Los się zmienił, co dalej
by angeliyah
Summary: Tłum.Fate changed now what? by Krysania. Zainspirowane Fate's Favorite. (Ulubieniec losu tłum. PannaMi). W świecie, gdzie powiódł się plan Toma i zdołał zabrać Harry'ego z powrotem do swego czasu, plus gość, wszystko wydaje się iść perfekcyjnie, czy na pewno? Albo, jak Tom i Harry planują zdobyć świat... TMR/HP. Dar dla The Fictionist w podziękowaniu za niesamowitą historię.
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1: Z powrotem w 1945 roku**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma.**_

Tom Marvolo Riddle zamknął piąty grimuar, sycząc ze frustracji; jeżeli nie znalazł nic odpowiedniego, do tej pory, wątpił by znalazł to w tej księdze. Próbował całkowicie oczyścić umysł, ale jego myśli pozostawały rozproszone.

 _Coś było bardzo nie w porządku z Harrym_.

Niestety, nie chodziło tylko o jego nienaturalną, skrajną, nawet jak na gryfona, lekkomyślność. Zaczęło się od drobiazgów, wyglądało na nic więcej, niż spodziewana depresja, wskutek powodzenia jego planu. Ale, gdy mijały miesiące, objawy na chwilę zniknęły, by objawić się znowu, silniej niż do tej pory...

A Harry, głupiec, nie przyjmował, że ma problem a przez to nie pozwalał sobie pomóc. Nie, idiota zachowywał się jakby wszystko było w porządku a sam Tom był dwa razy większym głupcem dając się na to nabrać, zbyt bliski problemowi, by być bezstronny. Został zmuszony do zachowania pewnego, niechcianego, dystansu między nimi, by ostatecznie zrozumieć wszystkie konsekwencje i rozpaczliwie potrzebował go więcej, jeżeli miał zrobić coś, by go ocalić.

Nie było, co do tego, wątpliwości. Nie zrobił tego wszystkiego, by stracić Harry'ego, teraz, kiedy miał go tutaj, gdzie go sobie wymarzył... Jego ręce drżały, zmusił je by przestały, kręcąc różdżką, dopóki się nie uspokoił. Wciąż płonął, chciał zniszczyć ten pokój, może cały zamek. Nie, tak nie może zrobić. Nie potrzebował, by jego współlokator dowiedział się o jego rosnącym zdenerwowaniu.

 _Jego współlokator_ , Tom uśmiechnął się ponuro; potrzebował rozproszenia...

 _Może, gdyby się zajął drugim problemem?_

Półtora roku temu, w rzadkim akcie impulsywności, złapał Hermionę Granger, w ostatniej chwili, przed powrotem w przeszłość. Zrobił to, licząc, że ona pomoże Harry'emu utrzymać spokój; a nawet gdyby zginęła w czasie podróży, Harry doceni to, że próbował.

Granger na pewno spełniła jego oczekiwania, sama jej obecność powstrzymała natychmiastowy atak szału, a kilka rozsądnych gróźb pod jej adresem ograniczyło wybuch do minimum... (Dwa tygodnie nieprzytomności nie było wysoką ceną za zatrzymanie Harry'ego, spodziewał się, co najmniej tego).

Co więcej, gdy minął jej pierwszy szok, pomogła przyjacielowi pogodzić się z tym, co się stało i asystowała mu w pomocy Harry'emu w przystosowaniu się do życia, z nutą spokoju, a nawet zadowolenia. Tom mógł przed sobą przyznać, że czuł za to ślad wdzięczności do szlamy. Nie, żeby inni z małych przyjaciół Harry'ego nie mogli spisać się równie dobrze, ale Granger mógł tolerować, przynajmniej przez większość czasu.

 _Salazarze!_

Sama myśl, że musiałby znosić tego rudego idiotę albo postrzeloną blondynkę przyprawiała o dreszcze, ale, mówiąc szczerze, ich byłoby łatwiej kontrolować. Granger, przez ten czas spędzony tutaj, wprawiła się szybko i skutecznie, jak krukonka, w swych wysiłkach.

Przystosowała się do okoliczności przez czytanie wszystkiego, co jej wpadło w ręce, ale tym razem żadna księga nie była dla niej zbyt ciemna i nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy została drugą najlepszą uczennicą w szkole, tuż za nim, tak blisko, że sam musiał się jeszcze więcej uczyć by utrzymać pierwszą pozycję.

Już to było irytujące, ale to nie główny powód, że jej nie znosił.

Nie, problemem było, że nie dawała się tak łatwo zbyć jak tamci idioci. Szlama, nie - nie szlama, jej zdolności wyniosły ją powyżej tego statusu. _Mugolak, to było bardziej odpowiednie,_ nie była osobą, której można było pozwolić wieść jej małe nic nieznaczące życie, nie będąc przeszkodą w jego planach.

Nie, Harry miał rację _, niech go...,_ przerażający intelekt Granger był prawie porównywalny z jego... i mimo, że nie była tak silna i nie znała go za dobrze, _jak znał go Harry_ ( w końcu nie była mu równa), nie była kimś, kogo mógł zostawić bez nadzoru, ani narzędziem, na którego stratę mógłby sobie pozwolić. Jednak, nie mógł też jej użyć, jeśli jej przywiązanie dotyczyło tylko Harry'ego. Mógłby pozwolić jej przeżyć, tylko gdyby jemu była równie oddana, co teraz było niemożliwe... Chyba, że zrobiłby coś drastycznego...

Skoro wyeliminowanie problemu nie było wykonalne miał tylko jedno wyjście. Mimo, że logika jego planu była niepodważalna, był on raczej niesmaczny i czuł się z nim niezbyt dobrze. Więc odkładał, nietypowo niechętnie swoje długofalowe plany, do początku semestru, kiedy zmusił się do dyskretnego adorowania jej. Bez większego efektu. Ponieważ, mimo, że Hermiona Jean Granger uważała go za atrakcyjnego, bardziej dokładnie, jego ciało i intelekt, odczuwała też zdrową dozę strachu przed nim i odrzuciła go.

Nie zniechęciło go to na długo. Dawno temu, gdy go spoliczkowała, przysiągł sobie, że sprawi, że będzie jeść mu z ręki. Nie musiał jej ranić, by wygrać. Parę zdań i wystarczająco materiałów do nauki miało zapewnić jej zdezorientowanie, użyteczność i posłuszeństwo. Wtedy zagrożenie, że miałaby wpływ na nastawienie Harry'ego przeciw niemu byłoby zażegnane... i oczywiście główna jej wada, zabieranie tyle czasu i uwagi Harry'ego... Tak, Tom był aż tak zaborczy i w najmniejszym stopniu mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Jedynym powodem do pośpiechu, było, że powinien umocnić swoją pozycję przed końcem roku szkolnego, inaczej było ryzyko, że mogłaby uciec i zacząć rozmawiać z niewłaściwymi osobami.

Szczęśliwie nie Dumbledorem, to że jego przyszłe ja rzuciło morderczą klątwę na jej najlepszego przyjaciela, załatwiło ten problem.

Tom zwlekał, bo nie chciał się z nią żenić i wiązać się w żaden sposób. _Nie, że Hermiona nie była piękna_ , ani, że nie chciał by z własnej woli poddała się jego mocy, nawet nie to, że nie cieszyłyby go ich intelektualne dysputy, jakie by prowadzili. Ale nie chciał być zmuszony do noszenia maski także w życiu prywatnym, czy powstrzymywać się, _w ostatnich latach stał się niepohamowany._ Nie miało znaczenia, czy to Hermiona, czy ktokolwiek inny, ludzie nie potrafili unieść całej jego osobowości. Tylko jedna osoba mogła, a Harry nie wchodził w grę.

 _Tak było lepiej dla niego._

Wszystko w Hermionie pasowało do jego długofalowych planów. _Co do krótkich..._ Tom uśmiechnął się zwodniczo. To najlepszy sposób zemsty na wszystkich czystokrwistych, który śmieli się nad niego wywyższać, i zamienili w piekło jego pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie. Bardziej okrutne niż pozwolenie im na poniżanie się przed nim, było wyniesienie szlamy ponad nimi. Nikt nie ośmieliłby się słowem zaprotestować. Nawet Walburga _... bezczelna kobieta!_ Żeby składać mu propozycję, jakby robiła mu łaskę? To zrani ją bardziej niż Crucio.

Dźwięk lekkich kroków oznaczał, że zbliżała się prefekt. Tom pochylił się nad grubą księgą, niech się zastanawia.

\- Tom?

Słysząc jej miękki głos w końcu uniósł głowę, udając zdezorientowanego.

\- Hermiona. - Zwrócił się do niej, i zaznaczywszy stronę w księdze, zwinnie wstał. - W czym mogę ci pomóc? - zapytał obojętnie, ale nie chłodno.

Wreszcie spojrzał na nią. Wybrał dobrze. Delikatna kaszmirowa suknia podkreślała jej kształty nie będąc obcisłą, lub zbyt konserwatywną, a burgundowy kolor dodawał blasku jej skórze. Nawet jej fryzura, choć nie całkiem poskromiona, była elegancka. Podsumowując, dobrze pasowała do jego wyglądu. Razem będą najbardziej pożądaną parą tej nocy.

Hermiona intensywnie się zarumieniła pod jego intensywnym spojrzeniem, chociaż poza szybkim rzutem oka, trzymał spojrzenie z szacunkiem na jej twarzy. _Dobrze_ , to już nie będzie długo trwało.

\- Wybacz, - powiedziała w końcu, - ale zaoferowałeś mi towarzystwo na przyjęciu u profesora Slughorna, a już jest ósma. Jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie, nie będę nalegać. - Dokończyła dumnie.

 _Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z godziny, dziękuję bardzo, za pięć minut sam miał po nią iść, ale wolał, żeby to ona przyszła do niego._

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. - Odparł krótko. - Przyjęcia u Slughorna są raczej męczące i zdecydowanie wolałbym skończyć moją książkę, ale jest zbyt użyteczny, by go porzucać, zwłaszcza, dziś wieczorem.

Hermiona znała go zbyt dobrze, by uwierzyć w jego piękne słówka, dlatego zawsze dorzucał trochę gorzkiej prawdy, by uśpić ją fałszywym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Tym razem też to zadziałało, spuściła smutno oczy. _Haczyk, żyłka i spławik..._ Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiesz, jak łatwo się nudzę, przynajmniej wolę twoje towarzystwo niż tych bezwolnych idiotów.

Jej twarz rozjaśniła się, na ten zawoalowany komplement, Tom uśmiechnął się w duszy. _Czas wykończyć_... bez ostrzeżenia wyczarował delikatną gardenię, dobrze wiedząc jak jest przerażona i podniecona jego bezróżdżkową i niewerbalną magią.

\- Mogę? - zapytał celowo niskim głosem.

Hermiona, skinęła niezręcznie na zgodę, zbyt spięta, by się odezwać. Nie spiesząc się przypiął kwiat, wystarczająco by to zauważyła, ale nie na tyle, by mogła oskarżyć go o zbytnią swobodę. To wystarczyło. Jej oddech był urywany, a oczy rozszerzone tak, że mleczna czekolada zmieniła się w gorzką.

 _Nareszcie_! Jeżeli dobrze to rozegra, będzie ją miał, jeszcze dziś _._

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Hermiony.**_

Hermiona czuła, jakby jej serce miało wyrwać się z piersi i nienawidziła się za to. Próbowała zwolnić oddech, by nie okazać, jak bardzo na nią działa, ale było za późno. Widziała lekki uśmieszek na jego ustach i spojrzenie. _Drań!_

\- Idziemy, moja droga? - oferował jej ramię.

\- Tak, mój Panie. - Widziała jak jego twarz rozjaśnia się i jej żołądek opadł, bo dała mu tak wiele. Przyjęła jego ramię, przeklinając siebie, całą drogę w dół schodów.

 _Dlaczego, do cholery, to zrobiła? Ponieważ_ , powiedział jej wewnętrzny głos, _jego uśmiech przez chwilę był prawdziwy, nieudawany i zrozumiała, że chce sprawić mu przyjemność_.

W końcu, technicznie biorąc, był Panem. Tylko trzy osoby w tym zamku, a pewnie w całej Anglii miały taką moc: Dumbledore, któremu, niech będzie przeklęty, już nigdy nie okaże tego szacunku, Tom i Harry. Wciąż czuła się dziwnie, myśląc tak o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.

Ale to nie było odpowiedzią na pytanie: dlaczego to właśnie Tom, ze wszystkich ludzi, musiał tak na nią działać?

Nie, żeby nie wiedziała jak bardzo był niebezpieczny, zanim tu wylądowali. Ale, od kiedy wylądowała w tym czasie, prawie wcale jej nie obrażał. Co więcej, wiele, wiele razy Tom celowo jej bronił. Wbrew sobie zaczęła mu ufać.

Zauroczenie było naturalnie następnym krokiem. Nie chodziło o jego klasyczną urodę, czy niesamowity styl bycia, które sprawiały, że nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku, kiedy wchodził do pokoju. Nie, to jego umysł ją zachwycał. Jego pomysły w teorii magii były hipnotyzujące. Hermiona odkryła, że więcej uczy się w czasie jednej rozmowy z nim, niż w szkole przez cały rok.

Nawet jego idee polityczne nie były takie złe, podejrzewała, że zostały bardzo wygładzone dzięki jego związkowi z Harrym, ale nie było w tym nic złego i zaczęła rozumieć punkt widzenia swojego przyjaciela. Tom zdecydowanie miał zostać w przyszłości Lordem, ale Voldemortem? Nie, do cholery.

 _Gdyby tylko mogła przejrzeć jego prywatny zbiór ksiąg..._

\- Tom? - spytała delikatnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że milczała prawie pięć minut i zostawili za sobą gryfońską część zamku. Tom źle znosił bycie ignorowanym.

\- Tak, Hermiono. - Odpowiedział wesoło, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

Przez chwilę Hermiona była oszołomiona, potem zrozumiała, ten drań prawdopodobnie ją legilimentował. Był do tego zdolny. Zazgrzytała zębami i zadała pytanie.

\- Ta księga, którą byłeś tak zajęty, o czym była?

\- „Dziwne Krwawe Rytuały" Janosza Loxley.

Hermiona natychmiast zapomniała o gniewie.

\- Naprawdę! Czytałam recenzje tej księgi, gdzie ją znalazłeś?

Teraz Tom był faktycznie rozbawiony, bez nuty wyższości.

\- W Czarnej Bibliotece, mogę ci ją później pożyczyć, jeżeli chcesz.

\- Zrobisz to dla mnie?

\- Czemu nie? To nie tak, że jej nie docenisz, albo zaczniesz wykład o Jasności, jak robiłaś wcześniej. - Mrugnął do niej. - W końcu jestem ci coś winien...

Hermiona poczuła ciepło, ale wiedziała, że lepiej być uważnym przy Tomie, szczególnie, gdy jest wielkoduszny.

\- Dlaczego?

Wszelkie ślady rozbawienia zniknęły z jego twarzy. Był poważny jak grób.

\- Jestem ci to winien, za zrobienie tej sugestii. Harry nigdy by jej nie przyjął ode mnie.

Teraz Hermiona była poważna.

\- Nie zrobiłam tego dla ciebie, Tom. - Powiedziała miękko. - Nawet jeśli nie wystąpi przeciw tobie, będzie przeciw innym, bo nie przyjmuje czarno-białej wizji świata. On sprawił, że Harry...

Nie zdołała dokończyć zdania. Tom położył palce na jej wargach i schylił głowę, by wyszeptać do jej ucha, gest zarówno delikatny jak niepokojąco intymny.

\- Później, tu są portrety.

Hermiona skinęła potakująco, zarumieniona od jego bliskości. Tom zaśmiał się na jej reakcję, ciepłym i dziwnie zmysłowym śmiechem.

Hermiona poczuła, że się rozluźnia.

Ruszyli dalej, i po ledwie pięciu krokach Tom powiedział, zwykłym tonem.

\- Wiesz Hermiono, mógłbym ci przynieść więcej ksiąg Loxleya później, wieczorem, razem z gorącą kawą.

Hermiona, nie myśląc, zgodziła się. - Bardzo chętnie.

Dotarli do biura Slughorna i Tom elegancko otworzył jej drzwi. Ale cały dobry nastrój tego wieczora rozpłynął się jak mgła, gdy usłyszała jego gniewny, niski syk.

\- Co, do cholery, ona tu robi?

Hermiona ostrożnie rozejrzała się, by sprawdzić, co tak zdenerwowało Toma i musiała mrugnąć. Harry, choć raz, był przed nimi a co więcej, niewiarygodne, towarzyszyła mu Minerva McGonagall. Poczuła, jak otwiera usta, takiej pary, na pewno się nie spodziewała zobaczyć, ale jej reakcja była niczym, w porównaniu do Toma, Hermiona poczuła, jak uginają się pod nią nogi, wyglądał, jakby był gotów wymordować wszystkich w pokoju.

Błyskawicznie, mordercza mina zniknęła, jakby się nie pojawiła. W ciszy, Tom odsunął jej krzesło i usiadł obok niej po drugiej stronie Harry'ego. Czuła się źle przez chłodne powitanie, które ten skierował i do niej, ale było to spodziewane, ich kłótnia miała miejsce ledwie kilka godzin wcześniej.

Z niezwykłą samokontrolą Tom przywitał grzecznie wszystkich, wyglądając elegancko i spokojnie, podczas gdy Slughorn rozpływał się nad nim i Harrym, jako gościach honorowych, i nawet prowadził jakieś nieznaczące rozmowy, zanim uwaga wszystkich nie przeniosła się gdzie indziej. Wtedy, dopiero wtedy zaczął syczeć nisko i wściekle.

Hermiona próbowała opanować przerażenie obejmujące jej ciało, ale to było trudne, nigdy nie była go całkiem pozbawiona w towarzystwie Toma, ale w takich chwilach przypominała sobie z całkowitą ostrością, że jedynym, co powstrzymywało Toma, charyzmatycznego, błyskotliwego Toma od wybrania drogi szaleńca, który zabił miliony, była przyjaźń zawsze poświęcającego się nastolatka.

I chociaż, po wszystkim co się stało, zaczęła wierzyć, że Tom naprawdę nigdy nie miał zostać Voldemortem, była wielka przepaść, pomiędzy: "nie-Voldemortem" a materiałem na chłopaka. Tom nigdy nie podniósł na nią ręki i zawsze był kulturalny, ale zawsze był osobą gwałtowną, nie można było temu zaprzeczyć. _Czy naprawdę mogła oddać mu serce, mając tylko nadzieję, że jej nie skrzywdzi?_

Powstrzymując westchnienie wróciła uwagą do chłopców. Harry syczał w odpowiedzi i chociaż nauczył się utrzymywać na twarzy maskę bez wyrazu, nie dotyczyło to jego oczu. Obaj byli wściekli, ich magia zderzała się i Hermiona zastanawiała się, dlaczego nikt tego nie zauważył? Moc, jaką uwalniali, wykraczała poza skalę.

Oczy Minervy były zdekoncentrowane; po bliższym spojrzeniu, oczy wszystkich, oprócz Zeviego były zdekoncentrowane, gdy na nich patrzyli. Hermiona rozluźniła się, to tylko zmodyfikowane "nie widzisz mnie". Jednak kłótnia trwała długo i jak zwykle Tom i Harry byli kompletnie skoncentrowani na sobie.

Nagle Hermiona, strasznie zatęskniła za Ronem. Jakiekolwiek były wady rudzielca, nigdy nie wątpiła, że kochał ją i pragnął jej całym sercem. Patrząc teraz na Toma z Harrym wątpiła, że miłość miała być częścią związku, jaki mogłaby z nim mieć, przynajmniej nie miłość do niej.

Ale Harry nigdy jej nie skłamał prosto w twarz i jeżeli mówił, że on i Tom nie są kochankami, że uważał Toma za rodzinę, w sposób, w jaki nigdy nawet nie marzył, że mogą być dla niego Dursleyowie, Hermiona mu wierzyła. Ale wciąż, było wiele " _ale"_ w tym równaniu i to ją powstrzymywało. Nigdy nie poddała się Tomowi, ale też nigdy nie żądała, aby zostawił ją w spokoju.

Wreszcie, kłótnia się skończyła. Profesor Slughorn i większość jego gości zamrugała, a Tom patrzył na nią. Miał wzburzoną twarz, ale kiedy spotkał jej wzrok rozluźnił się. Hermiona mówiła sobie, że to nic nie znaczy, ale jej głupie serce nie wierzyło w to.

Tom pocałował lekko jej palce i próbowała się nie rozpłynąć. Nikt nigdy jej tak nie traktował, nawet Viktor. Ale Tom znów się nachmurzył, celowo nie patrząc na śmiejących się cicho Harry'ego i Minervę.

Hermiona ścisnęła dłoń, która wciąż trzymała jej.

\- To tylko Minerva, Tom, co złego może się stać?

Tom rzucił jej ostre oceniające spojrzenie, takie, że chciałaby ukryć się pod stołem. Wciąż jednak trzymała się.

\- Doprawdy Hermiono, to tylko Minerva. - Naśladował ją, głosem miękkim i aksamitnym, z kpiną. - A czy słowa "asystentka Dumbledore'a" coś ci mówią?

Te fiołkowe oczy, które mogłyby zawstydzić Elizabeth Taylor, obiecywały śmierć, jeśli ośmieli się mu przeciwstawić. Jednak, Hermiona nie bez powodu była gryfonem, i w końcu, mimo wszystkich gróźb, Tom nie skrzywdził jej, ani razu.

\- Minerva nie jest bezużyteczna i ma otwarty umysł. Jeżeli Harry zechce, może zmienić jej poglądy i przekonać do przyłączenia do nas. - Zniżyła głos jeszcze bardziej. - Tak jak ty zrobiłeś to ze mną.

\- Może. - Tom w końcu przyznał, ale nie oszukał jej.

Tom nie miał zamiaru się z nią zgodzić, wcale nie wierzył jej sztuczkom. Starał się ją pocieszyć, ale jego gniew wciąż gotował się wewnątrz na alarmującym poziomie. Zastanawiała się, że ściśniętym sercem, czy ten gniew miał cokolwiek wspólnego z asystenturą Minervy.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

 _Jak Tom mógł go tak odprawić_? Harry był wkurzony.

Nie rozmawiał z nim od ostatniej kłótni, po bitwie, a teraz zrobił to tylko, by znów na niego nawrzeszczeć. To nie tak, że nie miał powodu być na niego wściekłym, ale co w imię Salazara, dawało mu prawo mówienia mu, z kim ma się umawiać, albo nawet z kim przebywać, Harry nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, skoro przecież, ostatnio, Tom sam ledwo miał czas dla Harry'ego, raz na jakiś czas.

Harry szybko przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę.

{- **Wracasz do gryfońskich korzeni, Bohaterze? Stać cię na coś lepszego**. - Tom mówił z kalkulowaną obojętnością, ale było słychać ostry ton.

Harry denerwował się i instynktownie bronił swojej ex-profesor.

\- **Zostaw Minervę w spokoju, Tom, mówię poważnie.**

Tom skrzywił się i złagodził ton, tak że mówił z udawaną słodyczą znamionującą gniew.

\- **Och, więc teraz to Minerva, zapomniałeś, kim ona jest?**

\- **Jest tylko młodą kobietą, w naszym wieku, Tom**. - Harry próbował go uspokoić.

Najwyraźniej, nie dało to efektu, bo głos Toma stał się ostry jak brzytwa.

\- **Jest asystentką Dumbledore'a.**

\- **I co?** \- Rozmowa zaczęła działać Harry'emu na nerwy.

\- **Albo jesteś głupcem, albo zdecydowałeś się przejść na jego stronę**. - Głos Toma był wyprany z emocji, nawet najmniejszego ich śladu, jak zawsze gdy był na niego naprawdę wściekły.

\- **Nie zrobiłbym tego, Tom**. - Harry próbował ukryć, jak go zraniły i zmartwiły słowa Toma, ale nie udało mu się.

Tom zrozumiał.

\- **Naprawdę kochanie, po wczoraj, mógłbyś mnie nabrać.** \- Jego głos był pełen ironii, ale znów pełen życia.

\- **Uratowaliśmy wczoraj ludzi! Nic innego...** \- Harry nie mógłby tego żałować.

\- **Nie możesz być tak nieświadomy konsekwencji, Harry. A na dodatek, nie zostawiłeś mi wielkiego wyboru**. - Czysty, zmrożony azot...

\- **Och! -** Nagle zrozumiał.

Tom stał się naprawdę dobry, w rozumieniu potrzeby Harry'ego do ratowania innych i akceptacji swej przysięgi, by mu pomagać, ale zazwyczaj był na tyle uprzejmy, by go o to spytać. Tym razem nie było czasu na "za twoją zgodą". Nie pomagało też, że Harry zaryzykował całą ich przyszłość.

\- **Och, tak, Grindelwald będzie chciał nas dopaść, będziemy mieć szczęście, jeżeli w ogóle zechce się zatrzymać, by walczyć z Dumbledorem**. - Tom powiedział z przekąsem i Harry zazgrzytał zębami na bycie pouczanym, jak dzieciak.

\- **Przykro mi, że naraziłem wszystko, ale nie, że ratowałem ludzi.** \- Harry wręcz wypluł te słowa.

\- **Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? Spróbuj pomyśleć, dla odmiany,** **następnym razem.** \- Ton był obojętny, wręcz odrzucający. Sprawił, że Harry miał ochotę walnąć czymś w stół, najlepiej głową Toma.}

Jak Tom mógł choć pomyśleć, że mógłby kiedyś przełożyć plan ponad tyle ludzkich istnień, nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Czy Tom w ogóle go nie znał, po tylu latach? Inna, pełniejsza nadziei, jego część myślała, że Tom mógł się wściec, o to, że zabrał Minervę na przyjęcie, być może troszkę martwił się o niego, ale w końcu odrzucił tę myśl. Może było w tym trochę prawdy, ale od kiedy udało mu się zabrać go w przeszłość, jedynym co miało dla Toma znaczenie była _"Ich przyszłość"._

Gdyby Harry nie był pewien, że wywoła to pytania, na które nie chciał odpowiadać, wziąłby następną ognistą whisky. Cokolwiek, co odegnałoby uczucie pustki, chciał zapomnieć. Teraz, mógł tylko zwracać szczególną uwagę, na wszystko, co mówiła Minerva i robić, co mógł, by nie dosłyszeć rozmowy Toma i Miony. Wolał nie wiedzieć.

Minerva, bystra jak mało kto, szybko odkryła co się dzieje, że chwilami odpływał i zamiast upominać go na głos, serwowała mu ostre spojrzenie, lekkie szturchnięcie i kontynuowała rozmowę, by go kryć.

 _Dobra dziewczyna, Minerva, najlepsza_ , z przebiegłą stroną, o którą nigdy nie podejrzewał swojej profesor transmutacji, czy nawet sztywnej Prefektki. Zostaną wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi jeżeli da Minnie wystarczająco wiele czasu.

Przynajmniej Harry tak uważał.

Czego był pewien, to że zrobi wszytko, co może, by nie spędziła życia, po raz drugi, marząc o mężczyźnie, który mimo, że nigdy nie pragnął jej jako kobiety, wciąż dawał jej fałszywą nadzieję, by ją wykorzystywać i nią manipulować...

 _Wszystko, dla "większego dobra_ ", oczywiście.

 _Niezła była z nich para!_

Lestrange musiał pokładać się ze śmiechu, w grobie. Ale, z drugiej strony, mógł wyć z przerażenia. W końcu, w jego pokręconej wizji świata, Tom nie mógłby skończyć z kimś mniej wartym bycia z nim, nawet niż Harry.

Nie potrafił uronić nad nim nawet jednej łzy, mimo jego młodości. Harry nie był naiwny, wiedział, co się stanie. Tom nie był typem, który coś odpuszcza, nie mówiąc o wybaczaniu tego co zrobił Cygnus (głównie jego zamachów na życie Harry'ego) i chociaż on sam mógłby mu przebaczyć za siebie, to nie za Hermionę. Harry nie potrafił żałować zejścia Lestrange'a i nawet swojej w tym roli.

Ale może, jeśli przeznaczenie, to faktycznie Karma, Cygnus Lestrange, miał faktycznie wszystkie powody by śmiać się z niego spoza grobu.

Wskutek szoku po powrocie do przeszłości, już na zawsze, Harry przylgnął do Toma z całą siłą, jako jedynej ostoi i normalności. Jak te uczucia rosły z czasem, Harry nie wiedział, ale zdał sobie sprawę ze zmiany swoich uczuć do Toma, w związku z jego ostatnim adorowaniem Hermiony. Nie był pewien, czy to co czuł do Toma należy nazwać " _zakochaniem_ " czy " _syndromem sztokholmskim_ ", ale na pewno nie miał innego wytłumaczenia dla swojej zazdrości.

Harry zauważył możliwy romans na długo zanim się wydarzył. Ledwo zaczął przyjaźnić się z Tomem, w swojej pierwszej wizycie w przeszłości, kiedy wpadło mu do głowy, że Tom pasowałby do Hermiony i wzajemnie. Do niczego nie doszło w jego własnym czasie, bo było zbyt wiele spraw, do zajmowania się, by mieć czas choćby na normalną rozmowę.

Ale kiedy wrócili do przeszłości, sprawy potoczyły się tak, jak Harry to sobie wyobrażał. Najpierw pojawiło się zaciekawienie, potem fascynacja, wkrótce narodziła się dziwna przyjaźń, jak ta, którą Tom zbudował z Harrym, ale że Hermiona była dziewczyną i geniuszem, sprawy musiały zajść dalej.

Z uwagi na wszystko, co się liczyło, Harry powinien cieszyć się szczęściem swoich przyjaciół. Powiedział im, każdemu z osobna i sobie samemu, że tak jest. Ale gdy mijały miesiące, nie potrafił ukryć, jak jeżył się, gdy Tom wodził wzrokiem za Hermioną, jak chciał ich rozdzielić, gdy widział, jak siedzą obok siebie ucząc się.

Oczywiście brnął w zaprzeczenie: nie miał takich uczuć wobec Toma, po prostu był tak samo, był _tylko_ tak samo nienormalnie zaborczy jak Tom... i tak dalej... przynajmniej tak sobie mówił, dopóki Tom nie zmienił zachowania i musiał wszystko zrozumieć.

Trzeba przyznać Tomowi, nie porzucił po prostu Harry'ego, by spędzać czas ze swoją nową sympatią (zabawką), o nie. Przyjaźń pozostała taka sama, poza jedną zmianą: strona fizyczna rzeczonej przyjaźni, dotykowość zmniejszała się, aż do niedawna, gdy kompletnie zniknęła.

Harry był kompletnie zbity z nóg, tym, jak bardzo brakowało mu dotyku Toma. Dotyk nikogo innego nie działał tak na niego, i nie był naprawdę pożądany. Odkrył w sobie pragnienie głębszego dotyku, nic przesadnie seksualnego, ale wciąż dotyk skóry. (Co przez jakiś czas dawało mu nadzieję na odwrócenie fortuny), ale w końcu pragnienie stało się zbyt silne, by dalej sobie kłamać.

W szalonym, gryfońskim porywie, chciał wyznać wszystko Tomowi. Czy wszystko inne między nimi nie było obustronne? Ale w końcu jego ostrożna strona przeważyła (tak, miał taką). Tylko dlatego, że był wystarczająco dziwaczny, by odkryć, że pragnął swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, po latach zaprzeczania, nie oznaczało, że Tom czuł tak samo. Nie zniósłby takiego odrzucenia, jak Lestrange'a, czy gorzej.

Znalazł się w tym czasie mając tylko Toma, Hermionę i Ślizgonów, jako swoich; wszystkich innych stracił na zawsze. Jedynym co w jego życiu miało znaczenie, było pomóc Tomowi odnieść sukces, upewniając się, że nie stanie się Voldemortem. Jeżeli w tym zawiedzie, to lepiej, żeby nie żył...

Przynajmniej, tak sobie mówił. Głównym powodem, bycia takim cholernym tchórzem, było, że Tom bywał chorym sukinsynem i obawiał się, że jeśli poznałby prawdę bawiłby się nim, z czystej ciekawości. Harry naprawdę wolał, żeby to coś w nim pozostało żywe.

 _Szlag! Brzmiał jak cholerna dziewczyna!_

Harry znów zaczął podnosić do ust szklankę ognistej whisky. Może paląc jego przełyk, złagodzi pustkę jego duszy. Nie zdołał dokończyć tego ruchu...

... Mała, lecz silna dłoń Minervy powstrzymała go.

\- Proszę, nie.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno, ale odstawił szklankę, zasługiwała na lepsze towarzystwo niż on.

\- Chcesz, żebym odprowadził cię do pokoju?

\- Tak, proszę. - Minerva uśmiechnęła się, wyglądając na tak zmęczoną, jak on się czuł.

Usprawiedliwili się, Harry pomachał fałszywie radośnie Hermionie i innym, unikając za wszelką cenę, spojrzenia Toma.

Gdy dotarli do jej pokoju Minerva pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie.

Harry uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Nie ma za co, przepraszam, że nie byłem lepszym towarzyszem.

Minerva wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie było gorzej, niż się spodziewałam. Naprawdę, udało ci się skutecznie.

Harry był zagubiony.

\- Hę? - wydusił.

Minerva przewróciła oczami.

\- Chciałeś pokazać Riddle'owi, że się nie przejmujesz. Udało ci się.

Harry zamrugał, ale przypomniał sobie, że na ostatnim roku w jego czasie, zaczęto nazywać ich parą, i tutaj też, choć bardziej dyskretnie.

\- To nie wyjaśnia, jednak, dlaczego się na to zgodziłaś. - Wskazał.

\- Nie, nie wyjaśnia. - Uśmiechnęła się ponuro, chcąc zamknąć temat, ale ostre spojrzenie Harry'ego sprawiło, że kontynuowała. - Jestem czystej krwi, ale nie z bogatej rodziny, nie mam kontraktu małżeńskiego, ani nawet nadziei na taki. Co mam do stracenia? - powiedziała rzeczowo. - Wczoraj uratowałeś mi życie. Mam wobec ciebie dług życia, chciałam ci pomóc i chciałam cię poznać. Kiedy wszyscy inni uciekli, wczoraj, w Hogsmeade, ty zostałeś by walczyć, z sukcesem. Więcej, Riddle i spółka walczyli u twego boku.

Harry przygryzł wargę, by pokonać impuls wyznania jej, że Tom, tak naprawdę nie miał wyboru. Zamiast tego powiedział po prostu:

\- To moi przyjaciele.

Uśmiech Minervy poszerzył się.

\- Tak, na pewno nim jest, ale mimo, że nie wierzę, że Albus ma rację, że jest nasieniem diabła, Riddle nie jest typem, który poda wodę, komuś umierającemu z pragnienia, jeżeli nie będzie nic z tego miał.

W jednej chwili cala łagodność z twarzy Harry'ego zniknęła i przyłożył różdżkę do szyi Minervy. Nie umknęło mu, że nazwała Dumbledore'a Albusem.

\- Pytam jeszcze raz, co chcesz uzyskać ode mnie Minervo? Czy szpiegujesz dla Dumbledore'a, czy może kogoś innego? - zapytał.

 _Boże!_ Czuł się jak idiota.

 _Tom miał rację,_ był zbyt ufny.

Nie miał wątpliwości, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Wczoraj, on i Tom praktycznie zmienili losy walki. To naturalne, że Dumbledore chciał poznać lepiej słabszą część Ślizgońskiego Duetu. Pytanie, co mógł pozwolić poznać staremu capowi.

McGonagall skuliła się przestraszona, z jego różdżką, tak blisko twarzy. Wyglądała tak młodo, że Harry poczuł ukłucie żalu.

Nie żeby cokolwiek z tego, pokazał na twarzy.

\- Nikt nie kazał mi cię obserwować, ani szpiegować, na pewno nie Albus, ani nikt inny... naprawdę, - spojrzała mu w oczy i, czerwieniąc się, wyznała.

\- To był mój pomysł. Chciałam mu zaimponować. - Przełknęła ślinę. - Ja, Minerva Helena McGonagall przysięgam na moją magię. Niech tak będzie.

Harry rozluźnił się trochę. To tylko próba bystrej zadurzonej, dziewczyny, by zdobyć i wygrać wybranka, ale to nie oznaczało, że wcześniej Dumbledore jej nie zmanipulował. Nie obniżył swojej różdżki.

Po chwili Minerva mówiła dalej.

\- Byłam ciekawa, Leonard Potter powiedział, że też ma wobec ciebie dług życia. - Harry wzdrygnął się. To był prawdziwy bałagan i próbka imponującej magii ze strony Toma, żeby to naprawić; był wdzięczny, bo był raczej przywiązany do tożsamości Evansa.

Minerva to zauważyła i jej twarz złagodniała.

\- Wczoraj było oczywiste, że dobrze znasz Ciemną Magię, na Godryka, naprawdę! A jednak ratowałeś ludzi na prawo i lewo. Podążasz za Riddlem, ale wczoraj, Riddle podążał za tobą. Kim jesteś? - W jej głosie był ostrożny podziw i Harry poczuł potrzebę uspokojenia jej.

\- Ja Harrison James Evans Potter przysięgam na swoją magię, że ani ja ani Tom Marvolo Riddle, ani nasi prawdziwi zwolennicy, nie jesteśmy w żaden sposób związani, ani nie popieramy Mrocznego Lorda Grindelwalda. Niech tak będzie.

Minerva wyglądała na bardziej zagubioną, niż wcześniej.

\- Jesteś Potterem, ale jak? Jesteś biologicznym synem Charlusa Pottera?

Harry szybko tracił cierpliwość. Zrobił jeszcze większy bałagan, może powinien ją zobliviatować? Nienawidził samej myśli o tym, ale nie widział innego sposobu.

Coś w jego oczach ostrzegło Minervę o jego intencjach.

\- Czekaj. - Uniosła desperacko rękę. - Ja Minerva McGonagall przysięgam na moją magię, zatrzymać dla siebie wszystko, co mówi mi Harrison James Evans Potter i co mi do tej pory powiedział, poza tym, co pozwoli mi powiedzieć, lub tym, co inni już wiedzą. Niech tak będzie.

\- Dziękuję. - Powiedział Harry ze szczerą wdzięcznością.

Atmosfera między nimi znów była ciepła, jak wcześniej, ale tym razem bardziej szczera. Uśmiechali się naprawdę szczerze.

Uśmiech Minervy był jednak naprawdę koci.

\- Kiedyś poznam wszystkie twoje tajemnice.

Harry potarł oczy.

\- Może, ale na dziś wystarczy tajemnic, jestem zmęczony.

Minerva, szczerze, zażartowała.

\- Popsujzabawa, podstępny ślizgon.

\- Wścibski gryfon.

Pożegnali się i Harry opuścił ją czując się o wiele, wiele lepiej. Nieważne co życie szykuje dla niego, z takimi przyjaciółmi da radę.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Hermiony**_

Wrócili do pokoju dyskutując zawzięcie, ale kiedy Hermiona powiedziała dobranoc, Tom uśmiechnął się dziwnie i powiedział:

\- Wierzę, że tradycyjne zakończenie randki to coś takiego? - I zanim Hermiona zdążyła wziąć oddech, nie mówiąc o odpowiedzi, przykrył jej usta swoimi.

Hermiona straciła głowę.

Nie wiedziała, czy całują się przez sekundy, minuty, czy godziny, ale to było zbyt szybkie, zbyt dobre, zbyt nagłe, żeby mogła się całkiem zapomnieć. Jej umysł próbował myśleć; nie pomagało, że pocałunki Toma były całkowicie niesamowite, zapierające dech, perfekcyjnie opanowane. Dla kogoś, niedoświadczonego jak, na przykład, Harry, jego pocałunki byłyby zdecydowanie nie z tego świata.

 _Harry!_

Ta ostatnia myśl zdołała się przebić. W głowie Hermiona ujrzała jego dzielny uśmiech i jego smutne oczy, oczy patrzące na wszystko, oprócz Toma. Nagle Hermiona nie była w stanie kontynuować, cokolwiek, do cholery, robiła.

" _Harry_." Wymówiła w myślach imię przyjaciela i odepchnęła Toma.

To nie wystarczyło by go zmusić do wycofania; byli oddaleni tylko o parę cali, jego ręce wciąż trzymały ją za ramiona.

\- Co się stało, Hermiono? Myślałem, że też tego chciałaś? - Tom brzmiał na zatroskanego, ale jego oddech był równy i spokojny. _Drań!_

\- Harry! - Powtórzyła z siłą. I wtedy to zobaczyła. Przez ułamek sekundy, coś załamało się w oczach Toma, jego ręce opadły bezsilnie z jej ramion, całkiem bezwładne. I nagle Hermiona była pewna jak nigdy w życiu i wiedziała dokładnie, co ma robić.

\- Nie zrobię mu tego. Nie mogę.

Ale chwila słabości minęła.

\- Doprawdy Hermiono, jeżeli tak czujesz, powinnaś powiedzieć to jemu, nie mnie, jeżeli pójdziesz teraz, to może zdążysz na końcówkę jego randki z McGonagall.

Hermiona jednak, nie miała czasu, ani cierpliwości na jego gierki.

\- Harry cię kocha i ja go tak nie zranię. - Powiedziała wprost.

Jeżeli spodziewałaby się reakcji, byłaby zawiedziona. Riddle tylko uniósł brew.

\- I odkryłaś to teraz, po prawie trzech latach? Niesamowite!

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się po koniuszki uszu. Nie była całkiem pewna, czy z gniewu, czy zawstydzenia.

\- Miałam swoje podejrzenia, to oczywiste, ale Harry niedawno zarzekał się, że jesteś dla niego, tylko jak rodzina. Chciałam wierzyć przyjacielowi. - Broniła się gniewnie.

Riddle przechylił głowę i przyglądał się jej uważnie. Nie tak, jak zwykle, jak drapieżnik na swój posiłek, ale bardziej obojętnie, jak naukowiec przez mikroskop. To było, w jakiś sposób, gorsze. Hermiona niekontrolowanie drżała.

Jednak, jego głos brzmiał niemal słodko.

\- Naprawdę, Hermiono i ty mu uwierzyłaś! Słodki, zawsze poświęcający się Harry, który zrobiłby dla ciebie wszystko. - Jego ton stał się ostry jak żyletka. - Nie wydaje mi się. Chciałaś mu wierzyć z grzeczności i samolubnej chęci wygrania. Ale nie miałaś nawet odwagi by to ciągnąć i ujawniłaś jego, by kryć siebie. Nie jesteś nawet w połowie taką przyjaciółką, jak twierdzisz.

Hermiona poczuła łzy w oczach. _Tom miał rację_!

Nie we wszystkim, oczywiście, ale była samolubna. Tak przejmowała się swoim zadurzeniem w Tomie, że ani przez chwilę nie pomyślała o uczuciach Harry'ego, poza tym, że czuła się lekko zawstydzona tak bliską przyjaźnią między chłopakami, przyjaźń Harry'ego z Ronem nie była w żaden sposób tak bliska intymności jak ta.

Ale teraz obudziła się i chciała wszystko naprawić.

\- Może byłam egoistyczną gówniarą, ale koniec. Harry cię kocha i ty go też. Przestań grać w te głupie gierki i idź do niego zrobić z tym porządek.

Oczy Toma rozbłysły śmiertelną wściekłością, ale na ustach pojawił się ten jego mały, wkurzający uśmieszek.

\- Wiem, że dla ciebie może to być szokujące, ale Harry i ja jesteśmy dla siebie jak rodzina. Nie, żeby docenił twoje próby wmawiania mu uczuć.

Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać, brzydkie słowo wyszło z jej ust, nic innego nie pasowało do tego stwierdzenia. - Gówno prawda.

Nie było ostrzeżenia.

Nagle jej powietrze zostało odcięte i była przerażona, próbując i nie mogąc złapać oddechu, ale tylko przez chwilę.

Coś jak ból przemknęło przez twarz Toma i była wolna.

\- Nie. Uważaj. Że. Coś. Wiesz. O. Mojej. Przyjaźni. Z. Harrym. - Powiedział Riddle, akcentując każde słowo. Odwrócił się plecami, kończąc z nią.

\- Zejdź mi z oczu.

Hermiona była zbita z tropu, poważnie, że nie leżała na podłodze, krzycząc, pod jakąś straszliwą klątwą. Dotarło do niej dopiero teraz, że pchnęła Toma daleko poza granice i wyszła prawie bez szwanku. Jej ciekawość rosła. Kaszlnęła kilka razy i spróbowała się odezwać.

\- Żyję, dlaczego jeszcze żyję?

Tom spojrzał na nią morderczo. - Jestem wielkoduszny. Teraz... odejdź.

Hermiona zadrżała w czystym przerażeniu pod jego morderczym wzrokiem, ale nie ruszyła się. Wiedziała, że musi to usłyszeć.

Spojrzenie stało się bardziej intensywnie, setki razy bardziej, a potem, cud na cuda, Tom zaczął mówić.

\- Jesteś żywa i zdrowa bo Harry, przyjaciel, którego tak łatwo chciałaś odrzucić, zapłacił za twoje życie i bezpieczeństwo, wieczystą przysięgą wierności.

\- Nie!

Hermiona zagryzła szaleńczo wargi, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Nie była tak naprawdę zaskoczona, ale i tak bolało, jak cięcie nożem. Harry chronił ją całą swoją mocą jak zawsze a ona chciała odebrać mu jedyne, na czym mu zależało, nieważne, co mówił Tom.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Riddle przyglądał się jej przez kilka chwil z niemą satysfakcją. Jeżeli czegoś nienawidził, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, to nielojalność a szlama była winna Harry'emu więcej niż wdzięczność. Jeżeli miała choć odrobinę rozsądku powinna dawno temu uznać Harry'ego za swego Pana, nie wspominając, że nie powinna ośmielić się zbliżyć do czegoś, czego on chciał... i to jej wścibstwo, wciskanie nosa w jego jedyną, naprawdę prywatną, sprawę.

 _Nie, żeby Harry go chciał._

Tom spędził wystarczająco wiele czasu w głowie przyjaciela, by być tego prawie pewnym i jeśli zostawały jakieś wątpliwości, wskutek postępów Harry'ego w oklumencji, to nie był czas ani miejsce by je zgłębiać.

Cichy płacz trwał, Tom zaczął się nudzić.

 _Dlaczego niby, myślał o dzielenia łoża z tą istotą? Ewidentnie nie był to jego najlepszy pomysł! Harry nie płakał, starał się rozwiązać problem. Może powinien dać jej prawdziwy powód do płaczu, albo lepiej, zrobienia czegoś pożytecznego, żeby przestała bezużytecznie zajmować miejsce?_

Teraz, kiedy zrozumiała, że coś jest nie tak z Harrym, nie zajmie jej długo wykrycie, co się dzieje. Tom mógł niechętnie przyznać, że jego znajomość jasnej magii była słaba w porównaniu z jej a potrzebował wszystkiego, co zdoła znaleźć, czas się kurczył.

\- Granger? - Spróbował przyciągnąć jej uwagę, nic. Tracąc cierpliwość złapał ją za ramię i rzucił na najbliższy fotel. Hermiona tylko patrzyła na niego, kompletnie zaskoczona. Skrzyżował ramiona uśmiechając się uprzejmie.

\- Skończyłaś już z tym nonsensem? - Dziewczyna była wystarczająco mądra, by się bać i po prostu skinęła głową.

\- Dobrze, skoro już tu jesteś, czy naprawdę próbowałaś myśleć o problemach Harry'ego i dlaczego jest tak nieszczęśliwy?

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Hermiony**_

Nie to Hermiona spodziewała się usłyszeć, jej brązowe oczy zaokrągliły się ze zdumienia i zaczęła intensywnie myśleć.

\- Jest bardziej skryty. - Zaczęła z oporem. - Mniej się śmieje, łatwiej się denerwuje... wyszczuplał, nie je właściwie. - Opowiedziała objawy, które zauważyła, uznając za dowód, że jest zakochany.

\- I...? Przegapiłaś najbardziej istotny znak... a byłaś świadkiem, wstyd. - Tom lekko pochylił się, wisząc groźnie nad nią, jego fiołkowe oczy błyszczały intensywnie. Nigdy nie wydawał się jej bardziej niebezpieczny, ale tym razem to na nią nie działało.

Jej najlepszy przyjaciel, jej brat, miał poważne kłopoty i miała uczucie, że widziała zaledwie czubek góry lodowej.

Gorączkowo szukała brakującej wskazówki.

Kiedy ją znalazła, była oślepiająco oczywista. Hermiona zagryzła wargę, by nie krzyczeć.

\- Harry jest ostatnią osobą, która chciałaby krwawej zemsty... Czy stał się psychopatą? - wyszeptała co najmniej przerażona.

Hermiona przypomniała sobie dziki blask w jego oczach, gdy ranił Lestrange'a za skrzywdzenie jej. Mówiła sobie, że to się stało tylko dlatego, że Tom na niego naciskał... _Ale... och... Jej słodki Harry..._

\- Widzę, że wreszcie zrozumiałaś. - Tom powiedział dziwnie cicho.

To, dla Hermiony, przepełniło czarę.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś, potworze? - wychrypiała.

Tom uśmiechnął się krzywo. Ale, jeśli Hermiona nie była pewna czy nie oszalała, była pewna, że wyglądał jakby miał wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Co zrobiłem... - Tom wyszeptał, Hermiona musiała wyciągnąć się, by go słyszeć. - Gdybym nie zmusił Harry'ego do zrobienia horkruksa, nie chwiałby się teraz między szaleństwem a śmiercią...

Zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

-...Ale, według moich badań, umysłowe rozchwianie nie powinno być problemem. Voldemort stał się tym, czym był, bo stworzył ich siedem, co więcej, ja jestem klinicznym psychopatą... Harry był zdrowy.

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że Tom kompletnie zapomniał o jej obecności i teraz po prostu myślał na głos, sam wciąż próbując zrozumieć problem.

Wszystko w Hermionie chciało, by odrzucić to, jak wiele sensu było w jego słowach. Harry był zbyt silny, by pozwolić sobie tak po prostu odejść. Tomowi głęboko zależało na Harrym, tak, widziała zbyt wiele, by jeszcze w to wątpić, jednak, nigdy nie widziała go bardziej ludzkim niż tej nocy.

 _Coś w tym było podejrzane._

Odezwała się bez zastanowienia.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to ci aż tak nie pasuje, w końcu, czy nie tego zawsze chciałeś, Harry'ego bez skrupułów?

Tom znów skierował na nią uwagę i Hermiona chciała zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie musiał jej nic robić, nie musiał jej nawet ranić, czy używać magii, była sparaliżowana ze strachu. Bazyliszek w porównaniu z nim to nic.

\- Chcę byś umarła, powinnaś być martwa. - Powiedział jej po prostu, bez udawania. - Harry nieświadomie walczy ze swoim horkruksem by naprawić umysłowe rozchwianie, ale jeśli uda mu się go usunąć, umrze, bo to jedyna kotwica wiążąca go z tym światem. - Wyjaśnił cierpliwie.

Nie mogła się powstrzymać przez zamknięciem oczu. _Harry naprawdę umierał!_

Naprawdę, to nie była żadna sztuczka, nie mogła źle zrozumieć tonu jego głosu. Też był przerażony, a jeśli Jego to przerażało, gdzie była nadzieja?

\- Od kiedy wiesz? - spytała próbując powstrzymać ból i utrzymać spokój.

\- Miałem swoje podejrzenia, od wypadku z Lestrangem, ale całkiem je potwierdziłem we wczorajszej bitwie. - Przyznał Tom i Hermiona poczuła, że jej świat ciemnieje.

Ostre uderzenie przywróciło ją do przytomności.

\- Skup się, Granger. Nie powiedziałem ci tego, żebyś się rozkleiła, tylko mi pomogła. Harry'emu daleko do śmierci.

Hermiona zebrała się i powiedziała spokojnym głosem.

\- Jak mogę pomóc?

\- Chcę, żebyś zaczęła poszukiwania wszystkich elementów jasnej magii przezwyciężających szaleństwo, albo czegoś, co utrzyma go przy życiu, żebyśmy mogli usunąć horkruksa. Odpuść sobie ciemną, ja się tym zajmę, ale nie sądzę, że znajdę coś ciemnego co zadziała, czy nawet że Harry mógłby to zaakceptować.

Hermiona gapiła się z otwartymi ustami. Jakie badania mógł przeprowadzić w jeden dzień, żeby mieć pewność? Nie było w jego naturze być niedokładnym. Pytanie wyrwało się jej, zanim o nim pomyślała.

\- Dlaczego nie zadziała?

Co dziwne, jej pytanie zatrzymało go i zaczął wyjaśniać zaskakująco cierpliwym, pouczającym tonem.

\- Już wyeliminowałem, krew jednorożca, nawet daną z własnej woli...

Hermiona słuchała z rosnącym przerażeniem, jak Tom wyjaśniał jej jedną przerażającą metodę za drugą, tak straszne, że nawet w swoich poszukiwaniach znajdowała tylko rzadkie wzmianki o nich w księgach; i różne powody, dla których to nie będzie działać dla Harry'ego, wszystko bez najlżejszej nuty wątpliwości.

Była znowu porażona zrozumieniem, że nie było nic na świecie, przed czym by się powstrzymał, by utrzymać Harry'ego zdrowego i przy nim. Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy powinna być zazdrosna, czy przerażona. Powinna to wiedzieć. Tom już zniszczył jej świat, by zatrzymać Harry'ego przy sobie. Ale to, szczerze, nie dotarło do niej, nie tak naprawdę, aż do teraz. Miała przeczucie, że zapłaci drogo za bycie świadkiem tego...

Nagle coś przyszło jej do głowy. _Dlaczego, na Merlina, Tom o tym nie pomyślał?_

\- Kamień Filozoficzny! Czy ten Filtr nie wystarczy, by uzdrowić go i utrzymać przy życiu, gdy wchłonie horkruksa?

Twarz Toma była wyrazem frustracji i rozczarowania.

\- Moja pierwsza myśl. Byłby idealny. Niestety dom Flamela jest nienanoszalny. Jego jedyny kontakt ze światem czarodziejów to Dumbledore. A. Jego. Nie. Mogę. Legilimentować. - Wycedził na koniec.

Hermiona spróbowała jeszcze raz.

\- A co z Minervą? - prawie błagała. - Jako jego asystentka niemożliwe, żeby nie wiedziała. - Wskazała z nadzieją

Tom potrząsnął głową.

\- Już sprawdziłem. Nic nie wie.

Ale Hermiona była jak pies, który zwęszył kość i tak łatwo nie chciała porzucić nadziei.

\- Jednak, jest możliwe, żeby się dowiedziała, prawda? - Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby powstrzymać Toma przed komentarzem. - Wydaje się lubić Harry'ego. To na pewno z czasem wzrośnie. Możemy jej powiedzieć część prawdy, za kilka tygodni, i dowie się tego dla nas.

Tom spochmurniał.

\- Starzec trzyma swoje sekrety dla siebie. To może zadziałać, ale może zająć lata. Nie będziemy mieć tyle czasu. Rzuciłbym na nią Imperiusa, gdybym uważał, że to coś da.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytała, to się jej nie podobało.

\- Pomyśl, Granger. - Tom wyraźnie zgrzytał zębami. - Harry jest gwałtownie uczuciowy. Minęły ledwie dwa miesiące między oboma przypadkami, jak długo myślisz zajmie, zanim załamie się i zabije kogoś, na kim mu zależy?

Hermiona przełknęła kulę w gardle zanim mogła mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Harry jest wojownikiem, udało mu się panować nad problemem aż do początku semestru. Może to znowu zrobić...

\- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? - wyrzucił z siebie Tom, w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach z irytacją, dziesięciu z ulgą - Dobrze, spróbujemy po twojemu. Jeżeli Minerva odmówi, spróbuję z Imperiusem.

Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą.

Część napięcia Toma zniknęła.

\- To było prawie ślizgońskie myślenie, Hermiono! - Pochwalił ją.

To był wielki komplement i Hermiona poczuła, jak zauroczona część jej serca zwija się w jej piersi.

-... ale nie przestaniemy szukać, dopóki Harry nie będzie miał Kamienia w rekach.

Ledwo powstrzymała się przed przewróceniem oczami.

 _Za kogo on, do cholery ją uważał? Lepiej zostawić go, niech Harry sobie z nim radzi._

Zamiast tego kontynuowała politykę ostrożności i po prostu skinęła twierdząco.

\- Jutro porozmawiam z Harrym.

\- Nie ma mowy.

To było tak nagłe, że Hermionę zatkało.

\- Ale on musi już zdawać sobie sprawę z problemu, przynajmniej częściowo?

\- Wiem, ale my nic nie powiemy, dopóki nie będziemy mieli gotowego rozwiązania.

\- Nie ufasz mu? - wymknęło się jej. W chwili gdy otworzyła usta, już tego żałowała. To był Tom, przyszły Czarny Pan! _Taa._

Ale jego odpowiedź sprawiła, że chciała przetrzeć oczy.

\- Naturalnie, we wszystkim, poza jego własnym bezpieczeństwem.

Twarz Hermiony złagodniała. - Nie zrobiłby ci czegoś takiego...

Tom spochmurniał. Nie musiał nawet mówić ostrzeżenia.

Ale ona chciała powiedzieć swoje zdanie...

\- Nie widziałeś jego twarzy, pierwszego dnia, czuł taką ulgę, że tu jest i nienawidził siebie za to. Gdyby Harry chciał to zakończyć, zrobiłby to, wtedy. Wie, jak to cholerstwo działa, tak dobrze jak ty.

Tom wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

\- Nawet jeśli tak jest, nie chcę dawać mu okazji, by ze mną walczył. – Celowo, bezwiednie machnął różdżką w jej kierunku, siadając za biurkiem i Hermiona zrozumiała przekaz. Przyjmie jego warunki, albo straci wspomnienia.

Hermiona niechętnie przytaknęła, kierując się do swojego pokoju.

\- Dobrze, zatrzymam to dla siebie.

\- I Hermiono... - Odwróciła się do niego

\- Z tego, co wszyscy mają wiedzieć, spędzamy cały wolny czas razem, bo jesteś moją dziewczyną.

Była zaskoczona.

\- Po co?

Tom miał czelność przewrócić oczami.

\- Harry jest zbyt dobry w dedukcji, nie chciałbym, żeby zaczął się zastanawiać.

Teraz Hermiona była zdenerwowana.

\- Na Boga, wy dwaj i wasze gry! Wiesz, gdybyś tylko powiedział Harry'emu co czujesz, nie musielibyśmy się martwić jego depresją i mielibyśmy cały czas na świecie, żeby go wyleczyć.

Tom dziwnie na nią spojrzał.

\- To może cię zaskoczy Granger, ale Harry już wie.

Nie mogła powstrzymać prychnięcia.

\- Tak, jasne!

Tom uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. - Harry jest dla mnie więcej niż przyjacielem, czy rodziną, bądź pewna i chociaż to nie twoja sprawa, naprawdę nie interesuje mnie seks, więc nie o to chodzi.

Hermiona znowu otworzyła usta. To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką się spodziewała usłyszeć. Nie mogła powstrzymać urażonego pytania. - Więc co robiłeś ze mną?

Tom znowu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeżeli mam kontynuować linię Slytherina, będę potrzebował kobiety.

\- Ale jestem mugolakiem? - wyszeptała słabo.

Tom przesłał jej średnio ostre spojrzenie, za przypomnienie o tym.

\- Niestety tak, ale przynajmniej masz jakiś poziom inteligencji.

Kolejna pochwała zamiast wykończenia jej, naprawdę sprawiła, że jej inteligencja zaczęła działać. Nieważne, czy miał to na myśli, czy nie, powiedział to jej, tylko by odwrócić uwagę.

\- Dziękuję. - Odpowiedziała, zadowolona, nawet jeśli to tylko to. Nagle mały diabełek i wspomnienie bólu w oczach Harry'ego kazały jej dodać.

\- Może powinieneś rozważyć swoje priorytety, co do Harry'ego, Tom...

Ignorując jego bladą jak ściana twarz i mordercze spojrzenie dzielnie kontynuowała.

\- ...Pomyśl o tym, nie podobało ci się, że Harry przyszedł z Minervą, prawda? A jeśli to na poważnie, albo jeśli spotka inną dziewczynę, czy nawet chłopaka?

Tom błysnął czerwonymi oczami, na Boga, czerwonymi!

\- Wynoś się. - Wysyczał, tylko o ton wyżej niż wężomowa. Krew zastygła jej w żyłach i zaczęła biec, najszybciej jak mogła.

Harry ostrzegał ją, kiedyś, że w wielkim gniewie to zdarzało się, że Tom też tak miał, nie tylko Voldemort.

Ale co innego usłyszeć, co innego zobaczyć.

Otworzyła drzwi, kiedy zatrzymał ją chłodny głos Toma.

\- Granger. - Jego moc zmusiła ją do spojrzenia na niego. - Nie muszę rzucać na ciebie zapomnienia, by zmienić twoje życie w piekło.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i szybko zniknęła za drzwiami.

 _Wiadomość przekazana_. Usiadła na łóżku, kurczowo ściskając poduszkę i słuchając, jak rozbija ich pokój wspólny na strzępy, ale każdemu wzdrygnięciu na każdy głośny trzask, towarzyszył zadowolony uśmieszek na jej ustach. _Misja udała się!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział drugi: Więcej problemów**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Tom siedział, myśląc o winie, które zagłuszyłoby lekko mrowienie w jego żyłach. Na szczęście go nie miał, _nie byłoby dobrze zaburzać bardziej jego zdolności myślenia._ Zniszczenie pokoju i składanie go z powrotem stępiło jego gniew, ale nie uspokoiło. Żeby się uspokoić potrzebowałby długiej sesji ćwiczeń, najlepiej sparringu z Harrym, albo ostatecznie, wskazanie powodowi jego frustracji, jej miejsca.

Wiara i naciskanie, że gdyby Harry wiedział o swoim stanie, po prostu by współpracował z nim, i pozwolił się uratować. _Co za naiwność_! Tom był pewien, że gdyby Harry był naprawdę świadomy swojego stanu, możnaby go porównać do mugolskiej bomby, i gdyby wybuchnął mógłby zabrać, Merlin wie, ilu ludzi ze sobą, chętniej wybrałby śmierć zamiast ryzykować oczekiwanie na lekarstwo.

To nie była słabość, to czysta siła. To była niesamowita wola jego przyjaciela, jego niezgoda na kompromis w niczym, a już najmniej co do siebie. Tom mógł to szanować. Ale szacunek a akceptacja to dwie kompletnie różne kwestie i miał zamiar zachować to dla siebie, tak długo jak będzie trzeba. Granger oczywiście się na to nie zgadzała, opierając wspomnianą niezgodę na jakiś romantycznych bzdurach.

 _Kobiety!_ Za kogo uważała Harry'ego, _za owieczkę_? Czy zapomniała o jego żelaznej woli?

I miała niby być jego najbliższą przyjaciółką, najbliższą po nim.

 _Salazarze, jak nienawidził tej kobiety!_

Nie odrzucałaby go tak bardzo, gdyby nie upierała się tak, przy swoim zdaniu, i gdyby owo zdanie, nie było tak oczywiście, niewątpliwie, błędne. Sam fakt, że nie mógł tknąć jej nawet palcem, był wystarczającym dowodem. Gdyby Harry, poza głęboką przyjaźnią, czuł do niego także choćby najmniejsze romantyczne uczucia, to zacząłby mieć za złe Granger to, że jego zdaniem, zajęła pierwsze miejsce w tym, co, jak się zdawało, miał jako serce.

Ostrożne wypróbowywanie Toma pokazało, że poziomy sympatii Harry'ego miały wpływ na wiążącą moc przysięgi. Prawie niemożliwe było jakiekolwiek ukaranie jego najbliższych zwolenników, nie mógł tknąć Granger, ale, niestety dla innych nie wystarczająco bliskich miało to znaczenie tylko, gdy był dla nich prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwem. Miał złe przeczucia, że Minerva McGonagall miała znaleźć się w pierwszej grupie.

Celowo zaatakował mugolaczkę tylko raz i znalazł się o krok od utraty magii, jego przysięga chroniła ją jak nieprzenikniona tarcza. Wciąż była najbliższą przyjaciółką Harry'ego, w końcu, podążała za nim.

Nie, żeby Granger rozumiała złożoność jego związku z Harrym. Dla niej były tylko dwie kategorie: przyjaciół i kochanków i jeśli on i Harry przekroczyli przyjaźń, to po to, by zostać kochankami. _Głupia dziewczyna!_ Dla niego i Harry'ego bycie kochankami, było tak daleko w tyle, że nawet nie było porównania.

Na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie znalazł księgę "Czasy Gilgamesza", która zarówno zaintrygowała go, bo odnosiła się do poszukiwania nieśmiertelności i zniechęciła go z uwagi na jej sentymentalizm. Ale przeznaczenie miało dziwaczne poczucie humoru, bo zesłało mu jego własnego Enkidu. _Chmurne serce dla jego chmurnego serca._

Harry był wyjątkiem od każdej z jego zasad! Tom długo się burzył, ale w końcu zaakceptował to w całej rozciągłości. Był mu rodziną, powiernikiem, ukojeniem, przeciwnikiem, był mu równy, był drugą połówką jego duszy (i to nie miało niemal nic wspólnego z horkruksem) jego wiecznym wyzwaniem i jedyną osobą, która widziała wszystkie jego słabości i siłę i zamiast uciekać gdzie się da, został, w końcu, z własnej woli przy jego boku, wybór, który nie miał nic wspólnego z mocą a wszystko z ich specjalną więzią.

Nigdy nie miał zostać jego sługą. Kiedy za nim poszedł, Tom musiał o niego walczyć, ale i tak, nawet wtedy, zrobił to z własnego wyboru. Ale jaki przypływ mocy czuł, zawsze, gdy zdobywał Harry'ego. Nic nie mogło się z tym równać!

Wniósł barwy w jego życie. Przed Harrym, jego życie było przytłumioną szarością, rozjaśnianą uparcie srebrem jego ambicji i okazjonalnie rdzawą czerwienią przemocy. Pół lew- pół wąż zaoferował mu ciepłe żółcie, żywe czerwienie i pomarańcze i uspokajające zielenie. Niech będzie przeklęty, jeżeli kiedyś pozwoli mu odejść.

Nie żeby ich współistnienie było łatwe, obaj wyraźnie określali swoje granice. Tom nie mógł się powstrzymać od rządzenia, Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed obroną życia. Taka była ich natura i prawie niemożliwe było ich pogodzenie, ale obaj walczyli ze wszystkim w sobie by utrzymać to, co mieli.

Wola Toma nie była w żadnej mierze, kształcie czy formie słabsza od Harry'ego i odmawiał umniejszenia siebie i zamiast wykorzystania swojego potencjału, stania się czymś odpychającym, jak Voldemort.

 _Odrażające!_

Zniszczenie tak perfekcyjnie wybranego imienia! Tom w najmniejszym stopniu nie żałował zabicia go, zamiast tego czuł prawdziwą satysfakcję, przenikającą jego ciało, zawsze, gdy sobie to przypominał. Ten drań zmusił go, by skrzywdził Harry'ego; to był jego wybór i tylko jego, kiedy i jak mocno to robił. Ta podróbka węża zniszczyła mu to. Teraz przeszkadzało mu ranienie Harry'ego, nawet gdy musiał coś udowodnić. Nie, żeby to go powstrzymało...

 _... A Granger uważała, że zostanie kochankami, byłoby rozwiązaniem._

Tom zaśmiał się drwiąco. _Co za krótkowzroczność_? W końcu Harry już był jego słabością i chociaż przyznawał, że stał się też bezsprzecznie jego siłą, nie mógł ryzykować dalszego otwarcia się. Harry już miał nad nim większą władzę, niż było to dla niego zdrowe.

To, co mieli starczyłoby na wiele żyć, nie tylko jedno. Tom nie potrzebował i nawet nie chciał więcej.

Nie żeby nigdy wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał, Harry był atrakcyjny, na swój własny nieujarzmiony sposób, i był praktycznie jedyną osobą, z którą myśl o zaspokojeniu żądzy nie była odpychająca. Na szczęście, tego rodzaju potrzeby były u niego rzadsze nawet niż chęć na czekoladę, czyli naprawdę rzadkie.

Niestety, prawie zawsze, gdy to się zdarzało, albo pojedynkował się z Harrym, albo Harry przeciwstawiał się mu w jakiś inny sposób.

Tom lubił myśl, że może plusy seksualnej bliskości z Harry'm mogłyby przewyższyć minusy. Harry był niewiarygodnie lojalny, więc gdyby Tom postawił sobie za cel zaspokojenie jego fizycznych potrzeb, poza większością emocjonalnych, to daleko idącym wnioskiem było, że jego przyjaciel zostanie z nim do końca ich dni i nikt ani nic nie stanie między nimi.

Niestety, to były suche rozważania. Aż do ostatniego razu, gdy był w głowie Harry'ego, jakieś osiem miesięcy wcześniej, jego przyjaciel nie potrafił rozważać tej możliwości, nawet w żartach. Nie był wystraszony, czy zniesmaczony, on po prostu, dosłownie, ignorował każdy i wszystkie komentarze na ten temat.

Robił to z takim zapamiętaniem, aż Tom zaczął się obawiać, że był napastowany jako dziecko i wyparł to. Jeżeli by o to chodziło, to nie miało znaczenia, czy Harry błagałby go na kolanach; Tom pociąłby jego obrzydliwego wuja na cieniutkie paseczki, tak jak zrobił to z tymi, którzy chcieli wykorzystać jego jako dziecko.

Na szczęście nie o to chodziło, ale, jak wiele innych spraw, sprawiło, że rozmyślał nad unikalną reakcją Harry'ego. Była tam emocjonalna intymność, Harry to przyznawał, nawet w zaciszu swojego umysłu, uważał go za przystojnego, jedyne, czego brakowało, to połączenia tych dwóch rzeczy. Harry uparcie zatrzymał się o ostatni nieśmiały krok od tego.

Tom, przez chwilę, rozważał naciskanie tego punktu. Najprostszą rzeczą na świecie byłoby wykorzystanie nieregularnych chwil słabości, które się Harry'emu czasami zdarzały, a jeżeli reakcja byłaby całkowicie niechętna, zawsze mógłby go potem zobliviatować. Zdecydował, że tego nie zrobi.

Nie z powodu jakichkolwiek wątpliwości moralnych. Nie, Tom nie dopuszczał ich do siebie, i nie ze względu na przyjaźń, jeżeli Harry był bezbronny to był też uczciwym graczem przez większość czasu, wiedział o tym.

Nie, głównym powodem, dlaczego się powstrzymał, było, że wszystko wskazywało na niechętną reakcję, a Harry nigdy nie wybaczyłby mu kolejnego obliviate, nawet jeśli mógłby wybaczyć mu, że się do niego na poważnie przystawiał. Zabrałby swoje rzeczy i uciekł do Bejrutu, Meksyku, czy gdziekolwiek i Tomowi odszukanie go zajęłoby lata, o ile w ogóle by go znalazł...

Wszystko prowadziło do tego, że nie byłoby nic głupszego nic żądanie czegoś więcej niż ich bliska przyjaźń. A jednak wszystko w Tomie płonęło by wziąć, co jego. _Przeklęta Granger, za otwarcie tej konkretnej puszki Pandory!_

Użył całej swojej siły woli by nie zareagować, jeszcze bardziej gwałtownie, na widok Harry'ego umawiającego się z Minervą, sama myśl o kimś innym dotykającym jego najcenniejszej własności powodowała taką wściekłość, o jaką Tom sam siebie nie podejrzewał, i już to coś mówiło.

Tom zmusił się do uspokojenia. Jeżeli kontynuowałby dalej ten wątek Harry musiałby coś zauważyć i zacząć dociekać, przez te silne bariery oklumencyjne, którymi obaj się chronili. To cud, że jego wybuch za pierwszym razem przeszedł niezauważony.

I nie było tak, że gdyby go kiedyś dotknął to by mu wystarczyło. Tom pragnął posiąść każdy oddech Harry'ego, nie tylko jego ciało.

 _Jakby to miało się kiedyś zdarzyć..._

Gorzki uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Toma. _Żeby mogli zająć się którymkolwiek z tysiąca problemów, najpierw Harry musi żyć_. Noc jest jeszcze młoda.

Tom otworzył kolejny grimuar.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Harry opuścił dormitorium, najwcześniej jak się dało, próbując wyglądać normalnie. Naprawdę, głowa mu pękała i desperacko potrzebował kawy by złagodzić pulsowanie. Logiczne byłoby udanie się do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale nie chciał tego robić, miewał o wiele, wiele gorsze bóle, przez lata, a to nawet nie był kac.

Obudził się cicho o trzeciej nad ranem przez jakiś nieokreślony sen, (chociaż raz) i nie potrafił znowu zasnąć. Nie opuścił dormitorium, by udać się do pokoju wspólnego, bo szczerze, nie był pewien, gdzie by go nogi poniosły. Zamiast tego, spędził noc w łóżku, rozmyślając. Tom miał rację, zawalił sprawę. Nie przez ratowanie ludzi, nigdy przez to. Jedyne co naprawdę zniszczył, to głupi plan.

Fakt, którego Harry, tak naprawdę nie żałował... jego wynik miał może znaczenie dla ich bezpieczeństwa, ale, może to gryfon w nim, nie całkiem zgadzał się z drogą do celu...

... Nieważne, prawdziwym problemem było, że tak jak ocalił uczniów, jednocześnie namalował ładną czerwoną tarczę na szkole, jakby Dumbledore nie wystarczał? Trzeba było coś z tym zrobić...

Więc pół nocy planował i idąc na śniadanie był pewien, że sprawi, by Tom pomógł w jego planach, za każdą cenę. Ale, kiedy dotarł do wielkiej sali, czekała go niespodzianka.

Tom i Hermiona już tam byli...

Dla Toma było to całkiem normalne, ale Hermiona, chociaż była rannym ptaszkiem, to nie aż do tego stopnia. Nie, wielką niespodzianką nie było to, ale sposób ich siedzenia. Zazwyczaj, kiedy Hermiona siedziała przy stole ślizgonów (przez większość czasu) siedziała po jego prawej, lub naprzeciwko niego i to nie zmieniło się, nawet gdy Tom zaczął ją adorować. Dziś, siedziała po lewej stronie Toma.

To było bardziej niż znaczące. Ale, kiedy Harry im się przyjrzał, przez tę chwilę, wyglądali bardziej jak koledzy niż kochankowie. Wtedy Tom pocałował jej dłoń i złudzenie prysło.

Harry powstrzymał westchnienie i zmuszając się do sztucznie radosnego uśmiechu, usiadł obok Toma.  
\- Dzień dobry, ludzie.

Tom spojrzał na niego i bez słowa podał mu kawę. Harry wypił łyk i westchnął z zadowolenia, kiedy uporczywe pulsowanie w jego głowie choć trochę zwolniło.

Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Kac?

Harry otworzył usta, by zaprzeczyć, ale potem pomyślał, _mniej zamieszania_ , i po prostu przytaknął.

\- Harry, nie powinieneś był tyle pić... - pouczała Hermiona. Obaj ją zignorowali.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał, trochę marudnie, trzymał więź kompletnie zamkniętą a na twarzy miał silne glamour.

Tom uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie i zaczął wyliczać, na palcach.

\- Twoje oczy są napięte w kącikach, i nie śpisz o piątej trzydzieści w niedzielę. Mam kontynuować? – zapytał, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że był świadom jego glamour.

Harry warknął. _Dlaczego Tom musi mieć tak dobry humor o tak cholernie, wczesnej porze?  
_ \- To nie twoja sprawa.

Tom przesłał mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, ale nie wydawał się obrażony jego brakiem szacunku.  
\- No, no, to musi być niezły ból głowy. - Złośliwości Toma brakowało pazura.

 _Ktoś był dzisiaj naprawdę w dobrej formie._

\- Wypchaj się, Tom. - Powiedział przyjacielowi zmęczonym głosem.

Dwa światła lasera prześwietlały jego twarz.  
\- Tylko wypchaj się? To było oryginalne, kochanie, naprawdę musisz być niemal chory.

Harry czuł kompletną euforię będąc w centrum zainteresowania Toma, po długim czasie dzielenia go z Mioną i wielkie poczucie winy za ignorowanie jej do tej pory.

Poczucie winy przeważyło, chociaż niewiele. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Poproszę Zeviego o eliksir na kaca. - Spojrzał na Hermionę i uśmiechnął się wstydliwie.

Hermiona wyglądała na gotową do długiej tyrady, ale Tom położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i powiedział miękko:

\- Zostaw go. - To było polecenie, nawet nieskrywane, ale Miona lekko się zarumieniła i potrząsnęła głową w rozbawieniu.

\- Och, Harry! - Powiedziała surowo, ale oczy jej się śmiały, nie była zła.

Harry był zdezorientowany. Hermiona nie przyjmowała poleceń od nikogo, może poza nauczycielami, których szanowała, nie od Toma. Było w tym coś dziwnego, był pewien. Ale za to, odpuściła mu, przynajmniej teraz. Tak myślał...

Nagle Tom nachylił się do niego i wyszeptał, co było dziwnie nie na miejscu, jako, że użył wężomowy.

\- **Czy to naprawdę kac, Harry, czy obudziłem cię w nocy?**

 _Co jest do cholery?_

Harry próbował, z prędkością światła rozgryźć grę Toma. Na pewno nie skrzywdził Miony wczorajszej nocy, Harry by to poczuł, ale było jakieś połączenie, tego był pewien. Nagle, dzięki ich bliskości, nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Tom miał takie same glamour, jak on. Dyskretnie spojrzał na Mionę, ona też.

 _Niech szlag weźmie Toma i jego gierki._

Harry próbował z całej siły się nie zaczerwienić, kiedy przypomniał sobie część snu. Nie chciał być świadkiem tak osobistych spraw: nie miał nawet wymówki na bycie pijanym.

Z trudem zdołał spojrzeć prosto w błyszczące oczy Toma.

Nie dało się zmylić Toma kłamstwami, więc Harry powiedział prawdę. _To cholernie niezręczne wiedzieć takie rzeczy o przyjaciołach i wołałby być gdziekolwiek indzie_ j.

Wyraził to jednym spojrzeniem i podsumował:

\- **Myślałem, że ty, ze wszystkich facetów, masz więcej klasy niż robienie z tego konkursu. Co jest, czujesz się niepewnie, Tom?**

Tak, jak się spodziewał, Tom gniewnie zmrużył oczy.

\- **Nie zrobiłbym tego**. - Oświadczył z godnością. - **Martwiłem się tylko, kiedy poczułem twoją obecność ostatniej nocy i zastanawiałem się, czy to będzie się powtarzać**.

Kąciki jego ust drgnęły i Harry zrozumiał, że Tom bawi się świetnie jego kosztem.

Harry nie miał zamiaru dać się w to wkręcić. Zamiast tego odpowiedział żartobliwie.

\- **Tak, jasne Tomusiu, powtarzaj to sobie**.

Spodziewał się jakiejś błyskotliwej riposty, ale Tom kompletnie zaskoczył go, zostawiając z otwartymi ustami.

\- **Starczy już tego, Hermiona czuje się niezręcznie.**

Harry chciał mu powiedzieć, że to żałosne, ale spojrzał na Mionę. Faktycznie wyglądała na zażenowaną.

To naprawdę wszystko wyjaśniło. Tom myślał o niej poważnie. Normalnie, nie obchodziłoby go, cokolwiek czuje inna osoba, może czasami uważał na Harry'ego, ale to zdarzało się rzadko.

To jednak było coś innego. Tom przerwał ich grę, ze względu na nią. Harry próbował za wszelką cenę nie czuć do niej ani odrobiny urazy. To było cholernie trudne, już wiedząc, że byli zaangażowani seksualnie. Udało mu się, tylko dlatego, że się tego spodziewał. Zevi zapewniał, że Tom jest hetero; taka ulga wtedy, teraz była ciężarem.

Prawie niemożliwym było nie znienawidzenie jej, choć trochę, gdyby zaczęła ingerować w ich przyjaźń.

Harry jednak nie pozwolił sobie na to, Hermiona było jedyną, z dawnych przyjaciół, która mu pozostała. Nienawidzić jej, choćby trochę, byłoby jak nienawidzić samego siebie. Nie mógłby znieść większej pustki niż czuł teraz. W końcu, za kilka miesięcy, ich przyjaźń będzie dla niego tylko tłem, nie martwił się tym. Był ślizgonem, potrafił się przystosować.

No i, cala scena wyglądała jak plan Toma. Harry, znając Toma, nie pozwoli mu na zniszczenie jego i Miony przyjaźni, żeby nie mogli zjednoczyć się przeciw niemu.

Mówiąc o paranoicznych ślizgonach... Zbyt ostre spojrzenie Toma znowu się w niego wwiercało. Harry nie czuł się swobodnie mając takie myśli, więc był czas przenieść rozmowę na bezpieczniejsze i bardziej konstruktywne pole.

\- Naprawdę, ludzie, mam inny powód do wczorajszej bezsenności, poza bólem głowy...

Hermiona opuściła łyżkę, a Tom uniósł pytająco brew. - Mów.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, to co miał powiedzieć, nie było przyjemne.

\- Miałeś wczoraj rację, Tom, zawaliłem. Zamiast zająć się ewakuacją, zmusiłem nas do walki i teraz oni wrócą i jeszcze więcej dzieciaków będzie zagrożone. Musimy coś z tym zrobić.

\- Doprawdy, kochanie, - wycedził Tom, - myślałem, że jesteś ponad płaszczeniem się, by dostać to, czego chcesz. - Słowa były jeszcze bardziej okrutne, przez prawie słodki sposób, w jakie je powiedział.

Krew w Harrym zawrzała. Wstał.

\- Ja, w przeciwieństwie, do niektórych, potrafię przyznać się do błędu.

Tom też wstał, wyglądając drapieżnie, podejrzliwie.

\- Raczej w to wątpię. - Jego głos ociekał sarkazmem i wyglądał jakby naprawdę oczekiwał konfliktu. Harry prawie chciał mu to dać.

\- Przestańcie. Obaj. - Hermiona powiedziała cicho, stanowczo i nieoczekiwanie, nawet Tom się podporządkował. Harry był niechętnie pod wrażeniem.

Usiedli.

\- Więc, Harry, powiedz nam, co cię trapi? - zapytała spokojnie.

Harry przełknął gulę niepokoju i zaczął wyjaśniać najlepiej, jak potrafił. To było zbyt ważne, nie mógł tego schrzanić.

\- Myślałem o uczniach, chociaż profesor Merrythought uczy ich lepiej, niż którykolwiek z naszych profesorów uczył nas, wciąż są praktycznie bezbronni wobec popleczników Grindewalda, więc...

Nie zdążył wyjaśnić swojego pomysłu, kiedy Tom ostrzegawczo uniósł dłoń.

\- Nie ma mowy.

\- Myślę, że to wspaniały pomysł. - Miona sprzeciwiła mu się. - Myślałam o czymś takim dla naszego roku, zanim wy dwaj odesłaliście Umbridge, gdzie jej się należało...

Tom wyglądał, jakby starał się być cierpliwy.

\- Sama powiedziałaś, wasz rok, cudowny chłopiec chce trenować całą szkołę.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Mniej więcej tak, myślę, że to ważne.

\- Tom? - Hermiona próbowała brzmieć stanowczo.

Tom posłał jej okrutne spojrzenie, zmuszając, by spuściła wzrok, Harry stracił część swojej wiary w przetrwanie ich związku. Potem znów wrócił uwagą do Harry'ego uśmiechając się lodowato.

\- Nie; jeżeli uważasz, że to tak ważne, możesz sam się tym zająć, jeżeli masz na to czas.

\- Słucham, - Harry powiedział zaciskając zęby, - co to znaczy, jeżeli mam na to czas?

Pierwszy przyznałby, że zadanie było ogromne, dlatego potrzebował pomocy Toma i Hermiony, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie podjąłby się tego sam, albo, że zaakceptuje nonszalancką postawę Toma.

\- Ostatnio, gdy sprawdzałem, mógłbym zdać owutemy przez sen, co dopiero ty i Hermiona. Jedyne, co zajmuje wam czas to zajęcia prefektów... więc... w jakie gówno się wpakowałeś?

\- To cię nie dotyczy, sprawy osobiste. – Po raz pierwszy wyglądało, jakby Harry dotknął czegoś istotnego.

\- Wszystko co dotyczy ciebie, jest moją sprawą. - Harry uśmiechnął się, nie był to miły uśmiech. - Zadbałeś o to. - Nie dbał, czy to skróci ich czas spędzany tylko we dwoje...

 _Mieli wspólny pokój, na Salazara!_

\- Powiedziałem nie, dlaczego nie poprosisz swojej dziewczyny, Minervy? - Tom nigdy nie brzmiał bardziej jadowicie.

\- Nigdy o tym nie pomyślałem, jest zbyt blisko Dumbledore'a. Może masz rację, zapytam. Ale będzie lepiej, jeżeli będziemy pracować razem.

\- Więc, czego planujesz uczyć? - To była pierwsza oznaka zainteresowania.

\- Średni poziom obrony jasnej i ciemnej magii, zależy jakie mają zainteresowania i zdolności, cokolwiek, co zapewni im bezpieczeństwo.

\- Jest ich zbyt wiele, Dumbledore się dowie. Planowałem nie rzucać mu się w oczy, w tym roku.

\- Wiem, ale wierzę, że nam się uda. Jeżeli nie możemy tego przed nim ukryć, nie jesteśmy godni miana ślizgonów...

Oczy Toma rozbłysły na wyzwanie i Harry wiedział, że prawie go ma.

-... i nie wierzę, że przepuściłbyś taką okazję? - Nie musiał nawet się rozwodzić.

\- Nie odpuścisz tego? - To było tak blisko zgody, jak się da.

\- Nigdy, to zbyt ważne. - Harry powstrzymał uśmiech. Miał za to drogo zapłacić, ale było warto.

\- Cena będzie ekstremalna. - Tom był śmiertelnie poważny.

\- Wiem, podaj swoją cenę. - Harry przygotował się.

Tom uśmiechnął się promiennie.

\- Chcę, żebyśmy zaczęli treningi w komnacie każdego dnia. Nie ważne jak bardzo bazyliszek i komnata cię stresują, zrobimy to. W końcu, należy mi się rekompensata za stratę pokoju życzeń. - Harry skinął głową na zgodę. To nie będzie przyjemne, ale da radę. Tom kontynuował.

\- Będzie wiele spraw, które będziemy musieli przedyskutować, ale żądam twojej uroczystej przysięgi, że zrobisz dokładnie to, co powiem, dziesięć razy, kiedy tego zażądam.

Harry przełknął.

To mogło brzmieć niewinnie, dla kogoś, kto ich nie znał, ale nie było nic gorszego. Tom żądał, że poda mu wszystko na srebrnej tacy. Najbardziej przerażające: Harry już się zgodził, że pomoże zabić Dumbledore'a i Grindewalda w czasie ich pojedynku, co mogło być tak złe, że Tom nawet nie chciał tego nazwać?

Widząc, że Harry nie odpowiada, Tom naciskał.

– Jak bardzo tego chcesz? Nauczyciele się schodzą i nie chcę dłużej tu o tym rozmawiać.

Tak brzmiały jego słowa, dziwnie jednak, ale co Harry wyczytał w jego oczach to: " _Zaufaj mi_ " i na to właśnie odpowiedział...

\- Przyjmuję.

W oczach Toma rozbłysła bardziej ulga niż triumf, ale zniknęła zbyt szybko, by Harry mógł być pewien.

\- Dobrze, złożysz przysięgę, gdy tylko skończymy śniadanie.

Harry uniósł brwi. - Spieszy się nam?

Tom uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Myślałem, że tego chcesz, zmieniłeś zdanie?

Harry byłby zaniepokojony, gdyby żądania Toma zwykle nie były tak bezlitosne, ale, że tak było, też się uśmiechnął i był gotowy też go podrażnic, gdy nauczyciele zaczęli podchodzić do głównego stołu. Tom dyskretnie się skrzywił i wrócił uwagą do Hermiony. Dyrektor Dippet i Profesor Slughorn uśmiechali się do nich z dumą, a Dumbledore krzywił się, jakby zastanawiał się, w jaką straszną historię się teraz wplątali. Względnie dobry nastrój Harry'ego znowu się zepsuł. Ale potem Minerva rzuciła mu uśmiech, siadając obok Dumbledore'a i Harry też się uśmiechnął. Może to jednak nie będzie taki zły dzień.

Zaczęli się schodzić ich przyjaciele: Brax, nie całkiem rozbudzony, Zevi, prawie biegnąc, jakby czymś zmartwiony i Alphard, zdecydowanie zbyt radosny jak na szóstą rano.

Prawie wszyscy przyjęli nowe usadzenie z marszu. W końcu, można się było tego spodziewać, tylko Zev zatrzymał się, by spojrzeć drugi raz. Harry współczuł mu, ale tylko częściowo. Miał, w końcu, więcej niż rok, by zdecydować, że lubi Hermionę wystarczająco, by nie dbać o jej status krwi i kiedy w końcu to zrobił, Tom już z nią flirtował a Zev nigdy nie stanąłby na drodze swojego Pana.

Gdyby Harry chciał być szczery a teraz nie chciał, nawet dla Zeviego, to był hipokrytą, ale to nie tak, że nie stanąłby po stronie przyjaciela, gdyby była potrzeba, ale przynajmniej nikt o tym nie mówił, uważając jego ostrożne reakcje za takie, jak zatroskanego brata.

 _Ta część była genialna!_

Zevi przekonał swojego ojca, uznanego naukowca, by przyjął ich w swoim domu pierwszego lata po powrocie w przeszłość. Elijah Prince był dla nich niezwykle uprzejmy i był tak zachwycony zdolnościami naukowymi Hermiony, że osobiście sponsorował jej naukę w Hogwarcie, wiedząc doskonale, że według niepisanego kodeksu czystej krwi nigdy nie mogłaby być uznana za jego córkę, lub odpowiednią dla jego syna.

Slughorn już dwa razy, niechcąco nazwał ją Panną Prince. Nawet bez ochrony Toma, była względnie bezpieczna.

Głośne: - Hej, Harry, - wyrwało go z tych rozważań.

Przyjaciele wiedzieli, że lepiej go nie zaczepiać, gdy był tak zamyślony, ale mały Orion nie znał go tak dobrze, by wyczuć niebezpieczeństwo, albo nie zwracał jeszcze uwagi, na zasady społeczne.

Drugoroczny wybrał go na swojego bohatera, tylko z powodu Quidditcha, zwłaszcza, od kiedy został rezerwowym szukającym. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko, dzieciak był jak nadpobudliwy szczeniak, entuzjastyczny i radosny, i jakoś zdołał przywołać uśmiech na usta Harry'ego. Więc pozwolił dzieciakowi nawijać o następnym meczu i zaczął się odprężać, ale jego chwila spokoju nie trwała długo. Mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask, prawie jak banshee, przeszył powietrze. Wszyscy przy stole ślizgonów a także innych mrugali oczami patrząc w niedowierzaniu na przedstawienie.

\- Burga! - Alphard zasyczał, próbując uspokoić siostrę, ale bez rezultatu.

Walburga Black stała przy krawędzi stołu i wyglądała jakby nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, gdzie jest i zamieszania, jakie wywołuje.

Była zbyt zajęta wpatrywaniem się w Oriona z intensywnym niedowierzaniem.

\- Orionie Arcturusie Black, jak śmiesz hańbić nasze stare i szlachetne nazwisko przyjmując ochronę tego odrzuconego brudasa półkrwi, jeżeli jest chociaż tym, i jeszcze stojąc przed nim jakbyś był jego sługą!

Harry'ego zamurowało, pierwszy raz w życiu, nie miał słów. Nie, żeby był zaszokowany, że Walburga chciała go zaatakować; kobieta nie znosiła go, ale sposób jaki wybrała, był niewybaczalny. Żeby tak obrażać go, na oczach całej szkoły?

Słyszał, jak we śnie, jak Orion odpowiada swojej kuzynce.

\- Dziękuje za troskę, droga kuzynko, niestety, dla mnie, Evans nie obdarzył mnie takim zaszczytem i łatwiej byłoby mi ci wierzyć, gdybyś nie zrobiła z siebie tak żałosnego przedstawienia.

Ale Harry nawet nie zarejestrował jego słów, był zbyt wzburzony.

To było więcej niż tylko insynuacja, że Tom go porzucił, co było nie do zniesienia; nieważne, jak bardzo go zabolała, jedynym problemem było, jak wiele osób, uwierzy tej wariatce.

Harry mógł z tym żyć.

Co było dla niego nieznośne, że ta suka miała czelność powiedzieć, że tknął Oriona, dwunastolatka, kiedy robił co w jego cholernej mocy, by to nie spotykało młodszych. Nieważne, że nauczyciele to tolerowali, żadnego dzieciaka nie można tak wykorzystywać. Wkręcił nawet Toma do pomocy, przechodząc do rzeczy szybciej niż powinien.

 _Salazarze, jak on jej nienawidził!_

Poczuł jak szok przechodzi w nieposkromiony gniew. _Jak ona śmie?_ Orion mógł go bronić, na swój sposób, ale wielu jej uwierzy, z uwagi na to, jak powszechnie wierzono w jej pierwszy zarzut. Harry poczuł jak jego bariery pękają. Chciał jej śmierci i pierwszy raz w życiu nie odczuwał żadnej winy za przyznanie się do takich uczuć.

Nie sięgnął po różdżkę, w końcu, rzucił do tej pory Avada Kedavrę, skutecznie, tylko raz. Nie myślał, że jej potrzebuje. Harry i Tom ćwiczyli zaawansowaną magię bezróżdżkową już około roku, Tom oczywiście radził sobie lepiej, ale on sam też był niezły. Ale nawet gdyby był beznadziejny, teraz nie miało to znaczenia.

Harry poczuł jak coś rośnie, wewnątrz niego. Musiał tylko tę moc ukierunkować. Spojrzał Walburdze w oczy i przygotował się na wyzwolenie całej nienawiści, całego gniewu. Ale wtedy przed oczami przemknęła mu twarz Syriusza. Moc opadła. Nie mógł tego zrobić matce Syriusza. Chciał by jego ojciec chrzestny miał kolejną szansę na życie, nawet jeśli go nigdy nie pozna, ale aby tak było, musiał się narodzić.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, co był gotowy zrobić i poczuł się gwałtownie chory. Tyle nienawiści, tyle gniewu! Wiedział, że gdyby chciał wtedy rzucić crutiatusa, udałoby mu się. Chciał jej krzywdy, dziewczyny w jego wieku, jakkolwiek podła by nie była.

 _Czym się stawał?_

Nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałych w wielkiej sali, Harry wstał. _Potrzebował powietrza, przestrzeni, by pomyśleć_. Było tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie mógł to naprawdę zrobić.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Było tylko kilka rzeczy, które sprawiały, że Tom czuł ulgę, że kończy już swoją naukę i opuści na zawsze swój jedyny dom (chyba, że uda mu się objąć stanowisko obrony), jedną było ograniczenie korzystania z mocy, drugą widok twarzy Dumbledore'a z samego rana, każdego dnia.

Więc starał się unikać tego przykrego widoku i Black, tego małego szkodnika, dlatego krzyki tej wariatki, zaskoczyły go. Spodziewał się jakiejś zemsty za odrzucenie jej zalotów, ale nie przewidział czegoś tak publicznego. Kobieta żyła dla swego nazwiska.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy uznała Harry'ego za łatwiejszy cel, niż Hermionę, żeby uniknąć jego gniewu i uznał, że wiedziała dokładnie, co robi. Tom powinien dokładnie wiedzieć, do czego niestabilna emocjonalnie osoba pozbawiona moralności, czy zwykłego rozsądku, jest zdolna, błąd, którego już nigdy nie powtórzy.

Skupił całą uwagę na twarzy Harry'ego, wypatrując każdej najmniejszej reakcji, Harry nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Widział jak zielone oczy wypełnia szok, zrozumienie, nienawiść i wreszcie żądza mordu, poczuł to wszystko... Tom nie wiedział, czy sam czuje te emocje, czy Harry tak silnie je odczuwał, że przekazywał mu je.

Co wiedział, to że Harry był wspaniały, zapierająco dech przepiękny i że jego magia była najbardziej cudowną na świecie. Albo byłaby, gdyby nie była tak bardzo przerażająca w swoich konsekwencjach. Wszystko wisiało na włosku. Tom przygotował się, by przejąć emocje Harry'ego, jeżeli ten wybuchnie.

Nie był mentalnie o wiele bardziej stabilny, ale miał przewagę umiejętności udawania kompletnie spokojnego, nawet w psychotycznym załamaniu.

 _Walburga miała dostać, co się jej należało, ale nie tu i teraz._

Wtedy, cud nad cuda, Harry uspokoił się, nawet w takim stanie. Był naprawdę wyjątkowym wojownikiem i Tom zaczął mieć odrobinę optymizmu, co do tego, że uda im się znowu pokonać przeszkody, ale mało brakowało.

Wtedy przyszedł smutek, tak wielki, że Tom niemal, nie był w stanie rozpoznać uczuć. W końcu, niemal cale jego doświadczenie z uczuciami pochodziło z drugiej ręki, od Harry'ego.

Nagle, Harry uwolnił się od ramienia, które Tom nieświadomie zacisnął wokół jego talii by zatrzymać go na miejscu i wstał.

\- Nigdy nie mógłbym skrzywdzić twojego kuzyna, ani żadnego innego dziecka, więc lepiej przestań pluć swoim jadem. - Powiedział gładkim opanowanym tonem (Tom wiedział, że tak spokojnie Harry na pewno się nie czuł), i opuścił salę z pełną godnością.

Tom chciał iść za nim całym sobą, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie minęło kilka sekund od kiedy Harry opuścił salę, a rozpętał się totalny chaos. Jednak, zważywszy na emocjonalny stan Harry'ego, nie wiadomo, co mógłby zrobić. Więc posłał za nim Zeviego. Mógłby wykorzystać zrównoważonego dziedzica Prince'ów, ale naprawdę potrzebował pomocy Alpharda. Jeżeli nie zapobiegnie dalszym stratom, nim dzień się skończy Harry zostanie wyrzucony.

\- Sto punktów od Slytherinu za atakowanie innego ucznia i spowodowanie zamieszania w wielkiej sali. - Powiedział swoim najbardziej autorytarnym głosem.

Walburga odważyła się spojrzeć mu w oczy z ponurą satysfakcją, nie dbając o stracone punkty, ale natychmiast je spuściła, gdy ujrzała w jego oczach własną powolną, brutalną śmierć. To nie nastąpi od razu, byłoby zbyt wiele pytań, gdyby kolejne przeżute ciało zostało znalezione w zakazanym lesie w tym roku, a Harry bardzo lubił tego kundla. Pozwoli jej urodzić, a potem się nią zajmie.

Żaden ze współdomowników nie ośmielił się narzekać na utratę, tak dużej ilości punktów. Nie, żeby zwykle tak robili, ale wszyscy rozumieli, że w tej chwili stąpali po kruchym lodzie. Spojrzał na główny stół, mając nadzieję, że zamknął sprawę. _Nic z tego_. Nauczyciele patrzyli na siebie ponuro. Teraz, gdy kwestia została przy nich poruszona musieli się nią zająć.

 _Hipokryci!_

Granger, Alphard, Abraxas i mały Orion podeszli za nim do głównego stołu. Dippet, stary idiota był maksymalnie wzburzony i przygnębiony. Dumbledore wyglądał na zmartwionego ale oczy mu błyszczały jak szalone, jakby nie mógł przegapić okazji do pozbycia jednego z cierni ze swojego boku. Merrythought, _wiedźma_ , rozglądała się, jakby zszokowało ją słuchanie, że takie coś mogło się zdarzyć.

I Slughorn, najgorszy z nich, próbował znaleźć sposób na ucieczkę. Jakby nie wiedział doskonale, że Harry nigdy nie tknąłby dzieciaka, albo nie wiedział o jego roli w powstrzymywaniu takich praktyk. Nie, drogi Slughorn, nigdy nie poparłby półkrwi sieroty przeciwko komuś z tak szlachetnego i bogatego rodu jak Walburga, nieważne jak był zdolny i potężny, nie bez zachęty.

Tylko reakcja Minervy wyglądała na szczerą.

Tom będzie potrzebował wszystkich swoich zdolności.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Minervy**_

Gdyby ktoś, _ktokolwiek_ , teraz ją zaczepił, Minerva by wybuchła.

 _Jak mogli oskarżyć Harry'ego o coś takiego? Byli ślepi, czy tak głupi?_

Co prawda, dopiero ostatnio poznała lepiej Harry'ego, ale nawet wcześniej, nigdy by nie uwierzyła, że Harry mógłby dotknąć młodszego dzieciaka, by sobie ulżyć. A ten przeklęty Albus! Zawsze, kiedy prosiła o pomoc w powstrzymaniu tych zachowań, Albus odpowiadał: "To tylko młodzi chłopcy, przechodzą przez beztroski okres poszukiwania przyjemności".

Beztroski! Dzieci jedenasto czy dwunastoletnie, czy nawet trzynastoletnie, jakby mu wierzyła! I chciał wyrzucił jedyną osobę, która chciała coś z tym zrobić... Minerva nie mogła pojąć, co sobie myślał.

Przynajmniej, w końcu dostanie, na co zasłużył. Riddle nie pozwoli by mu to uszło na sucho... i nie był sam, brat dziewczyny i jej kuzyn stali przy nim. Parę lat wcześniej, może martwiłoby ją, że ich lojalność wobec Riddle'a przewyższa tę wobec rodziny, ale teraz była mądrzejsza. Nawet ten dupek, Malfoy, zrobił swoje i nowa prefekt, Granger czy Prince, nie była pewna.

Albus próbował, oczywiście, wytknąć, że tylko najlepsi przyjaciele go bronili. Minerva założyłaby się, że pożałował otwarcia ust. Imogen Pierce natychmiast podeszła i Apollonius Lovegood, z Ravenclaw, Roger Watkins i Samuel Diggory, z Hufflepuff. Oni i dziesiątki innych, którzy byli pod opieką Harry'ego, czy Riddle'a, w tej czy innej formie.

Ale wisienkę na torcie złożył Leonard! Powiedział nauczycielom: " _Że jeśli Harry byłby zainteresowany jakimś innym uczniem, to tylko samym Riddlem, a nie małym dzieciakiem!"_

Obaj Riddle i Albus prawie dostali apopleksji słysząc to i Minerva musiała przygryźć wargę, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Miała przeczucie, że do wieczora, to okrąży całą szkołę. Harry będzie wściekły, ale przynajmniej zostanie.

Kiedy Minerva w końcu wyszła, Riddle i Granger mieli wszystko pod kontrolą. Miała uczucie, że Harry może skończyć z jakąś nagrodą, zamiast wyrzuceniem, dzięki Riddle'owi.

W końcu, dotarła do celu. Pojedyncza kropka łatała nad boiskiem do Quidditcha. Minerva była prawie pewna, kto nią jest. _Ale gdzie do cholery, był Prince?_ Była pewna, że poszedł za Harrym, w momencie, gdy ten wyszedł.

 _Och, nieważne,_

Minerva wsiadła na miotłę i podążyła w niebo za swoim nowym przyjacielem. Kilka minut zajęło jej, dogonienie go, latał o wiele szybciej niż kiedykolwiek widziała.. _Jak do cholery, to mu się udawało?_

\- Co tu robisz, Minervo? - W głosie Harry'ego było szczere zdziwienie.

\- Upewniam się, że nie jesteś sam i nie zrobisz nic głupiego... - Wyszło ostrzej niż zamierzała.

Harry beztrosko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie masz powodu do zmartwienia. Jak widzisz nie jestem sam i nie robię nic głupiego. - Wskazał Prince'a na trybunach.

Minerva znacząco prychnęła.

\- Ty jesteś w górze, a on tam w dole, to się nie liczy. A co do głupoty, można do niej zaliczyć samotne latanie.

Harry spoważniał. - Nie martw się, jestem przyzwyczajony do takiego latania, a moi przyjaciele wiedzą, że lepiej dać mi spokój, gdy mam zmartwienie.

Znów prychnęła.

\- Zmartwienie to delikatne określenie po takim ataku, a jeżeli naprawdę tak jest, to co on tam robi?

Harry błysnął uśmiechem, ale nie sięgał on oczu.

\- Zevi to mama kwoka. - Powiedział celowo lekkim głosem. -... I byłoby bardziej upokarzające, gdyby Tom czy Hermiona przyszli tu, by się mnie czepiać.

Minerva mrugnęła. - Więc ty nie wiesz?

Harry zaczął wyglądać na zmartwionego.

\- Wiesz o czym? Walburga Black oskarżyła mnie przed całą szkołą, że dotknąłem jej małego kuzyna, jak wielu bogatych i niewyżytych szlachciców robi. Co może być od tego gorsze?

Minerva przygryzła wargę.

\- Użyłeś słowa oskarżyła. Jeżeli coś takiego dotrze do rodziców, czy nauczycieli następnym krokiem będzie wezwanie aurorów, złamanie twojej różdżki i wydalenie.

Harry zacisnął mocno rękę wokół miotły, aż zbielała. Minerva przewidziała jego pytanie.

\- Użycie veritaserum jest praktykowane tylko na zarządzenie Wizengamotu, to byłoby twoje słowo przeciw jej a skoro jesteś półkrwi, bez rodziny, która przemówi za tobą, a ona jest ze starego rodu czystej krwi rezultat jest łatwy do przewidzenia.

Harry wyglądał teraz zdecydowanie na chorego.

\- Nie pozwolę im na to, nieważne jak, nie pozwolę. - Z ostatnim słowem panika ustąpiła i aura spokojnego zdecydowania przykryła każdą inną widoczną emocję.

 _I zrobiłby to i zapewne by wygrał..._ potrząsnęła głową by zebrać myśli, ale nie potrafiła ukryć podziwu.

\- Nieważne, nie musisz już się tym martwić. Twój przyjaciel Tom, Granger, chłopcy Black i wielu innych rozpętali piekło i zmusili nauczycieli do wycofania się i Walburgę do wycofania oskarżenia, inaczej byłby tu, by powstrzymać cię, przed robieniem z siebie idioty.

\- Zrobili to? - zapytał zadziwiony i przez sekundę prawie podskakiwał ze szczęścia.

 _Co jest nie tak z tym chłopakiem, że tak go dziwiło oddanie jego przyjaciół, kiedy sam skoczyłby za nimi w ogień?_

Jej rozproszenie wystarczyło, by Harry zebrał się w sobie.

\- Więc po co mnie tak cholernie nastraszyłaś? - zapytał bardziej niż zły.

Minerva poczuła się winna. Powinna uspokoić go, zanim powiedziała resztę.

\- Przepraszam, nie powinnam tego mówić w ten sposób, ale powinieneś to wiedzieć.

Harry westchnął. - Rozumiem. - Nieco z jego energii wydawało się opaść. - Ale jak do cholery, udało im się to zatrzymać, jeżeli sprawa jest tak poważna?

Minerva roześmiała się, na wspomnienie.

\- Riddle odwrócił wszystko, na każde ich słowo miał odpowiedź i wielu świadków. Albus najbardziej się wkurzył. Ale to było tego warte.

Harry wyglądał na poważnie zdziwionego. - Ale myślałem, że lubisz profesora Dumbledore'a.

\- Harry! - Minerva prawie krzyknęła, rumieniąc się z zażenowania. - Bardzo szanuję profesora Dumbledore'a, ale to nie znaczy, że go lubię, wiesz "lubię", i że zgadzam się z jego zdaniem w każdej kwestii.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Harry zdecydowanie przytaknął. - Jak mogłabyś go tak lubić, kiedy jest tak cholernie nieśmiały i poważnie uzależniony od słodyczy.

Minerva bezradnie roześmiała się.

\- Jesteś okropną, okropną osobą, nic dziwnego, że Riddle tak cię lubi. - Uspokoiwszy się, musiała dodać. - Nie przepuścił niczego, mam nadzieję, że Merlin nie pozwoli, by mój brat musiał kiedyś stanąć przeciw niemu na sali przesłuchań Wizengamotu.

Harry przytaknął z cichą dumą.

\- Umie posługiwać się słowem. Czym zajmuje się twój brat? - Zmienił temat, ale Minerva zauważyła, że nie zareagował na jej komentarz, że Tom go lubił, w odpowiedzi na jego żarty.

Jednak nie mogła powstrzymać się od bycia dumną z brata. - Jest Silverorem!

Harry wyglądał na całkiem zagubionego.

\- Co to dokładnie znaczy? Nie słyszałem wcześniej tego określenia.

Minerva odpowiedziała spokojnie. - To rzadki zawód, reprezentuje ludzi przed Wizengamotem. Większość czystokrwistych woli samemu stawać w sądzie, a mugolaki nie mają wyboru.

Harry coś zamruczał, Minerva nie była pewna, ale brzmiało to jak:

\- Coś trzeba z tym zrobić...

\- Co powiedziałeś? - spytała dość ostro.

\- Prawnik, mugolska nazwa to prawnik. - Uśmiechnął się krzywo. _Drań!_ Wiedział dobrze, że go usłyszała, ale chciał, by zatrzymała to dla siebie.

Skinęła głową zgadzając się.

\- Dziękuję.

Przez parę chwil milczeli koncentrując się na szybszym locie.

\- Minervo, - zapytał podczas trzeciego okrążenia boiska. - W jakich sprawach nie zgadzasz się z Dumbledorem?

Minerva chciała uśmiechnąć się triumfalnie, zdała poważny test.

Nie zrobiła tego.

Nie miało znaczenia w jak wielu sprawach się do tej pory zgadzali, ani jak rosło jej rozczarowanie Albusem, nie miała jeszcze dowodu, że stał po tej samej stronie, co ona. Riddle pozostawał wielkim znakiem zapytania a Harry był bezsprzecznie oddany swojemu przyjacielowi, czy czym ten dla niego był.

Zaczęła ostrożnie.

\- Nie podoba mi się, że Albus jest zbyt miękki lub zbyt surowy wobec różnych studentów w tej samej kwestii; nienawidziłam jak klepał po plecach chłopaków z naszego domu, którzy wręcz zastraszali młodsze dzieciaki pierwszo- i drugo- rocznych, a na pierwszy ślad skandalu dotyczący ciebie, był gotów, bez zastanowienia, wyrzucić cię ze szkoły.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, ale oczy miał śmiertelnie poważne.

\- Doceniam to, Minnie, ale czy jest coś więcej?

Minerva mocno przygryzła usta. To nie wystarczało, a skoro Harry pytał o więcej, to chodziło o coś wielkiego, co wymagało zaufania. Pytanie było, czy ona, aż tak bardzo ufała Harry'emu? Ku swemu zdziwieniu, odpowiedziała, że tak. Nie owijała w bawełnę.

\- Nienawidzę, jak zawsze opuszcza szkołę, by coś organizować dla ministerstwa przeciw Grindewaldowi. Niektórzy już zaczęli nazywać go Jasnym Panem, a on nie zrobił nic, by ich powstrzymać. Jeżeli ma moc, by go pokonać, to niech nie przeciąga i to zrobi, jeżeli nie, niech zostaje w szkole broniąc uczniów. Na pewno jest najsilniejszy z profesorów.

Widząc, że Harry otwiera usta, by jej odpowiedzieć, uniosła dłoń. Chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze. - Ale moja lojalność jest po jasnej stronie i zawsze pozostanie.

 _Proszę, teraz wyłożyła karty na stół._

\- Moja lojalność jest, jak widziałaś, po obu stronach. - Harry odpowiedział szczerością za szczerość. - Tom stoi po ciemnej stronie, ale nawet idiota widzi, że jeżeli któraś z tych grup uzyska przewagę, to będzie oznaczało wojnę, w ciągu kilku lat a Tom na pewno nie jest idiotą.

Minerva rozszerzyła oczy. To było więcej, niż spodziewała się usłyszeć i na wiele sposobów, potwierdzało najgorsze koszmary Albusa, jednak, dla niej było dziwnie uspokajające. Ci chłopcy mieli plan dla czarodziejskiego świata, i ich rozwiązanie było najbardziej szczere i najłatwiej odrzucane. Czy to mogło naprawdę działać? Balansowanie na krawędzi? Nie była pewna, ale była cholernie pewna, że chciała, by spróbowali.

Harry, nieświadom jej objawienia, kontynuował.

\- Też martwiliśmy się tymi atakami i coś trzeba zrobić, by pomóc dzieciakom.

Minerva skoncentrowała się na ostatniej części. - O czym mówisz?

Harry przewrócił oczami. - Ja, Tom i Miona zdecydowaliśmy się pomóc młodszym rocznikom, ucząc ich wszystkiego, co umiemy z obrony. Przydałaby się nam twoja pomoc.

Poraziła ją myśl o ogromnym wysiłku, jaki chcieli w to włożyć.

\- Niezła myśl, ale diabelnie trudna, jestem pewna, że to był twój pomysł.

Harry wyglądał na zaszokowanego. - Dlaczego tak mówisz?

\- Riddle nie jest osobą, która podniosłaby palec w interesie innych. - Wskazała wprost.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Może, ale jest cholernie genialnym nauczycielem.

Była sceptyczna. - Naprawdę? Jestem całkiem pewna, że doprowadzi młodsze dzieciaki do łez, z tego co wiem, jest jeszcze gorszym poganiaczem niewolników niż ja.

Harry patrzył z żarem. - Nie bądź pewna, potrafi być bardzo cierpliwy, nauczył mnie większości rzeczy, które znam.

To nie było coś, czego by się spodziewała, może powinna zmienić opinię na temat Riddle'a. _Hmmm, lepiej zacząć myśleć o nim jako o Tomie_.

Nazywał ją Minervą od młodszych lat, akcentując, że jest mu równa, lub lepsza, mimo, że była młodsza a ona wciąż nazywała go Riddle, by zachować dystans.

Tu i teraz, Harry wciąż na nią patrzył.

Zamiast pozwolić sobie na strach, wreszcie zemściła się za jego żarty o lubieniu Albusa.

\- Czy masz pojęcie, jak sugestywnie to zabrzmiało?

Bingo! Harry zaczerwienił się jak piwonia i zaczął jąkać.

\- C-co? Nie miałem nic takiego na myśli.

Minerva uśmiechnęła się swoim kocim uśmiechem, ciesząc się ze zwycięstwa. Niewielu mogło sprawić, by niewzruszony Harrison Evans, _czy raczej Harry Potter,_ czerwienił się i jąkał.

\- W porządku, wierzę ci, nie, żeby to miało dla mnie znaczenie.

Harry wciąż nie był zadowolony. - Dzięki, chyba. Dasz mi kiedyś odpowiedź, wciąż przeciągasz.

Była zaskoczona. - Ale myślałam, że to jest oczywiste?

\- Cóż, nie jest, jesteś prawą ręką Dumbledore'a. - Odparł szczerze.

\- Jestem? - odpowiedziała gorzko - Musiałam to przegapić. - Ponieważ wciąż na nią patrzył, tymi przerażającymi oczami jak Avada Kedavra, wyjaśniła dokładniej. - Chcę zostać nauczycielką, wszystko co jest korzystne dla uczniów tego zamku ma moje poparcie i pomoc.

Harry skinął głową, przyjmując jej przysięgę, mimo braku oficjalnego sformułowania.

\- Szczery jak Gryfon! - Nie mogła powstrzymać się przed skomplementowaniem go.

\- Sprytna jak ślizgon! - Odpowiedział z równą szczerością. Zarumieniła się, to była wielka pochwała z ust ślizgona, zwłaszcza tego ślizgona.

\- Więc... kiedy i gdzie? Będę tam.

Harry spojrzał w bok.

\- Omawialiśmy to, kiedy to wszystko się stało. Mogę zgłosić się później?

\- Nie ma sprawy. - Znów była wściekła na tę sukę Black.

Nagle, bez uprzedzenia, Harry spojrzał w dół i uśmiechnął się szerokim, szczęśliwym uśmiechem.  
\- Lepiej zlećmy na dół. - I co za niespodzianka, Riddle czekaj poniżej i nawet stąd było widoczne jego zniecierpliwienie.

\- Chłopak przyszedł po ciebie. - Nie mogła się powstrzymać od ostatniego żartu.

\- Zamknij się, Minnie, - rzucił i zaczął obniżać lot.

Minerwva podążyła za nim.

\- No nie wiem. - Powiedziała, jakby, do siebie. - Przekonałeś go do pomocy z uczniami; jeżeli to nie jest dowód dozgonnej miłości z jego strony, to nie wiem, co jest.

Harry nie okazał, że ją usłyszał, pikując ostro w dół z oślepiającą prędkością, a ona trzymała głos cicho, by nie doszedł do Riddle'a i nie zawstydził go.

Na ziemi, Riddle i Harry byli już we własnym świecie.

 _Kogo Riddle chciał nabrać umawiając się z Granger, nie wiedziała, szkoda, to była naprawdę mila dziewczyna._

\- Minervo. - Przywitał ją, jak zawsze uprzejmy, ale nie odezwał się do Harry'ego, wyraźnie oczekując, aż ona odejdzie.

\- Tom. - Odpowiedziała na jego powitanie i z przyjemnością zauważyła jego zaskoczenie, gdy zostawiała ślizgonów ich sprawom.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego.**_

Harry patrzył na Toma i nie mógł uwierzyć, że młody Czarny Pan postawił swoją reputację na szali, dla niego. Był przepełniony uczuciami, z których najsilniejsza była wdzięczność. Mimo ich walk i ich umów, naprawdę, na całym świecie, nie było lepszego przyjaciela niż Tom. Chciał objąć go ramionami i nigdy nie puścić, ale nawet przy ich bliskiej przyjaźni, byłoby to zbyt wiele. Szczęściem, obecność Minnie i oficjalność Toma pohamowały go. Zbyt łatwo byłoby odkryć zbyt wiele.

Jednak, jego uczucia wciąż potrzebowały wyrażenia i kiedy Minnie szybko ich pożegnała, objął ramiona Toma, uścisnął mocno i powiedział najbardziej szczere...

\- Dziękuję! - Jakie kiedykolwiek wyszło z jego ust.

Spodziewał się, oczywiście, wyśmiania, ale po raz pierwszy i prawdopodobnie jedyny w swoim życiu Tom wyglądał na zaszokowanego i szczerze ujętego. Potem zacisnął własne dłonie na ramionach Harry'ego, zamykając ich koło i powiedział bardzo miękko.

\- Nie ma, za co. - Coś nienazwanego przepłynęło między nimi.

Czas zatrzymał się, w bliskości, dopóki Zevi dyskretnie nie zakaszlał.

\- Jeżeli mnie nie potrzebujecie, mogę już odejść? - Miał czerwoną twarz i wyglądał bardziej niż niezręcznie.

Harry też się zaczerwienił, a jego ręce opadły, jakby ważyły tonę. _Jak wiele wykrzyczał swoim zachowaniem_? Tom z kolei wyglądał, jakby nic niezwykłego się nie stało i po prostu skinął głową, na potwierdzenie. Ale Harry, mimo całego zażenowania, nie mógł go tak po prostu oddalić, Zev też był jego przyjacielem.

\- Dzięki Zev, naprawdę. Przykro mi, że musiałeś, tak czekać – powiedział w końcu.

\- Nie ma sprawy, - Zevi obrócił się, by odejść, ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spytał. – Czy lepiej byłoby, żebym też poleciał, zamiast zostać na dole?

Harry poczuł falę ciepłego uczucia i było to słychać w jego głosie. – Nie, naprawdę. Potrzebowałem czasu dla siebie, a ona mi przeszkodziła, raczej chamsko, mówiąc szczerze.

Zevi skinął głową i zostawił ich samych.

W końcu ręce Toma też opadły.

– Nie zrobiłem tego tylko dla ciebie, - powiedział Harry'emu rzeczowo. – Wszystko co zdarza się tobie dotyczy też mnie, nie mogłem pozwolić Walburdze na takie zwycięstwo, czy nawet Dumbledore'owi. Gdyby udało mu się zrobić coś takiego tobie, następnym krokiem byłoby powtórzenie tego ze mną.

Harry czuł się, jakby unosił się w chmurach. Nic w zbyt logicznym wywodzie Toma, mu nie przeszkadzało, zamiast tego, był całkiem uspokajający. Nic się nie zmieniło. Jednak, nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawienia w głosie, odpowiadając.

\- Wiem, Tom, nie musisz się tym martwić.

Tom zmrużył oczy. - Miło to słyszeć. - Potem uśmiechnął się, - Więc, dobrze się bawiłeś ze swoją dziewczyną? - Jego głos ociekał słodyczą, zły, zły znak, nawet bez tego uśmiechu.

 _Salazarze_! Ten żart starzał się z każdą sekundą. Harry powstrzymał skrzywienie i zamiast tego uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie. - Właściwie, tak, wspaniale się bawiliśmy.

\- Najwyraźniej, wyglądałeś na rozbawionego, chcesz podzielić się żartem? - Tom uniósł brew.

\- Nie, naprawdę nie. - Sama myśl, że Tom usłyszałby żarty Minervy starczała, by chciał utopić się w jeziorze.

\- No, dalej Harry, nie jesteśmy dziećmi, możesz mi powiedzieć, odwdzięczę się. - Pochylił się, patrząc uważnie.

To było, w jakiś sposób gorsze, niż gdyby się do niego przystawiał; ten nowy rodzaj żartów z nieznaną nutą w głosie Toma sprawiał, że czuł się niezręcznie. Wisienką na torcie było, że w tę grę nie potrafił i nie chciał grać.

\- Nigdy w życiu, Miona zabije nas obu, jeśli powiesz słowo na temat waszych prywatnych spraw.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że sobie z nią nie poradzę. - Ton był zdecydowanie niebezpieczny.

 _Och..._

To przestawało być żartem i stawało się groźne. Nieważne, ile razy grali rolę swoich wzajemnych terapeutów, tego tematu wolałby uniknąć. Ścisnął mocniej miotłę, ale nie mógł wciąż milczeć.

\- We wszystkim, prócz tego, tak. To znaczy, jeśli chcesz ją utrzymać. - Powiedział w końcu. Tomowi prawdopodobnie uszłoby na sucho wiele wątpliwych zachowań, Harry zastanawiał się, czy przysięga obejmowała krycie go w tych sprawach, ostatnim czego potrzebował było pocieszanie złamanego serca Hermiony. Sprawy były dziwaczne takie jak były.

W końcu Tom przytaknął uprzejmie. - Nie martw się, nie planuję zranienia jej. - Harry nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi. - Więc, Harry, nie podzielisz się niczym?

Nie miał zamiaru odpuścić tematu, Harry miał ochotę go uderzyć.

\- Dwie rzeczy, - powiedział w końcu, - zawód brata Minnie wydaje się idealny dla ciebie i Minnie zgodziła się nam pomagać.

\- Hmm, więc teraz to Minnie, - wycedził Tom, - Nie myśl, że ujdzie ci rozmowa z Minervą, przed przysięgą, ale, ponieważ się nudzę, czym tak naprawdę zajmuje się jej kochany brat?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, miał go. - Jest silverorem.

Tom próbował grać obojętnego, ale oczy zaświeciły mu się z ciekawości, na usłyszaną nazwę.

\- Niezły pomysł na start, jeżeli tu nam się nie uda; dobry pomysł!

Uśmieszek Harry'ego poszerzył się w uśmiech. _No, spójrzcie tylko, może jednak spełni się jego marzenie ,by zobaczyć Toma, jako prawnika..._

\- Nie waż się teraz do mnie uśmiechać! - Tom rzucił gwałtownie. - Nie po tym, jak wygadałeś się Minervie, zanim skończyliśmy negocjacje.

Harry spoważniał, zły pomysł, by rozluźnić się w towarzystwie Toma.

\- Była tu, skorzystałem z okazji, byłoby głupotą szukanie jej innym razem. I myślałem, że mamy umowę?

Tom uśmiechnął się, złowrogo.

\- Tylko nieoficjalną, i nie powiesz mi, że jesteś tak chętny by jej zaufać, po wszystkich sztuczkach Dumbledore'a.

Harry był pewien siebie.

\- Byłbyś zaskoczony, ale jeśli tak się martwisz, najpierw wezmę od niej przysięgę.

Cóż, nie w takim stopniu, jak to sugerował, ale w przeciwieństwie do pewnego, dawno martwego dupka, ufał Minervie.

\- To nie zawsze wystarcza, ale przypuszczam, że tak może być. - Myśli Toma podążały tym samym torem co jego, nawet z zamkniętym połączeniem.

\- Teraz przysięgnij, chyba, że chcesz, żebym powtórzył warunki?

Harry uniósł brew. - Chwila, a ty nie przysięgniesz?

\- Dlaczego mam to zrobić, to ty masz dług? - odparł, ale z aprobatą we wzroku.

\- Tom. - Harry powiedział ostrzegawczo, i to wystarczyło.

Tom mógł odstawiać dramat, ale było jasne, że to go bawi.

\- Jakie są twoje warunki?

\- Chcę, żebyś przysiągł nauczać uczniów, niezależnie od ich rocznika, i czy ich lubisz, najlepiej, jak potrafisz, bez męczenia i celowego przerażania ich.

\- I to wszystko? - spytał Tom arogancko.

\- Chcesz, żebym dodał więcej? - Harry spytał unosząc brew.

\- Nie dbam o to, ale założę się, że ostatnią cześć sugerowała najdroższa Minerva. - Tom starał się bardzo, by nie wyglądać na nadąsanego.

\- Jak na to wpadłeś? - Harry uważał, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć.

Tom potrząsnął głową. - Harry, kochanie, przestajesz z naprawdę złym towarzystwem.

\- I dojście do tego zajęło ci ponad trzy lata? - odparł Harry, utrzymując twarz bez wyrazu.

Obaj utrzymali kompletnie poważną twarz tylko przez chwilę i uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Harry gładko złożył przysięgę a Tom złożył swoją, udając niesmak.

\- Wracajmy, bohaterze.

\- No, nie wiem, Tom, może to ciebie należy nazywać bohaterem, w końcu ocaliłeś mnie, cholera, przyszedłeś nawet po mnie na to straszliwe boisko do Quidditcha... - Żarty Harry'ego były w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach szczere, ale w dziesięciu czymś innym.

\- Nie przeginaj, skarbie, a poza tym, zawsze cię ratuję...

Dalsza część dnia biegła wolno. Jedyną atrakcją było, gdy w czasie lunchu zażenowany Dyrektor Dippet uhonorował Toma i Harry'ego wręczając im nagrodę za ich odwagę podczas walki w Hogsmeade. Nie było wzmianki o wcześniejszym wydarzeniu, ale dla nikogo nie było wątpliwości, co do związku między oboma zdarzeniami.

Dla Harry'ego dzień ciągnął się bezlitośnie powoli z kompletnie innych powodów. Po pierwsze większość starszych uczniów omijało go z daleka rzucając przerażone spojrzenia. Cóż, czy chodziło o to, że uważali, że jest zdolny zrobić coś tak okropnego czy sami byli winni zrobienia takiej rzeczy, Harry nie wiedział. Szczerze, nie obchodziło go to, ale z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej znużony i zdenerwowany.

To, co naprawdę mu przeszkadzało, mieściło się w dwóch słowach: Walburga Black!

Dziedziczka Blacków była przerażona, gdy on i Tom wrócili do szkoły, ale kiedy godziny mijały, dziewczyna odzyskiwała swoją wyniosłość. Harry nie był pewien, czy ma takie zdolności aktorskie, czy naprawdę była tak głupia, by uwierzyć, że to jej ujdzie na sucho, ale w każdym przypadku, pomimo, że wciąż czuł w środku fale intensywnego gniewu, zaczynało mu być jej żal.

Nie było najmniejszej mowy, by Tom pozwolił, żeby odpuścić jej coś takiego, z tysiąca powodów, motywacja odłożenia w czasie leżała w fakcie, że cokolwiek Tom planował, nie były to proste klątwy, ani łatwo uleczalne.

Nie tylko Harry tak uważał; widział wyczekujące uśmieszki wymieniane przez Braxa i Zeviego czy ( _słodki Salazarze!)_ Alpharda i Mionę... Normalnie on i Tom załatwiliby sprawę między sobą i winnym, ale tym razem zbrodnia była zbyt wyrachowana, zbyt publiczna, by załatwić ją prywatnie.

Jedyną całkiem spokojną osobą przy ich stole był Tom, który jadł swój obiad, spokojny jak się da, a jego twarz była tak anielska, jak diabelski miał plan. Dumbledore był jedyną osobą w sali, która patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie powinni zostawić zamaskowanych strażników przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego, na wypadek, gdyby starzec, chciał zaszczycić ich swoją obecnością, ale wątpił, że Dumbledore by się pojawił. Nie obchodziły go problemy ciemnych rodzin, chyba, że miałby coś do zyskania...

 _Zatem zdecydowanie straże, przyłapanie ich oznaczało wydalenie._

Harry skłamałby, gdyby nie przyznał, że jakaś ekscytacja krążyła też w jego żyłach. W tej sytuacji był rozdarty między zaspokojeniem skrywanej żądzy zemsty a bólem jego zasad. Ale, przynajmniej tym razem, walka nie była ciężka, jego etyka stała samotnie, bez oparcia w uczuciach. Nie był gotów jej wybaczyć, nie przez naprawdę długi czas, i nawet gdyby jej odpuścił, przez wzgląd na Syriusza i błagał Toma o nią, padając na kolana, to by nic nie zmieniło.

Przyjął, że to musi się stać; to na co nie był gotowy, to, że musiał wziąć udział w torturach. Tylko dwa razy do tej pory torturował kogoś, Lestrange'a, i za drugim razem, fizycznie, niedługo po tym, jak drań, poważnie zranił fizycznie Mionę, więc nie było mu trudno znaleźć zachętę.

Ale teraz będzie inaczej; pół dnia nie wystarczy na wybaczenie. Gdy przypominał sobie upokorzenie jego krew płonęła. Problemem było, że nie miał jej torturować z gniewu ale dlatego, że musiał. Był pewien, że Tom nie bez powodu wspomniał, że działania Harry'ego dotyczą też jego; to było ostrzeżenie, że ma się wziąć w garść, bo nawet jeśli nie o to chodziło, nawet jeśli nie przyjąłby jego przesłania (niemożliwe) była inna przyczyna, czyniąca tę dyskusję akademicką: _przetrwanie._

Nieczęsto polityczne gry ślizgonów kończyły się śmiertelnie. Przeważnie były to walki na słowa, i tylko z tego powodu, w gryffindorze łatwiej było o przemoc. Ale kiedy, takie sprawy zdarzały się w Slytherinie, miały konsekwencje.

Harry był gotów odpowiedzieć stosownie na okrutny atak Walburgi, bo gdyby tego nie zrobił, gdyby pozwolił Tomowi i jego przyjaciołom się tym zająć, byłby uważany, w najlepszym razie, za zwierzątko Toma, tarczę strzelniczą, w najgorszym razie, za zabawkę wszystkich.

Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na postawienie w tak bezbronnej pozycji, dla kogoś na kim mu zależało, mógłby ryzykować życiem, ale dla najdroższej Walburgi teraz, po prostu nie było warto. W końcu, Walburga nie miała zginąć, czy nawet doznać trwałych uszkodzeń, nieważne, czy skończy życząc sobie tego, w wyniku wieczornych wydarzeń.

 _Tak, Harry wciąż był wściekły, pewno będzie miał mniejszy problem, niż przewidywał._

Wreszcie, obiad się skończył, Tom wstał a reszta domu powoli poszła za jego przykładem. Walburga wyglądała, jakby chciała się ociągać, ale rosnące koło studentów z wszystkich roczników blokowało jej drogę ucieczki, aż dotarli do pokoju wspólnego. Widząc, że nie ma wyjścia, stała wyprostowana, czekając.

W końcu, Tom podszedł do niej.

\- Walburgo Black. - Zaczął oficjalnie. - Zawsze szanowałem twoją rodzinę i miałem poważanie dla wszystkich jej członków, czy tak było? - Alphard, Orion i nawet mały Cygnus, pierwszoroczny, potwierdzili, że to prawda.

\- A jednak, dzisiaj, próbowałaś, z premedytacją, fałszywie skrzywdzić, nie tylko jednego z moich ludzi, ale najdroższego członka mojej rodziny. Co możesz powiedzieć na swoją obronę?

Harry wstrzymał oddech. Tom wiele razy mówił o nim jako rodzinie, ale prawie zawsze, było to przy prywatnej rozmowie. Teraz powiedział to publicznie, oficjalnie, formalnie, przyznając przed całym domem, więcej, Tom odwołał się do zasad czystokrwistych, dając temu oficjalny wymiar. Harry nigdy nie oczekiwał czegoś takiego. Przez chwilę, pokój zawirował mu przed oczami, ale pokonał słabość, koncentrując się na Walburdze.

\- Ja, Walburga Black, nie daję ci, Tomie Marvolo Riddle, - powiedziała z naciskiem na jego nazwisko, - prawa do zadośćuczynienia. Jesteś półkrwi, więc nie jesteś mi równy, by żądać tego prawa.

Wszyscy w pokoju zachłysnęli się. Oczy Toma rozbłysły. Nikt nie spodziewał się tak bezpośredniego wyzwania. To był problem z wybraniem przez Toma drogi tradycji, jeżeli nie otrzymał stosownej odpowiedzi, nawet gdyby ją teraz zabił, straciłby twarz.

\- Moja krew i moja moc daje mi takie prawo. - Odparł po prostu, z czymś więcej niż wyniosłość. Oczywiście, miał rację: nikt w domu Slytherina nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Jakość jego krwi i talent jego linii były oczywiste i był uważany za najbardziej obdarzoną magicznie osobę w szkole. Czystokrwiści dziedzice (większość domu) przyznali to.

\- My, przyznajemy tobie, Tomie Marvolo Riddle, prawo zadośćuczynienia.

Tom miał kontynuować, kiedy wystąpił Alphard. Pokój zastygł spodziewając się wyzwania, lub prośby w imieniu siostry. Nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy.

\- Ja, Alphard Cepheous Black, nie tylko przyznaję Tomowi Marvolo Riddle prawo do zadośćuczynienia, ale przyznaję, w imieniu mojego ojca, Cepheousa, że moja siostra zhańbiła nasz najstarszy i znamienity ród i oddaję ją mu, by została ukarana według jego woli. Niech tak będzie.

To było kompletnym zaskoczeniem.

Alphard, mógł pokazać swoje poparcie dla przyjaciela i towarzysza tylko przez stanie u boku Toma. To była jego zemsta, za Harry'ego.

Walburga wytrzeszczyła oczy, jej wyniosłość roztrzaskała się.

\- Ojciec zedrze ci za to, skórę z pleców. - Wysyczała.

Alphard uśmiechnął się ponuro, zwyczajowa żartobliwość i dobroduszność rozpłynęła się jak dym. Był w każdym calu dumnym dziedzicem Blacków.

\- Nie, nie zedrze, nie jeżeli dowie się wszystkiego.

Walburga pochyliła głowę, poniżona i dwie łzy spłynęły po jej twarzy.

Tom znów wystąpił do przodu i zamiast gniewnego napięcia ust, którego Harry trochę się obawiał, gdy Alphard ukradł mu uwagę, krótko, prawie ciepło, jak na jego standardy, skinął głową z aprobatą.

\- Powtórzę jeszcze raz, Walburgo Black, co masz do powiedzenia, na swoją obronę? Czy rezygnujesz z tego prawa? - Melodyjny głos Toma, znów uciszył pokój.

Walburga zebrała się z trudem i zwilżyła usta.

\- Szanowałam cię, Tomie Marvolo Riddle. - Powiedziała z ostrożnością. - Miałeś być Lordem Voldemortem i oczyścić nasz świat z mugolskiego plugastwa. Co się z tobą stało? Dlaczego odrzuciłeś swoje szlachetne idee i zacząłeś zadawać z półkrwistymi i szlamami?

Krótki chichot rozbrzmiał gdzieś z tyłu, bo po ostatnim pytaniu powód złości Walburgi stał się oczywisty, ale szybko ucichł. Ale mimo całej śmieszności, wiele twarzy zachmurzyło się z konsternacji i wątpliwości. Nie było możliwym, by Tom nie odpowiedział na tak bezpośrednie wyzwanie. Tom pewnie klął w żywy kamień wewnątrz, i żałował przywołania Rytuału Słusznej Sprawiedliwości, ale nie mógł się wycofać.

Jednak nikt nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, że jest w najmniejszym stopniu niespokojny, patrząc na jego postawę. Wyglądał spokojnie, pewnie, całkowicie odprężony i bardziej wspaniały niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Moi przyjaciele, - zaczął, - nigdy nie ukrywałem mojej całkowitej pogardy i obrzydzenia do mugoli. To się nie zmieniło i nigdy nie zmieni, ale polityka i dobro naszego świata nie ma nic wspólnego z uczuciami i chociaż jestem za całkowitym odcięciem i chcę je przeprowadzić, gdy będę miał szansę, to nie powinno i nie będzie dotyczyło naszych mugolaków... - Wdech.

\- Dorosłem, tak jak i wy powinniście i zamiast tylko marzyć, uczyłem się i zrozumiałem. Nie jesteśmy nawet w połowie takimi czarodziejami, jak nasi protoplaści, a za kilka pokoleń nasze dzieci będą jeszcze słabsze. - Abraxas przytaknął ponuro, zgadzając się. Tom kontynuował. - Potrzebujemy świeżej krwi; nasze mugolaki i półkrwiści wzbogacając nasze linie krwi czynią nas znowu silnymi, inaczej w ciągu kilku pokoleń wszystkim, co by z nas zostało, to kilku słabeuszy, potrafiących co najwyżej rzucić lumos, zagubionych w morzu mugoli.

Po ostatnim stwierdzeniu Toma wokół pokoju przebiegł gniewny pomruk, ale nikt nie odważył się mu otwarcie przeciwstawić. W postawie Toma, nie było śladu niewygody z powodu niechęci tłumu. Jeżeli już, wyglądał na bardziej rozluźnionego niż wcześniej, oczy mu błyszczały, a na ustach drgał cień uśmiechu.

 _Bawiło go to_ , zdał sobie sprawę Harry.

\- Moi przyjaciele, - Tom znów kontynuował, łagodniejszym, a jednak bardziej władczym tonem, wymuszając ciszę. - Jestem półkrwi. A nikt, w tym pokoju, w tym zamku, nie może równać się ze mną mocą. Niektórzy z was nawet tytułują mnie Panem, nawet wobec osobowości Grindewalda rzucającej cień tuż za murami, coś to wam mówi? Co więcej, jedyny mogący równać się z moją mocą jest też półkrwi, - spojrzał na Harry'ego, jasno wskazując, że o nim mówi, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś miał wątpliwości.

\- Rozważcie to dokładnie, bracia ślizgoni, zanim dojdziecie do jakiś wniosków. - Tom wziął głęboki wdech, pozwalając widowni, przyjąć jego słowa.

\- Ale fakt, że mugolaki i półkrwiści są nasi, nie znaczy w żadnej mierze i formie, że musimy wyrzekać się dla ich dobra naszego dziedzictwa. Są magiczne sposoby na rozpoznanie magicznego dziecka w chwili narodzin, czy, w najgorszym razie, pierwszej przypadkowej magii. Weźmiemy te dzieci, zajmiemy się nimi i z nimi powiedziemy nasz świat ku wielkości.

Tłum oszalał, wstrzemięźliwi ślizgoni wyglądali, jakby chcieli go wziąć na ramiona, ale coś w jego postawie powstrzymało ich. Nawet ci, którzy kilka chwil wcześniej patrzyli na niego z wątpliwością, teraz mieli na twarzach zachwyt i nadzieję.

Nawet Miona, która na początku nie była zbyt entuzjastyczna, teraz wyglądała na podnieconą i szczęśliwą.

Harry'ego rozpierało szczęście, był pełen dumy. Za pierwszym razem, powstanie Voldemorta, oparte na starym schemacie, oznaczało wieki terroru. Tym razem, tą szansą, powstanie Toma Marvolo Riddle'a było pełne nadziei i oparte na czymś wartościowym. Harry wierzył w to, wierzył w Toma. Wszystko było tego warte.

\- Przyjaciele, - Tom podniósł głos, by być słyszanym w zgiełku. - To nie czas, ani miejsce na to, mamy inny cel. Pomyślcie o wszystkim, co wam powiedziałem i przyjdźcie do mnie za kilka dni.

Wszyscy ucichli, koło się zamknęło. Walburga patrzyła na Toma z nowym przerażeniem w oczach, nie tylko przed bólem, który miał ją spotkać, ale Panem, którym naprawdę się stawał. Jednak, ściskała różdżkę w dłoni, która wyglądała, jakby była samymi kośćmi i stała twardo. Nie błagała. Harry, mimo, że wciąż chciałby roztrzaskać jej głowę o ścianę, nie mógł powstrzymać na ten widok niechętnego podziwu. W końcu, Syriusz skądś wziął swoją stalową determinację.

Tom rozbroił ją i z szybkością światła, rzucił bezróżdżkowe zaklęcie w wężomowie, by chronić jej organy wewnętrzne. Harry rozpoznał zaklęcie i naprawdę to docenił. W końcu, wylewitował jej różdżkę do Alpharda, zdumiewająco eleganckim gestem, aby nie została zniszczona w dalszych czynnościach.

Skończywszy przygotowania, lekko skłonił się Harry'emu.

\- Harrison, przestępstwo, było wymierzone bezpośrednio przeciw tobie, masz prawo pierwszego uderzenia.

Harry wdzięcznie skłonił głowę, i chociaż żołądek miał ściśnięty, był gotów.

Jednak, mimo całej powagi, nie mógł się powstrzymać i zamierając się miejscami z Tomem, otworzył połączenie i przekazał mentalnie zachwyt dla jego wystąpienia i _"dzięki_ " za troskę. Szybki jak błyskawica szeroki uśmiech Toma, był wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

Walburga najwyraźniej nie pojęła lekcji i mimo całego szacunku okazanego Tomowi, patrzyła na niego z grymasem, jakby był jakimś brudem. Hary nie przejął się, miał dość czasu, by pokazać jej, jak się myli.

Nagle, czując się o wiele pewniej, niż by się spodziewał, Harry postanowił zacząć powoli. Kilka klątw łamiących kości pasowało w sam raz. Kilka poprawek sprawiło, że były one najbardziej okropne, nie na korpusie, ale na kończynach. Udało mu się nawet wyrwać kilka okrzyków bólu z jej piersi.

Czując podniecenie, zdecydował się na prawdziwą zemstę.

Chwila koncentracji i każda kość w jej dłoni używającej różdżki została zdruzgotana. Mogła ją uleczyć, ale o ile nie zdecyduje się usunąć wszystkich kości i wyhodować nowych dzięki szkiele-wzro, miała to odczuwać do końca życia.

Zastanawiał się nad następnym krokiem, kiedy dłoń Toma na jego ramieniu przerwała koncentrację.  
\- Tyle wystarczy.

 _To wszystko?_

Przez chwilę Harry poczuł się oszukany. Ale kiedy zajął miejsce w okręgu poczuł też ulgę. Jego udział, w końcu się skończył. Dodatkowo, niektórzy patrzyli na niego, wzdrygając się i pocierając gorączkowo dłonie.

 _Zrobił wreszcie wrażenie; w końcu, nie był wcale zabawny._

Hermiona zajęła miejsce po nim. Jej klątwy elektroszoków robiły wrażenie i zrobiła zamieszanie swoją kreatywnością, ale jej też nie pozwolono zostać zbyt długo. Potem Zevi, Brax, nie Alphard.

W końcu Tom zajął miejsce.

Na początek zrobił pokaz lecząc wszystko, poza dłonią, by dąć jej chwilę ulgi od bólu, co czyniło go bardziej okrutnym.

Potem zaczął.

Harry widział wcześniej torturującego Toma, kiedyś był pod jego crucio. Ale nic, kompletnie nic, nie miało porównania z tym.

Kiedy Tom rzucał na niego Crutiatus, wyglądało, jakby robił to z obowiązku, kompletnie znudzony. W dniu egzekucji Lestrange'a bawił się ofiarą, dopóki nim się nie znudził i nie wykończył go. Wtedy była to zemsta, zbierająca się od dawna, ale to był chłodny gniew.

Teraz było inaczej, to było świeże i bardzo, bardzo osobiste. Tom był bezgranicznie wściekły i totalnie opanowany. Jego klątwy powodowały maksymalnie możliwy ból przez najdłuższy okres. Jednak, był też uważny, by nie spowodować trwałych uszkodzeń, które mogłyby zaszkodzić posiadaniu przez nią dziecka.

Harry nie mógł się oszukiwać. _To działo się dla niego!_

O, nie miał wątpliwości, że jej nieposłuszeństwo odegrało swoją rolę i pewno rozwścieczyła dziedzica Slytherina ponad miarę, ale to działo się dlatego, że zagroziła jemu. Tom ogłosił go swoją rodziną i ktokolwiek i cokolwiek, co śmiałoby go w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzić, miało zostać zniszczone nie do poznania.

To trwało ponad godzinę!

Wszyscy zaczynali być zmęczeni, ale nikt nie odważył się odejść. Miona była mdląco zielona i podtrzymywał ją Zevi. Harry był w stanie zawieszenia, między przerażeniem a strasznym podziwem. Ruchy Toma stały się płynne, gdy rzucał na Walburgę klątwę za klątwą, naprawiając ją i niszcząc, bez oznak zmęczenia. Bo niemożliwe, by nie był zmęczony, nie po takim umysłowym i fizycznym wysiłku.

Harry chciał wierzyć, że to dla niego obrzydliwe, ale nie mógł... nie tutaj i nie teraz.

Była w nim ciemna część, wcale nie najmniejsza, która była podniecona tą brutalną deklaracją. Był kochany, przynależał i nigdy nie miał już być sam. W końcu, te uczucia były obustronne. Gdyby ktoś ośmielił się choćby myśleć o zranieniu Toma był gotowy odpowiedzieć czymś nieskończenie gorszym, niż klątwy łamiące kości.

Wreszcie, nawet Tom miał dosyć. Przykucnął, szepcząc do ucha Walburgi coś, co sprawiło, że wiła się w przerażeniu, nie mogąc już nawet krzyczeć, i skinął na Zeviego, aby zajął się nią, używając swoich eliksirów.

Tom wstał i Harry objął go wzrokiem.

Włosy Toma były rozwichrzone, falowały prawie skręcając się. Na jego brwiach i tuż nad górną wargą perliły się kropelki potu.

 _Harry chciał je smakować._

Ich oczy spotkały się, Toma były dziwne, zachmurzone, mieszanka fioletu i krwi, tylko krok od szaleństwa.

 _Powinien się bać!_

Zamiast tego, zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystkie jego intymne marzenia o Tomie, były dziecinną zabawą.

Nie chciał już pospiesznych uścisków... chciał dotykać, smakować, _wszędzie_. Chciał zanurzyć się we wszystkim, czym był Tom, zatracić się w nim.

Harry powinien być przerażony i zniesmaczony, ale nie był. Tom oddał każde z jego uczuć z niemal nieludzką pasją. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to przyjąć to wszystko, zaakceptować go i oddać w zamian wszystko co miał.

Pokój zniknął. Nic innego nie było na świecie, poza nimi. Harry nie myślał jak i dlaczego, jedyne co miało znaczenie, to bycie z Tomem. Nie było miejsca na wątpliwości, ich płonące połączenie zapewniało o tym.

Harry nieświadomie zrobił krok w stronę Toma... Oczy Toma uspokajały się, połączenie zamykało się, zatrzaskując jak drzwi przed nim.

Tom nagle ziewnął i przetarł oczy. - Już późno, ludzie, chodźmy spać.

Wszyscy, poza ich szóstką opuścili pokój, jakby się paliło.

Tom rzucił każdemu z nich aprobujące spojrzenie.

\- Panowie, to był sukces. - Oferował Hermionie rękę. - Idziesz, kochanie? - zapytał uprzejmie.

Harry nic nie rozumiał. Jak Tom mógł zachować się, jakby nic się nie stało? Stało się, ta chwila zdarzyła się! I żadne zdolności aktorskie Toma, nawet w najlepszym wydaniu, nie przekonają go, że nie.

Bez wahania podszedł do Toma, chociaż jego postawa wyrażała teraz niebezpieczeństwo i prawie ciągnął Mionę ze sobą, do drzwi, i chwycił Toma za rękę. _Miał do tego prawo_.

\- Tom, co to do cholery było? - zapytał, próbując nie wybuchnąć.

\- Nie teraz, Harry, **proszę.** \- Nie było żadnego uczucia w głosie Toma, ale to jedno słowo? _Niesłychane!_

Ręka Harry'ego puściła rękaw Toma, jakby go palił. Nie znal powodu wycofania, ale był gotowy spełnić jego życzenie i dać mu czas. Został sam z trzema ślizgonami i półprzytomną Walburgą.

\- Co się stało, Harry? - zapytał Zevi.

Zmusił się do niemal beztroskiego uśmiechu - Nic, czego nie można odłożyć na kilka godzin. Nie martw się, Zev.

Pierwszy raz w życiu Zev był zbyt zagubiony, i kupił to. Ale Brax patrzył na niego ostrym wzrokiem, on widział...

Szczęściem, Alphard był nieświadomy, zajmując się siostrą.

Nagle, wszystko zwaliło mu się na głowę, potrzebował samotności, by pomyśleć i zrozumieć, czy cokolwiek w ogóle się zmieniło. Bo miał nagle przeczucie, jak jasnowidz, wiedział, że nic tak naprawdę nie miało się zmienić.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Tom krążył jak tygrys w klatce, próbując poradzić sobie z tym, co się zdarzyło. _Odrzucił Harry'ego_.

Przez jedną, wspaniałą chwilę, miał wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnął, prawdziwy początek jego imperium i niepodważalny, zdecydowany dowód, że Harry czuł do niego to samo.

Był zmuszony odrzucić Harry'ego i kontynuować odrzucanie go.

Nie był przyzwyczajony do odmawiania sobie czegoś, szczególnie tego, czego pożądał, ale nie miał wyboru. Nie tylko z tak prostego powodu, że gdyby zbliżyli się bardziej niż teraz (prawie niemożliwe) to nie potrafiłby utrzymać Harry'ego z dala od swoich poszukiwań, ale było coś bardziej istotnego...

Harry podniecił się widząc jak torturuje Walburgę!

 _Harry nie był taki._

Dlatego, możliwe, że te wszystkie uczucia, które Harry mu przekazywał były wynikiem żądzy krwi czy, gorzej, szaleństwa. To było bardziej, niż prawdopodobne, Harry nigdy nie odczuwał tego rodzaju uczuć, przed dzisiejszym wieczorem.

Nigdy nie byłby pewien, dopóki nie zdoła pomóc Harry'emu bezpiecznie wchłonąć horkruksa. Do tego czasu, miał zamiar, trzymać ręce przy sobie, za wszelką cenę.

 _Nigdy nie było to tak trudne_. Miał zamiar wytrzymać.

Harry teraz chętnie by go przyjął, ale od kiedy Toma zadowalały półśrodki?

Chciał Harry'ego, chciał go całego.

Przy całym zmęczeniu, potrzebował więcej wysiłku, by móc wreszcie wyłączyć swój umysł i ciało.

Nie odważył się schronić w Pokoju życzeń, ani w komnacie.

Harry krążył po zamku jak drapieżnik i pierwszy raz w życiu, Tom nie był do końca pewien, czy jego wola wystarczyłaby, by odmówić Harry'emu, drugi raz tego wieczora, gdyby prosił.

 _Kolejne miesiące będą piekłem._


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział trzeci: Zrozumienie i walka**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Harry włożył swój strój do Quidditcha, czując ulgę, chociaż raz, że nie będzie widział Toma, przez większość dnia. Cztery tygodnie minęły od ich "Zrozumienia" po ukaraniu Walburgi. „Zrozumienie" było oczywiście, sporym niedomówieniem... Miał rację. Nic się właściwie nie zmieniło między nim a Tomem, choć nic nie było takie same.

Tom zareagował przewidywalnie, udając, że nic się nie stało, tak jak się spodziewał. Harry próbował czekać na niego, aż będzie gotowy, ale kiedy Tom go rozdrażnił podczas jednego z treningów, stracił swoją pozę i od tego potoczyło się naprawdę źle.

Harry zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie i próbując zrozumieć, jak wdepnął w takie bagno.

* * *

{Zaczęli treningi w komnacie, tak jak obiecał, skoro Tom dotrzymał swojej części umowy i zaczęli organizować grupy uczniów w pokoju życzeń, z każdej klasy.

Problemem było, że kombinacja niepokojącego miejsca, używania jeszcze bardziej śmiertelnych klątw niż zwykle i, _gorzej_ , jego nowej świadomości, jak Tom na niego działa, spowodowało, że nie mógł tego całkiem ukryć. Któregoś dnia, po tym jak po raz czwarty został wrzucony w ciemne wody kamiennego kanału, nawet Tom miał dość.

\- Harry, co jest z tobą nie tak?

Dziedzic Slytherina skrzyżował ramiona, i beształ go bez zahamowań.

Harry wydostał się z wody bez pomocy, Tom wyglądał, jakby raczej by go utopił niż ratował!

\- Nic mi nie jest. - Odparł.

\- Naprawdę, kochanie. - Syknął Tom - nic, to takie dziwne słowo. Normalnie byś się uchylił, albo osłonił przed większością tego, co w ciebie rzuciłem, ale dzisiaj tylko kończysz pływając. Coś musi być nie tak.

Harry'emu naprawdę nie podobał się ten cierpliwy, spokojny ton.

\- W porządku, masz mnie, komnata działa mi na nerwy, ale się przyzwyczaję, nie martw się.

Tom nie był przekonany.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz, zloty chłopcze. Jest w tym coś z prawdy, ale trenowaliśmy tu od dwóch tygodni i tylko dziś twój występ był tak okropny. Mów. - Rozkazał.

\- Dlaczego, do cholery, tak się tym przejmujesz? - Harry spytał, niemal gorzko.

Tom uniósł brew. - Dobrze wiesz, Harry, dawaj...

\- Tom, zostaw, - w połowie żądał, w połowie prosił, swojego przyjaciela.

\- Dlaczego powinienem? - Tom znów do niego podszedł. - Jesteś bardziej napięty niż stalowa lina, możesz zginąć. Jaki sens mieć dziewczynę, jeżeli się tobą nie zajmuje?

Harry uniósł głowę. Był naprawdę wkurzony, tak, że słowa wymknęły mu się, zanim zdołał je zatrzymać.

\- O, tak, to dlaczego, do cholery, jesteś w takim samym stanie, jak ja? Dobrze to ukrywasz, ale widziałem, że w zeszłym tygodniu byłeś tylko o krok od morderczego szalu, dlaczego? Czyżby H...

Harry ucichł, przerażony, kiedy jego mózg dogonił jego usta. Ostatnie czego chciał, to zastanawianie się nad związkiem Toma i Hermiony, pomijając obrażanie jej w ten sposób. Całym sercem chciał żeby bazyliszek pojawił się i go pożarł.

Po chwili, otworzył oczy, nie do końca pewien, dlaczego je zamknął. Tom nie wyglądał na wściekłego, bardziej zamyślonego, dziwny uśmiech wykrzywiał mu usta. Harry poczuł, jak żołądek mu opada. Chciał stąd uciec, ale nie był tchórzem, więc stał próbując wyglądać na gotowego na jakąkolwiek burzę, wywołaną jego słowami.

\- Myślałem, że o to chodzi. - Głos Toma był tak miękki, że ledwo słyszalny, ale spowodował gęsią skórkę na skórze Harry'ego.

\- Niełatwo sobie na to pozwolić, z której strony by nie patrzeć, prawda? Zwłaszcza z twoją lwicą...

Harry spojrzał na niego. Nie był pewien, czy zrozumiał, co Tom ma na myśli, ale na pewno nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Tom? - spytał, kompletnie zagubiony.

\- Sza, rozumiem, w porządku. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy podnieciły mnie tortury, ale to nie są żądze, które mógłbym zaspokoić z Hermioną, za bardzo ją szanuję.

Nagle Harry zrozumiał. Krew napłynęła mu do twarzy.

\- Tom, nie jestem taki, nie podnieca mnie czyjś ból.

Tom przewrócił oczami.

\- Ale wątpię, czy twoja Minnie czułaby się lepiej gdybyś poprosił, żeby zraniła ciebie, przeciwnie do ciebie raniącego ją.

 _Dosyć!_

\- Mówiłem ci już tysiące razy. Nie jestem masochistą! - Prawie wykrzyczał.

Tom rzucił mu oceniające spojrzenie.

\- Naprawdę, to jak wytłumaczysz poprzednią niedzielę?

Harry rozszerzył oczy, kiedy w końcu zrozumiał złożoność pułapki Toma. Był między młotem a kowadłem. Niemożliwe, żeby wyznał swoje prawdziwe uczucia w tych okolicznościach, kiedy Tom wyjdzie bez szwanku. Harry musiał przyznać przyjacielowi, rozegrał to po mistrzowsku.

Mina Toma złagodniała.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Harry, nie ma się czego wstydzić. Pozwól mi się tobą zająć, kochanie, tylko dzisiaj. - Wręcz wymruczał.

Harry z trudem przełknął, mając nagle ściśnięte gardło, próbował jak mógł, nie okazać jak to na niego zadziałało.

 _Skąd do cholery, Tom miał taką zmysłowość w głosie?_

 _Mistrzowski? Raczej genialny plan!_

Tom nie powstrzymywał się i gdyby mu się udało, mógłby dostać swoje, do niczego się nie przyznając. Może, jeszcze sześć miesięcy temu, Harry byłby już przy drzwiach, po czymś takim, ale nie tego wieczoru.

Był tylko jeden sposób, by to wygrać i Harry tego chciał. Chciał zanurzyć palce we włosach przyjaciela, przyciągnąć te aroganckie usta do swoich i zmusić go, by połknął swoje słowa. Harry dobrze wiedział, co widział tamtej nocy i to nie miało nic wspólnego z sadystyczną stroną Toma.

 _Może tylko w ten sposób mógłby go kiedykolwiek mieć._ Logicznie, nie robiąc z tego wielkiej sprawy, nie mając w tym nic bardziej osobistego, szczęśliwie z tym żyć.

 _Jednak nie mógł._

Nie chodziło o to, że Tom mógł go zranić przez swoje sadystyczne tendencje, wątpił, by jego przyjaciel miał jakiekolwiek doświadczenie, poza samymi torturami. Szczerze, był pewien, że przed Hermioną, jego przyjaciel ignorował wszystko, o ile cokolwiek działo się poniżej jego pasa. I też nie myśl o Hermionie naprawdę go powstrzymała, mimo całego poczucia winy i głębokiej niechęci do skrzywdzenia jej. Chociaż, jeszcze raz potwierdziło się, że nawet jeśli jej nie kochał, Tom naprawdę ją bardzo szanował.

Prawdziwym problemem było, że Tom tak naprawdę tego nie chciał. A, nawet jeśli, nie był na to gotowy.

Harry byłby tego pewien, nawet gdyby nie wyczuł nikłych znaków niepokoju, zachowanie Toma mówiło głośniej niż słowa. Normalnie, Tom nie mógłby utrzymać rąk przy sobie, ostatnio, zwłaszcza dziś wieczór, jego przyjaciel cały czas trzymał dystans. Tom nie był gotowy a Harry nie chciał i nie mógł naciskać. Za bardzo go kochał.

 _Jeżeli to czyni go słabym, niech będzie._

Jego przyjaciel, z drugiej strony, wyraźnie nie miał ochoty zmierzyć się z ich uczuciami, Harry mógł z tym żyć.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Dzięki za ofertę, Tom, ale raczej nie.

Tom skrzywił się. - Dlaczego?

Harry usłyszał:

 _Jeżeli mnie kochasz., dlaczego nie?_

Dlatego uśmiechnął się łagodniej.

\- Za bardzo cenię naszą przyjaźń, by ją spieprzyć. - Powiedział Tomowi szczerą prawdę.

\- Rozumiem. - Odparł Tom.

I to było wszystko.

Sprawa od teraz została zamknięta na zawsze. W żaden sposób i żadną miarą nie satysfakcjonowało go to, ale, w pewien sposób, mógł z tym żyć. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że takie rozwiązania zwykle trwają dłużej.

Odkładając sprawę uczuć na bok, Tom podniósł poważną kwestię.

\- Mówiąc o problemach, nie tylko ja się nakręcam. Co jest z tobą? Byłeś nieobecny cały tydzień, poza treningami ze starszymi klasami, zanim omal nie padną z nóg, a potem pojedynkujemy się ze sobą, zanim _faktycznie_ nie padniemy. Jesteś tak zmęczony, że się zmieniasz, wczoraj prawie urwałeś Braxowi głowę. To do ciebie niepodobne, tak tracić kontrolę. - Z każdym słowem, był bardziej zmartwiony.

Tom uniósł kącik ust w gorzkim uśmiechu.

\- Skoro nalegasz. - Powiedział obojętnie, ale groźba była oczywista.

Wnętrzności Harry'ego skręciły się, skoro Tom tak łatwo ustąpił, to nie będzie przyjemne.

\- Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego zgodziłem się z planem Hermiony dla nas, by wyeliminować, i Dumbledore'a i Grindelwalda w czasie ich pojedynku.

Harry przełknął, miał rację, to nie będzie nic przyjemnego.

\- Nie bardzo, rozumiem, że Dumbledore musi teraz zginąć, bez naszego wyraźnego, bezpośredniego udziału, żebyśmy mieli przyszłość, i Grindelwald też. Kwestia była zbyt bezdyskusyjna, by nawet rozważać inne opcje. - Przyznał, gorzko, ostatnią kwestię.

\- A teraz z tego planu nici. - Tom powiedział wyzutym z emocji głosem.

Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły. - Już za to przepraszałem.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie spinaj się, kochanie, nie wypominałem ci. Szczerze, jeżeli nam się to uda, rezultaty i tak będą mi bardziej pasować, niż pierwotny plan.

Harry szybko zauważył problem.

\- Jeżeli nam się to uda? Dlaczego jeżeli? Pokonaliśmy Voldemorta.

Tom spokojnie wyjaśniał:

\- Pokonaliśmy Voldemorta, bo znalem jego sekrety i dokładnie mogłem przewidzieć jego zachowanie, w mniejszym stopniu, ty także. Nie wiem nic o Grindelwaldzie, poza tym, co przeczytaliśmy w gazetach i tym, co Hermiona miała, wyciągnięte przez reportera w waszych czasach. No i posiada on też starszą różdżkę. Wołałbym jeszcze dziesięć, czy dwanaście lat intensywnej nauki, żeby być całkiem pewien siebie, stając przeciw niemu.

Harry milczał przez parę chwil. Nie miał pojęcia, że Tom tak się martwił, i że miał nowe podejście do wielu spraw.

\- Nie lekceważyłem tych spraw. - Harry próbował go zapewnić. - Staniemy przeciw niemu razem, nie oddzielnie, i też mamy starsze różdżki, z przyszłości, chociaż celowo ich nie używamy, bo nie wiemy, co by się stało... ale to i tak może zrównoważyć jego. - Harry kontynuował z pewnością siebie.

\- Przetrwamy to. Cholera, nawet Dumbledore go pokonał.

Na ostatnie zdanie, Tom zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że jesteśmy bez szans, zloty chłopcze. Po prostu wolę mieć więcej przewagi po naszej stronie, kiedy walczymy o życie.

Harry rozluźnił się. - Nie wierzę ci, żyjesz wyzwaniami.,

Tom oparł się o ścianę.

\- Może, ale gdybym wierzył, że nie mamy szans, zabrałbym ciebie i resztę naszych ludzi do Peru, czy gdzieś dalej, nie zważając na twoje narzekania, co do tego.

\- Wiem.

Minęła chwila w swobodnej ciszy.

\- Myślę, że mógłbym więcej się uczyć, a mniej koncentrować się na pomaganiu innym. - Powiedział Harry z udawaną niechęcią.

\- Zobaczę, co Zevi i Brax mogą mi pożyczyć, ty i Hermiona już zabraliście wszystko od Alpharda. - Łagodnie wytknął.

Tom wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Zrób to. Mówiłem ci tysiąc razy, że jakbyś się trochę bardziej starał, łatwo dogoniłbyś Hermionę, a nawet mnie.

Harry skinął głową przyjmując komplement i dodał. – Nie rzucę Quidditcha.

 _Niewinne_ uniesione brwi... - Czy cię o to prosiłem?

Wznowili pojedynek, tym razem Harry'emu szło o wiele lepiej.

* * *

Po tym, Harry był skoncentrowany na przyszłości, chociaż niezbyt zadowolony. Tom, odwrotnie, ten wredny drań nie zostawił spraw jak były.

Kierował całą dżentelmeńską uwagę ku Hermionie w pokoju wspólnym, zamiast po prostu wycofywać się do ich pokoju, jak robił wcześniej, w stopniu, który sprawiał, że była lekko zażenowana, i powodując, że poważny charakter ich związku stał się głównym tematem rozmów całej społeczności uczniowskiej.

Harry się tego spodziewał, chociaż lepiej byłoby nie mieć tego rzucanego prosto w twarz, ale prywatne zachowanie Toma, było o wiele bardziej zagadkowe i denerwujące. Wciąż dzielił się z nim jakimiś historyjkami o Hermionie, przemycając drobne, osobiste detale, kiedy tylko mógł, czy dociekając uparcie jak rozwija się jego związek z Minervą.

Jeżeli pierwsze wystąpienie w tej kwestii było przypadkowe, kolejne, _na pewno nie..._

Ktoś nieświadomy mógłby uznać zachowanie Toma, za normalne dla kogoś zakochanego lub nadgorliwe, ale Harry wiedział lepiej. To było zbyt wyrachowane, wyreżyserowane specjalnie, żeby był wściekły, zmartwiony, czy usychał z zazdrości, nie mogąc nic powiedzieć, bo sam zamknął sprawę.

Harry wolałby znaleźć coś usprawiedliwiającego zachowanie przyjaciela, jak niepewność, czy zazdrość, ale nie oszukiwał się. To była ulubiona gra Toma, by inni za nim gonili, nie zbliżając się na wyciągniecie ręki. Pewnie był szczęśliwy mając tego rodzaju władzę nad Harrym. Ale Harry pamiętał Lestrange'a i czuł dreszcze na plecach.

Wiedział, że znowu wszystko się w nim zbiera, i obawiał się, że któregoś dnia, już niedługo, będzie miał kolejny wybuch, który nie będzie przyjemny dla zainteresowanych. Rozwiązaniem dla Harry'ego byłoby usunięcie się na jakiś czas, choćby tak krótko, jak zbliżające się ferie świąteczne, żeby ochłonąć i oczyścić głowę, ale wiedział, że Tom nie zgodzi się z nim w tej kwestii.

Jego przyjaciel uzna to albo za oczywistą zdradę, a Harry nie chciał iść tą drogą (za dużo włożył w Toma i przyszłość tego świata, by to choćby rozważać), albo gorzej, otwarte wyzwanie, że nie zaakceptuje nic mniej, niż posiadanie Toma dla siebie w każdym znaczeniu.

Harry nie oszukiwał się, wiedział, że nie jest dla niego aż tak ważny, by się nad tym zastanawiał. I że może się to zakończyć tylko totalną porażką, nieważne jak zachęcające było w jego najciemniejszych snach... i nie tylko z powodu cierpienia, jakie przyniosłoby Hermionie.

Tom i on już mieli problemy, bez dodatkowych uczuć. Gdyby dodali do tego seks, nie będąc gotowymi by dać wszystko, szybko doszłoby do przemocy. Zniszczyliby „ich" i siebie nawzajem.

Musiał coś zrobić.}

* * *

\- Czy to nie zbyt intensywne, na bujanie w obłokach? - Złośliwy głos Alpharda przywrócił go do teraźniejszości.

Gdyby Harry nie miał niesamowitego refleksu leżałby twarzą do ziemi.

\- Hej, chłopaki, co się dzieje?

\- Quidditch! - Krzyknął entuzjastycznie Alphard.

Harry uśmiechnął się, na szczęście nigdy nie utracił entuzjazmu dla gry.

Zevi zagryzł usta.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy powinieneś grać, Harry, wydajesz się roztargniony, nie jesteś chory?

\- Nic mi nie jest, Zevi, oczywiście, że będę grać. - Uśmiechał się wdzięczny za troskę, ale mówił ostro.

\- No, nie wiem. - Abraxas uśmiechał się dziwnie. - Nie chciałbym, żebyś spadł z miotły i kosztował nas przegraną.

\- Brax, - Harry próbował być cierpliwy - Ile lat mnie znasz? Widziałeś, żebym kiedyś spadł z miotły, albo przegrał mecz?

Abraxas wzruszył ramionami. - Diggory jest podstępny.

\- Taa. - Podjął Alphard. - Od jego drugiego roku, rzadko kiedy przegrywał grę - zanim się pojawiłeś, to było naprawdę frustrujące.

\- Postaram się, jak najlepiej. - Harry odparł po prostu. Nagła myśl przyszła mu do głowy - Jego wnuk był jeszcze lepszy.

\- Taa? - Zevi przyglądał mu się uważnie.

\- Taa. - Harry rozluźnił się.

Nigdy nie rozmawiał o Cedricu z przyjaciółmi, poza Tomem, może już czas, jeżeli tym razem wszystko pójdzie dobrze, może kiedyś zobaczy, jak zostaje mistrzem.

* * *

Gdy wychodził na boisko przed grą, Harry'ego spotkała dziwna niespodzianka. Na samym czele, na trybunie Slytherinu, był tego pewien, siedział Tom, z Hermioną. Hermiona zawsze mu dopingowała, ale Tom nigdy nie przychodził. Coś się działo. No i, jeśli nie mylił się, widział szkocką kratę.

 _Dlaczego do cholery, Minerva siedziała z nimi_? Zdecydowanie coś się działo...

Alphard stanął obok niego i poszedł za jego wzrokiem.

\- Naprawdę masz szczęście, wiesz?

To było dziwnie szczere, jak na dziedzica Blacków. Harry mruknął niezobowiązująco.

Alphard kontynuował patrząc na szkocką kratę.

\- Jest piękna, utalentowana, lojalna; fantastycznie lata, bez niej boisko wydaje się puste, wiesz. Przeszła nawet nad faktem, że jesteś ślizgonem, _i znając ciebie_ , Salazar wie, nad czym jeszcze. Wiem, że to nie Tom, ale mógłbyś mieć z nią coś wspaniałego, nie spieprz tego.

Harry stracił mowę. Nie podobała mu się wzmianka o Tomie, ale to nie to zatkało mu usta.

\- Kochasz ją.

Szare oczy spojrzały na niego, bez zwykłego rozbawienia.

\- Nie chcę wtrącać się w wasz związek, ale nie chcę, by została skrzywdzona.

 _Proszę, nie zabij mnie_ , zostało niewypowiedziane.

Harry przeanalizował wszystko z prędkością światła, nawet, bez oporu, użył trochę legilimencji. Tom bez problemu, kazałby Alphardowi to zrobić. Ale, na szczęście, jego przyjaciel był szczery.

To rozwiązało mu ręce.

\- Minerva nie jest naprawdę moją dziewczyną, tylko bliską przyjaciółką. Kryje mnie, bo miałem dość ludzi szepczących mi za plecami, że Tom mnie rzucił, i próbowała przyciągnąć uwagę Dumbledore'a.

Oczy Alpharda pojaśniały po pierwszym zdaniu, a zmarszczył nos po drugim.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Nie myślę, że wciąż się nim interesuje, ale nie mam pewności.

Alphard spoważniał - Stary zgred nigdy nie będzie miał z nią szansy.

\- I dobrze!

Alphard upewnił się przepraszająco - Naprawdę, nie masz nic przeciwko?

 _Wszystko wyszło idealnie._

\- Nic a nic, jeżeli będziesz ją odpowiednio traktował, będę upajał się waszym szczęściem.

\- Żartujesz? Pragnąłem jej od lat; jeżeli mnie zechce nigdy nie dam jej powodu, by odeszła. Cholera, nawet jako starsza pani była gorąca!

Harry się skrzywił. _Naprawdę nie musiał tego usłyszeć_.

\- Jesteś pewien, że mam u niej szanse? - Alphard znów miał wątpliwości po wybuchu entuzjazmu.

Harry przypomniał sobie słabość, jaką starsza Minerva zawsze miała wobec Syriusza i jego dowcipów i nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości - Wierzę, że jesteś dokładnie w jej typie.

Alphard promieniał.

Ale Harry przypomniał sobie o czymś jeszcze. - A co z twoją rodziną?

Alphard nie zawahał się. - Pieprzyć ich. To nowa era i czas, pragnę jej.

Harry uwierzył mu. Alphard mówił pewnie, a jego oczy lśniły pasją i determinacją, jaką dziedzic Blacków rzadko okazywał. To było na poważnie.

\- Jeżeli wy dwaj skończyliście pogaduszki, mecz zaraz się zacznie. - Abraxas przerwał gładko. Drużyna zebrała się i dwie minuty później Harry uścisnął rękę Samuela Diggory.

Szukający Huffelpuff był wysoki i muskularny, ale nie przesadnie. Powinien być lepszy jako pałkarz z silną budową, ale był tak zręczny w locie, że nawet Harry'emu mógł sprawić kłopot. Był ciemniejszy niż Cedric, ale jego twarz bardzo przypominała wnuka.

\- Niech lepsza drużyna wygra.

\- Niech lepsza drużyna wygra.

Wymienili tradycyjne powitanie i jeśli było bardziej szczere, niż zwykle u śliizgonów nikt nie był zdziwiony, Harry był nietypowym ślizgonem.

Harry zauważył też, że Sam trzymał jego dłoń kilka sekund dłużej niż wypada, przy zwyczajnym uścisku i że zlustrował go od stóp do głów. Normalnie, nie zwracał na to uwagi, z wyboru, ale ta cala sprawa z Tomem, wyostrzyła jego zmysły. Lekko się zarumienił pod spojrzeniem pełnym uznania, czując się bardziej zadowolony niż zdenerwowany. Na jego usta wypłynął mały uśmieszek, miał zamiar dać puchonowi na co popatrzeć.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Toma swędziła ręka, by przekląć kobietę siedzącą obok niego. Minerva z kolei patrzyła na niego, jakby nie chciałaby nic bardziej, niż zrzucić go z trybuny. Ich uczucia były całkowicie odwzajemnione ale odmawiał uhonorowania jej, przez przyznanie, że uważa ją za zagrożenie.

 _W końcu, potrzebował jej..._

Po czterech tygodniach niekończących się badań, znalazł coś, co potwierdzone badaniami Granger, miało potencjał utrzymania ich przy życiu, przy procesie wchłaniania horkruksa przez Harry'ego, bez sprzeciwu jego duszy. Żadne z nich nie było naprawdę zachwycone całością i normalnie Harry by nie zaakceptował żadnego z tych środków pod groźbą różdżki.

Szczęśliwie, miał tę przydatną przysięgę, na swoje poparcie. Niestety, nawet najbardziej obiecujące z tych terapii, były tylko, cóż, możliwościami. Nie było gwarancji, że którekolwiek z nich zadziała, nie tak jak kamień. To sprowadzało go znów do Minervy.

Adeptka transfiguracji patrzyła w niebo, ignorując go całą sobą. Granger niemal gorączkowo próbowała zwrócić jej uwagę, ale Tom pokazał jej, żeby przestała. Kotka chciała grać; pozwoli jej na to. Chociaż sprawa była pilna, a on był z natury niecierpliwy, mógł poczekać. I tak, nie mógł niezauważalnie wyjść zanim mecz się skończy.

 _W końcu, grał wcześniej w takie gry tysiące razy, a najdroższa Minerva i on mieli tu być kilka godzin._

Harry był w radosnym nastroju i zwodził borsuka krążąc dookoła stadionu, wykonując przeróżne szalone sztuczki. Tom więcej niż raz zgrzytał zębami, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że Harry wie, co robi. Puchon podążał za każdym jego ruchem, koncentrując oczy na jednym konkretnym punkcie.

Tom zwęził oczy. Umierał z chęci przeklęcia miotły borsuka, by nauczyć go, gdzie ma patrzeć, ale, nawet gdyby nie wiązała go przysięga, nie mógł nic zrobić. Harry nigdy by mu nie wybaczył, gdyby to zrobił. Widział wystarczająco wiele razy w umyśle przyjaciela twarz prawie identyczną jak obecnego puchona.

Harry wykonał bardzo niebezpieczną pętlę wokół drugiego szukającego, _ledwo,_ nie zderzając się. Mimo, że serce stanęło mu w gardle, Tom był naprawdę zachwycony. Quidditch sam w sobie nudził go kompletnie, ale rywalizacja między szukającymi to coś zupełnie innego. Harry urodził się, by latać. W takiej chwili uosabiał wszystko, co dzikie, silne, i wolne, i Tom pragnął być z nim. Nigdy nie czułby się w powietrzu swobodnie, tylko z kawałkiem drewna, ale że swoją mocą mógłby zrobić to inaczej. Jeżeli dziadzina mógł wymyślić na to zaklęcie, on też mógł, trzy razy lepsze.

 _Kiedyś, kiedy będzie miał wreszcie czas, na odrobinę swobody, stworzy je i będzie to dzielił z Harrym..._

\- Riddle, jesteś idiotą. - Wypaliła znienacka Minerva.

\- Słucham? - spytał lodowato, ale wewnątrz był kompletnie sparaliżowany. Wzmocnił bariery prywatności wokół nich.

To był pierwszy raz w życiu, kiedy ktoś przyłapał Toma, całkiem nieświadomego, co się wokół niego dzieje. Harry miał rację, brak snu powodował, że popełniał głupie błędy. Skomplikowane okoliczności nie były wymówką dla takiej głupoty. Postanowił teraz, że będzie spał przez osiem godzin w tym tygodniu, nawet jeśli będzie musiał ukraść zmieniacz czasu z ministerstwa.

Minerva uśmiechnęła się, jak zadowolony kot.

\- Nazwalam cię idiotą, Tom. - Odpowiedziała, nie wycofując się o nawet krok. - Wręcz ślinisz się patrząc na Harry'ego, a nic nie robisz. Nawet święty, by stracił cierpliwość.

Granger zachichotała w szalik i Tom posłał jej jadowite spojrzenie, rozprawi się z nią później, najpierw musiał odzyskać przewagę z tą drugą suką. Zaskoczyła go w ekstremalnej sytuacji, nic więcej.

\- Czy mówisz mi, żebym trzymał się z daleka od twojego chłopaka, Minervo, kochana? - zapytał, z uśmieszkiem, samym tonem obiecując niewiarygodny ból.

Minerva nie wzdrygnęła się. Zamiast tego, prychnęła obraźliwie, całkiem jak jej starszy odpowiednik. - Oboje wiemy, że to ściema, inaczej zepchnąłbyś mnie z najwyższych schodów.

To prawda, uważnie obserwował zachowanie Harry'ego, nigdy nie byli zbyt długo sami, szczególnie w jej pokoju. Kamienny wąż naprzeciw jej drzwi składał mu regularne raporty.

To, że nie zareagował na jej słowa, pierwszy raz nią wstrząsnęło.

\- Naprawdę byś to zrobił!

Tom tylko się uśmiechnął.

Minerva zwilżyła usta. - On by tego nie zaakceptował.

Tom był naprawdę rozczarowany, spodziewał się po niej więcej, teraz, niż chowanie się w cieniu Dumbledore'a.

Zdecydował się naprawdę ją przestraszyć.

\- Czy to naprawdę, ma znaczenie, co zrobiłby Dumbledore? Ty byłabyś już i tak martwa?

Minerva wyglądała bardziej, na uspokojoną, niż cokolwiek innego.

\- Nie Dumbledore, Harry. Nie zaakceptowałby czegoś takiego. Skończyłbyś razem ze mną w szpitalnym skrzydle, i nie zabiłbyś mnie, nieważne, co mówisz...

Czyli Tom musiał zbadać ją dokładniej, jak wiele Harry jej powiedział? Co dziwne, nic, domyśliła się wszystkiego tylko obserwując ich. Nie żeby Harry i on byli naprawdę subtelni, ale jej zdolności obserwacji były dużo lepsze, niż się spodziewał. _Może dałaby sobie radę z zadaniem_.

Ale co mu naprawdę zaimponowało, to jak wielkie było jej oddanie Harry'emu... Granger nigdy nie przyjmowała nic na słowo i zawsze musiała wszystko dwa razy sprawdzić na własną rękę...

 _Z drugiej strony, kotka okazywała takie samo oddanie Dumbledore'owi a Harry powiedział jej więcej prawdy przez miesiąc, niż profesor przez pięćdziesiąt lat. Naprawdę mogła być użyteczna._

Jednak, przez te kilka sekund, jakie zajęło mu przejrzenie jej umysłu, zmieniła taktykę.

-... Ale, jeżeli chcesz mnie zabić, to lepiej zrzucę z piersi kilka rzeczy.

Niewprawny obserwator uznałby, że żartuje, ale stalowa determinacja w jej oczach, mówiła co innego.

\- Jeżeli trzymasz Harry'ego na wyciągnięcie ręki, przez swoją ambicję, tak jak myślę, pożałujesz tego. Będzie zmuszony, albo całkiem cię porzucić, albo pokochać kogoś innego, inaczej się złamie. Czy naprawdę tego chcesz?

Wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- A ty, - odwróciła się, do, do tej pory, rozbawionej Hermiony. - Harry ma o tobie wysoką opinię i obserwowałam cię na zajęciach, jesteś bardzo inteligentna, mogłabyś nawet dołączyć do niewymownych, mimo ich szowinistycznej postawy. Dlaczego wieszasz się na jego ramieniu? Tak, ma charyzmę, pewno kiedyś zostanie ministrem, ale czy to jest warte życia w kłamstwie? Zniszczenia Harry'ego? Jeżeli tego chcesz, proszę zostaw go w spokoju. Naprawdę, nie potrzebuje takich przyjaciół.

Granger, żałosna, miała łzy w oczach, ale jej głos był pewny.

\- To nie tak. Nie znasz wszystkich faktów, nie możesz mnie oceniać.

Minerva patrzyła bezlitośnie. - Może, ale mnie to nie obchodzi, wybaczycie? - Podniosła się, gotowa usiąść kilka miejsc dalej, zostawiając ich samych.

Co ciekawe, Tom nie chciał złamać jej karku. _Horkruks Harry'ego musiał poważnie na niego wpływać._

\- Odeszłabyś, zanim dowiedziałaś się, jakie były powody zaproszenia? W końcu, zaprosiłem cię tutaj. - Spytał miękko, ale ze stalową nutą.

\- Masz na myśli coś poza grożeniem mi? - Próbowała brzmieć swobodnie, ale wyszła na spiętą. Najwyraźniej przygotowała wcześniejszą przemowę.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

\- Oczywiście, usiądź, proszę.

Usiadła, zaczynając być wystraszona.

Tom powiedział wprost.

\- Harry umiera; jedyne co może go ocalić to kamień filozoficzny.

Minerva zaczęła drżeć, ale Tom już raz przez to przechodził.

\- Och, proszę, nie odstawiaj Granger, - powiedział drwiąco.

Minerva spojrzała z nienawiścią. - Kłamiesz.

 _Gryfonki_! Tom był tym naprawdę zmęczony.

\- Niestety nie, mogę przysiąc na moją magię, jeżeli chcesz.

Minerva nie wyglądała wcale mniej podejrzliwie. Przyjrzała się Harry'emu, lecącemu względnie blisko i ścisnęła usta.

\- Nie wygląda na chorego.

Nerwy Toma, były już na krawędzi. Jeżeli się teraz wycofa, mocno ją zobliviatuje, jeszcze mocniej przeklnie i rzuci Imperio przy pierwszej okazji.

\- To nie ten rodzaj choroby.

\- On mówi prawdę, Merlinie pomóż, naprawdę; możemy stracić Harry'ego. - Pospieszyła Granger.

\- Naprawdę się przejmujesz? - Minerva była zdumiona.

Granger westchnęła głośno. - Oczywiście, że tak, Harry jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, i jest tak ciężko coś przed nim ukrywać...

Głęboka irytacja Toma nie znikała. Granger wydawała się pomóc, ale...

\- Czy jesteś z nami?

Minerva zastygła, odwracając się, by spojrzeć, prosto na niego.

\- Moja prawdziwa lojalność jest dla Harry'ego, jak długo wasze cele są zgodne z jego, albo są dla jego dobra, też ją macie. - Celowo schyliła głowę. - Czego ode mnie żądasz, mój Panie?

Tom nie spodziewał się tak głębokiego posłuszeństwa. Miała dokładnie to na myśli. Harry nie zawsze to rozumiał, ale w swój własny instynktowny sposób zyskiwał zwolenników, tak jak Tom. Ludzie czuli jego intencje, i wszystko inne i gotowi byli dla niego umrzeć.

 _Musiał znaleźć sposób, by zyskać nad nimi przynajmniej minimalną kontrolę..._

\- Chcę, żebyś szpiegowała Dumbledore'a, dopóki nie odkryjesz lokalizacji domu Flamela, albo Kamienia Filozoficznego...

Minerva skinęła na zgodę. – Tak zrobię, mój Panie.

Czystokrwiste wychowanie i etykieta były widoczne nawet w jasnych rodzinach.

-... i chcę byś powiedziała Dumbledore'owi o „tych zajęciach", ale za wszelką cenę unikając wyjawienia konkretnej lokalizacji.

Obie dziewczyny patrzyły na niego, rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Tom, nigdy nie wspominałeś o czymś takim... - zaczęła Granger.

Próbował ją zignorować, ale chwyciła go za ramię. Tom bardzo stanowczo usunął jej rękę ze swojej osoby. Udawane narzeczeństwo, czy nie, tylko Harry miał prawo go w ten sposób dotykać. - Zapominasz o swoim miejscu. - Zasyczał.

Granger sztyletowała go wzrokiem. - Moim miejscu... Hej! Nie jestem jedną z twoich zwolenników, robię to, by pomóc Harry'emu, a ty chcesz go zranić. Włożył swoją duszę w ten projekt. Jestem pewna, że możemy znaleźć tysiące innych sposobów, by odwrócić jego uwagę.

Tom bardzo chciał uderzyć ją w twarz, do krwi. Ostatnim, czego potrzebował, to żeby druga dziewczyna znowu zaczęła w niego wątpić. Już wywoływali w sobie nawzajem instynkt walki.

 _To może być problemem_.

\- Wiem, że możesz, - powiedział Granger, zwodniczo słodko - ale, czy możesz powiedzieć, że którykolwiek z nich byłby równie skuteczny? Jak wiele czasu potrzebujesz na zastanowienie? - Nie mógł się powstrzymać od pchnięcia jej.

Granger odczytała groźbę między wierszami i wyraźnie zbladła. Dobrze _, zrozumiała_ , w jak wielka górę gówna wdepnęła. Jednak, po ostatnim zdaniu, zacisnęła szczękę, spojrzała w dal, i faktycznie zaczęła to rozważać. Kilka chwil później, przytaknęła, z wyraźną niechęcią.

Minerva parzyła na nich na przemian, blada jak śmierć. Prawdopodobnie zrozumiała więcej, niż trzeba, ale potrzebowała potwierdzenia.

\- Dlaczego? - spytała krótko.

Tom zmusił swój wyraz twarzy do złagodzenia. Zdecydowanie musiał ich rozdzielić, za wszelką cenę. - Twoja lojalność, jak to wskazałaś, jest widoczna dla całej szkoły. Potrzebujesz poważnej przynęty, żeby Dumbledore ci zaufał i rozluźnił w twojej obecności, choćby marginalnie. Jeżeli musisz, powiedz mu, że obawiasz się, że będę uczył uczniów ciemnej sztuki, to przyciągnie jego uwagę. Minerva nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale skinęła na zgodę.

-... Harry nigdy ci nie wybaczy, wiesz o tym? - powiedziała smutno Granger. - Nieważne, jak to może pomóc na dłuższą metę.

Tom rzucił im złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Nie bądź taka szybka, Granger. Okaż mi trochę zaufania! Wątpię, żeby od razu wstrzymał zajęcia, najpierw będzie chciał dowiedzieć się, czego uczymy. Poza tym, nie jest dyrektorem, mogę zwrócić się z prośbą do Dippeta. - Nie mógł ukryć zniesmaczenia na tę myśl, ale jeśli będzie musiał zrobi to.

\- W najgorszym wypadku, będziemy kontynuować zajęcia, mimo wyraźnego zakazu. Wątpię, by starsze roczniki były gotowe z nich zrezygnować.

Cieszyło go ich zachwycone zaskoczenie.

\- Pomyślałeś o wszystkim! - Minerva przyznała, wyraźnie pod wrażeniem.

\- Gram by wygrać, ladies, gram by wygrać.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Hermiony**_

Kilka godzin po zakończeniu meczu Quidditcha, Hermiona opuściła ich kwatery, prawie uciekała, zapłakana. Tom nie zranił jej, szczególnie według jego standardów, ale znacznie gorsze niż kilka lekko bolesnych klątw by przyciągnąć jej uwagę, było jak zmył jej głowę. Tom miał wredny język i zaczynała wierzyć, że, przez większość czasu, ją oszczędzał. Jednak nie tym razem. To były dwie godziny, prawie najgorsze w jej życiu i w ich trakcie kilka razy, wołałaby już umrzeć. Dodając fakt, że Minerva praktycznie nią gardziła, zanim poznała prawdę, Hermiona nie była pewna, czy może znieść więcej.

W swoim prawdziwym czasie naprawdę szanowała głowę swojego domu i teraz, w przeszłości, ta opinia była coraz mocniejsza, jednak, nie mogła cieszyć się takim samym szacunkiem. Nawet teraz, Minerva znała prawdę, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że jej wcześniejsze zdanie była prawdopodobnie podzielane przez większość szkoły.

Najgorsze było, że Harry, jej przyjaciel, jej brat, jedyna osoba, której ufała, w tym szalonym świecie, zaczął zwracać się do Minervy zamiast do niej i nie mogła nic na to poradzić, poza kłamaniem mu wciąż i kontynuowaniem ranienia go każdego dnia, dla jego własnego dobra... Hermiona zaśmiała się na to, niemal histerycznie. _Gdyby tylko sama mogła w to wierzyć..._

 _Przeklęty Tom z jego obsesją do tajemnic!_

Nie mogła już tego znieść, nie sama.

Skierowała się do małego laboratorium eliksirów, które profesor Slughorn udostępnił swoim owutemowym uczniom. Delikatnie zastukała w drzwi i czekała cierpliwie kilka chwil, aby użytkownik pokoju ustabilizował eliksir i podszedł ją przywitać. Zevi uchylił drzwi, gotowy spojrzeć groźnie na tego, kto odważa się przeszkadzać mu w pracy. Czubek jego różdżki był lekko widoczny w rękawie jego szaty. Na widok Hermiony jego twarz natychmiast złagodniała, ale wciąż był zdumiony.

\- Hermiono? – spytał, wyraźnie zagubiony. Zwykle nie przeszkadzała mu w jego pracy, chyba, że mieli wspólny projekt. - Wejdź, wejdź. - Zaprosił ją do pokoju i posadził na krześle, zanim zdążyła się odezwać.

Hermiona rozluźniła się. Lubiła przebywać w pracowni Zeviego, panował tu taki spokój. Tak jak Ron, kiedy grał w szachy, Zevi z niesamowitą łatwością kontrolował otoczenie, panując nad wszystkim. Tom robił to samo wszędzie, nie tylko w swoim prywatnym pokoju, ale nie dawało to uczucia spokoju tylko buzującej energii. Nawet Harry nie mógł oferować spokoju; żył pod taką presją, że wątpiła, by znał prawdziwe znaczenie tego słowa.

 _Gdyby tylko mogła poddać się tej błogości na zawsze._

\- Co tutaj robisz? - Głos Zeviego był miękki, prawie łagodny, ale natychmiast przywołał ją do teraźniejszości.

Hermiona wciąż nie mogła mówić, podniosła tylko głowę i spojrzała na niego. Delikatność Zeviego zmieniła się w coś gniewnego, kiedy przyglądał się jej w lepszym oświetleniu. Hermiona spektakularnie się zaczerwieniła, kiedy delikatne palce dotykały powietrze nad śladami jej łez.

\- Czy Tom cie zranił? Potrzebujesz eliksiru?

Hermiona nigdy nie słyszała w jego głosie takiego opanowania. Stali się czymś w rodzaju przyjaciół w ciągu ostatniego roku, ale nigdy nie marzyła, że mogło mu tak zależeć. Nawet jeśli nigdy nie pomyślałby o przeciwstawieniu się Tomowi z jej powodu, to wzruszające, że chciał jej pomóc.

\- W porządku, nie zranił mnie, byłoby prościej, gdyby to zrobił. - Wyszeptała.

Zevi zrobił duży krok, wziął krzesło i usiadł przy niej. - Co się stało?

Hermiona otworzyła usta by wyrzucić swoje problemy, ale nie mogła. _A co jeśli przez nią Zeviemu coś się stanie?_

Tom nigdy nie mówił, czy jego przysięga obejmuje także jego zwolenników, czy tylko ją. Wątpiła w to, Harry nie byłby tak głupi, by zrezygnować ze swojej wolności tylko dla niej, ale wątpiła też, by Tom był gotów zrezygnować z choćby najdrobniejszej części kontroli nad swoimi zwolennikami.

 _Przyjście tutaj było błędem._

Podniosła się raptownie i skierowała do drzwi. Zev był szybszy i stanął przed nią, zanim zdążyła je otworzyć. Co dziwne, kiedy zderzyła się z nim, zanim cofnąć się i grzecznie poprosić o przejście, osunęła się w jego ramiona i zaczęła płakać.

Zevi nie poruszył się nawet o cal, po prostu przytulał ją opiekuńczo i wreszcie wyzwoliła wszystko, co dręczyło ją przez ostatni miesiąc. Jej panikę i przerażenie o zdrowie Harry'ego, jej niemożność zrobienia czegoś, co naprawdę może coś zmienić, jej strach przed Tomem i jego gniewem, jej całkowita pogarda wobec samej siebie za ranienie Harry'ego wciąż od nowa. Wyrzuciła to wszystko, nie mówiąc słowa.

Kiedy jej łzy wreszcie ustały, Zevi poprowadził ją z powrotem do krzesła i usiadł obok.

\- Wciąż nie możesz o tym mówić?

Hermiona skinęła głową, wciąż zbyt niebezpieczne dla niego, byłoby słuchanie o tym, a dzięki niemu już poczuła się lepiej, nawet nic nie mówiąc.

Zevi pomyślał chwilę.

\- A może ja powiem ci wszystko, o czym wiem i od tego zaczniemy?

\- W porządku. - Hermiona zgodziła się chętnie i znowu się zaczerwieniła, jak strasznie brzmiał jej głos po tym płaczu. Szczęśliwie, Zevi nie był mężczyzną, który by to skomentował.

Przez chwilę patrzył w bok, zanim zaczął, jakby też wałczył ze swoimi demonami.

\- Wiem, że Tom planował zrobienie dla Harry'ego horkruksa i że tuż przed ostatnią bitwą przekonał go do zrobienia go. Nasz przyjaciel strasznie po tym walczył ze sobą, jednak, jakoś udało mu się zebrać w całość, po tym jak tu wróciliśmy, ale chyba już tak nie jest. Czy mam rację?

\- Tak, czy Tom z tobą też rozmawiał? - spytała z ulgą.

Zevi wyglądał niezręcznie.

\- Nie tak szczegółowo. Polecił mi pracę nad różnymi ożywczymi eliksirami i kazał przeczytać wszystko dostępne, na temat kamienia filozoficznego.

Zamiast pocieszyć Hermionę, ta informacja dobiła ją. Osunęła się w krześle.

\- Jestem okropną przyjaciółką. Miałam być spostrzegawcza a przecież przeoczyłam wszystkie oznaki cierpienia mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Zevi delikatnie objął ją ramieniem.

\- Nie bądź dla siebie tak surowa, Harry jest niesamowitym aktorem i domyśliłem się tego bardziej obserwując Toma niż Harry'ego.

Hermiona nie był zbytnio przekonana.

\- Ale zrobiłeś to, nie mówiąc, że Tom był przygotowany jeszcze zanim kryzys nastąpił.

\- Uczę się ludzi, tak jak uczę się z ksiąg, - delikatnie ją strofował. - I gdyby Harry'emu strzyknęło w karku w czasie snu, Tom wiedziałby o tym. - Zevi powiedział ostatnie zdanie wyglądając wyjątkowo niezręcznie.

Hermiona westchnęła.

\- Myślę, że obsesyjna miłość robi z tobą takie rzeczy.

Zeviemu opadła szczęka.

\- Wiedziałaś? - spytał dziwnie radośnie.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego dziwnie, nie mogła zrozumieć jego reakcji.

\- Byłam tego pewna w swoim czasie, ale kiedy tu przybyliśmy trochę się oddalili, pozwoliłam mu przekonać mnie, że nie jest zainteresowany. Zmądrzałam tuż przed zrobieniem największego błędu w moim życiu, nie żeby dobrze to przyjął. - Uderzyła kilka razy głową w oparcie. - Merlinie byłam taką idiotką.

Zevi uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Ponownie oceniasz się zbyt surowo. Kiedy Tom chciał kogoś oczarować lub uwieść zawsze mu się udawało. Jest tak dobry. Tylko Harry nie powielił tego schematu, ale sprawy między nimi są tak poplątane, że do niego to się nie odnosi.

Hermionie zaschło w ustach.

\- Ty? - Pomysł, że Zevi mógłby pragnąć Toma wydał się jej nagle, o wiele bardziej niepokojący, na wiele różnych sposobów, niż myśl o Tomie z Harrym.

Zevi mrugnął.

\- Nie, nie! Nic takiego, Tom szukał raczej powiązań i talentu do wykonywania jego życzeń. Jedyne zagrywki tego rodzaju przed Harrym były, żeby zobaczyć jak wiele dziewczyn zrobi z siebie idiotki uganiając się za nim.

\- Jak ja. - Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać gorzkiego tonu. Twarz Zeviego rozjaśniła się przebiegle.

\- To jest w tym ciekawe. Ty, uganiałaś się za nim, raczej intensywnie i w dodatku z pełnym błogosławieństwem Harry'ego. Dlatego nie odważyłem się cię ostrzec. - Wyznał ostatnie miękko. - Tom wydawał się szczerze zainteresowany, ty wyglądałaś na szczęśliwą, a Harry nie martwił się o ciebie, o twoje bezpieczeństwo i wydawał się całkowicie popierać cały związek. Jakie miałem prawo ingerować?

Hermionę znowu ujęła myśl, że Zevi chciałby ją ostrzec. To, oraz fakt, że czuła niewiarygodną ulgę, że Zevi nie był zainteresowany Tomem, czy żadnym innym facetem, odłożyła do przemyślenia później, kiedy cały bałagan zostanie uprzątnięty.

 _Jeden problem na raz!_

\- Zanim to nie wybuchło nam w twarz. - Poskarżyła się sfrustrowana. - Dlaczego nie mogą być wobec siebie szczerzy? Założę się, że gdyby tak było, nie mielibyśmy nawet połowy tych problemów.

Zevi przyjrzał się jej uważnie, starannie przemyślając swoją odpowiedź.

\- Wszystko ma swój cel, jak mówią poeci. Gdyby Tom i Harry byli zwykłą parą mieliby szkolny romans, a potem, w dorosłym życiu, szansę, by się to udało. Ale nie są, między nimi sprawy są tak głębokie, że musza poruszać się bardzo ostrożnie, żeby to działało. Jak najrzadsze eliksiry, najbardziej nieprzewidywalne, niebezpieczne i potencjalnie niepasujące składniki złączone mogą stworzyć coś przewyższającego marzenie.

Jego głos stał się rozmarzony i to, bardziej niż fizyczne podobieństwa przypominało Hermionie Snape'a. Mogła zobaczyć, o co Zevi'emu chodzi, naprawdę, ale dalej uważała, że gdyby Tom nie był takim draniem, sprawy byłyby prostsze.

\- Mam nadzieję, dla dobra Harry'ego, że masz rację.

\- Jednak naprawdę w to nie wierzysz?

Hermiona zagryzła wargę.

\- Nie wątpię, że Tom kocha Harry'ego, ale też niespecjalnie chronił go przed emocjonalnym zranieniem. Nie wiem, jak to się dalej rozwinie.

\- Myślę, że byłaś z Wesleyem, zanim tu wróciliśmy, czy nie? - Zevi zmienił temat.

\- Tak, - odpowiedziała lekko obronnie, - ale nie wydaje mi się, by to można porównywać.

Zevi nie wycofał się, dalej przyglądając się jej uważnie.

\- Jesteś pewna? Czy Ron nigdy w żaden sposób cię nie zranił, zanim się zeszliście?

Hermiona przypomniała sobie, bal świąteczny na czwartym roku i wiele, wiele innych zdarzeń. Nie uważała, że Ron choćby zbliżył się do bycia takim dupkiem jak Tom, ale były chwile, że, mimo całej miłości, z radością by go udusiła.

Wyraz jej twarzy wystarczył Zeviemu.

\- Radziłaś sobie z nim, jak Harry radzi sobie z Tomem i vice-versa. Kiedyś, przypomnisz sobie, że to mówiłem, kiedy będzie właściwy czas i obaj dojrzeją na tyle, by być razem, ich wzrok się spotka i nic nie stanie na ich drodze. Żadne wcześniejsze związki, ambicje, obowiązki, czy przyjaźnie. Nic! Masz szczęście, że wyplatałaś się z tego, kiedy mogłaś.

Hermiona chciała się z nim droczyć, za taki romantyzm, kiedy coś w tym pięknym obrazie, jaki przedstawił dotarło do niej. Jej twarz zbladła.

\- A co jeżeli ta chwila nadejdzie zbyt szybko?

Zevi tego nie przegapił.

\- Wtedy możemy się tylko modlić, żebyśmy przetrwali tę powódź. Co się stało?

Opis Zeviego jakoś sprawił, że się uśmiechnęła.

\- Po tym, jak wszystko zrozumiałam, zmusiłam Toma, by przyznał się przed sobą do swoich uczuć do Harry'ego, następnego dnia nastąpiła sprawa z Walburgą i myślę, że stało się dokładnie to, co opisałeś.

Zevi cicho gwizdnął.

\- Nie dziwię się, że ostatni miesiąc był piekłem. Tom musiał być dla ciebie straszliwym draniem.

Hermiona przełknęła, gdy dziwna łagodność, znów pojawiła się w jego głosie.

\- Zapomnij o mnie, co jest dla nas ważne, to znaleźć sposób, by pomóc Harry'emu.

Zevi potrząsnął głową, ale nie z wyższością.

\- Robimy co możemy, naszymi poszukiwaniami, resztę zostawmy Tomowi. Zazwyczaj znajduje sposób, by wszystko naprawić między nimi...

Hermiona zacisnęła usta, powstrzymując odpowiedź, ostatnie czego chciała to znowu zacząć temat.

-... Co chciałbym wiedzieć, - ciągnął, - to co spowodowało, że tak płakałaś? - Uniósł dłoń uciszając ją.

\- Też mocno kocham Harry'ego, ale to nie jedyny powód twojego załamania, ani aspołeczne zachowania Toma. Jesteś na to zbyt silna.

Hermiona wahała się, czy powinna otworzyć się w sprawie tak osobistej, w końcu zdecydowała, że tak. Zev był szczery i nie mogła o żadnej z tych spraw porozmawiać z Harrym, przynajmniej jeszcze nie.

\- Zachowywałam się gorzej, niż chciwa suka. - Wyrzuciła z siebie.

Pierwszy raz, Zev nie przejął się.

\- Już o tym mówiliśmy. - I dla niego to było wszystko.

\- Nie rozumiesz. - Hermiona prawie krzyczała. - Dzisiaj Minerva, wręcz nazwala mnie dziwką, prosto w twarz.

Zevi zbladł, w oczach błysnął mu gniew i Hermiona przypomniała sobie, że ten łagodny i dobrze wychowany mężczyzna był ciemnym czarodziejem.

\- Nie miała prawa; sprawię, że tego pożałuje.

Teraz Hermiona powstrzymała go unosząc dłoń.

\- Uspokój się, wyjaśniłam to, problemem nie jest Minerva, ale to, jak wielu innych w to wierzy. Nie jestem pewna, że mogę ich za to winić. - Ostatnie zdanie wyszeptała.

\- Jak kto? - spytał ostro. - Nic złego nie zrobiłaś.

\- Jak ludzie, których zaczęłam uważać za przyjaciół, Alphard i nawet ten próżny dupek Brax.

Zevi wyraźnie się rozluźnił.

\- Tym się martwisz? Dobrze, że mam bezpośrednią wiedzę o ich zdaniu i chętnie ci powiem. Abraxas uważa cię za wspaniałego gracza a Alphard myśli tylko o seksie i wierzy, że wcześniej czy później skończysz w trójkąciku z chłopakami.

Podziw Braxa w równym stopniu ucieszył i zaniepokoił Hermionę. Ucieszył, bo dla niego to była najwyższa pochwala, i martwił, bo podkreślał, właśnie to, co ją niepokoiło. Z kolei wizja Alpharda wprawiła ją w osłupienie.

Pomysł był tak obcy, że jej wewnętrzna ciekawość sprawiło, że przez chwilę zaczęła to rozważać. Nigdy nie myślała o Harrym w ten sposób, poza pierwszym rokiem, kiedy zadurzyła się w nim, po tym jak uratował ją, z Ronem, przed trollem. Jednak jego czysta przyjaźń, niezdarność i oczywiste niezauważanie dziewczyn, czy tak naprawdę kogokolwiek, w ten sposób, sprawiły, że zwróciła się do tego bardziej solidnego z ich trio. Ale, szczerze, gdyby pomyśleć o mężczyznach w jej życiu, biorąc za kryterium zaufanie, Harry przebijał wszystkich ze związanymi rękami.

 _Ale jakby to miało być, z oboma chłopakami?_

Hermiona, czy jej się to podobało, czy nie, wciąż w pewien sposób, była zauroczona Tomem (nie, żeby to zauroczenie nie pozwoliło jej postępować właściwie) i zamknęła na sekundę oczy, wyobrażając sobie...

I w tej samej chwili je otworzyła. Chociaż Harry, miał najczulsze serce, był tak zapatrzony w Toma, że w porównaniu z nim wszyscy bledli. Nawet gdyby obaj, trwali w takim zaprzeczeniu, że wzięliby dziewczynę miedzy siebie, by podtrzymać iluzję, nie byłaby niczym więcej, niż kością między dwoma psami. Hermiona zadrżała.

\- Skąd, do cholery Alphard bierze takie pomysły? - marudziła, czerwona jak piwonia.

Zevi rzucił jej olśniewający uśmiech, wyraźnie bawiąc się jej zakłopotaniem.

\- Od dziecka byłaś częścią trio, dlaczego nie kontynuować tej drogi jako dorosła?

Hermiona jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwieniła.

\- Zabiję go! - Przyrzekła. - A co, jak zaczął podrzucać Tomowi takie pomysły? - Sama myśl była tak przerażająca, że cieszyła się, że siedzi, bo by zemdlała.

\- Nie bój się, dobrze wie, żeby nie mówić przy Tomie nic takiego.

Była tak mroczna obietnica w głosie dziedzica Prince'ów, że Hermiona rozluźniła się, czując się o wiele pewniej.

Zevi spojrzał na nią i kontynuował przekomarzania.

\- Przynajmniej reakcja Abraxasa, zyskała twoją aprobatę.

Hermiona zbyt go szanowała, by nie odpowiedzieć szczerze.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy to mi pochlebia. Martwi mnie, że ludzie mogą myśleć, że mogłabym używać moich przyjaciół, czy wręcz zaaranżować małżeństwo, aby podnieść swój status.

Pierwszy raz Zevi był zraniony.

\- Hermiono, mam dla ciebie wiele szacunku, czy to dla ciebie zbyt wiele, by równie szanować moją kulturę?

Nienawidziła tego, że tak go uraziła. - Ja- ja nie rozumiem.

\- Aranżowane małżeństwa są istotną częścią kultury czystej krwi. Moi rodzice zostali tak poślubieni.

Tego się nie spodziewała. - Ale twoim rodzicom wyraźnie na sobie zależy?

Przez sekundę, Zevi był zawstydzony.

\- Zbliżyli się z czasem. Czy możemy zostawić moją rodzinę?

\- Przepraszam, czy masz przyrzeczoną dziewczynę, czekającą na swoją kolej - Hermiona nie miała pojęcia dlaczego o to zapytała.

Zevi uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie całkiem, moi rodzice rozważali dziewczynę, ale nic nie zostało ustalone, jeszcze.

Hermiona zagryzła wargę, mocno. - Och.

\- Ale odeszliśmy od tematu. - Powiedział Zevi rzeczowo.

\- Aranżowane małżeństwa są więcej niż połączeniem dwóch linii krwi, by spłodzić dziedzica. Zyskujesz sprzymierzeńca, przyjaciela. Jeżeli dwie osoby są blisko, mogą się nawzajem chronić, przed różnego rodzaju szkodami.

Umysł Hermiony był prawie przekonany. Nigdy nie myślała o tym od tej strony. Zawsze odrzucała to jako zamkniętą mentalność, ale może tak nie było.

\- Jakiego rodzaju ochronę?

Wyraz twarzy Zeviego był równie poważny jak przebiegły.

\- Ochrona dziewczyny przed jej rodziną, zwykle małżeństwo to jedyny sposób, by kobieta zyskała wolność. Poza tym, nasze kręgi nie uznają homoseksualizmu, poza latami w szkole. Tom i Harry mogą potrzebować takich związków, szczególnie jeżeli wciąż planują zmianę czarodziejskiego świata pracując w ministerstwie.

Hermiona musiała to rozważyć. Przynajmniej w tych czasach, aranżowane małżeństwa były naprawdę pożyteczne, nawet jeżeli ona zdecydowanie wolała jej własne czasy. Jednak...

\- Harry nigdy nie pójdzie na coś takiego, jeżeli Tom naprawdę chce z nim być, prawdopodobnie będzie musiał walczyć z prądem, żeby znaleźć się tam, gdzie chce.

Oczy Zeviego zabłysły. - Jesteś tego pewna? Harry jest bardzo ślizgoński, w każdym calu.

Hermiona zaczęła się dobrze bawić. - Mogę się założyć.

\- Naprawdę, o ile? To nie po dżentelmeńsku mówić o pieniądzach, ale może pomogłabyś mi w bardziej podstępnych eliksirach? Doświadczona para rąk będzie mile widziana.

Hermiona rozjaśniła się z zadowolenia, ale potem spuściła wzrok.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie wolisz pieniędzy? Miną lata, zanim dowiemy się, kto wygrał.

Zevi z zadowoleniem powątpiewał.

\- Może zrobimy tak. Ty zaczniesz mi pomagać, kiedy będziesz miała czas, a jeśli za siedem lat jeszcze nie będą małżeństwem zapłacę ci sowicie za pracę. Co ty na to?

Hermiona była tak szczęśliwa, że chciała tańczyć, jednak utrzymała powagę, jakiej wymagała tak poważna sprawa. Tyko w jej oczach było zapewne widoczne podniecenie. Wyciągnęła dłoń

\- Umowa stoi.

\- A więc umowa stoi - Zevi formalnie uścisnął jej dłoń, a potem uniósł ją do ust.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

W sobotę nie było wyjścia do Hogsmeade, ale, że była ostatnia przed świętami większość siódmorocznych wybierała się na ostatnie zakupy. Harry ledwo zdołał namówić Toma na towarzyszenie mu z przyjaciółmi do wioski...

 _Cóż raczej zastraszyć i uprosić, w równej mierze, ale kto by liczył._

Tom w końcu się zgodził, ale nie było to miłe. Był czymś zaniepokojony, ale, przeklęty, nie był łaskaw o tym mówić. Harry nie robił błędu, wierząc że to miało coś wspólnego z możliwością walki, wobec wszystkich wyznań sprzed kilku dni. Nie był arogancki, ale wątpił, by coś poza samym Grindelwaldem stanowiło wielki problem.

Zastanawiał się, czy zdenerwowanie przyjaciela ma coś wspólnego z Hermioną i Zevim, ale to też wykluczył.

Chociaż były drobne wskazówki, że ich stosunki się ocieplają, kiedy cicho omawiali składniki tego czy innego eliksiru, wyglądało to raczej na początek przyjaźni niż czegoś intymnego. W końcu niewierność nie była w stylu żadnego z nich, i gdyby Tom podejrzewał, że coś jest między nimi, byłby o wiele bardziej okrutny dla Zeviego, nie dla nich wszystkich.

Okropny nastrój Toma nie poprawił się, wcale, kiedy Minerva znalazła ich w drodze do Hogsmeade i została bardzo elegancko zaproszona do ich grupy, zanim Harry zdążył się przywitać. Natychmiast się zgodziła, bez śladu niechęci i zaczęła gawędzić z Mioną jakby stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami.

Harry był, oczywiście, podejrzliwy. Zaproszenie Toma, nie było całkiem nieszczere, więc o czym, do cholery, rozmawiali w czasie meczu Quidditcha?

\- Uspokój się, bohaterze, twoja lwica jest z nami całkiem bezpieczna. - Tom szepnął mu do ucha.

\- Naprawdę? Dlaczego to mnie nie uspokaja? - Harry spojrzał wrogo, walcząc z rumieńcem pojawiającym się na jego policzkach.

\- Powinno. - Tom potwierdził słowa lekko kiwając głową. _Mówił poważnie_.

\- Kotka jest ci całkowicie oddana, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, sprawdziłem.

Harry zwęził oczy. Tom nie miał zwyczaju sam udzielać informacji. _Chodziło o coś większego._

\- To musiało być bardzo szczegółowe sprawdzanie, gawędziliście prawie przez cały mecz.

Tom uśmiechnął się niechętnie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, złoty chłopcze, mieliśmy wiele innych tematów, ale nie jestem gotowy ich zdradzić.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, udając obojętność.

\- W porządku, jeśli wolisz, spytam Minnie.

Uśmieszek Toma rozszerzył się.

\- No, nie wiem, jest związana przysięgą.

Harry zagotował się z gniewu.

\- Nie miałeś prawa.

Tom stał się śmiertelnie poważny.

\- Nie mam? Jeżeli ty zdobywasz równą ze mną pozycję u moich ludzi, to trochę nie fair, nie uważasz?

Harry był wstrząśnięty. Nie chciał przyznać, ale Tom miał wiele racji, _jednak._

\- Więc ty mi powiesz.

Uśmiech stał się pewny siebie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak... kiedy będę gotowy.

Harry prawie warknął. Ale kiedy się uspokoił pomyślał, że była trzecia osoba. Chociaż Miona była związana przysięgą, nigdy nie umiała być tak skryta jak Tom.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

Teraz Tom spojrzał na niego, zwężając oczy.

\- Myślisz, że to kupię? Nie martw się, dowiesz się już wystarczająco szybko.

Harry znów wzruszył ramionami, ale kiedy nowa myśl wpadła mu do głowy, zdradziecki uśmieszek pokazał się na jego ustach.

\- Musi być ci cholernie ciężko, dusić to w sobie. Co to może być? Zdecydowałeś się zostawić Mionę dla Minervy? W końcu, to Batman umawiał się z kotką, nie Robin. – Zadrwił lekko.

Tom spojrzał na niego z absolutnym przerażeniem.

\- Nawet się _nie waż_ nigdy o tym myśleć, co dopiero mówić. - Nie całkiem udając wzdrygnął się w obrzydzeniu.

-... _nigdy..._

Harry nie dał rady, wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- No, nie wiem, wyglądaliście całkiem intymnie siedząc razem, na trybunach Quidditcha.

Niestety Tom nigdy się nie poddawał. Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

\- Ach, tak intymnie jak zwykle ty z najdroższą Minervą; sądząc z twoich głupich akcji w trakcie meczu, nie masz też czegoś do powiedzenia?

Harry przełknął. O tej konkretnie sprawie najmniej chciał rozmawiać. Starał się usilnie nawet o tym nie myśleć.

Jednak, utrzymał swoją pozycję...

\- Z przyjemnością, jeżeli powiesz mi, o czym ty i Miona rozmawialiście z Minervą.

Tom pochylił głowę ze zrozumieniem i dozą szacunku.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, wrócę zatem znowu do tej kwestii, później. – W kilku krokach znalazł się blisko dziewczyn, widocznie kierując uwagę na nie.

Harry prawie omdlał, ale nie z ulgi. Nie wygrał z Tomem. Co najwyżej remis, co go martwiło, bo dowodziło, że cokolwiek Tom ukrywał, było to więcej, niż chciałby usłyszeć.

Poza tym to, że to Tom zaczął rozmowę, nawet jeśli, tym razem, okazał jakieś zrozumienie, czyniło kryształowo jasnym, że musiał z tym coś zrobić. Drugi raz jego przyjaciel, nie będzie się powstrzymywał.

Więc, kiedy Tom i Hermiona zostawili ich, idąc do księgarni, co, o ile nie stanie się nic poważnego, powinno trwać godzinami a Alphard pociągnął równie ociągającą się Minervę do Zonka, Harry zostawił Zeva i Braxa ich własnym sprawom i zaczął krążyć bez celu po wiosce, próbując zrozumieć siebie, zanim będzie do tego zmuszony.

Od kiedy poznał Toma przyjaciele, a nawet przypadkowi ludzie, zaczęli go oskarżać, że na niego leci, że jest gejem. Harry zawsze zaprzeczał pomimo ich bliskości. Nie miał seksualnych uczuć wobec Toma ani nie działał na niego jego wygląd. (Pomijając ulgę, że nie wygląda jak Voldemort, wężowa buźka była raczej wstrętna!)

Co więcej, miał takie uczucia wobec dziewczyn, nawet jeśli nie były bardzo silne, skąd miał wiedzieć, może po prostu nie był zbyt seksualnym facetem.

Nawet kiedy, ku swemu zdumieniu, odkrył, że jednak naprawdę całkiem poważnie Tom go pociąga (odkrycie, które najpierw uderzyło go jak szept, a potem jak pięścią w brzuch) nie był zbyt zaniepokojony, może trochę zrezygnowany, ale był już tak zaangażowany, że to niemal nie robiło różnicy. Więc znowu nic się nie zmieniło.

 _Tym razem tak._

Harry musiał być szczery, nie tylko zauważył Sama, poczuł taki dreszcz na jego podziw i ich rywalizację, że jego reakcja, choć prawie żadna, w porównaniu z tym, co łączyło go z Tomem, była dużo mocniejsza, niż ledwo ciepła odpowiedź na ciemne piękno Cho, czy jakąkolwiek inną dziewczynę. Więc, o ile nie kręciło go wyzwanie, co też wydawało się mocno prawdopodobne, naprawdę był gejem.

Harry miał ochotę walnąć głową w najbliższą ścianę. Byłoby mu łatwiej nie rozważać nigdy tej możliwości. Skoro nie mógł (i nie powinien), być z Tomem tak jak tego pragnął, ciągle liczył na posiadanie rodziny, kiedyś w przyszłości. Teraz to nie wchodziło w grę, nie był takim draniem, by zrobić coś takiego kobiecie.

Tom oszaleje. Normalnie, Harry mógłby ignorować swojego przyjaciela, ale dobrze wiedział, jak druzgocąco taka informacja wpłynie na ich kampanię. Nie był Chłopcem Który Przeżył, ale nawet Harrison Evans nie był zupełnie nikim, a czasy były bardziej surowe niż jego.

Nie mógłby tego zrobić przyjacielowi.

Jednak, ostatnie czego chciał, to spędzić życie, marząc o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Zasługiwał na coś dla siebie. Ale, nawet gdyby chciał to ukryć dopóki nie będzie gotowy, Tom zobaczył i zrozumiał wystarczająco, by go zapytać. Konfrontacja była nieunikniona. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że tylko jego przysięga powstrzymuje Toma przed nakarmienie Samem bazyliszka.

 _Salazarze! Co za bagno, a te dranie od Grindelwalda nie miały na tyle uprzejmości, by zaatakować i oszczędzić mu tych myśli._

* * *

 _Tym draniom_ daleko było do uprzejmości.

Jego instynkt przekonywał, że będzie walka, ale godziny płynęły bez śladu ataku. Harry był zmieszany, ale nie odprężony i kiedy znów znalazł Toma grymas na jego twarzy powiedział mu, że też dzieli jego troskę, bez potrzeby mówienia tego. Cokolwiek miało się zdarzyć, będzie poważne.

Nawet kiedy w końcu zebrali się na późny lunch w Trzech Miotłach wciąż nie było zakłócenia.

Leonard Potter siedział sam z elegancką damą, jej wygląd wystarczająco przypominał Alpharda i trochę też młodego chłopaka siedzącego koło niej, że nie miał wątpliwości co do jej tożsamości, Dorea Potter z domu Black, jego prababka. Matka i syn rozmawiali z intensywnością, ale, gdy zauważyli jego zainteresowanie, przenieśli tę intensywność na przyglądanie mu się skrycie. Harry natychmiast odwrócił wzrok.

Nie żałował ocalenia życia Leonarda i miał zamiar dołożyć wszelkich starań, żeby każdy członek tej rodziny wyszedł z tej wojny i prawdopodobnej konfrontacji z Dumbledorem bez szwanku, ale nie był pewien, czy mógł ryzykować nawet próby zaprzyjaźnienia się ze swoim dziadkiem. Harry był dobrym kłamcą, ale nie na tyle, by nie spowodować niewygodnych pytań ze strony tej rodziny.

Nawet gdyby, jakimś cudem poznali jego prawdziwą tożsamość, nigdy nie mogliby zostać jego rodziną, zbyt wiele wody upłynęło pod mostem.

Byli tam też Imogen i Roger z Samem, Apoloniuszem i Amelią. Pomachali mu radośnie na powitanie; _Sam trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie jak na zwykłą znajomość,_ jednak Harry wybrał zignorowanie tego, odmachał i chciał do nich dołączyć, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł reakcję Toma.

Uśmiechał się czarująco i kiwnął głową na zgodę, ale w jego oczach było wystarczająco wiele jadu, by przerażać. Przysięga, czy nie, nie był gotów zaufać mu na tyle, by siąść przy jednym stole z puchonem bez ryzyka jego ciężkiego uszkodzenia, czy wręcz śmierci. Usiedli w bezpiecznej odległości i Madame Helen ledwo zaczęła przynosić ich zamówienia, kiedy wielokrotne trzaski aportowania dobiegły z zewnątrz. Harry spotkał spojrzenie Toma, z tym samym oczekiwaniem. Zabawa się rozpoczęła.

* * *

Harry znów się schylił, kryjąc atak Toma i sekundę później wyzwalając własny przeciw odzianym na czerwono czarodziejom po prawej stronie. Większość padła, ale niektórzy uchylili się i użył jeszcze silniejszych klątw by załatwić ich wszystkich.

Byli z Tomem w ciągłym ruchu, siejąc zniszczenie na swojej drodze, pozostając niemal nietknięci przez różne ciemne klątwy, ale ich przyjaciele i współuczniowie nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Sama liczba ich przeciwników była przytłaczająca i otrzymali różne obrażenia, ale ponieważ bronili się wzajemnie, nie było po ich stronie śmiertelnych ofiar.

Ostatki złego humoru Toma zostały ostatecznie usunięte przez niezorganizowany tłum. Dziki uśmiech wykrzywiał jego usta i wydawał się niesamowicie dobrze bawić. Jego magiczna energia trzeszczała wokół niego i całkowicie oddał się zadaniu. Harry znów był skoncentrowany na swoim przyjacielu, ich ruchy zsynchronizowały się w coś poza instynktem. Ale, zamiast rozpraszać go i otwierać na atak, ich więź czyniła go bardziej skupionym i tylko zachęcała do dotrzymywania Tomowi kroku i rywalizowania w grze, który z nich załatwi więcej wrogów.

Niemniej, Harry nie mógł całkiem oddać się tej rywalizacji, jak nie byłaby przyjemna. Podczas, gdy ich przyjaciele byli wystarczająco zdolni bronić samych siebie, szczególnie w porównaniu z napastnikami i powoli lecz pewnie zdobywali przewagę w walce, najmniej doświadczeni koledzy z ich roku zaczęli mięć poważne problemy a wrogów było zbyt wielu by mogli odejść, dlatego on z Tomem i zespołem mogli tylko wciąż uważać na najgorszych przeciwników.

Jednak, to nie starczyło, by uchronić Sama od paskudnego złamania dłoni, na szczęście nie tej od różdżki, ani Rogera od kilku wrednych cięć, ale serce wtedy podeszło mu do gardła, gdy nie był wystarczająco szybki i Lady Potter otrzymała poważną ranę w żebra za Leonarda, a idiota sam wystawił się na cel szukając dla niej schronienia. Harry ledwo zdołał zdekoncentrować czarodzieja postury wojownika sumo zanim rozwaliłby ich oboje.

 _To by było na tyle. Przestał się hamować._

Harry nigdy nie był tak wdzięczny za cięższe treningi w komnacie. Jego klątwy, gdyby zostały zgłoszone, zapewniłyby mu wysłanie do Azkabanu razem ze zwolennikami Grindelwalda, ale odmawiał zgody na pozwolenie, by choćby jeden z jego przyjaciół i towarzyszy zginął.

 **\- Nareszcie. -** Tom wysyczał mu do ucha i Harry warknął. Drań zrzucił na niego decyzję, jak nielegalnie mogą walczyć, ale to nie była gra, do cholery...

Względnie szybko, dzięki użyciu większości ciemniejszych klątw, walka była praktycznie skończona, ale kiedy padł ostatni wróg Harry zdał sobie sprawę z aury okrucieństwa. Mężczyzna opierający się o jedną ze ścian, właśnie zniósł swoją iluzję. Grindelwald, drań oglądał rzeź swoich ludzi i nie ruszył palcem by im pomóc.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Grindelwald drwiąco zaklaskał i wyłonił się z cienia.

\- Mein Gott! To było wciągające, chłopcy.

Tom szybko przyjrzał się Czarnemu Panu. Więc to był Gellert Grindelwald, przynajmniej tym razem nie był zawiedziony.

Czarodziej miał wygląd, jego zdjęcia w Proroku nie oddawały mu sprawiedliwości, przekazując jego klasycznie przystojną twarz i silną budowę, ale nawet nie sugerując onieśmielającej mrocznej aury. Chociaż, nic nie mogło tego przekazać. Tom z trudem pohamował uśmieszek.

 _To faktycznie miało być wyzwanie._

Co więcej mężczyzna nie wyglądał na więcej niż czterdziestkę - czterdziestkę, z czasów Harry'ego, nie teraz, kiedy nawet przystojni czarodzieje wyglądali jak starcy. Tom, mimochodem, zastanowił się, czego użył by zatrzymać młodość i jak długo to działa, ale w końcu to nie miało znaczenia. Grindelwald miał umrzeć i wcześniej czy później położy rękę na jego badaniach.

Tom nie dbał o to, jak Niemiec traktuje swoich ludzi, ale oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły, zacisnął dłonie, bardziej niż zły. Uznając, że jego przyjaciel nie jest niebezpiecznie pobudzony, to mogło być wielce zabawne.

Nie rozczarował się.

\- To było niezbyt inteligentne. - Ton Harry'ego był idealną mieszanką lekceważenia i znudzenia, ukrywając gniew i nic nie ujawniając.

To był idealny wstęp, by doprowadzić Czarnego Pana do szału, podważając jego pozycję w tak niedbały sposób, niestety Niemiec lepiej się kontrolował niż Voldemort i tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Jesteś zbyt młody by to wiedzieć, ledwie dziecko. - Ton Grindelwalda był zarówno protekcjonalny i wyniosły, ale w żadnym stopniu nie brzmiał na przejętego. Rzucił Harry'emu lekceważące spojrzenie, taksując jego ciało i dając do zrozumienia, że wie.

Harry nie wzdrygnął się, ani w żaden sposób nie zareagował.

Oczy Toma rozbłysły, niemal czerwone, i przyrzekł, w duchu, że wydłubie czarodziejowi oczy, używając jego własnej, cennej różdżki, poza innymi torturami. Poza tym, też nie zareagował. Ale nadszedł czas podkręcić grę, w końcu Grindelwald chciał pogadać.

\- To na pewno było marnotrawstwo, szczególnie dla kogoś w pana sytuacji, _sir._

Przytyk był bardziej drwiący, przez użycie tonu fałszywego szacunku i Tom z głęboką satysfakcją zobaczył drgniecie szczęki Grindelwalda. Wciąż, był to jedyny efekt i w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

\- Ach, młody naukowiec, Tom Marvolo Riddle, jeszcze nie zdałeś owutemów, a już jesteś znany jako najlepszy uczeń, jaki ukończył Hogwarts, mając teorię z obrony w małym palcu... bardzo intrygujące... Zastanawiam się, jak byś sobie radził w Durmstrangu? - Mężczyzna rzucał puste pochwały nie zwracając tak naprawdę uwagi na słowa Toma.

\- Od jakiegoś czasu rozważałem spotkanie z tobą i gdybyś nie był półkrwi już bym dla ciebie zaaranżował błyskotliwą przyszłość u mego boku - rzucił także Tomowi, _bardzo_ pełne uznania, taksujące spojrzenie.

Tom poczuł się, jakby został pokryty szlamem i gdyby nie był tak zdyscyplinowany, mógłby zareagować gwałtownie. Od wielu lat nie był pod takim spojrzeniem. Był przyzwyczajony do spojrzeń pełnych pożądania, ale teraz ludzie zbyt dobrze go znali, by patrzeć na niego, jak na sztukę mięsa.

 _To było obrzydliwe, i ten tak zwany Czarny Pan zapłaci za to wiele, wiele razy, zanim Tom pozwoli mu umrzeć._

Ktoś inny mógłby być albo uszczęśliwiony uwagą Czarnego Pana albo kompletnie przerażony. Tom był tylko znudzony. Ta rozmowa nic mu nie pokazała, poza tym, że Niemiec odrzucał moc. Ta informacja była przestarzała i mogła być znaleziona w którymkolwiek z publicznych źródeł.

Nie wspominając, że raczej nie zdobędzie ich poparcia poniżając w ten sposób, tracił w każdym rozrachunku. Ale najbardziej lekceważącym znakiem było traktowanie przez niego Harry'ego jak maskotki.

 _Czy nie potrafił wyczuć, że ich moc jest sobie równa?_ Grindelwald był tak odurzony mocą, że jego arogancja przewyższała inteligencję; jeżeli zachowają spokój to będzie bułka z masłem.

\- Nieźle grasz, ale już przegrałeś, może gdybyś kierował się strategią, nie hormonami, lepiej by ci poszło. - Ton Harry'ego był obojętny ale z silną nutą złośliwości.

Tom zaklął w duchu, za wcześnie się cieszył, _Harry był czasami zbyt gryfoński!_

Rozbłysk magii i gniewu był wyraźnie silniejszy, niż kiedy Grindelwald jego taksował, przesunął się też by stanąć między nimi. Naprawdę, nie potrzebowali dawać Niemcowi przyjemności zajścia im za skórę. Jednak, ku swemu zdumieniu, Tom był bardziej wzruszony niż zirytowany tym wystąpieniem. Pierwszy raz, ktoś zadał sobie trud by stanąć w ten sposób w obronie jego honoru.

Teraz jednak to oni zaleźli za skórę czarodzieja. Grindelwald zaśmiał się drwiąco, ale było to tylko ukrycie zachłyśnięcia. Tom uśmiechnął się ponuro, czas znowu podkręcić grę.

\- Harry ma rację, jesteś przegrany. Europejskie kraje pod twoim jarzmem, odzyskały wolność, jak długo twoim zdaniem potrwa, zanim skończysz w więzieniu, albo w grobie? - spytał miękko.

Grindelwald uśmiechnął się arogancko.

\- To mugole, niewarci mojego czasu, nic nie straciłem.

Harry prychnął pogardliwie.

\- Mów tak sobie. Ledwo minął rok od Hiroszimy i Nagasaki, bomby nuklearne mogą zniszczyć czarodziei i magiczne miejsca tak łatwo i całkowicie jak mugoli. Prawdopodobnie zniszczyłeś swoją przyszłość wojnami, które wywołałeś.

Grindelwald zdawał się oceniać Harry'ego ze znacznie większym szacunkiem niż wcześniej. - Nie, jeżeli ja zniszczę ich pierwszy. Pracuj ze mną a tak się stanie. - Zwrócił się do Toma. - Twoja zabawka ma też inteligencję, nie tylko charakter i urodę, mógłbyś być bardzo szczęśliwy, tylko, że to nie przetrwa. To nigdy nie trwa.

Tom był teraz bardziej rozbawiony niż zły. Oceniając gust i zachowanie Niemca, to nie było zaskakujące, ale nie powiedział tego. Nieważne, co Grindelwald sobie myślał, to było poniżej godności Lorda, a także zbyt wiele ujawniało.

Grindelwald nie przejął się ich brakiem reakcji, obserwował ich, pocierając brodę.

\- A może on nie jest już zabawką? Może Tom Riddle już nie jest szefem, tylko Harrison Evans. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Toma. - Byłeś tak słaby i uczuciowy, że oddałeś mu władzę, nawet o tym nie wiedząc?

Tom niemal się roześmiał. _To była gra Grindelwalda?_

Zaczął poważnie wątpić w jego inteligencję, ale to wynagradzało mu stratę czasu. Kilka lat wcześniej to by go dotknęło, głęboko, teraz wcale.

 _Wyglądało na to, że Grindelwald jednak jest wart swojej przyszłości jako Czarnego Pana..._

Lekkie uczucie zatroskania dotknęło jego świadomości. Harry był trochę bardziej dotknięty i martwił jego reakcją. _Och, naprawdę_. Tom zwolnił mentalną osłonę i przekazał odpowiednik przewrócenia oczami. Harry się rozluźnił.

 _Czas to skończyć._

\- A może nie masz pojęcia, co mamy i strzelasz na ślepo. Walcz z nami albo odejdź, ale przestań marnować nasz czas.

Grindelwald rozszerzył oczy na taką odprawę, a potem Harry dodał obelgę do złośliwości.

\- Jesteś Czarnym Panem, na Salazara, nie stać cię na coś większego niż uderzanie do dwóch nastolatków, którzy mogliby być twoimi wnukami? A te twoje blond loki są już nie na czasie!

Grindelwald zaryczał jak ranne zwierzę. Iluzja jego nieskazitelnej twarzy opadła; to było tylko silne glamour. _Jaka szkoda!_

Moc jego klątwy wystarczyła by odrzucić ich o kilka metrów, na szczęście postawili tarcze w trakcie ich nudnej rozmowy. Potem Tom nie miał czasu na rozmyślania. Był zbyt zajęty, próbując utrzymać się przy życiu.

Poruszali się cały czas, by być trudniejszym celem, ale mężczyzna był oślepiająco szybki. Tom mógł bez wstydu przyznać, że Grindelwald był jego najsilniejszym przeciwnikiem z jakim się do tej pory potykał. Oczywiście, dzięki swojej różdżce, gdyby był bez niej, Tom nie oceniałby go wyżej niż siebie czy Harry'ego, tylko bardziej doświadczonego.

 _Ta różdżka to było coś._

Dumbledore nigdy nie używał pełni jej mocy ani nawet w sposób, w jaki była używana teraz, tyle wiedział. Tylko fakt, że ich było dwóch, pozwolił im przetrwać w wielu sytuacjach. Chronili się nawzajem rzucając zaklęcia, ale byli już wielokrotnie ranni, chociaż tak jak i, ku jego satysfakcji, Grindelwald.

Trwało to jakiś czas, Tom i Harry używali praktycznie całego swego arsenału, co powodowało zauważalne obrażenia, ale nie wystarczało, by zniszczyć Czarnego Pana. Grindelwald robił to samo i było widać, że jest coraz bardziej sfrustrowany, kiedy też nie zdołał wygrać. To był wyścig, kto pierwszy padnie z utraty krwi, wśród innych powodów.

Będąc już tym zmęczony, Tom zaczął rzucać mordercze zaklęcia, by zmusić przeciwnika do cofnięcia się i pozwolenia im na złapanie oddechu.

Grindelwald uskoczył i odpowiedział z niesamowitą prędkością, czymś co brzmiało jak:

\- Verrotte.

Uchyliłby się, ale potknął się o jakieś ciało i wtedy Harry go odsunął ale wystawiając siebie na cel. Tom ledwo zdołał pociągnąć go na siebie i z drogi zanim następna klątwa uderzyła w nich obu. Nastąpił krótki ale bardzo silny wstrząs, Harry użył swojej Czarnej Różdżki, by osłonić ich przed ostatnim zaklęciem. Tom zaklął pod nosem, byli żywi, ale to mogłoby łatwo skończyć się jak Hiroszima.

W sekundę byli na nogach. Grindelwald dostał głównie odbiciem z obu różdżek i klęczał trzęsąc się.

Tom i Harry podnieśli różdżki, by z nim skończyć.

Ale wtedy aportował się Dumbledore.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Harry patrzył z niemym niedowierzaniem jak Dumbledore zamiast zaatakować, po aportacji, wygodnie znalazł się przed nimi, na linii ognia i zaczął wymieniać uprzejmości.

\- Gellert, dawno cię nie widziałem.

Niemiec, jak wyglądało, nadludzkim wysiłkiem, stanął na trzęsących się nogach.

\- Albusie, zbyt dawno, jak się masz?

\- Świetnie, uczę, jak zawsze marzyłem.

\- Cieszę się, też robiłem to, o czym marzyłem, cóż, z wyjątkiem dzisiaj.

Wrażenie nierealności nie znikało, Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie oszalał, bo brzmiało to, jakby Czarny Pan się dąsał.

 _... A Dumbledore, czy on zgłupiał?_

Ten sam człowiek, który zwalczał Toma, w imię zasad, w tym czasie, i prawie posunął się do morderstwa, w jego własnym, teraz niemal flirtował, jakby spotkał starego przyjaciela w trakcie spaceru po Pokątnej.

\- To panowie Riddle i Evans, razem z panną Granger, najlepsi uczniowie Hogwartu.

Harry stracił cierpliwość, Dumbledore nie tylko flirtował, miał czelność wydać imię Hermiony staremu śmieciowi.

 _Zabije go, znowu i tym razem nie będzie tego ani odrobinę żałował._

Krótki, przeszywający ból, przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Tom wykręcił mu nadgarstek.

Spojrzenie na jego ponurą twarz starczyło, by przypomnieć o ich położeniu. Tylko oni stali wystarczająco blisko, by słyszeć rozmowę, jeżeli teraz zaatakują, wykopią tylko sobie grób. Wymienienie Hermiony było tylko szantażem, by byli cicho.

Grindelwald to potwierdził.

\- Nie miałem przyjemności spotkania panny Granger, może innym razem?

\- Gellert poddaj się, wiesz, że nie możesz wygrać. - Dumbledore brzmiał, prawie jakby błagał.

\- Nie tym razem, stary przyjacielu. - odparł Grindelwald, z równym żalem i się aportował.

Harry był o krok od histerycznego śmiechu. _Typowe_! Wcale go nie zaskoczyło, że Grindelwald tylko kupował czas, zanim będzie wystarczająco silny, by się aportować.

 _I dlaczego, na Merlina, nie było w pobliżu żadnych Aurorów?_

Jednak, nie bał się, że Dumbledore spróbuje ich atakować, z tego samego powodu, z którego oni nie mogli zaatakować jego, zbyt wielu świadków. Później, kiedy będą sami i bezbronni, to całkiem inna sprawa i bardziej w stylu dyrektora/ profesora transfiguracji, ale teraz byli całkowicie bezpieczni.

Harry odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się do Toma. _Bezpieczni! Byli bezpieczni!_

Przetrwali kolejne wyzwanie i byli razem, żywi i cali. Warga Toma zadrżała i wtedy też się uśmiechnął, naprawdę radośnie i trochę pijany przetrwaniem i zwycięstwem. Pomijając interwencję Dumbledore'a, wygrali. W tej chwili byli szczęśliwi i naprawdę zadowoleni.

Nagle adrenalina opuściła jego ciało i wszystko zaczęło wirować jak szalone kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest ranny, _wszędzie,_ w różnym stopniu. Jedynym co go trzymało prosto był Tom, który wyglądał równie źle i również opierał się, o Harry'ego. Kiedy był pewien, że i tak upadnie ich przyjaciele pojawili się wokół i położyli ich na miękkich lewitujących noszach. Czując się sto razy lepiej tylko dlatego, że leżał, posłał miękki, niewyraźny uśmiech Tomowi.

\- Udało nam się; przetrwaliśmy Grindelwalda, następnym razem wykończymy go na dobre!

Ale Tom nie wyglądał już na zadowolonego. Krzywił się ponuro; siniaki i zadrapania na jego twarzy czyniły jego spojrzenie jeszcze bardziej zastraszającym.

\- Tak, udało się, ale następnym razem nie myśl nawet o stawaniu przede mną, tylko dlatego, że jakiś stary dziad potrzebuje oślepienia, albo przyjmować klątwę za mnie, **albo gorzej, bawieniu się czasem i przestrzenią** , - ostatnie wysyczał.

\- **Hej, to ocaliło nam życie** , - Harry odparł, obronnie.

\- **Tak.** \- Powiedział Tom, teraz wyglądając na naprawdę złego. - **Ale jeśli ma być następny raz wolę sprawdzić, czy magiczna bomba czasowa jest równa lub potężniejsza niż bomba atomowa w bezpiecznym otoczeniu, nie na polu walki.**

\- Nie będzie takich eksperymentów - rzucił Harry. Ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to takich pomysłów Toma.

\- Spokojnie, bohaterze. - Tom był wpół śpiący i Harry faktycznie się uspokoił. Mógł wyczuć emocje przyjaciela i był on tak samo wystraszony, jeżeli nie bardziej tym, co mogłoby się zdarzyć. Nie będzie takich eksperymentów.

Ale potem przypomniał sobie inne uwagi Toma i warknął. Będzie w białym więzieniu z Tomem, Salazar wie, przez ile dni... nie było sposobu ucieczki przed jego narzekaniami. Nawet jeżeli postawi bariery oklumencyjne, tak wysoko, jak się da, nic go nie powstrzyma przed używaniem wężomowy, zbyt niskiej, by była słyszalna nawet w cichym pokoju, chyba, że był wąż, którego uwagę przyciągnie.

Warknął ponownie. _Cholera, cholera, cholera_...

Usłyszał nad sobą cichy śmiech.

Abraxas wyglądał równie beznadziejnie, jak cała reszta, ale przynajmniej dał radę iść.

\- Co? - warknął, dźwięk własnego głosu przyprawił go o większy ból głowy.

\- Jestem tylko zdumiony, jak wy dwaj dacie radę się kłócić nawet w tym stanie.

\- Potrzebujesz własnego życia. - Wymamrotał Harry, wreszcie bliski zaśnięcia.

\- Hej, nie śpij teraz, możesz mieć wstrząs mózgu. - Brax był bliski paniki.

Harry otworzył jedno, przekrwione oko.

\- Nie mam wstrząsu, sprawdź Toma.

Ale Abraxas nie ustępował.

\- Harry, co masz przeciwko blondynom?

Harry chciał go przekląć, ale nie miał na to siły

\- Nic, to po prostu związane ze starym blondynem. - Powiedział prawdę, by zakończyć sprawę.

\- Aaa.

Była taka ulga w głosie jego próżnego przyjaciela, że Harry uznał to za szalenie zabawne.

\- Nie martw się, - powiedział Braxowi ostatkiem sił. - Nie masz włosów blond, tylko platynowe, nigdy się nie znudzisz, poczekaj kilka lat na Marilyn.

\- Marilyn, kim jest Marilyn? - dopytywał się Abraxas, ale Harry nie odpowiedział, jego powieki ważyły tonę. Zasnął.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział czwarty: Konfrontacja**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego - ciąg dalszy**_

Harry budził się kilka razy, ale za każdym razem Madame Wilson podawała mu uspokajającą miksturę i znów zasypiał. W końcu, całkiem się obudził czując ciężki smak bawełny i uniósł odrobinę, ostrzegawczo rękę, by uniknąć kolejnej dawki.

Madame Wilson miękko zachichotała.

\- Nie obawiaj się, młodzieńcze, nie planuję znowu zmuszać cię do snu.

Harry wydał westchnienie ulgi.

\- Tom? - spytał. Ledwo mógł wyczuć ich więź i to go głęboko martwiło.

Twarz Madame Wilson jeszcze bardziej złagodniała, w matczyny sposób. Niezwłocznie, odchyliła zasłony wokół sąsiedniego łóżka. Tom spał cicho, wyglądając na wyczerpanego i jeszcze bardziej osłabionego.

Serce Harry'ego zgubiło rytm.

\- Dlaczego on wygląda tak źle? Jak długo tu jesteśmy?

Madame Wilson zastanowiła się.

\- Jesteście tutaj trochę powyżej dwunastu godzin a twój przyjaciel nie byłby w takim stanie, gdyby nie sprzeciwiał się wysłaniu do Świętego Munga, czy choćby próbom Poppy, by zmusić go do snu, co by pomogło go wyleczyć, bo chciał być pewien, że ty przeżyjesz. To było niepewne przez kilka godzin; Zastanawiam się, skąd on brał siłę. Z tego co słyszałam, to cały wczorajszy dzień był walką za walką...

Ale Harry przestał jej słuchać... Tom zaryzykował swoim własnym zdrowiem bez żadnego wyraźnego zysku, tylko, żeby wiedzieć, że on przeżył... nie był pewien, czy wierzył w to, nawet mimo, że miał dowód... czy też nawet, co sam o tym myślał, poza tym, że ledwie mógł oddychać.

\- Tom czekał na mnie...? - zapytał, jak zagubione dziecko.

Madame Wilson rozszerzyła oczy.

\- Oszalałeś, chłopcze? Właśnie ci powiedziałam, że wczoraj omal nie umarłeś, a jedyne co cię obchodzi, to Riddle?

\- Niemal umarłem? - Harry był zdezorientowany, może zbyt był przyzwyczajony do ryzykowania życiem, ale nie widzial, by wczoraj stało się coś szczególnego. Tom też był w niebezpieczeństwie, dlaczego martwiła się o niego? Mieli mniej więcej takie same obrażenia.

\- Czy ty mnie słuchałeś? To nie było nic podobnego do numerów, jakie zwykle wywijacie z Riddlem... dzięki twemu pokręconemu szczęściu zostałeś trafiony prosto w wyrostek. Zanim cię tu przynieśli rozwinęło się pełne zapalenie jamy brzusznej... pięć minut później byłoby za późno... w tym stanie, spędziłam pół nocy wypłukując toksyny z twojego organizmu... a to był tylko czubek góry lodowej twoich obrażeń...

\- Och, - było wszystkim, co Harry mógł powiedzieć po usłyszeniu streszczenia uzdrowicielki. - Co jeszcze, Madame? - zapytał, zarazem chcąc wiedzieć i ją uciszyć.

\- Miałeś obite nerki, złamany obojczyk, siedem strzaskanych żeber, prawie całkiem zerwane ścięgna na lewym ramieniu, liczne złamania, których wyliczenie zajęłoby godzinę, gdybym chciała każde nazwać, rozległe stłuczenia tułowia i oczywiście liczne rany. Aha, i wykręcony nadgarstek, to były największe z kości jakie miałeś zniszczone.

Harry niemal gwizdnął, _to rzeczywiście źle brzmiało_.

\- A Tom? - spytał.

\- Twój przyjaciel miał stłuczenie na głowie, ale na szczęście nie miał wstrząśnienia, pięć złamanych żeber, lekko przebite płuco, złamany obojczyk, uszkodzony kręgosłup, rozbity dysk w połowie pleców, stłuczenia na całym ciele i wylew treści żołądka.

Harry był pewien, że włosy stanęłyby mu na głowie, gdyby już się tak same nie układały.

 _Za blisko, kurwa, za blisko... Cholera_!... Jednak ostatnia informacja spowodowała, że wybuchnął...

\- Taki wylew treści żołądka mógłby być równie śmiertelny, jak moje zapalenie jamy brzusznej - wycedził.

Madame Wilson spojrzała władczo.

\- A dlaczego, twoim zdaniem, chciałam go wysłać do Świętego Munga? Poppy ma pełne kwalifikacje i za kilka lat przejmie moje miejsce, ale było zbyt wiele obrażeń, by od razu się nimi zająć. Odesłałam wszystkich, którzy nie wymagali natychmiastowej pomocy. - Patrzyła surowo, dopóki nie spojrzał na nią z takim samym grzecznym szacunkiem jak wcześniej.

\- Słuchaj, cala szkoła nazywa to co wczoraj zrobiliście bohaterstwem i nie wątpię w to, ale przez ostatnie dwa i pół roku leczyłam was tysiące razy... i Merlin wie, ile razy nie przyszliście tutaj po waszych _treningach_. - Niemal zasyczała, nawet nie będąc wężoustą,

\- Wy dwaj jesteście uzależnieni od niebezpieczeństwa i jeśli jakoś nad sobą nie zapanujecie zginiecie. Zapamiętaj moje słowa, albo następnym razem, kiedy tu będziecie zarekomenduję terapię w Świętym Mungu... i tak, mam na myśli także ciebie, panie Riddle.

Harry natychmiast zapomniał o kazaniu uzdrowicielki.

Patrzył na twarz przyjaciela, badając wszystkie rysy. Taa, wyglądał na zmęczonego i pewno był w kiepskim stanie, ale będzie w porządku.

Uśmiechnął się z całego serca, mimo bolącej twarzy.

Tom przyjrzał mu się dwa razy intensywniej i uśmiechnął się czarująco do uzdrowicielki.

\- Zrobiliśmy tylko to, co należało, Madame, na pewno nie może być tak źle, prawda? Postaramy się trzymać z dala od kłopotów, obiecuję.

Madame Wilson prychnęła.

\- Nie próbuj mi słodzić, dziecko, jestem wystarczająco stara, by być twoją babką. Teraz, spróbujcie troche odpocząć, każę skrzatom przynieść wam rosół wołowy. Zrobiłam co mogłam by złożyć wasze kości, ale niektóre były zbyt zniszczone, więc Poppy je usunie za godzinę i poda wam szkiele-wzro.

Po czym, po prostu wyszła, zostawiając ich.

Tom nie mówiąc słowa, znów zwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego. Harry chciał powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, głownie spytać dlaczego tak się martwił,

skoro _przecież_ miał horkruksa. Zamiast tego zadał pierwsze pytanie, które mu przyszło do głowy.

\- Czy Madame Wilson jest spokrewniona z Zevim? Mógłbym przysiąc, że to żeńska wersja Snape'a nas ochrzaniała.

Tom nie okazał cienia ciekawości.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, zapytaj jego.

Harry zmrużył oczy, to było zbyt ostre, jak na zwykły brak zainteresowania.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Może powinienem poprosić o środek przeciwbólowy.

Tom posłał mu groźne spojrzenie.

\- Ja, _w przeciwieństwie do pewnego złotego chłopca_ , nie mam kompleksu męczennika, gdybym go potrzebował, to bym poprosił.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Łał, ktoś wstał lewą nogą, - zadrwił, a potem przypomniał sobie, dlaczego i jego uśmiech znikł. - Przepraszam.

Tom popatrzył jeszcze groźniej.

\- Skończ z tym, i lepiej niech ci nie wpadnie do głowy mi dziękować.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dlaczego? To co zrobiłeś... - urwał.

Tom wyglądał jakby tracił cierpliwość.

\- Gdybyś mógł użyć pełni swoich zdolności umysłowych, to byś wiedział. Sugeruję, żebyś się natychmiast za to zabrał.

Harry skrzywił się z niechęcią, wciąż był trochę zbyt zdezorientowany na takie przemyślania, ale to było lepsze niż rozmyślanie o białym więzieniu i o tym, jak długo miał zostać w tym otoczeniu.

 _Cóż, miał horkruksa. Ale mógł być użyty tylko by przywrócić go do życia, jeżeli będzie trzeba, nie chronić przed morderczą klątwą._

\- **Na głos**.

Harry tylko uniósł brew, słysząc wężomowę. Cokolwiek innego miało to znaczyć, Tom musiał być wczoraj naprawdę przestraszony.

\- **Chciałeś uniknąć użycia więcej mocy niż konieczne, na ukrycie, gdyby sprawy poszły nie tak.**

Tom potrząsnął głową z żartobliwym żalem.

\- **Powinienem pozwolić ci dłużej odpoczywać, załapałeś tylko połowę.**

Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- **Jeżeli masz na myśli Dumbledore'a to naprawdę mam ochotę uderzyć cię poduszką**.

Tom ziewnął.

\- **To miała być groźba, kochanie**?

\- **Nie,** \- uśmiechnął się Harry, - **ale jeżeli będziesz zachowywał się tak dziecinnie, odpowiednio cię potraktuje.**

\- **Dziecinnie**! - Wściekły syk Toma podniósł włosy na rękach Harry'ego, tak był rozzłoszczony. - **Zapomniałeś, co się stało ostatnim razem, kiedy znalazł nas bezbronnych samych w skrzydle szpitalnych**?

Harry zadrżał z przerażeniem. _Nie, nie zapomniał i to wspomnienie było jednym z jego powracających koszmarów_.

* * *

 _{Obudzenie się w środku nocy widząc Dumbledore'a ze zwyczajowymi iskierkami w oczach (i przez to jeszcze bardziej przerażającego) celującego różdżką w bezbronnego, śpiącego Toma, wymawiającego pierwsze słowo morderczego zaklęcia..._

 _Wciąż nie pamiętał jaką klątwą obronił przyjaciela, może nie było to zaklęcie, tylko czysta moc._

 _Jedyne, co pamiętał to Dumbledore umierający u stóp łóżka i prawie pójście jego śladem, z powodu magicznego wyczerpania. Tomowi ledwo udało się obudzić na czas, dzięki hałasom i silnemu powiązaniu ich siły życiowej, by zapobiec także jego śmierci._

 _Do dzisiaj winił, głownie, Dumbledore'a za wylądowanie w przeszłości._

 _Tom nigdy nie ukrywał swoich zamiarów, ale Harry wierzył, że nawet mimo śmierci Voldemorta miał szansę przekonać przyjaciela do wysłania klona w przeszłość, tak jak inni wyznali, że chcą uczynić, ale nigdy nie miał na to szansy...}_

* * *

\- **Nie, nie zapomniałem i nigdy nie zapomnę** , - Harry odpowiedział ochryple, nawet jak na wężomowę, zaszokowany głębią nienawiści do Dumbledore'a skrywanej, niemal niezauważalnie w jego duszy.

\- **Ale wątpię, by on odczuwał taką nienawiść do nas, szczególnie, by zaatakować nas w obecności uzdrowicieli. W końcu jest jasnym panem, potrzebuje swoich iluzji.** \- Wziął długi uspokajający oddech i kontynuował, dużo składniej.

\- **Wątpię też, by inni zostawili nas bezbronnych; jestem pewien, że przynajmniej co niektórzy pilnowali drzwi i wszczęliby zamieszanie na pierwszą oznakę kłopotów**.

Tom tylko uniósł brew na jego naiwność.

\- **Nie byłbym taki pewien, po jego wczorajszym przedstawieniu. Może masz rację, może nie, ale wolę mieć nasze bezpieczeństwo we własnych rękach...**

\- **Paranoiczny palant!** \- Odpowiedział Harry, z uczuciem.

\- Twoje argumenty nie były kompletnie nielogiczne. - Tom wskazał rzeczowo. - Przynajmniej w porównaniu do niektórych z twoich wczorajszych zachowań...

Harry był urażony.

\- Hej, nie przypominam sobie, żebym raz zrobił wczoraj coś nie mając powodu.

Tom zignorował to.

\- Mogę wskazać więcej niż kilka razy. To, że miałeś jakiś cel, czy nawet jakieś powody dla niektórych z działań, nie znaczy, że nie jestem wciąż na ciebie zły.

Harry przewrócił oczami, _jasne_.

\- Spodziewałem się tego. - Poprawił trochę poduszkę i rozluźnił się, przygotowując na długi wykład.

Którego nie było...

Usłyszeli zduszony śmiech i na wszelki wypadek natychmiast zaczęli szukać różdżek. Tom znalazł swoją w sekundę, pod poduszką, ale Harry nie miał tyle szczęścia, co zaowocowało bardzo kreatywnymi przekleństwami i kolejnymi wściekłymi spojrzeniami Toma. Nie dbał o to, jeżeli jego różdżki nie było, miał poważne kłopoty i nie miał nawet pewności, czy miał wystarczająco mocy, by ją przywołać.

Madame, a dokładniej, panna Pomfrey, weszła do sali lewitując dwie tace. Ta wersja, dwudziestoczteroletnia, chociaż wciąż niezwykle fachowa, pozwalała, od czasu do czasu okazywać swoje poczucie humoru, które lata pracy i profesjonalizm w niej wyciszyły. _Szczególnie, kiedy jej mentorki nie było w pobliżu._

Przez większość czasu, Harry doceniał różnicę, ale niekoniecznie dziś, gdy uzdrowicielka podeszła, ledwo powstrzymując śmiech.

\- O matko, czy wy dwaj nie potraficie przestać się kłócić, nawet na chwilę? - pytała żartobliwie.

\- To część przyjaźni, panienko. - Tom odparł gładko, jak przystało na wzorowego ucznia.

Harry wątpił, żeby Pomfrey doceniła szczerą odpowiedź jego przyjaciela, którą prawdopodobnie byłoby powiedzenie, żeby pilnowała swoich spraw w najbardziej dosadny, zawstydzający sposób. Nie, żeby jemu podobały się jej komentarze, co innego gdy pochodziły od któregoś z ich bliskich przyjaciół.

Jednak Pomfrey to wciąż Pomfrey, niezależnie od wieku, więc zignorowała udawaną niewinność Toma i po prostu umieściła tace na ich stolikach. Niestety, potem znów skupiła się na nim.

\- A ty, Harry, co to za język? Nie tego się spodziewałam.

Na wpół żartowała, czego dowodziło jej wesołe spojrzenie, ale i tak trafiła i Harry zaczerwienił się, zawstydzony.

\- Cały czas mu to mówię. - Wtrącił Tom, niby pomocnie. Harry rzucił mu wrogie spojrzenie.

 _Poważnie, czy on nie może wytrzymać chwili, nie będąc w centrum uwagi?_

Harry każe mu za to zapłacić, w ostateczności na ich kolejnym treningu.

\- Szukałem mojej różdżki, - wyznał wstydliwie.

Pomfrey postukała palcami w wargę.

\- Och, to moja wina. Minerva prosiła mnie o przechowanie jej dla ciebie.

Wyciągnęła ją z rękawa i zgrabnie mu ją rzuciła.

Dzięki wyostrzonym zmysłom szukającego złapał ją w powietrzu zamiast pozwolić upaść obok i oczy Poppy rozjaśniły się z podziwem. _Czasem to dobrze, mieć uzdrowicielkę, która kocha Quidditch._

Ale potem przeważyła część profesjonalna i zaczęła zrzędzić.

\- Co ty myślisz, że robisz? Twoja skóra jest ledwo zagojona, nie wspominając jak delikatne są wewnętrzne organy - przerwa - Mogłeś wyrządzić sobie poważną szkodę!

Harry poczuł się dwa razy większym idiotą.

\- To było instynktowne, nie pomyślałem, przepraszam.

Zignorował mamrotanie Toma: - To nic nowego, - i pozostał cicho kiedy panna Pomfrey wyjęła własną różdżkę i dokładnie go przebadała. Dopiero po zakończeniu badań pozwoliła sobie na rozluźnienie.

\- Nie ma dalszych szkód, no... i przepraszam cię. Moje zachowanie było niedbałe i nieprofesjonalne.

Harry, teraz spokojny, wiedząc, że nie będzie musiał przebywać dłużej w białym piekle z powodu własnej głupoty, uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie, to moja głupota. Dziękuję, gdybym wiedział, że pani ją ma, nie martwiłbym się tak.

Poppy uśmiechnęła się, pokazując dołeczki. _I kto by pomyślał, że Madame Pomfrey ma dołeczki._

\- Nic się nie stało.

\- Kiedy zacznie pani zabiegi, Madame? - Tom spytał niby szczerze niewinnie, ale Harry słyszał niecierpliwy rozkazujący ton jego głosu.

 _No, naprawdę, co jest z nim nie tak? Powinien poprosić o coś przeciwbólowego_.

Pomfrey znowu stała się profesjonalistką.

\- Nie byłoby zalecane przeprowadzenie procedury, gdy jesteście po jedzeniu, ale nie byłaby też wskazana na zbyt długo pusty żołądek, zatem poczekamy około godziny, aż strawicie posiłek. - Po powiedzeniu tego znów się rozjaśniła i kontynuowała. - Wasi przyjaciele są tutaj, czekając na wiadomości, czy chcecie się z nimi na chwilę spotkać, skoro nie odczuwacie silnego bólu? Madame Wilson nie wyraziła zgody, ale też niezbyt ostro protestowała. Decyzja należy do was, chłopcy.

Harry uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

\- Tak, proszę. - Powiedział entuzjastycznie, po chwili namysłu, chociaż spodziewał się, że Tom nie będzie miły, bo ewidentnie nie czuł się dobrze. Ale nie przewidział zdecydowania przyjaciela, kiedy mógł coś zyskać.

\- Będziemy naprawdę wdzięczni, Madame, - powiedział Tom, ze swoim najbardziej szczerym uśmiechem.

Poppy wyszła by ich zawołać, a Harry sztyletował wzrokiem młodego Czarnego Pana.

\- Naprawdę prosisz się o eliksir, co się z tobą dzieje? Nigdy nie jesteś tak chamski do potencjalnego sprzymierzeńca, chyba, że jest już z tobą mocno związany.

Tom spojrzał na niego ze złością.

\- Jestem rozczarowany jej postawą, jest daleka od spodziewanego poziomu fachowości.

\- Hej, nie ma nic złego w jej postawie. - Harry gorąco bronił uzdrowicielki.

Tom uniósł brew.

\- Więc jak nazwiesz to chichotanie jak pensjonarka, czystą głupotę rzucenia ci różdżki, a nawet flirtowanie, kochanie? - wytknął z naciskiem.

Harry był zbyt przerażony, by to wyrazić.

\- Zamknij się, albo zmień język, bo cię usłyszy.

Tom zniżył trochę głos, ale kontynuował.

\- Może chciałem, żeby mnie usłyszała? - drażnił się.

\- Nie, nie chciałeś, - Harry był pewien, - Inaczej już byś ją żywcem oskórował. I co za brednie o flirtowaniu? Po prostu jest fanką Quidditcha, - zaprotestował.

Tom zacmokał.

\- Język.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Uniki?

Tom tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie możesz być tak naiwny.

Harry naciskał.

\- To Madame Pomfrey, nie może ze mną flirtować.

Teraz Tom uniósł obie brwi, wyraźnie pytając, co ma na myśli.

\- Pierwsze wcielenie mnie które spotkałeś to Dziadunio, jednak jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Najdroższa Minerva była opiekunka twojego domu, teraz jest także twoją byłą dziewczyną.

Harry, ku swemu zawstydzeniu, był zmuszony wyjaśnić.

\- Madame Pomfrey nie może ze mną flirtować, zbyt wiele razy widziała mnie nago.

Tom nie wytrzymał. Odrzucił głowę w tył wybuchając śmiechem, łzy leciały mu z oczu, dopełniając nędzny obraz jego twarzy. Jednak, kiedy upokorzenie powoli przeszło Harry zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś jeszcze i ciepłe światełko ogrzało mu serce.

 _Tom był zazdrosny._

* * *

Ale, zanim zdążyć nacieszyć się swoim spostrzeżeniem, czy nawet z głupoty rzucić Tomowi jakiś do tego komentarz, coś, jak kometa, wdarło się do sali. W jego objęcia rzuciła się Hermiona.

\- Och, Harry, tak się martwiłam. Dzięki Bogu i Merlinowi i komukolwiek chcesz, że jesteś cały, - paplała.

Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie, jakby chciała się upewnić, że nic mu nie jest. Jego serce znowu urosło.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Herm, naprawdę, - upewnił ją łagodnie.

Zadowolona z tego, co zobaczyła w jego twarzy uściskała go raz jeszcze, wyduszając z niego ostatni dech i błyskawicznie zerwała się, powtarzając cała procedurę z Tomem.

Harry mógł przysiąc, że przez chwilę widział na twarzy Toma prawdziwą panikę.

Ale Tom był Tomem, nie okazał tego dłużej niż sekundę. Rozluźnił się i zamiast wypuścić ją, jak Harry się spodziewał, ujął jej twarz i złożył na jej ustach raczej gorący pocałunek.

Ukłucie zazdrości było ostre i bolesne, ale Harry nie był nią zaślepiony na tyle, by nie zauważyć jak Hermiona zesztywniała zanim go oddała. To, oraz wcześniejsza niechęć Toma, wystarczyło by zasugerować, że coś w tym było podejrzane. To wrażenie wzmocniła reakcja pozostałych. Podczas gdy szok Alpharda i Braxa spowodowało tylko prawie publiczne okazywanie uczuć, a nawet Zeviego był wytłumaczalny, reakcja Minervy była wyjątkowa.

Chociaż jego kocia przyjaciółka była gryfonem i miała silne przekonanie o jego związku z Tomem, nie uzasadniało to tak przerażonego spojrzenia na widok tylko całującej się pary.

Harry miał zamiar ustalić, o co w tym chodzi...

\- Cześć chłopaki, - powitał ich radośnie, kryjąc zmartwienie.

Pozostali poszli za jego przykładem, zachowując się jakby nic specjalnego się nie stało i odpowiedzieli na pozdrowienie. Minerva rzucila mu żartobliwie groźne spojrzenie,

\- Więc teraz jestem jedną z chłopaków, Harry?

 _I jak na to odpowiedzieć?_

\- Cóż, - odpowiedział, wdzięczny za odwrócenie uwagi, - i tak, i nie.

Minerva uśmiechnęła się..

\- Nie martw się, nie będę cię o to męczyć.

Odprężył się na jej żarty, a w końcu i Tom chyba miał dość dowodzenia swego. Ale, zamiast wypuścić ją, zatrzymał Hermionę na łóżku, otaczając ramieniem, wyglądając na swój najbardziej zaborczy sposób. Instynkty Harry'ego krzyczały, że cała sytuacja jest zbyt teatralna.

Tom nie zawracał sobie głowy powitaniem.

\- Co się stało w ciągu ostatnich dwunastu godzin? - Jego głos był miękki, ale to był rozkaz. Postawił osłony prywatności.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. To było tylko o krok od ostrego "Raport", które spodziewałby się, gdyby byli sami z chłopakami i Mioną. Tom nie okazał nawet cienia uprzejmości, ze względu na Minnie...

 _O czym oni, do cholery, rozmawiali w trakcie meczu Quidditcha?_

Co dziwne, to Minnie pierwsza odpowiedziała.

\- Aurory zbadali wieczorem pole walki. Chociaż było użyte bardzo wiele czarnej magii, był zbyt duży chaos, by ustalić, kto co rzucał, a nawet jakie to były klątwy. Stan ciał po ataku Grindelwalda, w tym pomógł, - krótka przerwa,

\- Tom, Harry, nie jesteście kompletnie poza podejrzeniem. Prawdopodobnie będziecie wezwani na przesłuchania w ministerstwie na początku wakacji, ale nie jako podejrzani o klątwy, które mogłyby grozić Azkabanem.

Harry poczuł ulgę. Niczego nie żałował, ale teraz, kiedy adrenalina opadła, ostatnie czego chciał, to skończyć w Azkabanie i pociągnąć przyjaciela za sobą. Jednak, coś go martwiło.

Tom pierwszy wyraził to, krzywiąc się.

\- A co ze świadkami? Musiało ich być całkiem sporo.

Minerva machnęła ręką, ale Tom zasępił się jeszcze bardziej. Harry kontynuował pytania.

\- Ministerstwo jest bezużyteczne, tu się zgadzam, ale i tak, coś musiało zostać zgłoszone? - Zaklął w duchu. Nie cierpiał obliviatować ludzi, ale lepsze to niż Azkaban.

\- Nie było potrzeby - odparł Alphard. - Mieszkańcy miasteczka powiedzieli ministerstwu, gdzie mogą sobie wsadzić.

\- Alphard! - Krzyknęły razem Miona i Minerva. Minerva dodała też łokieć w żebra, na co wskazywało wzdrygnięcie Alpharda.

\- Są tu damy, - skarcił Tom, - przejdź do rzeczy, - dodał niecierpliwie, ale też z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Wszyscy byliśmy przesłuchani przez Aurorów, ale z nas, tylko Minerva i Miona naprawdę były świadkami waszej rozmowy, a najbardziej interesującej części sama Minerva, - dodał gładko Abraxas.

 _To było wytłumaczeniem obecności Minervy, przyjaciółka, czy nie._

Tom mocniej objął Hermionę,

\- Chcesz coś powiedzieć, serce moje?

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się, ale odpowiedziała pewnym głosem:

\- Miałyśmy szczęście, że był z nami Samuel Diggory. Minister McLaggan był zbyt zajęty, by osobiście przybyć na miejsce i wysłał swojego podsekretarza George'a Diggory, żeby to załatwił. Pan Diggory martwił się tylko o swojego syna i kiedy usłyszał, że walczył z nami i Harry uratował jego życie, nawet nie pytał, jakie klątwy były używane. Zakończył szybko przesłuchania i prawie uderzył Dumbledore'a, kiedy ten zasugerował priori incantatem, „Tylko, dla pewności", jak to ujął.

Harry był zawstydzony, i z pewnością nie pamiętał ratowania życia Sama. Nagle zamarł, brak różdżki nabrał bardzo poważnego znaczenia.

Szczęściem, jego priori i szybkie sprawdzenie pokazało, że nikt nic z nią nie robił.

Minerva prawie płakała.

\- Tak mi przykro, Harry, chciałam zapobiec, żeby coś złego się nie stało.

Harry'ego zaskoczyła jej gwałtowna reakcja, ale nie było nic nieszczerego w jej twarzy, oczach, ani głosie. Pewnie, że Minerva nie była typem histeryczki, ale to mogło się źle skończyć. Odpuścił sprawę, na razie i posłał jej uspokajający uśmiech. - W porządku, Minnie. Nic się nie stało.

\- Świetna robota, Minervo, coś jeszcze powinniśmy wiedzieć?

W głosie Toma była złośliwość, ale zaskakująco, nie nieufność. To nie była gra, z tego co widział Harry, jeśli chodziło o Toma, Minerva była jedną z nich. Cokolwiek stało się podczas meczu musiało ugruntować na dobre jej zmianę stron.

Intensywna uwaga Toma na pewno sprawiała, że asystentka transfiguracji, czuła się nieswojo. Zaczerwieniła się i na chwilę zachwiała pod jego spojrzeniem, ale po kaszlnięciu zaczęła mówić:

\- Kiedy urzędnicy ministerstwa odeszli Dumbledore poprosił dyrektora o zwołanie zebrania. Dippet wyraził zgodę i kiedy wszyscy się zebrali Dumbledore zaczął znowu mącić wyrażając swoje zaniepokojenie, że nieważne, co mówi ministerstwo nie ma mowy, żebyście ocalili szkołę, nie używając czarnej magii i powołał swojego brata Aberfortha i mnie na świadków, - wdech.

\- Aberforth użył jeszcze bardziej obrazowego języka niż Alphard, ale w skrócie powiedział bratu, że jeśli nie był zdolny zająć się mordercą ich siostry, ze względu na swoje uczucia, to mógłby przynajmniej zostawić w spokoju tych którzy mogli to zrobić. - Minerva ostatnie zdanie powiedziała z lekkim zadowoleniem, ale też zakłopotaniem, o czym świadczyły rzucane przez nią pytające spojrzenia.

Harry miał uczucie, że dobrze rozumiała, ale nie była gotowa w to uwierzyć. Zmieniła strony, czy nie, gdzieś w środku wciąż bolało.

Ścisnął jej dłoń.

\- Potem ci powiem.

\- Pominęłaś coś. - Tom mówił miękko, ale Harry poczuł napięcie głęboko w kościach.

Minerva miała spojrzenie, jakby oczekiwała czegoś nieprzyjemnego, ale podniosła głowę i kontynuowała odważnie, jak gryfon, którym była.

\- Powiedziałam im, że nie wiem, o czym mówią, jaka czarna magia? Nic takiego nie widziałam a zwłaszcza nic nielegalnego. Dyrektor Dippet i inni profesorowie uwierzyli mi. - Urwała na chwilę, zamykając oczy. Gdy je otworzyła, była w nich cicha rozpacz.

\- Później Dumbledore powiedział mi, że oboje musimy rozważyć, czy powinnam kontynuować naukę przy nim. - Nie musiała mówić nic więcej.

\- Przykro mi, Minnie, to moja wina... - Harry próbował, ale słowa nie mogła wyrazić, jak źle się z tym czuł.

\- Przestań, głupku, - Minerwa prychnęła. - To na pewno nie twoja wina. Ja wybrałam walkę i bronienie waszej skóry. Jeżeli stracę pracę, niech tak będzie... - Głos załamał się jej na ostatnim zdaniu.

Alphard natychmiast delikatnie ją przytulił.

\- Och, kochanie, tak mi przykro. Kiedy skończę szkołę latem się pobierzemy, obiecuję. Wiem, że to nie to samo, co kariera, ale obiecuje, że jako Lady Black niczego nie stracisz, przysięgam.

Minerva szybko rozluźniła się w jego objęciach.

\- Nie zgodziłam się nawet jeszcze, żeby z tobą chodzić, Alphard? - powiedziała tylko. Ale bez pazura.

\- Ale zgodzisz się, prawda? - Jego żartobliwy ton był ostrożną mieszanką pewności siebie i błagania.

Harry mocno zacisnął oczy. Minerva była taka dzielna, ale on dobrze wiedział, co zrobił. Świadomie wybrał rozwijanie znajomości z młodą wersją swojej profesor. Co więcej, logicznie, powinni przewidzieć te sytuacje, ale jednak zastała go całkiem nieprzygotowanego.

 _To była w całości jego wina. Tylko on, był winien, że Minerva utraciła swoją ukochaną pracę i w konsekwencji swoją niezależność. Gorzej, że w tych czasach i w jej wieku, będzie cholernie trudne, jeżeli nie niemożliwe znalezienie przez nią jakiejkolwiek innej, nie mówiąc o porównywalnej. Najgorsze ze wszystkiego było, że osobiście, nie miał żadnej możliwości jej pomóc, w żaden sposób_.

\- Bohaterze, przestań się nad sobą litować. – Tom.

Hary spojrzał na niego wściekle. Nie litował się, chodziło o więcej niż jego porażki; to było życie innej osoby, bliskiej przyjaciółki. Ale to co zobaczył, zaparło mu dech.

Coś jeszcze było na twarzy Toma. Mimo, że jak zwykle, ją kontrolował, w jego rysach było widać ulgę. Patrzył na Minervę, wyjątkowo intensywnie, z czymś, co chociaż nieokreślone, nie oznaczało nic dobrego. Gorzej, podobny do jego wyraz twarzy mieli też Miona i Zevi.

Było na to tylko jedno wytłumaczenie i wkurzyło go ono ostatecznie. ( Ale też dało jego gniewowi i nienawiści do siebie, bardzo potrzebne ujście).

\- Ludzie, co jest z wami nie tak? - Wrzasnął. - Dziewczyna wpadła w głębokie gówno ratując nam dupę, a wy patrzycie na nią jakby nas zdradziła! Mam nowinę; gdyby tak było już byśmy byli w Azkabanie. Co jeszcze? Powiecie jej, że to jest tylko jej wina i jej problem?

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego, w szoku. Minerva wyglądała, jakby chciała zapaść się pod ziemię, ale Harry nie żałował swoich słów. Nawet jeśli źle odczytał ich spojrzenia, trzeba było nimi wstrząsnąć, by zobaczyli powagę sytuacji.

\- Och, Harry, - zaczęła Hermiona, wyraźnie oczekując wyjaśnienia jego wybuchu, ale Harry w tej chwili ją zignorował. Patrzył w ciemniejące oczy Toma i czekał na jego wytłumaczenie. Nie musiał długo czekać.

\- Pominę twój ton, i niewłaściwy język, z uwagi na twoje napięcie przez pobyt w szpitalu, na razie. Nie myśl, że to ci ujdzie. - Oznajmił Tom.

\- Gdybym choć przez sekundę wierzył, że Minerva nas zdradziła, już bym ją ukarał, surowo, naprawdę jestem do tego zdolny, nawet teraz. Jeżeli tak koniecznie chcesz wiedzieć, o czym myślę, właśnie rozważałem sposoby, jak jej pomóc; teraz jest jedną z nas.

Harry przełknął głośno pod tym płonącym wzrokiem. Wiedział większość tego, jeśli nie wszystko. Tom mówił prawdę.

Teraz nie było ważne kiedy Minerva stała się "jedną z nas", jak ujął przyjaciel. Ważne, że nią była. Młody Czarny Pan mógł nie dbać o ludzkość w ogóle, ani też o poszczególnych ludzi, poza kilkoma wyjątkami, ale wiedział, czym jest lojalność i nawet ją nagradzał.

Znajdzie sposób, by pomóc mu sprzątnąć ten bałagan.

\- Przepraszam, za dojście od razu do najgorszych wniosków, nie żebyś nie dał mi do tego bardziej niż wystarczająco powodów. - Harry przeprosił, ale nie powstrzymał się przed małą szpilą.

Tom uśmiechnął się na to i skinął głową. Przynajmniej to zostało rozwiązane.

Brax zakaszlał cicho.

\- Jeżeli mogę, myślę, że mam rozwiązanie problemu panny McGonagall. - Tom władczo skinął głową, żeby kontynuował ale zanim Brax usłuchał sugestii, zjawiła się wściekła panna Pomfrey.

\- Co to za krzyki? Pozwoliłam na wizytę przyjaciół, naginając zasady, przypominam, a wy zachowujecie się jak barbarzyńcy! Może jesteście teraz jedynymi pacjentami, ale to wciąż szpital, na Merllina... - Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, sztyletując ich wzrokiem i zakończyła tyradę wyglądając naprawdę groźnie.

 _O, tak_ , to była Pomfrey, którą Harry tak dobrze poznał. Westchnął. Tom może i postawił bariery prywatności, jednak była tutaj, cholera... następnym razem sam je postawi... a teraz.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, panno Pomfrey, to się już nie powtórzy.

Madame Pomfrey prychnęła. (W tej chwili wyglądała jak Madame).

\- Lepiej tego dopilnuj, jestem tobą naprawdę rozczarowana.

Harry spojrzał wściekle na Toma, to była jego wina, a teraz udawał niewiniątko.

Minerva próbowała załagodzić sytuacje. - To była także moja wina, Poppy.

Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nonsens, kochana, w końcu nie słyszałam twojego głosu, to tylko chłopcy i tak... niedojrzali. - Powiedziała patrząc głównie na Harry'ego, ale jeśli to był przytyk, zignorował go. Ale wtedy jej oczy skierowały się na tace i rozbłysły

\- Co to jest? Zostawiłam was w spokoju, żebyście mogli zjeść i byli gotowi na zabieg ale, najwyraźniej, byliście zbyt rozproszeni. Wszyscy wyjść.

Ostatnia część była ostrym poleceniem.

Chłopcy i Hermiona natychmiast wstali, ale Harry chciał najpierw zająć się sprawą Minervy.

\- Proszę panno Pomfrey, jeszcze chwilkę.

Pomfrey wyglądała na niezdecydowaną, ale wtedy Tom wpadł na genialny pomysł otwarcia ust.

\- Jeszcze chwilkę, Madame, mamy parę spraw do omówienia, a Harry był trochę rozproszony, może chciał spędzić trochę więcej czasu w skrzydle szpitalnym.

 _Harry miał zamiar zabić go, w najpowolniejszy, najbardziej bolesny sposób._

Ale to było skuteczne.

Panna Pomfrey, zaczerwieniła się i rzuciła krótko - Pięć minut. - I w mgnieniu oka była za drzwiami.

Harry pozwolił sobie na wybuch.

\- **Co to było, do cholery?**

Tom uśmiechnął się.

\- **Rozwiązałem problem i wyświadczyłem ci przysługę.**

Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- **Broń mnie Salazarze przed twoimi przysługami! Nie wiem, skąd ty w ogóle masz takie pomysły**.

Tom grał urażonego.

\- **A co z twoją słabością do starszych pań? Możesz narzekać, ale to oczywiste, że ciągnie cię do osób, które uprzednio były dla ciebie czymś w rodzaju matki. Ja tylko pomagam ci szybciej z tym skończyć.**

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, to przekraczało grę. _Tom naprawdę chciał zostać dłużej w szpitalu._

Ale zanim zdołał przekląć go w cholerę, Hermiona rzuciła ostro.

\- Chłopaki. - Obaj się do niej odwrócili, ale zignorowała ich wściekłe spojrzenia.

\- Madame Pomfrey powiedziała, pięć minut. - Przypomniała delikatnie.

 _Racja, Minerva._

\- Jeżeli możesz, Brax, kontynuuj.

Brax spojrzał dziwnie, jakby zapomniał o co mu chodziło, ale wzruszył ramionami i zaczął od nowa. - Dwie sprawy, możemy prosić o pomoc radę zarządzającą, albo, Panno McGonagall, mogłabyś zacząć pracę jako guwernantka. Moja rodzina i ja będziemy bardzo szczęśliwi, mogąc cię polecić.

Minerva spojrzała na Braxa, jakby zaskoczona, jak przemyślana była jego propozycja.

\- Dziękuję panie Malfoy, naprawdę to doceniam. - Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. - Może skorzystam.

Abraxas uśmiechnął się, szczerze zadowolony, że pomógł.

\- Brax, tak nazywają mnie moi najbardziej gryfońscy przyjaciele. Oferta jest aktualna, nawet jak wyjdziesz za tego klauna. - Wskazał Alpharda. - Transfiguracja to tak sprawiający trudności przedmiot.

\- Dziękuję Brax, mów mi Minerva. - Odpowiedziała.

\- Hej, nie flirtuj z moją dziewczyną. - Alphard nie całkiem żartował. Wszyscy zaśmiali się i Harry był szczęśliwy widząc, jak Minerva ściska dłoń Alpharda, więc tam wszystko gra.

\- Jeżeli chcesz być mistrzynią/ nauczycielką transfiguracji, czy to musi być Hogwarts? - Zevi miękkim głosem wrócił do tematu. - Jeżeli to nie jest warunek, była mistrzyni mojej matki w Beauxbatons, Madame Devereaux, szuka asystenta.

Minerva otworzyła szeroko oczy, na drugą ofertę.

\- Och, nigdy nie oczekiwałam czegoś takiego, dziękuję, naprawdę muszę pomyśleć, co będzie najlepsze.

Tom przeciągnął się jak kot.

\- Nie martwiłbym się za bardzo na twoim miejscu, z tego co wiemy, Dumbledore może już tu nie uczyć w przyszłym roku i będą potrzebowali nowego nauczyciela transfiguracji.

Harry wzdrygnął się, ostatnie czego chciał to żeby Tom odstraszył Minervę teraz, kiedy już całkiem rozluźniła się w ich towarzystwie.

Szczęśliwie Minnie nie było łatwo wystraszyć i uśmiechnęła się, uznając to za żart.

\- Masz czarny humor, Tom.

Tom nie obraził się.

\- Tak mi mówią.

Wtedy wróciła panna Pomfrey.

\- Pięć minut minęło; Madame Wilson zabije zarówno was, jak i mnie.

Ich przyjaciele zaczęli wychodzić, ale wspomnienie o starszej uzdrowicielce przypomniało o czymś Harry'emu.

\- Hej, Zev, czy jesteś jakoś spokrewniony z Madame Wilson?

Zev uśmiechnął się, zaskoczony. - Tak, to ciotka mojej matki, skąd wiedziałeś?

Harry odpowiedział smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć.

Zevi wzruszył ramionami

\- Łatwo mogę zgadnąć. Ma bliższą rodzinę w szkolę, wiesz, niż ja i moja siostra... jej siostrzenica, Augusta, jest szóstoroczną gryfonką. - I z tym pożegnaniem wyszedł, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Harry był zbyt zajęty śmiechem by się odciąć.

\- Och, biedny Neville! - Było wszystkim, co zdołał powiedzieć...

Minerva była zaciekawiona.

\- Kim jest Neville?

Ale Tom miał dosyć towarzystwa.

\- Nikt, kogo znasz, wyjdź już.

Minerva prychnęła ze złością, ale tak zrobiła.

* * *

\- Byłeś chamski, - powiedział Harry, kiedy wreszcie opanował śmiech.

Tom tylko uniósł brew. - I?

Harry się nie powstrzymywał...

\- Wolałbym, żebyś nie był, i też przestał ją straszyć. Przechodząc do sedna, nie chcę, żeby wróciła do Dumbledore'a tylko dlatego, że my, a raczej ty, ją przerażasz.

Tom posłał mu onieśmielające spojrzenie.

\- Jeżeli myślisz, choć przez sekundę, że zmienię swoje zachowanie dla zwykłego zwolennika, to śnisz.

Harry zazgrzytał zębami, ale dobrze wiedział, że Tom go prowokuje. Nie zrobi mu tej przyjemności, nie, więc rozszerzył oczy i posłał swojemu przyjacielowi olśniewający uśmiech.

\- Ale ja myślałem, że robisz tak, dla wszystkich? - zapytał, _och, tak, niewinnie_.

Oczy Toma rozbłysły, dowodząc, że trafił, ale jego przyjaciel był zbyt dobrym graczem, by na to zareagować.

\- Kolejne powody, by zaprzestać pewnych zachowań wobec mi najbliższych, w końcu, obiecałem Hermionie, że będę mniej seksistowski.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, znowu się roześmiał. To było tak wstrętne, że naprawdę dobre.

\- Nie jesteś komikiem.

Tom uniósł kącik ust,

\- A jednak się śmiejesz.

Harry potrząsnął głowę.

\- Jak mogę się nie śmiać? To było naprawdę okropne! Tylko ty mógłbyś choćby rozważać, bycie tak oportunistycznie okropnym jako coś dobrego.

Tom znów spoważniał.

\- Jeżeli ma zostać w naszym kręgu, jako coś więcej niż żona Alpharda, musi się do pewnych rzeczy przyzwyczaić. Na twoim miejscu nie martwiłbym się o nią, da sobie radę i ma więcej charakteru i oddania niż wcześniej uważałem. Twoja zbędna, lecz emocjonalna przemowa o magicznej równowadze zrobiła na niej większe wrażenie, niż mógłbyś sobie wyobrazić.

Harry na chwilę zwęził usta, ale to był jedyny znak jego niepokoju.

 _Jeżeli Tom widział tę rozmowę widział też jej ciąg dalszy... chociaż, po wszystkim, co się stało... to kaszka z mleczkiem._

\- Czy właśnie pochwaliłeś Minervę, Gryfona? - zapytał niedowierzająco, by odwrócić uwagę.

Tom tylko spojrzał na niego.

\- Dlaczego to cię dziwi? Ty jesteś pół-gryfonem, a i Hermiona też. W końcu, jeżeli chcemy zjednoczyć cały czarodziejski świat będziemy potrzebować także gryfonów.

Tom brzmiał szczerze, zbyt szczerze.

\- Dzięki za uznanie, - odparł sucho, - ale dlaczego tego nie kupuję?

Młody Czarny Pan rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie. Gdyby to był ktoś inny niż jego przyjaciel nazwałby je nieśmiało uwodzicielskim.

\- Jesteś zbyt podejrzliwy, kochanie. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, jedyne, czego ogólnie gryfonom, a twojej przyjaciółce Minervie, szczególnie, brakuje, jest trochę subtelności. Byłaby okropnym szpiegiem.

Harry'ego zaatakowało, na chwilę, przykre wspomnienie jednego dobrego gryfońskiego szpiega i zrobił zniesmaczoną minę. Już miał powiedzieć Tomowi, że powinien być wdzięczny, że żadnego nie mają, kiedy prześledził ostatnią wypowiedź przyjaciela, to mogło brzmieć jak zwykły przytyk, ale kryła się w nim duża dawka groźby i potępienia. Tom mógł udawać, że to coś nieważnego, ale takim nie było.

\- **Wysłałeś Minnie, żeby szpiegowała Dumbledore'a**. - To nie było pytanie.

Tom tylko uniósł brew,

\- **A co, zaskoczony?**

Harry uśmiechnął się gorzko. - **Nie, nie naprawdę. Chociaż, doceniłbym, gdybyś mnie chociaż poinformował**.

Tom przyjrzał mu się krytycznie.

 **\- A zgodziłbyś się na to, gdybym tak zrobił?** \- To było poważne pytanie, nie droczenie się i Harry próbował odpowiedzieć szczerze, nie tylko emocjonalnie.

\- **Nie jestem całkiem pewien. Nie pozwoliłbym posłać Minervy, żeby ryzykowała zdruzgotaniem jej ambicji, z żadnego powodu, ale możliwe, że ma na to wpływ faktyczny rezultat. No i zależy, jak bardzo byłyby potrzebne informacje.**

Przyszły Czarny Pan odpowiedział mu równie szczerze.

\- **Po pierwsze, twoja najdroższa Minerva, jest daleka od bycia zdruzgotaną, po prostu już nie ma pozycji po drugiej stronie, co i tak myślę było twoim planem. Nie wiń mnie za to, jak do tego doszło. To nie moja wina, że nie ma pojęcia, jak się ukrywać.**

Harry zgrzytnął zębami ze złością. Niestety, Tom miał rację.

\- **Przypuśćmy, że to przyjmę, dlaczego jesteś dla niej tak miły, skoro nie jesteś zadowolony z jej porażki?** \- spytał.

Coś dzikiego przemknęło przez twarz Toma. Szybko, przez sekundę, ale sugerowało, że dobrze trafił.

\- **Nie, nie jestem, ale jej przydatność sięga dalej niż tylko szpiegowanie. Jest naprawdę lojalna wobec nas, a informacja, że osobista asystentka Dumbledore'a zmieniła strony, zrobi wyłom wśród jego zwolenników**.

Harry'ego zaniepokoił chłodny ton.

\- **Czy ty nawet nie myślisz o pohamowaniu niechęci... zrobiła, co mogła, i jak wskazałeś, to dla nas korzyść... A tak w ogóle, czego aż tak desperacko chcesz, że zdecydowałeś się szpiegować Dumbledore'a? -** zapytał.

Tom tylko potrząsnął głową, na jego ostrzegawczy ton.

\- **Nie martw się, bohaterze, nie ukaram twojej lwicy za jej głupotę, po prostu już nigdy nie poproszę o coś przekraczającego jej umiejętności.** \- Jego głos był złośliwy, lecz szczery.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, dopóki Tom nie chciał skrzywdzić Minnie, nie dbał o to co o niej myślał a i tak miał zamiar zadbać, że nie będzie w to bardziej wciągnięta.

\- **Wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś, czego chciałeś od Dumbledore'a,** \- wskazał, unosząc brew.

Tom tylko spojrzał na niego, kontynuując,

\- **Nie mów, że byłeś zadowolony, nic nie wiedząc o planach Dumbledore'a, nawet przed jego niespodzianką w trakcie walki.**

Harry odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem i coś w jego oczach złagodniało, nie tylko z powodu więzi systematycznie dzielili ten sam koszmar.

\- **Nie, nie byłem, ale to nie znaczyło, że angażowanie Minnie było w porządku.**

Tom zaśmiał się szyderczo.

\- **Och, proszę, daruj sobie, Minerva była idealna do tego zadania i nie zmuszałem jej, jest dorosła i świadoma swoich decyzji. Ja ją tylko, grzecznie, spytałem, a ona się zgodziła. Jeżeli chcesz narzekać, bądź uczciwy.**

Harry patrzył z wściekłością.

\- **O co, do cholery, ci chodzi? Jestem tak szczery jak mogę być, z tobą.**

Tom zacmokał.

\- **Naprawdę, kochanie, zatem musisz też oszukiwać siebie. Jedynym powodem, że jesteś wkurzony misją Minervy jest to, że jest twoją zwolenniczką i nie chciałeś, żebym wtykał nos w twoje sprawy, Witaj w moim świecie, kochany.**

Harry był w ciężkim szoku.

\- **Nie oszukuję się, Minerwa nie jest moją zwolenniczką, nie mam takich. Oczywiście, że obchodzi mnie, jeśli przez ciebie ma kłopoty. Chcesz traktować ludzi przedmiotowo, to twój problem, tylko nie mów, że ja jestem taki sam.** \- Wysyczał.

Tom uśmiechnął się chłodno i zaczął jeść zupę.

\- **Nie muszę ci tego mówić. Jeżeli odmawiasz przyznania tego, krzywdzisz bardziej siebie niż mnie. Jesteś mi równy, ale jeśli będzie to negował, użyję tego przeciw tobie, to mogę obiecać. Jeżeli nie będziesz kierować swoimi sługami, zrobię to za ciebie.**

Harry gotował się ze wściekłości.

\- **Nie masz żadnego prawa do tych, którzy ci nie przysięgali... i przestań mówić, jakbym był jakimś cholernym Panem.**

Oczy Toma płonęły.

\- **Jesteś** _ **Panem**_! - W jego głosie była większa pasja, niż Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał. - **Im dłużej będziesz się oszukiwał, tym będziesz słabszy. Nie pozwolę na to**.

Wziął uspokajający oddech. - **Zjedz swoją zupę, nie chcę, żeby uzdrowicielka znów na nas wrzeszczała.**

Harry był na krawędzi, jego żołądek kurczył się. Jedna myśl i zupa zniknęła; nie będzie milczał. Próbował mówić spokojnie.

– **Tom, mocno przesadzasz nazywając mnie Panem, w wielu sprawach jesteśmy podobni, tak, ale nie mam charakteru a na pewno nie postawy, by nim być.**

Tom zmrużył oczy na ten występ i nie zwrócił uwagi, na jego słowa.

\- **Nie powinieneś tego robić, kochanie, wyglądasz jak skóra i kości, jeszcze gorzej, niż kiedy tu się pojawiłeś. Naprawdę powinieneś poprosić Pomfrey o dokładkę.**

Nerwy Harry'ego, już na krawędzi wobec dzisiejszego zachowania Toma, trzasnęły przez jego pouczający ton, mimo całej troski. Nie miał prawa do troski, tylko na swoich warunkach. - **Nie twój cholerny interes** , - zasyczał najbardziej pogardliwym tonem.

Ale zamiast wścieknąć się na ten oczywisty brak szacunku, Tom uśmiechnął się szeroko. Było w tym uśmiechu wiele goryczy, ale był szczery. _Przerażające!_

\- **A mówisz, że nie mam racji, nie potrafisz spełnić polecenia, nawet gdy chodzi o twoje życie, może się zdziwisz, ale życie według żadnych reguł prócz własnych, to też prawo Pana**.

Harry przez chwilę był w szoku. Ten argument mógł brzmieć logicznie, ale nie mogło tak być. _Na pewno nie był jedynym niezależnie myślącym czarodziejem w Anglii, nie mówiąc o świecie_.

\- **Nie mam problemu z wykonywaniem poleceń jako takich, tylko konkretnie twoich**. - Wypalił, by ukryć niepokój.

To nie zniechęciło Toma, uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. - **Kolejny powód, bym podtrzymał swoje zdanie...**

Harry warknął wewnętrznie i zastanowił się, przez chwilę, czy warto teraz kontynuować temat, czy go zostawić. Ostatnie, czego potrzebował to kajdany oczekiwań wobec Pana, jednak, dobrze znał ten ton, Tom nigdy nie zmieni zdania, na ten temat, nieważne co mu powie. Pewnie tylko marnował oddech... chociaż...

 _Do cholery z tym!_

Jego twarz stwardniała i otworzył usta by powiedzieć Tomowi, gdzie ma wsadzić swoje szalone pomysły, ze szczegółami, kiedy znów usłyszał kroki za drzwiami. Pomfrey wracała, by ich męczyć. _Naprawdę, skrzydło szpitalne, to ostatnie miejsce na takie rozmowy._

\- **Później** , - zasyczał z pewnością siebie.

Tom tylko zbył go szyderczym gestem, oczywiście znaczącym " _Dajesz!"._

 _Jakiego rodzaju osłony wzniósł Tom?_ Nieskuteczne, były zbyt słabym określeniem, albo Tom był bardziej osłabiony przez rany, niż to okazywał, albo znów w coś grał. _Ale co mógł wygrać, przez to zamieszanie?_

Pomfrey weszła szybko i każda iskra flirtu i dobrego humoru zniknęła. Jeżeli wcześniej była profesjonalna, to teraz lodowata.

\- Doprawdy, wy dwaj, zostawić was samych na kilka minut i już zaczynacie się kłócić. Kim jesteście, czarodziejami, czy małymi dziećmi?

Harry zaczerwienił się i zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale nie zwracała na niego uwagi i w końcu zrozumiał grę Toma. Jego przyjaciel nie chciał pomóc w romansie, ale zniszczyć go u podstaw. Naprawdę nie wiedział, jak się czuć. Mimo, że był zmartwiony, faktycznie nie było romansu, który mógłby zniszczyć, a jakaś jego część była uszczęśliwiona nieuzasadnioną zazdrością Toma. Ale był mocno wkurzony, to nie miało nic wspólnego z uczuciami, czy zaborczością, tylko proste odrzucenie jego niezależności... _w każdym przypadku nic dobrego..._

W końcu Pomfrey spojrzała na talerze.

\- Przynajmniej obaj zjedliście... Gotowi na zabieg? - Jej głos nie zostawiał miejsca na przekomarzania, chciała proste tak lub nie...

... Więc odpowiedzieli chórem.

\- Tak, proszę pani. - Tom popatrzył na niego krzywiąc się, ale na szczęście nie wspomniał, że potrzebuje więcej zupy; _małe szczęścia..._

Panna Pomfrey nie marnowała czasu po ich potwierdzeniu. Mruknęła szybko: - Fractus Revelo, - machając różdżką skomplikowany i wdzięczny łuk i zaczęła pracę.

Dotyk jej magii nie był nieprzyjemny, szczerze całkiem uspokajający, nieinwazyjny, ale rezultaty zaklęcia, już nie. Harry poczuł niepokój w żołądku, kiedy zauważył jak wiele części jego ciała otoczyła pomarańczowa poświata, tak samo Toma. Ostrożne usunięcie każdej oznaczonej pomarańczem kości, u ich obu, trwało długo. Kiedy Harry wreszcie dostał eliksir wypił go, właściwie z wdzięcznością. Będzie to naprawdę bolesne, ale był do tego przyzwyczajony i wolał ból przez kilka godzin, niż dziwaczne uczucie braku kości.

\- Spróbujcie trochę odpocząć, ale nawet jeśli nie możecie, ja albo Madame Wilson podamy wam potem eliksir na sen. Nie martwcie się, jutro rano będziecie wolni i nie stracicie ostatniego dnia, ani ferii.

Tom podziękował jej za opiekę, zawsze wzorowy uczeń ( a naprawdę wzorowy aktor) a Harry naśladował go, chociaż wewnątrz już planował.

 _Jak cholera, pozwoli im podać mu miksturę uspokajającą!_

Kiedy tylko efekty szkiele-wzro ustąpią, Harry planował powrót do dormitorium nawet, jeśli musiałby użyć zaklęcia przymusu... Tom mógł robić co chce, może jego przyjaciel chciał utrzymać pozory, ale on nie zostanie tutaj ani sekundy dłużej, niż konieczne...

W końcu Pomfrey zostawiła ich samych. Harry zamknął oczy ciesząc się krótką chwilą, zanim ból zacznie się znowu, ale wtedy usłyszał zadowolony syk Toma.

 **\- Nareszcie.**

Harry otworzył jedno oko.

\- **Co jest dzisiaj z tobą nie tak?**

Tom spojrzał na niego niewinnie.

\- **Nic, dlaczego tak uważasz...**

Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- **Taka nerwowość? Próbuj dalej...** \- Odczekał chwilę i dodał nadzwyczaj łagodnie - **...i** t **o nie twoim stylu tak spieprzyć zaklęcie.**

Tom rzucił ostre spojrzenie.

\- **Nie zepsułem osłon, dla twojej wiedzy działały dokładnie tak, jak powinny**.

Czasami arogancja Toma naprawdę go wkurzała.

\- **Ach tak, to dlaczego Pomfrey wpadała do nas co pięć minut?**

Widać było, że Tom stara się być cierpliwy.

\- **Noo, nie wiem, może tak bardzo chciała wiedzieć o czym rozmawiamy, ale najpewniej dla ciebie. Zadaniem osłon jest zakłócanie głosów, nie ukrywanie ich natężenia; byłoby podejrzane, gdyby nie było żadnych dźwięków.**

Harry odpowiedział identycznym, spojrzeniem.

\- **Myślę, że posunąłeś się za daleko, Tom. Madame Wilson i Pomfrey pracują dla szkoły, a Dumbledore nie jest jej dyrektorem, wątpię, żeby naprawdę nas szpiegowały.**

Tom uniósł brew.

\- **Może, ale czy możemy ryzykować?**

\- Harry z pobłażaniem potrząsnął głową.

\- **Paranoiczny palant.**

Tom uśmiechnął się promiennie. - **Już raz** **mi to mówiłeś**. - A potem jego uśmiech zniknął. - **Tak czy inaczej, te krzyki były tylko twoją ostatnią z serii omyłek, musisz naprawdę nad tym popracować**.

Harry wiedział, że tak się to skończy...

\- Więc m **oże mnie uświadomisz?** \- zapytał, by mieć wykład za sobą.

\- **Chętnie**. - Wyraz twarzy Toma był zbyt drapieżny, by się Harry'emu spodobać. - **Pozwoliłeś Grindelwaldowi się zdenerwować i ujawniłeś swoją moc zbyt wcześnie swoimi wybuchami. To była dla nas utrata przewagi**.

\- **Może**. - Przyznał Harry. - **Ale był tam przez całą walkę, więc raczej dobrze wiedział, do czego jesteśmy zdolni i to nie tak, że ty nie miałeś żadnych wybuchów...**

Tom ciągnął, jakby Harry się nie odezwał. - **I o czym myślałeś, zasłaniając mnie, jakbym był twoją bezbronną dziewczyną?**

Harry zaczerwienił się, ale nie poddał.

\- **Hej, bronimy się i zasłaniamy się nawzajem przez cały czas, to nie było tak.**

\- **Naprawdę?** \- Oczy Toma przewiercały go, rozjarzone wściekłością. - **To raczej nie było nasze normalne zachowanie. Chronimy się nawzajem w walce, tak, nie przed wzrokiem starego zboczeńca. Sprawiłeś, że wyglądałem słabo w oczach obserwujących nas, niełatwo to wybaczyć**.

Harry opuścił głowę, jego lekki rumieniec, przyjął kolor pomidora. Ostatnie czego chciał, to obrazić Toma w ten sposób. _Tkwił po uszy w gównie..._ Jednak, coś go niepokoiło.

\- **Przepraszam Tom, naprawdę**. - powiedział przyjacielowi, szczerze skruszony. - **Nie miałem zamiaru, okazać, że jesteś słaby, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać, w tej sytuacji, ty też nie byłeś całkiem opanowany.**

Oczy Toma pociemniały na wspomnienie.

\- **Oczywiście, że nie byłem, jesteś moim najlepszym (jedynym) przyjacielem a ten stary śmieć praktycznie rozbierał cię wzrokiem.** \- Powiedział prosto, krótko. - **Chodzi Kochanie o stopniowanie. Gdybym zareagował tak jak ty, byłbyś tak samo obrażony.**

Tego ostatniego Harry nie był pewien, miał przeczucie, że za bardzo spodobałoby mu się to zapewnienie, by tak było. Jednak myśl o byciu potraktowanym jak dziewczyna i to bezbronna była bardzo przykra.

\- **Pewnie tak**. - Przyznał. Tom przypatrywał mu się przez chwilę.

\- **Ale nie martw się, obraza nie będzie bezkarna, wcześniej czy później, stary drań zostanie przez nas pokonany i dostanie, na co zasłużył...** \- Jego głos obiecywał zemstę a oczy błyszczały na myśl o jej perspektywie... - **I pożałuje tysiąc razy, że nie zginął łatwo w walce.**

Harry powinien czuć się tym zaniepokojony, chociaż trochę, ale tym razem zgadzał się w pełni, bez wątpliwości. - **Przyłączam się.** \- Powiedział po prostu.

Ich oczy spotkały się w zrozumieniu, przez chwilę Tom był całkiem otwarty... A potem wrócił do wykładu.

\- **Oczywiście jest sprawa twojego ostatniego ataku**.

Tego Harry się nie spodziewał...

\- **Nie działam w ten sposób.**

\- **Jasne, że nie**. - Tom się z nim drażnił. - **Nie chodzi o konkretny krok, ale taktyka jest ta sama. Zawsze, kiedy czujesz się osaczony, wykonujesz ruch samobójczy. Nie pozwolę na to, nawet ty nie masz tyle szczęścia, żeby przetrwać to raz za razem.**

Ostatnie słowa były śmiertelnie poważne, co więcej, Harry był pewien, że dostrzegł coś jak troskę. Przełknął ślinę.

\- **To nie tak, że robię to dla zabawy**. - Spróbował obniżyć napięcie.

Tom prychnął, i poczuł się gorzej niż pod mikroskopem.

\- **Próbuj dalej**. - To wszystko, co odpowiedział.

Harry zaczynał wierzyć, że nie docenił zaangażowania Toma.

\- **Zrobię to, co jest konieczne, za każdym razem**. - Przyznał szczerze. - **Ale nigdy nie chcę pociągnąć innych za sobą**. - Spróbował kompromisu.

Tom skinął głową.

\- **W porządku, upewnię się, że nigdy nie będziesz sam**.

To była bardziej groźba, niż ustępstwo, ale Harry na tę chwilę przyjął to. Miał przeczucie, że stanie się to tematem wielu kłótni w przyszłości, ale może coś wypracują...

Rozluźnili się, w zgodnej ciszy, czekając na uderzenie pełnego bólu, ale wtedy Tom, uparty drań, który nigdy nie odpuszczał, znowu się odezwał.

\- **Prawie zapomniałem... twój język, przynajmniej publicznie, musi się poprawić. To poniżające dla Pana**. - Dodał niewinnie jego przyjaciel.

Harry znów otworzył oczy, szeroko... _Jasne, zapomniał, chciał większego efektu..._

\- **Jak wiele razy mam ci mówić, że nie jestem Panem, zaciąłeś się, czy co?** \- Prawie zapomniał, żeby nie krzyczeć.

Błysk gniewu w odpowiedzi, mógłby wystraszyć kogoś innego. Jednak, na przekór temu, Tom odpowiedział spokojnie.

\- **Nie, to ty, ty zaciąłeś się na swoich pojęciach dobra i zła, tak że przegapiasz całą koncepcję i to może kosztować nas życie**.

Pomimo lodowatego jak azot, szyderczego tonu i gorących jak lawa uczuć było w tym więcej logiki niż gniewu. Harry był jednocześnie zmartwiony i zaintrygowany.

\- **O co ci, do cholery, chodzi?**

Jego przyjaciel nie odpowiedział od razu, tylko wbił w niego wzrok, _jakby_ , mimo ich więzi, czasem nie mógł go zrozumieć. W końcu, gdy był gotowy go przekląć, Tom zaczął mówić.

\- **Jeszcze nie dotarło do ciebie, co się stało, prawda...?** \- Jego głos był cichszy niż szept.

Tego się nie spodziewał, Harry przełknął ciężko, na to otwarte spojrzenie. Nie był całkiem pewien, ale miał przeczucie do czego to zmierza i przewracało mu to wnętrzności.

Tom nie dał mu czasu na odpowiedź.

-... **To była najgorsza walka, w jakiej braliśmy udział, gdybyś nie wykonał tej szalonej, samobójczej akcji skończylibyśmy jako bezcielesne duchy czekające na łaskę naszych towarzyszy by zostać ożywionymi,** _ **jeśli mielibyśmy szczęście**_ **, nie żebym przebaczył ci samą akcje.**

To wyznanie miało gorzki smak. Harry chciałby nazwać lęki swojego przyjaciela przesadzonymi lub je odrzucić, ale nie mógł, za dobrze je rozumiał. Znał to uczucie, jakby każda walka mogłaby łatwo stać się ostatnią, w zasadzie, jeżeli życie czegoś go nauczyło, to że w każdej chwili może się skończyć. Tom widział to inaczej...

Nie był przyzwyczajony do wrogów, których nie mógł pokonać, czy nawet do bycia poważnie rannym, najgorsze, z czym miał do czynienia w walce, to obliviate. Nawet podczas ich pierwszej walki, kiedy byli bliscy śmierci, to poszło zbyt szybko, by naprawdę dotarło. Dla jego asertywnej osobowości, to była gorzka pigułka do przełknięcia. Strach był nie do pomylenia, nawet jeżeli Tom starał się jak najlepiej udawać ich normalne kłótnie, sądząc po jego komentarzu o desperackiej akcji.

Harry otworzył usta by go uspokoić, i znowu zamknął. Cokolwiek mógł powiedzieć, byłoby puste, bez znaczenia. Nie mógł obiecać, że na pewno przetrwają nadchodzące ataki _, jak wcześnie_ j. Wiedział lepiej. Nie mógł też obwiniać siebie. Tom wpakował się w to tylko dlatego, że Harry się na to zdecydował...

Tom nie chciał jego uczuć, żalu czy współczucia.

Znał swojego przyjaciela zbyt dobrze. Jedynym powodem, by Tom przyznał się do tak bezprecedensowego upokorzenia (Harry mógłby poczuć głębię tego ciosu z drugiego krańca szkoły) było, że czegoś chciał, czego Harry nie był gotów mu dać... Wiedząc o co chodzi, nakazał swojej świadomości czekać i utrzymał pozycję.

\- **Zbaczasz z tematu, Tom**. - Powiedział beztrosko, udając, że nie zrozumiał upokorzenia młodego czarnego Pana, ani jego gry.

Tom, widząc, że Harry mu tego nie ułatwi, przestał krążyć wokół tematu.

\- **Nie całkiem, mamy plan na naszą przyszłość i przyszłość naszego świata, nie? Ja dotrzymałem swojej części, dając wszystko, ty nie. Powstrzymujesz się, osłabiając nas. Chcę, żebyś wreszcie przyznał, że jesteś Panem**.

Harry był coraz bardziej zmartwiony z każdym słowem, które wypowiadał jego przyjaciel. Zakończenia się spodziewał, ale sposób, w jaki Tom wykorzystał jego słabości, poza poczuciem winy, dotknął go do głębi.

\- **Nie rozumiem, co do cholery, chcesz przez to uzyskać**. - Przyznał sfrustrowany.

\- **Naprawdę nie rozumiesz?** \- Tom był zdumiony jego głupotą.

Ten ton zranił Harry'ego i odpowiedział bardziej szorstko niż zamierzał.

\- **Czego nie rozumiem? Możesz się tym podniecać i zachowywać jak dupek też, ale jak to pomoże w wysiłkach wojennych? Spróbuj raz jeszcze... jeżeli uważasz, że to przysporzy ci zwolenników... ale wątpię**.

Co dziwne, Tom odparł spokojnie.

\- **Raczej nie, ale najwyraźniej nie zadałeś sobie trudu, by coś o tym poczytać... Pan, to nie jest tytuł, który sobie wybierasz, czy inni ci nadają... To poziom mocy**.

\- **Rozumiem.** \- Zdołał odpowiedzieć Harry, w głowie mu wirowało.

To było coś zupełnie nowego i zmieniło w nim wiele spraw. Musiał pomyśleć, poważnie, o tym i na pewno poczytać. Ale już czuł, że wiele pojęć i mylnych koncepcji zachwiało się. Nawet Tom, którego zawsze uważał za napuszonego przez przyjęcie tego tytułu jako ledwie piętnastolatek, jeśli nie młodszy, może nie był tak przesadnie zarozumiały jak Harry uważał.

Tom odczekał chwilę zanim był usatysfakcjonowany wyrazem jego twarzy.

\- **Teraz rozumiesz? Jeżeli nie zaakceptujesz tego, kim jesteś, głęboko w sercu i umyśle, powstrzymujesz się i ograniczasz swoją moc... to na pewno nie pomaga na polu walki**.

Znowu była ta iskra pasji, która Harry zobaczył, gdy Tom pierwszy raz poruszył ten temat. Jedyny raz, kiedy Tom tak wyglądał, to ich rozmowa o horkruksach. Naprawdę sprawa życia i śmierci...

 _Ale może... nie jak wtedy... nie musiał tego odrzucać_. Wziął głęboki wdech.

\- **Przypuśćmy, że możesz mieć rację,** \- powiedział szczerze. - **Jeżeli to oznacza bycie Panem i znajdę materiały, które potwierdzą twoje słowa, postaram się jak mogę, zaakceptować to jako część mnie**. - Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. - **Teraz kiedy wiem, że to nie wymaga zmiany mego nastawienia, jest to dużo łatwiejsze...**

Cień przemknął przez oczy jego przyjaciela, jakby spodziewał się dodania ceny do tego ustępstwa, ale szybko zniknął. Tom uśmiechnął się, diabelskie zamiary i w ogóle.

\- **No, nie wiem, już masz tendencję do narzekań na to, ale jeżeli chcesz tego dotrzymać...**

Uśmiech Harry'ego dawno zniknął.

\- **Co, do cholery, masz na myśli?**

Tom już nie wyglądał, jakby żartował. - **Ciągle narzekasz na sposób, w jaki traktuję moich zwolenników a sam zacząłeś to robić. Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale to niepokojące z twojej strony a jeszcze bardziej, to, że nie jesteś tego świadomy.**

Harry'emu zawirowało w głowie. Było coś prawdziwego w słowach i przekonaniu Toma. Zawsze starał się traktować swoich przyjaciół i w mniejszym stopniu, ogólnie ludzi, najlepiej jak mógł. Wymagało to więcej wysiłku po horkruksie, ale myślał, że to mu się udawało, jeżeli tak nie było...

... Jednak, kiedy je przeglądał, nie znalazł w swoich wspomnieniach, momentu, gdy byłby naprawdę okropny wobec ludzi, którzy na to nie zasługiwali.

\- **Daj mi przykład**. - Wyraził swoje wątpliwości.

Tom się nie ociągał.

\- **Sposób w jaki potraktowałeś swoją lwicę... w chwili gdy pomyślałeś, że zbyt się do niej zbliżam przekazałeś ją Alphardowi jak używaną rzecz.**

Harry otworzył usta. _To nie było tak, było?_ Mógł zrozumieć punkt widzenia Toma, ale nie tak to było, nie był tak bezduszny...

\- **Nie przekazałem jej dalej, jak mówisz** \- bronił się. - **Po tym jak dowiedziałem się, że Alphard jest zakochany w Minnie, zapytał mnie, czy jestem z nią na poważnie, ponieważ nie byliśmy usunąłem się. Minerva mogła go odrzucić... To było zachowanie przyjaciela,** _ **nawet ty się tak zachowałeś, gdy zacząłeś startować do Miony**_ **, a nie ślizgońskie i na pewno, nie ciemnopańskie.**

Tom zmierzył go wyzywającym spojrzeniem.

\- **Zakładając, że to przyjmuję, wracając do rzeczy, może wyjaśnisz, dlaczego napadłeś na Abraxasa, w zeszłym roku, za jego brak akceptacji związku Apolloniusa Lovegood z jego siostrą?**

Harry pamiętał ten dzień. Był wtedy tak wściekły i rozczarowany Abraxasem, i nie tylko dlatego, że był chamski i snobistyczny wtrącając się do romansu Marcelli z biedniejszym chłopakiem. Zacisnął zęby.

\- **Jak Brax mógł tak zignorować Lunę? Była prawie tak blisko z nim spokrewniona jak Draco, musiał to wiedzieć, jak mógł być takim dupkiem?**

Tom podrapał się po policzku, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- **Ach, tak, widzę, chroniłeś honor szalonej Lovegood i jej przyszłą egzystencję.**

Harry spojrzał wściekle. To było zbyt prostackie, gdy Tom obrażał pamięć Luny, po wszystkim...

\- Jej imię było i znowu będzie: Luna.

Tom zgodził się najmniejszym, półżartobliwym kiwnięciem głowy.

\- **Wybacz mi zatem, Luna. Ale czy ta emocjonalna odpowiedź usprawiedliwia wtrącanie się w sprawy rodzinne? Z tego co wiem, przyjaźń nie sięga tak daleko...** \- Lekki, konwersacyjny ton Toma sprawił, że jego słowa trafiały jeszcze celniej.

Harry wzdrygnął się na to. Starał się jak mógł, nie myśleć o tym zdarzeniu w ten sposób, ale nie był całkiem zaślepiony. Próbował przeprosić Braxa następnego dnia, ale to nie było najgorsze. Najgorsze było, jak mało żałował tej reakcji, nawet teraz, gdy wiedział. Tom powiedział mu, by przestał się oszukiwać i odbudował się i wzmocnił swoją obronę. To uświadomiło mu coś innego... coś na co nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Harry z premedytacją nie pozwolił sobie na myślenie o tym... nie teraz.

Z przećwiczoną łatwością Harry porzucił ten tok myśli i skoncentrował się na temacie. Spokojnie przyznał Tomowi rację.

 **\- Wykazałeś swoją rację, jestem takim samym draniem jak ty, szczęśliwy?**

Tom wykrzywił usta w gorzkim uśmiechu.

\- **Nie takim jak ja, nigdy nawet się do mnie zbliżysz... ale nie, to tylko połowa kwestii. Druga polowa to twoja uczuciowość i pozwalanie na trwanie swoich iluzji, otwierasz się na emocjonalne zranienie, które łatwo może stać się zaognioną raną...**

Harry gwałtownie rozszerzył oczy...

Tom mógł mieć w tym rację, ale nie mógł o tym myśleć, nie teraz.

 _Cóż, "nie teraz" zaczynało być jego osobistą mantrą._

\- **Nie jestem tak delikatny, Tom. Odpuść sobie**.

Tom nie miał z tym problemu.

\- **Dowód w sprawie: Amelia Bones.**

Harry wzdrygnął się..

* * *

{Próbował, bardzo mocno, zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek umawiał się z Amelią Bones rok wcześniej. Zaprzyjaźnili się, gdy Roger zapoznał ich, by podszkolić ją w obronie, żeby dostała się na szkolenie aurorskie. Tak zaczął się ich romans, wystarczająco cicho i naturalnie. Harry odnalazł spokój w jej słodkiej powadze, która łagodziła trochę brak wszystkich, których stracił.

Starał się jak mógł być dobrym chłopakiem, zgodnie ze standardami z jego czasów, wspierając jej marzenia i niezależność, i przyjmując ograniczenia tych czasów i nie przekraczając zasad, które określiła.

 _To nie wystarczyło._

Harry pierwszy przyznałby, że potrzebowała kogoś bardziej troskliwego, skoro mógł jej poświęcić zwykle, tylko ćwierć swojego czasu, czasem połowę. Ale to w żaden sposób nie tłumaczyło sposobu, w jaki go rzuciła, _chociaż najokrutniejsza część nie była celowa_ , po czterech miesiącach. To nadeszło znikąd. Uznał, że jest gotowa, by zobaczyć, czym naprawdę może być obrona i przekonał Toma na pojedynek, przed nią... tej samej nocy go rzuciła.

Gdyby chodziło o ciemną magię, mógłby to przyjąć, w końcu pochodziła z bardzo jasnej rodziny. Ale nie, nalegała, że powinni to zakończyć, bo tak naprawdę chodziło mu o Toma i nie chciała stać im na drodze. Była zbyt miła, by otwarcie oskarżyć go o zdradę. Teraz, po czasie, już o tym nie myślał, ale co go naprawdę rozwścieczyło, to jej brak dyskrecji. Oczywiście, nie plotkowała o tym, ale zdecydowała ogłosić mu to w swoim pokoju wspólnym. Oczywiście, okrążyło to całą szkołę już następnego dnia i odświeżyło stare docinki do poziomu, jaki miały w jego czasach, ale współczesna rezerwa złagodziła to nieco...

Harry był zaskoczony, że Tom jej nie przeklął i trochę podejrzliwy, ale chociaż raz jego przyjaciel był w tej sprawie naprawdę niewinny. Nie potrafił zdobyć kolejnej dziewczyny; reakcja Minervy była typowa, z tych kulturalnych...

... Do dzisiaj ledwo potrafił wymienić z Amelią kulturalne pozdrowienia, nie pragnąc jej udusić... fakt, że miała rację, tylko podkręcał jego gniew...}

* * *

Ostry ból w żebrach zakończył tę podróż we wspomnienia.

Tom wciąż obserwował go jak jastrząb.

\- **Wróciłeś do teraźniejszości, Harry?** \- spytał, prawdopodobnie, bardziej, by dać mu znać, że rozumie, o czym myślał. Brak zwyczajowego "kochanie" był wystarczającym dowodem, że nie mógł tego teraz znieść.

Harry odpowiedział Tomowi tak samo intensywnym stalowym spojrzeniem.

\- **Próbowałem tylko ustalić, czy oszukiwanie się miało jakąś rolę w tej historii, na razie nic nie znalazłem**. - Jego głos nie zdradzał żadnych uczuć wywołanych wspomnieniem.

Zastanawiał się, czy Tom ma zamiar odpowiedzieć na jego bezpośrednie wyzwanie. Do tej pory, poza jednorazową ofertą, utrzymywał potyczkę bezosobową, nieważne jak ostrą. _Czas zmienić rozgrywkę_.

Tom wcześniej sugerował, że oczekiwał żądania. Harry powstrzymał się z uwagi na pozostałości jego gryfońskich wartości. Nie mógłby naprawdę ustalić ceny za coś co oddałby, by chronić innych, to by obniżyło wartość tej zgody. Dla Toma jednak, podniesienie tej kwestii, oznaczało, że chciał, "jednego konkretnego żądania". Ale Harry miał dość powstrzymywania się, jeżeli młody Czarny Pan był gotów zmusić go do przeżywania na nowo upokorzenia, by zdobyć coś, czego chciał, to nie miał wyboru, musiał grać tak samo...

Harry wstrzymał oddech czekając na odpowiedź, nie musiał długo czekać.

\- **Doprawdy, Harry, ja znalazłbym niejedną. Amelia Bones ma płomiennorude włosy, na pewno nie jest tak piękna jak zdjęcia twojej matki, ale naprawdę ujdzie. Fakt, że jest dziesięć razy więcej warta niż Ginny Weasley też pomaga**.

Jego rozczarowanie rosło, razem z pierwszymi ukłuciami gniewu i rozczarowania. _Tom odnosił się do tego?_

\- **Jak śmiesz?**

Tom uniósł szyderczo brew jakby mówiąc _głupie pytanie_.

\- **Jestem twoim przyjacielem, jeżeli ja tego nie powiem, nikt tego nie zrobi. Ignorowałem oznaki, za pierwszym razem, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że tego potrzebujesz i podnosiło twoją samoocenę. Ten wzór jest zbyt wyraźny, podobają ci się ludzie, którzy mają jakieś znaczenie dla twojej przeszłości. Wszystkie obiekty twoich uczuć to ludzie, którzy reprezentują jakiś z twoich "przyszłych" uczuciowych związków, lub ludzie, od których jesteś emocjonalnie zależny... własnoręcznie stworzony łańcuch, który ma cie utrzymać na powierzchni.**

Śmiertelne cięcie było tak czyste i precyzyjne, że przez chwilę Harry nie czuł bólu. Potem uderzyło, bardziej boleśnie niż jakakolwiek klątwa. Wściekłość walczyła z bólem tworząc mieszankę wybuchową. Tylko ostatnie nitki jego woli powstrzymywały jego magię, inaczej rzuciłby w Toma klątwą, by zabić... a Harry tego nie chciał, nawet teraz naprawdę tego nie chciał.

Więc wrócił do jego pierwszej broni przeciw Tomowi, jego słów... Teraz Tom wzdrygnął się na widok jego twarzy.

\- **Doprawdy, Tom, tak dobrze znasz się na tych sprawach. Jedyny związek tego rodzaju, jaki miałeś, to z Herm, która dzisiaj nie wydawała się zbyt entuzjastyczna. Co się stało? Zdecydowałeś się i ją odstraszyć?**

Coś jak ból, przemknęło w oczach Toma, jakby nie spodziewał się tak ostrej reakcji... Co dziwne, nie odpowiedział natychmiastowym ciosem, jak zwykle, czy nawet zaprzeczeniem temu, co Harry sugerował... Jego odpowiedź była naprawdę interesująca...

\- **Nie, mój związek z nią nie jest taki**. - Odparł miękko.

Teraz Harry przechylił głowę przyglądając się uważnie. _Czy to naprawdę zawahanie w głosie Toma?_

\- **Więc jaki jest? Powiedziałeś mi, że jej chcesz, czy to było kłamstwo, jak zwykle?**

Tom odpowiedział spojrzeniem, lekko zdenerwowany jego zaciekawieniem.

\- **Przyjąłeś ten termin z kontekstu wywodząc jego znaczenie, nigdy nie spytałeś, do czego jej chcę...**

Uczucia Harry'ego odpłynęły w tło, uwalniając go, chwilowo, na tyle, by zrozumiał logikę Toma.

\- **Mów, proszę**. - Powiedział, tylko lekko zaciekawiony.

Tom wydawał się niewzruszony. _Boże, co jest nie tak z tym facetem?_

Kontynuował jednak odpowiedź,

\- **Dla kariery w ministerstwie, właściwa żona jest wręcz niezbędna...** \- zaczął.

Harry musiał się wtrącić.

\- **Mugolaczka, za jakiego głupca mnie uważasz?**

To wywołało błysk gniewu i pierwsze oceniające spojrzenie. Tom wyraźnie starał się dociec, co z nim jest nie tak. To wywołało odległe uczucie ulgi, nie chciał zranić Toma, nie tak jak on.

\- **Nie całkiem, czystej krew byłaby lepsza, ale... Sprawdziłem się... Mutacje spowodowane zbyt bliskim pokrewieństwem były zbyt ryzykowne, nawet u mnie, jedyną szansą dla mnie na niebędące charłakiem, zdrowe dziecko, jest matka pochodząca z mugolskiej rodziny a ja chcę kontynuować mój ród. Ma intelekt, pasję, dobry wygląd i poziom magii, a nawet w pewien sposób mnie akceptuje. Hermiona jest najlepszym kompromisem**.

Harry przyjrzał się temu uważnie, nie dostrzegł śladu fałszu.

\- **A co z Hermioną, co ona z tego ma?**

To spowodowało pierwsze westchnienie ulgi.

\- **Będzie miała moją opiekę, bezpieczeństwo, wygodę, akceptację i rodzinę. Może jej nie kocham, ale nie jestem takim draniem jak mój ojciec, znam swoje obowiązki wobec żony. Co więcej, któregoś dnia będzie mogła zostać, kim zechce w naszym świecie, oczywiście sama też mogłaby to osiągnąć. Ale bycie Pierwszą Damą Magicznego Świata, nie jest czymś, co można odrzucić a Hermiona jest na pewno ambitna.**

Harry poczuł lekkie ukłucie w piersi, mimo odrętwienia. Tom powiedział, że chodzi o logikę, ale to tak nie brzmiało, nie całkiem... może to zmieni się w coś innego w przyszłości...

\- **Musze i ją spytać, żeby mieć pewność**. - Powiedział w końcu.

Toma wyraźnie to rozluźniło i to razem z rosnącym bólem w jego piersi, sprawiło, że zadał pytanie, którego nie planował.

 _Zbyt otwierając się na zranienie..._

 **\- Co z miłością? Kiedyś mógłbyś kogoś pokochać, pomimo tego wszystkiego.**

Ich oczy spotkały się, nie było już nawet cienia pretekstu, że to było tylko teoretyczne.

\- **Nie, nawet gdyby tak było, to nic nie zmienia. Albo to mija, albo zostajesz sam, albo w każdym przypadku ma nad tobą zbyt dużą władzę, wolę logikę.** \- Oczy Toma były twarde, jednak nie odwracał ich. Miał na myśli, to co powiedział, nawet jeśli nie miał pewności, tak wybrał.

W jakiś sposób Harry to rozumiał, nie wybaczył i wątpił by kiedyś mógł, nie do końca, ale rozumiał wystarczająco, by miał iskierkę nadziei, że ich przyjaźń przetrwa. Kompletnie zignorował swoją najsłabszą część szepczącą. _A co ze mną? Upewniłeś się, że cię nigdy nie opuszczę?_

To nie miało znaczenia.

Tom mógł podzielać jego uczucia, dowodem czego, były odpowiedzi na te wszystkie pytania bez słowa skargi. Ale był psychopatą, uczucia przez większość czasu nie miały do niego dostępu i podjął decyzję...

To będzie niezmierną ofiarą, nie tylko jego, żeby Tom nie podjął drogi Voldemorta, nieważne jak jego przyjaciel tego nie chciał...

… _Przekonać go do zmiany zdania, w czymś tak dla niego ważnym..._

Harry spędziłby całe życie uganiając się za nim, gorzej niż Lestrange, żyjąc każdego dnia w takim bólu i upokorzeniu, dla jednego ciepłego spojrzenia. Ponieważ przyjaźń by nie wytrzymała... bo Tom chciałby ją wypróbować...

 _Harry nie miał do tego odwagi, ani serca..._

Nagle zrozumiał dlaczego, tak długo zajęło mu pokochanie Toma, chociaż zawsze były tego zalążki. To nie miało nic wspólnego z orientacją seksualną, tylko z jego instynktem rozpoznającym, że gdy tylko tak się stanie będzie kompletnie zdany na jego łaskę, nie otrzymując nic w zamian.

 _Lepiej, że wszystko skończyło się teraz._..

Był wolny...

Nagle poczuł się bardzo dziwnie.

\- **Dzięki, że mi to wszystko powiedziałeś, Tom.**

Tom wzruszył zranionym ramieniem.

\- **Nic takiego, miałeś prawo wiedzieć.**

Harry znów spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela, po tym zdaniu.

\- **Nie, Tom, to twoje najgłębsze tajemnice, nawet najbliższy przyjaciel nie ma do nich prawa...**

 _Kompletna cisza._

Harry natychmiast zaczął zmieniać pozycję aż jego połamane, _chwilowo_ , ciało leżało plecami na łóżku, zamiast twarzą do Toma. Miał przed sobą długą rekonwalescencję, umysłową i fizyczną...

 **\- Hej, Harry, nie zasypiaj, musimy omówić nasze następne ruchy przeciw Dumbledore'owi i Grindelwaldowi.** \- W głosie Toma była prawdziwa panika, mimo całej nonszalancji.

Harry uśmiechnął się gorzko, _typowe_...

\- Wstrzymaj konie, jestem zbyt zmęczony, pogadamy później, obiecuję. - _Nie wiedział dlaczego obiecał, i pewnie dotrzyma..._

Szczęśliwie, Tom nie odezwał się... _był i tak zbyt zmęczony, na cokolwiek_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział piaty: Leonard**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Leonarda**_

Charlus Leonard Potter niezgrabnie wyszedł z kominka. Normalnie miał więcej gracji, ale pomimo, że nie otrzymał poważnej rany, podczas wczorajszej walki, jego ciało wciąż było sztywne i nie chciało współpracować z powodu drobnych urazów i bólu.

\- Dzięki, że pozwoliłaś mi skorzystać z twojego kominka, Minnie, - odezwał się do starej przyjaciółki.

Minerva przewróciła oczami.

\- Och, przestań, Leonardzie, jakby to była wielka sprawa; jak się czuje Lady Potter?

Leonard uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem, mimo całej ostrości i szczerości Minnie była niezwykle wrażliwą osobą.

\- Jej rana jest niemal całkowicie uleczona, uzdrowiciele ze Świętego Munga wypuścili ją do domu zalecając, żeby się oszczędzała. - Część dotąd niedostrzegalnego napięcia, zniknęła z twarzy Minervy, ale pojawił się znajomy, zaciekawiony wyraz.

\- To dobrze, cieszę się, że z nią wszystko w porządku, ale co tu robisz? Profesor Dippet już dał pozwolenie wszystkim rannym uczniom, by zostali na ostatni dzień w domu, jeżeli zechcą.

 _Dałby sobie radę bez jej wścibstwa, ale..._

\- Planuję tak zrobić, ale jest coś co muszę najpierw zrobić i tak, to bardzo ważne. Nie chcę jeszcze, żeby ktoś wiedział, że jestem w zamku.

Minerva skrzywiła się lekko.

\- Oczywiście zachowam to dla siebie, ale mam nadzieję, że nie wpadłeś w kłopoty. - Powiedziała swoim poważnym głosem, asystentki profesora.

Leonard pomyślę chwilę: _był w poważnych kłopotach_ , chodziło o życie jego rodziny, ale Minerva była jego przyjaciółką od pierwszego roku, ufał jej... i mógł też skorzystać z jej pomocy...

\- Nie tak jak myślisz, ale muszę spotkać się z Evansem. Czy jest wciąż w skrzydle szpitalnym? – spytał, niby obojętnie.

Minerva skrzywiła się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Dlaczego chcesz to zrobić dzisiaj, poza innymi rzeczami, jest już po ciszy nocnej?

 _Przeciągała_ , zrozumiał Leonard i coś ścisnęło mu się w piersi.

Minerva mogła wybierać swoich przyjaciół, gryfoni, ślizgoni, ktokolwiek... nie, nie miał prawa wtrącać swoich dwóch groszy... jeżeli brałby pod uwagę chodzenie ze sobą, byłoby całkiem inaczej... Chyba, że byłby to dupek, który by ją skrzywdził, inaczej nie miał żadnego prawa się wtrącać...

Jednak, mimo, że Evans był porządnym chłopakiem, trochę zabolało, że tak otwarcie przegrywał w porównaniu z nim, po tylu latach przyjaźni. Więcej niż bolało, naprawdę, i w pewnym stopniu, to go wkurzyło...

\- Słuchaj, Minervo. - Powiedział zdecydowanie. - To bardzo istotne, żebym spotkał się z Evansem dzisiaj, czy jest w skrzydle szpitalnym, czy jak zwykle je opuścił?

Minerva przyjrzała mu się uważnie, wręcz podejrzliwie.

\- Dlaczego jest konieczne dzisiaj go niepokoić? - spytała z uporem, nie ustępując o krok.

Leonard ledwo powstrzymał się od przekleństwa. _To stawało się śmieszne._ Byłoby lepiej, gdyby nic nie mówił i odszedł, by samemu szukać Harrisona, pod swoją peleryną.

Chociaż, _znał dobrze ten wyraz twarzy..._ To była do maksymalnej potęgi opiekuńcza prefekt Minerva...

 _Ale dlaczego Evans, ze wszystkich ludzi, miałby potrzebować ochrony?_

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, ale nie mam zamiaru go skrzywdzić. - Obiecał szczerze.

Minerva prychnęła powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Jakbyś zdołał.

Leonard też się zaśmiał, trochę kpiącym z siebie samego, ale jednak szczerym śmiechem.

\- Wiem, byłem tam wczoraj, mógłby mnie pociąć na paseczki w mniej niż dwie sekundy... ale poważnie... Muszę się z nim zobaczyć, to sprawa rodzinna, - wyznał, prawie desperacko.

Twarz Minervy natychmiast zmiękła, coś jak zrozumienie błysnęło w jej oczach. Leonard nie mógł powstrzymać się od rozważania, jak wiele wiedziała o sytuacji i jak blisko musiała być z Evansem, by to wiedzieć. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jak daleko zaszedł ten związek...

\- Co się stało, Leo?

Leonard zacisnął pięści, to nie było czyste zagranie ze strony Minervy.

Przypominać jego dziecięce zdrobnienie, tylko jego matka wciąż tak go nazywała, od czasu do czasu. To wywołało wspomnienia ciężkiej choroby i wsparcia Minervy. Chciał oskarżyć ją o manipulację, ale wiedział sercem i umysłem, że ona tak nie postępowała... Była szczera.

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, Minnie, jeszcze nie. - Odpowiedział, używając takiego samego tonu. - Ale zrobię to, gdy tylko będę mógł.

Minerva uważnie przyglądała mu się przez chwilę i wyraźnie była zadowolona z tego, co zobaczyła.

\- Chodź że mną.

\- Co? – Leonard był oszołomiony; spodziewał się jej pomocy, ale nie czegoś takiego.

Minerva przewróciła oczami i zaczęła iść pośpiesznie w stronę drzwi.

\- Chodźmy, jeżeli mamy to zrobić, lepiej się pośpieszmy.

\- Zrobić co? - spytał niemal głupio Leonard.

 _Minerva nie mogła zrobić tego, co myślał, prawda? To było zbyt nieostrożne, nawet na gryfona, i łamało zbyt wiele reguł by być w jej stylu..._

Asystentka transfiguracji zignorowała go i opuściła swoje kwatery; Leonard zarzucił swój plecak i pospieszył za nią...

 _Robiła to!_

Leonard pospiesznie podążał za Minervą, przez puste korytarze, prawie do lochów. Był za otwartym podejściem, ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, ostrożność bardziej odpowiadała jego potrzebom. Już się martwił spotkaniem Riddle'a, co dopiero Harrisona. Gdyby choć kilku ślizgonów wygadało się, on i jego rodzina byliby skończeni.

\- Minnie zaczekaj, - niemal błagał.

\- Co? – zapytała, bardziej przejęta, niż zirytowana. - Myślałam, że mówiłeś, że to sprawa życia i śmierci.

Nie powiedział tak, ale znała go wystarczająco dobrze, by czytać między wierszami.

\- Tak jest, ale nie mogę być widziany w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów. - Wyjaśnił.

\- Rozumiem. - Znowu to rozumiejące spojrzenie, Leonard zastanawiał się, jak głęboko tkwiła w tym wszystkim. - Przypuszczam, że mogę go zawołać, albo... - jej twarz rozjaśniła się, - możesz iść ukryty. Masz swoja pelerynę, prawda?

Leonard skinął na zgodę i Minerva pilnowała drzwi nieużywanej klasy, gdy ją zakładał. Pięć minut później, stali przez pusta ścianą. Spodziewał się, że zastuka, ale zamiast tego wyszeptała coś, bardziej jak nauczycielski kod dostępu niż zwykłe hasło.

Leonard przełknął poczucie winy, narażała się na coś więcej niż komentarze Riddle'a... _nie, żeby komentarze Riddle'a można było lekceważyć..._ Ale, ku jego zdumieniu, nikt ze starszych uczniów, przebywających w pokoju, jej nie zaatakował, nawet słownie. Jakby jej obecność tutaj była niemal codzienną sprawą. Zastanawiał się, jakie jeszcze niespodzianki przyjaciółka przed nim skrywa.

 _Pewnie więcej, niż mógłby kiedykolwiek odgadnąć..._

To stało się jasne, kiedy jego kuzyn Alphard natychmiast do niej podszedł. - Kochanie, o co chodzi, wydarzyło się coś jeszcze? - Ton Alpharda był łagodny, Leonard powiedziałby, że czuły, na pewno nie przyjacielski.

Twarz Minervy też złagodniała, Leonard nigdy nie widział jej bardziej... kobiecej.

\- Już w porządku, Alphard, nie musisz się martwić.

\- Ale martwię się, - Alphard kontynuował tym samym czułym głosem. Minerva lekko się zaczerwieniła i przybrała surowy wyraz twarzy.

\- Chciałabym słuchać, jak mówisz takie rzeczy, aż do rana, ale nie mam czasu, jeżeli Harry nie śpi, czy mógłbyś go tu zawołać? To pilne.

Wyraźnie próbowała mówić sucho, ale jej zadowolenie i głęboka troska były wyraźnie słyszalne.

Leonard był zaskoczony, jak dobrze Alphard znał jej nastroje by nie tracić czasu na pytania i po krótkim:

\- Dobrze, kochanie, - ruszył w stronę schodów.

Nawet w pewnej odległości od Ślizgonów, Leonard nie odważył się wypytywać Minnie o sprawy dotyczące tej krótkiej, niepokojącej rozmowy z jego kuzynem, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać by samemu tego nie zgłębiać. Alphard naprawdę martwił się o Minnie, to nie była gra, a jego kuzyn nie był osobą, która martwi się bez powodu, więc przydarzyło się jej coś naprawdę złego. Nie chodziło o ranę, widział ją w walce i radziła sobie całkiem dobrze, znacznie lepiej niż on, jeżeli miał być szczery. Więc było to coś innego... Leonard przyrzekł sobie ustalić co i zrobić co może, by jej pomóc...

 _Ale nie tylko to było niepokojące._

Było oczywiste, że Minerva umawia się z Alphardem, a ostatnio, kiedy sprawdzał umawiała się z Evansem... co się zmieniło?

Leonard nie miał nic przeciwko umawianiu się jego przyjaciółki z Evansem, nawet przed akcją ratunkową jego matki. Harry mógł być ślizgonem i w _bardzo bliskim_ , związku z Riddlem, ale miał w sobie jakąś porządność, uczciwość.

 _Przynajmniej tak uważał..._

Ufał też swojemu kuzynowi, do pewnego stopnia, ale jego przygody miłosne, nie były tylko plotkami... Dodać do tego opowieści o dzikich imprezach u ślizgonów i Leonard zaczął się martwić. Jeżeli Evans przekazał dalej Minervę, jak zabawkę, znajdzie sposób, by mu odpłacić, nieważne jak bardzo potrzebował jego pomocy, by chronić rodzinę...

Nie miał więcej czasu na zastanawianie się, Harry szybko schodził ze schodów, pojawiając się szybciej niż Leonard się spodziewał...

\- Hej, Minnie, chcesz czegoś ode mnie? - Harry był uprzejmy jak zwykle i bardziej swobodny, choć jego zachowanie było czysto przyjacielskie, nic więcej, Leonard nie wiedział, czy powinien być uspokojony, czy nie.

\- Muszę o czymś z tobą porozmawiać, czy możemy na chwilę wyjść na zewnątrz?

Minerva znów mówiła wprost...

Harry nie miał nic przeciw temu. - Chodźmy.

Leonard zauważył, że faktycznie był gotowy do wyjścia, włosy miał wilgotne po prysznicu, ale ubrał się w szkolny mundurek, poza szatą.

\- Czekaj, odprowadzisz ją do pokoju, prawda? - Prawie zapomniał o Alphardzie, jednak ton jego kuzyna, wyrażał tylko troskę, żadną podejrzliwość, czy zazdrość..

\- Właściwie, - Minerva przygryzła wargę. - Czy mógłbyś odczekać dziesięć minut i wyjść do nas? - zapytała, rumieniąc się.

Leonard nie miał nic przeciwko, teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał, poczuł ulgę. Minerva pewno uderzyłaby go po głowie, ale nie podobała mu się myśl o niej samotnej w gnieździe węży.

\- Chętnie.

Alphard rozpromienił się w odpowiedzi i Harry wyraźnie był rozbawiony tą rozmową. Leonard zastanowił się znowu nad ich układem…

Kiedy ściana zasunęła się za nimi, Harrison uniósł brwi w oczekiwaniu.

\- Więc?

Leonard nie zniósł ani chwili oczekiwania dłużej i zrzucił pelerynę z głowy i ramion.

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Evans.

Harrison nie zdziwił się, w żaden sposób.

\- W porządku, może być pokój życzeń, czy myślałeś o innym miejscu?

Leonard był trochę zdziwiony jego reakcją, Harry wydawał się w ogóle nie zdziwiony jego obecnością. Większość ludzi przynajmniej pytała o pelerynę. Zastanowił się znowu, jak wiele wiedział Evans...

\- Pokój życzeń będzie idealny. - Odpowiedział oficjalnie.

 _Od kiedy ta możliwość pojawiła się w jego głowie, stracił nawet te odrobinę swobody jaką kiedyś miał w stosunku do tego miłego ślizgona... Jednak..._

\- Minnie? - Chciał spytać, czy będzie w porządku ją tu zostawić, ale przerwał, bo Harry zrobił dokładnie to samo.

Spojrzeli na siebie... i roześmieli się.

\- Przepraszam Min, - Leonard w końcu powiedział, - Ale dałaś mojemu kuzynowi bardzo duży margines czasu.

Minerva spojrzała na nich ostro i nie było to całkiem żartem.

\- Wybaczcie mi, że nie spodziewałam się, że zachowacie się od razu jak dojrzali czarodzieje, to nie tak, że byliście wobec siebie przesadnie uprzejmi.

Harry wyglądał na tak zmieszanego, jak on, tą reprymendą, i Leonard uznał to za niesłychanie zabawne, ale ostrożnie zachował ten śmiech dla siebie. Jak mawiał jego ojciec: "Pierwszy krok, do ubicia interesu to upewnić się, żeby nie urazić drugiej strony..."

\- Winny, wybaczysz mi? - Harry wyglądał jakby szybciej się otrząsnął, jeżeli mógł to ocenić po jego niewinnym uśmieszku. Teraz Leonard lepiej rozumiał, jak udawało im się udawać parę...

Minerva postukała się w policzek.

\- Może, gdybyś pozwolił mi iść z wami, obiecałeś mi kiedyś, że poznam twoje tajemnice.

Leonard chciał zaprotestować, wolał by Minerva nie była zaangażowana i przez to bezpieczna, ale jeżeli już była wciągnięta ( i wyglądało na to, że w dużej mierze była) wtedy mogłaby poprzeć jego sprawę.

Harry posłał mu spojrzenie, oceniając jego reakcję i przybrał żartobliwie troskliwy wyraz twarzy.

\- Mógłbym, zwykle dotrzymuję obietnic, ale co z Alphardem? Zostawiłabyś go, żeby cię szukał i zamartwiał się?

Szeroki uśmiech Minervy dowodził, że wiedziała, że to gra.

\- Moglibyśmy na niego zaczekać?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie tym razem. - Zwrócił się do Leonarda.

\- Idziemy?

Leonard skinął na zgodę i podniósł pelerynę, by zrobić miejsce dla Harry'ego. Byłoby ciasno dla nich dwu, prawie dorosłych mężczyzn, ale dałoby się.

Harry uśmiechnął się, dość dziwnie.

\- Nie ma potrzeby. Mogę rzucić na siebie iluzję, chodźmy.

Leonard zgodził się, ledwo pamiętając, by pomachać Minnie na pożegnanie, owinął się peleryną i ruszył na siódme piętro. Może powinien być bardziej zaniepokojony. Ślizgoni byli znani ze swoich gierek, ale ufał Harry'emu, że będzie w pokoju życzeń. Co nim wstrząsnęło to nostalgiczny uśmiech. Harry nie tylko wiedział, co to peleryna niewidka, on ją dobrze znał...

Ale skąd?

* * *

Harry faktycznie dotrzymał słowa, pięć minut później stali naprzeciw siebie w pokoju życzeń.

Leonard przełknął, to co miał powiedzieć nie było łatwe.

\- Jestem ci winien życie mojej matki i moje własne. Dziękuję. - Zaczął wprost...

Harry wyglądał bardzo niezręcznie.

\- Nic mi nie jesteś winien. - Wykonał celowy ruch ręką, odrzucając zobowiązanie. - To była walka; uratowałbym każdego po naszej stronie.

Leonard obserwował go z ciekawością: teraz mówił bardziej jak gryfon a jego ruchy były spokojniejsze niż zwykle i różne od jego zwykle niespokojnej energii. Zapewne był poważnie raniony i ukrywał to pod solidnymi glamour.

Zdecydował się mówić równie otwarcie.

\- To dlatego przyjąłeś za mnie Avadę półtora roku temu?

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawiło się chwilowe zaskoczenie.

\- Pamiętasz. - Powiedział w końcu.

\- Tak, - Leonard oświadczył pewnie. - Myślę, że znam powód. - Głęboki oddech przed naprawdę trudną częścią.

\- Ale musimy o tym porozmawiać, nawet jeżeli jesteś synem mojego ojca i moim bratem.

Harry zakrztusił się powietrzem.

\- Skąd do cholery wziąłeś taki pomysł? - zapytał, prawie zemdlony.

Leonard zignorował jego reakcję; na pewno nie spodziewał się natychmiastowego przyznania, w końcu Harry nigdy nie starał się zbliżyć do jego rodziny.

\- Moja matka uważa, że jesteś synem wuja Jamesa, ale ja w to nie wierzę, chociaż bardzo go przypominasz.

Ale Harry otrząsnął się z szoku i patrzył na niego z odrazą.

\- Jeżeli to gryfoński pomysł na żart sugeruję abyś na tym skończył, to obrzydliwe kpić w ten sposób z sieroty.

To było perfekcyjnie wykonane: gniew, niechęć, zranienie, Leonard zauważył, że wszystko było zaprawione nutą niezręczności i zdecydował się docisnąć.

\- Skąd mógłbym wziąć ten pomysł? Harrison James Evans Potter.

To wywołało najsilniejszą jak do tej pory reakcję Harry'ego.

\- Gdzie usłyszałeś to imię? - wysyczał ze wściekłością, wyglądając jak śmiertelnie groźny, gotowy do obrony wąż.

Leonard poczuł pierwsze ukłucia strachu, zapomniał, wobec całej okazywanej otwartości, że to był najbliższy towarzysz Riddle'a i to nie ze względu na jego wygląd, czy zdolności w walce. Ostatnie, czego potrzebował to Harrison Evans jako jego wróg, ale teraz by za późno, by się wycofać. Odważnie utrzymał pozycję.

\- Nieważne gdzie, to twoje prawdziwe imię, prawda? - Naciskał.

Coś jak poczucie zdrady i ból przemknęło przez twarz Harry'ego, ale w następnej chwili zniknęło zastąpione czystym gniewem.

\- Radzę ci wyjść i nigdy więcej się do mnie nie zbliżać, jeżeli cenisz swoje życie.

Leonard zastygł przerażony śmiertelną powagą widoczną w płonących zielonych oczach. _Co on narobił?_

To było trochę zbyt ostre, nawet jeżeli Evans nie chciał mieć do czynienia z ich rodziną. Wtedy zrozumiał, Harry wierzył, że został zdradzony przez Minervę i jedynym powodem, dla którego sam nie wyszedł z pokoju, było, że pewno poszedłby prosto do niej, gdyby się nie uspokoił.

Nagle przyczyna zaaranżowania tego spotkania zeszła na drugi plan, w tej chwili, zagrożenie dla Minnie, było dużo bardziej ważne.

\- Nie dowiedziałem się tego, kim naprawdę jesteś od Minervy, dowiedziałem się, a konkretnie, moja matka, z gobelinu, z drzewem rodzinnym, całkiem niedawno. Dlatego chcieliśmy z tobą wczoraj rozmawiać.

Harrison odpowiedział, w najlepszym razie sceptycznie.

\- Wybacz, że tego nie kupuję, w końcu to ty użyłeś imienia Minervy. - Powiedział lodowato.

Nerwy Leonarda napięły się na ten ton, ale zmusił się do uspokojenia, nie tylko dlatego, że Harry mógł go pokonać w sekundę, ale dlatego, że poruszył temat, który drugi czarodziej, bardzo ciężko starał się zachować dla siebie...

... A przynajmniej to sugerowała jego tak silna reakcja...

Pomyślał, że Harry może grać niedostępnego, by więcej od niego zażądać, ale nie, Riddle byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego, ale nie Harry, nie z tego wszystkiego, co o nim wiedział.

\- Przysięgam na moją magię, że Minerva nie powiedziała mi nic o tobie. Uznałem, że wie o wszystkim po tym, jak nie zdumiała się, gdy jej powiedziałem, że to sprawa rodzinna.

Coś bliskiego ulgi pojawiło się w oczach Harry'ego, ale tylko na sekundę i znowu przyjął swój zwykły niezainteresowany wyraz twarzy.

\- Powiedzmy, że wierzę ci w sprawie Minnie, co z tym gobelinem, dlaczego uznałby mnie po tylu latach? Przykro mi, nie kupuję tego.

Leonard przypomniał sobie, że Harry, chociaż potężny i z tajemniczą wiedzą o dziedzictwie jego rodzinny, był półkrwi sierotą, nie mógł wiedzieć wszystkiego.

\- Czy mogę przyjąć, że złożyłeś ostatnio przysięgę, na swoją magię używając swojego prawdziwego imienia? - zaczął wprost.

Nie było ustnego potwierdzenia ze strony Harry'ego, ale nagły błysk w jego oczach był wystarczającym przyznaniem. Nie słysząc zachęty do kontynuowania, ani też niezgody zaczął wyjaśniać zasady działania magicznego artefaktu.

\- Magiczne właściwości gobelinu są ustawione, aby żaden nowy członek rodziny nie mógł być dodany, jeżeli nie jest nazwany i uznany za takiego, ale jest też klauzula, że jeżeli ktoś ma wystarczająco wiele rodzinnej krwi i użyje imienia w magicznej przysiędze, imię tej osoby zostaje zarejestrowane na gobelinie.

\- Rozumiem. - Harry nie wydawał się zaniepokojony, ale też niespecjalnie zadowolony z tego, co usłyszał.

 _Przeklęta ślizgońska maska!_

\- To brzmi bardzo interesująco, - Harry kontynuował obojętnie, - ale wątpię, by czystokrwiste rodziny były tak otwarte wobec pomyłek młodości zjawiających się w ich rodzinie i żądających części ich dziedzictwa zarezerwowanej dla legalnych dziedziców.

Leonard zastanawiał się, czy słyszy ton zgorzknienia, _to bardzo możliwe, jeżeli jego ojciec go odrzucił,_ ale chwilowo to zignorował. Harry zareagował na konkretne informacje znacznie lepiej niż na jego dotychczasowe bezpośrednie podejście.

Ciepło zniknęło, ale tak samo też śmiertelnie groźny gniew.

\- Jest zabezpieczenie; jeżeli głowa rodziny ma problem ze spadkobiercami może wypalić imię z gobelinu i wydziedziczyć zarówno legalnych, jak nielegalnych dziedziców, więc z tym nie ma problemu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wydaje mi się to raczej bezcelowe. - Wydawał się bardziej obojętny niż kiedykolwiek, ale dla Leonarda, to w końcu wyglądało na jakąś reakcje.

\- To nie jest bezcelowe, nikt nie może odebrać nazwiska osobie ujętej na gobelinie, nawet jeśli zostanie wypalone; i jeśli uzyska poparcie Wizengamotu może wałczyć z wydziedziczeniem a nawet otrzymać wszystko w wypadku, gdy jest jedynym członkiem rodziny, zachowującym nazwisko.

\- Więc wydaje się naiwnością ze strony twojej i twojej rodziny, że zwracasz się do mnie jako krewnego. - Harry odparł miękko.

Było okrucieństwo w słowach Harry'ego, ale Leonard rozpoznał w nich test, jakim były.

\- Nie, tak nie jest. Obawiałbym się jakiegoś nieznanego krewnego, ale ciebie znam już od dwóch i pół roku. Nigdy nie zachowałeś się niehonorowo, wobec kogokolwiek, ufam ci.

Harry znowu zajrzał oczami w jego duszę.

\- Honor ślizgona?

Leonard utrzymał swoje przekonanie.

\- Nie ma różnicy w honorze między ślizgonem i gryfonem, krukonem czy puchonem. Znam konkretnego puchona, który bez problemu wbiłby komuś nóż w plecy i ślizgona, który nie skrzywdziłby muchy. Honor to wybór mężczyzny. Znam ciebie Harrisonie Jamesie Evans Potter i ufam ci moim życiem. - Zadrżał wobec mocy tej nieformalnej przysięgi.

Słaby, ale życzliwy uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Nie jestem synem ani twego ojca, ani wuja.

Ktoś inny zacząłby rwać włosy z głowy na to oświadczenie, wierząc, że krążą w kółko, ale Leonard rozpoznał w jego głosie, co nie zostało powiedziane i westchnął z ulgą.

\- Nie dbam, czy twoim ojcem był cioteczny dziadek Augustus, który zmarł gdy miałem trzy lata jako stutrzydziestolatek, jedyne co się dla mnie liczy, to że jesteś Potterem i że potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Przez chwilę Leonard myślał, że popełnił największy błąd swojego życia. Dwie minuty wcześniej Harry groził mu śmiercią, a on, w swoim entuzjazmie, stawiał żądania. Ale Harry chyba nie miał nic przeciwko i chociaż nie był tak odprężony, jak, choćby rozmawiając z Minnie, lodowata maska zniknęła.

\- Czego ode mnie potrzebujesz? - zapytał delikatnie i bardziej otwarcie niż wcześniej.

Przez chwilę Leonard pomyślał, że śni, nikt nie był tak szybki do pomocy, szczególnie nie ślizgon. Ale ta otwarta postawa, bardziej nawet niż więzy krwi, dodała mu dziś odwagi.

Zaczął wyjaśniać.

\- Osiem lat temu mój wujek James został zamordowany przez Grindelwalda, lub jego ludzi, podczas przejęcia austriackiego ministerstwa. Mój ojciec chciał sprawiedliwości i przyłączył naszą rodzinę do Dumbledore'a, który wtedy już zaczął kampanię przeciw Grindelwaldowi. Siedem miesięcy temu, kiedy stało się jasne, że mugolskie wojny nie zaszkodziły Czarnemu Panu i zaczął atakować Anglię jeszcze częściej, Dumbledore polecił mojemu ojca zgłosić się do Grindelwalda i szpiegować go pod pretekstem, że chciał sprzedawać swoje towary.

Miesiąc później jego dłoń, z sygnetem rodowym została zostawiona przed naszymi drzwiami, ale nie było żądania okupu, mimo naszego poszukiwania. Dumbledore odrzucił nasze błagania o ocalenie go, mówiąc, że to zbyt niebezpieczne, i tylko, dzięki gobelinowi, na którym nie pojawiła się data śmierci, wiemy, że wciąż żyje.

Przerwał, by wziąć oddech, jakby samo wspomnienie sprawiało mu ból, nie mówiąc o konkretnych myślach o tym, czego jego ojciec prawdopodobnie oświadczał. Jego wzrok spotkał Harry'ego i musiał zacisnąć pięści, albo rozpłakałby się na widok współczucia, które w nich zobaczył - współczucia i straszliwego zrozumienia. Leonard wyobrażał sobie, jak cierpi jego ojciec, Harry, jednak, nie musiał sobie tego wyobrażać. On wiedział.

Ta wiedza, sprawiła, że otworzył usta, wyznając coś, czego nie potrafił przyznać przed samym sobą.

\- Czasami myślę, że byłoby lepiej dla niego, gdyby go zabili, zamiast tego...

Harry przez chwilę milczał.

\- Mogę to zrozumieć, tak przedłużone tortury mogą być gorsze od śmierci. - Powiedział rzeczowo. - Przypuszczam, że chcesz, bym go uratował.

To nie było pytanie.

Leonard zareagował gwałtownie, jakby go uderzono. Nie mógł znieść drwin na ten temat. Ale kiedy uniósł pięść, zobaczył szczerą troskę na twarzy Harry'ego, nie tylko o jego ojca, ale też o niego, jego ręka sama opadła.

\- Nie. - Zdołał wyjąkać, - Nie przyszedłem prosić cię o to.

Zaprzeczenie zabijało go od środka, nawet kiedy je wypowiadał.

Harry przechylił głowę i oceniał jego ekspresję chłodnym, ale przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Myślałeś, że jestem synem twojego ojca, to dlatego nie chcesz, żebym go uratował? - spytał lodowato.

Wściekłość ogarnęła Leonarda na te słowa, tak intensywna, że zapomniał, kto przed nim stoi i czego od niego chciał.

\- Słuchaj, ty draniu, - zawarczał, - byłem zły, ze względu na moją matkę, gdy powiedziała mi o dodanym imieniu, ale to mój ojciec i nie odrzuciłbym go, nawet gdyby miał dziesięć bękartów, nie tylko jednego.

Powoli uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego i jego oczy znów były łagodne. Wydaje się, że Leonard nie uraził go swoim wybuchem.

\- Dlaczego nie? Nie miałbym nic przeciw temu, by próbować. - Nie żartował.

Gniew Leonarda zupełnie zniknął. Zapomniał jak ostre mogą być słowa Evansa, nigdy wcześniej nie będąc ofiarą, wobec której używał tego jadowitego języka. Ale nigdy nie robił tego bez powodu. Naprawdę, był głęboko wdzięczny, że zdał test.

\- Powiedziałeś sam, próbować. Więc nawet o tym nie myśl, nie dopóki Grindelwald żyje. Nie chcę mieć twojej krwi na rękach. Nikt nie zdołał dostać się do Numengardu lub wydostać z niego żywy. Ty i Riddle pokazaliście Czarnemu Panu jego miejsce, ale równie dobrze mogło być odwrotnie. Nie chcę twojej śmierci na moim sumieniu.

Szczęśliwie Harry nie naciskał, czy jego sumienie byłoby silniejsze niż jego życzenie, by odzyskać ojca.

Leonard miał przeczucie, że jego sumienie by przegrało.

\- Więc zgaduję, że kolejną najważniejszą sprawą jest ochrona twojej matki, tak? Jeżeli Grindelwald ma coś do waszej rodziny, ona pewno będzie następnym celem. - Dodał kompletnie bezosobowo.

Leonard zaklął. _Cholera, był dobry_!

\- I mojej młodszej siostry, Annette, - przyznał miękko, - ma dopiero siedem lat. Zrobisz to? Weźmiesz je pod swoją ochronę? - spytał rzeczowo.

Oczy Harry'ego rozjaśniło zrozumienie.

\- Oczywiście, że to zrobię, - powiedział z przekonaniem, - a co z tobą?

Leonard zarumienił się. - Co ze mną? Jestem w szkole, nie potrzebuję ochrony. - _Niech w to uwierzy..._

Harry prychnął.

\- Taa, jasne, nie potrzebujesz, to dlaczego, do cholery brałeś udział w walce. Byłbyś całkiem bezpieczny w Trzech Miotłach.

Leonard wzdrygnął się na ten sarkazm i spojrzał na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem, on, _ze wszystkich ludzi_ , waży się mówić o trzymaniu się z dala od walki.

\- Nie mogłem, ludzie ginęli, musiałem pomóc.

Harry potarł kark, z ociąganiem przyznając.

\- Mogę to zrozumieć i doceniam intencje, ale chociaż jesteś dobry na lekcjach obrony jest różnica między tym, a prawdziwą walką. Twoja matka to ma, ale ty nie, jeszcze nie i mogłoby to drogo kosztować...

Leonard chciał umrzeć z upokorzenia. To było ostatnie, co chciałby przyjąć, a tym bardziej przyznać publicznie, bo zawstydzało go to i przerażało, szczególnie dlatego, że to prawda. Był tak przytłoczony w walce i to prawie kosztowało życie jego matki. Jednak to, że Harry się tym przejął i rozmawiał o tym z nim, próbując być taktowny, oznaczało, że ich więzy krwi były ważne dla ślizgona, nieważne jak nieokreślone. Dobrze było, nie być jedynym mężczyzną w rodzinie; jego matka pewno wyśle go do kąta, jak dziecko, niewiadomo na jak długo, jeśli to kiedyś usłyszy, ale jego ojciec uczył go od małego, że o kobiety w rodzinie trzeba się troszczyć i bronić i to był jego obowiązek, prawo i przywilej by to robić.

Jednak, bolało, przeszywająco, że nie mógł jej sam obronić, czy nawet siebie... nie mówiąc o byciu pouczanym przez Harry'ego, jak dzieciak.

\- Nie możemy wszyscy być wyjątkowo utalentowani w obronie, nie mówiąc o mrocznych sztukach. - Powiedział prawie nadąsany. Harry przewrócił oczami, nie zaimponowała mu ta odpowiedź.

\- Kto mówił cokolwiek o mrocznych sztukach? Jasna magia może działać równie dobrze. Czego ci brakuje, to nie znajomości zaklęć ale zdolności do rzucania ich niewerbalnie i szybko, i szczególnego instynktu. - Kontynuował tonem profesora.

\- To wszystko normalnie przychodzi z doświadczeniem w walce, ale nie zaszkodziłoby gdybyś więcej trenował, więc nie waż się opuścić następnego spotkania tutaj.

Leonard poruszył się nerwowo; wypływali na niebezpieczne wody i brzmiało to, dziwnie, coraz bardziej podobnie do wykładów jego ojca. Nie był pewien, czy kochał to, czy nienawidził, więc odłożył to do pytań bez odpowiedzi, tak jak to, kiedy i gdzie Harry nauczył się walczyć w prawdziwych walkach i co bardziej dziwne, kiedy był torturowany?

 _Godryku! Oddalał się w myślach od tematu._

\- Będę... w porządku... kiedy będą bezpieczne nie opuszczę żadnej lekcji, ale jak możesz je ochronić? - _Dobra odpowiedź, sprowadzić sprawy do czegoś bezpiecznego i użytecznego.._.

Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się.

\- Będą prawdopodobnie potrzebować stałej ochrony jeżeli chcą żyć otwarcie, ale jeśli nie mają zamiaru przenieść się do Hogsmeade będzie dość trudne, by się tym zająć, póki jestem uczniem.

Nagle Leonard poczuł się głupio, czy Harry nic nie rozumiał? Jego świetny pomysł po panice w trakcie walki teraz wydawał się przedwczesny i nie tak przemyślany, jak w to wierzył. Szybko przedstawił inny plan.

\- Oczywiście, nie oczekuję, ze będziesz je cały czas ochraniał, tylko, jeżeli dojdzie do kolejnej walki, ale masz przyjaciół, którzy mogliby je ukryć.

Harry obserwował go uważnie.

\- Oczywiście, że mam, pytanie czy któregokolwiek ty i twoja matka uznacie za stosowne, ale czy nie byłoby lepiej gdybyście szukali schronienia na Grimmauld Place? Blackowie są waszej krwi i dobrze wiem, że osłony tam są nie do przejścia.

Leonard był w szoku. Harry rozumiał doskonale o co naprawdę prosił i zażądał zapłaty, a przynajmniej jej początku. Ale forma była zaskakująca.

\- Wątpię, by wuj Cepheous na to przystał, nasze rodziny nie rozmawiają ze sobą od pięciu lat. - Wyznał.

\- Och, - Harry wyglądał naprawdę niezręcznie. - Przykro mi to słyszeć, - i lżejszym tonem.

\- Cóż, to wyjaśnia, dlaczego nie spędzasz czasu z Alphardem, zawsze zastanawiałem się, dlaczego nie jesteście przyjaciółmi.

Mimo całej łagodności, komentarz zabolał, Leonard zazgrzytał zębami. Nie chciał myśleć o Alphardzie. Nawet po tylu latach, zniewaga wciąż bolała, tym bardziej, że jej nie pomścił.

\- Czy nie wystarczy, że on jest w Slytherinie, a ja w Gryffindorze?

\- Nie. - Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, najbardziej ożywiony, jak Leonard widział go tej nocy. - Ponieważ jest z twojej krwi a ty jesteś tutaj.

Leonard westchnął, zdenerwowany. _Przyłapany!_

\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć o przyczynie niechęci?

 _... Znowu tym współczującym tonem..._

Leonard zastanawiał się po raz kolejny, skąd ślizgon ma w sobie tyle współczucia i zrozumienia, szczególnie, że postawiłby swoje życie, że było szczere.

Jego frustracja była wyraźna w jego głosie.

\- Dlatego, że moja najdroższa kuzynka Walburga, miała czelność powiedzieć nam w twarz, że moja matka poniżyła się wychodząc za mojego ojca, a wuj Cepheous zgodził się z nią całym sercem.

Oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły, niebezpiecznie, i miały wyraz takiej wściekłości, że Leonard niemal się cofnął.

\- O żesz, ta mała suka...! - Wziął głęboki wdech, wyraźnie się uspokajając. - Rozumiem w pełni, Grimmauld Place jest zupełnie nieodpowiednie, ale jaka jest w tej sprawie rola Alpharda?

Leonard ledwo ukrył uśmiech na widok tak gwałtownej reakcji: Harry miał swoje powody by gardzić jego okropną kuzynką, poważniejsze niż jego własne. _Problem rozwiązany_! Ale potem znowu spytał o Alpharda...

 _Czy on nigdy się nie poddawał._

\- Nic nie zrobił, okay? - Leonard zacisnął pięści. - Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem, moim kuzynem i nic nie zrobił, kiedy moja matka została obrażona, w jej własnym domu. Jak mógłbym mu, po tym, znowu zaufać? - Opadł, na uszkodzone krzesło za sobą, oddychając ciężko. Leonard był zaskoczony, że to wciąż tak bolało...

Harry siedział naprzeciwko niego i otworzył usta dopiero gdy się uspokoił.

\- Był tylko dzieckiem, jak ty, miał trzynaście lat... i niewinnym tej katastrofy. Może, i nie wierzę, że to mówię, powinieneś zacząć winić dorosłych i samemu podejmować własne decyzje.

Leonarda zatkało, Harry nie powiedział nic niezwykłego, ale nie myślał o tej sprawie od lat. Na początek był zbyt rozgniewany, a potem skoro Alphard nic nie zrobił, by zasypać przepaść, przyjął, że lepiej, że tak jest. Ale teraz, mimo, że jego kuzyn nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego, mógłby spróbować, przełknąć dumę i zrobić to, dla Harry'ego.

Wiedzący uśmieszek Harry'ego był naprawdę ślizgoński i bardzo denerwujący, Leonard postarał się go zignorować...

Ale Harry nie należał do osób marnujących czas...

\- Wracając do sprawy, Grimauld Place nie wchodzi w grę. Nie sugerowałbym Malfoy Manor, Brax jest w porządku, ale jego rodzice są tak zarozumiali, że mogą doprowadzić ludzi do użycia niewybaczalnych.

Leonard roześmiał się, zaskoczony. Był przyzwyczajony do wyśmiewania najbardziej pompatycznych czystokrwistych ze swoimi kolegami, ale nawet najbardziej odważni gryfoni, używali bardziej zawoalowanych komentarzy. Znowu, Harry zachowywał się zupełnie nie jak ślizgon.

\- Tak źle, co? - _Znowu ten szeroki uśmiech..._

\- Nie masz pojęcia, mowa o sztywniakach!. - Harry skomentował to wykonując szeroki radosny gest rękami.

\- Byliśmy tam zaproszeni latem na małe spotkanie towarzyskie i nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak znudzony... Lekcje Binsa w porównaniu z tym, to jak impreza... Na szczęście Tom zrobił na nich wrażenie i się zamknęli.

Leonard dobrze się bawił, ale wspomnienie o Riddle'u go otrzeźwiło. Tak łatwo byłoby zaprzyjaźnić się z Harrym, ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, nie teraz, sekretny sojusz, tak, ale nie otwarta przyjaźń.

Harry oczywiście to zauważył.

\- Potrafi być draniem, ale nie jest taki zły. - Powiedział to naprawdę lodowato.

Leonard wzdrygnął się. Ostatnie, czego chciał, żeby spieprzyć swoje życie, to obrazić jednego, a nawet obu, z nich.

\- Uwierz mi, Harry, - użył jego imienia, żeby podkreślić swoją szczerość. - Nie mam nic osobiście do Riddle'a, szczególnie w ostatnich latach, ale im dalej od niego będę, tym bezpieczniej będzie dla nas obu.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale na szczęście, na razie, nie pytał o nic więcej.

\- Najlepszym wyjściem dla was, będzie przebywanie u rodziny Prince'a, to naprawdę mili ludzie i zajmą się wami. Porozmawiam z Zevim dziś wieczorem i ustalę, żebyście mogli przenieść się tam w czasie ferii.

Leonard nie spodziewał się niczego tak szybko, ale wiedział, że Harry był odpowiedzialny za swoje słowa.

\- Dziękuje! - Odparł, zaszokowany.

\- Jeżeli martwi cię dług wdzięczności, - zaczął Harry, uznając jego reakcję za niechęć, - możecie przenieść się do mugolskiej Australii na jakiś czas lub, przynajmniej, dopóki Grindelwald nie będzie gryzł piachu... Jeżeli możecie to zrobić i nie rzucać się w oczy, jak bolący kciuk, oczywiście.

\- Mugolskiej? - Leonard spytał słabo.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, wyglądając i niezręcznie i wyzywająco.

\- Nie ma potrzeby oburzać się, to tylko pomysł i to niezbyt popularny, nawet w tych czasach.

\- Nie, nie to świetny pomysł - Leonard prawie mamrotał, - tylko nie spodziewałem się go od... ciebie.

Szczerze usłyszeć to od partnera Riddle'a, który robił się zielony na wspomnienie o mugolach, było naprawdę zaskakujące.

\- Jestem półkrwi. - Wyważony ton Harry'ego był jak policzek, po wcześniejszej swobodzie.

\- Wiem i przepraszam, w porządku? - Leonard gorliwie przeprosił, - ale to niełatwe całkiem zlekceważyć polecenia Dumbledore'a.

Harry przechylił głowę zaciekawiony, patrząc intensywnie.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś tego chcieć? Profesor Dumbledore jest znany ze swojej mądrości i związany z twoją rodziną prawie od dekady...

To był test, Leonard był pewien, ale nawet jeśli nie był, odpowiedź wyrwała mu się niemal automatycznie.

\- Żartujesz ze mnie, tak? Ten człowiek posłał mojego ojca, by dla niego szpiegował, bez żadnego wsparcia, zostawił go, by gnił w Numengardzie, bez najmniejszej próby wydobycia go stamtąd, nie zważając na nasze błagania, a kiedy Grindelwald był gotowy gryźć ziemię, co on zrobił... spokojnie stał, gawędził z nim i w końcu pomógł mu uciec!

Mały uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego, gdy słuchał jego wywodu, który był tylko lekko łagodniejszy niż uśmieszek Riddle'a, ale wiedzący, w ten sam denerwujący sposób.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? Dumbledore mógł go prostu wezwać do poddania, nie wiesz tego.

Leonard fuknął; przeklęty ślizgon grał mu na nerwach.

\- No proszę, byłem tam, nie musiałem ich słyszeć, by rozumieć, język ciała był wystarczająco jasny. To był po prostu flirt, jasny i otwarty. - Skrzywił się, nie miał nic przeciw związkom tej samej płci, ale na myśl o Dumbledorze i Grindelwaldzie robiło mu się niedobrze. Nie tylko z powodu ich wieku. Przesłanki były szokująco niewiarygodne...

\- Więc? - Pytanie zdawało się mieć tysiąc znaczeń...

Próbował odczytać ton chłopaka, Harry już się nie uśmiechał i Leonard zastanawiał się, czy go jakoś nie uraził, a potem pojął i kopnął się w myślach. To był naprawdę głupi błąd.

\- Och, nie o to mi chodziło, nie obchodzi mnie z kim się umawia: ale Grindelwald. - Zaczerwienił się.

Zgoda, nie był znany z taktu, ale miał nadzieję, że to wyjaśniło sprawę... a jednak nie.

Harry zamknął się jeszcze bardziej, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza.

\- Czy mógłbyś przestać omawiać życie miłosne Dumbledore'a. - Harry uciął go ostro. - Mam ochotę puścić pawia.

Leonard zaśmiał się. _Pod tym mógł się podpisać._

Ale śmiech niemal natychmiast zmienił się w wewnętrzne westchnienie. Był powód, że był gryfonem, nie ślizgonem, ku całkowitemu rozczarowaniu jego matki, nie miał pojęcia o umysłowych gierkach.

Wygląda na to, że musi wyznać wprost.

\- Nie chciałbym o nim mówić, nie bardziej niż ty, ale jeśli przywódca Jasnej Strony jest tak blisko z Czarnym Panem, jak mogę ufać, że nie szepnie mu słówka, by wykończył mojego ojca, jeżeli okażę publiczne poparcie tobie i twojej sprawie?

Harry był teraz naprawdę w szoku, czy dlatego, że nie pomyślał, że Dumbledore mógłby być zdolny, by coś takiego zrobić, czy też, że Leonard mógłby tak myśleć, to nie miało znaczenia... ważne, że jego otwartość wreszcie zrobiła rysę w masce Harry'ego.

\- Więc zapewne już ma podejrzenia, powiedział Minervie, że powinna rozważyć, czy chce pozostać jego asystentką.

Leonard rzucił najgorsze przekleństwo, jakie znał, to faktycznie było źle, _nic dziwnego, że Alphard był chory ze zmartwienia._

\- Mogę uspokoić jego podejrzliwość, zwłaszcza, jeżeli będę dalej się zachowywać jak do tej pory i powiem mu, że wysłałem matkę i Annette do świata mugoli. Nawet on nie ma środków, by to potwierdzić, czy odrzucić.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądał w najlepszym wypadku sceptycznie, w najgorszym nieufnie.

\- Myślę, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, Dumbledore nie jest w połowie tak ufny, jak udaje, ty i twoja rodzina będziecie bezpieczniejsi wśród mugoli, i będzie bezpieczniej, jeżeli ani ja, ani Dumbledore nie będziemy znali adresu.

Leonard był gotów wrzeszczeć na Harry'ego za wycofanie swojej ochrony tak szybko, ale zaraz zrozumiał, że nie o to chodzi, on go po prostu zachęcał by starał się zadbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo, równocześnie dbając o własne. Zaczynało być jasne, że Harry'emu przeszło przez myśl, że Leonard go wrabiał, co nie byłoby tak dziwne, jak się mogło wydawać, ledwo parę miesięcy wcześniej on i inni gryfoni nazywali jego i Riddle'a uczniami Grindelwalda. Cóż, doceniał ofertę ucieczki od tego wszystkiego, ale już podjął decyzję, pokaże swoje karty i cokolwiek ma być... będzie.

Leonard opadł na kolana.

\- Ja, Charlus Leonard Potter uznaję ciebie, Harrisona Jamesa Evans Potter, za swojego Pana, - zaczął szybko. - I przysięgam, na moją magię, moją pełną lojalność, posłuszeństwo i oddanie...

Nim mógł dokończyć przysięgę, Harry chwycił jego wyciągnięte ręce i zamiast przyjąć jego ślubowanie, podniósł go gwałtownie na nogi.

\- Co ty _do cholery_ wyprawiasz? - Prychnął wściekle.

Leonard przełknął, na granicy paniki, pod wściekłym zielonym spojrzeniem, _bardzo_ rozgniewanego Pana, i jego rosnącej mocy, ale nie wycofał się.

\- Chciałeś mnie oddalić, uważając za kłamcę, nie mogę na to pozwolić, i mówiłem szczerze, każde słowo... Manipulacje Dumbledore'a wystawiały ostatnio moją rodzinę na niebezpieczeństwo... Nie chcę uciekać jak tchórz do świata mugoli, wolę służyć tobie.

Harry wciąż wyglądał na lekko wkurzonego kiedy skończył krótką przemowę, ale gniew szybko przechodził w niedowierzanie.

\- Czy straciłeś rozum? - wyrzucił, - Chcesz zamienić wolność na służbę? I nie tylko, robisz to nie zapewniwszy sobie nic w zamian...

Leonard uśmiechnął się, ta reakcja, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, udowadniała słuszność jego decyzji.

\- Już dostałem, to o co prosiłem, obiecałeś zadbać o moją rodzinę, i raczej wezmę w tym udział, wspierając to w co wierzę i ciebie, niż pozostanę obojętny, i ofiarą.

Harry wciąż wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Ale jednak to twoja wolność; mogę zrozumieć twoje powody, aż za bardzo, ale nie wierzę, że naprawdę przemyślałeś to, co robisz.

Poczuł jak i jego irytacja rośnie. Była prawdziwa empatia w tych słowach, ale nie wierzył, by niechętny Pan naprawdę rozumiał jego sytuację. Naprawdę był między młotem a kowadłem... Leonard próbował być nonszalancki.

\- Tak się robi w czarodziejskim świecie, Panowie i Panie istnieli od pradawnych czasów... Nie poniża mnie podążanie za tobą.

Harry przeszywał go wzrokiem.

\- A co z twoimi prawdziwymi przekonaniami? - Było ukłucie sarkazmu z głosie Harry'ego... - Wybacz mi, ale myślałem, że jesteś jasnym czarodziejem.

Leonard wyprostował się dumnie.

\- Jestem, - uśmiechnął się. - To nie znaczy, że jestem ślepy, czy głupi. Żaden z nas nie jest sztampowy a wybrałem cię z konkretnego powodu... - Wziął głęboki wdech, wyglądało na to, że Harry nie ustąpi, zanim nie powie mu wszystkiego.

\- Mówisz tak, jakbym naprawdę miał wybór. Dumbledore miał obsesję na punkcie Riddle'a od pierwszego roku i myślę, że nawet wcześniej... nie jestem fanem tego faceta ale, przynajmniej wtedy, nie zrobił nic, poza byciem miłym dla wszystkich, a ślizgoni torturowali go bezlitośnie, ze względu na jego krew... - głęboki wdech.

\- ...Cokolwiek zrobił, żeby ich powstrzymać, było zasłużone... nie był ani niesprowokowany ani umysłowo niezrównoważony. Więc jest tylko jedno wytłumaczenie dla niezwykle ostrej oceny Dumbledore'a, rozpoznał, że Riddle, też stanie się Panem i próbował zmieść konkurencję w zarodku, nie całkiem moralne, prawda?

Harry wyglądał jakby chciał odpowiedzieć, na jego wpół pytanie, ale Leonard nie pozwolił mu, chcąc wyjaśnić bez cienia wątpliwości swoje stanowisko.

\- A Riddle, to oczywiste, jak silniejszy magicznie był niż my wszyscy od samego początku i jak władczy, choć uprzejmy. Zdradzał oznaki okrucieństwa i braku litości dla każdego kto odważył się go zaatakować. Starcie z Dumbledorem było do przewidzenia, nawet bez pojawienia się Grindelwalda. - Jeszcze jeden wdech, głębszy.

\- Ostatnimi laty ta złość bardzo się zmniejszyła i naprawdę podziwiam jego pomysły i intelekt. Co nie znaczy, że jestem przekonany o jego szczerości, co do tych pomysłów, a nawet gdybym był, jest w nim chłód który nie pozwala mi całkowicie iść za nim.

Leonard spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy, zanim dokończył.

\- Jesteś dla mnie najlepszym wyborem... Jesteś zbyt zaawansowany w Mrocznych sztukach, aby być Jasnym Panem, ale zachowujesz się jak najlepsi z nich i jesteś o wiele bardziej uczciwy niż Dumbledore z tego, co widziałem. Będę podążał za Tobą do końca.

Harry, głęboko zamyślony, zarumienił się, przez chwilę zaskoczony i zakłopotany.

\- Nazwałeś mnie Panem? - Wybrał skomentowanie najbardziej oczywistego stwierdzenia Leonarda.

Leonard był jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony... _czy to możliwe, że Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy z prawdziwych rozmiarów swojej mocy?_

Cóż, to nie było niemożliwe, nie miał wykształcenia dziedzica czystej krwi i chociaż oczytany, nie był tak zapalonym uczniem jak choćby Granger czy Riddle. Co więcej, wątpił, by Riddle chciał by o tym wiedział. Nie było wątpliwości, że dbał o swego krewnego, zmiana jego zachowania w ciągu ostatnich lat była na to dowodem, ale Leonard wątpił, żeby Riddle był osobą, która dobrowolnie podzieli się choćby w najmniejszej mierze swoją władzą nad innymi ludźmi.

\- Oczywiście, że jesteś Panem, - odpowiedział z lekkim sercem, - nie ma innego określenia na twój poziom mocy, czy nigdy o tym nie pomyślałeś? Czy nikt ci tego nie powiedział?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, lekko zawstydzony.

\- Nie całkiem, nie takimi słowami, ale Tom poruszył kiedyś tę kwestię.

Leonard ledwo powstrzymał się od rozwarcia ust.

To, że właśnie Riddle, ze wszystkich ludzi mu to powiedział, przyprawiało o zawrót głowy. - Poważnie? - zdołał spytać.

Harry spojrzał ze złością.

\- To nie twoja sprawa, ale tak, poważnie.

Leonard uśmiechnął się radośnie, z ulgą.

\- No, to udowadnia, że słusznie wybrałem podążanie za tobą.

\- Jak to? - Głos Harry'ego był spokojny, ale nie chłodny, znowu analizował.

\- Dopiero powiedziałeś, że nigdy nie lubiłeś Toma i nigdy mu nie ufałeś, dlaczego jego zdanie, czy zachowanie, ma dla ciebie znaczenie?

Leonard nie miał żadnego powodu, by czuć się niewłaściwie, lub ukrywać prawdę... przynajmniej tak sobie mówił. - On jest powstającym Panem, _Czarnym Panem_. Spędziłem połowę moich lat w szkole, śmiertelnie przerażony jego otwartą niechęcią do mugoli i tym, co planował z nimi zrobić... zanim ty się pojawiłeś, to znaczy... - Jego podziw był wyraźny i zarumienił się mocno tym zawstydzony.

\- Nigdy nie spodziewałbym się, że z własnej woli podzieli się władzą, ale tak zrobił. Równoważysz go i powoli się zmienił, nie tak bardzo, ale wystarczająco. Żadne mugolaki nie były już atakowane przez ślizgonów, nie rzucali obelg... nawet publicznie wyznał, że jest półkrwi... Wszystko, dzięki tobie.

Leonard nie mógł dokończyć, Harry przyłożył mu różdżkę do gardła.

\- Gdzie usłyszałeś to ostatnie? Czy to od Oriona, widziałem, jak rozmawialiście? - wyszeptał wściekle.

Leonard zadrżał, gdy zrozumiał, że w podnieceniu powiedział zbyt wiele. Nie pomagało, że czuł jak magia Harry'ego otacza go, gotowa zniszczyć za złą odpowiedź...

\- Nie, to Cy; ale proszę, nie karz go, nie miał na myśli nic złego, był tylko pod wrażeniem. - Błagał.

\- To tylko mały dzieciak, - rzucił Harry, - oczywiście, że nie, ale ty nie jesteś dzieckiem, jak śmiałeś go wykorzystać? Jak wiele jeszcze wiesz i jak wiele powiedziałeś Dumbledore'owi?

Leonard zastanawiał się mimochodem, jak udało mu się wdepnąć w takie bagno, kiedy przez większość lat w Hogwarcie udawało mu się trzymać od tego z daleka.

\- Nie wykorzystałem go, po prostu rozmawialiśmy. Nieważne, nie powiedziałem słowa Dumbledore'owi i nie miałem takiego zamiaru, z wielu powodów, jednym z nich jest, że Cy to rodzina, a to świętość. Uwierz mi, proszę.

Różdżka nie została opuszczona.

\- Co dokładnie usłyszałeś i jakie są inne powody? - Harry był nieustępliwy.

Leonard zebrał się w sobie. W tym musiał go przekonać. - Cy powiedział mi o ukaraniu Walburgi i mowie Riddle'a o jego planach dla przyszłości naszego świata, wierzę w magiczna równość. Jeżeli Riddle naprawdę wierzy w połowę tego, co powiedział, to i za nim z chęcią podążę.

\- Poważnie? - Harry odpowiedział mu tym samym, ale z dużo większym sarkazmem.

\- Tak, poważnie, - powiedział tak bezczelnie, jak się odważył.

Harry przechylił głowę z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie przeszkadzają ci tortury? Uwierzyłem w to, co mówiłeś o rodzinie, ale to już chyba lekka przesada, nie sądzisz?

Leonard wzdrygnął się, wolałby w ogóle o tym nie myśleć, ale był do tego zmuszony. Jednak jego nerwy były silnie nadwyrężone pod ta presją. _Czy on nigdy nie ustępuje_? Nie mógł w to wierzyć, ale zaczynał czuć odrobinę współczucia dla Riddle'a... _Godryku, dokąd zmierzał ten świat?_

\- Jestem daleki od akceptacji tortur, ale za to nie winię Riddle'a, Burga inaczej by nie przestala. No i moja matka jest ciemną czarownicą, kim, do cholery, jestem, żeby mówić jej, jakiej magii używać? - wyjaśnił tak cierpliwie, jak zdołał.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, nawet po tym wszystkim, wyglądało to na zbyt wiele.

\- Przypuśćmy, że to przyjmę, jak długo będę mógł liczyć na takie posłuszeństwo?

Leonard miał dość.

\- Na Godryka, gdybyś po prostu przyjął moją przysięgę, nie miałbyś powodów, by we mnie wątpić.

Dziwny blask pojawił się w oczach Harry'ego, ale Leonard tym razem nie zdołał go odczytać.

\- Może, ale wolę otaczać się ludźmi wolnej woli, mogę im bardziej ufać, są bardziej pomysłowi.

Leonard był gotów zacząć bić się po głowie z czystej frustracji. Spróbował ostatniego.

\- Dobrze, - wycedził. - Skończ tę grę, nie możesz po prostu uwierzyć mi na słowo i nie chcesz mojej przysięgi.. w porządku…. jeden z twoich przyjaciół jest przyszłym Mistrzem Eliksirów, czy Prince nie może uwarzyć dla nas veritaserum? Pokryję koszty.

Harry roześmiał się na to otwarcie i Leonard w końcu rozpoznał blask w jego oczach, diabelskie, ale nie złośliwie rozbawienie.

\- Nareszcie, zastanawiałem się, jak długo ci zajmie, zanim zachowasz się całkiem naturalnie. Inaczej nie mógłbym ci uwierzyć. Kiedy dojdziemy do ostatecznej umowy, będzie potrzebne veritaserum, ale nie ma potrzeby byś za to płacił. - Powiedział spokojnie.

Leonard był zadziwiony.

\- Czekałeś, aż na ciebie naskoczę?

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Oczywiście, jesteś gryfonem, no i żebyś wykazał jakąś inicjatywę. Nienawidzę lizusów, nie ufam im i są dla mnie bezużyteczni...

Leonard mógł to zrozumieć, jednak, coś go męczyło.

\- Nigdy nie podlizywałem się ani tobie, ani nikomu, - zaprotestował dumnie.

Harry skinął potwierdzając.

\- Nie, nie robiłeś tego, ale chciałem mieć pewność. Jesteś zdesperowany a ludzie w desperacji zgadzają się na zbyt wiele rzeczy, których później żałują i próbują się wycofać. - Rzucił mu uśmiech.

\- Pomyśl o tym, nawet nie naciskałeś by dowiedzieć się, jak jesteśmy spokrewnieni.

Leonard wątpił, by kiedykolwiek zdołał wygrać w walce na słowa z tym mężczyzną, ale jednak spróbował: - Czy powiedziałbyś mi, gdybym naciskał? - spytał, naprawdę zaciekawiony.

Znowu ten olśniewający uśmiech...

\- Nie, naprawdę nie, jeżeli nalegasz, powiem, po ostatecznej umowie.

Leonard rozluźnił się.

\- W porządku, poczekam, ale żebyś wiedział, skoro mówiłeś o bezużyteczności, mogę dać ci więcej niż wojownik, czy szpieg, co uważasz za niewystarczające, więc przedstaw mi swoje żądania a ja podam moją ofertę, - tylko w połowie żartował.

Harry skinął poważnie, nawet jeśli go rozbawił, nie na długo.

\- Dobrze, będziemy potrzebowali poparcia w Wizengamocie i żebyś zaczął sugerować swoim przyjaciołom, aby dołączyli do nas. Ale to kiedy będziesz gotowy i oczywiście, kiedy twoja rodzina będzie bezpieczna, ale też i w dalszej przyszłości. Czego naprawdę potrzebujemy teraz to ktoś, kto będzie odciągał rannych z pola walki i trzymał niewinnych gapiów z daleka.

Leonard zastanawiał się z irytacją, za jak bezużytecznego Harry go uważał, żądania były tak logiczne, że aż obrażały.

\- Mój styl walki mogę ulepszyć, więc jeszcze mnie nie skreślaj a mogę zrobić więcej niż popierać cię w Wizengamocie. Mogę ustąpić i kiedyś zostaniesz Lordem Potterem, ale nawet jako dziedzic będziesz miał większy szacunek niż wcześniej.

Harry patrzył na niego jak na wariata.

\- Przestaniesz z tym, jesteś gryfonem, czy puchonem, by tak po prostu dawać nad sobą władzę? Dzięki za ofertę, ale to nie będzie konieczne.

Leonard patrzył na Harry'ego z rozbawieniem, albo sprawa bycia sierotą była bardzo wrażliwą kwestią albo był zdecydowanie zbyt dumny.

\- To nie będzie mnie kosztowało tak wiele jak myślisz, nawet jeśli zginę, będziesz potrzebował poparcia matki, by to otrzymać, więc nie możesz wycofać słowa, a nawet jeśli tego nie przyjmiesz, dzieci twoje i Minnie odziedziczą tytuł, bo ja jestem bezpłodny.

To wywołało reakcję Harry'ego.

\- To naprawdę bardzo hojne z twojej strony, - powiedział, wyraźnie zagubiony. - Ale chyba przegapiłeś, że Minerva teraz umawia się z Alphardem, nie ze mną, a nawet gdyby tak było, dziwi mnie, że to popierasz, skoro wciąż uświadamiasz całej szkole, że ja i Tom jesteśmy parą. - Harry podniósł głos wyraźnie w gniewie, przy ostatnim zdaniu.

Leonard też był zagubiony. Ten chłopak był zagadką... _Jak mógł być takim graczem, zachowując taką naiwność?_

\- A co ma jedno do drugiego? - zapytał, bardzo ostrożnie, bo wciąż nie miał pewności, że Harry go tym razem nie zabije. - Wy dwaj macie plany kariery w ministerstwie, jeżeli nie większe, wszyscy to widzą. Ale będziesz potrzebował żony, najlepiej czystej krwi do tego, wiesz o tym. Dlaczego nie Minnie? Jesteście bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi i ona cię rozumie.

Harry spojrzał na niego, jakby po raz pierwszy, to było zasmucające uczucie.

\- Przyjmując, że byłbym gotowy przyjąć nieuczciwość takiego aranżowanego małżeństwa, skoro byłoby dla mnie korzystne, jakie możliwe zyski miałaby z niego Minerva, szczególnie w porównaniu z uczuciem Alpharda... mężczyzny, który ofiarowuje to samo, ale z bardziej uczciwych powodów?

Leonard był zmuszony opuścić wzrok. Harry był ślizgonem, a on gryfonem, ale przez chwilę poczuł się gorzej niż szlam. Jednak, mimo, że taka puchońska naiwność była godna podziwu, była też błędna, czas pokazać mu, jak jest naprawdę.

\- Po pierwsze, kto mówi o nieuczciwości? Minnie dobrze wie, w co wchodzi i wygląda, że nie ma z tym problemów. Po drugie, - i musiał zagryźć usta, minęło wiele czasu, odkąd ostatnio rozmawiali, ale nienawidził mówić źle o Alphardzie.

\- Mimo, że mój kuzyn naprawdę lubi Minnie i prawdopodobnie naprawdę jest w niej zakochany, kiedy podniesie ten temat w rodzinie, wuj Cepheous zagra kartą wydziedziczenia i Alphard będzie musiał ustąpić. Jedyne, co mógłby naprawdę jej zapewnić to pozycja oficjalnej kochanki, trochę gorzka oferta, prawda? A nawet jeżeli zapewni, że będzie miał dzieci jedynie z Minnie i nie będą mieli tego zmartwienia, i tak będzie to dla niej dalekie od ideału.

\- Ponieważ, nawet jeżeli jest w nim szaleńczo zakochana, będzie jej brakowało najważniejszej dla niej rzeczy, jej kariery... Kochanka bogacza czystej krwi znajdzie pracę, pewnie jako sekretarka w ministerstwie, ale nauczanie w Hogwarcie i nauczanie w ogóle jest poza zasięgiem, - Harry skończył za niego lodowatym tonem.

W głowie Leonarda rozdzwoniły się ostrzegawcze dzwonki, przez ten ton, ale zignorował je, z ulgi, że Harry zrozumiał i przyjął jego zdanie.

\- Więc postąpisz właściwie i ochronisz ją? - wpół zażądał, wpół prosił.

Harry nie patrzył z uznaniem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Upewnię się, że się z nią ożeni, a jeżeli nie będzie mógł, ja to zrobię. Nikt jej nie obrazi... ale zastanawiam się, dlaczego nie zaoferowałeś jej swojej ręki, skoro tak ci zależy.

Leonard przeklął i ledwo się powstrzymał od rozpięcia kołnierzyka, a myślał, że tylko Riddle umie mówić tak jedwabistym głosem.

\- Nie mogę, Min jest dla mnie jak siostra, ale też jestem zaręczony, z Melisą Longbottom. Bardzo lubię Meli, nie zrezygnowałbym z niej, nawet gdyby Minnie mnie chciała. - Wyznał niemal nieśmiało.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego nie złagodniało.

\- To podejście wyjaśnia, dlaczego myślałeś, że jestem twoim bratem, ale nie dlaczego nie twoim kuzynem. Zasugerowałeś pewne podobieństwo miedzy twoim wujem, a mną, ale to nie to, preferencje seksualne są bez znaczenia, chyba, że bycie bezpłodnym jest częstą przypadłością w rodzinie Potterów.

Leonard zarumienił się zarówno ze wstydu i gniewu. Bezlitosny język Harry'ego nie miał hamulców, ale musiał przyznać, małą częścią swojego umysłu, że sam to na siebie ściągnął, całym tym dociekaniem, czas za to zapłacić.

\- Nie wiedziałbym, czy mój problem jest częsty w rodzinie, - odparł, lekko zawstydzony. - Ale wujek James nie może być twoim ojcem bo nigdy nie przyjął nalegań ojca na małżeństwo i pozostał wierny swojemu partnerowi, wujkowi Axel, do końca. Nie wierzę, że mógłby go zdradzić po takiej walce a tym bardziej, gdyby tak się stało, nigdy nie porzuciłby rezultatu takiego zdarzenia.

Harry skinął głową, przyjmując to. Sprawa była zamknięta. Ale Leonard był zbyt upokorzony, by to po prostu zaakceptować.

\- Ale z tobą sytuacja nie byłaby taka sama, - oświadczył... I kontynuował, bardziej odważnie, niż się czuł.

\- Riddle może się zaręczył tylko z uwagi na wymogi społeczne, ale ty umawiałeś się, a jesteś zbyt uczciwy, by je tylko wykorzystywać, więc musisz lubić też dziewczyny. Obserwowałem cię, masz zdecydowanie słabość do silnych kobiet, nie tylko silnych, ale ambitnych, inaczej nie próbowałbyś umawiać się z Augustą Wilson czy Muriel Prewett, zanim ukończyła szkołę. Wybierasz feministki, jak Granger, Pierce, Bones, czy nasza Minnie. Przyznaj to, dlaczego miałbyś zrezygnować z tak ważnej części swojej osobowości?

\- Albo, - Harry odparł niedbale, _wyraźne ostrzeżenie_ , - wreszcie zrozumiałeś, że Tom i ja jesteśmy tylko bliskimi przyjaciółmi i po prostu nie chcesz przyznać, że popełniłeś błąd.

To było faktycznie ostrzeżenie, ale Leonard był zbyt zaszokowany absurdalnością tej sugestii, i je zlekceważył.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, prawda? Znam pary, głęboko zakochane, które zachowują się mniej jak para, niż wy dwaj, niemożliwe, że to tylko przyjaźń. Zawsze patrzycie jeden drugiemu w oczy, zatraceni we własnym świecie, zawsze jeden z was wyciąga gdzieś drugiego, trzymacie się za ręce. Nawet kiedy się nie dotykacie, każdy ruch jednego z was odpowiada ruchowi drugiego. - Zagwizdał. - Jedyne, czego wy dwaj jeszcze nie zrobiliście to publiczne obściskiwanie się w wielkiej sali...!

 _Był kompletnie zachwycony, teraz, kiedy rozważył każdy szczegół._

\- Dosyć. - Głos Harry'ego był ostrzejszy niż skalpel. Leonard uniósł głowę, kompletnie oszołomiony jak wielka to sprawa. Oczy Harry'ego migotały wściekłością, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi, wciąż pochłonięty swoim olśnieniem.

\- Na pewno to nie tylko z twojej strony, dlaczego inaczej Riddle zaręczyłby się z mugolaczką i to tak bezczelną mugolaczką... mógłby zdobyć naprawdę wielki posag, dlaczego by z tego zrezygnował, jeśli nie dla... - Leonard nie dokończył, silna pięść trafiła w jego usta i znalazł się na podłodze z ustami pełnymi krwi i dwoma wybitymi zębami, nie mówiąc jak wiele ich się chwiało.

\- Powiedziałem, dosyć. - Harry stał nad nim, blady jak ściana, z bezbarwnymi ustami i szalonym wzrokiem. Jego magia była prawie całkowicie, gwałtownie, bez kontroli. Pomógł Leonardowi wstać, nie delikatnie i potrzasnął nim agresywnie.

\- Nigdy nie będziesz o tym mówił, ani ze mną, ani z nikim innym, - polecił starannie, - rozumiesz? Szczególnie, ani słowa o Hermionie...

Leonard potrząsnął głową, by rozjaśnić myśli i wypluł zęby i krew. Uniósł obie otwarte dłonie.

\- Dobrze, nie będę, przysięgam, ale o co chodzi z Granger? - Był pewien, że jego ciekawość go zabije.

\- Jest mugolakiem, w każdym calu i nazwałbym ją amerykanką z jej pomysłami, gdyby miała choć cień akcentu. Zdecydowanie nie jest z Prince'ów, bo Zevi tak na nią patrzy.

Harry był tym jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczony. Potrząsnął nim jeszcze raz i chwycił za kołnierz, odcinając częściowo powietrze.

\- To nie jest twoja sprawa, i słuchaj uważnie, jeżeli choć raz piśniesz o tym słowo, znajdę cię i czegokolwiek bałeś się ze strony Toma, będzie niczym w porównaniu z tym, co ja ci zrobię. Czy to jasne?

Leonard uwierzył mu i drżący skinął głową.

Harry, z nieludzkim opanowaniem przywołał swoją magię.

\- Dobrze, możesz iść; albo porozmawiam z tobą jutro po ustaleniu wszystkiego co do przenosin twojej matki i siostry do Zeviego albo zaraz po tym napiszę.

\- Potrzasnął głową ostrzegawczo, by Leonard się już nie odżywał.

\- Nie martw się, nie zapomnę o tym.

Leonard skierował się do drzwi, wciąż skołowany, i jeśli miał być szczery, zdziwiony, że wyszedł z tego żywy. _Ktokolwiek powiedział, że Harry jest tym łatwiejszym w ślizgońskim duecie, nie miał pojęcia o czym mówi._

... Nie uszedł pięciu kroków, gdy Harry znów się odezwał...

\- Och, i Leonard, zapomniałem. Mam jeszcze parę pytań, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Leonard nie miał, ale wątpił, by teraz miało to znaczenie. Odwrócił się.

\- Strzelaj.

Harry wydawał się zdecydowany i już nie wściekły.

\- Jak długo obserwowałeś Toma dla Dumbledore'a?

Leonard nie był pewien, czy niebezpieczeństwo zniknęło, prosta oficjalność tego pytania martwiła go, _ale jaki był sens kłamania teraz?_

\- Przez cały czas, nie cieszyłem się z tego jako dziecko, ale gdy lata mijały, a Tom stawał się mroczny bardziej i bardziej pogodziłem się z tym.

 _Może nie powinien dodać tego ostatniego_ , ale poza krótkim błyskiem zielonych oczu, nie było reakcji. Odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Rozumiem, i coś jeszcze... wspomniałeś coś o zainteresowaniu Dumbledore'a Tomem przed Hogwartem... rozwiniesz to?

Leonard poczuł, jak oblewa go zimny pot, od stóp do głów, to było ciężkie pytanie, naprawdę, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na kłamstwo...

 _Będą martwi, jeżeli Harry albo Riddle usłyszy o tym od kogoś innego._ Zebrał się w sobie.

\- W ostatni Nowy Rok, zanim poszedłem do Hogwartu, Profesor Dumbledore przyszedł do nas na przyjęcie. Był bardzo przejęty i odesłano mnie, aby dorośli mogli rozmawiać w gabinecie ojca. Nikt się nie spodziewał, że będę podsłuchiwał, nawet nie kłopotali się rzuceniem silencio, ale usłyszałem wykrzyczane moje imię. Dumbledore mówił o bardzo dziwnym chłopcu, który robił okropne rzeczy i miał skończyć w Slytherinie. Chciał, żebym miał go na oku, gdybym wylądował w tym samym domu. Mój ojciec zasugerował, że skoro ma takie problemy, to może wysłałby dzieciaka do świętego Munga, żeby miał opiekę, zamiast przyjmować go do Hogwartu. Profesor powiedział, że nie zrobił nic, jeszcze, wystarczającego, by go tam wysłać. Moja matka zapytała czy, w takim razie, nie byłoby lepiej dla dziecka o tak delikatnej magicznej kondycji przebywać w magicznym domu, zamiast w tak odrażającym sierocińcu i zaproponowała nasz. Dumbledore spytał, czy byłaby gotowa na sytuację, gdyby zaatakował dziecko, którego się spodziewała... pomysł natychmiast upadł. Potem zawołali mnie i zapytali, czy chcę to zrobić, byłem ciekawy, zgodziłem się.

Cisza była tak agresywna, że ogłuszała.

Wcześniej, Harry pękał stopniowo drobnymi rysami, teraz nastąpił natychmiastowy wybuch. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się jak u zwierzęcia, w takiej wściekłości... jakakolwiek kontrola nad jego magią pękła i wypełniła ona pokój, w destrukcyjnym stopniu. Leonard był pełen pierwotnego przerażenia i nie mógł zrobić nic, gdy nagły rzut magii przygniótł go do ściany.

Rozbił się z wielkim hukiem i opadł zdruzgotany na podłogę. Na pewno miał połamane kości, modlił się, żeby nie kręgosłup. Co dziwne, to wyrwało Harry'ego z ataku szalu. Leonard zobaczył przez chwilę szczere współczucie w jego wzroku. Potem dziki gniew zastąpił żal.

Ból i cierpienie było tak wielkie, że mógł je odczuć i tak silne, że samo było rodzajem szaleństwa. Harry wydal mrożący krew w żyłach, agonalny krzyk i zwinął się w pozycji płodowej, bez nadziei na pomoc, bo jego własna magia obróciła się przeciw niemu.

 _Leonard modlił się, aby obaj szybko umarli._

* * *

Ale, po co najwyżej dwóch minutach, drzwi pokoju zostały otwarte i zataczający się Riddle wpadł do środka.

Zignorował wszystko wokół, poza Harrym i jakoś zdołał do niego dotrzeć.

Błyskawicznie ocenił jego parametry i wziął go opiekuńczo w ramiona. Leonard nie musiał znać wężomowy by zrozumieć znaczenie jego słów. Po kilku chwilach, nawet szept ustał. Riddle po prostu go obejmował... ale, jakiś nieokreślony czas później, oszalała magia ucichła i po jakimś czasie uspokoił się także oddech Harry'ego.

Riddle położył go delikatnie na łóżku i zdecydowanym krokiem zaczął zbliżać się do Leonarda.

Leonard zdawał sobie sprawę _tylko_ z dwóch rzeczy, jedna, że wszystko go straszliwie bolało, w sposób jaki, był pewien nie miał nic wspólnego z połamanymi kośćmi; a druga, że zapewne i tak czekały go ostatnie chwile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział szósty: Kamień**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Tom M. Riddle chodził zdenerwowany po komnacie tajemnic, Harry spóźniał się. Może wcale nie miał przyjść. Ale nie, obiecał, że omówią swoją dalszą strategię, a Harry zawsze dotrzymywał słowa. _Ale może nie tym razem..._

 _Może był dla niego zbyt ostateczny. Może, gdyby był mniej niewzruszony, Harry nie patrzyłby na niego z takim bólem i poczuciem zdrady i gorzej, z tym martwym spojrzeniem. Nic nie mogłoby być gorsze od tego..._

Kamień był bezlitośnie poza zasięgiem, a wszystko inne było zbyt ryzykowne, chyba, że jako ostatni ratunek, a Tom nie miał zamiaru tego przyznać, więc walka o czas nie podlegała dyskusji. Harry znał go zbyt dobrze, jeden fałszywy ruch i byłoby tak samo, albo gorzej, wybuch wściekłości, który mógłby być śmiertelny.

Więc nie, cokolwiek delikatniejszego i Harry dalej by naciskał. Tom był już na granicy poddania się, dania Harry'emu wszystkiego, czego chce, nieograniczona katastrofa sama w sobie. Nic dobrego by nie przyszło, z tego, że by to zrobił, tylko zniszczyłby ich obu jednym ciosem.

Tom znal siebie zbyt dobrze, gdyby już miał Harry'ego wolałby go zniszczyć, niż kiedykolwiek z niego zrezygnować, wciąż, mimo tych wszystkich ogromnych (niepojętych) emocji, była zbyt duża możliwość, że Harry naprawdę nie podzielał jego uczuć, że to tylko wyraz niepokojącej zależności z ostatnich lat,a jednak było ryzyko, że męczennik i tak wybrałby pozostanie z nim. Nie wiedział, czy mógłby z tym żyć...

 _...Tak, nie do zaakceptowania..._

Nie, lepiej, żeby Harry był na niego zły; może za jakiś czas, pozwoli sobie wymknąć się, że po prostu jeszcze nie radził sobie ze swoimi uczuciami. Jego przyjaciel mógłby to przyjąć, a kiedy Harry znów będzie sobą, będzie miał wieczność by naprawdę go zdobyć. Tom nie był pewien, czy nawet teraz sam siebie nie oszukiwał, wspomnienie tych pustych oczu zabijało go.

Rzucił niepotrzebny tempus, ostatni raz, późno, naprawdę późno... _Harry nie przyjdzie._

Ich więź była tak zablokowana, że Tom nie mógł nawet wyczuć, gdzie jest jego przyjaciel. _Zrobił to, co konieczne_... jego pięści zacisnęły się aż do krwi... musiał nad sobą zapanować, _Harry był silny..._ rozpacz nie wchodziła w grę.

Tom dotarł do punktu, w którym zaczął stukać w ich połączenie, bez rezultatu...

Ale nagle ich połączenie zostało szeroko otwarte i jedynym co mógł wyczuć to wściekłość, niezmierzona. Zajęło mu chwilę oddzielenie tego od własnych emocji, ale zanim zdołał się uspokoić i użyć więzi by dotrzeć do Harry'ego uderzyła następna fala uczuć.

 _Żal_ , tak wielki, że krzyczał padając na kolana... _zbyt wielki_... horkruks miotał się jak szalony by wrócić do źródła ale walczył by utrzymać go w sobie. Kiedy myślał, że dłużej nie da rady, wszystko ustało.

Tom był na nogach i poza komnatą w tej samej sekundzie, nie myślał wystarczająco jasno, by wiedzieć na pewno, co się stało, ale mógł wyczuć, że to było w jakiś sposób gorsze niż wcześniej.

Biegł, jak nigdy w życiu, do pokoju życzeń. Próbował wymyśleć, jak się tam dostać. Kiedy tam dotarł, poczuł pierwszy ślad ulgi. Drzwi nagle pojawiały się i znikały, co znaczyło, że Harry wciąż był w jakimś stopniu świadomy. Nie skupiał się jednak więcej nad tym, po ich następnym pojawieniu się, rzucił się do środka.

W środku, to było gorsze niż Londyn po bombardowaniu, a Harry był zwinięty w kłębek pośrodku tego wszystkiego, wyglądając bardziej na bliskiego śmierci, niż tylko nieprzytomnego. Nawet magia zamierała, bez świadomego udziału jego przyjaciela, i to przeraziło Toma, bardziej niż wszystko. W następnej chwili tulił Harry'ego w swoich ramionach. Temperatura ciała jego przyjaciela była niska, ale nie niebezpiecznie dla zdrowia, jego puls wolny, ale też nie niebezpieczny. W skrócie, nic z jego fizycznego stanu nie zagrażało życiu. To jego umysł martwił Toma...

To nie była zwykła utrata przytomności. Harry nie reagował, nawet minimalnie, na żaden dźwięk, ani dotyk, gorzej, mimo, ze horkruks był nienaruszony ich więź słabła, tak jak Harry. Tom nie tracił czasu na zwykłą legilimencję, zanurzył się prosto w więź. Jego pierwszym uczuciem była ulga, umysł Harry'ego naprawdę nie zanikał, jak gdyby umierał, po prostu zamykał się w sobie, by uniknąć bólu. Po bliższym spojrzeniu zmartwienie wróciło, silniejsze, to było zbyt intensywne, jak na automatyczną reakcję. Harry robił to sobie celowo.

To co nastąpiło było dosłownie walką o umysł i duszę Harry'ego.

* * *

Wykreowany obecnie przez Harry'ego obraz jego umysłu był całkiem przyjemną niespodzianką, choć chwilę zajęło mu rozpoznanie go. To był ich kompromis w wyborze pokoju życzeń, otwarta przestrzeń bez mebli za wyjątkiem ich kanapy i kominka pod otwartym niebem. Ale na tym kończył się spokój. Pokój był pełen mglistych cieni z kilkoma rozbłyskami płomieni z kominka przełamującymi martwą szarość. Wyglądał na opuszczony. Nawet niebo powiększało atmosferę nieszczęścia, nie zwykła szarość groźnej burzy, ale bardziej martwe, jak zatrute. Prawie niemożliwością było dla Toma znalezienie tu Harry'ego.

\- Harry? - krzyczał rozpaczliwie, raz za razem, przeszukując mgłę.

W końcu, zauważył nikły ruch i skoncentrował tam całą swoją uwagę.

\- Harry?

To był naprawdę Harry, mgły lekko się rozstąpiły i mógł bliżej przyjrzeć się przyjacielowi. Harry skulił się pokonany przy ścianie, ubrany w swoje najgorsze szmaty po Dudleyu, a na twarzy miał swoją najbardziej upartą minę.

Tom ledwo powstrzymał się od użycia przysięgi, został zatrzymany.

\- Nie powinieneś tu przychodzić, Tom. - Ton był rzeczowy, pozbawiony uczuć.

Tom odkrył, że z tego nie mógłby nawet próbować żartować.

\- Wiedziałeś, że przyjdę.

Jednak, wyszło to o wiele łagodniej, niż oczekiwał.

Harry uderzył jeszcze mocniej o ścianę.

\- Wiem, - westchnął. - Bałem się tego, ale też miałem nadzieję, że ostatni raz cię zobaczę.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, a jego twarz jeszcze bardziej zbladła, z powodu okazanej słabości, wyglądał prawdopodobnie bardziej bezbronnie, niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu.

Tom zmrużył oczy zamyślając się, _hmmm_ , wyglądało na to, że tak głęboko wewnątrz ich połączonych umysłów nie było możliwym żadne kłamstwo, przed sobą wzajemnie i samym sobą, musiał być wyjątkowo ostrożny.

\- Nie wierzysz naprawdę, ze po prostu odejdę i pozwolę ci się zniszczyć? - spytał spokojnie.

Coś bardziej ciepłego pojawiło się w oczach Harry'ego, ale tylko przez sekundę, i znów zastygły w stalowym zdecydowaniu.

\- Nie tym razem, Tom, próbowałem, ale po prostu już dłużej nie mogę, prawie zabiłem dziś Leonarda.

Tom nienawidził i był przerażony tym zdecydowaniem, jedyną szansą na przekonanie Harry'ego by je odrzucił to złamanie go i tego lodowatego spokoju, zniszczenie jego pogodzenia się z własną śmiercią. To był czas, by zrezygnować z gier.

\- Nie mógłbym mniej dbać o twojego dziadka, cały świat mógłby zginąć w ogniu, ale jeżeli ty będziesz cały, ja też będę.

Oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły i oblał się szkarłatem.

\- Psychol, - mruknął, ale było to bardziej jak pieszczota. Jednak trwało to tylko chwilkę, w następnej sekundzie podjął walkę.

\- Może ty nie dbasz, ale ja tak, wolałbym raczej umrzeć niż zranić kogoś niewinnego. Tak jest właściwie.

Kontrola Toma nad swoim gniewem, nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną, poważną próbą było słuchanie tych oczywistych bredni.

Jednak, niesamowitym wysiłkiem, zapanował nad sobą, na tę chwilę.

\- Może wyjaśnisz, jak dokładnie doszedłeś do tego, że doprowadzenie się do śpiączki i porzucenie wszystkiego, co zbudowaliśmy, jest właściwe. - Zapytał kpiąco.

Harry otworzył usta, pewnie, żeby krzyknąć, że nie ma o niczym pojęcia, ale tym razem Tom był szybszy. Rozzłościł Harry'ego,

ale nie wystarczająco, jeszcze nie.

\- I nawet nie waż się mówić mi, że to z powodu niewielkiej szansy zranienia, kiedyś w przyszłości idioty, który cię rozzłościł,...

„... _Ty głupi męczenniku_!" Nie zostało wypowiedziane, ale zostało usłyszane.

Mina Harry'ego wskazywała, ze nie dbał ani o jego ton, ani znaczenie.

\- Cholera, Tom, nie słyszałeś nic, co powiedziałem, to nie jest coś, co może się kiedyś zdarzyć, to się stało i prawdopodobnie zdarzy się jeszcze nie raz. - Wziął głęboki oddech i ciągnął znacznie łagodniejszym głosem.

\- Wiem, że ci zależy i że będzie ci mnie brakowało, ale nic ci nie będzie, już niedługo będziesz miał u stóp cały świat. - Było wyraźnie widać, że, mimo, iż w jakiejś mierze w to wierzył, głównie starał się przekonać samego siebie.

Tom miał dosyć tych głupot, wybuchnął i słowa wydarły się z jego ust, pierwszy raz w życiu, bez żadnej kontroli.

\- Czy przestaniesz wreszcie z tym gównem? - Harry'emu opadła szczęka, słysząc u niego taki język.

\- Jeżeli wierzysz, że kiedykolwiek zaakceptuję utratę ciebie, to twoja inteligencja musiała sięgnąć poniżej przyjętego poziomu... nawet nie myśl o zmuszeniu mnie był powiedział, dlaczego. - Opuścił ostatnie resztki swoich barier, na sekundę, żeby uniknąć jakichkolwiek nieporozumień.

\- Po prostu weź moją cholerną rękę i chodźmy, zanim tu utkniemy. - Nie użył słowa "proszę", ale było bardziej niż oczywiste.

Harry tylko patrzył na niego przez sekundę, w ciężkim szoku, z nutą czegoś cieplejszego niż słońce, a potem chwila minęła i wybuchnął tak wściekłym gniewem, że cały obraz jego umysłu zadrżał jak przy najpotężniejszym trzęsieniu ziemi.

\- Nie masz prawa o tym mówić, słyszysz, nie po dzisiaj, nigdy więcej. Teraz wynoś się z mojej głowy.

Nie mógł nie czuć bólu Harry'ego, w tej chwili i miejscu był jego własnym, jednak Tom zdołał nie zatoczyć się i udawał spokojniejszego, niż naprawdę był.

\- Jeżeli chodzi ci o dzisiejszy ranek, to była tylko moja pomyłka, nikt nie jest takim szaleńcem, ani takim masochistą, by kiedykolwiek zająć twoje miejsce, nie żebym tego chciał, wiesz o tym.

Harry nawet nie zareagował na obrazę, po prostu patrzył gniewnie, wyraźnie nie pod wrażeniem.

\- Nie wierzę ci, znasz mnie lepiej. Przeżyję każde odrzucenie, także twoje, bez problemu. - Powiedział gorzko, - nic nie zyskasz ignorując prawdziwy problem. - Słowa były napędzane bardziej przez gniew niż przekonanie.

Tom patrzył równie gniewnie, Harry śnił, jeżeli myślał choć przez chwilę, że może uwierzyć, że tak niewiele dla niego znaczy, ale nie sprostował tego, będzie na to wystarczająco wiele czasu po tym, jak wyciągnie Harry'ego z tego piekła, które sam dla siebie stworzył.

\- W porządku, jeżeli tak się siebie obawiasz, możemy się gdzieś udać sami, zanim nie rozwiążemy tego problemu.

Harry był tym wyraźnie wstrząśnięty.

\- Masz na myśli teraz, porzucenie szkoły tuż przed ukończeniem i twoich ambicji, na nie wiadomo jak długo, żartujesz sobie?

Tom przyznał, przynajmniej przed sobą, że ciężko było Harry'emu mu uwierzyć. Jednak, nie mając innego wyjścia, tak musiało być.

\- Tak, na tak długo, jak będzie potrzeba. - Potwierdził.

Zaskoczenie nie trwało długo...

\- Nie wierzę ci, - oświadczył Harry. - W chwili kiedy stąd wyjdziemy cofniesz to i znajdziesz coś innego, więc dzięki za ofertę,

ale wolę moje rozwiązanie.

 _Cholera z tą jego upartą głową_.

Tom zaklął z pasją w myślach, ale spróbował jeszcze raz, w miarę spokojnie.

\- Harry...?

Ogromne zielone oczy, spojrzały w jego, zdesperowane ale zdecydowane.

\- Zostaw, Tom, sprawa jest skończona. Teraz wynoś się, zanim cię zniszczę.

Tom znał ten ton, Harry mówił poważnie, i mógłby z łatwością to zrobić, bo w tej chwili nie trzymało go nic, poza Harrym.

Jednak, nie zrobił nic, by rozłączyć ich dusze i umysły.

\- A jeśli nie? - uśmiechnął się, dając mu poznać jakie to uczucie.

Nastąpiło kolejne trzęsienie ziemi.

\- Tom, wynoś się stąd... Teraz. - Harry nawet nie próbował tym razem ukryć rozpaczy. - Połączenie się zamyka, utkniesz tu na zawsze.

Tom uśmiechnął się znowu, _wszystko albo nic, czas zaryzykować_.

\- Znasz moją odpowiedź.

Kiedy kolejne drżenie zatrzęsło umysłem Harry'ego usiadł na kanapie i oparł się kompletnie rozluźniony.

\- Więc, Harry, jak będzie?

Harry patrzył na niego, przez jak wydawało się wieki, ale było to zapewne krótką chwilą.

\- Niech cię cholera, Tom, jesteś zwykłym draniem - chwycił dłoń Toma.

* * *

Tom otworzył oczy i zamrugał wracając do przytomności. Spojrzał w oczy Harry'ego, przytomne, inteligentne przez chwilę i przytulił go mocniej, gdy jego przyjaciel przegrał walkę z wyczerpaniem, po tej olbrzymiej porcji magii, jakiej użył. Kiedy upewnił się, że Harry naprawdę zasnął, ułożył go na łóżku, by odpoczął. Miał czas, tylko zanim jego przyjaciel się obudzi, by znaleźć prawdziwie skuteczne rozwiązanie, jeżeli nie, następnym krokiem będzie dotrzymanie jego nieformalnej obietnicy (przynajmniej do końca ferii) ale był daleki od wyczerpania opcji.

Odwracając się by wyjść, zauważył Leonarda (przez chwilę o nim zapomniał) i chłodny uśmiech rozciągnął jego usta. Starszy Potter okazał się lepszym graczem, niż kiedykolwiek by podejrzewał i nie mógł przewidzieć, ile naprawdę wiedział. _Więc czas dowiedzieć się, co się naprawdę stało._

No i, ostatnio, kiedy sprawdzał, Leonard był człowiekiem Dumbledore'a; nie mógł zupełnie odrzucić możliwości, że to była pułapka.

Leonard leżał na podłodze a nienaturalny układ jego ciała, sugerował więcej niż kilka połamanych kości i drżał w widocznym szoku. _Celowo, czy nie, Harry nieźle go załatwił... Widok czystego przerażenia na jego twarzy, też sprawiał mu dużą przyjemność..._

Tom nie marnował czasu na uprzejmości; jeżeli Leonard nie miał na to dobrego wytłumaczenia, skończy bez pamięci, albo bez życia, złapał go wcale nie delikatnie i wkroczył do jego umysłu.

\- Coo?

Co ciekawe, Potter miał całkiem niezłą osłonę umysłu, nic czego nie mógł w kilka chwil pokonać, ale podniosło to zauważalnie jego ocenę. Tak jak jego powody dla dzisiejszego spotkania, i mimo, że jego opinie, a też niektóre fakty, zirytowały go, nie były wystarczającym powodem, by go natychmiast zabić.

 _Nieużyteczny... Cala sprawa była dosyć interesująca i mogłaby okazać ważna w przyszłości, ale na razie to było bezużyteczne_. Tom opuścił Leonarda tam, gdzie go znalazł i uniósł różdżkę, by go zobliviatować kiedy zauważył coś interesującego.

Reakcja, która przypisał szokowi była na to o wiele za silna i wzmacniała się z każdą sekundą. _Może, tylko może?_

Coś jak nadzieja zapaliło się w Tomie.

\- Harry umiera, a masz wobec niego tyle długów życia, że twoja własna magia działa przeciw tobie, kiedy, _jeśli,_ umrze, ty podążysz za nim.

Zaskoczenie wystarczyło, by wyrwać Leonarda z jego przerażenia.

\- Ale jak? Zwolnił mnie z nich.

Tom patrzył intensywnie wściekły, chwile były krytyczne i wołałby uzyskać, to czego potrzebował, tak szybko jak się da, ale to mogło dać zbyt wiele korzyści, by nie postąpić z pewną delikatnością. _Krewniak Harry'ego_ , przypomniał sobie i odpowiedział na pytanie.

\- Harry może cię zwolnił, ale, czy ty siebie zwolniłeś? - wskazał.

To sprawiło, że Leonard pomyślał, przez chwilę. Przełknął.

\- Ja _, nie_ , ja zawdzięczam mu zbyt wiele. Powiedz mi jak pomóc, proszę?

Gryfon promieniował szczerością, Tom nie miał dużego wyboru; reakcja nie byłaby tak silna, gdyby Leonard nie był zdolny pomóc.

\- Jedynym lekarstwem na stan Harry'ego jest kamień filozoficzny. Czy wiesz lub podejrzewasz, gdzie jest sekretna kryjówka Flamela?

Większość zapału Leonarda zgasła.

\- Słyszałem o Flamelach, oczywiście, ale nigdy ich nie spotkałem.

Natychmiast nastąpił kolejny atak bólu. Leonard próbował zachować dumę, wstrzymując krzyk, ale jego twarz mówiła wszystko, a jeszcze bardziej, sposób w jaki desperacko złapał się za brzuch.

Tom nie musiał bardziej naciskać, kiedy ból zdawał się zmaleć, Potter spojrzał przelotnie na Harry'ego i opadł w dół.

\- Moja rodzina ma letni domek w Dolinie Godryka, najbliższymi sąsiadami po lewej jest para w średnim wieku Nick i Nell Fleming. Możliwe, że to ich szukasz, bo wprowadzili się tam na początku wojny...

Tom nie pytał o więcej informacji, kiedy Leonard dalej paplał, sięgnął do jego umysłu powoli i umiejętnie, by nie zwrócić uwagi gryfona. Twarze w jego wspomnieniach nie wyglądały dokładnie jak zdjęcia, które widział w czasach Harry'ego, ale różnice były raczej drobne: _Inny kolor włosów, zarost i subtelne glamour... to byli oni.._

Skierował ponownie uwagę na Pottera, dokładnie, kiedy ten zakończył:

-... Zabiorę cię tam.

Tom prawie roześmiał się na wyraz twarzy gryfona, jego próba manipulacji była żałosna. Jednak odpowiedział z uprzejmością.

\- Znam drogę.

Leonard posmutniał. - Nie zabijesz ich, prawda? - zapytał z czymś między przerażeniem a dziecięcą nadzieją.

Tom nie zadał sobie trudu odpowiedzi. Skoncentrował się na wezwaniu swoich zwolenników (i Granger) i spędził następne, boleśnie zmarnowane, pięć minut ignorując gryfona i jego rosnące żałosne błagania.

Alphard z Minervą dotarli pierwsi. Tom ograniczył się do groźnego spojrzenia na Alpharda, cichej obietnicy późniejszej kary, i nie odezwał się do Minervy.

Jej gniewny syk do Leonarda:

\- Co ty zrobiłeś, idioto? - dodał do tego lekkie rozbawienie.

Szczęśliwie dla jego, mocno ograniczonej, cierpliwości, Abraxas, Zevi i Granger zaraz się pojawili. Hermiona rozejrzała się po pokoju i jej oczy przepełniło zrozumienie i łzy, ale była wystarczająco inteligentna, by w najmniejszym stopniu nie negować jego natychmiastowych poleceń. Ufał, że nauczy też innych właściwej postawy.

\- Uleczcie go, - wskazał Leonarda, - ale nie pozwólcie mu odejść, zanim nie wrócę, jeżeli skłamał, policzę się z nim. Co do Harry'ego, utrzymajcie go we śnie, za wszelką cenę, chcę by przy nim bezustannie czuwano, co najmniej dwie osoby, przez całą noc.

Wszyscy skinęli głowami, że rozumieją, dobrze wiedząc, że lepiej teraz z nim nie dyskutować. Odwrócił się, ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku, Harry miał rację, Voldemorta spotkał koniec, przez zaniedbanie.

\- Abraxas, idziesz ze mną.

\- Czekaj. - Krzyknął Leonard.

Tom miał ochotę po prostu go przekląć, zanim wyjdzie, ale prawdziwe zagrożenie mogło zwolnic gryfona z jego zahamowań. Lekko odwrócił głowę.

\- Mów.

Leonard niezgrabnie grzebał w swojej torbie i wyciągnął błyszczącą pelerynę.

\- Proszę. - Powiedział zdecydowanie. - To nie jest zwykła peleryna, pomoże ci uniknąć pułapek, więc nie będziesz zmuszony nikogo zabijać. Daję ci ją w imieniu Harry'ego.

 _No, no,_ Tom rozpoznałby wszędzie tę magiczną sygnaturę, to zaczęło mieć jakiś dziwaczny sens. _Gdzie indziej miałoby być trzecie insygnium niż u innych następców Peverella_... Westchnienie rozpoznania Granger było niemal bezpośrednią zniewagą dla jego inteligencji.

 _Jak mógł przegapić coś tak oczywistego?_

Leonard też okazał się całkiem sprytny, dając mu pelerynę, ale tak naprawdę wcale jemu jej nie dając.

Nie podziękował mu, ale skinął głową, przyjmując ją.

 _Kiedy wróci, będzie miał kolejny temat do omówienia ze swoim głupim bohaterem._

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Alpharda**_

Alphard całował Minervę bez końca, straciwszy rachubę jak wiele razy już to zrobił. Jednym przelotnym zmartwieniem, było tylko, by nie oddalić się od jej ust, byłoby mu zbyt łatwo się potem zatracić. Nie chciał posunąć się za daleko, nie dzisiaj. Minnie nie była jedną z tych dziewcząt, zaręczonych od urodzenia, które chciały wyżyć się przed małżeństwem, za pozwoleniem przyrzeczonego, lub bez. _Była wyjątkowa_... Alphard znał ją i miał do niej słabość, odkąd wrócili, tylko nigdy nie odważył się nawet marzyć, że będzie miał szansę, ze względu na okoliczności.

Teraz wszystko było inaczej, Minerva miała zostać jego żoną i to z jego wyboru, nie jego ojca. Nie znaczyło to, że nie chciał kochać się z nią przed ślubem, jeżeli byłaby chętna, ale nie w ciemnej alkowie obok pokoju wspólnego i na pewno, nie tej nocy, kiedy oboje byli tak spięci.

Minerva przyprowadziła kogoś, by spotkał się dzisiaj z Harrym. Nie powiedziała kogo, a on nie pytał, ale nie było trudno zgadnąć. Jeżeli on lub ona nie był/a nauczycielem, zostawał tylko Alastor Moody, John Lupin, i jego kuzyn, jedyny przyjaciel, jakiego jeszcze miała w gryfońskiej drużynie Quidditcha.

Z takimi szansami nie warto było się nawet zakładać i to sprawiało, że czuł się niedobrze. Nie rozmawiał z kuzynem od lat, ale nie życzył mu źle. Harry był, w najlepszym razie, zmartwiony i zdenerwowany od paru miesięcy, ale dzisiaj, od powrotu ze szpitala, jego nastrój osiągnął tak intensywny, rzadki, zły poziom, że był gorszy niż u Toma, z uwagi na nieprzewidywalność.

 _Boże pomóż Leonardowi, jeżeli go sprowokuje._

Alphard siedział jak na szpilkach, a nie miał nawet pojęcia: _o kogo bardziej się martwić, kuzyna czy drogiego przyjaciela...?_

W każdym przypadku miał bardzo, bardzo złe przeczucie...

* * *

Nagle jego znak zaczął palić z taką intensywnością, że zesztywniał i ledwo powstrzymał krzyk bólu. Minerva, dobrze czy źle, natychmiast zaczęła się martwić.

\- Co to jest, Alphard, proszę, pozwól mi zobaczyć?

Zanim zdołał się sprzeciwić uniosła delikatnie jego rękaw. Nie było okrzyku strachu, czy zaskoczenia i gniewu na widok zaczerwienionej skóry, tylko lekkie wciągnięcie powietrza i miękkie, zbyt miękkie.

\- Och, Alphard, - które, obawiał się, że było litością.

Rumieniec wstydu okrył jego twarz i natychmiast opuścił rękaw. Nie to, że wstydził się, czy żałował, że zaprzysiągł się Tomowi, był daleki od tego. Nigdy nie stracił uwielbienia dla niego, nawet po ich wyprawie do przyszłości. Zamiast tego, jego przyjaźń z Harrym i ich decyzja o stworzeniu wspólnego frontu sprawiła, że ten podziw i jego oddanie i lojalność, wzrosły.

Nie, problemem było, że kiedy Minerva była wolna i mogła wybrać swoją przyszłość (gdyby wcześniej przysięgła Dumbledore'owi nie mogłaby tak łatwo zmienić stron, czy nawet myśleć o chodzeniu z Harrym) on nie mógł ofiarować jej tego samego i bał się, że przez to ją straci.

\- Słuchaj, muszę teraz iść. - Powiedział szybko.

\- To mi nie przeszkadza, Alphardzie. - Jej głos był wciąż miękki ale ze stalową nutą.

Znów się zaczerwienił, aż po koniuszki uszu, tym razem ze szczęścia.

\- Naprawdę muszę iść. - Powiedział jeszcze raz.

 _I naprawdę powinien._

Sądząc z intensywności wezwania, Tom był tak wściekły a kryzys tak poważny, że będzie miał szczęście, on i inni, jeżeli nie skończy potraktowany crucio, albo czymś jeszcze gorszym. Z determinacją nie myślał, co mogło spowodować ten kryzys.

\- Idę z tobą. - Nie było zawahania, miękkości, nic w tym stylu. Stalowe ostrze jej woli było widoczne, śmiertelne i lśniące.

\- Co, oszalałaś? - Alphard nie wiedział, czy był oszołomiony, czy przerażony.

\- Alphardzie, - zaczęła znowu cierpliwym głosem, który oznaczał groźbę, - oboje wiemy, że chodzi o Harry'ego, jest też moim przyjacielem, idę z tobą.

Nie można było dyskutować z jej słowami. Jeżeli Tom był zbyt wściekły, weźmie na siebie całą odpowiedzialność, wciąż była wystarczająco w jego łaskach, by z tego wyjść, a w końcu lepiej, jeżeli będzie dokładnie wiedziała, w co się wpakowała, żeby podjęła świadomie decyzję, zanim go poślubi... _i tak, winił Harry'ego, za tak gryfońskie pomysły._

\- Dobrze, - powiedział w końcu, - lepiej się pośpieszmy.

Zaczęli biec.

* * *

Na widok twarzy Toma niemal zachwiał się w czystym przerażeniu, jego Pan wyglądał jak wykuty z kamienia, tylko bezlitosna determinacja i lodowate skupienie, tylko wściekły błysk w oczach wskazywał na jakiekolwiek uczucia, i że nie wszystko stracone. Potrzebował tego zapewnienia. Harry leżał na łóżku, blady jak śmierć, nieprzytomny; jego głupi kuzyn Leonard, kulił się na podłodze błagając o czyjeś życie, jąkając się rozdzierająco. Alphard obawiał się, ale to było gorsze niż jego obawy. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić.

Reakcja Minervy była bardziej otwarta i intensywna, zbladła, jak Harry, na chwilę i zaczęła wrzeszczeć na Leonarda z taką furią, że wyglądała przerażająco. Tom rzucił jej krótkie aprobujące spojrzenie, _nie, żeby je zauważyła_. Dziedzic Blacków poczuł ulgę, naprawdę była "jedną z nich" mimo, że nie miała znaku. Zabranie jej tu było ryzykowne, ale opłaciło się i nie zostanie ukarana.

Kiedy Tom zniknął z Braxem, a przejęty Zevi pobiegł do laboratorium po swoje silniejsze lecznicze eliksiry, Minerva nie radziła sobie tak dobrze, część jej siły zniknęła i oparła się o niego, przez chwilę.

\- Harry z tego wyjdzie, prawda?

Alphard uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Oczywiście, że tak; jest silny, a Tom nie powstrzyma się przed niczym, by go uratować. - Zapewnił ją i siebie.

 _Tak bardzo chciał w to wierzyć, wierzył w to..._

\- Ni-czym? - Leonard wykrztusił. Uśmiech Alpharda zmienił się w złośliwy.

\- Tak, niczym. - Sprawiło mu przyjemność, gdy kuzyn się wzdrygnął, ale moment okrucieństwa minął i szybko podszedł do Leonarda i pomógł mu ostrożnie, z pomocą Minervy, podnieść się.

\- Gdzie jeszcze jesteś ranny, poza złamanymi żebrami i uderzeniem w twarz? - spytał chłodno.

\- Al-phard, Ja...- jego kuzyn próbował mówić, znowu, patrząc błagalnie.

Alphard utwardził serce. Może nie znał wszystkich faktów, ale jedno nie podlegało dyskusji: Harry nie zaatakowałby niesprowokowany i jeszcze, jego przyjaciel był bardziej poszkodowany z nich dwóch, co znaczyło, że to mógł być podstęp.

\- Daruj sobie, - powiedział ostro, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na troskę, _ale tak było_. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na ramieniu chłopaka.

\- Co się stało, Leonardzie?.- Minerva spytała miękko i trochę delikatniej, ale nie mniej poważnie, niż za pierwszym razem.

\- Dałeś mi słowo, że nie masz intencji skrzywdzenia go... - rozczarowanie było czytelne.

Leonard wzdrygnął się, ale zanim mógł odpowiedzieć, Hermiona przerwała mu nagle, ze swojego miejsca przy Harrym. - Najpierw leczenie, potem pytania.

Alphard ledwo powstrzymał się od prychnięcia. _No, poważnie, czy ona musi tak się rządzić i wymądrzać?_

Jakby on i Minnie w ogóle nie dbali o Leonarda, nie mówiąc o Harrym? Gorzki żart był na jego ustach:

 _"Tak, moja pani."_

Ale nie mógł. Hermiona starała się panować nad sobą i sytuacją, ale wyglądała jak przerażony królik, z ręką drżącą przy twarzy Harry'ego i skinął głową w cichej zgodzie. Minerva posłała mu aprobujące spojrzenie.

\- Ciszej, - powiedział po namyśle, - obudzimy go.

Hermiona uspokoiła się i podeszła, by im pomóc, we trójkę położyli Leonarda na kanapie, zaleczyli siniaki i mniejsze rozcięcia, a nawet nastawili niektóre kości, Alphard w przypływie dobroci, przywołał wybite zęby. Razem, w cichym porozumieniu, usiedli blisko Harry'ego i powstrzymali od przesłuchania do powrotu Zeviego.

Alphard skorzystał z ciszy, by pomyśleć. Nie miał wątpliwości, co do przyczyny nieszczęścia Harry'ego, widział u niego symptomy już wcześniej, przeklęta księga była w jego rodzinie od pokoleń, a jego ojciec zmusił go do wyuczenia się jej na pamięć zanim skończył trzeci rok. Pytaniem nie było, jak... Prawdziwym pytaniem było: _Czy kamień wystarczy?_

Wierzył w Toma, ale był przerażony.

Jednak nie było sensu mówienia o tym otwarcie, Hermiona znała sytuację, Leonard był odpowiedzialny, nawet jeśli się przejął, i wołał uniknąć straszenia Minervy najmroczniejszymi szczegółami...

... _Kolejne pytanie, to peleryna_ : dar Leonarda naprawdę go zdziwił.

 _Dlaczego jego kuzyn oddał najbardziej cenne dziedzictwo Potterów? Z tego co wiedział, Leonard nie miał pojęcia o więzach rodzinnych, więc, co się zmieniło_? I co najdziwniejsze... _łagodność Toma... Dlaczego jego Pan darował mu,_ rodzina Harry'ego, czy nie _, jeżeli on zaatakował_?

 _Coś się dzisiaj wydarzyło..._

Po kolejnych minutach pojawił się Zevi i uleczył najcięższe uszkodzenia, organy i najdelikatniejsze kości. Nadszedł czas na odpowiedzi...

 _..Noc i tak będzie długa..._

Kilka uciszających zaklęć i osłon przed światłem wokół łóżka Harry'ego i przesłuchanie się rozpoczęło.

\- Co stało się z Harrym, czy możesz to nam opisać? - zaczęła Hermiona, spokojna, aż miło.

\- Nie przyszedłem tutaj skrzywdzić Harry'ego, czy zaatakować go w jakikolwiek sposób, moim celem było proszenie go o ochronę. - Leonard wyznał szczerze. - Nic z tego nie było też jego intencją, bezmyślnie go obraziłem i przyłożył mi, solidnie, - cicha przerwa na wdech. - Wybuch nastąpił później, spytał mnie o kilka spraw i moje odpowiedzi go rozwścieczyły, ale było to bardziej skierowane na niego samego niż cokolwiek innego, stąd to wszystko. - Pokazał gestem pokój.

Przez kilka chwil wszyscy w zamyśleniu przyswajali informacje.

\- Dlaczego potrzebowałeś jego ochrony? - Zevi spytał niemal delikatnie.

Alphard dyskretnie skinął zgadzając się. W końcu, cokolwiek się stanie, Harry wciąż będzie chciał bezpieczeństwa Potterów. Nie żeby naprawdę mogli podjąć jakąś decyzję, albo musieli: _Harry wyjdzie z tego, jak zawsze, Tom go naprawi, reszta to tylko strachy._ Odwrócił siłą wzrok od nieruchomego ciała Harry'ego i spojrzał na swojego kuzyna.

Chłopak przez chwilę wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, potem wyprostował się.

\- Mój ojciec, jest więźniem Grindelwalda, od wczesnej jesieni, gdy został złapany na szpiegowaniu. Więc, jest niemal pewne, że jego kolejny atak będzie na moją rodzinę, zwłaszcza po wczorajszym.

Alphard przeklął burzę w swojej głowie, ale utrzymał twarz bez wyrazu. Chciał powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale nie mógł nic obiecać, więc lepiej teraz zachować ciszę. Niemniej, utrzymując taką obojętność jaką zdołał, ponownie uścisnął ramię kuzyna. Leonard spojrzał na niego z lekką ulgą.

 _Może z czasem znów zaczną nazywać się rodziną..._

Reakcja Minervy była natychmiastowa i wyrażona na głos.

\- Och, Godryku! - Miękko jęknęła. - Tak mi przykro, Leonardzie. - Natychmiast zakryła usta i spojrzała z poczuciem winy na Harry'ego,

czy go nie obudziła. Na szczęście nie, zaklęcia trzymały mocno.

Leonard rozluźnił się, na jej akceptację.

\- Wiem, że ci zależy, Minnie, przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej.

Minervę nie było tak łatwo ułagodzić i trzepnęła go po głowie.

\- Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? Ty idioto...

Leonard uchylił się i potarł kark. - Auć, naprawdę mi przykro, okay, i nie mogłem ci powiedzieć... No, poważnie, uwierzyłabyś mi, gdybym powiedział coś przeciw twojemu mentorowi?

Minerva sztyletowała go wzrokiem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Oświadczyła sfrustrowana i było oczywiste, że nie mówiła tego tylko ze względu na dobre wychowanie.

Leonard patrzył na nią z równą złością.

\- Skąd do diabła, mogłem przypuszczać, że przyłączyłaś się do tej grupy?

Minerva przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie mogłeś, ale powinieneś wiedzieć, przynajmniej, że wysłucham cię, bez względu na wszystko.

Leonard zaczerwienił się, skinął głową i spojrzał z wdzięcznością, gdy Hermiona wtrąciła... - Czy możemy wrócić do sedna, jeżeli nie macie nic przeciwko. - Powiedziała ostro. Kiedy oboje, Minerva i Leonard skinęli głową, kontynuowała.

\- Leonardzie, powiedziałeś coś o udziale Profesora Dumbledore'a, może rozwiniesz?

Leonard zrobił to bardziej niż chętnie.

\- Tak, oczywiście, Profesor Dumbledore wysłał mojego ojca by szpiegował Grindelwalda i zupełnie opuścił go, gdy został złapany. Wczoraj, gdy zobaczyłem, jak są sobie bliscy, zrozumiałem, że moja rodzina została zdradzona i moją jedyną szansą była ochrona Harry'ego. - Mówił raczej z dumą. - On mi wierzył i nie chciałem go zranić... uwierzcie mi, proszę. - Dokończył patrząc i z dumą i żalem, w równej mierze.

Zevi uśmiechnął się.

\- Wierzę ci, a znając Harry'ego, musiał ofiarować znacznie więcej niż tylko ochronę

Leonard rozszerzył oczy i po kolei spojrzał na każdego z nich w kompletnym zdumieniu.

\- Tak, próbę uratowania mojego ojca. - Nie widząc ani zaskoczenia ani przestrachu, stopniowo podnosił głos.

\- Czy wy oszaleliście, wszyscy, to Numengard?

Alphard zaśmiał się.

\- Nie całkiem, znamy Harry'ego, przyzwyczaisz się.

Leonard znów otworzył usta jak ryba i Zev musiał go z tego wytrącić.

\- Mówiłeś coś o ochronie?

Jego kuzyn przytaknął.

\- Tak, potrzebuję bezpiecznego schronienia dla mojej mamy i małej siostry, Anette. - Zagryzł wargę, - Wiem, że to będzie zaskoczenie i pewno mi nie uwierzysz, ale Harry powiedział, że zapyta ciebie, czy nas weźmiecie. - Opuścił wzrok. - Przypuszczam, że teraz to niemożliwe.

Zev potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, nie niemożliwe, jeżeli do jutra wszystko będzie dobrze, można to będzie łatwo zaaranżować, ustalimy szczegóły.

Leonard rozpromienił się.

Alphard pozwolił im omówić sprawy, a sam próbował się w tym zorientować. Leonard był szczery we wszystkim, co im powiedział, inaczej Tom by go zabił, więc mógł założyć, że jutro, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze (a lepiej, żeby tak było), jego kuzyn jest na dobrej drodze zostania częścią ich grupy.

Nie mógł poradzić, że miał w całej sprawie mieszane uczucia.

Z jednej strony był uszczęśliwiony, że znowu miał kuzyna z powrotem, tęsknił za nim, i zgadzał się z każdym słowem Minervy, Leonard powinien mu powiedzieć, nieważne co stało się dawno temu. On, mała Annette, ciotka Dorea, i wuj Charlus byli rodziną, pomógłby im, jak by mógł, nawet gdyby nikt inny z jego rodziny tego nie zrobił. Co więcej, wuj Charlus nigdy nie powiedział mu złego słowa, mimo wszystkiego, i pomógłby choćby tylko ze względu na to. Jego wuj na pewno nie zasługiwał na taki koniec, a myśl o ciotce Dorei i Anette jako celach Grindelwalda, przyprawiała o mdłości.

Z drugiej strony, kochał Minervę od czasu, gdy pierwszy raz skarciła go za kawał, a jednak nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu, i pragnął jej od chwili gdy odkrył, czym jest pożądanie. Nigdy nie wykonał ruchu, częściowo, ze względu na jej przyjaźń z Leonardem _(nie wchodzisz w drogę rodzinie_ ), i kontynuował to podejście z szacunku dla ich bliskości. _Możliwe, że kiedyś mogliby się pobrać_ , podczas gdy Alphard był kompletnie przerażony reakcją ojca.

Po tym jak jego kuzyn został zaręczony z dziedziczką Longbottomów podjął decyzję, _rozmowa z Harrym była tego kulminacją_ , był gotów walczyć i zdobyć ją, bez względu na wszystko, nawet gdyby oznaczało to gniew jego Pana, nie mówiąc o ojcu. Jednak, Leonard był tutaj, zbyt blisko, dla spokoju Alpharda, z jego Minervą i rozmawiając tak swobodnie, _on był prawdziwym zagrożeniem, nie ten stary głupiec_. Ale tym razem nie ustąpi, będzie walczył, a jeżeli jego kuzyn odważy się spróbować ją odebrać, zapłaci za to.

Alphard starł zmartwienie z twarzy i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Nie mógł powstrzymać fali wstydu za swój brak szacunku., Jego przyjaciel umierał, a on zajmował się problemami swojego życia miłosnego, _nawet nie prawdziwymi..._

...Nie mówiąc już o tym, że gdyby Harry umarł, nikt z nich także nie przeżyje... _nie będzie o tym myślał_...

Ale nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia, na myśl, że Harry zrobił to sobie celowo. Niestety, z drugiej strony, nie zaskoczyło go to wcale, znając sprawy i charakter Harry'ego. To go najbardziej martwiło... że miał pewne pojęcie o problemach przyjaciela, widział chmury gromadzące się od paru miesięcy, a jednak, nie zrobił nic, zostawiając swojemu Panu, by poradził sobie z tym. Wiedzące spojrzenia wymieniane przez Hermionę i Zeviego, sugerowały to samo.

 _Cóż_ , od teraz tak nie będzie. Chociaż całym sercem miał nadzieję, że Tom go naprawi, jak zawsze, nie miał zamiaru zostawić już troski o Harry'ego tylko na nim. Hary był też jego przyjacielem, a przyjaźń to nie tylko zabawa. Nie mógł go tak po prostu stracić, nie, jeżeli mógł coś zrobić.

 _Salazarze, brzmiał gorzej niż Princess!_

Było w tym trochę egoizmu, oczywiście, jeżeli Alphard był całkiem szczery. Wołałby nie zginąć z ręki Toma, ale prawdziwy, głęboki, niepokój był o Harry'ego.

Minerva wyraźnie miała podobne myśli; kiedy rozmowa się kończyła, kompletnie wyłączyła się i patrzyła smutno na Harry'ego. Nie płakała, ale Alphard był wystarczająco blisko, by widzieć czerwone obwódki wokół jej oczu, więc ujął delikatnie jej dłoń i poczuł jak ją uścisnęła.

Leonard spojrzał natychmiast na ich złączone dłonie i Minerva zarumieniła się. Alphard nastroszył się gniewnie, _jeżeli jego kuzyn waży się wsadzić swój nos i zniszczy mu to, zabije go, wspólna krew, czy nie._

Ta reakcja sprawiła, że znów się zamyślił. Leonard może nie mieć za grosz taktu, ale Harry nie był osobą, która łatwo sięga po przemoc, nieważne jak był zdenerwowany. Już szybciej pociąłby kogoś na plasterki swoimi słowami, w najgorszym wypadku. _Więc, co on do cholery powiedział?_

\- Co powiedziałeś Harry'emu? - zapytał ostro.

Leonard przestał patrzeć na ich złączone ręce.

\- Nie rozumiem?

Alphard niemal odrzucił głowę w mrocznym śmiechu. _Leonard, z wszystkich ludzi, próbował grać..._

\- Oczywiście, że rozumiesz, co sprawiło, że Harry cię uderzył? To nie w jego stylu.

Uwaga wszystkich skupiła się teraz na nich. Leonard nie powiedział słowa, ale nieświadomie podniósł oczy na Granger i natychmiast je opuścił, wyglądając na zawstydzonego. _To wystarczyło..._

\- Gadałeś na Granger...? - Tym razem nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

\- Proszę... jakim idiotą trzeba być, masz szczęście, że żyjesz.

\- Leonard, ty nie...?

Minerva spojrzała na niego, kompletnie oburzona samą myślą.

Alphard nie zdołał powstrzymać gorącego spojrzenia, jego ukochana była taka piękna, taka profesorska! _Jednak, Leonard nie mógł popełnić głupszego błędu:_

 _Granger_ , z wszystkich ludzi _? Naprawdę!_

Leonard zaczerwienił się, mocno i skinął głową.

\- Przepraszam.

Minerva wyglądała na rozczarowaną, ale już nic nie powiedziała, tymczasem Hermiona, pokrzywdzona w sprawie, wyglądała tylko smutno; ale, co zaskakujące, zwykle spokojny, Zevi, był zdenerwowany.

\- Powtórz dokładnie swoje słowa. - Zażądał.

Leonard był przede wszystkim gryfonem, uniósł głowę. - Ja, naprawdę, nie chciałem nikogo obrazić, Ty, Minnie i Alphard wiecie lepiej niż ktokolwiek, że mam mieszaną krew. - Ze szczerością spojrzał każdemu z nich w oczy - Wskazałem tylko, że Riddle, znany oficjalnie z nienawiści do mugoli, nie mógłby chcieć poślubić mugolaczki, chyba, że ze względu na wpływ Harry'ego, szczególnie ze względu na ich więź. - Próbował to wyrazić dyplomatycznie.

Hermiona oblała się szkarłatem, Alphard nie był w stanie stwierdzić, z gniewu, czy zażenowania.

\- Będzie lepiej, jeżeli nie będziesz się wtrącał w sprawy, o których nic nie wiesz. - Powiedziała z godnością, ale z nutą napięcia.

Leonard wyglądał na naprawdę skruszonego.

\- Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, panno Granger, nie chciałem cię rozgniewać, zranić ani obrazić w żadnym razie, ale to nie wygląda typowo.

Alphard spiął się, to mogło być uznane za obraźliwe, nawet jeżeli nie miało takie być. Ale Hermiona nie była osobą, która pozwalała się pouczać.

\- To nie twoja sprawa, ale nie jestem typowa. - Odpowiedziała Leonardowi zwężając oczy.

Leonard był dzisiaj wyjątkowo głupi i naciskał.

\- Jednak, nie rozumiem, dlaczego wplatałaś się w coś takiego? - Mruczał raczej do siebie, niż Hermiony.

\- Ani reakcja Harry'ego ani twoja nie mają sensu, po tym co widziałem w ostatnim roku... Chyba, że... Merlinie... - rozszerzył oczy.

\- Jesteście trójkątem. - Wykrzyknął i zakrył usta rękoma, kompletnie spraliżowany.

Alphard nie mógł się powstrzymać, śmiał się jak szalony.

Trzy rzeczy zdarzyły się równocześnie z jego niespodziewaną reakcją.

Hermiona wreszcie miała dość i walnęła Leonarda pięścią w twarz... mocno... Minerva zaczęła go pouczać surowym tonem... a Zevi rzucił paskudną klątwą, w niego.

Alphard ledwo zdołał się uchylić...

\- Z czym masz problem? - wycedził, naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co spowodowało, że Zevi skierował swój gniew z Leonarda na niego.

 _Zev miał być tym spokojnym..._

Zevi tylko patrzył na niego gniewnie.

\- Niby nie wiesz.

 _Och..._ Zadrżał lekko pod tym morderczym spojrzeniem.

\- Hej, nie patrz tak na mnie, to był żart.

Zev nie uspokoił się ani trochę, wyglądając bardziej niż kiedykolwiek jak ten wredny typek, Snape...

\- Żart z konsekwencjami. Może gdybyś tyle nie paplał, wszystko by się tak dzisiaj nie popieprzyło.

Kątem oka zauważył, że Minerva i Leonard słysząc to zastygli w szoku, ale tym razem był tak przejęty oskarżaniem go, że nawet o to nie dbał. Alphard zwykle nie przejmował się zniewagami czy złośliwościami (a Zevi zwykle był zbyt wyrafinowany, by ich używać) ale to było naprawdę niesprawiedliwe i był oszalały ze zmartwienia.

\- Dla twojej wiedzy, nie podzieliłem się tym żartem z nikim oprócz ciebie i Braxa. Kto wie, gdybyś zajął się tym problemem, może inne problemy, w ogóle nie byłyby problemem.

Natychmiast tego pożałował, ale nie obniżył wzroku. To nie tak, że Zevi miał na myśli to co powiedział i że winił go za stan Harry'ego. Po prostu stres był za wielki, nawet dla niego. Ale zanim zdążył pomyśleć o przeprosinach rozległ się cichy, władczy głos Granger:

\- Obaj, natychmiast przestańcie, obudzicie Harry'ego.

Szybkie spojrzenie na Harry'ego (na szczęście wciąż spał) i spojrzenie na ściągniętą twarz Zeviego, i przeprosiny przyszły niemal łatwo.

\- Przykro mi Zev, nie miałem tego na myśli.

Zevi przeprosił równie szybko.

\- W porządku, też nie miałem tego na myśli...

 _W końcu_ , Alphard zamyślił się, _biedny Princess, nie miał łatwo..._

Pomijając sprawę Harry'ego; żeby cały czas mieć swoją wymarzoną kobietę blisko przy sobie, ale zawsze poza zasięgiem, musiało boleć. Nie żeby go winił, że nigdy nie spróbował; potrzebował całej odwagi, by porozmawiać z Harrym o Minnie, a wiedział, że najgorsze, co mogło go spotkać, to oświadczenie, że ten chce się z nią ożenić, nic więcej.

... Taka sytuacja z Tomem, przekraczała jego wyobraźnię...

Wszystko znów ucichło i wrócili do czuwania. Minęła godzina, okrutnie powoli i Alphard zaczął porównywać dziewczyny, dla zabicia czasu.

Miały wiele podobieństw, jak i różnic. Obie były wysokie, jak na kobiety, Minerva trochę wyższa, obie miały ciemne włosy i oczy, chociaż jego ukochana ciemniejsze, włosy Minervy były jak ciemna rzeka, kiedy nie upinała ich w poważny (ale też seksowny) kok, a Hermiony były nieopanowaną burzą loków. Obie miały piękną twarz, ale gdy Hermiony była bardziej owalna, jego Minerva miała ostrzejsze, niemal elfie rysy.

Obie były silne i uparte... Alphard przyznał to z uśmiechem, kiedy Minerva zdołała powstrzymać się od snu, samą siłą woli, mimo, że jej głowa opadała na jego ramię ze zmęczenia... z logicznego punktu widzenia były prawie takie same.

Zabawne, że mimo, iż Minerva wydawała się najbardziej tradycyjna, było całkiem odwrotnie.

Tak, najlepszym sposobem, by zauważyć różnice, były te podobieństwa. Obie były wybitnymi uczennicami, ale jego Minerva umiała dobrze się bawić poza uczeniem się, jej niesłychane postępy i entuzjazm do Quidditcha były tylko jednym z dowodów, ulubioną rozrywką Hermiony były jej dyskusje z Tomem...

... Alphard pamiętał niekończące się wieczory, od zeszłego roku, w pokoju wspólnym z Hermioną i Tomem porównującymi z pasją notatki z osobliwych teorii magicznych, z których większość ich kolegów rozumiała najwyżej dziesięć procent i to ledwo ( _Alphard rozumiał to lepiej niż większość, ale i tak było zasadą, że musiał sobie później doczytać_ ) a Harry złośliwie i delikatnie im docinał.

 _... Najbardziej rodzinna scenka..._

Alphard mógł i założyłby się, gdyby miał okazję, że głównym powodem gwałtownej reakcji Hermiony i Zeviego na słowa Leonarda, była zawarta w nich prawda. Bo także związek w trójkącie nie musiał był seksualny, udowodnili to w ostatnim roku. Bowiem, mimo, że Tom otwarcie z nią flirtował nigdy nie doszedł do punktu, aby wykluczyć Harry'ego, nawet teraz.

A Hermiona, mimo, że zakochana po uszy, nigdy nie pomijała żadnych subtelnych sygnałów, które Harry instynktownie i nieświadomie jej wysyłał, nawet kiedy Tom ją naciskał,... dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że mimo, iż była zakochana w jego Panu, osobą, którą kochała najbardziej na świecie był Harry...

 _Tak_ , myślał Alphard, kiedy widział Hermionę, skuloną na brzegu łóżka Harry'ego, padającą ze zmęczenia, ale trzymającą otwarte oczy, z czystej upartości i miłości, _trójkąt był tym czego potrzebowali_. (Pomijając obiekcje Zeviego, jego przyjaciół mógł znać się na ludziach, ale on znał się na dziewczynach.) .

Nie tylko ze względu na Harry'ego (który był najważniejszy), _ale też na Hermionę..._

Miał przeczucie, że gdyby Harry teraz umarł i jakimś cudem Tom by ich nie zabił ( _niemożliwe_ ) i jakimś cudem pozostałoby tak samo ( _zupełna niemożliwość_ ) Hermiona jednak nie byłaby szczęśliwa tylko z nim...

 _... Ale z drugiej strony..._

Alphard ciągnął rozmyślania tym torem, kiedy Zevi delikatnie przekonał Hermionę do wycofania się i zamienienia z nim na bardzo wygodny fotel, gładząc jej włosy i usypiając ją kilka chwil później.

 _...Granger była ponad logiką, nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby znalazła logiczne rozwiązanie._

Zevi spojrzał mu w oczy, a potem na jego upartą Minervę, nie musiał nic mówić. Alphard wysunął różdżkę z rękawa w dłoń, pochylił się w stronę Minnie i rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie. Minerva zaczęła leciutko chrapać, _jak uroczo._ Tom nakazał, aby dwie osoby czuwały, nie było potrzeby, by dziewczęta też nie spały, przynajmniej przez następne parę godzin...

Następnie zauważył, że Leonard wstaje i siada po jego drugiej stronie. Alphard, ku swemu zażenowaniu poczuł zaniepokojenie.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Naprawdę się z nią ożenisz? - Leonard jak zwykle mówił wprost.

\- Tak. - Krótko i na temat, Alphard był raczej zmęczony tym, że jego kuzyn nie docenia ich związku.

\- Jesteś pewien? Wuj Cepheous wcale nie będzie z tego zadowolony.

Alphard spiął się cały, ale zmusił do rozluźnienia, Leonard naprawdę się troszczył, nie wymądrzał się.

\- Do diabła z ojcem, nie mam już dwunastu lat!

Leonard uśmiechnął się.

\- Harry już mi to powiedział, ale chciałem usłyszeć to od ciebie.

Alphard też się uśmiechnął.

\- Jasne, że tak powiedział.

Leonard spoważniał. - Jest piekielnie wspaniałym facetem i przyjacielem, masz szczęście, że go masz, mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będę mógł go nazywać przyjacielem.

\- Wiem, - Alphard zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie boisz się go, po tym? Jest teraz lekko niespokojny.

Leonard patrzył szczerze.

\- Ufam mu, nawet po tym. Trzeba było wiele, by do tego doszło, myślę, że _spokojna_ osoba też by pękła i, - znów się uśmiechnął,

\- czy kamień filozoficzny nie jest lekarstwem na wszystko?

\- Tak słyszałem. - Przyznał.

\- Gryfon! - zakpił.

Uśmiech Leonarda objął całą twarz.

\- I nie zapominaj o tym.

Nagle przeraził się możliwości, że mogliby wrócić do chłodu ostatnich lat.

 _Był sposób, by tego uniknąć_...

\- Przepraszam, że nie postawiłem się ojcu, gdy obraził ciotkę Doreę. Bałem się, że mnie mocno pobije, jeżeli publicznie będę miał inne zdanie niż on, chciałem później przeprosić... - Alphard walczył z rumieńcem zażenowania, ale trzeba było to zrobić...

\- Cóż... - Leonard też był zażenowany, nie musiał sobie przypominać jak źle się zachował, nie dając Alphardowi szansy na prośbę o wybaczenie. - Nie dałem ci spróbować porozmawiać ze mną, ale Dumbledore już mnie wysłał do szpiegowania Riddle'a a ty byłeś już częścią jego grupy, nie chciałem szpiegować także ciebie. - To nie były przeprosiny, ale były bardzo temu bliskie.

Alphard rozszerzył oczy.

\- Co?

Leonard wzdrygnął się.

\- To było jedną z przyczyn wybuchu Harry'ego, widzę, że chciałbyś drążyć sprawę, ale czy nie możesz poczekać? Riddle na razie pozwolił mi żyć.

Ton był suchy, ale Alphard widział zmartwienie kuzyna, złagodził oblicze.

\- W porządku, ale jeżeli Tom to zaakceptuje, chcę usłyszeć tę historię.

Leonard z chęcią skinął głową, ale potem wróciło zmartwienie.

\- Jak niby masz zamiar wygrać z wujem Cepheousem?

Alphard rozumiał go doskonale. Tym razem martwił się o niego, nie o Minnie.

\- Nie mam - pochylił się. - Powiem ci w sekrecie, Leonard, nikt tego nie wie, nawet Harry, więc ani słowa.

Leonard skinął głową

\- Nie pisnę słowa.

Alphard uśmiechnął się radośnie.

\- Markham planuje wrócić do Jastrzębi, zgodził się polecić mnie na swoje miejsce.

Leonardowi opadła szczęka.

\- Ty, instruktorem latania?

Alphard uniósł brew.

\- Nie uważasz, że się nadaję?

\- Oczywiście, że się nadajesz, ciołku, ale dlaczego nie chcesz grać profesjonalnie w Quidditcha? Nie jesteś na poziomie Harry'ego, ale jako pałkarz... jesteś dobry.

Alphard nie był obrażony.

\- Nikt, kto ceni życie, nie jest tak dobry jak Harry. Poza tym, wolę szkołę. - Nie musiał wyjaśniać, dlaczego.

Leonard uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

\- Chłopie, wpadłeś po uszy! Gratuluję!

Alphard odpowiedział takim samym uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki.

Leonard spojrzał na niego zamyślony.

\- Pytanie, dlaczego to tyle zajęło? Jeżeli tak ją kochasz, to musiało trwać od lat... - Alphard nic nie mówił, ale jego kuzyn szybko nadrabiał rozumienie go bez słów. - Chodziło o mnie? Wycofałeś się, ze względu na to, że też mogłem chcieć z nią być.

\- Leonardzie! - Alphard był śmiertelnie upokorzony, co innego to zrobić, co innego się przyznać. Leonard rozjaśnił się, jakby zrozumiał dowcip roku.

\- Nie musiałeś się mną martwić, kocham ją jak siostrę, a czasem jak brata... nie waż się jej tego mówić... ale jako kobieta mnie nie pociąga, jest zbyt niezgrabna i chłopięca. Wystarczy mi silnych kobiet, po mojej matce, wolę bardziej delikatne i kobiece. - Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. - Meli jest moim marzeniem.

Alphard nie mógł uwierzyć.

 _Jego Minerva nie była wystarczająco zmysłowa i zgrabna i kobieca? Czy Leonard był ślepy?_

 _Minerva, która miała taka grację w locie, w walce, czy w tańcu, która zapierała mu dech swoim idealnym kokiem, podkreślającym długą linię jej szyi i sprawiała, że drżał z pragnienia, widząc ją rozzłoszczoną, zgrzaną i spoconą, po grze, czy walce?_

Leonard tego nie widział, ale Alphard nie był idiotą, żeby go przekonywać.

 _Kochał Melissę Loongbottom za jej delikatność?_ Alphard ledwo podtrzymał się od śmiechu. Pewnie, była wystarczająco kobieca i miła, ale pracował z nią nad jednym z projektów z zielarstwa i doszedł do wniosku, że to najbardziej uparta kobieta, jaka spotkał, nawet miał przeczucie, że Harry miał to po niej, nie po jego kuzynie.

 _Leonarda czekała ostra jazda._

Jednak, trzymał usta zamknięte, Leonard kochał ziemię, po której stąpała jego matka i będzie całkiem szczęśliwy z dziewczyną podobną do niej, mimo jego narzekań. Więc, jego życzenia były szczere.

\- Cieszę się twoim szczęściem, kuzynie. - Objął go. - Wiem, że trochę czasu upłynęło od zaręczyn, ale gratuluję.

Widząc szczęśliwy uśmiech Alpharda, doszedł do wniosku, że mimo, że to była koszmarna noc, stała się nieco łatwiejsza do przyjęcia.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Tom aportował siebie i Abraxasa na cmentarz w Dolinie Godryka przy niesłychanie starym grobowcu Ignotusa Peverella. Nawet to nie starczyło, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę, nie więcej niż zaciekawione spojrzenie i mentalną notkę, by kiedyś to sprawdzić. Kilkoma ruchami różdżki stworzył dwie maski (w ostatnich dniach zawsze czarne i białe) i iluzję i ruszyli w drogę.

Dom Potterów wyglądał bardzo przytulnie niezniszczony, ale co przyciągnęło jego uwagę, to prawdziwy kontrast z drugim domem, po lewej. Rezydencje były prawie tej samej wielkości, ale siedziba alchemika, była o wiele bardziej zaniedbana, promieniała, że jest nieinteresująca. Tom wyostrzył wzrok, wygląda na to, że subtelność była kluczem do bezpieczeństwa, jeżeli chodzi o Flamelów.

Tak faktycznie było. Tom wziął się do pracy będąc ekstremalnie ostrożny i precyzyjny.

To mogło być względnie łatwe, dla niego, przełamać siłą i wejść, ale wejść niezauważonym było zupełnie inna sprawą. Obrony stosowane przez Dumbledore'a przy tym, to dziecięca zabawa. Tu były uroki na urokach przechodzące jeden w drugi, nic zbyt niebezpiecznego, ale choćby jeden pominięty mógł wzniecić alarm, który nie tylko obudziłby dom, i prawdopodobnie całą wioskę, ale także dałby znak Dumbledore'owi i kto wie, komu jeszcze...

Tom nie mógł sobie pozwolić na nieuwagę przy pracy i był zadowolony, że wziął Abraxasa, by stał na straży. Kiedy przenikał w bardziej wewnętrzne osłony, stawały się one bardziej poważne a magia mroczniejsza, dzięki czemu, mógł pracować trochę szybciej i po około pięćdziesięciu minutach zdołał w końcu otworzyć drzwi.

\- Czekaj tu na mnie, - polecił Abraxasowi, - jeżeli usłyszysz jakikolwiek dźwięk z domu, nieważne jak nikły, zrób zamieszanie, najgłośniej jak zdołasz, ale nie wchodź do domu, dopóki cię wyraźnie nie zawołam.

Ledwie czekał na potwierdzenie, nim wszedł do środka.

Dom Flamelów wyglądał od środka zupełnie inaczej niż z zewnątrz. Chociaż daleko mu było do przepychu, dla przykładu, Malfoy Manor, było mu daleko do zaniedbania. Rozległe pomieszczenia, dzięki ostrożnemu użyciu czarodziejskich przestrzeni, udekorowane gustownie czarodziejskimi i mugolskimi przedmiotami, cenne dzieła sztuki z całego świata, dawały efekt skromnego muzeum.

Tom zamierzał przeszukać dom najpierw zwracając uwagę na najsilniejsze źródła magii, jakie mógł znaleźć, a gdyby były zablokowane, szukać logicznie i metodycznie. Niestety to było niemożliwe. Wszystkie zakątki domu były zapełnione półkami i kryptami które, jak odkrył, były pełne niezmiernie rzadkich i potężnych artefaktów, nie tylko przedmiotów... a każda półka i krypta była zabezpieczona z taką samą delikatną pieczołowitością. Tom już się z nimi całkiem zaznajomił, ale to wciąż zajmowało czas i zawsze były niespodzianki, nie było warto ryzykować bycia nieostrożnym.

Każda ukryta szuflada zawierała coś kuszącego, co Tom chciałby wyjąć i zbadać, ale po pierwsze, stracił już zbyt wiele czasu, a po drugie, nie po nie tu przybył, więc nie czas na rozrywki, i lepiej zostawić wszystko tak nietknięte, jak to możliwe. W końcu po prostu brał każdy pojemnik jaki znalazł, a okazało się ich całkiem sporo.

Kontynuował poszukiwania na pierwszym piętrze.

Osłony znowu były mocniejsze a artefakty bardziej niebezpieczne, ale kamienia nie było nigdzie w okolicy laboratorium, ani gabinetu, a Tom nie miał zamiaru odejść, dopóki go nie znajdzie. Niestety, miał problem; Tom nie wiedział czy popełnił błąd i włączył cichy alarm, czy czarodziej mógł wyczuć, że ktoś jest w jego posiadłości, ale Flamel obudził się i zobaczył swoje skarby lewitujące w pracowni.

Naturalnie pierwszą reakcją alchemika było "finite incantatem" żeby zobaczyć z kim się musi zmierzyć, ale bez efektu, bo wężomagia Toma chroniła go przed tym i posłał zestaw zaklęć ograniczających moc, by szybko skończyć sprawę, ale Flamel zaskoczył go unikając ich.

Potem zaskoczył go jeszcze bardziej, bo jego atak wcale nie był atakiem, tylko przeciwzaklęciem, które mimo, że nie zniszczyło jego iluzji otoczyło go nikłą srebrna poświatą, co było prawie tym samym, bo teraz był widoczny. Pojedynkowali się przez kilka minut, bo mimo, że Flamel był daleko poniżej poziomu Grindelwalda, był potężnym szarym czarodziejem (kolejna niespodzianka), z sześcioma wiekami doświadczenia. Szanse odwróciły się, kiedy jego żona włączyła się do gry.

Perenell Flamel była też całkiem dobra w walce i przyzwyczajona do pracy zespołowej z mężem (Tom pomyślał o Harrym i jeszcze bardziej wzmocnił swoje zdecydowanie) a to uczyniło sprawę jeszcze trudniejszą. Byłoby prościej, oczywiście, gdyby Tom po prostu pozbył się ich na zawsze, ale miał przed tym opory.

Nie tylko ze względu na epicko wściekłą reakcję Harry'ego, która by zdecydowanie wystąpiła, gdyby ich zabił, ale dlatego, że podziwiał ich błyskotliwość. Byłoby prawdziwą stratą pozbycie się ich, nie kiedy była choćby najmniejsza szansa, że mógłby użyć ich talentów dla swojej sprawy. No i był pewien, że gdyby zabił jedno, musiałby zabić też drugie z nich. Ta dwójka żyła razem od sześciu wieków, jeżeli jedno z nich by przeżyło, poruszyłoby niebo i ziemię, by dokonać zemsty. Więc Tom był bardzo, bardzo ostrożny ze swoimi klątwami, na swoją niekorzyść, ale kiedy upływający czas zaczął tykać mu w skroniach a cierpliwość była na wyczerpaniu, udało mu się wreszcie ogłuszyć Flamela na kilka chwil a to wystarczyło, by rozproszyć jego żonę, więc zajął się i nią.

Kilka chwil później, gdy upewnił się że są nieprzytomni i zostaną tak przynajmniej na kilka godzin, Tom kontynuował swoje poszukiwania, niezwykle spokojny, ale wciąż z wątpliwym rezultatem. W końcu, o czwartej nad ranem, w sypialni pary, kiedy już przeszukał wszystko inne, znalazł Kamień.

Nie było mowy o pomyłce.

Nie tylko ze względu na jego wyjątkowy czerwony kolor i specyficzny kształt, który zapamiętał ze wspomnień Harry'ego, ale całym sobą czuł moc i żywotność promieniującą z tego prostego przedmiotu. Udało mu się, wziął pozostałe zabrane pojemniki, i po zabezpieczeniu swojej maski na miejscu, opuścił dom.

Abraxas czekał na zewnątrz, z jakiegoś powodu wyglądając na naprawdę zdenerwowanego, _naprawdę musiał lepiej nauczyć swoich zwolenników_ , ale wymiana spojrzeń wystarczyła, by to naprawić. Przez chwilę wyglądało niepokojąco, jakby Malfoy zapomniał o swojej pozycji i chciał go uściskać, na szczęście się wycofał.

 _Tom naprawdę musiał porozmawiać z Harrym o pomysłach, jakie podsuwał jego ludziom..._

\- Wracajmy do szkoły.

\- Tak, mój Panie. - Abraxas wręcz promieniał. Tom nie był tak radosny. Był zadowolony z sukcesu, oczywiście, ale nie miał odpocząć, dopóki nie wleje eliksiru do gardła Harry'ego i nie będzie miał dowodu, że zadziałał.

Wrócili do szkoły i najpierw zatrzymali się w pokoju życzeń. Harry wciąż spokojnie spał a pozostali czuwali nad nim, nawet zmęczony Leonard.

\- Co z nim? - spytał Tom.

\- Wciąż śpi, mój Panie. - Odparł Zevi. - Nie poruszył się wcale, ale kontynuowaliśmy przesyłanie mu zaklęć usypiających, więc prawdopodobnie będzie spał do rana.

\- Bardzo dobrze. - Tom przez chwilę rozważał swoje polecenia. - Leonardzie, zostaniesz tutaj i obudzisz Harry'ego o 6.30. Harry nie znał prawdziwego rozmiaru twoich obrażeń; nie powiesz mu, że mnie spotkałeś, tylko, że prosiłeś Alpharda i Minervę o pomoc, oni też tu zostaną. Abraxas, pozostaniesz do czasu, aż Harry będzie miał się obudzić, ale ma cię nie zobaczyć, Zevi i Hermiona za mną.

To wystarczy, by Harry miał nad czym się zastanawiać, aż będzie gotowy by go znaleźć, prawdopodobnie przesadzony gest, ale zadziała, a wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa Tom będzie miał gotowy eliksir przed szóstą.

Wszyscy skinęli głową przyjmując polecenia, ale Leonard był zdenerwowany i chciał czegoś jeszcze.

\- Nie zabiłeś ich, prawda?

Tomowi nie podobał się ton, ale zignorował go.

\- Nie, nie zabiłem.

Ulga Leonarda była wyraźna.

\- Dziękuję mój P...

Tom tylko się złośliwie uśmiechnął.

 _Zatrzyma to wspomnienie, by drażnić Harry'ego;_ prawie poddańczy ton jego dziadka, będzie go kłuł przez długi czas...

* * *

Cztery godziny później, był już daleki od zadowolenia. Wypróbowali, na każdy sposób, każdy z eliksirów, które zabrał z domu Flamela i żaden z nich nie był tym Eliksirem, choćby we wstępnej fazie. Co gorsze, nie miał żadnych wyników, także z samym kamieniem.

Tom gorzko żałował, że nie wypytał Flamelów o Eliksir, czy o działanie kamienia. Powodem, dla którego powstrzymał się, była świadomość, że pytania zakończyłyby się torturami, lub nawet śmiercią, tak był zdenerwowany, i nie po to powstrzymał się na początku, żeby potem się poddać. Teraz jednak przeklinał Harry'ego i jego pomysły z delikatnością.

Tempus później zaklął, było już po śniadaniu, musiał pokazać się w klasie i sprawdzić co z Harrym, mógł kontynuować prace nad kamieniem później.

* * *

Dwanaście godzin później, Tom był bliżej zamordowania kogoś, _kogokolwiek_ , niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Kamień wciąż nie reagował na nic, czego próbował a próbował _wszystkiego_. Trzymał też połączenie zamknięte i unikał Harry'ego, jak zarazy.

Nie tylko by uniknąć powiedzenia mu, że przegrał ( _nie przegrał, w żaden sposób_ ), ale dlatego, że to by go wkurzyło i wywołało pytania.

Zastanawiający się, czy zły Harry był zbyt zajęty próbowaniem rozszyfrowania Toma, by zrobić coś pochopnego, czy głupiego. To nie powstrzyma go na długo, ale na razie działało.

Tom oczywiście, nie polegał tylko na tym, zorganizował tak silną opiekę nad Harrym, że ten pewno sam nie był nawet w toalecie. To pewno szybko się na nim zemści, ale jeżeli Harry wytrzyma do rana, to wystarczy.

Miał nadzieję, że do tej pory rozgryzie kamień.

(Jeżeli nie, Tom miał zamiar złożyć kolejną wizytę Flamelom, czar przekonujący do pozostania w miejscu umieszczony w masce i w innych rzeczach, prawdopodobnie był wystarczająco silny.)

Ale teraz miał inny problem.

Ten idiota, Dippet, który czasem przewyższał Dumbledore'a miał genialny pomysł nieoficjalnego balu by uczcić ich niedawne zwycięstwo nad Grindelwaldem w Hogsmeade. Wyglądałoby, co najmniej dziwnie, gdyby nie wziął w tym udziału, więc musiał zostać w wielkiej sali, wirując w tangu z Hermioną, zamiast kontynuować poszukiwania, ale nie mieli zostać długo, co najwyżej kolejny taniec i wrócą do swojej pracy, plotki teraz nie miały znaczenia.

Tymczasem Harry sączył jedną ognistą whisky za drugą, Tom nie mógł powstrzymać się od zmartwionych spojrzeń przy każdym obrocie. Nie było dobrze, Harry nie zrobi publicznie sceny, nieważne w jakim był stanie, ale nawet mała kłótnia, z kimkolwiek, nie pomoże sprawie. _Może powinien polecić Zeviemu zaaplikowanie mu eliksiru trzeźwiącego, na wszelki wypadek..._

Przy kolejnym obrocie, jego zmartwienie sięgnęło szczytu. Harry'ego nie było już przy stoliku, a po szybkim sprawdzeniu, nigdzie w sali.

Sprawdził swoich zwolenników, Alphard tańczył z Minervą, blisko nich, błogo nieświadomy czegokolwiek, Abraxas i Zevi wyglądali na zaniepokojonych ale nie nazbyt zaniepokojonych, spojrzał na gryfonów... Leonard nie był z Harrym; rozmawiał ze swoją dziewczyną. Z czymś, co można by nazwać przeczuciem spojrzał na stół puchonów.

Diggory'ego nie było...

Myśli Toma zaczęły pędzić...

Nic nie wskazywało, że jeden miał coś wspólnego z drugim, byli w najlepszym razie znajomymi, ale coś bardzo jak przeczucie, o którym Tom nawet nie wiedział, że je ma, krzyczało, że byli razem. Próbował myśleć logicznie, Diggory był synem podsekretarza, było wiele rzeczy, które Harry mógł zyskać rozmawiając z nim... ale też... Harry'emu się podobał...

Tymczasem, Hermiona poruszyła się, bo przestali tańczyć.

\- Tom, co się stało? - zapytała zmartwiona, i podążyła za jego spojrzeniem...

\- Gdzie jest Harry? - zaczynała panikować.

Tom ją zignorował...

Jego umysł próbował odrzucić logicznie ten pomysł, ale nie mógł. Harry'emu podobał się puchon, i to bardzo, jak dowodziło jego zachowanie. Jedyne co powstrzymywało Harry'ego od zrobienia czegoś z tym, to jego przekonanie, że nie jest gejem i jego uczucia do Toma...

...To przekonanie ostatnio wydawało się niezbyt silne, a co do uczuć, był wystarczająco zły na Toma (i to słusznie), że łatwo by je zignorował i szukał pocieszenia u delikatniejszego puchona...

 _Może powinien mu na to pozwolić,_ wskazała okrutnie logiczna część Toma _. Diggory byłby co najwyżej chwilową rozrywką, co nie mogłoby stworzyć im problemów, nawet gdyby Harry się z nim jakiś czas umawiał. W najgorszym przypadku, jeżeli chodzi o ich emocjonalną zależność, wyszłoby to na jego korzyść. Jego przyjaciel, mógłby wreszcie sobie z tym poradzić i to bez ryzyka dla ich związku. Jedynym problemem, było, że powinien tolerować ręce Digorry'ego dotykające jego Harry'ego, przynajmniej raz…_

Krew tak głośno szumiała mu w żyłach, że nie był zdolny słyszeć muzyki ani niczego innego _…_

 _Pozwoli, jak cholera..._

Tom zostawił Granger w miejscu, bez słowa i poszedł za Harrym...


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział siódmy: Wybuch**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Harry podniósł do ust szklankę ognistej whisky, udając, że pije, ale w rzeczywistości tylko raz za razem znikając po trochu jej zawartość. To było konieczne, dla jego dzisiejszych planów, by jego przyjaciele uznali, że jest pijany, tak by mógł zniknąć bez zamieszania. Nie, żeby to było tak trudne, jego przyjaciele byli zmęczeni brakiem snu i siedzieli niemal niezauważalni, w porównaniu z ich zwykłym zachowaniem, na szczęście.

Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed rzuceniem na nich rozczulonego spojrzenia.

Brax prawie spał przy stole, Zevi miał ciężkie czarne koła pod oczami, Alphard i Minerva teraz tańczyli, ale nie zostawili go samego niemal przez cały dzień, tak samo jak Hermiona, na tyle ile mogła, ale jej oczy wilgotniały niemal za każdym razem, gdy na niego spojrzała, i nawet Leonard rzucał mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia ze swojego miejsca.

Harry nienawidził tego, że miał zamiar zrobić to, czego się bali.

Jednak, w jego głowie nie było cienia wątpliwości, pomimo ich niewątpliwej troski. Ciężka ręka Toma kryła się za tym całym planem.

 _Tom._

Dziedzic Slytherina nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem przez cały dzień, nawet siedząc obok niego w klasie. Harry na wpół spodziewał się tego, od kiedy się obudził, ale też miał nadzieję, że już przeszli etap, kiedy Tom wycofywał się za każdym razem, gdy dotknął jakiegoś uczuciowego przełomu.

Harry zaśmiał się bez radości, nie dbając, nawet odrobinę, jak to wyglądało dla innych. _Cały wczorajszy dzień był studium emocjonalnego rozpadu..._

Jego uczucia były tak pokręconym i splątanym polem minowym, że był pewien, że kompletnie stracił rozum. W jednej chwili tak przepełniało go szczęście, że wydawało mu się, że mógłby dotknąć nieba. _Tom kochał go, naprawdę, całym sobą!_ Harry nie wątpił w to, już nie. Nie kiedy zaryzykował bycie na zawsze zamkniętym w jego umyśle. Tamte chwile poza czasem, były dla niego bezcenne, na zawsze zachowane w jego sercu i duszy, jak skarb... _do ostatniego tchu..._

Ale zawsze następował moment, kiedy przypominał sobie, jak zwyczajnie i logicznie Tom odrzucił go tego samego dnia i wtedy się załamywał.

Ból był wciąż głęboki, tak jak szczęście, jeżeli nie głębszy. Nawet to, że Tom zrobił to, _zanim_ , rzucił się mu na pomoc, nie łagodziło bólu, tylko go pogłębiało. Tak naprawdę, świadomość, że przyjaciel świadomie go odrzucił, kiedy czuł to wszystko, sprawiała, że żołądek mu się przewracał a krew wrzała... _zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jego ostatnie odrzucenie..._

Gorzki uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Harry'ego, gdy patrzył jak Tom tańczy z Hermioną do 'Una Historia De Un Amour', wyglądali dobrze razem i miał nadzieję, że miał rację i jego przyjaciel czuł coś do Hermiony bowiem, już niedługo, ona będzie wszystkim co mu zostanie...

Harry był dziwnie zadowolony z ich dystansu.

Gdyby Tom odezwał się do niego teraz, nie był pewien, czy by go nie zabił, pewnie wręcz przeciwnie.

Ale nawet to teraz nie było już głównym problemem.

Cokolwiek czuł, szaleńcze szczęście czy oślepiającą wściekłość czy bezmierne odrzucenie, wszystkie uczucia teraz wydawały się bez znaczenia.

 _ **Kości już zostały rzucone...**_

 _... Był wdzięczny Tomowi, że nauczył go działać, pomijając uczucia..._

Decyzja zapadła dawno temu; Harry nie potrzebował wczorajszego dnia by go ostrzec. Jedynym jego błędem było, że po pierwsze, pozwolił sobie zapomnieć, próbując funkcjonować. Gdyby tego nie zrobił nie byłoby tego całego zamieszania. Jedynym problem, którego nie przewidział w swoim pierwszym planie i znalazł się z powrotem w przeszłości, było, że Tom wziął jego horkruks w siebie i obdarzył go swoim własnym. Nie miał już prawa umrzeć...

To nie znaczyło, że był gotowy po prostu zaakceptować to, że tracił kontrolę i że był skazany na krzywdzenie innych. Tom nie wyświadczył im obu przysługi, kiedy wyrwał go z zamknięcia się w swoim umyśle, ale to nie znaczyło, że był to jedyny z pomysłów Harry'ego na taki rezultat, ale dostępny katalizator był trochę zbyt oczywisty. Mógłby użyć Savę z komnaty, by go spetryfikował, ale Tom dowiedziałby się o tym po pięciu minutach, a nawet jakby nie, to prosty rozkaz od jego Pana i wielki wąż przyznałby się do wszystkiego... Harry potrzebował innego bazyliszka...

Zajęło mu od początku szóstego roku, wyciąganie informacji od Slughorna, (byłoby nierozsądne pytanie o coś takiego Zeviego i jego rodzinę), ale znał lokalizację raczej młodego bazyliszka w Irlandii, _krótkie spojrzenie przez szkło i jego problemy się skończą..._

Nie będzie już mógł nigdy nikogo zranić, technicznie będzie żywy, więc Tom nie będzie mógł skrzywdzić jego przyjaciół, zamiast tego wciąż będzie zobowiązany ich chronić, a najważniejsze, to nie zniszczy jego przyjaciela i żadnego z horkruksów.

Wszyscy wygrają...

 _Ale modlił się, by miał rację przewidując, że o ile Tom dziko walczyłby z jego decyzją, to nie mając wyboru w tej kwestii i dowiedziawszy się po fakcie, jego przyjaciel zaakceptuje to i będzie żył dalej..._

Poza tym, jedyne z czym miał problem, to, że nie będzie mógł pomóc Charlusowi Potter, nie tylko dlatego, że to jego krew, ale dlatego, że naprawdę uważał, że jest to winien Leonardowi. Jego dziadek nie tylko pozostał całą noc w pokoju życzeń, ale był cholernie uprzejmy rankiem, nie litował się nad nim, ani nic, ale po prostu uznał całe zdarzenie za nic takiego. To doskwierało Harry'emu...

 _...A potem ten cholerny palant poszedł dalej i zrobił to..._

Zaprosił go do siebie na wakacje, z Tomem i innymi przyjaciółmi...

To otwarte zachowanie, po wszystkim, zawstydzało Harry'ego, naprawdę nie potrafił spojrzeć dziadkowi w oczy...

Nagle, poczuł, że ktoś wpatruje się uważnie w niego, uniósł wzrok spodziewając się Toma, ale jego przyjaciel wciąż był obojętny tańcząc z Hermioną, i spojrzał prosto w wyczekujące oczy Samuela Diggory.

Jego policzki były zaczerwienione od drinków, ale wyglądał wystarczająco pewnie, więc one tylko dodały mu odwagi, by zwrócić się do Harry'ego. Puchon uśmiechnął się słodko, lekko przeciągając spojrzenie, potem skinął głową na wyjście i po prostu wyszedł. Harry widział wystarczająco wiele zaproszeń (chociaż nigdy żadnego nie przyjął) by je rozpoznać...

Teraz Harry zastanowił się nad tym, poważnie...

Kuszące było pójście za nim...

Nie, żeby planował skorzystać z oferty, nie,... _martwy na randce_... to brzmiało bardziej niż trochę dziwacznie...

Ale przebiegło mu przez myśl, że Sam mógłby mu naprawdę pomóc w problemie z Leonardem. Był synem Podsekretarza, jeżeli ktoś mógłby zdobyć dla niego świstoklik do Numengardu, to on. Gdyby nie chciał pomóc, to Harry zażądałby realizacji długu życia, nie najlepsza rzecz, ale, aby ocalić życie, lub życia, był naprawdę gotowy to zrobić.

Jeszcze chwilę rozważał sytuację. Jeżeli naprawdę by to zrobił, miał wejść do Numengardu sam, zniszczyć osłony na ile mógł i uwolnić tylu więźniów ile zdoła. Jeżeli Grindelwald tam będzie, także zmierzyć się z nim i narobić tyle szkód ile zdoła, zanim polegnie.

To była misja samobójcza, ale Harry był pewien, że uwolni, przynajmniej część z więźniów, ale co go przerażało to nie śmierć, z tym mógł spokojnie żyć, co go przerażało, to perspektywa zostania nieumarłym duchem. Mając odpowiednio wiele lat skończyłby bardziej szalony niż Voldemort, ale ufał, że Tom nie pozwoli mu zostać martwym,.

Hary nie odważył się rozważać, co Tom użyłby dla jego ciała, skoro było niemożliwe, aby odnalazł oryginał. Ale to tylko wyszłoby mu na dobre, nie byłoby możliwe, żeby mógł zostać w Hogwarts, więc względnie łatwo byłoby odejść i wrócić do pierwotnego planu.

Zatem postanowione, mini uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, _zrobi to..._

Wstał, by wyjść i prawie niemożliwym dla niego było powstrzymać śmiech, jego przyjaciele, na pewno odnieśli odpowiednie wrażenie, ale nie miał zamiaru wyprowadzać ich z błędu, nikt z nich nie odważy się powiedzieć o tym Tomowi, nie mówiąc o reszcie ich domu...

Spojrzał na nich, ostatni raz, i jeszcze raz na Toma i Hermionę, był gotowy...

Harry wyszedł za Samem z sali...

* * *

Ciemnowłosy borsuk czekał na niego za drzwiami, ale bez wielkiej nadziei, _oszołomiony wyraz jego twarzy wystarczająco o tym świadczył_. Ale potem uśmiechnął się cudownym, szczerym uśmiechem, który zaparł Harry'emu dech i sprawił, że chciał, przez chwilę, by naprawdę wyszedł przyjąć zaproszenie Sama.

\- Przyszedłeś! - Krzyknął Diggory kompletnie bez tchu. Tyle uczucia było w jego głosie, że Harry nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca.

 _Najwidoczniej, chodziło o coś więcej niż tylko chęć zaciągnięcia go do_ łóżka i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zastanowieniem _, jak mogłoby to być, mieć kogoś, kto chciałby go, bez żadnych komplikacji..._

Tak rozproszyła go ta myśl, że zamiast żartować jak zwykle i zamotać sprawy, spytał po prostu: - Czy możemy stąd iść?

Uśmiech Sama stał się bardziej uwodzicielski.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz.

Harry zauważył intensywne spojrzenie, ale próbował je zignorować, zastanawiając się, gdzie zabrać Sama, nie chciał znowu znaleźć się w pokoju życzeń, po wczorajszym, ale ta niechęć utrzyma jego myśli na interesach lepiej niż pusta klasa, czy, _Salazarze pomóż_ , Wieża Astronomiczna.

\- Chodź ze mną.

Dyskretnie weszli na trzecie piętro, ale kiedy Harry przeszedł przed portretem, pokój musiał wyczuć jego życzenie by być gdziekolwiek, byle nie tam i drzwi się nie pojawiły. To podsyciło, niemal stałe, odrzucenie i gniew, które Harry czuł wobec siebie od kiedy przyznał, tego ranka, jak nisko upadł.

 _...Nie mógł nawet powstrzymać się przed psuciem swoich własnych planów..._

Powstrzymał irytację; nie straci znowu kontroli i nie zrani Sama, _nie, jeżeli może coś z tym zrobić..._

\- Cholera! - Mruknął przez zęby.

Sam położył delikatnie dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- W porządku, rozluźnij się, nikt nam tu nie będzie przeszkadzał, wszyscy są na tańcach. - Powiedział miękko.

Jego oddech był coraz bliżej jego twarzy... Harry ledwo zdołał odskoczyć, gdy zrozumiał co się dzieje.

\- Co jest z tobą? - spytał, grając na czas, kiedy karcił się za nietrzymanie czujności.

 _Naprawdę, powinien bardziej uważać... Nikt nie mógł być takim zagrożeniem jak Tom, ale też raczej nie każdy był ofiarą..._

Sam wcale nie przyjął tego miło...

\- Co jest ze mną? - spytał patrząc wściekle. - To ty zachowujesz się nielogicznie. Przyjąłeś moje zaproszenie... zabrałeś nas do najbardziej prywatnej części zamku... a teraz zachowujesz się tak nieśmiało... jak dziewica? - oskarżył Harry'ego, ale otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Ach, powinienem wiedzieć, nie byłeś wcześniej z chłopakiem!

Harry poczuł, jak jego policzki płoną z zawstydzenia; _naprawdę wolałby tego uniknąć_...

\- Mówiąc szczerze, - powiedział szybko, by zakończyć ten zawstydzający moment. - Miałem inny powód, by przyjąć twoje zaproszenie.

Diggory, który rozluźnił się ze swoim ostatnim odkryciem, zamyślił się.

\- Tak, jasne, uganiałem się za tobą od miesięcy a kiedy wreszcie mnie zauważyłeś, to dlatego, że czegoś chcesz. Przynajmniej nie uwiodłeś mnie i wtedy nie zapytałeś... - dodał z gorzkim humorem.

Harry opuścił głowę na te częściowo słuszne oskarżenie. Odmawiał rozważania tego, poza ostatnim, bardzo celnym komentarzem, cokolwiek innego jeszcze zagmatwałoby sprawy.

\- Nigdy nie posunąłbym się tak daleko, - powiedział, w końcu patrząc w oczy Sama, - i przepraszam za zrobienie tego bałaganu, ale sprawa była raczej pilna.

Sam przyjrzał mu się uważnie i jego twarz złagodniała.

\- Wierzę ci, - uśmiechnął się, wciąż trochę gorzko, ale głównie uspokajająco. - Dobrze, powiedz czego potrzebujesz, jestem do tego naprawdę przyzwyczajony, od awansu mojego ojca. Nie obiecuję, ale zobaczę, co mogę zrobić.

Harry naprawdę nie liczył na taką życzliwość i poczuł jak ciężar spada mu z ramion. _To już prawie wszystko_...

\- Potrzebuję świstoklika do Numengardu. - Powiedział po prostu.

To nie było tak proste dla Sama. Z szoku zachwiał się prawie upadając i spojrzał na Harry'ego dzikim wzrokiem.

\- Numengard, zwariowałeś? On cię zabije. - Zapytał z obłędnym przerażeniem.

Harry był wzruszony, nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji, po tym jak go odrzucił.

\- Nie mam wyboru, Sam, Czarny Pan ma członka mojej rodziny.

Znowu to spojrzenie pełne życzliwości i szoku, ale Diggory szybko wziął się w garść.

\- Rozumiem... powinienem spodziewać się czegoś takiego... Tylko myślałem, że jesteś sierotą, ale to nieważne... - Głęboki wdech,

\- Znając cię, trochę, planujesz wałczyć, nie poddać się. - To nie było pytanie.

Harry i tak odpowiedział.

\- Poddanie się nie wchodzi w grę.

A wtedy Sam zaskoczył go, mówiąc z ulgą.

\- Dobrze!

\- Co, nie będziesz mnie pytać, czy jestem samobójcą?

Pytanie wyrwało mu się samo.

Sam uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie, widziałem wystarczająco wiele twoich akcji, by już znać odpowiedź.

Harry roześmiał się, nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi po puchonie. Ale potem zmusił się do powrotu do tematu.

\- Więc, możesz znaleźć mi świstoklik?

Sam też spoważniał.

\- Zapewne tak, ale Harry, jeżeli poczekasz trochę, zadanie może nie będzie wymagało twojego zaangażowana, a przynajmniej, skończy się mniej samobójczo. - Powiedział z przejęciem.

\- Jak to? - zapytał Harry zaciekawiony.

Krótka chwila ociągania i znowu prosta pewność...

\- Nie powinienem o tym wiedzieć, nie mówiąc o mówieniu tobie, ale już jest opracowany plan w Ministerstwie by niedługo uderzyć na Numengard.

Harry był zaskoczony, nigdy nie słyszał o takiej operacji, jednak historia już się zmieniła i to nie tylko dotycząca Toma.

\- Jak niedługo? - To pewnie bez znaczenia, ale nie mógł powstrzymać pytania.

Sam szybko odparł.

\- Miesiąc, może trochę dłużej.

Harry mówił sobie, by nie czuć rozczarowania.

\- Rozumiem...

Diggory nie był zniechęcony jego gasnącym zainteresowaniem.

\- Dobrze, wiem, że ci się śpieszy i pewnie chcesz zająć się tym sam, ale jestem pewien, że mój ojciec będzie szczęśliwy, jeżeli weźmiesz w tym udział i przyśpieszy sprawy ze względu na ciebie. Jesteś pełnoletni, więc nie będzie problemu, a był naprawdę pod wrażeniem ciebie i Riddle'a...

\- Nie mieszaj w to Toma. - Polecenie było instynktowne i bez zastanowienia.

Zdecydowanie zaskoczył Sama, ale zamiast wycofania się, wzmocniło to jego przekonanie.

\- W porządku, nie będę, - położył obie dłonie na ramionach Harry'ego i tylko patrzył na niego, nie kryjąc zatroskania. - Ale proszę, rozważ to... sam na pewno zginiesz, z Aurorami będziesz miał szansę.

Hary poczuł, jakby burza rozpętała się wewnątrz niego.

Nie przez ofertę, nie miał czasu, by czekać na ministerstwo bez wpadnięcia przez Toma na jego trop, jednak, obiektywnie, to była największa szansa, jaką mógłby mieć na przetrwanie... _jeżeli wciąż o to by mu chodziło..._

Nie, co na niego zadziałało, to sam Diggory. Nie spodziewał się po nim takiej troski, albo że mu odpowie, i to razem z jego bliskością, zapachem, sprawiało, że miał dzikie pomysły.

Zdał sobie sprawę, gdzieś w głębi umysłu, że w innym, _prostszym_ , życiu zakochałby się w Samie. ( _Albo kimś takim jak on_ , ale tego nie analizował)

Więc dlaczego nie poddać się temu, choć raz? Chciał zapomnieć o wszystkim na chwilę i po prostu żyć, (teraz, kiedy jeszcze miał na to szansę) poczuć, że ktoś go pragnie i troszczy się.

Za jedną rzeczą tęsknił ze swojego związku z Amelią, chwilami, kiedy po prostu siedzieli razem obejmując się, godzinami.

Chciał tego jeszcze raz... tego i więcej...

Wiedział, że mógłby to mieć z Samem, uczucie w jego oczach nie było tylko troską o jego przetrwanie, ale był też względnie pewien, że borsuk nie był w mim zakochany. Nie znal go wystarczająco dobrze i co więcej, gdyby był, jego reakcja byłaby bardziej poważna, niż ta niechętna akceptacja. Sam będzie smutny, ale nie załamany jego śmiercią.

Te myśli przemknęły mu przez głowę w jednej chwili, podjął już decyzję, powtórzył gest chłopaka i położył swoje dłonie na ramionach Sama.

\- Harry, co robisz? - Sam był lekko zbity z tropu.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Sza.

Stanął na palcach, _naprawdę, co jest z nim i wyższymi facetami? (Nie... nie będzie o tym myślał_...) Ale tuż przed tym jak jego usta znalazły Sama poczuł ogromną, unoszącą włosy, falę magii, która natychmiast spowodowała drżenie całego korytarza.

* * *

Harry ledwo utrzymał się na nogach, głównie dzięki swoim odruchom i Samowi. Odwrócił się by zmierzyć z tą wybuchającą, groźną magią i naprawdę nie był zdziwiony widząc Toma na drugim końcu korytarza. Jednak, nie mógł powstrzymać chwilowego zastygnięcia na jego widok. Jego przyjaciel wyglądał strasznie, magia i włosy wijące się, blady jak śmierć ze wściekłości, oczy płonące czerwienią.

\- Sam, uciekaj stąd. - Polecił.

Sam ociągał się przez chwilę, patrząc lojalnie na niego i przygryzając wargę, ale kolejne spojrzenie na młodego Czarnego Pana spowodowało, że zerwał się do ucieczki.

Nie żeby Harry mógł zwrócić na niego choć cień uwagi, całą miał skoncentrowaną na Tomie. Ich oczy spotkały się na sekundę i musiał uchylić się przed bezróżdżkową klątwą. (Niewiele delikatniejszą wersją Crutiatusa). Jego własna, długo powstrzymywana furia w końcu uwolniła się do wybuchowych rozmiarów, pogrążając wszystko w czerwonej mgle. Jedyne co miało dla niego teraz znaczenie to odpłacenie Tomowi, czy przeżyje, czy zginie, nie miało znaczenia...

Nie dał mu czasu na kolejną klątwę, nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy magią, dwoma krokami Harry dopadł Toma, uderzając go z całą siłą. Dźwięk złamanego nosa i zapach krwi były głęboko satysfakcjonujące... _Ale nie wystarczające._.. W następnej chwili Tom odpowiedział kopiąc go twardo w kolana i łapiąc za gardło. Wylądowali na podłodze i już nie było więcej czasu na myśli.

Cały świat Harry'ego skurczył się do wymiany ciosów, kopnięć i drapnięć, nie miało znaczenia, jak wiele uderzeń lądowało na Tomie, ani w jak wrażliwe miejsca trafiały; całkowita wygrana była poza zasięgiem, dla każdego z nich. Pomimo jego niezmierzonej furii i faktu, że zwykle był lepszy w mugolskiej walce, jego przyjaciel był równie wściekły i odpowiadał mu ciosem za cios.

Po chwili przestało mnie znaczenie, że nie było możliwe zwycięstwo w walce dla żadnego z nich, czy walczyli na nogach, czy przewracając się po podłodze, próbując rozwalić drugiemu czaszkę. Siniaki i otarcia przestały mu przeszkadzać, był pochłonięty wrzącą krwią i silną satysfakcją jaką dawał mu każdy niechciany jęk bólu wymuszony z chłopaka, każdy nowy siniak i każda kropla z małych strużek krwi spływających po twarzy Toma.

Był to jakiś rodzaj wyzwolenia i ukojenia od gniewu i wszechogarniającego poczucia zdrady...

Czas nie miał znaczenia, ani ból, to było po prostu oderwane jak tylko doświadczenie od rzeczywistości... Ale gdy więcej minut, czy mała wieczność, upłynęło, coś zaczęło się zmieniać...

Siniaki i krew jego przyjaciela stopniowo przestały go cieszyć i zaczęły przeszkadzać. Jego gniew i ból nie zniknęły, ani trochę, ale jego berserkerski szał zaczął wygasać. Nawet jego sumienie zaczęło go kłuć... Ta chwila nieuwagi trwała mniej niż sekundę, ale to wystarczyło Tomowi, Harry został przyciśnięty do ściany.

Oczy jego przyjaciela wciąż były czerwone, nie było w nich cienia rozsądku, ani chęci pogodzenia się na horyzoncie. Jednak, choć miał dosyć walki, nie miał zamiaru poddać się, czy prosić o łaskę. Więc ograniczył się do patrzenia gniewnie i czekał na prawdopodobne śmiertelne uderzenie.

Ale, zamiast go zabić, Tom nakrył jego usta swoimi.

Pewne, głodne usta ocierały się o jego, sprawiając mu ból i rozkosz. Pocałunek był gwałtowny, całkowicie nieopanowany i zaborczy, biorący wszystko... Zbyt miękkie i delikatne pocałunki Amelii w porównaniu z tym wypadały bardziej niż blado.

Harry drżał z pasji i swoich desperackich emocji.

W końcu po prostu przywarł do Toma, by utrzymać się na nogach, całując go równie mocno, z całych sił...

Harry nie wiedział, czy to co nastąpiło, to tysiące pocałunków czy jeden niekończący się, zatracił się w gorącu, płonącej lawie tej chwili, pulsującej więzi, ustach Toma, jego zapachu, cieple, sile i dzikim rytmie ich serc... Czymś co przekraczało rozkosz...

Przyjaciel trzymał go, jakby tylko śmierć mogłaby zmusić go do wypuszczenia go. Głodna zapewnienia psychika Harry'ego odpowiadała na to, _on też raczej umarłby niż kiedykolwiek puścił Toma..._

Ale ta krótka myśl przypomniała Harry'emu o jego stanie.

 _Nie mógł zrobić tego Tomowi._

 _Jeżeli takie zachowanie byłoby skalkulowanym okrucieństwem wobec Diggory'ego, dla Toma byłoby wiele gorsze... Nie pomimo jego chłodnej, asertywnej, zamkniętej osobowości, ale właśnie przez nią._ To nie był czas na oszukiwanie siebie ani skromność, był wszystkim co on miał.

 _Jeżeli oddałby mu się cały a potem opuścił, zwłaszcza przez śmierć, zniszczyłby go całkowicie, zostałoby tylko szaleństwo..._

Harry powstrzymał własny atak i zrobił gwałtowny ruch, by się uwolnić, Tom nie pozwolił mu się wyplątać i zacieśnił swój uścisk jeszcze bardziej, _prawie do bólu_. Nieważne, co to z nim robiło, Harry dalej opierał się jak szalony, ale wtedy długie palce wślizgnęły się w jego włosy i chwyciły je odciągając głowę, zmuszając ich oczy do zmierzenia się, _piekielny żar przeciw piekielnemu żarowi_ , i Tom jeszcze raz chwycił jego usta...

Wola Harry'ego do walki gasła, _szybko_ , desperacko musiał zapanować nad tym... _tym wzajemnym podnieceniem_... i zakończyć tę chwilę... Przy następnym wycofaniu języka Toma zatopił swoje zęby w dolnej wardze przyjaciela, gryząc brutalnie zanim krew nie wypełniła jego ust...

... Niestety to zdawało się podniecić Toma jeszcze bardziej, odwzajemnił mu się, gorączkowo gryząc wargi półgryfona równie mocno...

Co dziwne, ból sprawił, że jego ciało odpowiadało większym głodem niż wcześniej i nie mógł powstrzymać niechcianego jęku, smak ich zmieszanej krwi dziwnie potęgował wrażenia i sprawiał, że głowa wirowała mu jakby był pijany...

... Nie, żeby Tom zostawił cokolwiek szczęściu, przy kolejnej próbie oporu zlikwidował ledwie istniejące resztki dystansu między nimi, nie pozostawiając wątpliwości do swojego pobudzenia i wsuwając swoje udo między nogi Harry'ego, pocierając mocno. Harry odrzucił głowę w rozkoszy. Ślizgon wykorzystał to, atakując jego szyję kąsającymi pocałunkami, pokonując ostatecznie.

 _(Skąd do cholery mógł wiedzieć, że jego szyja jest tak wrażliwa...?)_

Ale nawet na krawędzi ekstazy ognista iskra jego woli wydobyła się na powierzchnię...

\- Nie. - Powiedział Harry tak pewnym głosem, jak zdołał.

(Nic podobnego do jego zwykłego głosu, kiedy był ochrypły od jęków i dyszał ciężko.)

Tom uniósł głowę znad jego szyi i ocenił go spokojnie, unosząc brew.

\- Nie? - spytał uwodzicielsko. Tak spokojnie jak można wyglądać z twarzą zarumieniona z podniecenia, fiolkowo-czerwonymi zamglonymi oczami i spuchniętymi ustami. Nie zostało nic z jego zwykłego wyglądu...

Serce Harry'ego waliło w piersi, wszystko w nim błagało by się poddał, ale nie mógł, to miłość jaką czuł dala mu siłę spróbować i powstrzymać się. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wyglądał tak jak Tom, miał oczy równie zamglone, ale skupił się i wypełnił je całą siłą swojej duszy.

\- Jedyny sposób, w jaki możesz mnie mieć to użycie przysięgi, jaką złożyłem za naukę obrony, wszystko inne będzie wbrew mojej woli. - Wzdrygnął się wewnątrz wypowiadając te słowa. Nie było w nich prawdy, jeden dotyk i poddałby się.

Ale Tom nie wykonał ruchu by kontynuować, ani by zażądać wypełnienia umowy. Zastygł w czystym przerażeniu, jego ręce opadły z Harry'ego jakby palił go żywym lodem.

\- Bardzo dobrze. - Powiedział lodowato. - Możesz odejść. - Cofnął się o krok. by dać mu przejście.

Harry patrzył na przyjaciela zszokowany i całkiem odrętwiały; nie chodziło o jego słowa, czy zachowanie. Oczy Toma wydawały się bardziej martwe i chłodne z każdą sekundą, nie jakby tylko gniew, ale wszystkie jego uczucia umierały, na zawsze...

Myślał, że nie będzie żył tak długo by zobaczyć coś tak nie do wytrzymania, ale był tutaj, _był tego przyczyną_. Najwyraźniej jego cios był tak brutalny i śmiertelny jak ten, który Tom wymierzył mu wczoraj...

Nie mógł tego znieść...

Harry nie myślał o tym co robi, gdy jego ramiona otoczyły szyję Toma, dłonie muskały jego włosy, delikatnie przyciskając te ukochane usta swoimi...

 _Modlił się tylko, by nie było już za późno..._

Jego przyjaciel pozostał chłodny i nieruchomy przez chwilę i serce Harry'ego pękało, wierząc, że to koniec, ale wtedy ramiona Toma otoczyły go, przyciskając do swojej piersi, mocno, jak nigdy wcześniej. Jeżeli wcześniej jakoś się powstrzymywali, to teraz wcale, gdyby mogli spijać nawzajem swoje dusze, zrobiliby to...

Tom obrócił ich, znikając ich ubrania i położył. Jeżeli Harry miałby głowę by o tym myśleć, poczucie materaca pod nimi usunęło wszelkie pytania, znaleźli się w pokoju życzeń. Ale szczerze, nie dbał o to gdzie byli, miał całą ciepłą, silną ale delikatną i gładką skórę Toma do odkrywania...

Zatracił się w tym...

Ich ręce poruszały się gorączkowo, badając, zapamiętując, ucząc się nawzajem ich ciał tak jak znali już swoje umysły i dusze, okręcając się, zaplątani na ich przypadkowym łóżku, oboje próbujący zdobyć kontrolę w próbie zaspokojenia pragnienia. Ale ich głód sięgał tak głęboko, że nie dał się zaspokoić okruchami i gra trwała...

... Ich krew wrzała coraz bardziej z każdą mijającą chwilą i to przekraczało grę o władzę, nieważne jak bardzo zaspakajała ich naturę. Przy kolejnym ruchu ich erekcje otarły się mocno o siebie, powodując zachłyśnięcie się niemożliwą do zniesienia rozkoszą.

Harry był tak pochłonięty uczuciem, że naprawdę nie dbał, że znalazł się pod Tomem i instynktownie odnaleźli rytm tak stary jak sam czas i magia.

Nawet teraz, ledwo pozwalali sobie na chwilę rozdzielić swoje usta, tylko by wziąć oddech, i znajdowali się znowu... ale ich spełnienie zbliżało się coraz bardziej i stawało się to niemożliwe i zamiast tego odnaleźli swoje oczy, patrząc intensywnie... A wtedy stało się coś dziwnego... Bariery miedzy nimi, już osłabione, całkiem runęły. Harry był Tomem, czuł wszystko co on, a Tom stał się nim... _Nareszcie byli jednym_... Zatracili się w niewiarygodnej rozkoszy i tysiącu barw...

Harry miał dziwną myśl, wierzył, że była jego: _że po tym mógł umrzeć, nie jako ofiara, ale dlatego że nie mógł wyobrazić sobie bycia szczęśliwszym_...

Tom opadł w jego ramionach, bardziej bezbronny i ludzki niż kiedykolwiek, Harry tulił go jeszcze mocniej _... nie chciał zostawiać Toma, nigdy, przenigdy nie chciał tego zrobić_... przestał całkiem myśleć i po prostu trzymał go z całej siły... Po chwili zaczęli grę znowu od początku.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Sama**_

Samuel Diggory biegł tak szybko jak zdołał...

Riddle wyglądał naprawdę szaleńczo, gdy zaatakował Harry'ego. _Czerwone oczy_!? Lodowate dreszcze przebiegły mu w dół kręgosłupa na samo wspomnienie. _Merlinie!_

Sposób w jaki na niego patrzył, _jakby zaplanował dla niego najbardziej okrutną śmierć_. Sam nie wstydził się przyznać, że prawie zemdlał z przerażenia... a Harry nie był o wiele lepszy, sposób w jaki zaatakował Toma, bez zahamowań... po prostu nie mógł oderwać wzroku, z zupełnie innego powodu...

Sam potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się tych myśli. _Po prostu tego nie rozumiał._

Abraxas Malfoy, _ten podstępny lis,_ powiedział mu, że Harry i Riddle nie spotykali się; inaczej, nie odważyłby się otwarcie go podrywać. Dodatkowo, Harry nie okłamywał go, tyle wiedział; miał sporo chłopaków i potrafił rozpoznać niewinnego. Nawet ten jego ruch, ledwie sekundy przed pojawieniem się Riddle'a, nie był wystudiowany, nieważne jak sprytni są ślizgoni, zaskoczenie w jego oczach było zbyt prawdziwe...

Ale to napięcie między nimi... _Na Helgę i wszystkich założycieli_! To napięcie... Nawet jeśli nie byli kochankami do tej pory, było prawie pewne, że tego wieczoru to naprawią...

 _... I w tym tkwił jego problem..._

Jeżeli próbują się nawzajem zabić... _a wolałby być dzisiaj tysiące mil z dala od Riddle'a_... to jego obowiązek był jasny, poinformować nauczycieli, by ich rozdzielili. _Niezależnie od swojego przerażenia nie pozwoli by Harry zginął, lub stał się mordercą... co innego w walce..._

 _Ale... co jeśli nie walczą i zajmują się czym innym...?_

Wtedy zawołanie nauczycieli będzie najgorszym wyjściem... plotki i żarty to jedno, nawet milcząca powszechna wiedza, ale przyłapanie w kompromitującej sytuacji to co innego. Nawet jeżeli nie zostaną wyrzuceni, ze względu na wyśmienite wyniki i to, że są pełnoletni, zdobycie później porządnej pracy, nie mówiąc o prawdziwej karierze, nie będzie możliwe... _Riddle naprawdę by go zabił i miałby rację..._

 _Sam naprawdę był gotowy zabić Abraxasa Malfoy..._

Jedyne rozwiązanie jakie widział dla swego dylematu to zapytanie kogoś o radę, najlepiej jednego z przyjaciół Harry'ego, ale był zbyt zażenowany by o tym mówić, skoro równie dobrze, mogło się nic nie stać. Na szczęście jego przyjaciel Roger był też przyjacielem Harry'ego, razem ze swoją bystrą dziewczyną Imogen, a oni dobrze go znali... będą wiedzieli, co robić...

Musi tylko być ostrożny, kiedy wejdzie by to wyjaśnić, żeby nie zaalarmować nauczycieli... nie było potrzeby wywołania skandalu...

Ale, kiedy w końcu dotarł do ostatniego zakrętu przed wielką salą i zatrzymał się, by wziąć się w garść, _nie było, w końcu, dobrym pomysłem, wejść do sali cały roztrzęsiony_ , zdał sobie sprawę, że może już na to za późno...

Słyszał zduszone, gwałtowne odgłosy rozmowy tuż obok sali. Sam ostrożnie wyjrzał i zobaczył małą grupkę stojącą tuż przy wejściu. Chociaż światło było słabe, ledwie pochodnia, rozpoznał rozbłysk srebrnoblond włosów. Wyglądało na to, że przyjaciele Harry'ego i Riddle'a już byli zaniepokojeni...

Fala ulgi zalała Sama.

 _Przyjaciele Harry'ego zajmą się wszystkim_. Był trochę zaniepokojony, przestraszony spotkaniem z nimi tutaj, zamiast w wielkiej sali, ale był dorosłym czarodziejem, nie małym dzieckiem...

Ale kiedy zrobił pierwszy krok usłyszał coś, co sprawiło, że się zawahał.

\- Czy macie jakiekolwiek pojęcie, gdzie mogą być? Musimy ich szybko znaleźć. - To był głos Hermiony Granger. Sam zaklął w duchu. Narzeczona Riddle'a: Jak _bardzo jeszcze sprawy mogą się skomplikować?_

\- Jesteś pewna, Hermiono? Może nie będą wdzięczni za interwencję. - To brzmiało jak Zevi, _przynajmniej on miał trochę rozumu._

Hermiona ani trochę się nie wahała.

\- Może nie będą, Zev. Ale skoro jest w to zamieszana trzecia osoba, za bardzo się niepokoję. - Głęboki, głęboki wdech. - Imogen, proszę?

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy o to chodzi, Hermiono, - delikatny, niepewny głos w końcu jej odpowiedział.

\- Ale zwykle Sam zabiera swoich chłopaków na wieżę astronomiczną.

 _Cholera, wciągnęli w to Imogen..._

Naprawdę chciał jej nagadać, za wtrącanie się w jego sprawy, ale tak samo był wdzięczny, że nie chciała zostawić go na łasce Riddle'a. Sam szybko do nich podszedł, jeżeli jego przyjaciele są w to zamieszani, lepiej się z tym teraz zmierzyć.

\- Riddle i Harry walczą przed pokojem treningowym na siódmym piętrze, lepiej ich rozdzielcie. - Powiedział bez zawahania.

Wyglądali na zaskoczonych, nie spodziewali się, że podejdzie do nich niezauważony, _albo że wciąż będzie cały_ , ale on też był zaskoczony: nie tylko byli z nimi jego przyjaciele, Roger i Imogen, ale byli też gryfoni Leonard Potter i asystentka nauczyciela Minerva McGonagall.

\- Czy Harry jest w porządku? - To był Zevi, spokojny, ale z wyraźnym napięciem w głosie.

... I prawie równocześnie. - Czy Tom znalazł was, razem? - To Granger, wcale nie spokojna, wykręcając palce.

\- Gdzie dokładnie mówiłeś, że są, w środku, czy przed pokojem życzeń? - Minerva była trochę bardziej praktyczna.

Sam poczuł jak wraca panika; nie wiedział jak wielką będą pomocą, ale wcale mu to się nie podobało...

...Jeżeli Granger zapytała, o to, co myślał, że zapytała.

\- Proszę, jedno na raz. - Poprosił, by zyskać trochę czasu.

\- Co się stało, chłopie? - Roger zapytał z troską i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Sam trochę się rozluźnił, nie był sam.

\- Byliśmy przed pokojem treningowym na siódmym piętrze, Riddle nas znalazł i było okropnie. Kiedy uciekłem, Harry był cały, ale walczyli i nie jestem pewien, jak długo tak zostaną, którykolwiek z nich.

\- Masz na myśli pojedynek? - Abraxas mówił swoim zwykłym aksamitnym tonem, nawet teraz, i Sam nie mógł powstrzymać jadowitego spojrzenia.

\- Nie, mam na myśli cholerną mugolską walkę, wyglądali na piekielnie zawziętych by pozabijać się nawzajem. - Wybuchnął.

Wszyscy się wzdrygnęli.

\- Dlaczego, czy Riddle złapał was na obściskiwaniu się, czy coś? - Leonard spytał wprost. Sam zarumienił się na taką bezpośredniość, zastanawiając się co to wszystko ma wspólnego z gryfonem i dlaczego do cholery był tak nietaktowny...

\- Nieee, - Alphard uśmiechnął się raczej nieprzyjemnie, - w końcu jest żywy i cały, prawda?

\- Chłopaki... - McGonagall powiedziała władczo i obaj, gryfon i ślizgon zamknęli usta, wyglądając na zawstydzonych.

Reakcje dwóch pozostałych dziewczyn były wyraźnie rozbieżne. Imogen była cała czerwona, czuła się widocznie nieswojo w tej sytuacji, ale Granger, mimo, że wyraźnie niepokoiła się o Harry'ego, była prawie całkiem spokojna.

Sam wołałby być gdziekolwiek byle nie tu, albo przynajmniej, żeby Granger tu nie było. Był dżentelmenem, nie do niego należało dawanie jej wskazówek, tym bardziej informacji, o prawdopodobnej niedyskrecji jej narzeczonego. Poza tym, już miał przerąbane u Riddle'a, jeżeli prefekt pomyśli, przez chwilę, że go wydal, nic go nie ocali z jego rąk...

Jednak, już w tym tkwił, był winien Harry'emu jeszcze jedną próbę, zanim to zostawi.

\- Panowie. - Powiedział. - Czy nie macie zamiaru pójść i rozdzielić swoich przyjaciół, zanim się nawzajem pozabijają?

Black i Prince, chociaż zaniepokojeni, nie wyglądali na chętnych do wtrącania się w walkę, reakcja Malfoya była nieczytelna.

\- Uspokój się, Diggory, Tom i Harry cały czas walczą, nic im nie będzie. - Black _. Jednak nie brzmiał zbyt pewnie._

Między brwiami Prince'a była głęboka zmarszczka.

\- Może powinniśmy pójść i jednak sprawdzić. - Powiedział do przyjaciół, wyraźnie w rozterce.

\- Pamiętacie co się stało pierwszy raz, kiedy się fizycznie pobili, jak to się skończyło?

Roger i Imogen pobladli na to, ale Black wzruszył elegancko ramionami.

\- Spokojnie, Princess, wiesz jacy są, zaufaj im trochę.

\- Uważam, że powinniśmy teraz pójść i sprawdzić. - Hermiona powiedziała twardo.

\- Zgadzam się, - przytaknęła Minerva. - Jeżeli walczą na siódmym piętrze usłyszymy ich na schodach i zaczekamy, by zaoferować pomoc, jeżeli są w pokoju, zobaczymy.

Hermiona ochoczo pokiwała głową a Roger, Imogen i Black niechętnie potwierdzili, tylko Prince wyglądał, jakby się ociągał, _miał przeczucie, że lepiej nie wciągać w to dziewczyn,_ ale nic nie powiedział.

Abraxas, który do tej pory nie udzielał się w dyskusji i tylko opierał się nonszalancko o ścianę, nagle się odezwał.

\- Dajcie spokój, chłopaki, - wycedził z wystudiowanym znudzeniem. - Czy naprawdę chcecie im przerwać?

 _Chwilę?_

Coś niebezpiecznie błysnęło w umyśle Sama, kiedy fakty w jego głowie nareszcie się połączyły.

 _Nie chodziło o to, co Malfoy powiedział, ale jak to powiedział, wiedząco i z satysfakcją._

Sam zapomniał o dziewczynach i o swoich manierach, jedyne co się teraz liczyło to jego zgorzknienie i złość; i na to, że został wykorzystany, i na utratę Harry'ego. _Kiedy wyglądało, że wreszcie ma szansę_ , i usprawiedliwiony gniew..

\- Ty draniu, - zgrzytał zębami - wrobiłeś mnie, nigdy nie miałem szans u Harry'ego. To wszystko miało tylko wzbudzić zazdrość Riddle'a.

Wszyscy zastygli na to oświadczenie, i nastąpił chaos... jedyną odpowiedź jaką Sam zdołał zrozumieć to entuzjastyczne Blacka:

\- Ty psie! Nie myślałem, że jesteś zdolny do czegoś takiego!

... I Prince'a, znacznie mniej entuzjastyczna odpowiedź:

\- Tom cię zabije.

Abraxas zbladł jeszcze bardziej i próbował się bronić, bez większego powodzenia, w tym hałasie.

Sam bawił się jak nigdy w życiu, nie był mściwą osobą, ani trochę, ale było miło, widzieć jak ten, kto go w to wrobił,

( _był bezgranicznie przerażony zemstą Riddle, nawet, a zwłaszcza, jeżeli Harry stanie za nim, jak miał w zwyczaju)_ jest w dokładnie tej samej sytuacji.

Trwało to, dopóki Granger nie otworzyła ust.

\- To niemożliwe. - Powiedziała z pewnością w głosie i mściwa satysfakcja Sama zniknęła za oknem, zapomniał o niej.

 _Dziewczyna, a tym bardziej, narzeczona, nie miała z tym nic wspólnego i powinna pozostać całkiem nieświadoma. Jednak, on się zjawił i rozdmuchał wszystko, jego wina, nie było żadnej możliwości, żeby uniknął śmierci z rąk Riddle'a_... był zrozpaczony.

A wtedy ona kontynuowała...

\- Harry nigdy by się nie zgodził na coś takiego. - I poczuł, jak świat się zachwiał mu przed oczami.

 _Gdzie był ten gniew, odrzucenie, zniesmaczenie... że jej chłopak interesował się innym chłopakiem, do tego jej najlepszym przyjacielem? Jej jedyny problem, który sprawiał, że była zagniewana, to sugerowanie, że jej najlepszy przyjaciel był tak zdradziecki, by użyć innego chłopaka by zdobyć wyżej wymienionego chłopaka... Sam chciał mieć taką narzeczoną!_

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że Harry miał z tym coś wspólnego, - bronił się, - był tak niewinny tego, jak ja, nie wyszedł za mną z intencją flirtu. Jak mówiłem to wina Malfoya.

Ale Abraxas miał już dość i zamiast próbować znowu wywinąć się od podejrzeń, odpowiedział z godnością.

\- Nigdy ci nie skłamałem. Niezależnie, jak miałem nadzieję, że to się skończy dla moich przyjaciół. Tom i Harry nie spotykali się wtedy i mylisz się myśląc, że nie miałeś szansy. Jesteś jedynym, poza Tomem, na kogo tak reagował. Harry jest uczuciowy; gdyby sprawy poszły źle, byłeś jedyną szansą, że nie odejdzie, nie wiadomo dokąd.

Gorąco ogarnęło twarz Sama.

\- Na-naprawdę?! - wyjąkał.

Abraxas uśmiechnął się, drocząc z nim. - Tak, i nawet teraz nie jest tak, że nic nie zyskałeś.

\- Czyli co? - Sam spojrzał podejrzliwie; to był ten uśmiech, który wpakował go w te kłopoty.

Abraxas rozjaśnił się.

\- Jesteś najbardziej popularnym chłopakiem w szkole, po nich. Jeżeli mam rację i wreszcie są razem, wszystkie propozycje, które otrzymywali, teraz skierują się do ciebie i do mnie. Ludzie wiedzą, kiedy ktoś jest naprawdę niedostępny, ty możesz wybierać wśród chłopaków a ja dziewczyn. Moi przyjaciele też mogliby mieć udział w zyskach, ale już wpadli i się zakochali, - skierował uśmiech w stronę przyjaciół.

\- Co na to powiesz, Diggory?

Sam wciąż się rumienił i odmówił by choć myśleć o możliwości, że plan Abraxasa nie wypalił. Sposób, w jaki się wobec siebie zachowywali, zwłaszcza w jaki walczyli, Tom i Harry byli na pewno zakochani, nie miał powodu by w to ingerować. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Zakładając, że Riddle mnie nie zabije, przyjmuję.

Abraxas potarł dłonie.

\- Zakładając to samo. Dobra!

\- Mówiąc o tym, Brax, - wtrąciła Hermiona, - Zatrzymamy to dla siebie.

Black śmiał się.

\- Jak by powiedział dziedzic Zabini: _Omertà._

Ale Abraxas nie wyglądał na kompletnie uspokojonego, jego oczy patrzyły na Prince'a.

\- Ani słowa, - powiedział w końcu Zevi, - Przysięgam. Jak powiedział Alphard _... Omertà..._

Abraxas rozluźnił się, a wszyscy pozostali powtórzyli obce słowo.

Sam nie miał pojęcia, co to oznaczało, ale nie wyczuł żadnego sprzeciwu swojej magii więc też to dodał.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko do nich wszystkich, ale to nie trwało długo.

\- To było w porządku, ale nie wiemy na pewno, co stało się z chłopakami. - Zauważyła.

\- Słusznie. - To znowu Minerva McGonagall, równie pewnie.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś się do nich zbliżała, kiedy są tacy. - Zevi powiedział miękko Granger, a Black żywiołowo pokiwał głową.

Sam uniósł brwi.

\- Ja też nie chcę, Zev, - Hermiona odpowiedziała tym samym tonem, - ale nie mogę czekać do rana by się dowiedzieć, nie kiedy mogą być umierający...

 _Uuu! To nie był dokładnie ton, jakim odzywasz się do rodziny, ale w końcu nie wyglądali podobnie, prawdopodobnie mylna informacja, wyglądało na to, że dowiedział się, dlaczego Granger była taka wyrozumiała. Sam wciąż nie miałby nic przeciwko takiej sytuacji, lepsza niż mała dziewczynka, która uważała go za rycerza w lśniącej zbroi..._

Zaczęła chodzić nerwowo.

-... Musi być jakiś sposób, by to sprawdzić, wiem, że taki jest, tylko nie mogę sobie przypomnieć co... - Znowu zaczęła wykręcać palce.

\- Może jeśli sprawdzę w moim pokoju, znajdę to.

Prince otoczył ją ramionami.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, znam zaklęcie, jest ciemne, ale potrzebujemy coś jego, najlepiej coś, co sam zrobił, żeby zadziałało.

Zagryzła wargę. - Czy (bezgłośnie poruszyła wargami) „znak" nie zadziała?

Sam dziękował za dobry słuch i że była zbyt dobrze wychowana, by użyć zaklęcia. _Znak, jaki znak?_ Ale wiedział, że lepiej nie pytać.

Pozostali zainteresowali się dyskusją i otoczyli ją by lepiej słyszeć.

\- Nie, upewnił się, że nie, inaczej już byśmy spróbowali. - Prince był smutny.

Hermiona była naprawdę zdecydowana.

\- Więc to zadziała, powiedz mi co zrobić?

"To" było bardzo małym szmaragdowym wisiorkiem, w kształcie węża, bardzo kunsztownym.

\- Tak, to będzie idealne. - Abraxas odparł po krótkiej inspekcji.

\- Nie jestem pewien. - Zevi sprzeciwił się. - Jesteś pewna, że tego też nie zablokował? Konsekwencje będą naprawdę poważne.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

\- Jestem pewna, stworzył go przy mnie. - Zapewniła.

\- Bez wężomowy? - nalegał Zevi.

Malfoy i Black przewrócili oczami a Hermiona odparła łagodnym, ale wyraźnie zmęczonym głosem.

\- Nie, Zev, żadnej wężomowy, zwykłe zmienne zaklęcie.

Imogen i Roger spojrzeli na siebie, zaskoczeni tym oświadczeniem, ale Sam był wystarczająco blisko nich w czasie walki, by wiedzieć, że obaj, Tom i Harry byli wężouści, więc to nic nowego, chociaż, coś czego następstwa trzeba rozważyć.

Prince odetchnął głęboko.

\- W porządku, skoro ci to dał, ty musisz rzucić zaklęcie, ale będziesz potem raczej dość wyczerpana.

\- Och, na Boga, Zev, - Hermiona prawie warknęła. - Podaj mi inkantację. - Wręcz rozkazała.

Wyszeptał to jej do ucha i Granger zaczęła mruczeć ją, by być pewną, ale kiedy ujęła wisiorek, przegotowując się do rzucenia zaklęcia, Minerva powstrzymała ją.

\- Czekaj, jeżeli to ma być męczące, dlaczego nie użyczyć ci mocy, dzięki temu, poznamy też jego efekty.

\- Nie wiem, Min, - Alphard był trochę opiekuńczy, - to zwykle działa przy jasnych zaklęciach.

Zevi pomyślał o tym chwilę.

\- Myślę, że to zadziała. - Powiedział z przekonaniem.

Minerva tylko spojrzała na Alpharda.

\- Dobrze, wchodzę w to. - Powiedział, niemal się śmiejąc.

Abraxas nie czekał, aż mu powiedzą, dołączył do kręgu a za nim Leonard Potter.

Imogen zagryzła wargę.

\- Czy to mi nie zaszkodzi, bo jestem jasną czarownica i mugolakiem?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

\- Myślę, że nie.

Imogen też się uśmiechnęła.

\- W porządku. - Chwyciła Rogera i dołączyła do nich.

\- Imo? - Roger lekko zaprotestował.

\- Sza, dla mnie i Harry'ego. - Powiedziała mu i całkiem się poddał.

Teraz Sam pozostał jedynym poza kręgiem. Tak naprawdę nie chciał się włączyć, nie dlatego że był fanatykiem jasnej strony, który bał się skażenia ciemnym zaklęciem, ale wolałby raczej unikać uczuć Riddle'a, szczególnie, jeżeli był w intymnej sytuacji z Harrym. Zaakceptował to, ale wciąż bolało.

 _Jednak, właściwie zaczął tę całą sprawę, miał obowiązek zobaczyć jak się skończy._ Odważnie dołączył do pozostałych.

Kiedy już każdy z nich dotykał pozostałych, Hermiona trzymając wisior, a Zevi jej ręce, rzuciła zaklęcie. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem to poczuł. Echo niesamowitej zaborczości, triumfu, pasji i miłości, to trwało tylko sekundę, ale zawirowało mu w głowie.

Kiedy podniósł głowę, wszyscy unikali wzroku innych i byli zaczerwienieni. Hermiona i Zev najbardziej, bo poczuli to najmocniej, wciąż trzymali też się za ręce, ale wątpił by miało to coś wspólnego z sytuacją.

 _Abraxas i on jednak mieli mieć sporo propozycji..._

Abraxas pierwszy odzyskał głos.

\- Cóż, wygląda na to, że misja się udała! - Wycedził.

\- Zabije nas. Obaj nas zabiją. - Hermiona wypuściła powietrze.

\- Bez wątpienia. - Zevi mówił pewnym głosem, ale był blady jak ściana. Wszyscy byli, kiedy w końcu dotarło do nich jakim naruszeniem prywatności to było, i to czyjej.

Napięcie utrzymało się ponad minutę, i Abraxas odezwał się.

\- Cóż, znamy już słowo. O-M-E-R-T-Ά. - Przeliterował.

Napięcie w ich ciałach nagle zelżało, z głośnym oczyszczającym śmiechem.

\- Wiecie co? - Leonard krzyknął wyglądając, niemal jak w euforii. - Właśnie wygrałem szkolne zakłady! Tom i Harry zeszli się przed Nowym Rokiem.

Alphard znowu się roześmiał.

\- Gratulacje! Chciałbym mieć odwagę założyć się o to samo w Slytherinie. - Ale melancholia nie trwała długo.

\- Co z waszą dwójką? - spojrzał na Abraxasa i Sama. - Pójdziecie sprawdzić jak bardzo jesteście popularni zanim wieści się rozejdą, czy poczekacie?

Sam nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Minerva powiedziała z mrocznym pomrukiem.

\- Chciałbyś być wolny, żebyś mógł do nich dołączyć? - Długie paznokcie wpół pieszczotliwie wbiła w rękę Alpharda.

Alphard przełknął.

\- Nie kochanie, wiesz, zabawne, że Brax jest już zaręczony.

\- Tak jak Sam. - Wydał go Roger.

\- Nie wiedziałem. - Wskazał Leonard.

Roger, _zdrajca,_ nie wiedział kiedy się zamknąć. - To tajemnica puchonów, zanim dziewczyna ukończy szesnaście lat, to Deborah Smith z czwartego roku.

Hermiona skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- Wstydźcie się.

Abraxas elegancko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ja i Annelise mamy umowę, ona jest wolna i ja też.

Hermiona zatrzymała wzrok na nim i Sam potarł oczy, poważnie, " _Ona"_ mu to mówi? - To jeszcze dziecko, - zaprotestował niechętnie.

Nie przestała, cholera, tak na niego patrzeć.

\- Harry tego nie pochwali.

To już było zbyt wiele. Sam roześmiał się, trochę histerycznie, ale kogo to obchodzi.

\- Ty. - Zdołał powiedzieć.

Hermiona miała tyle przyzwoitości, by się zaczerwienić.

\- Dobra, skoro wszystko inne już się wydało, naprawdę nie byliśmy zaręczeni. To był plan Toma, żeby Harry był zazdrosny.

Sam nie mógł przestać się śmiać, nie wiedział, czy z tego, jakie to niedorzeczne, czy dlatego, że nawet sam wielki Tom Riddle potrzebował takich sztuczek...

 _...I też, że nie zadziałały_... ale to było naprawdę oczyszczające.

Inni nie widzieli tego w ten sposób, wyglądali na zażenowanych, ale nie dbał o to.

Wszyscy chcieli wyjść jak najszybciej...

Najpierw Abraxas z chłodnym - Dobranoc,

potem Leonard mrucząc coś o "znalezieniu Mel"... Alphard i Minerva zniknęli gdzieś, by być sami...Ostatni byli Zev i przepraszająca Granger, jego najdroższa Imogen i, w tej chwili nie tak drogi, Roger.

\- W porządku, - powiedział, by powstrzymać Hermionę, - ale to było naprawdę śmieszne. _Półprawda, ale kogo to obchodzi._

Miała czelność przyjrzeć się jego twarzy zanim wyszła, ale delikatne:

\- Chciałem zatańczyć z tobą przez cały wieczór. - Sprawiło, że zarumieniła się i natychmiast zniknęła.

Zostali tylko jego przyjaciele.

\- Idźcie na salę, proszę. - Wskazał. - Ja pójdę do dormitorium, wszystko w porządku, ale muszę pomyśleć.

\- Dobrze. - Zawstydzony Roger wreszcie zgodził się i poszli.

Pozostawiony sam w korytarzu Sam zdał sobie sprawę, że to w dużej mierze prawda. Nie co do Harry'ego, nie całkiem. Dziś wieczór widział i brał udział w czymś niezwykłym. Jaśni i Czarni czarodzieje pracujący razem... Nawet pomimo, że okoliczności były niebezpieczne, był w tym jeden wspólny składnik: Harry i Riddle.

Wiedział od bitwy, że muszą być Panami, aby potykać się z Grindelwaldem jak równi, co było dla niego najwspanialszym doświadczeniem... i prawdopodobnie byli jedynymi zdolnymi go pokonać. Ale to było więcej niż to, był wystarczająco obeznany w polityce, dzięki ojcu, żeby rozumieć, że jeśli wygrają, czarodziejski świat będzie należał do nich, na ich warunkach...

 _Świat bez podziałów na Jasną i Czarną Magię!_

Perspektywa jednocześnie przerażała i zachwycała go. Musiał zdecydować, co dokładnie, żeby mógł stosownie reagować.

Nawet gdyby zdecydował się popierać ich poglądy, nie był pewien czy mógłby im aktywnie pomagać, nie całkiem ufał Riddle'owi, przez całą tę gadkę o zabijaniu i miał powód by za nim nie przepadać, ale poszedłby w ogień za Harrym i nie tylko z powodu hormonów. Musiał zobaczyć, co ma zrobić.

Jedno było pewne: jutro, w pociągu, weźmie Prince'a, Malfoya na bok, a nawet samego Riddle'a, _jeżeli się odważy_ , i ostrzeże ich przed planem Harry'ego. Cokolwiek zdecyduje, Harry nie ma prawa umrzeć.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział Ósmy: Komunikacja**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Harry stopniowo wybudzał się odzyskując świadomość, wciąż częściowo zamroczony przyjemnością, z powodu ciężaru na jego piersi. Szybkie sprawdzenie pokazało, że to Tom i niewyobrażalne szczęście wypełniło jego pierś.

Ale potem sobie przypomniał... i zastygł w przerażeniu, całkowicie rozbudzony...

 _Co on zrobił?_

W tamtej chwili, poddał się ponieważ nie mógł znieść zranienia Toma, ale tak naprawdę zrobił coś przeciwnego, problemy wciąż pozostały te same i to same rozwiązanie. Gdyby to zakończył, jego przyjaciel, _będąc szczerym, miłość jego życia_ , byłby głęboko zraniony, ale też wzmocniłby się przed znacznie większym bólem, który nadchodził i przetrwałby to. Teraz, był kompletnie bezbronny i to nie tylko według jego standardów...

 _Harry zadziałał zgodnie ze swoim sercem i hormonami, nie głową..._

Jego ramiona zacisnęły się odruchowo wokół Toma i zanurzył twarz w miękkich włosach wdychając lekki zapach drzewa sandałowego. Zastygł, Tom mruczał coś niezrozumiale ale poza tym nawet nie drgnął, śpiąc dalej spokojnie na piersi Harry'ego z uchem tuż przy jego sercu.

Przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie przez parę chwil, ale ani rytm oddechu ani bicia serca nie zmieniły się, Harry rozluźnił się ale był też zaniepokojony. _Jaki tryb dnia miał Tom, że spał tak mocno_? Zwykle, chodził spać późno ale zdołał budzić się w mgnieniu oka, na najlżejszy dźwięk, czy nawet drganie powietrza...

 _Nieważne dlaczego, ta rzadka słabość dawała mu czas na rozwiązanie tej sprawy..._

Chociaż, teraz kiedy znów się uspokoił, Harry zauważył, że spokojny sen Toma miał też praktyczne podstawy, nie tylko uczuciowe. Całym ciężarem opierał się na jego ciele, oplatając go ramionami i było niemożliwe żeby Harry poruszył się, nieważne jak delikatnie, nie budząc go.

Ironiczny uśmiech wykrzywił mu usta, _zaufaj Tomowi, że spróbuje i zachowa kontrolę nawet we śnie..._

Nie mając widoku na ucieczkę, musiał poważnie zastanowić się, co zrobić. Po pierwsze, nie mógł po prosu odejść bez konfrontacji, a nawet gdyby mógł, to pogorszyłoby wszystko. Po drugie, nie mógł po prostu zobliviatować go z tej wiedzy. Poza etyczną i uczuciową mieszanką, była dodatkowa komplikacja, że nie miał pojęcia co Tom robił ubiegłej nocy i nie mógł go zobliviatować z obawy przed zniszczeniem go, czy uczynieniem tej próby oczywistą i przez to bezużyteczną.

Harry zignorował, próbując nawet o tym nie myśleć, ciężką pokusę, by znowu zasnąć, pozwolić Tomowi udawać, że nic się nie stało i po prostu pozwolić mu rozpraszać się przez kolejne dni. _Kolejne dwadzieścia dni w towarzystwie Toma, dwadzieścia nocy w jego ramionach_. Czy nawet jeszcze większe szaleństwo, przyjąć pomoc Toma w znalezieniu jakiegoś rozwiązania, by nie musiał umierać i zostawić go.

 _Ale nie było takiego rozwiązania, które nie miałoby jeszcze wyższej ceny, nie było nadziei..._

Harry zmusił się do powrotu do teraźniejszości, _nie był tak okrutny, nie był. Nie zraniłby Toma bardziej niż musi, ale dlaczego w ogóle musi go ranić? Teraz kiedy rozważył nawet to najgorsze, dlaczego nie pójść dalej?_

 _Oczywiście, nie mógł zaakceptować rozwiązania, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie mogłoby jeszcze trochę dłużej być jak teraz..._

To będzie gorsze niż tortury i będzie musiał stale uważać by nikogo nie zranić, każdej sekundy, każdego dnia, swojego życia, ale prawie udało mu się przez dwa lata jak dotąd i tym razem miał o tym pamiętać... _miał zamiar zrobić to w pełni świadomie..._

Harry mógł zdobyć się na pozostanie żywym przez następne dwa, trzy nawet pięć lat, nie krzywdząc nikogo. To wystarczy by usunąć największe problemy z drogi Toma... Tom go kochał, teraz to wiedział, ale łatwo się nudził, jak długo to mogło potrwać? Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy mógł go mieć całego, bez granic... Więc poradzi sobie z jego śmiercią, po kilku latach, nawet jeśli mu się to nie spodoba, a Harry miałby kilka lat szczęścia. _To o wiele lepsze niż kiedykolwiek marzył._

 _Ale, jeżeli teraz zgodzi się na to, to na jak wiele zgodzi się w przyszłości? Kto powiedział, że jeżeli teraz się podda nie będzie tego robił wciąż od nowa, w gorszych kwestiach? Co, jeżeli Grindelwald okaże się zbyt silny i, kiedy się przegrupują, następna walka będzie o władzę nad czarodziejskim światem, bez zgody owego świata._

 _Czy nawet gorzej. A co jeżeli ich plan upadnie z jakiejkolwiek przyczyny i Tom zdoła, w końcu, jakoś go przekonać do rozwiązania siłowego?_

 _Pomijając najgorsze scenariusze, co jeśli po prostu następnym razem, gdy skrzywdzi kogoś niewinnego Tom ukoi go swoimi słowami, lub swoim ciałem?_

 _"Cały świat mógłby zginąć w ogniu, ale jeżeli ty będziesz cały, ja też będę."_

To zdanie prześladowało go z każdym oddechem i sprawiało, że drżał zarówno z radości i dumy jak z przerażenia, _nie mógł, nie powinien, radzić sobie z tym..._

Ale sednem było, że Harry nie mógł zaufać sobie... Nieważne, jak wiele szukał, wszystko sprowadzało się do jednego, nie mógł już tak dłużej. Jednak, cokolwiek zdecyduje się zrobić, nie mógł całkowicie ochronić Toma...

Ale może, mniejsza ochrona wystarczy by oszczędzić jego przyjacielowi, _jego miłości_ , uczucia trwającego całe życie cierpienia... Podjąwszy decyzję, mimo, że żołądek mu się przewracał, Harry skoncentrował się i zaczął zdejmować ochrony z obręczy monachijskiej swojego partnera. Miał zamiar zobliviatować Toma z pamięci ich wspólnej nocy, _chociaż tyle mógł zrobić..._

Jego przyjaciel obudzi się po kilku godzinach, ubrany, wierząc, że Harry uderzył go do nieprzytomności w trakcie walki. Harry'ego już dawno nie będzie i jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, będzie już spetryfikowany w Irlandii. Było mu naprawdę przykro z powodu Charlusa Pottera, ale gdy o to szło, jego dobro było niczym w porównaniu do Toma.

 _Może tylko z tego powodu Harry musiał umrzeć..._

Czując się chory z żalu i poczucia winy, mimo wszystko zdeterminowany, Harry przywołał swoją różdżkę i spróbował zmusić się do inkantacji.

Ale delikatny, zbyt delikatny i stalowy głos powstrzymał go.

\- Nie.

Harry spojrzał w ledwie przytomne, pociemniałe z wściekłości, ale także dziwnie rozumiejące fiołkowe oczy i zamarł. _Co miałby powiedzieć?_

Żadne przeprosiny tego nie naprawią a Tom i tak nie będzie pamiętał. Żal przepełniał go, ale choć widać go było w jego oczach, jego głos był pewny gdy wymawiał inkantację.

Jednak, nie zdołał jej dokończyć. Tom, wyczerpany czy nie, nie był wystarczający śpiący by to tak po prostu zaakceptować i przekręcił ich. Logicznie, bycie na górze powinno mu pomóc, ale Tom wykorzystał swoją nową przewagę i nakrył jego usta swoimi. Harry rozpłynął się, na mniej niż sekundę, ale wtedy jego partner użył właściwego uchwytu sprawiając, że wypuścił różdżkę.

Różdżka nigdy nie upadla na podłogę, Harry złapał ją w locie i łącząc pchnięcie i odskoczenie w tył wydostał się z uścisku Toma, ale byli w impasie, znowu. Patrzyli na siebie, żaden nie rzucał klątwy, ale też żaden się nie wycofał.

\- Jak śmiałeś? - Tom powiedział z pogardą.

Harry, mimo całego poczucia winy, zareagował gniewem.

– Ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, mi to mówisz?

Tom, spojrzał jeszcze bardziej lodowato.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie rozumiem twojego toku myślenia, skarbie, to hipokryzja mnie wścieka. Wciąż używasz tej jednej sytuacji, przeciwko mnie, aż do dzisiaj.

Harry zaczerwienił się ze wstydu i powiedział cicho.

\- Wiem. - Ale zdołał kontynuować względnie pewnie. - To nie to samo.

Tom przechylił głowę, przypatrując mu się, _groźne ostrzegawcze westchnienie..._

Samo powietrze zdawało się niebezpieczne.

\- Nie? Może wyjaśnisz mi różnicę? - gładki zjadliwy ton...

Harry zadrżał z sugerowanej złośliwości, Tom nie miał czerwonych oczu, ale to wcale nie robiło różnicy. Mógł widzieć wściekłość przyjaciela, nawet pomimo silnej osłony i była niezmierna, o krok od poziomu krytycznego...

.. Ale ta właśnie reakcja, podsunęła mu "Pomysł"...

Nie było sposobu by z tego wyjść, _żadnego_ , dopóki Tom utrzymywał swój rozsądek i tarczę spokoju. Nawet gdyby znowu walczyli, nic to mu nie da. Ale, gdyby rozwścieczył go ponad miarę, samemu, pozostając spokojnym, miałby wyśmienitą okazję na ucieczkę, czy nawet kolejną szansę na zobliviatowanie go.

Harry wyprostował ramiona i otworzył usta z całkowitą pewnością siebie. W końcu, wierzył w każde słowo, jakie miał wypowiedzieć.

\- Oczywiście, że jest różnica. Spróbowałem to zrobić, bo nie ma sposobu by mnie ocalić, zaakceptowałem to i próbuję cię chronić. Ty z drugiej strony działałeś z czystego egoizmu, chociaż może z małą iskrą chronienia; głównym motywem twojego postępowania była chęć chronienia swoich planów przed zakłóceniem.

Jego plan miał najwyraźniej większy sukces niż śmiałby marzyć. Żyły zaczęły pulsować na czole, szyi i rekach jego kochanka. Tom trzymał swoją różdżkę w śmiertelnym uchwycie, kiedy jego ręka trzęsła się gwałtownie, a jego oczy były znów krwistoczerwone. Harry wyczuł, że jedynym powodem dla jakiego go jeszcze nie przeklął a nawet pozostał w miejscu, było, że gdyby Tom zrobił choćby jeden ruch, kolejnym krokiem było rozdarcie go na strzępy swoimi zębami i pazurami.

 _Ale nawet tę reakcję można było przewidzieć..._

\- Ty przeklęty gnojku, ty kompletny, cholerny, półgłówku... - i wiele więcej, z czego Harry zrozumiał ledwie połowę, w zupełnym szoku.

\- To dokładnie to samo. Myślałeś tylko o sobie, próbowałeś złagodzić swoje poczucie winy z powodu porzucenia mnie. Ale nie chodziło ci o mnie. - Tom dyszał. - Powinienem cię zabić dawno temu, ale nie zrobię ci tej przysługi.

Gdyby Tom chciał go teraz pobić, znowu, nie byłoby to dla niego nawet w połowie tak bolesne, tylko gniew utrzymywał go na nogach.

\- Chcesz nazywać mnie tchórzem, egoistą, hipokrytą, proszę. Będziesz miał rację. Ale ja nie mogę tak żyć, z umysłem w rozsypce. Po. Prostu. Nie. Mogę. - Głos mu się załamał, z trudem powstrzymywał łzy.

Tom zauważył jego słabość i coś nieokreślonego przemknęło przez jego twarz, patrzył na niego spokojnie; gniew i jakiekolwiek inne emocje opuściły jego twarz, pozostała tylko surowość w jego oczach...

\- Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś do mnie?

 _Boże, nie!_

Harry na chwilę zacisnął oczy. Gniew był o wiele łatwiejszy. Nie mógł znieść widoku Toma, a to było pytanie, którego najbardziej się obawiał. _Jak na nie odpowiedzieć, nie sprawiając, że będzie to jeszcze bardziej nie do wytrzymania?_

Wybrał obronnie.

\- To nie zmieniłoby nic, na dłuższą metę.

Oczy Toma rozbłysły i zwęziły się, usta zacisnęły, ale utrzymywał gniew pod kontrolą. - A Obliviate? - naciskał bez litości, głosem znów aksamitnym i stalowym.

Harry nie wiedział jak długo będzie w stanie to znieść, jego obrona pękała.

... Głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić...

\- Ofiarowałem jedyną łaskę jaka została, by osłabić cios i nie będę za to przepraszał.

Tom wciąż nie wybuchnął.

\- Czy naprawdę myślałeś, że to coś zmieni?

Harry zaczął się trząść, myślał, że już stawił czoła najgorszemu, ale mylił się. Ta skrywana, ale widoczna, bezbronność Toma, pomimo jego całego rzeczowego tonu, była gorsza niż tortury, _jakiegokolwiek rodzaju._

Tom nie dal mu czasu na zebranie się.

\- Że to, - wskazał ich stan, - zmieniło to, czym dla siebie jesteśmy? Naprawdę, Harry? - spytał z wyraźnym czarnym humorem, ale użycie jego imienia wskazywało jak Tom był śmiertelnie poważny.

I to wszystko, osłony Harry'ego rozsypały się w pył a jedyne czego chciał i potrzebował to znalezienie schronienia w ramionach Toma, gdyby jego ukochany zabił go teraz, nie miałoby to najmniejszego znaczenia.

\- Czy naprawdę myślisz, że wybrałbym porzucenie ciebie, gdybym miał jakiś wybór? - przyznał szorstko, ledwo panując nad sobą, by nie poddać się pragnieniu ukojenia, ale w końcu tu nie chodziło o niego i to mu pomagało...

Tom nie odpowiedział na to, po prostu kontynuował obserwowanie go tym stalowym spojrzeniem, zmuszając do poddania się. Harry nie mógł znieść tego spojrzenia i ich nagości, psychicznej i fizycznej, teraz kiedy był tego świadom, więc próbował przywołać ubranie, bez rezultatu. Jedyne co zdołał przywołać, to swoje okulary.

\- Zrozum, - Harry rzekł resztką swojej słabnącej woli, - albo mnie przeklniesz, zabijesz, albo pozwolisz mi odejść, nic innego się nie stanie.

Tom przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, kochanie. Skoro byłeś tak miły przypomnieć mi wcześniej o swojej przysiędze, oto pierwsze żądanie: Usiądziesz i porozmawiamy o tym, szczerze, jak cywilizowani ludzie, dopóki nie znajdziemy rozwiązania.

Harry nie miał innego wyboru, tylko usiąść koło Toma i co dziwne, część jego surowej rozpaczy go opuściła...

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Tom obserwował Harry'ego mrużąc oczy, kiedy niechętnie zaczął się do niego zbliżać i w końcu podszedł i usiadł na krawędzi ich przetransfigurowanej kanapy. ( _Lepsza do załatwiania spraw niż materac)._ Mieszanina koncentracji i irytacji na jego twarzy i poruszenie magii w pokoju wskazywało, że jeszcze się nie poddał, znowu próbując przywołać swoje ubrania, a nawet drzwi, z powrotem.

Cień uśmiechu pojawił się na ustach Toma.

 _Naprawdę miał szczęście, że to jego życzenie przeniosło ich do pokoju i jego życzenia miały pierwszeństwo._

Im bardziej Harry był zdekoncentrowany tym większą miał szansę powstrzymania go od zrobienia czegoś głupiego.

Aby to uzyskać pozwolił mu dusić się we własnym sosie przez jakiś czas, mając nadzieję, że to uspokoi ich obu i że w końcu uda mu się wbić trochę rozumu do upartej głowy Harry'ego, bez poddawania się wściekłości. Wciąż był bezgranicznie wkurzony, oczywiście, i szczerze zaskoczony powstrzymywaniem się by go nie zabić, ale o wiele bardziej potępiał jego powody niż próbę zobliviatowania.

Mógł to przyjąć, do pewnego stopnia, a nawet zrozumieć, jego Harry był naprawdę przestraszony, _nie o siebie, ale o Toma_ , i to też pomagało. Nie żeby nie planował ukarać go i zmusić do zapłacenia, wielokrotnie, w swoim czasie, ale to kiedy sprawy znowu będą pod kontrolą.

Wściekłość Toma buzowała, głównie, na niego samego, za swoją słabość. Był świadom, od dawna, że o wiele lepiej spał przy Harrym, ale podczas, gdy nie miało to większego znaczenia wcześniej, ze względu na rzadkość sytuacji, tym razem brak snu i ich intymność uczyniła go łatwą ofiarą. Gdyby Harry miał mniej skrupułów, i naprawdę tego chciał, skończyłby zobliviatowany a to było niedopuszczalne.

Równie niedopuszczalne było, jak głęboko go dotykała owa intymność. Gdyby Harry nie wycofał się szybko, kiedy go pocałował, Tom obawiał się, że odłożyłby na później żądanie wytłumaczenia, na rzecz wzięcia go znowu do łóżka, a to, chociaż przydatne jako dekoncentracja nie dawało gwarancji, w żaden sposób, że jego szalony kochanek zostałby, gdzie powinien, zamiast ucieczki.

 _A to był ostatni z jego z tym problemów!_

Tom nigdy nie przyznałby się żywej (ani nieżywej) duszy, zwłaszcza Harry'emu, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się, że tak na niego podziała akt seksualny (czy też powtarzane akty). Nie chodziło o rozkosz, chociaż była o wiele silniejsza, niż przewidywał. Nie, wszystko sprowadzało się do ich więzi...

Toma zawsze niesamowicie przyciągało bogactwo uczuć, które Harry wyrażał swoimi oczami a tym razem dostał o wiele więcej, niż tylko proste wejrzenie w nie. Tej nocy, dostał Harry'ego całego i taką miłość, która przytłoczyłaby wielu innych, bardziej przyzwyczajonych do uczuć niż on.

Ale, o dziwo _, chciał się w tym zatracić..._

 _... I gdyby to nie wystarczało, moment spełnienia połączył ich razem w jedno...!_

To prawdziwa ironia, że marzenie każdej głupiej pary, każdego łzawego romansu na całym świecie od wieków, zostało zrealizowane dzięki czarnej magii! Ale naprawdę paradoksalnie, Toma nie odrzucał ten fakt. _To mu się należało i będzie walczył zębami i pazurami, by to zatrzymać..._

To było najbliżej jak kiedykolwiek mógł być do poddania się mu przez Harry'ego, oddania się z własnej woli całkowicie jego władzy.

Jego, cały jego, w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa...

 _Nigdy nie miał takiego poczucia władzy jak to!_

 _Nie żeby to długo trwało..._

Prawie natychmiast po zbliżeniu niepowstrzymana wola Harry'ego powróciła i był gotowy zrobić swoje, nie patrząc na konsekwencje...

Więc był teraz raczej skonfliktowany, chcąc albo zabić Harry'ego, zarówno za obrazę jego uczuć w tak niedbały sposób, jak i za samo rozbudzenie ich; mieć go znowu pod sobą; albo uciec, do zakazanego lasu, uciec przed swoimi uczuciami.

 _Nie był stworzony do odczuwania takiego człowieczeństwa, takich emocji..._

Ale, mimo całego chaosu wewnątrz, nie mógł powstrzymać się przed szybkim, ukradkowym spojrzeniem na Harry'ego... Pozbyli się, pomiędzy sesjami czułości, swoich siniaków po walce i teraz jedyne ślady na ciele Harry'ego pochodziły od jego ust, zębów, zarostu, dłoni i paznokci... _dalsze dowody jego posiadania..._

Żaden inny oficjalny, stylizowany, znak na Harrym nie da mu nigdy takiej satysfakcji, w porównaniu do tego. Nawet mały wąż, który planował wkrótce znowu umieścić, wyglądał mdło i bez znaczenia w porównaniu z czymś tak osobistym...

 _... Ale gdyby zmienił trochę podstawy tego znaku i zamiast tego oparł go na pamięci zmysłów...?_

Wąż poruszałby się na ciele Harry'ego umieszczony na jego plecach, zamiast ramieniu, i odtwarzałby uczucia każdej malinki, ugryzienia, zadrapania, pocałunku i mógłby znikać redukowany do tych śladów, przypominając zawsze Harry'emu do kogo należy, ale nie dając mu powodu, by na to narzekał...

 _Och, tak!_ Ten pomysł naprawdę zachwycił Toma i poczuł się o wiele spokojniej... mógł teraz poradzić sobie ze swoim samobójczym partnerem, bez uduszenia go...

A Harry, chociaż zostawił go bez nadzoru na kilka chwil, nie wyglądał jakby planował ucieczkę. Wciąż wyglądał na niezwykle spiętego a jego czoło było zmarszczone ze zmartwienia, ale przypatrywał się Tomowi, ze swojej strony z zachwytem i zaczerwienionymi policzkami...

Tom uśmiechnął się wiedząco i odchylił na oparciu kanapy by lepiej pokazać swoje własne ślady, nawet bardziej zauważalne niż u partnera z powodu wyjątkowo jasnej skóry. Zwykle brak ubrań był odbierany jako słabość, _tym razem było odwrotnie..._ Harry zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej i gorąco sięgnęło także jego oczu, ale nie odwrócił ich, wiedząc, że ma prawo patrzeć, i zamiast tego spokojnie śledził chętnie i celowo każdy kolejny znak.

 _Naprawdę w najmniejszym stopniu mu to nie przeszkadzało.._

Tom czul każde przeciągłe spojrzenie jak pieszczotę i podniecało go dogłębnie, że Harry też był zaborczy i obsesyjny. Ich, wreszcie, otwarte połączenie płonęło intensywnością ich uczuć i ich więź była niemal kompletna.

 _Uczucia Harry'ego wyglądały na szczere; nie wydawało się możliwe, aby go kiedykolwiek zostawił..._

A jeżeli miał być szczery, _była to niemała ulga... Zainteresowanie, atrakcyjność to jedno i mogło osłabnąć, ale to było o wiele więcej... Chociaż i tu też były wątpliwości…_ Tom nie miał zamiaru wspominać jak wiele razy był zniesmaczony, gdy ktokolwiek tak na niego patrzył, oprócz tego jedynego, którego chciał, tego jedynego, który naprawdę go widział...

 _... Ale to nie były myśli na tę chwilę..._

Tom czekał, aż jego, często wkurzający, kochanek skończy i kiedy Harry uniósł oczy spojrzał prosto w nie. Obaj drżeli z intensywności, ale nie miał zamiaru się temu poddać, znowu, zanim nie rozwiążą spraw. Napięcie rosło aż prawie sięgnęło zenitu...

Wtedy Tom się odezwał.

\- Powtórzę, dlaczego nie przyszedłeś do mnie?

Harry cofnął się, jakby go uderzył.

\- Już ci powiedziałem, nie możesz mi pomóc.

Tom zastanawiał się, czy Harry wciąż próbuje go rozwścieczyć, _ale nie,_ brzmiał na naprawdę zdesperowanego...

\- Byłbyś zaskoczony.

Natychmiast Harry zrobił się podejrzliwy.

\- Co zrobiłeś?

Szczęśliwy uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Toma, _nareszcie mógł to wyznać..._

 _-_ Wczorajszej nocy zdobyłem Kamień Filozoficzny!

Harry zamarł.

Tom chciał szybko przejść nad etycznymi wyrzutami, (nieważnie jak perwersyjnie za nimi tęsknił) i dodał:

\- Flamelowie wciąż żyją.

Harry dalej nie był zadowolony...

Irytacja Toma znów zaczęła rosnąć; nie walczył o aprobatę Harry'ego, ale to już robiło się śmieszne...

W końcu Harry odezwał się.

\- Od jak dawna wiesz? - jego głos był głuchy.

Ulga zalała Toma. _O to chodziło?_

\- Niedługo, tylko od walki w Halloween. - Drażnił się.

Harry nie był rozbawiony.

\- Nie byłeś zajęty? - zapytał drwiąco.

W głębi ducha, Tom był rozradowany, _Harry był jednak zazdrosny!_

 _... Ale, nic mu nie da okazywanie słabości..._

\- Tak, całkiem zajęty, ratując twój tyłek, jak zwykle. - Wytknął ostro.

\- Och!

Harry zaczerwienił się, ale nie dodał nic więcej.

Tom naprawdę zaczynał się martwić.

\- Co jest z Tobą nie tak? Horkruksy mogą powodować rozchwianie, depresję maniakalną i bezmyślną wściekłość, ale nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby powodowały głupotę.

Na szczęście to rozbudziło Harry'ego, trochę.

\- Naprawdę, a co z Voldemortem? - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Tom uśmiechnął się tak samo, ale nie odpuścił.

\- Nic, co tłumaczyłoby ciebie, mów.

Harry w końcu wbił w niego wzrok.

\- Mnie? To ty wiedziałeś to od dawna i nic mi nie powiedziałeś.

 _Kolejna sztuczka!_ Tom odpowiedział równie twardym spojrzeniem, nie był pod wrażeniem.

\- Doprawdy, kochanie, pierwsze co zrobiłeś, to spróbowałeś mnie zobliviatować, to nie wróży dobrze całej reszcie, więc podtrzymam swoją opinię.

Harry nie odpowiedział na to...

Tom nie miał już cierpliwości i chwycił twarz swojego przyjaciela, zmuszając do patrzenia na niego. _Do diabla z taktyką niedotykania, nie był idiotą, który nie mógł kontrolować swoich hormonów._

Harry nie oponował, wyglądając jakby na zagubionego. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu, ale oczy, mówiły co innego, _nawet mimo silnej oklumencji_ , z nadzieją i rozpaczą wałczącymi o przewagę, i rozpacz jak na razie wyraźnie wygrywała.

\- Harry? - zapytał.

Harry rozjaśnił twarz, chowając się za szczęśliwą maską i przytulił się do jego dłoni.

 _Tak, nawet jego oczy... ale kiedy do cholery, Harry nauczył się kłamać wzrokiem?_

\- Dzięki, Tom, za narażanie się dla mnie na te niebezpieczeństwa, - jego głos był w tym szczery, ale to chyba jedyna rzecz, która była szczera..

\- Więc, kiedy będę mógł wziąć Eliksir?

 _To było to_ , wykrył ściemę!

Harry, nie całkiem kłamał, bo takie były warunki jego zobowiązania, ale też nie całkiem mówił prawdę, Tom nie zdradził swoich myśli, czekając, by go przyłapać na gorącym uczynku.

\- Nie tak szybko, nie zdołałem jeszcze złamać Kamienia. - Prawda.

\- Może będziemy musieli wyjechać na jakiś czas, jak obiecałem, żebyś nie musiał martwić się przypadkowym zranieniem kogoś. - Przynęta.

Nie było żadnej reakcji, poza nieznacznym rozluźnieniem mięśni. Oczywiście mogło chodzić o oddalenie niebezpieczeństwa od jego przyjaciół, ale Tom nawet chwilę w to nie wierzył. Zmienił swój uchwyt z tylko przytrzymującego na bolesny.

\- Nie masz najmniejszego zamiaru wypić Eliksiru, prawda kochanie?

\- Tom... - przez chwilę był żal w zielonych oczach, który zmienił się w zielony płomień i Harry odepchnął go z całej siły i zerwał się z kanapy.

Tom był w niepewnej pozycji i pchnięcie uderzyło nim mocno; był zmuszony puścić twarz Harry'ego by zachować równowagę, ale nie pozwolił by to go powstrzymało, kontynuował swój słowny atak i wycelował palec w Harry'ego.

\- Prawda, kochanie, jesteś pod przysięgą, możesz stracić magię.

Harry wbił w niego gorące spojrzenie.

\- Oddaj mi moje ubrania.

Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Wolę cię jak teraz, powiedz mi coś, to może...

Harry prychnął, odrzucając pozory.

\- Cholera, Tom, obaj wiemy, że nie mogę wziąć tego filtru i wszystkiego co się z nim wiąże.

Tom był lekko zszokowany. _Harry sprowadzał stwierdzenie „nieprzewidywalny" do granic absurdu..._

\- Przedkładasz swoją niechęć do bycia nieśmiertelnym ponad bezpieczeństwo ludzi wokół, nie tego się po tobie spodziewałem, zloty chłopcze. - Zakpił, by uzyskać odpowiedni rezultat.

Ten mały drań miał czelność przewrócić oczami w takiej chwili.

\- Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz udawał idiotę, Tom; obaj wiemy, że nie chodzi o Eliksir, czy o bycie nieśmiertelnym. Chodzi o horkruksa.

Tom zmarszczył czoło. _Harry nie mógł mówić, tego co myślał, że mówi..._

Pomijając wszystko inne, przede wszystkim, nawet nie wiedział, gdzie horkruks był ukryty...

\- Będziesz bezpieczny, dokładnie sprawdziłem. - Wskazał, by się upewnić.

Harry wyglądał jakby miał ochotę się rozpłakać, albo go zamordować.

\- W porządku, chcesz to usłyszeć, proszę, - wyprostował ramiona i kontynuował. - Jest mi cholernie przykro, za to przez co przeze mnie musiałeś przejść przez ten rok w moim czasie, - przeszedł celowo te kilka kroków, które ich dzieliły i opadł wdzięcznie na kolana przed nim.

\- Nieważne, jak szczere są moje przeprosiny za to i to, co mogę zrobić by ci to wynagrodzić, nigdy nie wystarczy. A jednak, brak mi siły by zrobić to samo... - jego wzrok był szczery, boleśnie smutny i winny, ale wciąż twardy...

Tom miał pustkę w głowie, nie mógł zrozumieć, tego, co słyszy, chociaż znaczenie było bardzo jasne. Miał tylko jedną wyraźną myśl w głowie:

 _Tylko Harry mógł uczynić przyklęknięcie dumnym gestem..._

Kiedy ryk i chaos w jego głowie jakoś ucichły, _szczęściem całkiem szybko_ , przywołał swoje najlepsze zdolności aktorskie.

\- Czemu jesteś taki pewien, że wziąłem go w siebie? - zapytał nonszalancko.

-... i wstań, nie podobasz mi się tam... - prawie jak szok.

Harry tylko spojrzał na niego tym wzrokiem...

\- Tom, miej wiarę we mnie, wiem jak cenisz go, mnie, za bardzo by umieścić go gdziekolwiek indziej. - Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział i zarumienił się.

\- Poza tym, nasza więź podwoiła się, od kiedy tu jestem, w końcu, jak mówiłem, miej wiarę we mnie.

Tom miał dosyć tego szaleństwa, chwycił Harry'ego, wcale nie delikatnie i pociągnął na ich kanapę, przez cały czas, na wpół się upewniając, na wpół utwierdzając się, że _nawet Harry nie mógłby kochać go tak strasznie mocno..._

\- Zapewniam cię, nic mi nie będzie. - Wycedził. A _le wciąż, powinien to przewidzieć, Harry był tym, który się poświęcał..._

Harry nie był wcale przekonany.

\- Gówno prawda, gdyby to było tak proste, przyjąłbym go z powrotem dziesięć razy przy swoich wysiłkach, świadomych czy nie, ale schowałeś go tak głęboko wewnątrz, że teraz jest częścią twojej własnej duszy.

Tom powtarzał sobie, że wrzeszczenie na Harry'ego nie przyniesie teraz nic dobrego...

\- Gwarantuję ci, że niebezpieczeństwo dla mnie jest minimalne, ja też wypiję Eliksir...

Jego przyjaciel nie był zadowolony, nawet z tego...

\- To nie wystarczy, będziesz operował na swoim umyśle i nic nie zaneguje tego niebezpieczeństwa, nawet Eliksir z Kamienia Filozoficznego...- oznajmił ostatecznie.

Krew Toma znowu zaczęła niebezpiecznie dudnić..

\- Nie wiesz tego na pewno... zgodnie z moimi wyliczeniami niebezpieczeństwo dla mnie będzie dziesięć razy mniejsze niż to dla ciebie, jeżeli w ogóle. Nieważne, nawet jeżeli skończę z umysłem dziecka to wychowasz mnie wspaniale, o wiele lepiej niż sierociniec, wiem, że będziesz kochał mnie całym sercem. - Z celowym okrucieństwem dodał ostatnią część, chcąc rozbić te uparte podejście do tematu raz na zawsze.

Był przygotowany na pięść, kiedy leciała na niego i odpowiednio się odsunął. Harry był na nim w następnej sekundzie, tym razem tylko on jeden był szaleńczo wściekły, gdy Tom był całkowicie spokojny i długo nie trwało, nim Harry znalazł się pod nim, na podłodze, dysząc, ze zwężonymi oczami.

Tom powiedział sobie, że jeszcze tylko trochę nacisku i potem będą mogli zająć się bardziej przyjemnymi rzeczami...

\- Żądam drugiej z dziesięciu rzeczy, które mi przysięgłeś. Wypijesz Eliksir i przyjmiesz z powrotem horkruksa.

Harry zbladł i spoważniał.

\- Nie. - Powiedział po prostu.

 _Na pewno_ , musiał źle słyszeć, _nawet Harry nie może być aż tak głupi i uparty by działać wbrew temu... nie, to tylko znaczy, że wymagał by teraz użyć dwu, a nie jednego żądania..._

Tom mógł się na to zgodzić, _to kaszka z mleczkiem w porównaniu do ostatecznej nagrody._

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, Nie? - zapytał jednak.

Harry zrobił się lekko zielony ale odpowiedział prosto.

\- Dokładnie to, co myślisz, Tom, nie zgodzę się na to, więc niech magiczna przysięga robi swoje.

Osłupienie, nie oddawało nawet jednej piątej tego, co Tom teraz poczuł. Nigdy w jego życiu burza o takiej potędze nie miała miejsca, nawet kiedy rozdarł swoją duszę by stworzyć horkruksa, ani gdy przyjął Harry'ego.

 _Jego szalony, ukochany, jego bratnia dusza najwyraźniej tak bardzo go kochał!_

 _Harry nie tylko stawiał go ponad swoje życie i umysł, które mówiąc szczerze często ryzykował, szczególnie to pierwsze, dla prawie każdego... Ale ponad swoją magię, co było czymś zupełnie innym..._

Tom czuł jak komnata wokół niego wiruje...

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Harry skorzystał z oszołomienia Toma, by wydostać się spod niego i natychmiast rzucił się w stronę, teraz widocznych, drzwi. Jego całe ciało było napięte, jak po Crutiatusie, kiedy poczuł jak magia go opuszcza.

 _Tak będzie lepiej!_

Prawie żałował, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał. Nie było możliwości, żeby był zagrożeniem dla czarodzieja, jako charłak, Tom, oczywiście, nie będzie chciał mieć z nim do czynienia, ale i tak wolałby, aby był żywy. Harry też naprawdę wolał nie umierać, jeśli miał wybór,

\- _Na Salazara, miał dziewiętnaście lat!_ Chciał czuć ciepło słońca i zobaczyć przemiany, jakie wprowadzi Tom, choćby z boku.

 _Kto wie, może z czasem mogliby wrócić do cieni ich przyjaźni..._

Ostatnimi rozbłyskami swojej magii przywołał ubrania i biegł najszybciej jak mógł w stronę schodów. Ledwo dotarł do połowy drugiej kondygnacji, gdy głos Toma zatrzymał go, dosłownie.

\- Zatrzymaj się, i zostań, gdzie jesteś.

Tom musiał zmienić ostatnie życzenie i poczuł jak jego magia wraca do niego, zalewając go. Próbował sprzeciwić się poleceniu i kontynuować ucieczkę, ale jego ciało było zachwycone wracającą mocą i odmówiło utraty jej za coś, tak po prostu...

Nie słuchało go.

\- Cholera, Tom, pozwól mi odejść, tak będzie lepiej. - Zaprotestował dla zasady, ale gdzieś w głębi ducha poczuł ulgę, że jego magia wróciła, chociaż problem pozostał...

\- Naprawdę, niby jak? - melodyjna kpina -... Chociaż muszę przyznać, że umieszczenie cię na oddziale zamkniętym Janusa Thickey'a z każdą sekundą brzmi coraz bardziej zachęcająco. - Tom odparł lekko i nie spiesząc się pokonał schody.

Harry zgrzytał zębami, z niemal nienawiścią, kiedy był zmuszony czekać na niego, długą, niekończącą się chwilę, całkiem bezbronny.

\- Brzmi lepiej niż twoje towarzystwo. - Powiedział partnerowi, w połowie mając to naprawdę na myśli.

Tom w końcu dotarł do niego, prawie całkiem bezgłośnie.

\- **Nie kuś mnie, kochanie**. - Wyszeptał mu do ucha.

Harry zadrżał słysząc ton jego głosu, na wpół obietnicę, na wpół groźbę i odwrócił twarz. _Nie da mu tej satysfakcji..._

Tomowi nie przeszkadzało jego zachowanie, tak czy inaczej, przerzucił go przez ramię, jak wór ziemniaków i wszedł na schody, znowu.

Harry zaklął po szewsku, ze wściekłości, ale nie wywołał żadnej reakcji. Szczęściem w chwili gdy Tom ruszył, jego znieruchomienie ustało i mógł zacząć walczyć.

\- Postaw mnie do cholery. - Polecił.

Tom dalej go ignorował, Harry walczył silniej.

\- Wolisz w stylu nowożeńców, kochany, nie ma sprawy. - Zadrwił z niego.

Harry się wściekł.

\- Tom, ty draniu, postaw mnie w tej chwili, albo za to zapłacisz. - Uderzał Toma raz za razem.

Uchwyt Toma stał się bardziej bolesny i pewny, jego głos był mroczną obietnicą.

\- Zostaw to na później. Ale jeszcze jeden ruch teraz i zrzucę cię na sam dół, tak że spędzisz święta u Madame Wilson.

Harry wolałby tego uniknąć, nawet bardziej niż bólu, i przestał się ruszać, tylko przeklinając jego matkę i tak dalej. Znaczy, dopóki nie dotarli, do piętra. Wtedy zaczął rzucać się gorączkowo od nowa, a Tom po prostu go oszołomił...

...Odzyskał zmysły w chwili, gdy został rzucony z powrotem na ich kanapę. Pokój wyglądał jak forteca; Tom wołał nie ryzykować...

\- Z powrotem tutaj? - zapytał niedbale, by zyskać czas.

Tom uśmiechnął się olśniewająco, choć złośliwie.

\- Myślałem o zabraniu cię do komnaty, ale nie ufam sobie, że nie torturowałbym cię na śmierć...

Ton był lekki i zabawny ale groźba bardzo realna, Harry kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem...

Tom kontynuował: -... i zostawiłeś tutaj swoją różdżkę... to było głupie, nawet jak na ciebie...

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiedziałem, że ją weźmiesz... ubrałeś się zanim pobiegłeś za mną.

Uśmiech Toma zmienił się, ale nadal był drapieżny...

\- Ktoś jest rozczarowany! - Zakpił, - nie martw się, kochanie, to można łatwo naprawić, starczy, że poprosisz... - uniósł dłoń do krawata.

\- Tom, przestań... - polecił Harry, ku swego przerażeniu, kompletnie bez tchu. Zarumienił się potwornie, prawdopodobnie aż do piersi i zdał sobie sprawę, że Tom znowu go celowo rozprasza. Musiał to zatrzymać zanim dojdzie za daleko...

\- Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś pozwolił mi odejść. - Podjął wcześniejszy wątek, martwym głosem.

Cały kpiący śmiech zniknął z twarzy Toma i wyglądał nieprzyjemnie.

\- Powiedziałeś mi to wcześniej, ale bez żadnych argumentów, więc nie spodziewaj się, że wezmę to na poważnie.

Harry miał ochotę krzyczeć z irytacji... _Co jest do cholery? Czy Tom naprawdę wierzył, że on faktycznie chciał umrzeć...?_

\- Dobrze sobie radzisz z logiką, więc wiesz to lepiej niż ja... - potem przypomniał sobie o czymś i zbladł z przerażenia.

\- Byłoby lepiej dla ciebie, gdybyś trzymał się Hermiony. - Powiedział swojemu przyjacielowi ( _lepiej myśleć o nim tylko, jako o przyjacielu_ ) ze smutkiem.

Tom był równie zaskoczony, jak zszokowany tym komentarzem.

\- Granger, co niby ta mała przemądrzała ma wspólnego z nami?

Harry, już pogrążony w poczuciu winy, kiedy spadło na niego, jak podle zdradził ją swoim zachowaniem, poczuł jak jego wstyd przechodzi w gniew.

\- Zabawne, - oznajmił chłodno. - Skoro spędziłeś ostatni miesiąc w jej łóżku i nazywałeś ją przed całą szkołą swoją narzeczoną... ale wydaje się, że to nic nie znaczy. - Powiedział Tomowi gorzko.

Tom wydawał się dokładnie rozważać swoje kolejne słowa, kiedy zobaczył jego twarz i ton.

\- Nigdy naprawdę nie byłem z Granger, tym bardziej nie byliśmy zaręczeni. Odmówiła mi, ponieważ nie chciała zdradzić ciebie i szukaliśmy cale dnie i noce, rozwiązania, jak ci pomóc. Wszędzie były wskazówki, dla kogoś o twojej spostrzegawczości. - Wdech. - Nigdy nie dałem jej oficjalnej obietnicy, ani pierścionka. Jedyna biżuteria jaką ode mnie otrzymała to zawieszka z wężem, ukształtowanym jak twój znak. Spodziewałem się, że zauważysz chociaż tę okoliczność, ale przegapiłeś nawet to... - dodał z wyrzutem.

Harry był porażony. _Hermiona to zrobiła?_

Wiedział, że zależało jej na nim, głęboko, ale jej uczucia do Toma były równie szczere i to czyniło jego zdradę o wiele gorszą...

Ale, na dodatek wszystkich nieszczęść zaczął myśleć _: skąd może mieć pewność, że Tom nie kłamie, żeby mieć jego współpracę?_

 _Hermiona zrobiłaby to dla niego, nie miał wątpliwości, ale nie zdradził się w jej obecności, ani razu..._

\- Kłamiesz. - Oskarżył Toma, prawie pewien.

Tom rzucił mu pogardliwe spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się chłodno.

\- Kłamię, jesteś pewien? Dla mnie to brzmi jak zaprzeczenie... Zresztą Hermiona nie była jedyną, która ze mną nad tym pracowała, Prince też prowadził poszukiwania na swoim polu, a nawet Minerva i twój dziadek robili co mogli, aby pomóc.

Harry był zmieszany, próbując dociec, co jest prawdą, a co nie. Tom miał tę zimną, skrytą postawę, ale było w tym coś prawdziwego... poza tym, nie było w naturze Toma, przyznawać komuś zasługi, ani trochę, więc, chociaż celem było niewątpliwie wzbudzić w nim więcej poczucia winy, była w tym niewątpliwie, też szczerość...

 _Cholera, udało mu się!_

Harry nie mógł nawet myśleć o tym, jak inni walczyli by go ratować... a myślał, że Hermiona była najgorsza ze wszystkich. Szybkie jak błyskawice przebłyski wspomnień umocniły go w przekonaniu, że Tom mówił prawdę. Chociaż nie wprost, było wiele sytuacji, gdy Hermiona wyglądała bardzo niezręcznie, gdy Tom zachowywał się, jak jej chłopak szczególnie w jego obecności i nie tylko ostatnio.

Ale były też inne wspomnienia...

Sytuacje, gdy widział ich zachowujących się jak para. Nawet wspomnienie, którego wołałby nie mieć... _Jedyna chwila, gdy szczerze przeklinał ich więź..._ Harry nie mógł tego odrzucić, nieważne czego chciał Tom, jego przyjaciel starał się o nią prawie przez rok; _wyglądało jakby bardziej znudził się nią, niż cokolwiek innego..._

 _... To ostatnie było najokropniejsze ze wszystkiego_... nie tylko ze względu na jej ból, albo wyraźne wnioski jakie Harry mógł wyciągnąć co do jego własnego związku z Tomem... _Ale dlatego, że był egoistą, i liczył jednak, na to uczucie, liczył że Hermiona zadba o Toma, po wszystkim_.

W chwili, gdy ta, _przerażająca_ myśl przyszła mu do głowy zrobił równie okropny błąd i podniósł głowę spotykając spojrzenie Toma.

Ich więź była prawie otwarta i część w tego przeszła...

Harry ledwo zdołał uchylić się przed klątwą lecącą w jego kierunku, ale niewiele zostało z ich kanapy.

\- To było wredne. - Krzyknął.

Tom tylko spojrzał na niego chłodno i posłał następną klątwę.

\- Nie sądzę.

Znowu zdołał się uchylić, zastanawiając się, co było tak straszne, że tak Toma ruszyło, kiedy nie zrobiło tego Obliviate...

\- Myślałem, że chcesz mnie ratować, nie zabić.

Rozsądek wrócił, natychmiast, na jego przystojną twarz. - Swatałeś mnie z nią! Jakbym był jednym z twoich sług. - Każde słowo było jak sopel lodu a każde zdanie kończył machając ręką.

Harry wzdrygnął się i uniósł obie ręce w geście poddania. Nie mógł dyskutować z semantyką...

\- Nie naprawdę, chciałem tylko żebyście byli przyjaciółmi, resztę zrobiłeś sam...

Kolejny atak, szybko niechętnie wzniesione osłony i tarcze, by go zablokować, ale żadnego kontrataku.

Tom kontynuował...

\- Zasugerowałeś, żebym ja osobiście uczył ją czarnej magii, nalegałeś na to...

Harry'emu krew zaczęła żywiej krążyć od znajomego zastrzyku adrenaliny..

Odmówił myślenia o tym, jakie to było bliskie innego rodzaju podniecenia...

\- I co? Ty wziąłeś ją do łóżka, to twoja sprawa... - z wysiłkiem mówił normalnym tonem...

Tom...Tom się śmiał...

\- Ty wciąż o tym? Nigdy nie wziąłem Granger do łóżka, ani razu; nie mogę uwierzyć, że ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, nabrałeś się na to, szczególnie po naszym drugim piątym roku.

Harry patrzył na Toma, rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Masz na myśli, że to był magiczny sen... ale jak, dlaczego?

Tom patrzył na niego, kpiąco.

\- Wiesz bardzo dobrze, dlaczego, a co do jak, też mógłbyś to zrobić, z łatwością.

Harry spojrzał ostro.

\- Oczywiście, rozumiem... chciałeś mieć mnie z głowy by poszukiwać, ale wciąż mam problem z uwierzeniem, jak... po pierwsze, to było zbyt wyraźne by być tylko wspomnieniem, bieżącym, czy dawnym, a po drugie, włożyłeś zbyt wiele czasu i wysiłku, by zdobyć Hermionę, żeby to była ściema.

Tom skinął głową, krótko, przyznając rację.

\- Oczywiście, moje zabiegi o Hermionę były prawdziwe, jest zbyt bystra by zostać żywą bez znaku i bez kontroli a raczej by się nigdy nie zgodziła na znak. To był najlepszy sposób, by zachować ją żywą, wczorajsze przyczyny też podtrzymuję.

 _Och..._

Bezimienny rodzaj strachu zaczął zwijać żołądek Harry'ego na ten kliniczny ton, odepchnął go na bok, na razie...

\- Dziękuję ci bardzo... – jego głos był zarówno sarkastyczny jak szczery. Nie podobał mu się ten bałagan, w ogóle, ale był bardzo zadowolony, że Hermiona pozostała przy życiu.

Przygryzł wargi, zdegustowany sobą.

\- Nie można naznaczyć ją bez zgody, jak Umbridge? - _Nie mógł uwierzyć, że o tym pomyślał, tym bardziej powiedział... ale jeśli to utrzyma ją przy życiu..._

Tom pokręcił głową i wszedł w tryb nauczania.

\- Nie, tego rodzaju związanie, żeby było trwałe, wymaga chęci lub przynajmniej akceptacji. Jedynym powodem, że udało mi się to zrobić, to dlatego, że suka pragnęła tego całe życie, widziałeś, jak patrzyła na nas...

\- Tak? - Harry widział i szczerze mówiąc to było dość obrzydliwe... _ale... przerwa się skończyła, czas zmierzyć się ze strachem... jasne strony..._

Jeśli Tom wziąłby Hermionę do łóżka, innym razem, _jego plan mógł nadal wypalić..._

– Więc co z tym snem? Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem cię w intymnym związku z kimkolwiek... - policzki mu zabarwił szkarłat, ale zapytał.

Tom starał się onieśmielić go wzrokiem, ale Harry trzymał się, mimo całej niezręczności. W końcu jego przyjaciel westchnął z frustracji i poddał się.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie byłem... Ja, trudno mi znieść, gdy ktoś, _poza tobą_ , dotyka mnie, ale gdy potrzeba, miałem zamiar to tolerować... Granger, nigdy by nie przyjęła czekania aż do ślubu, a nie miałem zamiaru być wyśmiany... To co obejrzałeś powstało z obrazków z całkiem szczegółowo zilustrowanej książki...

Mała część Harry'ego, czuła wręcz zadowolenie, że Tom nie dotykał nikogo poza nim, ale w przeważającej części czuł niepokój: _Tolerować?_ To było brzydkie słowo, użyte w tej konotacji a zapewnienie "poza tobą" brzmiało zbyt fałszywie i nieprawdopodobnie, aby dać wiele komfortu...

 _Fakt pierwszy:_ Tom nigdy nie wydawał się mieć wiele, jeśli w ogóle, z libido. _Fakt drugi_ : zrobiłby dosłownie wszystko, aby utrzymać go przy życiu. _Fakt trzeci:_ w porywie namiętności, za drugim razem, ręce Harry'ego sięgnęły instynktownie bardzo nisko i Tom złapał je natychmiast i odsunął. W tamtej chwili, przyjął, że jego kochanek miał po prostu awersję do brania, co było rozczarowujące, choć przewidywalne, ale teraz.

 _A co, jeśli niesmak sięgał nawet dalej niż to?_

Te fakty, wraz z wiążącym przyznaniem Toma, tworzyły bardzo ponury obraz; Harry był lekko nieufny co do motywacji Toma odkąd się obudził, ale teraz te podejrzenia dotykały całego spotkania, nie tylko zakończenia... _To na pewno nie byłoby do niego niepodobne, ustawić całość_... Z każdym jego oddechem, wątpliwości przechodziły w pewność... i jego świat zmienił się w popiół...

Musiał przyznać, że nie walczył tak mocno, kiedy Tom zmusił go do powrotu, _chciał zostać_... a nawet zaczął ponownie rozważać pozostanie bez łączenia się z horkruksem, ale jeśli Tom dotykał go tylko jako środek perswazji, jaką mieli przyszłość? _Jak długo potrwa, nim ich osobiste chwile stopnieją aż będą używane tylko jako modyfikację jego zachowania? Jak długo potrwa, nim zamieni się w męską wersję Bellatrix Lestrange? (Szaleństwo i reszta!)_ Harry pragnął umrzeć i uciec od tego wszystkiego... głupio wierzył, że za nim był najgorszy rodzaj bólu, jaki Tom mógłby mu zadać, ale to było duszące…

 _Najbardziej ironiczna część..?_

Wiedza, że Tom dowiódł, że był naprawdę w nim zakochany, ale nie w prawdziwie fizycznym sensie... _Byłoby o wiele lepiej, gdyby udało mu się wyjść i nigdy o tym nie dowiedzieć..._

\- Nie musiałeś tego robić, Tom, zostałbym z Tobą mimo wszystko. - Słowa opuściły usta bez jego zgody, choć całkowicie szczere.

Tom był zaskoczony, ale jego twarz pokazała, że natychmiast zaczął kalkulować.

\- Zostałbyś, naprawdę? - głos miał miękki i zabójczo jedwabisty.

Harry miał w głowie przygotowane potwierdzenie, ale i tak zdołał myśleć.

– Jeżeli okoliczności pozwolą, oczywiście.

Tom zacisnął szczęki.

\- Gówno prawda.

Harry chciał przetrzeć oczy, słyszenie jak Tom przeklina, było dość oszałamiające.

\- Tom, proszę.

Oczy Toma błysnęły. - Proszę, co? Ty... ty hipokrytyczna istoto… doskonale wiedziałeś, że ludzie, _poza tobą_ , nic nie znaczą dla mnie. Jak śmiesz używać tego, by we mnie wątpić? Jestem dobrym aktorem, kochanie, ale nikt nie jest tak dobry... **Byłeś tam**... - Ostatnia część była jak śmiertelny syk, jakby Tom nie mógł znieść przyznania się do słabości w angielskim i wydawało się, że to go jeszcze bardziej nakręca...

Harry zaczął drżeć; słowa Toma przeniosły go z powrotem do tych błogich chwil i uderzały go jak fala. _Wyłożone w ten sposób, jego obawy nie dawały prawdziwych podstaw do narzekań..._

Ale zanim mógł to przyznać, Tom kontynuował.

-... Mam o wiele bardziej poważne powody by wątpić w ciebie, nie tylko miałeś zamiar zostawić mnie, jakbym nic nie znaczył, ale byłeś gotowy pójść do łóżka także z Diggorym... może celem dla Ciebie był seks, nieważne z kim...

Harry podniósł rękę by uderzyć Toma, ale pozwolił jej opaść, jego kochanek miał poważne zarzuty. Nie było to wypowiedziane głośno, w żaden sposób, ale prawie poszedł do łóżka z Diggorym.

\- Masz rację, myślałem o pójściu z nim do łóżka, ale tylko dlatego, że na koniec tak naprawdę nie obchodziło mnie, czy go zranię, starałem się tobie, nam, oprzeć, z przeciwnego powodu.

Oczy Toma stały się jak dwa sople lodu.

\- Jak pocieszające! - Wycedził.

Harry przełknął ślinę pod niemal nienawistnym spojrzeniem. - Nigdy, nigdy, nie chciałem cię zranić...- emocje w jego oczach i głosie zdradzały więcej niż to przyznanie.

Coś złagodniało niepostrzeżenie w oczach Toma, niewiele, ale jego głos był zachrypnięty.

\- Więc przestań próbować mnie przekonać, bym pozwolił ci odejść... kurwa, umrzeć.

Głos Harry'ego także nie był zbyt stabilny.

\- Nie mam wyboru.

Tom zmienił ton na przekonujący.

\- Oczywiście, że masz, tylko zaufaj mi, będziemy w porządku, obaj...

Harry z trudem powstrzymał łzy, Tom niemal błagał go, nawet bez użycia rzeczywiście tych słów...

Nie mógł znieść myśli, o ranieniu go, _złamaniu go... jednak, tak się działo_... jego umysł znowu zaczął pracować wściekle, _nie mógłby, nie zrobi tego co Tom chciał, ale musi być coś...?_

Zupełnie szalony pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy, i prawie się uśmiechnął.

To wywoływało mdłości i było bezwzględnie upokarzające _...ale może zadziałać.._. Pozostawiając go przyklejonego do przysłowiowej ściany, całkowicie zdanego na jego łaskę... nie więcej niż zabawka... _Ale to zadziałałoby_... po prostu potrzebował odwagi by to wysłowić...

Harry zagryzł wargi do krwi i zdołał wypowiedzieć.

\- Nie mogę zaakceptować twojego planu, ale też nigdy cię nie opuszczę... nie mogę tak żyć, brak mi sił. Ale jeśli zorganizujesz, by Sawa mnie sparaliżował będę w porządku. Będę bezpieczny od siebie i będziesz miał mnie całego dla siebie... Jeśli byś mnie potrzebował, aby wymienić pomysły, po prostu porozmawiać... lub coś innego, będziesz potrzebował tylko wywaru z mandragory. - Ledwo udało mu się uniknąć zwymiotowania ciężkiej żółci w gardle, przez tę opcję, a jego policzki były ognisto czerwone od najnowszej propozycji...

Nienawidził tego, _jak tego nienawidził, i siebie za to_ , ale miał nadzieję, w Boga lub bogów, że Tom będzie mógł to zaakceptować...

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Tom otrząsnął się z drugiego, ciężkiego, szoku tej nocy pełnej wstrząsów. Jedynym powodem, że udało mu się uniknąć dramatyzmu poprzedniego, było że ten, pomimo, że faktycznie ogromny, był naprawdę niczym w porównaniu z wcześniejszym. Jednak po kilku uspokajających oddechach, pomyślał że to nie było wielkie zaskoczenie. Był bardzo świadomy natury Harry'ego i te specyficzne cechy właśnie najbardziej uwielbiał i najbardziej nimi pogardzał. Jego przyjaciel, kochanek, i wszystko pomiędzy i poza tym, był kompletnie niezdolny zginać się tam, gdzie inni mu dyktowali; wolałby się raczej w całości rozpaść niż poddać.

Harry wyglądał, jakby chciał być wszędzie, tylko nie tu, ale był zdeterminowany, aby to kontynuować. Może nienawidzić, _nie, nienawiść, nie było wystarczająco mocnym słowem, obrzydzenie było bardziej dokładnie dopasowane, by zrezygnować z kontroli nad sobą i to było ostateczne poddanie w każdym aspekcie jego życia i osoby_ , ale Tom znał go bardziej niż wystarczająco: on już wybrał petryfikację jako swój los i nie odstąpił o cal od tej decyzji, jedynym dodatkiem było oddanie mu pełnego dostępu.

 _W sumie to nie była taka zła opcja, kilka lat temu, może byłoby to bardzo kuszące, ale teraz to nie było wystarczające..._

Jego myśli pozostały prywatne i zrobił pokaz oceniania swojego partnera krytycznym wzrokiem, nie ze zwykłym ciepłem lub szacunkiem, ale z zaborczością zarezerwowaną dla jego mniej wartościowych rzeczy. Harry przyjął maskę stoickiego spokoju, ale pod tym spojrzeniem zaczął przyjmować lekko zielony kolor, oczywiście zaczynając mieć wątpliwości, tylko jego upór zatrzymywał go w miejscu.

 _Dobrze!_ Musiał naprawdę przemyśleć, co mu oferuje.

Naprawdę chłodny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Toma i podniósł rękę, aby naznaczyć swoją własność. Oczy jego kochanka rozszerzyły się, gdy wyczuł zagrożenie i ledwo zdołał się nie cofnąć. Paznokcie Toma nie były tak długie jak kobiece, ale po parodii pieszczoty na policzku Harry'ego pojawiły się cztery nowe, długie, krwawe strumyki, Harry nie przesunął się nawet o cal ani nie skarżył.

\- Czy naprawdę tego chcesz, moja miłości...? - pieszczotliwego słowa użył obraźliwie i nie było to zwykłe dokuczanie.

Harry nie zareagował...

Tom kontynuował.

\- Być niczym więcej, niż moją własnością, zabawką, nawet mniej, nadmuchiwaną lalką, która potrzebuje mojej zgody by oddychać?

Oczy Harry'ego wyglądały na bardziej zasmucone z każdym słowem i zarumienił się strasznie, ale przyjął każdy słowne uderzenie ze spokojem, Tom musiał być bardziej kreatywny, jeśli miał uzyskać reakcję.

\- Aż tak się boisz, że cię zostawię, że wolisz nigdy nie dowiedzieć się, czy zrobiłbym to?

Tym razem Harry faktycznie się wzdrygnął.

\- Zgadzasz się albo nie...- warknął.

Ale Tom nie dał się nabrać na ten pokaz złości, wzdrygnięcie powiedziało mu wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć i było bardziej niż mile widziane.

 _Może po kilku próbach uda mu się dostać dokładnie tam, gdzie chce, bez kompromisów_.

\- Nie mam z tym problemu, moja miłości, - tym razem to rzeczywiście była pieszczota a jego głos miękko pieścił ucho Harry'ego.

\- Nie chcę zabawki ani nadmuchiwanej lalki... Czego potrzebuję to równego mi, mojego partnera, przy moim boku, zarówno w triumfie i rozpaczy, od teraz aż do końca czasu... Czy możesz to zaakceptować i dać mi to?

Mógł odczytać odpowiedź Harry'ego zarówno w ogromnym cieple w jego oczach jak i gorącym potwierdzeniu w jego duszy. Tom chciał to natychmiast odrzucić, ale jego własne serce też właśnie zgubiło rytm. Niestety nie zostało to w ten sposób wypowiedziane, po ledwie sekundzie oczy Harry'ego wyraźnie ochłodły i tarcze wróciły na miejsce.

\- Nie będę ryzykować tobą.

 _To był już męczące..._

\- Więc koniec z nami. - Prawie, ale nie całkiem blefował.

Harry zamknął mocno oczy, ale kiedy je otworzył sekundę później była w nich tylko akceptacja.

\- Jeśli tego chcesz.

 _Tom miał tego naprawdę dosyć... skończył z udawaniem miłego, to był naprawdę czas przypomnieć Harry'emu, z kim miał do czynienia..._

\- Czy na pewno? - zamruczał. - Bo jeśli odejdziesz, będę miał tylko jeden wybór... Więc zastanów się dobrze, zanim odpowiesz.

Harry spojrzał zaniepokojony, ale nawet w przybliżeniu nie tak, jak powinien.

\- Co tak naprawdę masz na myśli?

Tom posłał Harry'emu swój najbardziej deprymujący do tej pory, uśmiech.

\- Lepiej zabij mnie przed wyjazdem, bo jeśli mnie zostawisz, z wyboru, moja droga życiowa zostanie ustalona... i twoi przyjaciele będą pierwszymi, którzy za to zapłacą.

Harry, jak zwykle, zwrócił uwagę tylko na mniej ważną deklarację...

\- Do cholery, Tom, nie skrzywdzisz ich. - Jego oczy błysnęły i był to bardziej rozkaz niż prośba.

... Mimo to, jeśli to działało, Tom nie miał żadnego problemu z kontynuowaniem w tym stylu.

\- Będziesz martwy, kochanie, to nie będzie już dłużej miało dla ciebie znaczenia, Granger będzie pierwszą, która umrze, ale nie będzie ostatnią z nich.

Harry zbladł, ale próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku.

\- Nic na tym nie zyskasz, z wyjątkiem drobnej zemsty i nie będzie mnie tutaj, aby ją odczuć.

Tom zacisnął usta, _Harry wciąż tego nie rozumiał..._

\- To prawda, złoty chłopcze, nie są niczym innym, przypadkową stratą na dłuższej drodze, ale ich śmierć będzie służyć moim celom. - Uśmiechnął się wesoło.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się na rozbieżności między Voldemortem i mną?

Harry zamrugał.

\- Nie wiem, co on ma z tym wspólnego. - Odrzucił stanowczo.

 _On naprawdę w to wierzył!_

Tom był zaiste pod wrażeniem talentu kochanka, do upartego ignorowania wszystkiego i czegokolwiek, co było nie do zniesienia dla niego, ale naprawdę musiał zniszczyć teraz jego złudzenia...

\- Ma wszystko wspólne z tym, z nami. Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się, w jaki sposób udało nam się oszukać go za każdym razem? Horkruksy zmniejszają racjonalność, nie inteligencję...

\- Tom? - Harry zapytał, jakby nie mógł zrozumieć sensu, ale Tom widział jego wewnętrzne kalkulacje i początek zrozumienia.

Przycisnął...

\- A jednak udało nam się wszystko... Naprawdę nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego naciskał, że jesteś we mnie zakochany i wzajemnie? W tym czasie byliśmy dalecy od tego.

\- To nie może być...

Harry wciąż naciskał, ale było już coś z poddania się w jego postawie.

 _Czas, aby zakończyć sprawę..._

\- O tak, moja słodka miłości, może. Jego prawdziwym końcowym celem gry było torturować Cię na wieczność, i nigdy nie zabić, co ci to mówi? Jeśli moją jedyną szansą, aby zobaczyć cię jeszcze raz, jest stać się Voldemortem, zrobię to i upewnię się, że będziesz cierpieć to wszystko, co wycierpiałeś, żeby mieć pewność, że to będziesz ty... - wyznał z całą szczerością.

Harry spojrzał na niego tak, jakby uderzył go Crucio i Avadą, tylko dla zabawy..., tak zdradzony... Gniew zaczął rosnąć, Tom zaczynał wierzyć, że miał zamiar przyjąć inne rozwiązanie jego zagrożenia. W sumie szczerze wolał to, zabić lub zostać zabitym przez Harry'ego było lepsze, niż być zostawionym.

Ale potem wściekłość i zbierana magiczna energia odeszły, tak po prostu. Harry opuścił ramiona, wyglądając na pokonanego. Pustka w jego oczach i gorzkie skrzywienie ust, podkreślały to wszystko...

\- Co mam zrobić? Nie zostawiasz mi wielkiego wyboru...

Martwy ton uderzył go jak pięść w żołądek; Tom nie miał żadnych skrupułów robiąc to, co musiał z Harrym i krok po kroku wymuszając to na nim, ale ostatnią rzeczą jakiej chciał (lub mógł znieść) było zobaczyć go bez życia i pokonanego. Wpadł wewnętrznie w panikę; nie mógł się wycofać, kosztem było życie Harry'ego, ale to również było nie do przyjęcia...

 _Wybory, musiał dać Harry'emu wybór._

\- Jeśli jesteś tak przeciwny absorbowaniu Horkruksa, jest tylko jedna rzecz, którą można zrobić. - Użył celowo niejasnego tonu, starając się zdobyć jego zainteresowanie i nie pokazać, jak był niespokojny.

Harry posłał mu bardzo nieufne spojrzenie, ale było też w nim zainteresowanie i mały promyk nadziei.

\- Czyli co?

Tom wmawiał sobie, że nie był zdenerwowany.

\- Możesz związać się ze mną.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku i zaczął kaszleć.

\- Nie możesz być poważny! - Udało mu się powiedzieć na świszczącym oddechu.

Tom wymusił z siebie w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach szczery uśmiech. _Przynajmniej Harry znów wyglądał jakby ożył._

\- Zapewniam, że jestem poważny, jak grób.

Harry zaczerwienił się, a następnie wysłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie i wyglądał, jakby zmuszał się do uspokojenia.

\- Dlaczego? Myślałem, że byliśmy już związani, co z horkruksami i wszystkim. - Powiedział nieco zbyt swobodnie.

Tom zacisnął zęby; jedynym powodem, że się nie wściekał, było że widział, że Harry był zdenerwowany, nie po prostu odrzucał to.

\- Jesteśmy, w pewnym sensie, ale prawidłowe związanie będzie działać znacznie na naszą korzyść, zwłaszcza twoją.

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego nie zmienił się, pozostał spokojny i skupiony.

\- Jak to?

Tom uspokoił burzę w środku...

 _Dlaczego Harry trzymał swoją gryfońską postawę, rzucania się na oślep, tylko na czas walki i bohaterskich akcji i wykorzystywał swój ślizgoński spryt i rozwagę tylko przeciw niemu?_

\- Pracuję nad rytuałem, który pozwoli nam zatrzymać nasze horkruksy i pozwoli częściom naszym dusz połączyć się ze źródłem.

Harry wciąż nie wyglądał na całkiem zadowolonego... - To byłoby wspaniałe, ale czy naprawdę musimy się związać, aby to działało? - zapytał unikając jego wzroku.

Krew Tom zawrzała. _Dlaczego, do diabła, nie mógł po prostu powiedzieć: "Nie" żeby skończyć z tym?_

Nawet jeśli nie skończy przeklinając Harry'ego, (z każdą sekundą bardziej w to wątpił), będzie wkrótce potrzebował kogoś torturować dla spokoju umysłu, _może Diggory'ego._

Uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

\- Tak, rytuał jest oparty na druidzkim związaniu i to nie podlega negocjacjom, ale zawsze możesz zdecydować się po prostu wchłonąć horkruks.- Dodał z niemal nieskrywanym okrucieństwem.

Wreszcie Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i Tom miał okazję naprawdę je odczytać. Była w nich całkiem spora burza, niedowierzanie, lęk, ostra nieufność, nerwowość, wręcz strach i jeszcze nie całkiem uformowana nadzieja i skrywane pragnienie. Uspokoił się nieco.

\- Nie chcę złapać cię w pułapkę czegoś, czego naprawdę nie chcesz tylko żeby mnie uratować. - Przyznał ze smutkiem.

Tom prawie przewrócił oczami, _Harry był czasami niewiarygodny. Czego on tak naprawdę oczekiwał, jakiś słodkich bzdur?_

\- Powiedz mi coś, kochanie, jak wiele razy widziałeś mnie robiącego coś, czego nie chcę, a tym bardziej, żebym się o to starał?

Bitwa w jego oczach nabrała intensywności; Harry zamrugał, okludował się i ponownie spróbował kartę racjonalności.

\- Nigdy, muszę przyznać, zawsze masz coś do zyskania. Ale co możesz zyskać w tym - zaczął spokojnie...- Cholera, Tom, mamy dziewiętnaście lat, nie jesteśmy gotowi do podejmowania takich decyzji; prawdopodobnie wkrótce zmienisz zdanie i co wtedy? -... jeszcze nabrał rozpędu...- Nie mówiąc, że jest to przede wszystkim nielegalne, i jeżeli informacja o tym wyjdzie na jaw, twoja jakakolwiek szansa na karierę wyleci przez okno. -... na końcu krzyczał...

Jak na ironię to zmieniło uśmiech Toma na niemal szczery. To było bardziej niż irytujące, ale to był Harry, którego znał i o którego troszczył się (kochał)...

\- Dlaczego powinienem zmienić zdanie? To i tak prawie nie różni się od naszych planów; już zgodziliśmy się dzielić mieszkanie i nasz czas, jedyną rzeczą, która się zmieniła to zbliżenie seksualne i wierzę, że nam obojgu ta część się podobała. Ponadto, kto mówi coś o wychodzeniu informacji?

Harry gapił się na niego.

\- Taki był plan poprzedniego roku; Myślałem, że masz nowe.

Tom wzruszył ramionami elegancko.

\- Raczej nie, po co zmieniać doskonałość? Nawet gdybym ożenił się z Hermioną, ta część planów by się nie zmieniła.

Harry zagapił się jeszcze bardziej, wyglądało to śmiesznie i raczej mało atrakcyjnie.

\- Czy ty mówisz poważnie?

Tym razem Tom przewrócił oczami.

\- Proszę, od kiedy zależy mi na opinii innych ludzi?

Harry posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Tak, tylko na twojej własnej, - jego usta drgnęły.

\- To nie jest zachęta do zawarcia małżeństwa z tobą, wiesz. - Powiedział nieco nieśmiało.

Tom rozluźnił się. _Docierał do celu..._ Jednak, mimo, że Harry rozluźnił się nieco, jeszcze miał wątpliwości, nie tylko niedowierzanie, widział to...

 _Może gdyby nieco bardziej osłodził umowę?_

\- Nie jestem całkiem nieracjonalny, twoje pragnienia i potrzeby są dla mnie ważne, - ostrożnie wypuścił oddech, i zrzucił bombę.

\- Chcę, żebyś napisał swoje tezy na obronę, najprościej jak możesz...

To była naprawdę bomba, nawet silniejsza niż poprzednie, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe. Harry wyglądał jak jeleń złapany w świetle reflektorów.

\- T-Tom j-ja nie mogę, to jest też twoje marzenie, - udało mu się powiedzieć.

Tom pozwolił sobie na naprawdę zadowolony uśmiech.

\- Znam cię Harry, prawie pragnąłeś umrzeć, nie tylko z obawy przed zranieniem innych, ale dlatego, że nie było nic naprawdę wciągającego cię, by żyć. Po prostu bycie ze mną nie jest, nie może być wystarczające; życie to o wiele więcej niż przyjaźń czy miłość. Nie wierzyłeś mi, gdy powiedziałem, że zostawię wszystko, by być z tobą i miałeś rację, mając wystarczająco dużo czasu zacząłbym czuć do ciebie niechęć do punktu prawdziwej nienawiści.

Harry spojrzał na niego bardziej niż czule.

\- To dużo znaczy, Tom, naprawdę. Ale stoję przy swoim, to jest twoje marzenie, nie chcę byś miał do mnie o to pretensje... - uśmiechnął się z uczuciem.

Tom czuł się prawie niewygodne.

Logicznie to wydawał się idealny moment, by osiągnąć zwycięstwo, ale wyczuł, że jest zbyt wcześnie, więc kontynuował na obecny temat.

\- Tak, tak było, ale nigdy w takim samym stopniu jak dla ciebie. Jestem o wiele bardziej zainteresowany Ministerstwem. Szczerze mówiąc, wszystko, co można osiągnąć w tej pozycji zdobędę przy tobie. - Wdech. - Ponadto, jeśli zostaniesz Dyrektorem szkoły, a Dumbledore'a nie będzie, w mniej niż piętnaście lat będzie to niezmiernie użyteczne. Nawet, w najgorszym przypadku, jeśli zostaniesz odrzucony i zostaniesz aurorem... Szef Biura Aurorów to bardzo dobra i przydatna politycznie pozycja... Będziesz o wiele lepszy niż najdroższa Amelia... - nie mógł się oprzeć małemu przytykowi.

Harry wyglądał na naprawdę pod wrażeniem i Tom poczuł, że jego klatka piersiowa puchnie z dumy, _to nie było łatwe do osiągnięcia._

\- To było bardzo taktowne i dobrze przemyślane, - pocałował go nie z cielesną namiętnością, ale takim uczuciem, że Tom poczuł się całkiem przytłoczony, niemal nieśmiały. - Ale czy nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, by nie mieszać w to Amelii, nie przeszkadzała ci rok temu, to trochę hipokryzja mówić tak teraz, tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy razem. - Stalowa nuta.

Tom winił za swoje kolejne wyznanie Harry'ego; _to było bardziej niż irytujące wspominać o swojej ex po takim pocałunku_...

\- Nie przeszkadzała mi? Nic w tym stylu... Nie mogłem znieść suki i na pewno jej odpłaciłem, zarówno za to, że ośmieliła się podnieść oczy na Ciebie a tym bardziej za zranienie cię, w taki sposób.

Harry z pewnością nie spodziewał się tego..., ale czy naprawdę nienawidził tego, czy nie, to inna sprawa...

\- Bogowie, Tom, co zrobiłeś? - jego głos był zmęczony, na pewno, ale z wyjątkiem dezaprobaty mógł w nim odczytać i coś jeszcze...

Tom nie potrzebując więcej perswazji, podzielił się z radością szczegółami.

\- Jako, że była tak szybka porzucając, zostawiając ciebie, myślałem, że to właściwe, że za każdym razem, kiedy zbliży się do intymnej chwili, jej kochanek nagle poczuje obrzydzenie i natychmiast ją odrzuci. Jest to ustawione zarówno dla mężczyzn i kobiet, jako, że była taka plotka w swoim czasie. - Uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie.

\- To musiało już zadziałać, jej związek z Michaelem Abbotem, pierwszym po tobie, nie trwał długo i nie odważyła się jeszcze na kolejny.

Reakcja Harry'ego było jeszcze bardziej przyjemna...

\- Tom, to było...- zdawał się szukać odpowiedniego słowa, - okrutne. - Jego głos stwardniał.

\- Jutro cofniesz klątwę, - ścisnął jego dłonie natarczywie; - Ona już zapłaciła.

To było to, co mówił ustami ale Tom potrafił czytać, również resztę... była to ta sama mocna mieszanka pobudzenia i onieśmielenia jaką widział na jego twarzy w noc kary Walburgi. _Nie do odparcia_!

 _Teraz z pewnością żałował nie zabicia Dursleyów, jeżeli to była zwyczajowa reakcja na stawanie w jego obronie..._

Oblizał wargi. _Harry był jego_.

\- Co mi dasz, jeśli to zrobię?

Harry ściągnął usta i zrobił krok do tyłu, opuszczając ręce.

Tak po prostu, postęp jaki uczynił, jego pewne zwycięstwo, idealny moment po doskonałym pocałunku, wyleciał za okno.

Miał ochotę się wściec, ale będzie przeklęty, jeśli wola Harry'ego okaże się w tym silniejsza niż jego...

 _Po prostu potrzebował czegoś więcej..._

Trochę ostrożnych obliczeń i miał doskonały pomysł... _to będzie nieco kłopotliwe, ale nic z czym nie mógłby sobie poradzić_... Harry będzie szczęśliwy. _Co więcej_ , z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń, miał wrażenie, że rozwiąże wyłączną przyczynę pociągu Harry'ego do kobiet...

 _Czas na zabawę..._

\- No dobrze, wiem, że chcesz dzieci, gdy tylko będziemy w przyzwoitej pozycji w naszym szanowanym zawodzie Granger będzie matką zastępczą dla nas, a drugi z nas adoptuje dziecko krwi, jak to jest zwyczajem w rodzinach czystej krwi.

Drugi atak kaszlu Harry'ego był jeszcze mniej zabawny niż pierwszy.

\- Czy ty do cholery, straciłeś rozum? - krzyknął z całej siły.

Tomowi nie podobało się w ogóle, że tak do niego mówił.

\- W czym, do cholery jest twój problem? Wiem, że tego chcesz, ścierpiałem więcej niż wystarczająco twoich pijackich wyznań, jak bardzo chcesz dzieci.

Harry zaatakował go wzrokiem.

\- Może i tak, ale nigdy nie chciałem, ani nie miałem wcale zamiaru, by stać się częścią menage-a-trois.

Teraz była Toma kolej na kaszel...

\- Jak mogłeś pomyśleć coś takiego? Znasz już moje zdanie o kobietach... Nigdy nie miałem zamiaru dotykać jej, moje myśli biegną do sztucznej inseminacji, jak to stosowano w twoim czasie.

Harry prychnął.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz, Tom. Może byłeś szczery, może twoje długofalowe plany są takie same od początku, ale nie waż się mydlić mi oczu. Bez względu na to, co mówisz, fakt, że ze wszystkich moich przyjaciół, wziąłeś ją jedną mówi za siebie.

Tom nie wierzył własnym uszom... _Naprawdę, jak bardzo nie cieszyła go zazdrość Harry'ego, to było już niedorzeczne_...

\- I na tym oparłeś swoją porcję zazdrości? - zapytał wściekle.

\- Ona była po prostu w odpowiednim miejscu w odpowiednim momencie; wziąłbym któregokolwiek z twoich znajomych, nawet tę przeklętą Lovegood.

Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony jego gwałtownością.

\- Dlaczego jesteś tak nastawiony przeciw Lunie? Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że to ona pomogła Ci, kiedy byłeś oszołomiony, a nawet powiedziała, jak mnie uratować.

Tom naprawdę nie chciał odpowiadać na to pytanie, ale to mogło zadziałać na jego korzyść...

\- Masz rację, wiele jej zawdzięczam, ale musisz zrozumieć moją sytuację, tylko ona jedna, poza mną, naprawdę cię rozumiała i była ładna. Byłeś wrażliwy i spędziłeś poprzedni rok goniąc za spódniczkami, pod którymi mogłeś się ukryć. - Tom nie lubił wulgaryzmów, a jednak kolejny raz ich użył...

 _Nienawidził jak to jeszcze bardziej zdradzało jego słabość..._

\- Jak długo myślisz, zajęłoby ci szukanie u niej pocieszenia? Gdybym wziął Lunę zamiast Hermiony jestem bardziej niż pewien, że dzisiaj nosiłaby już twój zaręczynowy pierścień.

Harry przyglądał się mu krytycznie z płonącą twarzą, ale nie był to wstyd. Tom mógł odczytać oszołomienie, ale też czystą przyjemność,

 _byli w tej samej sytuacji, uczuciowo_... ale Harry potrząsnął głową jakby wybudzając się z przyjemnego snu i uśmiechnął się gorzko.

\- Niezła gra, ale nic więcej niż to, prawda teraz, proszę?

Tom zaciskał pięści, aż uspokoił się, Harry był tak nastawiony na swoje obawy że żadne zapewnienia nie zadziałają, czego potrzebował to fakty. _Bardziej niż nienawidził pamiętać tę noc_...

\- Jak mówiłem ci, Granger była tam w odpowiednim momencie...

… _Ale pamiętać musiał..._

* * *

 _{Harry opadł w jego ramionach, martwy... i wszystko, co wiedział, to że może, i zrobi to, sprowadzi go z powrotem, w tej chwili był bardziej dziką bestią niż rozsądną osobą. Nie obchodziło go martwe ciało Dumbledore'a, tylko Harry się liczył... Koncentrował się mocno na znalezieniu siły, by zdołać wydostać ich stamtąd... nie mógł pozwolić dać się tak złapać... kiedy usłyszał najcichsze z kroków..._

 _Granger stała już wewnątrz pokoju ubrana tylko w koszulę nocną; (najwyraźniej też odpadła, kiedy odesłała Lestrange'a z powrotem) i patrzyła w nieopisanym przerażeniu na Harry'ego. Rzut oka na jego twarz i wydała niemal bezgłośne westchnienie, cofając się o krok..._

 _Tom by ją zabił, od razu, ale zabrałoby to resztki jego sił. Wycelował w nią różdżką, ale oboje wiedzieli, że to puste groźby._

 _\- Nie wydaj dźwięku i sprawdź różdżkę Dumbledore'a. - Kazał lakonicznie._

 _Zrobiła to, jego rozkaz otrząsnął ją z szoku i jej żal został uwolniony w cichej, ale obfitej rzece łez._

 _\- Avada Kedavra, drań zabił Harry'ego. - Syk był tak cichy i wściekły, że mógł być jego własnym._

 _Tom nie widział potrzeby, by ją poprawiać, w końcu to była prawda. Ale musiał sobie z nią poradzić._

 _\- Jeśli przysięgniesz na magię, że nie podniesiesz alarmu aż do rana, przysięgam ci w zamian sprowadzić go z powrotem. - Zaproponował, jeśli to by nic nie dało zamierzał ogłuszyć ją i miał nadzieję, że nie wróci go to do nieprzytomności._

 _Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w rozpoznaniu, ale czarna magia nie była w tej chwili problemem dla Hermiony Jean Granger._

 _\- Masz ją, na moją magię. Ale co zamierzasz zrobić, jeśli ktoś cię złapie? Pomogę, pozwól mi go zabrać._

 _Tom nie pozwolił jej wskazać różdżką "mobilicorpus", warknął odmowę, trzymając ciało Harry'ego jeszcze bliżej siebie, wiedział, że to irracjonalne, ale nie był w tej chwili zdolny do niczego innego._

 _Hermiona podniosła uspokajająco rękę._

 _\- W porządku, ale pomogę ci w drodze.- Potrząsnął głową przecząco, ale ona nalegała. - Co zamierzasz zrobić, zawieść go by o to walczyć? Idę z tobą._

 _To byłoby bardziej męczące, nie zgodzić się z nią w tej chwili, więc ustąpił. Tom pozwolił jej prowadzić, aby mieć na nią oko, a ona okazała się bardziej niż użyteczna, ogłuszając dozorcę i parę prefektów._

 _W połowie drogi jego skromne siły zaczęły go opuszczać, ale Tom zacisnął zęby i zdołał dotrzeć do pokoju życzeń, ale był ledwo za drzwiami, kiedy wspomniane siły opuściły go zupełnie i upadł prawie w śpiączce z Harrym wciąż w ramionach. Obudził się piętnaście godzin później; Hermiona nie tylko ich nie opuściła, ale zachowała ciało Harry'ego i wezwała jego zwolenników używając Patronusa, kilka godzin później byli w jego czasie, razem z Hermioną.}_

* * *

Harry przeżył całe to koszmarne doświadczenie z nim ze względu na ich więź i był bliski łez, obejmując go bez słowa. Po dłuższej chwili odważył się odezwać:

\- Tak mi przykro.

Tom spojrzał trochę gniewnie.

\- Och przestań, to w żadnym stopniu nie jest twoja wina. - Powiedział starając się i nie dając rady nie brzmieć zgryźliwie.

Harry wydał z siebie drżący śmiech, podejrzanie bliski szlochu.

\- Dziękuję!

Tom powiedział sobie, że się nie rumieni i poklepał Harry'ego po plecach.

\- Teraz jesteś bezpieczny. - Udając, że to on jest pocieszającym i wdzięczny kochankowi za umożliwienie mu tego pozoru.

... Dopóki ten nie zmienił tematu.

\- Zawdzięczamy Hermionie wiele.

Tom prywatnie zgodził się ale mógł widzieć, do czego zmierza Harry.

\- Pozwoliłem jej żyć i zabrałem ją tutaj, to nie wystarczy?

Uśmiech Harry'ego był chociaż raz prawie beztroski.

\- Nie!

Toma cieszył ten uśmiech ale udał zgryźliwość. - Zostawiłem ją i Prince'a bez szwanku, nie jestem ślepy, wiesz; czy to nie wystarczy?

Harry wydął wargi.

\- Hipokryto, oni nic nie zrobili i ty to wiesz.

Tom podniósł palec.

\- Jeszcze!

Harry przyjął uparty wyraz twarzy, _lepiej, że w obronie Granger niż czegokolwiek głupiego!_

\- Chcę, żebyś mi obiecał, że pozwolisz jej żyć bez szwanku i na stałe, bez jakiegokolwiek znaku...

Tom chciał podkreślić, że to było zbyt wiele, ale gdy o tym pomyślał, _tak naprawdę nie było_. Ale zanim zdążył przyjąć ofertę, Harry kontynuował:

\- Nie wchłonę z powrotem Horkruksa, a i tak z tobą zostanę, żadnych warunków.

Tom rozważał gorączkowo, _czy to było tyle warte jako oferta_?

Spojrzenie na Harry'ego potwierdziło, że jest to uczciwe i szczere. _Zawsze może spróbować zmienić jego zdanie później... ale co z następnym kryzysem? Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić_... Ale jeśli będzie naciskał znowu będą w punkcie wyjścia...

 _Może okazja potrzebowała tylko innego haczyka..?_

\- Aby być całkowicie szczerym, gdybym zdobył trochę kontaktu z moim horkruksem, to nie byłoby źle, też miałem kilka momentów odłączania. - Nienawidził przyznania tego, ale miał prawie pełną gwarancję, że to zadziała...

Harry natychmiast zmartwił się, tak bardzo, że zapomniał być ostrożny.

\- Co? Dlaczego, do cholery, mi tego nie powiedziałeś?

 _Trafiony!_

Tom uśmiechnął się, tylko trochę.

\- To nie było nawet zbliżone do twoich objawów, ale wyolbrzymiało odbiór rzeczy i rozstroiło mnie na tyle, że potrzebowałem czasu dla siebie.

Harry zmarszczył czoło w koncentracji i zmartwieniu i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Daj mi swoje notatki do rytuału.

Tom nie pozwolił sobie na uśmiech zadowolenia. _Nie doszedł do celu, jeszcze._ Pewnie, że to ustępstwo i to poważne, ale Harry nie zgodził się jeszcze i mimo, że miał aurę zatroskania, _czegoś brakowało..._

Mimo to, jeśli Harry zaangażowałby się w ich rytuał to wyszłoby mu na dobre i wzmocniło rytuał. Przywołał kopię notatek i przedstawił je z rozmachem.

\- Spójrz, to jest wszystko, co mam na ten temat.

Harry posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech i po odtworzeniu ich kanapy, zaczął czytać z pełną koncentracją. Tom przypomin ał sobie, że to było niegodne dreptać tak, jakby czekał na wyrok. Na szczęście oczekiwanie nie trwało długo...

\- To nie jest związanie druidów. - Nie było to całkiem oskarżenie.

Tom rozluźnił się nieco, to nie było bezpośrednie nie, i nie mógł poradzić, że był zadowolony, jako, że jeszcze dwa lata wstecz, Harry nie rozpoznałby rytuału druidów.

\- Rzeczywiście nie, obrzędy druidów tworzą tylko najdrobniejszy związek dusz. Część druidzka jest jedynie podstawą, użycie terminu i formy ofiary. Zaklęcie będzie oparte gdzie indziej.

Czuł natychmiast budujące się napięcie, spojrzenie Harry'ego wręcz paliło go intensywnością. Tom odpowiedział tym samym sprawiając, że jego kochanek lekko się zarumienił, ale jak zawsze, wstrzymał się.

\- Jakiej ofiary? - jego głos miał być podejrzliwy, ale nie wyszło dokładnie w ten sposób.

Tom wiedział, że pytanie było tylko dla potwierdzenia i to wywołało jego uśmiech, tym razem czystej męskiej dumy.

\- Konsumpcja, oczywiście, - Harry zarumienił się jeszcze raz i jeszcze bardziej gdy kontynuował, - Obojga dziewictw.

Harry zrobił najlepszą impresję ryby...

\- Pozwolisz mi? - w jego głosie było oszołomienie...

\- Myślałem, że brzydzisz się samą ideą. -... któremu zbyt szybko pozwolił odejść...

Tom raczej lubił widzieć go tak speszonym.

\- Brzydzę się, to zbyt mocne słowo. - Badał swoje paznokcie. - Nie ma nic tak odrażającego, czego kilka uroków nie naprawi, nie, żebym miał zamiar to powtórzyć więcej niż ten jeden raz.- Powiedział wyglądając na zupełnie niezainteresowanego i nieco urażonego, ale szczerze oczekując nawet tego...

Harry natychmiast był obrażony.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, abyś zmuszał się do tego dla mnie. - Jego głos tak lodowaty, jak był onieśmielony wcześniej.

Tom westchnął w duchu.

 _... Czego Harry od niego oczekuje, że przyzna, że chce tego rodzaju rzeczy..? Nie powinien... chociaż jego pierwsza reakcja pokazała, że mógłby uzyskać niezmierzoną władzę nad Harrym taką intymnością, nigdy nie miał zamiaru przyznać czegoś takiego, nawet za pięćdziesiąt lat._

\- To prawda, nie jestem tak dokładnie chętny temu pomysłowi, ale aby rytuał zadziałał jak zamierzam, a nawet w ogóle, będzie wymagał wszystkiego dokładnie po równi, dlaczego twoim zdaniem, tylko zatrzymałem cię, a nie odwróciłem sytuację, jak oczywiście chciałeś...

Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły.

\- Zakładając, że przystąpimy do rytuału, też nie spodziewaj się powtórzenia. - Wskazał z jasną szorstkością. Potem uśmiechnął się.

\- Ale jak możesz mieć pewność, że nie straciłem wspomnianego dziewictwa z Amelią? - zapytał po rzekomym namyśle.

 _Zobaczy się, co do tego..._

\- Do przyjęcia. - Była jego napięta odpowiedź, ale wewnątrz był wściekły.

 _... Znowu Amelia, może jutro powinien wyrzucić ją z pociągu, to prawdopodobnie nie będzie go nic kosztować..._

 _Będzie narzekał, czy nie, Harry'ego aż tak bardzo to nie obejdzie..._

-...Jeśli chodzi o najdroższą Amelię i jej nieudolność w zachęcaniu ciebie, to dość proste, język twego ciała nie uległ zmianie, w ogóle. - Harry próbował protestować wobec tej opinii, więc ciągnął, udowadniając swój punkt. - Kupiłeś to natychmiast, nawet nie przypominając sobie snu od razu, a ja tylko naśladowałem Blacka. Nawet bez tego, sposób w jaki sposób z tobą zerwała był dość wymowny, najwyraźniej znudziło ją czekanie, aż zrobisz kolejny krok.

Harry stał się jeszcze bardziej drażliwy.

\- Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego zerwała ze mną i to nie miało z tym nic wspólnego, było jej bardzo wyraźnym życzeniem, abym trzymał ręce przy sobie.

Tom westchnął ze znużeniem.

 _Tylko Harry mógł być tak naiwny... a jednak tak wierny... że mógł wyleczyć ową naiwność, nie ryzykując niczego._

\- Proszę, dziewczyny mogą być nie tak otwarte, jak w twoim czasie, ale nadal mają potrzeby. Ona po prostu wymagała utrzymywania jej wizerunku "grzecznej dziewczynki" nienaruszonego; jeśli byś nalegał, z chęcią by uległa.

Harry zagapił się, a potem uśmiechnął.

\- To ekstremalny mizoginizm, ale wydaje się, że masz swoje racje. Jak możesz być całkowicie pewien, że nie skorzystam z tak słusznej rady? - zażartował.

Tom uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

 _Ufał Harry'emu, we wszystkim i więcej, z wyjątkiem jego własnego życia, nie mówiąc, że uwielbiał ich gry o władzę. To nie znaczy, że jego partner uzna za przyjemne konsekwencje flirtu z innym, więc postara się wybić mu te pomysły, lepiej uprzedzić fakty..._

\- Mój najdroższy Harry, wiem, bo jeśli się odważysz, aby jej użyć, to będzie automatycznie oznaczać, że nie obchodzi cię w ogóle wybrany obiekt zainteresowania. Nie ruszę cię palcem wobec owej niedyskrecji, ale wątpię, że pozostałoby coś ze wspomnianego obiektu zainteresowania dla rodziny, aby pochować. - Powiedział to swoim najbardziej miłym głosem.

Harry wzdrygnął się, ale nie wyglądało, że całkowicie ze strachu lub obrzydzenia. Tom zanotował to sobie, _wyglądało, że jego kochanek miał więcej niż słabość do jego zaborczości, podniecała go..._

\- Tak... - Harry kolejny raz spojrzał na notatki i wrócił do głównego problemu. - Jest tu drobne wartościowe zaklęcie, tutaj, i nie poznaję pochodzenia, a czuję, że powinienem.

Tom był bardziej niż zadowolony.

\- Rzeczywiście powinieneś, ponieważ jest to właściwie w rezultacie przeciwieństwo horkruksa, mam zamiar wziąć elementy z tego rytuału i odwrócić je.

Harry zamarł i zrobił psychicznie pełny obrót.

\- Czy ty straciłeś cholerny rozum? Byłem gotów zgodzić się na związanie, ale to jest poza pojęciem.

 _Harry doprowadzał go do szaleństwa, z horkruksami i tym nonsensem, jego partner pozbawi go rozsądku znacznie szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek miałaby czarna magia..._

\- A dlaczego tak uważasz? - zapytał swoim najbardziej miękkim i niebezpiecznym głosem, ale tym razem Harry nie wziął tego do serca...

... Był zbyt zajęty gestykulowaniem szeroko i staraniem się okazania swojej całkowitej niezgody, utrzymując cały czas swój głos rzeczowy i spokojny.

\- Pamiętam, jak to było gdy tworzyłeś horkruksa... wywoływanie tego rodzaju mocy, teraz, nawet odwróconej, jedyny sposób, by to zadziałało w tym zakresie, to dosłownie zespawane naszych dusz razem.

 _Naprawdę Tom zaczął żałować, jak bardzo zdołał wydedukować Harry'ego..._

 _-_ Więc, z czym masz problem? To tylko stosunkowo bezpieczny dla nas sposób, aby utrzymać horkruksy i odzyskać pełną duszę.

Ogromne zielone oczy spojrzały w jego, szeroko otwarte z przerażenia; Tom mógłby poradzić sobie o wiele lepiej bez tego.

\- Bezpieczne? - jego głos był o całą oktawę wyższy, - Jak do diabła zespawanie naszych dusz razem może być uważane za bezpieczne? Nawet jeśli rytuał się powiedzie to może pomieszać nieodwracalnie nasze mózgi, by wskazać najbardziej oczywiste ryzyko.

Tom westchnął i zaczął tłumaczyć.

\- Ryzyko nie jest tak wysokie, jak uważasz, dlaczego postanowiłem wykorzystać Beltane zarówno do ukierunkowania i wzrostu mocy?

Harry nie wyglądał, na znacznie uspokojonego.

\- Więc ryzyko przesuwa się bardziej ku śmierci, niż szaleństwu.

Tom nie rozumiał głębi negatywnej reakcji. - Tak, ale jest na bardziej rozsądnym poziomie. Ufam w nas, w nasze zaangażowanie, w to.

Harry eksplodował.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić?... Błąd oznacza samobójstwo.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś zawsze gotowy na takie plany.

Harry skrzywił się.

\- Dla mnie, nie ciebie. Szczerze mówiąc, Tom, nawet nie widziałeś mnie w tym świetle przed Horkruksem, bardziej jak rodzinę, to jest zbyt wiele...

Natychmiast ogarnęła go wściekłość, ale czarny humor zwyciężył.

\- Mąż też jest uważany za rodzinę. - Zauważył.

Harry nie zdobył się nawet na najmniejszy uśmiech.

\- Proszę, Tom, muszę wiedzieć.

Harry'emu nie było łatwo prosić... westchnął.

\- Mogłem nie widzieć cię od razu jako istotę seksualną, ale wiedziałem od początku, że jeśli kiedykolwiek wybiorę tę drogę, to nie będzie z nikim, _poza tobą_ , nawet jeśli bylibyśmy spokrewnieni nie zrobiłoby to różnicy.

Harry ponownie zrobił impresję ryby, a następnie spojrzał gniewnie.

\- Widziałeś swojego wuja; wasi przodkowie mieli zapewne podobne myśli jak ta. - Rzucił instynktownie, a potem pokręcił głową, aby ją oczyścić.

\- Nie, to jest szalone, to idzie zbyt daleko, Tom...

Tom był już bardziej niż zmęczony tą cholerną grą i zignorował przytyk do rodziny swojej matki.

\- Jak chcesz, ale nie waż się zrzucać tego na mnie, nie kiedy ty nawet nie spojrzałeś na mnie z pożądaniem przed incydentem z Walburgą...

Biologia nie kłamie, kochanie.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

\- To nie jest prawda.

Tom spojrzał w oczy Harry'ego, całym sobą.

\- Udowodnij, że się mylę, zwiąż się ze mną.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Harry nie mógł wytrzymać jego spojrzenia.

\- Nie mogę. To nie jest warte twojego życia.

Nagle Tom zrozumiał, że Harry nigdy nie miał zamiaru naprawdę przyjęcia związania... i nie powinien okłamywać siebie wierząc w to... ( _złe, złe przyzwyczajenie_ _przejęte od jego osobistego bólu głowy)._

Nigdy nie był bardziej wrażliwie świadomy, w jak dużo gorszej sytuacji były jego emocje, ale bez względu na to, jak bardzo pragnął, aby mu odpłacić, głęboko, jego ręka została zatrzymana po raz kolejny, ze względu na nić zrozumienia. Wszystkie obawy, które wyrzucał teraz Harry były dokładnym zwierciadłem jego własnych...

 _Da mu ostatnią szansę, a następnie naprawdę będzie z nimi koniec..._

\- Jak chcesz, w takim razie możesz albo walczyć ze mną na śmierć teraz, albo poczekać aż przyjmiesz z powrotem Horkruksa, a potem nigdy nie zaszczycisz mnie swoją obecnością pod groźbą śmierci, twój wybór.

Harry nie był chętny podnieść różdżkę przeciwko niemu, zobaczył z ulgą. W rzeczywistości nie wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż kiedy Tom groził jego przyjaciołom, ale nie miał już problemu, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Żaden z nich nie przemawia do mnie, ani nie są wielkim wyborem. - Przyznał.

Tom miał dosyć okazywania słabości.

\- Nieważne, mam dość gier. To trzecia i ostatnia szansa jaką daję ci aby odejść, nie dostaniesz kolejnej, więc pomyśl jasno i zdecyduj teraz.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Cały świat Harry'ego zatrzymał się na chwilę, i znowu spuścił oczy. Znał ten ton, ale to, co oferował Tom trudno było nazwać wyborem, zmienne były niemożliwe. Jego pierwszym odruchem było odejść, ale Tom był śmiertelnie poważny, jedynym sposobem, aby zostawić go teraz było po jego trupie i nie mógł znieść tej myśli.

Inna opcja, pozwolić mu się zabić, było także nie do pomyślenia: z jednej strony, osobiście pozbyłby się dylematu, na stałe. Ale z drugiej strony, groźba Toma była szczera jak złoto: będzie odpowiedzialny za wypuszczenie Voldemorta na swoich przyjaciół i przyszłe pokolenia... bardzo uważnie nie rozważał swojej przyszłej osoby...

Trzecia możliwość była równie niesmaczna.

Ryzykować uszkodzenia mózgu Toma, aby dostać rodzaj wolności, choć nigdy nie będzie wolny _, nie do końca_ , nawet jeśli nigdy już się nie spotkają, ze względu na horkruksa Toma. Ale znowu, jego przyjaciel wyglądał na tak sfrustrowanego, że nie było wcale niemożliwe, że wystrzeli w niego Avadą i zniszczy część własnej duszy, aby z tym skończyć. Harry czuł się zbrukany samym myśleniem o tym.

 _Żadna wolność, w szczególności jego, nie była warta, aby spowodować coś takiego..._ Zwłaszcza umysłowi takiemu jak Toma, tak genialnemu...

Taki los był gorszy niż śmierć...

Oczywiście ten cały nie do zniesienia bałagan powinien uczynić opcję czwartą, związanie z Tomem, co najmniej do zniesienia, ale jakoś tak nie było. Aby przetrwać obrzęd, jak został ukształtowany, musieliby dać z siebie wszystko, co mieli, całkowite zaangażowanie ciała, umysłu, serca i duszy, do skrajności. To było w pewien sposób, tak potworne jak rytuał Horkruksa.

Oskarżenie Toma było trafne: jego uczucia były możliwe tylko dzięki horkruksowi. Ale to nie było w sposób, o jakim myślał jego przyjaciel; uczucia, przyjaźń, miłość i obsesja zawsze tam były, było tak samo prawdopodobne, że skończyliby jako kochankowie także w jego czasie, jednak gdyby nie skończył _znowu_ w przeszłości, bardzo wątpił, że pozwoliłby sobie na osiągnięcie przez nich takiej głębi uzależnienia.

Było mu niedobrze...

W związku z tym, nie ufał sobie, że odda się całkowicie partnerowi, a wtedy rytuał zawiedzie i zabiłby Toma tak samo, jakby wystrzelił Avadą. Nie byłaby to nawet wspólna wina, jako, że uczucia jego kochanka, skomplikowane i wyostrzone w taki sam sposób, jak jego własne, nie wspominając jak szalenie zmieszane, były znacznie bardziej skoncentrowane. Kiedy on spędził poprzedni rok brnąc i próbując zaaklimatyzować się wobec wszystkiego, co stracił, na dobre, Tom miał komfort czasu by poznać dokładnie, czego chce i jak to osiągnąć. To powiększało jeszcze klaustrofobiczne uczucie, pomysły Toma było więcej niż dobrze przemyślane, _naprawdę genialne_ , dostosowane do niego i pokazywały jego troskę...

 _... Miłość do cholery, nazwij to prawidłowo..._

Ale pomijając obsesyjną miłość i potrzebę, Harry potrzebował czasu na oddech i zdecydowanie samemu, czego chciał i jak daleko mógł zajść...

 _... Czas! To było to, czego potrzebował przede wszystkim..._

\- Tom, nie mogę, to zbyt poważna decyzja, by podjąć od razu. Nie możemy odłożyć tego trochę? Nie odejdę, przysięgam, że nie, ale potrzebuję czasu. - W końcu spojrzał ponownie w oczy kochanka, oferując wszystko, co mógł.

Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, twarz Toma stała się jeszcze bardziej kamienna.

\- Nie ma czasu, znasz swoje możliwości wyboru. - Wdech,

\- Widziałem twoje przysięgi. - Harry wzdrygnął się.

Ostatnia część była totalnie niesprawiedliwa i szczerze nienawidził Toma na zmuszanie go do wyboru, ale też rozumiał. Doprowadził go do szaleństwa swoimi wielokrotnymi odmowami, (ale nigdy ostatecznymi) a jednak jego ( _jakiego słowa użyć, przyjaciel, brat, ukochany, niszczyciel, albo zbawca?)_ jego Wszystko nadal kontynuował oferowanie mu więcej i więcej, kiedy każdy strzęp cierpliwości powinien zostać całkiem złamany i sprawy sprowadzone do przemocy.

Jeszcze bardziej wymowny był fakt, że nawet wśród tych opłakanych warunków było rozwiązanie, które gwarantowało bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego, nawet kosztem własnego zdrowia Toma.

To nie był normalny Tom Riddle: „Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że ktokolwiek mógłby kiedykolwiek znaczyć więcej, czy nawet tyle samo, co ja."

Harry rozumiał nawet zmianę zdania swojego kochanka na zmuszenie go do odejścia jeśli wchłonie Horkruksa z powrotem, Tom zaoferował mu wszystko, czym był i wyglądało na to, że został odrzucony, byłoby mu łatwiej zmierzyć się z całą szkołę nago niż z uczuciem takiego obnażenia. Nie było mowy, aby dalej trwali w taki sam sposób, jako przyjaciele, a nawet kochankowie, po czymś takim, jeśli miał być szczery, wątpił by mogli wrócić do bycia przyjaciółmi, nawet tylko po tym, jak ich usta zetknęły się po raz pierwszy...

 _... Jednak oferta by odejść wolno wciąż tam była..._

\- W takim razie znasz już odpowiedź. - Odpowiedział tak samo surowo.

\- Cholera, Tom, umrzemy z tego powodu.

Coś złagodniało minimalnie w oczach Toma, jeśli nie w twarzy.

\- Nie, nie umrzemy. - Jego głos był z powrotem melodyjny, hipnotyczny, przekonujący, ale też uczciwy. - Czy wiesz, dlaczego, kochanie?

Harry przełknął ślinę, próbując przepchnąć węzeł w suchym gardle.

\- Nie. - Wierzył, że był szczery.

Tom zmniejszył, prawie do zera, odległość między nimi.

\- Bo przed tym, - pogładził lekko dolną wargę Harry'ego jednym palcem, a jednak zmysłowość sprawiła mu ból.

\- Było to. - Chwycił jego rękę, dłoń do dłoni, przeplatając ich palce i wbijając paznokcie, Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i powtórzył ten gest.

\- Zaangażowanie już jest, bez względu na jego formę. To z tego samego powodu, podążyłem za tobą do twego czasu i dlatego, kiedy obudziłeś się przy życiu, nie złapałeś Hermiony by wrócić. Jeśli spróbowałbyś natychmiast, była szansa, że to może się udać. Przetrwamy związanie, ponieważ bez względu na to, co dzieje się między nami, związek pozostanie, nieważne jak daleki jest dystans fizyczny między nami.

Harry zaczął drżeć; to tego bał się najbardziej ze wszystkiego, nawet bardziej niż utraty niezależności. Przetrwania związania, z ich uczuciami, znowu jak były wcześniej, a nawet z czasem odchodzącymi całkowicie. Spędzenia wielu pustych wieków z jego jedynym stałym łączem do kogoś, kto stał się obcy i bez drogi wyjścia...

 _Nic nie trwa wiecznie, zwłaszcza dobre rzeczy._

Ale znowu, choć jego racjonalny umysł krzyczał ze strachu, była też inna jego część, która widziała rzeczy inaczej.

 _W porządku_ , nie było gwarancji, że będą żyć po kwietniu. Ani też jak długo ich związek będzie trwał, w jakiejkolwiek formie. _Podjął decyzję_ , da z siebie wszystko, czym był i weźmie wszystko, co będzie mógł, w zamian, każdą kroplę miodu, każdą chwilę szczęścia z Tomem i każdą przygodę, _jak długo to będzie trwało_.

Harry miał zamiar przeżyć swoje życie w pełni... _nie był tchórzem_.

\- Kocham cię. - Wypalił.

Czas się zatrzymał.

Cała twarz Toma rozświetliła się w czystej rozkoszy, ale tylko uniósł brew.

\- Wiem.

Harry i tak nie potrzebował słownego potwierdzenia. Jego ręka wślizgnęła się na kark Toma przyciągając ich usta do spotkania. To nie było poddanie, ale jego własne żądanie, powtarzał te słowa bezdźwięcznie znowu i znowu do ust swego kochanka i poczuł odpowiedź, jako najlżejszy szept w ich więzi; to było bardziej niż wystarczające. Ale kiedy zaczęło robić się gorąco i starał się sterować Tomem ku ich kanapie pojawił się opór.

\- Co? - zapytał, i ku jego wstydowi brzmiało to jak irytacja.

Tom rzucił złośliwy uśmieszek, ale wyglądało to bardziej jak uśmiech.

\- Co, myślisz, że pozwolę ci rozproszyć mnie ponownie? Nie pójdziemy nigdzie, aż dasz mi prawidłowo swoje słowo.

Harry był bardziej rozbawiony niż rozdrażniony, ale starał się to ukryć.

\- Co, moje przysięgi wracają do bycia wystarczająco dobrymi dla Ciebie? - jednak nie odpuścił sobie zupełnie złośliwości.

Ich oczy starły się w krótkiej, lecz zaciętej walce, a następnie chwytali się nawzajem w bezsilnym śmiechu zrodzonym z czystej ulgi.

\- Harry? - to nie był rozkaz, ani błaganie, tylko prośba. Harry preferował je najbardziej.

\- W porządku. Ja, Harry James Evans Potter akceptuję twoją obietnicę małżeństwa, Tomie Marvolo Riddle, zwiążę się z tobą na ogniach Beltanu i nie opuszczę cię tak długo, jak nam przeznaczono. Czy to wystarczy?

Tom próbował wyglądać obojętnie, ale czuł satysfakcję wyciekającą z jego porów.

\- Nieporównywalnie. - Wziął ponownie jego lewą rękę i Harry czuł działanie magii Toma, nie Pokoju.

Podniósł ich złączone ręce, aby zobaczyć, to było połączenie białego i różowego złota, poważna rzecz, nie pierścionek zaręczynowy.

\- Co, nie rodzinny pierścień obietnicy? - zażartował by ukryć, jak bardzo dotknął go tym gestem.

Tom przewrócił oczami.

\- Wolę taki. - Nie było wątpliwości w ciężkim zaborczym tonie, bardziej osobistym niż cokolwiek innego.

Harry zaczerwienił się i próbował ukryć, jak bardzo mu się to podobało.

\- Po prostu nie chcesz ryzykować, że zostanę mistrzem śmierci.

Coś przemknęło w oczach Toma, ale zbyt szybko by Harry to rozpoznał. Zacmokał ponuro.

\- Nie jestem całkowicie przeciwny tej idei, ale nie pozwolę ci używać tego, jako sposób, aby uciec od związania.

Jak szalenie by to nie brzmiało, Tom mówił do pewnego stopnia poważnie. Harry był zbyt zakłopotany i szczęśliwy, by odpowiedzieć słowami. Skupił się na własnej magii i chwilę później taki sam pierścień spoczął na szczupłym palcu Toma.

\- Proszę. - Nie mógł ukryć zadowolenia.

Tom zbadał pierścień i ciepło powróciło do jego oczu, pociągnął go w kierunku ich kanapy.

\- Przypomnij mi, że rano mam cię pobić.

Pomimo, że wiedział, że to nie była pusta groźba Harry roześmiał się.

\- Więc teraz, gdy masz mnie na pewno, planujesz odebrać swoją krew?

Tom uśmiechnął się.

\- Dokładnie tak, kochanie. - Holowanie stało się ciągnięciem w ostatnich krokach.

Harry opierał się, tylko dlatego, że mógł.

\- Nie oczekuj, że tak po prostu to zaakceptuję. - Wyzwanie na wielu poziomach.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, kochanie, - ugryzienie zaborczymi pocałunkami między każdym słowem. - Liczę na to.

Ale, gdy dotarli do kanapy atmosfera znowu się zmieniła. Pojawiła się celowość, której po prostu nie było poprzednie dwa razy, Tom nie próbował zniknąć ich ubrań i spojrzał wyzywająco na Harry'ego, gdy ten próbował zrobić to sam. Nie spieszył się rozbierając Harry'ego rzecz po rzeczy, i ten podążał za nim zarówno z nieufnością i zaintrygowaniem.

Gra stała się jasna wystarczająco szybko; Tom przeciągał sprawy, jak mógł, by ukarać go za to, że kazał mu czekać, ale prawdopodobnie torturował tak również samego siebie. Ale gdy stał za nim, całując go w kark, i posuwając się bardzo powoli w dół jego nagich pleców, Harry poczuł znajome mrowienie magii. Zesztywniał i przywołał swoją własną.

\- Pozwól mi, - słodka pieszczota jego ucha, sprawiła, że drżał. - To pozostanie tylko do związania i nie będę go wykorzystywać... za bardzo.

Harry odkrył, że zgadza się i nie z powodu roztapiającej go zmysłowości, czy humoru. Ich więź była otwarta i czuł, że Tom nie chciał tego zrobić tylko z zaborczości, ale dlatego, że potrzebował być w stanie wskazać, gdzie jest i zatrzymać go, gdyby ponownie stracił kontrolę.

W momencie, gdy, - Tak, - opuściło jego usta Tom powtórzył to samo raz jeszcze, ale kiedy dotarł między łopatki, zamiast pocałunku, obdarzył go ostrym ugryzieniem. Jakoś magia była inna niż za pierwszym razem, a Harry stopniał przy Tomie.

Kontynuował w tym tempie ślimaka; jego pierwsze spostrzeżenie było słuszne i nawet był blisko błagania Toma, aby zakończył to, nie żeby ten zrobił mu przysługę. _Choć myśląc o tym, trudno byłoby powiedzieć, kto robił przysługę komu.._.

Ale kiedy wszystko się skończyło, Tom opadł w jego ramionach i zasnął natychmiast, bez dobranoc.

Harry widział, że nie jest to zwykłe zmęczenie mężczyzny po seksie, ale coś znacznie bardziej złowieszczego. Dokładne badanie, którego zaniedbał wcześniej, wykazało kilka wężowych zaklęć maskujących, a cienie pod oczami Toma były znaczące...

 _Jaki naprawdę był jego tryb dnia?_

Nie wiedział, czy teraz, gdy miał jego umowę planował, aby się uspokoić, ale nawet jeśli Tom zamierzał pracować tak dalej, aż rozgryzie kamień, czekało go coś innego...

Harry zmusił się, aby nie zasnąć, czując potrzebę strzeżenia snu Toma. Przez chwilę żałował nieco utraty części ich zaufania. Tom może odpoczywał teraz jak dziecko na jego piersi, ale nie czuł się tak swobodnie, aby odwrócić się do niego plecami...

Ale żal było krótki; Harry wiedział, że z czasem je odzyska...

Bez względu na to, co może się zdarzyć, a to mogło być wiele: jak Tom uspokojony trochę i czekający pewien czasu do związania, a nawet nie potrafiący złamać kamienia, co bardzo skutecznie wstrzymałoby sprawy, Harry wiedział, że jego miejsce jest tutaj.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział dziewiąty: Regulacje**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Tom Marvolo Riddle sądził, że już nienawidził słabości jak ognia, ale przedtem nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał porównania i nagle okazało się, że nie miał o niej pojęcia. Przebudzenie Toma nie było tak naprawdę przyjemne. _W porządku_ , obudzić się do pocałunków Harry'ego nie było bardzo trudne, i naprawdę naciskany przyznałby, że mógłby się przyzwyczaić do budzenia się w ten sposób prawie regularnie, ale to nie to, go denerwowało...

 _...Inną sprawą było poddanie się potrzebom Harry'ego, i nawet cieszenie się z postępów, ale co innego stracić tak kontrolę..._

Połączony efekt jego pierwszego pełnego, odpoczynku i snu w ciągu miesiąca i porannej działalności zostawił go w euforii, leniwym nie do wybaczenia i obrzydliwie słabym. Kiedy w końcu otrząsnął się ze znużenia, i odzyskał przytomność umysłu, by sprawdzić czas, tempus wykazał, że było ledwie pół godziny przed odjazdem pociągu, więc byli już strasznie opóźnieni i nie mieli nawet w przybliżeniu wystarczająco dużo czasu, na odpowiednie przygotowanie...

 _...Nie miał nawet szansy na ukaranie Harry'ego, jak obiecał, czy nawet prostą satysfakcję skrzyczenia go właściwie..._

Dobry humor Harry'ego tak naprawdę nie pomagał...

\- Podoba mi się bardziej puszysty styl twoich włosów. - Zauważył Harry, przypatrując mu się bezwstydnie.

\- Pospiesz się. - Odwarknął, kończąc urok golenia.

Na dobry nastrój Harry'ego nie miało wpływu jego rozdrażnienie i nie wydawał się mieć problemu z czymkolwiek. Nawet w zwykłych okolicznościach, przyśpieszenie było normą dla niego, tylko mrugnął do Toma i chwilę później był gotowy na dzień, nawet wysuszony i ubrany.

\- Widzisz, gotowe.

Ale Tom, choć równie gotowy, nienawidził sytuacji z pasją. Odkąd postawił stopę w Hogwarcie poranne rytuały były formą wzmacniania dla niego, a teraz nawet nie miał właściwie czasu na porządny poranny prysznic.

 _Naprawdę, uwielbiał magię, ale sama myśl o pozostawieniu niektórych rzeczy całkowicie magii, wykraczała poza obrzydliwe._

Nie było słów, aby wyrazić jego poniżenie.

\- Chodźmy, więc.

Złapał Harry'ego za rękę i pośpieszyli korytarzami, prawie biegnąc do jego pokoju. Kiedy kamień odsunął się na bok, kontynuował w tym samym tempie.

Harry nadążał za nim z łatwością, ale starał się go uspokoić.

\- Hej, Tom, rozluźnij się, będziemy na czas.

Rzucił swojemu partnerowi ostre spojrzenie.

\- Nigdy nie było co do tego wątpliwości, ale taka opcja nie powinna w ogóle mieć miejsca.

Czuł napięcie Harry'ego na jego stwierdzenie.

\- Nie pamiętam, abym był w tym sam. - Głos Harry'ego był spokojny, ale miał ostry rys.

Tom rozluźnił się, sprawy wróciły do normy.

\- Nie byłeś - przyznał.

Harry był tym zaskoczony i Toma bardzo to ucieszyło, ale jego partner natychmiast zaczął dalej.

\- Dlaczego, w ogóle, tak się śpieszymy, czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy tu zostali?

 _To było coś nowego._

\- Być może, ale na to już za późno, nasze kufry są już w pociągu.

Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak? Możemy je bez problemu odzyskać, za siedem godzin na stacji King Cross.

Tom wysłał mu przeszywające spojrzenie... _kuszące, zbyt kuszące, ale nie..._

\- Możemy również wysłać wiadomość o naszych zaręczynach do Proroka Codziennego.

Harry zarumienił się szkarłatem.

\- Ups, nie sądziłem, że to będzie tak źle wyglądało.

Tom złagodził trochę wyraz twarzy.

\- Zaufaj mi, że będzie, wątpię, by ktokolwiek, z wyjątkiem naszych ludzi, wiedział dokładnie, co wydarzyło się wczoraj, ale niektórzy bez wątpienia to zauważą. Jeśli po prostu pokażemy się na stacji rozniesie się to znacznie szerzej, niż tylko w szkole.

Chwilowe rozczarowanie błysnęło w oczach Harry'ego i zniknęło.

\- W porządku, - zamyślił się, - możemy udać się do Dziurawego Kotła, jak zwykle, ale potrzebujemy laboratorium do pracy nad Kamieniem, więc albo Zevi albo Brax, nawet nie myśl o Grimmauld Place. - Jego wyraz twarzy jasno wyrażał konsekwencje takiego działania, ale w jego głosie było nie całkiem skryte rozczarowanie.

Tom zauważył to, ale, na razie, udawał, że nie.

\- Porzuć ten pomysł, - jego dreszcz nie był całkowicie udawany. - Nie jestem bardziej od ciebie chętny do wypoczynku z najdroższą Walburgą, więc Malfoyowie.

Harry zmarszczył nos.

\- Dlaczego nie Zevi? Nie przepadam za krewnymi Braxa i wątpię, że będą zadowoleni jak wpadniemy do nich bez uprzedzenia.

Tom wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak trzeba będzie zrobić; Eileen ma piętnaste urodziny już niedługo i Madeleine bez wątpienia złoży ci ofertę jej ręki i sporego posagu. Nie śpieszy mi się, aby ich zabić. - Naprawdę nie żartował.

Harry zatrzymał się.

\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie?

Tom był niemal rozbawiony, on naprawdę nie miał o niczym pojęcia.

\- Jak najbardziej. - Niedowierzanie Harry'ego nie zmalało i był zmuszony kontynuować.

\- Mają brzydką, ale spokojną, niezależną, córkę, jak myślisz, co powinni z nią zrobić? Wiadomo, że chcesz mieć rodzinę i szanujesz niezależne kobiety; jesteś również aż nazbyt uczciwy. - Ostatnia część była miła, mimo całej jego wewnętrznej wściekłości.

\- Twoja bliska przyjaźń z Zevim i prawdziwe _natchnienie_ by wysłać do nich Potterów, stworzy im okazję jakiej potrzebują, by zaproponować związek, a jeżeli uznają ich za twoją prawdziwą rodzinę, to będzie prawie niemożliwe, aby zmusić ich do wycofania oferty. - Jego głos zdradzał niezadowolenie bardziej niż chciał.

Nic z tego nie wydawało się zrobić wrażenia na Harrym, niemal roześmiał mu się w twarz.

\- Chyba ze mnie żartujesz! Nie mogłem umieścić Potterów w lepszym miejscu i wiem, że zgodzą się nam pomóc, ale oferowanie Eileen? Nie ma mowy! Nie jest tak źle, by nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedniego męża, podczas gdy ja mam ledwie galeon. Żaden rodzic nie chciałby mnie dla swojej córki, a nawet jeśli nie wiedzieliby o nas, Zevi im to wskaże i będzie po wszystkim... - potrząsnął głową.

Krew Toma wzburzyła się mocno i prawie wpadł w szał, nie tyle ze względu na ton, czy lekceważenie, ale dlatego, że wyczuł nutę żalu, z której wynikało, że tak naprawdę nie byłby nastawiony przeciw takiej ofercie.

\- Po pierwsze: z twoim poziomem mocy, nawet jeśli byłbyś mugolakiem, powinni uznać to za szczęście, nawet gdyby była piękna, a po drugie: jej sympatia do ciebie również pomaga. A jeżeli chodzi o nasze relacje, to nie mają znaczenia w tych kręgach, jeśli będziemy dyskretni - testował.

\- Sympatia? Dyskretni? - Harry był tak sceptyczny, że brzmiało to niemal głupio, a następnie eksplodował.

\- Pieprzyć obłudne postawy czystej krwi i kurwa ciebie też, Tom, za zgodę na to gówno. - Warknął.

Harry, zazwyczaj, mógł czytać między wierszami jego stylizowanej mowy, jej prawdziwe znaczenie, dość łatwo, nawet bez ich więzi, ale był tak wściekły, że pozostał nieświadomy, jego oczy były śmiertelnie poważne.

\- To, - uniósł pierścień, - "my" oznacza coś do mnie. Nawet jeśli powiedziałbyś mi, by je ukryć, nie zrobiłbym tego, ani nie pozwoliłbym tobie tego zrobić.

Coś rozluźniło się wewnątrz Toma, ale nie miał zamiaru się do tego przyznać, Harry miał już wystarczająco dużo władzy nad nim, tak jak było.

\- Język. - Zbeształ łagodnie, choć w innym czasie dosłownie urwałby głowę swojego partnera za wspomniany język i ton.

-... Teraz, skoro mi przypomniałeś... - rzucił na pierścienie glamour w wężomowie.

Oczy Harry'ego tylko ściemniały zamiast błysnąć ponownie w furii i odwrócił się, by odejść. - Niech cię cholera, Tom. - Rzucił po prostu. Bez żadnych emocji, czysty chłód.

 _Cholera, cholera, niech weźmie te uczucia!_

Tom nawet nie myśląc o tym, w dwóch krokach, dogonił Harry'ego i złapał go za ramię i objął za szyję _(niezbyt delikatnie za ramię, całkiem zadowolony z siniaka, który zostawiał: pewnego dnia go zabije, był pewien!)_ i przycisnął go do swojego ciała.

-... Nie tak szybko... Ja nie, ja nigdy nie prosiłbym Cię o to... nie wybrałem związania tylko dlatego, że jest to wygodne, ale dlatego, że tego chcę. Jesteś mój Harry.

Harry zamarł, kiedy został złapany; wiedząc zbyt dobrze, że ręka na jego szyi może okazać się zagrożeniem w ciągu sekundy, niezależnie jak delikatny jest teraz uścisk. Nie oferował ani jednego słowa akceptacji tej wypowiedzi, ale rozluźnił się przy nim.

\- A co z tobą? - Pytanie, kiedy je zadał, odkryło zarówno bezbronność i bunt.

Tom zastanowił się przez chwilę. Łatwą odpowiedzią byłoby "tak samo", kłamstwo, ale wolałby je. To by oddaliło nieuniknioną walkę z Harrym na inny, bardziej dogodny czas, ale był temu jednak niechętny, Harry mógł znieść go całego, nie wymagał rozcieńczenia. Wybrał prawdę.

\- Nigdy nie wezmę nikogo innego do łóżka, jak już obiecałem i nie dam kobiecie mojego nazwiska, nawet jako przykrywkę. Ale nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru, rezygnować z naszych ambicji. Więc, poza tym, zrobię wszystko, co jest potrzebne, aż do dnia, w którym będziemy mieć wystarczająco dużo władzy w naszych rękach, że nie będzie to już konieczne.

Harry zamarł, jego ciało zesztywniało, wyprostowany, jak struna, uwolnił się niemal gwałtownie. Obrócił się do niego z niepokojem, wściekłością i zdradą promieniującymi całą jego osobą, a jego oczy płonęły jak dwa zielone ognie. Tom nie wycofał się: _dawał co mógł w tych okolicznościach i jeżeli nie będzie bardzo, bardzo ostrożny, nawet to już zbyt wiele._

 _Zrobi to, aby Harry nie musiał... nie, żeby mógł znieść odwrotną sytuację..._

Harry zacisnął usta, aż stały się cienką białą linią, ale zrozumiał, cichą wiadomość.

\- Będziemy rozmawiać o tym później. - Odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Tom stwierdził, że wolałby już walkę niż to...

Sprawa była daleka od zakończenia, a znając Harry'ego, miał zamiar dać mu popalić za każde jego działanie od teraz, ale wolał raczej ogień Harry'ego, od tej spokojnej rezygnacji.

Harry zauważył natychmiast, że nie idzie za nim i zwolnił, by to sprawdzić. Odwrócił się trochę i błysnął złośliwym uśmiechem.

\- Matka Snape'a, Tom? To było psychiczne! Siostra Zeviego czy nie, nie spojrzałbym na nią, nawet jeśli nie byliśmy razem. - Zachichotał lekko i pobiegł dalej.

 _A on myślał, że miał humory!_

Tom musiał odtworzyć całą scenę, szybko, w umyśle. O co tu chodzi? Emocje Harry'ego, aż do ostatniej części, były prawdziwe tego był pewien. Jednak, implikacją było, że wykorzystał je jako odwet za jego chłód.

 _Co to było, rozproszenie dla ukrycia jego bólu czy nowa gra? Harry zwykle nie działałby w ten sposób, w ogóle, więc mógłby się założyć, że to nowa gra, ale nie był pewien..._

Zrozumienie było znacznie bardziej intrygujące i zabawne niż denerwujące. Mimo to, na pewno nie mógł pokazać żadnego zagubienia.

\- Zabiję cię! - Pobiegł za Harrym...

* * *

Dotarli do pociągu z siedmioma minutami zapasu, dysząc, bardziej ze śmiechu niż z jakiegokolwiek wysiłku. Wszelkie problemy były za nimi _... na razie_... Tom natychmiast wyprostował postawę, zwykłe plotki nie były złe, ale coś więcej, może stać się szkodliwe. Na szczęście nikt nie kierował większej niż zwykle uwagi na nich, i pośpiesznie dostali się do przedziału.

Zwykła załoga była tam, plus Minerva, ale gdy witali ich gorliwie Tom zauważył coś dziwnego, mimo, że byli bardzo zadowoleni, gdy ich zobaczyli, zwłaszcza Harry'ego, nie wyglądali na całkowicie niesłusznie rozluźnionych jego widokiem, tak jak powinni, jeśli Diggory się wygadał. Jak również unikali jego spojrzenia, choć bardzo ostrożnie. Musiał to zbadać...

Pierwsze sondowanie umysłu Alpharda wykazało jedynie mgliste wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy, z wyjątkiem jego czasu z Minervą. To nie powinno być możliwe; dziedzic Blacków nie miał najsilniejszych tarcz mentalnych, nawet bez wpływu jego znaku. _Więc co mogło się stać?_

Znał pewną możliwość, ale potrzebował więcej danych dla pełnej teorii...

Kolejnym celem był Abraxas. Obecna ta sama niejasność, ale poza tym, zupełna nuda, noc spędzona na niczym, poza bezmyślnym flirtem, nawet bez połączenia, Tom był zdegustowany... _A-ha!_ Zbędna, prawie niepowiązana, myśl o Diggorym i pamięć chwili przed ostatnią grą quidditcha. _Te dwie myśli były głęboko związane z wczorajszą nocą, tego był pewien..._

Ale kiedy miał wniknąć głębiej i znaleźć związek, poza już ustalonym schematem, poczuł oczy Harry'ego wpatrzone intensywnie w niego. Nie da się, zamierza go wydać _... Nie, żeby nie ucieszyłby go strach jego zwolenników, gdy zrozumieją, że zostali złapani_... ale wspomnienia zostały schowane w taki sposób, że jeśli Malfoy zauważyłby jego obecność i spanikował, jakieś uszkodzenia mózgu byłyby nieuniknione. Tom zaczynał czuć się naprawdę zły na oszustwo, które mógł wyczuć, ale nie na tyle, aby wyrządzić trwałą szkodę, zwłaszcza jeśli może to zniszczyć przydatność Abraxasa. Potrzebowali (zwłaszcza Harry) rozproszenia.

Wredny uśmiech ozdobił usta Toma.

\- Czy nikt z was nie zapyta, jakie plany nasz złoty chłopiec miał wczoraj? - Cisza, ale wszystkie oczy były zwrócone na niego; Harry spojrzał zarówno błagająco jak morderczo. Jego uśmiech stał się złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nasz Harry chciał znaleźć bazyliszka i zostać spetryfikowany... na stałe...

Harry ledwo zdołał rzucić zirytowane:

\- Cholera, Tom, - zanim rozpętał się chaos.

Jego zwolennicy i Minerva zaczęli wykrzykiwać szybkie pytania, Granger zalała się łzami. Wrzawa była niemal nie do zniesienia, ale z pewnością było warto ze względu na wyraz twarzy Harry'ego.

 _Co, myślał, że ujdzie mu zupełnie bezkarnie wszystko, co zrobił? Nawet nie ma mowy, to był dopiero początek..._

Z Harrym zajętym, starającym się odpowiadać na ich pytania, zabrał się do pracy. Umysł Abraxasa nie oferował nic więcej o tym, co się stało, z wyjątkiem, znowu, powiązanego wspomnienia, jego chwili z Harrym po torturach Walburgi.

 _Zbyt spostrzegawczy, ten Malfoy! Może powinien wyleczyć go z tego... przynajmniej, gdy chodziło o niego..._

Umysł Minerwy był zarówno łatwiejszy, jak trudniejszy. Łatwiejszy, bo nie umiała wiele z oklumencji i było jak kaszka z mleczkiem zobaczyć jej głębokie obawy o Harry'ego wczoraj, jej i innych. Także bardzo trudny dlatego, że nie mógł trzymać się jej myśli, skoro nie nosiła jego znaku (coś, co trzeba szybko zmienić) więc byłoby niemożliwe zauważyć, że coś było ukryte, jeśli nie miałby tego najpierw sprawdzonego u innych. Wreszcie wszelkie wątpliwości, jakie miał zniknęły...

 _To była magiczna przysięga i byli wszyscy nią związani!_

Tom był wściekły, ale powstrzymał się, na razie, chcąc dowiedzieć się, czy jest coś więcej. Umysł Zeviego był bardziej zorganizowany i zajęło mu kilka chwil, odkrycie tych samych oznak, nawet wiedząc, gdzie szukać. To i dziwna ściana niezręczności... Po chwili zgłębiania odkrył coś naprawdę ciekawego. _Prince odważył się startować do Granger!_

Na poziomie osobistym, nie mógłby być bardziej obojętny, ale w kwestii pozycji mogło to być ogromnym ciosem i co gorsze przyciągnęłoby zbyt wiele uwagi do jego spraw. Na szczęście Prince miał dość rozumu i przyzwoitości, by wykonać ruch w prywatnym otoczeniu, choć Tom wolałby by poruszali się z większą rezerwą. Ale miał w końcu coś użytecznego do wykorzystania przeciwko niej i zabawi się, gdy Harry będzie się skręcać przekonując go, by ich nie karać.

Prawie leniwie spojrzał na Granger: Wciąż płakała obficie i ciągała nosem, ale znalazła schronienie w ramionach jego kochanka i ukrywała łzy w jego szyi.

 _Zbyt czepliwie jak na jego gust, ale na razie nie miał nic przeciwko._

Harry bezskutecznie próbował ją uspokoić miękkimi słowami i przeprosinami, klepiąc ją bardzo niezgrabnie po plecach. Jego oczy były rozbiegane i błagały, by ktoś go uratował. Od razu poczuł jego uwagę, oczywiście, i posłał mu oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. Tom uśmiechnął się tylko, nie mógłby znaleźć gorszej kary.

Harry Crutiatusa zniósłby znacznie lepiej...

Granger poczuła, że nie ma już pełnej uwagi Harry'ego, jeśli nie jego własną uwagę i podniosła głowę. Prawie nie musiał się włamywać do jej umysłu. Po spotkaniu jego oczu zarumieniła się, czerwona jak burak, a jej ręka sięgnęła do szyi, jak magnes. Jeśli Tom byłby bardzo wielkoduszny, przyjąłby jej reakcję za zauważenie niezręczności, gdzie odważyła się umieścić swoje ręce. Niestety dla Hermiony, ten niewielki gest był zbyt wymowny, nawet bez ogromnego rumieńca.

Wściekłość Toma wzrosła niebotycznie.

 _Spośród wszystkich zaklęć, jakie mogła wykorzystywać do sprawdzenia Harry'ego, odważyła się użyć TEGO?_

Nic nie było w stanie dłużej powstrzymać jego gniewu...

Ale gdy wyciągnął różdżkę, by przekląć ją, jak zasługuje, (niestety lżej niż niewybaczalnym, osłony były nadal aktywne w pociągu), był zmuszony do ponownego rozważenia. Nie z jakiegokolwiek współczucia dla całej grupy, która zastygła jak przerażone króliki (z wyjątkiem Prince'a który stał jak gryfon gotowy przyjąć cios)... ich czas też nadchodził...

Ale ponieważ jego uroczy partner wykazywał gotowość ingerowania, jak zwykle. Nie podniósł różdżki, ani głosu przeciw niemu, nawet nie przytulił Granger bardziej ochronnie, ale nie musiał. Harry tylko spotkał jego jadowite, śmiertelne, spojrzenie własnym stalowym i po prostu czekał.

Tom wyczuwał ochronę wokół Granger i innych budzącą się do życia w przerażających rozmiarach, o wiele, wiele gorszą niż ten jeden raz, kiedy ośmielił się ją przekląć. Inaczej niż wtedy wiedział, że jeśli odważy się choćby źle na nią spojrzeć, teraz, jego magia zniknie na zawsze.

\- Wszyscy na zewnątrz. - Tom rzucił rozkaz.

Inni mieli rozum, aby uciec jak najdalej, z wyjątkiem przeklętej mugolaczki, musiała zostać odciągnięta przez Prince'a... _Gryfoni!_

A mówiąc o Gryfonach, Harry nadal patrzył na niego spokojnie i pozostał nieruchomy i nieustraszony w obliczu jego gniewu.

 _Dał mu zbyt wiele swobody..._

\- Czy masz jakieś pojęcie, co zrobili? - wydusił zaciskając zęby.

Harry wysunął podbródek.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, nie skrzywdzisz ich.- To było stwierdzenie.

Tom wściekł się i chwytając Harry'ego za klapy szaty przycisnął go do ściany przedziału.

\- Więc nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia.

Irytująco, Harry zachował spokój.

-Tom, co oni zrobili? Zwykle nie wściekasz się tak szybko. - Miał czelność używać swego najbardziej wyrozumiałego głosu.

Tom zmusił się, by uspokoić się przynajmniej prawie, do tolerowanego poziomu. To był jedyny sposób, żeby wyjaśnić, a więc przekonać Harry'ego do zdjęcia ochrony... _I jakoś ominąć, że potrzebuje zgody swojego partnera, aby ukarać swoich zwolenników_... Ale jednak przyznanie byłoby zdecydowanie bardziej upokarzające.

\- Twoi drodzy przyjaciele i Granger, głównie Granger, użyli jej wisiorka, by nas sprawdzić, by upewnić się, że jesteś w porządku po tym jak Diggory otworzył usta.

Harry zmienił wyraz twarzy na wzruszony a następnie zamyślony...

\- A, to, - zagryzł wargi. - Wiem, że jesteś zły Tom, ale nie może być tak źle. - Skromne spojrzenie. - Nie możesz im wybaczyć, dla mnie? - Skrzywił się stosując tak otwartą manipulację, zwłaszcza tego typu, ale pewnie uważał, że była to jedyna rzecz, która teraz mogłaby zadziałać.

 _Niestety nie miał pojęcia, że teraz już nic nie mogło zadziałać..._

Tom poczuł jak ostatnie liny powstrzymujące go, pękają; to była jedyna rzecz, która mogła sprawić, by wyznał, co naprawdę się stało.

Podciągnął Harry'ego do góry, by byli na tej samej wysokości.

\- Twoja ukochana Hermiona - szepnął groźnie, - szpiegowała nas, gdy byliśmy najbardziej bezbronni, - widząc, że Harry znów próbuje protestować kontynuował ostro, - nie tylko obserwowała nasze najbardziej intymne chwile, ale dzięki swojemu urokowi, czuła wszystko, co my.

Tom nie miał do powiedzenia nic więcej; opuścił Harry'ego w dół i czekał na wybuch. Jego partner zrobił się blady jak ściana ze wstydu i oburzenia, drżąc z wściekłości i uspokajając się, jego oczy i magia płonęły mordem na każdym etapie. Ale kiedy przemówił, to była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej Tom mógł się spodziewać po takiej rewelacji.

\- Nie zrobisz im krzywdy. - To nie była nawet prośba, to było polecenie.

Tom uderzył i Harry go zablokował, patrząc na niego tymi płonącymi oczami, pełnymi woli i pięknymi jak nic innego na świecie.

Nagle Tom chciał zranić go tak bardzo jak ich.

\- Nadal jesteś mi winien jeszcze osiem rzeczy, - jego głos był jedwabisty; - Mógłbym rozkazać ci karanie ich, dopóki się nie złamią, dla mnie.

Harry zbladł; jego magia objawiła się, sprawiając, że ławki drżały i chwiały się gwałtownie na swoich pozycjach, co było jeszcze bardziej przerażające, niż po prostu połamanie ich, ponieważ kontrolował je, aby pozbyć się frustracji. Jego głos stał się niebezpieczny, jak Toma.

\- Więc skończysz związany z charłakiem, czy może sam zostaniesz charłakiem, twoja przysięga obejmuje też dawanie rozkazów innym.

To uderzyło Toma jak ogromny policzek.

\- A może nie powinienem w ogóle być zaręczony. - Jego słowa nie były napędzane tylko przez gniew, myśl o utracie Harry mogła być nie do zniesienia, ale równie nie do zniesienia jak bycie tym, który zawsze ustępuje, nie mógł zaakceptować, bycia tym najbardziej zależnym.

Jego przytyk natychmiast trafił do celu.

\- No naprawdę, nie minęło nawet dwanaście godzin, to dopiero szybko, Tom. - Głos Harry'ego był normalny, prawie lekki, ale mógł odczytać ból w oczach kochanka, słowa nie były w stanie go opisać.

Tom zostawił go, gdzie był i zaczął roztapiać ławki by odzyskać jasność umysłu. Po tym, jak całkowicie zniszczył przedział znowu skierował uwagę na Harry'ego.

\- Co mam teraz zrobić? Nie mogę po prostu zaakceptować czegoś takiego? Oni nas zdradzili. - Przeklinał własną słabość, za taką wrażliwość na ból Harry'ego, ale czuł się też uspokojony. _To nie było wcale łatwe dla niego i wiedział, że jeśli kiedykolwiek naprawdę by doszło do sytuacji życia lub śmierci, był najważniejszy..._

 _.. Problemem było to, że taki wybór zniszczyłby Harry'ego i nie był wcale gotowy iść tak daleko..._

Harry trzymał się całkiem dobrze.

\- Oni nas nie zdradzili! Salazarze, Tom! Ponieśli to ryzyko i świadomie zadali sobie tyle trudu dla mnie, aby upewnić się, że jestem w porządku. Jak mogę pozwolić karać ich za to?

Tom zaklął wściekle wewnątrz. Był tak wściekły, że trochę bezmyślnie przegapił ten fakt.

 _Ująwszy to w ten sposób, nie było zaskoczeniem, że walczył tak twardo.. Nie było naprawdę sposobu, by zmienić zdanie Harry'ego, łatwiej by zaakceptował rzucenie się z Wieży Astronomicznej_...

Westchnął w duchu; To nie był już tylko szantaż, jeśli będzie dalej na to nalegał, naprawdę straci Harry'ego.

Drapieżny uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach. To nie znaczy, że miał zamiar to ułatwiać, była cała armia ustępstw, jakich chciał, i zamierzał dzięki temu uzyskać. Tom zdobędzie swoje, tak czy inaczej...

\- Nie mogę po prostu pozwolić, by im się upiekło. Znali konsekwencje swoich działań.

Harry wyczuł zmianę, i część napięcia opuściła jego twarz.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że powinieneś. To, co zrobili było zarówno niewiarygodnie wścibskie jak chamskie, masz prawo być zły. Tylko proszę, żadnych trwałych szkód, tortur i zdecydowanie żadnych niewybaczalnych.

Tom uspokoił się. Harry zaczął dochodzić do rozumu, nie był zupełnie irracjonalny.

\- Nie wydaje się to wystarczające. - Gderał, naciskając trochę bardziej, tylko po to żeby Harry zaczął naprawdę negocjować.

Harry podjął grę, jego usta zaczęły się unosić.

\- To tylko dlatego, że nie widziałeś tego jako wystarczająco kreatywny konkurs, jeszcze.

Tom był zaintrygowany, prawie niechętnie.

\- Mów.

Uśmiech Harry'ego poszerzył się. - Czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś o złośliwościach?

Tom byłby gorzko rozczarowany, ale coś powstrzymało go. Być może ten mroczny radosny uśmiech. _Mimo to, spodziewał się więcej..._

\- Dobre dla dzieci, - odrzucił pomysł, - a na pewno nie godne Pana lub Panów. - Ostatnią część ostro zaakcentował.

Mina Harry'ego nie zmieniła się, nawet trochę.

\- A próbowałeś? - rzucił wyzwanie.

 _To przez to wyzwanie i uśmiech_ , uznał Tom, _temu nigdy nie mógł się oprzeć_. Mimo to, byłby głupcem, gdyby przystał tylko na to...

\- Co masz na myśli? I nie, tylko upokorzenie nie wystarczy.

Harry nie wahał się i zaczął tłumaczyć z rozmachem.

\- Pomyśl o tym, Tom, jest tysiąc rzeczy, które choć nie jawnie szkodliwe nauczą ich, aby nie posunąć się tak daleko kolejny raz. Jestem pewien, że możesz wymyślić całkiem sporo.

Tom był gotowy do wyszydzenia go, za bycie zbyt miękkim, ale powstrzymał się z uwagi na ten mroczny błysk w oczach. Harry może ich bronić, ale też był bardzo zły, też chciał się tym zająć. Pomogło to, że już zaczął mieć pomysły _... Myśl o reakcji Abraxasa, widzącego swoje odbicie coraz starsze i bardziej odrażające za każdym razem, gdy spojrzy w lustro była bardzo atrakcyjna..._

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Lepiej, aby to było interesujące, kochanie.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego za zgodę.

\- Zaufaj mi, będzie.

Tom uznał, że był wystarczająco wspaniałomyślny, czas, aby przejść do sedna sprawy.

\- Będą, oczywiście, musieli kupić moje przebaczenie i naturalnie znieść jakąś, co najmniej, symboliczną karę...

Harry zmarszczył na to brwi, ale znał go zbyt dobrze, aby nie spodziewać się czegoś takiego, lub mieć nadzieję, że to nie będzie konieczne, nawet wśród swoich przyjaciół, nie mówiąc o zmianie jego zdania.

\- Oczywiście, jakiego rodzaju kara to będzie?- zapytał podejrzliwie.

Tom wewnętrznie zatarł ręce; _zabawa zaczęta_...

\- Nic mniejszego niż kwadrans pod Tempestate.

Tak jak przewidział, Harry natychmiast na to zareagował.

\- Nie, Tom, to za dużo.

\- Dlaczego? - Tom zapytał niewinnie, - to im nie zaszkodzi. Nie będą nawet czuć się jakby tonęli, tylko sam strach.

\- Tom.

Harry zaprotestował wściekle.

\- To wciąż tortury, skróć je.

Tom był naprawdę zaintrygowany, zauważywszy, że Harry, chociaż protestował, nie groził rozwiązaniem ich paktu o złośliwych żartach, _wyglądało na to, że chronił ich, czy nie, miał też własne powody..._

 _Dobrze, naprawdę dobrze!_

Tom może ugrać znacznie więcej, ale to było zbyt fascynujące by zrezygnować...

\- Skrócę do dziesięciu lub nawet pięciu minut, jeśli dasz mi kilka drobnych rzeczy. - Zaproponował niemal złośliwie.

\- Jakich? - jego kochanek zapytał zwęziwszy oczy.

 _Mądry, mądry chłopiec, jego Harry!_

Nadszedł czas, aby rozpocząć naprawdę poważne negocjacje.

\- Jak nie ingerowanie w to, czego będę żądać od Granger i zgoda by naprawdę działać pod wspólnym sztandarem.

Harry skrzywił się, ale pozostał spokojny.

\- Czy mógłbyś być bardziej konkretny?

Tom uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Ależ oczywiście, Harry. Wiesz już, że musimy mieć przykrywkę;. Chcę by Granger wypełniała tę rolę jako pokutę, bezterminowo.

Harry otworzył i zamknął bezgłośnie usta.

\- Dlaczego chcesz ją do tego? - Udało mu się wreszcie zapytać, oczywiście by zyskać na czasie.

Oczy Toma lekko złagodniały.

\- Jest bardzo dobrym elementem dla wizerunku, jaki chcę przedstawić światu, takim, jaki może pracować przez bardzo długi czas. Będzie naprawdę ciężką stratą czasu i wysiłku, nie skorzystanie z odroczenia.

Nawet nie musiał dodawać, jak bardzo to rozwiązanie złagodzi presję na nim do flirtowania, a więc poważnie spadnie możliwość zranienia Harry'ego. Jego kochanek odgadł to, jeszcze przed pytaniem i Tom był rozbawiony, widząc wdzięczność walczącą z jego altruizmem.

Niestety walka nie trwała długo, oczy Harry'ego stwardniały i inne emocje ustąpiły zapalczywości walki.

\- Nie, to jest zbyt wiele, możemy zniszczyć jej jakąkolwiek szansę na przyszłe szczęście.

Tom przewrócił oczami; _Naprawdę, Harry i dramatyzm nie szli w parze._

\- Po pierwsze: nigdy nie mówiłem, że powinna wyrzec się wszelkich związków, ale by była dyskretna, jak my...

Nie zdążył dokończyć swojego planu, Harry był tak zaniepokojony, że mu przerwał.

\- Ale wciąż może zniszczyć jej możliwość normalnej relacji z Zevim, to wciąż za dużo. - Wypalił.

Tom posłał mu najzimniejsze spojrzenie.

-... i po drugie: - kontynuował jakby nie było żadnych zakłóceń, - związek z nami wyjdzie z pewnością także jej na korzyść.

Harry wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego i Tom wewnętrznie wzruszył ramionami, _jeśli wolał to w ten sposób?_

\- To kolejny jej wyczyn, - powiedział. - Przynajmniej Zevi, powinien wiedzieć lepiej niż tańczyć z nią tak otwarcie publicznie. - Przesadzał, żeby zaakcentować swoje zdanie.

\- Wiele wskazuje, że jeśli zostawię rzeczy tak jak są, będę musiał żądać ukarania ich by zachować swoją pozycję. - Powiedział bez nacisku, nawet ukrytego uśmieszku.

\- Nie, jeśli staniemy za nimi.

 _Idealizm Harry'ego miał tendencję do pojawiania się w najbardziej niefortunnych momentach..._

Teraz była kolej Toma by posłać Harry'emu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- A co będę z tego miał? - zapytał, bez udawania.

Harry, oczywiście, był oburzony.

\- Nie potrzebuję cię, sam będę ich chronić.

Tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Oczywiście, że będziesz, ale istnieje wiele bezmózgów, możesz skończyć po prostu mszcząc się za nich...

Tom zatrzymał się, widząc furię w oczach Harry'ego. Ktoś inny już zacząłby uciekać.

 _Tracę go_ , uświadomił sobie.

-... Oczywiście nic z tego nie musi się stać. Hermiona może zdecydować, aby nam pomóc, a nawet jeśli nie, może odrobić karę, obejmując na jakiś czas pozycję badawczą na kontynencie, musimy wypełnić luki w wiedzy, jeśli chcemy walczyć z Grindelwaldem.

Wzrok Harry'ego był jeszcze chłodny, ale nie wyglądał już na gotowego do morderczego załamania.

\- Jesteś bardziej niż okrutny, Tom. - Powiedział mu uroczyście.

Mógł mu odpowiedział żartobliwie, że już wie, w co się pakuje, ale postanowił przestać krążyć wokół tematu.

\- Ich zbrodnia była niewybaczalna, gdyby byli to inni ludzie, albo cię nie obchodzili, nie dożyliby do zachodu słońca.

 _Wszystkie żarty na bok, to sięgało tak daleko jak mógł się posunąć..._

Harry zrozumiał wiadomość.

\- Porozmawiam z nią o tym, być może będzie chciała pomóc, ale na pewno nie będzie to kara bezterminowa. - Zaznaczył własną linię graniczną. - Nie więcej niż pięć do dziesięciu lat. - W końcu ustąpił.

\- Piętnaście. - Tom nalegał, aby dokładnie zaznaczyć powagę żądania.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Naprawdę, Tom, jeśli nie uzyskamy wystarczającej władzy przez ten czas, to coś będzie nie tak z nami.

Tom pochylił głowę w akceptacji. Nie potrzebował nic więcej.

\- Możemy to zrobić razem, jeśli wolisz. - Zaproponował.

 _Prawdę mówiąc, ufał ambicji Granger i raczej wątpił, że będzie potrzeba wielu gróźb..._

Harry potrząsnął głową, wciąż wyglądając na zmartwionego. Tom mógł dość łatwo odgadnąć źródło jego troski.

\- Na twoim miejscu, bym się nie martwił. Prince jest tak zakochany, że świadomie ryzykował mój gniew, to go nie zniechęci do bycia z nią. - Mógł być łaskawy, gdy wygrywał, od czasu do czasu.

Harry wyraźnie rozluźnił się na to. Rozejrzał się wokół i uniósł znacząco i nieco sarkastyczne brwi. - Więc?

Tom stworzył bardzo luksusową sofę z najbliższego stosu i przejął wyzwanie, oferując miejsce. Harry przyjął je, a nawet usiadł niedaleko środka. _Więc, nie był na cenzurowanym._ Nie wykonał żadnego ruchu by samemu uprzątnąć miejsce, prawdopodobnie akcentując, że to był jego własny bałagan, ale Tomowi to nie przeszkadzało... _Nie było lepszej groźby niż wizualna._

Odpoczywali obok siebie przez kilka cichych, spokojnych, chwil. Minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy po prostu byli razem bez niczego innego na horyzoncie, ciesząc się sobą. Tom miał ochotę by zostać tak jeszcze dłużej, ale potrzebował także rozwiązania głównego problemu, teraz, kiedy żelazo było jeszcze gorące...

Niechętnie otworzył usta.

\- Więc, co z tą drugą sprawą? - zapytał od niechcenia.

Harry nie dał się zwieść; natychmiast stał się czujny, choć odpowiedział tym samym lekkim tonem.

\- Myślałem, że zajęliśmy się tym lata temu.

Tom utrzymał ten sam miękki głos.

\- Częściowo, ale moi zwolennicy pozostają w większości moimi zwolennikami i twoi są tylko twoi - i tak, bez względu na to, jak temu zaprzeczasz. - Są twoimi zwolennikami w najgłębszym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Harry zerwał się na nogi i zaczął krążyć między gruzami jak tygrys w klatce.

\- Nawet jeśli to byłaby prawda, a nie jest, nie będę zdradzać ich w ten sposób.

Tom prawie przewrócił oczami. _Oczywiście, że Harry tak to widział..._

\- Widzę to bardziej jako formalne przyznanie, że są pod twoją ochroną, zamiast zostawić ich na lodzie.

Harry zaczął przeczesywać włosy palcami, zbyt przejęty by spokojniej reagować.

\- A jakim liderem będę, jeśli uznam ich oddanie, a następnie przekażę dalej, jak rzecz? - zapytał i nie było to pytanie retoryczne.

Tom był zadowolony, Harry zaczął akceptować właściwy porządek rzeczy, brakowało tylko kilku kroków.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że masz ich przekazać, moje zamiary idą bardziej w kierunku połączonego przywództwa pod wspólnym sztandarem.

Harry parsknął wyrażając swoją opinię o zamiarach Toma, ale było widać głębokie zainteresowanie w jego oczach.

\- Nie jestem zbytnim zwolennikiem obecnego sztandaru, zbyt gotycki jak na mój gust. - Powiedział tylko.

Tom nie mógł się oprzeć drażnieniu go.

\- Raczej już, że staje się bardziej zielony za każdym razem, gdy patrzysz na niego, - zauważył z dzikim zadowoleniem. - Ale rozważam nowy symbol, bardziej odpowiedni do okoliczności.

Harry spojrzał na niego oszołomiony i zaskoczony i Tom wyczarował niewielki obraz swojego nowego projektu z ciepłym uczuciem spełnienia.

\- Więc, co o tym sądzisz?

Harry zaczął oglądać z zainteresowaniem i Tom czekał na werdykt.

Nie spędził nad tym nadmiernie wiele czasu, ale na pewno wykonał trochę pracy. Chciał coś nowego, co choć wciąż zastraszające będzie lżejsze niż mroczny znak i będzie reprezentować do pewnego stopnia ich obu. Uważał, że jego projekt: groźny i przerażająco wyglądający zielony wąż owinięty wokół porównywalnej wielkości srebrnej błyskawicy, zarówno hamujący i wspierający, tego dokonał.

Wreszcie Harry spojrzał mu z wahaniem w oczy.

\- To jest piękne, Tom, nie będę zaprzeczać, i o wiele lepsze od mrocznego znaku, ale nie mogę go zaakceptować, - potarł swoją bliznę, wyglądając niezręcznie. - Nie czuję się zbyt komfortowo będąc reprezentowanym przez ten symbol.

Tom nie był rozczarowany, mógł to zrozumieć, i gdyby nie był na skraju wytrzymałości dopracowałby go wcześniej.

\- Dobra, znajdę coś innego. - Łatwo było się zgodzić, w porównaniu do skali spraw była to bardzo mała rzecz.

Ale Harry jeszcze nie skończył, ostro zagryzał wargi. Tom nie lubił tego gestu, _za bardzo okazywał jego stan._

\- Również, chociaż bardzo podoba mi się ten ruch - w sensie teoretycznym - Jest mi zdecydowanie niewygodne z praktycznym zastosowaniem. Jak można zrobić coś takiego Leonardowi? Obiecałem mu wolność, a co z Minervą, a tym bardziej Mioną?

Tom nie mógł powstrzymać się od komentarza.

\- Myślałem, że uzgodniliśmy, że Granger będzie żyć. - Zauważył.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego mogłoby stopić kamień.

\- Nie waż się. - Grzmiał.

Tom był już równie wkurzony. - A ja już mówiłem, że jest zbyt niebezpieczna, aby utrzymać ją przy życiu, bez znaku. - Zmusił się, żeby się uspokoić;

Nigdy nie przekona Harry'ego siłą.

\- Co do twojego dziadka, możesz obiecać mu, co chcesz, ale widziałem, co się stało z jego perspektywy. On zaprzysięgał się tobie już trzy razy - jeden z nich przysięgą wierności - znak jest już bardzo blisko tego. Nawet Minerva przysięgała tobie w mojej obecności.

Harry był zagubiony, ponownie gryzł wargi. _Naprawdę musiał oduczyć go tego zwyczaju, szybko..._

\- Ale nie dokończył przysięgi, nie pozwoliłem mu. - Było w tym coś z dziecięcego narzekania, co było nietypowe; jego Harry był tak rozczarowany rzeczywistością, życiem, jak samym sobą.

Tom stwierdził, że jest prawie łagodny.

\- Harry, obaj wiemy, że związanie nie zawsze jest konieczne. - Tłumaczył. - Zwłaszcza, jeśli ktoś nie jest niechętny... Prawdziwym fundamentem Magii jest zawsze przedłużenie własnej woli. - Uśmiechnął się, na pół złośliwie. - Pytanie, co naprawdę chcesz robić, kochanie?

Wydawało się, że to wzmocniło Harry'ego, uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Mógłbym ich spytać. - Zdecydował.

Tom jęknął cicho, ale skinął głową na zgodę. Harry mógł zachować swoją wrażliwość, mógł sobie na to pozwolić...

\- Zrób tak, jeśli tego chcesz.

 _... Zarówno Leonard i Minerva mieli właściwe nastawienie, a jeśli Granger odważy się być wobec tego gryfońska, mimo całej jej inteligencji, miał zamiar oplątać ją tak wieloma urokami bezpieczeństwa, że w końcu będzie życzyła sobie względnej wolności znaku..._

Dziwna, miękka, ekspresja mignęła w oczach Harry'ego i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy, sięgając do samego rdzenia.

\- Tom, - zaczął cicho, - czy wiesz, co by mi sprawiło przyjemność? Nie, więcej, uczyniło naprawdę szczęśliwym? Zwolnienie ich z więzi do czasu nowej.

Tom westchnął na to wyzwanie.

\- Czy cię pogięło? - udało mu się zapytać, patrząc bardziej niż morderczo i ledwo trzymając na wodzy szalejący jak tajfun temperament.

 _Jeśli ktoś, ktokolwiek, inny byłby na tyle szalony, aby odważyć się sugerować coś choćby zbliżonego skończyłby martwy na miejscu, ale nie Harry..._ Samo to spojrzenie. Ż _elazna wola i zielony ogień, razem z czymś jeszcze,_ trafiało prosto do jego krocza, a śmiałe żądanie zrobiło resztę... rozpaliło malutkie ciepło, które budowało się w dole jego brzucha w coś nie tak łatwego do zignorowania...

 _Nie, odwaga nie był właściwym słowem; czysta krwawa zuchwałość może bardziej pasowało..._

Harry nie był tym wcale zastraszony; ciągnął, patrząc na niego tymi przeklętymi oczami i nie cofając się ani o krok.

\- Jeśli naprawdę mamy być po tej samej stronie, powinno to nastąpić na równych warunkach. - Wyzwał niezachwianie.

Przesłanie było bardziej niż oczywiste; jeśli Tom naprawdę chciał władzy nad ludźmi Harry'ego i integracji, to nie miał innego wyboru, jak zgodzić się na to. Mógł pobić go aż do zsinienia, za wskazaną śmiałość, a nawet przekląć go do szaleństwa, ale jedynym wynikiem, jaki by osiągnął byłoby stracenie tej szansy na zawsze... Harry miał prawo domagać się tego, wiedział o tym. Jedyne, co mógł im zrobić, zgodnie z umową, gdyby to odrzucił, było rozszerzenie ich tortur do dziesięciu minut. Co, jak nawet Harry wiedział, było jedynie okruchami w porównaniu do tego.

To zrozumienie nie obniżało jego wściekłości, lub jego podniecenia, gdy o tym mowa, i czuł się głęboko rozdarty.

 _Jak Harry śmiał żądać czegoś takiego od niego, nie mówiąc o wywoływaniu w nim takich uczuć?_

Chciał albo pobić go na śmierć albo rzucić się na niego i pokazać mu cenę i granice jego mocy... _Wziąć jego usta, aż będą krwawić, sprawić by krwawił także w inny sposób..._

Tom nagle czuł to całym sobą. Wyrzucił to, mocno, każde uczucie, które miał, zarówno złość jak żądzę, przez więź;

 _Potrzebował do tego jasnej głowy..._

Osiągnąwszy to, był w stanie znowu myśleć. Problemem było to, że nawet czysto umysłowo był wciąż zafascynowany pracą mózgu Harry'ego; gotowy zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby go pozyskać, ale może tym razem cena zbyt przekraczała rozsądne granice. Powinien rozważyć swoje możliwości z najwyższą starannością...

Najbardziej denerwującą rzeczą w tym, szczerze apodyktycznym żądaniu, było, dla Toma, że skończył załatwiony swoimi własnymi sztuczkami, tymi, których Harry zwykle nie przepuszczał. Nie, żeny jego kochanek zrobił to celowo, był zbyt nowy w tym, co więcej, zbyt niewinny i gryfoński, aby kiedykolwiek zbliżyć się do tej drogi. To było zrobione czysto instynktownie, co czyniło to bardziej niebezpiecznym, a dodatkowo irytującym...

A jednak Tom wiedział, bez najdrobniejszej wątpliwości, _że nawet gdyby_ , nawet gdyby Harry doszedł do pełnej świadomości o zakresie swojego wpływu, nie uważałby go za słabego, nigdy. Jego kochanek był bardzo prostoduszny; dążył tylko do ochrony innych i nie miało to nic wspólnego z osłabianiem go.

 _...Powinien to wiedzieć i przewidzieć..._

Harry'emu właśnie wpadło do jego szalonej głowy by uwolnić ich, choćby tymczasowo, tak, że przynajmniej pary, mogłyby uciec, jeśli tak wybiorą.

 _Ale czy naprawdę mógł sobie pozwolić, by zgodzić się na to?_

Wątpił, by jego zwolennicy wybrali porzucenie ich. Ich oddanie dla niego było potrójnie zapewnione, z powodu jego charyzmy, pomysłów i, oczywiście, ambicji. Dodatkowo fakt, że byli oni równie oddani Harry'emu i też ich ostatnie przygody w przyszłości wzmacniały tylko, pieczętowały umowę, ale niebezpieczeństwo, że mogli o nim gorzej myśleć, wciąż było obecne. To, albo uznanie tego za nagrodę za ich niepojęte działania, (zdradę, bez względu na to, co Harry powiedział), było nie do przyjęcia...

 _Jednak tym, co zawsze robił było obracanie wszystkiego na swoją korzyść._

Tom wiedział, że jeżeli wykona to właściwie mógłby tego użyć do zastraszenia swoich zwolenników do głębszego poddania się z obawy przed utratą ich pozycji, i o wiele ważniejsze, wygrać wdzięczność Harry'ego i jego akceptację dla wielu żądań w nieokreślonym czasie...

 _Tak, to było to, co miał zamiar zrobić..._

\- To się stanie, gdy ja tak zdecyduję i dokładnie tak, jak zdecyduję. - Powiedział w końcu.

Harry spojrzał na niego zdumiony, wyraźnie oczekiwał odrzucenia, po tym jak wiele czasu zajęło mu podjęcie decyzji, wiedząc dobrze, o co go prosił, ale to nie była tylko wdzięczność... Podniecenie, zrozumienie i uniesienie biło z jego skóry podkreślone przez gorączkowo rozszerzone oczy i ognistoczerwone policzki. Tom, w pośpiechu, aby oczyścić swoje emocje, właśnie przekazał je przez więź. _Cholera!_

\- Dziękuję! - Głos jego partnera załamał się z uczucia.

Tom miał już po prostu dość, miał zamiar pokazać mu dokładnie, kto miał tu największą władzę. Brał wargi Harry'ego ostro, gwałtownie, jak mu się to podobało. Harry odpowiedział, jak się spodziewał, roztapiając się i drżąc przy nim. Tylko, że to nie była już gra o władzę... Tracił kontrolę, szybko. To nie było już tylko karanie Harry'ego za jego małe przedstawienie. Płonął, z potrzeby by brać go raz za razem...

Naga potrzeba w końcu otrzeźwiła go z tego, i odepchnął Harry'ego, zanim naprawdę dotarłby do punktu bez odwrotu. Tom nie był niewolnikiem instynktów, szczycił się, że jest absolutnym panem samego siebie, umysłu, ciała i magii, a nie na odwrót, ale myśl o tym, czego omal nie zrobił, zmroziła go, aż zbladł. Beltane było za ponad cztery miesiące; wszystkie jego plany mogły zakończyć się niczym...

Oczywiście Harry nie tak to widział.

\- Z czym do cholery, masz problem?

Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej Tom chciał to przyznanie się do swojej słabości i, jak wiele razy wcześniej w swoim życiu, przykrył panikę drwiną.

\- Straciliśmy dużo czasu, zajmując się tym, będzie bardziej niż głupio tracić go więcej na wymienianie płynów.

Harry skrzywił się na terminologię.

\- Skoro tak myślisz. – W jego głosie były tylko śladowe ilości chłodu, ale mógł odczytać ból.

Złagodził odrobinę swój głos.

\- Harry, - zaczął cierpliwie, - jesteśmy tu, _sami,_ przez ponad godzinę, byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby nasze małe tete a tete nie obiegło jeszcze pociągu.

\- Salazarze! - Harry zarumienił się wściekle po uszy... - Dobrze, lepiej zawołajmy ich. -... jego śmiertelne zakłopotanie było dość oczywiste, ale opanował się wystarczająco szybko i rzucił ze zjadliwym humorem.

\- Choć szkoda prawdopodobnie została już wyrządzona. - Zauważył, robiąc skruszoną minę.

Tom zastanawiał się, po raz n-ty, co miał zrobić z Harrym. Liczył na jego zakłopotanie, ale po krótkiej chwili zażenowania wrócił do dokuczania.

\- Nigdy się nie poddajesz? - zapytał z rzekomą rezygnacją.

Harry starał się wyglądać niewinnie.

\- Czy powinienem?

Uśmiechnęli się szeroko, ale potem Harry posłał mu swoją najlepszą zdziwioną minę. Tom nauczył się na nie uważać.

\- Chociaż czegoś nie rozumiem.- Zaczął Harry – Byłeś, _nie, nadal jesteś_ , raczej mocno wkurzony, gdy złożyłem żądanie, o zwolnienie twoich ludzi, a jednak się zgodziłeś

Tom rzucił ostre spojrzenie.

– O co ci chodzi?

Harry oczywiście się nie wycofał.

\- Ja po prostu nie wiem, co możesz na tym zyskać? Całe dążenie do równego przywództwa między nami, kiedy byłeś już na mnie zły za moją ingerencję, to nie ma sensu.

Tom czułby się znacznie lepiej, gdyby nie musiał odpowiadać na to pytanie.

\- Po pierwsze: może uzyskałeś oficjalne uprawnienia do moich zwolenników, ale już mogłeś wetować niektóre z ich kar, więc nic nie straciłem. Przeciwnie, to, że twoi zwolennicy mogą robić, co chcą, musi się skończyć A po drugie: Co twoim zdaniem, się stanie, jeśli nadal będą dwie oddzielne frakcje magii światła i ciemności? Jeśli mamy zginąć, czy choćby walczyć, co wcale nie jest niemożliwe, jak długo potrwa, nim zacznie się nowa wojna domowa?

Naprawdę nienawidził tego miękkiego wyrazu oczu Harry'ego.

\- Wiem, że miałem rację ufając ci, że postąpisz właściwie. - Jego przyjaciel powiedział mu z uśmiechem.

Tom rzucił łagodną klątwę, przed którą Harry się uchylił.

\- Masz urojenia, albo, chociaż raz, ty sam nie dbasz o to, co właściwe. - Wskazał z precyzją.

Uśmiech Harry'ego był wręcz złośliwy.

\- Nie do końca, ale bardzo naciskałeś, abym się zgodził, myślałem, że warto spróbować.

Tom zacisnął zęby zrozumiawszy swoją pomyłkę.

\- Wołam ich, mam dziesięć minut kary do wymierzenia. - Poinformował, może dziecinnie.

Uśmiech zniknął jak dym i Harry znów patrzył gniewnie.

\- Umowa była na pięć.

 _Tak było o wiele lepiej!_ Uśmiech Toma był radosny, ale chłodny.

\- Tylko bez dodatkowych warunków, chcesz cofnąć swoje ostatnie żądanie?

Harry posłał mu równie chłodny uśmiech. - Według starszej i często przywoływanej umowy nie możesz wykorzystywać moich przyjaciół przeciwko mnie.

Tom był sfrustrowany, ale też dobrze się bawił.

\- Być może, ale już zgodziłeś się na to... więc, jeśli nie chcesz rozpoczynać negocjacji od początku lepiej to przyjmij.

Twarz Harry'ego powiedziała mu wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć, on naprawdę to rozważał.

\- Siedem minut. – Powiedział w końcu swoją ostateczną ofertę.

Harry spięty skinął głową na zgodę i Tom skoncentrował na przywołaniu wszystkich z powrotem, ale, kiedy już skończył to zadanie, widział, że Harry był wciąż na krawędzi. Wciąż była szansa, że mógłby wycofać się z umowy, ponieważ nie była związana przez przysięgę.

\- Jakieś szczególne życzenia, co do twojego symbolu w nowym znaku. - _Nie próbował urabiać Harry'ego, jedynie pilnował swojej pozycji..._

Harry rozluźnił się nieco. - Mogę zaakceptować węża, zwłaszcza tego jednego, jeśli muszę.- Rzucił z leciutką nutką drażnienia się.

Tom poczuł gwałtowny przypływ dumy, że Harry woli znak, który mu dał ponad wszystkie inne, z drugiej strony _, Nie…_

\- Dwa węże splecione? - Harry skinął głową na zgodę. – Po pierwsze: zbyt sugestywne i po _drugie: nie jesteśmy ani firmą uzdrowicieli ani posłańców, aby ich używać._

Wargi Harry'ego drgnęły.

\- No, nie wiem, wątpię, byś zaakceptował lwa a jeleń był symbolem mojego ojca, nie mnie.

Tom zmarszczył brwi. _Rzeczywiście nie podobał mu się żaden z nich._

\- Nie możesz znaleźć coś innego, coś, co może reprezentować nas obu?

 _Coś, co może reprezentować nas obu..._

Harry spojrzał w zamyśleniu, a potem od razu się uśmiechnął, raczej bezczelnym uśmiechem. Tom zebrał się w sobie.

\- Jedyną rzeczą, która przychodzi mi do głowy jest Yin-Yang. - Powiedział najwyraźniej czekając aż puszczą mu nerwy..

Tom nie śpieszył się, by to odrzucić, Harry może rzucił to, by go drażnić, ale im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej mu się podobało.

 _Harry'emu pasowały splecione węże..._

Zaczął wizualizację tego, co chciał stworzyć i gdy miał to całkowicie ukształtowane rozpoczął odwzorowanie tego.

Tym razem nie mógł być odrzucony...

Harry wziął nowy obraz i zagapił się, spojrzał jeszcze raz i zagapił się jeszcze bardziej.

Tom zauważył, że dbał, aby nie marszczyć go, choć jego palce lekko drżały i poczuł jak jego usta rozciąga raczej koci uśmiech. Harry będzie znowu oskarżał go o rozdmuchane ego, ale czuł, że to prawdziwe arcydzieło. Naprawdę, Yin-Yang w otoczeniu dwóch splecionych, zielono- srebrnego i zielono- złotego, Ouroborousów gryzących się nawzajem za ogony, był jednym z bardziej eleganckich obrazów, jakie widział...

Harry w szoku, czy nie, naprawdę to docenił.

\- Myślałam, że mówiłeś, nic zbyt sugestywnego? - zdołał powiedzieć.

Tom pomyślał, że był to raczej łagodny wyrzut

\- Ale to nie wygląda w ten sposób. - Zauważył.

Harry był wciąż zbyt przejęty, ale nie poddawał się.

\- To bije na kilometr tym, co nas łączy, nie mogę uwierzyć, że tego chcesz.

Tom nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, to była o wiele lepsza reakcja niż Harry całujący go do szaleństwa, naprawdę go poruszył...

 _Inaczej nie walczyłby tak bardzo._

\- Być może dla naszych ludzi, nikt inny tego nie rozgryzie. Podoba ci się? - rzucił mu wyzwanie.

Harry zarumienił się szkarłatem.

\- Oczywiście, że się podoba, ale jak...? - nie udało mu się dokończyć pytania; ich zwolennicy trafili z powrotem i pukali do drzwi...

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Harry miał sporo rzeczy do powiedzenia Tomowi o jego szalonej inspiracji i czego się spodziewał, ale pukanie do drzwi przerwało mu w połowie zdania, westchnął, będzie musiał swoje uczucia, dotyczące tej sprawy, wyjaśnić później... _a to nawet nie był największy z ich problemów..._

Na ostre polecenie Toma, drzwi zostały otwarte sekundę później przez Alpharda, który szybko rozejrzał się wewnątrz i był wyraźnie zaskoczony. Wyraz zniecierpliwienia przemknął po twarzy Toma i jego głos nabrał znajomej jedwabiście niebezpiecznej barwy.

\- Czy zamierzasz tracić mój czas, Alphard?

Alphard szybko posłuchał, wyglądając lekko zielono i prawdopodobnie spodziewał się właśnie teraz spotkać swój przedwczesny koniec, Minerva była następna w drzwiach i Alphard zesztywniał niepostrzeżenie w wyraźnej obawie o jej bezpieczeństwo.

 _Och, na litość boską!_

Harry interweniował zanim Tom straci cierpliwość i zdecyduje urozmaicić sprawy z samego znudzenia. Z pewnością był zdolny do tego, nawet nie łamiąc ich umowy.

 _Im szybciej to się skończy, tym lepiej..._

\- Chodźcie do środka, wszyscy, nikt nie umrze.

Tom posłał mu złowrogie spojrzenie za przerwanie mu zabawy, ale nie zaprzeczył.

Miona, Brax i Zevi dostali się do środka, wyglądając bardziej niezręcznie niż cokolwiek innego, ale o dziwo towarzyszyli im Leonard i Eileen. Zevi próbował powstrzymać siostrę przed wejściem, ale kontynuowała uparcie przechylając głowę i wszystkie maski Slytherinu na świecie nie mogłyby ukryć jej ulgi ze znalezienia go całego i żywego.

Tom skupił całą uwagę na Eileen, ignorując całkowicie Leonarda, ale jego uwagę trudno byłoby nazwać pozytywną.

\- Masz coś ciekawego do przekazania, panno Prince. - Jego głos był całkowicie lodowaty.

Eileen pochyliła głowę w poddaniu, na wpół skrywając policzki długimi ciemnymi włosami i z szacunkiem opuściła wzrok. To było pochlebne; jej czarne rzęsy stanowiły całkiem miły kontrast z całą bladością.

\- Nie, mój Panie. - Odparła cicho, nie do końca jeszcze przerażona.

 _Tom był w błędzie!_ Uznał Harry, _Eileen nie była brzydka. Miała tylko grube brwi i ciężką szczękę, bardzo przypominając jej starszego brata, lub możliwie jej przyszłego syna, poza tym, miała bardzo inteligentne ciemne oczy i spokojną godność. Jakiś mężczyzna będzie bardzo szczęśliwy, pewnego dnia, móc nazwać ją swoją żoną._

Nie, żeby nie był zaskoczony jej obecnością tutaj, był. Nie była częścią wewnętrznego kręgu, by mieć na to pozwolenie, a na pewno nie była głupia, by ryzykować gniew swego Pana, dla kaprysu. Zaskakująca myśl wpadła Harry'emu do głowy i szybko ją oddalił.

 _Tom nie mógł mieć racji, że podobał się Eileen, po prostu chciał zamotać mu w głowie, jak zwykle_. Dziewczyna nigdy nie starała się zwrócić jego uwagi, a jednak w chwili, gdy poczuła jego spojrzenie, nawet pod intensywną obserwacją Toma, zarumieniła się dość spektakularnie. _Cholera!_

Tom zauważył to oczywiście i Harry zadrżał na groźbę, którą od niego wyczuwał, Eileen wydawała się kurczyć w sobie; nałożył jakieś zabezpieczenia, na wszelki wypadek.

\- Więc twoja obecność tutaj jest niepotrzebna, chyba że chcesz przyłączyć się do kary twojego brata, - szybkie złośliwe spojrzenie w kierunku Harry'ego, za to że nie pozwala mu ją przekląć bez powodu, natomiast Zevi i Hermi spojrzeli błagalnie. - Ale wydajesz się być niewinna jego zbrodni.

Eileen była bardzo rozsądną dziewczyną; dygnęła i w mgnieniu oka była za drzwiami.

Zbiorowe westchnienie ulgi było niemal słyszalne, ale potem znowu zaczęło się budować napięcie, nikt nie przeoczył komentarza Toma o karze i wyobrażali sobie Bóg wie co. Był gotów uspokoić ich ponownie, ale ręka partnera wokół jego nadgarstka (nie całkiem gwałtownie) wysłała zupełnie inną wiadomość. Zrozumiał i nie odezwał się. Mimo wszystko, wyczarował dla nich siedzenia z gruzu. Tom spiął się, ale nie dbał o to. _Jego kochanek może woleć ich na kolanach, ale to było maximum, na jakie mógł się zgodzić..._

Tom poświęcił teraz chwilę na Leonarda.

\- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, że tu przyszedłeś, i zaoszczędziłeś mi czasu, który bym stracił na szukanie cię później. - Leonard zagapił się na to. Ale słowa nastoletniego Czarnego Pana były ostatnim ostrzeżeniem... rzucił:

\- Tempestato.

Harry zaczął po cichu liczyć minuty, dopóki sesja karania się nie skończyła. Nie podobało mu się to, w ogóle, ale przyjął to i rozumiał. _Tak jakby_. Dlatego utrzymał twarz bez wyrazu, mogli bez problemu odgadnąć jego niezgodę, ale nie miał zamiaru publicznie robić o to zamieszania. Takimi sprawami zajmowali się prywatnie.

Jako przyjaciel mógłby odwoływać się ile chciał, ale połączone przywództwo to zupełnie inna sprawa. Otwarta niezgoda mogła zatopić wszystko dość szybko, a większość ich przyjaciół to Ślizgoni, w ich naturze leżało wykorzystywanie takich okazji... Nadal czuł się niemal chory, widząc jak ciężko oddychają, szukając świeżego oddechu, zamknięci w swoich umysłach. Harry pragnął odwrócić oczy, zapomnieć się, koncentrując na czymś innym, _czymkolwiek_ zamiast nich w tych niekończących się, niekończących się, chwilach...

 _Salazar wiedział, że miał wystarczająco własnych poważnych problemów do rozważenia, ale nie mógł, był im winien choć tyle._

Wreszcie, siedem minut minęło. Ich przyjaciele wrócili do siebie i opadli na siedzenia. Mimo, że wciąż sapali, jakby przebiegli kilometry, żaden z nich nie wyglądał na bardzo wymęczonego i nie wysyłali mu urażonych spojrzeń za pozwolenie na to bez protestu.

Wręcz przeciwnie, Harry złapał ich, głównie Ślizgonów, na zerkaniu ukradkiem i wyraźnym przekazywaniu do siebie:

 _\- To wszystko?'_

Z jednej strony czuł ulgę, z drugiej strony, nie byli tak dyskretni, jak myśleli, że są i Tom zaczął ze złością zaciskać szczęki. Przygotowywał się do interwencji, ponownie, ale wtedy Tom zrobił coś znacznie wykraczającego poza zdumiewające.

Wziął go za rękę i zaczął mówić:

\- Z pewnością zdajecie sobie sprawę, że udało się wam wywinąć zbyt lekko, w stosunku do zbrodni. - Stwierdził wyniośle i spojrzeli na niego z przerażeniem oczekując czegoś znacznie gorszego.

\- Powodem tego rzadkiego ustępstwa jest, że dzisiaj, mam duży powód do świętowania i dzielenia się moim szczęściem. Harry zgodził się dzielić ze mną życie... - uścisnął jego rękę i zdjął glamour z pierścieni.

 _Nagle było mu zbyt trudno oddychać._

Harry był przyzwyczajony do radzenia sobie z ciosami, ale to było coś innego. Mógł zrozumieć wybranie tej chwili, ale to wciąż nie miało większego sensu, po naleganiu Toma na utrzymanie tajemnicy.

Nic naprawdę dziś nie miało sensu, jego partner nie robił nic innego, jak ciągłe wysyłanie sprzecznych sygnałów i był zbyt wymęczony i wyczerpany by je wszystkie rozszyfrować.

Po ogłoszeniu rozległy się głośne gratulacje, a Harry poczuł się irytująco jak panna młoda. Części niego odpowiadała tajemnica, potrzebował schowania zmian na razie głęboko w sercu, nawet przed przyjaciółmi. Mimo to, nie mógł nic poradzić, że był tym wzruszony, zarówno pół publiczną deklaracją (dla jakichkolwiek, poza oczywistymi, powodów) i radością swoich przyjaciół z ich szczęścia.

\- Chłopaki, dziękuję. - Jego głos był zdławiony przez emocje i jego mocny uścisk na dłoni Toma był wystarczającym dowodem, że nie było to skierowane wyłącznie do nich.

Pozostali uśmiechnęli się ze zrozumieniem na jego reakcję, ale wiedzieli lepiej, by nie przestać zwracać pełnej uwagi na Toma. Rzeczywiście, chwilę później, jego partner kontynuował.

\- Czy muszę was ostrzegać, że jeśli odważycie się zrobić coś w tym stylu ponownie lub obrazić mnie w inny sposób, to już nie będzie miało miejsca? - Powiedział z bardzo czarującym uśmiechem, ale nikt nie przeoczył śmiertelnie groźnej sugestii. Uśmiechy zbladły i przeszedł ich dreszcz.

Wiadomość przekazana, mogą wrócić do przyjemnych spraw.

 _Przynajmniej tak się wydawało._

Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić, był zaniepokojony zachowaniem Toma, nie groźbą, która wydawała się, jedyną normalną i spójną rzeczą tego dnia. Co szczerze go martwiło to, że wskazane zachowanie było wyraźnie oparte na dwóch różnych wzorach. Jeden składał się ze zwykłego ostrożnego, (paranoicznego) manipulacyjnego sposobu, drugi, wciąż manipulacyjny, był znacznie bardziej wyrozumiały i nieskończenie mniej ostrożny.

 _Głęboko wewnątrz musiał przyznać, że był przerażony tą częścią..._

Harry był wciąż tak pochłonięty myślami, że wszystko wydawało mu się bardziej snem niż rzeczywistością. Ale kiedy podszedł do nich Brax z gratulacjami zauważył, że, mimo iż był formalny, odważył się użyć "Tom", zamiast "Mój Panie".

... Gdyby któryś z jego przyjaciół to usłyszał, Harry był pewien, że on lub ona, by skomentowali, że sam zaczyna być paranoikiem. Że to tylko łagodna strona, obecna na początku każdej relacji, ale wiedział lepiej. Tom rzeczywiście mógł się tak poczuć _(tak jak on, pragnąc go nieustannie, do jego całkowitego zakłopotania i co bardziej niebezpieczne, pragnął przypodobać mu się w każdy sposób, jaki mógł)_ , ale też nienawidził tego...

Zevi był także formalny, ale dosłownie promieniał... Minerva ucałowała ich w oba policzki, Tom zesztywniał, ale, o dziwo, zniósł to.

...Strach Harry'ego, że jego partner tolerował ten nowy stosunek do nich tylko po to, by go zatrzymać, całkowicie ustąpił, tylko by zostać zastąpionym realizacją, że Tom mógł co prawda pragnąć go aż tak bardzo, ale był daleki od zadowolenia z tego faktu. Poranna scena, na przykład, była wystarczającym dowodem, Tom odpowiedział, bardziej niż z entuzjazmem, ale potem był jak obrażony kot.

 _To albo po prostu nienawidził, gdy Harry podejmował jakiejkolwiek inicjatywy do intymności..._

Miona znowu niemal płakała i przytuliła go tak mocno, że niemal zemdlał.

 _(Ani śladu złych uczuć stamtąd, dzięki Bogu!)_

… _Był przygotowany na jakieś testy, ale to poszło dalej niż cokolwiek, na co się przygotował. Jak długo mogli przetrwać z takim bagażem można tylko zgadywać..._ Harry miał wrażenie, że coś wisiało na włosku i gdyby Tom był w stosunku do nich mniej otwarty, lub pobłażliwy, mniej byłby gotów się wycofać...

Alphard poklepał go po plecach, uścisnął dłoń Toma i zaczął mamrotać o fajerwerkach i wyprawieniu najwspanialszego przyjęcia zaręczynowego, jakie kiedykolwiek urządzono.

Harry nie był wcale tego pewny. Przyjęcie brzmiało nieźle, ale jakoś był na to zbyt zmęczony, plus, wątpił, że Tom chciałby przyciągnąć do nich taką uwagę, nawet w bardzo wąskim kręgu. Był bardzo zaskoczony, że z miejsca tego nie odrzucił.

 _Ale też najwięcej uwagi skupiał na sprawieniu, by Brax czuł się nieswojo, Harry wciąż nie wiedział, co ten zrobił, aby wzbudzić w Tomie taki gniew; miał zamiar dowiedzieć się dość szybko, to na pewno..._

A potem Leonard wziął go na bok i posłał o krok bliżej do pobytu na oddziale Janusa Thickey. _Gratulacje mógł znieść_. Ale jego najdroższy dziadek nie tylko poparł sugestię Alpharda co do przyjęcia, ale nalegał, że wyprawi je w dworze Potterów i, co ważniejsze, że wszyscy powinni spędzić tam wakacje, nie tylko Alphard i Minerva jak to było umówione.

Harry był całkowicie zagubiony...

\- Ale twoja matka? - próbował, - to nie byłoby w porządku, sprawiać jej taki kłopot, po jej niedawnym urazie.

Leonard nie wycofał się.

\- Tym bardziej powinniście obaj przyjechać, też potrzebujecie zmiany otoczenia. - Było dziwne uczucie w jego oczach, intensywne oddanie zmieszane ze zdecydowaniem. Zdecydowanie było w nich wcześniej, ale oddanie było nowe.

Harry szybko rozważył użycie legilimencji, by dowiedzieć się o przyczynie zmiany, ale fakt, że Leonard rzeczywiście związał się z nim przysięgą wierności sprawił, że się wstrzymał. Nie chciał brać od niego niczego więcej, zwłaszcza, bez jego zgody.

Mimo to, mogło się to skończyć bardzo niezręcznie, więc postanowił przestać być subtelny.

\- Dobrze, Leonard, doceniam to, naprawdę, ale twoja matka nie może, nie będzie, czuć się wygodne gdy tam będziemy, zwłaszcza z przyjęciem, jakie planujesz.

Leonard zmieszał się na chwilę, a potem się roześmiał.

\- Wiem, co masz na myśli i wierz mi, jeśli wiadomości o przyjęciu nie zostaną wyemitowane na cały świat, to nie będzie z tym miała problemu, jest daleka od tego. - Jego uśmiech zniknął. - Drogo za to zapłaciliśmy.

Harry szczerze nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, a jego dziadek kontynuował.

\- Proszę, Harry, nie powiem, że jest to zupełnie bezinteresowne, będę czuć się lepiej mając was obu, by chronić mamę, dopóki nie przeniesiemy się do Prince'ów, ale szczerze chcę cię z nami, jesteś rodziną i jeśli jesteś na poważnie z Tomem, to on też.

Harry nie chciał tego wszystkiego słyszeć. Z jednej strony wyznanie Leonarda o jego mamie poruszyło wszystkie jego uczucia ochronne i poczucie winy. Z drugiej strony, pragnął usłyszeć coś w tym stylu, od kogoś z jego krewnych, przez całe dzieciństwo, a teraz, kiedy w końcu to miał, nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. A jednak, coś w nim nadal upierało się, że byłby to bardzo zły pomysł, dla wszystkich, związanie się z tą rodziną. Najlepsze, lub najgorsze, było, że wiedział, że jego dziadek był szczery; Niektórych rzeczy po prostu nie można było uniknąć, gdy było się wprawionym legilimentą...

Był zdesperowany by znaleźć właściwe słowa na odmowę, kiedy poczuł rękę Toma obejmującą go w talii. Harry niemal omdlał z ulgi _,_

 _nareszcie miał uwolnić się z tej niewygodnej sytuacji,_ nawet nie dbał o ostry język, jakiego jego partner bez wątpienia użyje...

Ale wyglądało na to, że Tom postanowił dzisiaj robić wszystko, by go zaszokować...

\- Zakładam, że w waszym domu jest pracownia? - skomentował lekkim tonem.

Harry zesztywniał na to, ale Tom przycisnął go jeszcze mocniej do siebie.

\- **Tom**. - Syknął ostrzegawczo, o krok od zrobienia sceny.

Tom go zignorował.

Leonard był nieświadomy napięcia, rozpromienił się do nich i nawet nie przeszkadzała mu wężomowa.

\- Oczywiście, mojego ojca, zrobisz mi przyjemność, używając jej.

Tom promieniował satysfakcją.

\- To będzie dla nas przyjemność... - powiedział natychmiast uśmiechając się swoim najbardziej czarującym uśmiechem. - Nas wszystkich.

Harry miał juz tego dość. Uwolnił się i spojrzał tak ostro jak umiał.

 **\- Nie ma, cholera, mowy.**

Tom tylko uniósł brew.

\- **Czy naprawdę wolisz dwór Malfoyów?** \- dokuczał niemal żartobliwie, ale nie całkiem.

Oczywiście Harry nie miał na to prawie nic do powiedzenia, ale to sprawiło, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej wytrącony z równowagi i w ogóle mu się to nie podobało.

\- **Bynajmniej.** \- Przyznał w końcu i zwrócił swoją uwagę na Leonarda.

\- Naprawdę nie musisz. - Zaproponował z nikłą nadzieją, że przekona go do zmiany zdania i uda mu się od tego uciec.

Ale Leonard, chociaż miał całkiem dobre pojęcie o prawdziwym charakterze Toma, i nie tak dawno został przez niego przeklęty, nie załapał aluzji.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, nie upadliśmy tak nisko, aby nie być w stanie gościć przez jakiś czas przyjaciół. - Powiedział prawie urażony, ale potem się uśmiechnął.

\- I tak w ogóle, mogę to zrobić nawet sam, dzięki wam. - Pochwalił się, klepiąc się po kieszeni.

 _Jasne, zakład_! Harry słyszał o tym, ale uznał to za kiepski żart.

Zastanawiał się, czy Leonard naprawdę miał życzenie umrzeć.

Na szczęście nie musiał powstrzymać Toma; ten chciał coś od Leonarda i to powstrzymywało jego gniew.

\- Ile tego masz? - W jego głosie była tylko chora ciekawość.

\- 350 galeonów. - Leonard nie mógł ukryć dumy.

Harry poczuł się naprawdę niedobrze. _To było od ponad połowy szkoły i pewno doszło do tego, z uwagi na czas, jaki ostatnio spędził samotnie z Tomem,_ ale zanim mógł wybuchnąć chłodny głos Toma uspokoił go.

\- Naprawisz to, Leonardzie Potter, - rozkazał. - Rzucisz obliviate na każdego, kto ci zapłacił.

Leonard zbladł na ogrom pracy, jaką miał do zrobienia, ale Tom kontynuował.

\- Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie rzucić zaklęcia, Zevi, Alphard lub Minerva ci pomogą.

Leonard już nie wyglądał tak słabo.

\- Dobrze, to jest sprawiedliwe, nie chcę, byście przeze mnie mieli kłopoty. - W drzwiach zatrzymał się.

– Przy okazji, prawie zapomniałem. Tom, Diggory chciał porozmawiać z tobą w przedziale prefektów. – Dodał obojętnie i wyszedł.

Głowa Harry'ego podskoczyła, gdy to usłyszał, to wyjaśniało wszystko, czego nie chciał zobaczyć w oczach Leonarda, bezbrobronność:

\- „ _Muszę iść do Nurmengardu, Czarny Pan ma członka mojej rodziny"._

 _Nic dziwnego, że jego dziadek, chciał pójść na całość. Po obojętności Dumbledore'a, to w porównaniu musiało wyglądać jak niebo._

Jednak, w tej chwili, reakcja Leonarda była ostatnim z jego problemów;

Sam wystawił się na poważne niebezpieczeństwo, _pieprzony idiota!_

\- **Tom, nie**. - Harry zaczął, niemal w panice, czując falę gniewnej magii, _nawet nie obchodziło go, czego chciał Sam, chociaż miał jakieś podejrzenia_. Ledwie zachował przytomność umysłu, aby użyć wężomowy.

Oczy Toma lśniły niebezpiecznie, obietnicą morderstwa.

 **\- Dlaczego nie, kochanie? Jeśli najdroższy Sam chce spotkania, niezależnie od przyczyny, jestem zobowiązany mu go udzielić.**

Harry przełknął gulę żółci, patrząc rozpaczliwie na swojego partnera.

\- **Proszę.**

Tom zamarł.

\- **Prosisz za swoim rezerwowym chłopakiem, złoty chłopcze? -** Okrutny uśmiech nie mógł ukryć jak niemiłą niespodzianką dla niego było usłyszenie tego.

\- **To dowodzi tylko, że mam pełne prawo i powody, by go zranić, zgodnie z naszą wczorajszą rozmową**.

Harry był tak oszołomiony i wściekły przez pierwszy komentarz, że nawet bezpośrednia groźba i aluzja do ich rozmowy stała się w tej chwili niemal bez znaczenia.

 **\- Wróć, moim kim? Kto, do cholery, wymyślił taką kompletną bzdurę?**

To wydawało się zmiękczyć Toma, ale nie całkowicie.

\- **Malfoy, odniósł wrażenie, że potrzebowałeś drugiej opcji i próbował go ustawić z tobą.** \- Poinformował Harry'ego beztrosko, ale natychmiast powróciła gorycz.

\- **Nie całkowicie błędne założenie, oczywiście. Już przyznałeś się do rozpatrywania przespania się z nim.**

Harry zagapił się na niego.

 _Brax ośmielił się zrobić, co? To był cud, to, że nie skończył martwy na miejscu, a niebezpieczeństwo było wciąż obecne._

Brax był oczywiście bezpieczny od czegokolwiek śmiertelnego, ale Harry czuł, że wściekłość Toma wcale nie zniknęła. Żadne umowy ochronne nie obronią Sama ani tym bardziej protesty - szczerze prawdziwe, że Sam nigdy nie był jego kochankiem i kompletnie nie miał znaczenia dla ich umowy. Nawet bezpośredni komentarz o pozycji Diggory'ego w społeczeństwie pozostanie nieusłyszany; jego kochanek był tak wściekły, postrzegając Sama jako wyzwanie, że najbardziej prawdopodobny był koniec z Samem torturowanym na śmierć i Tomem pozbawionym magii.

 _Musiał wymyślić coś lepszego._

Harry nienawidził dawać Tomowi więcej władzy nad nim, szczególnie po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach, ale jeśli to uratowałoby życie Sam (i magię Toma) było warto.

 **\- Sam nie jest zagrożeniem dla ciebie, Tom... ani nie ma możliwości, że kiedykolwiek mógłby być... Nie z powodu tak prostego, jak przekonanie, że jestem hetero, ale dlatego, że jedyny sposób, aby to mogło działać, z nim, to gdybym był złotym chłopcem, jak wspomniałeś... a obaj wiemy, że naprawdę nigdy nim nie byłem...**

Cud nad cuda, to zdawało się zadziałać, coś wesołego zatańczyło w oczach Toma i była tam również ulga...

Której nigdy nie zamierzał ujawnić...

 **\- Nie martw się, kochanie, nie zamierzam pozbyć się borsuka, tylko po prostu ukarać za jego wścibstwo, nic więcej lub mniej niż innych.**

Harry rozluźnił się, _na to mógł przystać_.

\- **Dobrze, chodźmy.**

Tom uniósł sardonicznie brew.

 **\- Chodźmy, dokąd? W końcu, kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, Diggory chciał spotkania ze mną. Nie ufasz mi? -** zapytał tylko na wpół żartem.

Harry mówił sobie, aby zachować spokój.

\- **Ufam ci** – _do rzeczy,_ **\- ale mam wrażenie, że prośba ma do czynienia z czymś, o co go zapytałem.**

 _Nie ma powodu, wchodzić w szczegóły, jeżeli był w błędzie._

Tom błysnął zębami, doskonale rozumiejąc niewypowiedziane słowa.

\- **Jestem zaszczycony.** \- Odparł sucho. - **W każdym razie, jeśli o to chodzi, wezwę cię. -** Rzucił i ruszył do drzwi.

Harry miał tego dosyć; ruszył by iść za Tomem i powiedzieć mu, co naprawdę o tym myśli, kiedy zrozumiał, że został zatrzymany,

w miejscu, w którym stał.

\- Tom! - Ryknął, głęboko obrażony; - Zapłacisz za to. - Obiecał nie zawracając sobie głowy wężomową.

To dało minimalny rezultat. Oczy Toma zwęziły się, patrząc na pozostałych, którzy obserwowali całą wymianę zdań wyglądając na coraz bardziej przerażonych.

\- Macie już swoje zadania, zajmijcie sie nimi. Granger zostań. - Było wszystkim, co powiedział.

Spojrzeli na Harry'ego z niepokojem, ale opuścili ich w pośpiechu, Alphard prawie ciągnąc Minervę. Miona wyglądała jakby chciała odrzucić rozkaz Toma i odejść, ale w końcu została, zagryzając wargi i patrząc z niepokojem, ale nie ośmieliła się im przeszkadzać. Harry wciąż był wściekły za potraktowanie w ten sposób, ale wyglądało, że słowa nie dadzą żadnych rezultatów, więc uformował resztę gruzu wokół Toma, aż do pasa.

 _Przynajmniej niech sie wysili i zobaczymy, czy dla odmiany lubił być zatrzymywany._

Niepokojąco, Tom nawet nie wyglądał jakby mu to przeszkadzało. Ponadto, przewidywalnie, zajęło mu tylko kilka chwil, by uwolnić się od wspomnianej pułapki.

\- Harry, - zaczął dość spokojnie, ale z ukrytą nutą niebezpieczeństwa, - Ja dochowałem mojej części umowy, ale ty jeszcze nie. Jeśli chcesz, by puchon żył, pomówisz z Granger, dokładnie teraz. - Wygrawszy sprawę wyszedł, pozostawiając Harry'ego obrzucającego go każdym przekleństwem, jakie znał...


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział dziesiąty: informacje i negocjacje**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Głowa Toma bolała, ale miał dziwną chęć pogwizdywać, nawet mimo głuchego pulsowania, które go nie opuszczało. _Czuł się tak dobrze, wywinąwszy coś takiego Harry'emu!_ Jednak, mimo tego, że zamknął połączenie tak dokładnie jak mógł, nie był w stanie całkowicie go uniknąć. Niezależnie od czegokolwiek innego, nie miał zamiaru publicznie zdjąć swoich masek _, z jakiegokolwiek powodu_. Chwilę później był jeszcze bardziej zadowolony ze swojej powściągliwości, gdy znalazł parę prywatnie rozmawiającą między przedziałami.

 _Amelia i Tristan Davies! Jakże ciekawe..._

Skinął im przelotnie i bardzo starannie rzucił urok atrakcyjności i pożądania na Bones, czyniąc ją wrażliwą i nie do odparcia. _Nawet jeśli Davies zdoła się powstrzymać, gdzie wielu innych nie mogło... Mugole prawdopodobnie zaatakują ją, gdy tylko znajdzie się w zasięgu ich wzroku, tylko po to, by ją odrzucić, jak gdyby była trędowata..._

 _W końcu, Harry odrzucił tę ofertę, która obejmowała jej ochronę._

Ale to nie była tylko drobna zemsta. Tom naprawdę potrzebował, dać upust złości, inaczej zabiłby Diggory'ego na miejscu. Nie chodziło nawet o protesty i zabezpieczenia Harry'ego, a nawet ich skutki. Jeśli teraz by stracił panowanie i wypatroszył Puchona, jak tego chciał, wszystkie jego ambicje i wszystko, co do tej pory osiągnął przepadłoby.

 _Diggory nie był tego wart, nawet głowa Dumbledore'a na patyku nie była tego warta..._

Nieco pocieszony swoimi myślami, po usłyszeniu, że para Puchonów szybko się wycofała do przedziału, Tom kontynuował. Niestety, gdy prawie osiągnął przedział prefektów, został uderzony kolejnym oślepiającym atakiem, który go prawie pokonał i nie miał wyboru, oparł się o ścianę, na kilka cennych zmarnowanych chwil.

Tom był w niewielkim stopniu wstrząśnięty. To było zdecydowanie gorsze od poprzedniego ataku. _Czy Harry nie rozumiał, że wykorzystując w ten sposób ich połączenie, jedynie pogarszał sytuację borsuka?_

Ale nie, gniew jego partnera nie miał nic wspólnego z obecną sytuacją, więc postanowił zająć się nim i jego nastrojami później. _(Tak, bardzo się na to cieszył..._ ) Na szczęście nikogo nie było, by dostrzec jego chwilę słabości, i kontynuował swoją misję bez problemu. Krótki wgląd, aby upewnić się, że w środku był tylko Diggory, i że to nie pułapka, i nagle gwałtownie drzwi były otwarte, jego magia zapewniła zero hałasu, tylko najdelikatniejsze stuknięcie.

Sam nie spodziewał się po nim, że po prostu zrezygnuje ze społecznych subtelności i natychmiast stał twarzą do niego, patrząc z zaskoczeniem i chory z czystego przerażenia.

\- Tom, - udało mu się wypowiedzieć prawie spokojnym głosem. ( _Prawie, było tutaj kluczowym słowem_ )

Przynajmniej Diggory miał dość dobry pogląd, na to, co go czeka.

Tom miał silne wrażenie, że jeśli borsuk byłby mugolakiem, znalazłby go na kolanach, modlącego się za swoją duszę.

 _To była przyjemna myśl..._

Mimo to, taka przerażona reakcja nie była zgodna ze śmiałym sposobem, w jaki dosłownie zażądał jego obecności tutaj.

 _To wcale nie miało sensu_ i uruchomiło głośny alarm w głowie Toma, ale widział, że Diggory był już w tak niestabilnym stanie, że natychmiastowe wymierzenie odpowiedniej kary nie dałoby żadnych odpowiedzi.

Z niechęcią, ostentacyjnie odłożył różdżkę.

\- Dlaczego wezwałeś mnie tutaj, Diggory? - zapytał, brzmiąc całkiem naturalnie.

Sam, choć oczywiście wciąż przerażony, (nie można było przeoczyć drżenia jego kończyn) wyprostował ciało i odważył się spojrzeć mu niemal w oczy. Nie było śladu wyzwania w mowie jego ciała, ale była na pewno godność.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem ci, cokolwiek robiłeś, - powiedział bez najmniejszego cienia insynuacji w głosie.

\- Ale skoro chodzi o Harry'ego, wiedziałem, że powinieneś to wiedzieć. - Skończył z cichą pewnością.

Tom zmarszczył brwi, jego umysł natychmiast był jeszcze bardziej zaniepokojony.

 _Cóż, oczywiście._

Mimo to brzmiało to dość złowieszczo.

\- Co z Harrym? - zapytał ostro.

 _Jeśli to była żałosna próba szantażu miał zamiar zabić Diggory'ego w sposób możliwie najbardziej przerażający, a Harry będzie musiał sobie z tym poradzić..._

Sam odważył się spojrzeć mu w oczy, raz.

\- Przyszedł do mnie po świstoklik do Nurmengardu, mówiąc mi, że członek jego rodziny jest tam więziony.

Świat Toma dosłownie zastygł w niekończącej się chwili, jego umysł był niezdolny poradzić sobie z tym.

Ale zmusił się, aby to zrobić.

... _Gdyby dotarł tam tylko pięć minut później_..? Nie wątpił; _Harry był tak zdesperowany, by umrzeć... Gdyby dotarł tam pięć minut później było duże prawdopodobieństwo, że nigdy nie przywróciłby Harry'ego choćby w części takiego, jakim był... i to nie tylko w zakresie jego wyglądu..._ Wszystko, co czytał, wskazywało, jak wiele trudniejsze i psychicznie szkodliwe było zmartwychwstanie bez oryginalnego ciała, a choćby małej zachowanej części... _mógł przywołać z powrotem po prostu karykaturę, z wszystkim, czym był Harry, z Harrym, zniszczonym na zawsze..._

Tom wciąż nie mógł poradzić sobie z tym; jego umysł był dosłownie wciągnięty w kontemplację tych rzeczy.

\- Czy rozumiesz, dlaczego musiałem z tobą o tym porozmawiać? - Ledwo usłyszał niepewny głos Diggory'ego z powodu ogłuszającego szumu w głowie podsycanego przez jego atak paniki. To nie była najmądrzejsza rzecz, jaką puchon mógł zrobić w tych okolicznościach.

Natychmiast panika Toma przekształciła się we wściekłość.

 _... Gdyby dotarł tam pięć minut później znalazłby Harry'ego w ramionach Diggory'ego._

 _Co więcej, Diggory nie odmówił prośbie Harry'ego..._

Tom chwycił Sama, rzucił go o ścianę i zaczął uderzać z zabójczą precyzją. Tylko chęć by wiedzieć wszystko, powstrzymała go od zabicia go.

\- Czego zażądałeś od Harry'ego, jako cenę za pomoc? - zapytał swoim najchłodniejszym głosem, utrzymując Diggory'ego na nogach uchwytem za szyję, tylko ułamek słabszym od duszenia go.

Tom czuł jak zabezpieczenia Harry'ego budzą się do życia i walczą z nim, ale tak długo, jak nie używał magii mógł je zignorować. Naprawdę, nie dbał o nie. Harry chronił również Dursleyów. _Równie dobrze, jego kochanek mógłby chcieć sam rozprawić się z puchonem, w późniejszym czasie._

Sam spojrzał na niego z brakiem winy, w lekko wytrzeszczonych, piwnych oczach i Tom zaklął wściekle, mógł odczytać jego niewinność, nawet nie próbując, _borsuk w ogóle nie miał osłon_. Nadal chciał zmiażdżyć mu gardło za to, na co się odważył, ale złagodził swój chwyt i Sam odchrząknął i zaczął tłumaczyć się napiętym głosem.

\- P-przysięgam, n-na m-moją m-magię, ż-że n-nic n-nie z-zażądałem o-od H-Harry'ego, z-za m-moją p-pomoc, a-a n-nawet n-nic t-takiego n-nie s-sugerowałem. i t-tak n-nie m-mógłbym m-mu p-pomóc, m-ministerstwo j-jest z-zbyt d-dobrze s-strzeżone... - wyznał pomiędzy wybuchami kaszlu, drżąc coraz bardziej. Oparł się o ścianę, wyraźnie oczekując albo śmierci albo przedłużenia tortur.

Tom uwierzył mu.

 _Och, nadal chciał go zabić, bez wątpienia_. Ale fakt, że zawdzięcza mu życie Harry'ego, prawdopodobnie dwa razy, czynił go raczej niechętnym.

Zdecydował się na odroczenie wyroku na później. _W końcu, w grę wchodziły o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy..._

\- Mimo to, coś w tym musi być, - upierał się, nie pozwalając borsukowi na chwilę komfortu.

\- Harry był wtedy w skrajnym pośpiechu. - Nie mógł powstrzymać się od okrucieństwa, przekręcając nóż.

Diggory wyglądał na zawstydzonego.

\- Ja, - przeciągnął słowo - nie mogłem mu pomóc w jakikolwiek sposób, ale usłyszałem mojego ojca w szpitalu jak rozmawiał z szefem aurorów na temat planowanego ataku na Nurmengard i jak uratowałaby im życie pomoc ludzi takich jak Ty i Harry. Podzieliłem się tą informacją, Harry odmówił.

Głęboki rumieniec pokrył jego policzki i jeszcze raz opuścił wzrok.

\- Powiedział mi, bym tobie nic o tym nie wspominał, ale nie mogłem tego nie zrobić, nie, gdy widziałem, że planuje zaatakować sam, nie mogłem...

Tym razem spojrzenie miał bezgranicznie winne, był chory, przez zdradę zaufania Harry'ego, ale Tom nie miał ani chęci, ani zamiaru, by go rozgrzeszać czy krytykować. Jego umysł był zajęty tworzeniem planów, jak naprawić aktualny bałagan, bo nie miał wątpliwości, że Harry miał zamiar spróbować ponownie.

 _Jego własne naleganie, by zatrzymać się u Potterów, miało to zapewnić. (Bez znaczenia jak doskonałe miał powody, by tak zrobić). Ten atak, kiedykolwiek do niego dojdzie, mógłby być w tych okolicznościach bezpieczniejszą opcją (mogli użyć aurorów, jako mięso armatnie) ale miał niewiele wątpliwości, co do nie całkiem czystych motywów starszego Digorry'ego._

Naprawdę, powinien był to przewidzieć, na pierwszą wzmiankę, że miało nie być formalnego przesłuchania po walce, ale, oczywiście, nie był wtedy w najlepszej formie. Naturalnym krokiem dla Podsekretarza byłoby złożenie oferty lub szantaż, podczas nieformalnego przesłuchania...

 _... Bez wątpienia będzie kilka sugestii, że korzystali z ciemnej sztuki, jeśli nie wręcz dowodów... gdyby zaprzeczali..._

Ale szacowny pracownik ministerstwa, albo był nadgorliwy i niezdarny, (najprawdopodobniejsze wytłumaczenie, wobec udzielenia synowi dostępu do tajnych informacji, a tym bardziej pozwolenie mu na powrót do szkoły, pomijając tym samym zwolnienia, po tym jak złamał rękę) albo, że to pułapka, dzieło jego lub Grindelwalda.

... Kluczowym pytaniem było, jak wykorzystać każdą z tych możliwości na swoją korzyść. Tom był chętny, aby zacząć tworzyć sobie opinię w Ministerstwie tak szybko, jak to możliwe, i im szybciej skończą z Grindelwaldem, tym lepiej, ale będzie przeklęty, jeśli on i Harry skończą, jako czyjeś pionki...

Jego wzrok padł na nasienie Diggory'ego. Ten nawet nie poczuł chwilowego przesunięcia jego uwagi, tak był zagubiony w poczuciu winy. Nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, czy to autentyczna reakcja czy Sam działał zgodnie z poleceniem ojca, _Leonard jednak go zaskoczył_. Te bolesne zagubienie prawie idealnie ukrywało go przed legilimencją a tę ulotną otwartość można było łatwo osiągnąć używając projekcji.

 _Tak, czy inaczej, miał jedno wyjście..._

\- Kiedy atak będzie miał miejsce? - zapytał niecierpliwie, teraz, kiedy był zdecydowany.

Diggory wciąż patrzył w dół, niemal neurotycznie. Tom był niemal pewny jego winy.

\- Nie wiem na pewno, w ciągu miesiąca, czy coś.

Ponownie testował nerwy Toma.

\- Więc się dowiedz, - rozkazał bez zahamowań.

 _Jeśli mają zamiar skorzystać z ich pomocy, na pewno, jak cholera, nie będzie schlebiać ich idiotycznym ograniczeniom i zasadom._

\- Powiedz swojemu ojcu, że lepiej działać szybko i napisz do mnie wskazując szczegóły. Grindelwald został ciężko ranny, ale to nie potrwa długo. Lepiej być gotowym w przeciągu tygodnia, mniej więcej.

Jak było do przewidzenia, komentarz zmusił Diggory'ego, by w końcu podniósł oczy na jego badawcze spojrzenie, ale jego odpowiedź nie była wcale przewidywalna.

\- Co? Nie zamierzasz mnie zabić?

Tomowi udał się idealnie naturalnie brzmiący śmiech.

\- Czy powinienem? - _Chciałbym!_ \- Gdybym zabijał wielbicieli Harry'ego... - resztę zostawił w domyśle, choć na pewno wcale by mu nie przeszkadzało, jeśli większość z nich skończyłaby pod ziemią.

Problem polegał na tym, że nie miał zamiaru zabić Sama, _jeszcze długo nie, a może nigdy._ Druga próba potwierdziła; drań był niewinny machinacji ojca a jego sympatia do Harry'ego była na tyle silna, by tak pozostało, a nawet sprzeciwi się swemu ojca, jeśli będzie trzeba. _Mógł być przydatny._

Orzechowe oczy zwróciły się błagalnie na niego.

\- Nie chcę umierać, ale wolałbym, z twoich rąk, niż Harry'ego. - Był tak szczery, jak to możliwe.

Tom nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że gapił się na niego.

 _... Albo stracił wyczucie albo jego świat oszalał, gdy wrócił z Harrym..._

\- On cię nie zabije, Diggory, - próbował rozsądku.

 _... To, albo cała populacja Hogwartu cierpiała na zapalenie opon mózgowych..._

Sam wydawał się zebrać w sobie i przyjrzał Tomowi z godnością.

\- Proszę, Riddle, nie kłam o tym, widziałem jak oboje zabijaliście, w walce, - dreszcz przebiegł jego ciało, - i wiem, kim jesteście. - Wciągnął powietrze, - znam również tradycję, a ja go zdradziłem: dwukrotnie, raz bezpośrednio wbrew jego rozkazowi, wiem, czego się spodziewać i raczej nie chciałbym zobaczyć rozczarowania w jego oczach.

Tom miał dość tych bredni; dwa ostre łuki różdżką, silna koncentracja na "Latente" i najdroższy Sam stracił przytomność, bardziej martwy niż żywy. Jego usta zwęziły się, gdy patrzył na upadek. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, czy to pułapka, już nie. Podczas gdy myśli powierzchniowe były zgodne ze słowami i wydawały się całkowicie naturalne, Diggory nie został zaprzysiężony, ani nie miał znaku, by spodziewać się czegoś takiego, nawet pochodząc z mrocznej rodziny, która przestrzegała takich przekonań.

 _Nie, to był Imperius, dzieło Grindelwalda lub Dumbledore'a. Jego pierwsza teoria była słuszna._

Westchnął i po kilku śmiertelnie nudnych minutach, aby zapewnić, że jego podstęp ich przekonał, a obce wpływy w większości zniknęły, wziął się do pracy... _Rzeczy, które robił dla Harry'ego..._

Im głębiej kopał w nieodpowiadającym umyśle Diggory'ego, by go uwolnić, tym bardziej był pod wrażeniem delikatności zaklęcia. Tom znalazł słabe ślady magicznego podpisu Niemca, ale nie było konkretne polecenie - _inne niż zachęcenie ich do wzięcia udziału w ataku w jak późniejszym terminie_ \- ani zagrożenie.

To było bardziej jak linie maleńkich wątków, ukryte za uczuciami Sama (a więc uniemożliwiające Samowi walkę z nimi, nawet gdyby miał surową moc, której na pewno nie miał) wzmacniające i modelujące je do skrajności, nakłaniające go do wyzwania Toma, by został zabity, a przez to zasiał niezgodę pomiędzy nim a Harrym.

 _To był sprytny plan; tyle mógł przyznać._

To była czysta pomysłowość, jeśli Grindelwald był w stanie korzystać z rozszerzonej legilimencji, zamiast tylko szeptania i nakłaniania. Ale potrzebowałby godzin na upewnienie się, że Diggory nie został im zaprzysiężony, a zaledwie pięciu minut by zobaczyć jego zauroczenie Harrym.

 _Co więcej, najdroższy niemiecki Pan osobiście widział prawie szaloną akcję ratowania Sama przez zielonookiego idiotę..._

Ale było w tym jeszcze więcej - nawet gdy wpływ Grindelwalda słabł w jego umyśle - ogromna część oddania Sama utrzymywała się, pomijając, że przeciwstawił się jego rozkazom, aż do ostrzeżenia go, zamiast wyrzucać jakieś bzdury, żeby go rozwścieczyć. Tom musiał dotrzeć do zakamarków umysłu Sama aby znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie, a gdy to uczynił, wreszcie, pozwolił sobie opuścić jego myśli. Nie dość łatwe zadanie, jako, że puchon pozostawał pod jego zaklęciem.

W chwili, kiedy całkowicie się wyplątał, fala zawrotów głowy wstrząsnęła całą jego istotą i pokój zaczął się chwiać. Był idiotą i pozostał zbyt długo w umyśle w stanie śpiączki, dwadzieścia minut, może nawet bliżej do pół godziny. Mimo to, nawet gdy usiadł, by się z powrotem pozbierać nie mógł powstrzymać zadowolonego uśmiechu. Rozwiązanie tajemnicy zasadniczo sprowadzało się do: _magii sympatycznej!_

Mając swoją odpowiedź, Tom zaczął rozważać konsekwencje, wciąż rozbawiony i też trochę z ulgą.

Wszystko nabierało teraz sensu, nawet nagłe zmiany jego zachowania, sterowane przez Imperiusa i własne przekonanie puchona. Rdzeń magiczny Sama miał ten sam rzadki odcień szarości, co Harry'ego i ten fakt byłby zdecydowanie nie pozytywny, gdyby rdzeń nie miał około jednej trzeciej jego ukochanego. Jeśli poziomy mocy byłyby bliskie kompatybilności byłby bardzo zmotywowanym antagonistą z powodu swoich uczuć. Tak jak było, efekt dla puchona był znacznie silniejszy niż dla Harry'ego i był ukierunkowany w instynktowne nabożeństwo do Pana z pary.

Nie, że nie było żadnego zainteresowania, albo że nie było innych czynników, ale, nawet gdyby ich własna więź i uczucie automatycznie tego nie neutralizowało, ta nierówność utrzyma Harry'ego z dala od borsuka, nawet jeśli byłby w nim zakochany, _a na pewno nie był... (To czyniło rzecz tak elegancką!)_

 _... Kilka słów wyjaśniających znaczenie przyciągania i to się skończy..._ Harry nienawidził swojej władzy nad innymi ludźmi, a to byłoby równoznaczne z dotykaniem skrzata, na poziomie kontroli...

... I było nawet piękniej, ze względu na ich więź, Diggory był, poprzez nią, tak samo jemu oddany, nawet, jeśli tylko do pewnego stopnia. Udowadniał to sposób, w jaki od razu podszedł do niego w kwestii bezpieczeństwa Harry'ego, zamiast próbować go zatrzymać sam. Można dyskutować, że to kwestia logiki, ale był pewien, że podświadomość miała również swój udział...

... Nie, Samuel Diggory był ich tak samo, jak gdyby przysięgał, lub miał znak, a może bardziej, ze względu na swoją magię. Tom wciąż nie zapomniał, nie mówiąc już, że nie wybaczył faktu, że Harry rozważał spędzenie ostatniej nocy na ziemi w jego ramionach, ale mógł nauczyć się znosić jego obecność, na razie...

... Chciał zobaczyć jak Podsekretarz próbuje wykorzystać przeciwko nim taką broń, nawet, jeśli jego syn był tylko tym, dla starszego Diggory'ego. Przydatne było zbyt słabym słowem, w porównaniu do tego, co im zapewni...

Tom obejrzał nieprzytomną, bardzo bladą twarz, swojego byłego przeciwnika i powoli, diaboliczny uśmiech rozciągnął jego wargi.

Machnięciem różdżki przemienił ciało w wiewiórkę i umieścił go w kieszeni, rzucając iluzję w celu dodatkowego zabezpieczenia. Stracił już tutaj za dużo czasu, a musieli pracować szybko by cofnąć pracę Grindelwalda. Wielopoziomowe plany powstawały w jego umyśle.

... Ale najpierw miał zamiar cieszyć się miną Harry'ego... na początek...

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Po zrozumieniu, że rzeczywiście jest uwięziony wewnątrz przedziału, Harry eksplodował, zarówno w słowach i magii, ale niestety z tak samo nieefektywnym skutkiem. Toma już nie było, więc nie mógł wrzeszczeć mu w uszy, _(choć nie mógł uciec od odpowiadającego temu hałasu psychicznego, ha),_ a jego magia, _bez względu na to, co rzucał_ , rozbijała się o ścianę, którą sam stworzył.

 _Zgodził się, w końcu, aby zostać ponownie naznaczony, chętniej niż wcześniej... był takim idiotą!_

Ale Harry nie mógł szaleć zbyt długo. Zbyt suchy głos Hermiony zatrzymał go w połowie tyrady.

\- Harry proszę, wiesz doskonale, że nie zamierza pozostawić trwałych uszkodzeń.

Ta lekka postawa zmusiła go do skupienia uwagi; Hermiona nie była ani naiwna, ani bezmyślna.

\- A skąd dokładnie wiemy takie rzeczy, Miona? - spytał bardziej niż trochę sarkastycznie. Był wciąż spięty; cały gniew nie mógł zostać wyrzucony z oddechem.

To wydawało się, zranić Hermionę, ale udało jej się kontynuować. Na bliższy rzut oka, jednak, nie była tak pewna jak brzmiała.

\- Wiemy, bo mi i chłopakom się upiekło równowartością zaledwie złego snu, gdy było oczywiste, że chciał rzucił na nas Crucio. - Brzmiała jakby żartowała, ale to żartem wcale nie było.

Harry poczuł się strasznie przez odreagowanie na niej i nie był naprawdę zaskoczony, że miała dość dobre pojęcie na to, co się naprawdę dzieje.

 _Jak jednak właściwie przeprosić?_

\- Herm... - zaczął, chcąc zapaść się pod ziemię, ale udało mu się spojrzeć jej w oczy.

Ale Hermiona nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć.

\- W porządku, Harry, rozumiem, i mi też przykro. - Zarumieniła się, jak burak.

\- Przepraszam za wczoraj... To był mój pomysł, ale tak się martwiłam...

On też teraz strasznie się zarumienił.. Harry czułby się znacznie lepiej, gdyby ten incydent nie został ponownie wspomniany, _nigdy_ , i na pewno nie mógł skłamać i powiedzieć jej, że to było w porządku, a potem się odegrać, _nie z nią._

Wydawało się, że rozumiała jego dylemat i uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco, kontynuując.

\- W każdym razie, wiedziałam, że uda mi się wywinąć nieco lżej, ale mi się nie śniło, że tak będzie dla nas wszystkich. Stąd wiem, że Sam będzie w porządku, - Hermiona niemal się zachłysnęła.

\- Ponieważ umowa dotyczyła rodziny i przyjaciół, a on z pewnością stał się wczoraj dla ciebie przyjacielem. - Skończyła, rozpromieniona.

Harry był oszołomiony. To było znacznie bliżej prawdy, niż się spodziewał, że mogłaby odgadnąć, nawet z jej inteligencją, ale jedyne inne źródło, Tom, raczej wolałby tortury niż powiedzenie jej.

 _Mimo to, chciał tylko mieć jej potwierdzenie na ten temat..._

\- Jak?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

\- Tom. Rzucił mi to w twarz, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był w stanie mnie przydusić.

Cała krew uderzyła prosto do głowy Harry'ego, gdy to usłyszał, falą czerwonej gorącej furii, tak gwałtownej, że całkowicie przesłoniła poprzednie. - On... Zrobił... CO? - _Jak śmiał?_

Harry zatracił się w swojej wściekłości, i oprzytomniał dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał głos Hermiony, spanikowany i jakiś odległy.

\- Harry, Harry, uspokój się proszę.

Stopniowo uświadomił sobie, że Hermiona nie była tak daleko; wciąż była przy nim i pocierała jego ramiona.

\- Mam zamiar go zabić. - Stwierdził bardzo ostrożnie.

\- Harry, Nie, on mnie nie skrzywdził, proszę... Zobacz, pokażę ci wspomnienie. - Starała się go uspokoić.

Uświadomiwszy sobie, że ona wciąż panikuje, Harry zmusił się do uspokojenia. Drżenie złagodniało, i zdał sobie sprawę, że cały przedział też się trząsł. Skoncentrował wzrok i jęknął. Miejsce po raz kolejny wyglądało jak obszar klęski, jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej.

Powybijane okna, przemienione siedzenia i fantazyjne siedzisko Toma zostały rozbite na drobne kawałki. Tylko Hermiona wydawała się być w porządku.

 _Dzięki Bogu!_

Nie mógł powstrzymać gorzkiego śmiechu na ironię, że był też wdzięczny Tomowi za zamknięcie jego magii wewnątrz przedziału.

 _Nie wiadomo, jakie szkody mógłby zrobić z resztą pociągu, czy nawet uczniami._

Hermiona wyglądała na zaalarmowaną jego śmiechem, więc pośpiesznie ją uspokoił.

\- Już dobrze, jestem w porządku. Kryzys minął.

Jego najdroższa przyjaciółka przyjrzała mu się krytycznie, a następnie z łamiącym się szeptem:

\- Och, Harry! - Zamknęła go w jednym z jej markowych niedźwiedzich uścisków, odcinając mu prawie całkowicie dopływ powietrza i wybuchnęła płaczem.

Harry wpół rozdrażniony, wpół winny, pomyślał: " _Nie, znowu!",_ ale przemógł się.

\- Jestem w porządku teraz, Herm, naprawdę. Mówiłaś coś o pokazaniu wspomnienia. - Dodał ostatnią część, zarówno dlatego, że chciał to zobaczyć zanim się zdecyduje, czy wysłać Toma do szpitala, a także by ją uspokoić. To zadziałało jak urok. Hermiona przestała płakać, i znowu była ujmującą, mądrzącą się, sobą.

\- W porządku, ale najpierw naprawmy tu wszystko.

Pracowali szybko, i w minimalnym czasie przedział był nieskazitelny, tak jak kiedy weszli rano. Wreszcie, gdy był gotów narzekać z niecierpliwości, Hermiona usiadła i pozwoliła mu wejrzeć we wspomnienie.

To było dziwne, zobaczyć najbliższych sobie ludzi w swoim towarzystwie, _oddalonych,_ zwłaszcza, że nawet wtedy, ciągle koncentrowali się na nim, nie na sobie. _To było, szczerze mówiąc niepokojące._ Choć stało się oczywiste, gdy patrzył, że podczas gdy pocałunek był zaplanowanym ruchem dla Toma (poczuł też trochę poczucia winy z ulgi na ten fragment), to nie był taki ze strony Hermiony, i to sprawiło jej odsunięcie się i jej niezachwianą lojalność jeszcze bardziej wzruszającym. Harry nie wiedział, jak sobie z tym poradzić, poza obejrzeniem reszty.

Oglądając wspomnianą scenę, stwierdził, że nie, nie pobije Toma, nie, żeby nie zasługiwał, bo prawie ją zabił. Ale widać było jego nie do zniesienia, wyczuwalne napięcie, pod jakim był i więcej, fakt, że nie było to rzucone świadomie zaklęcie, ale mimowolny wybuch, kiedy dotarł do kresu wytrzymałości. Nie był bez winy, ale nie chciał jej zabić i Hermiona go prowokowała, Harry to zrozumiał, i mógł zaakceptować... _Chociaż paskudna niespodzianka, lub dwie, lub trzy, podczas następnej sesji treningowej mogły się zdarzyć..._

... Głównie był wdzięczny za ich stary pakt, który ją uratował _; gdyby tylko był pewien, że umowa, zadziała za drugim razem..._

Widok jak Hermiona się rozsypuje na informację o jego stanie był nie do zniesienia, _w jakiś sposób bardziej niż dzisiaj_ , prawdopodobnie z powodu tej nuty czystej rozpaczy, i to go zabijało. Również zobaczenie Toma tak _poruszonego_ przy innych, _przy niej, ze wszystkich ludzi_ , odebrał mu oddech.

 _Harry nie wiedział, że może poczuć się tak podle..._

Ta huśtawka emocjonalna zatrzymała się na chwilę, kiedy dotarli do listy możliwych środków, które zostały odrzucone, zdecydowanie nikczemnych. Harry poczuł ulgę i czystą wdzięczność, dla Hermiony za jej naleganie na Kamień. _Nie był pewien, że mógłby znieść coś gorszego..._

Ale szaleństwo trwało, aż do końca. Wyraz twarzy Hermiony, uśmiechającej się cicho w swoim pokoju, gdy Tom zniszczył ich pokój wspólny nie był zabawny, bez względu na absurdalność sytuacji. Harry nie wiedział, czy był bardziej poruszony do łez jej oddaniem czy zaślepiony gniewem przez jej nieustępliwość. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewał się, że posunie się tak daleko...

Prowokując Toma wciąż coraz bardziej, naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, jak blisko śmierci była, wiele razy. Ale widział wyraźnie, przynajmniej po ostatnim wyzwaniu, jego partner był tak wzburzony, że rozważał zabicie jej, nie zważając na konsekwencje. Zaniósł długą modlitwę dziękczynną za niewzruszoną samokontrolę ukochanego.

Harry wyrwał się z jej umysłu niemal gwałtownie i przez dłuższą chwilę nie odważył się otworzyć ust, z obawy, że będzie krzyczeć na nią, aż jego gardło wysiądzie, lub gorzej. Nie to, że nie kochał jej za to, co zrobiła, ale nawet bycie z Tomem nie było warte jej życia, _czy Hermiona tego nie widziała?_

\- Harry? - spróbowała łagodnie, kiedy wróciła do siebie po odczytaniu wspomnienia.

\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

 _To było zbyt wiele_. Harry stracił panowanie nad sobą.

\- Ze mną? To ty, mogłaś umrzeć dziesięć razy. Nie zasługuję na to.

Ręka Hermiony uniosła się do jej ust, i spojrzała na niego wręcz ze zgrozą, ale nie płakała. Ta sama ręka uniosła się, oślepiająco szybko, uderzając jego policzek z głośnym trzaskiem. Harry spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Zabolało, ale bardziej niż niewielkiego bólu, nie spodziewał się takiego wybuchu, a ona jeszcze nawet nie zaczęła...

\- Harry Jamesie Potterze! - Krzyknęła. - Jak śmiesz uważać, że to w porządku, byś poświęcał się bez zastanowienia, do tego stopnia, że nic sobie nie pozostawiasz, ale to zbrodnia, że ja chcę zakończyć to upokorzenie, jakie mi zgotowałeś. Jakim przyjacielem to cię czyni? Nie zasługuję, na takie traktowanie. - Wykrzyczała, czyniąc swoje niezadowolenie całkowicie jasnym, i wybuchnęła znowu płaczem, jakby jej serce pękało.

Harry zamarł na to. Jej słowa bolały, podobnie jak jej łzy, ale nie miał pojęcia, że odbierała jego zachowanie tak osobiście, ani że ją skrzywdził do tego stopnia, i miał jeszcze mniejsze pojęcie, co z tym zrobić.

 _W pewnym sensie źle się zachował._

Czując się dziesięć razy bardziej niewygodnie niż wcześniej, wziął ją w ramiona, inicjując uścisk po raz pierwszy, i zaczął kołysać ją.

\- Ciii, Hermiona, cii, nie miałem zamiaru poniżyć Cię, przysięgam, myślałem, że Tom cię lubił i że robię to, co trzeba. - Pokołysał ją jeszcze trochę.

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem przy jego szyi i wreszcie podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego podpuchniętymi oczami.

\- Wiem, że nie, ale to nadal boli _bardzo_ i wiem, że ciebie też, więc powinnam się tego spodziewać, ale czy musisz być tak cholernie doskonałym aktorem, że to kłamstwo było prawie niemożliwe do wykrycia?

Harry skrzywił się na jej język, gdy Hermiona sięgała po przekleństwa, było źle.

\- Wiem, że to nie jest dużo, ale obiecuję zrobić co w mojej mocy, aby nigdy ponownie nie kłamać. - Zaproponował.

Dowodem na to, jak różnymi osobami byli teraz, w przeszłości, było, że Hermiona skinęła głową, w napięciu, przyjmując to jako najlepszy kompromis, jaki mógł zaoferować. _Ale, było coś jeszcze..._

\- Hermiono, - zaczął nerwowo, bo za to chyba zasłuży na kolejny policzek, ale musiał wiedzieć.

\- Jak się domyśliłaś, skoro byłem taki dobry? - przygotował się.

Zaskakujące, ale nie krzyknęła, ani nie uderzyła go, nawet nie wyglądała na złą i tylko się uśmiechnęła. Harry pomyślał, że Hermiona spędziła zbyt wiele czasu z Tomem...

\- Twoje oczy. Tracą dystans, gdy jesteś pijany i pokazują absolutnie wszystko... Mówiłam ci, że alkohol nie jest dla ciebie dobry.

Ostatnia część była niemal obraźliwie protekcjonalna, ale to Hermiona, więc nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu i dziękował swoim szczęśliwym gwiazdom, że wciąż miał ją przy sobie. _Jak by sobie poradził w świecie bez Hermiony?_

\- Dzięki! - Powiedział, mając na myśli wszystko.

Hermiona zaśmiała się z nim, patrząc z ulgą, ale w końcu spojrzała na niego bardzo poważnie.

\- Oboje mamy wiele rzeczy do naprawienia ze sobą nawzajem, - poinformowała go swoim poważnym tonem.

Był gotów nie zgodzić się i wziąć całą winę na siebie, ale błysk w jej oczach zatrzymał go. _Wolał ją wysłuchać i naprawić wszystko między nimi, niż próbować się kłócić i zarobić kolejne uderzenie._

\- Faktycznie. - Harry przygotował się na przeprosiny, które uważał za całkowicie niepotrzebne.

Jego zgodna postawa zbiła ją z tropu, na chwilę, ale potem zaczęła mówić, szybko.

\- Nie powinnam się oszukiwać, aby móc umawiać się z Tomem. Skrzywdziłam cię.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. Spodziewał się przeprosin za okłamywanie go przez ubiegły miesiąc, ale to szło zbyt daleko.

\- Ty nie zrobiłaś nic złego. Byłaś zakochana, a ja nie czułem nic w tym rodzaju, aż do niedawna. - Zaprotestował gwałtownie, mając nadzieję, całym sobą, ze użycie czasu przeszłego były prawidłowe.

To wydawało się, naprawdę rozgniewać Hermionę.

\- Więc to było w porządku, ponieważ trwałeś w zaprzeczeniu?

Harry nienawidził tego pytania - czy miało w sobie trochę prawdy, czy nie, było dla niego bezcelowe, ani też nie chciał tego badać w żaden sposób.

Ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć jej, by zajęła się swoimi sprawami _(prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w życiu_ ) kontynuowała jeszcze szybciej niż dotychczas.

\- I nie, to nie było w żadnej mierze to samo, byłam zakochany w masce, choć czasem cienkiej. Ty zakochałeś się, _poważnie_ , w prawdziwej osobie _,_ zobaczyłam różnicę, całkiem wyraźnie w zeszłym miesiącu.

Chociaż część Harry'ego rozumiała i zgadzała się z rozróżnieniem, był bardziej przejęty końcowym stwierdzeniem.

\- Czy on cię skrzywdził? - zapytał, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu.

\- On tego nie zrobił, - zapewniła go. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać niedowierzającego spojrzenia; nie podobał mu się jej zmęczony ton.

\- Ale ty tak, - kontynuowała gwałtownie, strząsając jego rękę.

\- Ty mnie zraniłeś, kiedy postanowiłeś mnie zostawić, wybierając śmierć. - Harry cofnął się.

To stawało się gorsze od jej łez.

\- Hermiono? - spróbował.

Przerwała mu wskazując ręka szeroko.

\- To prawie zniszczyło mnie, ale wiesz, co jeszcze bardziej mnie boli? Że nigdy nie miałeś zamiaru pozwolić mi sobie pomóc... umierałam z poczucia winy z powodu kłamstw, ale to nie miałoby znaczenia. W chwili, gdy zdałeś sobie sprawę z problemu, to był koniec. Nawet nie przyszło ci do głowy, aby poprosić mnie o pomoc. - Właściwie wykrzyczała ostatnią część.

Harry nie mógł znieść jej szeroko otwartych, zranionych oczu i musiał opuścić wzrok.

Ta rozmowa była tak nieznośna jak podobna, jaką miał z Tomem, a może gorsza, bo mógł wypełnić puste miejsca, o których nie mówiła.

 _Zostawiłby ją tutaj - praktycznie samą - w obcym czasie, na łasce - w najlepszym razie - potencjalnie niestabilnej osoby, tylko z prostą przysięgą, jako jej jedyną ochroną. Jeśli sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej, miałaby szczęście, gdyby umarła szybko..._

\- Masz rację, Hermiono. - Zmusił się, aby spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Myślałam tylko o sobie, ale nie mogłem poradzić sobie z myślą, że mógłbym zranić, zabić, kogoś. - Wciąż nie mógł.

Hermiona spojrzała mu w twarz.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Uśmiechnęła się czule, ale potem uderzyła go po głowie.

\- Nie myślałeś, to na pewno. Powiedz mi, Harry, jak wiele wybuchów złości miałeś?

Harry potarł miejsce, które uderzyła, rozumiejąc, co miała na myśli, ale nie zgadzając się z nią.

\- Były cztery przed Leonardem i jeden po, ale w porównaniu z tym, były nieznaczne. - Przyznał.

Oczy Hermiony błysnęły triumfalnie.

\- Zobaczmy, egzekucja Lestrange'a, gdzie nie zabiłeś. Walka w Halloween, oskarżenia Walburgi i później jej tortury, i jakieś sześć minut temu, racja?

Harry nie widział powodu, dla takiego spojrzenia.

\- Tak, to prawda, ale nie widzę powodu do zadowolenia, - marudził.

\- Byłem całkowicie w rozsypce.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

\- Rzeczywiście, ale nie zabiłeś nikogo, nawet nie spowodowałeś poważnych obrażeń. - Posunęła się zbyt daleko...

\- Nie zabiłem? Gdzie byłaś podczas walki, Hermiono? - nie żałował swoich działań, wtedy, i bez wątpienia powtórzyłby je, ale teraz, kiedy znał wynik, był daleki od przymykania oczu.

Hermiona zrobiła się lekko zielona na wspomnienie, ale kontynuowała z takim samym entuzjazmem.

\- To była walka, - zaprotestowała, - i nawet gdy wpadłeś trochę w tryb berserka, to nie skrzywdziłeś żadnego ucznia - wręcz przeciwnie.

Harry chciał jej wierzyć, ale nie śmiał.

\- Co z Leonardem? Mógł umrzeć, a nawet ty, kilka minut temu. I co z Lestrangem lub Walburgą? - wskazał.

Hermiona była daleko od wycofania się.

\- Najgorsze, co spotkało Leonarda, to kilka połamanych żeber i kilka wybitych zębów. Co do jego siniaków, był tak naiwnie obraźliwy, że też go uderzyłam. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Jeśli chodzi o Lestrange'a i Walburgę teraz, a nawet wtedy, jak pamiętam, nie zapamiętałeś się w swoim gniewie, i nawet teraz twoja magia może się wydawać niekontrolowana, ale nie ma żadnych śladów na mnie... Co o tym sądzisz? - obdarzyła go swoim najprzewrotniejszym uśmiechem.

Harry nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Hermiona, najbardziej logiczna z nich wszystkich, rozjaśniła to wszystko, gdy Tom nigdy nie odważył się.

 _Wiedział swoje, oczywiście..._

\- Więc myślisz, że jestem nieszkodliwy? - zażartował.

Uśmiech zniknął, i znów była śmiertelnie poważna.

\- Nic bardziej mylnego, nie jesteś tym samym chłopakiem, którego spotkałam na pierwszym roku, i masz problemy, ale ja wiem, _wiem,_ że można to kontrolować...

Gardło Harry'ego ścisnęło się; _Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nadal tak bardzo w niego wierzy..._

\- Hermiono... - zaczął.

Nie pozwoliła mu jej podziękować.

\- W każdym razie, jesteś mi coś winien po tym miesiącu piekła...

... To wyglądało jak złośliwy uśmieszek...

\- Powiedziałaś mi, że cię nie skrzywdził? - niemal warknął. Znów przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie, ale to nie oznacza, że nie uczynił mojego życia bardzo trudnym, albo że nie nienawidziłam go za zmuszanie mnie do milczenia. – A tym bardziej, że miał rację, - ale myślę, że zaczęłam widzieć trochę spoza jego maski i szczerze, jaką jest osobą. Tom może wydawać się obsesyjnym tyranem przez większość czasu, nie zapominając psychopatą, ale szczerze zaimponował mi, i nie tylko swoim geniuszem. On cię kocha, naprawdę, naprawdę kocha! Nie widziałam tego tak naprawdę przedtem, ale uważam go za przyjaciela, choćby tylko za to.

Harry spojrzał na nią, próbując pogodzić się z tym, co usłyszał. Wyglądało, że Hermiona wpadła w straszliwe kłopoty tylko dla niego, ale jej mała mowa motywacyjna, a co więcej, jej wręcz zachwyt Tomem oszołomił go i uciszył.

 _Jego najstarsza przyjaciółka brzmiała jeszcze bardziej namiętnie, niż kiedy wyznała mu, że zadurzyła się w Tomie_

Podejrzewałby ją o nadmierną gorliwość w odzyskaniu go, i czuł się z tego powodu winny, ale był w jej umyśle i – niepojęte, wiedział lepiej,- n _awet już wcześniej, jeśli byłby całkowicie szczery._

Ale sens jej słów był niepokojący nie tylko odnośnie omawianych spraw, i pytanie pojawiło się niemal odruchowo.

\- Dlaczego?

Wewnętrznie skulił się za wypowiedzenie tego tak bez ogródek, ale naprawdę musiał znać odpowiedź... _Z wielu powodów..._

Hermiona mówiła o przyjaźni, ale cała jej postawa bardziej przypominała, jak dotąd, zwolennika. Nic jak Lestrange, to na pewno, ale zdecydowanie była bardziej zaangażowana niż wcześniej... Jakąś formę koleżeństwa mógł zrozumieć, ale to szło zbyt daleko. Co, do diabła, Tom zrobił by zdobyć takie jej oddanie? Harry nie mógł się przemóc, to było podejrzane.

Obawiał się najgorszego. _Co byłoby, gdyby mu się nie udało tego pokonać?_

Zastosowanie Niewybaczalnego, nawet Imperiusa, należało jak najbardziej do kategorii krzywdy, i na pewno nie napotkał śladów zaklęcia w jej umyśle. Ale prostsze zaklęcia, typu perswazji, już nie byłyby takie, i nie byłoby to złamanie przysięgi. Zwłaszcza, jeśli nie naraziłoby jej na niebezpieczeństwo, a tym bardziej, nie użył jej przeciwko niemu.

Hermiona rozumiała, o co chodzi i pozwoliła mu; nie przeszkadzała jej jego dosadność czy faux pas, i od razu przeszła do sedna sprawy.

\- Harry, mogę wytrzymać dwanaście, może trzynaście godzin na solidnych badaniach, gdy są potrzebne. A Tomowi udało się szesnaście, osiemnaście, a czasami dwadzieścia, niemal codziennie przez miesiąc. Nie lubi kawy, ale pił ją litrami, nie mówiąc już o wiele silniejszych miksturach. Ja naprawdę nie miałam pojęcia, o rozmiarach jego oddania tobie.

Harry spojrzał na nią przerażony, nie mając pojęcia, _w ogóle_ , co powiedzieć. Tak bardzo zależało mu na Hermionie, że użył legilimencji by ocenić jej stan psychiczny, a więc skończył nie tylko słuchając jej słów, ale widząc przebłyski wspomnień z nimi związane. Tom napomknął o takich działaniach, oczywiście, ale nawet nie o jednej dziesiątej tego.

 _A od kiedy, do cholery, Tom zaczął zmniejszać swoje zasługi?_

 _Nie mógł poradzić sobie z tym, co czuł po takich rewelacjach, nie teraz; to szło zbyt daleko; skończyłby w emocjonalnej rozsypce._ Jedyny sposób, w jaki mógł sobie poradzić, w tej chwili, to zepchnięcie ich na bok i determinacja, aby położyć kres temu szaleństwu. Nic innego nie zadziała...

Pomogło również, że jego obawy były uspokojone, nie było żadnych działań na jej umyśle. Nagła zmiana była związana ze skłonnością Hermiony do podążania za autorytetami, zwykle szanowanych nauczycieli. Więc przeniesienie jej na Toma nie było całkowicie absurdalne w danych okolicznościach, a nawet nie tak niepokojące, po namyśle. Takie podejście z pewnością zachowa ją przed gniewem jego kochanka, zanim zdoła ją oddalić. Lub jego najdroższa przyjaciółka może nawet zdecydować się zostać, a nawet dostać znak, ale Harry był raczej ambiwalentny co do tych możliwości, i bardzo niechętny, by naprawdę je rozważać, póki nie będzie musiał.

Jednak milczał i rozmyślał o wiele za długo. Hermiona wyglądała, jakby zaczynała się martwić.

\- Dziękuję Ci! - Powiedział, biorąc ją za rękę, nie żeby ją zmiękczyć, ale dlatego, że tego potrzebował. Tom może zaczął całe starania, ale ona była z nim cały czas. Nigdy nie odpłaci za wszystko, co zrobiła dla niego, ale to było wszystko, co mógł zrobić już teraz.

Hermiona zrozumiała.

\- Ciii, nie ma potrzeby. - Powiedziała delikatnie, ściskając go za rękę i puszczając ją.

Harry rozluźnił się.

\- Masz też moje przeprosiny w imieniu Toma _\- których ten osobiście nigdy nie złożyłby, ale Harry musiał._

\- Powinienem był wiedzieć, że będziesz utrudniać sobie życie...- lekki ton był wskazówką, że chociaż był poważny w tym temacie, nie będzie więcej żadnych wybuchów.

Hermiona była gotowa do gry.

\- Na pewno znasz mężczyznę, którego poślubiłeś. - Powiedziała sucho.

\- Ale nie martw się, kiedy mogłam, odpłacałam mu się. - Jej ton był lekki jak jego i podkreśliła to dość nietypowym, dla niej, bezczelnym uśmiechem.

Ten komentarz naprawdę zaskoczył Harry'ego, któremu zaplątał się język i zaczerwienił się jak pomidor.

\- M-my jesteśmy zaręczeni, nie poślubieni, - udało mu się wydusić.

Uśmiech Hermiony poszerzył się.

\- To jest obrączka, nie pierścionek zaręczynowy, a wy dwaj z pewnością zachowujecie się bardziej jak małżeństwo niż wiele par, jakie znałam. - Podkreśliła.

Ponieważ Harry nie miał wcale zamiaru, wskazywać, co naprawdę cementuje małżeństwo, bardziej niż narzeczeństwo, szybko zmienił temat.

\- Za bardzo jak u Minerwy, ten uśmiech! - Zauważył złośliwie. - Jak więc odpłaciłaś Tomowi? - Kontynuował, bardziej niż ciekawy.

Nie bał się, że jest to coś naprawdę paskudnego, zarówno dlatego, że Tom wziąłby odwet bez względu na przysięgę, ale również dlatego, że Hermiona nie odważyłaby się chwalić tym przed nim.

Hermiona pozwoliła na to, bez złośliwości, zbyt zadowolona z siebie i swojego sukcesu.

\- Dziękuję! Ona ma takie złośliwe poczucie humoru. Naprawdę ją lubię, bardziej niż jakiegokolwiek ucznia, gryfona czy krukona. - Widząc jego niecierpliwość, znowu się uśmiechnęła, jak kot. _Robiła to celowo!_

\- Jeśli chodzi o Toma, to były tylko małe rzeczy, drażniłam go tu i tam, gdy mogło mi się upiec, ale prawdziwa zemsta była w szpitalu... Zauważyłam, że ma ogromną awersję do bycia dotykanym przez kogoś, za wyjątkiem ciebie... więc...

Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić; wybuchł histerycznym śmiechem na to wspomnienie. Zauważył, że było coś dziwnego tego dnia, ale potwierdzenie tego, jako złośliwy żart, załatwiło sprawę... _Może nieco sadystyczny, ale nie szkodliwy, a Tom na pewno tego dnia na to zasłużył._

\- To było zamierzone? - zapytał, nie dla potwierdzenia, ale tylko po to, aby móc bardziej się tym cieszyć.

Hermiona posłała mu swój najprzebieglejszy uśmiech i skinęła głową.

\- Pamiętasz jego minę? - tym razem oboje nie wytrzymali, trzymając się za brzuchy i wspólnie śmiejąc się bez końca kosztem Toma.

\- To było niesamowite i wymagało odwagi! - Przyznał, gdy udało mu się odzyskać oddech.

Hermiona rozpromieniła się do niego.

\- Nadal jestem Gryfonem, - powiedziała z dumą.

\- Wiem. - I w tym momencie na pewno to wiedział.

Ale powrót ich (ostatnio rzadkiego) koleżeństwa i jego wdzięczność za niezliczone rzeczy, jakie zrobiła dla niego sprawił, że chciał zaoferować coś bliskiego temu, co ona dla niego zrobiła.

\- Umowa dotyczyła nie tylko rodziny i przyjaciół...- wyznał.

 _Nie było problemu, by Hermiona poznała resztę, wystarczająco się zorientowała, a on upora się z wytłumaczeniem się w razie potrzeby._

Spojrzała na niego płonąc z ciekawości.

\- Ale to już było wiele. - Bardzo się starała, by nie zabrzmiało to jak pytanie.

\- Rzeczywiście, ale to było nieco bardziej znaczące... - Harry zagryzł wargi, aby powstrzymać uśmiech i czekał chwilę, wiedząc, że umiera z ciekawości, aby to usłyszeć, w końcu kontynuował. - ...jak wszystkich, na których mi zależy...- nieco obawiał się, przyszłego zrzędzenia Toma, ale było już za późno, by się wycofać, a i też tego nie chciał.

Oczy i usta Hermiony stały się okrągłe z czystego szoku.

\- To nie może być, - szepnęła, - masz tendencję do troski o cały świat.

Harry zarumienił się.

\- Wiem.

Hermiona ponownie wybuchnęła histerycznym śmiechem.

\- Merlinie, związałeś go na amen!

Harry też roześmiał się, na jej stwierdzenie, wiedząc, że Ron użyłby coś znacznie bardziej obrazowego i obscenicznego. Ich oczy spotkały się na tę wspólną myśl i dzielili się chwilą ciszy kontemplując nieobecnego przyjaciela.

\- On tak samo mnie związał, nie tylko przysięgą, - przyznał Harry, nawet nie wiedząc, dlaczego to zrobił.

 _Może to była ta chwila, ale bardziej prawdopodobne, po prostu potrzebował jej znowu blisko, tak, jak kiedyś._

Hermiona tylko przytaknęła mu z otuchą, rozumiejąc, że musiał o tym porozmawiać.

-... I to nie tak, że przysięga jest całkowicie wiążąca.

\- Jak to? Jakie są parametry? - zapytała, oczywiście zarówno chcąc się dowiedzieć jak i chcąc mu pomóc.

\- To nie chodzi, o parametry jako takie, mam dowody, że są prawie szczelne, ale byłem wczoraj wieczorem hormonalnym idiotą i pozwoliłem na okienko. Jeśli ktoś flirtuje ze mną i ja flirtuję z nim, jego życie jest poza umową. - Nie miał powodu, aby dodać ponure szczegóły, albo to, że nie był pewien, czy Sam pasował do tego czy nie.

Nie mógł znaleźć gorszej chwili, by o tym pomyśleć. Nagle jego głowa została zaatakowana falą za falą gorącego bólu, bariery oklumencji zostały zmiażdżone, a jedyne, co czuł, przez chwilę, to rozmiar ogromnej wściekłości Toma.

Harry ledwo powstrzymał się od upadku, zwymiotowałby, jeśli nie miałby pustego żołądka.

\- Harry, co jest nie tak? Proszę, powiedz mi. Czy to Tom? Czy on... czy użył okienka, o którym mi powiedziałeś? - głos jej drżał, nie odważyła się tego dosłownie nazwać.

Czuł zimne dłonie Hermiony gładzące jego twarz. To pomogło, a chwilę później więź została znów całkowicie odcięta, ale tak było jeszcze gorzej. Ta jedna chwila wystarczyła, aby poznać przyczynę wybuchu, poczuć panikę i wściekłość Toma. Harry mógłby oszczędzić tego Samowi, _Jeśli tylko byłby szczery._ Pochylił głowę między nogi, aż się uspokoił i wypróbował ponownie bariery na drzwiach. Były jeszcze bardziej wzmocnione; nie było mowy, żeby mógł opuścić przedział.

\- Harry? - Hermiona znów brzmiała niemal histerycznie. - Harry... jak źle się dzieje... jakie klątwy... Czy muszę tam się dostać? - wyrzuciła szybko.

To ocuciło Harry'ego. _Bez względu na to, co stało się z Samem, nie było to warte życia Hermiony._

– Nie klątwy, pięści. - Przyznał.

Coś białego na podłodze przykuło jego uwagę; było nadpalone na brzegach, ale nieuszkodzone. Nawet tak oszołomiony, nie mógł jej zgnieść, więc zwinął kartkę starannie i schował do wewnętrznej kieszeni, nie patrząc.

Hermiona uspokoiła się i usiadła z powrotem na swoje miejsce, jakby nie stało się nic złego.

\- Więc, wszystko jest w porządku.

Harry wytrzeszczył na nią oczy, _czy była szalona_?

\- Nie ma w tym nic złego? Prawie zemdlałem od jego gniewu, a byłem przyzwyczajony do znacznie gorszego gówna z Voldemortem. Więc powiedz mi, co jest złe? - Wyrzucił rozzłoszczony.

Hermiona, irytująco, pozostawała całkowicie spokojna.

\- Pamiętasz, jak Ron był nastawiony przeciwko Michaelowi Corner i Zachariaszowi Smith? Tylko przez czyste szczęście nie dostał szlabanu. To zupełnie naturalna reakcja, przynajmniej to tylko pięści. Niech wyrzuci to z systemu. Sam będzie w porządku, po kilka miksturach.

Logicznie wiedział, że ma rację, _jego magia przestała mu przeszkadzać, co oznaczało, że Tom nieco odpuścił; ale znowu jego partner był nieprzewidywalny, a Sam był w tej chwili tylko pretekstem..._ a jednak coś w jej słowach przeszkadzało mu...

\- Ale ja nie jestem dziewczyną.

Hermiona spojrzała gniewnie.

\- Idioto, więc sądzisz, że mi się to podobało? A to jest Tom, czego się spodziewasz? Choć nie masz prawa do komentowania, może on obiecał Minervie, że zrzuci ją ze schodów, jeśli odważy się cię dotknąć, ale pamiętam, co ty zrobiłeś z Lestrangem.

Harry zarumienił się, skarcony. _Znowu miała rację, z obu wskazanych przyczyn był nieuprzejmy, ale nawet gdyby pozostali w związku platonicznym, wątpił, by Tom pozwolił mu na kochanka_ , pewne fakty potwierdzały to, bez względu na to, jak się wypierał.

\- Hej, czekaj, co? Nie skrzywdziłem Lestrange'a za to, nie jestem nawet pewien, że wtedy tak to odczuwałem.

Właśnie wtedy wzrok Hermiony stał się bardzo przenikliwy, rozumiejący rzeczy których nie chciał by rozumiała, rzeczy, których sam nawet nie był pewien, że rozumie, albo że nawet chciał rozumieć. Ale ona go nie naciskała.

\- Dobra, wracając do sprawy Sama. On może być bezpieczny, może nie, ale pamiętam, że Tom obiecał jego życie, jeśli porozmawiasz o czymś ze mną.

Harry wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, aby uspokoić nerwy.

\- Jestem pewien, że jesteś świadoma, że kariera polityczna nie jest kompatybilna z naszym stylem życia, zwłaszcza teraz. - Zaczął, czując się jak kretyn. Naprawdę nie chciał prowadzić tej rozmowy, ale nie miał wyboru, tak naprawdę. Nie tylko dla bezpieczeństwa Sama, ale dlatego, że choć niechętnie, zgodził się na umowę.

Hermiona kontynuowała za niego. Nie wyglądała na zbyt zadowoloną, ale też nie zaskoczoną.

\- Wiem, zastanawiałam się, co zamierzacie zrobić z tym konkretnym problemem. Zakładam, że Tom chce mnie, jako publiczną żeńską obecność w swoim życiu, aby uniknąć plotek. - To nie było pytanie, ale mimo, że ton był rzeczowy, brzmiała na nieco zrezygnowaną.

Harry poczuł się gorzej niż szlam.

\- Rzeczywiście. Przykro mi, Miona. Odebrał wczorajsze zachowanie jako zdradę i był wściekły, ale możesz wybrać stanowisko badawcze na kontynencie, jeśli wolisz. Nie będziesz do tego zmuszona.

Hermiona zagryzła dolną wargę, wyglądając na niezdecydowaną.

\- Chcę pomóc, Harry, naprawdę, i wierzę, w wasze idee polityczne, ale nie wiem. Na pewno nie chcę wyjeżdżać. Moje życie jest tutaj, ale nie chcę poślubić Toma, nawet jako przykrywka.

Harry zezłościł się na samą myśl.

\- Kto powiedział o poślubieniu go, jakbym pozwolił ci pójść tak daleko? - Krzyknął, prawie na cały głos, a potem zmusił się, by się uspokoić. - Musisz tylko grać jego dziewczynę lub narzeczoną, przez dziesięć lat lub więcej, poza tym, będziesz całkowicie wolna.

Usta Hermiony uniosły się do góry na to wyjaśnienie.

\- Naprawdę, tylko to? Więc może będę w stanie pomóc, choć będę musiała naprawdę o tym pomyśleć i porozmawiać z Zevim...

Harry spojrzał na nią w szoku, odczytując o wiele więcej, niż tylko żart.

\- Naprawdę nie trzeba, - powiedział jej pospiesznie. - Jeśli nie chcesz opuścić kraju przekonam Toma, by zostawił cię w spokoju.

 _Na pewno musi być coś jeszcze, czego mógłby chcieć w zamian._

\- Tylko proszę nie rzucaj go jeszcze przez jakiś czas, tak aby uniknąć natychmiastowych plotek. Potem będziemy w porządku... - _to było samolubne, ale raczej nie chciał znowu stać się obiektem plotek w szkole, jeśli mógł tego uniknąć._

\- Harry, - powiedziała, na pół czule, pół z irytacją.

\- To nie było "nie"...

Harry zaczął panikować.

\- Ty naprawdę bierzesz to pod uwagę? - Wyraził swoje myśli prawie bezwiednie.

Hermiona zaczęła wyglądać na rozdrażnioną, ale stłumiła to z westchnieniem.

\- Harry, - zaczęła znów cierpliwie, ale nie wytrzymała tak długo. - Nie podoba mi się monolityczny sposób myślenia, który sprawia, że takie działania muszą mieć miejsce, ale tak jest i chcę wam pomóc, ale, ty oczywiście tego nie chcesz, co jest również bardzo rozsądne w tych okolicznościach. - _Zdecydowanie nie podobał mu się ten zrezygnowany ton_. - Dotrzymałeś słowa i rozmawiałeś ze mną, więc możemy teraz odpuścić, proszę? - Ostatnia część była smutna i dziwnie zmęczona.

Harry gapił się na nią, całkowicie zawstydzony; Hermiona trafiła w sedno. Nie miał prawdziwej intencji przekonania jej, ale jej wyraźne założenie, że robi to, bo nie ufa jej przy Tomie, było również nie do zaakceptowania. Choć był niezaprzeczalnie zdecydowany, by ocalić ją przed otrzymaniem znaku, co na pewno by się stało gdyby nie zgodziła się na krycie ich, to jednak powoli zniszczyłoby to ich przyjaźń i ich nowo zrekonstruowane mosty.

Był bez wątpienia znowu potwornie samolubny, ale nie mógł znieść utracenia jej.

\- Nie, nie jestem do końca przekonany, ale przysięgam, to nie dlatego, że to ty. A w ogóle, nie będziesz miała o to problemu z Zevim? - pośpiesznie zmienił temat, mając nadzieję, że uniknie ciosu.

Hermiona nie wyglądała na całkiem zadowoloną z jego wyjaśnień, ale zrobiła mu przysługę biorąc przynętę.

\- Już mówiłam, że będę musiała z nim porozmawiać, ale myślę, że nie będzie z tym problemu. Rozmawialiśmy i Zevi napomknął, że coś takiego było do przewidzenia dla was dwóch. - Zmarszczyła brwi jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie myślałam wtedy wiele o tym, ale z perspektywy czasu myślę, że on mógł mnie ostrzegać.

Harry nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego.

\- Rozmawialiście o mnie i Tomie z Zevim, kiedy? - już pytając o to czuł się jak idiota.

 _Ich przyjaciele zawsze rozmawiali o nich, a Miona nie była wyjątkiem, ale jednak, mówiła tak, jakby byli razem od zawsze, gdy w rzeczywistości, pomijając bardzo głęboką przyjaźń i ich bliskość, przecież do wczoraj nawet się nie pocałowali.._

Hermiona miała przyzwoitość, by się zarumienić.

\- Sześć dni temu, ale to nie tak jak myślisz. Nie mogłam już znieść tego kłamania, a on odgadł wystarczająco wiele. Skończyłam wygadując się przed nim i rozmawialiśmy później. - Uśmiechała się nieco wstydliwie przez chwilę, wyglądając na bardzo kruchą.

\- Ufam mu. - Ostatnie małe zdanie miało w sobie więcej znaczenia niż wszystko razem, to co zrobiła dla Toma i o czym wiedział.

Nagle Harry czuł się, jakby był intruzem i poczuł się winny.

– Przykro mi, Miona.

Delikatnie uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- W porządku, ja też wsadziłam nos w twoje sprawy, w znacznie większym stopniu. - zwęziła oczy.

\- A propos, co jest twoim prawdziwym problemem z akceptacją mojej pomocy, czy to rzeczywiście nie z powodu zazdrości? - odważyła się otwarcie zapytać.

\- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z pergaminem w twojej kieszeni?

Harry poczuł się jak jeleń złapany w światłach reflektorów.

\- Jak? - Zapytał oszołomiony, _Ona była więcej niż inteligentna i znała go bardzo dobrze, ale to szło zbyt daleko. Nie miała połączenia w jego głowie._

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, jakby dopiero co olśniewająco zdała wcześniejsze OWUTEM-y.

\- To tylko przypuszczenie, ale uważam, że to dziwne, że zniszczyłeś przedział a on pozostał nietknięty. Ponadto, sposób w jaki zawahałeś się, a jednak schowałeś, mówi wyraźnie, że to jest związane z Tomem. - Szybkie spojrzenie, aby potwierdzić swój sukces, i kontynuowała z większą pewnością siebie.

\- Każdy problem jaki mógłbyś mieć, zawsze wiąże się z Tomem. Mogę ...? Jeśli nie jest to zbyt osobiste, - zapytała, a następnie poprawiła z ciężkim rumieńcem.

Czując się trochę jak złapany w pułapkę i trochę, jakby to było nieuniknione Harry pokazał jej rysunek.

Twarz Hermiony rozświetliła się z zachwytu na widok tego dzieła sztuki.

\- Jak piękne!

Coś dziko zaczęło szarpać się wewnątrz Harry'ego. _Próbował tak bardzo, utrzymać ją z dala od tego, ale ona wciąż naciskała._

\- Czy uważasz, że to wystarczy, by chcieć go mieć wyrytego na przedramieniu? - zapytał oschle i bez ogródek.

\- C-co? - przyszła kolej Hermiony, by się jąkać.

Harry nie oszczędzał słów, zarówno dlatego, że był wkurzony, ale przede wszystkim, aby go zrozumiała.

\- Czy chcesz, być naznaczona, Hermiono? Żeby Tom rozkazywał ci, prawdopodobnie 24 godziny na dobę bez wytchnienia, przez resztę twojego życia. Aby mógł cię karać, krzywdzić, jednym skinieniem? Żeby być w pewnym sensie, jego niewolnikiem? - widząc jej martwą twarz, złagodził swój głos.

\- Nie chcę, tego dla ciebie, przyjaciółko, więc będziesz musiała pozostać wolna.

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby odzyskała spokój i spojrzała mu w twarz.

\- Harry, - zaczęła pewnie, - nic nie przekona mnie, że mógłbyś porzucić swoich przyjaciół lub naprawdę, kogokolwiek, tylko dla fantazji Toma, nawet z waszą przysięgą, a to nie jest mroczny znak, więc powiedz mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego muszę odejść?

Harry zacisnął mocno oczy, na chwilę, _powinien był wiedzieć, że ona przejdzie od razu do sedna sprawy_.

\- Nie, to nie jest mroczny znak, to będzie wspólny znak. Ale gdy zgodziłem się z Tomem w ważnych punktach, co do jego konieczności i na pewno ułatwię sprawy, na ile mogę, to i tak zamknie drogę dla waszych wolnych wyborów. - Postanowił odkryć swoje karty całkowicie.

\- Jesteś jedynym przyjacielem, którego mogę ochronić, Hermiono. Chłopaki oddali mu swoje życie lata temu a Leonard i Minerva są przysięgą związani ze mną, więc proszę, proszę.- Jego policzki poczerwieniały na ostatnie przyznanie.

Oczy Hermiony zmiękły tak bardzo, że chciał ukryć się pod siedzeniem.

\- Harry, to oznacza dla mnie wszystko, ale decyzję podjęłam już dawno. – Odpięła pierwszy guzik z koszuli, szarpiąc delikatny łańcuch, by podnieść wisiorek.

Teraz była kolej Harry'ego by zastygnąć. Z wisiorkiem w pełni na widoku, nie mógł przegapić magii emanującej z niego falami, nawet przez osłony. Tom był brutalnie szczery, ale był zbyt niespokojny, by zrozumieć prawdziwy sens. Mały klejnot był rzeczywiście wzorowany jego znaku, na więcej niż jeden sposób.

Wyrzucił ciężkie przekleństwo.

\- Harry... język! - Hermiona skrzywiła się jak nauczyciel.

Policzek Harry'ego zaczął drgać.

\- Czy ty, do cholery, straciłaś rozum? Tom, drań, wymusił to na tobie, a ty martwisz się o mój cholerny język? - krzyknął, i nawet nie musiał dodawać, że ma zamiar go zabić.

Hermiona zmusiła go, by usiadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

\- Harry, posłuchaj mnie teraz i słuchaj bardzo uważnie. Przyjęłam wisiorek, i mam zamiar przyjąć bardzo chętnie znak. Wiesz, dlaczego?

Harry chciał walić głową w ścianę z czystej frustracji, tym razem z powodu nastroju swoich uczuć. Był cholernie morderczy.

\- Ponieważ jesteś niesamowitą przyjaciółką, - brzmiało to bardziej jak obelga, - i chyba nie chcesz opuścić Zeva. - Prawie jak musztarda po obiedzie.

Hermiona nie wycofała się na jego ton i nadal traktowała to spokojnie.

\- Pójdę za Tobą do piekła i z powrotem, to nie zmieniło się od naszego pierwszego roku, i naprawdę zamierzam pozostać z Zevim, ale to nie dlatego, nie naprawdę, a dokładnie, nie tylko. - Wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała.

\- Nasze społeczeństwo jest w stagnacji; W pełni zamierzam pomóc tobie i Tomowi to naprawić. Istnieje bezpośrednia potrzeba by przenieść magiczny świat we właściwe stulecie i równoważne osiągnięcia. Więcej, wiem, że oboje macie dobre intencje, ale ktoś musi walczyć o prawa mugolskich rodziców do ich dzieci. Możesz mieć skłonność do krótkiej smyczy, z uwagi na twoje wychowanie, ale to nie znaczy, że w domu każdego dziecka mugolskiego pochodzenia będą nadużycia i na pewno nie można zapomnieć o ich należnym prawie do mugolskiego świata...

Z każdym słowem, wychodzącym z jej ust, gniew Harry'ego zmniejszał się coraz bardziej.

 _Dobra stara Hermiona i jej akcje! Na pewno będą jej potrzebować w kampanii politycznej._

Ale w końcu pozwolił sobie zrozumieć punkt widzenia Toma i jego potrzebę, aby ją naznaczyć. Jeśli pozostałaby nienaznaczona była bardzo duża możliwość, że skończyliby jako przeciwnicy polityczni, a będąc z nim Tom musiałby używać najbardziej powściągliwych metod radzenia sobie z nią.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Wiesz, oczywiście, że Tomowi będzie pasować sposób wyrażania twoich pomysłów, jeśli nie same pomysły? - powiedział tylko półżartem.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

\- Raczej umrze na atak serca w wieku około dwudziestu lat, a następnie powstanie, by mnie torturować i zabić, - to też nie było żartem.

\- Nawet, gdy przyjmę znak, w pełni spodziewam się kryć za tobą.- Spojrzała na niego z powagą.

Skinął głową na zgodę; na pewno będzie ją chronić.

\- Dlaczego, na Merlina, nie przydzielono cię do Slytherinu? - nie mógł się powstrzymać od zapytania.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

\- To było opcją, wraz z Ravenclaw, ale pomimo, że chcę być blisko ciebie, chciałam też odpocząć od Toma. Nie wspominając już, że najpierw zwróciłeś jego uwagę z powodu swojego przydziału, trochę niedoceniania nie przeszkadzałoby i to się opłaciło. Miałam głównie ciszę i spokój na prawie sześć miesięcy. - Przyznała.

Harry był zachwycony; to było niesamowite zobaczyć nowy aspekt jego najdroższej przyjaciółki.

\- Wiesz co, jeśli Twoje plany nie są zbyt ekstremalne, możesz liczyć na moje poparcie. - On też się określił.

Hermiona skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- Harry Jamesie Potter, nie ma nic zbyt ekstremalnego w moich pomysłach! Możesz zauważyć, że użyłam równoważnych osiągnięć, a nie znajomości technologii mugoli. Nic nie mówi, że nie możemy osiągnąć tego samego lub nawet więcej z magią.

Harry podziwiał jej logikę i zgadzał się z nią co do tego w rozciągłości, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się, by jej trochę nie podokuczać.

\- Nie wiem, Herm, wesz była raczej ekstremalna.

Hermiona wydała nieartykułowany dźwięk frustracji.

\- To było W.E.S.Z. i byłam dzieckiem, chociaż trzeba przyznać, że niektóre skrzaty na pewno nie mają potrzeby ani chęci, aby uzyskać wolność.

\- Wiem. - Harry wiedział, że tego rodzaju rozróżnienie uczyni ją naprawdę genialnym politykiem. _Doszli daleko, oboje z nich, i był tak szczęśliwy, że miał ją, oprócz Toma, aby wyłapać jego błędy!_ Pytanie, czy to przetrwa wystarczająco długo, aby coś zmienić w świecie.

\- Harry? - Ton Hermiony był ostry. - Co się stało?

Harry podniósł wzrok, jego pierwszym odruchem było powiedzieć, że nic się nie stało, ale nawet ona znała go na tyle, aby w to nie uwierzyć. Zdecydował się na jakąś formę prawdy.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy naprawdę damy radę zmienić świat.

Hermiona przyjrzała mu się bardzo uważnie.

\- Uwierzyłabym ci, gdyby nie ten szczególny wyraz twarzy, który krzyczy: problem z Tomem. - Zacisnęła usta.

\- Obiecałeś, że będziesz unikać kłamstw. Jeśli nie możesz tego zrobić, nic nie mów.

Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na rumieniec.

\- To trochę osobiste. - Spróbował.

Hermiona próbowała wyglądać cierpliwie, bez większego powodzenia.

\- Pamiętam, że mówiłam ci o każdym moim problemie z Ronem, a zakładam, że Ron zrobił to samo o mnie. Cholera, na początku semestru też mówiłam ci o Tomie, więc nie mów mi, że to zbyt osobiste. Też musisz się wygadać.

Harry spróbował jakoś to opanować.

\- Czy nie pomyślałaś, że może być mi niewygodnie zwierzać się z takich rzeczy dziewczynie? - zapytał chłodno, bez udawania.

Hermiona skrzyżowała ręce, znowu, wyglądając dwukrotnie bardziej onieśmielająco.

\- A komu się zwierzysz? Samowi? Tom zabije go, na pewno. Zevowi? On cię wysłucha, ale umrze z zakłopotania. Alphardowi? Będzie drażnić cię do śmierci, a nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, na jakie pomysły wpadłby Brax...

Harry poczuł się, jakby wolał umrzeć. Był pewien, że żadne tortury, opracowane przez Toma, _a nawet Voldemorta, w jego największym obłędzie_ , nie mogłyby kiedykolwiek być porównane do tego. Przeklął go gorączkowo za uwięzienie w przedziale; _wyglądało, że po raz kolejny Toma czeka pobyt w szpitalu..._

\- Może po prostu nie muszę nikomu się zwierzać. Zostaw to, Hermiono, - prawie syczał.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z dziwną mieszaniną współczucia i litości.

\- Och, Harry, każdy tego potrzebuje, nawet Tom. Mamrotał o twojej lekkomyślności i głupocie między badaniami, to jest puszczanie pary. Co może być tak straszne, że chcesz zachować dla siebie za wszelką cenę? - co dziwne, jej twarz zbladła, potem poczerwieniała i znowu zbladła, przez jej własne pytanie.

Przyłożyła dłonie do ust, wyglądając na gotową zemdleć.

\- Proszę, wybacz mi, Harry, nie będę cię już prześladować. Rozumiem, powiedział mi, ale on cię kocha, więc to nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy. Przysięgam, że nie poruszę tej sprawy nigdy, nigdy ponownie. - Tłumaczyła się dalej.

Harry był pewien, że była w błędzie. Znał doskonale, metody Toma na puszczanie pary, i mógł postawić poważne pieniądze, że to jedna z masek i sztuczki Toma, żeby mieć ją bardziej pod jego wpływem. Ale gdy Hermiona kontynuowała czuł się coraz bardziej nieswojo. Zajęło mu chwilę przypomnienie konkretnego wspomnienia, a potem nie chciał już po prostu umrzeć, ale zabrać też ją ze sobą do piekła.

 _Tom nie mógł jej zabić, jeśli on będzie pierwszy._

Ale kiedy przygotowywał się do uderzenia jej najbardziej wredną klątwą, jaką mógł wymyślić, widział tylko ogromne nieszczęście, głębokie zaniepokojenie i troskę o niego w jej oczach, nic więcej. Jego gniew odszedł, tak po prostu.

\- To nie tak jak myślisz, Herm, to o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, - usłyszał swoje wyznanie.

Hermiona potraktowała go równie poważnie.

\- Czy chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - tym razem pytanie było delikatne, a nie nachalne. Doskonale zrozumiała, jak blisko śmierci była.

Dziwne, teraz kiedy zaczął, Harry chciał jej powiedzieć. _Być może, to sprawi, że znowu będzie między nimi jak wcześniej i równie dziwnie czuł, że wygrała tę informację, niemal, swoim życiem._

\- Nie ma żadnego problemu, ani żadnej wątpliwości, że on mnie chce, nie po naszych prywatnych chwilach, - przyznał z ciężkim rumieńcem.

\- Problem polega na tym, że nie wydaje się szczególnie zadowolony z tego faktu, a jednak wciąż robi te ekstrawaganckie gesty, prezentując się publicznie, co dowodzi, że nie ma konkretnego zamysłu, i naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, jak sobie z tym radzić. - Jego strach przed utratą wszystkiego był niemal czytelny w jego głosie.

Hermiona wyglądała jakby zjadła coś zbyt dużego do przełknięcia i była tak czerwona, że był zaskoczony, że jeszcze nie zemdlała. Ale wciąż dzielnie starała się mu pomóc.

\- Czy jesteś pewien, że jego reakcje idą tak daleko?

Harry poważnie żałował, że otworzył usta, ale jako, że już zaczął, zaczerpnął ze swojej gryfońskiej odwagi i kontynuował.

\- Tak, jestem pewien. Był całkowitym palantem dla mnie rano, za odwagę, by pierwszy wykonać ruch, - powiedział jej, patrząc przez okno.

\- Prawie nie pozwala mi się dotknąć, nawet przypadkowo, a kiedy sam coś zaczyna, zamiera we wszystkim, po kilku chwilach. - _Podłoga pociągu też miała ciekawy wzór..._

\- Hmm.

Harry podniósł oczy; Hermiona była jeszcze czerwona, ale też nieznacznie bardziej spokojna i zrelaksowana.

\- Nie zaprzeczam twoim opiniom, Harry. Znasz Toma lepiej niż ktokolwiek. Ale kiedy był ostatni raz, gdy w nim inspirowałeś silną reakcję emocjonalną i nie zareagował nerwowością dopasowaną do jego wszystkich ataków złości? - Uśmiechnęła się do niego zachęcająco.

To było jak światło żarówki rozświetlające powoli mrok.

\- Nigdy, - przyznał, i to było jak miękka fala ulgi.

Ale to jego własne reakcje, teraz były niepokojące.

To nie było aż tak proste, ale związek był.

 _Powinien to widzieć. Dlaczego nie widział?_

Nieświadoma jego myśli Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

\- Widzisz, wystarczy, że porozmawiasz o tym z Tomem. Zapomnij o mnie, to, gdy wy dwaj z sobą nie rozmawiacie, wszystko się miesza. Jestem pewna, że wszystko okaże się w porządku.- Kolejny zachęcający uśmiech. - Ponadto, nie martwiłabym się tak o jego ekstrawaganckie gesty. Wcześniej nie połączyłam kropek, ale czy to nie za dziwne, że ani jedna dziewczyna ze Slytherinu nie znalazła się w sytuacji, która umożliwiłaby ci zaproszenie jej, nie mówiąc już o wszystkich innych. Jestem pewien, że paplanina Amelii nie była jedynym powodem, dla twojej posuchy przez te wszystkie miesiące. - Pewne skinięcie głową.

Harry całkowicie się z nią zgadzał, z perspektywy czasu wyglądało to na prawie potwierdzone, ale to nie pomagało mu teraz.

\- Nie wiem, Miona, - powiedział. - Nie wiem, co zrobić z tym wszystkim. Wcześniej, była mała część mnie, która mogła pozostać niezaangażowana i tylko obserwować, teraz nie mam nawet tego. On wziął wszystko, czuję się bez kontroli i nie mam żadnego pomysłu na to, co z nim zrobić, albo sobą.

 _Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to też powiedział._

Hermiona znów miała ten głęboko zamyślony wyraz twarzy, _wcale mu się to nie podobało._

\- A więc miałam rację. Nie pozwalałeś sobie na miłość do Toma, dopiero, aż byłeś absolutnie pewien, że ma pozostać niespełniona. Nie byłeś w żaden sposób gotowy i nie miałeś w ogóle żadnego zamiaru wejść w ten związek.

Słowa Hermiony uderzyły go jak młotem prawdy.

 _To nie było tylko, że wolał zobaczyć Toma w relacji z innym zanim zmierzył się ze swoimi uczuciami; dosłownie zdecydował się na śmierć, zanim je przyznał, nawet przed samym sobą. Zawsze uważał, że związek między nimi był skazany na porażkę, zanim nie będą gotowi i miał rację, ale to nie był Tom, to był on!_

Zaczął się śmiać histerycznie.

\- Mamy przerąbane! - Kolejny szybki policzek dosięgnął jego twarzy, i to go natychmiast otrzeźwiło.

\- Hermiona! - Omal nie krzyknął.

Spojrzała na niego poważne, jak grób.

\- Nie ma prawdziwego powodu do paniki. Uspokój się.

Spojrzał na nią jakby zmieniła się miejscami z Luną.

 _Jeśli to nie było powodem do paniki, to co było?_

Zachowała spokój.

\- Dobrze, nie byłeś naprawdę gotowy, ale nawet teraz, kiedy to wiesz, czy go kochasz, lub pragniesz go mniej? Czy wierzysz, że lepiej, żebyście zostali, jak dotąd przyjaciółmi?

Harry zbadał samego siebie, i miała rację, jego uczucia nadal istniały, chyba nawet bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, teraz, gdy przyznał się, jak daleko idące były, ale jej ostatnie pytanie było celne.

\- Nie wiem, Miona. Kocham go, i nie przestanę go pragnąć, ale co do ostatniej części, szczerze, nie wiem. Sprawy były odrobinę łatwiejsze, kiedy byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

Jej oczy stały się bardzo miękkie.

\- I tu jesteś w błędzie, Harry. Więc jesteście kochankami, to nie zmienia faktu, że jesteście również przyjaciółmi Moja matka mawiała mi, że nie ma prawdziwego małżeństwa bez przyjaźni. Więc pytaniem jest: Czy jest tego wart?, - ale jej głos był twardy.

Jej rada uderzyła Harry'ego jak objawienie; nigdy nie widział tego w taki sposób, ale to miało sens. Małżeństwo było czymś znacznie więcej niż fizycznym pociągiem, a nawet zakochaniem po uszy. Jeśli chodzi o jeszcze głębsze rzeczy, jak, czy Tom jest tego wart, odpowiedź była wciąż ta sama: " _Każdego dnia i nigdy_." Nawet, kiedy chciał go zamordować, nigdy nie żałował tego wszystkiego, i nie miał nawet zamiar cofnąć się ani o krok.

\- Tak jest tego wart, - przyznał się sobie i światu.

 _Jakiekolwiek próby miał zamiar przed nim postawić, nie były nawet blisko tego, aby utrzymać go z dala od siebie._

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- I o to chodzi. Musisz z nim porozmawiać; sprawić, by zobaczył to z twojej strony, wycofać się trochę, jeśli musisz, dopóki tego nie zrobi... to znaczy, po tym jak naprawisz duszę. Byłeś tylko ślizgonem przez ponad rok. Czas na by twoja gryfońska część weszła do gry. - Towarzyszył temu niemal chytry uśmiech. - On zakochał się także w tej części.

Harry zarumienił się trochę, ale w jej radach nie było nic, na co sam by nie wpadł, gdyby nie był w takich nerwach.

 _Szkoda, że część z wycofaniem nie będzie działać, ale nie zamierzał po prostu odejść, do końca kwietnia..._

 _Nawet tego nie chciał..._

Pośpiesznie, wprowadził ją w część dotyczącą więzi. Co szalone, ale Hermiona tylko się roześmiała.

\- Więc to tym się zajmował w swoich samotnych badaniach w ostatnie dni. Uczynił zupełnie niemożliwym dla mnie, by to zobaczyć. Kto by pomyślał, że jest takim romantykiem? Wiesz, co jest interesujące, ta metoda brzmi jak coś, co może zadziałać nawet bez Elixiru!

Harry nie widział tego tak lekko.

Ta możliwość, chociaż wyjaśniała nacisk Toma, _jeżeli ignorowało się część o uczuciach_ czyniła sprawy bardziej niebezpiecznymi, nie mniej.

\- Herm, jesteś szalona? - syknął. - Jeśli nie naprawię spraw, możemy umrzeć.

Hermiona przestała się śmiać i stawiła mu czoła.

\- Nie umrzecie, z pewnością, nie. Moja matka mówiła mi też coś innego: „ _Nigdy nie oddawaj się, nawet człowiekowi, którego pokochasz, aż nie zostanie nic innego, brakującego w waszej więzi poza tym, nie jako kwestia dziewictwa, ale bliskości._ " Jesteście tego modelową parą. Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz...

Harry ponownie był oszołomiony jej całkowitym zapewnieniem otuchy, i też miał nadzieję, ale jego prawdziwa obawa pozostała.

\- Wszystko zamienia mi się w ocet, w taki czy inny sposób. Boję się, co będzie dalej.

Ona nie mrugnęła okiem, znając go zbyt dobrze.

\- Więc? Walcz, aby znów było w porządku. Z pewnością będziesz mieć na to wystarczająco wiele lat.

 _Czy taka była droga?_ Harry nie wiedział, ale chciał tego.

\- Twoja matka była niesamowita! - Przyznał w końcu.

\- Przykro mi, że jestem powodem, że ją straciłaś.

 _.. Kolejne przeprosiny, które przyszły za późno..._

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ostro.

\- To nie twoja wina. Brakuje mi jej i taty, ale wybrałam by tu przyjść. Jedyną rzeczą, jakiej żałuję, to że nie pomyślałam o wzięciu Rona, Luny, Syriusza i Remusa, lub bliźniaków ze mną, nie wspominając o Krzywołapku i Hedwidze. Ale szczerze, nie wiedziałam, że Tom zamierzał pozwolić nawet mi przejść.

Harry ponownie był poruszony.

\- Wiem... - ...Zatem była jego kolej, aby spróbować poprawić nastrój.

\- Więc, próbowałaś porady mamy z Zevim?

Hermiona spróbowała znowu nie patrzeć groźnie, ale mogła rozpoznać, że odpłacał się.

\- Tak. Nie jesteśmy nawet blisko tego, jeszcze, ale to przyjdzie. On na pewno wie, jak być dżentelmenem i nie próbować wykorzystać kobiety. - Jej oczy lśniły, a jej uśmiech był inny niż jakikolwiek, jaki widział u niej do tej pory, _kobiecy_ , i w końcu zrozumiał głębszą zmianę Hermiony. Nie była już dziewczyną, dorosła.

 _No i... tak trzymaj, Zev!_

W pełni ślizgoński sposób, aby utrzymać jej zainteresowanie i chęć na więcej! To na pewno nie brzmiało dla niego po prostu jak rycerskość, ale szczerze, miał nadzieję, nigdy nie poznać szczegółów. Naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć takich rzeczy o swoich przyjaciołach, bez znaczenia, na chęci Rona i Hermiony.

Kilka chwil przyjaznej ciszy...

Harry uspokajał się i pomimo, że był wdzięczny za jej wsparcie, niewielka jego część była zła, że wymusiła z niego informacje. Jedna z jej rad dała mu doskonałą broń, by jej odpłacić.

\- Więc, Herm, małżeństwo i przyjaźń, czy masz mi coś, cokolwiek, do powiedzenia?

Dostał za to po głowie, ale nie było to zbyt mocne.

\- Nie, ty idioto, jesteś nie tylko moim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale moim bratem, bez względu na krew.

Zacisnął oczy, mocno, aby nie pokazywać łez.

\- Ty też, wiesz o tym. - To było zbyt cicho, nie był pewien, że go słychać.

\- Wiem. - Słyszała.

Kolejna chwila ciszy...

\- Czy nie byłeś zazdrosny, w ogóle, kiedy spotykałam się z Tomem? - teraz była jej kolej mówić zbyt cicho.

Harry musiał na to otworzyć szeroko oczy, ale było mu tak dobrze, w tej chwili, z nią, że był brutalnie szczery, dla niej i też dla siebie.

\- Jesteś szalona? Umierałem z zazdrości, Tom miał całą rozprawę o rzeczach, które robiły z ciebie najbardziej doskonałą żonę...

Urwany śmiech...

\- Żartujesz ze mnie!

Harry położył rękę na sercu w doskonałej imitacji bliźniaków.

\- Nie żartuję, na mój honor, Ślizgona i Gryfona!

Znowu śmiech...

\- Nie wiem, czy powinno mi to schlebiać, czy przerażać konsekwencjami...

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Używając tylko nieznacznie łagodniejszej taktyki, Tom wtargnął z powrotem do przedziału i przyjrzał się obecnym. Zarówno Harry i Hermiona wyglądali na znacząco mniej zestresowanych i rozmawiali przyjaźnie, ale, podczas, gdy jego kochanek wydawał się opanować nerwy, zauważył również podejrzane zaczerwienienie na każdym policzku. _Naprawdę,_ rozumiał frustrację Granger, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek powtórzy te działania miał zamiar zredukować ją do składników eliksirów i dać je Prince'owi.

 _... Harry był jego by miał dawać mu ból, czy przyjemność..._

Harry spojrzał raz w jego twarz, zmarszczył brwi i jego reakcją było:

\- Tom, co się stało? - zamiast powitania.

Tom nie mógł znieść tego tonu. Spojrzenie w te zielone oczy i w jego umyśle pojawiło się, co ten idiota prawie zrobił, i był prawie zaślepiony gniewem. Nie ufał swoim słowom, z obawy, że skrzyczy go do zachrypnięcia lub wykona jakieś kary cielesne, bo nie był pewien, czy nie rozerwie go na strzępy.

Zamiast tego wybrał po prostu rzucenie borsuka na podłogę między miejscami i przywrócenie go do jego pierwotnego stanu. Diggory wyglądał tak bezdyskusyjnie jak zwłoki, że prawie nie było miejsca na wątpliwości, i Tom oparł się niedbale o ścianę, korzystając z ich chwili zaskoczenia, aby studiować ich reakcje.

Hermiona wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, który, gdyby przedział nie był osłonięty barierami i gdyby nie utrzymał ich obiema rękami, przyciągnąłby cały pociąg, aby zobaczyć, zbyt zszokowana na natychmiastową reakcję, ale reakcja Harry'ego była zupełnie inną sprawą: Choć jego twarz była zupełnie bez wyrazu i starał się utrzymać nawet ich więź prawie niemą, oczy powiedziały Tomowi wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć: Jego partner był oczywiście wściekły i smutny, ale jeszcze nie w pełni to przyjął, by eksplodować. Dodatkowo, ale może nie całkowicie zaskakująco, nie chodziło tylko o Sama. Nawiedzone spojrzenie Harry'ego wskazywało, że przeżywał równie mocno także śmierć innego Diggory'ego.

Było w tym coś podobnego do nienawiści, ale nawet z tymi wspomnieniami to było dalekie od zniszczenia innych uczuć, jakie miał do niego. Najsilniejszą emocją było naturalnie poczucie winy, i nawet nie całkowicie słuszne tym razem, gdy Harry zakładał, że pozorna śmierć Diggory'ego była karą dla niego, za szaleństwo, jakie planował.

 _... Czym była, ale nie w takim stopniu, jak jego partner wierzył, a na pewno nie tylko tym..._

Podsumowując: podczas gdy Harry był głęboko zraniony, to nie do tego stopnia by faktycznie przestał go kochać, a nawet, jeśli opuściłby go za to, to było bardziej niż prawdopodobne, że mógłby zdobyć go z powrotem w ciągu kilku lat. Problemem, z Samem martwym, było, że Harry nie mógłby wybaczyć mu całkowicie, _nigdy_ , ani nawet mu zaufać. Na pierwszy znak zachowania, jak Voldemort lub nawet powtórzenia czegoś podobnego, albo otwarcie wyzwałby go na pojedynek na śmierć, albo wykończyłby go nożem pod żebra w ich łóżku, a sam podążyłby zaraz za nim.

 _... Jego kochanek wiedział dobrze, by brać jego groźby poważnie..._

Cały proces myślowy zajął mu mniej niż sekundę, a w tym czasie Harry miał już za sobą jakiekolwiek uczucia i wyciągnął różdżkę dla zemsty.

\- Sprawdźcie go. - Nakazał Tom.

Granger, która w końcu wyszła z szoku, wywołanego bardziej przez zaprezentowane ciało, niż jak wydawało się same morderstwo, zajęła się tym od razu, używając wszystkich zaklęć diagnostycznych, jakie znała, prawie pełne badanie lekarskie, ale nie dbał, co zrobiła - jego oczy pozostały skupione na jego partnerze. Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły niebezpiecznie, na polecenie, ale choć raz, zrobił dokładnie to, co mu kazano, ograniczając się do prostego zaklęcia diagnostycznego, ale to było więcej niż wystarczające.

\- Latente? Tom, Co do cholery, się stało?

\- Był pod Imperiusem. Grindelwald. - Było wszystkim, co Tom musiał powiedzieć.

\- Jak długo, zanim będziemy mogli go obudzić, by to naprawić i dowiedzieć się, co wie? - Harry przeszedł od razu do rzeczy.

 _Harry zrozumiał, i Tom był zadowolony, gdy zobaczył jak jego oczy, nie, cała jego postawa, się zmienia. Mosty, które wydawały się bezpowrotnie spalone zostały natychmiast odbudowane z powrotem, wyglądając na daleko mocniejsze niż wcześniej. Tam, gdzie było głębokie poczucie zdrady i rozpacz, teraz była tylko miłość i odnowione zaufanie. Wygrał! I to było więcej warte niż życie puchona._

Granger zagryzła mocno wargi, patrząc bardzo uważnie.

\- Z tego, co czytałam, Latente, w przeciwieństwie do normalnych czarów zatrzymania, jest zbyt niebezpieczne, by być utrzymywane powyżej dwóch godzin, ale nie wiem, czy wpływ Grindelwalda zostanie zmniejszony do tej pory, nawet przy odcięciu od źródła.

Bardzo kuszące było, by przewrócić oczami. _Jakby miał tyle czasu do stracenia!_

\- Już zająłem się nim. Możemy go obudzić, jak tylko was wprowadzę. - Nawet się nie puszył.

Harry spojrzał ostro i podszedł do niego.

\- Legilimencja pod Latente? Jesteś szalony? Usiądź; mogłeś uszkodzić sobie mózg.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

\- Tylko dla osób o słabym umyśle. Spokojnie, kochanie, jestem w porządku.- Harry pozostał nie bardzo pod wrażeniem, więc mówił dalej.

\- Nie było czasu do stracenia. Widziałem tylko ślady zaklęcia. Nie byłem pewien, i było lepiej, żeby wróg wierzył w jego śmierć, niż wiedział, że został złapany, nie mówiąc już o informacjach.

Patrzył, rozbawiony, jak Harry szybko przyswoił informacje ( _może udawać, jeśli chce, ale jego Harry absolutnie, nie był wcale powolny_ ) wyraz jego twarzy gwałtownie zmienił się na kalkulujący, ale był zaskoczony, po raz kolejny, gdy jego partner, zamiast skupić się na samej materii, też dokładnie mu się przyjrzał, równie szybko, zmarszczył brwi i bardzo uparcie, kontynuował poprzedni temat.

 **\- Usiądź**. - To był rozkaz, bez cienia wątpliwości.

Tom zjeżył się, nie był w nastroju, by mówić do niego tym tonem, nawet przez Harry'ego.

 **\- Zostaw to**. - Ostrzegł lodowato, obiecując ból.

 _Na pewno nie zamierzał akceptować tego przy Granger, nie ma mowy, bez względu na to, że nie miała pojęcia, o czym mówią._

Harry wciąż się nie wycofał. Skrzyżował ramiona.

 **\- Tom, bądź rozsądny** , - zaczął cierpliwie, ale tym samym stalowym tonem.

 **\- Nic nie przekona mnie, że jesteś oparty o ścianę tylko ze względu na próżność. Jesteś blady jak śmierć, bardziej niż Sam, a twoje kończyny drżą, nawet jeśli tylko trochę... Więc proszę usiądź, choć na trochę?** \- Pchnął go w kierunku ławki, a następnie dolał oliwy do ognia, zwracając się do Granger.

\- Miona, może znajdziesz panią z wózkiem i przyniesiesz trochę soku z dyni, a może jakieś ciastka dyniowe lub kociołkowe ciasteczka, a nawet czekoladowe żaby, jeśli je znajdziesz?

Granger podskoczyła posłusznie w pośpiechu, czy to na rozkaz, _niespotykany od Harry'ego jednak niezaprzeczalny, bez względu na to "proszę"_ , czy, że chciała uciec natychmiast od przytłaczającej atmosfery, to naprawdę go nie obchodziło. Też chciał żeby wyszła, ale nie miał zamiaru pozwolić im, by traktowali go z góry. _Ani teraz, ani nigdy,_ więc przeszył ją wzrokiem, nakazując jej cicho, by nie ważyła się wracać

Jak było do przewidzenia, znowu się zawahała przed usłuchaniem, ale Tom to zignorował, i skoncentrował na nie zabiciu Harry'ego.

 _Naprawdę, przyznał, że mógł odczytać prawdziwe i bardzo głębokie zaniepokojenie swego kochanka, ale nienawidził zamieszania. Więcej, fakt, że Harry ośmielił się sugerować, że był delikatny, do stopnia potrzeby cukru, po prostu, wisienka na torcie. Jeśli odważyłby się kontynuować wywieranie presji, nie wspominając o traktowaniu go jak słabeusza, to zapłaci wysoką cenę, ale nie teraz, nie było czasu na gry._

 _... Dodatkowo jego nogi nie drżały, w ogóle..._

Zrobił krok do przodu i wycelował różdżką w Diggory'ego z zaklęciem budzącym na ustach, ale... ręka Harry'ego miękko nakryła jego... Tom przeszył go wzrokiem, ale zobaczył coś, co go zatrzymało, ledwie na sekundę... W następnej chwili różdżka była powrotem w jego rękawie i ręka owijała się boleśnie wokół nadgarstka Harry'ego. Mimo to, jego partner nie obniżył wzroku, ani nie wycofał się.

\- Proszę... jeszcze nie. - Było zarówno przeprosinami i prośbą, (ale _nigdy o litość)._

...Zamarł... znowu...

Tom nie uspokoił się, w ogóle, ale widział coś w oczach Harry'ego... coś więcej niż przytłaczająca obawa lub żelazna wola...

To rozbroiło go i usiadł na ławce, zgodnie.

\- No i, szczęśliwy? - zapytał bardziej niż trochę sarkastycznie.

Harry'emu nie przeszkadzał jego ton. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, i to dziwne spojrzenie wydawało się nasilić przed zniknięciem.

\- Ekstatycznie! - Nie brzmiało całkiem sarkastycznie.

 _... To, co zobaczył, nie kończyło się tylko na odnowionym zaufaniu. Przez chwilę, nie więcej, widział kapitulację wszystkich jego barier. Nie było już wątpliwości, ani cieni, po prostu całkowite zaufanie i silne oddanie... Naprawdę, jeśli to była nagroda za ochronę Diggory'ego, mógł sobie z tym radzić dziesięć razy, z wszystkimi konsekwencjami, nawet zamieszaniem_. Potem był zdegustowany sobą i tymi myślami.

 _Ale jeśli Harry chciał grać nieczysto, on też miał zamiar grać._

\- Zabawne, z tym Diggorym, naprawdę nie obchodzi cię, że twój najdroższy Sam może być uszkodzony? - uniósł brwi, jakby oczekująco.

Harry zbladł na to, ale spotkał jego spojrzenie spokojnym wzrokiem.

\- Sam przeżyje. Jeszcze dużo czasu do dwóch godzin; będzie w porządku.

Tom czuł, że wcale nie był tak beztroski jak brzmiał, ale było w tym uczucie. _Naprawdę był na pierwszym miejscu dla Harry'ego, nawet w odniesieniu do tych, pod jego opieką, i to było oszałamiające._

 _...Oszałamiające, ale całkowicie bezużyteczne w tej chwili..._

\- Czy nie jesteś zainteresowany, w ogóle, kto inny jeszcze może być pod Imperiusem? - zapytał figlarnie, zarówno by ukryć słabość i wrócić do sprawy, ale też z ciekawością.

Harry rozważał to przez chwilę, ale nie wydawał się strasznie zaniepokojony.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, to ważne, ale ty jesteś moim priorytetem. W każdym razie, gdybyś uważał, że jest bezpośrednie zagrożenie nie zajmowałbyś się graniem mi na nerwach. - Stwierdził po prostu i przewrócił oczami, aby wyrazić swoją opinię na temat wspomnianej gry.

Kolejna fala satysfakcji uderzyła go, i uśmiechnął się.

\- Pochlebiasz mi, kochanie.

 _...Nawet więcej plus irytował, ale naprawdę powinni wrócić do bardziej poważnych spraw..._

Trochę koloru powróciło na policzki Harry'ego na jego ton i wyglądał na nieco skrępowanego, ale następne słowa Toma zmieniły to.

-... Ale jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że zarówno Podsekretarz i Szef Biura Aurorów dostali się pod jego kontrolę.

\- Nie może być tak źle, - skomentował Harry i zmarszczył brwi, - inaczej sprawy byłyby już dużo gorsze dla nas i świata czarodziejów w ogóle, więc co wiesz na pewno? - zapytał spokojnie, siedząc naprzeciwko niego.

Tom odchylił się z satysfakcją, _koniec z bzdurami._

\- Diggory dostał się pod zaklęcie w sobotę w szpitalu, jest prawdopodobne, że wyżej wymienieni zostali złapani w tym samym dniu, więc, tak, to może być aż tak źle, a będzie bez wątpienia najgorzej, Merlin wie, ilu dostało się pod jego kontrolę.

 _O dziwo_ , to rozluźniło Harry'ego.

\- To nadal brzmi jak głównie spekulacje, więc możesz na pewno odpocząć i zjeść trochę, zanim podejmiemy jakieś działania. - Skomentował lekko.

Tom wściekł się. _Ten cholerny uparciuch!_

Mając dosyć słów, wyjął różdżkę w mgnieniu oka i przyłożył do szyi Harry'ego.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo i zapłacisz. Nie jestem słaby.

Harry miał czelność roześmiać mu się w twarz, a nawet bardziej denerwująco własną różdżkę pozostawił ukrytą.

\- Słaby? Ilu czarodziejów znasz, nawet wyszkolonych uzdrowicieli, którym udało się uzyskać informacje od umysłu w śpiączce i nie skończyć z uszkodzeniem mózgu lub przynajmniej nieprzytomnym przez dni, nie mówiąc o zrobieniu tego po miesiącu ograniczania snu. Chyba Superman?

Tom rozluźnił się; powinien był wiedzieć, że Harry nie miał widzieć go, jako słabego. Jednak, mimo wszystko, obiecał sobie, że rzuci Crucio na Hermionę przy pierwszej okazji. Wiedział doskonale, która papla, odpowiada za ostatnią uwagę.

\- Zrobiłem to, co było do zrobienia, nic więcej. - Powiedział sztywno.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Wiem, ale powtarzasz mój stały tekst. Czy to znaczy, że złapałeś moje nerwice poprzez horkruksa? - był zdecydowanie bezczelny.

Tom wzdrygnął się z odrazą i schował różdżkę. Pomijając jego słabość do Harry'ego, to było coś, czego na pewno nie chciał dzielić. Mimo to, w końcu znalazł humor w całej sytuacji i obdarzył go niechętnym uśmiechem.

\- Oddalcie ode mnie taki los! - Ale prywatnie przyznał, że Harry miał rację, co do niego, by powtórzyć całą gadkę, musiał być w dość złym stanie. – Ale, masz rację, trochę przeholowałem, ale ty też. _\- Jeśli on miał się przyznać, to miał też zamiar zaznaczyć granicę._

Harry posłał mu zdecydowanie lodowate spojrzenie.

\- Więc przekroczyłem moje granice? - jego stalowy ton więcej niż sugerował, że nie spodobałyby mu się konsekwencje ewentualnej pozytywnej odpowiedzi, ale potem kontynuował i duma Toma została ocalona od poniżenia odpowiedzią.

\- Zabawne, zawsze traktujesz mnie w stosunkowo taki sam sposób. - Tom skinął głową na jego uwagę.

Harry też skinął głową... ale potem zaczął ponownie...

\- Czy to oznacza, że zawołasz Herm i coś zjesz? - zapytał bardzo poważnie.

 _Dosyć tego_ ; magia Toma zaczęła trzaskać...

\- **Harry...**

Harry'emu zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać.

\- Czy naprawdę nie chcesz, być w stu procentach formy, kiedy będziemy przesłuchiwać Diggory'ego lub sprawdzać pozostałych? - zauważył.

Tom zaklął w duchu i przyznał mu rację.

\- Ty też masz coś zjeść. Nie jadłeś nic od wczoraj w południe. Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem...

Harry zgodził się, szczęśliwy.

\- W porządku.

Przywróciwszy równowagę, Tom uśmiechnął się. - Mam zamiar zabić Granger, tak, żebyś wiedział... - to nie był całkowicie żart.

Głęboki wdech i zaczęło się...

\- Nikogo nie masz zamiaru skrzywdzić... słyszysz mnie...

Tom nie zdołał nacieszyć się znajomą tyradą, Granger wróciła... Przyniosła ze sobą pół wózka, w tym czekoladowe żaby. Harry podbiegł by jej pomóc, prawie potykając się o Diggory'ego i Tom musiał ukryć uśmieszek.

\- Lepiej nie zostawiaj mnie na lodzie - Hermiona śmiała żądać jak już wszystko było zorganizowane.

Harry parsknął śmiechem i wymamrotał coś jak:

 _\- I ty chcesz być naznaczona... -_ Był zaintrygowany, ale nadal patrzył na nią ostro.

\- Proszę? - natychmiast zmieniła ton...

 _O tak, równowaga została rzeczywiście przywrócona, a wszystko wyglądało dość intrygująco..._

* * *

Kilka minut później, Tom mógł, skrycie, przyznać, że czuł się znacznie lepiej. Mieli wyczyszczone wszystko, z wyjątkiem paru wypieków, i niechętnie podzielił się żabami z Harrym, ku jego partnera dyskretnemu rozbawieniu. _Naprawdę, ten drażniący uśmieszek był bardzo kłujący, ale trzymał fason bardzo dokładnie_.

Hermiona na szczęście trzymała ręce przy sobie, ale wciąż mruczała o aktualnych cenach i jak niepoważny był to zakup. Chciał ją przekląć, ale zamiast tego zwrócił jej wydatki w całości. Z pewnością, aby ukryć swoją reakcję, ale głównie, dlatego, że żaden mężczyzna, a tym bardziej Lord, nie powinien tolerować, że kobieta zapłaci za niego.

 _...Na pewno zajmie się nią w odpowiednim czasie, nawet, jeśli to miało trwać wiele lat. Kiedyś nawet Granger przegnie do punktu, by naprawdę rozgniewać Harry'ego, a on będzie gotowy..._

Harry patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem, jako, że był zazwyczaj bardziej oszczędny, ale tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

 _Miał zamiar poświęcić słodki czas, aby wyjaśnić mu tę sprawę..._

Tom nie zmarnował, oczywiście, całego tego czasu, na głupstwa, _to byłoby rażące marnotrawstwo._ Pamiętał, aby zapytać o sprawy Diggory'ego i trafił w sedno: według Hermiony wyglądało, że bardzo przystojny borsuk był zaręczony z dziewczyną z rodziny Smith, bardzo bogatej i prestiżowej, a jeśli pamiętał poprawnie, bezpośrednich potomków z Linii Hufflepuffe.

 _...Naprawdę nie było końca ambicjom ojca Diggory'ego..._

Reakcja Harry'ego była równie intrygująca. Wzdrygnął się gwałtownie na wspomnienie imienia, i starał się udawać, że to w reakcji na informacje, ale Tom nie dał się nabrać. _Jeśli Harry mógł swobodnie mówić o ich własnej przykrywce, to nie ma problemu w sprawie innych ludzi_. To było zdecydowanie coś innego.

Przyszło mu do głowy, że chodziło o bardzo młodą, bardzo rudą, dziedziczkę, ale na dokładniejsze spojrzenie, odrzucił i tę opcję. Delikatna psychiczna sonda nie pozwoliła zebrać więcej informacji, i odpuścił sprawę, ale tylko chwilowo. Był zbyt zaintrygowany w tym momencie, ale będzie wydobywać informacje w bardziej prywatnym otoczeniu...

W końcu, po planowanym zapoznaniu Hermiony z niektórymi szczegółami, zdecydował, że nadszedł czas, aby obudzić puchona...

Tom rzucił przeciwzaklęcie, ale pozwolił Harry'emu pierwszemu przełamać borsuka.

 _...To miało być zabawne..._

Reakcje Sama się na pewno były...

Nie obudził się od razu, przez kilka chwil wyglądając jakby wyrywał się z uścisku koszmaru, miotał się i powoli włączał się jego świadomy umysł przyswajając rzeczywistość.

W końcu odpalił, siadając i krzycząc:

\- Tata?

To było dość śmieszne; Sam był wprawdzie nieco szerszy i bardziej umięśniony niż on, ale jego głos, w tej chwili, był tak żałosny i przerażony, że mógł ujść za dziesięciolatka. Niestety, Harry wydawał się, nie podzielać jego uczucia, i to ucięło od razu rozbawienie Toma.

 _...Na pewno żałował tej decyzji..._

Harry chwycił Sama za ramiona, trzymając go mocno, ale delikatnie.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Sam, jest w porządku. Będziemy dbać o twojego ojca dla Ciebie. - Powiedział mu, jak najbardziej mógł uspokajająco.

Puchon trzymał się jego partnera, gorączkowo, prosząc o otuchę zdecydowanie zbyt długo.

\- Harry? - zapytał w końcu normalnym głosem, jakby wracając do siebie, ale bardzo szybko, jego skromne siły opuściły go całkowicie i Harry opuścił go z powrotem w dół z najwyższą starannością.

Tom rozluźnił pięści, ale jego tortury się nie skończyły, jeszcze nie.

\- Tak, Sam, cieszę się, że jesteś z powrotem z nami. Teraz jesteś bezpieczny. - Głos Harry'ego był z jego najcieplejszych i pocieszał Sama jak dziecko.

Diggory wyglądał, jakby zmuszał się do przytomności, i tym razem chwycił ręce Harry'ego. - O Boże, byłem pod Imperiusem... Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie skrzywdziłem nikogo?... Mój tata... proszę...?

Ton Harry'ego był bardzo pocieszający.

\- Nikt nie został ranny, z twojego powodu, obiecuję ci. Zajmiemy się też twoim ojcem...

Tom wiedział, że musi w tym momencie wyglądać morderczo. Harry pochylony nad borsukiem, w całości to przeoczył, ale Granger, która wyglądała niezwykle współczująco, to zauważyła, i zbladła z przerażenia, starała się zwrócić na siebie uwagę Sama i ruszyć sprawy.

\- Sam, co się naprawdę stało? Czy on nakazał ci, skrzywdzić ojca? - to było prawie ostre, co Tom serdecznie przyjął. Nie mógł znaleźć nic okrutniejszego do powiedzenia.

Harry zaprotestował, wokalnie, co było raczej obraźliwe dla najdroższego borsuka, ale zadziałało, Diggory zmusił się do większej świadomości.

\- Mój tata? Nie... ale Grindelwald musiał go dopaść... - próbował usiąść ponownie i Tom, bardzo pomocny, rzucił Enervate.

Harry sztyletował go wzrokiem, ale Tom tylko spojrzał na niego.

 _Jeśli to było zbyt bolesne w stanie Sama... cóż... Harry powinien zdobyć informacje, sam, nie go rozpieszczać..._

\- W porządku, Harry. - Oczywiście, Diggory czuł się na tyle męsko, aby go zapewnić.

 _Nienawidził go._

Kilka chwil później Sam przeszedł bolesną część, z tylko kilkoma wdechami, jako widoczną reakcją i był, w tej chwili, na tyle świadomy, aby pamiętać, o manierach.

\- Panno Granger, - nawet skinął uprzejmie.

\- Tom, - tym razem głos był wręcz pełen czci, - uratowałeś mnie... - Borsuk odważył się nawet uśmiechnąć się do niego olśniewająco i z prawie szczenięcym zapałem.

Naprawdę, gdyby był kimś z sumieniem, to bardzo by mu to przeszkadzało. Tak, jak było, Tom był bardzo zadowolony, że czegoś takiego nie ma. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, jak zareagować; nie chciał gier manier i wdzięczności z tą osobą, ale byłoby dalece nieprzydatne, jeszcze, przestać udawać, więc tylko pochylił głowę i zaproponował mroźny uśmiech.

Diggory przyjął to i kontynuując wyciągnął rękę.

\- Dziękuję!

Pod uważnym spojrzeniem Harry'ego, wzdrygając się wewnątrz, Riddle zaakceptował to, _może dlatego_. Ale gdy Sam dołożył drugą rękę i ścisnął, jego skóra zaczęła mrowić. _Naprawdę, nie bez powodu, wolał całowanie szat_ , _niż wersję z rękami,_ ale na szczęście puchon nie posunął się za daleko i szybko go puścił.

Uprzejmości za nimi, Tom przeszedł do tematu, który się liczył.

\- Nie dziękuj mi, powiedz, co sprawia, że jesteś tak pewny, że Grindelwald dopadł twojego ojca, poza jego stanowiskiem.

Sam usiadł obok Hermiony i rozważał to chwilę.

\- Nie jestem pewien. To jest po prostu uczucie, jakie mam. Widzisz, gdy mój ojciec mówi do mnie o swojej pracy, to nigdzie indziej, ale w naszym domu, i jest bardzo ostrożny w kwestii poufności. Szef Biura Aurorów jest jeszcze mocniej skryty od niego, więc nic innego nie ma większego sensu.

\- Rozumiem. - Choć było to nieco bardziej przekonujące od tego, co wyczytał z jego umysłu, nie wniosło wiele do informacji.

\- Jak Grindelwald dostał się do Ciebie? - _Harry:_ podczas gdy jego partner użył bardziej przyjaznego tonu od niego, ostatecznie przeszedł do prawdziwego przesłuchania.

Diggory westchnął.

\- Drzemałem, i nagle zobaczyłem kogoś w bieli. Myślałem, że jest uzdrowicielem.

Tom ledwo powstrzymał szyderczy śmiech. Jakim _idiotą trzeba być_? Ale Harry był gotowy do protestu, i zrobił to w sposób otwarty.

 **\- Daj mu spokój, był w szpitalu.**

Tym razem roześmiał się wprost, może dlatego, że przeszkadzało mu to branie w obronę, _nieco_.

\- **Wziął szkiele-wzro, nie wywar żywej śmierci. Byliśmy w gorszym stanie, i nie traciliśmy świadomości miejsca i ludzi.**

Harry przytaknął ostro przyznając rację, ale kontynuował.

 **\- Tak, ale to my, on jest inny.**

Tom zacisnął usta.

 **\- Pamiętaj, więc o tym, kochany, ty sam to powiedziałeś: on jest inny niż my.**

Ich oczy spotkały się w cichej walce, i zatracili się w tym, aż Granger chrząknęła lekko, przerywając to.

Gdy wrócił oczami do obiektu, czekała na niego miła niespodzianka. Spojrzenie Sama było nieco szkliste i patrzył na puste powietrze z małym uśmiechem na ustach. Mniej podejrzliwa lub spostrzegawcza osoba założyłaby, że to znikający efekt Enervate, ale Tom nie był żadnym z nich. Mocne czerwone plamy na policzkach borsuka też były wskazówką. _Ktoś tu na pewno miał fetysz._ Wtedy zauważył, że Harry też to zauważył, i jego radość rozpłynęła się.

Harry wrócił do wypytywania.

\- Kiedy możemy spotkać się z twoim ojcem i szefem Aurorów?

Sam był zaskoczony pytaniem i zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.

\- Mój tata zwykle wraca do domu około szóstej trzydzieści. Pomyślałem, że byłoby rozsądne, aby po prostu zabrać was tam. On mógłby awaryjnie wezwać wujka Nestora, przepraszam, szefa Aurorów później.

 _Jak na puchona nie był to zupełnie śmieszny plan, jednak..._

\- Nie do przyjęcia. To zajmie zbyt długo.

\- To jest całkiem idealny plan, - Granger odważyła się mu sprzeciwić.

\- To nie tak, że możesz się aportować z jadącego pociągu.

Tom tylko uśmiechnął się do niej.

 _...Co tam ona wie..._

Ale Diggory spuścił głowę, wyglądając na zawstydzonego.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę pomóc. Nie znam kodu do kominka. - Jeszcze jeden przepraszający uśmiech był skierowany oczywiście, wyłącznie do Harry'ego, przypominając o poprzedniej rozmowie.

\- Nie możesz nam pomóc w żaden inny sposób, w ogóle? - Pytanie Harry'ego było zarówno dla ich korzyści jak i by uspokoić puchona.

Sam myślał przez chwilę.

\- Nie wiem, czy miejsce publiczne będzie wam pasować, ale mój ojciec i wujek zwykli jeść w "La Marseillaise "o drugiej w każde popołudnie.

Harry rozważył to i wydawał się bardziej zrelaksowany.

\- Będziemy musieli pożyczyć od Braxa lub Alpharda, ale to będzie działać. - Prawdziwie wdzięczny uśmiech w kierunku puchona,

 _kiedy powinno być na odwrót_.

\- Dziękuję!

Tom też to rozważył, poważnie. _Z jednej strony, najbardziej ekskluzywna restauracja na Pokątnej, nieźle! Z drugiej, rzucił tempus, za kwadrans dwunasta, wciąż nie do przyjęcia._ Wezwał swoich zwolenników do powrotu.

\- Nie skorzystamy. Abraxas może nam równie łatwo dać wspomniany kod.

Harry, przyjrzał mu się, ponownie, ale po tym, jak się przekonał, że był w stanie to zrobić, zaakceptował bez robienia zamieszania. Chociaż raz, sprzeciwił się swojej naturalnej potrzebie unikania długów, przynajmniej w formie pieniężnej. Szybka rozmowa, która nastąpiła po tym, mogłaby odbyć się bez słów, nawet bez ich więzi, tak dobrze się znali...

Tom nie mógł powstrzymać usatysfakcjonowanego uśmiechu, chociaż dotykał ryzykownego tematu.

\- _"Widzisz, mogłeś iść do Abraxasa, nie potrzebowałeś go."_ Wzrok skierował na Sama.

Harry wzniósł oczy.

 _\- "Tak, jasne, nawet jeśli po prostu dałby mi informacje, i tak musiałbym go potem zobliviatować."_

Tom uniósł brwi.

\- _"Więc?"_

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- _"Nie obliviatuję przyjaciół."_

Tom próbował wyglądać na zranionego.

 _\- "Próbowałeś ze mną, dwa razy."_

Harry spróbował ukryć uśmiech.

\- _"Jesteś wyjątkowy!'_

Obaj wybuchnęli jednocześnie śmiechem.

W następnej chwili wrócili uwagą do innych.

Sam wyglądał po prostu na oszołomionego, nie mając pojęcia o ich więzi, ale Hermiona była bardzo poruszona.

\- Proszę, rozważcie to ponownie. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Możecie się rozszczepić, albo jeszcze gorzej.

Harry starał się ją uspokoić.

\- Będziemy w porządku, Hermiona; wiem, że sobie poradzimy.

Zwęziła usta, i wyglądała na gotową rozpocząć tyradę, ale Tom nie miał ani czasu, ani ochoty, aby ją usłyszeć. I potrzebował jej do zadania.

\- Granger, idź, znajdź Watkins i Pierce'a, i przyprowadź ich tutaj.

\- Po co? - to było pytanie od wszystkich.

Tom nie mógł się powstrzymać, przewracając oczami.

\- Potrzebuję ich do czegoś, - zwrócił się do Sama.

\- Masz jakiegoś faworyta, w tej chwili?

Sam gwałtownie się zaczerwienił i unikał za wszelką cenę, spojrzenia na Harry'ego.

\- Po co? - zapytał ponownie. Tom nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko nadal na niego patrzył.

Borsuk wyrwał całą minutę, a następnie poddał się.

\- Tymoteusz Goldstein. Jesteśmy partnerami na eliksirach. - Wyglądał jakby skazywał swojego przyjaciela na śmierć.

Tom zaczynał być sfrustrowany. Puchon nic nie rozumiał, nawet Granger była tak zaangażowana w obliczanie ich szans przetrwania aportacji w ruchu, że przegapiła kompletnie jego plan. Tylko Harry wydawał się mieć jakieś pojęcie. Westchnął w duchu i podzielił się nim w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, aby zapewnić ich współpracę.

 _Dzień, w którym miał ich naznaczyć i skończyć z taką nudą nie mógł nadejść wystarczająco szybko._

\- Jeśli chodzi o ten pociąg i ogół społeczeństwa czarodziejów, co się tyczy Samuela Diggory, to został porwany i/lub zamordowany dziś w drodze do Kings Cross. Tak pozostanie, co najmniej do końca wakacji. Rozumiecie? - Każdy skinął głową, a Harry mu żartobliwie zasalutował, nie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Granger, po tym jak Watkins i Pierce zobaczą dowód, że Diggory, - tak naprawdę,- żyje, zbliżysz się do Goldsteina, wymagając całkowitej tajemnicy i osobiście zobliviatujesz i ogłuszysz go. Wspomnienia zaimplantowane mu, mają składać się z tego, że Sam zbliżył się do niego, aby wrócić do ich związku, po akceptacji, że nie może mieć Harry'ego, że następnie byli porażeni w trakcie przytulania, i że nie widział, kto porwał Diggory'ego.

Hermiona nie wydawała się zbyt zadowolona z bardzo szczegółowych zleceń, ale zaakceptowała je ponuro i wyglądała na rozważającą, jak wywołać wyglądające na rzeczywiste wmuszone wspomnienia.

 **\- Dyktator, ha?** \- Harry drażnił go, ale nie był to sprzeciw ani wyzwanie, co do samych poleceń.

Tom nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

 **\- Tak jakbyś nie wiedział**.

Diggory był tym, który miał problem z planem, ale był tak rozkojarzony wężomową, ponownie, że dziewczyna była już przy drzwiach, kiedy wyliterował skargę.

\- Czekaj?

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Czy masz innego faworyta Diggory?

\- Nie! -Zarumienił się, jak pomidor, i wyglądał jakby kopał się wewnątrz.

\- To znaczy, czy nie można zamiast tego z nim porozmawiać?

 _To było do przewidzenia._

\- Nie, jesteś już martwy. - Wyłożył mu oschle.

Sam wzdrygnął się bardziej przez sposób, w jaki to powiedział, niż same słowa, i Harry zlitował się nad nim.

\- Istnieje możliwość, że będzie mówił, nawet wbrew woli.

Tym razem Diggory nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko to zaakceptować, jednak w końcu wyraził swoją prawdziwą troskę.

\- Jeśli będzie tak zdezorientowany, czy nie będzie mówił o swoich odczuciach?

Znowu Harry mówił za niego.

\- Nie, przyzna się do wszystkiego, poza tym, i to doda jeszcze więcej chaosu.

Toma naprawdę cieszył sposób, w jaki ich umysły pracowały czasami w tym samym kierunku.

\- A-ha. - _To na pewno dało do myślenia najdroższemu Diggory'emu._

Granger obserwowała całą rozmowę stojąc przy drzwiach, rozbawiona.

\- Jakieś inne polecenia?

Tom spojrzał na nią, ale cud nad cuda, Sam miał coś konstruktywnego do dodania.

\- Roger i Imogen są w piątym wagonie na prawo.

W ostatniej chwili, jego trzech zwolenników wróciło, ledwo zmieściwszy się w poleceniu, chociaż Harry, ku jego skrajnemu rozczarowaniu, znalazł pięćdziesiąt parsekund w porównaniu do ram czasowych więcej niż dopuszczalne. Ale nie stało się to przyczyną różnicy zdań między nimi. Były o wiele bardziej poważne sprawy, jak to, że Harry zwrócił się prosto do Prince'a, biorąc go na bok i wprost żądając wyleczenia Diggory'ego.

Tom, oczywiście obraził się i uderzył zastrzeżeniem prosto w umysł Harry'ego.

 _Siniaki te były karą Sama, co do której Harry sam uznał jego prawo do wymierzenia, jeżeli był twardszy dla niego, niż dla swoich zwolenników było_ _to zasłużone_ , nie chciał pamiętać, tych uczuć niemal poza kontrolą w tamtym momencie i jego ostry wzrok powiedział partnerowi, że będzie żałować, jeśli go w tym podda próbie.

Nic zaskakującego, że Harry nie przejął się jego reakcją i miał już gotową obronę, podnosząc, _co przyznał_ , słuszne rozumowanie, że nie mogli wziąć go do jego ojca w takim stanie. Jego szybka riposta o glamour w wężomowie, została odrzucona, kolejną słuszną uwagą, że może opaść i wydać ich, zanim Diggory będzie mógł zająć się tym w domu.

Było to oczywiście, mało prawdopodobne, ale Tom pozwolił sobie poddać się z cichym postanowieniem wymyślenia czegoś najgorszego _\- Harry powinien był wiedzieć lepiej niż spodziewać się od niego w tym_ _miłosierdzia._ Cała debata zajęła jakiś czas, nawet w umyśle do umysłu. Kończył z ostatnimi poleceniami, gdy Granger wróciła, wraz z innymi wezwanymi.

\- Będziemy prawdopodobnie z powrotem około szóstej. Od tej chwili macie przebywać w przedziale w dopuszczalnej odległości, tak abyśmy mogli korzystać ze znaków.

\- Planujesz też powrót? - zapiszczała.

Tom zastanawiał się, czy to był jej głos, tak przypominający jego matkę, że związał się z nią młodszy Weasley, ale utrzymał własny głos bardzo spokojnym.

\- Tak, wrócimy, w innym przypadku, to byłoby zbyt podejrzane. Potrzebujemy tylko koordynatów, prosta sprawa.

Black mruknął coś jak - Proste dla niego, - ale ponieważ nie było to sprzeciwianiem się, odpuścił mu.

Harry słyszał niebezpieczeństwo w jego głosie i przerwał swoje powitania z krukonką i puchonem, na wypadek, gdyby musiał grać mediatora, ale nie musiał. Miał o wiele więcej ciekawych rzeczy do roboty niż przeklinać Granger. Jednakże, gdy jego oczy zauważyły parę z szeroko otwartymi oczami i bardzo zarumienioną, zastanowił się, czy powinien zmienić zdanie.

 _Czyżby nikogo nie pozostawiła, nie wciągając do jego działalności, przeklęta kobieta?_

...Rozważał wysadzenie pociągu...

\- Tom? - Harry brzmiał na zmartwionego; no cóż, mógł sobie z nimi poradzić po powrocie.

Ale gdy jego partner przemienił ponownie Diggory'ego i umieścił go w swojej kieszeni, postanowił, że jest rzecz, z którą na pewno miał coś zrobić, właśnie teraz.

W chwili, gdy pozostali zrobili im miejsce do aportacji i Harry był niemal w jego ramionach, w pełni skoncentrował się na znaku swojego ukochanego, sprawiając, że każdy ślad, który zostawił na jego ciele mrowił jednocześnie jak w chwili, gdy go zrobił, ale tylko cień odczucia i ledwo na ułamek sekundy.

Harry wzdrygnął się, całe jego ciało zadrżało jak struna.

 **\- Co to do cholery było?**

Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

 **\- To moja słodka miłości, jest jedna dziesiąta tego, co się z tobą stanie, w obecności wszystkich naszych przyjaciół, jeśli jeszcze raz, kiedykolwiek przytulisz Diggory'ego lub innego mężczyznę, czy nawet kobietę.** \- Proste stwierdzenie faktu.

Harry zrozumiał to, i zabójcza wściekłość została zrównoważona zawstydzeniem.

 **\- Nie tuliłem...**

... I byli na Pokątnej...


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział jedenasty: Postęp**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Maleńka chwilę, jaką zajęło im dotarcie na Pokątną wystarczyła, by Harry'emu przeszło zawstydzenie, i wróciła wręcz wściekłość i gotowość do walki.

\- Zrób to jeszcze raz, a zabiję cię. Nie, rzucę na ciebie Crucio. - Powiedział, gdy tylko opuścił jego ramiona.

Ogień w oczach i bezwzględna stal w głosie powiedziałyby Tomowi, jak poważnie miał to na myśli, nawet bez rezonowania ich więzi, ale, tak jak Harry nie przyjąłby polecenia bez względu na wszystko, tak samo, on nie mógł wycofać się wobec groźby.

\- Naprawdę Harry, Crucio? - Celowo wybrał drugą - słabszą - groźbę używając niechęci swojego kochanka, by ją obalić.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś powyżej używania go? _\- lub niezdolny do rzucenia, ale z Harrym nigdy nie wiadomo._

Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

\- Wypróbuj mnie, - odpowiedział nie cofając się o krok.

\- Dość tego, nie zamierzam przestać dotykać moich przyjaciół, dla twojej zachcianki.

Krew Toma zaśpiewała na to, nic nie sprawiało, że czuł się bardziej żywy niż ich potyczki. Tylko świadomość, że są w miejscu pół publicznym (mała boczna uliczka od Pokątnej) i ich ramy czasowe powstrzymały go od pójścia na całość po tej retorcie.

\- Są dotyki i dotyki, kochanie, ufam twojej dyskrecji. - Ostatnie było najlepszą ofertą pokoju, jaką mógł złożyć.

Ale Harry, zaskakująco, nie był gotowy, by odpuścić tę sprawę pomimo pozornego zwycięstwa.

\- Mówię poważnie, Tom, nie rób tego więcej, nigdy. - Kolejny rozkaz.

Obudziłby gniew Toma, gdyby ten nie mógł odczytać pewnej desperacji w tym poleceniu. Rzeczywiście, przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się, ogień płonący w jego oczach, był oparty nie tylko na złości, daleki od niej. Przysunął się bliżej.

\- Nawet prywatnie? - zamruczał.

Ogień w oczach Harry'ego nasilił się jeszcze bardziej, ale nie opuścił ich ani się nie cofnął.

\- Sprawdź mnie. - Powiedział znowu, tym samym stalowym tonem, ale tym razem było to zdecydowanie wyzwanie.

Tom ledwo powstrzymał bardzo zadowolony uśmieszek, to prowokowało do dogłębnych eksperymentów przy pierwszej okazji, jaką dostanie, a teraz...

\- Idziemy? -... z powrotem do interesów.

Do których Harry wydawał się bardziej niż chętny.

\- Pod Kotłem? - Pytanie brzmiało jak czysta formalność.

\- Nie, - zaprzeczył, - Exandus.

Brwi Harry'ego uniosły się z ostrym zdziwieniem.

\- Księgarnia, dlaczego? Pani Kirowa ocenia cię jak najwyżej, nie wątpię, ale jest też zdecydowanie zbyt ciekawska, nie wspominając, że nie można jej zbliviatować.

Tom pozwolił sobie na uśmiech zadowolenia.

\- Lepiej u niej, niż w miejscu publicznym, nie martw się, kochanie, stara Nadia patrzy na mnie jak na syna i wie dobrze, że lepiej nawet nie myśleć o ujawnieniu moich tajemnic, w końcu chce ponownie mnie zobaczyć.

Ostatnia część wywołała niewielki śmiech z ust Harry'ego.

\- Ty i twoje stare damy! - Choć w łagodnym drażnieniu było też coś z nieufności.

Tom był przez chwilę oszołomiony dziwnością i cierpkością tego stwierdzenia. _To nie miało żadnego sensu_. Wiedział, że może oczarować, kogo zechce, a starsze panie nie były wyjątkiem od reguły, ale jedyna starsza dama, z którą miał teraz do czynienia to Nadia, to nie było warte uogólniania. Więcej, naprawdę nie mógł określić emocji, odpowiedzialnej za reakcję Harry'ego.

\- Ona jest użyteczna. - Pozwolił sobie dodać, próbując dowiedzieć się, co gryzie jego partnera. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Rzeczywiście, jest twoim dojściem do Nokturnu, bez zbędnego wysiłku i założę się, że miałeś już to na uwadze, kiedy zwróciłeś się do niej w sprawie wakacyjnej pracy. - Potrząsnął głową niemal z czułością, ale to coś w jego oczach nie zgasło.

\- Fakt, że bez wątpienia odziedziczysz księgarnię, chyba raczej wcześniej niż później, również pomaga. - Dodał oschle.

Tom był zadowolony z dokładnego wglądu Harry'ego w jego plany, ale świadomość, że bał się o życie Nadii była prawie jak cios. Nie dbał o tę kobietę, ale myśl o zabiciu jej tylko dla tego, była dość śmieszna. Było tylko jedno wytłumaczenie takiego podejrzenia, oczywiście: Voldemort.

Myśl przyniosła Tomowi falę niechęci.

 _Naprawdę, starsze panie i małe dzieci, czy można upaść niżej? Czy Voldemort w ogóle nic prawdziwie wzniosłego nie osiągnął? I dlaczego, do cholery, i jak długo miał być odpowiedzialny za jego grzechy?_

Harry dokonał i utrzymywał bardzo ostre rozróżnienie, ale były chwile, tak jak teraz, że stare obawy i lęki kładły się cieniem na jego spojrzeniu.

Westchnął w duchu i podjął wielką ostrożność w odpowiedzi.

\- Oczywiście, że zbliża się koniec jej drugiego stulecia, ale to nie znaczy, że zamierzam przyspieszyć proces, nie ważne jak rzadkie są niektóre z jej książek... Bardziej potrzebuję jej żywej.

Pozostałe napięcie opuściło Harry'ego.

\- Lepiej tak trzymaj... - rzucił poważne spojrzenie bardziej dla formy niż rzeczywistej groźby. -... Ale Hermiona znienawidzi cię, kiedy w końcu tak się stanie. - Tym razem było to prawdziwe poczucie humoru.

Tom nie mógł powstrzymać małego chichotu, mógł sobie to wyobrazić, aż za dobrze. - Wiem. - Z tą przyjemną myślą, ruszyli w drogę.

* * *

Exandus nie zmienił się znacznie w okresie czterech miesięcy, od kiedy już tam nie pracował; był to wciąż jedynie otwór na ścianie, nawet jak na standardy ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, i zwykle omijany przez większość mrocznych czarodziejów, ale Tom znał prawdę, to była najlepsza księgarnia w obu uliczkach, (do tego stopnia, by konkurować pozytywnie z niektórymi z najlepszych prywatnych bibliotek, w jakich mógł się uczyć) i miał wystarczająco dużo powodów, aby podejrzewać, że wygląd zewnętrzny wynikał tylko z powodu chęci właścicielki, aby zatrzymać jej rzadką kolekcję dla siebie.

Ale Tom odkrył, że popełnił ogromny błąd przez przybycie tam, byli praktycznie osaczeni w chwili, gdy dotknęli osłon. Choć stara Nadia wydawała się tak sama - stare jak świat, jeszcze bystre oczy i przebiegła jak zawsze - jej postawa była zupełnie inna i niemal nie pasująca do jego nadtroskliwej, ale sztywnej byłej szefowej. Pomarszczony poranny "Prorok" na jej kontuarze wyjaśnił zmianę.

 _Wciąż jednak był zaskoczony_

Po pierwszym entuzjastycznym powitaniu Nadia nie wykonała żadnej bezpośredniej próby przytulania go, ale, _niestety,_ okazała się prawie tak troskliwa jak mama Weasley, _lub on sam,_ _gdy ma do czynienia z Harrym_. Jej ciemne oczy, przyglądały się uważnie jego postaci w poszukiwaniu śladów jego urazów i kilkakrotnie próbowała go dotknąć, pod pretekstem poprawienia jego ubrania.

Jedyną rzeczą normalną w całej sprawie była jej ogłuszająca paplanina, ale nawet wtedy było to bardziej szalone przesłuchiwanie o jego stan zdrowia, niż wiadomości o najnowszych książkach, jakie nabyła lub planowanych do uzyskania.

 _Szkoda, to byłoby przynajmniej interesujące._

Tym, co rozwścieczyło go przede wszystkim w całej sprawie było, że kierowała swoje zamartwianie i grzeczności tylko do niego, całkowicie ignorując i wyłączając Harry'ego. Nie tylko przez ten fakt był zły, to że tylko on musiał cierpieć też było przykre.

Mimo to, Tom trzymał nerwy i zniecierpliwienie na wodzy i znosił dotykanie i przesłuchania z czarującym uśmiechem, tylko dzięki pamiętaniu o jej rzadkiej kolekcji. Zdołał przekonać ją, aby pozwoliła im odejść bez większych opóźnień, a nawet uniknąć jej rosyjskich słodyczy lub jej bardzo mocnej herbaty. Udało się to tylko, dzięki zgodzie przyjścia na herbatę za dzień lub dwa, ale to miało ją przekonać, do pożyczenia mu kilku konkretnych tomów, więc nie było dużym poświęceniem.

Wreszcie Nadia odprowadziła ich do swojego kominka i zniknęła natychmiast, nie prosząc o nic i nie próbując w żaden sposób szpiegować.

 _To był jeden z powodów, że wolał przyjść tutaj i uważał ją za tak użytecznego sojusznika, poza jej użyteczną księgarnią!_

W chwili, gdy byli sami Harry posłał mu mały uśmiech i bezgłośne " _Zachowuj się!"_ zanim zniknął przenosząc się w wyraźnym znaku zaufania. Tom pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech do siebie przed pójściem za nim. _Naprawdę, Harry był czasem tak uczuciowy!_

 _Nawet gdyby był nieco ostrzejszy niż zwykle, a nawet wkurzony tym, że upierała się, aby stłamsić go swoimi babcinymi uczuciami, praktycznie ignorując przy tym Harry'ego, to nie miało kompletnie wpływu na jego zachowanie, tylko brak czasu i ich obecne zadanie miało znaczenia._

Kilka chwil później był w Atrium Ministerstwa.

* * *

Moment był idealny, tuż przed przerwą obiadową, i pokój był pusty bez świadków. Coś niewidocznego wpadło na niego i po chwyceniu dłoni Harry'ego, skierowali się do biura Szefów Departamentu. Nie napotkali żadnych problemów, zaklęcie iluzji w wężomowie nie tylko trwało odpowiedni czas bez wysączania ich mocy, ale też nie uruchomiło alarmów.

Pracownicy ministerstwa zaczęli, po kilku na raz, wychodzić na przerwę, ale byli ostrożni i nikt nie zbliżył się do nich na odległość dotyku. Po nieco dłuższych poszukiwaniach znaleźli się ramię w ramię przed biurem Podsekretarza. Na chwilę się zatrzymali, zrzucając iluzję. _Nie było powodu ujawniać teraz tę szczególną przewagę._ Postawili tarcze, z różdżkami ukrytymi, ale gotowymi do użycia, i na koniec zapukali do drzwi, by zrobić dobre wrażenie, _tak na wszelki wypadek._

Już po chwili niecierpliwy głos wezwał ich do środka.

\- Wejść.

Wyglądając naturalnie i niemal nonszalancko weszli.

Pojawienie się dwóch uczniów (jak wskazywały emblematy Hogwartu na ich ubraniach i kapeluszach) kompletnie zszokowało dwóch mężczyzn i Tom wykorzystał ten czas, aby ich ocenić.

Mężczyzna stojący obok fałszywego okna wyglądał wystarczająco podobnie do Sama, by nie powstały wątpliwości do jego identyfikacji. George Diggory wyglądał na około czterdziestu pięciu do pięćdziesięciu lat, i podczas gdy jego twarz miała w sobie coś z przystojności jego syna, na tym był koniec podobieństwa. Było w niej bardzo niewiele ciepła i pokory, która sprawiała, że borsuk prawie był dla niego zagrożeniem. Ale nawet oczywista pycha wydawała się zbyt pretensjonalna by być naturalną częścią jego osobowości. Wyrachowanie, pretensjonalność i chciwość, to wydawały się, najlepsze słowa określające starszego Diggory'ego.

Następnie, starszy mężczyzna, siedzący przy biurku, też był bardzo wyrazisty. Nie próbował wyglądać wyrafinowanie, ale żadne eleganckie ubrania czy eleganckie uniformy świata nie miały szans z jego pospolitym, plebejskim wyglądem i krępą budową. Szczęście na pewno musiało być po ich stronie, bo był w stanie rozpoznać mężczyznę niemal natychmiast, tak jak ich drugi cel. Zaprawdę, szef Aurorów może nie wyglądał za bardzo jak mały gryfon, którego Tom ledwo poznał w szkole, ale podobieństwo do Mad Eye Moody'ego z przyszłości nie dopuszczało pomyłki.

Tom jednak nie pozwolił podobieństwu oślepić go na ich prawdziwy charakter. Gdzie była siła i dogmatyzm, w synu, widział bardziej miękkiego człowieka, chociaż z zasadami, w ojcu. Który mógłby łatwo ulec pod wpływem namiętności, prawdopodobnie hazardu. Najbardziej zdecydowaną cechą było to, że Nestor Moody dzielił z synem wspólną słabość do nadużywania alkoholu.

 _Z pewnością nad tym można pracować..._

Kilka chwil, jakie zajęło mu wyrobienie sobie zdania, wystarczyło dwu urzędnikom, by wyjść z szoku i postarać się o kontrolę nad okolicznościami. Podsekretarz uśmiechnął się, dość dobrą imitacją szczerości i zwrócił się do nich.

\- Panowie Evans i Riddle jak przypuszczam. Zamknijcie drzwi, panowie i przejdźmy do rzeczy. - Wyraźnie starał się mówić ciepło.

Coś niebezpiecznie zapłonęło wewnątrz Toma i nie miało prawie nic wspólnego z tym, że został powitany, jako drugi. Czuł jak Harry spina się niepostrzeżenie u jego boku i musiał ukryć uśmiech. Jego partner też wyczuł pułapkę.

To był ledwie skrywany ruch. W chwili, gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, dwaj urzędnicy zaczęli strzelać w nich zaklęciami, obezwładniające od Diggory'ego i coś znacznie bardziej niebezpiecznego od Moody'ego, ale byli już w ruchu i chociaż mógł przyznać im trochę umiejętności, ledwo dotknęły ich by odbić się od tarcz.

Pracując z absolutną synergią i bez konieczności potwierdzenia, wziął się za Diggory'ego, podczas gdy Harry zajął się Moodym. Pojedynczy ogłuszacz i po wszystkim, a następnie Tom włamał się do jego umysłu.

 _Polityk był niezłym dziełem!_

Tom zwykle nie był osobą, przejmującą się moralnością, chyba, że chodziło o Harry'ego, ale to było tak oczywiście zawiłe, że cieszyło go niezmiernie. George Diggory nie był tak naprawdę pod Imperiusem, tylko pod bardzo silnym przymusem. Dwoma, by być dokładnym: jeden: by spróbować ich ująć, jeśli miałby szansę, (w czym bardzo pomagało jego wyraźne przerażenie) i drugi, i najważniejszy: zostawić każdy element nadchodzącego ataku w rękach Moody'ego.

Wszystkie pozostałe decyzje dotyczące ich i jego syna wynikały z jego własnej inicjatywy i aspiracji. Uwielbiał swojego syna, ponad wszystko, ale to nie powstrzymało go przed wykorzystaniem go dla swoich własnych, większych ambicji. Był bardzo świadom skłonności Sama, a nawet pozwolił na patronat starszego i wyżej urodzonego studenta, kiedy Sam był na drugim roku, by zyskać nieformalny sojusz z jego rodziną. Swój własny awans polityczny i pozycję zawdzięczał wsparciu finansowemu i politycznemu matrony Smith, w zamian za zaręczyny z jej osieroconą i raczej otyłą cioteczną wnuczką.

 _Był winien Granger za uprzedzenie, inaczej mógłby to przegapić._

Ale na tym nie koniec. Nawet zauroczenie Sama Harrym zostało zauważone i starszy Diggory planował to wykorzystać, będąc świadom każdej plotki i każdej oficjalnej informacji o nich, _ale głównie o Harrym_ , aby zaplątać jego kochanka w swój program polityczny. I tak było nawet przed walką, jako że wiedział, że Harry był podróżnikiem w czasie, a potem, z pełną świadomością mocy Harry'ego, chciał ustawić swojego syna, jako jego faworyta, nawet jeśli skończą przejmując czarodziejski świat.

 _Naprawdę, plany Toma dotyczące Sama, nie były tylko sposobem osiągnięcia ich celów, ale koniecznością dla ich bezpieczeństwa._

Wiedząc wystarczająco, Tom wycofał się, upewniając się, że polityk nie był świadomy, jak wiele widział, ale czyniąc całkowicie jasnym, jak zaburzony był, nawet jeśli nie był pod Imperiusem, aby zwiększyć jego panikę i zmiękczyć go bardziej w stosunku do nich. W momencie, kiedy wycofał się całkowicie z jego umysłu polityk się załamał. Upadłby, gdyby Tom go nie trzymał, nie żeby to zauważył, bełkotał niezrozumiale, będąc w całkowitej dezorientacji.

 _...Najwyraźniej cecha rodzinna..._

Nie to, że dbał wiele o jego histerię; miał o wiele bardziej interesujący widok. Chociaż, działania jego partnera wydawały się dodawać do tego zamieszania, ze względu na to, że miał trudniejszego przeciwnika i fakt, że skończenie z nim zajęło mu aż do teraz.

 _Ale będzie miał mu za to dokuczania! Cieszył się nawet na docinki Harry'ego, że on miał łatwe zadanie..._

Kilka minut później, gdy Harry zdobył potrzebne mu informacje, ukończył zadanie w bardzo spektakularny i zaskakujący sposób. W momencie, kiedy odłączył się z umysłu Szefa Aurorów, ( _który przy okazji, nadal wydawał się gotowy do walki_ ) unieszkodliwił go zaklęciem ataku serca i dokończył kolejnym, odmianą oszałamiacza. Tylko, że to, w przeciwieństwie do Latente, uniemożliwiało, by ktoś mógł wejść do jego umysłu, _nie żeby było to jeszcze potrzebne._

Tom był całkowicie zadowolony i rozbawiony, jak zawsze, gdy jego kochanek dopuszczał swoją praktyczną i bezwzględną stronę do głosu, którą kochał, ale rzadko widział, jako, że Harry obawiał się tego i zawsze miał ją pod najściślejszą i najbardziej nieelastyczną kontrolą. Ale podczas, gdy on dobrze się bawił, to ich jedyny świadek całkiem przeciwnie...

George Diggory, który wyraźnie odzyskał trochę spokoju, podczas gdy Harry dostał to, czego potrzebował, spanikował ponownie, przez to co widział i walcząc jak szaleniec zaskoczył Toma, zdołając uciec z jego uścisku. Ale, zamiast uciekać w stronę drzwi, a nawet wzywać pomocy, jak zrobiłaby zdrowo myśląca osoba, padł płasko na tyłek i doczołgał się do ściany, obejmując się i mrucząc:

\- Nie zabijaj mnie, proszę, proszę, nie zabijaj mnie.

Tom śmiałby się do rozpuku na to żałosne przedstawienie, ale Podsekretarz odzyskał wystarczająco rozum, by było to szkodliwe. Harry posłał mu obraźliwe spojrzenie, ale tylko wzruszył ramionami. _Wobec odkrytych u niego myśli, polityk wywinął się bez szwanku..._

Harry spojrzał jeszcze bardziej ostro, i widząc, że jego własne zachowanie nie działało uspokajająco na przerażonego mężczyznę, wyjął Sama z kieszeni i przemienił go z powrotem. Tom potrzebował całej siły woli, by nie uśmiechnąć się na to triumfalnie, jak i by zachować rozbawienie dla siebie.

 _...Harry nie mógł zrobić nic gorszego dla starszego Diggory'ego, umożliwiając jego synowi, zobaczenie go w takim stanie, a widok był równie upokarzający i przerażający dla syna..._

W chwili, gdy Sam był znowu sobą, podbiegł i ukląkł obok ojca.

\- Tato?

\- Sammy?

Podsekretarz wyglądał, jakby dostał nowy powiew życia i uczepiony syna zaczął płakać.

Sam zaczął wyglądać na zmartwionego, a następnie zauważył swego wuja i stał się wręcz zaniepokojony. Trzymał ojca ochronnie.

\- Co się stało?

Harry opuścił wzrok z poczuciem winy.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie było innego sposobu, aby mu pomóc, gdybym dał mu szansę, zabiłby mnie. Teraz możemy znaleźć sposób, aby go chronić.

Sam przyjrzał mu się, jeszcze trochę zdenerwowany, ale przyjął to bez większego protestu lub nieufności. _Tom nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, jak wiele rzeczy był gotów zaakceptować tylko dlatego, że to był Harry. To może być przydatny eksperyment, ale nie taki, jaki chciałby wykonać._

 _Wracając do rzeczy..._

\- Rzeczywiście, - dodał, - twoje ostrzeżenie nie mogło przyjść w lepszym momencie, zarówno twój wuj i ojciec byli mocno zagrożeni i zawdzięczają swoje bezpieczeństwo tobie tak samo jak nam. - Wyraźne ostrzeżenie dla Diggory'ego oprócz oczywistej pochwały.

Harry posłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie na sugestię, że starszy Diggory był pod Imperiusem, jako, że powinien być w tym przypadku nieprzytomny, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, a wspomniany mężczyzna posłał mu uśmiech wdzięczności za uratowanie honoru wobec syna.

Podsekretarz wydawał się też coraz bardziej sobą.

\- To była twoja robota, Sammy? Jak?

Sam wyglądał, co najmniej trochę niezręcznie.

\- Też byłem pod Imperiusem, Tom i Harry uratowali mnie.

Tom zaczynał już być wkurzony, _zrobił to całe ratowanie sam, dziękuję bardzo_ , ale kiedy Harry próbował protestować, uszczypnął mocno, by go zatrzymać. _Lepiej by Podsekretarz był równie wdzięczny im obu._

Ojciec, o którym mowa przytulił syna jeszcze mocniej i odetchnął głębiej przez nos.

\- Więc zawdzięczam wam wszystko, panowie, to więcej niż dług życia, więcej niż umysł może pojąć... Wszystko, o co możecie mnie prosić to będzie za mało. - Kolejny oddech. - Ale co z biednym Nestorem, czy musiał skończyć w takim stanie? Istnieje bardzo duża szansa, że skończy się na problemach z sercem.

 _I to był polityk!_ Formalnie uznał dług, ale w tej samej chwili odwrócił role i starał się ich obwinić za stan swojego szwagra. Tom zamierzał skorzystać ze współpracy z nim.

Harry nie przejął się oskarżeniem, lub jeśli nawet, (o czym Tom miał bardzo silne przeczucie) nie pokazał tego.

\- Jest mi szczerze przykro, proszę pana, ale nie jest tak źle, tyle mogę przyrzec, - powiedział z pełną stanowczością i godnością. - To był jedyny sposób, w jaki mogłem uratować jego i kampanię przeciwko Grindelwaldowi.

Starszy mężczyzna wydawał się znacznie skurczyć w sobie. Zrobił ruch, by powstać i Sam z wdziękiem dźwignął się na nogi i pomógł mu.

\- Kampania jest martwa. Nestor był naszym silnym zawodnikiem, a ja nie wiem nawet, czy innym Aurorom można ufać. Dumbledore jest naszą jedyną szansą, od teraz. - To nie był koniec sprawy, nieważne jak rzucenie nazwiska Dumbledore'a go wkurzyło.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, sir, - Tom dodał swoje, - teraz jest idealny czas, aby zaatakować. Grindelwald został poważnie ranny. Jeśli teraz zaatakujemy mamy wszelkie szanse na pokonanie, a nawet zabicie go. Jeśli Auror Moody byłby przytomny zakończyłby z tarczą na plecach i wszystko byłoby zniszczone. Teraz...

Tym razem to Harry uszczypnął go w rękę. Myśl o użyciu Moody'ego jako przynęty na Grindelwalda w Świętym Mungu mogła nie być tak dobra dla jego krewnych.

-... Teraz możemy go chronić przez rozsiewanie pogłosek o jego wiele gorszym stanie, z powodu śmierci swego bratanka, a nic nie wskazuje, że nie może pomóc nam w walce, jeśli będzie w na tyle dobrym stanie, nie może tylko brać udziału otwarcie w przygotowaniach.

Podsekretarz pogładził się po brodzie.

\- Wciąż mówisz my, czy naprawdę zamierzacie pomóc?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak jest.

\- To będzie dla nas przyjemność, - dodał Tom: - Jeśli zdołamy dojść do porozumienia, oczywiście. Co do długu życia porozmawiamy o nim po tym, jak wszystko będzie zrobione. - Czuł niezadowolenie swojego partnera, ale że dług był głównie jego, Harry całkowicie zachował milczenie.

Podsekretarz nie był niezadowolony.

\- Panowie, witamy na pokładzie.- Podali sobie ręce.

To Sam przypomniał im, że była inna nagląca sprawa.

– Co z wujkiem Nestorem, czy to w porządku, że zostaje w tym stanie? – było oczywistym, że nie byłby zadowolony z „tak".

Tom nie mógłby dbać mniej o jego uczucia, ale potrzebował współpracy podsekretarza. Wtedy Harry wziął to na siebie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, jużwkrótce znajdzie się w szpitalu. Sam czar jest łatwo zamaskować, a jest w wieku, gdzie ataki serca nie są rzadkością. Po prostu potrzebuje modyfikacji pamięci, żeby nie spanikował. Oczywiście, nie pełne Obliviate, będzie potrzebował tylko słowa - kodu i będzie mieć wszystko z powrotem, jak najprędzej. Zajmę się nim, obiecuję, będziesz musiał tylko zawołać o pomoc, w chwili, gdy go uwolnię.

Harry wyglądał tak poważnie, że niemożliwe było, by ktoś zauważył jego niechęć do magii umysłu, Tom widział to, w jego napiętych ustach, ale tylko dlatego, że wiedział o tym. Sam uśmiechnął się zadowolony, że to jego bohater miał się tym zająć, ale starszy Diggory wyglądał raczej sceptycznie.

\- To brzmi w sumie jak dobry plan, ale co ja mam z wami zrobić? Nie możecie po prostu ukryć się tutaj i nie jestem przekonany, że moje umiejętności transfiguracji są wystarczające, by zmienić choć jednego z was w małe zwierzątko.

 _... Bardziej z troski, aby nie narazić na niebezpieczeństwo swojego syna, niż z jakiekolwiek obawy o nich..._

 _Mimo to_ , Tom nie mógł powstrzymać aroganckiego uśmiechu.

\- Mamy swoje sposoby, aby pozostać w ukryciu, więc nie martw się o to. Zajmiesz się swoim krewniakiem a my będziemy czekać na Ciebie z Samem, dopóki nie będziesz mógł swobodnie rozmawiać.

Podsekretarz wyglądał jakby brakło mu słów i tak niezdecydowanie, że wymagało prawdziwego wysiłku ze strony Toma, by się nie śmiać.

\- Hm, jesteście pewni, że nie dacie się złapać?

\- Absolutnie. - Dodał z całą powagą.

\- Jest w porządku tato, mogą to zrobić i ufam im moim życiem. - Młodszy dodał swoje dwa słowa.

\- Dobrze, możecie działać. - Rozkaz padł niechętnie, ale właśnie dlatego, że to był rozkaz, zamaskował siebie i Sama bezróżdżkowo i prawie całkowicie bezdźwięcznie i patrzył z ostrą sadystyczną uciechą jak podsekretarz wpada w panikę, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego alarmy się nie włączyły.

\- Kiedy będziesz gotowy, sir. - Dodał Harry, a jego uśmiech był tylko odrobinę cieplejszy od Toma.

 _Naprawdę, to, że był jeszcze w stanie zaprzeczać tak gwałtownie swojej okrutnej stronie, wciąż zaskakiwało Toma..._

Podsekretarz wyraził zgodę i po tym, jak Harry wykonał swoje krótkie prace nad szefem Aurorów i zniknął, uruchomił alarm, reagując bardzo przekonująco i poruszając się szybciej niż ktokolwiek, bez miotły, kogo kiedykolwiek widział.

 _Naprawdę, Tom był prawie pod wrażeniem._

* * *

Oczekiwanie trwało bardzo krótko, pół godziny później podsekretarz był z powrotem.

\- Teraz, gdy jesteśmy wolni, panowie, jak możecie pomóc w ataku, czy to wasze doskonałe umiejętności w walce, czy też będzie coś więcej? - zapytał bardzo konkretnie, jak i bez wątpienia bez słowa nakazując synowi od teraz zachować milczenie.

Harry pochylił się nieco w stronę biurka.

\- Powiemy Ci, co potrzebujesz wiedzieć, ale, proszę nam najpierw powiedzieć o stanie pana Moody'ego?

Profesjonalny wizerunek podsekretarza natychmiast stopniał, _cholerny puchon! Ale znowu, Harry też był szczery..._

\- Wierzę, że będzie w porządku, panie Evans. Lekarze nie wydają się zbytnio przejęci i Morin z Alastorem też tam są. Będą mogli wezwać pomoc w razie potrzeby i zabrać go do domu najwcześniej jak to możliwe.

Harry rozluźnił się na te wiadomości i Tom ponownie był chorobliwie pod wrażeniem jego autentycznej troski.

\- Dziękuję ci, sir, wtedy udam się do niego, by przywrócić wspomnienia.

Podsekretarz uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i wrócił do sprawy.

\- Zatem powiedzcie mi więcej o sobie i swoich umiejętnościach. - Teraz Tom przejął pałeczkę.

\- Uczyłem się ponadprogramowo o osłonach i mam jakiś talent w ich łamaniu... - stwierdził skromnie, dobrze wiedząc, że Podsekretarz zrozumie to dokładnie w odpowiedni sposób.

\- Ten tu Harry ma niesamowity talent, w wydobywaniu się z trudnych sytuacji. - I tak to poszło.

Pięć godzin później zadowoleni, ale zmęczeni, Tom i Harry, towarzyszyli skrycie Podsekretarzowi i jego synowi do kominka dla większej tajemnicy. Czas było produktywny nie tylko przez organizowanie przygotowania bojowego i włączenia do planu treningowego, ale i rozmowy o polityce, co było faktycznie dla niego tak samo ważne.

Jedyną nieprzyjemną stroną w tym było to, że podsekretarz wciąż był bardziej zainteresowany Harrym i próbował, w najlżejszy sposób, zeswatać mu swego syna. Doszło do tego, że oferował goszczenie ich na kolacji i pozwolił sobie zaprosić Hermionę. Tom chciał rzucić na niego Crucio za jego założenia, ale było za wcześnie na taki krok, a nawet te założenia, mogły okazać się przydatne przez jakiś czas, _więc potrzebował coś innego..._

 _... Na razie jednak..._

Atrium znowu było puste i kiedy starszy Diggory ponownie zdecydował się ściągnąć uwagę Harry'ego Tom wykorzystał czas, by zająć się bardzo zasłużoną karą.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za uratowanie mojego ojca i mnie, to wiele znaczy. - Sam wziął znowu rękę Toma w obie dłonie i przesunął się prawie niezauważalnie bliżej. - Nie przejmuj się moim ojcem, nie ma na myśli nic złego, a i tak porozmawiam z nim.

Tom uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

\- Lepiej tak zrób. - Ale nie natychmiast uwolnił te ręce i potrzebował tylko kilku, wysyczanych zaklęć.

Sam wytrzeszczył oczy z bólu i przerażenia, ale był w takim szoku, że nawet nie pomyślał o krzyknięciu.

\- Ty? - Wypowiedział słabo patrząc na swoje przeraźliwie bolące ręce i próbując odnaleźć ukryte oparzenia.

Uśmiech Toma był tym razem prawdziwy i morderczy.

\- Spokojnie, Diggory, to nic, co nie przejdzie po leczniczych miksturach, które twój ojciec, bez wątpienia, zaaplikuje ci, żeby mieć pewność. - Uśmiech po prostu zniknął.

\- To tylko trochę przypomnienia niektórych faktów. Jeśli zdarzy ci się znów dotknąć Harry'ego w niewłaściwy sposób nie będą to już tak słabe poparzenia dłoni, ale spopielę twoje ręce, aż po łokcie. - Jego wzrok nasilił się jeszcze bardziej i Sam skinął drżąc.

Tom kontynuował niemal czułym głosem.

\- Odważ się odezwać do niego ponownie niewłaściwie i odetnę ci język. Tylko spójrz na niego niewłaściwie i wypalę ci oczy. Jasne?

\- Jak słońce, mój Panie. - Sam wyglądał jakby był gotowy zemdleć, ale jego głos był stabilny.

Po raz pierwszy tytuł został odpowiednio użyty, Tom był zadowolony. Pożegnali się z Podsekretarzem, który nie zauważył nic niezwykłego. Cieszył się chwilą dobrze przeprowadzonej zemsty, kiedy Harry zapytał od niechcenia.

\- Więc co to, do cholery było?

Tom przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Spoglądał podejrzliwie, ale nie zbyt podejrzliwie.

\- Nic, po prostu przepraszał za to, jak jego ojciec ciebie podrywał.

Jak było do przewidzenia, Harry rzucił.

\- Nic z tego, powiedz mi prawdę.

Tom uśmiechnął się tylko; mówił część prawdy. _Jeśli Harry chciał resztę, musiał postarać się o wiele bardziej niż to._

\- Tom, czy możesz mi powiedzieć? - wyrachowane spojrzenie spod grzywki.

Tym razem zamrugał na Harry'ego niewinnie. _Jeśli jego partner używał takich taktyk miał zamiar zrobić to samo._

 _-_ Wróćmy do pozostałych, Złoty Chłopcze.

\- Tom!... - Prawdziwe oburzenie.

* * *

Patrzył skrycie, znad książki jak Harry kręcił się wokół otrzymanego przez nich pokoju, podobno przygotowując się do nocy. Nie dlatego, że jego partner naprawdę zauważył jego uwagę, zamyślony i na krawędzi wybuchu. Sam Tom nie był w o wiele lepszym nastroju, ale miał już ustalony plan i to pomagało jego opanowaniu.

Wieczór był, co najmniej interesujący. Potterowie byli im odpowiednio wdzięczni, do stopnia, że Lady Potter nawet nie mrugnęła okiem na rozplanowanie pokojów, a nawet odrzucając czystą formalność z dwoma łóżkami. Co w naturalny sposób zaskoczyło Harry'ego, a to był dopiero początek. Tom stwierdził, że mógłby bardziej niż tolerować suchy humor i pragmatyzm ich gospodyni. Zdecydowanie łatwo było traktować ich jak rodzinę Harry'ego w codziennym życiu.

 _Ale to szło dużo głębiej dla Harry'ego._

Przyglądał się uważnie, gdy w miarę upływu obiadu ich gospodarze powoli stawali się bardziej naturalni wobec nich, ale to było jak objawienie dla jego partnera, Tom nie wiedział nic konkretnego o osobowości starszego Pottera, ale jego Lady wydawała się ona wystarczająco zgodna z jego Harrym, tak samo, jej sprytnej córce i nawet Leonard wydawał się z tym swobodny. To było bardziej niż oczywiste, że mając wystarczająco dużo czasu, Harry mógł nauczyć się bardzo mocno ich kochać.

Tom nie miał nic przeciwko.

To Tom, w końcu, dał mu to wszystko, _z Harrym bardzo świadomym tego faktu, jako że on nigdy nie zbliżyłby się do nich z wyboru_. To, co najmniej, czyniło to dopuszczalnym, dodając fakt, że byli dorośli i mieli kontakty pod kontrolą. Ale kiedy Harry stawał się stopniowo świadomy, że zrobił nawet najdrobniejszy pierwszy krok do rodzinnego przywiązania panikował i zaczynał się zamykać.

 _... Dla ochrony Potterów, a nie jego własnej..._

To naprawdę rozwścieczało Toma. Cała sprawa przypominała, raczej dobitnie i wysuwała na czele w jego umyśle ( _nie, że tak naprawdę zapomniał w jakimkolwiek sensie_ ), co dokładnie Harry zaplanował i jak szalenie samobójcze mogłoby to być, po prostu dla nieznanego krewnego, nawet nie faktycznie blisko związanego. Spędził resztę obiadu cicho burząc się i utrzymując to aż do powrotu do ich pokoju.

Harry może uważał się za już ukaranego, z tego co wiedział, po prostu ze względu na strach, jakiego doznał widząc ciało Diggory, ale Tom był daleki od zadowolenia, bez względu na to, jak traumatyczne to było. Chciał złapać Harry'ego za włosy i bić go mocno raz za razem, aż zrozumiałby, co to do cholery zrobił.

Dwie rzeczy, powstrzymywały go od działania w ten sposób. Po pierwsze: będzie potrzebował Harry'ego w jego najlepszej formie do walki, nie dochodzącego do siebie po tym, co z nim zrobił, a po drugie: bez względu na to, jak mógł go pobić, nie był pewien, że to byłoby dość by doprowadzić do zmiany jego uparty umysł, by nie działał ponownie w szalony ofiarny sposób.

 _Szczerze mówiąc_ , nie sądził, że nawet uczynienie go niezdolnym wstać z łóżka przez miesiąc lub więcej, miałoby wystarczający wpływ. _Nie, potrzebował czegoś subtelniejszego..._

Wreszcie Harry miał dosyć przeciągania i po przebraniu się na noc zbliżył się do łóżka. Tom ostentacyjnie odłożył książkę i rzucił mu powolne oceniające spojrzenie. Wyglądał raczej pociągająco w swojej zielonej bawełnianej piżamie i Tom zrobił psychiczną uwagę, aby zmienić ją na jedwabną.

Cała uwaga Harry'ego była natychmiast skierowana na niego, i zarumienił się mocno z intensywnej mieszanki podniecenia i wstydu, strzelając oczami po pokoju, do drzwi i z powrotem do niego.

\- Czy możemy to odłożyć? Jestem trochę padnięty.

Tom uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. _Jego Harry był zdenerwowany byciem dotykanym w swoim domu rodzinnym, jak słodko!_

 _To miał być ostatni z jego problemów..._

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. - Powiedział bardzo lekko, - ale musimy porozmawiać.

Błysk rozczarowania pojawił się w oczach Harry'ego i stał się natychmiast ostrożny, nie, więcej niż ostrożny, bardzo na baczności.

\- Czy to nie może poczekać do rana, jestem naprawdę skonany. - Próbował uniku, jego oczy zwęziły się.

\- I ty też musisz być, wziąłeś na siebie większość aportacji. - Nawet nie musiał wspominać jeszcze, tej brzydkiej sprawy braku snu.

Tom był rzeczywiście trochę zmęczony, _nie, żeby był gotów to przyznać, nawet pod groźbą śmierci,_ ale nie tak zmęczony, aby powstrzymał się od tego, co planował.

\- Usiądź. - Nieskrywane polecenie.

Harry zesztywniał.

\- Wolę stać.

Uśmiech Toma stał się bardziej niebezpieczny. _Jeśli wolał być traktowany jak musztrowany żołnierz... w żadnym razie, nie miał pojęcia, co go czeka..._

\- Fakt, że choćby rozważałeś wyruszenie na Grindelwalda i cały Nurmengard samotnie dowodzi, że nie masz nawet cienia instynktu samozachowawczego, nawet samobójcze, to zbyt łagodne słowo.

Zaskakująco, Harry zarumienił się na to z czystym wstydem.

\- To się nie powtórzy, nie byłem w tym czasie przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Tom był z tego bardziej niż zadowolony, ale było zbyt wcześnie, by pokazać nawet krztynę zadowolenia, uczynił wyraz swojej twarzy surowym.

\- Może jesteś naprawdę skruszony, ale faktem jest, że zawsze masz słabość do samobójczych akrobacji, nie tylko w ostatnim czasie. Jak mogę zaufać, że nie powtórzysz czegoś podobnego? Potrzebujesz przykładu.

Twarz Harry'ego znacznie pociemniała.

\- Och, uwierz mi, martwe ciało Sam było dla mnie wystarczającym przykładem. - Jego ton był suchy, ale szczery.

\- Diggory wrócił do domu do ojca żywy i ma się dobrze. - Tom syknął, tym razem bez najmniejszego śladu udawania w jego słowach lub głosie.

Harry zesztywniał, jak od ciosu.

\- Więc, to co uważasz za odpowiedni przykład? - Jego głos i postawa były czystym wyzwaniem.

Tom uśmiechnął się onieśmielająco.

\- Rozważałem zabijanie losowej rodziny za każdym razem, gdy zrobisz coś szalonego, to nie kosztowałoby mnie nic, skoro nie znałbyś ich tak, by ci zależało, a nawet nie dowiedziałbyś się o tym. - Zażartował z zapałem, dobrze wiedząc, że Harry będzie o wiele bardziej poważnie traktował swoje bezpieczeństwo, nawet wiedząc, że żartuje, na wszelki wypadek. - Ale nie będzie bolało, jeśli nie będziesz wiedział, więc to bezużyteczne. - Zakończył wzruszeniem ramion, co czyniło to tym bardziej prawdziwym.

Harry sztyletował go wzrokiem.

\- Więc, co zrobiłeś, lub planujesz zrobić? - to był rozkaz.

Tom uśmiechnął się, prawie nieśmiało i splótł ręce.

\- Myślałem o aktywacji twojego znaku i sprawianiu byś doszedł raz za razem, aż rozkosz stanie się bólem... Ale to by ci dało przyjemność, przynajmniej na początek. Stłuczenie cię również nie wchodzi w grę, będziesz musiał być w najwyższej formie w walce... - przerwał.

Harry wyglądał, jakby rozważał zamordowanie go.

\- Co Zamierzasz Zrobić? - Akcentował każde słowo.

Tom potraktował go jeszcze chłodniej niż wcześniej.

\- Skoro pobicie cię odpada, mam na myśli zniszczenie twego ślicznego tyłeczka. Być może, jeśli nie będziesz mógł usiąść przez kilka dni, to powstrzyma cię przed kolejnym podejmowaniem idiotycznego ryzyka. - Poklepał swoje kolana.

Harry dosłownie kipiał.

\- Czy ty do cholery, straciłeś rozum? Nie jestem małym dzieckiem, aby mnie zbić. To bardziej niż upokarzające, nawet sama myśl. - Skrzyżował ramiona wyraźnie obrażony.

Uśmiech Toma stał się mieszanką gorąca i chłodu. _Jego intencje były zdecydowanie nieodpowiednie dla małego dziecka._

\- Zbicie to bardzo łagodne słowo na to, co rozważam uczynić z tobą, kochanie. Jeśli chodzi o czynnik upokorzenia, to właśnie o to w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale nie jako dodatek, tylko konkretnie wybrana moja metoda ukarania cię. - Zwrócił uwagę, chcąc zamaskować swoje nawet mroczniejsze intencje.

\- Teraz, chodź tu.

Harry poruszył się przyjmując postawę bojową.

\- Chcesz mnie pobić to musisz przyjść i to zrobić, ja nie zamierzam tego po prostu zaakceptować i nie możesz mnie zmusić.

Oczy Toma błysnęły.

\- Twój znak jest tuż nad rdzeniem kręgowym, zabawna rzecz, ale tak, mogę i zrobię to. Twoja jedyna decyzja to, czy chcesz przyjąć to jak małe dziecko, czy mężczyzna.

Harry zamarł, i po wysłaniu mu jeszcze morderczego spojrzenia przeszedł zdecydowanie ostatnie kroki ich dzielące.

\- Dobra.

Tom odesłał jego okulary na stolik nocny i pomógł mu położyć się na swoich kolanach, jednocześnie ukrywając przebiegły uśmiech.

 _Naprawdę, Harry'ego czeka największa niespodzianka życia..._

Pierwszą i ostatnią wskazówką, która wydałaby jego kochankowi jego prawdziwe intencje był powolny, zmysłowy sposób, w jaki zdjął jego spodnie i bieliznę.

Harry zesztywniał, w końcu rozumiejąc, do czego to naprawdę zmierzało i Tom musiał trzymać go mocno jedną ręką, by utrzymać na miejscu.

Ale pierwsze uderzenie zostawiło go w spokojnej akceptacji. Wszystko, dlatego, że Tom, nie mając powodu, aby wstrzymywać się, uderzył go z całej siły.

 _Naprawdę ból, i to poważny, był bardzo ważną częścią odpłacenia za ból emocjonalny, który Harry mu sprawił._

Jednak, gdy kontynuował, nadal nie okazując cienia miłosierdzia i czerwieniąc równomiernie uroczy tyłek Harry'ego, jego kochanek zdał sobie sprawę, że bez względu na to, jak wiele siły Tom w to wkłada, nie przekracza jego progu bólu i zaczął się relaksować, odpuszczać. To było dokładnie to, na co Tom czekał i kontynuował z nową energią. Tylko tym razem natura pracowała z nim i, gdy endorfiny zaczęły napływać, Harry był tym coraz bardziej i bardziej podniecony.

Wtedy to upokorzenie naprawdę uderzyło Harry'ego i wpadł w panikę, zaczynając walczyć, Tom musiał poświęcać więcej niż połowę swojej uwagi, aby utrzymać swojego kochanka w miejscu. Ten opór sprawił, że pobudzenie Toma, do tej pory znośne, urosło do czegoś ponad wytrzymanie i stało się raczej karą dla niego, najbardziej erotyczne doświadczenie jego życia.

Ale utrzymał więcej niż wystarczająco świadomości, czekając na _"nie"._ To miało być bardziej niż bolesne w jego stanie, ale po udowodnieniu już swojego punktu widzenia, mógł całkowicie rozbroić Harry'ego szanując jego życzenia.

O dziwo, pomimo tego, że Harry kontynuował walkę wijąc się jak węgorz, słowo protestu nie przeszło mu przez usta. Naprawdę, nawet wewnątrz pokruszonych osłon jego umysłu, _nie pojawiło się, nawet jako idea!_ Zamiast tego, teraz jego rzucanie się miało całkowicie przeciwną motywację, unosząc się na spotkanie jego ręki i opadając w dół, erekcja do erekcji.

Tom zatracił się w tym całkowicie, w Harrym. To nie krew płynęła już w jego żyłach, ale ciepły miód i wino, odurzające go całkowicie. Nawet nie wiedział dłużej, gdzie uderzał i ledwo udało mu się skoncentrować na tyle, by zniknąć ich ubrania. Ale nawet, gdy ich przyjemność zaczęła narastać, gdy nagie ciało spotykało nagie ciało, a ciśnienie wewnątrz jego ciała rosło i rosło, uświadomił sobie, że potrzebuje czegoś więcej... Musiał zobaczyć twarz Harry'ego, _ekstazę,_ oczy rozszerzone z bólu i przyjemności...

Podciągnął i miał swoją miłość w ramionach, jedno ostatnie spojrzenie i to było prawie to. Harry przycisnął swoje palące wargi do jego i ukrył twarz w jego szyi, dysząc. Tom ledwo miał wytrzymałość, by szeptać mu do ucha.

 **\- Pewnego dnia... wkrótce... rozgrzeję cię... znowu... tak jak teraz... a potem wezmę cię... raz... za razem... i jeszcze**. - Dyszał.

To było ostatnie, czego Harry potrzebował, doszedł po prostu na tę słowa, biorąc Toma za sobą.

* * *

Odpoczywali razem przez długi czas, ale gdy Tom zaczął faktycznie przysypiać, Harry wysunął się z jego ramion i wyszedł z łóżka, budząc go z powrotem do teraźniejszości. Kilka chwil później usłyszał szum wody. Rozważał przywołanie różdżki i sprzątnięcie bałaganu, ale naprawdę był zbyt wyczerpany i czuł się tak leniwie... zamknął na chwilę oczy.

Następną rzeczą, jakiej był świadom, był mały spadek temperatury, a następnie delikatny dźwięk. Jego ręka wystrzeliła w górę, jakby sama, łapiąc wilgotny ręcznik w powietrzu, ledwo unikając jego upadnięcia na twarz.

 _Ha, widzisz Harry!_ Jego partner nie był jedynym z doskonałym refleksem.

Tom nie oferował żadnego "dzięki", ale, jako, że czuł, że coś było nie tak, oczyścił się zręcznie zastanawiając się, co do cholery, myślał Harry robiąc coś takiego. Było to z pewnością wyzwanie, wymagające natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, której starannie odmówił, myśląc wściekle jak optymalnie na to odpowiedzieć.

Mimo, że było coś zabawnego w tym _wyzwaniu_ , intencją było wyraźnie rozzłoszczenie go. _Ale po co?_ Na pewno nie, by przejść od razu do drugiej rundy, skoro jego kochanek nigdy otwarcie nie przyznałby się do takiego pragnienia.

 _Było zdecydowanie za wcześnie na coś w tym kierunku..._

Logicznie możliwość nakręcenia go do walki wydawała się bardziej wiarygodna, ale fakt, że nie czuł żadnych myśli i uczuć Harry'ego był bardzo niepokojący _, on zwykle płonął gorącem nie chłodem._

Po dokonaniu wstępnej oceny podniósł oczy na spotkanie Harry'ego.

Zimna, twarda, bezlitosna wściekłość spotkała jego spojrzenie. Był w nim również głęboki ból i poniżenie, ale to było pokryte warstwami nad warstwami lodu.

\- To było celowe. - To nie było pytanie.

Harry stał oparty o drzwi łazienki ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami w małym ręczniku, ale mógł być na Antarktydzie, z taką psychiczną odległością między nimi. Wyglądał o wiele bardziej niż zwyczajnie urażony, blady jak ściana z wściekłości, i Tom mógłby niemal fizycznie poczuć jak nieruchomieje i staje się coraz bardziej sztywny pod jego spojrzeniem.

Po raz pierwszy tej nocy Tom zastanawiał się, czy nie posunął się za daleko.

 _Chciał Harry'emu odpłacić, ale nie zranić go w takim stopniu, i nie spodziewał się tak skrajnej reakcji._

Tak więc, zdecydował się grać otwarcie i wymusić wszystko, co Harry poczuł na zewnątrz.

\- Tak. _\- Nie musiał tego mówić, ale to był pewny sposób, aby jego partner zareagował._

 _Nie zadziałało_. Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły śmiertelnie, ale, poza tym, nie zareagował w żaden inny sposób, jego osłony pozostały nieprzeniknione.

 _Najwyraźniej był znacznie bardziej zraniony niż zły._

\- Zatem mam nadzieję, że się podobało, - jego głos był zupełnie mroźny.

-... Bo nigdy więcej. - Jego głos zadrżał w najmniejszym stopniu pod koniec, ale wyrażał prawdziwe przekonanie.

Tom był wstrząśnięty gwałtownością reakcji. Był więcej niż świadomy głębokiego zaprzeczenia, w jakim Harry miał własne potrzeby, ale taka całkowita niechęć do samego siebie była nowa i naprawdę zaczął się martwić, że to było nowe rozdarcie psychiczne.

\- Tobie też się podobało. - Powiedział cicho, próbując dowiedzieć się, o rozmiarze szkody.

Harry zmierzył go wzrokiem, w końcu zaczynając wyglądać bardziej żywo.

\- Tak. Ale zrobiłeś to, by udowodnić swoje racje.

W Tomie też zapłonął gniew, tym mocniej, ponieważ był zmartwiony.

 _To o to chodziło!_

\- I to jest nowe? Wszystko może i będzie wykorzystywane między nami, kochanie. Ty sam, używałeś tego dzisiaj, czy może już zapomniałeś? - zapytał sarkastycznie i wstał z łóżka, wzywając szatę wierzchnią.

To spowodowało, że cały pokój zatrzaskał magią i powstało pierwsze wyraźne pęknięcie w osłonach Harry'ego.

Tom nie mógł wstrzymać dreszczu od lawy, jaką wyczuwał pod lodem, ale stłamsił reakcję.

 _Jeśli Harry planował go zostawić, nie zasłużył na takie dobrodziejstwa._

\- Więc postanowiłeś upokorzyć mnie, pokazując mi raz na zawsze moje miejsce, o to szło? - Głos Harry'ego wreszcie zdradził całą jego wściekłość, wszystkie cierpienia. Lód skruszył się na odłamki tnące głęboko... po obu stronach.

Ale Tom, choć głęboko poruszony bólem swojego ukochanego, był tym naprawdę zaskoczony.

\- Harry, zupełnie nie miałem na celu poniżenia cię w ten sposób. Więc podnieca cię trochę bólu, nic wielkiego. - Próbował ponownie.

Wzrok Harry'ego nigdy nie wyglądał bardziej jak mordercze zaklęcie, niż uczynił to w tej chwili.

\- Nie igraj ze mną, Tom, - ostro odpowiedział, - chciałeś mi udowodnić, że możesz mieć mnie o każdej porze, w dowolny sposób, jakiego zechcesz, a moje własne pragnienia w tej kwestii nie mają znaczenia.

Niezmierzona fala mdłości ogarnęła Toma na to. _Czy on naprawdę?_

Gdy przeszła została zastąpiona wrzącą furią. Nawet nie wiedział, jak skończył pochylony nad Harrym, przyciskając go do drzwi, ale fakt, że nie potrząsał nim, aż zęby by trzaskały, wynikał tylko z jego nieludzkiej kontroli.

\- Ja cię nie zmuszałem, - wydusił, - mogłeś powiedzieć "nie" w każdej chwili, ale nawet nie pomyślałeś o tym. Chciałeś tego.

 _To jednak nie było doskonałe._

Harry podniósł twarz ku niemu; miał szkliste oczy, jak gdyby powstrzymując łzy.

\- I to jest właśnie problem, Tom, _chciałem tego._ Pokazałeś dziś wystarczająco jasno, że nie będziesz tolerował żadnych ruchów ode mnie, a jednak w chwili, gdy ty to zrobiłeś, ja przyjąłem chętnie, _nieważne, co chciałeś mi dać..._ \- policzki miał gorąco czerwone i wyglądał nieszczęśliwie, całkowicie upokorzony.

 _Harry naprawdę wierzył, że nie ma w tym nad nim władzy? Kompletnie niedorzeczne! Nie spędziłby wtedy pół dnia wariując z nerwów... Nawet gdyby chciał ograniczyć odurzający wpływ swojego partnera, nie wybrałby takiej drogi, pierwszym odruchem Harry'ego na postrzegane odrzucenie było zawsze wycofanie a to liczyłoby się podwójnie, jako coś takiego._

Tom chciał śmiać się histerycznie lub uderzyć go _. Czy odmówił mu czegoś do tej pory?_ Była zwykle dawka negocjacji, oczywiście, ale jego partner dostał tą drogę wiele... Spotkał oczy Harry'ego, dzieląc się tą konkretną myślą.

Mimo to, na bliższe spojrzenie, było oczywiste, dlaczego Harry tak bardzo natychmiast zafiksował się na taki pomysł.

 _Linia oddzielająca go od jego prawdziwych intencji była absurdalnie cienka._ Tom nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia za stworzenie pierwotnie takiego wrażenia, ale musiał to naprawić, _szybko_ , i miał wrażenie, że obszerne wyjaśnienie tego nie załatwi.

\- Gdybym pozwolił sobie poddać ci się rano, to z pewnością bym zakończył głęboko w tobie. - Powiedział Harry'emu bez ogródek. - Przykro mi, ukochany, wolę cię zatrzymać, a nie tylko wziąć kilka razy, a następnie stracić z kolejnym kryzysem.

Harry zakrztusił się powietrzem, a Tom był zadowolony, że chociaż zawsze kończył wyznając wszystko, _i dużo mniej elegancko niż by sobie życzył,_ reakcja była zadowalająca. Mógł z tym żyć!

\- Ty, Chcesz? - Harry miał szeroko otwarte oczy i płonące policzki, gniew i lód należały do przeszłości...

Tom zrzucił w jednej chwili wszystkie swoje maski.

\- Tak.

Oczy Harry'ego tak samo pociemniały z pożądania, ale jego rozwarte, dyszące, wargi ścisnęły się ponownie po sekundzie.

\- Możesz chcieć cokolwiek, ale jeśli myślisz, że wszystko pójdzie tak, jak ty pragniesz, możesz o tym zapomnieć.

Tom uśmiechnął się chytrze. _Niebezpieczeństwo minęło._

\- Nie śmiałbym marzyć i nie mam zamiaru w ogóle odmówić Ci twoich praw! Po prostu musisz je wygrać.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wygrać, jak, w jaki sposób? Masz na myśli?... Och... - zarumienił się znowu, gdy w końcu zrozumiał.

Tom musiał ukryć uśmiech. _Ich starcia staną się legendarne!_

\- Jakże wymowne! - Zażartował.

Ale Harry nie był całkiem gotowy na żarty, jeszcze nie.

\- Dlaczego, w pierwszej kolejności, zacząłeś całą sprawę?

 _Jakby mógł zapomnieć!_

Tom jednak był gotowy, aby się oczyścić, i odkrył swoje karty całkowicie.

\- Chciałem cię ukarać w sposób, którego nie byłbyś w stanie zapomnieć. Zawsze ukrywałeś się przed sobą, przed swoją prawdziwą naturą, bo jest ci z tym niewygodnie. Ale dlaczego mam pozwolić ci na ten komfort, kiedy ty zawsze doprowadzasz mnie do granic, swoimi samobójczymi akcjami? - głęboki drżący oddech, by powstrzymać głos od uniesienia.

\- Chciałem wydrzeć to z Ciebie, nie zostawić ci innego wyboru, niż stawienie czoła własnej naturze i pragnieniom, wszystkiemu, z czym nie możesz, albo odmawiasz, zmierzenia się. Jeśli ja muszę ponosić konsekwencje takiego masochizmu codziennie, więc ty też... Nigdy nie będziesz w stanie ponownie się skryć. - Nadal nienawidził, jak emocjonalnie to brzmiało.

 _Harry..._ Harry nie wybuchnął, domagając się by po prostu go wziął jakim jest, albo odszedł... ani nie wskazując smętnie, że wcale nie musi, jak się spodziewał... spoglądał na Toma przez bardzo długi czas.

\- To wciąż była wstrętna rzecz do zrobienia. - W końcu powiedział mu cicho.

Tom nie zamierzał przepraszać.

\- To, co ty planowałeś, było równie okropne, jeżeli nie gorsze.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i skinął powoli, przyznając rację.

\- Fakt, ale ja naprawdę nie jestem taki.

 _Zaprzeczenie i upór, twe imię Harry!_

Tom nie mógł powstrzymać małej złośliwości.

\- Chcesz kolejny przykład, kochanie?

\- Nieee... raczej nie. - Zaprzeczenie przyszło natychmiast, choć lekko bez tchu, zdołał zakończyć nonszalancko, _ale jeżeli tak dalej będzie szło, to niedługo będzie można smażyć tosty na jego policzkach..._

Jednak Harry stawił mu czoła, bez znaczenia, jak niezręcznie się czuł.

\- Podobało mi się, nie zaprzeczam... - Tom musiał przetrzeć uszy słysząc to.

\- To dobrze, bo zamierzam zaspokoić każdą twoją potrzebę i każde twoje pragnienie w całości, nieważne jak jest niewielkie, czy ukryte. - Najlżejszy szept.

\- Ale nigdy coś, czego nie chcesz, albo nie możesz znieść, przyrzekam. - Zaoferował i musiał ukryć uśmiech we włosach Harry'ego, gdy dłoń jego kochanka uchwyciła spazmatycznie jego szatę.

Mógł otwarcie przyznać się do swoich słabości, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie wykorzysta sytuacji, mając szansę.

Jednak zapomniał o woli Harry'ego, jego partner delikatnie go odsunął.

\- …Ale to nie są jedyne pragnienia, jakie mam.

Tom musiał się na to uśmiechnąć.

– Już ci powiedziałem, że możesz mnie mieć, jak pragniesz, zawsze, i mam ślady, by to udowodnić… - jego ciało było dosłownie obsypane nimi, szczególnie szyja.

Harry nie ustąpił.

\- Mam na myśli inne niż ostre.

Tom nie potrzebował więcej wyjaśnień i rozważył to. Nie miał problemu z powolną grą, ale nie był to pewien, co do słodkiej. Mimo to, znał Harry'ego; jego kochanek miał ogromną otchłań stłumionej czułości i uczuć wewnątrz, których nigdy nie mógł uwolnić z powodu tragicznych krewnych.

 _Harry tego potrzebował_. Nie miał zamiaru mu odmówić i ryzykować, że pewnego dnia będzie szukał tego u kogoś innego... słodkiego nauczyciela lub sekretarza, lub nawet jeszcze gorzej, przeklętego Diggory'ego.

\- Możemy spróbować. - Zaoferował.

\- Wszystko, poza pełnym współżyciem, wchodzi w grę.

Harry był oszołomiony.

\- Tom... - zaczął bardzo niepewnie.

Ale on już postanowił.

\- Już obiecałem wszystko, - przerwał mu stanowczo -...jestem twój... więc... jeśli mnie chcesz? - Lepiej mieć to z głowy i szczerze, nie była to całkowicie przerażająca perspektywa.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie dzisiaj.

Tom spojrzał ostro.

 _Jeśli chciał go zwodzić..._ ale nie, znał ten złośliwy wyraz twarzy...

 _... Harry coś planował._

\- Mój wybór: cała noc na moich warunkach i w dacie mojego wyboru.

Tom próbował nie patrzeć ze złością. _To szło zbyt daleko, ale nie mógł się teraz wycofać._

\- Do przyjęcia.

Harry zamrugał na jego odpowiedź, a potem uśmiechnął się, z pewną ulgą, ale było jeszcze pewne wahanie. _Więc tak naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że on sie zgodzi._

\- Ty cholerny męczenniku!

Harry natychmiast się obraził.

\- Hej, przestań z tym! Kompromis jest ulicą dwukierunkową, byłeś i nadal jesteś nieco przeciwny temu. Czy byłem nielogiczny chcąc oferować ci tę samą uprzejmość?

Tom spojrzał na niego lodowato.

\- Jestem w pełni zdolny do dbania o siebie, dziękuję. Jeśli znajdę coś kompletnie obraźliwego to na pewno się dowiesz.

Harry uśmiechnął się, trochę smutno.

\- Wolałbym wiedzieć nieco wcześniej, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Tom skinął głową na zgodę, usta wykrzywił w czarnym humorze.

\- Przynajmniej w końcu przyznałeś, że to był kompromis.

Ale Harry nie był zły; w rzeczywistości jego oczy były niepokojąco miękkie i bezbronne.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie był, wiem, ile ta sprawa znaczy dla Ciebie, - oddech, - Byłeś wściekły na samą myśl, zostałeś zraniony i czułem to. Jest mi tak, tak bardzo, przykro.

Tomowi nie podobał się ten temat ani trochę, _musiał go zmienić, szybko..._

\- Harry, zostaw to... sprawiasz, że brzmi to jakbym miał moralność, gdy oboje wiemy, że nie. - Mówił pół żartobliwie, aby odwrócić uwagę.

Harry wyglądał bardzo niezręcznie, z przepraszającym wzrokiem, ale wciąż naciskał.

\- Co do tego masz. Jeśli nie, to wziąłbyś mnie po fiasku z Amelią... - śmiał się sam z siebie. - Byłem emocjonalnie w takim bałaganie, że gdybyś wtedy zrobił mi propozycję, to bym przyjął, choćby tylko po to, by choć jeden z nas, był szczęśliwym. - Wyznał rzeczowo.

Tom był wręcz chory od tej bardzo emocjonalnej rozmowy, _Harry mógł myśleć, że jego bezbronność wyrówna sprawy, ale w tym momencie to właśnie dla niego czyniło wszystko gorszym._

\- Naprawdę, to musiał być niezły bałagan! Byłeś tak przeciwny samej idei, że przyszło mi do głowy, że byłeś wykorzystywany. - Uderzył w najgorszy sposób, jaki mógł wymyśleć.

To działało, przez chwilę. Harry wyglądał na gotowego zemdleć z przerażenia. –

\- Myślałeś, że co? Przez kogo? - Najlżejsze sondowanie ich więzi starczyło by dać mu odpowiedź, i cofnął się, jakby go uderzył.

\- Vernon...? Odbiło ci? - szok zaczął naprawdę działać. Harry wyglądał, jakby drżał z zimna i przywołał swoją szatę, otulając ją ściśle do ciała.

Tom powiedział sobie, że nie czuł się z tym źle, to było w pełni zasłużone, i na pewno nie zamierzał rozpocząć rozpieszczania Harry'ego przytulając go teraz. _Mimo to..._

\- Spokojnie, to tylko myśl. Czy naprawdę wierzysz, że bym zostawił go przy życiu w takim przypadku? Chyba, że powiesz mi, że było inaczej. - Dodał spokojnie.

Naprawdę nie podobała mu się siła tej reakcji. Ale miał jeszcze zaklęcie czasu i mógł poradzić sobie z podłym karaluchem bez problemów. Fakt, że to będzie inna wersja Vernona Dursleya od tego, który zranił Harry'ego naprawdę nie miał najmniejszego znaczenia dla Toma.

Harry wydawał się opanować panikę.

\- Salazarze! Czy musiałeś umieścić taki obraz w moim umyśle? Gdybym żył tysiąc lub więcej lat to nadal coś, bez czego mogłem się obejść.

Tom nie powiedział ani jednego słowa po prostu nadal patrząc na niego, i Harry był zmuszony kontynuować.

\- Nigdy nie patrzył na mnie w ten sposób, nie mówiąc o dotykaniu mnie, nawet gdyby miał tego rodzaju skłonności. Nie widziałem nawet cienia niczego takiego, za bardzo go odrzucała i przerażała moja magia.

Tom nie był wystarczająco podły, by wskazać, jak bardzo to nie było obroną, a nawet jak bliskie było oskarżeniu, którego Harry nigdy, przenigdy nie zamierzał wypowiedzieć przeciw swojej rodzinie. Zrobił psychiczną notkę, aby i tak zabić ten kawał słoniny. Jeśli Harry dowie się o tym później i się wkurzy, wtedy tego użyje, ale nie wcześniej.

Ale chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła Harry'emu, aby zebrać się w całość i uruchomić mózg.

\- Kto cię skrzywdził, Tom? - zapytał cicho.

Świat Toma zatrzymał się na chwilę, ale ze względu na życiową praktykę używania maski, udało mu się to ukryć.

\- Słucham, jak, do cholery, mogłeś wymyślić coś takiego? Nikt mnie tak nie skrzywdził. - Wyniosłe oburzenie było po prostu idealne.

Niestety jego umiejętności aktorskie szły na marne w stosunku do Harry'ego.

\- Tom proszę, wiem, że to nie chodzi tylko o Merope. - Jego głos był jeszcze bardziej miękki, ale był w nim dźwięk stali. - Żaden człowiek, bez rzeczywistej znajomości molestowania seksualnego nie dojdzie od razu do takiego wniosku, nawet taki paranoik, jak ty. Więc proszę, powiedz mi. - Zielone płomienie skierował z całą swoją mocą na niego.

Wspomnienia były jak trucizna w głowie i ustach Toma, ale stłumił gniew i nienawiść do nich dzięki wieloletniemu doświadczeniu. Przeklęty sierociniec należał już i tak do przeszłości, zniszczony do fundamentów przez niemiecką bombę, oprawcy to już kurz i kości. Odmówił gniewu na Harry'ego za to, nie, kiedy miał dość doświadczenia, by wiedzieć, że przywiódł to na siebie przez swoje sondowanie.

To nie było coś, co chciał by Harry wiedział, _**kiedykolwiek**_ , ale mógł to znieść ze względu na fakt, że w oczach jego partnera, nie było litości, tylko oburzenie w jego imieniu i rosnąca wściekłość.

 _Mimo to wolałby podzielić się absolutnym minimum._

\- Nie byłem wykorzystywany seksualnie. - Zaczął stanowczo, - jeśli by tak było rytuał nie nadawałby się do naszych potrzeb. - Dodając jedyną rzeczą, która się obecnie liczyła. - Jednakże, było dwóch mężczyzn, którzy usiłowali i nie udało im się i są martwi i pogrzebani od lat. _\- To musiało zaspokoić nawet Harry'ego._

Nie było nawet blisko. Jego skromne oświadczenie podniosło wzburzenie Harry'ego w jego imieniu do przerażającego poziomu, znacznie przewyższające jego wysiłki w obronie własnej. Osłony Potterów zacisnęły się wokół nich w odpowiedzi, ale to nie było wystarczające.

\- Nie mógłbym teraz dbać mniej o rytuał. Mówiłeś o latach, dobry Salazarze! - Harry drżał tak mocno, że wyglądał jakby mógł się załamać i trzymał jego ręce kurczowo.

\- Ale ja tak, dziękuję bardzo. - Tom poczuł, jak się uspokaja, podczas gdy Harry był oburzony i nawet nie musiał hamować jego uczuć. To nie było poniżające mieć Harry'ego wybuchającego w jego imieniu, ale dziwnie uwalniające i intrygujące.

Teraz jedynym zmartwieniem było, czy wybuch nie przekroczy punktu krytycznego Harry'ego, ale nawet w takim przypadku wierzył, że może go powstrzymać.

\- To jedyna rzecz, która się liczy dla mnie. Te robaki zginęły dawno temu.

\- Powiedz mi, co się stało i jak ich zabiłeś. - Było to zarówno polecenie jak prośba. Tom był już pijany, tą troską i wściekłością. _Więcej, czy była to żądza krwi?_ Nawet gdyby to było dokładnie to, było tak nasycone opiekuńczością, że nawet przez chwilę nie wątpił, że to naprawdę należało do jego Harry'ego.

Oblizał wargi i w pełni mu uległ.

\- Pani Cole nie przyjęła dobrze mojego nie poddawania się, i gdy niewyjaśnione rzeczy się spiętrzały, wezwała księdza by mnie egzorcyzmować. To samo w sobie było dość upiorne, ale kiedy udało mu się mnie skrępować postanowił, że byłem samym diabłem i nakłaniałem go do grzechu.

\- Ile miałeś lat? - Najcichszy szept. Harry był blady jak śmierć i trzymał go za ręce z siłą powodującą siniaki, ale Tom tego nie zauważał, był zbyt zaabsorbowany swoim wspomnieniem.

\- Dziewięć... - kolejny oddech i kontynuował, nie będąc w stanie zatrzymać się teraz, otwierając się i dzieląc samym wspomnieniem.

\- Walczyłem ze wszystkich sił, o jakich nie miałem nawet pojęcia, a kiedy pani Cole w końcu przyszła zbadać sytuację, gdy nie słyszała już dłużej krzyków, znalazła go martwego nad moim ciałem. Na szczęście jego stan i mój był taki, że nie mogła wątpić, co widziała, a on był na tyle stary, że wyglądał jakby jego serce poddało się. Nie zostałem ukarany, a ona nigdy ponownie nie poruszyła sprawy, przynajmniej przy mnie.

To, co Tom uznał za żądzę krwi, wcześniej, było niczym w porównaniu do teraz. Całe ciało Harry'ego drżało, jego oczy były suche, ale błyszczały jakby ognie piekielne płonęły w nich.

 **\- On nie cierpiał wystarczająco.** \- Prosty syk, w którym zawierała się cała nienawiść świata, ale nic ze spodziewanej przez niego litości. Nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczy.

Bezradosny uśmiech ozdobił usta Toma.

\- Mogę zapewnić, że cierpiał. Nie wiedziałem tego wtedy, ale uważam, że to było przypadkowa i surowa forma Cruciatusa, zajęło mu dużo czasu, by umrzeć. Jak więc widzisz, to nie w Twoim imieniu, ale moim przelałem swoją pierwszą krew. - Dodał ostatnią część niemal złośliwie, ale z bardzo silnym naciskiem.

 _To pocieszało i podniecało go, zobaczenie Harry'ego tak mściwym w jego imieniu, ale wolał go z jego poczytalnością nienaruszoną._

\- I dobrze! - Przez chwilę jeszcze Harry miał te mściwe spojrzenie, ale dziwne wspomnienie ognia przegnało je.

Zamiast tego zamyślił się.

\- Wiesz, Tom, to nie wyglądało dla mnie dokładnie tak, jak Cruciatus, bardziej jak ochrona mojej matki, poza ogniem.

Tom nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. To była całkiem śmieszna myśl, bez względu na to, że Harry naprawdę w to wierzył, ale nie był w stanie z niego szydzić i zamiast tego, skończył, bardzo nietypowo, całując czoło Harry'ego.

Trwali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, i kiedy Harry przemówił znowu, to by go uspokoić, wychwyciwszy dodatkowe palące upokorzenie w całej sprawie.

\- Nie sądzę, że Dumbledore wie o tym. Pokazał mi wspomnienie, jeśli pamiętasz, i było nieskażone. Nie stosował na pani Cole legilimencji i zatrzymała tę część dla siebie.

Mały ciężar opuścił ramiona Toma. Nie wierzył, że Dumbledore był mniej pozerem niż poprzednio, ale mimo to, było ulgą, że nie wiedział o tym konkretnym poniżeniu.

\- Dobrze. Teraz chodźmy trochę odpocząć, jesteś zmęczony. - Napięcie opuszczało go i przypomniał sobie jego zmęczenie.

Harry jednak pozostał przy temacie.

\- A ten drugi człowiek, nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi o nim?

Tom zaklął w duchu, ale skoro zaczął, miał zamiar skończyć.

\- Drugim był kierowca, który nas woził na wieś w lecie. Miał bardzo długie ręce i tego lata, zanim dostałem swój list postanowił mnie nękać. Kilka szybkich psów nie miało z nim wiele pracy. - Teraz, kiedy powiedział wszystko, poczuł się oczyszczony i wiedział, że Harry nie zamierzał przekazać ani słowa nikomu.

Harry przyjął drugą historię nieco spokojniej, ale wciąż było jeszcze uczucie sprawiedliwości, zemsty i żalu, że nie mógł sam mu odpłacić.

\- To było nieco ekstremalne, nawet bez bezpośredniego zaangażowania w atak, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie było zasłużone.

 _To właśnie powodowało, że jego Harry był tak bardzo niebezpieczny, mógł z pasją brzydzić się okrucieństwem, ale nie było nic, co by go powstrzymało, jeśli było zagrożone to, co kochał._

Teraz, gdy ryzyko psychotycznego załamania już minęło, Tom cieszył się bardziej jego reakcją. Najbardziej genialna część: pewna wiedza, że nawet gdyby nie byli kochankami emocje Harry'ego w tej sprawie byłyby dokładnie takie same - nawet w ich roku w przyszłości, czy nawet od połowy ich pierwszego roku. Nic nie mogło się z tym równać!

Tym razem pocałował włosy Harry'ego.

\- Chodźmy spać, o Sprawiedliwy Panie, ledwo stoisz. - Pociągnął go w kierunku ich łóżka.

\- W porządku. - Harry był tak wykończony, że nie było żadnego oporu, nawet żartem... _Nie było w tym nic złego..._

\- Gdyby tylko dla Ciebie kompromis znaczył więcej, nie tylko w sprawach seksu.

Tom zatrzymał się, jakby go uderzył; przeciągnął Harry'ego ostatnie kroki do ich łóżka zmuszając go, aby usiadł na jego krawędzi.

\- Co to do cholery było? - wszelkie ślady zmęczenia zniknęły.

Harry też pozbył się swoich w jednej chwili.

\- Nie dokładnie tak chciałem, by to zabrzmiało, ale to nie tak, że naprawdę zależy ci na moim zdaniem. Jesteśmy tu, gdy wiesz, że mocno przeciw temu protestowałem i minęło zdecydowanie więcej niż dwanaście godzin, odkąd obiecałeś wyjaśnić swoje plany.

Tom uszczypnął się w nos, ostro. _Powinien był wiedzieć!_

\- Zapytałem, czy wolisz Malfoyów, wiesz, że to nie było tylko retorycznie.

Harry westchnął, opuszczając wzrok.

\- Wiem, ale też znałeś moje uczucia w tej sprawie, a i tak to zrobiłeś. Jest to jeszcze trudniejsze teraz, kiedy spotkałem się z nimi. Niebezpieczeństwo idzie za mną, co będzie, jeśli Dorei, Leonardowi, czy nawet Annette, stanie się krzywda, przeze mnie? Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie sobie z tym poradzić.

Tom przechylił głowę, wpół czule; _zmęczenie sprawiło, że Harry dramatyzował._

\- Nawet, jeśli tak jest, oni są już celem i będziemy odtąd ich chronić. Daj temu dzień lub dwa, i wierzę, że będziesz spokojny. - Tak przynajmniej myślał, ale Harry zdawał się na razie to przyjmować.

\- Czy nadal chcesz usłyszeć moje plany? - nieco zbyt rażąca manipulacja, ale, jak Harry sam by to ujął, potrzebował snu dla urody.

\- Tak, teraz proszę. - Harry usiadł wygodniej i skierował bystre oczy na niego.

Teraz była kolej Toma poczuć się jak musztrowany żołnierz.

\- Nie mogliśmy zatrzymać się w zamku, bo po pierwsze, planowałem wyprawę do Borgina dla rzadkich książek, jakie ma. Musimy mieć przewagę nad Grindelwaldem.

\- Myślałam, że planowałeś zabezpieczyć nas u Nadii? - Harry zapytał całkiem niewinnie.

Tom nie dał się zwieść tym niewinnym spojrzeniem.

\- Jest kilka rzeczy, których nawet Nadia nie dotknie. Wolę być w pełni przygotowany - Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Co? Wolisz niewiedzę? – sprowokował go nieco.

Harry posłał mu na wpół rozbawione spojrzenie, znał go.

\- Sprawdzę je, ale nie będę nic rzucać, jeżeli nie będzie absolutnie niezbędne i ty też nie. Nekromancja, to nie moja działka.

Tom wyraził zgodę, co do obu tych punktów, _to wystarczało._

\- W każdym razie, będziemy teraz na to zbyt zajęci, mam zamiar zlecić zwolennikom lub zwolennikowi zakupienie, co mogą.

Harry skinął głową na zgodę, ale potem zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jeśli przez jednego zwolennika masz na myśli Braxa, czy nie będzie to za dużo?

Tom nie zamierzał wycofać się z tego.

\- Nawarzył piwa, czas je wypić.

Wspomnienie _drugiej opcji_ przepłynęło między nimi.

\- W porządku, ale ja nie rozważałem Mulcibera ani innych ze szkoły. Alphard i Zev też na szpiegowali. - Wyłożył chytrze.

Tom przejrzał grę, ale chciał nagrodzić go za tok myślenia.

\- Do przyjęcia, ale główny ciężar będzie na barkach Abraxasa.

Harry wiedział, że lepiej nie uśmiechnąć się na to zwycięstwo.

\- Dobra, powiedziałeś, że jest i kolejny powód, aby unikać szkoły?

\- W rzeczy samej! - Szeroki uśmiech zaczął tworzyć się na ustach Toma; ale tylko nieznacznie maniakalny. - Potrzebujemy sposobu by rzucić brud na Dumbledore'a, a może też mieć coś na Grindelwalda, jeśli ten nie zabije go w walce. Jaki lepszy sposób na to, niż sprowadzenie Bathildy Bagshot do szkoły? Więc, zainteresowany naszymi własnymi egzorcyzmami?

Uśmiech Harry'ego był tak wielki, jak jego własny.

\- Wchodzę w to! - Następnie jego usta utworzyły dąs.

\- To wszystko?

Tom był niemal urażony.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Usiadł obok Harry'ego, obejmując jego ramiona i wyszeptał mu do ucha. - Zawsze jest coś więcej..


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział 12 Światło i Ciemność  
**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Harry nie mógł nie odprężyć się przy cieple swojego partnera i owinął go w pasie swoim ramieniem. Z drugiej strony znał wystarczająco swojego kochanka, by być natychmiast zaniepokojony jego tonem. Tom brzmiał praktycznie radośnie, mówiąc o swoim nowym planie, co oznaczało, że był on albo bardzo ambitny, albo bardzo podstępny, albo jedno i drugie, i przygotował się psychicznie na coś nieprzyjemnego.

\- Tak? - zapytał lekko. - O co chodzi?

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego olśniewająco, co podniosło dzwonki ostrzegawcze o kilka stopni wyżej.

\- Wygląda na to że nie będę miał tyle czasu, ile przewidywałem do pracy nad Kamieniem, więc ponowna wizyta u Flamelów jest konieczna, zanim wrócimy do szkoły. Nie będę miał, jak w przyszłości, swobody przychodzenia i odchodzenia jak mi pasuje.

Harry poczuł, jakby krew zamarzła w jego żyłach. _Było wystarczające złe, zostawić ich na pastwę losu, bez Kamienia, ale nieskończenie gorsze, by przyspieszyć ich koniec przy użyciu przemocy._ Jego ramię opadło z Toma jakby bez życia.

Mimo to jego głos był spokojny, gdy przemówił.

\- Ty byłeś u Flamelów?

Tom przewrócił oczami.

\- Jak inaczej miałbym zdobyć Kamień?

Harry zebrał się w sobie. _W końcu Tom ich nie zabił, a on niczego nie zyska przez panikowanie._

\- Myślałem, że włamałeś się do Gringotta. - _Był zdecydowanie rozproszony zeszłej nocy, jego błędy nawarstwiały się_.

Tom wydawał się zamyślić.

\- To przyszło mi do głowy, ale moje poszukiwania nie wykazały konta w banku na ich nazwiska, ale może istnieć jakieś na fałszywe. - Uśmiechnął się. – Chciałbyś wziąć udział w napadzie w takiej sytuacji?

Harry rozluźnił się w minimalnym stopniu. Nie miało znaczenia, że to było prawdopodobnie najbardziej niebezpieczną rzeczą, jaką mogliby zrobić _, to go w jakiś sposób ekscytowało, jeżeli byłby szczery, i zostawiało staruszków w spokoju, co było bezcenne._ Ponadto, znając Toma, zaplanowałby subtelności, _więc też żaden goblin nie będzie zagrożony._

\- Jestem za.

Ale Tom nie zrelaksował się po jego odpowiedzi; zamiast tego przyjrzał mu się z maksymalną intensywnością.

\- Rozumiesz, oczywiście, że jeśli nie mają konta, albo jeśli nie znajdziemy nic, przesłuchanie będzie konieczne. - Zaznaczył.

Harry mocno zacisnął oczy; _naprawdę obawiał się, że jego kochanek będzie to widział w ten sposób._ Mimo wszystko, był też wdzięczny; wolał brutalną szczerość niż niekończące się kłamstwa. Ale jednak, nie zamierzał się poddać, za nic.

\- Nie do końca, będziemy wszyscy nad tym pracować, a nawet, jeśli nie uda się złamać Kamienia teraz, z uwagi na niewystarczającą ilość czasu, masz Hermionę żeby zrobiła to za Ciebie. Ona jest i tak o wiele lepsza w sprawach nauki niż w bitwach.

Tom posłał mu ostre spojrzenie, nie był pod wrażeniem.

\- To mało pocieszające, nie będę liczyć na nikogo innego do takiego zadania. - Wycedził.

Harry odwzajemnił spojrzenie, równie nie pod wrażeniem.

\- Tak, jasne, ona jest równie dobra jak ty w naukach i wiesz o tym, dlaczego inaczej byś dokonał takiego wysiłku, aby zdobyć jej wierność? Nie wspominając, że też pracowała do upadłego, aby mi pomóc.

Nagle Tom wstał, wyglądając na zbyt pełnego nerwowej energii by dalej siedzieć.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy ona ma inteligencję samego Merlina, chcę tej informacji na wczoraj.

Harry miał tego dość. Też się podniósł, machając rękami w powietrzu z czystej frustracji.

\- Och, na miłość Salazara, Tom, miną cztery cholerne miesiące, nim będziemy tego potrzebować i nie mów mi, że trzeba się spieszyć by mieć większą swobodę;. Mamy zajęć od groma...

Tom po prostu spojrzał na niego.

\- To jest zbyt ważna sprawa, aby pozwolić jej czekać.

Harry zagryzł wargi; nie mógł znaleźć nic do powiedzenia na to, poza prawdą.

\- Nie chcę ich śmierci, zwłaszcza przez nas. - Wyznał.

Oczy Toma zmiękły w niewielkim stopniu.

\- To będzie tylko w ostateczności, ale w takim przypadku, musimy działać już teraz.

\- Dlaczego? - Zapytał Harry po prostu.

Tom westchnął, jakby szukając cierpliwości i zaczął krążyć wokół niego.

\- Jestem gotowy nawet oddać im Kamień za odpowiedniej jakości eliksir, ale wolałbym iść teraz zanim spożyją wszystkie resztki.

Harry nie spiął się; zbyt przyzwyczajony do takiej reakcji, zamiast tego, mając bezpośredni widok na Toma, rozjaśnił się. _To był wielki kompromis, Tom musi naprawdę też chcieć zachować ich przy życiu_ , ale wciąż nie był pewien, że to zadziała.

 _Flamelowie zniszczyli Kamień w jego czasie, aby uniknąć jego wpadnięcia w niepowołane ręce, ale może to tylko to, co Dumbledore mu powiedział, a nie prawda... nie, żeby kiedykolwiek się dowiedział..._

\- Wątpię, że oni naprawdę w ogóle coś mają, skoro nic nie znalazłeś, ale czy nie powinniśmy też zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwa? Jak tak w ogóle ich znalazłeś, czy to Minerva?

Cień uśmiechu pojawił się na ustach Toma.

\- Mogłem coś przeoczyć, i nie, to był twój dziadek, który powiedział mi to, aby cię uratować.

Harry stanął z dosłownie otwartymi ustami. _Leonard to zrobił?_ Gdy tylko to do niego dotarło, zaczął się cieszyć, _miał doskonały powód, aby tego unikać, przez długi czas_.

\- Więc nie możemy ich zaatakować, nie teraz. Z tak niewielką ilością osób znających ich tajemnicę, i z naszym pobytem tutaj, to będzie bułka z masłem dla Dumbledore'a by od razu ustalić winnego.

Tom skinął głową.

\- Masz rację, to jest zbyt niebezpieczne teraz, ale nie zamierzam się poddać, to zbyt ważne.

Harry był już tym naprawdę zmęczony.

\- Czy możesz odpuścić, możemy znaleźć coś innego. Ja już mówiłem, że nie chcę ich śmierci... Zawsze mógłbym odmówić wypicia. - Ostatnia część była czymś więcej niż tylko pustymi słowami.

To naprawdę poważnie wkurzyło Toma, do punktu, daleko poza spoglądaniem z groźbą.

\- Nie posunąłbyś się do tego, to by ich śmierć i wszystko inne pozbawiło znaczenia.

Harry wiedział, że pewno miał rację; wszystko jedno, wolałby umrzeć, niż to przyznać.

\- Sprawdź mnie.

Tom rzucił w niego zaklęciem, przed którym się uchylił.

Wydawało się, że to wystarczyło, by wrócić mu opanowanie, jeśli nie rzeczywisty spokój.

\- Zawsze mogę zmusić cię do wypicia go, a następnie z powrotem przyjąć Horkruksa. - To było więcej niż zwykła groźba.

Przyparty do muru Harry odrzucił wszelkie pozory.

\- Jeśli dojdzie do tego, wolałbym umrzeć, zgodziłem się na coś innego, a nie to samo, ze mną.

To wydawało się, docierać do Toma.

\- Jeśli nic nie zrobimy i tak umrzesz. - Odpowiedział mu ostro, ale potem złagodniał.

\- Ale nie będzie żadnych zgonów... Jestem pewien, że albo Imperius albo psychotropowy eliksir da nam pożądane rezultaty.

Suchy chichot pojawił się niemal znikąd.

\- To brzmi o wiele lepiej! - Skomentował pociesznie.

 _Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, Tom starał się, tyle mógł mu przyznać._

Zaskakująco, Tom nie wybuchł na to, a nawet zareagował z pewnym humorem.

\- Moje najlepiej! Zresztą możesz zostawić wszystko mi i zostać tu, lub na zamku; masz moje słowo, że zrobię wszystko, co możliwe, aby zostawić ich przy życiu i względnie całych.

Harry zamrugał. _Wszystko, co możliwe nie było zapewnieniem_ , ale mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego. Jego partner z pewnością unikał całkowitego ograniczenia, ale doceniał nawet to. W każdym razie to pierwsza część zdania, naprawdę mu przeszkadzała.

 _Dlaczego zawsze kończył zraniony Toma pojęciem miłosierdzia?_

\- Nie ma mowy, Tom, nie bądź śmieszny. Oczywiście, że pójdę z Tobą. - I o wiele, wiele, bardziej miękko. -...Bez względu na to, jak to się skończy.

Wargi Toma drgnęły na to.

\- Myślałem, że nie radzisz sobie z tą stroną biznesu? - to był tylko w połowie sarkazm.

Harry odpowiedział z pełną uczciwością.

\- Nie podoba mi się to, to się nie zmieni, ale zrobisz to dla mnie... Nie mogę udawać, że tak się nie dzieje i chować głowę w piasek. - Uśmiechnął się, nawet jeśli tylko trochę. - Tak czy inaczej, będziesz potrzebował kogoś, aby upewnić się, że to rzeczywiście będzie wszystko, co możliwe.

Tom zaśmiał się na to głośno. _To była drwina, ale z nim nie z niego_.

\- Nie będziesz chować głowy w piasek? - zaśmiał się jeszcze bardziej.

Harry'emu nie przeszkadzało to w najmniejszym stopniu. Tom miał powód, by nazywać go Królem Zaprzeczenia. Mimo to, sprawy, którym zwykle zaprzeczał zazwyczaj wychodziły na jego korzyść.

\- Nie w tym. - Powiedział mu z całą powagą.

Tom wydawał się w znacznie lepszym nastroju po tym śmiechu.

\- W porządku, porozmawiamy o tym znowu, na razie po prostu chodźmy spać.

Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony jego ustępstwem, teraz, gdy miał go tam, gdzie chciał.

Tom to zauważył.

\- Jak zaznaczyłeś, to zbyt ryzykowne, aby się z tym spieszyć i to zbyt idiotyczne dyskutować teraz, kiedy padamy ze zmęczenia. - Suchy uśmiech. - Jeśli coś się nie powiedzie, nie będziesz mógł narzekać, że zgodziłeś się pod presją. A teraz chodź do łóżka.

Ciepły uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Harry'ego. _Nie, to nie było wcale pocieszające,_ nawet zgodnie z Toma pojęciem o miłosierdziu, ale jego partner studiował go i nauczył się, co mógł i czego nie mógł znieść i stosował to, co do litery. Harry był tym dziwnie pocieszony.

\- W porządku.

* * *

Sen przyszedł Tomowi względnie łatwo, czego dowodził ciężar ramienia owiniętego wokół talii Harry'ego, ale ten denerwował się jeszcze, co najmniej godzinę, a jego sny nie były wcale przyjemne.

Zaczęło się całkiem miło, piknik w ogrodzie z jego nowo-odnalezioną rodziną, ale sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli, kiedy się tego najmniej spodziewał. Grindelwald i jego zwolennicy zaatakowali i zaczęli wszystkich zabijać. Harry próbował ich bronić, ale było jakby nie miał już wcale magii i widział jak umierają w najbardziej przerażające z możliwych sposobów.

Wtedy, gdy patrzył bezradnie jak małą Anette pochłania czarodziejski ogień, Tom go odnalazł.

\- Śnisz, obudź się natychmiast.

Pociągnięcie za ich więź wystarczyło, by wyrwać go z koszmaru i obaj obudzili się chwytając powietrze.

\- Przepraszam... tak mi przykro. - Harry nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia.

\- Bądź cicho. - Głos Toma był łagodny i przyciągnął go do piersi dopóki się nie uspokoił, a i wtedy nie całkiem go puścił.

\- Co się stało? Wychwyciłem tylko końcówkę.

Głęboki wdech, kolejny...

\- Wolałbym o tym nie mówić.

Niestety to rzadko działało na Toma.

\- Lepiej mów, nie masz zbyt wiele koszmarów w ostatnim czasie a ten był nowy, nie mówiąc o tym, że nie mogłeś się obudzić.

Harry próbował wyplątać się z jego ramion, ale Tom na to nie pozwolił.

\- Czekam...

To naprawdę zdenerwowało Harry'ego.

– Chcesz to usłyszeć, oni zginęli. Zabici na sposoby, przy których Avada wygląda jak czysty akt miłosierdzia i nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. – Głos mu się załamał, choć tylko trochę i próbował mówić zwyczajnie. – Nie, żeby cię to obchodziło. – Zabrzmiało gorzko.

Mógł czuć oczy Toma oceniające go, nawet w prawie kompletnej ciemności.

\- Co będzie z nimi, nie, - jego głos był całkowicie obojętny.

– Co to zrobi tobie, to zupełnie inna sprawa.

To dosłownie wstrzymało Harry'emu oddech; to było najbliższe, co mógłby usłyszeć, rzeczywistemu wyznaniu miłości przez Toma. To go jednak nie uspokoiło, zadziałało odwrotnie. Harry stracił wątpliwą kontrolę, jaka miał nad swoimi uczuciami i jego drżenie wróciło z dziesięciokrotną siłą.

Tom nie odezwał się słowem, po prostu przytulił go mocniej. Wreszcie Harry zebrał się w sobie ponownie, wystarczająco by być w stanie mówić.

\- Nie mógłbym sobie z tym poradzić, gdyby coś się im stało, nie teraz, gdy ich poznałem.

Nie było żadnego szyderczego komentarza, że tak naprawdę wcale ich nie zna, jakiego Harry prawie się spodziewał, zamiast tego Tom odczekał chwilę, głaszcząc jego włosy, zanim się odezwał.

\- To był tylko sen, chyba że udało ci się zdobyć zdolności jasnowidza, co jest mało prawdopodobne. To nic nie znaczy. - Lakoniczne, lekceważące i pewne.

Harry miał dość jasności umysłu, by zauważyć, że nadal był dla niego łagodny, co oznaczało, że był wrakiem, ale wciąż był bardziej niż zmartwiony.

\- Ale nie mogłem się obudzić i pociągnąłem też ciebie ze mną, prawie jak... - nie mógł dokończyć.

\- Przestań, po prostu przestań. - Głos Toma był ze stali.

\- Ty zmusiłeś Voldemorta, by połączył się ze swoimi horkruksami, a ja go zabiłem, nic z niego nie zostało, by nas dręczyć.

Myśli Harry'ego szły raczej w kierunku możliwości, że dwie Czarne Różdżki stworzyły przejście między umysłem jego i Grindelwalda, ale komentarz Toma był jak dolanie oliwy do ognia.

\- Czy na pewno? Mógł stworzyć horkruksa w noc przed bitwą, i za nami podążyć.

Mógł praktycznie usłyszeć, jak Tom zgrzyta zębami i poczuł jak uścisk jego dłoni staje się bolesny; Jego głos też był pełen opryskliwości.

\- Całkiem pewien, czułbym, gdyby miał jakieś połączenie ze śmiertelnym światem, a nawet gdyby, byłby zakotwiczony tam, bez możliwości ruszenia się gdziekolwiek. Niemiec też ich nie skrzywdzi.

Harry starał się uspokoić, i chwilę później Tom złagodził swój bolesny uścisk i ponownie zaczął mówić.

\- Ja, Tom Marvolo Riddle, przysięgam na moją magię, chronić osoby z rodziny Potterów, jeśli jest to w mojej mocy, nawet tego obecnie więzionego przez Grindelwalda. Niechaj tak będzie.

To było tak, jakby ktoś przeciął Harry'emu sznurki, napięcie opuściło jego ciało tak szybko, że oparł się o Toma trzymając go kurczowo. _To było coś więcej niż sama przysięga, choć szła o wiele dalej niż poprzednia, chodziło o fakt, że była dobrowolna, a nie po negocjacjach._

\- Dziękuję.

\- Och, zamknij się, chcę spać. Jest za kwadrans trzecia. - Było trochę śmiechu w głosie Toma, mimo całej złośliwości tonu.

Zduszony śmiech opuścił usta Harry'ego, ale to było ulga, nie histeria.

\- Dobranoc.

Harry próbował spać, naprawdę, ale, pomimo, że opuścił go cały lęk, po prostu nie mógł.

\- Harry..? - jasne ostrzeżenie, mimo sennego głosu.

Harry próbował odsunąć się dalej, na skraj łoża, aby nie przeszkadzać partnerowi.

\- Ze mną w porządku, - powiedział Tomowi miękko, - po prostu śpij.

Tom jednak nie odpowiedział słowami. Znów zaczął głaskać włosy Harry'ego i, gdy okazało się to nieskuteczne, przekształcił to w delikatny masaż skóry głowy, a potem przeniósł się na kark i ramiona Harry'ego, a później jego plecy.

Harry był w raju, nigdy by nawet marzył o takim delikatnym traktowaniu. Długie, zdolne palce Toma zmniejszały napięcie jego mięśni, wprawiając go w stan absolutnej euforii i układając go stopniowo do snu... ale, dziwnie, zaczęły tworzyć innego rodzaju napięcia...

Jego partner zrozumiał to, i jego ręce zaczęły wędrować jeszcze bardziej swobodnie, ale nadal łagodnie. Harry oddawał pieszczoty, jak we śnie i powoli przeszli od pół świadomości do snu w czymś jak szczęście.

* * *

Harry wciąż stąpał w chmurach, gdy w końcu zeszli na śniadanie, jeszcze nie późno, ale zauważalnie ostatni i był tak zrelaksowany wspomnianym szczęściem, że zapomniał naprawdę zwracać uwagę, gdy siadał, fakt, którego od razu pożałował. To było minimalne wzdrygnięcie, bardziej przez zaskoczenie niż w jakiejkolwiek reakcji na ból, ale zauważono to od razu przy stole, ku jego całkowitej grozie.

Musiał znosić szerokie uśmiechy Alpharda i Leonarda (i ostre skarcenie ich przez Minervę) ogromny rumieniec Zev'a i introspektywne spojrzenie Hermiony (wiedziała wystarczająco, aby odgadnąć, że nie było to spowodowane najbardziej oczywistą przyczyną.)

 _Harry poważnie myślał o skoku z okna..._

Jedynymi, którzy nie zareagowali na to były Annette, Dorea i Brax. Annette, bo była za młoda, żeby mieć pojęcie, co to może oznaczać a Dorea i Brax z powodu bardzo dobrych manier. Nawet Tom ukrywał irytujący pół-uśmiech za równie irytującym niby-niewinnym wyrazem twarzy.

 _Cieszył się jego upokorzeniem i Harry nienawidził go za to._ Chciał go przekląć, ale udało mu się zrobić coś gorszego: zamaskował wszystko, ignorując zupełnie jego i innych.

\- Harry, - poderwał głowę, - chcesz herbatę, czy kawę jak ja? - Uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, zachęcając go, by się uspokoił.

Rumieniec Harry'ego wrócił dziesięciokrotnie, ale nie mógł powstrzymać niepewnego uśmiechu. Jego prababka, aka: _jeśli nie czujesz się jeszcze pewnie, by zwracać się do mnie "ciotka", po prostu mów do mnie "Dorea"_ była dla niego do tej pory naprawdę miła.

\- Byłoby świetnie, Doreo, dziękuję. - On też zaczął, tak naprawdę, ją lubić.

Dorea sama podała mu kawę, sprawiając, że czuł się z wszystkim jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie, ale nie starała się nawiązać z nim pogawędki, za co był szczerze wdzięczny. Kiedy rozmowy przy stole powoli wróciły do normalnych, Harry stopniowo się odprężał i pogrążył z powrotem w swoich myślach. Tylko tym razem były one bardziej burzliwe niż cokolwiek, choćby zbliżonego do jego poprzedniego, szczęśliwego stanu.

Teraz, gdy jego panika trochę opadła mógł zobaczyć trochę pozytywów w ich irytującym założeniu. To wciąż było bardziej niż upokarzające, ale również o wiele lepsze niż prawda. Nie był też szczególnie zaskoczony, ani mu nie przeszkadzało, sadystyczne rozbawienie Toma całą sprawą.

 _Miał zamiar odpłacić mu się za kilka godzin._

Z drugiej strony Harry miał doskonały powód, aby być zdenerwowany na siebie i Toma, głównie siebie.

Było wystarczająco złe, że dosłownie rozpływał się za każdym razem, gdy Tom wyraźnie wyrażał swoje pragnienie, i nawet przyjął jego aksjomat: że wszystko było i może być użyte w grze o władzę między nimi, aż do tego stopnia _..._

 _(Nie, żeby nie przestawało to być, przynajmniej w połowie_ _wymówką, dla mistrza racjonalizacji!).._. Ale to było bardziej niż niewybaczalne zacząć od wymagania równości, a jednak skończyć odsłaniając gardło w poddaniu jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.

Nie było zaskoczeniem, że Tom wykorzystał oferowaną słabość już tej samej nocy. Jego gwałtowny koszmar o rodzinie _(W jego umyśle było prawie niemożliwe nazywanie ich teraz po prostu "Potterami_ ") był więcej niż wystarczającym usprawiedliwieniem i Tom na pewno potrzebował wzmocnić się po własnym ustępstwie.

Harry byłby zachwycony, tego rodzaju twierdzeniem, zamiast zwyczajowego wycofania, nie mówiąc, o rozważaniu jakiejś skargi, biorąc pod uwagę, że Tom wyłamał się z ducha ich umowy... _I kto, do cholery, by się spodziewał, że Tom może być naprawdę tak delikatny!_

...Gdyby nie był prawie pewien _, teraz, gdy miał jasną głowę_ , że to było tylko po to, by zmiękczyć go na plany jego partnera...

Poczuł ostry niesmak sobą _. Chodziło o ludzkie życie, a on wciąż był przejęty ich miłosnym pożyciem!_

 _Chociaż, nie było zupełnie beznadziejnie, wciąż było jeszcze trochę czasu, udało mu się przynajmniej tyle._ Nie mieli zbliżać się do Flamelów do ostatniego dnia wakacji lub _, jeśli dobrze rozegra swoje karty,_ aż do Idów kwietniowych.

Ale opóźnienie było naprawdę najlepszym, co mógł dla nich zrobić. O Ile, Tomowi nie uda się złamać Kamienia, wizyta u małżeństwa Flamelów była nieunikniona. Co gorsza, jeżeli nie uda im się znaleźć coś wartościowego do zaoferowania _, i nie był pewien, że liczy Kamień jako takie_ , wynik został już ustalony: tortury, by zyskać odpowiedzi i śmierć, jeśli nie uda im się ukryć swojej tożsamości.

Harry poczuł silne mdłości na ten pomysł, nie był pewien, czy potrafił poradzić sobie ze zniszczeniem niewinnych ludzi, po raz drugi, aby on mógł żyć.

 _Twarz tej dziewczyny, Tracy, wciąż prześladowała go w koszmarach i nie miała go zostawić, nigdy. Nie mówiąc o Flamelach z ich śmiercią, już na jego sumieniu._ Ale nie, część niego buntowała się na tę myśl, _on uratował Kamień. Śmierć Flamelów w oryginalnej linii czasu była winą Dumbledore'a_.

A jednak, mimo jego całkowitego obrzydzenia do siebie, gdy przyjdzie co do czego, nie był pewien, co zrobi. Gdyby to było tylko kwestią jego własnego życia, odpowiedź była dla niego bardziej niż jasna, ale chodziło też o Toma. Wiedział doskonale, że nawet gdyby udało mu się gdzieś przemycić Flamelów, a nawet, gdyby wręcz to zawetował, jego partner zamierzał i tak domagać się przeprowadzenia rytuału. Harry nigdy nie zaryzykuje nim w taki sposób.

Przelotnie zastanowił się, _czy to był początek, czy środek, śliskiej pochylni._

Nagle mała dłoń dotknęła jego ramienia, wyrywając go z chorych myśli.

\- Kuzynie Harry? - Najwyraźniej to był drugi raz, gdy go wołała.

\- Tak Annette? - zapytał ze szczerym uśmiechem.

Jego mała cioteczna babka wyglądała jak doskonała mała dama, no prawie; jej włosy wyglądały na gotowe uciec z jej końskiego ogona, a jej oczy były pełne intryg.

Wielkie niebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego, pełne nadziei.

\- Wczoraj obiecałeś pójść polatać ze mną, możemy to zrobić teraz, bardzo proszę? Nie musisz wyjeżdżać do dziesiątej i jest dopiero ósma trzydzieści...

Harry ukrył uśmiech na jej otwartą próbę manipulacji.

\- Chciałbym, z przyjemnością!

 _Cholera, naprawdę by chciał!_

...I mógłby wziąć eliksir, aby uniknąć nieprzyjemnych efektów; wolałby też uniknąć pojedynkowania się z posiniaczonym tyłkiem, _Tom może się wypchać wspomnianą karą..._ Czuł oczy jego partnera naciskające na niego... _Może też się wypchać ze swoją dziwną fascynacją seksualną i przyjemnością ze wspomnianych siniaków_! Mimo, to nie mógł całkowicie stłumić dreszczu. _Cholera z Tomem i z jego apetytem na sadystyczne gry!_

Ale ktoś inny też się nie zgodził.

\- Kochanie, czy naprawdę nie możesz odłożyć tego do jutra? - Dorea ingerowała cicho. Spojrzała na Harry'ego.

\- Chciałabym pokazać ci kilka zdjęć Jamesa i być może niektóre pamiątki rodzinne też, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko? Zamierzałam to zrobić wczoraj, ale wydawałeś się naprawdę zbyt zmęczony, aby cieszyć się nimi.

Mała Annette wyglądała na całkiem przygnębioną, ale na wspomnienie zdjęć znowu się rozjaśniła.

\- W porządku, mamo.

Kula uformowała się w gardle Harry'ego. Ten James Potter na pewno nie był jego ojcem, ale był wciąż głęboko poruszony tym gestem.

\- Czy Tom i moi przyjaciele tez mogą przyjść, proszę? - Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego poprosił o to, _Tom na pewno dzisiaj na to nie zasługiwał,_ ale naprawdę go chciał, a jeśli był absolutnie uczciwy, potrzebował przy sobie.

Uśmiech Dorei stal się jeszcze cieplejszy.

\- Nie widzę w tym problemu.

* * *

Pięć minut później, kiedy wszyscy byli gotowi, przeszli do biblioteki i po tym, jak Harry obejrzał drzewo genealogiczne, które rzeczywiście zawierało Harrisona Jamesa Evansa Pottera, (trochę powyżej Leonarda i z boku, ale bez daty urodzenia i niepodłączonego do nikogo) Dorea przywołała albumy.

Najpierw było kilka dziecięcych fotek, obu braci, potem wczesne obrazy z dzieciństwa z rodzicami i wreszcie lata w Hogwarcie. Starszy James Potter, podobnie jak jego brat, wyglądał bardzo podobnie do Leonarda, niebieskie oczy i rozczochrane włosy, ale poza tym ostatnim i nieco podobną budową ciała, Harry nie widział żadnych podobieństw do siebie. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Leonard i Dorea byli tak zacięci, że to był jego ojciec, z tego, co się dowiedział, było więcej, jeśli dalekich, Potterów.

Aż do jednego, konkretnego zdjęcia, z około czwartego roku, które zmieniło jego postrzeganie... Harry uważniej zbadał zdjęcie, próbując zrozumieć rosnące poczucie pokrewieństwa. Nie było na to widocznego wyjaśnienia, James wyglądał, jakby wyrósł znacznie wcześniej niż on z etapu dojrzewania.

 _Może to przez Quidditch._

Jego jakby przodek był też graczem Gryffindoru i zdjęcie było zrobione tuż przed meczem. Mógł bez wątpienia się z tym identyfikować, ale to na pewno nie wyjaśniało zastygłego spojrzenia Toma. Przez chwilę Harry był pewien, że to nie było nic więcej niż zagranie jego partnera, aby zyskać więcej sympatii Potterów, ale gdy fascynacja nie mijała mruknął "co" i starał się zobaczyć Jamesa jego oczami.

Nieoczekiwanie, gdy zrozumiał punkt widzenia Toma, mógł wreszcie też to zobaczyć. Jeśli ktoś pominął same cechy fizyczne, były też inne czynniki... Nie budziło wątpliwości, uparte nachylenie szczęki, ani nie przejmujący się niczym uśmiech... Harry na pewno miał więcej ze swojej rodziny, jako całości niż tylko z tego, po kim jego ojciec odziedziczył swój wygląd.

Skinął głową, że rozumie, raz, i przekazał zdjęcie dalej.

Kiedy dotarło do Alpharda, jego przyjaciel wydał z siebie niemal gryfoński gwizd.

\- Aaa! Nie widziałem tego, od wieków, ale Harry jest zdecydowanie kopią starego Pottera. - Podziw był szczery, nawet jeśli same słowa nie były.

Harry spojrzał, sztyletując go wzrokiem.

 _Może nie planował powiedzieć im całej prawdy, nigdy, ale to też nie znaczyło, że chciał faszerować ich kłamstwami..._

Alphard się wzdrygnął.

Pojawiło się więcej zdjęć wraz z opowieściami. Starsza kobieta, młody Charlus z Doreą, i coraz więcej Jamesa z towarzyszącym mu przystojnym blondynem w mundurku Durmstrangu, a nawet ich dorosłych, większość z Jamesem w klasycznych stylu arystokraty czarodzieja i jego subtelne podobieństwo do Harry'ego powiększało się coraz bardziej... także, blondyn wciąż się często pojawiał...

Było też więcej niepozowanych zdjęć, nastolatków i dorosłych: na jednym rywalizowali o znicza, na kolejnym, mocno objęci, zaśmiewali się do rozpuku lecąc ku ziemi. Harry przypuszczał, że to ze względu na wolniejsze miotły i uroki amortyzujące, skończyło się dobrze, nic się nie stało, i byli w stanie się śmiać.

\- Kto to jest? - Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by w końcu nie zapytać, choć już miał jakieś pojęcie.

Dorea uśmiechnęła się, trochę melancholijnie, ale odpowiedziała dość łatwo.

\- To był Axel, życiowy partner twojego ojca Jamesa.

Harry już zostawił za sobą próby dyskutowania z tą częścią, ale był na pewno ciekawy słynnego "Wujka Axla" oraz faktu, że poznał Jamesa w Hogwarcie, podczas gdy sam był uczniem w Durmstrangu.

\- Jak oni się spotkali, jeśli mogę? Nie wiedziałem, że szkoły miały jakikolwiek kontakt, chyba że był Turniej Trójmagiczny.

Wyraz szoku z odrobiną obrzydzenia przemknął przez piękną twarz Dorei.

\- Turniej Trójmagiczny? - zapytała słabo. - Salazarze! Gdzie, na Boga, dowiedziałeś się o tym starociu? Ja nawet nie pamiętam, jak wiele osób zginęło w ostatnim, więcej niż sto lat temu. - Zebrała się w sobie.

\- Nie, to był Trojmagiczny Turniej Quidditcha, tradycja, która miała wtedy miejsce. Odbywał się co pięć lat, aż do dziesięciu lat temu, kiedy to został odwołany. Co jest, wielką szkodą, moim zdaniem, bo zachęcał do współpracy między społecznościami magicznymi w najlepszy sposób.

Harry nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. Podczas gdy zrozumiał, dlaczego został odwołany w czasie, gdy, tak się stało, był więcej niż wartościowy, jako tradycja i przysiągł sobie, przywrócić ją z powrotem, gdyby naprawdę skończyli u władzy. Hermiona wyglądała jakby pochłaniała informacje i wydawała się bardziej niż gotowa do badań czegoś, czego śladu nie mogła znaleźć w Hogwarcie w swoim czasie.

\- Lady Doreo, czy mogłabyś podzielić się czymś więcej w późniejszym terminie, o tej fascynującej tradycji?

Nieznacznie skrzywiony wyraz twarzy Dorei zmienił się w szczery uśmiech.

\- Chętnie, moja droga.

Tymczasem Brax wpatrywał się w obraz dorosłych z intensywnym zainteresowaniem.

\- Przepraszam, Lady Doreo, ale czy mogłabyś powiedzieć jego nazwisko? Mam silne przekonanie, że jest moim dalekim krewnym, ale nie jestem całkowicie pewien.

Coś chłodnego pojawiło się w twarzy Dorei i znalazło odbicie u Leonarda, ale w następnej chwili nosiła uśmiech doskonałej gospodyni.

\- Naprawdę, panie Malfoy? Jego nazwisko było Von Bernstorff. Axel von Bernstorff. - Jej głos był uprzejmy, ale był w nim minimalny ślad sarkazmu.

Brax wyprostował swoje ciało jeszcze bardziej.

\- Dziękuję pani, był rzeczywiście moim krewnym, drugim kuzynem niegdyś usuniętym. Moją babką była Gertruda von Bernstorff.

Harry czuł się z tym bardzo niewygodnie; było oczywiste, że jest to bardzo drażliwy punkt między rodzinami, ale także naprawdę dziwne, bo do tej pory Dorea nie miała żadnego problemu z Braxem i Leonard nigdy specjalnie do niego nie kierował złośliwości.

Tom z drugiej strony był tym bardzo zaintrygowany i nawet pozostali wydawali się zwracać większą uwagę po usłyszeniu całej rozmowy.

\- Von Bernstorff? - zapytał niewinnie, częściowo by zaspokoić ciekawość Harry'ego.

\- Czy nie byli oni jednymi z głównych zwolenników Grindelwalda w Austrii aż do momentu, gdy się oderwali i prawie wybił ich ze sześć lat temu?

Harry był chorobliwie zafascynowany, że Tom znał tego rodzaju szczegóły, nawet z lat, zanim miały osobisty wpływ na nich, a tym bardziej, ponieważ miały bezpośrednie połączenie z rodziną, ale Dorea uśmiechnęła się ponuro potwierdzając.

\- Tak faktycznie było. Axel był czarną owcą tej rodziny, ale nigdy nie wybaczyli Czarnemu Panu zabicia go i próbowali zrzucić go z władzy w Austrii, ale już było na to za późno, zginęli niemal do ostatniego. Richard, brat Axla, pozostały przy życiu, przyniósł nam do domu Jamesa i ciała Axla i zniknął. Nawet nie mam wiedzy, gdzie jest, czy jeszcze żyje.

\- Żyje - Brax brzmiał pewnie. - My, Malfoyowie, nigdy nie zwrócimy się przeciwko rodzinie, za nic. Nie znam szczegółów, ale wiem, że moja rodzina zaaranżowała jego bezpieczeństwo.

Wydawało się, że ciężar spadł z ramion Dorei, i spojrzała na Braxa o wiele bardziej ciepło.

\- Dziękuję, że mi to pan powiedział, panie Malfoy, Abraxasie, to wielka ulga. - Uśmiechnęła się.

Brax wydawał się zrozumieć znaczenie ukryte za użyciem jego imienia i uspokoił się.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie, Lady Doreo.

Dorea wyglądała na zadowoloną, a potem, jakby coś rozważała. Spojrzała od Abraxasa do niego i z powrotem.

\- James i Axel spoczywają w Dolinie Godryka, czy chcielibyście, żebym was tam zabrała w weekend, lub w innym dogodnym terminie? - Najwyraźniej mając na myśli ich obu.

Harry'ego ujęło to, do tej pory tylko Tom zrobił dla niego coś podobnego, i miał swój własny cel tej wyprawy. Ten James nie był jego ojcem, ale nie miał zamiaru odmówić na tak uprzejmy gest.

\- My - Ja chciałbym. - Poprawił wyglądając na zakłopotanego; _nie zamierzał zmusić Braxa do takiego zobowiązania._

To jednak nie było potrzebne.

\- To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt. - Brax odezwał się swoim najbardziej czystokrwistym głosem, jednak chytre spojrzenie w jego stronę, wskazywało, że niezależnie od jego przyczyny nie chodziło o zobowiązania.

\- Też chciałbym złożyć wyrazy szacunku. - Alphard dodał nagle.

Deklaracja przyszła całkiem szokująco dla Lady Potter. Dorea pewnością nie wydała się spodziewać takiego pokazu otwartej solidarności od swego siostrzeńca. Ale jej ślizgońska maska zakryła emocje dość szybko.

\- Ktoś jeszcze planuje przyjść? - zapytała nieco oschle.

Tom uśmiechnął się uroczo, szokując dogłębnie ją i Harry'ego, i skinął głową stanowczo.

\- Ja też chciałbym.

Hermiona potwierdziła trochę bardziej nieśmiało.

Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się podejrzliwie i spojrzał uważnie na swojego partnera _. Był tam wielki haczyk, nie ma wątpliwości. Ale co do cholery mógł Tom zyskać przez ponowne odwiedzimy tego cmentarza? Miał się zanudzić na śmierć..._

Tom uśmiechnął się spokojnie do niego, pokazując, że to nic, czym miałby się przejmować, ale pobladła twarz Leonarda wskazywała na inną odpowiedź.

 _"Mówiłeś, że na razie nie będziemy się do nich zbliżać?"_ to był psychiczny odpowiednik krzyku.

Uśmiech Toma zmienił się w drwiący.

 _"Mowa o zaufaniu, kochanie! Nie planuję jeszcze wizyty u Flamelów, ale był tam dość ciekawy grób."_ \- Na w połowie zaintrygowane / w połowie nieufne spojrzenie Harry'ego dodał tylko skromne: _"Później"._

Harry przyjął to, na razie.

Dorea, wciąż wyglądając na przytłoczoną tak szeroką reakcją na jej propozycję, zwróciła uwagę na dziwną, dla kogoś z zewnątrz, wymianę spojrzeń, ale nie skomentowała tego i starała się kontrolować sytuację.

\- Przypuszczam zatem, że każdy się wybiera. - Żartobliwy uśmieszek pojawił się na jej ustach. - Nie masz potrzeby, pytać droga Minervo...

Zevi rzucił pośpieszne spojrzenie w stronę Harry'ego i też skinął potwierdzająco.

\- Zatem jesteśmy umówieni.

Oczy Toma skierowały się na duży zegar stojący przy ścianie i Harry też tam spojrzał: za kwadrans dziewiąta. _Może powinni wyjść teraz, aby zrobić dobre wrażenie._ Wstał.

\- Lepiej chodźmy.

Wyraz twarzy Dorei zmienił się na niespokojny.

\- Poczekaj chwilę, proszę. - Przywołała kolejną, _**ogromną,**_ skórzaną brązową księgę i podała Harry'emu. - To Grimuar Potterów, chciałam żebyś to też sprawdził, a może studiował go w wolnym czasie.

Harry był poważnie zaintrygowany i ujęty; nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dotknięciem okładki. (Ozdobionej herbem Potterów) Ta książka była obłożona czarami, wyraźna wskazówka potężnych zaklęć kryjących się w środku, ale to nie było w tym najważniejszą sprawą.

 _To była cała historia rodziny w pewien sposób połączona, cała magia jej członków, wszystkie ich skłonności, ich nadzieje i marzenia..._

\- Dziękuję. - Jego głos drżał.

Dorea przyjęła bardzo poważny, niemal gwałtowny, wyraz twarzy.

\- Nie ma za co, Harry, ta książka to twoje dziedzictwo i myślę, że może naprawdę pomóc w nadchodzącej bitwie.

Harry doskonale to rozumiał. W końcu miał ostatni kawałek, by rozszyfrować Doreę. Jego prababcia była naprawdę szczera z nim, ale prawdziwie była też Ślizgonką, jej główną troską było zachowanie jej bliskich przy użyciu wszelkich niezbędnych środków. Harry był bardziej niż zadowolony z tego układu.

\- W każdym razie dziękuję... - ulotny uśmiech - Więc... nieco krwi? - Mówił bardziej do siebie, niż do niej, była to zwykła ofiara.

Oczy Dorei przybrały w minimalnym stopniu wyrachowany wyraz.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, kochanie.

Harry nawet nie usłyszał jej, jego uwaga była całkowicie skoncentrowana na księdze zaklęć. Kropla krwi została szybko wchłonięta przez okładkę i zniknęła w środku. Oczekiwał na jasne, potężne zaklęcia, ale jednak jasne. Niemniej jednak ta księga była objawieniem.

Harry znalazł naprawdę niezwykle potężne zaklęcia i rytuały, ale nie były tylko wyłącznie skoncentrowane na jednej grupie: jasne, szare, a nawet czarne, obejmowały one całą skalę, każdą gałąź, niektóre z nich zupełnie mu nieznane.

To zdecydowanie zmieniło jego opinię o swojej rodzinie.

\- TOM. - Krzyknął z entuzjazmem, jego partner zdecydowanie musiał to zobaczyć.

Reakcja Toma była tak samo podekscytowana, jeśli nie bardziej, niż jego własna. Wyrwanie grimuaru z jego rąk wymagałoby śmiertelnej walki, Harry nie miał takiego zamiaru i usiedli, w czerwonym szezlongu, tylko przeglądając go. Nie starali się jeszcze uczyć niczego; po prostu zatracili się w jego skomplikowanej, cennej magii pokazując sobie nawzajem swoje odkrycia. Jeśli ktoś miałby oszacować wartość grimuaru, nawet bezcenny nie było bliskie prawdy.

Dopiero poczucie, że miał ważny obowiązek i kompletna cisza, wymusiły na Harrym uniesienie głowy, Tom wciąż pochłaniał ich nowo odkryty skarb. Hermiona patrzyła na księgę z drapieżnym wyrazem twarzy, najbliższym pożądania, jaki kiedykolwiek widział na jej twarzy. To było zrozumiałe _;_

 _Jej kolej też miała szybko nadejść..._

Ale reakcja Leonarda i Dorei nie była nawet w przybliżeniu taka. Wyglądali na tak oszołomionych, że można by przysiąc, że słońce wschodziło na zachodzie, albo coś równie nieprawdopodobnego. Inni byli po prostu zmieszani.

\- Coś jest nie tak? - Zapytał dość zaniepokojony.

Oczy Dorei skoncentrowały się na jego pierścieniu, lub dokładniej, zdekoncentrowały się.

\- Jesteś zamężny! - Zawołała.

\- Leo powiedział mi, że wy dwaj zamierzacie się związać, ale nie, że już to zrobiliście.

Harry poczuł, że intensywne gorąco uderza mu do twarzy, ale szczerze mówiąc nie miał pojęcia, z czym miała problem.

\- Co? - wychrypiał; zbyt wstrząśnięty, aby skorzystać z manier, jakich jego czystej krwi, nalegali na niego, aby używał.

 _Wiedział, że nacisk Toma, by nie ukrywać ich pierścieni w tym domu, wyjdzie im bokiem..._

Jego panika zmusiła Toma, by wreszcie opuścił księgę, choć, z widocznym żalem.

\- Powiedziała pani, zamężny?

Dorea wzięła głęboki oddech i wydawała się mieć swoją maskę z powrotem na miejscu.

\- Dokładnie, to jedna z naszych silniejszych tradycjach rodzinnych i obawiam się, koniecznej ostrożności. Księga ta została specjalnie zabezpieczona, aby nigdy nie być oglądana przez nikogo oprócz Pottera, czy to krwi czy przez małżeństwa. Tradycyjne przysięgi w całej historii rodziny zapewniły ich kontynuację. Jedyne wyjątki były, gdy panna młoda nie była zaufana i małżeństwo było tylko ceremonią, niczym więcej.

 _Więc to był ostateczny test..._

Harry'emu naprawdę to nie przeszkadzało, i w końcu miał odpowiedź, na dlaczego. _Dostał wężomowę z Horkruksem, a być może też skłonność do czarnej magii, to tylko naturalne, że Tom też otrzymał z tego coś równie poważnego._ Co nie znaczyło, że miał zamiar o tym mówić.

\- Nie jesteśmy ani małżeństwem, ani nawet przysiężeni.

\- Jeszcze. - Tom dodał ze zbyt czarującym uśmiechem.

Harry chciał go uderzyć, ale ograniczył się do ukradkowego rażenia go wzrokiem.

 _Jeśli Tom wciągnie jego rodzinę do ich bałaganu to będzie miał, za co zapłacić..._

 _Ale dość tego._

Bez słowa wziął książkę. _Czas na trochę jego testowania!_

\- Herm?

Hermiona spojrzała niepewna, ale pełna tęsknoty, zrobiła krok do przodu. Gdy nie zaprotestowali Dorea ani Leonard, pozwolił jej spojrzeć.

Ciężkie westchnienie rozczarowania było jej jedyną reakcją.

\- Co widzisz, Miona?

Kolejne ciężkie westchnienie...

\- Puste strony. - Jej przygnębienie było tak silne, że ścisnęło serce Harry'ego.

 _Znajdzie sposób, aby dać jej dostęp lub przynajmniej podzieli się, czym będzie mógł._

Tymczasem Dorea przyglądała się Tomowi w sposób, który można by nazwać niepokojącym.

\- Jeżeli nie jesteś związany z Harrym, to jak? Czy przez przypadek nie masz krwi Potterów, tak w ogóle? - zapytała starając się brzmieć normalnie.

To nie było same pytanie... ale natychmiastowe przypomnienie o tym, czym ta rodzina mogła być dla Toma, gdyby tylko mieli trochę więcej kręgosłupa. Harry nie był jedynym z pamięcią. Mógł dosłownie czuć rosnący gniew swego partnera, _nie, żeby tylko jego..._

Ale Tom zdołał powstrzymać się znakomicie; tylko odpowiedział gospodyni jednym ze swoich najbardziej niebezpiecznych uśmiechów.

\- Nie mogę naprawdę tego wiedzieć, w końcu byłem wychowywany w mugolskim sierocińcu, - przekręcił nóż.

Dorea musiała zamknąć oczy ze wstydu, a Leonard; choć raz lepiej poinformowany, zrozumiał prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo i wyglądał na gotowego albo zainterweniować albo zemdleć.

Wtedy Tom kontynuował.

\- Ale ponieważ szukałem szeroko tych informacji, mogę uczciwie stwierdzić, że nie mam nawet jednej kropli. Rodziną mojej matki byli niesławni Gauntowie a mojego ojca, Riddle'owie, mają długą własną historię, ale, obawiam się, całkowicie mugolską. Jeśli jest jakiś związek może być szukany tylko w czasach sprzed założycieli. _\- Co było, mówiąc szczerze mniej niż to, co łączy całą magiczną społeczność._

Dorea wydawała się walczyć między ulgą i frustracją.

\- Więc nie rozumiem, co to jest za magiczna więź? Wydaje się silniejsza od legendarnego Związku Dusz. -...a jeszcze jesteście parą mężczyzn nie zostało powiedziane, ale brzmiało wystarczająco jasno.

To była kropla, która, dla Harry'ego przepełniła czarę.

\- A ja nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszystkie te dociekania? - Odpowiedział w tym samym tonie. - Przyjęliście mnie do swojej rodziny z otwartymi ramionami, więcej, przyjęliście mój związek bardziej niż milczącym uznaniem, a nawet otwartym ignorowaniem, praktykowanym w kręgach czystej krwi. Dlaczego, jeśli jest dla was tak niewygodnym? - Wyrównał swój ton. - Jeśli chodzi o ochronę, to nie musisz. Możemy odejść nawet teraz i to nic nie zmieni. Ja już dałem słowo Leonardowi, że będę chronić was wszystkich i mam zamiar go dotrzymać... Choć byłbym wdzięczny wypożyczenie księgi.

Nikt nie odważył się uśmiechnąć na ostatnie zdanie. Kamienna twarz Toma przy jego potwierdzającym skinieniu głowy trzymała ich w szyku.

 _Przypuszczał, że jego własny wściekły wybuch nie pomógł sprawie._

Dorea zwilżyła wargi.

\- Harry mogę przysiąc na moje życie i magię, że twoja orientacja nie ma prawdziwego znaczenia dla mnie i nie wpływa na moją opinię o Tobie, czy moje zachowanie, ani owo zachowanie nie jest rzeczywiście zależne od twojej zdolności do ochrony nas. - Wzięła głęboki oddech, gotowa, aby kontynuować. Harry zarówno chciał ją powstrzymać jak i był zachwycony jej słowami.

\- Tak, mam z tym problem, ale to nie ma nic wspólnego z Tobą i Twoim partnerem, chodzi o mnie... - uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Widzisz, mój mąż i ja byliśmy bardzo w zgodzie z postawą czystokrwistych, „co z oczu to z serca" odnośnie tej sprawy, i mój mąż nie miał problemu z ignorowaniem wszystkiego, nawet przyjmował Axla w tym domu, zakładając, że James też wypełni swój obowiązek wobec rodziny. - Kolejny oddech.

\- James nie był zadowolony z tego rozwiązania, uznał to za zdradę, co nie było daleko od potępienia, biorąc pod uwagę pomoc Charlusa w dezinformacji ich rodziców, zwłaszcza ich mugolskiej matki, podczas ich lat w Hogwarcie, i tak zdecydował się wyjechać, i tylko wpadać w odwiedziny raz na jakiś czas...

Harry zaczynał naprawdę to rozumieć... Nie był jednak pewien, że mu się to podobało...

Dorea mówiła dalej:

\- Jakieś osiem lat temu, kiedy mój szwagier zmarł, mój mąż i ja przysięgliśmy sobie samym i sobie wzajemnie, nigdy ponownie nie powtórzyć tego błędu, choćby nie wiem, co. Jeśli nasz syn lub córka okazałoby alternatywne preferencje mieliśmy je szanować...

Leonard odezwał się na to bardzo zakłopotaną i dziecinną skargą...

\- Mamo... - Dorea mówiła nadal, jak gdyby go nie słyszała.

\- Nie mieliśmy zamiaru wywierać żadnego rodzaju presji na niego, czy na nią, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to, że mąż Annette (jeśli kiedyś będzie go miała) miał przejąć nazwisko Potter, a nawet to, że bylibyśmy ostatni z naszej linii. Więc widzisz, dałeś nam szansę poprawy, nawet jeśli tylko dla siebie. Charlus będzie szczęśliwy, jeśli tylko odzyskamy go z powrotem.

Harry był z tym bardziej niż w porządku, nawet jeśli było trochę dziwne dla niego, aby pomóc w cudzej pokucie.

\- Odzyskamy go z powrotem. Jeśli znajdziemy go przy życiu mam zamiar sprowadzić go z powrotem, albo chociaż jego ciało, przysięgam to. - Spuścił wzrok.

\- Ja też cię przepraszam za to, że musiałaś mówić o tych bolesnych sprawach, byłem zbyt pochopny w mojej reakcji.

Dorea uśmiechnęła się i było to szczere.

\- Miałeś wszelkie prawo, aby to usłyszeć i jestem pewna, że mój syn miał już więcej niż podejrzenia o tych faktach. W każdym razie, przyjmuję przeprosiny, choć nie było to wcale konieczne.

Harry też się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie ma potrzeby takich rzeczy w rodzinie. - Odparł i uniósł brew.

\- Tak więc, jakiś pomysł na przynajmniej dzielenie się zaklęciami ofensywnymi/ defensywnymi? Tom i ja zamierzamy zrobić poważne szkody w Nurmengardzie, jednak wyobraź sobie, jak o wiele bardziej groźni będziemy, jeśli nasi przyjaciele, a nawet Aurorzy, też zaatakują w taki sposób. - Ledwie pamiętając, aby dodać. - Przepraszam, jeśli brzmi to jak brak szacunku.

Hermiona, która do tej pory udawała, że nie słucha, skierowała na niego oczy pełne nadziei.

Dorea, ze swojej strony, pomyślała o tym.

\- Nie jestem pewna, i nie, że nie chcę pomóc, ale może to być niebezpieczne dla Ciebie.

\- Może nie, matko. - Leonard dodał, brzmiąc zapalczywie.

\- Harry nie składał przysięgi, jak my to zrobiliśmy, może być w stanie przekazać je im.

\- Nie ma mowy. - Tom przerwał mu ostro.

\- Brzmi to zbyt niebezpieczne dla niego.

Harry mógł się założyć, że pragnienie, aby zatrzymać tę niesamowitą magię dla siebie też odegrało swoją rolę, poza samą opiekuńczością,

ale i tak go to ujęło.

\- Mam zamiar studiować wszystkie zasady i konsekwencje, a następnie podjąć decyzję. - Poszedł na kompromis.

\- Mimo to, czy nie ma żadnego sposobu, aby podzielić się, choć z jedną osobą? - Zapytał po raz ostatni.

Leonard uśmiechnął się do Hermiony, jakby rozumiał, do czego to zmierza.

\- Cóż, skoro małżeństwo z nią nie wchodzi w grę, to może być albo adopcja krwi albo zrobisz ją siostrą-krwi. Rozważałem zrobienie to z Minnie kilka lat temu.

Minerva stuknęła go w rękę, ale wyglądała na ujętą i bardzo zainteresowaną.

\- Nie ma mowy. - Powtórzył Tom. _Robiło się to męczące._

 **\- Dlaczego?** \- Harry zażądał, ledwo powstrzymując swoją irytację.

Tom miał czelność wyglądać na rozczarowanego, że nie rozumie.

 **\- Pomyśl, kochanie. Takie działanie może mieć katastrofalne konsekwencje dla naszych planów.**

Uczucie strachu wypełniło Harry'ego, Tom powiedział plany nie plan, nie podobało mu się wcale, gdzie to zmierzało.

 **\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, to moja decyzja. Hermiona stała przy mnie od lat na dobre i złe, jest moją siostrą we wszystkim, prócz krwi. To nie chodzi tylko o jej dostęp do grimuaru, chcę tego, po prostu nie wiedziałem, że można to zrobić.**

Tom przyjrzał mu się dokładnie, nie zadowolony, ale daleki od złości, już zaczął kalkulować.

 **\- To prawdopodobnie dość namiesza, na koniec roku, kiedy jej końcowe oceny trafią do Hermiony Evans lub Evans-Potter. -** Powiedział mu obojętnie.

Harry poczuł minimalne ukłucie niepokoju słuchając tego, _nienawidził, gdy społeczeństwo wciskało swój zbiorowy nos w jego sprawy,_ ale zignorował to, nauczył się radzić sobie z tym. **\- To może działać na naszą korzyść; Salazar wie, że nasze nazwiska mogą także zmienić się po naszym rytuale, to będzie dobre odwrócenie uwagi.**

 **\- To prawda**. - Tom uśmiechnął się i skinął głową na zgodę **. - W porządku, będę Ci w tym pomagać. Jeśli wyda się, że ona jest twoją siostrą, plan będzie nadal taki, jak jest. Jeśli główna plotka będzie, że jesteście małżeństwem, ty będziesz odpowiedzialny za naszą przykrywkę.** \- Oferował swoje warunki.

 **\- Zgoda.** \- Harry nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi. _W końcu wywinął się z opresji._

Wtedy Tom kontynuował.

 **\- Doszedłem do wniosku, że ty będziesz ojcem naszych dzieci, aby zapewnić ich zdrowie, a następnie zrobimy adopcję krwi. Ale przypuszczam, że może też być odwrotnie. Może nie dokładnie odwrotnie, ale znośny kompromis.** \- Wygłosił to w najbardziej swobodny sposób.

Harry miał ochotę krzyczeć ze frustracji, _wcale się nie wywinął_.

\- **Tom, -** zaczął niemal w panice. - **Nie potrzebuję, i nawet nie chcę czegoś takiego.**

Uśmiech Toma był niemal czuły, mimo całej jego niebezpiecznej aury.

 **\- Lepiej przestań kłamać tak otwarcie, kochany. Oczywiście, że tego potrzebujesz; nie ma, co do tego wątpliwości. A co do chcenia, może jeszcze nie teraz, ale to przyjdzie.**

Harry chciał go udusić, _zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że mógł być jeden okruch prawdy w jego słowach._ _ **Jeden.**_

 **\- Kiedy piekło zamarznie.**

Tom zmienił wyraz twarzy na zarówno arogancki, jak i spokojny.

 **\- Mogę poczekać.**

Harry był ledwie krok od morderstwa, ale gdy był niemal gotów podejść do Toma i dać, na co zasłużył, osłaniając innych; Leonard raczył ingerować.

\- Hej, chłopaki. Nie musicie o to walczyć. - Widząc, że żadna klątwa nie leci w jego stronę kontynuował. - Ty, Harry, chcesz podzielić się zaklęciami ze wszystkimi obecnymi, prawda? A ty, Tom, nie chcesz by on ryzykował, prawda?

Harry spojrzał na swojego dziadka z podziwem.

 _To było to, co czyniło go Gryfonem, nie jego szczerość, czy cokolwiek innego, nie tak bardzo, jak ta jego odwaga, by ingerować w coś, co może go złamać jak przysłowiową gałązkę, aby chronić innych obecnych!_

Spojrzeli na siebie z Tomem. _Nie, to nie było wcale proste, ale druga sprawa jest osobista i nie miała nic wspólnego z tu i teraz._

\- Tak. - Powiedzieli razem.

Leonard rozpromienił się.

\- Więc mnie wysłuchajcie. Przeprowadzimy rytuał braterstwa, ty z Hermioną a ja z Min. Alphard poślubi tradycyjnie Minervę a Zev Hermionę. Pozostał jedynie Brax, z którymi przypuszczam, że mogę przeprowadzić rytuał jeszcze raz, jest też kimś w rodzaju rodziny... Problem rozwiązany.

Harry nie był pewien, co o tym myśleć. _To było uproszczone rozwiązanie, nie miał wątpliwości, choć przypuszczał, że może zadziałać. Ale wątpił, że można to zrobić przed bitwą ani, że pozostali w ogóle chcieliby się tak spieszyć. Chciał porozmawiać z nimi później..._

Jednak było zabawne obserwować ich reakcję.

Alphard wyglądał jak entuzjastyczny szczeniak, Minerwa wyglądała surowo, ale faktycznie zastygła, Hermiona i Zev byli cali czerwoni a Brax wyglądał na zmieszanego, czy to krok w przód czy w tył...

Tom pochylił się ku niemu, ledwo ukrywając rozbawienie, zarówno planem jak różnymi reakcjami. Przyjrzał się Abraxasowi.

„ _Jeśli chcesz go, jako członka rodziny zawsze może za niego później wyjść ten mały roztrzepaniec."_ Zażartował, wskazując najmniejszą z obecnych.

Włosy Annette wypadały z jej upięcia i były tak niesforne jak Harry'ego, tylko większej długości. Mogła się wydawać na uboczu spraw omawianych tu przez dorosłych, zainteresowana tylko książką z bajkami, ale mógł przysiąc, że jej uwaga skupiona była naprawdę na nich i wydawała się, aż wyciągać uszy by lepiej słyszeć. _Wyglądało, że to tendencja rodzinna..._

Harry wciąż był wkurzony na Toma, ale powstrzymał śmiech na samą myśl.

 _Według czystokrwistej mentalności to był świetny pomysł, ale na poziomie osobistym, nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, dopóki Annette nie była na tyle duża, aby mieć swoją opinię, nawet jeśli Brax był za tym. Nieważne, że w ogóle nie dbał o Lucjusza, był winien Draco, by się narodził._

„ _Nie, wolałbym nie, z różnych powodów."_ Odpowiedział mu naprawdę poważnie.

Tom wciąż nie stracił rozbawienia.

„ _Masz rację, on na nią nie zasługuje; znajdziemy jej kogoś lepszego."_

Tym razem Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu, na myśl o Tomie, jako swatce, ale zwrócił tym na nich uwagę Leonarda.

\- Więc, co wy na to?

Harry rozważył go po raz ostatni.

\- To dobry plan...

-...Jak na gryfona. - Tom nie mógł się powstrzymać, przed dodaniem swojego komentarza.

-... Jak na gryfona... - zgodził się..

\- Czekajcie. -... _Ale nie było mu dane kontynuować..._

Niemal bolesny głos Dorei przerwał mu w połowie zdania. Wtedy, Harry zrozumiał swój błąd. Wziął jej spokojny wyraz twarzy, i fakt, że nie sprzeciwiła się Leonardowi, oba razy, za milczącą akceptację, teraz widział, że kobieta była naprawdę w szoku.

Na jego pytające spojrzenie jego prababka wyraźnie wydawała się wziąć w garść. Po ledwie sekundzie nie było nic ze wspomnianego udręczenia na jej pięknej twarzy i wydawała się, dobierać słowa bardzo ostrożnie.

\- Harry, ja nie przeczę, że są tu zaklęcia, które mogą naprawdę pomóc w walce z Grindelwaldem, ani nie mogłabym powstrzymać cię od wprowadzania swoich bliskich przyjaciół do rodziny, jeżeli tak wybierzesz. Nawet, jeśli nie mogłabym zrozumieć takiej chęci z twojej strony, ani nie planowałam tylko wykorzystania cię, nie byłabym w stanie tego zrobić. Ta księga jest twoja z prawem z urodzenia. Twoja krew, moc, i przysięga Leonarda uczyniły cię de facto Głową tego Domu, i szczerze wątpię, czy nawet powrót mojego męża zmieni ten fakt. - Mały oddech.

\- Ale proszę cię, żebyś naprawdę to rozważył. - Długa pauza. - To nie jest kwestia strachu, że dziedzictwo rodziny popadnie w obce i może nie zasługujące ręce; Alphard jest mojej krwi i kocham Minervę również, jako taką. Mam też najlepsze wrażenia o twoich znajomych, chociaż tak mało ich znam. Ale ten Grimuar to nie tylko potężne zaklęcia i rytuały, ale bardzo niebezpieczne tajemnice i prawdy z czasów sprzed Merlina. Sprawy, których mój syn nie powinien lekceważyć tak łatwo. Więc proszę, studiuj go z największą powagą i zważ sprawy naprawdę starannie zanim zadecydujesz.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, przed patrzeniem na nią z zupełnym niedowierzaniem.

Nie tylko to, co sugerowała, naprawdę go zszokowało _(i naprawdę nie potrzebował otwartego połączenia do umysłu swojego partnera w tej chwili... kręciło już mu się w głowie od jego rozważań i wniosków... Nie, żeby sam nie wpadł na więcej niż kilka)_ , ale bardziej same słowa i różnica w znaczeniu...

 _... Stosunek Leonarda do niego to jedna rzecz, ale jego matki coś zupełnie innego..._

Dorea naprawdę uważała go za Pana! Zmusił się, by uspokoić się, do cholery i sobie z tym poradzić.

 _Dorea nie była tak naprawdę o wiele inna niż Narcyza, tylko w bardziej trudnej sytuacji, ale z ogromnym zrozumieniem dotyczącym mężczyzn Potterów._

Ostatnia myśl rozluźniła go trochę.

 _Ona nie tylko oddała mu władzę nad rodziną, ale przyjęła go do wspomnianej rodziny. Jej otwartość i apel do jego honoru gwarantowały, że nie mógł zrobić nic innego, niż podążać za nią; nawet sposób, w jaki podniosła tajemnice zapewnił, że Tom nie miał dzielić się nimi, kiedykolwiek._

 _Doskonała ślizgońska manipulacja, naprawdę!_

Odzyskawszy równowagę, uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Rozumiem całkowicie, Doreo, i przysięgam, że nigdy nie ujawnię ani jednego rodzinnego sekretu, chyba że będzie to absolutnie konieczne. - Nauczył się, co nieco o semantyce.

Czuł zgodę partnera. Tom dodał do tego swoje.

\- Jeżeli konieczność nie zmusi mnie, by to złamać, masz też moją uroczystą przysięgę.

Dorea uspokoiła się po ich przysięgach i jeśli miała problem z luką, nie okazała tego.

\- Dziękuję panowie wiem, że naprawdę mogę liczyć na was dwóch i waszą dyskrecję. - Ostatnia część była odrobinę kąśliwa, choć nie złośliwie, bardziej niepewna i kalkulująca, oczy przenosiła z jednego do drugiego.

Harry był tym zaskoczony, _prawie nie znała żadnej z ich tajemnic, żadnej, jaką mogłaby ujawnić._ Toma wymieszane rozbawienie i drażliwość nie pomagały sprawie, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że mówili wężomową, dość beztrosko, w jej obecności i jego twarz poczerwieniała.

 _(Szczerze, nie chciał myśleć o jej aktualnej opinii na temat jego rodowodu.)_

Pospiesznie potrzebował odwrócenia uwagi; nie trwało długo, zanim je znalazł.

Leonard wyglądał zarówno na strasznie rozczarowanego, że nie był w stanie im pomóc i bardzo przerażonego, jakie tajemnice był nieumyślnie gotowy ujawnić w razie, gdyby mogły pomóc jego ojcu.

\- Jestem głupcem. - Powiedział w chwili, gdy ich oczy się spotkały.

Harry, bez większego namysłu położył pocieszająco rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Nie, twój plan miał prawdziwe znaczenie, ale nie jesteśmy tak zdesperowani, aby go użyć. Twoje dziedzictwo nie musi być dzielone, ani poświęcane. - Podkreślił zaimek.

 _Nie zamierzał odbierać mu jego praw._

Leonard zrozumiał, co miał na myśli.

\- Nasze Dziedzictwo. - Nalegał.

Harry zgodził się, wzruszony jego życzliwością.

\- Dziękuję, to wiele znaczy.

Leonard wyglądał odrobinę niezręcznie.

\- Sam to powiedziałeś, nie ma czegoś takiego w rodzinie! - Następnie jego frustracja wróciła.

\- Musi być coś innego, co mogłoby podnieść nasze szanse i pomóc też Aurorom. - Dodał otwarcie przejęty.

\- Jestem pewien, że coś znajdziesz. - Tom gładko wtrącił się do ich rozmowy, zanim Harry spróbował kolejnego pocieszania. "Albo..." było oczywiście mocno sugerowane, ale chociaż raz, zamiast po prostu przerażać Leonarda, sprawiło, że zaczął myśleć i doszedł wprost do swojej chwili "Eureka".

Jego twarz rozjaśniła się.

\- Myślę, że mam pomysł.

Harry kontynuował sztyletowanie wzrokiem. Tom skinął mu, dając znak wzrokiem, by kontynuował.

\- Ten dom jest pełen magicznych artefaktów i obiektów z całego świata, jak latające perskie dywany, amulety ochronne, lub różne drobiazgi do magicznego przechowywania itp. Nawet niektóre z prototypów ojca, rzeczy, nie gotowe jeszcze do wprowadzenia na rynek, ale mogące zdziałać cuda w walce, po włożeniu trochę pracy. Wszystko jest do waszej dyspozycji.

Harry poczuł ogromny uśmiech formujący się w jego oczach, a jego entuzjazm nie miał granic. To było równie przydatne, jak grimuar, a może nawet bardziej praktyczne. _Mogło też być przydatne dla Aurorów..._ Czuł, że jego partner był tak samo podekscytowany, a może nawet bardziej, gdyż to dotykało jego naukowej strony. Był naprawdę ciekawy także tej strony, ale jego praktyczna część przeważała inne, na razie...

Wymienili uśmiechy. _Jeżeli to będzie tak dobre, jak się zapowiada, Grindelwalda spotka wiele nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek..._ Musieli sprawdzić to jak najszybciej.

\- Wspaniała robota!

Oczy niemal wyszły Leonardowi z orbit.

Na pewno nie spodziewał się tak dużego uznania ze strony Toma. Ledwo zdobył się na: - Dziękuję. - Ale wypiął pierś z dumą.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie spodziewał się tego też Harry, ale nawet, jeśli _na pewno_ coś się za tym kryło, to nie zmieniało to faktu, że było więcej niż zasłużone za dzisiaj.

\- Rzeczywiście niesamowita robota! Dziękuję Leonard!

Tym razem jego dziadek przyjął to spokojniej, choć nadal rumieniąc się nieco. Ale miał silny blask w oczach.

\- Nie dziękuj mi, drań zabił mojego wujka i pojmał mojego ojca, mam zamiar zrobić, co w mojej mocy, by mu odpłacić. To nie jest tylko sprawa Aurorów i walki o władzę, Grindelwald pożałuje dnia, w którym usłyszał imię Potter.

Harry na pewno się z tym zgadzał. Poczuł, że ich wspólna krew burzy się i nigdy nie czuł się bliższy Leonardowi, niż właśnie teraz.

\- Tak się stanie, przysięgam to. - Odpowiedział, całym sobą.

\- Bohaterze, sprawdziłeś czas? - Podniesiony głos Toma ściągnął go na ziemię.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się... _Wiedział, że o czymś zapomniał..._.Kwadrans przed dziesiątą...

 _Chwila?.. Kwadrans przed dziesiątą?_

\- Cholera!

* * *

Przy odrobinie _, no dobrze, dużym_ , wysiłku udało im się dotrzeć do departamentu Aurorów dokładnie na czas i nie wyglądając na zbytnio zgrzanych.

 _To był początek długiego dnia..._

To nie tak, że Aurorzy byli dokładnie wrodzy; bardziej niepewni, w stosunku do nich, ale faktem było, że nawet Podsekretarz Ministra, nie potrafił przedstawić ich, jak kogokolwiek innego, niż ochotników _, którymi, ściśle mówiąc, byli_ , i spędzili pierwsze godziny szkolenia wykonując u boku kadetów najbardziej podstawowe ćwiczenia.

To niepochlebne szacowanie ich talentów spaliło się dość szybko; Harry i Tom spędzili niemal każdą wolną godzinę na szkoleniu, od kiedy wrócili w przeszłość i to było widać, nawet w zakresie totalnie legalnych zaklęć i prawie bez użycia mrocznych sztuk. Ich przyjaciele włożyli w to niemal tyle samo czasu i to bardziej niż uzasadniało także ich obecność; nawet Leonard radził sobie o wiele lepiej w kontrolowanych warunkach w siłowni Aurorów. Wystarczająco szybko opuścili nowicjuszy i przenieśli się do doświadczonych Aurorów.

Po tym, sprawy szły dużo lepiej...

Było jednomyślne milczące porozumienie, by pozwalać jemu, jako jedynej osobie walczyć z Tomem jeden na jednego i vice versa, a nawet, by umieszczać ich w różnych frakcjach w zbiorowych walkach dla zachowania jakiejś równowagi. Harry cieszył się ogromnie z tego, i nawet miał szansę, by w końcu odpłacić Tomowi publicznie za to, co przecierpiał w ostatnich dniach.

Fakt, że mieli do czynienia w większości z jasnymi rzeczami był wyraźnie na jego korzyść, chociaż, żeby być w porządku jego partner stał się lepszy w jasnej magii w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, i potrzebował całej swojej koncentracji by kontynuować rozbijanie go w kolejnych pojedynkach.

Ale jego pojedynki z Tomem nie były jedynym ekscytującym punktem dnia. Zaczęli koncentrować się coraz bardziej na strategii i nawet nauczyli się kilku ekskluzywnych aurorskich sztuczek. Harry naprawdę kochał nowe rzeczy, jakich się uczył, a niektóre z rad były bezwzględnie użyteczne i nie do znalezienia w żadnej książce, tylko w życiu.

Większość Aurorów była pod wrażeniem, szczególnie po ich pierwszym pojedynku, ale Starszy Auror Bones, czasowo zastępujący Moody'ego, otwarcie ich obserwował, ze stałą głęboką linią między brwiami, wyraz, który pogłębiał się w miarę upływu czasu.

Pierwsze wrażenie Harry'ego o tym człowieku było, że nie bardzo mu się podobają a sposób, w jaki patrzył na nich, a jednocześnie unikał ich wzroku, powodował, że obawiał się, iż Amelia wygadała się też w swojej rodzinie, nie tylko w szkole.

Jeśli tak było, byli dosłownie skończeni. Nie było dla niego przyszłości w korpusie Aurorów, a nawet Tom będzie miał problem z jakąkolwiek pracą w Ministerstwie... Jeśli to się wydało, ich polityczne marzenia polityczne były dosłownie rozbite w pył. Harry był bardziej niż przerażony skutkami i konsekwencjami takiej sytuacji.

 _Nie żeby, była szansa, że Tom rozbije ich związek, aby tego uniknąć i nie był pewien, czy powinien być dotknięty czy przerażony tym, (był, jedno i drugie), ale pozostawało faktem, że nawet, jeśli sam by tego spróbował, zrobiłby tylko jeszcze więcej szkody niż pożytku._

Była oczywiście i inna niebezpieczna możliwość, że jej rodzina domyślała się, że była pod zaklęciem. Jeden chłopak, (nawet potencjalny narzeczony) lub nawet dwóch, pozostawiających ją nie było niczym naprawdę osobliwym, pomimo, że była ładna, ale Amelia była bardzo zrównoważoną czarownicą, a jednak przeklęła Tristana Daviesa, o włos od zagrożenia życiu.

To nie mogło pozostać niezauważone lub wyciszone a dokładne badanie w Świętym Mungu ujawniłoby sprawy. To było raczej niemożliwe, aby określić dokładnie klątwę, z wyjątkiem jej objawów, ale jeśli uzdrowicielom, udałoby się odizolować wężomowę, to oznaczałoby dodatkowo rok w Azkabanie.

 _Do diabła z Tomem i jego okrutną zaborczością, do piekła i z powrotem!_

 _Takie gry są zbyt ryzykowne, przy ścisłej kontroli... Musiał znaleźć Amelię szybko, najlepiej sam i uwolnić ją od klątwy..._

Może Harry był już w tym naprawdę paranoikiem, ale teraz konieczne było spotkanie z Aurorem na osobności celem naprawienia szkód, robił wszystko, co mógł, aby utrzymać więź zamkniętą, a swoje myśli tylko dla siebie, ale spojrzenia, jakie zauważył, rzucane mu przez Toma, wskazywały, że i on doszedł do tych samych wniosków.

 _Musiał działać,_ szybko _... zanim Tom uzna, że Auror musi umrzeć..._

Jego szansa przyszła szybciej niż przewidywał; Auror Jasper Bones podszedł do niego na przerwie obiadowej.

\- Na słowo, Evans, jeśli mogę prosić?

\- Oczywiście, sir. - Harry pospiesznie się zgodził, z profesjonalnym uśmiechem.

Tom wyglądał, jakby nie chciał nic więcej, niż szansę wzięcia udziału w rozmowie, na szczęście był zajęty intensywną dyskusją z kadetami i Aurorami, której, jego ścisła maska uprzejmości nie pozwalała mu przerwać.

Tymczasowy główny Auror zaprowadził go nieco z dala od bezpośredniego widoku i postawił bariery prywatności, bardzo silne, jeśli Harry miałby je oceniać. Nie tracił też czasu na wyłuszczenie jego problemów.

\- Co dokładnie planujecie osiągnąć przychodząc tutaj?

 _Zły, zły, początek..._

\- Sir? - Harry spróbował niewinności, ale to nie była jego najsilniejsza maska.

Auror Bones wyglądał lodowato, ale nie całkowicie wrogo. Wciąż próbował zastraszyć go za pomocą niebotycznie wysokiego wzrostu i niedźwiedziowatej sylwetki. Ta metoda, w połączeniu z jego znaczną magiczną mocą, musi dawać często pozytywne efekty _, szkoda, że nie działała na Harry'ego..._

\- Nie graj ze mną, Evans, nienawidzę oszustwa. Wy dwaj, razem, byliście w stanie stawić czoła trzydziestu Aurorom i wygrać, dodam, że powstrzymując się. Do cholery, okazaliście się też równi Czarnemu Panu. Akademia Aurorów nie ma absolutnie nic do zaoferowania dla ciebie lub Riddle'a, więc czego, do diabła, wy naprawdę chcecie?

Pierwszą reakcją Harry'ego była ulga; mężczyzna mógł być podejrzliwy, ale nie miał nic konkretnego. Jednak, nie okazał absolutnie nic i trzymał więź kompletnie zamkniętą, bez względu na nacisk Toma, było za wcześnie na cokolwiek innego.

\- Mówisz o naszym powodzie bycia tutaj, sir. Nie będę zaprzeczać, _bynajmniej_ , przeszło mi przez myśl zostanie Aurorem, ale mogę szczerze stwierdzić, że jesteśmy tutaj, aby dopaść Grindelwalda, nic więcej. - Stwierdził to wszystko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy; jego osłony były na swoim miejscu, ale nie zostawiał wątpliwości, że był szczery, Auror zrobił to samo.

Niestety, jego umysł był zbyt zabezpieczony, by Harry mógł włamać się bez jego wiedzy. Pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.

\- Ponadto, nie mogę powiedzieć, że niczego się dzisiaj nie nauczyłem. - Komplement przyszedł stosunkowo łatwo, jako, że był w pełni prawdą.

Potężny Auror zaśmiał się, ale nie było w tym dużo wesołości.

\- Wierzę ci, chłopcze, ale to nie znaczy, że mogę w pełni zaufać.

Harry nienawidził być nazywanym chłopcem, z oczywistych powodów, ale to było nic w porównaniu do reszty, zachował zimną krew zaciskając zęby.

\- Co, do diabła, ma to znaczyć, sir? - Na szczęście okoliczności pozwoliły na pokazanie nieco z jego gniewu.

Auror spojrzał na niego badawczo.

\- Z jakiego powodu mam wam ufać, dzieciaku? - Podkreślił ich odmienny status. - Po waszym wyczynie w Hogsmeade, Grindelwald zdecydowanie będzie chciał dobrać się wam do skóry, ale to nie znaczy, że wy nie użyjecie po prostu moich Aurorów, jako tarcze, pozwalając im przyjąć całe uderzenie.

Harry zaklął siarczyście w duchu i podniósł swoje bariery oklumencyjne na maksymalny poziom.

 _A;bo Auror grał w swoją grę, albo byli w gorszym gównie, niż myślał._

\- Z całym szacunkiem, sir, to jest stek bzdur. Jak doszedł Pan do tych poważnych, ale zupełnie bzdurnych zarzutów?

 _Jeśli to było zasługą Dumbledore'a, Tom nie będzie miał okazji go zabić, jak zamierzał, Harry sam skręci jego kościstą szyję.._

Auror zaniósł się śmiechem.

\- Nie urodziłem się wczoraj, Evans, dziś jesteście dobrzy, nie ma wątpliwości, ale to nie może rywalizować z tym, co zrobiliście w Hogsmeade, widziałem rezultaty. Teraz powiedz mi jeszcze raz, do czego to potrzebujesz moich Aurorów?

Wściekłość Harry'ego wzrosła do niebezpiecznego poziomu. _To brzmiało zbyt znajomo, jak na jego gust._

\- Rozumiem teraz twój punkt widzenia, Aurorze Bones, ale to nie wystarcza. Cztery dni temu przetrwaliśmy, na ostrzu noża, przeciw Grindelwaldowi, a teraz ty to bagatelizujesz i nie ufasz nam, ponieważ szukamy pomocy, mniej niż tuzin nastolatków i wszyscy, co do jednego bez zakończeniu formalnego kształcenia. Doskonała ocena, rzeczywiście! Możemy na pewno na ciebie liczyć... - Odwrócił się by odejść.

\- Evans. - Auror wychrypiał, na pewno już się nie śmiał. - Co mam zrobić? Ty, dziewczyny i Potter jesteście jedynymi jasnymi w waszej grupie, ale ty ledwo możesz być klasyfikowany jako jasny czarodziej, a i Potterowie są uważani za całkowicie jasnych tylko od ostatnich pięciu pokoleń. - Sfrustrowany oddech.

\- Reszta twoich przyjaciół to spadkobiercy najwybitniejszych Ciemnych rodzin a Riddle jest kategorią sam w sobie;. Są już szepty dotyczące go. Nie, dziwne jest to, że walczą z Grindelwaldem, a nie u jego boku. - Ostre spojrzenie.

\- Proszą cofnąć ostatnią część, sir. - To był wysyczany rozkaz, bliski zniewadze.

\- Moi przyjaciele i ja jesteśmy lojalnymi brytyjskimi obywatelami, a nie zdrajcami.

Szef Aurorów zamarł, ale trzeba mu przyznać, ani nie wybuchnął, ani nie rzucił się do ucieczki, przed tym, co zobaczył.

\- Przepraszam, - odpowiedział sztywno; - Nie miałem zamiaru obrazić ciebie ani twoich przyjaciół. - Co dziwne, był szczery.

Harry skinął głową na zgodę. Jego wściekłość ostygła, krystalizując się w jednym punkcie, a więc pozwalała mu pozostawać w pełnej kontroli nad sobą. Mógł bez wątpienia zobaczyć ślady palców Dumbledore'a w tym nieporozumieniu, ale to nie wyjaśniało gry Aurora.

\- Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego nadal to ciągniesz, sir, już zgodziłem się odejść. - Widząc zszokowany wygląd Bones'a postanowił opuścić kilka masek i potrząsnąć trochę, tylko, w przypadku ustalenia, że mógłby naprawić to szkodliwe przekonanie.

\- To jest dokładnie to, ta specyficzna mentalność, która dzieli naszych ludzi od wieków. Z połową ludności, alternatywnie podporządkowanej przez swoją naturalną magię; to prawie logiczne, że zwracają się do cudzoziemca, by odzyskać swoje prawa. To brzmi dla mnie albo, jak słaba próba usprawiedliwienia, lub samospełniające proroctwo, wybierz sobie opcję. W obu przypadkach doskonała praca Ministerstwa!

Auror na pewno nie spodziewał się takiej otwartości, ale przyjął nawet to ze spokojem, mimo, że zbladł i tylko zamrugał gwałtownie, próbując znaleźć coś, by odpowiedzieć.

\- Raczej, nie jest to połowa ludności. – Spróbował wykrętu.

Harry uśmiechnął się, nieprzyjemnie.

\- Pomimo tego, czy to daje Ministerstwu prawo by ich gnębić? - Był szczerze zaskoczony, że rozmówca nie zaczął krzyczeć, by go aresztować.

Zadziwiająco, Auror zaśmiał się ponownie, tym razem naprawdę radośnie.

\- Ami miała rację, jesteś najbardziej szczerym Ślizgonem, jakiego można nieć nadzieję spotkać!

Harry nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Wzmianka o Amelii mogła być zagrożeniem lub czymś pozytywnym;

nie był pewien mimo całego pochwalnego tonu.

\- Do czego pan zmierza, sir?

Szef Aurorów rzucił mu spojrzenie, takie, które badało jego duszę bez oklumencji.

\- Daj mi coś, czemu mogę zaufać, twoje słowo honoru, że cokolwiek dowiecie się o nas, nie będzie użyte do przejęcia Ministerstwa po tym jak zagrożenie Grindelwalda się skończy. - Bones wyłożył swoje karty.

Harry'emu ciężko byłoby się z tym nie zgodzić. Był gotów zaoferować i poświęcić wiele rzeczy, aby uniknąć siłowego przejęcia, co nie znaczyło, że zamierzał ustąpić łatwo, skoro, w takim przypadku osłabiłoby to za bardzo ich pozycję.

\- Chętnie bym to zrobił pod pewnymi warunkami. - Stwierdził.

Bones zmrużył oczy.

\- Takimi jak, Evans?

Harry był gotowy.

\- Jak pozwalanie nam walczyć z tym, co przychodzi nam bardziej naturalnie, a nie ściganie nas za to, kiedy wszystko będzie już za nami.

Auror rozważył to ze wściekłością.

\- Porozmawiam z Podsekretarzem i zwrócimy się do Ministra. Ale to nie będzie carte blanche i nie będę tolerować chorych emocji. Trzymajcie je dla Grindelwalda, żołnierzy lub szpiegów. Ale ostatnia kategoria będzie potrzebowała potwierdzenia przez veritaserum.

Harry nie miał problemu z niczym z wymienionych; to było w rzeczywistości zdecydowanie bardziej korzystne niż to, czego się spodziewał, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to spojrzenie w oczach Bonesa. _Zdecydowanie podejrzane!_ Obiecał sobie uwolnić Amelię natychmiast.

\- Proszę to zrobić, sir, i będziesz miał moją uroczystą przysięgę, ja nie pochwalam chorych emocji. - _Powinien zatrzymać się na tym, to wystarczało..._

\- Ale to nie znaczy, że ciemne sztuki składają się tylko z tego, a nawet nie przede wszystkim, to jest po prostu kolejny sposób na robienie czegoś, nie są złem.

… _Ale nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy przestać._

Co dziwne, Auror uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

\- Mogę nie znajdować nic złego w twoich opiniach, Evans, mogę nawet się z tobą zgodzić, ale faktem jest, że większość ciemnych sztuk jest niezgodna z prawem. Jeśli złapię ciebie, czy kogokolwiek, na ich uprawianiu, z wyłączeniem wyżej wymienionych okoliczności, będę z tobą walczyć, podwójnie, jeśli choćby spróbujecie zmusić Ministerstwo siłą, by coś zmienić. - Zaznaczył granicę.

Harry odparł ze szczerym uśmiechem.

\- Co na temat podejścia politycznego?

Lord Jasper Bones z Domu Bones potraktował go poważnie.

\- Jeśli dojdziecie do miejsca, by przedstawić swoje pomysły w Wizengamocie lub Izbie Lordów na pewno ich wysłucham i jeśli będą sprawiedliwe, a nie tylko przechylały szalę na drugą stronę, Dom Bones je poprze, w każdym temacie. - Uśmiechnął się niemal złośliwie, przy ostatniej części, ale trwało to ledwie sekundę i powrócił do swojego ponurego wyrazu twarzy. - Ale ma to być rzetelnie, bez wymuszenia lub Imperiusa.

Harry rozpromienił się; to poszło znacznie dalej, niż kiedykolwiek miał nadzieję, od domu Bones.

\- Dziękuję, sir, naprawdę doceniam twoje wsparcie i nie znajdziesz powodu, by je wycofać. - I ponieważ, nie było już dobijania się do jego głowy i chciał być uczciwy dodał.

\- Ale, żeby być w porządku, to nie tylko moje pomysły, pan Riddle był autorem, co najmniej połowy.

Spojrzenie starszego Aurora zlodowaciało.

\- Nie wątpię, panie Evans, ale dopóki nie będzie spełniony konkretny cel, pan Riddle jest persona non grata dla mojej rodziny, z wyjątkiem tej komnaty lub walki. I tylko z powodu faktu, że uważam to za niedojrzałość, a nie złośliwość, nie podejmę konkretnych działań.

Harry zrobił się lekko zielony.

\- Rozumiem. - Wyglądało na to, że wszystkie maski opadły.

Spojrzenie starego Aurora stało się, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej ostre.

\- Moja siostrzenica wysyłała bardzo pochlebne listy w poprzednim roku dotyczące ciebie, zwykle zgadzam się z jej opinią, ale w tym przypadku zastanawiam się, czy nie była w błędzie, czas pokaże.

To zabolało, mimo, że rozumiał jego punkt widzenia, _w końcu, nie zwolnił jej w chwili, gdy dowiedział się prawdy o klątwie,_ i zarumienił się ze wstydu.

\- Nie żywię nic, prócz szacunku dla Amelii i Domu Bones. - Na ile to ma znaczenie, przepraszam.

Wyraz twarzy Aurora, złagodniał nieco.

\- Jesteś uczciwy, - zauważył, - być może, Amelia nie myliła się. Przeprosiny przyjęte. - Zakończył formalnie.

\- Dziękuję Panu. - Harry poczuł wielką ulgę, ale również, zaczął się martwić obserwacjami rozmówcy.

 _Może nie powinien być, tak szczery..._

Auror to zauważył.

\- Panie Evans, Harrison, moja siostrzenica wypłakiwała oczy poprzedniej Wielkanocy, ale tak jest o wiele lepiej, niż gdyby miała płakać przez całe jej życie. Nie wierzę, że prawo powinno ingerować w sprawy sypialni dotyczące dorosłych i nigdy nie będę szukać ani ujawniać czegoś w tym rodzaju. - Przebiegły uśmiech...

\- To by się zmieniło oczywiście, gdybyś próbował się z nią ożenić. - Odszedł po tym komentarzu, zanosząc się znowu tubalnym śmiechem.

* * *

Ulga i zdumienie Harry'ego trwało tylko chwilę, Tom czekał za rogiem.

Wymienił lodowaty ukłon z Aurorem i następnej chwili spoglądał na Harry'ego prawie czerwonawym wzrokiem, ale właściwie nie wyglądał na złego... To było coś innego.

 **\- Ile słyszałeś?**

Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- **Wszystko.**

Harry zdołał nie zadławić się ani skrzywić.

 **\- Dziwię się, że nie jesteś wściekły.** \- Dodał bezceremonialnie; choć w to nie uwierzył, mógł się założyć, że jego przyjaciel miał zamiar odpłacić mu za to już wkrótce.

Wredny śmieszek zmienił się w bardziej figlarny uśmiech.

 **\- Dlaczego powinienem? To było twoje prawo i ufam ci byś nas reprezentował.** \- Ton był rzeczowy, wzrok szczery.

Harry nagle poczuł zawrót głowy.

\- **Naprawdę?** \- W jakiejś niewielkiej części jego umysł wiedział, że brzmiał jak idiota, ale w tej chwili był zbyt przytłoczony, by o to dbać.

Po raz kolejny Tom zmierzył go wzrokiem.

 **\- Naprawdę, i nie możesz mnie zawieść. Byłeś chwilami, zbyt świętoszkowaty i szczery jak na mój gust, ale, poza tym, całkowicie wspaniały!** \- Tym razem Harry'emu udało się rozszyfrować to spojrzenie; to był zachłanny głód...

Zawrót głowy Harry'ego wrócił dziesięciokrotnie, tym razem stracił też oddech.

 **\- Dzięki, tak myślę...** \- próbował żartować, ignorując to i swój wściekły rumieniec.

Ale taki komplement był podejrzany.

 _Nawet, jeśli Tom naprawdę pochwalał jego sposób postępowania, nie było szans, aby przeoczył, tym bardziej wybaczył, że próbował odciąć go całkowicie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego partner zamierza wstrzymać się z tą konkretną sprawą, aż będą mieli prywatność..._

 **\- Jeśli ufasz mi, tak bardzo, to co tu robisz? -** Irytująco, Tom miał i na to gotową prawidłową odpowiedź.

 **\- Twój gniew wzrósł, i to niebezpiecznie. Uznałem, że to ani czas, ani miejsce dla nas, aby zbierać kawałki Aurora z sufitu. -** Harry nie miał na to absolutnie nic do powiedzenia, i wtedy Tom rzucił bombę.

 **\- Chociaż on wie za dużo.**

Resztki przyjemności Harry'ego wyparowały; jego puls zaczął walić prawie morderczo i fakt, że był już zirytowany z powodu Amelii, nie pomagał sprawie.

 **\- Nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić.** \- To było proste stwierdzenie faktu.

Tom przyjął to dość łatwo i skinął głową.

 **\- Tak długo, jak nie wykona ruchu przeciw nam, jest bezpieczny.**

Normalnie Harry przyjąłby to, mniej lub bardziej, ale nie teraz.

 **\- Dosyć, Tom. Nie skrzywdzisz tej rodziny, nie ważne, co będzie. Zrobiłeś im już wystarczająco szkód.** \- To było polecenie wysyczane z przekonaniem.

Oczy Toma błysnęły zabójczo, ale utrzymał kontrolę.

 **\- Tak myślisz, kochanie? Uważam, że było to w pełni zasłużone.** \- Harry nie wycofał się i Tom zacisnął usta.

 **\- Rozumiem, że są pod twoją ochroną.** \- To nie było pytanie.

Harry i tak odpowiedział.

 **\- Tak.** \- Spróbował przekonać Toma, by zobaczył jego punkt widzenia. **\- Szanuję Aurora Bones, jest naprawdę sprawiedliwy...Cała rodzina taka jest. Nawet Amelia była najbardziej honorową osobą w Ministerstwie, w moim czasie. Potrzebujemy takich ludzi.**

 _Będzie miał za to przerąbane... Przez długi czas..Ale tak musiało być._

Tom skinął głową na zgodę, _ale oczywiście nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić._

 **\- Czy mam się martwić cenionym Aurorem? Ja zazwyczaj potrzebuję godzin, aby przekonać cię do czegoś, a prawie się nie przewróciłeś, śpiesząc wykonywać jego życzenia.**

Harry nie wiedział, czy chce się śmiać, krztusić, czy bardziej się złościć.

 _Nie przegapił oczywiście, śmiertelnej powagi skrywanej za rozbawionym tonem, ale zaczynał podejrzewać, że irracjonalna zazdrość była niczym więcej niż usprawiedliwieniem dla Toma, by przeklinać tych, których nie lubił i uniknąć konsekwencji..._

Wiedząc, że dolewa oliwy do ognia nie wybrał żadnego z powyższych, i się nie wycofał.

 **\- Raczej nie, ale on ma rację, musisz przestać rzucać klątwy na ludzi, na jakiś czas, przynajmniej.**

Cisza była ogłuszająca, zabójcza.

 **\- Czy wyobrażasz sobie, że powinienem spróbować zostać świętym, tak jak ty, bo mam cię poślubić, czy też muszę przypomnieć o twojej przysiędze i konsekwencjach, jeżeli wybrałbyś powrót do Światła?** \- Nie było nawet śladu zrozumienia w jego oczach, jego twarz była jak z kamienia i spojrzenie równie twarde.

Odpowiedź Harry'ego była natychmiastowa i równie bezkompromisowa.

\- **Jeśli mnie zmusisz do wyboru, po prostu zostawię politykę - i ciebie, pozostając neutralnym i chroniąc moich przyjaciół najlepiej jak potrafię. -** Dopiero, gdy wyrzekł swoje bezkompromisowe stanowisko, zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł zranić uczucia Toma, jak szalenie lub niemożliwie to brzmiało, więc starał się złagodzić ostrość, utrzymując swoje zdanie.

 **\- Ale ja nie chcę, nie mogę uwierzyć, że poprosiłem o coś zupełnie irracjonalnego.**

 **\- Wierzę, że nazwał to, chore emocje.** \- Głos Toma był uprzejmy, jego oczy całkiem przeciwnie. On też się nie wycofał. Harry spróbował ponownie.

 **\- Słuchaj, Tom, nigdy nie nazwałem cię tak, prosto w twarz, a jeśli jesteś chory teraz, robiąc to, ja jestem dwa razy bardziej, za to, że mi się podoba. Nie spodziewam się, ani szczerze, nie chcę byś się zmienił, ale mamy umowę, i to nie jest tylko kwestia mojej wrażliwości, jak byś to nazwał...** \- Przyjrzał się partnerowi, by sprawdzić, czy jego słowa miały jakikolwiek efekt. _Czy znalazł jakiekolwiek maleńkie zmiękczenie twarzy Toma?_ Nie był pewien.

 **\- Nie powiem, że mi to nie przeszkadza, gdy posuwasz się zbyt daleko, ale jestem o wiele bardziej przejęty ryzykiem, jakie podejmujesz. Stajesz się lekkomyślny, Tom**. - Harry otworzył całkowicie swoje serce i mówił dokładnie to, co czuł, bez podstępu.

 **\- To było co innego, gdy byłeś jednym z wielu uczniów, bez względu na to, jak popularnym, ale teraz jesteśmy już w gazetach, jak osoby publiczne. Nasza kampania już się rozpoczęła, a nie ma możliwości, że uda ci się wywinąć przy tak ścisłej kontroli. Ledwo uniknęliśmy zemsty krwi, wątpię, by tak się stało drugi raz.**

Tom przyglądał mu się przez długi czas, a następnie wygiął wargi tak, że Harry miał ochotę uderzyć głową w ścianę. _Wzbudził w nim odruch rywalizacji, mieli przerąbane..._

 **\- Więc myślisz, że jestem zbyt lekkomyślny i nie potrafię się skutecznie ukryć?** \- Zażartował, ale kontynuował, zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, tym razem śmiertelnie poważnie.

 **\- Nie podobało mi się to, jak gotowy byłeś przyjąć stronę Aurora przeciwko mnie, ale masz jakąś rację i pomyślę o tym...** \- Harry ledwo powstrzymał oddech ulgi; to było tak blisko, jak mogło, u Toma do faktycznej zgody.

 _Nawet, jeśli skończy po prostu będąc bardziej uważnym, to i tak będzie ulga._

…Ponownie został pozbawiony szansy odpowiedzi, grzmiący głos Aurora to sprawił. - Chłopcy, przerwa się skończyła. Jeśli chcecie walczyć, zróbcie to wewnątrz platformy.

Ale Tom nie wydawał się z tego zakończenia ich rozmowy w pełni zadowolony, i rzucił mu przynętę z rozpuszczającym kości i doprowadzającym krew do wrzenia uśmiechem...

 **-...Przy okazji, czy nie przyznałeś właśnie otwarcie, że to ci się podoba?**

Harry jęknął.

 _To było czyste piekło; Może uda mu się kiedyś wyjść z tego bagna... ale to... Tom nigdy o tym nie zapomni, ani nie przestanie tego używać, nawet za miliard lat..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział trzynasty: Prezenty – Lub coś innego  
**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego (kontynuacja)**_

Surowe szkolenie wśród Aurorów było kontynuowane, nawet bardziej intensywnie, do piątej trzydzieści, gdy ich zmiana w końcu dobiegła końca. Harry był zarówno zadowolony pod koniec dnia, jak i trochę ostrożny. Ostatnia część brała się stąd, że znał Toma, wiedział, że jego partner nie zaakceptuje tak po prostu ciągłych przegranych dzisiaj i miał wziąć na nim rewanż w chwili, gdy dotrą do domu _._

 _Niesamowicie jak szybko zaczął uważać to miejsce za swój dom!_

Normalnie coś takiego byłoby ostatnim do przejmowania się, ale ze względu na podekscytowane rozmowy Aurorów; dotarło do niego, że dzięki ciągłym ważnym zajęciom, totalnie przegapił upływ czasu i że już jutro była Wigilia. Harry nie miał prezentów dla żadnego ze swoich przyjaciół, nie mówiąc o Tomie _..._

 _Chociaż Aurorzy(i ich uniformy) nieświadomie podsunęli mu piękny pomysł na prezent dla niego..._

 _Tylko, jak, do diabła, ma uniknąć kompletnego zażenowania?_

Umył twarz i ręce, rozważając pretekst, aby uciec, kiedy Tom podszedł do niego, świeżo po prysznicu. Jego usta były lekko skrzywione i Harry ledwo powstrzymał się od drażnienia się z jego niechęci do publicznych pryszniców, ale bliższe spojrzenie pokazało, że to nie było głównym problemem jego partnera.

\- Gotowy do domu?

Harry postanowił, iść na całość.

\- Nie bardzo, mam wcześniej coś do zrobienia. - Udawał naturalność.

Tom zmrużył oczy, ale nie, aby drażnić go, że próbuje uniknąć pojedynku.

 **\- Lepiej, żebyś nie planował wizyty u Moody'ego.**

Harry zjeżył się wewnątrz, ale niestety nie mógł tego użyć jako wymówki.

 **\- Niestety nie, zapytałem Podsekretarza i on nadal jest w szpitalu, wystąpiły komplikacje. -** Jego ton był niedbały, ale Tom naprawdę go znał, za dobrze.

\- Harry! - Jego głos był ostry. **\- Nie waż się zaczynać za to winić... To był najlepszy ruch, jaki mogliśmy zrobić.**

 _Czy na pewno?_ Harry nie był taki pewien, ale to nie było coś, o czym chciał myśleć w tej chwili.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle, pytasz? - Wrócił do tematu.

Tom nie wyglądał na przejętego, nawet, jeśli był.

\- Wybieram się do Nadii. **Ci głupcy może nie są całkowicie bezużyteczni, ale prawie tak, będziemy potrzebować każdej możliwej pomocy.**

Harry był rozdarty między śmiechem a zbesztaniem go, skończył robiąc jedno i drugie.

 **\- Jesteś niepoprawny! Oni są nawet w połowie tak źli i wiesz o tym.**

Tom pozostał uparty, i Harry westchnął.

 **\- Przynajmniej musisz przyznać, że jest zdecydowana poprawa w porównaniu do tych z mojego czasu...**

To sprawiło, że Tom zaszydził.

 **\- Nie mógłbym nawet nazwać ludźmi tamtą akurat grupę.**

Harry uśmiechnął się bez słowa, _było to wystarczające ustępstwo_. Jego partner zmienił temat.

 **\- Gdzie dokładnie, zatem się wybierasz?**

Harry'emu był już bardzo niezręcznie.

 _Nie podobał mu się ten ton, ani trochę, i ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował był Tom starający się kontrolować jego posunięcia._

 **\- Od kiedy, tak w ogóle, musisz to wiedzieć?** \- Próbował mówić lekko.

Mógł odczytać ripostę w jego oczach: " _Od kiedy próbujesz to ukryć",_ ale o dziwo Tom się powstrzymał i odpowiedział mu równie lekko, choć nieco sarkastycznie:

 **\- No, nie wiem, tylko od kiedy obecny oficjalny Czarny Pan uczynił nas swoim podstawowym celem**.

To sprawiło, że Harry przystopował. _Była w tym manipulacja, nie miał wątpliwości, ale Tom miał też trochę racji._

 **\- Hej, ja tylko wyruszam na Pokątną, może byś się trochę uspokoił.**

Oczy Toma błysnęły na insynuację, ale powstrzymał swój gniew, po raz kolejny. _Harry miał przechlapane... później...dziesięciokrotnie.._

 **\- Weźmiesz pozostałych ze sobą, oczywiście.**

Harry był już porządnie wkurzony i miał ochotę Toma czymś walnąć.

 **\- Nie potrzebuje nianiek**. _\- Naprawdę powinien się tego spodziewać, ale dosłownie sam w to wdepnął.._. Nie powinno mu to aż tak przeszkadzać, ale to niepotrzebnie utrudni jego plany...

Wargi Toma drgnęły.

 **\- Nie o to mi chodziło, ale teraz, kiedy o tym wspomniałeś...**

 **\- TOM...** \- To był warkot.

Jego partner posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie.

 **\- Czy zapomniałeś o swoim słowie, już tak szybko?**

 _Cholera... cholera... cholera..._

 **\- W porządku, -** Harry ustąpił trochę, z niechęcią, jednak nie zamierzał się całkowicie podporządkować.

 **\- Ale, ty też będziesz narażony na niebezpieczeństwo... Powinieneś przynajmniej wziąć wsparcie...** \- Jego skarga nie była tylko chęcią odegrania się.

Jednak Tom nie był w nastroju do kompromisu.

 **\- Nie ma potrzeby, nie ja ciągle narażam swoją sz.. –** Lodowate spojrzenie Harry'ego natychmiast go wstrzymało. **– Użyję kominka, na Salazara, nie potrzebuję ochroniarza ani attaché czekającego na mnie na zewnątrz**. – Wtedy przyszła mu do głowy myśl i się uśmiechnął.

– **Ale, być może, będę potrzebować pomocy później… Więc może zawołam Abraxasa za kilka godzin.. Będę mieć całą bibliotekę rzadkich ksiąg, zbyt delikatnych, aby je zmniejszyć, prawdopodobnie zbyt delikatnych także dla innego rodzaju magii… Więc może też i pozostałych.** – Jego oczy błyszczały łobuzersko.

Harry też nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

Tom niekoniecznie musiał iść w tym na kompromis, jego dane słowo było w pełni wiążące, ale zrobił to i Harry był szczęśliwy. Fakt, że miał za to później zapłacić, i to prawdopodobnie słono, skoro było to przemilczane był tylko częścią gry. Ponadto wiedza, że Tom kontynuował karanie Braxa i pozostałych na jego sposób a nie dodając coś strasznego też podnosiła go na duchu.

Była też mała część Harry'ego, która uważała myśl oł jego wścibskich znajomych przenoszących bardzo ciężkie tomy na piechotę raczej za zabawną…

 _Miał przeczucie, że Tom miał zamiar dodać do wspomnianej wagi…_

 **\- W porządku, będziemy tam.**

Tom uśmiechnął się arogancko.

 **\- Odezwę się za kilka godzin.**

Uśmiech Harry'ego był równie szeroki.

 **\- Jeżeli będę gotowy na wezwanie, inaczej wyślę pozostałych.**

Uśmiech Toma przygasł.

 **\- Mogę poczekać, ale tylko trochę.**

Harry powstrzymał śmiech _, prawdopodobnie też skończy przenosząc księgi, ale było warto._

\- Zatem do zobaczenia później. - Odwrócił się do wyjścia.

\- Czekaj, - Tom zatrzymał go. - Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, gdzie dokładnie na Pokątnej idziesz? - Niezadowolenie było oczywiste.

Harry posłał mu złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Rzeczywiście, nie powiedziałem. - Dodał wychodząc.

 _Miał za to zapłacić, ale jeśli już był na celowniku, dlaczego nie miałby, równie dobrze, się zabawić? Tom może go namierzyć, jeśli naprawdę będzie potrzebował (lub spróbować go gdzieś zatrzymać, jeśli ujdzie mu to na sucho), ale to nie znaczy, że zamierzał podać mu to na srebrnej tacy._

 _Do diabła, nawet ze znakiem na plecach mógł utrudnić sprawy, Marvolo nauczył go sztuczkę czy dwie przed wyrażeniem zgody na powrót do oryginału._

* * *

Harry i pozostali opuścili bank w zupełnej ciszy. Jego przyjaciele nie mieli w ogóle pojęcia o tym, co go trapi, ale mogli odczytać jego podniecenie i nie pytali o to, nawet Herm, ku jego wielkiej uldze. W głowie wciąż mu huczało po zaskoczeniu, jakie go spotkało u Gringotta; naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, gdzie do cholery, Tom zebrał nie całkiem niezauważalne bogactwo, jakie tam znalazł, ale na pewno nie pochodzące z ich stypendium w Hogwarcie ani jego pensji, jako kelnera, a tym bardziej Toma, z księgarni.

Naprawdę musiał dowiedzieć się, o pochodzeniu fortuny, ale bez względu na to skąd pochodziła został przytłoczony zaufaniem partnera _, (nawet, mimo, że zapomniał go poinformować!)_ naciski Toma na posiadanie wspólnego konta ze względów bezpieczeństwa nabrały nowego znaczenia.

 _Prawdziwy drań!_

Jednak, mimo wszystkich nowo odkrytych funduszy, Harry postanowił pozostać przy tym, co wziął, choć byłoby trochę łatwiej podjąć całe jego skromne oszczędności z pracy po to, by pokryć koszt prezentów, jakie zaplanował dla swoich przyjaciół, ten planowany dla Toma był już dość kosztowny...

Ale, gdy dotarli do sklepu, jego przyjaciele zaczęli rzucać zaciekawione spojrzenia jeden na drugiego i wreszcie Herm wybuchnęła z pytaniem.

\- Myślałam, że wybrałeś się po prezent dla Toma?

Harry był rozbawiony.

\- Tak.

Leonard wyglądał na nieco tym zakłopotanego.

\- Nie no, wy dwaj naprawdę jesteście jak małżeństwo, ja jestem zaręczony z Mel, ale gdybym odważył się przynieść jej coś bardziej osobistego niż szalik, moja mama byłaby wkurzona a ojciec i brat Mel by mnie pobili.

Alphard uśmiechnął się, trochę tęsknie.

\- To jest dobra rzecz z Tomem i Harrym, nie są nikomu nic winni.

Harry zastanawiał się nad tą lekką goryczą, czy nie żałował, że przeciwstawiał sie swojej rodzinie, ale nie miał zamiaru publicznie go pytać.

\- Chłopaki? - Podniósł głos, tylko trochę, aby przyciągnąć ich uwagę.

\- Jeśli wolicie, możecie poczekać na mnie u Fortescue.

\- Dobrze! - Minerva rozpromieniła się do niego, choć była nieco czerwona, i chwyciła za ramię Hermiony.

\- Jeśli planujesz kupić bieliznę, przynajmniej Miona i ja, natychmiast się tam udamy.

Hermiona tylko spojrzała zakłopotana i skinęła głową.

Harry zarumienił się. _Na pewno nie myślał, aby kupić coś takiego..._

 _-_ Żadnej bielizny, ale w porządku.

\- Myślę, że wszyscy powinniśmy wejść do środka. - Brax gładko wtrącił.

Alphard zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym zgodził się.

\- Popieram.

Zev był jedynym, który wyglądał, jakby miał zastrzeżenia. Wydawał się zarówno bardzo zawstydzony, jak dziewczyny, ale także, co najmniej lekko poirytowany na Braxa.

\- Nie sądzę, że to najlepszy z pomysłów.

Harry też zaczął być rozdrażniony całą sprawą.

\- To nie jest obowiązkowe, naprawdę chłopaki, nie potrzebuję ochroniarzy, szczególnie w sklepie.

To szybko zmieniło zdanie Zeva.

\- Chodźmy.

Ta zmiana wkurzyła Harry'ego, ale nie miał zamiaru o to walczyć...

Wewnątrz sklepu Harry przyjął najbardziej obojętny wyraz twarzy, _nic nie da pokazywanie teraz lęku, to, co robił i tak zakrawało o skandal._ Swoim najbardziej spokojnym głosem zażądał szkarłatnej koszuli wyjściowej z jedwabiu z acromantul i podał wymiary Toma. Pozostali posłali mu dziwne spojrzenia słysząc kolor, ale mieli dość kultury, żeby nic nie powiedzieć.

Trzydziestoletnia Madame Malkin z pewnością nie uważała jego zamówienia za osobliwe, spisała wszystko, działając znacznie bardziej profesjonalnie niż pamiętał, chociaż wciąż trochę flirtowała. Harry niemal mechanicznie flirtował w odpowiedzi, próbując nie spekulować, czy tak samo mechaniczne jest dla niej i jak często miała mężczyzn w swoim sklepie zamawiających rzeczy dla innych mężczyzn...

Zastanawiał się, po raz kolejny, czy nie powinien pójść do mugolskiego krawca, aby uniknąć całkowicie zostawiania śladów, ale znał swojego partnera zbyt dobrze. Cokolwiek poniżej jedwabiu z acromantul i nawet by nie dotknął tego w tym kolorze pod karą śmierci; _to było ryzyko, już tak jak było._

Ale Harry chciał, coś udowodnić; męczyło go wymyślanie mu przez Toma za jego lekkomyślność, kiedy wielokrotnie robił to samo...

Były chwile, że był bez wątpliwości bardziej gryfoński niż Gryfoni...

 _Dobrze, jeśli chciał też zobaczyć go w jednym ze swoich ulubionych kolorów, pomimo jego lat w Slytherinie, to też była całkowicie prywatna sprawa..._

Z powrotem na zewnątrz, po tym jak Madame Malkin poleciła im, wrócić za godzinę, jego przyjaciele zaczęli przesłuchanie.

\- Nie no! Naprawdę chcesz ubrać Riddle'a w gryfońską czerwień! Mowa o jajach! - Leonard prawie drżał z entuzjazmu, z trudem pamiętając, by nie krzyczeć, Minerva od razu klepnęła go w kark. Alphard też skinął głową, patrząc, co najmniej tak entuzjastycznie, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Dzięki chłopaki, chyba. - Wycedził. _Nigdy nie powinien wziąć ich do sklepu..._ Minerva nie zauważyła lub nie zwróciła uwagi na sarkazm, tylko sprawdziła, czy nie ma gorączki.

\- Uważaj! - Mruknął. Minerva pozostała niezruszona.

\- Nie widzę żadnego podwyższenia temperatury, ale czy jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? Tom ma trochę alergię na Gryffindor i jego kolory na ile go znam... - To nie był do końca żart.

Hermiona zachichotała.

\- Och, wątpię, że jest to tak poważne.

Harry ledwo zdołał się nie zarumienić i po prostu się uśmiechnął.

 _Herm coś insynuowała, ze wszystkich ludzi!_

Było po tym kilka śmieszków, chociaż Minerva i Leonard pozostali zdziwieni, a pozostali się uspokoili. Też się uspokoił ciesząc się, że sprawa została na tym zakończona.

Ruszyli w drogę.

Ale wtedy Alphard podjął temat...

\- Nie, to po prostu, naszego Harry'ego podnieca doprowadzanie Toma do pasji! - Też został natychmiast trzepnięty w głowę z mruknięciem:

\- Chłopcy!

Ale Harry nie uznał, tego za śmieszne, _były insynuacje, ale było też to..._

\- Alphard wystarczy.

Uśmieszki zniknęły jak ucięte nożem. Alphard patrzył przepraszająco, i on też się czuł źle. Naprawdę nie lubił mieć władzy nad swoimi przyjaciółmi...

...Wtedy Brax uniósł brew...

\- Och, nie wiem, - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - To był nieelegancko powiedziane, ale trafione. Od kiedy cię znam, twoją życiową ambicją jest doprowadzenie Toma do szaleństwa, świadomie lub nie. - Pozostali skinęli głową.

Harry chciał walnąć w coś głową.

\- Urocze, bardzo urocze... Naprawdę potrzebujecie własnego życia, chłopaki.

Z jednej strony był wdzięczny, że jego przyjaciele nie bali się z nim drażnić, czy mówić swojego zdania. Z drugiej... miał dobry powód by unikać nawet myślenia o umawianiu się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, przez lata, nie tylko że względu, na ich zaszłości..

 _..".A nie mówiłem", to suka!..._

Wszyscy roześmiali się i w końcu zaczęli iść do lodziarni. Ale jego kłopoty jeszcze się nie skończyły. Konspiracyjny szept Leonarda do Alpharda, sprawił, że warknął.

\- Czy wiesz, o co chodzi z Harrym i Gryffindorem? Czy był tam niemal przydzielony, czy coś? - Szybko oddalił się, udając, że ich nie słyszał.

Ale kiedy mijał Zeviego, zauważył, że jego lekkość była jakby wymuszona. Właściwie, teraz, gdy o tym myślał, Zev był spięty, odkąd weszli do sklepu. Powoli do niego podszedł, podczas gdy pozostali byli zajęci, i skinął na niego, by odeszli bardziej do przodu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Wyszeptał.

Uśmiech Zeviego był, w najlżejszy sposób, wymuszony.

\- Dlaczego miałoby nie być?

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno. Zevi był w błędzie, jeśli wierzył, że zamierza wycofać się z tego, mógł to zrobić subtelnie, ale mógł to zrobić i bardzo wprost.

\- Nie wiem, może dlatego, że jesteś trochę zdenerwowany, odkąd ruszyliśmy do sklepu. Jest zwykła nerwowość i jest zamartwianie, więc co się stało?

Twarz Zeva rozjaśniła się nieco, to nie była gra.

\- Nie zamartwiałem się. Właśnie planowałem, jaką wysłać odpowiedź do domu, w razie czego.

Harry był przez chwilę zaskoczony.

\- Dlaczego będziesz potrzebował na to odpowiedzi? - Potem uderzyło go. - Salazarze! Hermiona była moim alibi. Czy wpadniecie przez to w kłopoty?

Zev rozważył to.

\- Nie, raczej nie, byłem z nią, więc nie będzie skandalu, nawet, jeśli Madame Malkin o tym rozgada. Ale istnieje możliwość, że matka zacznie mnie męczyć o rozważenie i innych opcji."

Harry poczuł się jak robak.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam. - To nie dotyczyło tylko obecnego zamieszania.

Zevi uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie martw się o to, to mój wybór. Poradzę sobie.

Harry nie czuł się uspokojony, to wciąż jego wina, i Miona może kiedyś zapłacić za cały bałagan.

Ale Zev był zbyt spostrzegawczy, by przegapić, dokąd zmierzały jego myśli.

\- Harry, ja nie zamierzam jej za to opuścić, wiedziałem, dokąd to zmierza, od samego początku, znam was obu. - Kolejny uśmiech.

\- Jeśli ona może cię wesprzeć zrobi to i ja czuję tak samo.

Harry mógł mu tylko wylewnie dziękować z głębi serca, ku jego zupełnemu zażenowaniu. Poczuł niezmierną ulgę i nie potrzebował nic więcej. Słowo Zeva było lepsze niż złoto...

...Pozostawał jedynie problem, znalezienia prezentów także dla przyjaciół...

Ale gdy jego wzrok padł na Manthosa Aggelakisa, jego specyficznego ex-współpracownika, wchodzącego do apteki wpadł na genialny pomysł, taki, który mógł oznaczać życie lub śmierć jego przyjaciół w obecnych okolicznościach.

 _... Jeżeli on zechce z nim współpracować, oczywiście..._

Ale Harry w tych dniach przestał rozpędzać się bez większego planu _, a przynajmniej próbował,_ nawet, jeśli miałby być uznany przez niektórych za słabego. Więc zmusił się do zostania, gdzie był i przypomniał sobie wszystko, co wiedział o mężczyźnie, w celu obliczenia, w jaki sposób najlepiej do niego podejść.

* * *

{Poznał Manthos poprzedniego lata, kiedy zaczął pracować, jako kelner dla pani Heistings w Dziurawym Kotle, gdzie ten już pracował, jako kucharz od kilku miesięcy. Dzięki wspólnemu miejscu pracy, poznał go i poznaj jego historię, _więcej lub mniej_ ; były części, które odgadł lub zostały dodane przez panią Heistings. _(Te też sprawdził)._

Pan Aggelakis był bojownikiem greckiego ruchu oporu, ale skończył, jako uciekinier w Anglii, uratowany przez brytyjskich żołnierzy, kiedy Niemcy zaczęli zbyt nastawać na jego głowę. Przez pierwsze miesiące dobrze sie przystosował, a nawet rozpoczął pracę, jako bardzo udany Auror. (Jego pierwotna profesja). Ale wszystko się zmieniło, gdy dostał informację, że jego stara matka, żona, nastoletni syn, córeczki, i większość z ich wioski zostali straceni przez Niemców w odwecie. (Jedno z ostatnich okrucieństw wojennych).

To było to: mężczyzna pękł. Chociaż nie całkowicie oszalał z wściekłości, by zostać zamknięty w Świętym Mungu, lub otwarcie psychotyczny, by zostać wtrącony do Azkabanu, Manthos Aggelakis z przyjemnego, dobrze obytego, człowieka z poczuciem humoru, stał się zgryźliwym, kłótliwym, alkoholikiem ze żrącym jak kwas językiem, który nie miał szacunku prawie dla żadnej żywej duszy i absolutnie żadnej nadziei. Jego życie miało tylko jeden cel: zobaczyć Grindelwalda martwym.

Oczywiście przełożeni Aurora nie mogli po tym go zatrzymać. Złachmaniony alkoholik to jedno, _nawet jeśli został usprawiedliwiony przez osoby z koneksjami,_ ale jego całkowite lekceważenie władzy i solowe misje, nie wspominając już o otwartym korzystaniu z mrocznych sztuk, ( _choć Harry mógł się założyć, że było to bardziej z powodu desperacji niż rzeczywistego pociągu_ ) wystarczyło, aby wysłali go swoją drogą.

Ministerstwo wykazało oczywiście na tyle zrozumienia, aby go nie oskarżać, przy tylu osobach świeżo mu wdzięcznych za ich życia, ale na pewno mieli nadzieję, że może umrzeć zaatakowany, lub po prostu wybrać się na powrót do zniszczonego kraju. Na pewno nie liczyli na panią Heistings _, jedną z uratowanych_ , że weźmie go pod swoje skrzydła.

Fakty te zostały udostępnione Harry'emu przez samą poczciwą szefową, aby pomóc mu zrozumieć jego współpracownika. Harry w pewien sposób rozumiał i współczuł mu, mimo całej niechęci, _a może czegoś jeszcze mroczniejszego_ , ale nie był wystarczająco masochistą, by być więcej niż tylko uprzejmym dla kogoś, kogo gorycz i wstyd, mogły rywalizować z, a nawet zawstydzić Snape'a.

W miesiącach, gdy pracował w Kotle przeszedł od niechętnego szacunku dla Greka _na początku_ , po tym jak zauważył, jak bardzo opiekuńczy był dla garstki ludzi, na których wciąż mu zależało, _a mianowicie pani Heistings i jej syna_ , aż, by go polubić, po tym jak przyjął, a nawet śmiał się z jego ciętych odpowiedzi.

Ale dopiero po tym, jak pan Aggelakis wyprzedził go, odpowiadając na atak w Pokątnej, uzbrojony w cholerny nóż kuchenny, poza różdżką _, (Tom był trzeci, tuż za nimi),_ sprawiło, że zaczął widzieć Manthosa nawet, jako coś jak przyjaciela.

 _(Mógłby się założyć, że to był ten sam dzień, gdy jego partner zmienił czystą pogardę w rzeczywistą nienawiść wobec czarodzieja.)_

Jednak również, właśnie to konkretne zdarzenie, sprawiło, że Harry przyznał i zrozumiał swoją niechęć i pierwszy ostry podświadomy strach, jaki czuł wobec czarodzieja. Jeżeli był początkowo przerażony po tym, jak zdał sobie sprawę, że rozumie, o co chodzi Tomowi, tak był bardziej niż przerażony teraz, rozpoznając brutalny portret, jak dokładnie miałby skończyć, gdyby stracił Toma, Herm i resztę swoich pozostałych mu przyjaciół, między innymi.

To był bardzo otrzeźwiające doświadczenie, _określenie "mroczne lustro" nie było nawet w stanie go wyrazić,_ i nienawidził siebie za to i za swoją mroczną ulgę, która z nim przyszła. _(Szkoda, że uczucie znikło w ciągu roku szkolnego, to może by go powstrzymało od zrobienia kilka głupich rzeczy.)_

Ale to dokładnie ta autonienawiść, nakręcała go, by zacząć dbać o Manthosa noc po nocy, (kiedy ten wielokrotnie próbował utopić smutki do stopnia, że nie był w stanie stanąć na własnych nogach), jako rodzaj pokuty, czy może jego chora ciekawość, która go doprowadziła do prawdziwych rozmów z mężczyzną, czy też było to tylko jego szczęście i cierpliwość...

...I zapewne fakt, że dzielił imię zmarłego syna mężczyzny _, (szczegół, o którym raczej przypadkowo dowiedział się, w taką noc),_ a nawet, że pozwolił panu Aggelakis łudzić się, od czasu do czasu, że to ów syn opiekował się nim, co w końcu się mu dostęp do niektórych jego niesamowitych magicznych sekretów, jeśli nie klucza do ich otwarcia...}

* * *

...To właśnie doprowadziło go do dzisiaj, Pan Aggelakis nie zamierzał dzielić się swoim dziedzictwem rodziny i tajemnicami bez powodu, a Harry nie był totalną szumowiną, by je po prostu ukraść. Jedyną szansą, jaka widział, na te tajemnicę, bez względu na to, jak bardzo jego umysł nad tym pracował, było powiedzieć mu wyraźnie, czego chciał, a co najważniejsze, dlaczego...

Harry wciąż nie widział większych szans na sukces, nawet z całkowitą szczerością, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić, aby nie spróbować. Na szczęście jego proces myślenia nie trwał zbyt długo, mężczyzna właśnie wychodził ze sklepu; _nadszedł czas, aby działać._

\- Poczekaj tu na mnie. - Powiedział Zeviemu, był to niemal rozkaz.

\- Harry... - Zev brzmiał nieszczęśliwie i próbował go zatrzymać. Ale Harry nie miał czasu na niańki, ani nawet na strażników.

\- Trzymaj też innych z daleka, kiedy tu dotrą. - Tym razem to był faktyczny rozkaz, wypowiedziany, gdy zwracał większość uwagi na swój cel i podążył za nim, niemal biegnąc.

Prawie stracił go w tłumie, ale na szczęście od dawna zaniedbane szpakowate włosy trudno było przegapić.

\- Panie Aggelakis? - Brak reakcji, tego się właściwie spodziewał.

Kucharz szedł dalej, wyglądając, jakby miał ciężar świata na ramionach, jak zwykle, prawie nie zwracając uwagi na nic w ogóle i jeszcze ludzie pospieszali, aby zejść mu z drogi, co on nawet ledwo zauważał.

\- Panie Manthos? - Spróbował ponownie.

Tym razem był jakiś odzew. Grecki czarodziej odwrócił, by spojrzeć na niego, i jego wyraz twarzy złagodniał nieco, kiedy go rozpoznał.

Rzucił mu pobieżne spojrzenie, badając jego samopoczucie.

\- Dobry wieczór, Harry, palikari mou, jestem zadowolony, że gazeta była w błędzie i nie odniosłeś tak bardzo ciężkich obrażeń. Jest jakaś szansa, że byli w błędzie też, co do tyrana? - Zapytał z morderczym zapałem.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać małego uśmieszku; to było zdecydowanie miłe pozdrowienie, jak na mizantropa. Nawet lepiej, nadal był trzeźwy.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Manthos, niestety nie, ale będzie panu miło usłyszeć, że Grindelwald też nie pozostał bez szwanku.

Grek praktycznie zamruczał na to.

\- Wspaniale! Powinienem był wiedzieć... Ani ty, ani też, twój arogancki twój przyjaciel, nie działacie na pół gwizdka. Nie martw się, palikari mou, kiedyś drań dostanie, co mu się należy. Teraz, potrzebujesz czegoś konkretnego, czy tylko mi zawracasz głowę? Chociaż chcę usłyszeć szczegóły muszę wrócić do Kotła. - Jego akcent pogłębił się przez jego entuzjazm, ale nie był nawet w zbliżeniu tak ciężki jak Victora.

Uśmiech Harry'ego powiększył się na jego radość.

 _Powinien był wiedzieć, że nienawiść Aggelakisa do Niemców w ogóle, a Grindelwalda w szczególności, była powodem, że się z nim zadawał... Jak również to, że Grek posunął się tak daleko, by chwalić Toma, musiał być mocno pod ich wrażeniem, poza zadowoleniem z całej sprawy..._

 _...Jednak, dla niego, nie wypytywanie o żadne szczegóły znaczyło, ze coś było nie całkiem w porządku..._

\- Liczę na to, sir, i tak, naprawdę potrzebuję. - Nie było na pewno powodu, dla podstępu.

Czarne jak paciorki oczy spojrzały w dół, badając jego szczerość, po chwili czarodziej skinął głową z aprobatą dla jego bezpośredniości.

\- Przypuszczam, że jestem jedyną osobą, która może pomóc, co to jest? - Spytał zrzędliwie.

Harry dyskretnie skrzyżował palce.

\- To prawda. - To na pewno było prawdą.

Mężczyzna mruknął coś, co, Harry miał wrażenie, nie było wcale pochlebne, ale wydawał się podjąć decyzję.

\- Mów, więc, palikari mou. Jestem ci coś winien za drania! - Jego oczy błyszczały złośliwie, ale potem spuścił nagle wzrok. - Zawdzięczam ci cholernie wiele, też za poprzednie lato. - Doszedł do wniosku, nieco zakłopotany.

Przyszła kolej Harry'ego by, czuć się niezręcznie i nieco winnym... To był pierwszy raz, gdy ten otwarcie w ten sposób, uznał jego pomoc, (przynajmniej na trzeźwo) i stosowanie terminu "palikari" tak naprawdę nie pomagało. Dowiedział się, że to oznaczało "odważny, honorowy chłopiec.

 _Zdecydowanie nie pomagało!_

\- Jest to zbyt ważna sprawa dla mnie, do dyskusji na ulicy. Czy mogę kupić ci kawę czy coś? - _Niemniej jednak, nieważne jak ciężka, dla niego była świadomość, o co przyszedł zapytać, jeżeli doszło do tego, będzie korzystać z wszelkich dostępnych metod, jeśli będzie musiał..._

Grek zarechotał nieprzyjemnie, jego dobry nastrój wyparował.

\- Czy ty oszalałeś, chłopcze? Nie pracujemy już razem, żebyś był zobowiązany do obcowania ze mną. Mogę zniszczyć ci reputację, jestem uważany za wariata z Pokątnej, pijaka, i bez litości pani Heistings, byłbym niczym więcej niż włóczęgą, potknięciem na ulicy. - Przyznał świadomie, ale bez żadnego użalania się. - Myślałem, że chcesz dostać się gdzieś w życiu.. Ten twój przewrażliwiony, wyniosły, stavraderfos wypowie mi wojnę. - Ostatnia część, jednak, była pełna złośliwego humoru.

Harry przewrócił oczami na jego dramatyzm i dziwne wyrażenia z greckiego nieustannie używane, co do niego i Toma. _Choć lubił, jedno: "Brat z wyboru", nie był całkowicie pewien, że to było jeszcze właściwe..._

 _Ale jeśli Pan Manthos myślał, że jakieś obelgi skierowane do Toma mogłyby go odstraszyć, mógł sobie pomarzyć..._ nie, żeby jego partner kiedykolwiek, starał się ukrywać swoją pogardę dla kucharza... _i wciąż podkreślał, że wydobywa jego najbardziej lekkomyślne cechy._.. jednak powstrzymał się od rzucania klątw, jakby to było poniżej niego...

Mimo to, z tego, co wiedział, Tom mógł kilkakrotnie powtarzać rzucanie klątw, a ten je odrzucał... _ale znowu, to był prawdziwy powód, dla którego zawracał teraz głowę starcowi..._

\- Nie wątpię, co do części o szaleństwie, ale od kiedy to mnie powstrzymywało? - Ujął sucho. - Albo, od kiedy pozwalam opiniom Toma kierować mną? Więc, pójdziemy, sir?

 _Nie, żeby Harry nie zgadzał się z dokładnością niektórych określeń, bez względu na ich źródło, ale wątpił, że główny ciężar publicznej dezaprobaty wynikał tylko z tego, że pan Aggelakis był pijany większość czasu; wielu na Pokątnej dzieliło tę cechę._

Miał wrażenie, że ogólny niepokój, a niekiedy wręcz obawa, jaką niektórzy członkowie ludku z Pokątnej mieli zwykle wspólne wobec Greka nie były spowodowane, tym, że był cudzoziemcem, a nawet prawdopodobnie mrocznym... _Jego postawa mogła być najbardziej przerażająca..._

Kolejne spojrzenie spod ciężkich, pierzastych, brwi.

\- Ciągle mnie Sir-ujesz smarkaczu, naprawdę potrzebujesz czegoś wielkiego, więc chodźmy lepiej do Kotła... – Harry nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

Na drodze do swego celu, ludzie schodzili im z drogi, Aggelakis posłał mu słaby gorzki uśmieszek, jakby udowodnił mu, że miał rację, i może miał, ale Harry wątpił by było to takie proste...

Jego otwarcie cierpki sposób bycia, dosłownie wobec każdego, bez względu na ich pozycję, ( _cecha, o którą podejrzewał, Tom był głęboko zazdrosny)_ trzymała ludzi na dystans, a jego szybko pogarszający się wygląd, (zbyt chuda twarz prawie zgubiona w jego gęstej i zaniedbanej siwiejącej brodzie, dodatkowo onieśmielający, górujący wzrost i zataczanie się po pijanemu) _i obiektywnie patrząc wyglądał jak skrzyżowanie dorosłego Hagrida i Snape'a_ , szczerze nie pomagało. Ale było też i dużo szacunku, który był wyrażany w równym stopniu przez takie działania, Harry mógł i to też widzieć wyraźnie...

 _(Mógłby panikować i/ lub być nadal tym odstraszony, gdyby to była całkowicie kwestia strachu, kiedy w końcu zauważył, że dotyczy to także jego, nie tylko Toma, w Hogwarcie...)._

W pubie udali się bezpośrednio do kuchni i Aggelakis zaczął przygotowywać, swoją najmocniejszą grecką kawę dla obu z nich. Harry przyjął to wiedząc, że będzie jej potrzebował go później, i postawił bariery prywatności.

 _...Ani o chwilę za wcześnie..._

Jego przyjaciele najwyraźniej zrezygnowali z pójścia do Fortescue i zamiast tego postanowili także przyjść tutaj, ale jednak respektowali jego życzenia, siedząc w kącie przy odległym stole.

 _Słuchali jego poleceń, jak cholera!_

Mimo to, przyszedł czas dla niego, aby wyłożyć swoje karty.

\- Naprawdę potrzebuję, abyś nauczył mnie, tego zaklęcia. - Wskazał bez wstępów.

Pan Aggelakis rozsypał kawę, ale kiedy odzyskał oddech próbował grać niewzruszonego.

\- A co to będzie za zaklęcie?

Harry raz jeszcze miał poczucie winy, silniejsze niż wcześniej, bo wiedział, jaki świętokradztwem miała być prośba, _nawet bardziej od dzisiejszego poranka_ , i jakie tragiczne wspomnienia miał wywołać. Mimo to, nie wycofał się, nawet się nie zawahał, ale patrzył czarodziejowi prosto w oczy.

 _...To mogło być kluczem do bezpieczeństwa jego przyjaciół..._

\- Obaj wiemy, o co chodzi... - Powiedział twardo. - Potrzebuję zaklęcia odrzucającego klątwy. Tego, które wykorzystałeś w amulecie oka, który utworzyłeś dla pani Heistings, ta sama magia, o której mi mówiłeś, a nawet uczyłeś mnie.. noc w noc...

 _...Te same noce, w których dzielił z nim żałobę po jego bliskich (chcąc lub nie) długie godziny po zamknięciu Kotła..._

 _...Naprawdę Tom nie był całkowicie szalony w swoim obrzydzeniu do czarodzieja..._

Manthos spojrzał na niego zagubiony, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. Harry nigdy nie robił, ( _ani nawet nie pomyślał_ ), że robi coś wyjątkowego, nawet nie wspomniał o tym, a teraz szukał zapłaty. Sam akt musiał wyglądać jak zdrada, i zupełnie do niego niepodobna.

\- Palikari mou?

Ale Harry nie pozwolił sobie teraz na poczucie winy. Rozumiał, co robi, ale to nie wystarczyło, aby go powstrzymać, bardziej całkiem przeciwnie. Zaczął szanować i sympatyzować z Manthosem, ale to miało mniejsze znaczenie, w porównaniu z tym, co czuł do Toma, Herm, i reszty ich przyjaciół.

Nie powstrzyma się przed niczym, by ich chronić.

\- Proszę, panie Manthos, - błagał. - Wiesz, że bym nie prosił, gdyby nie było to koniecznie dla bezpieczeństwa moich przyjaciół, nie zrobiłbym ci tego.

Manthos wyrzucił z siebie długi ciąg greckich slow, prawdopodobnie przekleństw. Ale także pierwszy opuścił wzrok; przywołał papierosy, zapalił i zaczął chodzić. Dłuższą chwilę później przemówił...

\- Nie sądzę, żebyś potrzebował tego tylko dla tego twojego zarozumiałego stavraderfos i twojej oczytanej dziewczyny? - To było prawie jak zgoda, ale brzmiało jak desperacja.

Nie mógł nawet roześmiać się na jego ostre zniewagi dla Toma, lub jego chytrej podpowiedzi, że powinien wybrać Hermionę.

\- Nie, proszę pana, - przyznał, spoglądając ukradkiem na swoich przyjaciół przez szklane drzwi do głównej sali, ten zrozumiał. Jedyną niedogodnością, przed jaką sumienie Harry'ego się buntowało, było, że to, co go łączyło z Aggelakisem było długiem honorowym, a nie życia, nie mógł go zmusić.

\- Wy idziecie na Grindelwalda. - To nie było pytanie.

Harry skinął głową, to miało być utrzymywane w tajemnicy ze względów bezpieczeństwa, ale po prostu nie widział Aggelakisa, jako zagrożenie, nienawidził Grindelwalda za bardzo i niezależnie od jego sytuacji, nie brakowało mu woli do zwalczenia Imperiusa, przynajmniej tyle musiał mu przyznać.

 _Fakt, że był pewien, że przekona go to na jego korzyść, to tylko bonus._

Ale ku jego całkowitemu zaskoczeniu Manthos wciąż się nie zdecydował. Wyglądał na rozdartego i zaangażowanego trochę bardziej, ale wciąż nie poddawał się.

\- Chcę, pomóc ci, Harry, naprawdę, ale nie mogę. Myślałem, że byłem zupełnie sam po utracie mojej rodziny, ale tak nie jest. Właśnie odkryłem daleką kuzynkę. Moim długiem, moim obowiązkiem, jako mówicie, wy, Anglicy, jest ona.

Harry nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.

\- Nie rozumiem, - wybuchnął w końcu. - To tylko jedno zaklęcie, na miłość Salazara, nie proszę o pełne dziedzictwo rodziny czy... - zatrzymał się, rozumiejąc, że brzmiał jak rozwydrzony bachor i poczuł wstyd.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, ale jestem naprawdę zadowolony, że nie jest już pan zupełnie sam. - Raczej wymamrotał.

Pan Aggelakis nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, ale nie wyglądał na gotowego, aby wyrzucić go za ucho.

\- Gdybyś zwrócił uwagę, jak mówiłeś, na moje pijackie bełkotanie, wiedziałbyś, że to nie jest proste zaklęcie, ale pełny rytuał, ale przeprosiny przyjęte.

Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą, mimo wszystko, nie mogąc, nie zastanawiać się, nad swoim zamiłowaniem do ludzi, którzy mają zwyczaj, aby go pouczać, ale to było naprawdę uzasadnione.

\- Wiesz, że jest mi naprawdę przykro. - Wyznał, ten skinął głową.

\- Więc, co z nią? - Nie mógł powstrzymać się od zapytania.

Aggelakis uśmiechnął się i po raz pierwszy, od kiedy Harry go spotkał, wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

\- Sybil jest niczym więcej niż głupią, roztrzepaną, młodą dziewczyną z pokręconym pojęciem, o naszej rodzinie i ledwo zna jakikolwiek grecki, ale jest rodziną. Będę chronić ją moim życiem.

Harry był zadowolony, ze względu na swego starszego przyjaciela, ale na samo imię dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie, miał bardzo złe przeczucia.

\- Sybil? - Zapytał tak delikatnie, jak tylko mógł.

Grecki czarodziej tylko się uśmiechnął, kiwając głową w stronę szklanych drzwi i tak po prostu obawy Harry'ego potwierdziły się.

Nie zwrócił żadnej, poza pobieżną, uwagi do kelnerkę na zewnątrz, długi warkocz, i fartuch już na początku go odrzuciły, ale to była ona: _(wiotka jak trzcina, ze zbyt cienką wąską twarzą, ledwo utrzymującą za duże okulary krótkowidza, przypominając mu, jak zawsze dużego owada)._ Osoba, której unikał jak ognia, odkąd wrócił do przeszłości.

Przez chwilę był pewien, że ma halucynacje i słyszał głos przyjaciela jak we śnie.

\- Martwię się o nią, choć ona nalega, że chce postępować zgodnie z rodzinną tradycją, a nie ma prawie nic z daru matki. Na szczęście pani Heistings zaoferowała jej twoją starą pracę na wakacje i potem jak skończy szkołę. Nawet, jeśli coś mi się stanie, nie skończy głodując.

Wzmianka Manthosa o jego matce, niespotkana do tej pory, plus prawdziwa troska w jego tonie, przywróciły Harry'ego ostro do chwili obecnej.

 _Nie, to nie był sen czy złudzenie!_

\- Sybil Trelawney! - Udało mu się wypowiedzieć.

\- Widzę, że ją znasz. - Coś w tonie Manthosa wystraszyło Harry'ego.

Coś jak instynkt, nakazało mu odwrót, szybko.

\- Ledwo, poznałem ją w szkole, przelotnie.

Wyraz twarzy Greka nie stał się ani odrobinę mniej straszny.

\- Jednak to musiało być bardzo silne wrażenie. - Na puste spojrzenie Harry'ego Aggelakis kontynuował.

\- Będę z tobą szczery, Harry; Sybil jest zbyt wielkim marzycielem, mieszka w swoim własnym małym świecie, jeżeli mnie zabraknie, wątpię, że będzie miała hart ducha do wzięcia sterów własnego życia, nawet ze stałą pracę. Ona potrzebuje opiekuna i będę bardziej niż szczęśliwy, aby wprowadzić cię w rodzinne tajemnice, a nawet przyjąć Cię, jako mojego dziedzica, magicznie i publicznie, jeżeli zdecydujesz się przyjąć tę rolę.

Surrealistyczny horror tej chwili ogarnął Harry'ego, jakby ciężki czarny worek zarzucono mu na głowę, i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom.

 _To była najbardziej szalona rzecz, jaką słyszał w całym swoim życiu!_

Potrzebował całej swojej woli, by nie uciec z krzykiem i zamiast tego odpowiedzieć spokojnie i nawet grzecznie.

\- Przykro mi, proszę pana, ale nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł, choć doceniam ofertę. - Wstał, by wyjść.

Była część niego, bezgranicznie wdzięczna za jego związanie z Tomem, choćby tylko dla tego, pomijając więzi emocjonalne. Zaklęcie było na tyle ważne, że powinien to poważnie rozważyć.

Drugi czarodziej przyglądał mu się intensywnie.

\- Czy jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz tego ponownie rozważyć, Harry? - Jego głos był pozbawiony wszelkich emocji.

Harry skinął głową stanowczo. _Absolutnie nie było nawet bliskie temu, jak pewien był tej sprawy._

\- Życzę jej jak najlepiej, ale jestem pewien. - Nie mógł nawet rozważać tej możliwości bez dreszczu obrzydzenia.

 _Prawdopodobnie była to słabość, a może też było płytkie, ale nigdy nie mógł myśleć o Trelawney, bez migawek, przerażających, prawie każdego tygodnia, przepowiadania jego śmierci i o wiele, wiele gorzej, jej prawdziwego proroctwa. To było zdecydowanie niesprawiedliwe, a nawet z jego strony hipokryzja, (zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, jakiego rodzaju sprawy były w jego przeszłości z Tomem), ale nawet pozostawiając ich przeszłość na boku, nie mógłby nawet znieść jej bliskiej obecności, tak był przerażony, że wyrzuci inne proroctwo i zniszczy jego życie od podstaw jeszcze raz._

Kolejne intensywne przyglądanie się, podczas gdy Harry gorączkowo żywił nadzieję, że jego twarz była tak pusta dla Greka, jak tylko może być dla wszystkich z wyjątkiem Toma i być może Herm. Grek uśmiechnął się; _wyglądało na to, że miał szczęście_.

\- Przejdź do mojego pokoju! _\- A może nie..._

\- Przepraszam? - Jego radar dziwności dawał maksymalne odczyty, ale na szczęście nie był to " _on na mnie leci?"_ rodzaj dziwności...

Czarodziej uśmiechnął się niemal złośliwie.

\- Zdałeś. To wspólna wada was Ślizgonów, że nigdy nie wiecie gdzie się zatrzymać, aby osiągnąć swoje ambicje, ale przynajmniej ty to robisz. Myślę, że możemy przejść do przeprowadzenia rytuału.

Harry wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi.

 _Wyglądało na to, że sprawy jednak idą dobrą drogą_. Był zarówno wdzięczny jak i nieco upokorzony przegrawszy ze swoją własną sztuczką...

Nadal jednak, nie mógł się powstrzymać, od poczucia winy...

\- Dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję! Ale wszystko, co powiedział pan o Sybil było prawdą, tak? - Nie mógł nie zadać pytania, które naprawdę nie było pytaniem.

Wyraz twarzy Greka zmienił się na prawie miły, a może nieco zaskoczony jego troską.

\- Rzeczywiście, każde słowo. I gdyby było dla ciebie możliwe, myśleć o niej w ten sposób, choćby trochę, naciskałbym. Tak jak jest, bylibyście oboje nieszczęśliwi, nawet gdybyś to przyjął... Grindelwald musi umrzeć, i mam wrażenie, że ty i Riddle odegracie, co najmniej kluczową rolę... - Był śmiertelnie poważny.

Harry był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony prawie każdym znaczeniem tego oświadczenia, jakie mógł dostrzec, ale wciąż miał poczucie winy.

\- Co z waszą ojczyzną? Czy nie będziecie tam oboje bezpieczniejsi? Wojna z Niemcami jest skończona. - Zapytał, gdy skierowali się do dwóch klatek schodowych.

Otrzymał ostre spojrzenie, za swoją troskę.

\- W Grecji wrze wojna domowa, głupi dzieciaku! Brat zabija brata dla głupiej polityki, nie zamierzam zabrać ją w ten bałagan! Nie dlatego, że jest tu wiele bezpieczniejsza, ale dorastała, jako Brytyjka, potrafi sobie z tym lepiej poradzić. Dlaczego jak myślisz, ja jeszcze nie wyjechałem...?

Harry poczuł się prawie jak gówno; mógłby obyć się bez rzucania soli na rany towarzysza - zrobił także sobie uwagę, aby bliżej przyglądać się polityce międzynarodowej, nie tylko czarodziejskiej...

\- Myślałem, że jesteś tutaj z powodu Grindelwalda? - _Wściekłość była lepsza niż depresja._

Odniósł tylko częściowy sukces. Oczy Aggelakisa rozbłysły jak węgle, ale zgasły zbyt szybko.

\- Nie spocznę, dopóki nie zobaczę go martwego. Egzekucje w mojej wsi może były odwetem za moje zamachy bombowe, ale Grindewald zaangażował się w to, bo chciał mieć moją rodzinę, albo konkretnie moją matkę, na swojej łasce. - Gwałtowny oddech i zmusił się do lżejszego tonu.

\- Na pewno nie zostałem tutaj dla podłej pogody i snobistycznych ludzi...

Harry nie mógł się na to powstrzymać od prychnięcia. Wiedział dokładnie, co ten próbował i chciał pomóc.

\- Hej, nie jesteśmy tacy źli, mówiłeś też o niedoskonałościach swoich ludzi, wścibscy aż do przegięcia i kłótliwi tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe. – Nawet, gdy odpowiadał kpiną, próbował przypomnieć sobie, co słyszał o ciotecznej babce Trelawney wiedział, że był jakiś związek.

Grek uśmiechnął się.

\- Idealnie byś pasował.

Wiedział, że to komplement.

\- Dzięki, chyba. - Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed małym żartem.

Nie, żeby pozostał on bezkarny.

\- Nie musisz się tak martwić o Sybil; - stwierdził Grek. - To nie w tobie się durzy, bardziej w twoim partnerze...

Harry prawie stracił równowagę na schodach...

\- Zbyt wiele informacji! - Próbował żartować, ale wątpił, by jego ostre spojrzenie było w pełni kontrolowane.

Spojrzenie czarodzieja było niemal nieprzeniknione, ale był prawie pewien, że wyczytał pewne sadystyczne rozbawienie w zakrzywieniu ust. Uspokoił się.

 _...Cóż, ten wyraz zdecydowanie przypominał mu Trelawney i jej sadystyczną uciechę podczas przewidywania jego śmierci_ ; Zastanawiał się, dlaczego wątpił w ich pokrewieństwo...

Nawet, jeśli to była czysta prawdę, _w co nie miał żadnych podstaw, aby nie wierzyć, na pewno, wolałby o tym nie wiedzieć, nie to, żeby Manthos miał pozwolić którejkolwiek dziewczynie z rodziny umawiać się z Tomem, nie z własnej woli, a na pewno nie na spokojnie..._

 _(Nie, żeby wiedział, czy nawet podejrzewał, że Tom był rosnącym Czarnym Panem, gdyby tak było Harry był niemal pewien, że zareagowałby na tę wiedzę próbą Avady, był zdecydowanie mało elastyczny w tym temacie. To było prawdopodobnie powodem, że nie uważał go za bliskiego przyjaciela, a nie różnica wieku...)._

Również mu nie umknęło, że czarodziej użył terminu partner, _co było dość wymowne i niepokojące... Ale nie całkowicie alarmujące... gdyby miał stworzyć im przez to problemy, zrobiłby to już wcześniej..._

 _...Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.._

Ale, gdy dotarli do celu - pokoju pana Aggelakisa, te myśli i wszystko niezwiązane z zadaniem wyparowało. Zawsze czuł się nieswojo w tym miejscu a teraz podwójnie, bo nie był rozproszony przez wnoszenie go do środka. Tragedia może bezpośrednio nie dotknęła konkretnie tego miejsca, ale surowy pokój, ozdobiony tylko drewnianym obrazem Matki Boskiej, i zdjęciami w sepii ukochanych i utraconych bliskich Aggelakisa, stale oświetlonymi przez samotne czuwające światło, wyraźnie czyniły je miejscem żałoby.

 _To była dla pana Manthosa Dolina Godryka._

Aggelakis miał tyle uprzejmości, by nie wspominać o jego dyskomforcie, a może nawet tego nie zauważył, jako, że był zajęty organizowaniem białych świec i przemieniania łóżka w mały wysoki stół, ale początkowo chętna ciekawość Harry'ego przeszła w szok i lęk, kiedy zorientował się, co dokładnie zostało umieszczone na wierzchu wspomnianego stołu.

\- Nie, to jest zbyt wiele. - Znalazł głos, by wyrazić sprzeciw.

(To było prawie okrągłym, niebieskim kamieniem, o wielkości dłoni mężczyzny, wykonanym ze szkła, wygładzonym przez wieki kontaktu z morzem. Harry wyczuwał delikatne kuszące magiczne fale, promieniujące z niego nieustannie i nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy zaniżenie jego wartości, jako prosty obiekt).

Ale także przypomniał sobie historie Aggelakisa na jego temat i jak było przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie w jego rodzinie. Nie mógł tak po prostu zabrać mu coś tak cennego _... zwłaszcza, biorąc pod uwagę jak ten o niego walczył..._

Aggelakis nie wydawał się zbytnio pod wrażeniem jego reakcji.

\- A jak zakładałeś, że to zrobimy, palikari mou?

Harry nienawidził być pouczany, więc jego reakcja była prawie przewidywalna.

\- Cholera, nie wiem, ale musi być jakiś sposób, nie zabiorę ci ostatniej pamiątki rodzinnej. Musi być coś innego, aby to rzucić! - Zawołał.

O dziwo, pan Manthos przyjął jego wybuch stosunkowo dobrze. - Doceniam, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem o osobliwości magii i geografii w Grecji?

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale zmusił się do przypomnienia.

\- Tak, twoje linie mocy skoncentrowane są specjalnie na morzu, choć nadal istnieją na ziemi i w tak zwane "Świętych Miejscach", podobnie jak reszty świata. - Aggelakis skinął głową, że zrozumiał to dobrze, ale Harry nie był jeszcze gotów przyznać się do porażki.

\- Ale na pewno nie wszystkie greckie zaklęcia i rytuały muszą być wzmacniane przez morze?

Czarodziej westchnął i przystąpił do wyjaśnienia.

\- Nie, nie muszą, ale niestety ten tak, to i narastanie magii na przestrzeni wieków. Rytuał, o jaki prosisz mnie, potrzebuje zarówno najwyższej wrażliwości i koncentracji i żąda największej magicznej mocy, prawdziwego dawania samego siebie by miał choćby minimalny wynik. Nawet, jeśli przyniósłbyś mi Obsydian Cyklad, jako centrum i matrycę to nie wystarczyłoby na pokrycie twoich wymagań.

Harry musiał na to spuścić wzrok. Brzmiało to bardziej skomplikowanie z każdą chwilą i nie odważyłby się żądać czegoś takiego nawet od Leonarda, _czy nawet Toma_ , gdyby wiedział...

\- Im więcej słyszę, tym mniej rozumiem, dlaczego choćby to rozważasz? - To było tylko w połowie pytanie.

Grek wyglądał na rozbawionego.

\- To naprawdę bardzo proste. Po pierwsze, nie jestem pewien, że Sybil, najdroższa dla mnie dziewczyna, ma magiczną siłę potrzebną, by przekazać nasze dziedzictwo jej przyszłym dzieciom, ani nie wierzę, że sam będę żyć tak długo. Po drugie, mam trochę żądań/życzeń, które jestem prawie pewien, że możesz spełnić. - Pokazał w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby.

Harry rozluźnił się, teraz rozumiał lepiej. Wiedział też, że żądania będą straszne, wobec takiego nieoczekiwanego wstępu i rozwoju, ale to były sprawy, z jakimi mógł sobie poradzić.

\- Mogę ich wysłuchać. - Zaproponował wymijająco.

Uśmiech czarodzieja rozjaśnił się jeszcze bardziej, pokazując zarówno ulgę i rodzaj drapieżności. Harry zebrał się w sobie; ale to nic nie dało...

\- Już wiesz, że moja najdroższa Sybil będzie potrzebować ochrony.

To był tylko początek, ale Harry odkrył, że nieświadomie się cofnął.

\- Ale..? - Udało mu się wypowiedzieć.

Aggelakis zaśmiał się z jego miny.

\- Och palikari mou, twój wyraz twarzy, naprawdę zrobiłeś się zielony!

Zakłopotanie Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej wzrosło, ale ten jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Wierzę, że mamy już ustalone, że nie masz ani skłonności, ani ochoty, aby stać się jej mężem. - Jego ton był w połowie szyderczy, w połowie podstępny.

Harry wciąż był zażenowany, ale wolał cierpieć jego złośliwości, gdy wierzył, że jest to całkowicie kwestia preferencji seksualnych niż obraza jego rodziny. Pokiwał głową.

Czarodziej wymruczał swoje niezadowolenie.

\- Skończ z tymi bzdurami bycia potulnym, to nie ty, ufam Ci bardziej, kiedy jesteś ze mną szczery. Teraz chcesz wysłuchać moich dokładnych żądań, czy nie?

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, przed roześmianiem się z tego. W tej chwili naprawdę żałował, że nie próbował bardziej usunąć wrogości, pomiędzy Aggelakisem i Tomem, jeśli nie sprawić, żeby faktycznie się dogadali. Miał wrażenie, że stracił zarówno dobre źródło rozrywki jak i cholernie przydatnego i silnego sojusznika _, cóż, przede wszystkim to drugie._

 _Jednak, jeśli to mu się uda, będzie to więcej niż wystarczające..._

\- Tak. - Nadal było jasne, że nie ma wątpliwości.

\- Wspaniale! - Pan Manthos uśmiechnął się serdecznie do niego i wygiął obie ręce na zewnątrz i w bok, dłońmi w dół. Harry czuł, jego rosnącą moc i wstrzymał oddech. Choć na pewno nie był na poziomie Pana, był znacznie silniejszy, niż oczekiwał.

\- Na początek, chcę twoją uroczystą przysięgę, że jeden z utworzonych amuletów będzie należał do Sybil, nie ważne co się stanie, i może dwa kolejne do Heistingsów, jeśli będziesz miał wystarczająco dużo dla swoich przyjaciół. Że na pewno przekażesz wszystko, czego cię dziś nauczę Tomowi Heistings, kiedy osiągnie pełnoletniość i tak samo dzieciom Sybil. Czy tak zrobisz? - To była dziwna mieszanka Nierozerwalnej Przysięgi i Czarodziejskiej Umowy, na pewno Inna.

Harry nie mógł znaleźć żadnych ukrytych znaczeń w słowach Greka, w rzeczywistości brzmiało to jak coś, na co sam powinien nalegać, jego sumienie nie pozwoliłoby na nic mniej...

Odzwierciedlił pozę towarzysza.

\- Zrobię to. - Jego głos był silny i jego moc wzrosła, by spotkać drugą.

Aggelakis zaakceptował to skinieniem głowy, a jego intonacja zmieniła się, stając mniej sztywną, ale nie mniej poważną.

\- Jeśli coś mi się stanie, czy zaopiekujesz się moją Sybil? Chroniąc jej życie, jeśli będzie potrzeba, ale również działając jak gdybyś był jej bratem. Upewnisz się, że jest w porządku i ma kogoś, kto da jej schronie w razie potrzeby, może nawet znajdziesz jej dobrego chłopaka do związania się lub zapewnisz, że ten, którego ona wybierze nie chce jej wykorzystać. Czy tak zrobisz?

Harry musiał zamrugać na to, brzmiało to zbyt nieprawdopodobne. Mimo to, jeśli Aggelakis zmarłby w jakichkolwiek okolicznościach zrobiłby niektóre z nich i tak, skoro wiedział o Sybil.

 _To nie było zupełnie nie do zniesienia._

\- Zrobię to. - Powiedział, nadal bez wahania.

Aggelakis zrobił krok do przodu.

\- Czy zrobisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy, nawet za cenę swojego życia, jeżeli tak być musi, aby powstrzymać i / lub zniszczyć Czarnego Pana Grindelwalda. - Kończąc formalnym: - Czy tak zrobisz?

Harry kiwnął głową po raz kolejny, wiedział, że Tom natrze mu uszu, swoją tyradą o tę część przysięgi z jego życiem, ale uznał to za uczciwe.

\- Zrobię to. - Zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze przysiąg, miał złożyć, trzy była tradycyjna liczba, ale pan Manthos nie wyglądał, jakby śpieszno mu było zakończyć stawianie żądań.

Jednak, w tym samym momencie moc Manthosa ponownie wzrosła, zbliżali się do końca.

\- Czy przysięgasz, na wszystko, czym jesteś, że nigdy sam nie zostaniesz Czarnym Panem? - Głos Aggelakisa był całkowicie ze stali.

Harry miał wrażenie, że to jest kluczowa kwestia całej sprawy, wszystko inne było mniej lub bardziej oczywiste. Mimo to był pewien swojej odpowiedzi; Nie miał zamiaru w ogóle podążać drogą porównywalną do Voldemorta czy Grindelwalda i nawet gdyby ją wybrał, technicznie jego magia była szara, nie czarna.

\- Przysięgam, na wszystko, czym jestem. - Sięgnął po ręce czarodzieja, by przypieczętować przysięgę.

Ale Manthos nie pozwolił, by ich ręce się zetknęły, miał ostatnie żądanie.

\- Czy przysięgasz, Harry, nigdy nie pozwolić na powstanie innego Pana jak Grindelwald? Powstrzymać go lub ją wszelkimi środkami, jakie masz w dyspozycji, tak długo, jak jesteś częścią tego świata.

Harry zadrżał.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy mógł choćby realnie rozważać przyjęcie takiej przysięgi. Nawet, jeśli Tom wybrał najbardziej pokojowe rozwiązania polityczne nadal był Czarnym Panem, nic nie zmieni jego rdzenia. Więcej, był na tyle wobec siebie uczciwy, by wiedzieć, że jego kochanek musiałby zajść naprawdę cholernie daleko, zanim on sam, choćby rozważy podjęcie przeciw niemu śmiercionośnych kroków, byli zbyt związani, by mogło być inaczej...

Aggelakis zobaczył jego dylemat i postanowił mu pomoc.

\- Nie proszę cię, abyś stawiał czoła każdemu czarodziejowi lub czarownicy urodzonej z takim darem,. Czym innym jest zostać obdarzonym takimi zdolnościami przez naturę i/lub przyciągać innych czarodziejów, by podążali za kimś, jako przywódcą, a czymś innym używanie wskazanych umiejętności, by terroryzować i uciskać swoich ludzi lub cale narody, by robili, co im się każe.

Harry tylko spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Z jednej strony to była ulga, to mógł z pewnością przyrzec _... Nigdy nie zamierzał pozwolić Tomowi, aby zbliżył się do czegoś takiego..._ Z drugiej strony, było to zbyt dobrze dopasowane do nich, aby być zbiegiem okoliczności. Były tylko trzy możliwości wchodzące w grę, a trzecia był po prostu głupie.

Pierwsza: _Aggelakis został poproszony przez Dumbledore'a by ich ocenić i szpiegować._ To nie było zupełnie śmieszne. _Profesor był już zbyt ostrożny wobec Toma, ale nawet w pierwotnej linii czasu, nie miał otwarcie go zaatakować, dopóki nie pojawił się ponownie, jako Voldemort, wątpił, żeby tak szybko miał zmienić swoje zachowanie._

 _Dwaj czarodzieje mieli wspólna tak samą głęboką niechęć do Grindelwalda, że nie było niemożliwe wykorzystanie owej wspólnej sprawy, by zawrzeć umowę. Aggelakis był może gwałtownie niezależny, ale Dumbledore nigdy nie miałem problemu oferując jej iluzję, albo z tym, jakiego języka używał, przeciwko niemu, tak długo, jak długo dostawał to, co chciał._

To było najbardziej podły scenariusz.

Druga: _Aggelakis obserwował ich poprzedniego lata i miał całkiem dobre pojęcie o tym, co jest czym_. To był najbardziej niepokojący scenariusz. _Pan Manthos był inteligentny, bez wątpienia, ale byli ostrożni. Nie było śladu planowania światowej dominacji w publicznym zachowaniu Toma, nie mówiąc już o jego... Jak więc, do cholery, zdradzili się?_

 _Co gorsza, jak mogli to przegapić?_ Nawet Dumbledore stał się zainteresowany i podejrzliwy, po tym pierwszym spotkaniu, ponieważ Tom był tak podekscytowany i szczęśliwy, że wypaplał, że był wężousty...

Trzecia: była skrajne hipotetyczna, oczywiście...

 _Aggelakis pochodził z rodziny jasnowidzów, tylko Salazar wiedział, jak wiele mógł wyczuć... To było szaleństwo, ale Trelawney, mimo, że kompletnie zwariowana, wypowiedziała dwa spełnione proroctwa, więc było dla niego niemożliwe do całkowitego pominięcia..._

Jedyną dobrą rzecz, jaką mógł znaleźć się w tym bałaganie, niezależnie od tego, która to z możliwości, Manthos miał całkiem dobre pojecie o tym, czym był Tom i nadal nie chciał go skrzywdzić tylko dla zasady, Harry nie docenił go.

Jednak wszystkie prawdopodobieństwa prowadziły do tej samej rzeczy. Bez względu na to, które założenie było bliżej prawdy, czy jak bardzo był zaniepokojony, Harry czuł, że musi to wykonać. Powody szły daleko dalej niż rytuał, jakkolwiek cenny nie był.

Nie tylko, że pozbędzie się z karku Dumbledore'a, _o ile rzeczywiście stał za tym_ , ale co ważniejsze, to będzie pracować, jako zawór bezpieczeństwa dla niego i punkt ciśnienia do Toma, utrzymując go na stosunkowo prostej drodze...

 _...Po tym, jak się wyciszy po spodziewanym wybuchu jądrowym..._

Harry westchnął z rezygnacją na tę konkretną myśl...

Ale tak naprawdę, wszystkie te ważne powody odkładając na bok, wątpił, że zgodziłby się, jeśli Manthos próbowałby całkowicie związać mu ręce w tej przysiędze. Może myśli o Tomie popadającym w szaleństwo i wchodzącym w tryb zabijania były jego najgorszym koszmarem _, drugim, po tym jak spotyka to jego samego,_ ale nie mógł znieść, aby ustawić nad ich głowami miecz Damoklesa. Wystarczy tego.

...Nie dlatego, że i tak nie było to strasznie blisko trafienia...

\- Nigdy nie pozwolę żadnemu magicznemu Pana panować przemocą i terrorem, tak długo, jak jestem częścią tego świata. Ja, Harry James Evans Potter, niniejszym przysięgam. - Harry wymusił przysięgę i złapał dłoń czarodzieja, zanim zdąży zmienić zdanie.

Magiczne odbicie zostawiło ich zataczających się od jego mocy, Harry musiał się zastanawiać nad konsekwencją złamania przysięgi... Miał wrażenie, że utrata magii, a nawet życia, byłaby w porównaniu z tym prawie przyjemna..

Aggelakis miał dziwny wyraz twarzy, wstrząs zmieszany z szacunkiem, jakby nie spodziewał się, że w końcu przysięgnie, a jego słowa, gdy przemówił uczyniły sprawę jeszcze gorszą.

\- Harry, palikari mou, nie mogę uwierzyć, że wybrałeś takie obciążenie siebie, tylko, aby chronić swoich przyjaciół, ale nie możemy iść dalej, zanim czegoś nie zrozumiesz. Rytuał ten nie jest tak wszechogarniający, jak myślisz, to nie będzie odbijać mocniejszych klątw, nie mówiąc o Niewybaczalnych: - zaczął dość spokojnie, ale jego twarz pokazywała całe cierpienie z tym związane.

\- Moja matka stworzyła odłamki dla moich dzieci, kiedy przekazywała go mnie. Powiedziała, że inaczej widziała moją śmierć, ale jak mogła przegapić ich, jak? To nie wystarczyło, aby je chronić; mój Harry, Danae, a nawet mały Rinio są martwi, zamordowani jak reszta. Wolałbym umrzeć zamiast nich... - Jego głos załamał się.

Harry wolałby być gdziekolwiek, niż tutaj. Nic, co mógłby powiedzieć, w żaden sposób by nie pomogło, nie było żadnego lekarstwa, ani nawet pocieszenia w takim bólu. Jego ostre rozdrażnienie, że Manthos wybrać wspominanie o tym po przysiędze zniknęło z wiatrem. Czekał w milczeniu, wspierając czarodzieja, aż ten odzyskał opanowanie.

\- Rozumiem to, ale nadal uważam, że było warto. - Naprawdę tak uważał, ale też liczył, że jego magiczna moc, wzmocni to, co już było w rytuale, taki przynajmniej był jego wyjściowy plan.

 _Również był bardzo zadowolony, że udało mu się powstrzymać od pytania, dlaczego nie żony..._

\- Jeśli jesteś pewien, palikari mou. - Aggelakis zgodził się.

Jego głos brzmiał słabo i o wiele starzej od jego średniego wieku i Harry bardzo chciał mu pomóc i postanowił zaryzykować.

Czarodziej był teraz stabilny psychicznie i miał nadzieję, że to może zdziałać coś dobrego.

\- To nie była twoja wina, nie mogłeś wiedzieć, a na pewno nie twoja matka. Cała wina należy do Grindelwalda i jego Niemców. - Niemal wykrzyczał.

Coś błysnęło na to w oczach Greka, teraz była to nienawiść, a może nadzieja, Harry nie był pewien.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, co zrobiłem, ani kto był moją matką. - Brzmiało to jak wściekłość.

Harry powiedział sobie, aby się nie obrażać. _Tu nie chodziło o niego_.

\- Nie ma znaczenia, kimkolwiek była, była babcią. Jej wnuki stały dla niej przed wszystkimi, nawet jej dziećmi - Był o tym całkowicie przekonany.

Dzikie spojrzenie oczu Aggelakisa był zdecydowanie nienawiścią.

\- Moja matka była najbardziej czczoną Widzącą tego czasu, nazywano ją nową Wyrocznią. Jak mogła nie wiedzieć?

 _Bingo!_

Harry pozwolił swemu niedojrzałemu mózgowi ledwie na chwilę uznania, że miał rację; _miał o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia..._

\- Nie ma mowy, żeby wiedziała, przewidywania tak nie działa tak, wiem, uczyłem się wróżenia. _.. jak pomoc przyjacielowi._

Szczerze mówiąc, nie był całkowicie pewna, miał tylko Trelawney, jako przykład, ale to i tak nie miało znaczenia, efekt końcowy tak...

Manthos bezwiednie przełknął ślinę i opuścił wzrok. - Wtedy to moja wina.

\- Brzmiał załamany.

To wkurzyło Harry'ego od razu.

\- Mówiliśmy o tym już wiele razy To wina Niemców;. Było barbarzyństwem zabijanie dzieci, bez względu na to, co im zrobiłeś. - Tego był całkowicie pewien.

 _Do diabła_ , pomijając jego uczucia, _Tom, psychopata i osoba najmniej wrażliwa, jaką znał w życiu, zgodził się, że zabijanie dzieci było najniżej, jak można upaść_. W tym nie miał zamiaru się wycofać.

Czarodziej próbował to odrzucić.

\- Nic o tym nie wiesz, chłopcze. - Wyrzucił, nawet nie używając swojego przymiotnika na Harry'ego.

Harry powiedział sobie, by nie czuć się zraniony, jego towarzysz był obecnie w emocjonalnym bólu znacznie gorszym niż jego własne...

…To nie było łatwe...

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, wiem więcej niż wystarczająco.

...Ale jego głos zdradzał emocje, pan Manthos mógł nie znać jego prawdziwej historii, ale na pewno wiedział o jego stracie.

\- Niemcy już zapłacili i zajmę się Grindelwaldem. - Obiecał ponownie.

\- Teraz, zrobiłem swoją część, czy zrobisz twoją?

To wydawało się zadziałać.

Aggelakis wyglądał na zawstydzonego tym, potem spojrzał mu w oczy i skinął głową, uznając prawo Harry'ego i swój dług.

\- Zacznijmy, palikari mou. - Wyprostował się.

Kilkoma ruchami różdżki ustawił jeszcze kilka świec w czterech rogach i zapalił wszystkie z nich, kolejny ruch i okno zostało otwarte.

\- Dobrze! Słońce zupełnie nie zaszło, ale Księżyc już wzeszedł wysoko, już czas. Gotowy?

Harry uspokoił się.

\- Tak.

Błysk zębów.

\- Wspaniale! Chodź tutaj.

Harry posłuchał bez komentarza, podchodząc do stołu z kamieniem, ale potem Aggelakis spuścił bombę.

\- Uklęknij.

Nie mógł powstrzymać się od ostrego spojrzenia.

\- Co do diabła?

Aggelakis miał czelność się zaśmiać.

\- Nie proszę Cię, aby przysiągł swoją lojalność, dziecko, proszę zaufaj mi.

Harry rzucił ciąg przekleństw, tylko połowę w myślach, ale zdecydował się posłuchać go. _Zgodził się na zbyt wiele rzeczy, by się teraz wycofać..._

...Ale to tylko pogorszy sprawę, jeżeli Tom wybierze dokładnie ten moment na mentalne poszukiwanie go...

 _"Gotowy by przyjść po mnie, kochanie?"_

Jego głos w umyśle brzmiał jak dokuczanie, ale Harry mógł łatwo rozpoznać zarówno sukces, i nudę.

 _"Nie możesz poczekać pół godziny, czy coś?"_ \- Próbował brzmieć zwyczajnie, by utrzymać Toma w nieświadomości swojego otoczenia.

Oczywisty brak zrzędzenia przekonał go, że mu się udało.

 _"Rób swoje, ale lepiej się pośpiesz."_ \- Brzmiała władcza odpowiedź a słowa _"będziesz mi dłużny_ " nie musiały nawet być wypowiedziane.

Harry zirytowany mruknął przekleństwo. Aggelakis się uśmiechnął.

\- Wróciłeś już, palikari mou?

Harry spojrzał ze złością, ale nie miał zamiaru się tłumaczyć, czarodziej musiał to przyjąć..

Na szczęście Grek zrobił dokładnie to i tylko powtórzył gest, polecając mu uklęknąć. Tym razem Harry posłuchał, otrzymując wspaniały widok.

Powierzchnia stołu była tylko kilka cali przed jego oczami i Kamień błyszczał nieziemsko, ale spokojnie w nocy.

\- To jest to Harry, - zabrzmiał głos Aggelakisa, teraz łagodny.

\- Skoncentruj się na Kamieniu.

Harry dokładnie to zrobił, i przez sekundę nie było obawy ani konfliktu w jego duszy, był spokojny. Ale cicha chwila nie trwała długo. Szkarłatna kropla krwi spadła na kamień i została wchłonięta, aktywując go. Cały pokój ożył magią i serce Harry'ego stało się pełne instynktownego oczekiwania.

Gdy intensywność stała się nie do zniesienia, Aggelakis opuścił lewą rękę i zaczął rysować zakrwawionym palcem cyfry, wyjaśniając cicho w trakcie.

\- Alpha i Omega, jak na początku i na końcu Wszechświata... - I tak dalej...

Harry chłonął wszystko jak gąbka, zarówno na czas, gdy przyjdzie jego kolej, jak i dla zapamiętania ich na odległy czas, gdy miał sam przekazać rytuał. Nie, że był kompletnym ignorantem, studiował Numerologię i Antyczne Runy, zarówno sam, jak również także razem z Tomem i Herm.

Gdy ta część się zakończyła, Aggelakis znowu podniósł głos.

\- Είμαι ο Μάνθος Αγγελάκης γιος της Κασσάνδρας Κουζουλού και εγγονός της Μαρίας Χανιωτάκη. - Jego prawa ręka spoczęła na czole Harry'ego. - Αυτός είναι το ψυχοπαίδι μου ο Χάρης, παιδί της καρδίας και της ψυχής μου αν και όχι της σάρκας μου. Έχε την ευλογία μου παιδί μου. - Ponownie przełożył wszystko dla Harry'ego.

\- Jestem Manthos Aggelakis, syn Cassandry Kouzoulou i wnuk Mari Xaniotaki. To jest Harry, mój syn przed Bogiem, dziecko mojego serca i ducha, jeśli nie z mego ciała. Masz moje błogosławieństwo, Dziecko.

Harry mógłby być kompletnie zaskoczony jego słowami, gdyby nie został dotknięty przez coś znacznie silniejszego, mógł dosłownie poczuć ducha Aggelakisa i moc ogarniającą zarówno jego i kamień, ale to nie tylko to, że został przytłoczony poczuciem bliskości. Jakoś, w jakiś sposób, czuł coś takiego wcześniej, mimo, że nie mógł sobie, w żaden sposób, przypomnieć kiedy i dlaczego.

Spojrzał na Aggelakisa z niemal wytrzeszczonymi oczami, szukając odpowiedzi, ale Grek pokręcił głową, pokazując "później", i wskazał, że teraz powinien podjąć swoją rolę. Harry od razu zrobił, co mu kazano, i po nacięciu palca powtórzył starannie wszystkie delikatne symbole oraz liczby.

Czuł, jak moc rośnie w jego palcach, staje się bardziej plastyczna, mógł też w tej chwili słyszeć Aggelakisa w swoim umyśle, pouczającego go, jak postępować.

„ _Przedstaw się, palikari mou, język nie ma większego znaczenia w tym momencie, a następnie skup się na swoich bliskich, jak bardzo zależy Ci na nich, jak bardzo chcesz, by ich chronić. Będziesz wiedzieć, co robić."_

Harry wstał na nogi, by stawić czoła burzy, która jak czuł, nadchodzi i ofiarował siebie z imienia.

\- Jestem Harrison James Evans Potter, syn Lily i Jamesa. - Bo to była jego identyfikacja, imię nadane mu przez rodziców wraz że zmianami, które sam wybrał.

W pełni skoncentrował się na swoich przyjaciołach, przywołując każdą twarz i przede wszystkim jego uczucia do swojego umysłu, Toma, Hermionę, chłopaków, Minervę, Leonarda, jakoś tracąc kontrolę i dodając swoich rodziców, Syriusza i Remusa. Gdy przyszło wezwanie jego magii, Harry nie wahał się, otworzył się całkowicie, dając wszystko.

Jego wzrok zaczął przygasać i słyszał Aggelakisa krzyczącego jego imię i coś, co brzmiało jak "Panagia mou!" (Matko Boska). Ale nie był w stanie zwrócić na to uwagę lub odpowiedzieć. Ale dokładnie, gdy, już był już gotowy upaść, poczuł kolejną magiczną moc dodawaną do jego rezerwy i udało mu się ukończyć rytuał.

Zarówno on, jak i Aggelakis obserwowali, całkowicie zaczarowani, jak kamień topi się i zostaje przekształcony w wiele perełek, wciąż świecących jak gwiazdy nabytą magią. Ale odpływ mocy był zbyt duży, kiedy wszystko się skończyło, Manthos upadł na podłogę. Harry musiał go wyciągnąć na fotel ręcznie, jako, że to wymagało nieco mniejszego wysiłku niż przy użyciu magii.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Wychrypiał.

Manthos próbował wyświszczeć coś po grecku, niewątpliwie niepochlebnego, ale nie starczyło mu oddechu, wziął wiele oddechów, aż był gotowy, aby kontynuować.

\- Dwa-dwadzieścia jeden? Czy jesteś szalony, palikari mou? - Był jeszcze w stanie krzyczeć o tym.

Harry nieśmiało spuścił wzrok.

\- Na pewno nie zamierzałem pójść tak daleko, mogę zliczyć na palcach dwóch dłoni bliskich, ale naprawdę chciałem, by to zadziałało. - Przyznał.

Manthos wyglądał na gotowego, aby go zabić.

\- Głupi dzieciaku! - Wycedził, - Nawet czarodzieje na poziomie Pana nie mogą dać tak wiele za jednym razem i przetrwać, jestem zaskoczony, że jeszcze żyjesz, nie mówiąc już, że stoisz, a tym bardziej, że nie pociągnąłeś mnie za sobą.

Policzki Harry'ego zaczerwieniły się ze wstydu.

\- Naprawdę, naprawdę cię przepraszam za ryzyko dla ciebie i nic nie będzie w stanie kiedykolwiek oddać moją wdzięczność. - Ostatnia część wywołała gniewne spojrzenie, ale Harry miał inną myśl, i dlatego dosłownie promieniał. – Jednak, to zadziałało i mogę się założyć, że amulety powstrzymają przynajmniej poważne klątwy. Ale, co zrobię z taką ilością? – Nie mógł powstrzymać pytania.

Aggelakis spojrzał gniewnie.

– Głupie dziecko! Nie obchodzi mnie, co z nimi zrobisz. Bierz swoje i zejdź mi z oczu, jestem zbyt zmęczony, by sobie z tobą radzić.

Harry wiedział, że kultura wymaga, aby posłuchał i skierował się do drzwi, ale gdy je otwierał, odwrócił się, pytanie było zbyt ważne.

\- Dlaczego rozpoznałem ten rytuał?

Aggelakis westchnął…

\- Prawdopodobnie byłeś Błogosławiony jak dziecko I twoi rodzice musieli być bardzo potężni, żeby to przeprowadzić, bez koncentrującego kryształu. - Harry zbladł.

– Zdecydowanie potężni, oceniając po twojej bliźnie.

Harry nie wiedział, jak zdołał utrzymać się wyprostowany. _Myślał, że to już na niego nie działało..._

\- Jak?

Pan Manthos wyglądał łagodniej, niż Harry kiedykolwiek w życiu u niego widział.

\- Byliśmy połączeni w rytuale… Nie mogłem nie widzieć… Przepraszam…

Harry zmusił się, by odzyskać spokój.

 _Sprawa mogła być zbyt wrażliwa, by pozostać znaną drugiemu czarodziejowi._

\- Co widziałeś?

Spojrzenie Aggelakisa było całkiem otwarte; było niekonkretne, ale nie fałszywe.

– Widziałem błogosławieństwo twojej matki, chroniące cię nawet teraz, gdy jesteś dorosły, ale nie tylko, widziałem też znak nienawiści, zniesiony przez inny z miłości. Powinieneś prawdopodobnie być nazywany potrójnie oznakowanym. – Nie było w tym najmniejszego śladu żartu.

Wszystko to jednak głęboko dotknęło Harry'ego Te kilka słów podsumowało całe jego życie, ale to ostatnie wyjaśnienie, uderzyło go najbardziej. Dobrze wiedział, że uczucia Tom sięgały głębiej niż sympatia, _chociaż nie powiedziałby mu, nawet na łożu śmierci_. Ale to dotarło jakoś bardziej i przebiło pod wszystkimi jego warstwami ochronnymi, całą drogę do serca.

Chciał przytulić to uczucie do siebie, a jednocześnie ukryć pod ziemią przez zakłopotanie zarówno przez źródło, a także przez odsłonięcie.

 _...Zwłaszcza, biorąc pod uwagę, że Manthos prawdopodobnie wiedział dokładnie, skąd się wzięło..._ Na dodatek, Tom naciskał na ich więź, która była starannie zamknięta na czas rytuału...

\- ..Słuchaj, dzięki, ale muszę iść...

Aggelakis nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Stanął na nogi, wyglądając na całkowicie nieświadomego od jego próby, a jego oczy były rozszerzone, co wyglądało, jakby całkowicie zagłębił się w sobie, a jego głos był też szorstki...

\- Jesteś również pół naznaczony przez człowieka, nie przeznaczenie, jako ofiara. Ale on tak naprawdę nie miał wiedzy... Ofiary ludzkie muszą być świadome, od początku do końca, w przeciwnym wypadku jest to bez znaczenia. Pamiętaj to, Dziecko, gdy do tego dojdzie... - Przewrócił oczami, i osunął się z powrotem na fotel, półprzytomny.

Harry został zmrożony do kości; Nie miał wątpliwości, że był świadkiem kolejnej prawdziwej przepowiedni. Pozostał na miejscu, tylko zanim Manthos nie wyglądał, jakby odzyskał swoje zmysły.

\- S-słuchaj, j-ja, muszę iść. - Wyjąkał.

Aggelakis wyglądał na zupełnie nieświadomego tego, co się stało i nieprzejętego.

\- Nareszcie. - Mruknął.

Harry uciekł do schodów ledwo słuchając ostatniego polecenia/ prośby.

\- Tylko...proszę...przyślij do mnie Sybil...

Jedyną rzeczą, która sprawiała, że był spokojny, było stwierdzenie: _Jeśli_ , a nie _Kiedy_ _do tego dojdzie._

 _...Jak bardzo zaczął kochać semantykę...!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Rozdział czternasty Krajobraz po bitwie  
**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

 _"Rób swoje, ale lepiej się pośpiesz"_ \- Tom zezwolił, więcej niż trochę wkurzony, choć tego nie okazywał. Uśmiechnął się do Nadii, umiejętnie ukrywając swoje niezadowolenie i zjadł kolejny kawałek pysznego Pithier Moloko jednocześnie udając, że słucha jej narzekań.

 _Wyglądało na to, że będzie tu jeszcze przez chwilę..._

Mógł rzucić wymówkę i odejść, ale nie miał zamiaru stracić twarzy u swoich zwolenników poprzez wycofanie swojego rozkazu, a tym bardziej zostawić Harry'ego zupełnie bez nadzoru. Fakt, że nie zamierzał obarczać siebie wszystkimi tymi książkami, również był powodem...

To nie było zbyt trudne, słodko ją ugadać, do użyczenia mu jednej trzeciej księgarni, ale zajęło czas i był szczerze, bezgranicznie znudzony. Jedyne, co czyniło to tolerowalnym, to ciekawostki, informacje i niektóre słodycze. Mówiąc o informacji, lepiej zwrócić odrobinę więcej uwagi, coś w słowotoku Nadii brzmiało jakby znacząco.

\- Byłaś przejęta zagrożeniem ze strony wilkołaka? - Wtrącił.

Nadia uśmiechnęła się, wyglądając na zadowoloną z jego pozornej troski.

\- Jesteś bardzo miły, że martwisz się o mnie, Tom, ale nie ma zagrożenia. Jestem w pełni zdolna do poradzenia sobie ze starą, bezzębną bestią. Tak naprawdę, nie podjął próby skrzywdzenia mnie, po prostu chciał mnie zastraszyć, aby dać mu pieniądze.

Tom próbował wyglądać poważnie, a nie tylko władczo.

\- Pozwól, że się nie zgodzę, Pani Kirowa, oczywiście, że jest powód do niepokoju. Jesteś tym poruszona; inaczej nie mówiłabyś o tym. Proszę, powiedz mi wszystko i pozwól mi się tym zająć, a przynajmniej pomóc, dobrze? - Szczerze nie obchodziło go, czego chciał wilkołak, nawet, jeśli by ją zabił, ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

 _..Pomijając marudzenia Harry'ego, traktowała go w porządku i była pod jego opieką, albo według bardziej naiwnych mieszkańców Nokturnua to on był pod jej. Jego pozycja wśród nich mogła stać się nieodwracalnie uszkodzoną, jeśli jej nie ochroni, lub przynajmniej jej nie pomści, i była mu o wiele bardziej przydatna żywa..._

Szybko rozważył sprawy praktyczne.

 _...Wilkołaki były praktycznie odporne przed zaklęciami, tym mocniejszymi im silniejszy wilkołak, więc otwarty atak nie miałby sensu. Zatem zasadzka... z Harrym, jako elementem rozpraszającym, o ile nie byłby w krytycznej fazie etyki, lub on działający sam; będzie musiał stworzyć zaklęcie, okrywające jakiekolwiek i wszystkie sygnały postrzegane przez zmysły... następnie zastrzyk z roztopionym srebrem lub nawet lepiej rtęcią._

\- Nie powinnam, nadal jesteś uczniem, Tom. - Nadia mitygowała się jeszcze chwilę i zwrócił swoją pełną koncentrację na więź, a dokładnie na jej prawie kompletny brak...

Tom spodziewał się jakiejś przekory po swoim partnerze, więc nie był tym naprawdę zaskoczony. Ale całkowite odcięcie, które spotkał, było czymś zupełnie innym, niepokojącym. Burząc się wewnętrznie, ukradkiem próbował ponownie zdobyć wejście do jego umysłu, ale było to wciąż bezskutecznie ku jego głębokiej frustracji.

 _Harry coś knuł..._

Nawet wtedy, gdy Nadia zaczęła podawać rzeczywiste informacje, wciąż utrzymywał ponad połowę swojej uwagi monitorując więź, co okazało się być dobrym środkiem ostrożności, inaczej byłby uderzony całkowicie nieświadomie nagłym atakiem.

Mimo to, wszechogarniające drenowanie z magii przyszło prawdziwie znikąd. Tom nie miał czasu, aby je w pełni rozpoznać, tym bardziej analizować, lub zareagować. Poczuł tylko jak iskra, która była Harrym i ich połączenie słabnie i zanika i wysłał wszystko, co mógł do swojego partnera, zamiast zamknąć lub wyłączyć więź, aby uniknąć podobnego losu.

Wszystko po chwili było zakończone; Tom czuł, że wysłał tylko mały ułamek tego, co Harry oddał, ale wciąż było to katastrofalne w swojej gwałtowności. Poczuł, że natychmiast osunął się w fotelu (niewybaczalne publicznie), a jedyną rzeczą, powstrzymującą go od paniki było, że czuł ich więź ponownie pulsującą życiem. (Choć denerwująco, wciąż jeszcze zamkniętą).

 _Nie wiedział, co się naprawdę dzieje, poza tym, że to wina Harry'ego, i że miał zamiar udusić go gołymi rękami..._

Mruknął pół-lekceważące usprawiedliwienie i zrobił ruch, aby wstać, ale Nadia zatrzymała go. Nie wydaje się, że zauważyła jego słabą chwilę;

przeciwnie wydawała się sama bardzo przejęta.

\- Wiem, że jesteś zajętym młodym człowiekiem, Tom, ale muszę porozmawiać z tobą o ważnej sprawie, o wiele ważniejszej niż mój mały problem. - Wyglądała na zawstydzoną i całkowicie poważną.

Tom westchnął w duchu, gdy się uśmiechał.

\- Chętnie wysłucham wszelkie twoje obawy, Pani Kirowa.

 _Wyglądało na to, że ukaranie Harry'ego przesunie się o kilka chwil…_

Nadia nie wyglądała na uspokojoną jego odpowiedzią; przeciwnie, ręce jej wydawały się lekko drżeć, gdy podnosiła filiżankę do ust, ale nie wahała się, głęboki oddech i powiedziała wszystko otwarcie.

\- Byłam tak dumna z ciebie, Tom, kiedy zacząłeś zabiegać o Hermionę, taka inteligentna, ambitna dziewczyna, ale nie mogłam nie zauważyć wczoraj, że twoja bliska przyjaźń z panem Evansem rozwinęła się w coś znacznie głębszego i skomplikowanego. - Powiedziała niemal gorączkowo szybko i spuściła wzrok. - Wiem, że naprawdę wtrącam się i normalnie bym po prostu powstrzymała swoją radę, ale nie mogę. - Odważyła się kontynuować, ale jej głos brzmiał niemal otwarcie błagalnie. - Nie jesteś już dłużej młodzieńcem, ale młodym mężczyzną na początku swojej drogi. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że warto odrzucić wszystkie swoje marzenia i ambicje tylko dla romansu? - Udało jej się spojrzeć bezpośrednio w jego oczy i wzdrygnęła się przez jego spojrzenie, niemal bez tchu.

Ale Tom dawno przestał jej słuchać. Był świadomy tylko szumu w uszach, i czerwonej mgły przed oczami. Był już naprawdę poważnie wściekły na Harry'ego i idiotyczne mniemania Nadii, że mogła mu mówić, jak ma żyć, po prostu dolały oliwy do jego ognia. Jedynymi powodami, że jej nie uderzył, jak uciążliwej muchy, były po pierwsze zaskoczenie i po drugie jego samokontrola.

Oczywiście, wiedział lepiej, by nie pozwalać sobie teraz na utratę kontroli. Nieważne jak bardzo chciał ją ukarać za jej wścibstwo, _choć głównie Harry'ego (i dać sobie upust, zanim się z nim spotka)_ była duża możliwość, że ktoś w Ministerstwie słyszał, że tu przyjeżdżał, lub że może zostać złapany przez jakieś urządzenie nagrywające, a sam fakt, że tu pracował był publicznie znany.

Nie żeby, nie miała za to słono zapłacić... _nawet krwią..._ ale musiał mieć to zorganizowane. Zastanawiał się, jak proste może być naśladowanie rany od wilkołaka, przekonujące nawet dla Aurorów lub medyków... Może powinien starać się być leniwy i miłosierny ten raz, aby uratować ją od wilkołaka po prostu nieco za późno... Jak Harry zasugerował, ledwie wczoraj, poniżej niego było rozprawienie się z nią; wątpił, czy przetrwałaby długo konsekwencje ukąszenia, w jej wieku...

 _Jednego był pewien_ , jeżeli wyjaśnienia Harry'ego go nie zadowolą, zamierzał zlecić mu posprzątanie tej sprawy. Może druga dawka, " _na żywo"_ , w końcu do niego dotrze... Na razie musiał radzić sobie ustnie z Nadią, to byłoby zbyt podejrzane, gdyby zrobił inaczej; ona już prawie zemdlała z powodu jego oziębłych czerwonych oczu...

\- Zastanawiałem się, pani Kirowa, - zaczął, formalnym i zabójczo miękkim głosem, jak ostrze brzytwy; - Co daje ci prawo do ingerencji w moje życie? Jestem w końcu nikim, prócz byłego pracownika...

Te słowa wydawały się ją jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować niż widok jego gwałtownego gniewu, wyglądała na gotową się rozpłakać.

\- Wiem, że nie mam żadnych formalnych praw, ale też wiesz, że traktowałam cię jak wnuka.

Tom zacisnął wargi, jego czerwone oczy zwęziły się w szparki. Był bardzo świadom, że była dla niego bardziej miękka niż normalnie pracodawca, ale podnoszenie sprawy teraz _brzmiało zbyt tanio._

\- Naprawdę, więc dlaczego, nigdy nie myślałaś, aby zrobić to formalnie? Szanowane czystokrwiste nazwisko, jak Kirowa, byłoby daleko idącą drogą, by wspomóc moje ambicje, o które byłaś tak zaniepokojona. - Ostro przekręcił nóż.

Nadia była bezgranicznie zszokowana.

\- Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mógłbyś je chcieć, jesteś już dorosły i tak niezależny... To nie tak, że jest tu wielki szacunek dla nas, emigrantów. - Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

Uśmiech Toma był zimny jak lód.

\- Rodzina mojego przyjaciela, Antonina, wydaje się dobrze sobie radzić, ale to obecnie nie ma znaczenia. - Wstał. - Wiem, że to wiele zmienia, ale pozwól mi zatrzymać książki, na kilka dni, co najmniej, są one bardzo potrzebne. - Jakoś, mogło to ujść za uprzejmość, ale tak naprawdę było rozkazem.

Nadia nie przyjęła go wcale.

\- Och, proszę! Jakbym poprosiła, abyś z nich zrezygnował wobec tego, co cię czeka. - Nagle spojrzała nieśmiało. - Przykro mi, że cię zdenerwowałam, ale jeśli naprawdę uważasz, że moje nazwisko może pomóc chętnie bym ci je dała. - Widząc brak reakcji zaplotła ręce. - Naprawdę nie musisz wychodzić, wiesz.

Wargi Toma drgnęły z rozbawieniem, ale mogło to ujść za smutek.

\- Nie jestem pewien, że to dobry pomysł, i niestety muszę odmówić twojej uprzejmej ofercie. Jestem, jak pani zauważyłaś, bardzo niezależny i nie zamierzam tego oddać nawet dla rodziny. - Uśmiechnął się szczerze.

\- Prawdę mówiąc mam już całą rodzinę, jaka kiedykolwiek będzie potrzebna. - To prawda, nawet, jeśli chciał obecnie skręcić kark wspomnianej rodzinie.

Nadia przyjęła to jak cios.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że mogłabym cię skreślić, bo lubisz chłopców? - Tom nawet nie musiał odpowiadać. To ją jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało i wyglądała, jakby miała dostać ataku serca.

\- Usiądź na miłość boską, nie jestem pruderyjną Angielką. U nas, na dworze carskim, to nie miało znaczenia, a na pewno nie utrudniało kariery... Żałuję tylko, że tam nie jesteś, mógłbyś zajść tak daleko... - Westchnęła ze smutkiem, prawdopodobnie za nich oboje.

 _Okoliczności pozwalały nawet na aż tak wiele..._

Tom postanowił zrobić jej przyjemność i usiadł spokojnie w jej fotelu... Zaczęło go bawić jej narzekanie.

\- Nie martw się, potrafię być dyskretny i także Harry. - Pozwolił sobie na uśmiech, nie było powodu, by nie zakończyć tej rozmowy w zgodzie.

Nadia prychnęła wyrażając opinię o tym.

\- Co do ciebie to nie wątpię... ale Harry... - Jej milczenie mówiło za siebie.

Tom posłał jej jadowite spojrzenie, nadal był wściekły na niego, ale nikt inny nie miał prawa do czepiania się Harry'ego.

To spojrzenie sprawiło, że stała się jeszcze bardziej pobudzona, wstała i zaczęła chodzić.

\- Posłuchaj, Tom, ja już wielokrotnie wtykałam nos w twoje sprawy, więc nie zaszkodzi jeszcze raz. Ten związek, jaki masz z Harrym, czy to, jako kochankiem, czy rodziną, jest tym, co mnie martwi najbardziej. - Tym razem jego wściekłe spojrzenie, sprawiło, że wycofała się o kilka kroków, ale nie odpuściła.

\- Harry to kochane dziecko, uprzejmy i miły dla każdego, nawet, jeśli nie jest intelektualistą. Naprawdę można go polubić, ale jest taki odważny i impulsywny, że stąpa na krawędzi... W lecie zmusił cię do stanięcia w obronie Pokątnej z tym szaleńcem, dwa dni temu walczyliście przeciwko Grindelwaldowi w Hogsmeade, a raczej prędzej niż później macie zamiar zmierzyć się z nim jeszcze raz; nie jestem głupia, wiesz o tym. Jak długo potrwa, dopóki przez niego nie dasz się zabić, jak przez mojego głupiego zięcia mój wnuk? - Skrzyżowała ramiona.

Tom przypomniał sobie, że lepiej żeby wszystko skończyło się spokojnie.

\- Nie znam twojej sytuacji rodzinnej, ale z całą mocą mogę cię zapewnić, że potrafię się chronić.

Odrażająco, jej oczy napełniły się łzami.

\- Tak samo myślał mój Misha, był geniuszem jak ty, ale takim idealistą i pozwolił swojemu ojcu przekonać się, kiedy zaczął działać. Jakie sprawy miał, zaledwie chłopiec, z bolszewikami? Byliśmy ze szlacheckiej linii, powinniśmy odejść... Zamiast tego zmarł od mugolskiej kuli, a ten idiota Piotr niewiele później. Moja biedna Sasha, moja córka zmarła z żalu przez utratę ich obu.

Tom chciał podkreślić, że historia jej rodziny nie miała nic wspólnego z nim, i ledwo powstrzymał się od wyrażenia, za jak słabą uważał jej córkę...

Ale Nadia jeszcze nie skończyła.

\- Twój Harry też jest takim idealistą, o wiele, wiele bardziej. Prędzej czy później jego też spotka koniec w takiej walce, a wtedy, co zamierzasz zrobić? On jest całym twoim życiem, jak sam...

Może to był zły czas, ale jej słowa uderzyły Toma jak trzaśnięcie w twarz. Wszelkiego rodzaju logiczne myślenie odeszło.

Nie pozwolił jej skończyć, jego ręka zamknęła się gwałtownie na jej szyi.

\- Gwarantuję ci, że nic nie zrani Harry'ego. - Trzymał zaciśniętą rękę, aż skinęła głową, że zrozumiała, a potem puścił.

Tom był przerażony sobą, nie, że prawie ją zabił, co się jej, jego zdaniem, należało, ale że opuścił maskę przedwcześnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił tego w jej obecności...

Spodziewał się, że użyje swoich imponujących osłon, by go wyrzucić, ale jej reakcja była daleko poza jego zrozumieniem.

Nadia nawet nie złapała całkiem oddechu, jednak jej słowa wyszły zarówno skromne i dumne, ale przede wszystkim naprawdę szalone:

\- Więc będę mieć dwóch wnuków, jeśli pozwolisz.

Niemal w tej samej chwili usłyszeli głośny trzask. Harry przełamał zarówno osłony, jak i drzwi, dysząc niepokojąco z magicznego, jeśli nie całkowitego wyczerpania, ale wymusił sobie drogę do środka, by ją uratować.

Tom nie mógł się powstrzymać, sardonicznie unosząc brew, przedrzeźniając ją i zrozumienie świtające w jej oczach...

* * *

Tom cieszył się zmieszaniem i dyskomfortem Harry'ego wobec matkowania Nadii, ale jego usta zacisnęły się, kiedy zaproponowała mu eliksir pieprzowy do herbaty. Miała rację, oczywiście; wygląd Harry'ego był upiorny, śmiertelnie blady i niemal drżący ze zmęczenia od drenażu energii, ale fakt, że jego stan był na tyle zły, że jego słabość została oceniona na pierwsze spojrzenie przez zupełnie obcą osobę, potęgował jego gniew.

To nie był oczywiście jedyny powód niepokoju jego partnera;

Tom nie potrzebował lustra, by wiedzieć, że jego oczy nie pociemniały do fiołkowego – _jeszcze -_ ale i wątpił, by to się szybko stało. Mógł powiedzieć, że Nadia wciąż martwiła się takim pokazem siły i złości, ale w końcu zatrzymała swoje rady dla siebie, a Harry też milczał, aby zapobiec wplątaniu jej w ich walkę, jeśli mógł temu zapobiec.

Czuł też na sobie oczy Harry'ego, oceniające; mimo, że grał, że nie ma bladego pojęcia, będąc miłym dla Nadii i komplementując słodycze, czekał na wybuch. Ale Tom nie miał zamiaru dać mu go tak szybko, nawet, jeśli Nadia nie widziałaby nic złego w pozostawieniu ich samych, gdyby zapytał. Po pierwsze, to bardzo ograniczyłoby czekającą karę, a po drugie i ważniejsze, to sprawa osobista, i już w obecnej sytuacji, dał jej wystarczająco wiele praw...

 _Nie, wszystko przyjdzie w odpowiednim czasie..._

Kilka minut później jego zwolennicy odważyli się pojawić w drzwiach, na czele z przejętą Granger, i zostali przyjęci bez zamieszania. Spojrzenie na ich martwe, winne twarze i najlżejszy wgląd powiedział mu, że siedzieli bezczynnie, podczas gdy Harry ryzykował szyją.

 _Bardzo dobrze, poniosą konsekwencje. Znacznie lepiej wyładować teraz swój gniew na nich, niż na Harrym i prawdopodobnie zrobić nieodwracalne szkody, wciąż wyglądał jakby mógł upaść przy silnym wietrze, a to zdecydowanie bardziej będzie go bolało._

Nadia była wniebowzięta, gdy ją zobaczyła i mogła gościć więcej jego "przyjaciół" i była bardzo uprzejma. Była gotowa zaoferować także im herbatę, ale potem zauważyła późną godzinę i zmieniła to, nalegając na obiad. Tom uznał za bardziej rozsądne, aby zostać i zaakceptował propozycję w imieniu wszystkich, ale nie był zaskoczony, gdy Harry zaprotestował, z wymówką, by nie zawieść Dorei i był zadowolony, gdy Leonard zakwestionował to, mówiąc, że wysłał Patronusa informując ją, że się spóźnią.

Przygotowania do przystosowania skromnego pokoju do przyjęcia komfortowo dziesięciu osób nie wymagały żadnego wysiłku i podjął je ze zwyczajową maską łaskawości i łatwością obejścia z otoczeniem, które zdawały się złagodzić ostatnie zmartwienia Nadii.

 _Wyglądało na to, że postanowiła wziąć jego wybuch, jako aberrację i całkowicie to wybaczyć, jak głupia staruszka, którą była._

Nie, żeby cała sprawa nie miała w ogóle żadnego wpływu na jej zachowanie, całkiem przeciwnie. Pozytywna zmiana stała się widoczna, gdy podawała im jedzenie sama ze skrzatem, zamiast jak zwykłe prosić Hermionę, aby jej z tym pomogła. Była wciąż bardzo serdeczna, ale nie traktowała jej, jakby była jej przyszłą synową.

 _Przynajmniej nigdy nie miało już dojść do powtarzania tej nudnej dyskusji._

Jego zwolennicy uznali taki obrót spraw za przerwę przed wykonaniem egzekucji i zrelaksowali się, w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, który był jeszcze bardziej spięty. Rozmawiali o bezpiecznych tematach i nawet o tym, że Dorea była regularnym klientem Exandusa, dopóki jej mąż nie został pojmany, a ona przestała w ogóle wychodzić.

Wszyscy z nich zwracali się, oczywiście prawidłowo, z szacunkiem do ich starszej gospodyni, nie spodziewał się mniej w stosunku do czystej krwi Lady, ale nieco uwagi uświadomiło mu, że jego czyn dał im przesadne wrażenie i traktowali ją jak gdyby była jego matką, a nie tylko jego ex-szefową, nawet Leonard i Minerva szli za przykładem pozostałych.

 _Spędził nielogiczną ilość czasu w tym miejscu._

W końcu, gdy znowu wyjęła tacę ze słodyczami, miał dość tej gry i skinął dyskretnie na nich, aby się zbierali. Oczywiście zrobili to szybko i obładowali się książkami, nawet dziewczyny. Harry był szczególnie niezadowolony, kiedy tylko on został z pustymi rękami, ale Tom nie musiał nawet mu na to odpowiadać, inni zrobili to sami bez ponaglania. Pouczenia Granger były zarówno głośne jak długotrwałe, a innych też niewiele mniejsze, Nadii najbardziej.

Ten fakt nie spodobał się Harry'emu jeszcze bardziej, ale jego reakcja nie była w pełni skuteczna, ze względu na jego wyczerpanie. Tym Tom nie był rozbawiony.

W innych okolicznościach mógłby uznać to za urocze, _ten upór_ , teraz po prostu bardziej go wkurzał. Eliksir pieprzowy pomógł, Harry przestał wyglądać jakby wstał z łoża śmierci, ale wciąż stał niepewnie na nogach, słaby jak kociak. Nie, Tom był pod wrażeniem, że udało mu się teleportować i nie paść... A on w dodatku chciał jeszcze pomóc i też nieść książki...

 _...Jeżeli wierzył, że mógł się wywinąć tylko noszeniem książek, to Złoty Chłopiec miał urojenia..._

Pożegnali się i udali do Potter Manor, przez aportację, z Harrym narzekającym całą drogę, że został zmuszony do aportacji łącznej.

* * *

Obawy jego partnera dotyczące Lady Potter były słuszne, kiedy dotarli czekała na nich w holu z książką. Leonard wziął na siebie wyjaśnienia ich decyzji, ale uwaga Lady, gdy już upewniła się, że jej syn był w porządku, była skupiona wyłącznie na Harrym i zatrzymała go przy sobie, gdy pozostali udali się w głąb domu. Tom zdecydował się również pozostać.

\- Co się z tobą stało, Harry? Wyglądasz na naprawdę chorego, powinnam zawołać uzdrowiciela, może pani Wilson, jeżeli miałeś z nią do czynienia? - Jej głos był zbyt jawnie zaniepokojony.

Na to Harry zareagował przewidywalnie.

\- Proszę nie, ciociu Doreo, jestem w porządku, naprawdę. I nie trzeba uzdrowiciela, zwłaszcza Pani Wilson. - Bronił się zaciekle, oddech później dodając nieśmiało: - Nie zamierzałem cię obrazić.

Ale wpadł na kogoś prawie tak upartego jak on; podczas gdy Dorea była wyraźnie wniebowzięta, z powodu nazwania ciocią, nie zauważając lub nie troszcząc się o manipulację, ściągnęła usta i zaczęła tłumaczenie.

\- Nie jesteś w porządku, Harry, kochanie. Jeśli przeciążysz się, ryzykujesz swoje niedawne zagojenie, a nie chcesz, stawić jej czoła po tym, mogę zawołać Neville'a, Lorda Longbottom. Jest bliskim przyjacielem rodziny i pracuje zawodowo z Aurorami, więc jest przyzwyczajony do takich rzeczy i nie będzie cię ani pouczać ani krzyczeć, obiecuję.

Harry zarumienił się strasznie i spróbował jeszcze raz zaprotestować, ale Dorea było twarda i Tom w końcu zdecydował się przerwać przepychankę i ingerować.

 _Obecność uzdrowiciela i tak nie da nic dobrego._

\- Bardzo doceniamy twoją troskę, Lady Doreo, ale żaden uzdrowiciel, a nawet szpital, nie może naprawdę pomóc w magicznym wyczerpaniu. On po prostu potrzebuje snu i to dużo.

Harry posłał mu wściekłe, podejrzliwe spojrzenie, ale zakwestionował tylko krótkim:

\- To nie jest nic tak poważnego.

Spojrzenie Dorei zmieniło się w zastanawiające, ale nie w taki sposób, który potępiał Harry'ego, mimo że wydawał się słabszy od jej oczekiwań...

 _Też zaczęła się przywiązywać._

\- To nie jest do końca prawda, Tom. Chociaż nie jest to powszechnie znane, jest ciemny napój w grimuarze Potterów, który może walczyć z większością jego skutków. – Uśmiechnęła się. - Mogę go uwarzyć dziś wieczorem.

Tom posłał jej niemal całkowicie szczery uśmiech; zauważył coś takiego w grimuarze i zamierzał sam go uwarzyć, jeśli będzie trzeba, skoro Prince'owi było niedostępne, ale Dorea sama wpadła mu prosto do rąk i zaoszczędziła bardzo mu potrzebny czas.

\- Dziękuję, Pani Doreo.

Dorea też uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona z jego troski.

\- Dziękuję ci, Tom, za powiedzenie mi o prawdziwym problemie. - Jej uśmiech się trochę skrzywił. - Ale mów do mnie po prostu, Dorea, też jesteś rodziną.

Tom wewnątrz szydził z sentymentalizmu, ale na zewnątrz uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Doreo.

Harry'emu było nadal bardzo niezręcznie z całą sprawą, ale przyjął nieuniknione z wdziękiem.

\- Dzięki, Ciociu Doreo, to dużo znaczy.

Dorea rozjaśniła się na ciepło jego głosu.

\- Nie myśl wcale o tym, kochanie, po prostu idź odpocząć, żeby doskonale zadziałało rano.

Ale Harry nie był w tak złym stanie, żeby całkowicie opuścił go rozum. Podczas gdy uśmiechnął się do Dorei i powiedział, że tak będzie, jego spojrzenie w jego stronę, wyglądające na skromne, płonęło od podejrzeń.

\- A ty, Tom, co zamierzasz zrobić?

Tom posłał mu swój drapieżny uśmiech; nie miał powodu, aby unikać prawdy.

\- Jest jeszcze wcześnie, nawet nie dziewiąta, pozostali będą w laboratorium, dołączę do nich, by pracować nad kamieniem, a potem potrenować z nimi przez chwilę.

Harry nie potrzebował wyraźniejszych słów, doskonale zrozumiał, a jego oczy błysnęły z wściekłości. Wyprostował się, odrzucając swoja słabość, jak wąż skórę, i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Dorei.

\- Przepraszam ciociu, będę odpoczywać, ale naprawdę muszę najpierw porozmawiać z Tomem. - Chwycił go za rękę, niemal wyciągając.

Tom był tak zadowolony z tej zmiany, że pozwolił na to _; i tak nie mogli walczyć publicznie..._

Harry nie poprowadził go daleko, tylko do sali balowej, najdalszego od laboratorium, dużego pomieszczenia w domu, _nadawało się._

W milczeniu, obaj rzucili zaklęcia prywatności i blokujące dźwięki, ale po zrobieniu tego Harry był pierwszym, by zacząć kłotnię, i zrobił to z zuchwałym:

\- Co, do cholery myślisz, że planujesz? - Zaczął.

Tom liczył dokładnie na tego typu reakcję, ale obłudny ton i tak testował jego kontrolę nad wściekłością. Jednak, ukrył to, uśmiechając się i czekał, aby zobaczyć, co jego przyjaciel sam zaproponuje.

\- Nic, co nie jest uzasadnione ani całkowicie w zasięgu moich praw. - Powiedział mu beztrosko.

Harry posłał mu nieprzejęte spojrzenie.

\- Załóżmy, że to jest naprawdę w zasięgu nadmuchanej idei praw, ale uzasadnione? - Jego głos był spokojny, tym razem, oprócz niewątpliwego testowania.

Tom po prostu spojrzał na niego; Widział jego niepokój, mimo normalnego tonu, _szczególnie przez to_ , i odpowiedział tak samo, obracając nóż.

\- Moje rozkazy były proste, by nie stracić cię z oczu i trzymać cię z dala od kłopotów. W czym z tego odnieśli sukces, a choćby próbowali? - Harry był oburzony i nie było to całkowicie fałszywe.

\- Nie tkniesz ich. To było na moje polecenie i całkowicie z mojej winy. - Wciąż nie wyjaśniał, tylko unosząc brew.

\- Chyba, że propozycja wspólnego przywództwa to były tylko puste słowa? - Ostatnia część była zdecydowanie wyzwaniem, ale dało się wyczuć lekkie zranienie, że wycofał ofertę tak szybko.

Tom na to zacisnął pięści, choć był ponuro usatysfakcjonowany, że jego cios dotknął do żywego i jeszcze daleki od gotowości, aby powstrzymać drwiny.

 _To była jedyna rzecz, trzymająca go przy zdrowych zmysłach._

\- Och, to nigdy nie było zagrożone, kochanie, zakładając oczywiście, że masz kontrolę nad swoim stanem umysłowym. - Uśmiechnął się radośnie.

\- Nie chcesz teraz, żeby stała się im krzywda, prawda?

Mocny błysk oczu chłopaka, powiedział mu, że to zabolało jeszcze bardziej, ale to nadal nie wystarczyło, by złamać Harry'ego, znowu zachował spokój.

\- Semantyka, Tom, nie sprowadziłem na nich niebezpieczeństwa. Jedynym zagrożeniem dla nich jesteś obecnie ty, nie ja, choć naprawdę nie powinieneś, przysięga i te sprawy. - Jego partner uśmiechnął się słodko, ale nie było w tym nic przyjemnego.

Cierpliwość Toma gwałtownie malała i jego pięści były coraz bardziej śliskie od krwi _, rozcięte jego własnymi paznokciami_ , od zaciskania ich.

 _Ale nie zamierzał złamać się pierwszy._

To postanowienie było w tej chwili jego jedyną kotwicą.

\- Być może, ale nadal jesteś zagrożeniem dla siebie, spójrz na stan, w jakim wróciłeś... - Zmusił się do uśmiechu, równie przyjemnego, jak Harry'ego.

\- ...I Nie masz prawa wspominania przysięgi. - To ujął prawie bezceremonialnie, podkreślając zagrożenie.

Ale Harry nie zwracał uwagi na jego słowa, jego oczy przykuła jego twarz, a następnie jego zakrwawione pięści, i wyraźnie złagodniał.

\- Tom, ja... - Próbował z wahaniem, oblizując wargi.

 _To było zbyt wiele!_

Tom utrzymał kontrolę, nawet wobec jadowitego języka Harry'ego, ale nie mógł znieść jego współczucia. Jego różdżka instynktownie była w dłoni i rzucał zaklęcie, zanim myśl powstała w jego umyśle. Cruciatus było mimowolne i całkowicie nieskrępowane, podsycane przez jego ogromną wściekłość; i nie trwało tylko sekundę.

W chwili, gdy jego głowa ochłonęła, nieco, Tom był wstrząśnięty i oburzony własnym działaniem. Chociaż całkowite pokonanie Harry'ego było zdecydowanie w jego zamiarach, po przestrachu, jaki mu zafundował; tak całkowita utrata kontroli było zarówno słaba jak i nieproduktywna; _jego partner mógł z tego powodu łatwo umrzeć w swoim obecnym stanie._

To jednak nie było jedyną rzeczą, która nim wstrząsnęła.

Harry został trafiony całą siłą jego Cruciatusa, _a może nawet bardziej_. Naturalną rzeczą byłoby dla niego upaść na podłogę, rzucając się szaleńczo i krzycząc do ochrypnięcia z nieznośnego bólu. Ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło...

 _Zdecydowanie był ból_ , twarz Harry'ego była wykrzywiona w okropnym grymasie, ale żaden dźwięk nie opuścił jego ust, a nawet, gdy klątwa została wycofana nie zwinął się w stanie wyczerpania.

 _To było szaleństwo, Harry nie miał takiej mocy; nikt na ziemi nie miał._

Był też wściekły jak diabli...

Dokładnie w momencie, gdy Harry był w stanie oddychać, pokonał te kilka kroków, które ich dzieliło i chwycił go za krawat.

\- Co ty sobie, do cholery, myślisz? - Krzyknął mu prosto w twarz.

Tom powtarzał sobie, że nie może go w tej chwili zabić, _że to będzie zbyt łatwe._ Złapał za atakujące dłonie, trzymając je tam, gdzie są, ściskał bezlitośnie, prawie miażdżąc kości. Harry wciąż nie wydał żadnego dźwięku.

 **\- Ty, ty śmiesz mnie o to pytać?** \- Syknął, _by nie krzyczeć_ , w odpowiedzi.

Ale ból otrzeźwił Harry'ego i ponownie pojawiło się zrozumienie w jego oczach, poza rosnącym gniewem i bólem.

 **\- Jestem w porządku, Tom, nic się nie stało**. - Też syczał, jakby chciał go ułagodzić.

Tom zapomniał nawet znaczenie słowa powstrzymywać się; brutalnie popchnął Harry'ego na najbliższą ścianę, zawieszając go przed sobą. Harry nie był osobą, która to po prostu zaakceptuje, odpychając go i używając całego ciała, aby to zrobić. Tom był bardziej niż zdegustowany sobą, kiedy jego ciało na to odpowiedziało, jednak nie był jedynym, i użył właśnie tego, by znowu przycisnąć Harry'ego.

\- Nic się nie stało? - Nie pozwolił mu na odpowiedź, jego palce zacisnęły się na szyi Harry'ego, znacząc ją jego krwią; znacznie ostrzej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej próbował ze swoim partnerem.

\- Nie waż się mnie okłamywać. - Każde słowo było dociśnięciem, linia pomiędzy ukaraniem a morderstwem stała się wręcz niewiarygodnie cienka.

Harry nadal z nim walczył, ale był zbyt osłabiony, tym, cokolwiek, do cholery zrobił, by było to naprawdę skuteczne. Jednak, gdy brak powietrza zaczął stawać się problemem, zacinał własne palce wokół Toma z całą ich stalową siłą, zmuszając go do złagodzenia uścisku lub złamania ich. Fakt, że Tom nie chciał _naprawdę_ go zabić też odegrał swoją rolę...

Kilka głębokich oddechów później, Harry zaczął go besztać, wciąż trzymając jego ręce uwięzione, jakby nie ufał mu, że go nie zaatakuje, Tom pozwolił mu na to, _na razie._

\- Do diabła, Tom, nie kłamię. Nie było to rzeczą łatwą, stąd mój stan, ale jestem tu, jak widzisz, w pełni żywy. - Jego głos był dużo bardziej napięty niż zwykle, ale nie pozwalał sobie na więcej niż naturalne przerwy.

Tom zacisnął zęby, aż były gotowe pęknąć, ale starał się odzyskać pozory spokoju.

 _Im dłużej Harry pozostawał tym spokojniejszym, tym większą miał nad tym kontrolę, jego partner utrzymywał bariery oklumencji absurdalnie wysokie._

\- Naprawdę, kochany? Nazwałbym złamanie twojego słowa zupełnie inaczej, ale co to była za absorbująca rzecz, którą zrobiłeś, nigdy tego nie wspomniałeś? - Zapytał jedwabiście.

Pięść, której nie mógł uniknąć i smak krwi, powiedział mu, że się udało, użył rozpędu partnera i ręki, której Harry nie miał czasu, by zwolnić w swoim szybkim ruchu, wysyłając swojego partnera z powrotem na ścianę, ale nie oddał ciosu.

 _Gdyby zaczął, nie zatrzymałby się, a potrzebował tych odpowiedzi._

Wściekłość Harry'ego nie złagodniała ani trochę.

\- Tom, ty draniu, nigdy go nie złamałem. Zabiłem, zamordowałem, by dotrzymać mojego słowa dla Ciebie. - Jego głos był teraz jeszcze bardziej napięty, ale potem wysunął podbródek. - I to nie twoja sprawa.

 _Tyle z jego opanowania!_

Tom nawet nie poczuł, że jego ciało świadomie się porusza, tylko jego ręka chwyciła ostro włosy Harry'ego, zmuszając go by podniósł głowę jak najwyżej, gdy swoją opuścił, umieszczając ich oczy tylko cal od siebie, ich ciężkie oddechy mieszały się.

\- To było wtedy, kochanie. Czułem jak odchodzisz. Umierasz! - Nienawidził siebie za emocjonalność jego głosu, ale nienawidził Harry'ego za jeszcze większą miękkość w jego oczach w odpowiedzi. Zacisnął chwyt na jego włosach na jeszcze bardziej bolesny.

Oczy Harry'ego mimowolne zwilgotniały, ale jego ekspresja nie zmieniła się, były tam wyraźnie obecne przeprosiny i zrozumienie, ale żal i zdecydowanie były na pewno dominującą emocją.

\- Nie chciałem iść tak daleko i bardzo cię przepraszam, - _za przestraszenie cię,_ choć ta część została taktownie niewypowiedziana,

\- Postaram się nie zrobić tego ponownie. _\- Co oznaczało, że jeśli będzie potrzeba jego dane słowo będzie przestarzałe i nieważne._

 _"Przestań"_

Znowu ręce Toma ruszyły bez jego zgody i potrząsał Harrym, aż jego zęby szczękały.

\- Źle zrozumiałeś. - Wyszeptał. - Nigdy więcej samobójczych akcji, z jakiegokolwiek powodu, trzymam cię za słowo. - Rozkaz.

Harry odsunął jego ręce.

\- To nie jest twoja decyzja, nie masz prawa. - Nie było wahania ani niepewności w jego głosie.

Tom złapał go ponownie, wykręcając mu ręce nad głową, tym razem z całkowitą kontrolą nad sobą.

\- Pomyśl jeszcze raz, kochany. Jeśli masz zamiar tak robić, to wolałbym sam cię zabić i skończyć z tym. - Harry nie zareagował na to, patrząc przed siebie z kamienną twarzą, a Tom uśmiechnął się lodowato, że jeszcze nie skończył.

\- I na pewno nie wyglądałbym tak pewnie na Twoim miejscu. - Upomniał; - Nie jesteś tak obojętny.

\- Odpierdol się! - Harry zaprotestował jadowicie i jego próby uwolnienia się nie były w żadnym razie zabawne, ale mocne pchnięcie jego bioder definitywnie położyło im koniec, potwierdzając prawdę jego słów.

Stalowa twardość, którą znalazł, nie była niczym innym, niż się spodziewał, a jednak Tom nie miał w tym żadnej przyjemności, to nawet nie było w porządku, będąc bardzo ostrym przypomnieniem, że wciąż jeszcze były powody, _naprawdę całkiem dobre_ , by bać się o prawdziwość uczuć Harry'ego. Mimo to, schylił się, by spotkać odpowiadający jęk, ale go nie pocałował, jak wyraźnie oczekiwał jego partner, chociaż szept do ucha mógł uznać za pieszczotę.

\- Nie tak szybko, kochanie, byłeś twardy, od kiedy walka się rozpoczęła i pozostałeś, nawet, kiedy prawie cię zabiłem, to mówi bardziej o szaleństwie i instynkcie samobójczym, uzależniony od adrenaliny bohaterze.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego zamarło.

\- Jakbyś ty nie był inny?

Tom prawie się roześmiał.

\- Być może, ale na pewno nie mam dążeń samobójczych. - Ugryzienie w ucho i kolejny jego słodko - groźny syk był już bezpośrednio nad ustami Harry'ego.

 **\- Chcesz umrzeć? Dam ci to. Zabiję cię i przywrócę z powrotem i znowu, dopóki nie wystarczy...** \- Nie był w tym momencie pewien, że żartuje.

Na szczęście Harry nie był aż takim samobójcą, kopnął go z całej siły, łamiąc kość strzałkową i zdołał uciec z uścisku. Ale Tom nie był pokonany, rzucił analogiczną klątwę upadając i Harry upadł zaledwie kilka stóp od niego. Zrobili chwilę przerwy, by się uleczyć i ponownie stali naprzeciw siebie. Tom nie czuł litości, a Harry radził sobie dobrze mimo swojego osłabionego stanu, choć wielokrotnie musiał wymuszać pierwszeństwo między nimi, (czego uzgodnili formalnie unikać) by utrzymać ten stan rzeczy.

Tom musiał, po raz kolejny, podziwiać jego upór, bo nawet, gdy jego wyczerpana moc zaczęła poważnie go opuszczać, Harry nie poddawał się, po prostu podniósł głowę, odsłaniając szyję i spojrzał na niego z tym dumnym, pół-śmiałym, pół samobójczym wyrazem twarzy.

„ _Chcesz mnie zabić? Zrób to. Wyzywam cię!"_

Nagle miał dość.

\- Co do cholery, zrobiłeś, tak poważnego, że wolisz umrzeć, niż to wyznać?

Harry był w rozterce.

\- Tom, ja nie...

 _Jego cierpliwość się skończyła._

\- Proszę, oszczędź mi. Odkąd jesteśmy tutaj, twoje odpowiedzi były celowo prowokacyjne, albo próbowałeś obrócić sprawy do seksu, rozpraszałeś mnie.

Harry poczuł się tym urażony.

\- Nie próbowałem używać seksu.

Tom ukrył zmęczone westchnienie.

\- Dobrze, nie było to świadome... Czy teraz powiesz mi, co zrobiłeś? Wątpię, że mogę stać się bardziej zły. - Uśmieszek.

\- Nigdy nie słyszałem o kimś odrzucającym Cruciatusa...

Harry ukrył triumfalny uśmiech i wysłał mu "spojrzenie", ale w końcu ustąpił.

\- Dobrze, i tak dowiedziałbyś się za dzień lub dwa. - Rzucił mu małą, białą, jedwabną torebkę.

Tom był w tym momencie niezmiernie ciekawy i otworzył torbę bez sprawdzania na obecność zaklęć, ufał Harry'emu, że nie da mu nic szkodliwego, nawet w obecnych okolicznościach. Harry posłał mu pół gorzki uśmiech na ten pokaz zaufania, ale był zbyt zaabsorbowany, tym, co znalazł, by zauważyć to uważniej, niż kątem oka.

\- Czym, do cholery, są te perełki? - Nawet w chwili, gdy zapytał, w połowie znał już odpowiedź.

Koloru morskiego, wielkości koralików, perełki całkowicie zgrane z mocą Harry'ego i w prawie znikomej części z jego własną. _Nic dziwnego, że ich nie zauważył._ Poza osobistą aurą Harry'ego, nie różniły się od niej i ich emanacje zebrane, jako całość, mogły uchodzić za niego, jeśli sprawdzał tylko sygnaturę.

Harry posłał mu wpół drażniący uśmiech, za wymaganie wyjaśnienia, zamiast dojście do odpowiedzi samemu, ale jej udzielił.

\- To są ochronne amulety. - Jego ton był wciąż w najmniejszym stopniu defensywny.

 _Cóż, to było zdecydowanie pouczające!_

Tom powstrzymał się od nieokrzesanego mamrotania.

\- Już to wymyśliłem, geniuszu, pytanie brzmi, dlaczego je zrobiłeś i, co ważniejsze, kto, w ogóle, pomógł Ci w rytuale?

Harry był zaskoczony.

\- Jak..? - Ale chwilę później przewrócił oczami. - Jeśli domyśliłeś się, po co męczysz się pytaniem? - Tom posłał mu spojrzenie i Harry westchnął.

\- To są moje prezenty świąteczne, przy okazji, jeden z nich jest dla Ciebie; - uśmiechnął się, wciąż jeszcze jednak nie oferując odpowiedzi na drugie pytanie.

Tom ugryzł się w policzek, prosząc o cierpliwość, ale sam też coś oferował.

\- Po pierwsze: Nic mniejszego niż pełny rytuał nie może zebrać tyle energii, a po drugie: kto, twoim zdaniem pomógł Ci go przetrwać? - Mrugnięcie: - Ale dlaczego w ogóle, potrzebowałeś czegoś tak ekstremalnego? - Kompletne milczenie.

\- Harry?

Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego i wdzięcznego po jego wyznaniu; ścisnął mu dłonie drżącymi palcami.

\- Dziękuję Tom, bardzo dziękuję! - Uśmiechnął się, ale także był wciąż równie nim zirytowany, i Tom zwątpił, że może rzeczywiście osiągnąć swój cel.

\- ...Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że o to pytasz... Zapomniałeś, co musimy zrobić za dziewięć dni od teraz. Chłopaki będą potrzebować każdej możliwej pomocy, aby utrzymać się przy życiu. - Jego ręce były w ruchu intensywnych gestów, ilustrujących jego wyjaśnienie.

Tom przewrócił oczami. _Powinien był to wiedzieć!_

\- W to akurat mogę uwierzyć, - wycedził, ale był jeszcze daleki od prawdziwie żartobliwego nastroju.

\- Ale nadal nie powiedziałeś mi, kto ci pomagał. Nie każ mi zapytać po raz trzeci. - Nawet nie musiał używać tonu groźby.

Harry też to zrozumiał.

\- Poprosiłem o pomoc pana Manthosa, i był na tyle uprzejmy, aby zgodzić się i podzielić częścią swojego dziedzictwa ze mną... Zadowolony? - Jego ton był sztucznie lekki.

Tom był naprawdę daleki od zadowolenia, ale przynajmniej miał nowy cel dla swojego gniewu.

\- Dlaczego, do cholery, poprosiłeś o pomoc tego pijaka, jesteś szalony? - Trzymał swój głos ściśle pod kontrolą.

Nie, żeby to miało dla Harry'ego znaczenie, sądząc po jego twarzy, był urażony jakby obraził Potterów.

\- Na miłość Salazara, Tom, nie nazywaj go tak! Myślałem, że jesteś całkowicie za docenianiem mocy dla mocy; Rytuał pana Aggelakisa był niesamowity i nie możesz zaprzeczyć niesamowitych wyników.

Tom zarówno mógł jak i zrobił...

\- Ja nie mogę? - Zapytał niebezpiecznie. - Mam zamiar nazywać go, jak mi się podoba i ty masz to akceptować.

 _To jest, tak długo, jak mam zamiar pozwolić mu żyć.._.

\- Być może, gdyby twój grecki przyjaciel nie pił tak dużo, nie byłbyś w tej chwili ledwo żywy. - Zakończył jedwabiście.

Harry, tym razem, nie stanął natychmiast w jego obronie, a jeśli Tom miałby opisać jego wygląd byłby zdecydowanie winny.

 _Miał bardzo złe przeczucia..._

\- Tak dokładne, Tom, to na pewno nie była wina pana Manthosa. Polecił mi dać tyle ile mogłem, ale...

\- Ty przetłumaczyłeś to na dosłownie wyczerpanie swojego magicznego rdzenia. - Tom ścisnął nos, mocno, w tym momencie był tak niewyobrażalnie zmęczony, że nie mógł nawet zdobyć się na gniewną odpowiedź, nie pomagało, że nie był tym naprawdę zaskoczony...

 _... Naprawdę, powinien to przewidzieć..._

\- Eee, tak... Przepraszam. - Harry wyglądał na prawdziwie skruszonego, ale bardziej z jego powodu, niż ryzykowania swojej szyi.

Tom zacisnął usta, ale postanowił wykorzystać swoje obecne odrętwienie, aby mieć z głowy złe wieści.

\- Więc? Czego chciał? - Zapytał od niechcenia.

\- Tom? - Harry próbował grać niewinnego, ale chwila, gdy rozszerzył oczy, powiedziała mu wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć, _było źle..._

Tom zacisnął zęby i przeformułował.

\- Harry. Czego ten pijaczyna zażądał od ciebie? Powiedziałeś, że podzielił się częścią swojego dziedzictwa, nawet Aggelakis nie mógłby tego zrobić za darmo.

Harry musiał na to zamknąć oczy, zanim wyprostował się zesztywniały i Tom zmienił zdanie, _źle nie było nawet blisko opisania tego..._

\- Zażądał ode mnie, zadbania o jego ostatniego pozostałego członka rodziny, jakby był mojej krwi i przekazania rytuału jej ewentualnym dzieciom, jeżeli będzie je miała. - Wydawał się zrezygnowany.

 _Jeśli to był ogólny poziom żądań potężne szczęście Harry'ego objawiło się ponownie..._

\- Więc? - Zapytał z rozbawieniem.

 _To brzmiało zbyt łatwo, by naprawdę przeszkadzało Harry'emu..._

Harry westchnął dramatycznie.

\- To Trelawney!

Tom nie mógł się powstrzymać, wybuchnął śmiechem, uwalniając część napięcia ze swojego ciała. _Harry naprawdę na to zasłużył i zamierzał zachęcać kłopotliwego małego robala, tylko, aby zobaczyć go, jak się skręca..._

Harry spojrzał na niego kpiąco.

\- Możesz się śmiać, ale gdyby nie to, że pan Manthos tak cię nie lubi, to prosiłby o twoją rękę dla niej.

Radość Toma wyparowała.

 _Mały szkodnik był gorszy niż Myrtle, a on nie będzie nawet w stanie jej przekląć, od teraz mogła być równie dobrze, siostrą Harry'ego,_ zwęził oczy: _Harry wciąż próbował go odciągnąć od tematu._

\- Co jeszcze?

Nie było nawet mgnienia oczu Harry'ego zdradzającego, że gra.

\- I przysiągłem zniszczyć Grindelwalda, nawet kosztem mojego własnego życia. - Absolutnie bez wahania.

Tom chciał zakląć po szewsku, ale znał Harry'ego wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że to jeszcze nie było to, przez co Harry był tak spięty.

\- Co Jeszcze? - Zapytał w napięciu.

Dostał zaskoczone spojrzenie od Harry'ego, który oczekiwał na znacznie silniejszą reakcję.

\- Przysiągłem nigdy nie stać się Czarnym Panem, - to było tak oczywiste, że nie zasługiwało na komentarz i tylko posłał mu spojrzenie.

Harry stawił mu czoła z podniesioną głową a jego głos był całkowicie stabilny, gdy dodał ostatnią część.

\- Przysiągłem też nigdy nie pozwolić na powstanie innego Czarnego Pana. - Absolutnie żadnych emocji, i żadnej w ogóle próby ekranowania.

 _To było już zbyt wiele!_

Tom nie pozwolił sobie naprawdę o tym myśleć, po prostu wystrzelił Reducto, niszcząc przeciwległą ścianę.

\- Cóż, to jedno wyjaśnia, czemu próbowałeś popełnić samobójstwo! - Powiedział mu sucho.

To była chwila zaskoczenia, ale Harry nie miał czasu, aby się wytłumaczyć.

Odgłos szybkiego stukotu obcasów i dźwięcznym głosem przerwała im Dorea.

\- Harry? Tom? Wszystko w porządku, chłopcy? Co się stało? - Najwyraźniej eksplozja osłabiła osłony.

Harry pozostał spokojny.

\- Jesteśmy w porządku, ciociu Doreo, to był wypadek. Naprawimy to.

Cokolwiek Dorea Potter usłyszała w jego głosie, wystarczyło, by dać im spokój, na razie.

\- Dobrze, kochanie, zdarza się. Tylko proszę, nie przejmuj się tym, jesteś wyczerpany a eliksir potrzebuje jeszcze trzech godzin wrzenia, co najmniej.

\- Ja zajmę się tym, Lady Doreo. - Tom obiecał gładko, by mieć ją z głowy.

Kiedy jego szok zaczął mijać i sytuacja stała się po prostu nie do zniesienia, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko ukrywał swoje uczucia, ale też nie mógł nic czuć, odcięcie uczuć stało się tak naturalnie, jak oddychanie. Mimo to, na pewno nie brzmiał idealnie, tym razem, bo Dorea usłyszała w jego głosie ostrzeżenia, by nie zbliżać się do nich i nie rozmawiać, a nawet domagać znowu, by porzucił oficjalność.

\- Dziękuję Tom, mój drogi, doceniam to. - Mógł słyszeć dźwięki jej odejścia.

Ale Tom nie poświęcił nawet pobieżnie myśli Dorei lub swojej nędznej grze, jego umysł, oczyszczony z wszelkich emocji, wirował od decyzji.

 _Harry powinien za to umrzeć, tego był pewien._

 _Nie było innej kary, która mogła obejmować taką zdradę. To powinno być najłatwiejsze, zabić teraz, w jego stanie osłabienia, lecz także wymagałoby eliminacji Potterów, Granger i Minervy, do najmniej._

 _Nie widział sposobu, aby to zrobić i uciec od odpowiedzialności, w chwili obecnej, nie wspominając, że trudność wzrośnie w ciągu kilku dni._

Mimo to, nawet gdyby mógł, była jeszcze do rozważenia kwestia Grindelwalda. To właśnie Harry wciągnął go w ten bałagan, więc łatwo mógł go użyć, jako ludzkiej tarczy w walce aż do końca, i jeśli by to przeżył, wtedy i tylko wtedy musiałby zaplanować odpowiednią egzekucję. Kolejny tydzień miałby być testem jego zdolności aktorskich, ale nie zbyt ciężkim.

Harry nie opuścił wzroku patrząc w jego oczy, przez ten czas i na pewno nie miał jakichkolwiek wątpliwości do werdyktu.

\- Nie powinieneś przynajmniej spróbować, wysłuchać moich powodów? - Wciąż brzmiał spokojnie, zbyt spokojnie i pewnie, bez cienia błagania, a nawet po prostu żalu.

Wściekłość Toma wzrosła; _Harry jeszcze będzie tego żałować._

\- Dlaczego? Co mógłbym zyskać przez to bzdury? Czy twoje idiotyczne powody zmienią twoje działania? - Zignorował protesty Harry'ego i zaczął dociskać, obracając nóż tak mocno, jak się da. - To wszystko oczywiście było za nic. - Jego usta skrzywiły się w gorzkim uśmiechu. - W chwili, gdy cię zabije, będę wolny, aby też ich łatwo zabić, co z twojej ciężkiej pracy i ochrony? Zdradziłeś nas za nic. - Ostatnie słowa dosłownie wypluł.

To złamało spokój Harry'ego, ale o dziwo nie z powodu ich przyjaciół.

\- Pieprz się, Tom, nigdy cię nie zdradziłem. - Brzmiał na wkurzonego, ale jego oczy zdradzały jego ból, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

\- Naprawdę, mój najdroższy, kłamiesz nawet sobie. Jak byś nazwał powrót do jasnej strony? - Całkowicie jadowita słodycz.

Ból w tych oczach zaczął być coraz uciążliwszy i odwrócił się plecami.

\- Przestań marnować mój czas kłamstwami i bezużytecznymi wymówkami.

Takie traktowanie w końcu złamało apatię Harry'ego.

\- Jak cholera, nie kłamię, ani nie wracam do jasnej strony. - Słowa zostały wyplute.

\- Zrób ze mną, co chcesz, ale nie waz się mówić tak do mnie! - Chwycił go za ramię, zmuszając, by Tom patrzył na niego.

Nawet w jego beznamiętnym stanie, było niemożliwym dla Toma, utrzymać po tym pełną kontrolę. Użył rozpędu partnera, sprawiając, że się paskudnie potknął, i wykręcił gwałtownie jego rękę na plecy, prawie przemieszczając ramię Harry'ego w procesie.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie nigdy więcej, - szepnął groźnie, niemal w twarz chłopaka. - Inaczej Potterowie umrą dziś wieczorem.

Harry nigdy nie akceptował porażki, i teraz, cały jego spokój prysł, gdy walczył ze wszystkich sił.

\- Nie zrobisz im krzywdy, przysiągłeś im ochronę. - Wydyszał.

Tom zdołał go poskromić, ale było to dalekie od bezbolesnego.

\- Pomyłka, kochanie, według naszego własnego paktu, wszystkie przysięgi i obietnice są już nieważne. - Jego własny głos nie był najbardziej stabilny, ale naprawił ścianę, by to udowodnić.

Harry był w tym zagubiony.

\- Nie możesz naprawdę w to wierzyć, nawet we własnym rozumowaniu, moja magia jest nadal nienaruszona.

Tom powiedział sobie, aby nie brnąć z tym w dyskusję, ale to było niemożliwe, nigdy nie mógł się oprzeć lasowaniu mózgu Harry'ego.

\- Cóż, wygląda mi to na topnik, magiczny impas. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ktoś mógłby uznać faktyczną próbę samobójstwa za poparcie dla twoich roszczeń, ale nie zrobię tego. Jestem Czarnym Panem. Przysięgałeś swobodnie zniszczyć mnie, jako takiego, nawet, jeśli żałowałeś tego potem, podtrzymuję moje zdanie.

\- Ale nie przysiągłem tego! - Harry niemal ciągnął się za włosy z frustracji.

\- Przysiągłem zastosować wszelkie dostępne środki, aby zatrzymać wszystkich z poziomem mocy Pana, jak powiedziałem, jeżeli będą używać jej do zniewolenia ludzi i rządzić nimi przez terror. - Głębokie spojrzenie. - Ale przecież tego nie planujesz, prawda? Obiecałeś działać w drodze polityki - głęboki oddech, - Nie ma więc żadnego powodu, absolutnie, by sprawy do tego doszły. - Brzmiał zarówno z nadzieją, desperacją i zdecydowaniem.

 _Tom nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nadal kontynuował tę dyskusję._

\- Idealnie, całkowicie zamierzam zachować się w ten sposób, ale jeśli kampania polityczna nie powiedzie się z jakiegoś powodu, nie możesz oczekiwać, że się poddam? - Jednak był bardzo ciekaw odpowiedzi.

Harry się nie zawahał.

\- Nawet, jeśli Dumbledore zdoła nas zablokować, zawsze możemy spróbować niepokojów społecznych, istniejąca lista osób, ujarzmionych przez ministerstwo jest tak długa, że nie jest to nawet zabawne. Najlżejszy nacisk i wszyscy z nich razem mogą obalić rząd. Nie musimy używać terroru, nawet w ostateczności. - Przekonywał.

Tom wiedział, że Harry myślał o tym, głęboko, że nie wyciągał rzeczy znikąd, żeby go uspokoić, albo zyskać na czasie.

\- Takie podejście może skończyć się bardziej krwawo niż celowo wymierzone ataki. - Odpowiedział delikatnie, testując.

Oczy Harry'ego wyglądały dosłownie na udręczone i pełne wstrzymywanych łez, ale nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, jeżeli już, stał się jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany.

\- Wiem, ale to będzie wybór ludu, nie mogę prosić o nic więcej. - Poparł swoje przekonanie, otwierając swój umysł i prezentując całą rozmowę w odniesieniu do przysięgi.

 _To nie były jedynie wspomnienia przechodzące przez więź..._

Tom nie tylko obserwował Harry'ego idącego na całość po gryfońsku _(i też umiejętnie manipulowanego przez Greka)_ dostał pełną dawkę jego potężnych sprzecznych emocji, nawet najgłębszych z nich. Harry może zaczął cały bałagan, aby chronić swoich przyjaciół, ale to było dalekie od bycia jego jedynym celem.

Harry miał ważne powody, aby być tak przerażonym, że skończył zgodą na to, spędził wiele nieprzespanych nocy, od kiedy wrócił do lat 40-tych, próbując przewidzieć wszystkie możliwe wyniki ich planów i działań i sposobu na sukces polityczny, nawet z ich obecną prawie zerową pozycją _._

 _(I jak to dokuczało, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że niewielka jego część tęskniła za statusem "Chłopca, Który Przeżył" i władzą i wpływem politycznym z tym związanymi.)_

Nie był ślepy na jego prawdziwą naturę i akceptował go bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, do tego stopnia, że rozumiał konieczność pewnych rzeczy, ale też naprawdę nie mógł poradzić sobie z możliwą przemocą, jaką był gotów znieść z miłości. Harry był szczerze przerażony, tym, że gdyby nie ingerował na czas by ocalić Nadię, wystarczyłby mu tylko dobrze spreparowany pretekst do wyrażenia zgody na pomaganie mu w ukrycia ciała.

To nie było też tylko sposobem, aby wywierać na nim presję, by utrzymał stosunkowo bezkrwawą ścieżkę, to było stanowczo zabezpieczeniem Harry'ego dla niego samego, miał powstrzymać go od stania się potworem, za wszelką cenę, albo być zmuszonym do zabicia go w razie potrzeby, nawet, jeśli miał wątpliwości, że nawet wtedy mógłby to znieść, albo nawet gdy wolałby od tego własną śmierć.

Tom mógł zrozumieć, a nawet zaakceptować jego rozumowanie, do pewnego stopnia, ale był zniesmaczony samoofiarowaniem się w tym wszystkim i bardziej niż wściekły na emocjonalny szantaż, ale widział, że sam Harry nie był tego w pełni świadomy.

Część niego ryzykowała wszystko, tylko potwierdzając, że jest tak bardzo kochany, że Tom nie zabiłby go, bez względu na wszystko, i nawet jeszcze głębiej sterowany pragnieniem, że jeśli wszystko miało się skończyć, to powinno się to zdarzyć jak najprędzej.

 _...Był dla niego tak ważny..._

Część niego zapłonęła zaciekle z tej pychy i miał myśl, by udawać, że mu wybaczył i wziąć go do łóżka, żeby zaspokoić swoje potrzeby i pozbyć się go z systemu, raz na zawsze; zobaczyć Harry wstrząśniętego zrozumieniem. Ale nie, to nie będzie nic dobrego, ani go to nie wyleczy. Jego obsesja na punkcie Harry'ego zaczęła się lata wcześniej zanim zobaczył go w tym świetle, taki krok mógłby być użyty przeciw niemu.

 _...Miał dosyć tej słabości..._

Cokolwiek Tom czuł, oprócz wściekłości, na to, co odkrył w umyśle Harry'ego, nie pozwoli sobie tego okazać. Spojrzał na Harry'ego z przekąsem.

\- Doskonała propozycja, jeśli dojdzie do tego, na pewno wezmę to pod uwagę. - Jego ton był całkowicie lekceważący.

Harry nie okazał nic, prócz dumy, starł każdy ślad emocji z twarzy, nie miał zamiar nic pokazać, jeśli miał umrzeć.

\- A więc masz zamiar mnie zabić? - Zapytał od niechcenia.

Tom zacisnął zęby, nienawidząc samego siebie, bo nawet teraz nie był całkowicie pewien rozwiązania.

\- Czy mam wybór? Ty już wybrałeś drogę.

To jednak nie mogło pozostać bez odpowiedzi. Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły.

\- Ja? To ty przesadzasz - było już wyraźnie uzgodnione i zrozumiałe, że spróbujesz drogi politycznej i że jeśli zmienisz zdanie i staniesz jak Voldemort będę z tobą walczyć, bez względu na wszystko - przysięga nic nie zmienia.

Tom zapłonął gniewem. Ten mały arogancki drań!

\- To zmienia wszystko! - Ryknął.

Harry był niemal równie wzburzony, ale na smutny sposób.

\- Czy naprawdę chcesz zostać Voldemortem?

Tom skrzywił się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. _\- Czy on gra idiotę?_

Harry spojrzał z mieszanką ulgi i cierpliwości.

\- To co się zmieniło?

Tom był zdziwiony, że Harry tego nie rozumiał, będąc takim zwolennikiem wolnej woli.

\- Co się zmieniło? Tylko ty możesz być tak pewny, kochanie. Przedtem to był mój wybór, czy to wybiorę, czy nie. Teraz nie tylko go wymuszasz, ale nawet gdybym był na tyle słaby, by się zgodzić, prawdopodobnie i tak cię utracę, walcząc z Grindelwaldem lub podczas jakiegoś innego szaleństwa. - To była prawie przegrana walka.

Harry miał czelność łagodnie się do niego uśmiechnąć.

\- Ale nie możesz mnie stracić, nie, jeśli tego nie chcesz. Zapomniałeś o Horkruksie?

Tom był rzeczywiście tak wzburzony, że faktycznie zapomniał. Gdyby był innym człowiekiem, może by za to pocałował Harry'ego, taka była jego ulga.

 _Nie było potrzeby desperackich rozwiązań, miał możliwości!_

Zamiast tego posłał mu mroczne spojrzenie.

\- Co zatem z nowym proroctwem? Kiedy zamierzałeś mi o tym powiedzieć, na chwilę przed dobrowolną śmiercią lub stając przeciw mnie w pojedynku? Czy pierwszy raz nie był dla nas wystarczający?

Harry odwzajemnił spojrzenie z zainteresowaniem.

\- Kto mówi o dobrowolnej zgodzie na to? A nawet, jeśli chodzi o to, moja śmierć za Grindelwalda, liczę na ciebie, że przywołasz mnie z powrotem. - Suchy ton, szybki mocny uśmiech. - ...Nawet, jeśli to koniec między nami, przynajmniej nie skończę samotnie, kiedy wszystko będzie skończone...

To był miękki szept naprawdę nie przeznaczony dla jego uszu.

Tom usłyszał go jednak.

\- Muszę to przemyśleć. Idź spać. - Rzucił gwałtownie... On też tego naprawdę potrzebował... Musiał się trzymać z dala od Harry'ego, aby zobaczyć, czy jego umysł i serce mogły uzgodnić wspólną decyzję, miał opcje, tak, ale musiał być w stanie żyć z własnym wyborem.

\- Rozumiem. - Harry spojrzał na niego spokojnie, może zbyt łatwo to akceptował.

Tom nie był jednak zadowolony, potrzebował czegoś więcej.

\- Jeśli pomożesz mi utrzymać wszystko dyskretnie do walki zapewnię, że Potterowie i twoi przyjaciele nie podzielą twego losu, jeśli zdecyduję się cię zabić.

Wzrok Harry'ego był morderczy. Nie wypowiedział słowa "pieprz się!" ale było słyszalne i na pewno szczere. Wyszedł jak burza do swojego pokoju.

Tom był z tego dziwnie zadowolony; nie było miejsca dla samobójczej łagodności. Jednak wciąż było wiele, wiele, sposobów, by mógł ukarać Harry'ego, niezależnie, czy skończy zabijając go, czy nie.

 _Jego partnera miały spotkać wszystkie..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Rozdział piętnasty Czynniki zewnętrzne**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma (kontynuacja)**_

Były dni, że Tom Marvolo Riddle dosłownie nienawidził siebie: ten dzień, _trzeci z rzędu_ , był z pewnością jednym z nich. Wysunął się ostrożnie z objęć Harry'ego, śpiesząc się ze swoim lodowatym prysznicem, bezgranicznie zniesmaczony sobą i zamierzając wykonać tyle studiowania ile mógł przed śniadaniem i późniejszym obozem Aurorów. Cały czas starając się pozostać stosunkowo spokojnym, nie zastanawiając się nad haniebną zdradą Harry'ego, ale to było prawie niemożliwe.

 _Echo jego ewidentnej słabości wcale w tym nie pomogło._

Zawsze szczycił się swoją kontrolą nad wszelkimi emocjami, i myślał, że rozprawił się z nimi i ostatnim problemem doskonale, gdy udało mu się powstrzymać rękę i nie zabić na miejscu Harry'ego, wobec całego jego wrzącego bólu i wściekłości. Decydując się opóźnić każdą i wszystkie ostateczne decyzje do właściwego czasu, ale jego ciągły stan wzburzenia w ostatnich dniach pokazał, że nie może nawet nad tym dobrze zapanować.

Wszystkie jego wysiłki, aby dojść do beznamiętnego wyroku, w oparciu tylko o własne interesy, jak dotąd spaliły na panewce, i wracał do wniosku, że to niemożliwe, aby widział Harry'ego w pełni racjonalnie, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał.

Nie mógł przejść nad swoim gniewem i bólem wobec swojego partnera, nawet kiedy chciał, nie mógł nawet patrzeć na niego, nie chcąc przy tym go zranić, zniszczyć go, zredukować go do niczego, poza popiołem, na miejscu, a jednak w chwili, gdy rzeczywiście wizualizował, że tak zrobił, że jego kontrola opadła choć trochę, podczas treningu, całą jego duszę ściskał strach, czyniąc go niezdolnym do działania ze śmiertelną intencją.

Co gorsza, jego noce były pełne prześladujących wizji, w których pozwalał ujść swojej nienawiści, aż go złamał, ale to dzięki tym właśnie snom, budził się czując chorym wrakiem w środku nocy i jedyną rzeczą, która mogła go uspokoić był równomierny oddech Harry'ego i jego obecność.

 _Zaczął wątpić w swoją kontrolę nad swoimi własnymi działaniami._

Do diabła, nawet tej strasznej pierwszej nocy - której był zbyt wściekły, by naprawdę spać - wciąż skończył dbając o niego, a bardziej niedorzecznie, obudził się wspomnianego poranka z nosem schowanym we włosach Harry'ego -zapachu sosny i jasnego nieba (przeniósł się nocą całą drogę z drugiej strony ich wielkiego łoża). Jedyną rzeczą, która uratowała jego godność było, że zawsze budził się bardzo wcześnie i jego partner nie miał o tym pojęcia.

Nawet w czasie pojedynku rano, nie rozpoczął należnej mu kary, dopóki nie była pewien, że Harry mógł ją znieść.

 _...Naprawdę nie podobało mu się to, co to zachowanie mówiło o nim..._

Tom był bardzo świadomy intensywnej dwoistości swoich uczuć, miłości i nienawiści tak głęboko ze sobą powiązanych, że nie był naprawdę pewien, gdzie jedno i drugie rozpoczynało się i kończyło, ale najnowsze szaleństwo dosłownie zniosło jakąkolwiek równowagę między nimi i wszelką równowagę jego duszy. Szczerze obawiał się, że traci już wątpliwą więź jakąkolwiek miał z normalnością, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na dłuższe odkładanie decyzji...

* * *

 ** _Punkt widzenia Minerwy_**

Minerwa Helena McGonagall stawała się w miarę upływu dni stopniowo coraz bardziej niespokojna. Nie było to spowodowane czymś tak prostym jak złe przeczucie, _chociaż je też miała_ , ale opierało się na faktycznej rzeczywistości _\- nie miała pojęcia, że jej życie stanie się tak skomplikowane, w związku z postawieniem stopy w Potter Manor. - Ale nie, komplikacje pojawiły się nieco wcześniej, w czasie gry w quidditcha, to wtedy jej dwie połączone ze sobą decyzje zmieniły jej życie:_

Pierwsza z nich: zaprzysiężenie się dla Harry'ego, przyszła po wielu przemyśleniach, a jednak sam akt był spontaniczny, _po prostu musiała to zrobić._ Wierzyła, zarówno w jego idee i uczciwość, ale także w Toma ambicje i bezwzględność, które utrzymają je przy życiu, w pełni i na pewno na właściwym torze. Więcej, cała jej wewnętrzna istota i magia wydawały się ją przekonywać. (Ale wiedziała, że nie było jakiejkolwiek formy manipulacji.)

Druga: danie Alphardowi szansy, po tych wszystkich latach, było trochę pośpieszne, ale równie szczere. Alphard był dla niej kimś o wiele więcej niż jedyną osobą, która mogła ją rozśmieszyć, (Bez względu na to, jak rzadko to się jej zdarzało), a nawet jednym z jej dwóch prawdziwych przyjaciół z jej wczesnych lat w Hogwarcie. (Żadnej dziewczynie nie podobała się jej energiczna postawa i pasja do quidditcha, nie mówiąc, że była tak pilna i marzyła o czymś o wiele więcej na swojej drodze życia niż po prostu znalezieniu męża.)

Był dla niej oparciem, kiedy straciła ojca na swoim trzecim roku i pozostał nawet po jego walce z Leonardem, zanim Lord Charlus zaoferował jej ochronę swojej rodziny i Alphard stał się dla niej obcym.

Jeśli Minerva odgadłaby wtedy cenę, wolałaby skończyć korzystaniem z pomocy funduszów stypendium dla ubogich i zapracować na swoje miejsce w szkole dzięki swoim ocenom, ale ani jej nie zapytano, ani nie wiedziała. Jedyne, co wiedziała na pewno to, że na jej czwartym roku była w stanie pełnego zauroczenia i wyglądało to tak, jakby porzucił ją dla towarzystwa Riddle'a.

To bolało ją i ani jej brat, ani Leonard nie byli zbyt pomocni w tamtym czasie, ten drugi skończył zachowując się nieco niezręcznie przy niej przez kilka lat. Jedyną osobą, która naprawdę pomogła jej, wtedy, był profesor Dumbledore; wziął ją pod swoje skrzydła, poszerzając jej studia dalej niż jej rówieśników, nawet instruując ją do animagicznej transformacji.

Ale przede wszystkim, stał się prawdziwie przyjaznym mentorem i powiernikiem, który cierpliwie słuchał o wszystkich jej problemach i doradzał jej, jak postępować. (Nawiasem mówiąc, nigdy nie wchodząc zauważalnie w spór, że to była w całości wina Toma). To nie było naprawdę dziwne, że przeniosła cała sympatię do Alpharda na niego.

Ale przeniosła czy nie, pamiętała o bólu, niemożliwym do zniesienia w jej sercu, gdy Alphard zaskoczył ją, zaciągając ją do pustej sali. Bardziej, kiedy oświadczył, że żałował zranienia jej z całego swego serca, i że był i jest wciąż głęboko w niej zakochany - przysięgając to na swoją magię - i błagał ją, by dać mu jakąś szansę. Nie można było na to powiedzieć "nie".

Ale teraz, musiała ponieść konsekwencje tych wyborów:

To nie tak, że żałowała czegokolwiek, oczywiście, nawet wciągnięcia go do swojego pokoju po imprezie i uczynienia go swoim. _(Nieważne, jak trudne i niewygodne, okazało się skraść choć chwilę pod dachem i sokolim spojrzeniem lady Potter, Tom i Harry byli zdecydowanie wyjątkiem.)_

Ale powoli stawała się świadoma, że jej związek z Alphardem nie był czymś, co dotyczy tylko ich dwojga, ale wpływa na całą ich grupę. _Była zszokowana i przerażona tym, nie powinna być._

Minerva była czystej krwi, znała zasady. Nawet jej brat, lub Lady Dorea, mogli zaaranżować coś dla niej, gdyby byli do tego skłonni, ( _była bardzo wdzięczna, że nie byli_ ), nie mówiąc o jej wybranym Panu. Nie miało znaczenia, że Harry był półkrwi i w normalnych warunkach nie powinien on nawet wiedzieć, że miał takie prawo, to nie miało znaczenia.

Mimo to, z całego serca ufała Harry'emu; nigdy nie zmusi jej do niczego, jeśli nie byłoby to absolutnie konieczne, i w końcu tylko Alphardowi, który kochał i wspierał ją i poślubi ją w mgnieniu oka, jeśli tylko zgodziłaby się na to. Jej własne uczucia były coraz mocniejsze, i zaczęła wierzyć, że była już dawno poza starą sympatią i szczerze go kochała, tak samo mocno.

 _Nie, część, która przeraziła ją tak bardzo, nie miała zupełnie nic wspólnego z miłością, a nawet jej obowiązkiem wobec jej Pana._

Minerva też chciała mieć rodzinę z Alphardem, tylko nie już teraz. Chciała najpierw kariery i szansy być niezależną kobietą, zanim stanie się żoną i matką, ale dochodziła do wniosku, że odłożenie trochę w czasie jej marzeń, a nawet dojście do nich nie całkowicie na własną rękę, wcale nie było najgorszym, co mogło ją spotkać.

Alphard i pozostali powiedzieli jej, że przesadza, ale było niemożliwe, aby nie być coraz bardziej zaniepokojonym po kłótni Toma i Harry'ego. Wciąż pamiętała przerażający wyraz twarzy Toma po tej walce, a pozostali byli tak samo przestraszeni, do punktu pozostania zupełnie cicho i potulnie, chyba że o coś ich zapytał.

Została oddalona, tak jak pozostali, kiedy ta udręka się skończyła, Tom wysłał Hermionę do Harry'ego w chwili, gdy eliksir rewitalizujący był gotowy i pozwolił im niedługo po tym udać się na spoczynek. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich nie wierzyła, by problem został rozwiązany, lub jak to ujął Abraxas: "jednym z wielu". Dopiero w dzień Bożego Narodzenia pozostali zaczęli zgadzać się z nią.

Minerwa była bezgranicznie przerażona konsekwencjami, gdyby ten konflikt okazał się trwałym. Po pierwsze, marzenie o magicznej równości między wszystkimi będzie prawdopodobnie na zawsze umniejszone, jeśli nie kompletnie zniszczone. Harry był Szary, nie Jasny, ale nie wątpiła, że mógłby osiągnąć to sam, nieważne, jak bardzo Tom by się sprzeciwiał (zakładając oczywiście, że choćby jeden z nich zdoła się wznieść politycznie po przerwaniu ich kampanii w połowie).

Szczerze nie była w stanie naprawdę rozważać katastrofalnych możliwości, jak na przykład dosłownie wojny domowej, i tak skończyła koncentrując się na bardziej osobistych:

Jeśli Tom i Harry rozstaliby się, wtedy nie było na pewno przyszłości dla niej i Alpharda. Harry na pewno zrozumiałby, i prawdopodobnie by ją uwolnił, nawet bez jej prośby, ale wątpiła, by Tom po prostu zaakceptował ją, jako neutralną, ( _na pewno nie, jeśli mogła oceniać znak na ramieniu Alpharda_ ) i nie mogła zobaczyć siebie samej podążającej za Tomem.

Szanowała (i obawiała się) go głęboko i przyjmowała zwyczaj czystej krwi (Minerwa nie była hipokrytką i nie mogła zapomnieć, jak bardzo była wspomagana przez dokładnie ten sposób życia), ale nie mogła zaakceptować bezuczuciowego traktowania wszystkich pozostałych, jak Riddle robił przed Harrym, to było nie dla niej.

 _Cóż, może ten rodzaj rozważań był akademicki; Alphard kiedyś zażartował, że jeśli kiedykolwiek Tom skończy bez Harry'ego bez wątpienia ich wszystkich zabije. Śmiała się wtedy, ale teraz, kiedy myślała o tym, nie była do końca pewna, że to był żart._

Usiedli do śniadania i Minerwa, jak reszta, przyglądała się, mniej lub bardziej dyskretnie Harry'emu i Tomowi szukając oznak naprawienia ich związku.

 _Czy to możliwe?_ Musiała westchnąć z rozczarowaniem. _Nie._

Zachowywali się normalnie, prawie zalotnie, wobec siebie, ale przede wszystkim Harry był zbyt czujny i radosny, w godzinach porannych, a miała bardzo dobre pojęcie, jaki rodzaj morderczości mógł być ukryty za zbyt słodkim uśmiechem Toma.

Minerva i Alphard wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenie... _Jednak starali się trzymać, nic nie było do końca jeszcze stracone..._

Złączyli ręce pod stołem.

* * *

 ** _Punkt widzenia Harry'ego_**

Harry potrzebował całego swego talentu aktorskiego, aby nie skręcać się pod bardzo zainteresowanymi spojrzeniami, które otrzymał od przyjaciół przy śniadaniu. Każdy, nawet zwykle uprzejmy Abraxas, zaczął śledzić oczami każdy jego ruch od czasu kłótni, niektórzy odważniejsi Gryfoni ( _czyli Leonard_ ) nawet próbował tego z Tomem, ale kilka śmiertelnie groźnych spojrzeń powstrzymało to dość szybko, więc tylko on sam został, by to cierpieć.

Nie, żeby to miało znaczenie, na dłuższą metę; to tylko niedogodność. Ale ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował, to być rozpraszanym i naciskanym pytaniami, miał tak wiele rzeczy do zrobienia, i tak mało czasu pozostało do bitwy. Już od poranka 24-go wiedział, że gra była sfałszowana. Tom powiedział, że konieczne jest, by pomyślał o tym, ale stało się jasne, że podjął już swoją decyzję.

Obudził się bardzo powoli, i zrelaksowany, tego dnia, nawet po wszystkich początkowych problemach, jakie wcześniej miał z zaśnięciem i wszystkich koszmarach, _jak gdyby rzeczywiście spędził noc bezpieczny w ramionach Toma._ Ale w chwili, gdy skoncentrował wzrok, ten pomysł został natychmiast porzucony. Nie tylko, że był sam, co więcej w zimnym łóżku, przy całkowicie zamkniętej więzi, to biały jedwabny woreczek na szafce nocnej powiedział mu wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć:

Dla Toma zwrócenie amuletów, tak po prostu, nie żądając nic w zamian, oznaczało, że między nimi koniec, wszelkie więzi między nimi przerwane i (na szczęście, z ludźmi, którzy są dla niego ważni wyłączonymi z ich walki) wszystkie długi ze strony jego partnera spłacane. _Był martwy dla niego._

Zachowanie Toma tego dnia potwierdziło te straszne wnioski. Zignorował go całkowicie, chyba że w obecności innych osób, nie dając mu żadnej szansy, by porozmawiać o sprawach osobistych, tym bardziej, by naprawdę wytłumaczył się i swoje działania, i tego wzorca trzymał się od tego czasu, nawet w nocy.

Harry nie był pewien, czy był bardziej obrażony czy zraniony, dozowaniem eliksiru słodkiego snu przez Toma, aby był w stanie, dzielić z nim łóżko, ale nie miał zamiaru okazywać swojej słabości właśnie teraz i narzekać; zignorował upokorzenia i ból serca (każdego rodzaju) i koncentrował się na swojej pracy.

Nie zamierzał też tak po prostu tego zaakceptować. Miał swoje własne pomysły i plany, by poradzić sobie z bałaganem. A choć jego najpierwszym i najważniejszym celem była i powinna być walka z Grindelwaldem i bezpieczeństwo jego bliskich, nie oznaczało to, że zrezygnował z Toma, a tym bardziej z ich wspólnej pracy i życia, (lub życia w ogóle), wciąż miał nadzieję przejść przez to.

Tom może obecnie nienawidził go, ale to na pewno nie zniszczy reszty jego uczuć, Harry mógł zobaczyć to za każdym razem, gdy walczyli. Chciał albo zabić go lub go pieprzyć, ( _czasami nawet nie mógł rozpoznać, które z nich),_ ale to było dokładnie ta reakcja, która dawała mu siłę radzenia z tym:

Wyraźnie pamiętał, jak daleko Voldemort posunął się by go dostać i wiedział, że emocjonalna huśtawka Toma może sięgnąć tak daleko po drugiej stronie i był odpowiednio przygotowany. Jeśli zniknie, po rozprawie z Grindelwaldem, Tom przeszuka krańce ziemi, aby go znaleźć, czy to by go zabić czy coś innego, to się zobaczy i było to całkowicie nieistotne.

Musiał tylko przeczekać gniew Toma, (co na pewno może zająć dużo czasu), ale w końcu albo naprawią rzeczy między nimi lub dotrą do końca. Jeśli nadal chciałby go zabić, miał zamiar poradzić sobie także z tym też... (Nadal nie mógł znieść zranienia Toma, ale, przy założeniu, że znajdzie informacje potrzebne mu na czas, to na pewno do tego nie dojdzie).

...Harry po prostu musiał najpierw przetrwać bitwę...

* * *

Oczy Hermiony wciąż naciskały na niego niepokojąco, wyciągając go z zadumy, Harry zdołał uśmiechnąć się słabo, zamiast rzucić klątwą.

 _Boże, ona była najgorsza!_ Od tego cholernego Świątecznego obiadu nie zostawiła go samego nawet na chwilę, naciskała go by mówił i nawet Zev nie mógł jej powstrzymać _. Jak gdyby wierzyła, że odkąd pchnęła Toma w jego kierunku, to cały bałagan był jej osobistą odpowiedzialnością…_

Na szczęście miał dokładny zestaw niezbędnych danych by ustawić oboje z nich i siebie z powrotem na właściwym torze.

\- Hej Herm, jak idzie twój projekt, jakiś postęp?

Hermiona mogła być też profesjonalistką, wyraz jej twarzy i postawa wyprostowały się natychmiast, całkiem jak gdyby stając na baczność.

\- Wierzę, że jestem blisko zakończenia prac doświadczalnych; zaklęcie komunikacji słuchowej może połączyć, co najmniej trzy do pięciu wybranych obiektów, z niezwykłą czystością, mogę dodać, i pracuje na wymaganej odległości i prawdopodobnie osłaniając. Aurorzy Longbottom i Weasley uprzejmie pomogli w eksperymentach przez świstoklikanie do Lipska i wizyty na terenie Hogwartu.

Uśmiech Harry'ego był o wiele łatwiejszy i prawdziwszy tym razem, i przesłał wdzięczne spojrzenie też do Leonarda. Auror Bones nie sankcjonował tego, ale podejście jego dziadka do swoich przyjaciół znacznie ucięło biurokrację, umożliwiając natychmiastowe użycie zaklęcia.

\- Doskonale, Miona! Jesteś niesamowita! - Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko na jego pochwałę, ale wciąż było zmartwienie w jej oczach, i wymieniła spojrzenia z Zevim.

\- Dziękuję, ale to wciąż daleko od pełnej realizacji. Choć początkowo uznałam je za gotowe do testowania w wężomowie, jako, że działało idealnie dla Leonarda i jego przyjaciół, druga, prywatna, linia testów, ze mną i Zevim całkowicie się nie powiodła. Naprawdę tego nie rozumiem, arytmetyczne równania są doskonałe. - Ostro zagryzła dolną wargę, wyraźnie nienawidząc rozczarowania go.

Zev uspokajająco objął ją ramieniem i skinął głową, czując się tak samo.

\- Eliksir tak samo. - Dodał. Część sztywności opuściła ciało Hermiony, i kontynuowała swoją skargę.

\- A jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie może utrzymać nas dłużej niż pięć minut. - Brzmiała na niewiarygodnie tym sfrustrowaną, ale daleka od nie zdawania sobie sprawy z prawdopodobnych wyjaśnień. Mimo to milczała wobec mieszanego towarzystwa.

Harry też był daleki od niewiedzy. Nawet jeśli nie mógłby odgadnąć tego sam, to zadowolony błysk w oczach Toma i ten mały uśmiech na jego ustach naprowadziłby go od razu. _Drań!_

Niestety jego przyjaciel nie poprzestał tylko na tej małej zemście... Tom wygiął wargi jeszcze bardziej, w zbyt uroczy, sztuczny uśmiech.

\- Nie musisz być niespokojna, Hermiono, pomogę ci później dzisiaj i będziemy gotowi w krótkim czasie. - Powiedział przyjaznym, naturalnym tonem i Hermiona nie miała innego wyjścia, jak się na to zgodzić.

To jednak jeszcze nie był koniec; Tom spojrzał na niego nieśmiało spod rzęs.

\- Nie masz potrzeby niepokoić się tym, Harry, zadbam o wszystko.

Krew Harry'ego zawrzała.

Tom nie tylko, w pierwszym rzędzie grał im na nerwach, używając znaku by zablokować zaklęcie, jako, że był wkurzony, za dzielenie się nim z Aurorami, ale miał cholerną czelność wykluczyć go z jego własnego projektu _, jego dziecka!_

Ale zanim zdążył wybuchnąć i zażądać wyjaśnień tego, _prawdopodobnie niemądrze w tej chwili,_ poczuł coś innego:

Przez cały ten czas, gdy jego uwaga była skupiona na Hermionie i Tomie; Minerva dostała list i obecnie czytała go, poszarzała i trzęsąca się jak liść, Alphard i Leonard czytali, w takim samym skupieniu, zza jej ramienia.

* * *

 _ **Punkt wiedzenia Minerwy**_

Minerva szczerze uwielbiała swojego starszego brata, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że mógł doprowadzać ją do szaleństwa swoimi wymaganiami i nadmierną opiekuńczością. Jednak, praktycznie ją wychował, bardziej jak ojciec niż brat, i, przy całej swojej surowości, nigdy nie próbował stłumić jej marzeń, bez względu na wszystko, więc mogła znieść wiele.

Jednak nie mogła powstrzymać uczucia lęku, kiedy zobaczyła nowy list pojawiający się obok jej kubka. ( _Nie była pewna, czy zgadzała się ze zwyczajem domu, by wyłącznie elfy zajmowały się pocztą, także sowią_ ). To nie była duża niespodzianka, oczywiście; zawsze utrzymywali stały kontakt, nawet gdy był zajęty sprawą. Różnicą tym razem było to, że Minerva miała czelność i poinformowała Fergusa, że spotykała się z kimś na poważnie.

Jednak nie zdecydowała się wspomnieć, że to Alphard, to należało powiedzieć twarzą w twarz. Jej brat nigdy nie miał dla niego wiele sympatii po zerwaniu jej przyjaźni i stawał wystarczająco wiele razy przeciwko Lordowi Black i jego podstępnym sposobom w sądzie, by dla zasady osobiście nie lubić jego i całej rodziny, (Minerva może sympatyzowała z tym do pewnego stopnia, naprawdę nie lubiła Walburgi), tu musiała postępować ostrożnie, bardzo ostrożnie.

Ręce drżały jej jeszcze trochę, nawet, gdy otworzyła list; Opinia Fergusa była najważniejsza dla niej, i być może nie wyjawiła imienia wybranka, ale była szczera z uczuciami. Wzięła głęboki oddech i była gotowa:

* * *

 _ **Minervo,**_

 _ **Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że skończę pisząc coś takiego do ciebie, ale twoje obecne działania zmusiły mnie do tego, młodsza siostro. Jestem głęboko rozczarowany tobą. Mogłem zrozumieć, a nawet oczekiwać czegoś takiego w twoich młodzieńczych latach, ale na pewno nie teraz.**_

 _ **Chodzi o to, że tak ciężko pracowałaś przez wiele lat, by zostać Asystentką Transfiguracji, a jednak tak po prostu porzuciłaś to dla zwykłego kaprysu. To nie jest Minnie, jaką znałem, nigdy nie byłaś nieodpowiedzialna.**_

 _ **Najbardziej godne ubolewania jest to, że nigdy nawet nie przyszło ci do głowy, że należy poinformować mnie o twoich ostatnich poczynaniach. Jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdy otrzymałem taką wiadomość od samego profesora Dumbledore'a. Dlaczego Minnie?**_ _ **Dlaczego musiałaś wpaść w tak ciemne towarzystwo? Czy nie rozumiesz, że nie tylko zagraża to twojej przyszłości, ale również mojej, jeśli nadal będziesz się z nimi przyjaźnić? Mogłem rozumieć, że zostałaś zaślepiona przez pana Evansa, w końcu, masz wobec niego dług życia; i nieważne jak bardzo badałem go po tym, co się stało, albo jak bardzo niepokoi dobrego profesora, nic naprawdę nieprawego nie może być mu przypisane.**_

 _ **Ale nie, to nie Evans był tym, przez którego się narażasz, ale ten mały wąż z rodziny Blacków. Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić, jak również sobie? Czy już raz cię nie zranił? Czy tak ci się śpieszy do powtórki? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś tak naiwna, aby ponownie uwierzyć w jego kłamstwa, Minnie. On pewno, chce tylko dodać Cię do listy swoich dziewcząt, ale nawet, jeżeli cudem, jest szczery w swoich intencjach, jego ojciec nigdy nie zaakceptuje takiego związku. Cepheous Black jest człowiekiem pełnym nienawiści, znanym z silnego poparcia ciemnej strony a jego rozrywką jest zadłużanie mugolaków, by odebrać wszystko, co mają, i zmusić do powrotu do mugolskiego świata. On nigdy nie zaakceptuje cię jako oblubienicy dla swojego dziedzica, dziewczyny nierównej mu pozycją i jeszcze pochodzącej z jasnej rodziny.**_

 _ **Przypuszczam, że to był mój błąd, że nie zająłem się tobą prawidłowo. Liczyłem na umowę z Potterami dla twojego właściwego ustawienia, a później, gdy to zawiodło na twoje oddanie pracy i dziecięcą sympatię do dobrego profesora, że utrzyma cię z dala od takich gaf, kiedy pracowałem na twój posag, na odpowiedni czas, oczywiście to nie wystarczyło. Zrozum siostro, nie mówię, że nie masz prawa by przeżyć swoje życie, jako kobieta i znaleźć kogoś, aby stworzyć rodzinę, ale mam prawo, jako brat i Głowa Domu uniemożliwić błądzenie, a jesteś niepokojąco blisko do zniszczenia naszego nazwiska. To nie tylko kwestia tego, jak daleko zhańbisz siebie, wolałbym w ogóle o tym nie wiedzieć, ale skoro już słyszałem słabe pogłoski o twoich spotkaniach z panem Evansem i panem Blackiem istnieje możliwość, że twoja reputacja jest już splamiona ponad miarę i nic, nawet Eliksir Dziewictwa naprawdę nie pomoże jej odzyskać.**_

 _ **Mimo to, nie wszystko jeszcze stracone. Profesor Dumbledore chciał odrzucić cię od razu, ponieważ uważa, że ukrywasz ich zbrodnie, (jak uwięzienie syna Podsekretarza dla szantażu. Bzdury! Dobry profesor może idzie w tym trochę za daleko), ale udało mi się go przekonać, by dał ci kolejną szansę. Wróć do domu, Minervo, zostaw swojego niewłaściwego amanta i przyjmij ofertę profesora, jest bardziej niż szczodra z jego strony. W końcu, zawsze chciałaś uczyć i możesz uniknąć plotek, ale nie haniebnego zwolnienia. Koniec romansu może być traumatyczny, wiem, ale to nie będzie koniec świata dla Ciebie, obiecuję... Nigdy nie skończysz, jako stara panna; skandal wkrótce ucichnie i będziesz wśród swoich. Kto wie, możesz nawet dostać nieoczekiwane oferty, profesor Dumbledore był zbyt wściekły, gdy teraz myślę o tym., proszę, siostro, wrócić do domu, naprawdę nie chcę, zmuszać cię, jako Głowa Domu.**_

 _ **Twój zaniepokojony brat**_

 _ **Fergus Ignacy McGonagall**_

* * *

Nic nie mogło jej na to przygotować, Minerva była zmuszona odczytać to ponownie dwa razy po tym pierwszym; naprawdę nie mogła uwierzyć swoim oczom.

Ze zrozumieniem, pojawił się smutek. Gniew nie był daleko w tyle i przygotował ją by nie wybuchnąć płaczem.

\- Przepraszam. - Jej głos był spokojny, gdy wstała od stołu, a jej chód pewny, chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, dokąd idzie.

Wreszcie jej kroki doprowadziły ją do biblioteki i opadła na fotel, to wtedy przyszły łzy - gorące łzy złości pełne udręki i cichej skargi - ale zacisnęła mocno oczy a wargi mocno ścisnęła razem, nie chcąc poddać się swojemu nieszczęściu i krzyczeć, była silniejsza niż to.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Fergus to jej robi, traktując ją, jakby była dzieckiem, niezdolnym do podejmowania własnych decyzji ale, podczas gdy chciała go odnaleźć i wyrzucić mu wszystko, co myśli, emocje inne niż gniew, miały przewagę w jej umyśle.

To było coś więcej niż jego domniemana nieczułość i na pewno nie jego tak sugerowana łaskawość, które ją bolały. Minerva była przyzwyczajona do walki z takim zachowaniem, choć nigdy wcześniej w odniesieniu do brata, ale wszystkie obelgi świata były niczym w porównaniu z rzeczywistą wiadomością.

Była zmuszona do wyboru.

Uważała, chyba głupio, że będzie miała czas porozmawiać z nim, by zobaczył jej punkt widzenia, zrozumiał. Fergus zwykle był w porządku - więc powinno być to możliwe, ale nie uwzględniła jak głęboko był po Jasnej stronie i co ważniejsze, ile szacunku miał dla profesora Dumbledore'a, zarówno jako mentora politycznego jak i sponsora jego kariery.

Chodziło, w skrócie, o to, że albo zgodzi się w tym z bratem, albo zamierza przestać uważać ją za siostrę.

 _Och Boże, nie chciała go stracić!_

 _Ale nie chciała stracić Alpharda, ani też swoich nowych przyjaciół..._

Ponadto, zdecydowanie nie rozumiała miejsca profesora Dumbledore'a w całym bałaganie. Jej rozwiązanie umowy terminowania, jako jego asystentki było honorowe mimo tego, że było katastrofalne - ale to nie było, używanie tej podstępnej taktyki, jakiej tak nie cierpiał u Ślizgonów i zranienie jej prosto w serce.

Minerva wątpiła w niego wcześniej i to doprowadziło ją tutaj, ale to szło już tak dużo dalej niż wątpliwości, nie był w ogóle taki, jak wierzyła, że jest i nie był też taki jej brat.

Uświadomienie sobie, że jej ocena była tak błędna wstrząsnęło nią dogłębnie.

 _W czym jeszcze tak źle oceniła swoich bliskich?_

To było dokładnie to, ta myśl, i rozpacz i strach, który jej towarzyszył, co w końcu uwolniło strumień łez.

* * *

Ale wtedy, gdy była pewna, że się rozpada, poczuła dwie pocieszające ręce spoczywające na ramionach.

\- Wszystko w porządku, skarbie, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Minerva podniosła twarz niemal na ślepo i spotkała oczy Alpharda, ciepłe i tak pełne troski, że każda wątpliwość, jaką miała natychmiast została usunięta. _Cokolwiek mogło być nie tak, on naprawdę ją kocha_. Ukryła twarz na jego piersi.

Zostali tak w milczeniu na kilka spokojnych chwil, ale cichy kaszel zmusił ją do opuszczenia tego schronienia. Była wściekła i zakłopotana ale, sądząc po jego czerwonej jak pomidor twarzy; Leonard czuł tak samo niewygodnie, jeśli nie gorzej, i był bardzo zdeterminowany.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, że przeszkadzam wam w tej chwili, ale nie mogłem czekać na zewnątrz, nie po przeczytaniu, - głęboki oddech i wyrzucił wszystko z siebie. - Zachowanie twojego brata jest zacofane, samolubne i niewybaczalne, nie spodziewałem się tego po nim, ale nie powinnaś pozwolić mu cię tak zranić, Min, ani dyktować jak masz żyć. Ani nie jesteś sama, ani go nie potrzebujesz... - Kolejny oddech. - Już o tym mówiliśmy, byłaś moją siostrą we wszystkim, prócz nazwy od lat, jeśli ośmieli się podjąć ten naganny krok, a nawet jeśli nie, mój dom jest twoim.

\- Leo... - Spróbowała się odezwać.

Minerva chciała znów płakać, ale z bardzo odmiennej przyczyny. Alphard odebrał to inaczej i trzymał ją jeszcze bardziej ochronnie.

\- Wstrzymaj się Leonard, myślę, że bierzesz to zbyt daleko, brat Min był zdecydowanie nieprzyjemny, ale w pewnym stopniu go rozumiem, jestem pewien, że pogodzi się z tym po naszym ślubie.

Leonard wyglądał na zaskoczonego a w głowie Minervy zawirowało.

\- Alphard. - Spróbowała ponownie.

Tym razem to Alphard wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

\- W porządku, kochanie, rozumiem, to było całkiem jasne. Weźmiemy ślub, gdy będzie to właściwy moment dla nas i nie później ani wcześniej, bez względu na nacisk.

Leonard podtrzymał swoją samozwańczą rolę jej młodszego brata przez uśmieszek.

\- Myślę, że jej chodziło o to, od kiedy, do diabła, stałeś się tak poważny i dojrzały Alph.

Alphard wyglądał niemal na urażonego.

\- Mogę być poważny, jeśli tak trzeba. - Oświadczył wyniośle, ale z dziwny uśmiechem, nie do końca wesołym, na ustach i zwrócił się do niej z zachmurzonym spojrzeniem.

\- Wiem też, jak to jest mieć nieprzyjemne rodzeństwo; chcę walnąć Walburgę w głowę, prawie za każdym razem, gdy otwiera usta, ale ona jest moją siostrą, ja też ją kocham, rozumiem. - Wysłał kolejne gniewne spojrzenie Leonardowi, że ośmielił się prychnąć.

Leonard odpowiedział takim samym.

Minerva próbowała i udało jej się nie śmiać się z ich wybryków _, jeśli nie mogła kontrolować siebie i swoich dwóch mentalnie pięciolatków, jak mogłaby kiedykolwiek kontrolować klasę.._. (Wciąż miała nadzieję.)

\- Chłopaki? - Natychmiastowa uwaga. - Doceniam wasze starania, aby mnie pocieszyć, ale naprawdę muszę zmierzyć się z rzeczami takimi, jakie są. - Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru powrotu do domu z podkulonym ogonem, ale zdała sobie sprawę z dreszczem, że nie ma szerokiego pola wyboru.

Jej chłopcy zmarszczyli brwi.

\- Co masz na myśli? Żartowaliśmy trochę, ale nie w odniesieniu do ciebie. - Leonard na pewno nie był z tego zadowolony.

\- Ożenię się z tobą każdego dnia, każdej chwili, po prostu powiedz słowo." - Alphard potwierdził, na poważnie. Minerva przygryzła wargi; ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciała było ich skrzywdzić.

\- Wiem. Problemem jest to, że żaden z was nie ma ostatniego słowa w tej sprawie. - Uśmiechnęła się do Alpharda, starając się by zrozumiał. - Mój brat ma całkowitą słuszność, w co najmniej jednej sprawie, nie ma mowy, żebyś miał czas poinformować swojego ojca i poprosić o jego zgodę, na pewno nie możesz po prostu przedstawić mu tego, jako fakt dokonany.

W uśmiechu Alphard był na powrót normalny łobuzerski błysk...

\- Kto tak mówi, moje słodkie kochanie? Obiecałem zachować to do tej pory, ale we wrześniu będę mieć pracę w Hogwarcie, jako trener latania. Zarobię więcej niż wystarczająco, by utrzymać nas oboje nawet, jeśli dojdzie do twojego zwolnienia, a prędzej czy później będziesz miała swoje stanowisko z powrotem. Jeśli ojcu się to nie spodoba może się wypchać. - Ale była stalowa nuta w jego głosie.

Leonard skinął na to wszystko, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem, i doszła do irytującego wniosku, że wiedział to wcześniej, ale zostawiła go na razie w spokoju.

 _Było bardzo dobrze, że Alphard ponownie mu ufał._

Minervie na pewno podobała się zdecydowana postawa jej kochanka i poczuła, że jej resztki oporu topnieją, ale była jeszcze, nie tak łatwa do zlekceważenia, część.

\- Co z Tomem, jesteś mu raczej mocno zaprzysiężony, nie potrzebujesz jego aprobaty? - _W którą wątpiła, że w tej chwili zamierzał dać._

Leonard zrobił dziwną minę, ale nie odważył się powiedzieć ani słowa. Alphard zaskoczył ją jednak, gdyż nie wahał się nawet w tym.

\- Ale on już ją dał, nawet jeśli niewypowiedzianą, gdy zatwierdził plan Leonarda, nawet jeśli ten został w końcu porzucony.

Posłała mu spojrzenie. _To było co innego._

Spotkał jej wzrok takim samym,.

\- Jeśli on pozostanie tak wściekły na Harry'ego, to straci kontrolę i, i tak potem będziemy martwi a ja chcę cię mieć za żonę teraz, gdy mam jeszcze szansę. - Kolejny zawadiacki uśmiech, - Ale jeśli nie odpowiada ci ryzyko, zrozumiem, jeśli wolisz być daleko, jak najdalej.

Minerva nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom.

 _Jej wyrachowany Ślizgon chciał być bardziej gryfoński od niej!_

 _Mimo to, znała Alpharda, gdyby wierzył w prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo, nie otworzyłby ust, nie żeby to, i tak, miało znaczenie, jak niebezpieczne to było._

\- W porządku, przyjmuję, wyjdę za ciebie. - Powiedziała równie zdecydowanie i rozpromienił się.

Nie mieli szansy pocałować się, choć Leonard klaskał entuzjastycznie.

\- Fantastycznie! Zostaniecie tu oczywiście, gdy będziecie poza zamkiem, na jak długo chcecie, i kiedy chcecie.

Tego Minerva nie mogła zaakceptować.

\- Dziękuję Leonard, ale nie. Korzystałam z pomocy twojej rodziny, już za wiele od lat, a twoja matka ma wystarczająco na głowie, nie mogę zgodzić się na więcej. - Spojrzała na niego spokojnie. - Wystarczy mi, że będziemy tu aż do września.

Miała gorącą nadzieję, że Alphard nie zamierza nie zgodzić się z nią, mimo, że był przyzwyczajony do bardziej wystawnego mieszkania, i jej narzeczony ( _narzeczony, co za dziwne, piękne słowo!)_ jej nie zawiódł:

\- Minnie ma rację. Będziemy bardziej niż w porządku, ja też mam pieniądze na swoim rachunku powierniczym, nie jestem idiotą, by je zwrócić. Jest wystarczająco pokaźny. Możemy żyć przez wiele lat ostrożnie gospodarując, jeśli będzie trzeba. Nie wspominając już, że chcę moją żonę tylko dla siebie, jeśli mnie rozumiesz. - Mrugnął.

Minerva zarumieniła się, a Leonard skrzywił.

\- Rozumiem cię dobrze i nie mam nic przeciwko, to reakcja Minervy mi się nie podoba. - Skrzyżował ramiona, patrząc ostro.

\- Nie ma litości, ani długu, między nami, nigdy nie było. Ani moich oczekiwań, które zawiodłaś, nieważne co napisał, twój głupi brat. - Nie mogła się nie wzdrygnąć, i on to zauważył. - Naprawdę, Min; moi rodzice nie pomogli ci spodziewając się panny młodej, ale dlatego, że jesteś moim przyjacielem, więc nie ma żadnych zobowiązań.

Minerva próbowała i nie mogła powstrzymać ostrej riposty.

\- To nadal brzmi dla mnie jak litość.

Leonard wyglądał, jakby też zaczynał się złościć.

\- Nie, twój brat oddał cię do Domu Potterów i, _jeśli cokolwiek_ , to jest naszym obowiązkiem dbać o Ciebie.

Alphard skinął na to.

Minerva miała ochotę krzyczeć. _Nie rozumieją, że to tylko pogorszyło jej poczucie zobowiązania, a nie zmniejszyło go?_

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Harry był oniemiały z szoku, gdy Minerwa uciekła z jadalni, bez względu na to, w jak dystyngowany sposób to zrobiła. Leonard i Alphard wymienili spojrzenia, wstali i poszli za nią. Napięcie po tym jeszcze wzrosło, ale nikt nie był na tyle prostacki, aby przerwać milczenie, nawet siedmiolatka.

Dorea wypiła łyk swojej kawy i wzięła porzucony list, czytając go spokojnie pomiędzy kilkoma kolejnymi łykami, ale nawet, gdy go opuściła pozostała zamyślona w głębokiej kontemplacji. Choć nie pozwoliła sobie pokazać żadnych emocji ani myśli, była na to zbyt ślizgońska, ale sam fakt, że musiała tak zrobić był bardzo niepokojący.

Jednak, to sprawiało, że tym bardziej niewłaściwe i uciążliwe dla nich, było zapytać.

Dorea w końcu, nie przekazała żadnych informacji, tylko rzuciła sucho:

\- Przepraszam. - I trochę bardziej miękkie, - Annette, zostań tutaj. - I wyszła. Niemniej, całkiem wygodnie, zostawiła list na stole.

Było to, co prawda tylko ostrożne zaproszenie, ale, nawet z przyzwoleniem Dorei, Harry'emu nie było wygodnie z naruszaniem prywatności Minervy. Tom, z drugiej strony, nie miał tego rodzaju wrażliwości i złapał go w tej samej chwili, w której Harry się zdecydował. _Nie, żeby to pochwalał._

\- Hej! - Zaprotestował, nawet jeśli tylko przez przyzwoitość.

Tom ledwo zaszczycił go uniesieniem brwi, zagłębiając się natychmiast w liście; przeczytał go szybko, a potem po prostu wepchnął go w ręce Harry'ego.

\- Czytaj. - Polecił, promieniując takim napięciem, że Harry postanowił odpuścić kłótnię na potem; to było tak niepokojące.

Sam list był znacznie gorszy, niż się spodziewał i nie miał zbyt wiele sensu. To sprawiło, że krew Harry'ego zawrzała z gniewu i oburzenia, do tego stopnia, że rozważał nawet Cruciatusa, ale na szczęście tylko przez chwilę i udało mu się zmusić, by się uspokoić, nieco, i skoncentrować się na uspokajającym zaklęciu, by odłożyć na określony później czas rozmowy z bratem Minervy.

\- Co to do diabła jest? - Zapytał obrzydzony, odrzucając list. _Nie, więcej niż obrzydzony, czując się nieczystym._

Co dziwne, Tom posłał mu radosny uśmiech.

\- **Dumbledore wykonał ruch - wreszcie**. - Jego głos był pełen satysfakcji, ale miał dość przytomności umysłu, aby odpowiedzieć w wężomowie, ze względu na obecność małych ciekawskich uszu.

 _Co jeszcze dziwniejsze, schował odrzucony list, jak gdyby to było coś bardzo cennego do niego._

Harry też to zobaczył, po kilka głębokich oddechach i chwili wymuszonego jasnego myślenia.

\- **Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś tak szczęśliwy z tego powodu?** \- Mruknął.

Tom posłał mu spojrzenie, to było to. Wydawało się, że zupełnie zapomniał o swoim gniewie i wydawał się bardziej entuzjastyczny, niż Harry kiedykolwiek go widział.

 **\- Pomyśl, kochanie** , - wyszeptał gorączkowo, chwytając jego ręce, **\- nie działaliśmy w żaden bezpośredni sposób przeciw niemu, a jednak już mamy go przypartego do muru.**

Harry nie posunąłby się tak daleko i na pewno nie podobał mu się wybrany czas.

 **\- Nawet, jeśli masz rację, to ci przyparci do muru są najbardziej niebezpieczni**. - Zauważył, ignorując jego ręce.

Nawet to nie wystarczyło, aby zmniejszyć podniecenie Toma.

 **\- Może i tak, ale popełniają błędy, -** puścił go, ale tylko, aby móc obrazować swoje słowa intensywnymi gestami. - **Dumbledore na pewno tak.** \- Chytre spojrzenie, - **czy też przegapiłeś brak szacunku Silverora McGonagall lub jego rozczarowanie, że jego siostra nie zdołała wyrwać cię za męża?**

Harry nie powstrzymał gniewnego grymasu; _nawet nie chciał myśleć o ostatniej części_.

\- **To może być bez znaczenia**. - Zaprotestował.

Tom posłał mu pełen wyższości uśmieszek.

 **\- Wręcz przeciwnie, kochanie, to rzeczywisty dowód, że nasz dobry Silveror ma swój własny plan**. - Oczy błyszczały mu od kombinowania, w jaki sposób mógłby to wykorzystać.

Harry westchnął w duchu.

\- **Z tego, co wiemy, to może być pułapka, wiesz.** \- Odpowiedź była instynktowna.

Natychmiast, ugryzł się w język, _na pewno nie powinien tego mówić. Jeśli to sprawi, że brat Minerwy zostanie zabity, nigdy sobie nie wybaczy._

Nic nie zmieniło się w wyrazie twarzy Toma.

 **\- Jestem świadomy tego faktu**. - Wstał. - **Teraz, chodźmy**. - Złapał prawą rękę Harry'ego i zaczął go ciągnąć, (używając znaku Harry'ego, jako zabezpieczenia).

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Minervy**_

 _Minerva skrzyżowała ramiona, starając się zatrzymać własną wściekłość w środku, ale cichy głos przekroczył jej psychiczne granice._

\- Spokojnie, dziecko, mój syn z pewnością nie miał na myśli nic złego.

Głowa Minerwy gwałtownie odwróciła się w stronę drzwi i omal nie jęknęła. To było co innego, rozmawiać z Leonardem i Alphardem, a czym innym być podsłuchanym przez jej surową dobrodziejkę. Leonard może mówić, co chce, ale podczas, gdy Lady Dorea zawsze była niezawodnie łaskawa dla niej Minerva zawsze wiedziała, że była pod ścisłą obserwacją i z brakiem życzliwości, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia.

To trzymało ją w pogotowiu.

\- Pani Potter.- Przywitała ją, lekko, i wstała, rekonstruując swoje wewnętrzne osłony.

Lady Dorea weszła do pokoju.

\- Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa z powodu Ciebie i Alpharda, Minervo. Gratulacje.

 _Nie mogła powstrzymać się od zastanawiania, czy Lady była całkowicie szczera._

\- Dziękuję Pani Doreo. - Jej własny głos nie zdradzał nic i unikała jej wzroku w chwili, gdy tylko uprzejmie mogła to zrobić.

\- Minervo, dziecko, spójrz na mnie. - Zaskoczona łagodnością jej głosu tak zrobiła.

\- Mój syn ma rację, nie ma litości. To był tylko najbardziej honorowy sposób na zrobienie tego, ale zobowiązanie mogłoby być bardzo realne, jeśli tylko obydwoje rozwinęlibyście tego rodzaju uczucia do siebie, więc był też w błędzie. - Znacząca cisza.

\- Jeśli miałam jakieś zastrzeżenia, lub jestem bardziej zadowolona z obecnego stanu rzeczy, co do wszystkich zainteresowanych, to tylko ze względu na osobiste sprawy, a nie coś, co zrobiłaś źle. - Jej głos był wyniosły, ale była jakaś dziwna wrażliwość, nawet przeprosiny, w jej oświadczeniu.

Leonard pospieszył, aby wydostać matkę z kłopotliwej sytuacji.

\- Min, jestem bezpłodny. - Wyrzucił z siebie, - Wiem to od tego wypadku w quidditchu na drugim roku. - Kolejny oddech a po nim autoironiczny uśmiech. - Jestem również najwyraźniej zbyt Jasny, aby być w stanie przeprowadzić adopcję krwi.

Alphard, nieoczekiwanie, przyjął to spokojnie i całkowicie dojrzałe, posyłając życzliwe spojrzenie i skinął głową, że porozmawiają później i to było wszystko.

Ale Minerva, tym razem, naprawdę taka nie była. Jej zaskoczony jęk był całkowicie szczery, z całego serca, i nie wiedziała w ogóle, co robić. Chciała przytulić Leonarda, ale to mogło tylko go bardziej zawstydzić, _na pewno nie spodziewała się tego._

\- Leonard tak mi p.. - Zaczęła.

\- Nie. - Jego głos był miękki, ale rozkazujący, nawet nie pozwolił jej dokończyć i to była jedyna wskazówka, jak bardzo to go dotyka. Zaoferował wyglądający na w 80% prawdziwy uśmiech. - Jestem w porządku, Min, pogodziłem się z tym dawno temu i nie przeszkadza mi. Dzieci Annette będą moimi spadkobiercami i jeśli Meli będzie chciała mieć dzieci, też damy sobie radę.

Minerva nie mogła nie podziwiać przyjaciela, zarówno dla jego stoicyzmu, jak i talentu aktorskiego. Był jak najdalszy od bycia ślizgonem, wiecznie otwarty w swoich emocjach, a jednak żadna z wielkich spraw nie wyciekła na zewnątrz,  
 _nie był tak bardzo różny od Harry'ego._

 _Nadal trochę bolało, że została ponownie wykluczona, ale rozumiała to._

\- Nie wiedziałam, że Melissa jest Szara! - Skomentowała zarówno dla polepszenia nastroju i może też dla zaspokojenia swojej bezgranicznej ciekawości.

To był jednak błąd, zdała sobie sprawę, na moment zanim Leonard zaczerwienił się po jej uwadze, a sama też się zarumieniła, kiedy przypomniała sobie, _co wiedziała_ o Melissie Longbottom; dziewczyna nie było na pewno aż tak szara, aby móc dokonać adopcji krwi, ale Longbottomowie byli jedyną pozostała rodziną bezpośrednio z linii Gryffindora. Więcej, jej matka, Callidora, była z domu Black, daleko spokrewniona z Lady Potter. Każde jej dziecko, będzie prawie tak dobre jak Potter.

 _Nic dziwnego, że Lady preferowała ją._

Leonard domyślił się niektórych z jej myśli i spojrzał ostro.

\- Naprawdę lubię Meli; Nie byłbym z nią zaręczony, gdyby tak nie było.

Minerva nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. _To był jej przyjaciel, stawiający swoją rodzinę ponad wszystko, ale zawsze używając serca!_

\- Wiem.

Alphard wyglądał na nieco zbyt zainteresowanego tą sceną i ścisnęła uspokajająco jego rękę... _A był podobno takim kobieciarzem!_

Lady Dorea posłała jej żartobliwie złośliwe spojrzenie, przez co zaczerwieniła się i zastanowiła się ponownie, czy Lady była Legimentą.

\- Mam nadzieję, że teraz lepiej się czujesz, dziecko. - Niewątpliwie jej głos był ciepły i aprobujący.

Minerva, tym razem, przyjęła to wprost.

\- Dziękuję Pani Doreo. Przepraszam za wtykanie nosa do rodzinnych tajemnic.

Dorea zrobiła władczo lekceważący gest.

\- Bzdury, droga Minervo, to dotyczyło ciebie, i okazałaś się po dziesięćkroć członkiem tej rodziny. - Kontynuowała jakby lekko zastanawiając się.

\- Może powinnam napisać do tego twojego brata i wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy, wygląda na to, że zapomniał o naszej umowie. Jesteś całkowicie pod opieką naszego Domu i nie ma absolutnie żadnego prawa do ciebie, no poza względami uprzejmości. Jak myślisz, kochanie?

Minerva była przerażona. _Z jednej strony było to pokrzepiające, że nawet Lady Potter była gotowa się tak dalece posunąć, dla niej, ale z drugiej strony Fergus był dość porywczy i nie można było przewidzieć, do czego to może doprowadzić._

\- Och, proszę nie, Pani Doreo. Ja sama zajmę się Fergusem. Jeśli uzna to za obrazę jego honoru, może nawet pójść tak daleko, aby domagać się pojedynku.

Alphard uśmiechnął się okrutnie.

\- Niech żąda, jest stary zwyczaj pojedynku o rękę panny młodej, uważam, że pasuje. - Posłał jej łagodniejsze spojrzenie. - Nie martw się, kochanie, mogę ochronić siebie i nie uszkodzić go za bardzo.

Minerva nie była pod wrażeniem.

\- A jeśli zamiast ciebie wyzwie Leonarda? Może użyć kontraktu i oświadczyć, że Dom Potter nie strzegł mojego honoru, jak powinien. - Zarumieniła się strasznie, gdy to mówiła, ale to musiało być powiedziane, bez względu na to, jak mdliła ją samą myśl.

Co dziwne Lady Dorea nie wyglądała na tym przejętą i Alphard mruknął coś na temat:

\- Stopię jego wnętrzności, gdyby próbował.

Leonard posłał jej złowrogie spojrzenie.

\- Dzięki Min, bardzo.

Minerwa spojrzała gniewnie, próbując znaleźć słów, by wytłumaczyć.

\- Leonard ja...

Spojrzenie nie zniknęło.

\- Daruj sobie, wiem, że ci zależy, ale nie jestem już tak słaby. Twój brat pokonywał mnie przez dziesięć lat i jest dobry, ale wiele się nauczyłem przez ostatnie dni w obozie Aurorów i ćwicząc z chłopakami, nic mi nie będzie.

Alphard nagle spojrzał bardzo chytrze.

\- Dlaczego, właściwie, miałbyś z nim walczyć, czy nie było kilka dni temu mowy, że nie jesteś naprawdę Głową Domu?

Leonard załapał od razu.

\- Harry nie przyjmie pierścienia, ale to nie zmienia faktu, obecnie jest Głową Domu. - Zamyślona pauza.

\- Hej, jesteś genialny!

Alphard ukłonił się złośliwie.

\- Próbuję.

 _Cóż, to wyjaśnia spokój lady Potter._

Ale Minerwa była gotowa przekląć ich obu.

\- Czy wy dwaj siebie słuchacie? Jestem zła na mojego brata, ale nie aż tak, Harry go zabije.

Alphard próbował ją uspokoić.

\- Spokojnie, Minnie, Harry nie jest tak krwiożerczy, kilka upokarzających przekleństw i to będzie wszystko.

Minerva czuła się jak zdrajca, ale to powiedziała.

\- Tylko wtedy, gdy jest przy zdrowych zmysłach...

Leonard umieścił pocieszająco dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Nie ma powodu, by to zaszło aż do pojedynku, też czytałem ten list... Fergus brzmiał na naprawdę pod wrażeniem reputacji Harry'ego, być może, to wystarczy, by go zniechęcić... Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówi, ogłoszę to zaraz po walce, jestem pewien, że mój ojciec się zgodzi.

\- Ogłosisz, co ogłosisz? - Bardzo cichy głos od drzwi przerwał im.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Harry zgodził się na wyjście z pokoju, ale nie był tym ucieszony.

 **\- Dokąd, do cholery, idziemy?**

Tom posłał mu spojrzenie, wskazujące, że był idiotą.

 **\- Do biblioteki oczywiście, ufam Lady Potter, że ich powstrzyma od zrobienia czegoś głupiego, ale to nie będzie wystarczające, by wspierać nasze interesy. Fergus McGonagall musi się tutaj szybko znaleźć.**

Harry zatrzymał się w pół kroku, powodując, że Tom się potknął i sztyletował go wzrokiem, ale nie zawahał się.  
 **\- Dlaczego potrzebujemy Silverora, nie mamy już i tak wystarczająco na głowie?**

Tom przewrócił oczami.

 **\- Dokładnie z tego powodu, nie, że nie będziemy go potrzebować w wielu innych sprawach, na dłuższą metę, ale list dowodzi, że Dumbledore zaczął rzeczywistą nagonkę, by nas zdyskredytować. Legalny przedstawiciel prawny w Ministerstwie zneutralizuje to, nie mówiąc, że pomoże pokazać nas, jako znacznie mniej niebezpiecznych i bardziej przestrzegających prawa niż jesteśmy.**

Miał rację w wielu sprawach, ale Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

 **\- I wybrałeś do tego adwokata Dumbledore'a?**

 _Tom na pewno zasługiwał na czerwoną koszulę dla wszystkich jej konotacji! Nie, że znalazł odpowiednie okoliczności, aby mu ją dać._

Jego śmiech zgasł w smutnej nucie.

Tom posłał mu władcze spojrzenie, jakby był ponad takie rzeczy, ale niezauważalnie zacisnął usta. Mimo to, jego głos nie zmienił barwy.

 **\- A kto lepiej? Nie znajdziemy lepszej przykrywki i to może bez ograniczeń mylić Dumbledore'a.**

 _Mowa o ryzykownej grze!_

Harry nie wiedział, czy był coraz bardziej pod wrażeniem czy rozdrażniony jego odwagą, jego myśli wracały niespokojnie do ostatniej wojny i taktyk Dumbledore'a, i postanowił mówić wprost.

 **\- Po co marnować go tylko na to?** \- Zapytał z pełną nonszalancją.

 **\- Możemy również karmić go informacjami z naszego wyboru i niech Dumbledore myśli, że ma on bezpośrednie dojście do nas.** \- Chociaż nie był do końca sarkastyczny.

 _Był wściekły na użycie Minervy do tej roli, ale musiał przyznać, że myśl o użyciu jej dupka brata nie powodowała poczucia winy, najmniejszej._

Tom posłał mu mały pochwalny uśmiech, oczywiście bardziej niż zadowolony z niego.

 **\- Doskonała propozycja, kochanie!**

Harry nie był całkiem zadowolony z ciepłych dreszczy w brzuchu z powodu tego uśmiechu, a już tym bardziej z nagłej realizacji, co był na tyle idiotą, by rozpocząć.

 **\- To zbyt ryzykowne**. - Zaczął się wycofywać.

Tom posłał mu oceniające spojrzenie.

 **\- Dalej, Harry, niebezpieczeństwo dla nas jest o wiele mniejsze niż korzyści, jak jesteś w pełni świadomy, inaczej byś tego w ogóle nie zaproponował.** \- Próbował go urobić.

Harry przygryzł wargi, oceniając sprawę.

 **\- Nie do końca to przemyślałem**. - Przyznał.

 _Tom jednak miał rację, Fergus McGonagall będzie idealnym rzecznikiem_ dla nich... _„Jeśli nie podzieli się najpierw czymkolwiek i wszystkim, co zdoła na nas znaleźć!"_

Ostatnia myśl było mimowolna, Harry nie miał zamiaru się nią dzielić, ale tak się stało. Zbladł.

Tom rozchylił usta w odpowiednio okrutnym uśmiechu.

 **\- W takim wypadku poniesie oczywiste konsekwencje**. - Jego głos był lekki i pozornie niewinny pomimo jego ostateczności.

Harry zaciskał zęby, aż pomyślał, że mógłby je złamać. _Nie miał pojęcia, co przestraszyło go bardziej, pojawiające się pasmo lekkomyślności jego partnera, czy zagrożenie dla życia Silverora._

 **\- Tom, proszę!?** \- Prośba pochodziła wprost z jego serca.

Niestety, nie dała rezultatu, na który miał nadzieję. Ostatnie resztki ciepła opuściły twarz Toma; jego oczy stały się jak dwa kawałki kolorowego lodu.

 **\- Byłbym ostrożny z twoimi prośbami teraz, kochanie, bo mają na mnie teraz dokładnie odwrotny efekt.** \- Powiedział tym samym melodyjnym głosem, podszytym chłodnym humorem.

 _Na pewno nie zapomniał swojego gniewu, ani jego przyczyn._

Ale w następnej chwili nawet to zniknęło, jakby nigdy nie istniało, uśmiechnął się.

 **\- Ale to nie znaczy, że szacownemu Silverorowi jest pisana śmierć. Nie możemy mu ufać, oczywiście, być może nigdy nie będziemy, ale damy mu tylko te dokładnie informacje, którymi chcemy się dzielić, nic więcej. Więc, widzisz, jest zupełnie bezpieczny, nawet jeśli widzi siebie, jako podwójnego agenta.**

Dla Harry'ego ten uśmiech, był jak zatrzaśnięcie ciężkich drzwi przed jego twarzą, wyrzucające go całkowicie z myśli Toma.

 **\- Czy mam twoje słowo?** \- Starał się znaleźć choćby cień ulgi z jego ustępstwa, ale czuł, że to puste zwycięstwo.

Tom posłał mu ironiczny uśmieszek, mimo że wydawał się gotowy zaakceptować to, w mniej lub bardziej obojętny sposób, ale nagle ich uwaga została przyciągnięta przez coś innego.

Nie dotarli jeszcze do miejsca przeznaczenia, jednak pokonany, suchy głos Minervy był na tyle charakterystyczny, by do nich dotrzeć.

\- Tylko wtedy, gdy jest przy zdrowych zmysłach...

Harry zatrzymał się, czując się, jakby został zanurzony w lodowatej wodzie, wiedząc instynktownie, że to odnosiło się do niego, i mając nadzieją, nawet, gdy próbował temu zaprzeczyć, że źle usłyszał, ale odpowiedź Leonarda rozbiła złudzenie.

Naprawdę wolałby, być gdziekolwiek, niż tu i odwrócił się do wyjścia, ale po raz kolejny Tom nie podzielał jego nastroju. Z twarzą jak burza, jego partner chwycił go ponownie i wolnym krokiem wszedł do środka, równocześnie intonując swoim najmiększym głosem:

\- Ogłosić, co ogłosić?

* * *

Wszyscy zbladli na ich wejście, nawet Lady Dorea, ale Leonard, choć wstrząśnięty, wyprostował się.

\- To, że Harry jest Potterem, oczywiście. - Powiedział, jakby to było najprostszą rzeczą.

Harry zaniemówił na chwilę, ale Tom nawet nie wyglądał na tym zaskoczonego.

\- Nie widzę nic złego w tej propozycji. - Odpowiedział obojętnie, ale Harry zauważył rys złośliwego humoru na jego ustach.

Ledwo powstrzymał się od przekleństwa. Jednak wiedząc, że nie mógł nic zrobić z obecnym specyficznym nastrojem swojego partnera, skupił się całkowicie na Leonardzie.

\- Nie. - Miał zamiar uniknąć stawania ich do bezpośredniej konfrontacji z Dumbledorem do ostatniego tchu. - Słuchaj, to nie tak, że nie doceniam tego, ale jest to teraz zbyt niebezpieczne.

Leonard skinął głową z uwagą, ale obdarzył go promiennym uśmiechem.

\- Wiem, dlatego czekam na po bitwie.

Ciężkie westchnienie wydostało się z klatki piersiowej Harry'ego; miał wrażenie, że to zmieni się w otwartą kłótnię. Jednak spróbował jeszcze raz powiedzieć to delikatnie.

\- Wątpię, by po było to dużo bezpieczniejsze.

Jego przyjaciele zaczęli wyglądać bardzo nie niezręcznie wobec nadchodzącej konfrontacji, ale jedyny drugi z krwi Potter zesztywniał.

\- A więc, kiedy masz zamiar publicznego ujawnienia? - Głos Leonarda był spokojny, ale coś w jego postawie przypominało mu Rona tuż przed walką.

Harry nie chciał kłótni, ale przynajmniej był winien Leonardowi uczciwość. Postanowił nie zostawić wątpliwości.

\- Nigdy. - Wierzę, że to będzie najlepsze dla mnie i rodziny, jeśli nasz związek pozostanie na zawsze ukryty przed opinią publiczną.

Spodziewał się gniewu - i on też był, ale było też o wiele gorzej, jego dziadek wyglądał na tym zupełnie zszokowanego i zranionego.

\- Więc uważasz, że nie jesteśmy wystarczająco dobrzy, aby być twoją rodziną. - Jego głos był gorzki.

Harry wciągnął powietrze; nie mógł uwierzyć, że Leonard mógł tak pomyśleć, nie mówiąc, że powiedzieć.

\- NIE. - Jego własny głos był zachrypnięty. - Wasza trójka traktowała mnie jak prawdziwa rodzina, dużo lepiej niż mo... - Zatrzymał się w pół słowa i poprawił,  
\- niż kiedykolwiek marzyłem i chcę byście wszyscy byli bezpieczni. - Zignorował rosnące rozbawienie, jakie zaczął wyczuwać od swojego partnera.

Leonard rozszerzył oczy na jego poprawkę i słowo: - Kto? - Wyszło z jego ust. Harry nie potrzebował wiele wysiłku, aby odgadnąć resztę.

 _"Kim był Potter, który cię źle potraktował?"_

Jednak, ze straszną ulgą, dla niego, jego dziadek odpuścił i zapytał o następną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

\- Więc to jest kwestia odwagi?

Harry skarcił go.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ale musisz też myśleć o bezpieczeństwie dziecka. - _Z pewnością, to zadziała._

Leonard od razu też go skarcił.

\- To było poniżej pasa; Annette jest o wiele bezpieczniejsza niż inne dzieci, z tak wieloma wykwalifikowanymi czarodziejami w domu, czy może któryś z was wystawiłby ją bez ochrony na niebezpieczeństwo?

Harry był zagubiony po tej reakcji, ale uparcie nalegał.

\- To wciąż niebezpieczne.

Wtedy Dorea zdecydowała się ingerować.

\- Wiem, kochanie, ale czas, gdy robiliśmy to, co było bezpieczne, a nie właściwe, należy do przeszłości. - Przeniosła wzrok z niego na Toma z wyraźnymi przeprosinami i Harry od razu wiedział, że jej syn poinformował ją, że wiedzieli.

Tom zesztywniał obok niego, ale nie raczył na to odpowiedzieć.

Harry zaklął wewnątrz i postanowił zmienić taktykę.

\- Powiedzieliście, że uważacie mnie za Głowę Domu, czy moje życzenia w ogóle się nie liczą? - Nawet w tym, nie było mu wygodnie dać bezpośrednie polecenie.

Leonard uśmiechnął się.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, ale skoro odmówiłeś pierścienia nie liczą się aż tak bardzo. My Potterowie trzymamy się razem, bez względu na wszystko. - Było niemożliwe, by Harry przegapił podwójne znaczenie, Dorea przytaknęła temu.

 _...A gdyby przyjął pierścień, to i tak stałoby się publiczne!_ Naprawdę zaczął panikować.

Tom wydał z siebie coś, co miało ujść za suchy kaszel, gdy:

 _"Wygląda na to, że poznałeś smak własnego lekarstwa, kochanie."_ Praktycznie wyśpiewał do jego umysłu.

Dokuczanie oczyściło głowę Harry'ego, sprawiając, że był w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Był naprawdę tylko jeden pełen wdzięku sposób dla niego, aby się wycofać.

\- Będziemy rozmawiać o tym później. _\- Miał zamiar odłożyć tę rozmowę (całą sprawę w ogóle) tak daleko, jak tylko mógł..._

Potterowie wydawali się gotowi zgodzić się i Tom zlitował się nad nim. _To albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, był całkiem znudzony..._

\- Było to naprawdę zabawne, ale my tu w innej sprawie. - Jego partner nagle zmienił temat. Gdy wszystkie oczy skierowały się na niego wyjął list i podał go Minervie wdzięcznym gestem.

\- Zostawiłaś to na stole. - Powiedział jej lekko.

Minerva pobladła jeszcze bardziej, a jej: - Dziękuję, - gdy go wzięła było pełne dyskomfortu.

Harry sercem był z nią i postanowił poprowadzić rozmowę, aby ułatwić to Minervie.

\- Właściwie, przypomniałem sobie, że twój brat jest Silverorem i chciałem cię o coś zapytać.

Spojrzenie Minerwy z ostrego niepokoju przeszło w zakłopotanie i trochę wdzięczność, że po prostu nie rozgadał się o jej problemach rodzinnych.

\- Nie jestem pewna, że będę w stanie pomóc, ale proszę. - W końcu odpowiedziała mu.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Jak wiecie było trochę kłopotów w Ministerstwie w ostatnich dniach, nie mamy zamiaru teraz się wycofać, ale będziemy prawdopodobnie potrzebować pomocy prawnej, by nie skończyć w Azkabanie.

Oszołomienie Minerwy zmieniło się w prawdziwe niezrozumienie.

\- I chcesz pomocy mojego brata? - Brzmiała jak w szoku.

Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Dlaczego nie, powiedziałaś mi, że jest najlepszy, czyż nie?

Tom przejął dalej sprawę.

\- Właściwie to zależy od niego. Przede wszystkim, czy będzie w stanie utrzymać klauzulę tajemnicy?

Minerva wyglądała na obrażoną jego sugestią.

\- Oczywiście, że będzie. - Skrzyżowała ramiona. - Nawet jeśli nie bierze sprawy, akceptuje Obliviate lub ślubowanie nie-ujawnienia, lub oba. W ten sposób pracuje. - Pauza. - Ale nigdy nie ujawni sekretów innych obecnych klientów lub byłych. - Ostrzegła.

Tom wyglądał na obojętnego wobec ostatniego zdania.

\- Doskonale! Wydaje się idealną osobą dla naszych potrzeb. Umów nas na spotkanie jak najprędzej. - Uśmiechnął się, jakby sprawa została zamknięta.

Minerva wydawała się rozważać jak najlepiej odpowiedzieć.

\- Jest z tym mały problem. Fergus jest bardzo Jasno zorientowany, wątpię, że przyjmie waszą sprawę. Ponadto, nasze stosunki są obecnie napięte, raczej się rozchodzą, więc wątpię, że uda mi się go przekonać. - Nie dodała "Mój panie", ale to było jednak słyszalne.

Alphard stał w milczeniu obok niej, jako wsparcie.

Harry czuł się okropnie, nie miał pojęcia, że wybierze od razu przecięcie ich więzi, to nie pasowało do wielkiej miłości, którą jak wiedział darzy brata.

\- Nie może być tak źle, jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie w porządku, gdy ze sobą porozmawiacie. - Wiedział, że brzmiało to okropnie, ale poważnie w to wierzył i zamierzał to zapewnić.

Wysłała mu drżący uśmiech i spuściła oczy, ale Tom jeszcze z nią nie skończył.

\- Naprawdę, Minervo, - powiedział jej lekko, opuszczając maskę obojętności. - Nie możesz wierzyć, że twój brat wyprze się ciebie za to? Ożenicie się, oczywiście, w ciągu tygodnia. - Jego głos był pozornie łagodny, ale nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości, że to absolutny rozkaz.

Alphard oczywiście nie spodziewał się czegoś tak ostatecznego.

\- Chętnie, mój Panie, - automatycznie odparł, w odpowiedzi na ten sygnał, a potem wydawał się otrząsnąć. - Ale dlaczego tak szybko, kiedy nawet minimum organizacji zapewni, że nie będzie żadnej rozmowy?

Cień przemknął przez twarz Toma na zakwestionowanie, a następnie wygładził się, w coś tak dobrodusznego, że nawet ci, którzy łyknęli jego grę, byliby podejrzliwi. Harry zaczął mieć bardzo złe przeczucia.

\- Możesz to zignorować oczywiście, Alphard, i rozpocząć organizowanie najbardziej genialnej ceremonii zaślubin i przyjęcia, ale czy jesteś gotów ryzykować dla nich utratę Minervy?

Leonard zaczął rozumieć i starał się cofnąć, gdy twarz Alpharda pociemniała.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Jego głos był pełen szacunku, ale obiecywał, ból nie do zniesienia dla każdego, kto odważy się, aby ich zatrzymać.

Dłoń Toma spadła ciężko na jego ramię.

\- Obecny tu Harry, na nalegania Leonarda złożył bardzo ciekawą przysięgę. Jeżeli nie zechcesz, lub nie będziesz mógł, spełnić swojego obowiązku wobec najdroższej Minervy nasz złoty chłopiec ma natychmiast zająć twoje miejsce.

Usłyszał stłumiony jęk na tę _jakże urokliwą_ informację i Harry zakrył twarz.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć... - Dorea brzmiała na zakłopotaną.

Tom jednak jeszcze nie skończył swojego wywodu.

\- Jeżeli coś by ci się stało w bitwie jestem pewien, że twój niedoszły szwagier, będzie aż nazbyt chętny zaakceptować dopełnienie wspomnianej przysięgi.

Zaskoczony Leonard wydał z siebie bolesny jęk, ale nie za przyczyną Alpharda. Wyraźnie poważne i mocno zaciśnięte usta Minerwy nie pozostawiały, co do tego wątpliwości.

Ale Leonard nie był skłonny akceptować nawet tego, co zasłużone i spojrzał ostro, trąc mrowiące ramię.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, jaki masz problem? Już powiedziałem, że uważam, że jesteś częścią mojej rodziny, co będzie bardziej naturalne niż zapewnienie, że staniesz się Lady Potter zamiast pozostać bez ochrony?

Minerva wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej złą i Harry skulił się na spojrzenie, jakie mu wysłała, zaraz po Leonardzie. Próbował wyjaśnić.

\- Słuchaj, nigdy nie zamierzałem egzekwować tego bez twojej zgody, chciałem tylko pomóc w przypadku, gdybyś stanęła w obliczu skandalu bez rzeczywistego wsparcia.

Nie wydawała się tym zbyt przekonana, kiwając głową na akceptację jego przeprosin, ale wyraźnie nadal daleka od zadowolenia z tego. Alphard, wręcz przeciwnie, nie zrobił nawet tego. Wyglądał na zdradzonego i bardzo prawdopodobnie, rozważał, którego z nich przekląć najpierw.

\- Wystarczy. - Ton Toma wskazywał, że nie ścierpi ani jednego słowa więcej w tej szczególnej kwestii; - Zajmiecie się tą zabawą później. - Wdech. - Minervo, możesz napisać do swojego brata, aby tu przyjechał? Za zgodą Lady Potter oczywiście. - Złagodził nieznacznie.

Minerwa była dla odmiany zaskoczona, ale na pewno nie brakowało jej odwagi, wyprostowała ramiona.

\- Czy będzie bezpieczny, jeśli tak zrobię? - Ton był pełen szacunku, ale gotowy do stania się dalece innym.

\- Tak, masz na to moje słowo. - Harry ingerował, zaznaczając swoje zdanie, zarówno dla Minerwy, jak i Toma. Planował go dotrzymać.

Minerwa wyglądała na nieznacznie uspokojoną, ale Tom ostentacyjnie zignorował go i dał własną odpowiedź.

\- Zakładając, że dotrzyma swoich profesjonalnych zasad, tak. Ale jeżeli zaakceptuje naszą sprawę i zdecyduje się na ujawnienie poufnych informacji, nie mogę zagwarantować jego przetrwania.

Minerwa zrobiła się lekko zielona, ale przyjęła to, mniej lub bardziej.

\- Rozumiem. Wierzę, że nie będzie z tym żadnych problemów, ale porozmawiam z nim, by to zapewnić.

Okrutny uśmiech zagościł na ustach Toma.

\- Fantastycznie! - Rzucił Tempus, _był kwadrans przed dziewiątą_. - Zostawiam was więc, dla krwawej zemsty, ale wolałbym, żeby pismo zostało wysłane przed naszym wyjazdem do obozu Aurorów. - To bez wątpliwości był kolejny rozkaz.

I wyszedł z pokoju, tak po prostu.

Zostawiając Harry'ego, by stawił czoła - wraz z Leonardem - pełnej dezaprobaty Dorei, złej i obrażonej Minervie i wściekłemu i zranionemu Alphardowi. Ale Harry wyprostował ramiona gotowy stanąć za tym, co zrobił.

Miał bez wątpienia przed sobą kilka bardzo przykrych chwil, _za rozczarowanie, jakie sprawił wszystkim,_ ale zdecydowanie był jasny punkt w całej sprawie.

 _Tom na pewno nadal o niego dbał, jak bardzo nie był zły, aby zrobić tak dużą sprawę z czegoś tak mało prawdopodobnego, i chociaż zachowywał się jakby Harry dla niego nie istniał, jednak wysłuchał go i szanował jego zdanie, a co więcej wciąż odnosząc się do swoich obecnych i przyszłych planów używał zaimka "my"._

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Zeviego**_

Zevi obserwował uważnie, jak Hermiona udawała, że nadal zajmuje ją śniadanie i próbowała zająć małą dziewczynkę, tak, by nie wyszła, aby szukać reszty swojej rodziny, jak wyraźnie chciała. Wydawała się zrelaksowana, zajmując dziecko zabawnymi, ale nadal edukacyjnym quizami, i wszystko to bez protekcjonalności lub wyższości, _(Pewnego dnia miała zostać wspaniałą matką_!), Ale Zevi wyraźnie widział linie napięcia na jej twarzy czy sposób poruszania się, a nawet więcej, mógł powiedzieć, że aż drży z głębokiego niepokoju.

Nie mógł jej winić, naprawdę, też był głęboko zaniepokojony przepaścią między Tomem i Harrym. _(Bardziej bliski panice, ale część niego wciąż miała nadzieję_ ), a nawet sprawa Minervy wyglądała ponuro, jeśli sądzić po reakcji tych, którzy wiedzieli. _Rodzinna, mógłby się założyć, na podstawie tego, co obserwował do tej pory_ , ale nie mógł siebie okłamywać, to raniło jeszcze głębiej Hermionę, niż niego.

Zevi nie miał żadnych złudzeń, co do całej sprawy; Wiedział doskonale, że wybrał ogromne ryzyko, gdy zdecydował się jo nią zabiegać. Serce Hermiony nie było całkowicie wolne i nawet gdyby ją zdobył, były poważne wątpliwości, że kiedykolwiek będzie całe należeć do niego.

Na początku był tylko cień tego chłopca z przyszłości: Weasleya, który go powstrzymywał... _(Szczerze nie mógł zrozumieć, co ją do niego przyciągało, może z wyjątkiem wspólnych doświadczeń i chemii, nie mieli absolutnie nic wspólnego)._ Ron Weasley był jej pierwszą miłością i na zawsze nieśmiertelną, jakkolwiek niekorzystnie. Nie mógł po prostu narzucać się i flirtować, skończyłby odrzucony, paskudnie, i stracił przy tym jej przyjaźń;

Potem zauroczyła się jego Panem, co wcale nie było dziwne. Nie było kobiety w szkole, która nie wysyłała pełnych podziwu, zachwyconych spojrzeń w jego stronę. Tom był zawsze pierwszym, którego zauważano i wszyscy przy nim bledli, ale je odrzucał. _Na szczęście prawie zawsze szybko_ , ale to było o wiele gorsze dla Hermiony.

Jego ukochaną dziewczynę zauroczyła inteligencja jego Pana, _lub czysty geniusz, by być dokładnym_ , to i miłość, którą czuł do Harry'ego, bo to czyniło go czymś więcej, niż tylko piękna twarz i genialny, jeśli przerażający umysł. Gdyby nie kochała Harry'ego równie mocno, choć w inny sposób, pozostałaby nim całkowicie pochłonięta, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że istnieli inni mężczyźni. Nawet gdyby nie był lojalny Tomowi, nigdy nie byłby w stanie z nim konkurować.

Harry był tylko wisienką na torcie, całej sprawy. Nie był dla niej jak kochanek - bardziej jak ukochany brat - był nie mniej niż połową filaru całego jej życia - on i jej nauka - i nawet teraz cała jej uwaga była skierowana na pomaganie mu.

Zevi nie mógł jej za to winić, jego własnym punktem odniesienia byliby Tom i Harry, ale zrobił miejsce i dla niej, jako _przyjaciółki i życiowej partnerki. Chciałby, by ona zrobiła to samo dla niego, ale Alphard, hormonalny idiota, miał rację:_

 _Jeśli Tom nigdy by nie zrobił ruchu do niej, ich zbilansowane i platoniczne trio utrzymałoby ich (Harry'ego bardziej, Hermionę mniej) szczęśliwych i Hermiona nie rozważałaby prośby o nic więcej przez wiele, wiele lat._

Jednak, nie było to dla niego bez nadziei, był dla niej bardzo drogim przyjacielem i sprawy naprawdę się zmieniły. Jak bardzo nie kochała Harry'ego, zaczęła zwracać się o komfort i do niego, do tego stopnia, że zaczęła widzieć go, jako swoją bezpieczną przystań. Dodatkowo była wyraźna iskra w ich pierwszym pocałunku - i tych, po nim - i pogłębione zrozumienie między nimi, ale chciał jeszcze więcej.

Chciał stać się jej pierwszą myślą rano i ostatnią wieczorem, chciał zobaczyć jej twarz rozjaśnioną zaufaniem i namiętnością, gdy da jej rozkosz, _być jej pierwszym też, gdyby tylko mógł_ , ale najbardziej chciał, by Hermiona patrzyła na niego, choć trochę tak, jak on ją widział.

Hermiona miała całe wszechświaty wewnątrz jej serca i duszy; ona nie tylko znajdowała światy w książkach, jak reszta ludzi. Mogła je znaleźć w najlżejszym skrawku wiedzy wiedzy z tych książek, co więcej, mogła tworzyć światy, łącząc te skrawki.

Nie miała tak głębokiego zrozumienia i fascynacji eliksirami, jak on, ale była, znacznie, znacznie bliżej niż inni ludzie i mogła zrozumieć jego uczucia do nich, jeśli tylko porównała je z własnymi, w zakresie jej zaklęć. Nawet nie obchodził go sposób, w jaki skupiała się na rzeczach, bo rozumiała jego pasję do szczegółów.

Ale Hermiona nie była dla niego tylko mózgiem, bez względu na to, jak rzadkim była geniuszem w magicznej teorii i zastosowaniu. Była też piękną kobietą, jedyną, która mogłaby rozpalić go uśmiechem, czy śmiechem, najbardziej namiętna kobieta, którą spotkał w życiu. Nie miało znaczenia, nad czym pracowała, dawała temu całe swoje ja, i nie dotyczyło to tylko rzeczy nieożywionych.

Dosłownie zatracała się w obronie czyichś praw, ale była również w stanie myśleć, zanim zaczęła to robić i stawiała się w czyimś miejscu.

Zevi też chciał znaleźć miejsce w promieniach jej słońca. Nie miało znaczenia, jeśli będzie musiał pogodzić się z samotną świeczką w jej sercu dla rudowłosego chłopca, dziewczęcą nieosiągalną tęsknotą, którą czuła dla Toma i jej siostrzanymi / matczynymi uczuciami do Harry'ego, miał zamiar ją zdobyć.

Szczerze mówiąc nie dbał, jak długo będzie o nią walczył, wiedział, że wygra. Przecież, Rzym nie powstał w jeden dzień, ani też ta ogromna skomplikowana rzecz pomiędzy Tomem i Harrym; to trwało lata.

Przyjdzie czas i na nich.

* * *

Prawie wymuszony śmiech Hermiony i bardziej autentyczny Annette przyciągnął jego uwagę do chwili obecnej. Ale potem zauważył, że podczas gdy dziewczyny były zajęte ich grą, Abraxas był równie pochłonięty swoją osobistą korespondencję.

Było w tym coś dziwnego, ten wyraz głębokiego niepokoju i wyraźnej obawy, coś bardzo nietypowego dla jego czasami antagonisty, ale głównie drogiego przyjaciela. _Nie, żeby Brax nie odczuwał emocji, był daleki od tego, ale, jak sam by to ujął, nie przystoi Malfoyowi, aby je pokazać._

\- Pst, Brax? Abraxas? - Szepnął cicho, aby nie zwrócić uwagi dziewcząt. - Czy wszystko w porządku, wydajesz się spięty? - Spodziewał się uprzejmego zaprzeczenia i wyprostowania postawy, jak to było zwyczajową reakcją, ale Brax zaskoczył go po raz kolejny.

Jego przyjaciel nie zrobił nawet minimum, by spróbować ukryć swoje myśli lub głęboko napiętą twarz.

\- Martwię się, - powiedział w końcu. - To od Marcelli, miała pozwolenie na pobyt u Colette Greengrass, aż do drugiego dnia świąt, ale moja matka napisała do niej, mówiąc jej, aby nie wracała aż do Nowego Roku. - Wdech. - Napisała mi, że ojciec jest chory na smoczą ospę i to był powód, dla którego. mogłem nie wracać na wakacje, ale taka decyzja oznacza znacznie silniejsze pogorszenie.

Zevi nie widział nic przesadnego w obawach blondyna, wiedział, jak bliska sobie była jego rodzina i fakt, że wręcz mu polecono trzymać się z dala od domu, mówił wiele. Nawet jego własna rodzina pozwoliła mu wyjechać, tylko dlatego, że już wcześniej odwiedził ich na Chanukę za zgodą szkoły.

 _Jednak…_

\- Jestem pewien, że gdyby było bezpośrednie zagrożenie twoja matka poinformowałaby cię, jako dziedzica.

Brax posłał mu gorzki uśmiech.

\- Wiem, to moja jedyna pociecha. Brak wiadomości to dobra wiadomość. - Wyrecytował ostatnią część. - Brzmi to jednak nieco ironiczne, prawda?

\- Mam nadzieję, z głębi serca, że wyjdzie z tego. - Hermiona przerwała im spokojnym głosem. Jej mała podopieczna rysowała coś na kartce papieru i nałożyła na ich całą trójkę klosz wyciszający.

\- Same słowa nie pomogą w wielu sprawach. Ale wydaje mi się, że pamiętam najnowszy lek na smoczą ospę z mojego czasu, przepis Dumbledore'a. Jestem pewna, że Zev może przetestować go, aby upewnić się, że dobrze pamiętam i że naprawdę działa. - Posłała mu przekonujące spojrzenie. - Prawda, Zev?

Zev skinął z pełną zgodą, nawet nie dbając, że zgłosiła go, nawet nie pytając, _mówiło o zaufaniu i pewności, to że odważyła się to zrobić._

\- Dziękuję Hermiono! Dziękuję Zevi! Naprawdę to doceniam. - Abraxas był bezgranicznie wdzięczny, i przywołał pergamin, atrament i pióro, by napisać list do matki, wiedząc dobrze, że lepiej nie zbliżać się teraz do biblioteki, i Zevi był znowu zdumiony, jak bardzo zmieniło się ich życie.

 _Pięć lat temu Brax nigdy nie rozważałby nazwanie mugolaka przyjacielem, teraz przyjął jej pomoc bez zawahania, naprawdę inne życie!_

Później, gdy razem z Hermioną pracowali obok siebie nad składnikami, nachyliła się trochę do niego.

\- Boję się. - Wyznała mu cicho do ucha, tak, by tylko on ją słyszał. - Są sami już dłużej niż kwadrans i nikt do tej pory nie wrócił, a będziemy musieli już wkrótce udać się na szkolenie.

Trzymał ją luźno w swoich ramionach.

\- Nie bądź. - Odszepnął. - Istnieje wiele powodów do niepokoju i kłamałbym, mówiąc, że się nie przejmuję, ale fakt, że Tom miał czas, aby zagrać Harry'emu na nerwach, zamiast robić coś gorszego - i co ważniejsze, że nadal przejmuje się nim wystarczająco, by zaangażować go w swoje machinacje, jest ważnym powodem, aby mieć nadzieję. - Wdech. - Pamiętasz, co powiedziałem ci o nadchodzącej powodzi? - Zapytał ją lekko.

\- Tak, - Odpowiedział mu natychmiast ostrożnie, jej szczegółowa pamięć natychmiast znalazła powiązanie.

\- Żyjemy w niej. - Ujął sucho i oboje pozwoli sobie na oczyszczający śmiech. Hermiona jednak pozostała napięta i po chwili Zevi kontynuował. - Jeśli chodzi o Minervę, to nie może być to coś nieodwracalnego, bo już byśmy się dowiedzieli.

Uspokoiła się nieco i oparła głowę na jego szyi.

\- Mam nadzieję, na Boga, Zevi, że masz rację.

Zostali w ten sposób na kilka sielankowych chwil, ale zanim mieli szansę na powrót do pracy dziecięcy głos przerwał im.

\- Czy wy dwoje weźmiecie ślub? - Annette zapytała, brzmiąc na bardzo zainteresowaną.

\- Moja przyjaciółka Drusilla sypała kwiaty dla kuzynki i ja też chcę. - Poinformowała ich z uśmiechem.

Uśmiechem, który był bardzo szybko zniknął, gdy nie wydawała się zrozumieć powodu ich ogromnych bliźniaczych rumieńców.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rozdział szesnasty: Rozważania, Ustępstwa i Uzgodnienia**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Harry przetrwał trening niemal mechanicznie, licząc minuty do przerwy. Naprawdę musiał sprawdzić te książki w Departamencie Tajemnic, ponieważ miał uczucie w trzewiach, że nowa i prawdopodobnie śmiertelna konfrontacja z jego partnerem szybko się zbliżała. Poranna zaborczość i zazdrość Toma podniosła jego nadzieje na pojednanie, ale te nadzieje rozpadły się, boleśnie, w ciągu kolejnych godzin. Bo nie widział nic, prócz płonącego gniewu, i co gorsza, czasem, obojętności w jego spojrzeniu, w tych rzadkich chwilach, gdy chciał na niego spojrzeć.

To podkręciło niebotycznie własny gniew Harry'ego, bo sprawiało, że zastanawiał się, czy poranna scena nie była niczym więcej niż skomplikowanym wybiegiem jego partnera, by przekonać pozostałych, że nadal coś czuł do niego, by nie zaryzykować ich lojalności, jeśli by zginął w walce, albo w inny sposób. Myśl ta bolała niewiarygodnie i sprawił, by Tom zapłacił za to, wiele razy, używając jego ulubionego sposobu: publicznego upokorzenia.

Jego partner niewiarygodnie rozwinął się w sferze, której nawet nie mógł ruszyć, gdy się pierwszy raz spotkali, ale w czystej jasnej magii wciąż nie mógł go pobić - _zwłaszcza, gdy był tak mocno zmotywowany._

Harry cieszył się z zemsty na nim; mało dbając już o to, jak Tom zamierzał odpłacić mu później. Ale kiedy już to zrobił i był usatysfakcjonowany, zaczął myśleć szerzej i zorientował się, że podły nastrój i wściekłość Toma może być całkowicie niezwiązana z nim, _przynajmniej wcześniej._

Bolesny temat, który przeszkadzał mu i też irytował, i naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak ma to naprawić, lub nawet powstrzymać Toma przed zrobieniem czegoś bardzo głupiego, lub śmiertelnego; _(co było zazwyczaj blisko ze sobą powiązane)_

Ich nowym problemem było, że podczas gdy Jasper Bones posunął się daleko dla nich (i to zanim Tom zdjął klątwę z Amelii, ku jego kompletnemu zaskoczeniu) George Diggory nie myślał tak samo, ani nawet nie patrzył w przyszłość i, choć wiedział, co miał do niego, wciąż nie chciał związać swojej drogi politycznej z nimi i w pełni popierać wniosku Bonesa u Ministra, o przyznanie im uprawnień do walki na ich pełne możliwości, przedstawiając za to niejasną obietnicę pełnego przebaczenia później.

Harry musiałby być kompletnym idiotą, aby zgodzić się na to i chciał rwać sobie włosy z głowy z czystej frustracji. Robił, co mógł, aby to naprawić, pisząc do Sama o pomoc i zorganizowanie z Leonardem zaproszenia Diggorych na kolację w Potter Manor jutro wieczorem, zamiast w domu Podsekretarza, jak to było zaproponowane. Tom nie straciłby tak łatwo kontroli w obecności świadków, _(może zaprosić też Bonesów?_ ), a na pewno nie zabije, jeśli może to doprowadzić do niego. Wiedział oczywiście, że nadal ponosi ogromne ryzyko, ale uznał je za dopuszczalne, wierzył, że może uspokoić każdą sytuację, przynajmniej do czasu walki.

 _Tom nie był idiotą, aby zmierzyć się z Grindelwaldem sam,_ potem może się tym zająć.

 _Cóż, mógłby. Zakładając, że znajdzie informacje dla rytuału, których szukał, na pewno będzie mógł._

Cały pomysł był prawdopodobnie szalony, ale niósł prawdziwą obietnicę. Każdy, z każdego pokolenia, nawet mugol, wiedział, że Nimue, pragnąc Merlina tylko dla siebie, rzuciła na niego zaklęcie, przez które zasnął spokojnie w jej ramionach - a ona z nim - na całą wieczność. Ale co niewielu wiedziało, za legendą był prawdziwy rytuał.

Harry miał szczęście, że profesor Merrythought była jedną z tych rzadkich osób, a co więcej, na tyle romantyczką, by podzielić się tym ze swoją OWUTEM-ową klasą, wraz z dowodem, jaki na to miała, bez dokładnych szczegółów samego rytuału. Przydałoby mu się trochę więcej szczegółów, ale miał plan, by i tak je odnaleźć. Chociaż nawet grimuar Potterów nie zawierał dokładnej informacji, wierzył, że w Departamencie Tajemnic czekają na niego. _Merrythought w końcu w młodości była Aurorem._ Ale nawet, jeśli jego wiara była omylna, wciąż mógłby zdobyć jej adres w Ministerstwie, wyciągnąć informacje i zobliwiatować z wiedzy, że mu ich udzieliła _. ( I tak, wiedział, jakiego bałaganu planował narobić_ _…)_

Jeśli sprawy kiedykolwiek dotrą do punktu bez wyjścia, było to najlepsze rozwiązanie, jakie mógł znaleźć dla swojego partnera, aby nie stał się Voldemortem. Nigdy nie chciał go skrzywdzić, gdyby miał w tym wybór. Harry wiedział, że Tom nienawidził i mugolskiego pojęcia piekła i zapomnienia. _Nawet, gdy dojdą do kresu, chciał oszczędzić mu obu... i sobie też, jeśli miał być szczery, bo były wersje przyszłości, o których wolałby nawet nie myśleć._

(Powstrzymał natychmiast ten tok myślenia).

Mimo to, teraz, gdy nie był tak wściekły na Toma, musiał przyznać, że jego partner wciąż ujmował go w swoich planach, nawet rozpalony z gniewu na niego, w rzeczywistości nalegał na to, i chociaż nie wątpił, nawet przez moment, że była w tym manipulacja, wiedział, że duża część była też szczera.

Harry zaczął przewartościowywać sprawy, i im bardziej, tym gorzej się czuł. Tom zaoferował dzielić z nim każdą rzecz, jaką miał, w tym władzę nad jego zwolennikami. Wykonał praktycznie niemożliwe, dla niego, przejście od "Ja" do "My" i co Harry zrobił z tym bezcennym darem?

W chwili, gdy miał podjąć decyzję, w odniesieniu do obu z nich, co zrobił? Czy prosił o opinię Toma w tej sprawie, jak prawidłowo partner powinien, czy choćby uprzedził go, ze zwykłej uprzejmości? Nie, nie zrobił tego. Dosłownie splunął na ofertę Toma, i Toma samego, gdy o tym mowa, prosto w twarz.

 _...Nic dziwnego, że ten chciał go zabić..._

Wyrzuty sumienia zalewały go i Harry postanowił przeprosić Toma przy pierwszej nadarzającej okazji. Ale nawet w środku tonąc z winy, Harry już poczuł się lepiej. _Wreszcie znalazł klucz do maski Toma, może jest jeszcze nadzieja!_

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Tom patrzył z niemą furią jak, po skończeniu zajęć, Harry po raz kolejny zniknął z jego nowymi przyjaciółmi, Aurorami Septimusem Weasleym i Anthonym Longbottomem. Tak działo się przez ostatnie trzy dni, Harry najczęściej ignorował go, chyba, że był zmuszony, i zachowywał się jakby nic się nie stało, jakby już zdecydowali się rozstać.

Jego oczy spotkały się z beznamiętnym spojrzeniem Aurora Bonesa i musiał wykorzystać wszystkie swoje zdolności do nakładania masek i po prostu wyjść do szatni. Tymczasowy Szef Aurorów już nie ukrywał swoich intencji, aby przechwycić Harry'ego do Korpusu Aurorów, jeśli on sam z niego zrezygnuje. To nie była dla niego nowość; nierówne traktowanie było widoczne od początku, odkąd jego partner zaimponował Bonesowi. Podczas gdy on i reszta ich grupy nadal byli traktowani z łagodną podejrzliwością, Harry został wyniesiony, i traktowany jak starszy kadet za jego osiągnięcia.

Miał więcej zaklęć lub bardziej dokładne instrukcje do każdej taktyki, prawa i procedury Aurorów, nawet był uczony osobiście przez samego Szefa Aurorów i jego najbardziej zaufanych podwładnych. Dodatkowo, jego partner otrzymał pełny, nieograniczony dostęp do biblioteki, i był często wzywany na czoło, aby pokazać innych kadetom, jak to się robi, wszystko z wyraźnym oczekiwaniem, że Harry zgłosi się po ukończeniu studiów.

Formalna część tego zalotów nie martwiła Toma aż tak bardzo, to zawsze było możliwością, a Harry nie wydawał się jeszcze aż tak skory do związania się z programem Ministerstwa. Ponadto sumiennie robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by włączyć jego i ich zwolenników do wszystkiego, czego nauczył się do tej pory i przywilejów, nie robiąc nic, by zniechęcić Aurorów, by wstrzymali oferty.

Jednak nieoficjalna część była zupełnie inną sprawą i wydawał się rozważać głęboko przynajmniej część tego, co było mu oferowane.

Staż u Szefa Aurorów nie była to mała rzecz. Nie tylko może dać Harry'emu natychmiastowe wejście do akademii - omijając egzaminy - i przyspieszony program. A gdyby to przyjął, mógłby zrobić to teraz, od razu rzucić Hogwart i po prostu zdać swoje OWUTEM-y w Ministerstwie na zupełnym luzie.

Tom rozumiał rozumowanie ministerstwa i ich ofertę zbyt dobrze: Harry był niezwykle potężny, pod każdym względem, i już udowodnił, że był jedynym zdolnym stanąć przeciwko niemu, gdyby kiedykolwiek wybrał otwartą wojnę przeciwko państwu (Albus Cholerny Dumbledore wykonał już swój ruch starając się go zdyskredytować), i mogło to prawdopodobnie podzielić ich szeregi. Było logicznym krokiem spróbować zrekrutować go.

Ale nadal, nic z tego nie wyjaśniało bezpośredniości i szerokości osobistej oferty Bonesa i zaangażowania, jakie sugerowała. Nieważne, ile go analizował, nie mógł wymyślić zawodowych lub ogólnych motywów jego podejścia, więc zaczął rozszerzać domysły na bardziej osobistych lub niekonwencjonalnych.

 _Było coś subtelnie podejrzanego u Starszego Aurora, w każdym przypadku._

Harry bez wątpienia nazwałby go paranoikiem, jeśli ponownie podniósłby tę sprawę, jak za pierwszym razem, ale pamiętał bardzo dokładnie, że przy pierwszej rozmowie Bones zaoferował swoje zrozumienie w obu sprawach, ale tylko, co do drugiej: orientacji seksualnej, złożył rzeczywistą obietnicę, że przymknie oko.

Działanie, które szczerze mówiąc nie pasowało do oceny Toma o niezłomnym charakterze mężczyzny _, taki ostry, bezkompromisowy, obrońca prawa_ (chyba, że naprawdę nie był taki, jak wyglądał) i _oczywiście_ jego rażące, niemal natychmiastowe, zainteresowanie jego partnerem.

Ponadto, podczas gdy homoseksualizm był oficjalnie niezgodny z prawem, nikt nie rozważałby ingerencji do relacji między mistrzem i uczniem, jako, że to było uważane za święte, a tym samym nietykalne dla takich drobiazgów jak przepisy.

Przypomniał sobie wszystkie znane fakty na temat osobistego życia Bonesa:

Wdowiec, już od długich lat, po młodej żonie, którą poznał i utracił podczas służby w Indiach. Bezdzietny, z jedynym męskim dziedzicem, jego jedenastoletnim bratankiem, Edgarem... i jeszcze... Auror nigdy nie szukał ponownego ożenku... To nie było niemożliwe...

To, albo zmienił zdanie, co do Harry'ego i Amelii...To też nie było niemożliwe...

Bones nie był już młodym człowiekiem i było bardziej niż prawdopodobne, że chce silnego, niezłomnego, regenta dla swojego Domu i młodego dziedzica w przypadku jego śmierci, gwałtownej, lub nie. Harry byłby idealny do tej roli i Auror znał go już go na tyle dobrze, by dostrzec, że pozostanie wierny żonie, bez względu na wszystko, jeśli to przyrzeknie. (Zwłaszcza, jeżeli on zniknie z obrazka.)

Ale jakie nie byłyby powody Aurora, i mimo, że Tom nie zdołał się włamać do jego umysłu bez jego wiedzy _, jeszcze_ , aby upewnić się - wiedział wystarczająco wiele, by rozpoznać pewne zagrożenie. Jednak prawdziwym zagrożeniem, i tym, co naprawdę wkurzało Toma, był defetyzm Harry'ego, a tym samym jego podatność na wspomniane oferty, jak gdyby zrezygnował już z nich i szukał akceptacji i bezpieczeństwa wszędzie tam, gdzie mógł je znaleźć.

Złoty Chłopiec był nieszczęśliwy i żałował swojego działania, _do pewnego stopnia,_ było to wyraźnie widać, ale działał z taką rezygnacją, że zęby Toma aż bolały od ciągłego zgrzytania. Harry próbował już wielokrotnie pojednania, ale także, bardzo nietypowo, zawsze już po chwili rezygnował. Wręcz przeciwnie, patrzył na Bonesa z każdym dniem z coraz większym szacunkiem

 _To było tak, jakby nie obchodziło go to wystarczająco, aby naprawdę się starać i nawet nie zdołał zrozumieć jego powodów do złości, na miłość Salazara!_

Wściekłość Toma wzrosła niebezpiecznie na tą myśl, a jego ręce zacisnęły się niespokojnie na umywalce, gdy próbował ją kontrolować.

 _To nie był czas i na pewno nie miejsce dla niego by ją uwolnić._

* * *

Powtarzane opryskiwanie twarzy zimną wodą pomogło trochę, ale nie całkowicie i to właśnie tę konkretną trudną chwilę, Harry wybrał by go znaleźć. Ich oczy spotkały się w lustrze w łazience, obaj wyglądali na nieco sfatygowanych, ale Tom natychmiast stwardniał.

\- Nie powinieneś być ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi? - Zapytał stojąc w miejscu, aby nie zrobić czegoś niegodnego, jak wyrzucenie go.

Harry wydawał się nawet nie zauważyć jego sarkazmu; wyglądał na tak skruszonego, że aż bolało. Nadal miał dość przytomności umysłu, by zatrzymać się w pewnej odległości.

 **\- Przepraszam, Tom, nie rozumiałem, nie chciałem cię wykluczyć, ani odrzucić wszystkiego, co mi dałeś, przysięgam. Ja po prostu nie pomyślałem, jak zwykle, postaram się nie powtarzać tego błędu.** \- Był taki błysk nadziei w jego oczach, że go znienawidził.

Tom prychnął na to, ale gorzko. _Harry nie zrozumiał!_

 _Wciąż nie rozumiał_.

Przeprosiny był szczere i na miejscu, w części, jednak była to tylko mała część tego, co go tak rozzłościło i nieco zbyt mało i zbyt późno, biorąc pod uwagę zdolności Harry'ego i upływ czasu.

 _Harry nadal nie rozumiał, a nawet nie chciał rozumieć._

 **\- Niezła próba kochany, tylko niewystarczająca. Wolałbym żebyś nie marnował mojego czasu, chyba, że masz coś sensownego do powiedzenia. -** Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się trochę, może przez jego absolutne odrzucenie, ale nie przerwał.

 **\- Nie martw się, nie zabije cię. W końcu, dlaczego miałbym zabić mojego Horkruksa?** \- Słowa wyszły całkiem naturalnie, sam Tom prawie w nie uwierzył.

Poczuł iskrę zadowolenia na zranienie Harry'ego, jak on sam był zraniony i to pomogło. Ale śmierć tej nadziei, pociemniałe zielony oczy, pozostawiły bardzo gorzki smak w jego ustach.

\- Tom. - Ale mimo całej pozornej rozpaczy Harry nadal nie zrezygnował _(i jak ironicznie, że zdecydował się zrobić to dzisiaj, ze wszystkich dni)_ i zrobił krok do przodu.

Nie mógł znieść tego spojrzenia, _tych oczu_ ; jeśli Harry by go teraz dotknął nie był pewien, co mógłby zrobić, więc zakamuflował się i wyszedł, starając się wyrzucić to zdradzone spojrzenie ze swojego umysłu. Tom nie myślał, idąc dalej, jego jedynym celem było dotarcie do punktu aportacji i kontynuował to nawet, gdy tam dotarł. Nie był zaskoczony, gdzie się przeniósł; to było bardzo znajome miejsce dla niego, w jego pierwszych latach w Hogwarcie.

* * *

Wrzosowiska za Hogwartem były zarówno dobrze ukryte, ze względu na bliskość Zakazanego Lasu, jak i wystarczająco oddalone od szkoły (tuż za barierami), by zapewniały prywatność o każdej porze. Użył tego miejsca, tak jak kiedyś, zanim odnalazł Pokój Życzeń, uwalniając strumień gwałtownych klątw i niszcząc wszystko, co stało na jego drodze, skały, drzewa, krzewy, (nawet zwierzęta na tyle głupie, aby nie zwiać na czas.)

Pozwolił sobie wyżyć się, jak wówczas, (mógł ukarać swoich zwolenników, za obrazę go, ale było niewskazane, aby wyglądać a tym bardziej _naprawdę_ utracić kontrolę.). Pozwolił sobie na to, aż ostatnie ślady światła dnia dawno zniknęły i księżyc był już wysoko na niebie.

To pomogło trochę _\- w najmniejszym stopniu, nie tak jak wtedy_ \- ale kiedy opadł na pozostawioną w całości skalę, by złapać oddech, mógł myśleć o Harrym bez wściekłości i odzyskał jasność myśli.

Zaczęło lekko mżyć, i bezwiednie rzucił zaklęcie osłaniające.

Faktem było, że, podczas gdy Harry w końcu zrozumiał konkretną sprawę, to naprawdę tak wiele nie pomagało, jeśli w ogóle. Całkowicie wściekało go, że pierwszym odruchem jego partnera było zawsze działać samemu, jakby nie mógł na nikogo innego liczyć, ale nawet to nie było prawie wcale śmiertelnym ciosem (zrozumiał jego wychowanie zbyt dobrze, aby tak nie było), i może mógłby, _z czasem,_ mu wybaczyć.

Nie chodziło nawet o niezbyt szczęśliwą, a szczerze ledwo tolerowaną, tendencję jego partnera, by widzieć mężczyzn w średnim wieku, jakich szanował (Salazar tylko wie, jak mogło się tak stać z tym pijakiem!) jako swego rodzaju wzorzec ojca, do punktu, że był poważnie pod ich wpływem. Black był kontrolowalny a więc tolerowalny, ale w przypadku Dumbledore'a potrzeba było, by omal ich nie zabił, (jeżeli chodzi o jego partnera dosłownie) by Harry się z tego ocknął. Wątpił, by obecne okoliczności z tym konkretnym nieszczęśnikiem przyniosły cokolwiek dobrego, ale znowu mógł z tym żyć.

...Jednak prawdziwą szkodą, którą sprawiły te dwie przyczyny, było ukazanie prawdziwej rany kryjącej się w głębi, tej która odsłaniała naprawdę wrażliwe organy...

Jego porywczy bohater miał w końcu rację w jednej sprawie, jego idiotyczna przysięga nie zmieniała aktualnych żądań i warunków między nimi, przynajmniej nie ich istoty. Wyeksponował tylko rzeczy w nim, o których wolałby nie wiedzieć. Zawsze wiedział, że jeśli kiedykolwiek by do tego doszło - jeśli choćby tylko zbliżył się do szaleństwa, którym był Voldemort - jego partner zamierzał zrobić to, co uważał za słuszne i próbować go zabić (i prawdopodobnie by mu się udało, jeśli byłby wystarczająco zdeterminowany) nie bacząc na osobiste konsekwencje. To była jedna z rzeczy, na które Tom liczył, stalowa determinacja jego Harry'ego i bezkompromisowa podejście, niezależnie od tego, co miało to zrobić z jego sercem: (mógłby skończyć nieodwracalnie złamany wewnątrz, nie do naprawienia i krzyczeć pod niebiosa, ale zrobiłby to.)

Tom mógłby żyć z tym faktem, a nawet przyjąć go, ze względu, że to odnosiło się również do niego. Nigdy nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że mógł zabić Harry'ego w mgnieniu oka, gdyby kiedykolwiek ośmielił się wystąpić całkowicie przeciwko niemu.

 _Ale teraz już nie, nie naprawdę._

Tu i teraz musiał zmierzyć się z faktem, że to już dłużej nie do końca prawda, okłamywał siebie przez wszystkie te dni. Pojedynkowanie się z Harry w chwili jego bolesnej zdrady nie miało nic wspólnego z logiką, a nawet wyborem; działał zupełnie instynktownie.

Nawet w tej chwili jednoznacznie, całkowicie, tak obiektywnie jak mógł, przyznał, że nie było większego zagrożenia dla niego niż Harry, jeśli ten by tak wybrał, (i otwarta słabość, która wyssała jego siłę, nawet jeśli tego nie zrobił) nie Bones i jego dociekliwość, nie Grindelwald, nawet Dumbledore, wciąż w to wątpił.

Jego umysł wciąż miał wizje życia bez Harry'ego; niemal nie potrzebował informacji, jakie miał o życiu Voldemorta, by wiedzieć, jak to będzie. Tom już stąpał na cienkiej krawędzi swojej cierpliwości, starając się uniknąć błędów Dziadunia. Jego jedyną radością w tym zamęcie był głównie Harry i byłby znudzony, niewiarygodnie znudzony, bez jego obecności. (Także bezbarwny i pusty) Żadna inna interakcja nie mogłaby kiedykolwiek tak przyciągnąć jego uwagi, (choć odkrył ukryte głębie nawet w tych, których uważał wcześniej za otwarte księgi) i nikt nie mógł przebić jego Harry'ego, w żadnym stopniu.

Więc nie był już chętny, może nawet nie był w stanie, zniszczyć owego zagrożenia, chyba, że jego partner zaatakowałby go pierwszy z zabójczą intencją. (A nawet wtedy nie był całkowicie pewien, że nie zawaha się na ułamek chwili... I to było wszystko, czego Harry będzie potrzebował, chwilę.)

 _Mógł wybaczyć mu jego własne błędy, ale nigdy jego niepewność i słabość, jaką spowodował. Z drugiej strony, błogosławieństwem było, że Harry tego nie zrozumiał, to ratowało jego godność._

Ostatecznie ściśle logiczną rzeczą dla niego będzie działać tak, jak już powiedział Harry'emu: pozwolić mu żyć tylko dlatego, żeby mógł zachować Horkruksa i korzyść z jego więzi z Jasną stroną. To był dobry sposób, aby nie powtarzać błędów Voldemorta i zachować różnorodność. Ale to niosło swoje problemy:

PIERWSZY: Zostało już udowodnione, że nie może ufać słowu Harry'ego gdyby stawało między nim a jego zasadami, a nawet najmniejszego szacunku dla własnego życia. Co gorsza, nie mógł _\- nawet teraz_ \- zupełnie tego lekceważyć.

DRUGI: Chociaż, jako logiczna racjonalizacja to miało sens, był na tyle uczciwy wobec siebie, w tej chwili, by przyznać, że nie utrzymałoby się w chwili próby. Jeśli zachowałby Harry'ego przy życiu, nawet na wyciągniecie ręki, tylko dla własnych korzyści, to długo tak nie zostanie. Raczej wcześniej niż później, albo złamie się i zabije go lub podda się ponownie jego szalonemu przyciąganiu.

Co ponownie prowadziło do pierwszego punktu: Harry kochał go, ale nie zawaha się go zniszczyć, jeśli będzie zmuszony, a nawet, jeśli Tom próbowałby mu to wybaczyć i poświęci lata na karanie go za to przestępstwo, nigdy nie powstrzyma się przed odpychaniem go, bez względu na wszystko.

Zapewne poświęci życie karząc mu cierpieć za to, aż Harry złamie się i odegra, zmuszając się do odpowiedzi.

 _Całkowicie nie do przyjęcia._ Zatem powrót do pierwszego planu.

Ale zakładając, że uda mu się utrzymać Harry'ego w oficjalnych relacjach, nie dostanie nawet prostej satysfakcji zobaczenia jak Złoty Chłopiec cierpi z powodu jego odrzucenia. Mały drań nie będzie miał łatwego życia, tego był pewien, ale Tom wiedział też, że w końcu przez to przejdzie i będzie kontynuować swoje życie, mniej lub bardziej nienaruszony, jak zrobił to do tej pory już dwa razy.

To już się działo. Harry już zaczął dystansować się od swoich przyjaciół, aby ich chronić i nawiązywał nowe znajomości instynktownie przygotowując się, do rozpoczęcia od nowa; Auror Bones (jako wzór, którym się dla niego stawał) był po prostu najbardziej rażącym przykładem. Tom nie mógł nawet udawać, że byłby w ogóle zdolny do przyjęcia takiej perspektywy; _Czas, myśli, emocje i uwaga Harry'ego były jego, nikogo innego, w ten czy inny sposób._

Nagle Tom nie mógł powstrzymać złamanego, gorzkiego, niemal histerycznego śmiechu.

Cała analiza wyciągnęła na powierzchnię wspomnienia z debat, jakie miał z Voldemortem na temat Harry'ego. Był wtedy tak zuchwały, rzucając swoje racje jak sztylety, tak pewny w swoich przekonaniach i wiedzy, że nigdy nie zamierzał stać się czymś tak obrzydliwym. Wciąż nie cofał nic, co wykazywał, jednak niektóre stwierdzenia Voldemorta raniły teraz, jak nie mogły wtedy, ale szczerze to jego własne go skazały.

Wyprostował się. _Nie da satysfakcji nawet resztkom pamięci Węża._

 _Musi być rozwiązanie, z którym mógłby żyć!_

 _Jednak,_ nieważne jak bardzo szukał, nie mógł wymyślić czegoś, co pozwoli mu zaakceptować powrót Harry'ego lub dać mu impuls do rozstania się z nim raz na zawsze.

 _Ale może nie myślał o tym w odpowiedni sposób?_

 _Być może po prostu potrzebował zacząć wszystko od nowa?_

 _Harry był tak zaniepokojony swoim rosnącym szaleństwem, że był gotowy dać się spetryfikować, aby uniknąć zagrożenia dla innych, może po prostu musiał dać mu jeszcze jedną szansę, aby spróbował?_

Jak dla niego, nie było żadnego cholernego powodu, aby miał spędzić pięćdziesiąt lat znudzony. Podłączył się do osłon Potterów i miał zaklęcie czasu, mógł bardzo łatwo iść do przodu w czasie, porwać małego Harry'ego i wychować go jak chciał. Oczywiście nie aby pewnego dnia stał się jego kochankiem (ta myśl była obrzydliwa), ale mógłby zdobyć sobie godnego towarzysza.

A Harry wychowany przez niego nie miałby tej, szczerze mówiąc obsesyjnej moralności, a nawet, jeśli to naprawdę było coś wrodzonego i tak nie będzie znów, jakby cały świat spoczywał na jego barkach. Więcej, miałby całe poświęcenie Harry'ego skierowane wyłącznie na niego, niekwestionowane przez nikogo i nic.

 _To był ważny punkt._

Tom westchnął.

 _Ważny punkt, czy nie, nie zrobi tego._

Najprostszym powodem było to, że nie ma zamiaru zostać ojcem i przyjąć te bezsensowne obowiązki wobec dziecka, nawet dla Harry'ego.

(Nawet, jeśli Harry zgodziłby się na jego plan, aby stać się pewnego dnia rodzicami, nie dojdzie do tego, zastępcza matka lub Harry będą zajmować się niedogodnościami.)

Ale było też i dużo głębszy punkt: Nawet gdyby polubił dziecko, (a jeśli było dziecko, które mógłby polubić, to właśnie on) to jednak nie będzie jego Harry. Ich wspólna przeszłość związała ich razem a także i osobista historia Harry'ego, która go ukształtowała; mężczyzna jakim był zostanie wymazany, zadanie było bezcelowe.

Deszcz stał się mocniejszy, Tom go zignorował.

Widząc, że nigdy nie będzie naprawdę zadowolony z niczego, poza samym Harrym, dokładnie takim, jaki jest, jego umysł zaczął zgłębiać bardziej podstępne ścieżki. Wiedział, od kiedy Harry umarł, że jego dusza pozostała przywiązana do jego Horkruksa i w konsekwencji do niego. Tak więc, gdyby umarł i tak pozostał, nie będzie miał innego wyboru, jak go nawiedzać, niezdolny udać się nigdzie, poza byciem u jego boku i przede wszystkim, bezwzględnie bezsilny by wpływać na żadne z jego decyzji.

W chwili, gdy myśl ta pojawiła się w jego umyśle Tom chwycił się za brzuch, prawie zginając się z mdłości.

Tom nie był tak słaby i niezdolny do życia bez niego lub do radzenia sobie z Harrym, żeby zniszczyć go, by zmusić do pozostania w jakikolwiek sposób przy nim. To było naganne i poniżej niego i tylko ktoś tak zdegenerowany jak Zwyrodnialec mógłby na to pójść.

To był, w końcu ostateczny plan Voldemorta dotyczący Harry'ego. Czuł się brudny przez samo pomyślenie o tym. Nie, żeby Harry zasłużył na to; nie zrobił nic poza byciem sobą. _Jeśli_ Tom uznał, że to było zbyt wiele i tak miała to być czysta śmierć; _tyle był mu winien._ Nie był swoim ojcem.

Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek potrzebował takiego żałosnego środka; Harry zawsze w końcu z własnej woli wybierał jego, jeśli miał wybór.

Tom nie był też swoją matką.

Jednak, gdy zaledwie migawki jego rodziców nasiliły jego mdłości a sama myśl, o byciu jak oni zniesmaczała go, jakaś część bezlitosnej logiki Toma upierała się, by się z tym nie zgodzić i podkreślała coraz więcej podobieństw.

Nie miał wyboru, musiał zmierzyć się z taką możliwością.

* * *

 _{Oczywiście znał podstawowe fakty na temat swoich rodziców na długo przed spotkaniem ojca: Nazwisko Riddle w oczywisty sposób nie było czystej krwi i jego dokładne badania ujawniły Gauntów i ich możliwe miejsce pobytu stosunkowo łatwo. Skandal z małżeństwem był wystarczająco soczysty w społeczności czystej krwi, że plotkowali jeszcze dwanaście lat później, a nawet spekulacje dotyczące eliksirów miłosnych nie były niespotykane. (Wstydliwe szczegóły, które zostały potwierdzone przez jego toksyczną reakcję na Amortentię.)_

 _Jednak te fakty były tylko suchym szkieletem. Planowana wizyta u tego złamanego Morfina i jego nędznego ojca odkryła więcej niespodzianek niż oczekiwał, nawet z wiedzą Harry'ego..._

 _Jego matka rzeczywiście była na tyle słaba, by użyć eliksiru, aby zachęcić jego ojca ale, jak się dowiedział ze wspomnień samego mężczyzny, nie stało się tak z powodu czegoś tak obrzydliwego jak zauroczenie. Merope to zaplanowała i usidliła starszego Riddle'a, za pomocą mikstury a nawet Imperiusa, aby uciec od swojego nędznego, bolesnego, nieznośnego życia..._

 _Tom szczerze mógłby szanować za to matkę. Użyła sprytnego myślenia i każdego ze swoich talentów, od wężomowy do mikstur i zaklęć, wszystko by nagiąć jego ojca do jej woli. Jednak to jej działania po tym, jak udało jej się przekonać go, by uciekł z nią do Londynu i się z nią ożenił, wymazały całkowicie wymieniony szacunek dla jej osiągnięcia._

 _Czym innym było, zrobić coś aby przetrwać a nawet rozwinąć się, ale ona zrobiła rzecz nie do pomyślenia i uwierzyła we własne kłamstwa. Tom naprawdę czuł się chory, kiedy przeglądał wspomnienia i zobaczył, że jego matka była coraz bardziej zauroczona i żałosna, im więcej dni i miesięcy spędziła z jego ojcem. Życzliwsza osoba mogłaby uznać to za nieuniknione, jako że ojciec traktował ją o wiele lepiej, niż prawie na pewno była przyzwyczajona, (jak na ironię, jakby gdyby całym jego życiem), ale Tom nie był taką osobą i uważał jedynie, że to żałosne i / lub głupie._

 _Jego ojciec był równie wielkim zaskoczeniem. Wciąż był brudnym mugolem i nawet nie wpół - przyzwoitym człowiekiem. (Słowa Harry'ego nie jego). Ale nadal miał wystarczająco dużo siły woli w swojej duszy, by w końcu udało mu się pokonać Imperiusa. Dodatkowo miał niesamowite zdolności aktorskie, (kiedy zaczął się opierać) zachowując się dokładnie w taki sam sposób, w stosunku do Merope. Matka z kolei używała Niewybaczalnego coraz częściej w ciągu pięciu miesięcy, gdy przebywała z nim. (Być może cierpiała z powodu rzekomej alergii na eliksir, którą ponoć powodował u niektórych kobiet w ciąży, ale to tylko domysły z jego strony - nie znany fakt.) Mimo to, Tom nie mógł znaleźć w sobie jakiegokolwiek szacunku dla tych talentów, skoro jego ojciec okazał się jeszcze gorszym cholernym tchórzem niż już oczekiwał, naprawdę gorzej niż szlam._

 _Bo kiedy Tom Riddle Senior był pewny siebie i podjął działania, łamiąc różdżkę Merope, nie tylko uciekł tak szybko jak się dało, choć już wiedział, że jego żona była w ciąży (Tom nawet nie próbował wspominać, jak uprzejmy i troskliwy był w ciągu uprzednich dwóch miesięcy z powodu wspomnianej ciąży), ale kiedy dotarł do domu, nawet nie miał odwagi, by kontynuować swoje życie, ograniczając się do domu i niemal nie wychodząc, dopóki on sam nie przyszedł się z nim zmierzyć. Cóż, wysłał detektywa, aby dowiedzieć się o losie żony i syna, po kilku latach, ale wiadomości nie wystarczyły, aby przezwyciężył swój strach i nigdy nie zbliżył się do niego, choć znał jego miejsce pobytu._

 _Tom był bardzo szczęśliwy i chętny, aby zrealizować najgorsze z jego lęków.}_

* * *

Bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał, Tom nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że nie był dużo lepszy niż jego matka. Fakt, że złamał i zdobył Harry'ego zanim nadszedł właściwy czas dowodził tego. Wciąż nie miał jakiegokolwiek dowodu, że jego partner w ogóle wybrałby go w ten sposób będąc przy zdrowych zmysłach. Nawet cały bałagan, jakiego narobił mógł być podświadomym sposobem Harry'ego by złamać blokadę zależności od niego. Tom ani nie był w tym paranoikiem, ani nie dramatyzował; jego ostrożna natura dręczyła go wątpliwościami odkąd został obudzony pocałunkami Harry'ego, tego pierwszego ranka.

Nic naprawdę nie mogło złamać ich więzi _\- sam fakt, że nadal to rozważał był dowodem_ \- ale może jego wcześniejsze rozumowanie, że zdrowsze byłoby utrzymanie platonicznej odległości - było mimo wszystko słuszne. _(Nie mógł powstrzymać przypomnienia sobie, że wystarczająco interesująco, owa decyzja została podjęta po letniej wizycie w konkretnym dworku.)_

Mimo to, odkładając czarny humor i samoświadomość - wszystko, co wiedział o Harrym podkreślało, że jego partner nie zrobiłby tego błędu, jeśli nie byliby razem. Że nawet, jeśli chciał chronić swoich przyjaciół bez względu na cenę, zwróciłby uwagę na okoliczności.

Coś wewnątrz Tom zmiękło nieznacznie z tą myślą _\- Harry zarówno trzymał się go i walczył z nim, dając z siebie wszystko_ \- i pozwolił sobie przypomnieć przeprosiny Harry'ego, _z jakiegoś powodu to nadal mu przeszkadzało._ Wspomnienie przyszłoby natychmiast, nawet nie będąc niedawnym a jego całkowite wycofanie, jakby dosłownie wypaliło się w jego głowie: Harry był zarówno szczery i namiętny, by naprawić sprawy między nimi, ale to nie było to, to były jego oczy.

Tom zacisnął usta ze świadomością, że pod koniec tej rozmowy Harry wyglądał bardzo podobnie do wspomnienia jego matki, był tak pusty, jakby cały jego świat rozpadał się wokół niego, ale to też nie mogła być prawda. Obserwował Harry'ego ostrożnie przez wszystkie te dni i nie dotarło jeszcze do niego jak cena jego ślubów (nie tylko tych między nimi, ale tych bardziej ogólnych) miała wpływać na całe jego życie. Wciąż nie dotarło. Rozpacz Harry'ego była tylko przez niego. Może mylił się sądząc, że nie przeżywał tego, tak jak on. To zdecydowanie było wystarczającym powodem, by wysłuchać jeszcze raz tych przeprosin. _– Nigdy nie chciał mieć w ogóle nic wspólnego z tym draniem, swoim ojcem._

Wstał, ale zawahał się ponownie.

Podczas gdy on był w nieco bardziej ugodowym nastroju Tom był jeszcze zły i potrzebował zemsty, _może nie powinien widzieć się jeszcze z Harrym, aż rozwiąże to trochę lepiej._

Rzeczywiście, konsekwencje przyrzeczeń Harry'ego były tak monumentalne dla nich obu, zwłaszcza, jeśli zatrzyma go u swojego boku, że nie mógł pozwolić temu przejść bez echa, nawet gdyby chciał. (A nie chciał). Ale to jednak nie oznaczało, że to bezpośrednio jego Harry miał za to zapłacić. Im więcej o tym myślał, tym więcej widział w tym sensu. Jego pół-Gryfon może działał zgodnie ze swoją naturą, ale to na pewno nie było całkowicie wrodzone, ktoś wychował go w ten sposób.

 _Jak to zostało opisane w tym wspomnieniu? A-ha!_

 _\- Jesteś również pół naznaczony przez człowieka, a nie przeznaczenie jako ofiarę. -_ Zdecydowanie nie tak wrodzone.

 _Może powinien po prostu przekierować swoją wściekłość i wymierzyć karę osobom odpowiedzialnym za zniszczenie u jego partnera poczucia własnej_ _wartości i instynktu samozachowawczego?_ Ta myśl bardziej do niego przemawiała, ale (tu Tom westchnął) _był jeszcze problem._

Tom nienawidził go, nienawiścią palącą bardziej niż żrący kwas, ale musiał przyznać, że nie może _jeszcze_ , zaatakować sam Dumbledore'a. Z pomocą Harry'ego założyłby się, że mógłby. A pomimo, że Złoty Chłopiec oburzyłby się na niego, gdyż raniło jego poczucie fair play, by ktoś inny zapłacił zamiast niego, miał tyle do zarzucenia Starcowi, że mógłby w końcu wyrazić zgodę.

Problemem było to, że nawet rozwiązawszy tę sprawę, nie mogli sobie jeszcze pozwolić, aby go zabić. Potrzebowali, by co najmniej pierwszy ich zaatakował, ale był zbyt inteligentny aby zrobić w sposób otwarty...

 _Jednak nie był jeszcze gotowy porzucić ten tok myślenia..._

Cóż, pomysłodawca był obecnie nietykalny, ale to nie znaczy, że wykonawca zbrodni może mu ujść. Vernon Dursley był już na jego liście jego celów i Tom aż zatarł ręce z radości, gdy zaczął planować dokonanie zemsty. Od momentu powrotu, do sposobu by go podejść i oczywiście wszystkie tortury, jakie miał zamiar na nim wykonać, dopóki - _w końcu -_ pozwoliłby mu na śmierć.

(Smażenie w jego własnym sosie było bardzo zachwalane.)

Ale nawet, gdy o tym myślał, uczucie niepokoju powoli zabiło jego radość i głębsza analiza zatrzymała go w miejscu. Tom ledwo powstrzymał ciężkie przekleństwo, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie mógł zabić tego śmiecia albo _przynajmniej, jeszcze nie._

Powodem nie były jakiekolwiek uczucia, jakie Harry mógłby mieć wobec tego drania _, (nie, żeby to go obecnie powstrzymało_ ). Wręcz przeciwnie był prawie pewien, że w głębi jego partner nienawidził swojego wuja, co najmniej tak, jak on sam nienawidził swoich opiekunów w sierocińcu.

Problem polegał na tym, że sposobem Harry'ego na radzenie sobie (i przetrwanie) z każdą gwałtowną (a czasem po prostu zbyt intensywną) emocją było stłumienie i zaprzeczenie, aż do dnia, gdy mógł stawić jej czoła. Ale był jeszcze daleko od gotowości na coś takiego ze swoją rodziną. Jego partner nawet nie zaakceptował faktu, że był ofiarą przemocy, nieważne co czuł w tym temacie.

Jeśli zabiłby Vernona i rzucił to Harry'emu w twarz (pół celu wyprawy) lub nawet Harry odkryłby to na własną rękę, wtedy jego partner byłby zmuszony zmierzyć się i spróbować dojść do ładu z wszystkim, co wycierpiał i swoją własną nienawiścią, Tom wątpił, że mógłby to zrobić w jego obecnym delikatnym stanie i pozostać z nienaruszoną psychiką.

To mogłoby się stać najwcześniej po rytuale, albo po wmuszeniu Elixiru i części duszy do gardła Harry'ego.

(Nie był też całkowicie pewien, że Harry będzie gotowy do takiej konfrontacji wewnętrznej nawet po tym.)

 _Jeśli Tom chciałby całkowicie zniszczyć Harry'ego, mógł znaleźć o wiele bardziej przyjemne i zabawne sposoby, by to osiągnąć._

Nie dlatego, że jego pragnienie zemsty ustało, przeciwnie. Ale po uspokajającym oddechu, by złagodzić rozczarowanie, zdał sobie sprawę, że był jeszcze ktoś właściwy by się wyżyć, faktycznie bezpośredni inicjator i katalizator obecnego bałaganu. _Och, miał zamiar cieszyć się z rozprawienia z Pijaczyną, co najmniej tak samo, jak z tamtymi draniami. Nadal musiał oczywiście uważać, kucharz był swego rodzaju znaną postacią, ale miał zamiar zdobyć dzisiaj odpowiedzi i ostatecznie dostać swoją krwawą zemstę. (I byłoby to dość intrygującym wyzwaniem, przełamanie zabezpieczenia amuletu.)._

Powoli złośliwy uśmiech zaczął pojawiać się na ustach Toma.

 _Jeśli rozegra swoje karty właściwie, może zrobić to, co chciał z Grekiem (nawet z finezją) a Harry nie będzie miał czelności nic zrobić, nawet jeśli będzie się pienił ze wściekłości. To było w końcu, jego własne spostrzeżenie, że burak może pracować dla Dumbledore'a..._

Zdecydowanie w lepszym humorze Tom sprawdził czy wygląda reprezentacyjnie, w ramach przygotowań do aportacji a następnie zatrzymał się w miejscu z odgłosem niezadowolenia. Podczas gdy jego ubrania były chronione przed deszczem, nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego o magicznej pelerynie, na której widział wiele plam. Szaty w szczególności były prawie jak szmaty a jego włosy, mimo że suche, zaczęły skręcać się w loki od wilgoci. Wszystko to było łatwo naprawić, oczywiście, ale nawet bez plam i łez wciąż czuł się brudny.

 _Ledwo się nadawał do pokazania publicznie, nawet jeśli Kocioł był ledwie o krok wyżej od rudery. Może musiał najpierw kogoś sprawdzić?_

* * *

Chwila koncentracji i aportował się w zupełnie inne miejsce, pukając do drzwi bez wahania... Tom spodziewał się skrzata domowego i braku natychmiastowych problemów, ale to nie był Pechen'ye, który otworzył mu drzwi, ale pani domu.

\- Tom! - Nadia wyglądała na bezgranicznie wstrząśniętą, gdy zobaczyła go u swoich drzwi tak szybko a nawet w ogóle, po ostatnim katastrofalnym spotkaniu.

…Jednak nie kazała mu natychmiast się wynieść.

\- Dobry wieczór, Pani Kirowa, mogę wejść? - Uśmiechnął się uroczo.

Nadia dalej sprawiała przez chwilę wrażenie zaskoczonego kota a potem otrząsnęła się z tego i wprowadziła go do środka.

\- Och, wejdź do środka, głupij malczik (głupi chłopaku) jest chłodno na zewnątrz i leje jak z cebra. - Wręcz zaciągnęła go do łazienki _, na szczęście nie dotykając skóry._

\- Najpierw musisz się umyć. - Tom pozwolił na to, jako że to było dokładnie to, co chciał zrobić i zignorował przymiotnik. Sprawił mu przyjemność luksusowy, gorący prysznic, a kiedy wyszedł jego ubrania były umyte, wyprasowane i gotowe. Nadia zaoferowała mu też obiad, który łaskawie przyjął, chciał uniknąć spędzenia zbyt dużo czasu w Kotle, nawet jako alibi.

Obiad był zarówno smaczny jak spokojny, (zupa shchi z polewką) jako, że Nadia nie wznowiła swojej polityki wypytywania, choć widział, że płonęła z chęci zapytania o niego i Harry'ego. Nawet nie spytała o późną porę wizyty, lub jego niezwykle nieporządny wygląd. Przyjęła niejasne odpowiedzi jakie jej podał, choć widział, że nie bardzo je kupiła, nigdy nie próbując sprawić, by poczuł się niemile widziany.

Tom był pewien, że gdyby się zjawił pokryty krwią i wnętrznościami i poprosił ją, aby go kryła - zgodziłaby się. Mógł nawet przenieść się do tego domu następnego dnia a ona nadal nie narzekałaby na to, byłby mile widziany, nawet jeśli martwiłaby się o niego.

 _Aż tak mógł jej zaufać._

Nawet gdyby tu ustawił zaklęcie czasu (tak, jak zaplanował) lub nawet sprowadził Vernona, by się nim zająć w wolnym czasie, wciąż nie wezwałaby Aurorów na niego a może nawet pomogłaby mu, gdyby wytłumaczył swoje powody.

 _Była więcej niż przydatna, i zaczął ponownie rozważać swoje postanowienie, by ją zabić._

Jednak oczywiście, kosztowało ją wiele, nie wsadzenie nosa w jego sprawy i postanowił rzucić jej coś, gdy odprowadzała go do kominka.

\- Możemy wpaść odwiedzić cię po Nowym Roku. - Nie potrzebował wyjaśniać, co znaczyło "my".

Jej zachwycony uśmiech pokazał, że zrozumiała.

\- Będę szczęśliwa goszcząc was, was obu. - Odpowiedziała natychmiast.

Od teraz nie będzie miał z nią żadnych problemów.

 _Kto wie, jeśli Złoty Chłopiec nie doprowadzi go do tego czasu do szaleństwa, może nawet dotrzymać obietnicy._

\- Bądź ostrożny. - Brzmiały jej pożegnalne słowa.

 _Cóż niektóre rzeczy nie zmieniły się bez względu na wszystko..._

Tom, choć kpiąc w środku, tylko uśmiechnął się uroczo i powiedział, że będzie.

* * *

Pub nie był tego wieczoru całkiem zatłoczony, ale nadal był nieprzyjemnie pełny. Jednakto zostawiało mu kilka opcji i Tom starannie wybrał stolik. Nie do końca w mrocznym kącie, aby nie wyglądać podejrzanie, ale też nie na widoku. Minęło tylko kilka minut, nim kelnerka do niego podeszła, a wtedy uśmieszek / uśmiech Toma, był niemal szczery w cieniu jego kaptura na łatwość z jaką rzeczy układały się na swoim miejscu.

\- Co mogę podać, sir? - Sybil Trelawney zapytała go nieśmiało, ale starając się brzmieć profesjonalnie. ( _Starając się, było tu kłuczowe.)_

Ale "sir" miało zaskoczony i niemal flirtujący akcent gdy go rozpoznała.

Tom pozwolił sobie na uśmiech gdy odwzajemnił spojrzenie z pełną intensywnością; dziewczyna zarumieniła się jak piwonia.

\- Jajka po szkocku i kieliszek czerwonego wina. - Zamówił a potem udał, że się zastanawia.

\- Jesteś Sybil Trelawney prawda, na piątym rok Gryffindoru?

\- Znasz mnie? – Młoda Trelawney brzmiała trochę z niedowierzaniem i niemal słabo, jej twarz niemal płonęła.

Tom z wprawą zachował ciepły ton.

\- Tak, zauważyłem cię w szkole i zapytałem o twoje nazwisko.

Trelawney łyknęła to.

Wyglądała jakby wstrzymała oddech na kilka chwil i patrzyła na niego jak rażona piorunem. ( _To nie wyglądało dobrze przy jej brzydkich okularach krótkowidza)_

\- Zapytałeś? - Spytała onieśmielona, gdy jej palce bawiły się jej długim roztrzepanym warkoczem, nerwowym i nieświadomie wiele mówiącym gestem. (Najszybszy podbój w jego życiu!)

 _Informacje Harry'ego były bardziej niż poprawne._ Tom drwił wewnątrz z jej głupoty. _Jak cholera, że miałby to zrobić._

Nawet jeśli czułby choć ślad pociągu do dziewczyn, nie spojrzałby na nią w ten sposób. Straszliwie chuda i absolutnie bez biustu (wyglądająca najwyżej na czternastolatkę), nie wspominając, że twarz, okulary (cal grubości, nie takie znośne jak Harry'ego) i te włosy.

Naprawdę najmilsza rzecz do jakiej mógł ją porównać to konik polny.

...I to tylko sam jej wygląd; jej mózg wielkości grochu nie dodawał zalet. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Dziadunio pozwolił, by ten robak dyktował jego życie swoimi pomyjami, prawdopodobnie kolejny dowód jego degeneracji... Na szczęście nie musiał cierpieć jej towarzystwa ani chwili dłużej.

Kucharz, choć raz jedwabistym (choć trochę głupawym) głosem przerwał rzekomą idyllę.

\- Sybil, zadbaj o innych klientów i kuchnię, ja zajmę się tym tutaj. - Wyglądał raczej morderczo, mówiąc to a jego ton nie pozwalał na dyskusję.

Trelawney wyglądała na bardzo tym zawstydzoną i odrobinę złą, ale posłuchała od razu.

\- Tak Mantho.

Gdy dziewczyna odeszła mordercze intencje zniknęły z jego twarzy, nawet jeśli niechęć pozostała i wymienili spojrzenia w bitwie charakterów. Wreszcie Aggelakis spuścił oczy pierwszy i przywołał zakurzoną butelkę wina i parę kieliszków.

\- Proszę, czarodziejska Raki, napój mężczyzn. - Oferta tymczasowego rozejmu.

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego w bardzo lodowaty sposób, (ale taki, który mógł z powodzeniem ukryć zakres jego własnej nienawiści) i sprawdził szybko butelkę. Widząc, że nie była naruszona w żaden sposób, otworzył ją i powtórzył proces z jej zawartością, tylko aby ponownie się upewnić, że była czysta.

\- Dziękuję.

Rozejm zaakceptowany, Grek usiadł naprzeciwko Toma, lewitował butelkę, by im nalewała i postawił kilka osłon.

\- Spodziewałem się ciebie od kilku dni, jestem ci winien przynajmniej wyjaśnienie. - Nie wydawał się ani w najmniejszym stopniu winny, ani skruszony.

\- Jesteś. - Tom potwierdził i dodał swoje własne osłony, czekając aż zacznie mówić.

To wciąż nie nastąpiło. Aggelakis odczekał trochę z małym uśmieszkiem (wytrzymując jego sztyletowanie wzrokiem) a następnie machnął kieliszkiem w toaście. Tom ledwo zwilżył wargi napojem, by uszanować tradycję. _Mocna rzecz!_ Mógł na pewno docenić taki napój, ale nie tu i teraz, _wolał zachować rozum._

Teraz Grek zaczął mówić.

\- To co zrobiłem, co zażądałem od tego chłopca - nie, tego mężczyzny - jest niewybaczalne. _Ο Θεός να με συγχωρέσει_ (Niech Bóg mi wybaczy.).. Gdybym wiedział wcześniej, co to mu uczyniło, nie zrobiłbym tego. - Wziął obfity łyk.

Magia Toma zapłonęła i potrzebował całej swojej kontroli, by nie pociąć go na kawałki.

\- Jeżeli czujesz konieczność przeprosin kieruj je do Harry'ego, przestań marnować mój czas.

Ramiona mężczyzny opadły, wydawał się zmęczony i starszy.

\- On ich nie przyjmie, stwierdzi, że to była jego decyzja.

To była prawda, Tom wykonał najlżejsze skinięcie głową, ale nie miał zamiaru mu odpuścić bez uderzenia.

 _\- Ακόμα και αν ο Χάρι δέχονταν την απολογία σου ο Θεός ο ίδιος δε θα το έκανε._ (Nawet jeśli sam Harry przyjąłby przeprosiny, Twój Bóg tego nie zrobi). - Powiedział prawie uprzejmie.

Aggelakis zamarł.

Tom cieszył się szokiem Greka; to był dopiero początek jego zemsty za wszystkie czasy, gdy pijak mruknął coś nieokrzesanego lub obraźliwego a on ukrywał reakcję, aby nie zdradzić swojej przewagi znajomością języka drugiej osoby.

* * *

{Zaczął naprawdę dość wcześnie, był dopiero na drugim roku, a już był niewymownie znudzony niewymagającym programem nauczania, kiedy odkrył prawdziwy skarb: bibliotekę w bibliotece pełną greckich zwojów i manuskryptów. To nie było naprawdę tak zaskakujące; Łaciński nie był jedynym z języków ezoteryki a od kiedy Hogwart zbudowano, minęło jeszcze ponad czterysta lat, zanim Bizancjum padło przed Turkami.

Stało się to jego ulubionym zajęciem i włączył też inne języki na przestrzeni lat, nie tylko te europejskie (choć uczył się również ich) gdyż były one łatwo powiązane ze sobą i wciąż główne zaklęcia były po łacinie, ale poza tym arabski i także azjatyckie. Chciał w pełni poświęcić się chińskiemu i japońskiemu na swoim piątym roku, ale wtedy poznał Harry'ego i lawina ruszyła, nigdy już nie miał takiej ilości wolnego czasu. Och, projekt nigdy nie został porzucony; tylko postępował teraz wolniej.}

* * *

Tom kierował tylko połowę swojej uwagi na Greka, ale nie przegapił ani sekundy jego mamrotania. Jakkolwiek było wkurzające, że choć drań w końcu został upokorzony, to nie wystarczyło, żeby go ukorzyć.

Nawet teraz po prostu patrzył na niego, nie cofając się o cal.

 _-_ _Δε σε συμπαθώ Ριντλ, αλλά χρωσταώ και σε σένα μια απολογία_. (Nie lubię Cię Riddle, ale tobie też jestem winien przeprosiny.). - Teraz, gdy było oczywiste, że został przyłapany, Grek wrócił do swego języka.

 _\- Είσαι αλαζόνας, φαντασμένος, ανήλεος, δόλιος και περιφρονείς όλους όσους θεωρείς κατωτέρους σου, δηλαδή όλο τον κόσμο_. (Jesteś arogancki, zarozumiały, bezlitosny, kłamliwy i patrzysz z lekceważeniem na każdego, kogo uważasz za gorszego od siebie, co oznacza cały świat.) - Wziął kolejny łyk.

 _\- Αλλά σε αδίκησα, ο τρόπος που επέλεξα να σε αντιμετωπίσω δεν ήταν αντρίκιος_. (Ale zrobiłem błąd, to jak wybrałem cię traktować nie było godne mężczyzny.) - Zamilkł.

Tom też musiał się napić. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś wyłożył mu to w ten sposób, zupełnie bez uczucia i bez uznania, kim był; nawet Dumbledore nigdy nie powiedział mu, co myślał o nim prosto w twarz. Harry krzyczał na niego wystarczająco często, ale nigdy tych wszystkich rzeczy razem i zawsze było coś zmniejszające efekt. _Po pierwsze_ : przybył z przyszłości, więc nie doszedł do tego sam i _Po drugie_ : wybrał zostanie z nim, pomimo tego, więc to po prostu stawało się bardziej ekscytujące. O tak, zamierzał w końcu zabić aroganckiego greckiego drania, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości; po prostu potrzebował chwili by się przegrupować, splótł dłonie.

\- _Ενδιαφέρον λογύδριο, απλά δεν πολυκαταλαβαίνω το νόημα του_ _._ (Intrygująca mowa, tylko nie bardzo rozumiem do czego zmierzasz.) _Υποθέτοντας ότι είμαι ότι ανέφερες ή υπονόησες ποτέ_ , (Zakładając, że jestem wszystkim, co powiedziałeś lub kiedykolwiek domniemałeś,) - _Wciąż jeszcze nie było wskazane, przyznać cokolwiek wprost, na pewno nie wobec innego Legilimenty._

 _\- Έχει πραγματική σημασία η μέθοδος χειρισμού_ ; (Czy sposób traktowania naprawdę się liczy?) - Był trochę ciekawy; wzrok czarodzieja koncentrował się na środku jego nosa a był na tyle silnym Oklumentą, by Tom nie mógł przełamać jego osłon i wejść bez bezpośredniego kontaktu.

Aggelakis zaśmiał się chrapliwie.

\- _Υποθέτω ότι δεν θα μπορούσες να καταλάβεις, αμφιβάλλω ότι θεωρείς παράγοντα το ότι είσαι στην ηλικία που θα ήταν ο μακαρίτης ο γιος μου._ (Przypuszczam, że nie pojmiesz tego, wątpię, że kiedykolwiek przyjmiesz za powód fakt, że jesteś w wieku mojego zmarłego syna).

Tom uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

\- _Δύσκολα, περισσότερο ότι δεν είσαι σε θέση να επικρατήσεις_ _._ (Bynajmniej, raczej to, że nie byłbyś w stanie mnie tknąć.) - _Nawet się w tym nie przechwalał. Ale na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby podzielił nieszczęsny los bezwartościowego robaka, którego spłodził, jeśli ten drań nie był na tyle zaradny, aby być w stanie sobie z tym poradzić._

Aggelakis zadrwił w odpowiedzi.

 _\- Είναι αλήθεια, δεν μπορώ να σε φτάσω σε ωμή δύναμη, αλλά αν ήθελα να πεθάνεις θα σε είχα δηλητηριάσει το προηγούμενο καλοκαίρι, ακόμα και συ δεν ήσουν προσεκτικός όλες τις μέρες_. (To prawda, że nie mogę się z tobą równać na poziomie surowej mocy, ale gdybym chciał cię zabić, to bym cię otruł poprzedniego lata, nie byłeś uważny przez cały czas.)

Tom prychnął.

 _Wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze był ostrożny w każdym miejscu i okolicznościach, (z Harrym, jako jedynym możliwym wyjątkiem), ale jeśli ten kurzy móżdżek nie przestanie nadawać o tym, jak zbyt szlachetny był dla brudnych środków i nie wytłumaczy się, to zamierzał przyzwać jego własne noże i pokroić go na kawałki, nie dbając o jego ochronę._

Coś z jego myśli musiało być widoczne dla rozmówcy, bo zaczął mówić nieco bardziej pośpiesznie. _-_ _Το_ _Εννοώ_ , (Mam na myśli;) - pozwolił, by ich oczy się na moment spotkały.

\- _Έχω εργαστεί για επτά χρόνια στο ΔΣΜ,_ (Pracowałem przez siedem lat w ICW,) _και ήξερα από την πρώτη μάχη, ακριβώς αυτό που είσαι_ _:_ (i wiedziałem już od pierwszej bitwy, dokładnie czym jesteś _:)_ _από επίπεδα ισχύος στην εντελώς αποστασιοποιημένη ιδιοσυγκρασία_. (Z poziomu mocy i z całkowicie pozbawionego uczuć usposobienia.) - To on brzmiał na zupełnie bez uczuć.

\- _Δε διαφέρεις ιδιαίτερα απ" το Γκρίντελβαλντ και δεν θα είχες σηκώσει δαχτυλάκι για να βοηθήσεις αυτούς που πέθαιναν_ , (Nie jesteś tak różny od Grindelwalda i nie kiwnąłbyś palcem, aby pomóc umierającym) _αν ο Χάρι δεν είχε ριχτεί στη μάχη,_ (jeśli Harry nie rzuciłby się do walki,) _αλλά το έκανες γι'αυτόν όποτε ίσως κάνω λάθος._ (ale zrobiłeś to dla niego, więc może się mylę.) - Wciąż wyglądał na niepewnego.

Tom widział i słyszał wystarczająco.

 _\- Κατάλαβα_ , (O tak, widzę,) _επέλεξες αντίθετα να δέσεις το Χάρι στο άρμα σου ώστε να κάνει αυτός τη βρομοδουλειά σου με το Γκρίντελβαλντ_ (więc zamiast wybrać sam, związałeś Harry'ego do zrobienia za ciebie brudnej roboty z Grindelwaldem _) ακόμα και να τον αναγκάσεις να ακολουθήσει το όραμα σου για το υπόλοιπο της ζωής του_ , (a nawet zmusiłeś go by szedł za twoją jasną wizją przez resztę swojego życia). - Miękko wyrecytował.

– _Χρησιμοποιώντας τη φιλία του καθώς και την ανάγκη του για την κληρονομιά της οικογένειάς σου για να το πετύχεις_. (Używając jego przyjaźni i potrzeby twojego dziedzictwa rodzinnego by to osiągnąć.) - Wypowiedział śmiertelnie spokojnie. _\- Καλοπαιγμένο, κύριε, πολύ καλοπαιγμένο_! (Dobrze zagrane sir, dobrze zagrane!) - Zaczął wstawać, chcąc zerwać rozejm i jego ograniczenia.

Nawet bez Dumbledore'a pojawiającego się w tym obrazie, dla Toma sprawa była zamknięta. _Nie było żadnego długu._

Zbyt publiczne byłoby policzenie się z Aggelakisem teraz, ale następnym razem, gdy spotkają się sami - zginie.

Aggelakis zrobił to samo wyglądając na wściekłego.

 _\- Περίμενε μια στιγμή παιδί, δεν ξέρεις τα πάντα, κάθε άλλο_ (poczekaj chwilę dziecko; (Nie wiesz wszystkiego, daleko od tego). Θέλεις να κρίνεις, θα ακούσεις τα πάντα (Chcesz oceniać, dowiesz się wszystkiego).

Tom zignorował zwrot.

 _\- Πες μου τα τότε_. (Więc powiedz mi.) _– O tak, wciąż miał zamiar go zabić,_ _jednak były niejasne miejsca w jego umyśle, których nie mógł przeniknąć i chciał tych informacji._

Grek wyglądał szaro i staro, gdy westchnął głęboko i opadł ciężko z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

\- _Δεν σου τα είπα όλα πριν_. (Nie powiedziałem ci wszystkiego wcześniej _.) Ναι, βεβαιώθηκα για σένα στη μάχη_ , (Tak, zyskałem pewność co do ciebie podczas walki) _αλλά δεν ήταν μόνο η εμπειρία μου στο ΔΣΜ που με οδήγησε σε αυτό,_ (ale to nie tylko moje doświadczenie w ICW, które doprowadziło mnie do tego _,) έχω κληρονομήσει και κάτι από την άυλη οικογενειακή κατάρα επίσης._ (Odziedziczyłem coś z niematerialnego dziedzictwa/ przekleństwa rodzinnego.)

Tom nie mógł się powstrzymać, pochylił się do przodu.

\- _Πες μου._ (Powiedz mi). - _W porządku, coś z naiwności Voldemorta wciąż żyło wewnątrz_ _niego._

Aggelakis nie wyglądał na zachwyconego - nawet na podszytą winą radość - swoją wygraną, tylko na zdeterminowanego.

\- _Δεν είμαι προφήτης_ , (Nie jestem wyrocznią), _ούτε καν μάντης_ , (nawet nie jestem jasnowidzem,) _έχω μόνο την άτυχη τάση να ονειρεύομαι αληθινά._ (Mam tylko pechową skłonność do prawdziwych snów.)

Tom uniósł brew. Aggelakis kontynuował, wglądając martwo.

\- _Από τότε που πρωτοσυνάντησα εσάς τους δυο ονειρεύομαι θάνατο και καταστροφές,_ (Odkąd poznałem Cię miałem dwa rodzaje snów o śmierci i zniszczeniu,) _τα όνειρα ποικίλλουν ωστόσο_ , (choć różniące się.) _Μερικές φορές ανέρχεσαι μονός και γίνεσαι πολύ χειρότερος από τον Γκρίντελβαλντ_. (Czasami powstajesz sam i stajesz się o wiele gorszy niż Grindelwald.) - Odetchnął głęboko.

\- _Άλλες είναι ο Χάρι, ξυπνώντας διπλά στο πτώμα σου_ , (W innym, to Harry budzi się obok twojego martwego ciała,) _τρελαίνεται και σκοτώνει ότι κινείται._ (On szaleje i zabija wszystko, co się porusza.) - Nie miał do powiedzenia nic więcej.

Tom uwierzył mu, nie tylko dlatego, że w pierwszej mógł rozpoznać opis powstania Voldemorta a w drugiej dosłowne wspomnienie alternatywnego zakończenia, kiedy omal nie stracił Harry'ego, ale dlatego, że to, co widział w jego umyśle miało jasność wizji. To nie było najbardziej bolesne wspomnienie Harry'ego, podsycane przez jego najgorsze lęki i zrekonstruowane przez Aggelakisa by go pogrążyć, to było prawdziwe, mógł być pewien.

\- _Συνέχισε_. (Kontynuuj). - Rozkazał. Czarodziej tak zrobił.

\- _Δεν είναι η χειρότερη περίπτωση_ , (To zdecydowanie nie jest najgorsze.) _Κατά τις πρώτες περιπτώσεις που εγείρεστε χωριστά κάποιος σας νικάει τελικά._ (W tych pierwszych, kiedy powstajesz sam, ktoś w końcu cię pokonuje.) _Αλλά σε αυτές που τρελαίνεστε μαζί τίποτα δεν μπορεί να σώσει τον κόσμο από εσάς τους δύο,_ (ale w tych, gdy szalejecie razem, nic nie może uratować świata przed wami dwoma,) _και η Γη μας τελικά καταλήγει σε μια νεκρή ερημιά, ποτέ να συνέρθει,_ (i nasza Ziemia w końcu kończy jako pustynia bez życia, nie do odratowania.)

Tom nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie było czegoś uwodzicielskiego w ostatniej wizji. Nie było żadnego ograniczenia - ani zasad - hamujących ich zachowanie, cały świat był ich placem zabaw i byli bogami. Harry był tam wspaniały, jak wcielenie śmierci, kiedy rywalizowali. Śmiejąc się z takim zachwytem i beztroską, gdy Tom podpalił kontynent, żeby mu zaimponować.

Mógł uczciwie przyznać w duchu, że chciałby spotkać tego Harry'ego, nawet by mieć go tylko raz, ale nie by go zatrzymać. Nie tylko ze względu na gorzką wiedzę, że jego Harry wolałby zostać usunięty z całej płaszczyzny egzystencji: umysłem, ciałem i duszą, bardziej niż martwy, byle uniknąć takiego losu, ku jakiemu zmierzali.

Tom tego nie chciał.

Nie z powodu jakiejkolwiek litości, którą miał dla mas, nie mówiąc o współczuciu. Jak mrówki wyglądali tam w porównaniu z nim, jak mrówki, liczyli się w jego umyśle. Ale to, czym zdawał się stawać, czym obaj się stawali, było zupełnie inną sprawą.

 _Co się stało z jego ogromną inteligencją, jego dyscypliną i logiką? Wszystko, czym się szczycił i nad czym pracował w całym swoim życiu?_

Odeszło!

Gdzie choćby najmniejsze wyzwania?

Odeszły!

Byli jak dzikie bestie, (ale jak dzieło stwórcy) ledwie inteligentne, jak Rubeus Hagrid,  
nawet Zwyrodnialec był czymś więcej.

Nie chciał tego!

Dźwięk i uczucie szkła pękającego i wbijającego się w rękę, w jakiś sposób przebił jego szok; zniknął odłamki z dłoni bezróżdżkowo, jak odruch a na końcu zdał sobie sprawę z mówiącego coś głosu.

-...to musi tak być, _παλικάρι_ _μου_ , (chłopaku), widzę tylko możliwości i widziałem też pozytywne przyszłości. Jesteście razem w każdej z nich, co zdecydowanie nie jest bez znaczenia w tym stanie rzeczy...- Aggelakis przełączył się z powrotem na angielski próbując uzyskać odpowiedź i niezręcznie klepiąc go po ramieniu.

Tom posłał mu zaledwie jedno spojrzenie i ten się wzdrygnął.

\- Weź rękę. - Rozkazał bez nacisku i niemal bezgłośnie.

Aggelakis zrobił to od razu, wyglądając niemal na zawstydzonego swoją reakcją.

Pokrył to natychmiast, wracając do poprzedniego toku myślenia, niemal wypluwając słowa.

\- Teraz już rozumiem, uważasz, że chciałem zrobić to, co zrobiłem Harry'emu... Jednemu z moich niewielu prawdziwych przyjaciół w tym zapomnianym przez Boga kraju? Pomógłbym mu tylko za obietnicę opiekowania się Sybil... Zrobiłem to tylko po to, by zapewnić jedną z dobrych przyszłości, nawet jeśli skończycie zabijając siebie nawzajem, to byłoby lepszy rozwiązaniem dla świata i Harry'ego... - i tak dalej.

Tom prawie przewrócił oczami.

 _Co było z tymi wścibskimi Jasnymi pracusiami, że próbowali manipulować przyszłością według swoich gustów? To dawało Dumbledore'owi prawo do robienia swojego... a Złoty Chłopiec ważył się narzekać na jego manipulacje i despotyczne ciągoty..._

Zapytał tylko o jedno:

\- Co sprawia, że jesteś tak pewny, że nie zapewniłeś właśnie przyszłości, której tak bardzo się obawiasz, prawem przyczyny i skutku? To tylko możliwość. - _Niemal leniwie._

Pochylił się odrobinę na krześle z uśmiechem i cieszył nerwową reakcją czarodzieja. _To było o wiele bardziej przyjemne!_

Wreszcie Aggelakis wrócił do rozumu na tyle, by zaoferować spójną reakcję. - Tak nie może być, Harry jest przeciw temu związany przysięgą.

Uśmiech Toma był mroźniejszy niż Arktyka.

\- O tak, ależ może, Harry'ego wiąże przysięga, nie mnie, może po prostu spetryfikuję go, na tak długo jak jest potrzebne i wykonam zadanie samodzielnie. Kiedy wszystko się skończy i wszyscy będą martwi, lub wierni, obudzę go. Poczytalność Harry'ego nie wytrzyma oczywiście, takiego ciosu i ponieważ nikt nie będzie już dręczony ani podporządkowywany, nie będzie przysięgi, stąd do wieczności. - Poczuł się naprawdę dużo lepiej.

Aggelakis drżał jak liść i złapał się za rękę (i różdżkę wewnątrz rękawa) gotowy do rzucenia czegoś śmiertelnego. Tom nie bał się, że może odnieść sukces (jego własny amulet chronił go), ale nawet gdyby mógł sprowokować go do ataku a więc w konsekwencji do spędzenia kilka tygodni w areszcie lub Azkabanie, to mogło jednak wyeksponować jego nazwisko, nie wspominając, że był dzisiaj naprawdę zbyt zmęczony na taki bałagan.

\- Nie martw się, nie zrobię tego, wolę go zdrowego. - Grek posłał mu świdrujące spojrzenie, ale to tylko bardziej rozbawiło Toma.

\- Pożegnam się już z tobą, dobranoc.

Zabawne było to, że udało mu się też wykonać pierwszy etap swojej zemsty. Podczas, gdy Aggelakis opowiadał, Tom miał czas, aby zanalizować jego amulety. Jego matka była oczywiście słabszą, ale i tak nie miał na to żadnego wpływu i zablokowały wszelkie wpływy jakie mógł mieć na Harry'ego, ale znalazł sposób. Mógł użyć ogromnego rozszerzenia mocy by je pokonać, coś na pewno nie do przyjęcia publicznie, ale jeśli użyje mocy subtelnie, coś można zrobić.

Aggelakis obecnie uniknąłby Imperiusa lub Avady, ale Tom subtelnie podkręcił wszystkie problemy zdrowotne jakie miał Grek, w tym początek zapalenia stawów. Słyszał jak Dippet wspominał kiedyś, że zapalenie stawów może być porównywane ze stałym, powolnym, niskim poziomem Crucio i nie mógł się doczekać, by dowiedzieć się, czy to prawda.

 _To nauczy pijaka, by nie stawać między nim a Harrym._

Mimo to, gdy dotarł do granic ich magicznej sfery i przed przerwaniem jej, nie mógł powstrzymać się przed ostatnim uderzeniem.

\- Wiesz oczywiście, że kiedy powierzyłeś Sybil Harry'emu, powierzyłeś ją także mnie? - Wyraz twarzy Aggelakisa był bezcenny.

Jeśli Tom nie uznałby tego za niegodne śmiałby się przez całą swoją drogę przez bar.

 _Czas, by w końcu znalazł swojego pół lwa - pół węża._

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Chłodna wody uderzała w twarz i ciało Harry'ego, ale prawie nie czuł jej ciśnienia, ani okazjonalnie pieczenia w oczach. Jego umysł był zajęty, próbując znaleźć rozwiązanie, jakiekolwiek rozwiązanie, aby naprawić jego błędy, ale naprawdę nie mógł. Był w pułapce.

 _Stracił Toma!_

Spędził cały wieczór i późniejsze godziny pogrążony w badaniach, odmawiając uznania tego, co zaszło, ale teraz, gdy zbliżała się jedenasta i Tom nadal nie wrócił, musiał zmierzyć się z tym, że jego przyjaciel / partner go opuścił, z całym prawdopodobieństwem na zawsze.

 _Stracił Toma na zawsze!_

Harry widział ostateczność w spojrzeniu jego oczu, kiedy odszedł (myślał, że już znał obojętne spojrzenie Toma ale grubo się mylił) i bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciał temu zaprzeczyć, było ewidentne, że jego partner już podjął decyzję i skończył z nim. Prawdopodobnie miał zamiar spędzić noc w Kotle, (Salazarze, miał nadzieję, że nie) lub w domu Nadii i po prostu polecić jednemu z chłopaków przynieść mu jutro jego kufer. Lub jeżeli zechciałby zrobić to sam, to miała być to tylko kalkulowana uprzejmość wobec Dorei.

 _Nie byłobyw końcu dobrze, tak bezwzględnie obrażać swoich Jasnych sojuszników, miał zamiar pozwolić mu żyć tylko z tego powodu._

Harry zacisnął pięści z oburzeniem i rozpaczą, ale bez względu na to, jak bardzo korciło go by znaleźć i rozbić tę nieskazitelną twarz, w głębi duszy wiedział, że nie może go winić ani za działania ani postawę. To nie jego przyjaciel się zmienił, odkąd się związali, ale on.

Starał się przekonać samego siebie, przez te wszystkie dni, że ich próba związku była skazana na klęskę od samego początku, ale nie mógł tak zrobić, znał Toma lepiej. Ile razy przekonywał go do swego przy użyciu sprytu i perswazji, nic więcej?

 _Gdyby tylko działał jak rozumny człowiek a nie idiota, wymuszając nawet najmniejszy problem powodował zwykle wybuchowe rozwiązania i to... Emocjonalne ultimatum, naprawdę? Mózg mu się wyłączył, czy coś?_

Jak mógł go winić, kiedy nawet dziś, jedyne przeprosiny, jakie mógł wymyślić były takie same jak zawsze i (nigdy nie był pewien, że mógł ich dotrzymać) wielokrotnie powtarzane obietnice, że będzie się starał myśleć przed podjęciem działania, nic dziwnego, że Tom miał już dość radzenia sobie z nim.

 _... Właściwie był naprawdę zaskoczony, że Tom dał sobie te trzy dni na zastanowienie, po tym wszystkim..._

Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, ta przemyślana odpowiedź dana mu dziś, to najprawdopodobniej ostatki konieczności (lub przyzwyczajenia) Toma, aby utrzymać go przy życiu przez ostatnie lata, nie mógł winić go nawet za to.

 _Ile osób nie będzie się nudzić i nie porzuci powtarzania w kółko tego samego, tym bardziej psychopata? Patrzenie wciąż jak umiera lub prawie umiera, logicznie miało taki sam wpływ na Toma._

Harry zrobił wszystko co w jego mocy (świadomie i nieświadomie) by sabotować ich związek, _dlaczego zrobił coś takiego_? Jeśli nie mógł zwalczyć jego dominacji; mógł zaakceptować to dla siebie, może nawet z upływem czasu wybaczyć, ale tak nie zrobił.

Tom nie był bardziej władczy, wymagający, ani manipulacyjny jako jego kochanek niż jako najlepszy przyjaciel. We wszystkim co się liczyło byli dokładnie tacy sami, z wyjątkiem niektórych rzadkich chwil czułości, nieco większej otwartości i intymności seksualnej. Harry nie nienawidził żadnej z nich (jeśli byłby szczery wobec samego siebie, były dla niego najcenniejsze) a jeśli byłby zmuszony mógł szczerze przyznać, że te dni, gdy byli razem z Tomem były jednymi z najszczęśliwszych w jego życiu.

(Nawet w tej chwili, sam - zamknięty w sobie - nie mógł znieść, aby myśleć o tych dniach.). _Dlaczego zniszczył to szczęście? Czy tak bardzo bał się być szczęśliwy?_

Nie mógł znaleźć na to odpowiedzi, poza tą, że Tom ma rację i był masochistą. ( _Gdyby to było takie łatwe i po prostu cieszył się odrobiną bólu z przyjemnością_ ). Nie miał innego wytłumaczenia dla sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł.

 _Nadszedł czas, by zmierzyć się także z tym, nie mógł sobie pozwolić, aby tego nie zrobić._

Harry wciąż nie żałował ochrony zapewnionej jego przyjaciołom i nigdy nie będzie, ale surowym faktem pozostaje, że zniszczył siebie w tym procesie. Koniec jego związku / przyjaźni z Tomem był tylko początkiem. Nawet jeśli Grindelwald go nie zabije, przyszłość, która go czekała będzie ponura.

Jego życie się skończyło, będąc uczciwym, czekała go teraz ledwie egzystencja. Harry musiał opuścić swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół, aby nie wystawiać ich na zagrożenie, upewniając się, aby nie zrobić nic więcej, z tego samego powodu. Mierzyć się z jednym Czarnym Panem, za drugim, aż któryś zabije jego, jeśli szaleństwo nie dopadnie go pierwsze, czyniąc go zbyt niebezpiecznym dla ludzi wokół.

 _Żyć tylko dla wypełniania tych przysiąg_. Nie mógł powstrzymać intensywnego dreszczu obrzydzenia.

Ta egzystencja zawierała wszystko, czego nienawidził w swoim życiu jako "chłopca, który przeżył" setki razy a podpisał się na ochotnika obiema rękami. _Nic dziwnego, że Tom go opuścił, był od niego mądrzejszy._ Ale to był jego wybór i bez względu na wszystko będzie z tym żyć.

 _Gdyby tylko przynajmniej mógł uniknąć szaleństwa_. Ale nie zamierzał skazywać Toma, by uratować siebie; znaczył zbyt wiele dla niego. _(I za bardzo siebie szanował.)_ Naprawdę nie mógł znaleźć w tym żadnego dobrego wyjścia, nawet jego badania poszły na marne.

 _O tak, znalazł rytuał i mógł to zrobić!_

Problem polegał na tym, że jednym z elementów było zbliżenie seksualne, najlepiej świeże i z tego, co zebrał z sugestii w tekście, chodziło o pójście na całość a nie tylko zabawianie się.

Więc jeżeli się nie pomylił - i Salazarze miał nadzieję, że tak - jedyną nadzieję jaką miał na wyeliminowanie siebie i Toma z gry (w razie potrzeby) właśnie zaprzepaścił. Oparł czoło na o zimne płytki.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Tom aportował się wewnątrz dworu Potterów tak łatwo jak zawsze. Jednak nie przegapił drobnej świeżej osłony i nie był zaskoczony, znajdując panią domu czekającą na niego na poziomie prywatnym.

\- Witaj z powrotem, Tom.

Dorea grała do tej pory doskonałą gospodynię i nawet przyjęła jego ingerencje w swoim domu, ale wiedział, że ani nie była tak giętka, ani miła, jak się wydawała. Tom z kolei był dość spokojny za swoimi maskami, ale to nie znaczy, że miał zamiar stać się niedbały w swoim zachowaniu.

Przyjął pół skruszony wyraz twarzy.

\- Dobry wieczór, pani Doreo, przepraszam za spóźnienie, postaram się tego nie powtórzyć. - Uśmiechnął się, udając zakłopotanie.

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. - W porządku Tom i Dorea, pamiętasz.

Zrelaksował postawę. - Tak. Dobranoc, Doreo.

\- Dobranoc Tom. - Odwrócili się, każdy do swojego szacownego pokoju, ale Tom odebrał wiadomość głośno i wyraźnie:

"Tak długo jak traktował Harry'ego właściwie, Dorea jego też będzie go uważać za rodzinę, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek nieodwracalnie go skrzywdzi (nie mówiąc o zabiciu), potem będzie musiał uważać na to, co jadł do końca jego życia." Wziął sprawę bardzo poważnie, notując sobie, żeby ją także zabić jeśli postanowiłby zabić Harry'ego.

Pokój był pusty, ale Tom mógł słabo wyczuć Harry'ego w łazience, więc pozbył się butów, krawata i szaty, czując się bardziej wygodnie, kiedy czekał. Mimo to, jego cierpliwość wytrwała tylko jakieś pięć minut i zaczął naciskać na więź, aby go pośpieszyć. Harry był tak zamknięty w sobie, że go nawet nie zauważył i Tom zaczął wchodzić głębiej. Ogromna udręka i rozpacz jaką znalazł zaniepokoiła go, przypominając mu _\- aż za dobrze_ \- zarówno poprzedni kryzys jak i jego chore przewidywania, że Harry wolałby umrzeć niż żyć z szaleństwem.

 _Musiał to zbadać, od razu. Ten idiota może właśnie w tej chwili otwierał sobie żyły._

Tym razem w ogóle nie bawił się w grzeczności. _Miły był dla innych ludzi._

Harry okazał się _\- na szczęście_ \- w porządku i gotowy go zamordować, jeśli oceniać po wyrazie jego oczu. Ale to dokładnie te oczy sprawiły, że wstrzymał oddech, gdy uświadomił sobie jak czerwone i spuchnięte były.

Harry mógł tłumaczyć to prysznicem, gdyby chciał, ale Tom w końcu wiedział, jak bardzo jego zerwanie zraniło Harry'ego.

 _Jego głupi partner nie załamywał się przez byle co._

Rzeczony partner oczywiście natychmiast zareagował i miał dla niego gotową inteligentną odzywkę. Ale, tylko tym razem, uwaga Toma została odwrócona i pozwolił sobie zauważyć inne rzeczy niż tylko bystry umysł kochanka. Tom podziwiał wszystko, co widział, od zgrabnych i przyjemnych linii ciała, szczęściem rzadkich,włosów na jego klatce piersiowej i prowadzącej w dół linii, (dużo gęstszej), przez jego dumną postawę, gęstą i na pół oswojoną ciemną czuprynę po te wspaniałe oczy.

Harry wypełnił się ładnie przez te wszystkie lata. Były wskazówki dotyczące jego sieroctwa, był wciąż stosunkowo niski i nie było absolutnie nic niepotrzebnego na nim, tylko twarde i chude ścięgna i mięśnie. Ale to mu pasowało, och jak pasowało!

Jego partner wyglądał niebezpiecznie jak smukły wilk, _był niebezpieczny,_ jak prawdziwy wojownik, jakim był. Tylko jednej rzeczy brakowało jego ciału, aby wyglądać perfekcyjnie i Tom czuł w sobie pragnienie, by to naprawić.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

W tej właśnie chwili, gdy Harry pozwolił sobie opłakiwać wszystko, co stracił (stare i nowe), zasłona jego prysznica została gwałtownie odciągnięta, niemal wyrwana z zaczepów.

Nawet nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że to Tom. Uśmiechnął się niewesoło.

\- Co, postanowiłeś odegrać scenę z Psychozy?

Tom nawet nie kłopotał się odpowiedzią; był zajęty zachłanną oceną jego ciała i wydawał się nie dostrzegać nic innego. Jego drapieżne wejście pod prysznic, gdy był w ubraniu, zniszczyło jakiekolwiek złudzenia, co do jego intencji, jakie Harry mógłby mieć.

Harry, pomimo ciężkiej bryły zalegającej w gardle, użył tej ledwie chwili, by pomyśleć. Znał Toma aż za dobrze i mógł założyć, że jego pozornie miłosne intencje nie miały nic wspólnego z pojednaniem i tym wszystkim, teraz gdy był z nimi koniec, pozbywał się cielesnej strony swojej obsesji. Nie miał już zamiaru zatrzymywać się na grze wstępnej.

Wiedział, że nadszedł czas decyzji. Harry mógł postępować zgodnie ze swoim rzeczywistym impulsem i rozwalić twarz Toma, ale mógłby też poddać się i zdobyć tę przewagę, której szukał, szansa na więź i tak była stracona.

Jednak, nawet w tej chwili, gdy Tom przyciągnął go do siebie, walczył z nim krótko dla zachowania pozorów, wiedząc, że podczas gdy jego celowa kapitulacja miała smak porażki i tak by się poddał.

 _Jeśli to były jego ostatnie chwile z Tomem, chciał tego._

* * *

 ** _Punkt widzenia Toma_**

Tomowi udało się przyszpilić Harry'ego do płytek, pomimo jego całej śliskości. (I kilku nieokrzesanych kopnięć, bo miał unieruchomione ręce) Jednak, przy całym jego oporze (ale żadnych ustnych, lub innych protestach, nie odmówił mu swoich pocałunków (zdecydowanie nie przeszkadzało mu kilka ugryzień, to tylko przypomniało mu ich pierwszy raz) i nie trwało zbyt długo, by zaczął jęczeć w jego usta, z rękami Harry'ego schowanymi w jego włosach.

Jednak nawet ta uległość nie wystarczyła dla Toma.

Chciał usłyszeć więcej tych jęków, w jeszcze bardziej intensywnej wysokości i głębi, aby Harry całkowicie stopił się w jego ramionach, tracąc wszelkie myśli o oporze

 _Jego głupiec był całkowicie jego i miał tak pozostać, bez względu na to, jak niedorzeczne rzeczy robił walcząc z tym. Później może to wyrazić werbalnie, jeśli miałby ochotę, teraz nadszedł czas dla niego, aby to udowodnić._

Jego ręka zamknęła się wokół twardości Harry'ego i drażnienie go do szału wydawało się dać pożądany efekt i zadrżał z odbieranej przyjemności i dumy, gdy poczuł, jak zatraca się w jego dłoniach.

Oferowana kusząco szyja była dodatkowym bonusem i chętnie zanurzył się i oznaczał go ile dusza zapragnie.

Ale jego Harry nigdy nie poddawał się całkowicie, bez względu na wszystko.

Wkrótce jego ręce walczyły z jego koszulą, by mieć szansę własnego całowania i dotykania. Nie bardzo mu się udawało.

Nieważne, czy jego kochanek był niezdarny z pożądania czy dziurki były po prostu zbyt mocno nasączone i ściśnięte; Harry nie miał cierpliwości do pracy nad tym. Ostre pociągnięcie i koszula była otwarta, a wszystkie guziki wyrwane.

Tom, oczywiście, nie był z tego zadowolony. ( _Pomimo intensywnej fali pobudzenia_ ). Teraz była kolej Harry'ego pociągnąć jego głowę w dół i wyciszyć jego skargę swoimi ustami i nie było długo, zanim nie zawędrował na jego szyję i świeżo uwolnione obszary.

Dopiero gdy te ręce zaczęły bawić się zamkiem spodni i ukrytą wypukłością, oczy Toma błysnęły i postanowił, że to już dość.

 _Jeśli Harry nie mógł po prostu zaakceptować rzeczy, choć raz, to z pewnością może zrobić coś bardziej wymagające. Był mu w końcu winien przeprosiny i przypomniał sobie jasno poprzednie przeprosiny w podobnej sytuacji, chociaż niewinnie zamierzone._

Jego ręce zamknęły się niezbyt delikatnie na ramionach Harry'ego i pchnęły w dół prawie, ale nie całkiem ostro. Harry oczywiście kolejny raz zaprotestował.

\- Co? - Brzmiał na wkurzonego, choć Tom zauważył skrytą nerwowość.

Uśmiechnął się, nie słodko.

\- Ależ kochanie, jesteś mi winien przeprosiny i wydajesz się zainteresowany tym obszarem, a biorąc pod uwagę, że i tak brakuje ci umiejętności werbalnych..

Wypowiedzenie tego w ten sposób zmieszało Harry'ego i zarumienił się jak piwonia. Tom był szczerze zaskoczony, że starczyło mu krwi do utrzymania erekcji, ale wspomniana wspaniała część anatomii nie wydała się ucierpieć…

 _…o tak, wręcz przeciwnie..._

Mimo to wstyd nie trwał długo u Harry'ego, jego oczy zwęziły się w szparki i miał gotową odpowiedź.

\- Naprawdę, o ile pamiętam przeprosiny były dane i odrzucone.

Tom nie planował zastanawiania się nad tą emocjonalną chwilą, uśmiechnął się.

\- Co mogę powiedzieć, wolę zapłatę w naturze, ale jeśli ci nie pasuje... - Zostawił to zawieszone.

Zakłopotanie Harry'ego wróciło dziesięciokrotnie, na chwilę opuścił wzrok.

\- Tom, ja... - Zatrzymał się.

Tom nie potrzebował tłumaczenia, nawet gdyby nie łączyła ich więź.

 _Oczywiście, że Harry nie robił tego wcześniej, nawet jeśli wcześniej byłby zainteresowany, a nie był, Tom zacrutiatusowałby na śmieć każdego, kto ośmieliłby się o tym pomyśleć, nie mówiąc o poproszeniu._

Pogładził delikatnie usta Harry'ego.

\- Tylko jeśli chcesz, teraz i zawsze wybór należy do Ciebie.

Coś miękkiego i podstępnego pojawiło się w oczach Harry'ego, uśmiechnął się do niego, w ten znany mu, nie zważający na nic sposób.

\- Zatem, niech Salazar ma cię w opiece. - Z tymi słowami wdzięcznie opadł na jedno kolano.

Kolejny guzik, ponownie, został poświęcony, ale tym razem Tom nie miał oddechu, nie mówiąc o myśli, by narzekać.

* * *

 ** _Punkt widzenia Harry'ego_**

Harry drżał z napięcia, ale nie było to widoczne na jego twarzy, kiedy ukląkł. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak to idzie, ale to go nie powstrzymało. Nie dlatego, że wierzył, że Tom zamierzał wybaczyć jego błędy, gdyby je zrobił, wręcz przeciwnie, będzie bardzo wredny w takim wypadku.

Tom zafundował mu huśtawkę nastrojów, ale jeśli postanowi zatrzymać go z powodu usług seksualnych, byłoby to jak dodanie obrazy do bólu..

 _...Było upraszczanie ich relacji, ale było tez dosłownie plucie na nią..._

Mimo to Harry nie zamierzał wycofać się z tego, z różnych powodów.

 _Jednym z nich był prosty fakt, że chciał tego._

Odkąd jego seksualność obudziła się z hukiem, czuł tęsknotę, by poświęcić swój czas i spróbować Toma wszędzie. _(Cóż, tęsknił też do innych rzeczy, ale one się teraz nie liczyły_ ). Źródło pragnienia jego kochanka zdecydowanie nie było tu wyjątkiem.

Był onieśmielony, ale nie niechętny, bezspornie nie niechętny.

Inna część zmuszająca go do tego, to że Tom go wyzwał a on nie zamierzał się wycofać, nigdy. _O tak, ten drań na pewno na to nie zasługuje i miał wrażenie, że dostałby zupełnie inną odpowiedź w odwrotnej sytuacji, ale po rzeczach, którym stawił czoła, wydawało się dość śmieszne, by tego unikać._

Jednak zrobienie tego bardzo różniło się od myślenia o tym i kiedy otworzył spodnie Toma, ściągając je, poczuł bardzo prawdziwe drżenie pożądania. Czuł przedtem twardość Toma przyciśniętą do jego ciała, nawet trzymał go, ale nie w ten sposób, nie tak świadomie. Tym razem nie był zbyt przytłoczony, aby zwracać uwagę.

Czuł gorące ciało drżące w dłoni, gdy przysunął się bliżej i to drżenie ogarnęło resztę ciała, gdy jego usta zamknęły się wokół jedwabistej główki. Przez chwilę poczuł lekką dezorientację, kiedy zapomniał oddychać i musiał odchylić głowę na kilka sekund.

Spodziewał się zobaczyć uśmieszek wyższości na jego twarzy, ale ku jego kompletnemu zaskoczeniu zobaczył coś zupełnie innego. Rzadko zdarzały się (nawet nie zliczyłby na jednej ręce) chwile, gdy widział tak otwartą ekspresję na twarzy Toma i to nie był podstęp, ich więź rezonowała intensywnością uczuć.

Harry zamknął oczy i wracając do delikatnej eksploracji, zagubił się w smaku, dźwięku i zapachu. Próbował nawet wziąć go głębiej, ale ponownie stracił oddech i wycofał się. To spowodowało, że ręce Toma wplątały się w jego włosy. Były prawie nieprzyjemnie bolesne i spodziewał się, że zmusi go, by znów wziął go głębiej, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, po prostu chwytał się go z całej siły.

Harry jęknął z poczucia władzy i intensywnego pobudzenia idącego wraz z nią. Był całkowicie pewien, że jego kochanek rozpoczął to jako grę dominacji, ale przegrał. Tom po tym może go odesłać, może nawet to bagatelizować, ale teraz - dokładnie w tej chwili - był całkowicie jego, umysłem i ciałem.

 _Nigdy nie chciał by ta chwila się skończyła._

Ale tak się stało...

Tom nie wytrzymał zbyt długo, zaledwie cztery lub pięć małych pchnięć i jego usta były pełne spermy, słonej i gorzkiej. Nie było w tym nic szczególnie przyjemnego, (lekko przypominała rzeczy, jakimi Dursleyowie chętnie go karmili), ale chętnie poczułby ten smak, jeszcze niejeden raz, za poczucie własności, jakie mu dawał.

Z drugiej strony Harry był również sfrustrowany, do punktu niemal wrzasku lub mordu. Bo ten cholerny totalny drań wybrał dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, aby wycofać się, odciąć go po raz pierwszy, znienawidził go.

* * *

 ** _Punkt widzenia Toma_**

 _Tom stracił kontrolę, nie było innego opisu._

Opierał o ścianę, próbując odzyskać oddech i zmysły, ale nie był pewien czy potrafił.

Zaczął to jako sposób, aby uzyskać z powrotem część władzy, jaką Harry miał nad nim. ( _Jak inaczej można by nazwać jego postanowienie wybaczenia mu dosłownie wszystkiego i zawsze rozważanie porzucenia go?)_

 _Ale jak, do cholery, miał przewidzieć to?_

W całym swoim życiu, zarówno w Hogwarcie i sierocińcu, słyszał opisy tego aktu (a nawet dostrzegał myśli o tym) jako czegoś surowego i poniżającego. Ucinał takie rozmowy, od momentu, gdy zyskał władzę, oczywiście, jako że uważał temat zarówno za plebejski i nieciekawy, ale wrażenie pozostało.

 _Samo postawa była uległa, na miłość Salazara!_

 _Nie mógł być bardziej w błędzie; Cała jego egzystencja została tym wstrząśnięta!_

To nie była tylko niekończąca się przyjemność _z prawie tak ogromną intensywnością, jak ich wspólny pierwszy raz,_ ani śmiertelna słodycz, która wyssała w całości jego kontrolę, zostawiając go w takim stanie.

Wciąż nie był pewien, co to spowodowało a nawet, co to było. Tylko, że było zawarte w spojrzeniu Harry'ego, gdy to zrobił i że odwrócił jego świat do góry nogami.

Wiedział, że Harry był zły na niego, do tego stopnia, że chciał go uderzyć a jednak go kochał, chciał go, wystarczająco - nawet teraz - że czerpał przyjemność, z dawania mu przyjemności. Ta intensywność sprawiała, że nie mógł już jej znieść i odruchowo się zamknął.

 _Nie sądził, że mógłby ją wytrzymać w całej kompletności._

Fala pożądania uderzyła go, a dźwięk dotyku ciała do ciała, przywrócił go do realnego świata.

 _Harry_. Jego partner szukał wyzwolenia, którego mu odmówił.

Tom nie mógł tego znieść, _że Harry miałby zakończyć sam, po tym_ _wszystkim._ Miał namacalny dowód, że taka intensywność jest możliwa nawet teraz, gdy trzęsienie ziemi opuszczało jego zmysły, stając się jedynie wspomnieniem i potrzebował, _Salazarze, jak potrzebował_ , aby mieć taki sam destrukcyjny wpływ na swojego Harry'ego, jaki ten miał na niego.

Nawet nie musiał myśleć o tym, jak się do tego zabrać.

* * *

 ** _Punkt widzenia Harry'ego_**

Harry nie zdołał sam osiągnąć wyzwolenia, Tom mu nie pozwolił. Nagłe szarpnięcie za rękę i był w ramionach Toma, całowany, aż był pewien, że umiera. Tom nie wydawał się całkiem wrócić do rzeczywistości, całkowicie pochłonięty zagarnianiem jego ust, jakby chciał zatopić się w jego smaku.

Nie tylko to doprowadzało go do szaleństwa.

Tom nie zadał sobie trudu pochylenia się, by go całować, po prostu chwycił go przyciskając do swego ciała. Jego dłonie _– te cudowne, przeklęte, długie palce –_ nie tylko podtrzymywały go, ale ugniatały mocno jego pośladki w rytmie jego napaści.

Teraz była kolej Harry'ego by trzymać się kurczowo.

Nie był wcale pewien, czy to przetrwa. Przyjemność stawała się zbyt intensywna a Tom nawet nie pozwalał mu ocierać się o brzuch, nie mógł tego znieść. Ale, dokładnie w chwili, gdy szaleństwo stało się niemal faktem i zaczął się szamotać, z seksualnej frustracji, sięgającej agonii, jeden z długich palców Toma znalazł się w środku.

Harry stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.

* * *

Kiedy Harry ponownie stał się świadomy otoczenia, jego stopy na szczęście dotykały podłogi, niewiele to mu dało, Tom wciąż trzymał go przy piersi mrucząc:

 **\- Mój, Bogowie, mój!**

W innych okolicznościach byłoby to bardzo pocieszające (nawet pobudzające) dla niego, niestety jedyną rzeczą o jakiej Harry mógł teraz myśleć (i panikować) było, że to już nie zgadywanie, _Tom naprawdę chciał dzisiaj naprawdę go pieprzyć._

Jednak jego partner nie miał zbyt wiele emocjonalnych momentów _, jeśli nie mógł ich wykorzystać lub usprawiedliwić je sennością_ (no dobrze, on też) i odepchnął go bezceremonialnie na bok (choć łagodnie) i ponownie ogrzał wodę, by ich oczyścić.

Zrobiwszy to wykopał swoje przesiąknięte ubranie i wyciągnął rękę z uśmiechem.

\- Idziesz do łóżka?

Harry zamarł, jego panika rosła jeszcze bardziej. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić w sytuacji, jeśli rzeczywiście pójdzie z nim do ich łóżka, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, jak to się skończyć, nawet jeśli znów się obudzi rano sam.

Chociaż myśl, by nigdy nie zranić Toma, bez względu na wszystko, była szalenie atrakcyjna i łagodząca jak wtedy, gdy pozwolił na to, do czego doszło, część Harry'ego nie mogła tego znieść. To nie była tylko trema przed "pójściem na całość", która stresowała jego żołądek, ale fakt, że tak naprawdę nie chciał wykorzystać Toma, nawet teraz.

To było idiotyczne i gryfońskie z jego strony, ale nie chciał iść do łóżka Toma z fałszywym pretekstem, nawet jeśli to było dla ich własnego dobra. Jeśli to miał być ich pierwszy (i prawdopodobnie ostatni) raz, Harry chciał czegoś uczciwego i prawdziwego do zapamiętania, a nie wciągać Toma w potężny rytuał, kiedy nie mógł się bronić.

 _A bycie nieświadomym, liczyło się jako nie danie zgody, według zasad Harry'ego._ Stracił Toma działając za jego plecami; Nie chciał tego powtórzyć, nawet jeśli tym razem _to byłby błąd._

Biorąc głęboki oddech spojrzał na Toma.

\- Czekaj. - Był wdzięczny, że wyszło spokojnie.

Tom pochylił głowę i przyjrzał mu się.

\- Co się stało? Jesteś bardziej niespokojny niż dawałeś po sobie poznać.

Tym razem Harry nie pozwolił sobie na żaden widoczny znak.

\- Jeżeli mamy iść do łóżka, to musisz najpierw o czymś wiedzieć.

Tom wziął go na poważnie, nie był typem, który żartował w takich sprawach.

\- Powiedz to.

Harry nie zawahał się.

\- Jeśli pójdziemy na całość dzisiaj, lub innej nocy, mam zamiar użyć tego do rytuału...

Tom nawet nie pozwolił mu w pełni wyjaśnić; wysuszył ich jednym gestem i chwycił go, prowadząc siłą z powrotem do pokoju i wręcz rzucając nim na łóżko. - Mów.

Harry nie był pod wrażeniem, że Tom nago odgrywał musztrującego sierżanta, niemal przed jego twarzą. _Palant!_

\- Hej, pozwól mi najpierw coś włożyć i mówiąc o tym, ty też lepiej to zrób.

Tom zacmokał. - Czy ty bez powodu jesteś czarodziejem? - Podniósł temperaturę w pomieszczeniu i pozbył się ubrań Harry'ego, nawet jego kufra.

Harry próbował wstać; Tom nie pozwolił mu i rzucając tarczę, sprawił, że wezwana przez niego różdżka upadła metr dalej.

\- Gdzie je odesłałeś? Ściągnij je z powrotem. - Ostatnią część rozkazał.

Zapytany palant, tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Kochanie uspokój się, są wśród odzyskanych artefaktów Leonarda. Oddam je z powrotem, gdy z tym skończymy.

Harry był zbyt emocjonalnie napięty, by się złościć na takie dziecinne zagranie; westchnął i po prostu odesłał różdżkę z powrotem na biurko.

\- To będzie długa rozmowa.

Tom wyglądał na lekko zaniepokojonego jego zgodą, ale nadal był zadowolony z siebie.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, jesteś zaskakująco bardziej otwarty, kiedy jesteś nago i są małe szanse, że spróbujesz uciec od rozmowy - Kolejny uśmiech, jeszcze bardziej próżny, niż poprzedni.

\- Ale jeśli widok jest zbyt rozpraszający, mogę się ubrać.

Harry nie raczył na to nawet wyglądać na zdenerwowanego i jego natychmiastowa odpowiedź:

\- Próżny bękart! - Płynęła wprost z serca.

Dostał przebłysk gniewu na taki brak szacunku, ale Tom nie próbował go poprawić, wiedząc, że może odejść od sedna jeszcze bardziej. Wyglądało na to, że jego cierpliwość się wyczerpała.

\- Opowiedz mi o rytuale i jak to nas dotyczy?

 _Zdecydowanie ostrzeżenie._

Harry przygotował się, _chwila prawdy._

\- Pamiętasz, co powiedziała nam profesor Merrythought o Nimue? Faktycznie była szczera, rzeczywiście jest rytuał.

Tom zmarszczył brwi ze zdziwienia, jeśli nie oczywistego niedowierzania.

\- Naprawdę? Przeszukałem całą sekcję zakazaną z ciekawości i nie było nawet źródła, nie mówiąc o szczegółach na ten temat. - Jego odpowiedź była jeszcze całkowicie akademicka, jakby cała sprawa nie miała absolutnie nic wspólnego z nimi.

Harry pozwolił sobie na czuły uśmiech.

– Tak, ale biblioteka Hogwartu nie jest jedyną w kraju a nawet najbardziej zaktualizowaną, jest też i ta w Departamencie Tajemnic.

Tom machnął niecierpliwie ręką.

\- Wciąż nie widzę odniesienia do nas w kwestii tej chwili?

 _O tak rozumiał to, nie było szans, że nie, ale bawił się z nim, chce aby mu powiedzieć, totalny, całkowity, dupek._

Harry zacisnął zęby, _nadszedł czas._

\- Jednym z elementów rytuału jest sex, prawdziwy sex pomiędzy uczestnikami a nie tylko gra wstępna, ale nie musi być bezpośrednio przed.

 _Powiedział to, po wszystkim._

Tom zastygł, całe jego ciało zesztywniało jak deska.

\- Pokaż mi swoje notatki.

Kolejne skryte westchnienie i odsuwając Toma delikatnie na bok, Harry wstał na nogi; tym razem jego partner z nim nie walczył.

 _Wszystko miało się wkrótce skończyć. Na szczęście Tom nie odesłał też jego torby; byłoby bardzo niewygodne, przywoływać ją w tej chwili._

Otworzył księgę na biurku. - Tutaj.

\- Pozwalają ci wypożyczać książki z Departamentu Tajemnic? - Tom brzmiał zarówno na niedowierzającego i wściekłego na to, kiedy podszedł.

\- Jak bardzo ten człowiek chce cię usidlić? - Zaczął czytać.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać gorzkiego śmiechu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Tom myśli o tym, właśnie teraz.

\- To było w części historycznej, oczywiście uznają to za nieszkodliwe i lepiej miej nadzieję, że przychylność szefa się utrzyma, naprawdę jej potrzebuję. - Ostatnia część była otwarcie oschła, ale nie wywołała natychmiastowej reakcji.

Wolałby być w tej chwili po drugiej stronie pokoju, nie stać obok Toma. Ale jego duma nie pozwoliła mu poruszyć się ani o cal. Miał zamiar zmierzyć się z drugim, jeszcze bardziej upokarzającym odrzuceniem tego dnia z wysoko podniesioną głową, przynajmniej do czasu, póki Tom nie będzie za drzwiami. _To i tak nie potrwa zbyt długo._

 _Cóż, albo to albo tez będzie wystarczająco poruszony, aby zostać na noc_ , ale Harry nie wstrzymywał oddechu.

Znowu zastanawiał się, dlaczego zdecydował się mówić, zamiast pozwolić sprawom rozwijać się w naturalny sposób, ale wiedział, że jeśli rzeczywiście by do tego doszło, wolał stawić czoła Tomowi w walce niż zmuszać go w jakikolwiek sposób wbrew jego woli.

 _Jednak to nie oznaczało, że musiał go zabić, była jeszcze niewielka szansa, że wszystko, co robili razem było już wystarczające dla rytuału, a nawet, jeśli nie, był w końcu wystarczająco wykształcony w czarnej magii, by spróbować spetryfikować Toma sam, spojrzenia bazyliszka jest, nic nie zostało jeszcze ostatecznie ustalone._

 _Była jeszcze nadzieja._

* * *

 ** _Punkt widzenia Toma_**

Tom opierał się o księgę by ukryć drżenie, ale wciąż udawał, że czyta. Oddychał bardzo ostrożnie, próbując ukryć swoje reakcje głęboko w środku a nawet więź trzymał zamkniętą za wszelką cenę. _Już był doprowadzony do jednego przełomu emocjonalnego dzisiaj i policzki nadal mu od tego płonęły. Jego partner nie musiał wiedzieć, co jeszcze z nim zrobił (i jak silne to było), jeszcze nie._

 _Harry naprawdę zrobił to raz jeszcze!_

Był już prawie gotowy, aby po prostu przyjąć go z powrotem (nie do końca zgodnie z umysłem) tylko dlatego, że cierpiał (i że kochał go) tak naprawdę nie chciał badać, dlaczego uznał, że to wystarczający powód, ale jego przeklęty pół lew zaskoczył go jeszcze raz.

Miał już słabe pojęcie w chwili, gdy Harry powiedział o rytuale, ale jego umysł nie mógł pojąć tego, co zostało zaproponowane i kazał mu powiedzieć to, żeby się upewnić, że zrozumiał. Jego nieposkromiony partner wcale nie, jak wierzył, zrezygnował z nich, ale ugiął się na wszystkie sposoby, jak mógł bez załamania, aby znaleźć kompromis, z którym mógłby żyć.

 _Aby nigdy, przenigdy nie zrobić mu krzywdy, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie pozwolić mu zamienić się w szalonego mocą tyrana._

To samo w sobie było niewiarygodne (musiał sprawdzić rytuał, aby upewnić się, że jest autentyczny a nie pułapką) a jednak to była tylko połowa równania, która pozostawiła Tom oniemiałego z emocjami, których nie mógł nawet ogarnąć, nie mówiąc nazwać, ani poradzić sobie z nimi.

Jego szalony Gryfon, (bo nie było nawet cienia ślizgońskiego) właśnie wbrew wszystkiemu znalazł rozwiązanie. Ale zamiast ukrywać je, aby upewnić się, że to ma szansę się zdarzyć (nie wspominając, że Tom nie miał zamiaru iść tą drogą dziś wieczorem) Harry podał to najważniejsze, ostateczne rozwiązanie w jego ręce, wraz z wyborem.

 _To nie była oferta kompromisu ani ukryte zagrożenie, ale prezentacja całej talii kart, odsłaniająca szyję i serce._

Tom nigdy nie wybaczyłby mu oczywiście, gdyby to po prostu zrobił, ale ta kwestia wtedy miałaby małe, jeśli nie żadne znaczenie. Rytuał działał szybko, z tego co wyczytał nie miałby nawet czasu na zaklęcie, zanim uległby zapadając w sen w uścisku Harry'ego.

 _I on oddał mu tę przewagę?_

Więc był co najmniej oszołomiony; nie było nic w jego znajomości emocji (głównie przez Harry'ego) ani w jego logice rozumowania, co mogłyby wyjaśnić powody jego partnera: On naprawdę nie zyskał nic!

 _Nie za drugą szansę z nim, (wciąż o tym nie wiedział), czy nawet coś do wykorzystania, jako przysługę zwrotną, ale tylko dla bardzo niejasnych nadziei, że może przejść przez to wraz z nim, zanim go odeśle, i jeszcze bardziej wątpliwej przyjemności z aktu seksualnego, na który może nawet nie był jeszcze gotowy a nawet nieszczególnie chciał._

 _Wszystko to, aby on o tym wiedział?!_

To naprawdę nic dziwnego, że doprowadził go do takiego stanu!

Wziął głęboki wdech próbując myśleć...

 _Czyżby Harry nie rozumiał, że gdyby był w ledwie odrobinę innym nastawieniu rozszarpałby go kilkoma dobrze trafionymi słowami lub nawet potraktował go jak śmiecia, nawet gdyby się zgodził?_

 _Rozumiał a i tak to zrobił..._

Tom nie musiał się odwracać i zobaczyć Harry'ego, aby odczytać jego napięcie. Wiedział, że stoi prosto jak strzała, jak gdyby stał czekając na egzekucję, ze swoimi spuchniętymi, zaczerwienionymi, wargami ściśniętymi w jednej linii. Nawet przez zamkniętą po jego stronie więź czuł go bardzo podobnie do wrzącego kociołka.

 _...A jednak wybrał, by to zrobić mając oczy szeroko otwarte i nienaruszoną poczytalność?_

Oczywiście, że tak zrobił!

 _Może spodziewał się, że te dwa słowa wypalą ból rozstania, że mógłby zostać mniej lub bardziej emocjonalnie nienaruszony?_

Ale Tom wiedział, że ten sposób myślenia też był błędny. Harry włożył zbyt wiele wysiłku w swoje badania, by tylko blefować. Wybrał tę drogę napędzany przez miłość, szacunek do niego i zaufanie.

Bo w głębi duszy Harry naprawdę mu zaufał, nadal mu ufał.

 _Nawet po tym wszystkim, to nie była słabość do niego._

 _Wybrał go ponad wszystko inne._

 _Oddanie Harry'ego mogą wynikać z pewnymi określonymi granicami, ale wewnątrz wspomnianych granic było wszechogarniające i absolutne._

 _Bo to był Harry!_

Tom postanowił zaufać Harry'emu tak samo.

Wiedział doskonale, że jego partner musi mieć gdzieś także inny plan, _nigdy nie uwierzyłby w coś innego_ , ale zdecydował, że o to nie dba i nie pyta.

I tak do tego nie dojdzie, sprawa została ostatecznie zamknięta.

 _Nadszedł czas, by wziął sprawy w swoje ręce._

* * *

Jeśli Tom byłby człowiekiem o niekontrolowanych wybuchach emocjonalnych a nawet, choć trochę romantycznym, to całowałby Harry'ego do delirium po tym zrozumieniu, może nawet położyłby go na biurku, aby kontynuować tam gdzie skończyli. Ale jego partner był obecnie emocjonalnie zamknięty i przyjąłby to bez wątpienia w niewłaściwy sposób.

Piekielnym problemem było, że albo po prostu leżałby tam, jak męczennik, albo reagowałby z szaleństwem skazańca. Nic z tego nie wchodziło w grę, Tom zacząłby zabijać ludzi w takim przypadku.

 _Musiał być w tym subtelniejszy._

Zamknął ciężką księgę z hukiem, niestety nie wywołując reakcji zaskoczenia u Harry'ego; _wątpił, że cokolwiek mogłoby to teraz zrobić._

 _To był czas, aby rozpocząć grę._

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo, albo w ogóle potrzebowałeś _przychylności_ Bonesa? - Zaintonował słowo "przychylność" z niesmakiem.

Harry zareagował, _w końcu przewidywalnie_ , niedowierzaniem.

\- Pytasz mnie o to teraz? - Wziął głęboki oddech, skupiając się sam.

\- Natychmiastowe zatrudnienie, to po pierwsze, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, ale to naprawdę nie twoja sprawa. - Jego głos był cichy, ale miał odcień zimnego gniewu.

Tom nie był wcale zadowolony i trochę oszołomiony.

 _Natychmiastowe zatrudnienie?_

To oznaczało, że Harry chciał opuścić Hogwart. _Nie do pomyślenia!_

 _Chociaż jednak powinien się spodziewać, że wróci do tego śmiesznego pomysłu, ale przynajmniej tym razem nie planował nic drastycznego._

\- Nie masz potrzeby opuszczać szkoły a tym bardziej problemów finansowych. Mam zaoszczędzoną porządną sumkę, wystarczy bez problemu na mieszkanie i utrzymanie płynności finansowej dla nas na kilka lat. - Spodziewał się wywołać choć odrobinę, ciekawość Harry'ego lub co najmniej zaskoczenie.

Harry nawet nie mrugnął okiem.

\- Punkt dla Ciebie, ale to nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną. - Chwycił różdżkę i przywołał swoje rzeczy, kierując się w ich stronę.

Tom stanął mu na drodze.

\- Jak cholera, że ma, wszystko, co mam i kiedykolwiek będę miał jest też twoje. - Dokładnie to miał na myśli.

Tym razem Harry zadrwił. - Tak, jasne, pozwól mi odejść. - Starał się go ominąć.

Tom zablokował go znowu, i znowu, i znowu, starannie nie wykonując żadnego agresywnego ruchu i zignorował oczywisty sarkazm, spychając w głąb swój niepokój.

 _Harry postawił go ponad wszystko, nie opuści go teraz._

Wreszcie jego partner stracił cierpliwość.

\- Tom, odsuń się. Mam dość twoich gier. - Jego głos był starannie kontrolowany i trzymał różdżkę w mocnym uścisku.

Tom nie drgnął nawet o cal, otworzył ramiona przypominając, że był nieuzbrojony.

\- To nie gra.

\- Tom przesuń się. - Tym razem był to szorstki rozkaz i różdżka Harry'ego dociśnięta mocno do jego szyi.

Tom wciąż nie poruszył się, nie czyniąc najmniejszej próby, by się bronić. Wiedział oczywiście, że w chwili obecnej występuje ryzyko, że jego partner może po prostu strzelić oszałamiaczem (jeśli nie czymś znacznie gorszym), chociaż nie miał zwyczaju przeklinać bezbronnych, ale liczył na Harry'ego, że raczej go uderzy a mógłby z pewnością go uspokoić po bójce.

\- Niżej, w klatkę piersiową, znasz miejsce. Wybierz Reducto. - Zaszydził.

(Gdzieś w głębi wiedział, że zasłużył na spodziewane ciosy, ale Harry nie usłyszy tego od niego.)

Szalony błysk w oczach partnera i powolne obniżanie różdżki sprawiło, że zastanawiał się, czy nie był w błędzie i Harry faktycznie go nie zabije, ale wysyczane słowo uspokoiło jego duszę.

 **\- Drań. -** Tom wiedział wtedy, że wygrał, że to jeszcze trochę potrwa i nie było jeszcze pewne, ale pierwsza bariera już opadła.

Zbliżył się, w końcu niemal dotykając go.

 **\- Nie bądź głupi, kochanie, to naprawdę nie pasuje do ciebie, -** odpowiedział w tym samym języku. **\- ...I oczywiście, że to moja sprawa**. – Ich oddechy się zmieszały.

\- **Wszystko, co robisz, albo co się z tobą dzieje, każdy twój oddech, to moja bardzo... osobista... sprawa**. - Rozpoczął śledzenie linii z zagłębieniu szyi Harry'ego w dół, tam i z powrotem z każdym słowem.

Harry chwycił go za rękę, miażdżąco przyciskając ją do piersi.

\- Tom! - Nie brzmiało szczególnie gniewnie.

Widział jak zielone tęczówki ciemnieją z pożądania, czuł jak różdżka opada coraz niżej i był przygotowany, podczas gdy na zewnątrz poddawał się dotykowi, zamykając oczy.

 _Jeszcze było zbyt wcześnie na kapitulację._

Zaskoczył Harry'ego za pomocą znaku rozluźniając jego palce w ostatniej chwili i lewitując różdżkę. Ale ledwo uniknął ciosu swojego partnera i znów krążyli wokół siebie jak drapieżniki.

Harry sztyletował go wzrokiem, wreszcie odrzucając pozory.

\- Niech cię szlag.

Tom prawie się roześmiał.

\- Czy spodziewałeś się czegoś innego? - Zaszydził, uchylając się przed kolejnym ciosem i kolejnymi, ani razu nie oddając. - Czy naprawdę chcesz, aby to przeszło w prawdziwy pojedynek? - Zapytał w końcu.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia na tę zmianę, ale nie zachwiał się. Niemniej jednak zawahał się.

\- Nie, nie naprawdę, to nic nie da. - Wyglądał i brzmiał na zmęczonego.

\- Ale ja naprawdę już nie jestem twoją sprawą, nie po dzisiaj, jestem tylko Horkruksem, pamiętasz? - Dodał z uporem, ale sam fakt, że wznowił rozmowy był już ustępstwem.

Tom chciał podkreślić, że nie było nic bardziej osobistego niż Horkruks, ale powstrzymał się. Harry wciąż odpowiadał mu, emocjonalnie lub w inny sposób, ale to był tak wrażliwy punkt, że może naprawdę mógł zniszczyć kruchy rozejm.

 _Nie żeby miał zamiar całkowicie odpuścić._

\- Doprawdy, a co z ciepłym przyjęciem jakie otrzymałem? - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Harry zarumienił się szkarłatem i nie mógł chwilowo spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale jego głos był stabilny kiedy odpowiadał.

\- Znasz odpowiedź na to. - Miał czelność wskazać księgę.

Tom zacisnął usta, to było uderzenie jakiego nie oczekiwał od swojego kochanka. Mimo to udało mu się zachować spokój; to nie była gra, jaką mógł przegrać.

\- Naprawdę kochanie, tylko to? - Wyzwał go swoim najbardziej niebezpiecznym słodkim głosem robiąc krok do przodu.

Harry nie zważał na ostrzeżenia; Wyprostował się i pozostał na swoim miejscu.

\- Tak, oferta jest nadal otwarta. Możesz mieć mnie dziś w nocy, przespać się z tym i zdecydować jutro, albo odpierdol się. To wszystko. - Brzmiał zimno na początku, ale pewność nie dotrwała do końca, mimo wszystkich przekleństw.

Tom chwycił jego podbródek zmuszając Harry'ego do podniesienia wzroku.

 **\- To znaczy, że dotykałeś i smakowałeś mnie z takim słodkim zatraceniem, tylko ze względu na kalkulacje w głowie**? - Pieścił jego usta oddechem. - **To dlatego wciąż drżysz, a twoje ciało płonie od mojego najlżejszego dotyku**? - Sam był daleki od obojętności.

Niezdecydowanie przemknęło w oczach Harry'ego, ale trwało mniej niż chwilę i wygiął ciało do Toma.

 **\- Tak, ale też chcę ciebie, chcemy tego samego, zostaw to**. - Ostatnia część była prawie prośbą.

 _To nie wystarczyło; nie było temu nawet bliskie._

Tom popchnął Harry'ego lekko do tyłu i uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie tego samego, wiesz że nigdy nie będę zadowolony z jednej nocy. - Pogładził go po policzku.

Oczy Harry'ego zatrzepotały i zamknęły się i pochylił się do jego pieszczot, tylko na chwilę, ale jego twarz była śmiertelnie poważna.

\- Tak, ale jak długo, do kiedy? Czy to będzie jutro, pojutrze? Ile dni, aż po raz kolejny zmienisz zdanie?

Tom skrzyżował ręce nie pod wrażeniem _, jeśli Harry oczekuje wyznania miłości, nie dostanie go._

\- Tak, to tylko hormony! - Zakpił. - To jest powód, dla którego przycisnąłeś moją rękę tuż nad sercem, parę minut temu, to jest powód, że tu jestem. - _Nawet nie musiał dodawać, jak mało te hormony wpływały na nich wcześniej, obaj o tym wiedzieli._

Harry nawet nie drgnął, ale spojrzał na niego szczerze.

\- Masz rację, nie chodzi o hormony lub planowanie rzeczy. Ale o cokolwiek chodzi, to całkowicie mój problem. - Powiedział mu z godnością.

 _Jak cholera, Tom mógł to zaakceptować._

\- Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że kiedykolwiek cię zostawię po obejrzeniu tego? - Wskazał na księgę.

Zareagował czymś jak zachwyt, ale bardzo szybko został on skryty pod niedowierzaniem.

\- Być może wytrzymasz, aż do następnego kryzysu. - Rzekł sucho.

Czasami upór Harry'ego działał mu na nerwy, Tom zapomniawszy złożoną sobie obietnicę cierpliwości złapał go za szyję.

Zacisnął mocno dłoń na lewej ręce Harry'ego, unosząc ją dokładnie pod oczami swojego kochanka.

\- Zastanów się jeszcze raz, kochanie, jesteśmy dalecy od końca. Wciąż masz mój pierścień a ja twój. Tylko spróbuj go zdjąć, nawet w śmierci to się nie stanie. Jesteś mój a ja jestem twój.

Niedowierzanie pozostało, Harry tylko potrząsnął głową.

Tom postanowił postawić wszystko.

\- W porządku, chcesz dzisiaj iść na całość, zrobimy to. Właściwie, z ceremonią związania.

Cisza była ogłuszająca.

* * *

 ** _Punkt widzenia Harry'ego_**

Harry był bezgranicznie wstrząśnięty.

\- Czy cię cholera, rozum opuścił? - Omal nie krzyknął wyrywając rękę.

Tom nawet nie próbował ukryć uśmieszku.

\- Mogę zapewnić, że jestem w doskonałym zdrowiu psychicznym.

Harry prychnął.

\- Teraz ci wierzę, - Spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem. - Albo to, albo znowu próbujesz emocjonalnego szantażu. Naprawdę myślisz, że dam się nabrać na prawie tą samą sztuczkę?

Tom posłał mu spojrzenie.

\- To nie sztuczka, wtedy i teraz, nie mam zamiaru się z tego wycofać.

Harry badał go starając się odgadnąć prawdę, jego własna twarz stała się śmiertelnie poważna. - Powiedz szczerze Tom, na ile z rytuału wiązania jesteś w stu procentach pewien?

Odpowiedź Toma była zwięzła. - Trzy czwarte z części runicznej.

Harry nie wiedział, czy był teraz bliżej hiperwentylacji czy roześmiania się, na pewno nie spodziewał się tak szczerej odpowiedzi. - Salazarze! I chcesz bym uwierzył, że naprawdę chcesz ruszyć z tym teraz? Spróbuj coś innego.

Co dziwne, Tom nie wyglądał na obrażonego, tym razem posłał mu prawdziwy uśmiech. - Pytałeś mnie, czego jestem pewien, nie o to, co mogę w przybliżeniu oszacować. - Z samozadowoleniem.

Takim, że Harry znowu chciał go uderzyć.

\- Rozumiem.

Uśmiech nie zniknął.

\- No, no, Harry, czy to nie jest dokładnie tak, jak robisz rzeczy, zdając się na los i modlitwę? - Był szyderczy i nie.

Tego już naprawdę nie mógł dłużej znieść i próbował odepchnąć Toma od siebie.

Jego partner (irytujący palant) nie przesunął się o cal.

(Jego ręce nie opuszczały go)

\- Powiedziałem, że to zrozumiałem, w porządku, kurwa, rozumiem i już przeprosiłem. Może jestem głupi co do mojego bezpieczeństwa, ale nie mam zamiaru ryzykować tobą! - Jego głos ponownie podniósł się do poziomu paniki.

 _Był hipokrytą, niech tak będzie._

Wyraz twarzy Toma był zbyt zadowolony i zbyt uwodzicielski, by dobrze wróżył.

\- Dlaczego, moje kochanie, wszystko, co jest wystarczająco dobre dla ciebie, jest też tak samo dla mnie. W każdym razie uważam, że z twoim szczęściem mamy więcej niż przyzwoitą szansę na pomyślne zakończenie. - Ręce zaciśnięte na ramionach Harry'ego nie przyciskały go do niego, ale nadal więziły i zmuszały go, by patrzył w górę.

Harry zaczął naprawdę rozważać poddanie się, tylko by zobaczyć jak daleko Tom planował się posunąć, ale ten drań był wystarczająco uparty by to naprawdę zrobić.

\- Tom, przestań mnie torturować! - Nie wypowiedział jednak słowo "proszę".

To nie miało znaczenia; Tom spojrzał na niego, jakby je krzyknął, głowa przechylona na bok, oczy pociemniałe i chłodny uśmiech za jakim tęsknił.

\- Doprawdy, kochanie, torturować ciebie? - Jego głos był melodyjny, rozbawiony i jedną ręką zaczął gładzić jego ramię. - Ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, znasz mnie za dobrze, by mylić trochę drażnienia się z faktyczną torturą. - Miał czelność jeszcze żartobliwie szarpać go za włosy.

Harry mocno przygryzł wargi, aby pozostać niewzruszony. Nie chciał się przyznać przed Tomem, ale nie zgadzał się z nim.

 _Mieć dokładnie to, co pragnął (dokładnie to, do czego walczył, by się nie przyznać, że pragnie) oferowane na srebrnej tacy i być zmuszony odmówić, gorzej, mieć potwierdzenie, że w ogóle nie było oferowane..._

To dla niego było jeszcze gorsze niż Cruciatus.

Jego głos był lekki, aby nie pokazać bólu. – Więc przyznajesz, że to tylko drażnienie się? - Nie poruszył się z tego samego powodu.

Tom posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie spod rzęs, wydymając usta.

\- O tak, mówiłem jak najbardziej poważnie, ale postawiłeś mi żądanie i podałem warunki, pod jakimi je spełnię.

Harry był szczerze zaskoczony tą zmianą a szczęka dosłownie mu opadła.

\- Co to, do cholery ma znaczyć? - Mamrotał, wreszcie walcząc, by uciec z jego szponów.

Ręce Toma zacisnęły się sztywno na jego ramionach, utrzymując go na miejscu i nie było już ani śladu humoru na jego twarzy.

\- To oznacza, że nawet nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego upierasz się abyśmy mieli dzisiaj pełny sex i mam dość żartów w tej sprawie - Spojrzenie zarówno ciepłe i twarde.

\- Przyjmuję na siebie połowę odpowiedzialności za ten bałagan. Nie zamierzam pozwolić ci zniszczyć siebie _, zniszczyć nas_ , tylko dlatego, że czujesz się męczennikiem.

Wdech, głębszy niż wcześniej.

\- Nigdzie nie odchodzę.

Harry zaniemówił na kilka chwil, szczerze wstrząśnięty determinacją w jego intensywnym spojrzeniu i wspólną emocją.

 _Tom go kocha i naprawdę mu wybaczył!_

Nie tylko dokładnie to miał na myśli, ale utrzymał ich więź całkowicie szeroko otwartą z jego strony, coś czego nigdy nie spodziewał się znowu doświadczyć, nigdy do tego stopnia.

Jego własne dłonie zacisnęły się na nadgarstkach Toma i wyprostował swoje ciało.

\- Naprawdę nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić, jeżeli mogę temu zapobiec, więc...

Tom nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, ręce przeniósł się z jego ramion na przedramiona ze straszliwą siłę, zdecydowanie pozostawiając ślady i zaczął nim potrząsać.

\- Nie pozwolę ci zrezygnować z wszystkiego, słyszysz mnie? - Warknął.

Harry ponownie spojrzał mu w oczy, opuszczając swoje osłony; uśmiechnął się,

\- Jak już mówiłem nie mam zamiaru zaryzykować tobą, jeśli mogę temu zapobiec, więc odbędziemy związanie w odpowiednim do tego czasie. - Jego ręce pieściły ramiona Toma, całą drogę do bicepsów a następnie ścisnęły je w geście wojownika.

\- Jeśli ty nie odchodzisz, ja też nie.

Tom powtórzył jego gest i przyciągnął go do karzącego pocałunku. Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało, za tym też tęsknił.

\- Znowu będę cię ranić, - wyszeptał w jego usta, - irytować i stresować, rządzić tobą, może nawet ranić do krwi, ale nigdy cię nie zostawię, ani nie pozwolę, byś ty ponownie mnie zostawił. - Każde słowo z pocałunkiem.

\- Wiem, wiem. - Harry odmruczał, między pocałunkami przyciskając go do piersi z całej siły.

Gdzieś w środku wiedział, że słowa te nie były dokładnie pocieszające, ale mało go to obchodziło, miał Toma z powrotem, _naprawdę!_

Gdy nie mieli już więcej oddechu na pocałunki odpoczywali (nadal dzieląc nawzajem oddech) z czołami blisko siebie.

\- Wciąż będę musiał cię ukarać, wiesz... - Tom w końcu dodał, jego głos skrzący humorem.

Harry przewrócił oczami z rozbawieniem, ale poza tym nie poruszył się o cal.

\- Wiem. - _Zastanawiał się, czy utknął na tym jednym słowie._

\- ...I mam kilka konkretnych warunków.

Harry spiął się nieco, ale nadal się nie poruszył. - Spodziewałem się tego.

Tom podniósł głowę; wyglądało to na bardzo poważną sprawę.

\- Nie będziesz znowu bezmyślnie ryzykował swoją szyją. _\- Zdecydowanie stalowy ton._

\- Moi zwolennicy za bardzo są też twoi, aby zdołali utrzymać cię z dala od kłopotów, więc mam zamiar dopilnować tego sam. Kiedy opuścisz ten dom, albo szkołę, pozostaniesz w mojej obecności; cokolwiek się stanie, zajmiemy się tym razem. To do czasu związania, przynajmniej.

Harry chciał krzyczeć i narzekać, że nie był dzieckiem aby potrzebować opiekunki, ale rozumiał punkt widzenia Toma.

Jego partner nie pozwolił mu powiedzieć ani słowa, zamykając usta palcem.

\- Pomyśl o tym kochanie, czy naprawdę chcesz, żebyśmy się rozstali, kiedy mogę rozprawiać się ze szkodnikami, które wpędzają cię w kłopoty, jak na przykład twój grecki przyjaciel. - Uśmiechnął się.

Harry natychmiast ugryzł go w palec.

\- Drań, - wdech. - Nie skrzywdziłeś go, co?

Dostał pochmurne spojrzenie i bardzo zadowolony uśmiech.

\- Teraz przypomniałeś sobie, by o to zapytać, co? - Tom brzmiał na bardzo zadowolonego, że nie pomyślał nawet wcześniej, aby zapytać go o jego dzisiejszą działalność. _Harry nie powinien uważać tego spojrzenia za podniecające, naprawdę, nie powinien_.

\- On żyje i ma się znacznie lepiej, niż na to zasługuje.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, ale nie miał zamiaru teraz odpuścić.

-...I od teraz zostawisz go w spokoju... - To nie było pytanie.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

\- Przekonaj mnie. - Ale zanim rumieniący się/ fuczący Harry mógł wspomnieć przysięgę, (którą poczuł w pełni przywróconą między nimi) jego partner kontynuował.

\- Przysięga się nie liczy, bo jest zadeklarowanym wrogiem.

Harry wymamrotał przekleństwo, nawet nie wiedząc, czy to było skierowane w stronę Toma czy Aggelakisa, ale nadal nie zamierzał zostawić rzeczy tak, jak są. - Co z nim zrobiłeś? - Nalegał.

Tom przewrócił oczami na jego wytrwałość.

\- Pogorszenie stanu jego wątroby i dałem mu bardzo pogarszający przypadek zapalenia stawów, nic czego nie można do pewnego stopnia cofnąć, jeśli tylko pofatyguje się do Świętego Mungo. Czy teraz odpowiesz? - Miał czelność brzmieć pół z irytacją, pół z żądaniem.

Harry nie przegapił rozróżnienia "do pewnego stopnia", ani nie zapomniał o niechęci pana Manthosa do szpitali, ale dla zadeklarowanego wroga (i nie miał żadnego powodu, aby w to wątpić) Tom rzeczywiście było _dziwnie_ miłosierny. W każdym razie nie było to coś, czym mógłby się teraz zająć.

\- W porządku, zabijemy się nawzajem po kilku dniach ciągłej obecności, ale zgadzam się.

Tom nawet teraz nie był zadowolony.

\- Czy mam twoje słowo? – _Zdecydowanie nie tęsknił za tym._

Tym razem Harry nie krył frustracji.

\- Tak do cholery, masz je, teraz podaj mi inne warunki.

Dostał kolejne bardzo zadowolone spojrzenie i Tom ciągnął dalej.

\- Tak naprawdę jest tylko jeden, ale istotny. Czy mam twoje słowo, że nie będziesz tworzyć, wykonywać ani brać udziału w żadnym rytuale, o którym nie wiem i w pełni się nie zgadzam?

Tym razem Harry eksplodował.

\- Ty, ty ode mnie tego żądasz? Ty, który używałeś i ryzykowałeś z rytuałami zanim cię nawet spotkałem? Czy straciłeś rozum? - Starał się uspokoić. - Pierwszy punkt zrozumiałem, nawaliłem kilka razy, ale to, nie, to był tylko jeden raz i to nie tak, że ty nigdy nie popełniłeś żadnego błędu, angażując nas w rytuał. - Słowo "horkruksa" brzmiało wyraźnie, nawet niewypowiedziane.

Tom posłał mu spojrzenie.

\- Może i jest tylko jeden, ale nie podoba mi się twoje lekkomyślne podejście do tego. Nie zamierzam cię stracić z powodu lekkomyślności i zaniedbania. - Jego spojrzenie było ostateczne. - Niemniej jednak masz rację. Bardzo dobrze, będziesz miał także prawo pełnej wiedzy i także prawo veta w każdym rytuale, w jaki ja mogę się zaangażować. Dodatkowo, masz prawo, by Granger sprawdziła parametry bezpieczeństwa, jeżeli będzie dla ciebie takie ważne, żebym ja się nie dowiedział.

Harry poczuł, że jego gardło się na to ścisnęło, to było niezwykle hojne.

\- W porządku, masz moje słowo. Jest jakaś szansa, cię przekonać, aby Herm sprawdziła też Ciebie? - Tylko w połowie żartował.

Tom sztyletował go wzrokiem. - W twoich snach, naucz się więcej, aby samemu być pewnym swoich zastrzeżeń. - Ton był żartobliwy, słowa nie.

\- Palant. - Harry zadowolił się skargą, choć w duchu postanowił zmienić jego zdanie.

Tom uśmiechnął się czytając w jego myślach.

\- Przekonaj mnie też do tego.

Harry pozwolił swojemu partnerowi, aby go tyłem poprowadził do ich łoża, ale tuż przed tym jak się na nim znalazł, nie mógł powstrzymać się przed małym żartem. - Mogę to zrobić, ale czy naprawdę chcesz bym myślał o innych w tych momentach, Tom?

Jego oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

 _Taa, będzie zabawnie!_

* * *

 ** _Punkt widzenia Toma_**

Tom nie mógł oczywiście przyjąć czegoś takiego, nie reagując instynktownie na wyzwanie. Gwałtownie rzucając Harry'ego na łóżko całował go, dopóki nie zaczął wiercić się niecierpliwie i ciągnąć go rozpaczliwie ku sobie.

Łatwą rzeczą byłoby po prostu poddać się temu.

 _Tom nie był niewzruszony Harrym wprost oferującym mu się, ale jego gusta rzadko biegły do łatwych rzeczy i miał szereg porachunków ze swoim partnerem, nawet jeśli liczyć tylko dzisiejszy wieczór._

Więc nie pozwolił sobie na poddanie się, biorąc ręce Harry'ego i utrzymując go w bezruchu na materacu, dopóki nie podniósł głowy, aby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Nawet jeśli rzeczywiście byś spróbował to zrobić, naprawdę myślisz, że to potrwałoby długo? - Ale pytanie nie było tak retoryczne, jak zamierzał.

Harry posłał mu nieskruszony uśmiech.

\- Może chciałem sam to sprawdzić? - Nie wydawał się jednak w żadnym stopniu zaniepokojony pozycją, w jakiej się znalazł.

Tom postanowił przetestować go trochę bardziej.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał delikatnie i powoli przesunął ręce Harry'ego, aż znalazły się nad jego głową, trzymając je razem. – I co teraz myślisz?

Obaj wiedzieli, że pytał o coś zupełnie innego.

Nastąpiła chwila przerwy, gdy Harry wydawał się to rozważać, a potem uśmiechnął się i skinął głową na zgodę, by Tom objął prowadzenie.

Ale Tom chciał o wiele więcej od Harry'ego niż po prostu akceptację.

Przywołał swój krawat.

Chwila była tym razem nieokreślenie dłuższa i pełna napięcia. Oczy Harry'ego wyraźnie pociemniały znacznie ale jego wahanie było znacznie silniejsze niż wcześniej, gdy tak walczył między strachem, zaufaniem i pożądaniem. Ale w końcu (choć logicznie to nie trwało tak długo) wygrały dwa ostatnie, jego powieki zatrzepotały w geście poddania się i odprężył się w jego ramionach.

Tom był zdumiony, jak wiele znaczy dla niego to przełamane poddanie (co dziwne znacznie więcej, niż gdyby było zbyt łatwe) i związał ręce Harry'ego, razem ale oddzielone przez tkaninę, z najwyższą starannością. Węzeł nie było niemożliwy do zdjęcia, nawet bez magii, bo nawet nie zabezpieczył go przez ramę łóżka.

Wolał poddanie Harry'ego dane zupełnie z jego wyboru, nawet samo związanie było tylko symbolem.

Mimo to, było zapierającym dech w piersiach symbolem i pozwolił sobie na kilka chwil, aby podziwiać kontrast skóry Harry'ego do czarnego jedwabiu, ale nie więcej niż to, miał nieskończone więcej planów do wykonania, niż tylko oglądanie.

Zaczął tym razem powoli, pieszcząc cale ramiona, co mógł dosięgnąć z jego tułowia i szyi swoimi opuszkami, (jego partner stwierdził, że preferuje delikatność, czyż nie?) i cieszył lekkimi dreszczami pożądania swojego kochanka.

Harry wciąż był trochę zaskoczony tempem, ale kiedy gładził jego usta odpowiedział całując jego palce.

Tom pocałował go wtedy, ale nie w zwykłym namiętny sposób, który żądał wszystkiego i sprawiłby, że Harry w mgnieniu oka wijąc ocierałby się o niego, ale delikatnymi lekkimi dotknięciami, ledwie więcej niż proste muśnięcie, dopóki jego partner nie mógł już tego wytrzymać i nie starał się sam pogłębić pocałunku.

To nie dało Tomowi innego wyboru, jak wycofać się i przesunąć obok Harry'ego, porzucając pełny kontakt. Nie było w żadnej mierze w jego planach na dzisiaj, aby Harry miał przejąć inicjatywę, nie mówiąc o intensyfikacji działania, zanim był gotowy. Jego kochanek przyjmie dokładnie to, co wybierze by mu dać, w chwili gdy tak zdecyduje, nic więcej.

Nie było narzekania na to, tylko głęboki wdech, ale Harry też przekręcił się na bok, aby patrzeć na niego i Tom na to pozwolił. Jednak Harry uczył się na błędach i tym razem odpowiedział na pocałunek w tym samym tempie.

Tom nagrodził go, przenosząc się na jego szczękę, za ucho a następnie jego oferowaną szyję, liżąc delikatnie a nawet jeszcze niżej, do drobnych sutków. Alternatywnie zmieniając dotyk, pomiędzy wargami, językiem i palcami i sprawdzając po rytmie oddechu i mimowolnych ruchach, czy prawidłowo zapamiętał jego wrażliwe miejsca. (Z _byt wcześnie, by użyć i zagubić się w więzi)._

Zdecydowanie tak.

Wreszcie, przyszedł czas, aby robić to, czego pragnął, odkąd ujrzał Harry'ego nago pod prysznicem, aby oznaczyć jego ciało na nowo. Te trzy dni były bardziej niż wystarczające dla magii Harry'ego, aby uzdrowić wszystko, co na nim zostawił i Tom poczuł się szczerze okradziony, widząc swojego kochanka bez żadnych oznak jego posiadaniu.

W drodze powrotnej podkręcił sprawy jeszcze bardziej, w końcu zaczynając dokładnie to, czego chciał. W chwili, gdy dotarł do kuszącej szyi nie tylko przywitał ją pocałunkiem, ale zatopił zęby aż do krwi.

Zaskoczony jęk Harry'ego nie składał się całkowicie z zaskoczenia i bólu; był to też jęk przyjemności. Tom nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu przy jego skórze. Miał rację; Harry poprosił o łagodność i nawet mu się podobało, ale to, co mogłoby naprawdę wysłać go do stratosfery było jej mieszanką z bólem.

 _I to był jego przywilej wyboru, kiedy i jak mu to dać._

Ich oczy spotkały się po raz kolejny, Harry wyglądał na speszonego podnieceniem, ale też nieśmiało i Tom nie mógł się powstrzymać od przerwania ciszy, którą sam narzucił. - Podobało ci się, czyż nie? - Nie mógł też powstrzymać się od drażniącego uśmiechu, nawet gdyby chciał go ukryć za maską a w tej chwili na pewno nie.

Rumieniec Harry'ego nasilił się jeszcze bardziej, ale wciąż miał dość konceptu, by posłać mu skromne spojrzenie i odpowiedzieć drażniącym.

\- Może tak, może nie.

Tom nie mógł się oprzeć także temu wyzwaniu.

Zwilżył w ustach prawy kciuk i palec wskazujący (bardziej na pokaz) i mocno uszczypnął lewy sutek Harry'ego.

Jęk w odpowiedzi był jeszcze bardziej intensywny tym razem, mimo tego, że Harry próbował zatrzymać go w sobie, ale nie poprosił, aby przestał i Tom powtórzył po drugiej stronie.

To miał jeszcze większy wpływ i Harry wygiął się do niego, oferując swoje małe skarby po więcej. Zakończył ściskając na przemian małe szczyty, dopóki nie były sztywne, czerwone i spuchnięte (prawie jak małe jagody) a jego kochanek dyszał, wijąc się w jego dłoniach i przywierając do niego, ocierając o jego uda.

Sam Tom nie był w znacznie lepszym stanie; prawie stracił kontrolę, za przyczyną zaufania Harry'ego ( _nic nie mogło być lepsze od tego, nic!)_ i spijał łapczywie krzyki swojego ukochanego, czy były z rozkoszy czy bólu, ze swoim planem całkowicie zapomnianym.

 _Był w końcu sadystą; to była kwestia biologii dla niego powodować i cieszyć się bólem. Ale to - Harry swobodnie oferujący poddanie - nie było w tym nic ani klinicznego, ani genetycznego dla niego, to była konieczność._

Chciał, potrzebował, dać mu tego więcej, więcej tego rodzaju bólu, jakim Harry rzeczywiście mógł się cieszyć, zawsze dawać mu coś, z czego sam tez mógł czerpać przyjemność, nieważne jak daleko zamierzał dojść.

 _Może nawet nauczyć / zachęcić go do gustowania w mroczniejszych rzeczach, głębszych przyjemnościach..._

To właśnie ten instynkt, do kierowania Harry'ego jeszcze wyżej, zanim pozwoli mu na spełnienie, skierował rękę Toma na jego drugie ulubione wrażliwe miejsce. Znalazł je i nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby nie pieścić jędrnej półkuli (co sprawiło, że jego partner wygiął się jeszcze bardziej w łuk w jego ręce) a następnie uderzył je mocno jak tamten pierwszy raz.

\- Nie.

Tom odrzucił głowę do tyłu, jakby sam był tym, który został uderzony.

\- Co to znaczy nie? - Zapytał, próbując oczyścić umysł, był zbyt blisko, aby móc natychmiast całkowicie odzyskać zdolność myślenia.

Harry wciąż był związany, ale przyglądał mu się surowo z bezdennymi (i tak rozszerzonymi, że niemal czarnymi) oczami.

\- Powiedziałem, nie. Nie chcę, abyś to robił, żeby mnie uderzał. - Doprecyzował stalowym głosem.

\- Nie dziś wieczorem. - Zwilżył wargi.

Tom mimo całej swej irytacji na niego, nie mógł powstrzymać nutki podziwu dla siły jego partnera. Harry desperacko tego pragnął, widział jego twardość, śliską, jak jego własna, ale zatrzymał go, aby sprawdzić czy dotrzyma słowa i przestanie, jeśli poprosi.

Nie miał co do tego wątpliwości..

Tom wziął głęboki oddech, koncentrując się i uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie.

\- Przyjmę odroczenie. - Harry znów odwrócił na plecy; _miał tak wiele miejsc, których jeszcze nie naznaczył..._

 _Szczerze, był nieco wdzięczny za chwilową przerwę, był zbyt blisko orgazmu, by czuć komfort i choć mógł zacząć od nowa, potem raczej nie będzie to miało tak wielkiej mocy._

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego z odnowioną ufnością i posłał mu badawcze spojrzenie.

\- Dziękuję. – Policzki miał płonące ze wstydu, ale bardzo świadomie wyciągnął ciało, eksponując związane ręce i powoli oblizując wargi...

Nagroda / oferta była oczywista.

Tom ledwo powstrzymał jęk.

 _To był zbyt kuszące, zatracić się ponownie w tym niesamowitym raju i tak dominującej pozycji też - ale nie_ \- jego psychika płonęła dla czegoś innego jeszcze bardziej, więc nadszedł czas, aby przystąpić do jego planu.

Ukrył ręce we włosach Harry'ego i całował go łapczywie, dając mu podpowiedź, o co prosił, aż jego kochanek odpowiadał na jego pocałunki z jeszcze większą pasją i zatraceniem niż wcześniej.

\- Poproś mnie później, kochanie. - Powiedział mu, kiedy musiał przerwać dla oddechu.

Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale znów udało się znaleźć szybką odpowiedź.

\- Może nie być tego następnym razem. - Jego ton był wystarczająco lekki, ale było to też kąśliwe.

Tom uniósł wyzywająco brew.

\- A może ten tak ci się spodoba, że nic innego nawet nie przyjdzie ci do głowy. - Podejrzliwość jednak jeszcze pozostała. Więc zabrał się, by odwrócić uwagę Harry'ego kilkoma uszczypnięciami i pocałunkami, jego szyi, ramion i klatki piersiowej, łagodząc nieco swoim językiem maltretowane zgrubienia, ale jego prawdziwy cel był dalej.

 _Harry odważył się igrać z ogniem tej nocy, naturalne, że powinien to odczuć, choć trochę. Dodatkowo, kazał mu czekać, a nawet odważył się go testować. Kim byłby, aby mu w odpowiedzi ułatwić, lub odmówić mu kolejnej lekcji zaufania i oddania?_

Kolejny test jego determinacji przyszedł, kiedy dotarł do erekcji Harry'ego i zdał sobie sprawę z zaskakującego przyciągania by poczuć smak zdobiących ja kropelek, a nawet samej twardości. Mówił sobie, że chce tylko złamać Harry'ego, jak sam był w rozsypce i zostawić to tak, ale trudno mu było trzymać się, nawet tego.

 _Potrzebował Harry'ego w pełni spójnego i przytomnego, to było zbyt ważne._ Więc tylko drażnił go gorącym oddechem, aż Harry drżał, prawie blisko błagania.

 _Nadszedł jego czas._

Jego dłoń wsunęła się ukradkiem nad brzuch kochanka i mruknął cicho bardzo specyficzny czar czyszczący.

Każdy dźwięk i ruch ustał.

Był taki wzrost i tak już wysokiego napięcia, że Tom był dosłownie zmuszony spojrzeć w oczy Harry'ego, jego partner przyglądał mu się pewnie w odpowiedzi, ale było coś śmiertelnego w tym spokoju.

\- Zmieniłeś zdanie? - Zapytał po prostu.

Świat zamarł.

W przeciągu sekund mierzenia się spojrzeniem, Tom został zaatakowany przerażeniem i poczuciem zdrady Harry'ego i czymś, odczuwanym jak intensywny żal. (Jego własny)

 _Ale to nie było to, do czego zmierzał._

Jego potrzeba było dokładnie odwrotna od oddalenia się/ zranienia Harry'ego. (Właściwie była to słabość, która naprawdę mu przeszkadzała)

Mimo to, nie mógł się powstrzymać od przeklinania, że demon w nim, popychał go do niekończącego testowania wszystkiego (zwłaszcza rzeczy, które się liczyły), aż je złamał, jako że o to też chodziło. _Czy do tej pory nie nauczył się niczego na swoich błędach?_

\- Skądże. Nie mam zamiaru wziąć cię dzisiaj. - Zapewnił surowo, próbując powstrzymać katastrofę, która nieuchronnie nadciągała. To nie wystarczyło, by Harry mu uwierzył i otrzymał martwe spojrzenie i pełną dawkę jego ostrego języka.

\- Co, nie znajdujesz mnie na to wystarczająco pociągającym? - Jego ręce znowu były wyeksponowane, tym razem jako psychologiczna broń.

\- Czy może powinienem odwrócić się na brzuch? - Ton był całkowicie suchy, ale niemal sugestywny.

Tom pękł, w jednej chwili leżał opierając się o nogi Harry'ego, w następnej potrząsał nim aż trzaskały jego zęby.

\- Nigdy nie będziesz mówić w ten sposób ponownie, słyszysz mnie? - Żadnej reakcji.

Wciąż wściekły podniósł rękę, aby uderzyć Harry'ego, ale coś w jego oczach i postawie zatrzymało go, westchnął.

\- To poniżej ciebie, - powiedział mu łagodniej. - Nie jesteś dziwką, by sprzedawać swoje wdzięki.

Harry nie zareagował na cokolwiek z tego, martwy wygląd pozostał. Tom widział więcej życia w oczach ludzi, których zabił, niż w tych a głos jego partnera, kiedy w końcu przemówił, był pozbawiony emocji.

\- Więc w co teraz grasz? - Nie próbował uciec od niego, ale był jak drewno, nieustępliwy i nieelastyczny.

Tom próbował się uspokoić, gniew nic nie da, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać słabego rumieńca; miał powody, by porwać się na to bez pytania.

\- Nic wielkiego, po prostu zabawić trochę jak już przedtem, to ci na pewno nie przeszkadzało. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Harry nie złagodniał ani trochę. To wywołało lekkie kolory na jego twarzy, ale jego mina została grobowa.

\- Racja, nie chciałeś nas narazić, po prostu zabawić się 50/50, to jest pocieszające. - Jego głos ociekał sarkazmem i tym razem spróbował uciec od niego. Tom wykorzystał w pełni przewagę, jaką miał leżąc na nim i na to nie pozwolił.

 _Mimo wszystko, każda reakcja była lepsza od apatii._

Tom szczerze czuł ulgę i trochę się wkurzył, gdy w końcu zrozumiał problem. _Wyglądało na to, że jego IQ spadło ze wzrostem hormonów, inaczej by tego nie przegapił._

\- Niech zgadnę, sprawdziłeś książkę Richardsona "Tradycyjne Związki i Związania"? - Jego głos wrócił do swojej normalnej wyniosłości ze względu na ulgę.

Harry wciąż nie był pod wrażeniem. - O ile pamiętam, to ty wskazałeś mi to niebezpieczeństwo. - Odparł kwaśno.

 _A sam fakt, że Harry nie był tym usatysfakcjonowany, ale zbadał to sam, mówił coś bardzo interesującego_ \- ale Tom jeszcze powstrzymał się od zwrócenia na to uwagi.

\- Rzeczywiście, ale myliłem się, porównałem to z innymi książkami. - Zapowiadany wykład całkowicie rozjaśnił mu w głowie i kontynuował w spokojniejszym nastroju. - W przeciwieństwie do dziewcząt nie mamy błony dziewiczej, której uszkodzenie ryzykuje się, nawet palcami. Więc do utraty dziewictwa analnego, fizycznie i magicznie, prawdziwą klauzulą i wymogiem jest kontakt z płynami nasiennymi.

Harry skrzywił się na niego. - Teraz mi to mówisz.

Tom odchrząknął, czując się bardzo niezręcznie. - Właściwie skończyłem te badania dwa dni temu. - _Nienawidził przyznania się do tego, ze względu na słabość, jaką sugerowało, ale jeśli to przywróci go z powrotem do łask Harry'ego było warto._

Harry rozluźnił się nieco, ale nie trwało to dłużej niż przez chwilę. - Mimo to, możesz uczciwie powiedzieć, że nie zacząłeś tego, jako ostateczny test ani, że nie zachowałbyś się dokładnie tak samo by mnie ukarać, jeśli zdecydowałeś się mnie porzucić? - Oczy przenikały Toma do kości; była to nadal rozważana możliwość.

Ciężko wypuszczone powietrze, zawierające całe zmęczenie świata. - By oddać sprawiedliwość, ostrzegałeś mnie.

Tom zaklął soczyście wewnątrz.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek mógł sobie życzyć, aby Harry się nim znudził/ zrezygnował z niego, by został, ale zamknięty. Chciał, żeby grał z nim / przeciw niemu i cieszył się tym, a nie tylko znosił. Ale tym razem posunął się za daleko i to zabolało bardziej niż zamierzał. Jedynym sposobem, aby naprawdę rozwiązać ten problem było wyznanie i pokazanie głębszej przyczyny i skrywanej za nią słabości.

 _Aby naprawdę zachować Harry'ego musiał ujawnić wszystko._

Spotkał spokojnie jego spojrzenie. - Nie przeczę, że miało to swój udział lub, że nie jestem w stanie działać w taki sposób, obaj dobrze to wiemy - Rzeczywiście wciąż czuł dreszcz z wywołania takiego bólu i wściekłości Harry'ego, wszystko dlatego, że nie chciał go stracić i to było odurzające. - Ale to nie jedyny powód, nawet nie podstawowy, który przywiódł mnie do tego.

Głęboki wdech i opuścił osłony. - Potrzebuję cię mieć, nawet jeśli tylko palcami.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się na to w prawdziwym zaskoczeniu. - Ale masz już mnie. - Odpowiedział po prostu i to była prawda.

Tom musiał zamknąć oczy przed taką intensywnością i cicho zgadzał się: _żaden akt seksualny sam z siebie nie mógł kiedykolwiek równać się z siłą ich więzi, ale..._

\- Czasami, kochanie, nawet to nie wystarczy, - mówił cicho, ale z pasją, starając się by Harry zrozumiał.

\- **To naprawdę nie liczyło się wcześniej, to była tylko myśl. Ale od czasu naszej pierwszej nocy nie mogę tego znieść**. - Wyznał w wężomowie. **\- Że są nowe dostępne sposoby dla mnie, aby posiadać cię i nie mogę, -** chwycił jego ręce, mocno. - **Nie mogę cię mieć całkowicie, dopóki nie zostanie ani jedna kropla, przez miesiące bez końca**. - Pogłaskał policzki Harry'ego i zetknął razem ich czoła.

Nie było w odpowiedzi żartu, "że i tak nie może go całkowicie posiadać", jedynie intensywne badawcze spojrzenie.

 **\- W porządku** , - Głos Harry'ego był tak miękki, jak pewny, **\- Możesz mieć mnie w każdy sposób obecnie możliwy.**

Tom musiał podnieść głowę i spotkać właściwie oczy Harry'ego. Było w nich zrozumienie i silne echo wzajemnego pragnienia, jego partner był tylko lepszy w tłumieniu swojej potrzeby. Jednak, to nie było carte blanche lub całkowite przebaczenie. Dawał mu jeszcze jedną szansę, aby odzyskać jego zaufanie, nic więcej.

Jeśli wybrałby nadużycie go, to nie będzie nic dla nich do uratowania.

Pocałował Harry'ego czule za to, z całą wdzięcznością, jakiej naprawdę nie mógł wypowiedzieć i zajął się wprowadzaniem go z powrotem w poprzedni poziom pobudzenia.

To nie było łatwe; ciało Harry'ego zaczęło ponownie odpowiadać, tylko dzięki jego spowiedzi, ale wciąż pozostał nieco napięty i bardziej ostrożny w swoich reakcjach.

Tom nienawidził tego (dokładnie dlatego, że wiedział, że to jego wina) i brakowało poprzedniej dzikiej odpowiedzi, ale jego manipulacje ciałem Harry'ego i jego mruczane pochwały zdołały po trochu sprowadzić go z powrotem. Jednak całe napięcie wydawało się wrócić w chwili, gdy jego ręce spoczęły na udach Harry'ego.

 _Dosyć tego!_

Nie chciał mieć do czynienia z męczennikiem.

\- Harry? - Zaskoczone spojrzenie, - nie pragnę brać to, czego nie chcesz mi dać, więc czego ty chcesz?

Intensywne oczy Harry'ego przeanalizowały twarz Toma, wtedy jego własna złagodniała, zdał. - Chcę Ciebie. - _'Ufam Ci' nie_ zostało powiedziane, ale to usłyszał.

Tom nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu triumfu (i ulgi) i Harry przewrócił oczami, wszystko było znowu stosunkowo normalne.

Nie było już złego napięcia, nawet gdy ukląkł i podniósł wysoko i na boki nogi Harry'ego.

Mimo to, był zaskoczony zakresem własnego pożądania.

Tom był przyzwyczajony do tego, że chciał Harry'ego właśnie dlatego, że to był Harry. Pomysł seksu w ogóle _lub co zamierzał konkretnie zrobić_ , był zbyt odrażający, by go kontemplować. (Mężczyzny z kobietą, choć wciąż obrzydliwy miał logiczny motyw prokreacji.)

Ale patrzenie na te zgrabne, jędrne pośladki, gdy jednocześnie trzymał uda kochanka, było o wiele bardziej ekscytujące, niż się spodziewał i zaczął zastanawiać się nad czynnościami, o jakich wcześniej przeczytał i odrzucał jako odpychające.

Harry wybrał ten moment, aby przerwać jego zamyślenie.

\- Hej Tom, długo masz zamiar tam się wpatrywać? - Nie brzmiało to zdenerwowanie, raczej niezręcznie a jego twarz była bardzo intensywnie płomiennie czerwona.

Tom posłał mu gorący uśmiech spomiędzy ud.

\- Może tak chcę, to zaskakująco gorący widok. - Poparł to ugryzieniem w wewnętrzną część uda Harry'ego. - Może nie mogę się zdecydować, co chcę ci zrobić w pierwszej kolejności. - Liźnięcie wewnętrznej części kolana. Jego głos wydawał się działać na Harry'ego, co najmniej tak, jak jego działania a więc kontynuował, wyjawiając niektóre ze swoich fantazji.

 **\- Nie potrafię zdecydować, czy chcę cię wziąć tak jak teraz, związanego z nogami szeroko rozwartymi, zdanego na moje miłosierdzie, czy otworzyć cię powoli, gdy będę leżał obok ciebie, tak że mógłbym spijać twoje krzyki, albo jeszcze lepiej, obrócić cię twarzą w dół i uwolnić ręce, że będziesz mógł trzymać się i otworzyć dla mnie**... - Musiał zatrzymać się na chwilę, gdy jego własna wyobraźnia wzięła nad nim górę.

 **\- MMM może powinienem zachować ostatni pomysł na biurko.**

 **\- TOM!** \- Harry brzmiał, jakby się zadławił a jego chętny organ naprawdę drgał i obficie ronił krople.

Tom potrzebował całej swojej siły woli, aby nie schylić się spijając go, zamiast tego zaczął pocierać miękko jego uda, uspokajając ich obu.

\- Odpręż się, moja miłości, mój ukochany, zadbam o Ciebie, aby dać Ci wszystko, czego potrzebujesz. - Nie mógł rozpoznać swojego własnego głosu.

Harry wydawał się zbyt daleko, aby kontynuować wyrażanie swoich potrzeb, poza sposobem w jaki wygiął ciało do niego, tak naprawdę nie potrzebował nic więcej. Tom wciągnął powietrze, widok jego kochanka był niesamowity: głowa odrzucona do tyłu, ręce związane, jego całe ciało i dusza w darze. Wszystko o czym kiedykolwiek marzył i więcej.

 _W końcu przyszedł czas._

Męskość Toma bolała, ostro, ale nie odważył się dotknąć aby to złagodzić, w takim wypadku natychmiast by skończył. Skupił się natomiast na wyczarowaniu jakiegoś lubrykantu (pachnącego oleju) nie jedynie jego niewielką ilość, którą pośpiesznie wezwał pod prysznicem, ale ilość, która umożliwi mu prawdziwe działania.

(Unikał przywoływania poduszki z obawy, co stałoby się z nim i jego kontrolą, gdyby wejście Harry'ego znalazłoby się na tej samej wysokości z jego członkiem).

Po wyczarowaniu pojemnika, (co trwało ledwie chwilę) zawołał swojego kochanka.

\- Otwórz oczy, mój ukochany. - Nie wyobrażał sobie działania bez oczu Harry'ego skupionych na nim.

Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły na pieszczotliwe określenie (ten raz użyte wyłącznie, jako takie), ale zajęło mu chwilę skupienie się na lśniącej substancji na jego palcach. Znów się zaczerwienił jak piwonia i wydawało się, że ma trudności w oddychaniu, ale na pewno nie wydawał się mieć coś przeciwko.

Tom zlitował się nad nim (zbyt niecierpliwy, by przeciągać sprawę) i zaczął się bawić. Jednak miał problem poprzez pełną uwagę Harry'ego, jego partner nie był zaskoczony, jak za pierwszym razem i nieświadomie się spiął. Potrzebował więcej niż kilka kręgów wokół maleńkiej rozety, aż udało mu się uzyskać wstęp.

 _Ale Salazarze! To było ściśnięte cieniej niż ciasno!_

Ledwo mógł ruszyć palcem wewnątrz tego aksamitnego ciepła. To i wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się uważnie w niego niemal sprawiło, że doszedł. Tom powstrzymywał się ledwo na krawędzi i usilnie przywoływał zapamiętany przez siebie schemat anatomii.

Wtedy wszystko stało się łatwiejsze a następnie nie potrzebował wcale długo, by znaleźć prostatę Harry'ego i pocierać mocno to niewielkie wybrzuszenie. Spijał łapczywie niekontrolowane jęki i skurcze rozkoszy swojego kochanka, aż do szybkiego ale intensywnego szczytowania. (Zbyt szybkiego dla niego, by się naprawdę nasycić)

To nie miało znaczenia, Tom nie mógł się powstrzymać pomimo całego wysiłku (i gryzienia warg aż do krwi) był zbyt zaangażowany. Spełnienie Harry'ego zalało go jak fala wyzwalając jego własne. Na kilka chwil nie było nic, tylko Harry i muzyka wszechświata.

Gdy udało mu się skupić powrotem wzrok, Harry mrugał do niego z rozkosznym uśmiechem. (Nie chciał nawet myśleć o prezentowaniu czegoś takiego na własnej twarzy)

\- Och! To było naprawdę coś!

 _Zdecydowanie był pod wpływem tego przeżycia, skoro przyznał głośno coś takiego._

Tom odpowiedział mu uśmieszkiem wyższości (na pewno nie rozkosznym) i pozwolił sobie na miękką odpowiedź.

\- W rzeczy samej.

 _Pomijając oszałamiającą przyjemność i podniecenie (i dominację nad czymś cenniejszym od wszechświata) jego plan zadziałał. Harry był równie zadowolony z tego, jak on i nie mógłby odmówić mu powtórki. Małymi kroczkami (lub ogromnymi), zamierzał przyzwyczaić go do takich przyjemnośc, a kiedy nadejdzie czas, jego partner będzie się już mógł doczekać, by przyjąć go do środka._

 _Jedna z przeszkód odpadła! Wzmocnienie zaufania Harry'ego i jego własnego wpływu też nie zaszkodzi!_

Wtedy wzrok Harry'ego się wyostrzył i podparł się na łokciach.

\- Czy ty próbowałeś się powstrzymać, znowu? - Ostatnie słowo ostro.

Tom posłał mu spojrzenie.

\- Tak, ale to nie była kara, jestem daleko od skończenia z tobą. - Wskazał w dół, gdzie ich nasienie, zmieszało się na brzuchu Harry'ego i nabrał trochę prawą ręką do degustacji. Harry zarumienił się.

Cieszył się z tego rumieńca i ciężkiego oddechu Harry'ego, (zbyt dalekiego, ale obiecał sobie, że potem się nimi zajmie).

Tom był daleki od zaspokojenia (orgazm tylko trochę zbił napięcie) a Harry był rozluźniony, więc postanowił podkręcić grę...

Więc rozprostował palec wewnątrz, co wywołało westchnienie Harry'ego i mocne zaciśnięcie.

(Aksamitne wnętrze odprężyło się nieco z orgazmem, pozwalając mu włożyć drugi palec, z odrobiną rozciągnięcia może łatwo przyjąć trzy) i ruszył z punktu, gdzie przerwał.

 **\- Czy naprawdę myślałeś, że na tym przestanę? Nie mój Harry, mam zamiar dać Ci wszystko, co ci do tej pory obiecałem i dużo, dużo więcej.**

 **\- Tom?** \- _To nie był protest._

* * *

Później, dużo, dużo później, Tom pozwolił sobie opaść i wsunąć się w objęcia Harry'ego, uwalniając jego ręce i delikatnie pocierając, przywracając krążenie (na wszelki wypadek). Wymienili kilka leniwych pocałunków, ale oboje byli zbyt senni, by poświecić temu należna uwagę.

Będą mogli spełniać kolejną fantazję po kilka godzinach odpoczynku, Tom nie miał zamiaru przestawać. Mimo to, jego ostatnie ulotne myśli przed zaśnięciem dotyczyły biednego Dziadunia, który nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na taką więź i nigdy nie wiedział, co stracił.

Tom zamierzał zachować swój bezcenny skarb i nadal zdobyć wszystko.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rozdział siedemnasty: Obowiązki i Przyjemności (lub odwrotnie)**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Harry wciąż był pogrążony we śnie, ale ciepły oddech na twarzy przywołał go do świadomości. Potem przeniósł się na jego usta, przechodząc w jędrne, słodkie, delikatne usta i język, który lizał jego wargi, dopóki nie otworzyły się z jękiem, wpuszczając go do środka. Były też ciepłe, lecz jednocześnie nieustępliwe ręce, które przesuwały się po jego ciele, sprawiając że płonął.

Nie mógł nic zrobić, poza poddaniem się mu.

 **\- Tak, kochanie, właśnie tak**. - Tom gorąco szeptał mu do ucha, podczas gdy jego ręce zręcznie pomagały mu ułożyć się w sposób, w jaki go chciał. Harry pozwolił na to lekko mrucząc, jeszcze w półśnie, ale szybko odzyskując świadomość, jego ciało reagowało nawet bardziej zachłannie niż wcześniej, kochając to wszystko.

Stracił rachubę, ile razy został obudzony ze snu tej nocy ciepłymi pocałunkami Toma na jego twarzy, szyi, klatce piersiowej czy plecach. (A raz plasterkami świeżych owoców dotykających jego ust, a po nich dzielenie się sokiem pomarańczowym). Albo kiedy budził się sam, ale za każdym razem, niezależnie od pozycji, w jakiej się znaleźli, co najmniej dwa palce Toma zawsze kończyły wewnątrz niego.

Mógł przywołać każdą chwilę z poprzedniej nocy z pełną jasnością a jednak jeszcze jakaś jego część nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że mógł czuć się tak całkowicie, zupełnie odurzony tym, co wielokrotnie powtarzali; czymś, czego sama idea niedawno przyprawiała go o prawdziwe dreszcze. _(Może nie do końca, miał ostatnio kilka myśli, które był pewien, spowodowałyby, że Tom by go przeklął, nawet jeśli lekko, gdyby się o nich dowiedział.)_

Początkowo poddał się bardziej z głębokiej potrzeby zaspokojenia głodu Toma niż jakiejkolwiek wewnętrznej chęci do konkretnego aktu (mniej lub bardziej uważając to za nic specjalnego), ale został totalnie zaskoczony. Odkrył rzeczy o nich obu (nie tylko samym sobie), które go zadziwiły.

Szczupłe palce Toma wydawały się ogromne i zbyt inwazyjne wewnątrz niego, choć dziwnie intymne _. Zdecydowanie nie nienaturalne, ale może, być może coś, bez czego od teraz nie mógł się obyć_. To trochę bolało (nie istotnie), ale dzięki tym ukłuciom bólu, adrenalina pędziła w jego krwi czyniąc każdy szczegół szaleńczo intensywnym.

To nawet nie przyjemność we wrażliwym miejscu była objawieniem, choć intensywność odgrywała bardzo dużą rolę, ale cała sytuacja obudziła takie sprzeczne emocje wewnątrz niego, że nigdy nie odgadłby, co tak naprawdę czuje.

Harry szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie czuł się bardziej otwarty, emocjonalnie podatny ani pozbawiony kontroli w całym swoim życiu. To było dziesięć razy bardziej przerażające niż pozwolenie Tomowi na związanie rąk. Chociaż nie był to pełny akt, czuł to jako rodzaj ostateczności, jak gdyby Tom łamiąc kilka ostatnich barier, które udało mu się utrzymać tej pory posiadł go całkowicie.

Nie żeby to, co robili już wcześniej nie miało w sobie tego elementu (dzięki ich więzi), ale to było jakoś bardziej fizyczne i bardziej namacalne.

 _(Jakby już nigdy nie mógł ponownie odrzucić (nawet wobec siebie) tego, co to znaczy i samego Toma, gdy o tym mowa)._

Najbardziej przerażająca część: oddał się do końca z własnej woli.

Nawet teraz, Tom nie poprzestawał na gorących pocałunkach i gorączkowych, ale stosunkowo niewinnych pieszczotach. Był już w pełni obudzonya jego ręce poruszały się powoli, ale celowo w dół do jego pleców, drażniąc cudownie jego wejście i kończąc nieuchronnie z dwoma palcami wewnątrz. Harry nie znalazł w tym powodu do narzekań.

Jednak nie mógł powstrzymać wpół bolesnych / pół błogich westchnień.

To bolało, te dwa szorstkie palce naraz (pomimo jego rozluźnienia snem i poprzednimi razami) i ledwo dał radę z tego powodu prawidłowo oddychać, ale Harry wciąż próbował pomóc Tomowi z jego ciałem i przekazać, co najmniej trochę przyjemności jaką odczuwał napierając najlepiej jak mógł na jego twardość, ale Tom nie pozwalał mu wziąć ją do ręki.

 **\- To jest to, ukochany** , - Tom był nieustępliwy, **\- rozłóż te uda szerzej dla mnie,** \- wkładając trzeci palec a jego głos, teraz ochrypły szept, nadal doprowadzał Harry'ego do szaleństwa (tak samo jak jego palce.)

Poddał się ( _nie mógł inaczej w tym momencie_ ), ale jego twarz paliła ze wstydu, pobudzenia i nieśmiałości, bo to pogorszyło jego i tak już zbyt niezręczną i odsłoniętą pozycję. (Półleżąc na Tomie z prawą nogą przerzuconą niemal równolegle do talii Toma).

 _Naprawdę, Harry nie czuł się tak nieśmiały i odsłonięty wczoraj, nawet kiedy Tom klęczał między jego otwartymi udami._ Chciał ukryć swoją twarz w jego szyję i ciepło i dać się ponieść, ale zamiast tego bez końca całował Toma, starając się wyrazić te uczucia i mieć jakąś kontrolę w tym szaleństwie.

Nie żeby Tom pozwolił mu na choćby ślad kontroli, trzymając go w bezruchu ze stalowym ramieniem wokół bioder i biorąc go tak bezlitośnie, że jedyną rzeczą, jaką Harry mógł zrobić, to utopić swoje jęki w jego ustach.

Stało się jeszcze gorzej, kiedy Tom zaczął krzyżować palce, doprowadzając do takiego punktu, że Harry po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać:

\- Boli! - Odrzucając głowę do tyłu jęknął. To wciąż nie była skarga ani prośba o miłosierdzie, bardziej bezpośrednie wyrażenie rosnącego szaleństwa.

 **\- YESSSSSSSSS! -** Reakcją Toma był długotrwały syk i całe jego ciało zadrżało, a potem zastygło jakby ten jeden jęk Harry'ego rzeczywiście fizycznie go zaspokoił.

Ta ustna i cielesna odpowiedź niemal wysłała Harry'ego do raju, ale nie do końca. Naprawdę nie potrzebował wiele, tylko jedno z tych brutalnych pchnięć lub jeden skręt. Niestety Tom wybrał ten konkretny moment, aby zmienić tempo.

Po prostu leżał więc, dysząc a wznowione w nim pchnięcia stały się niemal łagodne i uścisk ramienia, które dotąd trzymało go w potrzasku zmienił się w miękką pieszczotę, pozwalając mu opanować zmysły. Harry jednak nie był pewien, że chce zostać uspokojony.

(Raczej chciał go teraz uderzyć).

\- Tom? - Jednak starał się brzmieć, jakby miał kontrolę nad sobą.

Miękki drażniący śmiech.

\- Spokojnie, mój Harry, doprowadzę cię tam. _\- ("Gdy będę chętny i gotowy" - nie musiał dopowiadać.)_

Harry chciał przekląć go w cholerę, ale coś w zbyt lekkim i beztroskim głosie Toma i to jak bardzo ostrożnie go trzymał sprawiło, że się powstrzymał, nawet ich więź wydawała się zbyt wyciszona jak na jego gust. Eksperymentalnie wyciągnął szyję i pocałował Toma czule w usta.

Nie był zaskoczony znalazłszy je zamknięte i ściśnięte w jednej linii, ani wycofaną, prawie desperacką reakcją na jego pocałunek, ani gwałtownym zerwaniem ich więzi. Tom nie był tylko pijany dominacją i podniecony władzą, jaką miał nad nim.

Jednak, uczucia i mentalne obrazy, które przeszły przez więź były wystarczające, aby obaj zadrżeli.

Jego kochanek był dosłownie na krawędzi swojej kontroli i nawet teraz był o włos od obrócenia się i po prostu wzięcia go, na całość. Nie zamierzał tego jednak zrobić, nieważne, że dosłownie umierał z pragnienia.

 _...I Salazarze! Tom pragnął go do szaleństwa, godziny, które spędził torturując go przyjemnością były wystarczającym dowodem..._

To było coś, co Harry już w połowie wiedział, przez różne inne zachowania, ale dzisiaj to było wyraźnie silniejsze: Tom nie zamierzał się wycofać ani ze swojej obietnicy (po drugie), ani z celu, jaki sobie postawił (przede wszystkim), bez względu na wszystko. Nawet jego potrzeby lub pragnienia nie mogły stanąć mu na drodze, bez względu na koszty. Ani jego wola (ego), ani jego samodyscyplina nie pozwalały na poddanie się.

Ta niemal nieludzka samokontrola była głównym powodem, dla którego tak bezgranicznie mu ufał, wiedział że w sprawach, na które się zgodzili (lub nawet nie zgodzili) mógł na niego liczyć. Harry mógł dać się ponieść, wiedział że Tom mógł i miał go złapać, (a nawet przeprowadzić ich obu), jeżeli będzie trzeba; był na to wystarczająco silny.

 _Mimo to_ , część Harry'ego _nie mogła przestać zastanawiać się, jak by to było, gdyby Tom zrezygnował z tej bezlitosnej samokontroli i ograniczeń_.

Wiedział dobrze, by lepiej o tym nie mówić: Tom, idiota, był wciąż jeszcze przekonany, że jest formą słabości by go tak bardzo pragnąć, _potrzebować._ _(Wystarczająco, by testować aż tak swoją determinację_ ). Harry nie zamierzał tego tematu podnosić, zarówno dlatego, że częściowo go rozumiał, ale przede wszystkim, że wolał dojść niż prowokować walkę.

To jednak nie znaczy, że będzie po prostu tam leżeć, jak lalka, Tom uspokoił się już wystarczająco i nie musiał się ponownie wycofywać, by uniknąć wzięcia go.

 _Może nadszedł teraz jego czas na zabawę?_

Gdy jego ręka zacisnęła się wokół męskości Toma, tym razem jego kochanek go nie powstrzymał.

Wręcz przeciwnie - westchnienie Toma i uniesienie w górę (i ciągłe jęki) pokazały, że jest to bardziej niż mile widziane. Nie poprosił go też w jakikolwiek sposób, aby usunął rękę. Wtargnięcie w niego jednak wróciło cudownie twarde, nawet krzyżowanie palców (choć w żadnym stopniu tak szeroko, jak wcześniej.)

Problem polegał na tym, że drań pomysłowo unikał jego prostaty, aby go ukarać. _(Tak, tym razem był cholernie pewien, że to kara.)_

 _Cóż, nie był to teraz jego jedyny problem._

Erekcja Toma było tak gorąca, aksamitna, jak kamień twarda, że nie mógł uniknąć myśli, z którymi prawie całą noc (kiedy w ogóle mógł myśleć) walczył:

\- _Te palce były niesamowitym uczuciem, ale jak to byłoby, rzeczywiście wziąć go w siebie?_

 _\- Jak by było, gdyby Tom odwrócił go na brzuch (jak zauważył, wyobrażał to sobie, bez końca) i po prostu go wziął? (Był tak wilgotny od nasienia, że mogło się udać)._

 _\- Co by czuł, gdyby ta ostatnia bariera opadła, gdyby naprawdę stali się jednym w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu?_

 _\- Twardość Toma był zdecydowanie większa (i dłuższa) niż jego smukłe palce, ale jak by się czuł, jeśli ta jedwabista stal zajęłaby ich miejsce?_

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od wyobrażania sobie tego, to było zbyt łatwe w obecnej sytuacji. Jego palce drżały z potrzeby, kiedy śledził żyły na wspomnianej twardości, niemal czując, jak to mogło być a jego ciało zacisnęło się w odpowiedzi na widmowe uczucie.

Tom przez to jęknął głęboko, ale nadal nie próbował dać mu ulgi.

Harry miał już tego dość.

Zdecydowanym ruchem usiadł na nim okrakiem, biorąc ich obu w ręce. Jeśli Tom nie godził się mógł go zrzucić (i wtedy na pewnoby go uderzył) inaczej niech zrzędzi o tym później.

Tom nie zrobił wcale nic takiego, tylko przesunął palce a następnie wycofał je; Harry musiał je gonić.

Ale nie docenił swojego partnera.

 **\- Chcesz je, weź je.**

\- **Och, zamknij się!** \- Ale rzeczywiście starał się po prostu je wziąć.

Zaczęła się gra między nimi, Tom drażnił go (choć raz prawidłowo) a on gonił, zmuszając się do trzymania równowagi na jednej ręce _(nadal nie wypuszczając swojej nagrody.)_

Tom jednak jeszcze nie skończył z nim.

 **\- O tak, ukochany tańcz mi na palcach**. - Brzmiał zupełnie jak bez tchu i tak samo pochłonięty, ale szkoda została zrobiona, Harry utracił resztki samokontroli.

Znowu umierał z pragnienia.

 **\- Za... dużo... mówisz...**

 **\- Kochasz to**. - Słyszał uśmiech Toma (choć napięty), nawet jeśli nie mógł w tej chwili go zobaczyć, ze względu na nagły błysk na zewnątrz, ale wciąż nie doszedł.

 **\- Daj mi to, tańcz dla mnie**. - Niemal szeptem.

To nie był rozkaz, ani dokładnie prośba, ale Harry odkrył, że obu nie chce i nie może odmówić.

 **\- Tak, ty przeklęty draniu, tak!** \- _Tak na wszystko - na szczęście ostatnia myśl nie została wypowiedziana._

Tom wyglądał na zahipnotyzowanego widokiem _(tylko Salazar wiedział, ile mógł rzeczywiście zobaczyć dzięki błyskom burzy_ ), ale to wciąż nie wystarczało, aby utrzymał ciszę.

 **\- Po prostu to poczuj, kochanie...** -Stracił oddech przechodząc do bezpośredniego połączenia przez ich więź:

 _"Mam zamiar dawać ci to, tak często jak chcesz, tak często, jak możesz przyjąć, może więcej... Zamierzam cię osaczać, w każdym tajnym przejściu w szkole i mieć cię wielokrotnie na moich palcach, radując moje serce."_

 **\- TOM!**

Harry chciał protestować i przeklinać, naprawdę chciał, ale te słowa. ta rozkosz i wyobrażenia okazały się już zbyt wiele dla niego. Ekstaza uderzyła go tak mocno, że nie odróżniał jej od bólu. Kiedy wreszcie skończył opadł na równie wykończonego Toma jak zwalone drzewo.

* * *

Następną rzeczą, z jakiej zdał sobie sprawę, nieokreślony czas później (ale z burzą wciąż szalejącą na zewnątrz) było to, że przyciskał Toma kurczowo do piersi, a jego kochanek tulił się do niego (tak samo przytomniejący), jakby przeżyli lawinę.

Harry zarumienił się.

Rozważał pocałowanie Toma, życząc mu dobrego dnia, ale to by znaczyło, że powinni wstać i rozpocząć dzień a Harry nie był jeszcze na to gotowy, chcąc cieszyć się tym spokojem chwilę dłużej, zwłaszcza że Tom, zwykle w takim pośpiechu w godzinach porannych, też nie wykonał żadnego ruchu by powstać.

Jednak, gdy przytulił się bardziej do swojego partnera, nagle przypomniał sobie jego ostatnią obietnicę (dokładnie tę, która go doprowadziła na szczyt) i zerwał się z miejsca niemal przerażony.

 _To wymagało natychmiastowej interwencji._

\- Lepiej żebyś wcześniej żartował. - Jego zielone oczy były szeroko otwarte z przerażenia a ręce bez ostrzeżenia zacisnął na ramionach Toma.

Był błysk irytacji z powodu nagłego przerwania spokoju i podjęcia tematu, ale Tom ukrył go natychmiast, w zamian prezentując drażniący uśmiech (i wyglądając na nieco zbyt zadowolonego z siebie jak na gust Harry'ego.)

\- Jak to? Nie przypominam sobie byś na to narzekał. - Harry poczuł, jak jego twarz kłopotliwie się rozgrzewa i celowo unikał oczu Toma.

\- Podobało mi się to, - niedopowiedzenie, - i myśl, o robieniu tego wszystkiego naprawdę mnie podnieca, ale - powstrzymał nerwowe przełknięcie,

\- to nie znaczy, że nie będzie igraniem z ogniem robienie ich otwarcie w szkole, zwłaszcza w obecnym kontekście.

 _Szczerze mówiąc, cześć niego (duża część), nie miałaby nic przeciwko, aby podjąć to ryzyko (wielokrotnie), ale znał Toma. Może go to intensywnie podniecać, tak ale równie intensywnie odczuje skutki, jeśli ich złapią._

Tom chwycił go za podbródek niezbyt delikatnie, zmuszając by na niego spojrzał. - Absolutnie nie mam zamiaru podjęcia tak irracjonalnego ryzyka. - Wyglądał i brzmiał doskonale pewnie, wszystkie ślady rozluźnienia prawie zniknęły.

Harry nie był naprawdę zaskoczony, że powiedział to tylko w uniesieniu (i jeśli poczuł malutkie ukłucie rozczarowania, nie zamierzał wypowiedzieć go na głos.)

Ale wtedy jego kochanek kontynuował.

\- Jednakże, kto mówi o byciu złapanym. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Będziemy bardzo ostrożni, osłaniając się i organizując wszystko perfekcyjnie. Nikt nie będzie nic podejrzewać.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać mimowolnego dreszczu pożądania, cieszył się bardzo spontanicznością ich wspólnych chwil, ale było też coś niemal słodkiego w planowaniu. Także myśl o Tomie poświęcającym czas, myśli i wysiłek, aby go mieć była bardzo podniecająca.

Mimo to, nie było możliwości, aby to było w stu procentach bezpieczne poza Pokojem Życzeń, Komnatą i może pokojem Toma.

\- To wciąż ryzyko, zapomnij o tym.

Tom przewidywalnie śmiał się z niego analizującego ryzyko.

\- Zobaczymy. - Następnie pociągnął go z powrotem w dół, Harry za bardzo nie walczył.

\- Teraz odpocznij jeszcze trochę, jest wciąż wcześnie. - Jego ręce ponownie zaczęły wędrować, tym razem by uspokoić go nie pobudzić.

Rozluźnili się, ciesząc się chwilą i Harry pozostał tak nawet gdy te ręce sięgnęły znowu bardzo nisko żartobliwie łaskocząc go, ale bez seksualnych zamiarów. Tym razem jako deklaracja, że miał wszelkie prawo go tam dotykać, nawet całkiem przypadkowo.

Było mu zbyt dobrze by narzekał (i może cieszyła go nieco ta zaborcza deklaracja) ale pytanie pojawiło się prawie całkowicie bezwiednie.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek pozwolisz mi zrobić to samo dla ciebie? - Palce nadal bezczynnie rysowały linie i okręgi (lub runy ochronne) na klatce piersiowej Toma, wyraził to bez zahamowań.

Była krótka chwila ciszy, w której Harry niemal tego pożałował.

 _Istniała spora szansa, że Tom nie mógł lub nie czuł się dobrze z przyznaniem takich praw do jego ciała, nawet dla niego (zamierzając tylko znieść to w czasie rytuału związania i nigdy więcej) i chociaż kiedyś Harry mógłby to przyjąć i pogodzić się z tym, to nie znaczyło, że chciał już teraz wiedzieć to na pewno._

Ale Tom wydawał się poważnie to rozważać.

\- To nie jest nielogiczna sugestia. Będę potrzebował faktycznej fizycznej znajomości procesu, nie chcę niespodzianek podczas związania. - Ale mimo całej asertywności wciąż brzmiał niepewnie.

Harry skulił się na to bezosobowe stwierdzenie, nie był wcale pewien, że chce go na takich warunkach. Z drugiej strony jednak, to było normą dla Toma: radzenie sobie bezosobowo z dostrzeganymi problemami (lub maskowanie głębszych odczuć) a co ważniejsze, to ciało Toma i jego decyzja, tak więc zachował ciszę.

Tom jednak zdusił swoje wątpliwości.

\- W porządku, przy założeniu, że wszystko pójdzie zadowalająco w walce i zachowasz się bezpiecznie i powstrzymasz do tego czasu swoje szalone samobójcze akcje, możesz mnie obserwować, ale tylko to. - Chwila przerwy. - Dodatkowo, jeśli rzeczywiście powstrzymasz się od odrzucania każdej z moich sugestii, tylko dlatego że możesz, to może nawet pozwolę ci uczestniczyć. - Brzmiał sucho jak piasek.

Chwilę zajęło Harry'emu przejście nad oficjalnym językiem do prawdziwego znaczenia i kiedy je pojął, cios jaki udało mu się wymierzyć w pierś Toma nie był wcale delikatny. _Zaufaj Tomowi, aby kazał mu na to zapracować i dosłownie umierać z tęsknoty, zanim pozwoli mu choćby dotknąć się palcem!_

\- Ty gnojku! Jesteś najgorszym złośliwcem na Wyspach Brytyjskich, wiesz o tym. - Uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że policzki go bolały.

\- Gnojku? To było oryginalne i tak bardzo dojrzałe! - Tom drwił z niego, ale Harry tym razem mógł rzeczywiście usłyszeć jego uśmiech. - Tylko na Wyspach Brytyjskich? - Zapytał figlarnie.

\- W Australii i może też Kanadzie. - Zaśmiał się - Wiesz, że to nie jest powód do dumy. - Dodał jako punkt honoru.

\- Nie ma się czego wstydzić w doskonałości. - Drwiąca, czy nie tak drwiąca wyniosłość. - Ale złośliwiec to ktoś, kto prowokuje bez zamiaru spełnienia kiedykolwiek obietnic a przynajmniej tobie, mój Harry, zawsze ich dotrzymuję.

Harry nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czerwienić, czy nawet uderzyć go, ale coś dręczyło go w głębi umysłu i Tom to wyczuł.

\- Jakieś jeszcze zapytania, kochanie?

Nie mógł powstrzymać pytania, nawet gdyby chciał.

\- Tak, zastanawiam się gdzie, do cholery nauczyłeś się tych wszystkich sztuczek, jakie wykorzystałeś dla mnie dziś wieczorem? - Zaczerwienił się na samo wspomnienie. - Znaczy, to jest niemożliwe, żeby przyszły ci po prostu instynktownie. - Harry starał się wyjaśnić swoje zdziwienie nie brzmiąc jawnie zazdrośnie ani obronnie.

Pytanie i dorozumiana zazdrość wydawała się naprawdę bawić Toma, (choć bardziej w głęboko zadowolony niż pełen wyższości sposób.)

\- Czy uwierzysz mi, gdy ci powiem, że uczyłem się tego? - Pytanie wyszło dość nonszalancko i tym razem, bez przechwalania.

\- I tak, książki są nie tylko na tematy szkolne. - Sarkastyczna końcówka była niemal do przewidzenia, by wyrównać wcześniejsze oświadczenie.

 _Ale odkładając szyderstwo na bok, Harry rzeczywiście uwierzył mu. To brzmiało bardziej niż prawdopodobnie, zwłaszcza w korelacji z niektórymi wcześniejszymi oświadczeniami. Jednakże…_

\- Znając cię z łatwością, we wszystkim - poza sposobem, w jaki całujesz. Za tym stoi prawdziwe doświadczenie i nie sądzę, że zdobyłeś je z Hermioną.

 _Dobrze, był rzeczywiście nieco zazdrosny, ale zarówno pocałunek w skrzydle szpitalnym jak i ten w pamięci Herm miał skalkulowaną zmysłowość i pewność, jakiej początkujący nie może udawać_ (przypomniał sobie zbyt dobrze swoje niezdarne pierwsze pocałunki z Amelią).

Jego błyskawiczna odpowiedź wydała się wprowadzić Toma w dziwny nastrój, choć pozostał nieco rozbawiony, bawiąc się w zamyśleniu włosami Harry'ego. Był ostrożny, ale nie defensywny lub zamknięty.

\- Czy pamiętasz Lukrecję Black? - Zapytał cicho.

Trochę, ale bardziej ze względu na fakt, że była kuzynką Alpharda, niż jakąkolwiek bliską znajomość z dziewczyną. Mimo to, teraz gdy o tym myślał, przypomniał sobie, że była zarówno ładniejsza jak i miała o wiele lepszy charakter niż Walburga.

\- Kuzynka Alpharda, ukończyła szkolę na moim pierwszym roku tutaj z najwyższymi ocenami, ładna. - Podsumował ostatnie stwierdzenie, jako bezpośrednie wyzwanie.

\- Spokojnie. - Tom podsumował i zacmokał cicho, kiedy Harry zesztywniał.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że lubiłem albo choć doceniałem wymienioną cechę. - Było coś w jego głosie, nie pozostawiające wątpliwości, że mówił prawdę.

Teraz też sobie przypomniał, że ona nigdy nie zbliżyła się do niego.

\- Hej, nie bądź seksistowski. - Zażartował, ale słabo wyszło. - Co się stało? - Zapytał w końcu. _Przez swoją cholerną ciekawość, ale miał też wrażenie, że Tom chciał by go o to zapytał._

Tom znowu zaczął gładzić jego włosy.

\- Gdzieś na moim czwartym roku zdałem sobie sprawę, że cała klasa, nie tylko ci do których się zbliżyłem stają się coraz bardziej przytłoczeni hormonami, wydawało się to łatwe do zrobienia. Ona była po prostu najlepsza, z tego co wiedziałem w sztuce całowania i poprosiłem, żeby mnie uczyła, na co zgodziła się z radością. - Jego głos był odległy.

\- I? - Ponaglił delikatnie, słysząc to, co nie zostało powiedziane.

 _Lukrecja, była oszałamiająco piękną, popularną i jedną z najbogatszych dziewczyn czystej krwi. Dodatkowo była w tym czasie na szóstym roku, podczas gdy Tom zaledwie na czwartym, to był zdecydowany sukces i dowód jego wpływów, że go przyjęła. Jednak Harry zaczął przeczuwać resztę._

Tom kontynuował, równie obojętnie. - Byłem tym niewypowiedzianie zdegustowany i żałowałem, że w ogóle to zacząłem, ale opanowałem się i byłem gotowy to zrobić. Kiedy było po wszystkim i skończyłem z nią zaoferowała nauczyć mnie resztę, więc ją po prostu zobliviatowałem. - Pod koniec było słychać nutę gniewu.

Harry zrozumiał większość z tego, wiedział że Tom nie żywił żadnych seksualnych uczuć przed nim i patrzył z góry na swoich kolegów, jak mówił "kierujących sie penisem". Ale jak musiało go irytować, kiedy po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo różni się od nich, nawet w tym. Aby mieć najładniejszą, najłatwiejszą dziewczynę w całej szkole oferującą siebie i nie chcieć jej.

 _(Nadal był zaskoczony, że zamiast tego chciał jego)._

Z drugiej strony to, czego nie rozumiał to pozostająca cicha wściekłość wobec Lukrecji.

\- Daj spokój, Tom i nie mogę uwierzyć, że ci pochlebiam, ale biorąc pod uwagę moc i wygląd, to nie dziwne, że cię chciała. _\- (W rzeczywistości już tylko jedno z tego byłoby wystarczające)._

To wydawało się przełamać lodowaty gniew i uwolnić gorącą wściekłość pod nim.

\- Uczyć mnie jak uczyła Blacka, w akademiku, gdzie wszyscy słyszą? Nie sądzę. Nie mógłbym być bardziej obrażony kochanie, nie jestem zabawką ani do oglądania ani dzielenia się. - Brzmiał bardziej niż gwałtownie.

Harry skrzywił się na ten opis; za nic nie chciałby się tak wystawiać. Mimo to, coś w tonie Toma trafiło go w nerw.

\- A co jeśli miałbym kochanków? - Zapytał miękko: - Co jeśli wszystko poszłoby dobrze z Amelią, albo udałyby się moje późniejsze randki? Czy byłbym zbyt brudny i używany, byś na mnie spojrzał? - Zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle o to zapytał.

\- Nie. - Tom mówił tak gorączkowo, jak wcześniej. - Nic nie uczyniłoby cię niegodnym mnie. - Zatrzymał się, jakby zawstydzony tym wyznaniem.

\- Twoi łóżkowi partnerzy jednak, - nawet nie zaszczycił ich odpowiednim określeniem,- nie pożyliby wystarczająco, by się tym chwalić. - Znów jego głos odzyskał tę lodowatą pewność, która wywoływała dreszcz na plecach Harry'ego.

\- Może nie zajmę się nimi od razu, może nawet nie zabiję ich wszystkich, to zależy od twojej do nich sympatii, ale pozbędę się ich, to obiecuję. - Miał na myśli każde słowo.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać suchego przełknięcia, był już ostrzeżony i przyjął taką zaborczość, ale chociaż tyle odgadł, teraz to szło o wiele głębiej.

\- Nie jestem twoją własnością. - Wyraził to.

\- Nie bardziej niż ja jestem twoją. - Tom zaskoczył go.

Harry nagle był bardzo, bardzo zadowolony z ciemności, która chroniła jego twarz przed wzrokiem Toma, a także ze swoich tarcz, które przepuszczały mniej niż połowę tego, co czuł. Tom może i czuł dokładnie to, co powiedział - i Salazarze ratuj, wierzył mu - ale nawet to nie powstrzyma go przed wykorzystaniem tego dla swojej korzyści, jeśli poznałby rozmiar jego słabości.

\- Więc co z tymi książkami? - Pośpiesznie zmienił temat, - jest szansa, że podzielisz się nimi ze mną?

Tom pozwolił na to i zapalił bezróżdżkowo kilka świec.

\- Nie książki, książka. - Uśmiechnął się i bardzo gruby tom popłynął prosto w ręce Harry'ego.

Harry zagapił się. Ta rzecz była niemal wielkości grimuaru a gdy ją otworzył na losowej stronie, miała bardzo szczegółowe, ale gustowne ruchome ilustracje. Przerzucił karty i odkrył, że nie były to tylko rysunki, ale też bardzo dokładne teksty z poradami, jak przechodzić od najbardziej niewinnej gry wstępnej do wyraźnego pełnego seksu: opisy pozycji i nawet dziwne, brudne czy cholernie gorące zabawy.

Dodatkowo był pełen innych porad o zaklęciach i eliksirach nawilżających, olejkach do masażu, wytrzymałości, jak przeciągać orgazm lub powstrzymać go, jak wyczarować rozkosz i szczerze mówiąc do przewidzenia, skoro należał do Toma, mroczne czary: w jaki sposób w pełni kontrolować swojego partnera, klątwy a wręcz po prostu zauroczenie partnera podczas aktu.

Najdziwniejsza część: to nie było wyłącznie o męsko / żeńskich lub męsko / męskich parach ale zawierała ogromne sekcje o wszystkich, nawet damsko / damskich. _Była wszechstronność i było to!_

 _Ale jakiego rodzaju pożytek / potrzebę mógł mieć Tom w damsko / damskich poradach?_

Harry nie był pewien, że w najbliższym czasie odzyska oddech.

\- Merlinie - wykrzyknął. - Skąd to masz? - Nie mógł powstrzymać pytania. - Czy powinienem się martwić? - Ostatnia część tylko w połowie była żartem. _Z Tomem nigdy nie wiadomo._

Tom obserwował każdą jego reakcję z uśmiechem pół słodkim / pół jak u kota (lub w jego przypadku węża), który dorwał kanarka.

\- Kupiłem ją tego lata u Nadii, nie powiedziałem ani słowa - po prostu podłożyłem pieniądze i podałem twoje nazwisko z tytułem książki w rejestrze sprzedaży. - Rozważył jego pytanie.

\- Myślę, że jesteś bezpieczny, jak na razie.

\- Zabawne! - (Odparł sucho) jeszcze na pół pochłonięty przez książkę (z miłą wiedzą, że Tom rzeczywiście chciał go nawet wtedy, gdy na poważnie zalecał się do Herm, czas zakupu i zestaw zaklęć świadczyły o tym), że zajęło mu chwilę pełne przetworzenie oświadczenia.

\- Chwila, czekaj, umieściłeś moje nazwisko na liście zakupów? - Jęknął: - Nic dziwnego, że Nadia mnie nienawidzi - uważa mnie za zboczeńca!

Uśmieszek Toma poszerzył się, to pewno była jego zemsta za zignorowanie jego emocjonalnego komentarza, a następnie:

\- Jesteś zboczeńcem. - Wstał, jego oczy prześlizgnęły się po Harrym, mówiąc bez słów, jak bardzo to docenia.

\- Wstawaj, musimy się zbierać. Aurorzy przyjdą tu dzisiaj później, ale nie znacznie później.

Harry'ego kusiło, ale jego oczy przykuła końcowa ilustracja (i jakaś mała, dziwna jego część chciała zachować zapach Toma na nim jeszcze o chwilę dłużej.)

\- Przyjdę za Tobą, za chwilę.

Tom skrzyżował ramiona.

\- Chodź, pozwolę ci ją później przeczytać. - Harry przytrzymał ją bardziej ochronnie.

\- Harry? - Tom niecierpliwie tupał, wobec braku reakcji.

Gorący oddech do jego ucha.

\- Nie umieściłem twojego nazwiska w rejestrze, ale Mulcibera.

Harry warknął.

\- O żesz ty...!

Ale Toma już nie było. Podążył za nim myśląc o zemście. Nie było żadnego sposobu (chyba, że uwzględniając prawdziwe tortury, a może nawet i to nie), aby dowiedzieć się, co do diabła, jego partner zrobił, ale miał zamiar spróbować.

* * *

Pod prysznicem, po całkowitym załaskotaniu Toma, udało mu się potwierdzić, iż rzeczywiście to nazwisko Mulcibera został wstawione. (Nie, żeby był całkowicie pewien, do tego będzie potrzebował rejestru), ale odpuścił.

Przez kilka bardzo miłych chwil myli sobie ciała i włosy, ale potem sprawy stały się dziwne.

\- Przytrzymaj się mnie. - Tom powiedział natarczywie i wyjął małą fiolkę zza szamponu.

Harry na pewno nie miał takiego zamiaru i sztyletował go wzrokiem.

\- Co do cholery, Tom? - Jednak starał się utrzymać ton stosunkowo neutralny.

Tom westchnął, próbując z kolei wyglądać cierpliwie.

\- Ależ kochanie, nie możesz być aż tak naiwny, by nie wiedzieć, co to jest i dlaczego jest ci potrzebne.

Harry zbladł z przerażenia i wściekłości, kiedy przyszła mu do głowy okropna myśl. - Powiedz mi, że nie kazałeś Zevowi to zrobić? - Sugerował każdym słowem, że rozwali głowę Toma w razie potwierdzenia.

W oczach Toma błysnęło zrozumienie.

\- Tak, ale to jest tylko ogólny eliksir uzdrawiający, nic wstydliwego.

Harry poczuł niewielką ulgę, chociaż tyle, ale też wciąż miał ochotę uderzyć Toma za poruszenie tej kwestii.

\- Do diabła, Tom, nie potrzebuję go, to nie tak, że... - Zatrzymał się rumieniąc się strasznie, ale potem kontynuował: - ... pieprzyłeś mnie, na miłość Salazara! _\- Niech będzie przeklęty, jeśli będzie zawstydzony tym słowem._

Nie był zadowolony z siebie przez błysk w oczach Toma na jego zawahanie.

\- Język! - Ale natychmiast zmienił ton na chłodną ocenę. - Pomimo to, czy możesz uczciwie powiedzieć, że nie jest ci choć nieco niewygodnie, albo że nie masz otarć na biodrach? - Zapytał obojętnie.

\- Nie byłem zbyt delikatny.

 _... Ani nie dał mu spokoju przez pół nocy..._

Harry siłą powstrzymał rumieniec i nie odpuścił.

\- I co? - Skrzyżował ramiona.

 _W porządku, był minimalny cień niewygody, bardziej jak świadomość, że coś tam było niż jakikolwiek ból._

\- Obaj wiemy, że wytrzymałem dużo, dużo więcej a nawet gdyby tak nie było, to jest naprawdę mniej niż nic.

Kolejne westchnienie, jak gdyby działał nielogicznie lub dziecinnie.

\- Pomyśl, kochanie. Możesz wytrzymać lub zignorować każdy rodzaj bólu, ale jest to nieistotność, która może stwarzać problemy. - Tom rozpoczął wykład. - Przed nami dzień ostrego szkolenia z Aurorami, a nawet wydłużone ćwiczenia w powietrzu. Czy możesz uczciwie powiedzieć, że twoje nic się nie pogorszy lub nieświadomie nie zdradzi nas twoje usztywnienie lub skrzywienie w niewłaściwym momencie? - Dołożył poczucie winy.

 _Cholera! To było nieprawdopodobne, ale nie aż tak nieprawdopodobne, by mógł to łatwo zignorować, naprawdę nienawidził Toma!_

\- Jeśli to wypiję, to czy się w cholerę zamkniesz? - Zapytał Harry zmęczonym głosem.

Tom tym razem nawet nie skomentował jego języka.

Oczy już mu zaświeciły się zwycięstwem i potrząsnął głową, starając się wyglądać przepraszająco. Harry jednak znał go zbyt dobrze.

\- Substancja jest tak słaba, że będzie to pozbawione sensu, potrzebuje bezpośredniego nałożenia. - Dobrze wiedział, że lepiej się nie uśmiechnąć.

Prawie straciwszy opanowanie, Harry gwałtownie wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. - W porządku, spadaj a ja to nałożę. - Warknął.

Tom miał czelność nie ruszyć się nawet o cal.

\- Ależ, kochanie, pozwól mi się tym zająć, wiesz że nie dasz rady sięgnąć by to wygodnie nałożyć, będzie o wiele mniej upokarzające, jeżeli ja to zrobię. - Starał się go namówić.

Harry był szczerze, na Boga, gotowy go walnąć, ale coś w oczach Toma i jego ton powstrzymało go. _Salazarze, był idiotą!_

To była bezwarunkowo gra o władzę, ale nie zwykła. Bardziej jak wczoraj i choć tym razem nie otwarcie seksualna, podstawowa potrzeba była ta sama.

Przygryzł dolną wargę, część niego naprawdę chciała się poddać, ale wiedział, że takie ustępstwo, jeśli je odda, nie będzie miał szansy cofnąć.

Harry skrzyżował ramiona.

\- To za mało. - Otwarcie zażądał lepszej oferty.

Tom nie wydawał się w najmniejszym stopniu zaskoczony ani rozczarowany.

\- Będę oczywiście oczekiwać takiego samego traktowania w podobnych okolicznościach. - Krótka pauza, aby zobaczyć, czy to wystarczy.

Serce i żołądek Harry'ego ścisnęły się z potrzeby tej konkretnej sytuacji, ale wiedział, że mało prawdopodobne, aby wkrótce do tego doszło i aby się potem często zdarzało, więc zmilczał.

\- Życzenie, bez względu na to co to jest, moja ostateczna oferta. - Tom zagwarantował.

Harry tylko uniósł brew _, to niewątpliwie była przyzwoita oferta, ale Tom odważył się poprosić o dziesięć, kiedy on czegoś chciał, na pewno może mu dać dwa._ Tym razem to Tom skrzyżował ramiona.

\- Bierz to, albo nie i _mogę_ rozważyć przychylniej twoje dwa kolejne życzenia. - Starał się brzmieć na drażliwego.

Harry nie uśmiechnął się na ten kompromis.

\- W porządku. - Położył dłonie na ramionach Toma i oparł głowę, ale nie zamknął oczu. Nie był całkiem spięty, ale też nie całkiem rozluźniony.

Musiał Tomowi przyznać, nie ociągał się za bardzo, za to był bardzo ostrożny niemal delikatny, dokładnie pokrywając jego wnętrze, biodra i uda.

Mimo to, gdy było już po Harry znów był czerwony jak piwonia i Tom nie ułatwił sprawy, żartobliwie klepiąc go w tyłek.

\- Widzisz, już dobrze. - Próbował złośliwego uśmieszku, ale wyszedł raczej zadowolony uśmiech.

Harry wciąż patrzył ostro.

\- To było nie na miejscu.

Tym razem to był uśmieszek. - Uznaj to za zapłatę za moje zniszczone ubrania. - Zamruczał.

Harry nie był tym rozbawiony. - Zniszczone? _Ha!_ Założę się, że skrzaty już je naprawiły. - Jednak zadowolony pomruk Toma wyczyniał dziwne rzeczy z jego żołądkiem i sercem.

 _W jakie kłopoty się wpakował?_

* * *

Jego przewidywania się sprawdziły, znaleźli ubrania Toma naprawione i złożone na krześle. Jednak wzmianka o ubraniu przypomniała mu o prezencie dla Toma, to już czwarty dzień a on nadal mu go nie dał, czas to naprawić.

Założywszy okulary Harry pogrzebał w sekretnym schowku w kufrze, kiedy Tom się ubierał, aż znalazł a następnie rzucił paczkę do swojego partnera.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, a nawet jeśli Ci się spodoba jest to spóźniony prezent świąteczny lub z okazji urodzin, co wolisz. _\- Nie mógł uwierzyć, że był aż tak zdenerwowany._

Tom posłał mu oceniające spojrzenie, gdy ją otwierał.

\- Myślałem, że tradycją jest dawać sobie nawzajem to, czego ktoś sobie życzy na urodziny itp. - Skomentował cicho, ale bez rzeczywistej nieufności.

Harry zastanowił się.

\- To może się jeszcze zdarzyć, jeśli chcesz czegoś szczególnego. - Zgodził się.

Żaden z nich nie wspomniał perełek.

Tom nie odpowiedział; zamruczał ponownie gładząc tkaninę, przyłożył ją na chwilę do siebie i nawet założył. Zadowolony wyraz jego twarzy i staranny sposób w jaki ją traktował był bardziej wymowny niż jakiekolwiek podziękowania. Harry był szczęśliwy (i miał nieco suche usta.).

 _Pospiesznie się ubrał, aby nie mieć (ani tym bardziej zrobić) jakiś źle trafionych w czasie pomysłów._

Tom wyglądał niesamowicie w czerwcowym kolorze, nawet lepiej niż sobie wyobrażał. Kolor podkreślił jego wspaniałe cechy: kremową skórę i ciemne loki (sugerując odrobinę czerwień ukrytą w jego fiołkowych oczach) sprawiając, że wyglądał jednocześnie zarazem diabelsko i anielsko. Nie wspominając o akcentowaniu jego wciętej talii i szerokich ramion.

Szczerze mówiąc, po prostu zapierał mu dech w piersi.

Wciąż jednak nieco go zaskoczył.

\- To był bardzo przemyślany prezent. Dziękuję. - Tom powiedział mu cicho i ostrożnie odwiesił koszulę do późniejszego wykorzystania.

Harry zamrugał na ciepło w głosie; nie spodziewał się tak otwartego uznania i był nieco nieufny wobec niego wietrząc pułapkę, ale wtedy jego kochanek zerknął przez ramię i uśmiechnął się.

\- To będzie idealne na dzisiejszy obiad. - Nie żartował. - Ale czerwony, naprawdę? - Słyszał dokuczliwy uśmieszek / dąs, nawet nie widząc go.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to aż tak bardzo. - Też zażartował. - Dlaczego akurat dziś? – Uniósł brew.

\- Chcesz grać gryfona przed Szefem Aurorów i Podsekretarzem? - Ciągnął tylko pół serio, ale też naprawdę ciekawy.

Nagły błysk w oczach Toma. Trafił.

\- To i namieszać w głowie Silverora McGonagall. - Tom o dziwo to potwierdził i posłał mu kolejny śmiały, wzburzający krew uśmieszek.

Na pewno nie miał problemu z tą konkretnie akcją. - Wchodzę w to. - Uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie.

Wtedy kolejna paczka, nieco większa niż jego własna, została mu rzucona.

\- Co to?

Uniesiona brew.

\- Szczęśliwych Spóźnionych Świąt, mój Harry.

Harry znowu był zaskoczony; nie spodziewał się, że Tom też może mieć prezent dla niego. Zaczął otwierać go ledwie skrywając podniecenie.

\- Co z pytaniem o życzenia, o którym wspomniałeś? - Zapytał nonszalancko, aby ukryć swoją reakcję.

Lekkie tupanie nogami. - Sprawdź to się dowiesz. - Głos Toma ociekał niecierpliwością.

Harry odczytał wskazówkę, ale nadal nie spieszył się bardzo z odpakowywaniem, mimo jego własnego wewnętrznego zapału.

 _Może ich przyjaciele mieli rację (o włos na pewno mieli) i naprawdę cieszył się doprowadzaniem Toma do krawędzi._

Ale kiedy w końcu dotarł do rzeczywistego prezentu omal nie zapomniał o wszystkim w swoim zdumieniu. Szmaragdowego koloru, łuskowaty skórzany materiał był niesamowicie znajomy i zajęło mu ledwie chwilę by go określić. _Ale dlaczego do cholery Tom dałby mu coś zrobionego ze zrzuconej skóry Bazyliszka?_ Oszołomienie Harry'ego tylko wzrosło, gdy rozłożył to i zobaczył, ze wszystkiego - kalesony.

\- Nie powinienem był pozwolić ci się ubierać; - zauważył Tom: - to ma być noszone jak bielizna i moglibyśmy na pewno zrobić test na jej skuteczność. Wzruszył ramionami: - Nieważne, możemy to zrobić jutro lub później dzisiaj.

Harry ponownie otworzył usta, patrząc to na swojego partnera, to na swoją rękę, (włożoną wewnątrz elastycznego, prowokacyjnie uszytego, lekko przezroczystego ubrania) i z powrotem na Toma, starając się znaleźć choć jedno słowo.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś fetyszystą strojów? - Udało mu się powiedzieć suchym tonem, ale zdradził go intensywny rumieniec.

Tom niemal pokładał się ze śmiechu.

\- Salazarze, nie! - Odzyskał godność z surowym spojrzeniem i zacmokał. - To o wiele bardziej przydatne. - Oddech, wyrzucający resztki jego wesołości. - Ale nie powinienem pouczać cię o tym wszystkim. - Pogardliwie.

Harry natychmiast zrozumiał, ale nadal miał wątpliwości (i był nieco urażony.)

\- To nie może być odzież ochronna, - zaprotestował, - ma może z pół cala grubości, ale nie wygląda na zdjętą skórę, ale zrzuconą. Bez urazy. - Musztarda po obiedzie.

Tom posłał mu mały napięty uśmieszek.

\- Wprost przeciwnie, kochanie, nie wiesz o co chodzi. - Potrząsnął głową na jego widoczną ignorancję, ale i tak wyjaśnił. - Przy zwykłych magicznych wężach tak, zrzucona skóra jest niemal bezwartościowa, z wyjątkiem proszku, ale przy Bazyliszku, zwłaszcza w takim wieku, to nie ma znaczenia. Nie bez powodu jest Królem Węży. Magia przesiąka przez niego, nasycając skórę, zachowując jej moc nawet przez wieki po jej zrzuceniu.

Z umysłem pełnym możliwości, Harry zapomniał o irytacji.

\- To jest genialne! - Szepnął onieśmielony. Potem przypomniał sobie i zaprezentował nieśmiały, pół przepraszający uśmiech.

\- Przepraszam.

Tom rzekomo machnął ręką, ale jego oczy powiedziały Harry'emu, że zamierza ukarać go później i kontynuował wykład.

\- Jest to zarówno o wiele bardziej cenne i niesamowicie rzadsze niż smocze skóry. Jedyną rzeczą, która może podobno ją przewyższyć jest produkt ze zdjętej skóry, ale uważam, że to po prostu nieopłacalne. Zarówno dlatego że to można zrobić tylko raz i dlatego, że jest tak gruba, że może być użyta na nic innego, poza płaszczem. - Zmysłowe spojrzenie i uśmiech, w którym nie było ani pamięci urazy, ani przeprosin.

Harry przyjął go i nie był zaskoczony, że Tom użył zwłok bazyliszka z jego czasu, zarówno dla zabezpieczenia swoich potrzeb jak i zysku, nie obwiniał go. W tym czasie ani nie miał pojęcia ani nie potrzebował pieniędzy.

Kiwnął na zgodę, tym razem pod wielkim wrażeniem.

Uśmieszek Toma poszerzył się na reakcję Harry'ego.

\- A myślałeś, że gdzie zdobyłem pieniądze, o których ci mówiłem? - Ton był lekki, ale jego zadowolony z siebie wygląd sugerował, że było w tym coś więcej.

Harry zebrał się w sobie, aby wymyślić odzywkę.

\- Och nie wiem, wiele rzeczy, myślałem że to fortuna Riddle'ów, na których rzuciłeś Imperius, żeby ją na Ciebie zapisali. - Spekulował beztrosko, wiedząc zbyt dobrze, by nawet nie myśleć o nich jako o rodzinie Toma. - A może wyczyściłeś skrytkę Voldemorta przed powrotem do przeszłości. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Tom wziął go całkowicie na poważnie. - Wiesz, że nie miałem ani czasu ani głowy, by zrobić wtedy coś takiego _\- niestety_ \- nie żeby były to takie skromne kwoty. - Znaczące spojrzenie dla porównania tak nierównych wielkości. - Jeśli chodzi o majątek Riddle'ów, nie mogę go otwarcie tknąć, tak długo jak Dumbledore żyje. - Wpół z naganą.

Harry posłał mu czułe spojrzenie.

\- Kłamca, jesteś zbyt dobry w kryciu śladów, po prostu ich nie chcesz, chyba że nie byłoby innych opcji.

Tom posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie.

\- Nie zaczynaj o etyce.

Nawet na to nie mrugnął.

\- Kto mówi coś o etyce? To przez swoją cholerną pychę i pogardę dla nich nie chcesz bogactwa aż tak, by wziąć je od nich.

Tom wyraźnie się na to odprężył.

\- Znasz mnie zbyt dobrze.

Harry postanowił wykorzystać ten dobry nastrój.

\- Tak? Gdzie wykorzystałeś resztę skóry, z wyjątkiem swojego własnego obcisłego wdzianka? - Zapytał bardzo niedbale _(wdzianko brzmiało o wiele bardziej godnie niż kalesony.)_

(Zrobił co w jego mocy, by uniknąć wyobrażania sobie Toma w takim ubiorze)

Jego partner uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

\- Nie skóry, skór. Sprzedałem kilka do tej pory, jedną dla Elijaha Prince'a, z umową na sprzedaż większej ilości w określonym czasie, ale żadnych więcej obcisłych wdzianek, poza naszymi.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać fali rozczarowania _\- i tyle z jego nowych pomysłów_ \- (nawet para skrzatów nie zdoła uszyć sześciu, czy siedmiu wdzianek w cztery dni) ale ukrył to, skupiając się na innej kwestii.

\- Kilka? To ile ich masz? - Zapytał sucho, bardziej by odwrócić uwagę, niż z faktycznej ciekawości ich ilości.

 _Chociaż, coś mu przeszkadzało także w tym_. Tom oczywiście to wyczuł, ale i tak odpowiedział z widocznie niewinnym, figlarnym spojrzeniem.

\- Och, do tej pory,będzie dziesięć. - Całkowicie nonszalancko. - Wolałbym sprzedać więcej, ale to byłoby zbyt ryzykowne. I przez przesycenie rynku co obniżyłoby ceny, a co gorsza mogłyby wpaść w ręce Grindelwalda. - Rozwodził się szerzej.

Harry natychmiast wychwycił słaby punkt i uchwycił się go.

\- Dziesięć. Nie ma mowy, żebyś zdołał wydostać taką ilość ze szkoły i dostarczył do ojca Zeva, tym bardziej w pojedynkę!

Sam pomysł zapierał dech, z uwagi na rozmiar skór i magii potrzebnej, by na nie choć trochę podziałać.

Także to, że Tom nie był osobą, która zgłosiłaby się do tak ciężkiej, fizycznej pracy, bez względu na zyski.

Tom tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Kto powiedział, że wyniosłem je przez główne wejście, albo że działałem sam? - Ton był bardziej niż zadowolony z siebie.

To naprawdę wpiekliło Harry'ego, nie wspominając, że uderzyło go dokładnie tam, gdzie boli. - Nie masz potrzeby przejmować się mówieniem mi o tym, nie żebym ci pomógł, czy coś. - Jego głos był lodowaty. Skrzyżował ramiona.

Tom spoważniał, ale nie całkiem przepraszał.

\- Wiedziałem, że pomógłbyś, ale wolałem cię wtedy trzymać z daleka, nie wspominając już, że byłeś zajęty bawiąc najdroższą Minervę. - Odparł sucho.

Harry tylko na to prychnął, nie miał zamiaru po prostu odpuścić, patrzył ostro.

Jego partner kontynuował, brzmiąc cierpiętniczo...

\- Miałem Zeviego, Abraxasa i Alpharda do pomocy z większością krojenia i pakowania i wziąłem wszystko na miejsce spotkania za Sawą, poprzez tajne przejście, które prowadzi do dalszej części Zakazanego Lasu. - ... ale i tak ujawniając niemal wszystko.

Chęć Harry'ego by drażnić Toma, że staje się miękki nagle zastąpiło coś, co można uznać za niepokój.

\- Co za tajne przejście? - Zapytał tak delikatnie, jak mógł.

Nieoczekiwanie Tom nie wydawał się tracić cierpliwości, mimo jego przesłuchania trzeciego stopnia.

\- Zaczyna się z tyłu pomnika i idzie jeszcze głębiej pod ziemią, milami śliskich rur, aż nagle strzela ostro w górę. Nie jest to łatwa droga na żadnym odcinku a na pewno nie jest wskazana, jako trasa do przejścia na nogach. Ale pokażę ci to, gdy wrócimy. - Zaskakująco mógł powiedzieć, że nie było nic przesadnie dramatycznego w jego opisie.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową przyjmując ofertę, ale nadal coś go głęboko zastanawiało, coś nieco niepokojącego. - Ale jak, do diabła Voldemort mógł przegapić tak rażąco słaby punkt? - To nie miało sensu.

Tom skrzywił się.

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć, że nigdy nie spędził wystarczająco dużo czasu w komnacie, aby go odkryć i możliwości jakie przedstawiał, ale nie będę niesprawiedliwy. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Mój bardzo zdyskredytowany przodek cenił szkołę ponad wszystko, bez względu na to, co Jasna strona o nim pisała i nie chciał dopuścić do zagrożenia jej nawet przez jego potomków. Rury były i nadal są tak dobrze strzeżone, że żadna armia ani nawet ktoś o gwałtownej intencji nie może przekroczyć ich, nie z punktu bez odwrotu. - Mimo całej ironicznej ekspresji jaką przyjął, było oczywiste, że to pochwalał.

\- Dzięki Merlinowi! - Harry odetchnął z ulgą. - Ale naprawdę nie powinienem być tym zaskoczony, Slytherin był założycielem, oczywiście zrobiłby co w jego mocy, aby chronić szkołę. - Uśmiechnął się do ledwo udobruchanego Toma, jednak chęć by mu dokuczyć wróciła z nawiązką. - A myślałem, że stajesz się nieco zbyt leniwy. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Bynajmniej. - Odparł lodowato.

Tom nie zaszczycił go kontynuacją tej kwestii, nawet spojrzeniem, po prostu odwrócił się ostentacyjnie plecami i zaczął prostować włosy, wspomagany przez eliksir "gładkie i proste", ignorując go całkowicie. Jednak przemówił ponownie po kilku chwilach.

\- Salazar nie był jedynym, któremu powinieneś zaufać kochanie. Jak ci właśnie pokazałem jestem w pełni zdolny do znalezienia bezpiecznych sposobów ochrony nas bez potrzeby twoich samobójczych akcji. - Jego głos pozostał chłodny i pogardliwie odwrócony plecami. - Ale może powinienem poinformować cię wcześniej, to uniknęlibyśmy całej bezsensownej walki. - Jednak były to prawdziwe przeprosiny _(w stylu Toma)._

Ogromna część Harry'ego doceniała głęboko te przeprosiny, nie mógł jednak ich ślepo przyjąć, było znacznie więcej do stracenia niż tylko ich dwóch.

\- Co z moimi przyjaciółmi? Jak to ich chroni? - Zapytał wprost.

Wreszcie Tom odwrócił się do niego; nosił swój najbardziej szeroki i wkurzający uśmieszek wyższości.

\- A kto dokładnie, twoim zdaniem, może sobie pozwolić, czy potrzebować zbroję ze skóry bazyliszka, jeśli nie oni? - Uniósł brwi. - To była pierwsza myśl Elijaha Prince'a, by zrobić wyposażenie ochronne dla siebie i swojej rodziny i tak, to dotyczy też Hermiony i mogę zaoferować zniżki dla twojej rodziny...

Harry był zadowolony z hojnej oferty, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Co z Mioną? To trochę nieprzyzwoite, aby brać pieniądze od własnej narzeczonej, co?

Tom tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Lord Prince ma jakieś przeczucie, że nie zamierzam odebrać jej jego synowi, ale jeśli nagle zacznę dawać jej tak hojne dary może zacząć wątpić w moje honorowe intencje.

Harry ledwo powstrzymał się od śmiechu z jego sposobu na wyślizgnięcie się z trudnych sytuacji, (wątpił, by ojciec Zeva miał jakieś prawdziwe pojęcie o skłonności Toma), ale również wątpił, by intencje Toma wobec Herm były bardziej honorowe, choć całkiem prawdziwe w swoich założeniach.

Jednak jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Co z Minervą? - Spróbował ponownie.

Tom wyglądał, jakby ledwo udało mu się nie wzdychać ku niebu.

\- Black zajmie się jej rachunkiem, tak jak swoim, chcesz zapytać o Abraxasa? - Ostatnia część żartobliwie.

\- Nie.

Harry wiedział, kiedy się wycofać, _jednak było coś jeszcze._

\- Szkoda, że nie można obciążyć jej brata. - Nie całkiem żartował.

Tom zacmokał.

\- Jeśli nie będzie współpracować z nami może i tak zrobię. - On też nie żartował.

Mógł naprawdę wyobrazić to sobie i częściowo by mu się to spodobało, nawet gdyby tak się stało, wręcz trochę śmiał się z tego.

Tom uśmiechnął się, szczerze zadowolony z całej sprawy, żartobliwie połaskotał palcem nos Harry'ego.

\- Widzisz, wszystko będzie załatwione, kochany.

Harry niewątpliwie czuł ulgę, ale pomijając śmiech i żarty, był daleki od zupełnego spokoju.

\- Naprawdę, ale czy właśnie mi nie powiedziałeś, że nie ma więcej żadnych wdzianek? Jeśli będziesz mi wciąż kłamać, po co w ogóle się odzywasz? - Oparł ręce na biodrach, zamierzał uzyskać jasne odpowiedzi.

Tom nie odpuścił uśmieszku.

\- To nie było kłamstwo, nasze wdzianka są jedynymi istniejącymi, ale jest mnóstwo podkoszulek i trykotów, płaszcze też. Właściwie my też użyjemy peleryn, aby zwiększyć bezpieczeństwo i dla reklamy. - Okrasił to wszystko szerokim gestem i wrócił raz jeszcze do poprawy swojej fryzury.

Harry naprawdę, naprawdę chciał uderzyć Toma za jego arogancję i skłonność do zabawy semantyką i jego nerwami, albo porządnie na niego nakrzyczeć. Zamiast tego wybrał znacznie subtelniejszą zemstę.

\- Co z Aurorami?

Grzebień natychmiast zastygł.

\- Co z nimi? Oni nie mają z tym nic wspólnego. - Tom nie brzmiał miło.

Harry uśmiechnął się i oparł się o ścianę.

\- Oni są zdecydowanie obiecującymi potencjalnymi klientami.

Tom zmarszczył brwi i wyglądał jakby starał się nie stracić panowania nad sobą i nie zacząć krzyczeć.

\- Harry, - zaczął z wyraźnie wymuszoną cierpliwością. - Czy naprawdę uważasz, że jest mądrze, dać im taką przewagę, kiedy to może być w późniejszym czasie wykorzystane przeciwko nam?

Harry nie stracił spokoju.

\- Dlaczego? Myślałem, że zgodziłeś się, że nie zaczniemy bezpośredniej wojny z ministerstwem. - Ujął nieco niewinnie.

 _W porządku, piekielnie się tym cieszył._

Tym razem Tom górował już nad nim.

\- Harry! - Ostrzeżenie nie było wcale zamaskowane.

Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej; nie był w najmniejszym stopniu speszony.

\- Nawet, mimo że ta luka może być kontrolowana, zorganizujesz sprzedaż dla nich tylko peleryn. Pomyśl o tym Tom, w krótkim czasie możesz kontrolować ubiór całego Korpusu Aurorów. Pomijając dobre pieniądze, rozważ jaki to impuls dla naszej kampanii. - Nie musiał bardziej zachęcać.

Z oczami błyszczącymi od kalkulacji Tom zastanawiał się przez chwilę a następnie po królewsku skinął głową.

\- My nie tylko ja, ale w porządku, masz rację. Napiszę do Elijaha o złożenie oferty.

Harry rozluźnił się (może odrobinę mięknąc przez to włączenie go.)

\- Dziękuję.

Uśmiech Toma stał się diabelski.

\- Nie dziękuj mi. Jestem ci winien przysługę, prawda?

I tak po prostu znów był na krawędzi wściekłości.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to się liczyło, nie kiedy można zyskać tak wiele i sam się z tym zgodziłeś. - Zauważył pospiesznie.

Jego partner nie był szczególnie zadowolony, osaczając go jeszcze bardziej. Ale gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się i utrzymały przez dłuższy czas, w końcu Tom pochylił głowę przyznając mu rację.

Nie skończył z nim jednak, obserwując jego głowę krytycznie i przykładając nasycony miksturą grzebień bardzo blisko jego twarzy. - Czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś o użyciu eliksiru układającego włosy? - Zapytał zbyt niedbale.

Harry wcisnął głowę w ramiona i odsunął się jak najdalej, tak szybko jak mógł. - Zapomnij o tym.

 _Chętnie zgadzał się (i pozostawał) osaczony do całowania, (lub czegoś więcej) tolerował górowanie Toma i spodziewał się go podczas walki, ale żeby czesał jego włosy?_

 _SALAZARZE NIE! Nie był jego lalką do zajmowani się nim jak mu się podoba; znosił już dzisiaj zbyt wiele._

Twarz Toma rozjaśniła się w sadystycznym rozbawieniu.

\- Ale myślałam, że nie lubisz wiecznego bałaganu na twojej głowie? - Zapytał miękko zbliżając się ponownie.

Harry zmusił się, by pozostać tam gdzie był i rozmawiać spokojnie; _nie będzie wyglądać jak tchórzliwy idiota._

\- Nie lubię, ale już próbowałem i to bezużyteczne. - Połowa prawdy, - nie widzę powodu, dlaczego mamy tracić nasz już ograniczony czas. - Uniósł głowę, nie zamierzał się wycofać.

Lekko przechylając głowę Tom obejrzał go raz jeszcze, wsuwając rękę w gęste włosy i pocierając w zamyśleniu loki między palcami. Znowu stojąc bardzo blisko.

\- Może po prostu nie użyłeś odpowiedniej ilości. - Zauważył cicho. - Musimy z tym poeksperymentować, - gorący oddech. - Ale masz rację, nie mamy czasu, aby zrobić to teraz, jest już późno. Chodźmy. - Cofnął się i odwrócił się do wyjścia, jakby to była najbardziej normalna rozmowa (co dziwnie nie było to tak dalekie od efektu znaku.)

Harry wykorzystał to, że chwilowo się odwrócił i potrząsnął głową by oczyścić zamglone myśli. - Zobaczymy... - Oficjalnie się zgodził, ale dokończył: - gdy słońce zajdzie na wschodzie. - Częściowo do siebie.

Wciąż szczerze się uśmiechał.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę, aby podnieść wpół rzucone wdzianko i odłożyć do jego opakowania, ale ku swemu zdziwieniu, odkrył mały czarny notes (jeden z nieskończonej różnorodności, których Tom używał pracując nad zaklęciami), który dotąd przegapił.

\- Co to? - Zapytał od niechcenia, - kolejna książka instruktażowa?

Tom zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, zdołając wyglądać niecierpliwie nie poruszając mięśni.

\- Nie, ale zostaw go teraz, już ósma trzydzieści, rusz się.

Widząc, że go natychmiast nie usłuchał, jego partner wrócił i złapał go niezbyt delikatnie za rękę.

\- Rany Tom, gdzie się pali? - Harry był bardziej rozbawiony niż zdenerwowany.

Tom odwrotnie.

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, złoty chłopcze, wolę rozpocząć swój dzień z odrobiną śniadania. Chodź, możemy tam kontynuować naszą rozmowę.

Harry stawał się coraz bardziej ciekawy. - Co jeszcze potrzebujemy omówić w tej kwestii? - Zapytał, żeby go rozdrażnić, kiedy skierowali się do schodów.

Tom westchnął z irytacją.

\- Nie o konkretnych szczegółach, o sprawach w ogóle. Masz bardzo mądrą głowę na karku i potrzebuję twojej pomocy w określonym planie.

Harry zapewne i tak by pomógł, ale to wciąż brzmiało mu jak urabianie.

\- Nowy teraz, dlaczego? Nasza skrytka wydawała się zawierać więcej niż mój fundusz powierniczy, kiedy ją ostatnio odwiedziłem. - Zapytał lekko.

Tom nie męczył się z długim wyjaśnieniem. - Polityka, tak jak wojna, potrzebuje funduszy. - Przechylił głowę, - i myślałem, że nie lubisz, kiedy mam darowizny od naszych zwolenników. - Nieco ostro.

 _Fakt._ Harry westchnął.

\- Tak długo jak nie skończy się na wojnie, poza tą z Grindelwaldem, wiesz, że pomogę... _Prawdopodobnie._ \- Nienawidził być przyparty do muru, w przenośni nawet bardziej niż w rzeczywistości.

Tom posłał mu mały czuły uśmiech.

\- Spokojnie kochanie, to nic czego nienawidzisz. - Mała pauza dla efektu.  
\- Poza tym, jeśli poprzesz moje plany wobec Silverora McGonagall, rozwiążesz problem publicznego przyznania się do Potterów. - Głęboka powaga mimo całego przekupstwa i lekkiego tonu.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch. - Harry na pewno wysłucha każdej możliwej porady dotyczącej tego problemu, wysłuchanie jednak nie oznaczało, że się do niej zastosuje.

Poczuł jak postawa Toma minimalnie się rozluźnia.

Na dole schodów jednak, Tom niepostrzeżenie zesztywniał i zatrzymał go po raz kolejny.

 **\- Czy naprawdę muszę mówić, że jeśli podzielisz się informacją, a tym bardzie treścią tej książki z Hermioną Jean Granger i resztą z nich, zacruciatusuję ją na śmierć i nigdy w życiu nie dotknę cię ponownie? -** Zapytał jedwabiście.

Harry nie spodziewał się tego właśnie teraz, choć na pewno powinien, był przyzwyczajony do ciągłej zmiany nastrojów swojego partnera. Niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem.

 **\- Salazarze, Tom! Jakbym tego chciał, nie tak że gdyby męczyła - ciebie - o to, byłbyś jedynym, kto mógłby to przeżyć.** _Wciąż jednak zastanawiał się chorobliwie, czy Tom miał zamiar dotrzymać obu gróźb._

Tom posłał mu nieprzejęte spojrzenie za jego określenie, a następnie uśmiechnął się przerażająco.

-...I tak, druga kara oczywiście nie dotyczy związania. - Tym samym słodkim głosem zapewniając, że tak będzie.

 _Cholerna legilimencja!_ Harry znał wystarczająco dobrze tą grę.

\- Kto powiedział, że to drugie będzie bolało mnie tak samo jak pierwsze? - Spojrzał niewinnie, patrząc mu w oczy w najlepszy możliwy sposób.

 _Może nie powinien tak podpuszczać Toma, ale naprawdę miał dość jego ego._

Tom nie spojrzał wściekle ani nie zaoferował by go przetestować, tylko uśmiechnął się ponownie, w bardzo specyficzny sposób, i przechylił głowę w prawo do jego ucha.

 **\- Twój własny pomysł odnośnie kalesonów był szczególnie inspirujący, kochanie, zdecydowanie użyjemy go w przyszłości**. - Ugryzł go w ucho i pociągnął go mocno, za nagle drżącą rękę do jadalni a gdy byli u drzwi, ledwo dał mu chwilę na użycie glamour ukrywającego jego problem na dole.

Harry był czerwony jak piwonia ze wstydu i innych rzeczy, chciał uderzyć Toma, lub zapłacić mu w naturze.

 _Jedna rzecz była jednak pewna, nawet jeśli by szukał, nigdy nie znajdzie gorszego lub bardziej narcystycznego, egocentrycznego drania!_

 _Nie żeby naprawdę tego chciał._


	18. Chapter 18

**Rozdział osiemnasty: Sprawy Wewnętrzne**

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Tom wszedł do jadalni skrywając uśmieszek. - Jego kochanek będzie od teraz dwa razy się zastanawiał przed rozpoczęciem takich gier. - Nie to, że naprawdę chciał go powstrzymać (na to za bardzo je lubił) ale takie były reguły i zawsze - ale to zawsze- zamierzał je wygrywać.

\- Dzień dobry. - Pokazał wszystkim zgromadzonym swoją najbardziej swobodną maskę i zajął miejsce na jednym z pustych siedzeń w pobliżu Lady Dorei.

Pokój był dość głośny - nieustającym, lękliwym, niskim szumem, - ale każdy pojedynczy dźwięk po prostu zatrzymał się po jego wejściu i każda para oczu natychmiast została na niego zwrócona. Całkiem naturalnie, skoro - tak bardzo nietypowo dla nich,- zjawili się dość późno.

Napięcie nie osłabło, nie do końca, nawet gdy Harry wszedł do pokoju, niemal tuż za nim.

\- Witajcie chłopaki, ciociu Doreo. - Przywitał się radośnie.

Jego partner wyglądał _(był)_ najwyraźniej w porządku i miał promienny uśmiech dla nich wszystkich, nie wspominając o zupełnie naturalnym tonie, ale było jeszcze coś z jego tłumionej złości, nieświadomie zauważalne i utrzymało ich (i emocjonalne wybuchy) w ciszy.

Tylko najmłodsza z obecnych nie wydawała się mieć z tym problemu... Annette Potter natychmiast wstała ze swojego miejsca i przykleiła do jego partnera z całej siły.  
\- Harry! - Ogromny, przyjazny uśmiech, który zmienił się gwałtownie w niepokój.

\- Spóźniłeś się... Wszystko w porządku? O mało nie przegapiłeś śniadania, wiesz... - Poinformowała go poważnie a potem nadąsała się. - O wiele za późno na latanie teraz ze mną... - W końcu wyrażając to, co naprawdę jej przeszkadzało.

To wywołało naprawdę szczery uśmiech Harry'ego.  
\- Tobie też dzień dobry Annette. - Zażartował / skarcił ją delikatnie.

Dziewczynka wydawała się minimalnie zakłopotana i spuściła wzrok... (Bardziej na pokaz w ocenie Toma).  
\- Przepraszam... - Po czym podniosła wzrok, - ale Leonard nigdy nie lata tak szybko i nie pozwala mi unieść się tak wysoko ani robić pętle. - Westchnęła żałośnie i ponownie spuściła wzrok.

Harry wydawał się łyknąć to, lekko szarpiąc jej kucyk z niebieską wstążką i przeczepiony do niej, szczerze - śmiesznie znicz, by ją pocieszyć. (Jego drugi prezent, kiedy bachor nie zrozumiał ogromnego znaczenia swojej błękitnej perełki i był rozczarowany).

\- Wiem, mi też jest przykro, dzieciaku, - brzmiał na skruszonego, - chciałem iść z tobą polatać, po prostu zaspałem. - Zaczął prowadzić ją do stołu.

-... W każdym razie, wiem że to nie to samo, ale za chwilę Aurorzy w ich fantazyjnych mundurach zjawią się tutaj. - Wymienił spojrzenie z Doreą prosząc o pozwolenie. - Możesz oglądać nasz trening z nimi, a później ćwiczenia latania... Pasuje ci..? - Dodatkowo szarpnął jeszcze raz jej włosy.

Mały zepsuty bachor zerknął na matkę a następnie rozjaśnił się...  
\- Dobrze Harry. -...Kiwając entuzjastycznie na zgodę, najwyraźniej znów całkiem zadowolona.

Kolejny rzut oka czy ma pozwolenie i pobiegła do schodów, zatrzymując się na chwilę, by krzyknąć:  
\- Dzień dobry! - I wreszcie _\- w końcu_ \- zostawiając jego partnera.

...Niestety hałas nie skończył się, gdyż Leonard nieświadomie podniósł go niepotrzebnym okrzykiem: - Bądź ostrożna, - gdy odeszła.

Harry zajął swoje miejsce obok niego a nawet zgodził się zjeść coś więcej a nie tylko wypić kubek kawy (prawdopodobnie protestowałby bardziej, ale ulotne wspomnienie ich późnej nieformalnej kolacji ograniczyło to do cichego narzekania) ledwo udało mu się nie zarumienić, ale poza tym całkowicie go ignorował.

Nikt z obecnych nie zauważył tej reakcji, choć wydawali się uspokojeni jego rozluźnioną postawą i rozmowy przy stole wróciły do normy. Ale potem zaczęli pytać o powodzenie własnych badań Harry'ego, na co zareagował pozytywnie - odpowiadając wymijająco - a po tym odwzajemnili się opowiadając o swoich własnych wieczornych przygodach, bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie unikając pytania Toma o jego własne... ( _Umiejętnie, tak by go nie wyłączać)._

Tom bardzo uprzejmie pozwolił im wciągnąć się w rozmowę ale - _zdecydowanie_ \- musiał zaznaczyć granicę i wycofać się, gdy rozmowa przeszła na pasjonujący (kobiety) temat świeżo kupionych szat ślubnych Minerwy czy tym gorszy - organizowania uroczystości _(kompletnie bez znaczenia dla niego, nawet jako punkt odniesienia)_. W tym wszystkie drobne i / lub drażniące szczegóły tego ( _również przerażająco nudne_ ) i - _nawet jeszcze gorsze_ \- trwające bez końca głupkowate narzekania Alpharda, że musiał czekać na ceremonię, by je (ją) zobaczyć i równie głupie dokuczanie Leonarda.

 _Tracił tu punkty IQ!_

Co dziwne jego partner przyjął temat znacznie mniej niezręcznie od niego a nawet uczestniczył, między kęsami, w małych złośliwościach - wyglądając na szczęśliwego. Granger też wyglądała jakby chciała mówić o innych, bardziej poważnych rzeczach, ale jako kobieta dała się zainteresować tematem szat weselnych...

Niestety dla niego, nie było w ogóle możliwe, aby uniknąć całkowicie głupiego tematu. Ich urocza gospodyni wydawała się mieć w tym swój interes i była bardzo zainteresowana jego i Harry'ego opinią, aż do bezpośredniego zapytania o wyjaśnienia i szczegóły, ku jego zupełnej konsternacji.

Jednak Harry w roztargnieniu odpowiadał (na pewno jeszcze nie załapał nawiązania) aż do bardzo konkretnego bezpośredniego pytania: o tradycję druidów w kwestii ich szat na ceremonię związania (... A w konsekwencji absolutnie niczego pod spodem) które spowodowało, że się zarumienił i zająknął się, niszcząc swój zwykle niewzruszony wizerunek.

Tom musiał ukryć uśmieszek _; jego partner pozornie ignorował go teraz i naprawdę nie obchodziło go - wcale - co o tym myślał..._ (A jednak ci nieświadomi idioci kontynuowali. Po raz kolejny nie domyślali się nawet ich pojednania!)

 _Mimo to - być może ten temat był rzeczywiście godny namysłu..._

Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad jakiegokolwiek rodzaju ceremonią ślubną, jako że byłoby to zarówno niepotrzebne jak nielegalne (a co za tym idzie bezcelowe) ale może to nie było jednak tak całkiem próżne rozwiązanie.

Tom miał zamiar publicznie ogłosić Harry'ego, jako swojego, gdy nadejdzie właściwy czas, - czyniąc to całkowicie jasnym - dla wszystkich - że zawsze był jego, ale może to właśnie był doskonały sposób dla niego, aby to osiągnąć. Ich rytuał wiązania był czymś, co miało pozostać prywatne na zawsze - z oczywistych powodów - ale związek druidyczny nie niósł tak wysokiego ryzyka. Mógł się wydać lub nawet mogli jawnie ogłosić swoje małżeństwo - choćby teraz - i nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie im tego zabronić.

Publiczne oburzenie oczywiście będzie wielkie, opóźniając jego plany o kilka lat. Ale ani Naczelny Czarownik ani Minister - ani prawo - nie będzie mogło ścigać ich za to czy odmówić jego potwierdzenia - _magia miała tę przewagę nad każdym ustawodawstwem._

 _Byłoby to, oczywiście, tylko planem ostatecznym..._

 _Dodatkowo, związek druidyczny to wciąż rytuał - chociaż prostszy - nie przeciwstawny ich więzi. Mógł użyć go jako wstępnego - ułatwiającego - środka i czynnika stabilizującego._

Tom posłał Dorei swój najcieplejszy uśmiech i zaczął przedstawiać potrzebne ramy czasowe i wszystkie swoje specyficzne wymagania... Harry nie przyjął tego dobrze, posyłając mu groźne spojrzenie w chwili, kiedy zaczął mówić (choć intensywny rumieniec na jego policzkach zniszczył zamierzony efekt) ale miał dość dobre maniery by czekać, aż skończy zanim zacznie oponować lub przedstawi własne zasady.

(Nie miałby z tym ostatnim żadnego problemu, ani z odrobiną wyzwania. Harry miał takie samo prawo, aby dostosować rzeczy do swojego gustu (... Który przypadkowo zazwyczaj był zgodny z jego własnym, może nieco prostszy) lub je odłożyć. Z drugiej strony ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął było zwiększenie zamieszania dotyczącego tych uciążliwych dodatków, więc każda reakcja mogła działać na jego korzyść).

Niestety lub na szczęście, Harry'emu nie dano szansy podzielić się swoimi poglądami.

Rozmowa z Doreą okazała się wreszcie wystarczająca dla jego zwolenników, aby załapali... Przyjęli to stosunkowo z szacunkiem - co oznaczało jedynie upuszczenie kilku sztućców - ponieważ wiedzieli dobrze, że lepiej mu nie przerywać. Jednak potem była to już całkiem inna sprawa... I poziom hałasu zaczął rosnąć...

\- Więc jesteście znowu razem? - Alphard był tym _\- dzielnym_ \- ochotnikiem, który odważył się wznieść się ponad ogólny chaos i poprosić o wyjaśnienie tak oczywistej rzeczy, przez co inni obłudnie się zakrztusili i kaszlali.

Harry zarumienił się trochę bardziej i odpowiedział tylko pośpiesznym:  
\- Tak.

Tom jednak posłał im wszystkim lodowaty uśmiech, decydując się na odłożenie kary Blacka na później, jako że naprawdę musiał wyjaśnić pewną kwestię.

\- Nigdy nie przestaliśmy. - Stwierdził po prostu. _To była prawda, nawet wtedy, gdy rozważał zabicie Harry'ego nigdy poważnie nie rozpatrywał porzucenia swojego roszczenia._

Omal nie pożałował otwarcia ust.

Prawie zbiorowe zachwycone "OCH", które ujrzał skierowane do nich, było tak ckliwe, że dosłownie zacisnął zęby niemal je łamiąc... Na szczęście jego partner ingerował tuż przed tym, nim mógł odpowiedzieć czymś zbyt nie na miejscu i odpychającym - dla obecnych _(...Wciąż musiał zachowywać jakieś pozory...)_

\- Słuchajcie, chłopaki, doceniam to... Ale tu chodzi o Minervę i Alpharda, nie o nas, naprawdę nie chcę kraść im uwagi. - Ton Harry'ego był lekko zjadliwy, nie rzucił nawet jednego spojrzenia w jego kierunku - kontynuując swoją politykę ignorowania go - jednak oferował Dorei delikatny uśmiech, aby pokazać, że nie miał zamiaru jej obrazić.

Dorea skinęła akceptując to i Tom ukrył uśmiech. Jeśli Harry wierzył, że to już koniec mylił się - mieli jeszcze czas. - Pozostali w ogóle nie brali w tym faktycznie udziału - chociaż wykazali się kulturą - i byli szczęśliwi i bardzo chętnie wrócili do swoich bezwolnych i zabawnych głupot.

 _Zabawnych dla nich, oczywiście, nie dla niego_. Nie żeby pokazał, za jak zatruwające umysł je uważał... _Naprawdę! Czasami jego talent aktorski, cierpliwość i uprzejma maska zdumiewały nawet samego Toma!_

Na szczęście, nie był jedynym, odczuwającym to w ten sposób. Jego partner też wreszcie miał tego dosyć, do tego stopnia, że zagubił się w myślach i stopniowo wyłączył z rozmowy. Kolejnych kilka chwil i zaczął posyłać mu zamyślone spojrzenia.

Ich oczy spotkały się, Tom ukrył uśmieszek - _teraz Harry nie wytrzyma już długo..._

Upór Harry'ego jednak zwyciężył raz jeszcze i zamiast odezwać się do niego, starannie odstawił owsiankę i kawę na bok do zabrania i wysyłając mu figlarne ale wyzywające spojrzenie, wyczarował pergamin, atrament i pióro...

Tomowi to za bardzo nie przeszkadzało - naprawdę. Harry mógł dowodzić swego, ile chciał... Celowość jego działań i - nawet bardziej - to, że - ponownie - zapomniał ostrzec swojego greckiego przyjaciela, aż do teraz, mówiły mu wszystko czego potrzebował i miał więcej niż tylko wskazówki do jego prawdziwego wyboru - tak, znowu, skrywane zwycięstwo...

Jego cierpliwość została wreszcie nagrodzona, kiedy pismo zostało sporządzone a Harry odwrócił się do niego, w końcu odpuszczając swoje ego i drażniące, irytujące pozorowanie ignorowania go.

 **-...Wspomniałeś coś o znalezieniu sposobu na powstrzymanie Potterów od chęci otwartego przyznania się do mnie?** \- Jego głos był wciąż napięty, ale sam fakt, że odezwał się do niego a tym bardziej, wartość i wrażliwość przedmiotu były kolejnym ustępstwem - i to godnym.

Tym razem Tom uśmiechnął się otwarcie.

 **\- Wątpię by to a tak naprawdę cokolwiek, mogło przekonać ich, by całkowicie porzucić ten pomysł ale to będzie więcej niż wystarczające by przekonać ich do odczekania, aż nie będzie to utrudnieniem dla twojej przyszłości.**

Jego odpowiedź wydawała się naprawdę rozłożyć Harry'ego.  
 **\- Co do cholery, to ma znaczyć?**

Tomowi bardzo się to podobało.  
 **\- Myślałem, że miałeś zamiar poczytać o magicznych panach i ich definicjach.** \- Odparował mu łagodnie.

Harry spojrzał na niego, tylko krok od wściekłości.  
 **\- Zrobiłem to, ale zmieniasz temat.**

Tom nie mrugnął okiem na to i po chwili jego partner wziął głęboki oddech dla uspokojenia a potem przemówił.  
 **\- W porządku, co to ma z tym wspólnego?**

Tom odchylił się minimalnie na swoim krześle, odwracając je trochę, aby móc wprost stawić czoła Harry'emu.  
 **\- Czego dokładnie się dowiedziałeś?** \- O, jak bardzo się tym cieszył.

Błysk w oczach Harry'ego powiedział mu, że był wciąż, przynajmniej trochę - na niego zły, ale jego kochanek był zbyt dobrym graczem, aby pokazać większą słabość. Mimo wszystko był jeszcze daleki od zadowolenia.  
 **\- Mówiłeś mi faktycznie prawdę, w skrzydle szpitalnym: Pan jest rzeczywiście poziomem mocy, najwyższym z jakim człowiek może się urodzić. -** Przyznał.

Jego głos zdradzał tylko najlżejszą sugestię dyskomfortu z przyjęciem całym sercem, że może rzeczywiście być tak potężny - chociaż leciutką - wedle wszystkiego prawdopodobieństwa Harry sam nie był jej naprawdę świadomy - i Tom przeklął Dursleyów, - _po raz n-ty_ \- za szkody, jakie wyrządzili jego kochankowi, przyrzekając sobie, po raz kolejny, że zajmie się nimi - _bardzo odpowiednio_ \- w odpowiednim czasie...

Jednak miał już w tym wystarczająco dużo praktyki - _i to bardzo rozległej -_ by nie pokazać nic z tego swojemu Harry'emu i tylko się uśmiechnął.  
 **\- Tylko tyle, kochanie? Jestem rozczarowany**. - Zażartował.

Harry odpowiedział suchym, bardzo rozczarowanym tonem patrząc na jego postawę - podczas gdy każdy inny z ich kręgu (poza Doreą oczywiście) zadrżałby pod takim ciosem.

 **\- Naprawdę?** \- Zaszydził w odpowiedzi, **\- To tylko mówi, że pierwsze wykorzystanie i rozpowszechnianie terminu nastąpiło w XIV wieku i wspomina, że poziom mocy poprzednio był nazywany Magiem, co jest nadal sporadycznie używane zagranicą - ale nic bardziej istotnego. Tak więc, wydaje mi się to czysto akademickie.**

Tom odpowiedział takim samym spojrzeniem, niewzruszony.

 **-... I Arcymagiem, gdy osoba z potencjałem ma analogiczny poziom wiedzy na jego realizację, ale w sumie tak,** _ **naprawdę**_ _._ \- Nachylił się nieco bliżej, wpatrując się intensywnie, - **Wierzę, że to daje więcej niż wystarczająco parametrów by badać dalej. - Nawet dla ciebie.** \- Westchnienie.

 **\- Szczerze, kochanie, nie byłeś choć trochę ciekawy tym konkretnym umiejscowieniem w czasie ani tak ostrym zróżnicowaniem? -** Zapytał bardzo słodko.

Harry skrzywił się na to, przez chwilę ważąc informacje i jego lekką naganę / niebezpiecznie słodką a potem po prostu odrzucił oba.  
\- **Może i tak. Ale, ponieważ byłem zajęty badaniem innych rzeczy, nie mogłem naprawdę poświęcić temu czas.** \- Zarumienił się, tylko trochę ale i tak wyglądał wyzywająco.

Tom nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na to przyznanie; Harry skrzywił się i odchrząknął...

 **\- W każdym razie, nie powiem, że to jest nudne jak wojny Goblinów - ani całkowicie bezużyteczne - ale nie jest o wiele lepsze. My, Brytyjczycy robimy wszystko po swojemu i przyznanie każdego rodzaju dziedzicznego tytułu leży w gestii królowej lub obecnie króla, więc naprawdę nie widzę dla tego żadnego praktycznego zastosowania.**

Tom nie był rozczarowany taką odpowiedzią, głównie dlatego, że prawidłowa była tak śmiesznie zasłonięta przed społeczeństwem, ale - _z kolei_ \- to nie znaczyło, że miał zamiar przyjąć taką ignorancję.

Wstrzymał się z odpowiedzią na dłuższą chwilę, pozwalając, by napięcie się zbudowało i przyciągając całość uwagi Harry'ego, po czym splótł ręce i powiedział tylko jedno słowo.  
 **\- Błąd.**

Jak się spodziewał, to nie zostało dobrze przyjęte przez jego partnera.

 **\- Co do cholery znaczy błąd? Ostatni raz gdy sprawdzałem jeszcze byliśmy pod rządami królowej, przepraszam króla. Nie mów mi, że zamierzasz zakwestionować nawet to? -** Harry niemal wypluł słowa.

Nie miał takich zamiarów, przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio i na pewno nie wtedy, gdy system działał rzeczywiście na jego korzyść... Uśmiechnął się (tylko wpół z sarkazmem) i lekko położył (dokuczliwie przeciągając) palec na ustach Harry'ego.

 **\- Nawet nie przyszło mi to do głowy, kochanie. Teraz nie przesadzaj, powstrzymuje cię to od myślenia i rusz swój umysł do pracy. Wiem, że możesz to znaleźć.**

Harry udał, że tego unika (rumieniąc się) i posłał mu niby groźne spojrzenie (które okazało się takie naprawdę, gdy odgadł ukryty haczyk) ale rzeczywiście zaprzągł swój umysł do pracy i miał gotową odpowiedź w mniej niż sekundę.

 **\- Zakładam więc, że musi istnieć prawo ministerstwa w tej sprawie. Pytanie, jak bardzo było tylko z ministerstwa i ile - o ile w ogóle - pochodzi od monarchy i/ lub jest zgodne z konstytucją?**

Tym razem uśmiech Toma zawierał szczerą dumę, nie był w najmniejszym stopniu zaskoczony, że jego partner od razu znalazł właściwą odpowiedź a co więcej, zadał wszystkie właściwe pytania do tej kwestii, nawet prawdopodobnych wyróżnień prawnych.

 **\- Właściwie to poprzedza zarówno bieżące Ministerstwo Magii, a nawet samą Konstytucję - we wszystkim poza Magna Carta** \- uśmiechnął się **\- i to był właśnie sposób w jaki wszystkie Szlachetne Magiczne Domy Brytanii skonsolidowały swoją władzę. - Każdy z nich - nawet ostatnio. To był szczególny przepis królowej Elżbiety I...**

 **\- Tom...** \- Harry wpół jęknął wpół warknął.

Tom ukrył uśmieszek i ciągnął...  
 _Jeśli Harry nie chciał całej lekcji historii powinien sam to zbadać._

 **\- …który przyszedł razem z oficjalnym uznaniem władzy Czarodziejskiej Rady a nawet założeniem Pokątnej. - Coś o uznaniu naturalnych przywódców w czarodziejskim świecie. Każdy czarodziej i czarownica, niezależnie od statusu krwi, jeżeli zostanie uznany, może podejść do pewnych testów w Ministerstwie i jeśli on/ ona zdoła je przejść: mocy, inteligencji i zdecydowania - w wymaganym stopniu - zyskuje miejsce w Izbie Lordów i Wizengamocie.**

Jego wyjaśnienie miało _\- bardzo_ \- niezwykły efekt, naprawdę uciszając Harry'ego...

Jego partner był gotowy startować z pytaniami ale choć raz, wstrzymał się dopóki nie skończył cały czas spijając każde słowo Toma _\- to było wyśmienite!_ Wreszcie sam Tom musiał zaczerpnąć powietrza i wtedy wybuchnął.

 **\- Dlaczego do cholery, to nie jest nauczane na Historii Magii, całkiem nic. Albo przynajmniej, prawidłowo opisane w książkach a nie ledwie napomknięte? Wydaje się znacznie bardziej istotne i przydatne dla mnie niż wszystkie te bzdury o buntach Goblinów...** \- Wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem.

Tomowi drgnęły wargi i musiał bardzo się starać aby ukryć swoje tym rozbawienie... Harry odszedł bardzo daleko od swojej początkowej gryfońskiej naiwności (...Choć i tak nigdy nie był naprawdę aż tak naiwny...) A jednak chwilami wciąż zdołał taki pozostać.

 **\- Czy naprawdę musisz pytać, złoty chłopcze..? Czy naprawdę wierzysz, że Ministerstwu - jakiemukolwiek Ministerstwu - przy całej jego jedności i wierności, byłoby naprawdę komfortowo z takim stałym ewentualnym naruszeniem ich praw w samym środku? Ukryli to tak głęboko jak mogli i oświadczyli, że jest przestarzałe przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. -** Udało mu się nie wypluć tych słów.

Oczywiście Harry bez problemu go odczytał, mimo wszystkich barier i posłał pytające spojrzenie, ale był na tyle uprzejmy, aby kontynuować obecny temat - do _pewnego stopnia, oczywiście._

 **\- A co z Voldemortem? Jak, do cholery, udało mu się przegapić taką złotą szansę?** \- Patrzył na niego z ciekawością, **\- Chodzi o to, że prawo musiało wciąż mieć jakiś efekt lub byś o tym nie wspominał...** \- Pocierał nie całkowicie świadomie tył głowy.

 **\- To naprawdę w ogóle nie ma sensu, znaczy po pierwsze wątpię, żeby on naprawdę mógł już na początku zdać egzamin na zdrowie psychiczne a choćby udawać je później?** \- Mimo, że jego pytanie raniło jak nożem, Harry wyglądał na szczerze zdziwionego.

Mimo, że słowo "udawać" uderzyło go jako absurdalnie śmieszne jednak konkretny temat a tym bardziej, odpowiedź jaką miał - wykluczały jakąkolwiek prawdziwą radość, nawet mimo żartobliwości Harry'ego. Może nie dbał o to, przynajmniej nie tak jak jego kochanek... Ale myśl o tym zmarnowanym wysiłku wojennym, zmarnowanych latach a nawet zmarnowanym magicznym życiu była wystarczająca, aby jego krwi zawrzała... Ale znowu, ten konkretny podżegacz zawsze miał na niego taki wpływ.

 **\- Dumbledore, kolejny raz!** \- Syknął z prawdziwym jadem. -... **Postawił tezę, że to prawo powinno być nieaktualne, protestując przeciw jego przyjęciu, czy choćby badaniom, kiedy pokonał Grindelwalda. Ministerstwo było aż nazbyt szczęśliwe mogąc podążyć za jego szlachetnym przykładem.**

Nie bardzo zaskakująco Harry nie był tym wstrząśnięty i zareagował spokojnie na jego gniew.

\- **W porządku, musimy uprzedzić działania przed Dumbledorem**. - Przyznał, po czym uśmiechnął się. – **To chyba nie jest powód, dla którego jesteś tak chętny byśmy walczyli przeciw Grindelwaldowi...** – To tylko w połowie było pytaniem.

Tom uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

 **\- To nie zaszkodzi, ale nie. Czego naprawdę, naprawdę potrzebujemy to trzech głów rodów szlacheckich, aby polecić nas - prawdopodobnie dla każdego - i pracownika ministerstwa, najlepiej Silverora, aby przygotować dokumenty...**

Harry otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Tom kontynuował...

 **\- ... I tak, twój pradziadek, czy dziadek, jeżeli tamten okaże się martwy - nie wystarczy dla ciebie, bo to daje tylko pełną władzę nad Domem Potterów bez dodatkowego statusu...**

Spodziewał się, że Harry będzie z tego głęboko zadowolony (poza częścią o jego pradziadku, oczywiście) ale nie jego ledwie skrytego uśmieszku.

 **\- W porządku, Elijah Prince prawdopodobnie pomoże, tak samo Black, choć on na pewno czegoś zażąda ale wątpię by Caiusz Malfoy nam w czymkolwiek pomógł choć on nie jest nawet w Wizengamocie**. - Uśmieszek poszerzył się nieco, choć jego głos pozostał skromny.

 **-... Lepiej spróbować naprawić sprawy z Bonesem, choć trochę i może za bardzo nie przestraszyć McGonagalla.** \- Znaczące spojrzenie jakby reszta nie była wystarczająca.

Tom chciał wyszydzić - samą sugestię - a może nawet przekląć Harry'ego trochę za poczynienie jej ( _nienawidził nawet samej myśli o byciu ''miłym'' dla Bonesa_ ), ale nie chciał przez to przegrać rozgrywki między nimi, i - chociaż nienawidził to przyznać - jego partner miał rację a Bonesa bardziej by preferował jako sojusznika niż zadeklarowanego wroga - szczególnie z uwagi na jego zdolność do zwalczania propagandy Dumbledore'a przeciw nim.

\- **Straszyć Silverora McGonagall... Ależ mój Harry? Pozyskiwałem sojuszników na długo zanim wszedłeś do gry.** \- Nie było to w całości żartem.

 **\- Zatem powinienem nazywać cię starszym panem?** \- Harry drażnił go bezczelnie ale też wyglądając, że całkowicie przyznawał mu rację. Tom po prostu zignorował cały komentarz.

 **\- ...A zresztą dlaczego ja mam być ostrożnym a ty nie? A szacowny Silveror ma reputację fanatyka jasności a ty już od lat nie jesteś w pełni jasny.** \- Fakt, który głęboko mu się podobał.

Co dziwne, Harry tylko się skrzywił.

 **\- Rzeczywiście, chociaż on wydawał się to zignorować, wolałbym zdecydowanie aby nie był w całości skoncentrowany na mnie.**

Tom uśmiechnął się.  
 **\- Nie martw się kochanie, będę nieść mój ciężar...** _\- "W obu przypadkach"_ ale Harry znał go zbyt dobrze, aby nie potrzebować bezwarunkowych potwierdzeń.

 _Może nieco zbyt dobrze..._

Pojąwszy wszystko - nawet fakt, że w rzeczywistości nigdy nie wygłosił swojej niesmacznej _sugestii_ o Bonesie - Harry tylko uśmiechnął się do niego i Tom bezwiednie odwzajemnił uśmiech - choć ręka go swędziała by coś poradzić na tę przytłaczającą słodycz.

Nim zdołał zdecydować jednak co dokładnie chce zrobić, dyskretny kaszel od Granger - która najwyraźniej wreszcie straciła cierpliwość do nich - przypomniał mu o obecności innych osób w pokoju i że - _co jeszcze gorsze_ \- ignorowali ich od kilku minut. Harry zarumienił się szkarłatem.

Tom nie czuł nic takiego, ale mógł dobrze to udawać, więc skinął przepraszająco gospodarzom - ku delikatnemu i dyskretnemu rozbawieniu Dorei i rażącemu Leonarda (jakąkolwiek karę wybierze, naprawdę już mu się należała).

Jednak jego spojrzenie do Hermiony nie zawierało nawet cienia takiego udawania. - Chciałaś coś, Hermiono? - Zapytał ją wystarczająco uprzejmie...

Hermiona wyczuła ukryte zagrożenie, zbladła trochę, ale nadal się nie wycofała.

\- Tak i to dotyczy nas wszystkich... Chodzi o zaklęcie komunikacyjne, to naprawdę musi być gotowe na już ale skoro żaden z was nie pojawił się - jak obiecaliście - nie byłam w stanie tego dobrze zrobić. - Jej ostre spojrzenie zostało skierowane głównie na Harry'ego, ale i jego nie całkiem ominęło.

Harry, nie zaskakująco, natychmiast miał poczucie winy.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, Miona, pozwól mi pomóc teraz, dobrze? - Uśmiechnął się z nadzieją.

Hermiona mruknęła coś niezrozumiale, ale ustąpiła mimo wszystko z kwaśnym: - Lepiej tak zrób. - Ale spojrzenie jakie ważyła się przesłać - jemu - było groźne i nieuznające kompromisu. _(Na pewno jego nie chciała przy projekcie)_

Tym razem Tom był zaskoczony - i przyjrzał się jej nieco bardziej krytycznie - jako że Hermiona zwykle unikała konfliktowania z nim (a nawet wtedy nigdy nie tak ostro jak Harry) ale czysta frustracja (i nieskrywane zmęczenie) w głosie było zarówno intrygujące jak wyjaśniało jej brak szacunku.

Mogła pójść na zakupy z Minervą, gdy ich zostawili ale też spędziła prawie pół - lub więcej - poprzedniej nocy starając się znaleźć idealne połączenie runiczne / arytmetyczne pracując nad zaklęciem dla niej, Harry'ego i jego zwolenników, nawet pod jego blokadą...

Nie udało się jej, co oczywiście wypełniło Toma przyjemnym samozadowoleniem.

(Jednak to właśnie zadowolenie (wraz z ogromem pracy jaką wykonała) były jedynymi powodami dla których mógł tolerować jej aktualny ton i zachowanie _\- Nie, żeby nie planował na ten temat długiej rozmowy w odpowiednim czasie_ \- ale wiedział, że te rozmowy przeszkadzają jej nawet bardziej niż ewentualne tortury / okresy karania i że będzie to po prostu wręcz zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę jego ograniczenie...)

Tymczasem Harry i Hermiona przeszli do omawiania bardzo technicznych szczegółów, Tom obserwował wszystko z uwagą, ale nie trudził się jeszcze oferowaniem sugestii. Jednak jego partner zauważył jego uwagę i rumieniąc się _(po raz czwarty tego poranka_ ) z pełną świadomością, że po raz kolejny zatracił się w wirze dyskusji zatrzymał się (przez co Granger też sobie to uświadomiła - _a w konsekwencji wyglądała jeszcze gorzej_ ) i patrząc każdemu w oczy zrobił zawstydzoną minę:

\- Wybaczcie. - Następnie chwycił rękę Granger i z pospiesznie mrukniętym: - Przepraszamy. - Już zniknęli - według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa kierując się do biblioteki...

Zevi (który nawiasem mówiąc wyglądał tak źle, jak Hermiona pod swoim glamour) zaczął dyskretnie wstawać, by za nimi podążyć, ale Tom skinął mu głową, by pozostał na miejscu.

Nastąpiła długa niezręczna cisza, gdy jego zwolennicy próbowali z dosłownie zapartym tchem, uchwycić jego reakcje / intencje. Pozwolił sobie tylko na jeszcze chwilę cieszyć się ich dyskomfortem a potem odchylił się minimalnie na krześle, wpół skrywając uśmieszek. Tylko Dorea wydawała się ponownie nieświadoma całej gry o władzę, nadal spokojnie pijąc kawę - drugą w jego na obecności ale to, jak podejrzewał, było tylko częścią jej maski.

Czując że niebezpieczeństwo minęło jego zwolennicy także zaczęli się odprężać, to znaczy, poza Princem... Leonard i Alphard złapali dyskretnie jego spojrzenie, aby upewnić się, że oni nie byli również potrzebni i pośpiesznie się usprawiedliwili przed Doreą, zabierając Minervę ze sobą. Malfoy odczekał kilka chwil dla bardziej godnego wyjścia i poszedł ich śladem.

Dorea obserwowała to wszystko z zawoalowanym rozbawieniem a gdy nawet Abraxas wyszedł, spojrzała na niego z bardzo małym uśmiechem.

\- Rozumiem, że nie planujesz wywołać chaosu i / lub zniszczenia domu?

Przez chwilę Tom poczuł się całkowicie upokorzony (a więc bezgranicznie wściekły) że zdecydowała się przypomnieć mu o ostrej utracie kontroli ale nanosekundy później zobaczył wyraźnie, że nie zamierzała go obrazić. Jej głos był pełen delikatnego drażnienia się bez śladu wyrzutu i / lub pogardy (tak samo jej oczy) z może małym dokładnym przypomnieniem, że jest to nadal jej dom i że _wciąż_ ma jeszcze nad nim pełną władzę.

Nie mógł jej za to winić i absolutnie nie zamierzał pozwolić jej to tak odczuwać. Tom nigdy nie okłamywał siebie i nie zaprzeczał, że bawiło go jej zawoalowane zmęczenie, ani nieco bardziej jej strach. Jednak był zbyt dobrym graczem by choć pomyśleć o poddawaniu się temu...

Voldemort stracił lojalność niemal większości swoich zwolenników z powodu tego strachu. - Teraz można by argumentować, że to grało niewielką rolę w jego upadku, ale nawet jeśli miało małą rolę, to Tom był daleko od Dziadunia w swojej karierze i nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić... Potrzebował wszelkich zwolenników/ sojuszników, jakich mógł znaleźć i nie mógł zrazić żadnego z nich.

Faktycznie, nawet gdyby rzeczywiście - _mógł_ \- sobie na to pozwolić nadal nie miał zamiaru dopuścić, by stać się szalonym i zupełnie niepohamowanym w swojej mocy. Wcale nie potrzebował porady Harry'ego w tej kwestii. To może nie było ostatnim gwoździem do trumny Voldemorta, ale uczyniło Dziadunia całkowicie nieskutecznym więc, według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, straciłby wszystko nawet bez jego ingerencji...

Tom teraz wiedział to znacznie lepiej. Strach był tylko częścią równania, nie całością a nawet wtedy wymagał by delikatnie go używać. Bo gdyby przeszedł we wręcz terror to albo zmieniłby ich w nieudolnych głupców czy gorzej gdyby udało im się przez to przejść - a udałoby się, bo żadna ludzka istota nie może być w tym stanie bez końca - w zwykłych zdrajców. Musiał balansować na krawędzi a nie wymachiwać zakrwawioną siekierą. Wiele się nauczył w przyszłości...

Na szczęście miał w planach o wiele więcej...

Zajęło mu zaledwie pół chwili wyczarowanie materiałów do pisania i zaczął swój umówiony list do Elijaha Prince'a. Musiał go bardzo starannie dopracować, bowiem choć nie wątpił, że starszy Prince skompletował już zestawy dla jego zwolenników i rozpoczął pracę nad skórami - pięćdziesiąt sztuk, nawet jeśli były tylko płaszcze, do zrobienia w trzy dni, było niemożliwym do wykonania.

Zysk miał być oczywiście znaczny, nie wspominając o możliwościach, jakie się otwierały, ale tylko wtedy, gdy uda mu się wyrobić na czas, w przeciwnym razie wszyscy dodatkowi pracownicy, których musiałby zatrudnić - zarówno czarodzieje, jak skrzaty - tak powiększą koszty, że będzie duża szansa, by mu odmówił a nie miał zbyt wiele, poza perswazją aby go przekonać.

Nagle typowa dla Harry'ego inspiracja olśniła go i dodał jeszcze jedną linię, z prośbą również o płaszcz dla dziecka...

Z pewnością pomoże mu to w obu sprawach: wyczyści zaszłości z Doreą - i najprawdopodobniej sprawi, że padnie mu do stóp - jeśli dobrze kalkulował (a był pewien, że tak) jej troskę o jej niesforne potomstwo i stopień jej wdzięczności za bezpieczeństwo tego szkodnika. No i zaapeluje do łagodniejszej strony Prince'a, jako kolejnego oddanego rodzica, więc to na pewno przechyli szalę na jego korzyść...

Gdyby tak się nie stało... Miał, oczywiście, pierwotnie wybraną broń...

Gdy list był gotowy, dał go Zeviemu, aby dodał swoje. Dziedzic Prince'ów poświęcił czas, badając uważnie każde słowo a nawet pytając o pewne wyjaśnienia - a jednocześnie umiejętnie ukrywając uśmiech, choć Tom wyczuwał zarówno aprobatę jak lekką nutę rozbawienia przy jego ostatnim zamówieniu...

Tomowi to wcale nie przeszkadzało, cenił w Zevim jego zdrowy rozsądek - darowizny to jedno a ryzykowanie całą swoją rodzinną fortuną tylko na jego słowo to już zupełnie inna sprawa _... Jeśli Prince by tak zrobił, uszeregowałby go ze swoimi niższymi zwolennikami, może nawet niżej niż Parkinson_...

Po przepracowaniu wszystkiego w głowie, Zevi wyczarował drugi pergamin i dodał własne uwagi do swojego ojca, dając Tomowi do wglądu. To wystarczało i wezwał skrzata by je wysłać...

Tom był zadowolony... Miał nadzieję, że ich połączone argumenty będą wystarczające dla Elijaha... Jeśli nie - lub co gorsze, idioci odrzucą jego bardzo hojną ofertę - szczerze, nie dbał o ich obrażenia czy nawet jakieś ofiary - ze strony Aurorów w walce - to znaczy, tak długo jak nie przechylały szali na korzyść wroga. Ale raczej wątpił, że mogło to mieć większe znaczenie... To prawdopodobnie uczyni ich bardziej chętnymi do zakupu płaszczy, gdyby mieli świadectwo ich skuteczności...

Zrobił wszystko co zamierzał i Harry powinien być z tego zadowolony...

Skoro mowa o Harrym jednak, dał im więcej niż wystarczająco czasu, aby pracować nad problemem; już czas, by przedstawił swoje warunki... Władcze skinięcie w stronę Prince'a, by szedł za nim, a następnie uprzejmy uśmiech do ich gospodyni i ruszyli dla biblioteki i swoich aroganckich partnerów...

* * *

Bez zaskoczenia znaleźli Harry'ego i Hermionę pracujących starannie razem przy dębowym stole, z zaklęciem zasadniczo zakończonym. Także bez zaskoczenia spodziewali się go, ponieważ bez względu na to, jak bardzo daleko zaszli - a jak podejrzewał, zrobili prawdziwie niebezpiecznie wiele - nie było jeszcze pewne, że będzie ono działać na ich zwolennikach przez czas nieokreślony..

Spojrzenie, szczególnie Harry'ego było tak intensywne, że mogłoby wbijać się w niego jak gorące igły gdyby umieścił w nim choć odrobinę magii, ale Tom zignorował to, usiadł obok niego i jeszcze aby dodać zniewagę, wyciągnął pergaminy z ich pracą wprost z ich rąk...

\- Uważaj! - Harry nadal patrzył ostro i skrzyżował ramiona, ale skoro nie miał zamiaru się kłócić ani nawet nie próbował odepchnąć jego ręki, Tom postanowił wziąć to za zgodę i zaczął czytać.

Chwilę później tak się zagłębił, że nawet rozgrywki między nimi miały drugorzędne znaczenie _\- na razie..._ Ledwo zauważył Hermiony: - Zostaw go. - Czy to, że Prince usiadł obok niej...

Samo zaklęcie na pierwszym pergaminie było genialnym kawałkiem magii, pięknie wykonane łączące czystą pomysłowość Harry'ego w sprawach praktycznych, jak również jego zdolności przystosowawcze i kreatywność wraz z Hermiony sztywno zamkniętym umysłem, umiejętnościami organizacyjnymi, ogromną wiedzą - i niektórymi spostrzeżeniami pochodzącymi z osiągnięć technologicznych przyszłości.

W pewien sposób, jedna z najlepszych, jeśli nie "najlepsza" nowoczesna magia, z jaką się spotkał!

 _(Nie licząc jego własnej, oczywiście...)_

Notatki/ adaptacje do jego blokady szły jeszcze dalej...

Tom zobaczył z niemałym alarmem, że podwoili już jego czas, choć - na szczęście - nie mieli jeszcze na to dowodu. Ale konkluzja była zdecydowana: gdyby dał im kolejny kwadrans, najwyżej dwadzieścia minut, ich połączona inteligencja, wewnętrzna wiedza Harry'ego o jego metodach i obecność jego unikalnych znaków, z którymi by eksperymentowali, pozwoliłaby im całkowicie odkryć jego zaangażowanie - dotarł tu na czas!

Kiedy Tom odłożył pergaminy i spotkał ich oczekujące spojrzenia, pozwolił sobie okazać nieco zadowolenia a nawet wpół z łaską.  
\- Nie do końca zła praca, - oświadczył. - Ujdzie!

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Hermiona bełkotała w zranionym oburzeniu za profesjonalną zniewagę.

\- Ujdzie? - Niemal piszczała, - powiem ci, że to niemal idealne. - Patrzyła wprost na niego z prawie taką samą wyniosłością, jak jego własna ale wątpliwości w końcu wygrały i zagryzła dolną wargę, w głowie szukając błędów.

Potem wróciła jej pewność siebie...  
\- Przynajmniej na czas, jaki miałam by je opracować, jest doskonałe. - Oznajmiła.

Zevi wyglądał nieco niezręcznie ale skinął głową potwierdzająco, wspierając ją. Harry nie musiał mówić ani na niego patrzeć - chociaż Tom czuł, jak go przeszywa wzrokiem - był jak mur między nimi, kładąc dłoń na ramię Hermiony i prowokując go by dalej ją obrażał...

 _Nie, żeby rzeczywiście potrzebowała ich pomocy._

Tom odebrał wiadomość: mógł manipulować, oślepiać, przytłaczać a nawet zastraszać ją w wielu sprawach, ale nie w tym. - Szanowała go, nawet onieśmielała ją jego największa magiczna zdolność, ale od strony naukowej była całkowicie pewna swego. Widział to - bardziej niż kiedykolwiek - w ciągu miesiąca, w którym pracowali razem by znaleźć lekarstwo. Może potrzebowała jeszcze kilku godzin snu lub alternatywnie kilku używek ale stosy książek przez które przebrnęła nie były mniej imponujące niż jego własne i jej sugestie były nie mniej inteligentne...

 _(Mogli, co było przerażające, kierować się niektórymi z nich lub mieszać je z jego własnymi gdyby nie potrafili złamać kamienia. - I tak, znienawidziłby ją bezgranicznie całym sobą, gdyby udało jej zrobić to przed nim ale wolał taki wynik od utraty Harry'ego...)_

Znalazł jej granice i punkt krytyczny; mógł teraz znacznie lepiej sobie z nią radzić. _Przynajmniej, nie odpowiedziała, że "skoro chciałeś lepiej, powinieneś być tutaj by pomagać",_ czy coś równie upartego i gryfońskiego - albo co gorsza, otwarcie mówić o jego sabotażu a więc ingerować w jego układy z Harrym. - _Uczyła się!_

Zaoferował jej akceptujące skinienie głową.

Szczerze mówiąc, bardziej martwił się spokojną reakcją Harry'ego, Tom czuł że nadal miał z tym problem, ale temperował to cierpliwością i też niezachwianym, skalkulowanym opanowaniem. - Opanowaniem i oczekiwaniem...

Przekaz był jasny: Uważaj - a dokładniej: "możesz prosić i prawdopodobnie dostaniesz ale nie szantażować - i na pewno nie siłą lub podstępem..."

Nagle rozbieżność, którą wpół przeoczył w zaklęciu adaptacji nabrała sensu i omal nie przeklął głośno swojej nieostrożności. Ledwo udało mu się nie zdradzić swoich myśli dwóm świadkom. - Harry doskonale wiedział, jak przechytrzyć go tym zaklęciem, tak naprawdę nie potrzebował pomocy Hermiony w tej kwestii. - Nauczył się całkowicie usunąć swój znak od Marvolo, na pewno nie ignorował tej wiedzy przez ostatnie półtora roku ale stosownie poszerzył. - Czar może nie byłby tak skuteczny czy elegancki bez Granger ale na pewno byłby wykonalny.

Celowo zamącił szczegóły - i pewnie zwiódł ją raz lub dwa by nie zdradzać jego tajemnic jeżeli nie musiał (cholernie dużo by miał zapłacić, gdyby to zrobił, nawet tylko jego najbliższym zwolennikom) ale mógł spróbować oddać mu uprzejmość, _tym razem._

Przekazał Harry'emu, że zrozumiał i w odpowiedzi poczuł zmniejszenie napięcia ramion... (Cała debata w jego umyśle i jej przekazanie nie zajęło więcej niż sekundę lub dwie). _Czas aby dostać to, po co tu przyszedł._

\- Zaklęcie jest świetne, muszę przyznać, - stwierdził jako kontynuację swojego wcześniejszego gestu, - ale nie odpowiada dokładnie moim potrzebom. - _No, nie mógł już tego jaśniej wyłożyć...  
...I to na pewno zabolało, po drugiej stronie, ale nie tak jak się spodziewał..._

\- Czego chcesz i potrzebujesz, Tom? - _Harry był co najmniej szybki..._

Tom uśmiechnął się lekko. _Jeśli jego Harry postanowił grać trudnego miał co najmniej osiem przysług do zażądania, wystarczy by dostać swoje i zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Harry'emu..._

\- Chcę zaklęcie śledzącego/ identyfikacyjnego wszystkich pod wpływem komunikacyjnego to znaczy Aurorów, ale reszty też będzie to dotyczyło... - Złośliwy uśmieszek był czytelny w jego głosie.

Jednak Harry coraz bardziej skręcał się z napięcia z każdym jego słowem i wreszcie eksplodował, przerywając mu wpół frazy - już po raz n-ty w czasie ich znajomości.  
\- Czy jesteś szalony? - _Naprawdę musi oduczyć go tego okropnego zwyczaju..._

Tom odwrócił się i spojrzał - znacząco - na Harry'ego, po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy usiadł przy stole.

\- Nie, kochanie, ale byłbym gdybym nie zabezpieczał nas, po twojej prośbie. - Powiedział mu słodko, przeciągając słowo "kochanie" by brzmiało ostrzegawczo, ale wyszło bardziej na irytację niż cokolwiek innego.

Harry, ze swojej strony nie miał głupoty wśród swych różnych wad, więc zrozumiał... Niestety nie było to wystarczające, by go powstrzymać...

\- Nawet jeśli tak, chciałeś tego długo przed zgodą na peleryny, co knujesz?

Tom zastanowił się w głowie, czy lepiej po prostu wymusić swoje - ale nie, to nie było warte całej przysługi.

\- Harry, - spróbował znowu, z pewnością mniej cierpliwie, - nie mów, że masz do nich zaufanie, że nie obrócą się przeciwko nam, bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia - nie jesteś tak naiwny. Twoje żądanie po prostu zmieniło sprawę z pożądanej na konieczną.

Harry ze swej strony przemyślał to, jednak - zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć - Hermiona przerwała im. - Obrócą się przeciwko nam, dlaczego? I co z tymi pelerynami? - Spytała niespokojnie.

Była blada jak ściana, zarówno ze zmartwienia potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla nich i / lub perspektywą ich połączenia. Zevi też wyglądał prawie niespokojnie, ale był bardziej pewny, ponieważ znał dość wiele istotnych elementów.

Tom rzucił jej mordercze spojrzenie - i dodałby zjadliwą klątwę, gdyby Harry nie był tak poruszony. W tej sytuacji, obietnica musiała wystarczyć...

\- Zapytaj Prince'a. - Jeszcze jedno spojrzenie i dodał: - Później, - kiedy odważyła się ponownie otworzyć usta.

Harry obdarzył jego z kolei ostrym spojrzeniem za jego ton ale jego odpowiedź była bardziej wyważona - na razie niż to czego się spodziewał.

\- Powiedzmy, że rozumiem. - I Tom widział, że naprawdę rozumiał, to nie był sarkazm. - Czy uda nam się z tym wywinąć czy po prostu skończymy z całym gównem kłopotów z prawem?

Co oznaczało cały bałagan z Amelią i Domem Bones... _To było, oczywiście sedno sprawy..._ Tom naprawdę chciałby po prostu odrzucić całą sprawę; Niestety Harry miał zarówno rację i prawo do zadawania pytań.

Racja czy nie, nie zamierzał pozwolić na wulgaryzmy...  
\- Język! - Upomniał w tym samym momencie gdy Prince eksplodował w ataku kaszlu z powodu wypowiedzi Harry'ego.

Tom posłał mu suche spojrzenie ale skinął głową by też dodał swoje dwa knuty. Prince odchrząknął jeszcze raz, aby oczyścić gardło i tak zrobił.

\- Wierzę, ze Harry ma rację. Auror Bones ma reputację i wydaje się być kompetentnym, będzie testować każdy rodzaj sprzętu jaki mu damy na każdą znaną pod słońcem klątwę a nawet więcej.

Tom chciał uszczypnąć się w nos z czystej frustracji. - _Od kiedy to stało się demokracją a nie jego słodką dyktaturą?..._ Przynajmniej nie przeszkadzało mu tak bardzo, gdy to nie Harry był chwalącym Bonesa...

Posłał im zamiast tego pewne siebie spojrzenie.

\- Wiem i dlatego mam bardzo konkretny plan! - I będę potrzebował z nim waszej pomocy - ostatnie nie zostało powiedziane, ale jednak było słyszalne i żyła zaczęła pulsować na skroni Toma z powodu okazanej słabości...

 _Mieli zapłacić - Harry najbardziej - za zmuszenie go do wyjaśnienia tego w ten sposób..._

Harry stuknął go ramieniem w cichej zachęcie. - Chyba zdecydował, że nie był już dłużej zły a pozostali pochylili się w jego stronę, aby lepiej słyszeć.

\- Proszę, Tom? - Hermiona znowu była bardziej ciekawa niż zmartwiona...

\- Wszyscy słuchamy, mój Panie. - ...Zevi wiedział, jak sobie radzić z tym szczególnym nastrojem.

Równowaga przywrócona, tak jak powinna, Tom zaczął od własnego pytania...  
\- Jakie są twoje ogniska dla zaklęcia komunikacji?

\- Para celestynowych kolczyków, tutaj... - Hermiona wyłowiła woreczek z kieszeni. Były w nim w sumie cztery identyczne kolczyki ale dwa z nich były o wiele bardziej starannie zapakowane.

Tom wybrał drugą parę i rozpoczął je badać, sprawdzając ich wrodzoną magiczną energię i dodatki Hermiony - jeszcze nie z ostatecznym zaklęciem, ale wystarczająco blisko. Była też stała ale dyskretna więź sympatyczna między parami (doskonała) i (jeszcze lepiej) perforowane srebrne opaski, tak że kryształ nie będzie w kontakcie z nagą skórą.

\- Jak długo wytrzymają?

Hermiona wydawała się zastanawiać... - Trzy dni, może trzy i pół, ale nie cztery. Nie polecam założenia ich do bitwy; mogą zniknąć w trakcie...

Tom zacmokał, nie o to pytał.

\- Chcę, żebyś teraz nałożyła runy, tak że jeśli Bones poprosi o zaklęcie ich na jego oczach będzie można to zrobić, przedstawiając niewinne oblicze a jednocześnie zapewniając powtórzenie we wszystkich parach, teraz lub w przyszłości. - Oddech. - Możesz to zrobić?

Hermiona skinęła głową, niemal szczęśliwa, gdy zaczynała rozumieć jego plan, a Tom kontynuował.  
\- Główną sztuczką jest utrzymać dodatkową parę ukrytą przed nim, nawet przed jego umysłem... - Podkreślił ostatnią część. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi niezadowolona, ale jeszcze raz skinęła głową akceptując.

Zaczął ponownie.

\- To oraz jeżeli znajomi Aurorzy zapytają o nie kłam - przekonująco - i powiedz im, że już upłynął ich czas. Możesz to zrobić? - To ponownie był bardziej rozkaz niż sugestia, zdecydowanie niepotrzebny, ale na pewno zabawny.

Hermiona na to zmarszczyła brwi jeszcze bardziej.

\- Oczywiście, że mogę. - Odparła z irytacją. - Wiesz, że umiem kłamać.

 _Fakt, umiała!_ \- Tom pamiętał wyraźnie jej wysokie - niemal profesjonalne - umiejętności, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodziło o ochronę Harry'ego...

\- Rany, Tom. Nie jesteśmy idiotami! - Harry brzmiał jakby tracił resztki cierpliwości.

Tom posłał mu nieskruszony uśmieszek.  
\- Dobrze, nie będziesz miał zatem problemu z rzucaniem ostatecznego czaru komunikacji na główną parę, tak by wyglądało na rzucone na bieżąco. - Pomijając dokuczanie i sarkazm, to był klucz do oszustwa...

Uśmiech Harry'ego był całkowicie chłodny.  
\- Nie wiem Tom, być może będziesz musiał poprosić Annette lub kogoś w jej wieku.

Tom normalnie odpowiedziałby na to złośliwym rechotem - lub klątwą gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego - ale że sam to wywołał wstrzymał się z odpowiedzią.

\- Co ze mną, Tom? - Zevi zapytał, aby złagodzić napięcie.

Zdecydowanie, miał zadanie także dla Prince'a... - Rozumiem, że jesteś dobrze obeznany, jeżeli nie profesjonalnie z eliksirem skrywającym magię?

Mikstura była blisko, jeśli nie wręcz powyżej poziomu Mistrzostwa w Eliksirach, ze względu na jej krótki czas na przygotowania - ledwie trzy godziny - nie wspominając, iż bardzo nielegalna. Ale przy tak zorientowanej na eliksiry rodzinie, co więcej - często zaangażowanej w nielegalny handel i przemyt - było to uzasadnione założenie.

Uśmiech Prince'a był szeroki.  
\- Ależ oczywiście. Wyślę sowę do rodziny, aby przysłali mi brakujące składniki.

Coś jak cień dezaprobaty przemknęło przez twarz Hermiony, ale że to było nic w porównaniu do jej poprzedniej świętoszkowatej tyrady nie fatygował się, by jej coś powiedzieć.

\- Dobrze. - Sprawdził czas: 09:20. - Możemy to zamknąć na teraz i kontynuować, gdy nasi szacowni goście wieczorem nas opuszczą.

Prince i Granger mieli wiele do roboty, więc zgodzili się bez protestu, ale Harry - i powinien się tego spodziewać - to coś zupełnie innego.

\- Co z tą inną rzeczą, którą chciałeś a ja ci wcześniej przerwałem?

Tom zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie, ton był miły - nawet chętny by z tym skończyć, ale wyczuwał jakieś zagrożenie.

\- Tak miło, że pamiętasz. - Odpowiedział w dokładnie tej samej intonacji...  
\- Tak, chcę czegoś więcej.

Poczekał małą chwilę, aby mieć na sobie uwagę wszystkich, po czym kontynuował:  
\- Chcę dodać jeszcze jedno zaklęcie, które pozwoli nam na uruchomienie zaklęcia komunikacji, bez ich wiedzy i długo po tym, jak kolczyki rozpłyną się w eterze.

Harry zakrztusił się oddechem.  
\- Chcesz wprost szpiegować Aurorów? Ty naprawdę jesteś szalony! Nie zamierzam wziąć udziału w takim planie.- Brzmiał gniewnie, nawet ostro ale jednak Tom czuł, że był bliski paniki.

Niezadowolenie nawet nie obejmowało tego co czuł...  
\- Błąd, kochanie. Szpiegowanie sugerowałoby celowe podsłuchiwanie, aktywną magię. Mój plan liczy tylko na wychwycenie słów, jeśli bezpośrednio wspomną o nas, nic więcej - bierna magia, praktycznie niewykrywalna.

Wstyd było zbyt słabym słowem, aby opisać obraz Harry'ego w tej chwili, zaczerwieniony i wyglądający jak strofowany uczeń.

\- Więc nie chcesz szpiegować Aurorów, by dorwać się do nich a może zastawić pułapkę, jeśli staną się zbyt irytujący. - Pomimo zawstydzonego wyrazu twarzy i całkiem spuszczonego wzroku, głos Harry'ego (i duch) pozostał całkowicie bezkompromisowy.

\- Kuszące - ale nie, zbyt ryzykowne. - Delikatny uśmieszek pojawił się na obliczu Toma i ujął dłonią twarz Harry'ego - niezbyt delikatnie - zmuszając go by uniósł wzrok.

 _Dlaczego nawet teraz, nawet nie widząc tych oczu, poczuł jak jego gniew odpływa?_

Kiedy Harry spojrzał gniewnie na niego - nie tylko na pokaz – kontynuował.  
 **\- Dałem ci moje słowo, czyż nie?** \- Zapytał, otwierając ich więź.

 **\- Zrobiłeś to**. - Pierwszy mały cień uśmiechu zaczął rozświetlać oczy Harry'ego.

 **\- Zatem już wiesz, co zrobię a czego nie, prawda?** \- Wziął oddech, - _mając na myśli nie ufasz mi?_ \- I dostał w zamian skinienie głową.

 **\- Nie chcę niczego więcej, tylko by nas chronić...** \- Powtórzył wcześniejsze oświadczenie, tym razem dodając słowom prawdziwej głębi. - **...Wszystko co się stanie będzie bardzo starannie planowane i przygotowane, żadnego szalonego ryzyka i rozlewu krwi - przynajmniej poza wrogiem...**

Tym razem dłoń Harry'ego ujęła jego twarz.  
\- **Wiem.** \- Tym razem naprawdę wiedział.

Wargi Toma płonęły, ale nie miał zamiaru po prostu się poddać, jeszcze nie.  
 **\- Co z twoim własnym słowem?**

 **\- Wiesz, że je masz.** \- Błysk w oczach Harry'ego był tak zabójczy pomimo słodkiego uśmiechu, że Tom nie musiał usłyszeć rzeczywistych słów.

Wiedział, że jeśli ktoś by go zaatakował, Auror czy nie - przyjaciel czy nie i wyglądałoby na to, że wpada w kłopoty Harry zamierzał rozbić napastnika - napastników - na milion kawałków - faktycznie wiedział, że ten scenariusz byłby prawdziwy nawet jeśli to on by atakował. Ale jako, że ten konkretny scenariusz miał zniszczyć Harry'ego, gdyby wszedł w życie, lepiej było nawet tego nie kontemplować...

Wciąż był zatopiony w słodkich, groźnych oczach Harry'ego, kiedy znów im brutalnie przerwano, tym razem suchym kaszlem Granger...

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby miała umrzeć z zakłopotania a spojrzenie, które jej posłał dodało czyste przerażenie do tej mieszanki - mógł wymyślić tak wiele sposobów, aby powoli ją torturować i zabić - zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że spojrzenie Harry'ego kierowane do niej nie było - choć raz, pełne dobroci. Jednak zanim mógłby sprawdzić na co mógł sobie pozwolić, padło jej pytanie:

\- Więc, to zaklęcie, czy działa jak "tabu"? - Zapytała poważnie i trochę z obawą.

Tom nie mógł całkowicie ukryć uśmieszku.  
\- Coś w tym rodzaju - Łaskawie wskazał.

Hermiona odważyła się zwęzić oczy patrząc na niego.  
\- Ależ możesz rozwinąć. - Zaproponowała słodko.

Tom przekląłby ją za bezczelność, mimo całego pozornego szacunku, gdyby Harry nie wybrał właśnie tej chwili, by otworzyć usta.

\- Co to jest tabu, w temacie zaklęć? Nie sądzę bym wcześniej spotkał ten termin. - Jego głos był lekki i tylko ciekawy, ale Tom nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości, że kolczyki zostaną odłożone / zniszczone, zanim dzień się skończy, jeżeli Harry'emu naprawdę nie spodoba się ta informacja.

\- Nie spotkałbyś, to naprawdę rzadkość. - Trochę go drażnił. Tom sam zebrał to, co wiedział ze strzępków informacji i wzmianek i odbudował resztę od podstaw.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego stało się prawdziwie przeszywające.  
\- Jednak chciałbym wiedzieć. - Uśmiechnął się.

 _Och, Tom miał szczery zamiar mu opowiedzieć..._

Ale chwilowo przeoczył cierpiącą na szczególny przypadek zaburzeń obsesyjno- kompulsywnych osobę z ich grupy...  
\- To paskudny kawał zaklęcia, nawet jeśli w pierwotnym zamierzeniu był jasny... - Hermiona zmarszczyła nos z niesmakiem. Następnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że wtrąciła się w jedną z ich gier, nieco zbladła.

Tom odpowiedział na to naruszenie najlżejszym zaciśnięciem łańcuszka na jej szyi, aby jego uczucia wobec jej niebywałej zuchwałości były całkowicie jasne - nieważne, jak właściwie odpowiadało mu jej wtrącenie - jednak Harry złapał go za rękę, w tym samym momencie, splatając ich palce i powstrzymując jego ruch. Żadne słowa nie były potrzebne między nimi. Uczynił to, zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek poza przestraszeniem jej. Tom wpół niechętnie pozwolił mu (i zatrzymał dłoń Harry'ego, a co?) skoro i tak zaznaczył już swój punkt widzenia. (W końcu zależało mu na współpracy Harry'ego...)

Jednak "później" które bezgłośnie jej przekazał było miłym podsumowaniem.

Hermiona wyglądała - nie tak lekko - zielono po ostatniej groźbie, ale wyprostowała ramiona i stawiła mu czoła. Jej myśli były jasne: Nie obchodziło jej co zamierzał zrobić z nią, udusić, w tej chwili, albo doprowadzić ją Crucio do szaleństwa, ale nigdy ponownie nie zamierzała ukrywać czegoś, co Harry chciał / musiał wiedzieć. Może dać się przekonać jeżeli to byłaby sprawa życia i śmierci, ale nie w czymkolwiek mniej ważnym.

Sprawa była oczywiście raczej zbędna, skoro była w pełni świadoma jego umowy z Harrym - jakby mógł przegapić okazję, aby rzucić jej to prosto w twarz - ale skoro nadal się go bała - i słusznie, bo aż korciło go by dać jej nauczkę - mógł się nią zająć. Co więcej, o dziwo, Tomowi podobało się jej oddanie i skinął głową, żeby kontynuowała.

Po wzięciu głębokiego oddechu, aby rozwiać ostatnie echa strachu, zaczęła.

\- Zaklęcie pochodzi z około 1650 - 1660 roku, z czasu małej dominacji która nastąpiła wraz z wojną domową. Władze nie tylko ogłosiły nielegalnymi pewne mroczne zaklęcia ale postarały się o natychmiastowe skazanie i uwięzienie tych, którzy ośmielali się je rzucać... Później jednak, określili tak zbyt wiele zaklęć, doprowadzając nawet jasnych czarodziejów do buntu i powodując zniesienie prawa i zniszczenie wszelkich zapisów zaklęć w roku 1675.

Złośliwy uśmieszek praktycznie tańczył na ustach Toma w trakcie jej historycznego wykładu, wręcz prosiła się o dużo poważniejsza karę niż tylko lekki przestrach... Głęboko zmarszczone brwi Harry'ego i zamyślenie Zeviego wskazywały, że załapali to szybciej niż ona.  
\- Doprawdy, Hermiono? - Wycedził: - To najświeższy przykład jaki mogłaś wymyślić, nic bliżej naszych czasów? - Zadał śmiertelny cios z ogromną satysfakcją.

Hermiona na to prawie spadła z krzesła; Zevi musiał utrzymać ją w pionie.

\- To nie może być... Dumbledore... - Próbowała powiedzieć. Nawet po tym wszystkim i tak wyglądała jakby jej świat się rozpadał wokół niej.

Tom nie czuł litości choć...

\- Dumbledo... - Zaczął recytować swoją odpowiedź, chcąc jej powiedzieć, że starzec nigdy nie dbał o swoich rzekomych szlachetnych mugolaków, z wyjątkiem mówienia o tym - bo ich życie nie poprawiła się ani trochę w ciągu pięćdziesięciu lat kiedy był u władzy, ale musiał się zatrzymać wpół słowa...

... Harry był po prostu zbyt cicho, jego ręka całkowicie martwa w jego własnej - nie tylko starając się przyswoić sobie przerażającą informację, jak zakładał z ciszą w ich więzi, ale faktycznie eksplodował wewnątrz niebezpiecznym - śmiertelnie - rodzajem gniewu rozpaczliwie próbując utrzymać to w sobie, aby im nie zagrozić. Ale to było już zbyt wiele dla niego i Tom czuł tworzące się pęknięcia.

Bolesne ściśnięcie jego ręki nie dało rezultatu wyciągnięcia go z tego - był już za daleko... Tak samo jak aktywowanie jego znaku - ani też pierwszy poziom legilimencji - stając się z lekka zdesperowany powrócił do siły fizycznej, ostro obracając jego rękę i przemieszczając przy okazji kilka kości - wciąż bez rezultatu.

To nie był czas na godność.

Tom wziął Harry'ego w ramiona, wręcz kołysząc go jak małe dziecko i trzymał go zarówno siłą fizyczną jak magią... Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu odejść od niego, ani fizycznie ani w szaleństwo. Powoli ale pewnie ich więź zaczęła znowu się otwierać i wreszcie udało mu się przejąć wściekłość Harry'ego zupełnie na siebie, najpierw po prostu oddzielając ją od swojego partnera a potem pozwalał jej krążyć między ich umysłami, aż wygasła i były bezpieczni. Oparli o siebie czoła odpoczywając przez chwilę.

 _Naprawdę, powinien był wiedzieć lepiej, by nie zaczynać z tym tematem!_

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Hermiony**_

Hermiona była przerażona, nie tylko przestraszona jak kiedy Tom groził jej - to była wręcz panika. Harry był tak nieruchomy, oczy miał tak szkliste...  
 _Och, Harry!_

Dokładnie w ten sam sposób wyglądał kilka razy tego roku i sto razy bardziej przerażająco teraz, kiedy w końcu wiedziała, co to znaczy... I nie wychodził z tego...

\- Har... - Ręka Zeviego zakryła jej usta. Starała się go dotknąć; ramiona Zeviego okrążyły ją i trzymały ją z dala.

\- Cicho, - spokojnie szepnął jej do ucha. - Spójrz! - Ufała Zeviemu wystarczająco, aby przestać walczyć.

Hermiona starała się, ale prawdę mówiąc, nie widziała nic uspokajającego. Harry wyglądał na całkowicie wycofanego w siebie, jak wcześniej - w każdym takim kryzysie - tak naprawdę gorzej... ( _I jak nienawidziła siebie za niezrozumienie co się działo i nie przerwanie tego wcześniej_ ) a Tom próbował sprowadzić go z powrotem za pomocą bólu jako głównego środka...

To nie zadziała...

...Kiedy Harry był tak daleko takie zewnętrzne bodźce nie miały już na niego wpływu. Nie działały, gdy Walburga wylewała wokół swój jad i nie zadziałały, gdy dowiedział się, że Tom próbował ją udusić... (Zapewne zabarwiła klatkę piersiową Harry'ego na czarno niebiesko swoimi pięściami) to Harry musiał być na tyle silny, aby się uwolnić _(...A co jeśli pewnego dnia po prostu nie będzie na tyle silny?_ Ta myśl była najgorszym koszmarem Hermiony.).

 _Ale, chwila!_

Tom wziął go w ramiona (co było znacznie mniej słodkie w rzeczywistości niż to brzmiało, gdyby miała to opisać, ale wciąż przerażająco intensywne...) i wydawało się, że to ma jakiś efekt! Harry wciąż był zagubiony w sobie, ale to co na niego wpływało teraz najwyraźniej działało też na Toma. Wydawali się być obaj pod tym samym wpływem.

Nie było w tym nic słodkiego ani nawet odrobinę romantycznego, ale Hermiona wciąż czuła się jak intruz i odwróciła się, patrząc zamiast tego na Zeviego - który zrobił to samo. Teraz jednak, kiedy nie była już tak całkowicie spanikowania o Harry'ego, nawet jego wyrazista twarz i ciepłe, brązowe oczy, tak blisko niej, nie zdołały powstrzymać ją od wściekłego pytania, które nękało jej myśli.

\- Dlaczego? - Zapytała łamiącym się głosem. Zevi jednak nie miał dla niej odpowiedzi, po prostu smutno pokiwał głową i ścisnął jej dłoń.

 _Dlaczego miałby zrobić coś takiego? Nie było w tym żadnego znaczenia ani wzorca..._

Mogła teraz dogłębnie go nienawidzić i mogła chcieć go zabić, odkąd zaatakował Harry'ego... (Właściwie nie mogła nawet patrzeć na jego twarz, nie chcąc wydrapać mu oczu), ale logicznie rozumiała rozumowanie Dumbledore'a w tej sprawie. Nie mógł odróżnić Voldemorta i Toma a od kiedy Harry stanął mu na drodze (mogła postawić na to) i był do kompletu horkruksem, to nie było innego sposobu ani rozwiązania dla starego grzyba niż wyeliminowanie ich obu...

 _Ale to! To naprawdę nie miało nawet cienia sensu..._

Co do jasnej ciasnej Dumbledore mógłby zyskać pozwalając Voldemortowi zabić jego zwolenników ( _a nawet ewentualnych zwolenników_ ) nie mówiąc ani słowa w ich obronie? Ani trochę.

 _Całkowite szaleństwo!_

Rozważała, czy Tom nie okłamywał jej lub zbyt nie wyolbrzymiał rzeczy z pychy lub dla jakichś celów, ale to też nie miało żadnego sensu. Mimo że miał tę tendencję - by wyolbrzymiać lub przechwalać sprawy - nigdy nie było to bez jakiejś prawdziwej podstawy lub powodu - nie mówiąc o czymś tak irytującym i _szkodliwym_ dla Harry'ego (dla niej też, ale wątpiła, żeby _Tom_ dbał o nią) i jeszcze bez przewidywania wszystkich konsekwencji dla jego kochanka. Jeśli tak by się stało, ciężka walka z Harrym byłaby najmniejszą z konsekwencji.

 _Tak więc niemożliwe by to było choć w części nieprawdziwe...  
Wiec znowu, jak i dlaczego..?_

Kilka niekończących się chwil w oparach tych trujących myśli mając uszy, jeśli nie oczy skierowane na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela (i to naprawdę wydawało się trwać całą wieczność, jak podczas trzęsienia ziemi) nim wszechświat zlitował się nad nią i Harry wydał miękkie westchnienie i wydawał się wrócić do siebie.

Podniósł zranioną rękę (przemieszczoną i już kolorową) i spojrzał intensywnie na Toma w połowie gniewnie.  
\- Dzięki, Tom, bardzo. - Jego głos ociekał sarkazmem ale miał też podobny poziom szczerości i wdzięczności.

Tom wprost roześmiał się na to (na pewno sadystycznie ale zaskakująco ciepło i też całkowicie szczerze).  
\- Proszę. - Następnie z uśmieszkiem uzdrowił mu rękę.

 _Harry był w porządku! Obaj byli w porządku!_ Hermiona wydała miękkie westchnienie ulgi i pochyliła się nieco do Zeviego, który uśmiechnął się z taką samą ulgą do niej.

Chwilę później, Tom i Harry byli całkowicie poważni.  
\- Lepiej wyjaśnij Tom. Teraz. Wszystko. - Ton Harry'ego nie pozwalał na żaden kompromis.

Wstrzymała oddech.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Harry popadał w szaleństwo, nie było innego wyjaśnienia! Tom zatrzymał go przed zagubieniem się w szaleństwie, ale nawet pomimo natychmiastowego kontrolowania, jego wściekłość po prostu przeszła w wolniejszą i bardziej dręczącą. Wszystko spadało na niego jak kostki domino.

 _"Nazywaj go Voldemort, Harry. Zawsze należy nazywać rzeczy ich imieniem. Strach przed imieniem zwiększa strach przed samą osobą."_ Słowa Dumbledore'a były głośnym echem w jego głowie, jak gdyby pierwszy raz usłyszał je wczoraj, nie prawie osiem lat temu...

Te słowa miały głęboki wpływ na jego psychikę nawet teraz, po tych wszystkich latach - po tym jak zaczął nienawidzić Dumbledore'a, nadal miały wpływ na sposób w jaki myślał i działał... _Ale co jeśli starzec był wtedy w błędzie, co do niebezpieczeństwa i został źle poinformowany lub - jeszcze gorzej - co gdyby go oszukiwał?_

Jego głowa wirowała od pytań i odpowiedzi (które wywoływały jeszcze bardziej duszące pytania) i pragnął, aby schować swoją obolałą głowę w dłoniach, w próżnej, beznadziejnej nadziei, że to złagodzi ból i szalone wirowanie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na okazanie takiej słabości...

Nic by nie zyskał.

Więc po prostu przygwoździł Toma swoim najbardziej bezlitosnym spojrzeniem, zdecydowany nie ustąpić ani o cal, dopóki nie dostanie odpowiedzi. Jednak nie tylko niektórych odpowiedzi, nie zadowoli się kilkoma okruchami, nawet jeśli byłyby istotne. Harry nie miał zamiaru ustąpić, dopóki nie dowie się wszystkiego.

Tom miał dziwny, zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Im bliżej był przeprosin _(i przyznał to tylko w ich więzi)_ \- chociaż szczęściem nie litości - wydawał się w pełni rozumieć, jak blisko był krawędzi, bo zaczął mówić:

\- Nie powiem, że byłem tak zupełnie zaskoczony widząc moje _wtedy_ wybrane imię, - bardzo staranie sformułował przysłówek, chytrze próbując sprawić, by poczuł się lepiej, - używane jako straszak dla owieczek Czarodziejskiego Świata, ani nie wierzyłem, że zostało tak szeroko rozpowszechnione ze względu na sam ogólny strach. Było logiczne, aby było tak używane - czy jako sposób na dotarcie do konkretnych celów - zamiast ślepego zabijania ludności, tak jak zrobił Dziadunio. - Uśmieszek, nie całkowicie fałszywego koleżeństwa... Na który Harry prawie odpowiedział, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili i Tom kontynuował.

\- ..I tak, już spotkałem wzmianki o "tabu" w czasie moich badań tego śladu, więc to było więcej niż tylko możliwość. Ale, jako że nie opanowałem tej magii - _wtedy_ \- to było tylko wpół dokładne przypuszczenie - nie fakt - i tak, bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciałem zobaczyć błędy starca, nie miałem zamiaru ryzykować twojej nieufności a nawet gorzej, na podstawie domysłów.

Harry czuł się daleki od wielkoduszności lub ufności w tej chwili, ale musiał przyznać, że słowa Toma brzmiały rozsądnie a nawet więcej - _prawdziwie_ \- dla niego. Wciąż było to dalekie od pełnego _szczegółowego_ wyjaśnienia jakiego chciał i było zbyt ważną kwestią aby ją tak pozostawić... Obdarował go gorzkim uśmiechem.

\- Mówiłem ci wcześniej Tom, to nie jest tak, że tego nie widziałem, po prostu alternatywa była jeszcze gorsza. - Uśmiechnął się kąśliwie wracając pytaniem do swojego partnera. - Ale czy jesteś absolutnie pewien, że on to opanował a nie tylko skopiował niektóre skutki, by straszyć ludzi? - Znaczące spojrzenie... - Właściwie czy i kiedy ty to opanowałeś?

Uśmiechnął się przelotnie, wiedząc, że przegina ale reakcja Tom powie mu tyle samo co odpowiedź... Jego partner zmrużył oczy i posłał mu twarde ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale uśmiechnął się arogancko, jednak i tak odpowiadając.

\- A jak myślisz, kochany, oczywiście, że tak. Postanowiłem sobie, że je opanuję, na długo przed spotkaniem Ciebie i nawet jeszcze dłużej od punktu zwrotnego. Nie chodzi o to, _czy_ udało mu się, ale _kiedy..._ Jak dla mnie, dzięki będącego w twoim czasie kompletnie nieefektywnym Ministerstwie, byłem w stanie połączyć konkretne kropki tuż przed naszym powrotem. - Dużo szybciej niż Dziadunio, moim zdaniem. - Jego uśmiech poszerzył się z satysfakcją.

Następnie szybko uśmiech zniknął.

\- .. I nie, Dumbledore z pewnością musiał to znać po pierwszej wojnie, kiedy sprzedawał ci te wszystkie świętoszkowata teksty. Z Niewymownymi schwytanymi i przesłuchiwanymi pod wpływem Veritaserum, musiałby być odurzonym idiotą by go nie znać, więc porzuć myśli o zdradzeniu go, bohaterze.

 _... A żaden polityk, bez względu na to, jakie ma intencje, nigdy by się nie przyznał do osłabiającego pozycję błędu, szczególnie z tak wielką odpowiedzialnością przed ludźmi..._

 _Broń! Zakon też strzegł broni..._

Hermiona na to westchnęła (chyba mając dokładnie takie same wnioski), ale Harry - podczas gdy było mu coraz bardziej niedobrze od zdrady tak potwierdzonej - nawet nie myślał o tym tam, był znacznie bardziej zainteresowany Tomem i to nie tylko jako drugoplanowa troska. Znowu zmrużył oczy.

\- Ale _dlaczego_? - Ledwo udało mu się utrzymać spokojny ton. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi zaraz po powrocie, skoro wiedziałeś? To nie tak, że znaliśmy wtedy niebezpieczeństwo dla mnie... Mógłbym, może, zrozumieć twoje pierwsze motywy, ale nie to... Co mogłeś zyskać, ukrywając takie rzeczy? - Naciskał jeszcze bardziej...

Przez chwilę Tom miał ten dziwny wyraz oczu, bezbronny, ale Harry nie był na tyle naiwny, aby myśleć, nawet przez chwilę, że zrobił to (w najlepszym przypadku częściowo), aby oszczędzić jego uczucia. To i dziwne uczucie czegoś jak żal, jakie wyczuł, sprawiło, że przygotował się na najgorsze. Wstał.

\- Nigdy w pełni nie zaufałeś mi, prawda? Starzec próbował cię zabić, a ty wciąż brałeś pod uwagę, że potrzebuję pieprzonej zachęty, aby w pełni stanąć po twojej stronie **. Omal cię, kurwa, nie zabił!** \- Ostatnia część była chrapliwym szeptem, nawet w wężomowie.

 _I tak - wiedział, że normalny człowiek o wiele bardziej by się przejął, że on sam był rzeczywiście zamordowany, ale i tak, tak właśnie się czuł..._

Tom był blady jak ściana, z gniewu, lub innej emocji (tym razem był zbyt otępiały, by to naprawdę odczytać) i też wstał.  
 **\- Siadaj z powrotem, do cholery**. - Rzucił groźnym szeptem i próbował szarpnąć go z powrotem w dół.

Harry był wstrząśnięty przekleństwem ale nadal zbyt odrętwiały na cokolwiek, poza opieraniem się przed usadzeniem i Tom wypuścił znużone westchnienie i zaczął wyjaśniać tak jak stali.

 **\- Po pierwsze - z tego co wiem - byłeś wciąż bezbronny kiedy powróciliśmy do przeszłości. Umarłeś i powróciłeś, na miłość Salazara! Po drugie, nigdy - nigdy - nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mógłbyś zdradzić mnie przed nim. To był tylko środek ostrożności by przechylić szalę, w przypadku gdybyś rzeczywiście zawahał się, w chwili, gdy miałby umrzeć.** \- Harry posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie i Tom kontynuował.

 **\- Uważasz mnie za inną osobę od Dziadunia, jak mogłem być całkowicie pewien, że nie wyświadczasz mu tej samej uprzejmości? Obecna wersja jest tylko drobnym manipulatorem i - nawet teraz - tylko irytującym kłopotem...**

Odrętwienie zaczęło odpuszczać, wydobywając jego emocje na powierzchnię - w pierwszej kolejności złość i frustrację, łącznie z bólem i sporą dozą rozczarowania, ale skoro mógł rzeczywiście przyjąć rozumowanie Toma (oraz skrywane za nim emocje) pierwsze niemal zniknęły a resztę odłożył na bok i tylko drugą pozwolił sobie wyrazić.

 _Mogli sobie pozwolić, by sobie z tym poradzić, po aktualnym problemie._

 **\- Jakiej części prawie zabicia cię - nie rozumiesz?** \- Mruknął z głęboką irytacją, ale brzmiało to jakby miło, nawet do jego uszu, a spojrzenie Toma było głębokie - w bardzo dobrym znaczeniu.

\- Tak, całkowicie nieszkodliwe... - Kontynuował narzekania - dla uszu wszystkich, tym razem -... Jakbym pozwolił mu dorwać mnie - znowu - z zaskoczenia lub pozwolić mu zrobić komukolwiek krzywdę... _Naprawdę._ \- Jego partner machnął ręką (wyrażając wątpliwość) i wysłał mu szelmowski uśmiech, ale jego oczy jednak były poważne.

Zrozumiał.

Harry posłał uspokajające spojrzenie w stronę Miony i Zeva, którzy zastygli, udając że ich nie ma, podczas ich kłótni, aby wskazać, że wspomniana kłótnia się skończyła - na razie - i zgodził się usiąść. Nie skończył jednak z Tomem.

\- Wszystko to naprawdę obszerne wyjaśnienia, ale żadne z nich nie zawiera rzeczywistych wyników badania. - Skrzyżował ramiona. Tom posłał mu spojrzenie spode łba, z wyższością, (nie do końca udawaną), a następnie usiadł.

\- Naprawdę, mój Harry, potrzebujesz jeszcze więcej? Już podałem ci kluczowe słowa, czego więcej można wymagać? Może potrzebujesz studiów uzupełniających, jeśli to ci nie wystarczy, bo jestem pewien, że Hermiona już to zrozumiała. - Jego wyraz twarzy nie pozostawiał miejsca na nieporozumienia...

Hermiona zarumieniła się szkarłatem, ale tym razem nie odważyła się odezwać.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od parsknięcia na to - tylko _Tom mógłby uważać to za wyjaśnione_ \- wtedy rzeczywiście zrozumiał to i był tak zszokowany, że zajęło mu chwilę, żeby odzyskać głos.  
\- Ślad? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem: - Chcesz byśmy włamali się do Departamentu Tajemnic?

Tom polerował paznokcie udając, że nie widzi jego niedowierzającego spojrzenia.  
\- Nie całkiem, po prostu skorzystamy z jego zbiorów na bardzo ograniczonej, bardzo ekskluzywnej podstawie. - Rozdrażnione spojrzenie. - Doprawdy, wiesz jak działam. - Skarcił go, brzmiąc wręcz opryskliwie.

Harry niemal osłabł z ulgi, ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebowali było więcej tego typu szalonego ryzykanctwa. Choć teraz, kiedy to zrozumiał, czuł się trochę jak idiota...  
\- Krew. **To jest jak znak, ale bez pozwolenia nie będziesz mógł skorzystać z aktywnej magii.**

 _Naprawdę, to było nie do pomyślenia, że teraz o tym myślał..._

 _Ale jeśli Tom wpadł na pomysł znaku przez ten ślad, jak dawno rozpoczął te badania? Geniusz czy nie - wątpił, że pomysł przyszedł do niego w jeden dzień, czy nawet kilka miesięcy..._

\- Blisko. - Uśmiech Toma był jasny jak słońce... - Tak mój Harry! Wiedziałem, że w końcu zrozumiesz. - ... i szczery - choć nieco zarozumiały, - A teraz, kochanie, przestań przesadzać, zakradaliśmy się do Ministerstwa więcej niż jeden raz...

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Och, proszę, żaden z nich, w rzeczywistości nie może być uznany za wkradanie się tam... Pierwszy był podczas ataku Voldemorta, a drugi tylko do biura, żaden z nich nie daje gwarancji, że uda się po raz trzeci. - Jego ton był trochę podirytowany, nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

\- Harry, - głos Toma było bardzo miękki z pewną nonszalancją i nie zaskakująco uśmieszkiem. - Tego rzeczywiście nie można uznać za jednoznaczne potwierdzenie, ale mój własny wypad tam, aby przetestować swoje umiejętności, na pewno tak.

Harry zamknął usta ze słyszalnym stuknięciem, to było o wiele bardziej zakręcone, niż się spodziewał...  
\- Czekaj, co? Kiedy się tam dostałeś, dlaczego? - Pytania pojawiały się poza jego kontrolą.

\- A jak myślisz, mój Harry? - Jego uśmieszek nie był całkiem zadowolony z siebie, bardziej szelmowski i trochę krzywy. _(To było głęboko irytujące, ale szczerze mówiąc też słodkie...)_

Harry był więcej niż tylko odrobinę za bardzo podrażniony, aby to zadziałało...

... Zadziałało na tyle, dokładnie, aby nie załapał znaczenia przez bardzo długą chwilę... _Jednak tak, ten uśmiech był zdecydowanie rozpraszający..._

\- Mówiłeś, że to było Obliviate za pośrednictwem fal radiowych? - Udało mu się zaznaczyć.

Uśmiech Toma stał się jeszcze bardziej podstępny, o ile to możliwe...

\- A jak inaczej bym to zrobił, kochanie? Nie mamy anteny satelitarnej, w tym czasie, aby tego próbować - nie, żeby było to rozsądne - tak samo jak sieci bezprzewodowej, na nieco mniejszą skalę.

Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie, słyszał głos Toma ale rzeczywiste wyjaśnienie zaczęło brzmieć jak po chińsku. Ledwie mógł też czuć gładkie drewno stołu pod palcami.  
\- Dlaczego? - Zapytał z napięciem, jakby chodziło o życie.

Oczy Toma błysnęły w bardzo nieodpowiedniej, bardzo zjadliwej odpowiedzi, prawdopodobnie powstrzymanej, aby zachować jego godność. Zaproponował zamiast niej okrutny uśmiech.

\- A jak myślisz - dlaczego, Złoty Chłopcze? - Zapytał. - To było konieczne, byłeś kompletnie rozbity, po prostu patrząc przez okno i ledwo oferując jedno słowo w odpowiedzi, całkowicie bezużyteczny dla mnie w takim stanie. - Głos miał beznamiętny, stwierdzając fakty.

Co dziwne, Harry poczuł się po tym nieco lepiej - Nie, w rzeczywistości niemal w euforii... Już dawno nauczył się oceniać Toma przede wszystkim przez jego zachowanie wobec niego a potem jego słowa, jako drugorzędne i jeśli obecne słowa przekroczyły jego zwykłe chamstwo, jego działania krzyczały coś dokładnie odwrotnego. Jednak nie był to dobry moment, aby się rozczulać w środku. Wyprostował się z godnością.

\- Doszedłbym do siebie, mając czas. - Próbował w to uwierzyć. Tom tylko przewrócił na to oczami.

\- Naprawdę, kochanie? Na pewno na to nie wyglądało. Jeśli twoje wściekłe przebudzenie z powrotem do przeszłości było złe to pełne zrozumienie, że byłeś martwy dla wszystkich swoich znajomych i obcych i nie było absolutnie nic co mógłbyś zrobić, może z wyjątkiem skończenia jako szczur laboratoryjny dla Niewymownych, byłoby dziesięć razy gorsze... - Jego głos był nawet bardziej kontrolowany niż wcześniej.

Harry musiał po tym szczelnie zamknąć oczy, Tom miał rację, był to okres w jego życiu, którego wspomnienie ledwo mógł znieść. To był wtedy dla niego ogromny cios za ciosem, utrata całego swojego świata, a następnie natychmiast utrata i tego... _Przynajmniej tak wtedy się czuł..._

\- ...Ale, żeby oddać ci sprawiedliwość, jeżeli istniała szansa powodzenia, nie mieliśmy czasu, by czekać.

Harry otworzył oczy.

\- I zaryzykować wszystko, twoją własną szyję, w zupełnie nieznanej części Ministerstwa, z nieznanymi osłonami? Nawet wiedza ojca Braxa nie pomogłaby Ci wtedy, powinieneś wziąć mnie ze sobą.

Tom miał roześmiane spojrzenie.

\- Tak, jasne, mieć ze sobą oficjalnie uznanego za zmarłego pomogłoby mi tak bardzo w przypadku odkrycia. Kto by mnie wtedy uratował? - Tylko w części mówił żartem, - ...Nie pozostałem tam długo, tylko kilka minut, aby zmienić twój status z **MARTWY** na **ZAGINIONY.** \- Uśmieszek. - A dla Twojej informacji, kochanie, miałem wsparcie. - Dodał sucho.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale to było tylko na pokaz. Nie było wątpliwości, że byłby pomocą, w pełni sprawny czy nie, ale wzmianka o wsparciu sprawiła, ze się wyprostował.  
\- Naprawdę, kogo? - Jego głos nie był całkiem niedowierzaniem, ale blisko.

Spojrzenie Toma było pogardliwe.  
\- A za kogo mnie masz, Gryfona? - (Lub Dziadunia, jak jego partner lubił nazywać Voldemorta - ale żaden z nich nie wspomniał o nim) - A jeśli chodzi o to, kogo...

\- Jak myślisz? - Hermiona, wesołym głosem, odważyła się znów ingerować i zdawało się jej nie przeszkadzać, nie za bardzo, że - znowu - całkowicie zapomniał o jej obecności jak i Zeva, ku całkowitemu zawstydzeniu.

Nawet Tom, tym razem nie miał nic przeciwko jej wtrąceniu.  
\- Jej talent aktorski był rzeczywiście znaczący! - Przyznał.

Harry spojrzał na jedno i drugie, zaskoczony, że Tom tak bardzo kogoś pochwalił...  
\- Co zrobiłaś?

Zwycięski uśmiech Hermiony był szeroki.  
\- Po moich SUM-ach w Ministerstwie powróciłam do mojej osobowości pierwszoroczniaka i zarzuciłam każdego z nich moimi pytaniami. To miał być mój pierwszy oficjalny występ w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie...

Harry prawie jęknął, mógł _\- och z łatwością_ \- sobie to wyobrazić. Tom z kolei niemal parsknął, obok niego, na to wspomnienie; Zevi w porównaniu wyglądał niemal błogo. Hermiona posłała im wszystkim twarde spojrzenie.

\- Była straszna, ale doskonała jako odwrócenie uwagi. - Tom ponownie wznowił opowieść, - Jej szybkie pytania można było usłyszeć w całym Ministerstwie i nie pozwoliła ani jednej osobie od niej uciec i praktycznie zmusiła ich by pokazali jej wszystkie dostępne publicznie departamenty i niektóre niedostępne. - Wziął oddech. - Mógłbym chyba nawet działać bez zaklęcia iluzji. - Jego głos był więcej niż trochę sarkastyczny, ale też był w nim prawdziwy podziw.

Hermiona zarumieniła się totalnie zawstydzona, ale nadal miała dumny uśmiech i trzymała wysoko głowę. - Nigdy bym tego nie zdołała zrobić, bez Pana Elijaha obok, wspierającego mnie. - Z łagodnym uśmiechem: - To i także, gdyby nie moje osiągnięte wyniki, które prawie pobiły rekord Toma, we wszystkim, to znaczy poza Obroną. - Jej uśmiech zmienił się w zdecydowanie diabelski, ostro dogryzając mu w ramach zemsty.

Powietrze zastygło na chwilę i Harry obawiał się, że Tom gwałtownie zareaguje na takie wyzwanie. Na szczęście nie miał racji, jego partner był, jeśli już nic innego, mistrzem samodyscypliny.  
\- Nigdy, w żadnych okolicznościach, nie mogłabyś przebić moich wyników. - Jego głos był bardzo przyjemny, zwodniczo ale nie jak zapowiedź ataku, coś całkiem innego.

Hermiona nie ustąpiła.  
\- Czy na pewno? Nigdy nie widziałeś moich oryginalnych wyników SUM-ów. - Zauważyła słodko.

Oczy Toma jeszcze błysnęły ostro, ale po raz kolejny bez żadnych gwałtownych ruchów; wydawało się, że był to dla niego punkt honoru.  
\- A ty nigdy nie widziałaś moich drugich. - Odparł praktycznie łagodnie.

Kolejna wymiana ostrych spojrzeń, Hermiona po raz kolejny nie wycofała się, a potem prawie równoczesny wniosek:  
\- OWUTEM-y?

\- OWUTEM-y! - Zdecydowanie.

To zamknęło sprawę. Harry był głównie rozbawiony i nieco wdzięczny za lżejszy ton.

... Ale też przez to był absolutnie pewien trzech rzeczy: po pierwsze: że to nie był pierwszy raz kiedy Tom i Hermiona mieli tę szczególną konfrontację. Po drugie: że ta specyficzna powtórka została wykonana tylko dla niego, aby poczuł się lepiej i... Po trzecie: że nieważne co Tom może mówić jemu - albo sobie - jego pierwsza myśl o poślubieniu Hermiony pochodziła właśnie z tamtego okresu. Widział takie samo zrozumienie pojawiające się na twarzy Zeva.

Wtedy Tom przykuł jego uwagę, unosząc brwi i uśmiechając się zachwycony jego zazdrością i Harry poczuł się głupio, mimo swego rodzaju uspokojenia. Była w tym rywalizacja intelektualna - i wciąż jest - ale jakiekolwiek fantazje Tom może i miał w związku z tym nie miały znaczenia, w porównaniu z tym co czuł do niego. Nie było prawdziwego powodu do zmartwienia, czy poczucia zagrożenia.

Jednak Tom miał tendencję do chęci posiadania, więc może nie zaszkodzi, aby mieć na niego oko...  
Posłał mu kolejne ostre spojrzenie...

Tom wydawał się po cichu pysznić się tym spojrzeniem, ale chwilę później znowu był poważny i profesjonalny.  
\- Więc, Harry, - zapytał niemal formalnie, - teraz kiedy to wiesz, czy mam twoją zgodę, aby dodać osłonę tabu na kolczyki?

Harry zmusił się do przestawienia znowu na tryb profesjonalny, jak również oceny wszystkiego, czego do tej pory dowiedział się o zaklęciu...  
\- Prawie to kupiłem, ale chciałbym kilku wyjaśnień.

Tom zbadał jego twarz i widząc, że był poważny a nie grał na zwłokę zgodził się.  
\- Proszę, pytaj.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Tom patrzył ze skrywanym uśmiechem i niemym oczekiwaniem, kiedy Harry dobierał odpowiednie słowa, by zadać pytanie. Zapowiadało się ciekawie, gdyż jego partner, w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony na pewno nie będzie po prostu bawić się teorią. Cokolwiek to było, miało dotyczyć praktycznego zastosowana, tego był pewien...

Z pewnością nie był rozczarowany. Harry spojrzał na niego poważnie i przyparł do metaforycznego muru.

\- Mówiłeś, że to nie było to samo co krew, możesz to wyjaśnić? **Jakie są różnice między przypadkami, wszystkimi trzema, ich ograniczenia i zalety?** \- Jego mina i zaciśnięte usta wskazywały jasno, że tym razem nie zamierza zadowolić się półsłówkami.

Potężna fala dumy uderzyła znowu Toma, po raz kolejny. Harry nigdy nie będzie mieć dużo cierpliwości do teorii, ale fakt, że nauczył się i stał się na tyle biegły (przez ich związek) iż mógł nie tylko dyskutować z nim, na prawie równym poziomie, ale rzeczywiście znał dokładne parametry o jakie musiał pytać, aby nie zostawić miejsca na żadną zmianę i / lub niezrozumienia. To było jedną z głębszych satysfakcji w życiu...

Satysfakcję i dumę pomijając, natychmiast poczuł rozdrażnienie _. Jak Harry odważył się żądać tego od niego w taki sposób? To były niemal wszystkie jego skumulowane tajemnice, lata starań..._ A nawet jeśli - z jakiś dziwnych powodów - rzeczywiście chciał się z nim nimi podzielić, Tom nie składał wyjaśnień, kropka.

Zaproponował zwodniczo słodki uśmiech.  
\- Nie różnią się naprawdę aż tak bardzo **\- i kto ci powiedział, że były tylko trzy przypadki**? - Unikał pytania dodając dla smaczku mały test.

Harry przez chwilę był zaskoczony a potem zmrużył oczy i zastanowił się.  
 **\- Nawet jeśli były, to wątpię, by były czymś więcej niż tylko podkategoriami z tych trzech głównych.**

 _Prawda._ Tom skinął głową mocno, że dobrze uważa, potem wyraz Harry'ego złagodniał nieco.  
\- Małe różnice czy nie i tak naprawdę chciałbym to wiedzieć. - Upierał się, ale ton był tym razem znacznie bardziej pytający niż wymagający.

 _Dużo lepiej!_

\- Najważniejsze, najbardziej godne uwagi, różnice między wykorzystaniem krwi w porównaniu do śladu to doskonalsza kontrola i bezpieczeństwo. - Zaczął, nawet pozwalając ich widowni słuchać. - Jest oczywiście, możliwe użycie aktywnej magii na kimś, jeśli posiadasz choćby kilka kropli jego / jej krwi, a nawet obiektu z nią związanego - i to dotyczy też śladu, jeśli działasz subtelnie i masz dość wiedzy by zrobić to na indywidualnych warunkach - ale ma prawie te same ograniczenia jak własnoręczne czarowanie i jest jeszcze bardziej wykrywalne, jeśli ktoś się postara, gdzieś o dodatkowe 50%...

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i Tom posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, przerywając mu zanim się odezwał.

 **\- Nie martw się kochanie, ze śladem jest inaczej. W takich maleńkich ilościach było / jest niemożliwe, aby odnaleźć go w takiej nieskończoności. -** Potem uśmiechnął się uroczo, aby odwrócić uwagę ich widzów, to nie było ich sprawą i zakończył wykład.

\- ... Ale w każdych, jakikolwiek okolicznościach bierna magia pozostaje niewykrywalna i to jest głównym pozytywem wyrównującym i prześcigającym wszystkie jej ograniczenia.

Hermiona wydawała się zadowolona - jakby miała ostatnie słowo - ale Harry nadal czuł się lekko wzburzony. Tom ukrył nieufne westchnienie; _nie było sposobu by przed tym uciec...  
_ **\- Co jeszcze?**

Twarz Harry'ego była całkowicie obojętna i jego głos zwyczajny, ale nawet gdyby nie miał więzi, która mówiła coś wręcz przeciwnego i tak wiedziałby, że to tylko fasada skrywająca pytanie.  
 **\- Co jeśli aktywna magia nie była w tak niewielkiej ilości lub była bardziej rozpowszechniona?**

 _Harry nie oszczędzał mu ciosów!_ Tom westchnął raz jeszcze, niemal widocznie ale odpowiedział...

Nie chciał być w tym sam - nigdy - w innym razie. Nie mógł nawet tego bagatelizować, ta informacja nie była tak drobna jeśli ktoś by jej szukał a jeśli Harry dowiedziałby się sam - a dowiedziałby się - (Hermiona już wiedziała) wtedy nie dałby mu już ani chwili prywatności w następnym stuleciu - aż do wieczności - jeśli to by od niego zależało...

 **\- Gdyby to była większa ilość zostałbym na pewno natychmiast złapany i przesłuchany przez Niewymownych, tuż przed wtrąceniem do Azkabanu, bez procesu. Uważa się to za gorsze niż niewybaczalne.**

Harry był blady jak ściana, ale z pewnością doceniał prawdę i wiedział, kiedy należy zachować swoje reakcje wewnątrz.  
 **\- A bardziej rozpowszechnione?**

Tom uśmiechnął się zimny uśmiech. _\- To zakończy ten temat._

 **\- Wtedy skutki byłyby bardziej bezpośrednie. Jeśli Dziadunio na przykład, próbowałby załatwić cię używając śladu to bardzo wątpliwe, czy przetrwałby to z jakimkolwiek funkcjonującym umysłem. Albo jeśli byłby na tyle szalony, aby tego próbować, starałby się utrzymać cały czarodziejski świat pod Imperiusem, to z całą pewnością skończyłby z mózgiem dosłownie wyciekającym na podłogę...**

Obaj zadrżeli z instynktownego przerażenia i obrzydzenia na takie wyobrażenie, ale Tom był jednak zadowolony, że Harry kochał go na tyle, że nie życzyłby takiego losu, nawet Dziaduniowi. Jednak z drugiej strony, nie był tak szczęśliwy, kiedy Harry znowu zaczął z pytaniami, zaledwie chwilę później.

 _Jego partner był aż tak wytrwały!_

 **\- Czy możesz mi opowiedzieć też o znaku?** \- A kiedy Tom spojrzał na niego lodowato dodał: - **Jakie są jego ograniczenia?**

Tak po prostu i już ostatnie strzępy cierpliwości Toma rozpłynęły się. _Wystarczy! Tego już zbyt wiele!  
_ Harry zbyt daleko się tu posunął.

Jego pierwszym odruchem było uderzenie go (najchętniej) lub przeklęcie go, lub ich świadków - co naprawdę go zaboli - lub wyrzucenie ich i naprawdę danie mu lekcji - ale nie mieli na to czasu. Harry z kolei wydawał się przygotowany głównie na trzecią opcję - osłaniając Hermionę i Zeviego - i czekając cierpliwie na jego ruch. Wyglądał znowu na dalekiego od rzeczywiście stawiania żądań.

To ostatnie złagodziło trochę jego nerwy, na tyle, aby był w stanie myśleć.

Nie podobało mu się to _\- wcale_ \- ale Harry wiedział już tyle, że mógł dojść do wszystkiego mając wystarczająco dużo czasu i używając mózgu. To było nieuniknione; teraz kiedy zaczął o tym myśleć... Zaufanie nie było to problemem. Jedynym problemem było teraz jak to się stanie i jaki rodzaj kontroli będzie mieć nad tym...

Tom westchnął cicho. Poradzi sobie.

I wolał, kiedy Harry przychodził do niego po informacje a nie szukał na własną rękę nie mówiąc ani słowa lub co gorsza, szedł prosto do Granger. (Tego naprawdę nienawidził). Rozmowa była lepszym rozwiązaniem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie miała się odbyć na jego warunkach ani, że nie będzie się tym cieszyć..

Posłał swojemu partnerowi najbardziej niebezpieczny uśmiech.  
 **\- Kto ci powiedział, mój ukochany, że są granice?**

Lekko wpłynął na końcówki nerwowe Harry'ego, na jego plecach aby stworzyć uczucie zimna, zamrażając jego mięśnie w miejscu i utrzymując go tym w bezruchu. Znaczenie było jasne, że nie było zbyt wiele czego nie mógłby zrobić z Harrym gdyby chciał. Ale reakcja Harry'ego zaskoczyła go jeszcze raz.

Nie było strachu w jego oczach (spodziewanego) ale też nic z gniewu, strachu, ani łagodnego zaniepokojenia. Te oczy błyszczały z ciekawości i ledwo skrywanego rodzaju ciepła, jakby myśl o znalezieniu się dosłownie bezradnie w jego ramionach a wszystko to bez jakiejkolwiek fizycznej możliwości działania, naprawdę ekscytowała go, bardzo go ekscytowała...

Z samym Tomem nie było lepiej - z tym obrazem w głowie, ale to _zdecydowanie_ nie był czas na to.  
Odchrząknął.

 **\- Ale to był ostatni na dzisiaj darmowy pokaz. Wiesz i tak więcej niż wystarczająco, nawet jeśli nie połączyłeś jeszcze tego w całość. Przepracuj to w głowie, zbierz wszystkie swoje pytania i wiedzę i porozmawiamy o tym, gdy będziemy mieli nieco więcej swobody. -** To była obietnica.

Harry zarumienił się odrobinę, ale skinął głową na pełną zgodę.

 **\- Czy jest jeszcze coś, czy też - w końcu - mam twoją zgodę? -** Jego głos był bardziej lodowaty niż lód.

Rumieniec Harry'ego pogłębił się.  
 **\- Właściwie to mam jeszcze jedno pytanie.** \- To była prośba.

Tom tym razem wzniósł oczy ku niebu ale po raz kolejny kiwnął głową, by kontynuował. - _Doprawdy, kompletnie go rozpuścił..._

 **\- Kiedy po raz pierwszy zacząłeś prace nad śladem? -** Głos Harry'ego był bardzo miękki.

 **\- Latem po pierwszym roku.** \- Jego własny głos był równie miękki a informacje zwięzłe.

Harry znów wciągnął oddech, wyglądając na gotowego udusić kogoś, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, zrozumiał. Jego oczy pytały o więcej i Tom odpowiedział.

 _"Tak, mieli rozmawiać o tym później, dużo później..."_

* * *

{Był bardzo dobry powód, dla którego Harry był mu równy w bezpośredniej walce, była to bardzo niemiła niespodzianka - zaraz po jego pierwszych egzaminach, kończących pierwszy rok, Dumbledore zaprosił go, całkiem zwyczajnie, na herbatę i poinformował - uważając to za swój obowiązek, skoro wprowadził go do czarodziejskiego świata, że w przeciwieństwie do rodzin czarodziejów, mugolaki (mimo, że doskonale wiedział, że był pół krwi) były znacznie bardziej intensywnie monitorowane w celu uniknięcia narażania "statusu zachowania tajemnicy" i - oczywiście - nawet przypadkowe użycie magii bezróżdżkowej było liczone i identyfikowane - a naprawdę nie chciałby skończyć wydalony...

Tom, oczywiście, podejrzewał, że to zupełna bzdura, ale mimo wszystko, nie było to coś naprawdę warte ryzyka i przygotował się, by sobie z tym poradzić. Niestety wszystkie te małe łotry miały dziewięć całych miesięcy bez jego obecności i zaczęły zapominać lekcje. Został zmuszony by ich uczyć na nowo za pomocą pięści, kopniaków i wszelkich innych innowacji jakie mógł znaleźć, ale nawet bez najlżejszego ułamka magii...

To był szorstkie, piekielne, bolesne lato, ale udało mu się nie tylko przeżyć, ale też wyjść zwycięsko. Jednak wciąż nie był zbyt chętny do dzielenia się tymi wspomnieniami z Harrym...}

* * *

\- Rozumiem, że mam twoją zgodę na zaklęcie. - Tym razem to nie było pytanie.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Tak, masz.

Hermiona i Zevi pozwolili sobie na małe westchnienia ulgi i po chwili dziewczyna skończyła grawerowanie potrzebnych run na pierwszym kolczyku. Uznał takie samowolne działanie za wielce obraźliwe, ale ponieważ przez to nie marnowała czasu (swojego i jego) odpuścił jej, na tę chwilę.

\- Masz również moją. - Uśmiechnęła się, (jakby jej opinia była równej wagi). - Daj mi chwilę a zrobię to samo również z drugim. - Wróciła do swojej pracy... - Czy chcesz, aby pierwszy pozostał dominujący czy uczynić je równe dla każdego z was?

Tom wymienił spojrzenia z Harrym; mieli o tym to samo zdanie.

Mimo to jego partner wyglądał bardzo niezręcznie, gdy zwracał się do niej.  
\- Zostawię tę decyzję w całości tobie, Herm, skoro będziesz nosić je oba i utrzymywać naszą komunikację.

Z tym jednak Tom nie do końca się zgadzał.  
\- Właściwie to lepiej popracuj nad dostosowaniem także drugiej pary do dominującej, wolałbym zachować poziom kontroli w walce, tak jak i Harry, kiedy już przestanie czuć się winny. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Harry posłał mu paskudne spojrzenie, podczas gdy Hermiona wyglądała na załamaną.  
\- Ale to oznacza, że mam zostać z tyłu a nie pomagać. - Mówiła bardzo zranionym tonem; jeśli Tom by rzeczywiście o to dbał jego serce krwawiłoby dla niej.

Mówiąc o krwawiącym sercu...

\- Ależ pomagasz nam, Miona, znacznie bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, dobrze o tym wiesz. O wiele bardziej niż faktycznie przelewając krew. - Harry zaczął żarliwie, ale jego ostatni komentarz był ostry i twardy jak stal, nie zamierzał przyjąć odmowy.

Hermiona zaczęła ustępować, ale paradoksalnie ostatnia część sprawiła, ze znowu zaczęła być uparta.  
\- Nie jestem bezwartościowa w walce; za ciężko na to pracowałam, nawet zabiłam.

Uśmiech Harry'ego był bolesny.  
\- Tak, zabiłaś. - Przyznał, - i nienawidzę siebie za to każdego dnia. - Sprawa była zamknięta, Harry nie zamierzał o tym dyskutować. Tom zarówno podziwiał jego styl jak i przeszkadzał mu sentymentalizm.

Hermiona zrozumiała i osunęła się przegrana. Co ciekawe - lub nie tak ciekawe - szukała komfortu u Zeviego.

Prince czuł się z tym trochę niezręcznie, przyciąganiem do niego uwagi ale jej nie odmówił.  
\- Nigdy nie powiem, że nie jesteś w stanie osiągnąć wszystkiego, co chcesz, ale muszę przyznać, że jestem bardzo zadowolony, że będziesz bezpieczna. Nie mam pojęcia, jak Alphard sobie z tym radzi.

W jej podłym nastroju, na Hermionę podziałało to jak płachta na byka.  
\- ZEVEDEUSZU!

Ale nie udało się jej kontynuować swojej tyrady. Tom przerwał jej - niemal dusząc - na pierwszym słowie. Miał więcej niż wystarczająco tego szaleństwa. Harry tym razem mu pozwolił.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, osobiście nie obchodzi mnie co robisz - kto wie, może to nawet przeżyjesz. Ale masz swoje rozkazy i oczekuję, że dostosujesz się do nich. - Czy myślałaś, że analizowałem zaklęcia przy tobie, tylko żeby je sobie poanalizować? - Zapytał retorycznie z niebezpiecznym humorem. - Czy zrozumiałaś? - Zakończył, bezlitośnie.

Hermiona wyglądała blado i w końcu ustąpiła.  
\- Tak, mój panie.

Harry posłał mu kwaśne spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się do niej.  
\- Będziesz świetna, Herm.

Hermiona odpowiedziała drżącym uśmiechem, ale nie wyglądała lepiej.

 _Cóż..._

\- Przypominam ci, że przygotowywałaś Lady Doreę na to miejsce, jeśli uważasz, że nie dasz sobie rady z wymaganą wydajnością możesz mieć ją jako asystentkę. - To dało oczekiwany rezultat.

Harry jednak wyglądał na równie wściekłego.  
 **\- To było nie na miejscu.**

Tom uśmiechnął się.  
 **\- Naprawdę, kochanie, spojrzałeś na nią?**

Nienawiść czasem działała lepiej niż pochwała, to było tylko narzędzie, oczywiście, jeśli ktoś wie, jak go używać.

Hermiona wróciła do grawerowania ze śmiertelną efektywnością i Toma nie obchodziło ani trochę, czy chciałaby wpakować swoje dłuta do jego gardła lub oczu. Naprawdę nie zaatakuje a była z powrotem w pełni kompetentną sobą, może pojąwszy lekcję.

 **\- Och, -** Harry'emu wydawało się to nie podobać, ale zrozumiał i uśmieszek Toma stał się szerszy zanim zgasł...

 **\- Ingerujesz w moje dyscyplinowanie**. - ... To była sprawa, której nie mógł po prostu zostawić.

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego był nieruchomy.

 **\- Ty ingerowałeś pierwszy w moje. Gdybyś zostawił ją w spokoju, narzekałaby jeszcze trochę, ochrzaniła Zeviego - za to, że jest szowinistyczną świnią, jak reszta z nas. Tak - wliczam w to także siebie. -** Żartobliwie przewrócił oczami. - **I na tym by się skończyło.**

 _Fakt._ (Jakkolwiek by tego nie zrobić, taki byłby końcowy wynik). To był pat.

Ale zanim zdecydowali, jak sobie radzić z tym impasem rozległ się miękki trzask i skrzat aportował się do pokoju. Jak wszystkie skrzaty Domu Potter nie zrobiła pokazu uległości, oferując po prostu lekki ukłon.

\- Co się stało, Kitty? - _Oczywiście Harry zadał sobie trud zapamiętania imion ich wszystkich..._

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam za przerwanie Panu, Mistrzu Harry, ale Pan Auror i jego siostrzenica, panna Bones pojawili się i proszą Ciebie i twojego pana Toma do niebieskiego salonu.

\- Dobrze Kitty, dziękuję, udamy się tam. - Nie brzmiał na zachwyconego.

Tom z kolei, był jeszcze mniej zachwycony, Bones i jego cholerna siostrzenica to ostatni ludzie jakich chciałby teraz widzieć... _09:45._ Miejmy nadzieję, że to nie potrwa długo.

\- Chodźmy bohaterze.

Harry przewrócił oczami do niego, pomachał do ich dwóch towarzyszy i miał czelność go wyprzedzić.

Wtedy przypomniał sobie o czymś i zatrzymał w pół kroku.

\- Zevi, skoro niedługo masz pisać do swojego ojca, czy mógłbyś podziękować mu w moim imieniu? Mam zamiar to wkrótce zrobić, ale najwcześniej będę mógł to zrobić dziś wieczorem i nie chcę ryzykować, że o tym zapomnę.

Zevi był z tego bardzo zadowolony. - Zrobione, Harry.

 _Typowe!_

Tom szedł za nim powoli, mrucząc pogróżki słonej odpłaty, ale Harry tylko błysnął uśmiechem i zwolnił, aż szli obok siebie. Kilka kroków dalej rzucił wpół pewnie.

 **\- Więc planowałeś Mionę jako nasze wsparcie, dlatego nigdy nie wyrzuciłeś jej ani Zeva**...- Choć było to bardziej pytanie.

Tom udawał, że jest w szoku.

 **\- Ależ mój Harry, jeśli chciałeś by wyszli, mogłeś sam to zrobić, ja nie zawsze będę grać chamsko, tak byś ty wyszedł na porządnego.** \- W rzeczywistości teraz pomyślał sobie, że to byłoby bardzo intrygujące gdyby Harry wyrzucał ich zwolenników zawsze gdy ma na to ochotę.

Odpowiedzią był lekki rumieniec.  
 **\- Tom! Ja bym nigdy bym nie zrobił czegoś takiego.** \- Harry brzmiał zarówno karcąco jak i obronnie. Doskonale!

Tom nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku.  
 **\- I o to mi chodzi, kochanie.**

Dostał błysk irytacji, ale ani słowa więcej, co sprawiło, że Tom zdecydował się być miłosiernym, wiedział o co Harry'emu naprawdę chodzi i postanowił dać mu to - na swój sposób.  
 **\- Tak, to był jeden z powodów a drugi to, że ona i Prince robili za idealne przyzwoitki**. - Wyłożył mu oschle kryjąc zły - zły uśmiech.

Harry natychmiast zatrzymał się; Jego twarz była tak mocno czerwona, że w innej chwili sprawdziłby, czy nie ma wylewu.

 **\- Myślałeś, że potrzebujemy przyzwoitki?** \- Brzmiał z kompletnym niedowierzaniem.

Tom machnął ręką.

 **\- Nie w tradycyjnym sensie, oczywiście** , _\- no dobrze, trochę tak,_ **\- ale ile razy powstrzymałeś się od uderzenia mnie i wiesz, że ja zrobiłem to samo. To działa i może znowu zadziałać.**

Harry, trzeba mu przyznać pomyślał nad tym, ale pozostał sceptyczny.  
 **\- Nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł, to nie jest tak, że nigdy nie wahałeś się wyżyć na kimś, jeśli stanął ci na drodze.**

 _Watkins na przykład._ Tom naprawdę nienawidził tego spojrzenia

 **\- Obaj wiemy, że teraz są całkowicie inne okoliczności i jestem pewien, że zaprezentujesz najlepsze zachowanie.**

Spojrzenie Harry'ego mogłoby zdzierać tapety ale Tom nie poruszył nawet jedną rzęsą. On też prezentował swoje najlepsze zachowanie i jeśli Harry tego nie widział, że to po prostu nie zasługuje na kolejną prezentację.

Ale po chwili, jego panter wypuścił długie westchnienie.  
 **\- Wolę robić sprawy po swojemu.**

Tom mógł to zaakceptować.  
 **\- Tak jak i ja, ale jeśli jest to kwestia braku czasu, jest to dobra strategia.**

Harry rzucił mu wymuszony śmiech.  
 **\- Wątpię, że będzie kolejna taka sytuacja, ale jeśli tak się stanie, zobaczymy. Tylko na próbę.**

Krótkie skinięcie głową i ruszyli dalej. Ale kiedy zbliżali się do miejsca przeznaczenia, Tom zadał nonszalancko pytanie.

 **\- Rozumiem, że wszystko z tobą będzie w porządku**. - Brzmiało to niemal miękko i Tom miał chęć coś za to zniszczyć ale nie mógł tego cofnąć, nawet gdyby chciał. Harry wciąż jeszcze wręcz wibrował z napięcia a ostatni kryzys był co najmniej alarmujący.

Harry rzucił mu kolejny wymuszony uśmiech.

 **\- Będzie, z czasem. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem zadowolony z dowiedzenia się, że Dumbledore był jeszcze większym dupkiem niż myślałem albo, że czekałeś tak długo by powiedzieć mi, że nie tylko ja byłem odpowiedzialny za śmierć pana Weasleya... -** Ostatnia część była lodowata..

 **\- Ale dam radę. Pełna sesja treningowa, niezadługo, na pewno pomoże**. - Pozwolił sobie na cieplejszy choć ostry uśmiech.

Tom odpowiedział tym samym; to była ostatnia rzecz z jaką miałby problem. Właściwie to sam miał własne porachunki z Harrym...

Wtedy jego partner dodał coś jeszcze.  
 **\- Ale twoje przeprosiny pomogły nawet bardziej.**

Chęć, by w coś uderzyć wróciła Tomowi ze zdwojoną siłą, ale zamaskował to swoim najbardziej wyniosłym spojrzeniem.  
 **\- Nie pamiętam, żebym je oferował.**

Harry nie odpowiedział, ale kilka kroków dalej jego ręka odnalazła jego dłoń. Tom rzucił mu paskudne spojrzenie, ale zatrzymał ją. Jednak prawie u drzwi do celu jego partner miał jeszcze jedną rzecz do powiedzenia.  
 **\- Ale żadnych więcej tajemnic między nami.**

Tom niemal roześmiał się na to. Harry odważył się mówić o tajemnicach, jego kochanek miał przyzwoitość by się zarumienić.

 **\- W porządku, to dotyczy tylko tego rodzaju tajemnic.**

Tom pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.  
 **\- Do przyjęcia.**

... I tak zaprezentowali się swoim szacowanym gościom, z ledwo powstrzymywanymi wesołymi uśmiechami i wciąż trzymając się za ręce. Tomowi bardzo podobał się wyraz ich twarzy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rozdział 19: Dalsze Negocjacje – Nie tylko Polityczne – Część I**

 _(lub Tom i Harry kontra Bones)_

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma (kontynuacja)**_

Auror Bones i Amelia czekali na nich, siedząc na niebieskich, aksamitnych fotelach z wysokim oparciem, ustawionych bezpośrednio pod łukami wysokich okien. Byli też bardzo formalnie ubrani. Szef miał na sobie pełny rynsztunek Aurorów (jak również oznakę Wizengamotu) i złoty monokl a Amelia ciemnopomarańczowe szaty o konserwatywnym kroju ale bardzo podkreślające jej sylwetkę i kasztanowe ciasno upięte włosy. _Zdecydowanie wykorzystali czas, kiedy czekali na ich przybycie..._

 _Nawet jej włosy, jak zauważył Tom, wyglądały na bardziej miedziane niż kasztanowe w pełnym świetle i zastanawiał się irracjonalnie, czy upozowała się tak celowo, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Harry'ego, czy może nawet rozjaśniła je dla tego celu_

Harry wyławiając tok jego myśli, powstrzymał zaskoczone prychnięcie i lekko trącił go, ale błyskawicznie stał się poważny _\- i nieco zirytowany_ \- pełnym obrazem sceny, jaką mieli przed sobą.

Tom nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości, jaki rodzaj efektu ich szacowani goście chcieli osiągnąć _\- i dlaczego_ \- ale pomimo, że naprawdę doceniał artyzm inscenizacji nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia... _To on grał - był prowadzącym w grze zastraszania, a nie na odwrót._

Mimo to, był to rzeczywiście ładny obrazek, zaplanowany zarówno jako imponujący i delikatny (co wynikało z jasnych tradycji), gdyż natychmiast złagodzili wspomniane pozy przez grzecznie powstanie, po ich wejściu. Jednak nawet to _\- tak właściwe-_ zachowanie załamało się a ich ruchy stały się niezręczne i niezgrabne, gdy spojrzeli uważniej.

Doprawdy, wykonali z Harrym bardzo właściwe i idealnie stateczne wejście _\- w głównej mierze -_ do pokoju, ale jedna _niewielka_ niewłaściwość zdawała się przeciągać dając dość intrygujący efekt...

 _Było tak bardzo wyzwalające, to nawet tymczasowe zrzucanie niektórych z jego masek..._

Tom ledwo powstrzymał zadowolony uśmieszek, obserwując jak wuj i siostrzenica próbują i nie udaje im się kontrolować swoich reakcji - _przede wszystkim osłupienia –_ na widok ich złączonych dłoni.

Był niemal niezauważalny moment czystego szoku, potem rezygnacji, ale nie rzeczywistego zaskoczenia i coś w rodzaju rozczarowania ( jednak nie całkiem) u wuja - co dziwne także nie całkiem dezaprobaty - i może zazdrości (ale ponownie nie całkiem), następnie twarz Szefa Aurorów znowu stała się zupełnie nie do odczytania i kamienna.

Ale było już za późno, widział dosyć ...

Siostrzenica z kolei była o wiele łatwiejsza do odczytania i nieco bardziej przejrzysta od jej wuja. Była obecnie tak zdenerwowana, że jej pełna imponująca aura rozbłysła na chwilę wypełniając pokój i powodując u Harry'ego napięcie zarówno ze zdziwienia i zrozumienia.

Amelia nawet tego nie zauważyła, swoich oczu - rozszerzonych z niedowierzaniem i przerażeniem - nie odrywała od ich złączonych dłoni, zupełnie jakby natknęła się na Savę _(być może powinien zorganizować spotkanie między nimi)_ i Tom był przelotnie zaskoczony rozmiarem jej reakcji...

 _Czyżby nie oglądała ich ciągnących się nawzajem za rękę miliony razy do tej pory bez mrugnięcia okiem? (...nawet gdy była dziewczyną Harry'ego...)_

Następnie przyszło zrozumienie i kąciki jego warg drgnęły nieznacznie: to nie szło o fakt sam w sobie, a nawet sugerowaną/ otwarcie okazywaną intymność, ale jego pełne znaczenie: nie było w tym absolutnie nic niejednoznacznego - _ani kontrowersyjnego_ \- tylko ostateczność.

...I to było to, ta właśnie ostateczność, co ją obecnie doprowadzało do szaleństwa... może miała bystre oczy widzące wszystko, ale to nie znaczy, że najdroższej Amelii podobało się to, co widziała i że nie miała wbrew faktom nadziei, że była w błędzie...

 _Głupia! Nie było sensu w takich nadziejach, czy zaprzeczeniach, chyba że była gotowa do walki z rzeczywistością całą swą mocą (...jak Harry to zrobił...) Najdroższa Amelia jednak, nie zrobiła nic takiego, wydając po prostu wyrok i nigdy ponownie nie odzywając się do jego Harry'ego, chyba że było to konieczne ze względu na społeczne konwenanse..._

 _Tom nienawidził jej - mimo że była wygodna i łatwa do usunięcia, wciąż jej nienawidził._

A jego Harry przyjął wszystkie te milczące oskarżenia od tych ludzi _\- których naprawdę szanował_ \- ze stoickim spokojem i bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nigdy, przenigdy ze wstydem (ani choćby zdenerwowaniem) nie próbując wysunąć swojej dłoni z jego i spod ich obserwacji (a wspomniana kończyna dotykająca jego nawet nie spociła się) i nawet nie popełniając błędu podjęcia walki.

Tom był bardzo dumny.

Impas utrzymywał się przez długą napiętą chwilę, ale w końcu został naruszony przez wspaniałą pannę Bones. Cierpliwość Amelii wydawała się gwałtownie prysnąć, powodując zaciśnięcie jej kwadratowej szczęki i podeszła do niego w dwóch długich krokach.

Wszystko w jej gwałtownych ruchach i sztywnej postawie krzyczało, że praktycznie aż swędziały ją ręce, by go dopaść i wydrapać mu oczy. Jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się, zachowując pewien dystans i po prostu patrzyła mu - prosto w oczy. Tom byłby pod wrażeniem, gdyby nie wiedział, że zrobiła to bardziej ze względu na przestrzeganie wpojonych jej zasad niż samodyscypliny.

W odpowiedzi też uważnie się jej przyglądał, bez skrępowania...

Amelia była nieco niższa niż Harry nawet na wysokich obcasach i musiała patrzeć na niego do góry (...co dodawało ten zawsze obecny czynnik zastraszenia...) Ale, chociaż wymagało to od niej wysiłku, nawet nie wzdrygnęła się pod jego spojrzeniem. Tom nie był zaskoczony, tyle przynajmniej od niej oczekiwał.

\- Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? - Zapytała go zza zaciśniętych zębów i z poczuciem słusznego gniewu.

Usta Toma zwęziły się na to - _suka nie miała podstaw by głosić moralną wyższość, żadnych._

\- Czy naprawdę musisz mnie o to pytać, panno Bones? - Odparł cicho.

Jego werbalny cios trafił w cel... Amelia mieniła się tysiącami kolorów, ale nie mogła znaleźć ani jednego słowa w swojej obronie, inni spróbowali.

\- Tom. - Harry brzmiał szorstko i ostrzegawczo (i czuł się zakłopotany), ale poza tym nie przeszkadzał (na razie) ani fizycznie się nie odsunął - _zaufał mu pozwalając to zrobić -_ Tom w zamian ścisnął jego rękę, ale utrzymał większość uwagi, tam gdzie była.

\- Panie Riddle. - To był Bones - głosem odpowiednio twardym i rozkazującym - ale Tom i jego zignorował - dopadł swoją ofiarę i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić jej się wymknąć...

Wreszcie, Amelia przemówiła.

\- Masz rację. To co zrobiłam Harry'emu - wam obu - było straszne i przykro mi... - Jej głos drżał i utkwiła oczy w Harry'm - musiał jej oddać, że nie używała kobiecej sztuczki wybuchnięcia płaczem, ale i tak wyglądając wystarczająco nieszczęśliwie a w konsekwencji sprawiła, że poruszył się czując niezręcznie.

Harry pozostał zdecydowanie po jego stronie, ale jego głos był równie pełen żalu.

\- Mi też jest przykro.

 _(Oczywiście, że jest mu przykro, spędził połowę poprzedniego roku i początek tego udając, że nie zauważa szeptów, nie czyniąc żadnego komentarza ani nie narzekając na powtórkę, ale nigdy też nie zdołał całkowicie ukryć wściekłości... Tomowi też było przykro - że pozostawił ją przy życiu)._

Jednak żal Harry'ego dodał Amelii pewności siebie - jej ponowne spojrzenie na niego miało więcej niż tylko ślady jej poprzedniego oburzenia.

\- ...Ale to było już niemal rok temu, jak długo jeszcze będę za to płacić?

 _Na zawsze._

Ale to nie było coś, czego powiedzenie, by mu się przysłużyło, więc Tom zagrał następną kartą, którą miał przygotowaną specjalnie dla najdroższej Amelii...

\- Czy to faktycznie jedyny sposób, w jaki skrzywdziłaś Harry'ego? - Spytał łagodnie.

\- Riddle. - Auror Bones zawarczał z oburzeniem, ale Amelia rzuciła wujowi spojrzenie, aby pozwolił jej poradzić sobie z tym, na co niechętnie zgodził się i wróciła do obserwowania jego. Jej gniew na pewno powrócił, tak jak ogień w oczach, skrzyżowała ramiona próbując wyglądać na spokojną i opanowaną.

\- Oczywiście, że tak! - Skrzydełka nosa drżały jej z irytacji: - Nigdy celowo nie skrzywdziłam Harry'ego, ani aktywnie nie starałam się zrujnować mu reputacji. Jedyny raz stało się to przez przypadek i starałem się unikać cię i nigdy nie rozmawiałam o tym z nikim - poza rodziną, aby nie podsycać plotek. - Spojrzała na niego ostro, jakby zastanawiając się, kto tak naprawdę zyskał więcej nie pozwalając ucichnąć tej historii...

Tom prychnął drwiąco w odpowiedzi - była bardzo inteligentna i miała odwagę, co nie było zaskakujące - Harry nigdy nie lubił towarzystwa głupców (nawet Ron Weasley, najgorszy z nich, był wiecznie leniwy, ale w sumie niegłupi) jednak tym razem przesadziła... Nie miał sumienia, aby go zawstydziła i chociaż nienawidził każdej dziewczyny, na którą spojrzał Harry (nawet Amelia sama przekraczała jego tolerancję) nie musiał robić nic więcej niż tylko spojrzeć na nie, najdroższa Ames zrobiła wszystko za niego ...

 _Chyba, że to nie było kierowane do jego uszu..._

Oczy Toma zwęziły się w szparki, a jego krew zaczęła pulsować, by rozerwać ją na strzępy. (... Miał zamiar to zrobić, po prostu nie dzisiaj...) Wtedy Harry lekko ścisnął jego rękę i posłał jej swój najchłodniejszy uśmiech.

 _Sam wciąż by ją patroszył słownie - na razie - To miało być o wiele bardziej bolesne niż śmierć - Każdy rodzaj śmierci – a na razie..._

\- Czyli jedynie działania uznajesz za szkodliwe, ale co z zaniechaniem? - Przerwał. - Nie przypominam sobie byś dała swoje świadectwo, kiedy Harry tego potrzebował... a na pewno byłaś obecna.

Wszelkie kolory pozostałe na twarzy Amelii zniknęły, gdy wykrzywiła twarz z bólu, jakby ją spoliczkował.

\- Ja- ja, … - Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale słowa nie mogły opuścić jej ust.

Tom czuł mściwą satysfakcję z jej położenia. Planował różne kary i konfrontacje z nią _\- za to - od dłuższego czasu -_ niestety nie była jedyną osobą, która tu cierpiała... Harry zbladł zbyt drastycznie i wyglądał na kompletnie zdruzgotanego jej zdradą. (Sprawiając, że wstręt Toma do suki osiągnął nowy poziom)

 _To było absolutnie nie do przyjęcia, że ona - a raczej jej widoczny brak własnego zdania - wciąż miał moc tak go zranić._

Przez chwilę poważnie rozważał oszczędzenie Harry'emu resztę, ale że szkoda została już wyrządzona, to nie miało sensu. No i gdyby wycofał się teraz straci całą przewagę, którą zyskał i to wszystko będzie bezcelowe...

Ponownie przekręcił nóż.

\- ... Połowa szkoły stanęła wtedy murem za Harry'm, ale nie ty, dlaczego? - Przycisnął delikatnie. - Czy rzeczywiście uważasz, że Harry byłby w stanie wykorzystać małe dziecko...

\- NIE! - Amelia naprawdę wyszła z siebie i tak wściekła się na samą sugestię, że przerwała mu, zanim zdążył dokończyć swoje pytanie.

 _Po raz pierwszy nie przeszkadzało mu to... Będzie miało większą moc._

\- A więc co? Tkwiłaś w antycznym i nieprawidłowym przekonaniu, że ostatecznie homoseksualiści angażują się we wszelkiego rodzaju deprawacje, zarówno wobec dzieci i zwierząt?

Śmiertelnie mroźna cisza zapadła po jego skandalicznym pytaniu.

 _(No nie zupełnie skandalicznym - to był tylko temat nie poruszany w dobrym towarzystwie co nie znaczyło, że nie było rzeczywiście popularną opinią w bardziej konserwatywnych kręgach- Tom również żałował takiego nieokrzesanego naruszenia etykiety, - ale tak było trzeba)._

Niestety cisza nie trwała w jego głowie... Szok Harry'ego, gwałtowna wściekłość i poniżenie - że mógł posunąć się tak daleko - uderzyło go przez więź w postaci hałasu i psychicznego bólu, co sprawiło, że czuł się bardzo niewygodnie...

 _(...ale nie - nie do zniesienia...)_

Odwracało również jego uwagę od fizycznego bólu, jako że jego partner _(najprawdopodobniej - ale nie na pewno - nieświadomie)_ miażdżył jego rękę. Chciał sprawdzić szkody - ale później - teraz miał inne priorytety ...

Z twarzą zupełnie bez wyrazu, jego wzrok pozostał na Amelii Bones.

\- Nie. - Znowu odpowiedziała, choć tym razem bardziej miękko. - Jak mogłeś myśleć, nie mówiąc już o powiedzeniu, że wierzę w coś takiego? - Zapytała go ledwie powściągając złość... choć to było nic, w porównaniu do jej poprzedniej wściekłości.

Nieznaczna niepewność. Obrona. Najlżejszy cień rumieńca zabarwił jej policzki.

Więc jednak choć daleko jej było do pełnej wiary, coś z tych przesądów, w niewielkim stopniu, miało na nią wpływ. Ciekawa rzecz, naprawdę, biorąc pod uwagę skłonności jej wuja - wuja, z którym była wyraźnie bardzo blisko ...

Ręka Harry'ego zacisnęła się mocniej wokół jego – też to zauważył.

Co było zaskakujące, to do tej pory brak reakcji ze strony Bones'a... Spodziewał się klątwy lub formalnego wyzwania do pojedynku - czy czegoś bardziej wybuchowego - ale Jasper Bones tylko patrzył na niego z uwagą, a potem uroczyście zaintonował - jakby wydawał na niego wyrok śmierci _. (Chciałby)_

\- Panie Riddle, nie zachowuje się pan jak dżentelmen. - To zdanie było wypowiedziane rzeczowo, chłodno, a Bones przyglądał mu się z wyrachowaniem i bez żadnej emocji.

Obraza była poważna, taka, która wymagała natychmiastowej równej odpowiedzi. Co gorsza, została wyrażona z politowaniem, tym jakoby moralizatorskim tonem - tak powszechnym u wszystkich jasnych czarodziei w ich autorytatywnej postawie - że zacisnął zęby niemal krusząc. Ale nawet taka taktyka, nie mogła go upokorzyć ani zepchnąć do defensywy.

Lord Jasper Bones - Puchon z Domu od pokoleń puchońskiego - okazał się daleki od amatora w ślizgońskich grach politycznych. Mimo to, Tom miał znacznie więcej ukrytej broni w swoim arsenale ...

\- Gdyby panna Bones zachowywała się jak _Lady,_ \- położył bardzo subtelny nacisk na tytuł, - wtedy nie musiałbym uciekać się do takich nieprzyjemnych, niecywilizowanych sposobów... - Patrzył na nich nieugięcie.

Niewielkie, niezauważalne poruszenie obojga: Bonesa i jego siostrzenicy upewnił Toma, że odebrali wiadomość i wreszcie rozmowa miała pójść właściwym torem.

Ale Bones mierzył go zmrużonymi, twardymi oczami.

\- Chcesz, żebym uznał, że atak na moją siostrzenicę był sprawiedliwym i uzasadnionym aktem zemsty, - pomiędzy równymi – w jakim nigdy nie posunąłeś się dalej niż jest to dozwolone przez zasady postępowania, chociaż upokarzające? - Jego głos ociekał drwiną.

\- Tak. - Głos i oczy Toma były kompletnie stabilne, twarde i zimne - nawet najbardziej utalentowany Legilimenta nie mógłby znaleźć w nich kłamstwa.

 _(Prawdę mówiąc jego ostatni atak był praktycznie niczym dla najdroższej Amelii, upuszczaniem pary, nic więcej. Szukał dla niej sprawiedliwej kary - czegoś trwałego i okropnego, co sprawi, by rzeczywiście cierpiała - jak przystało za jej ohydną zdradę - nic łatwego i prostego, jak szybka śmierć - ale okoliczności zepchnęły to na bok. To tak naprawdę nie miało znaczenia, nadal zamierzał sprawić, by zapłaciła (- w inny sposób-) w odpowiednim czasie, ale jeśli mowa o tym ataku, to był za bardzo lekki, a nie na odwrót)_

\- ... Ale. - Tom kontynuował: - Jeśli ona kiedykolwiek powtórzy taki atak – _bo był to atak, choć nie bezpośredni_ \- to będę znowu całkowicie w prawie do odpowiedzi.

\- Nic nie zrobisz. To kończy się tu i teraz.- Harry miał najwyraźniej dość i wybrał ten właśnie moment, by ingerować.

\- Nie dbam o to, co się wydarzyło do tej pory, twoje powody ani jej, wystarczy. - Wdech.  
\- Zdejmiesz to – w tej chwili - i nigdy nie zaatakujesz jej w tej sprawie, ani gdy cokolwiek innego powie lub zrobi wobec nas. To koniec... - Jego głos był twardy i stanowczy jakby wydawał rozkazy, bo rozkazem to było.

Tom pozwolił na to za cierpliwość i wsparcie Harry'ego do tej pory _(Mimo całego bardzo kontrowersyjnego tonu rzeczywiście wykonywał swoją rolę poprzez opanowanie sytuacji)_ i przez ich publiczność... _(zajmą się tym później)_

\- ...ma prawo do swojej opinii na mój temat, nieważne jak niskiej. - Harry skończył swoją tyradę tym samym twardym, pewnym słuszności tonem, choć wyglądał lekko zielono z nudności przy ostatniej części.

Tom zastanawiał się - _po raz n-ty w swoim życiu_ \- kiedy zdejmował klątwę z Amelii, jak mógł skończyć zakochując się w takim niesmacznie świętoszkowatym typie... ale po raz kolejny nie było odpowiedzi _\- lub zbyt wiele odpowiedzi_ , jeśli spojrzeć na to inaczej.

Ale, o dziwo, ta właśnie sprawiedliwość Harry'ego, w końcu złamała Amelię, kiedy pozostała stosunkowo twarda wobec większości jego ataków.

\- Nie potrzebowałeś mojej pomocy lub obrony, - powiedziała cicho, patrząc na Harry'ego, - nie żeby to było pomyślane jako uderzenie w ciebie, czy te straszne rzeczy, które on sugerował - Zadrżała z obrzydzenia i posłała mu paskudne spojrzenie.

Potem popatrzyła znowu na Harry'ego ze znacznie bardziej miękkim wyrazem twarzy.

\- Mogę to przysiąc.

\- Amelio... - Harry brzmiał na zagubionego, nie wiedzącego jak reagować.

Amelia zobaczyła to i jej twarz stwardniała ponownie.

\- Nie potrzebowałeś mnie, nigdy. Miałeś Toma - każda inna osoba w twoim życiu była albo balastem albo luksusem.

Ale to nie zawstydziło jego Harry'ego.

\- Masz rację, - odpowiedział jej pewnie, - nie w sposób, w jaki myślisz - nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, by patrzeć na Toma w ten sposób w czasie, gdy byliśmy razem: niemniej i tak, masz rację.

Tym razem to Amelia nie mogła znaleźć słów, wreszcie zagryzła wargi.

\- Po tym wszystkim, jeśli dyrektor lub profesor Dumbledore poprosiłby o moje świadectwo, broniłabym cię wszelkimi sposobami. Tak samo, jeśli Tom nie rzuciłby się do obrony - lub jego wysiłki nie były wystarczające – Ja i Dom Bones stanęlibyśmy za tobą, nawet przed Wizengamotem. - Emanowała pewnością siebie.

Jej wuj wyglądał na nieco niezadowolonego, ale również skinął głową.

Jego partner rozluźnił się po tym, a oczy Toma błysnęły triumfalnie .

\- Jestem bardzo zadowolony, że sprawy nie zaszły tak daleko, ale naprawdę doceniam tę myśl.

Harry posłał szczególnie ciepły uśmiech w stronę wuja i siostrzenicy – na który równie serdecznie odpowiedzieli, po czym Tom pozwolił sobie na niewielki kaszel.

\- Przed Wizengamotem, mówisz? - Zapytał ją miękko.

\- TOM. – Ostrzegawczy syk Harry'ego brzmiał praktycznie morderczo ale Tom nie musiał mówić nic więcej.

Nagle wszyscy _\- w tym Harry_ – uświadomili sobie potencjalne skutki - jak możliwość pozwolenia, by rzeczy poszły zbyt daleko - powiedzmy wydalenia i obrzucania błotem nazwiska Harry'ego - tylko by być ocalonym w ostatniej chwili przez Najwyższy Trybunał - walka Domów...

Nawet jeśli Harry zostałby uznany niewinnym a jego wydalenie unieważnione, to byłoby już zbyt późno. Byłby totalnie zadłużony u Domu Bones _\- praktycznie życiem_ \- i nadal całkowicie zależny od nich, by mieć jakąkolwiek przyszłość.

 _Całkowicie genialny pomysł, naprawdę – gdyby był w jakikolwiek sposób wykonywalny..._

 _Doprawdy_ , Amelia zdołała odwrócić sytuację z bardzo niełatwego impasu i ledwo osiągniętego pokoju kompletnie na jego korzyść. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien jej podziękować ...

\- Amelio, proszę poczekaj na zewnątrz. - Ton Jaspera Bones nie pozwalał na żadną dyskusję.

\- Wuju? - Amelia i tak spróbowała. Główny Auror westchnął ze zmęczeniem.

\- Proszę zrób jak mówię. Pozwoliłem ci sobie z tym poradzić, ponieważ byłaś bezpośrednio zaangażowana, wyświadcz mi tę samą uprzejmość. To sprawy Aurorów.

Najkrótsza chwila ciszy.

\- Tak, wuju.

Kolejna chwila i drzwi zamknęły się za nią.

* * *

Po wyjściu Amelii Auror Bones wydawał się przez chwilę zbierać, zamykając oczy i biorąc kilka głębokich uspokajających oddechów, najwyraźniej zbyt podenerwowany by sobie z nim radzić, a następnie spojrzał na niego, jak na brud spod podeszwy buta.

\- Nie dbam o to, co sobie myślisz, Riddle, jak doszedłeś do tych przekonań, czy o jakie przewinienie chodziło, to nie usprawiedliwia atakowania kobiety, nic nigdy nie może tego usprawiedliwić, a tym bardziej doprowadzić do wyrównania rachunków. - Jego groźne spojrzenie było tym razem skierowane na Harry'ego.

Czuł wstyd swojego partnera - także coś innego - krwawe półksiężyce wyryte w jego skórze, przez wspomnianego kochanka, jednak Tom pozostał zupełnie niewzruszony - _To mógł być podstęp_ \- ale wcześniejsza chwila słabości Aurora plus jego obecny pełny poczucia sprawiedliwości atak, dla niego oznaczał zwycięstwo – _mimo, że jeszcze odległe ..._

\- W każdym innym przypadku całkowicie bym się z Panem zgadzał, Aurorze Bones, ale w tym pozwolę sobie nie zgodzić się. Tak, w większości kobiety to słabe, zupełnie bezbronne stworzenia, z żadnym innym zainteresowaniem, poza rodziną i domem, ale nigdy nie popełnię błędu choćby rozważania Panny Bones w tej kategorii. Ona już przekroczyła ten poziom, milionkrotnie i jest w stanie pójść o wiele dalej ..!

Wyraz twarzy Aurora Bones stał się jeszcze bardziej twardy.

\- Więc co, zobaczyłeś to i postanowiłeś usadzić ją z powrotem na swoim miejscu za ośmielanie się sięgania po więcej?

Tom bez wysiłku utrzymał zupełnie niewinną twarz.

\- Absolutnie. - Półuśmiech. - Zrobiła to sama ... – Krótka pauza,  
\- ... Albo została do tego przekonana – niewątpliwie przez swoją rodzinę.

\- Riddle... - Szef niemal warcząc praktycznie rzucił się na niego. Jego klątwa, choć całkowicie legalna, niewątpliwie miała zranić.

Miał, oczywiście, tarczę gotową tak jak Harry, ale jego partner - _niestety_ \- wybrał inny sposób na poradzenie sobie z tym, popychając go w tył i bardzo świadomie przyjmując klątwę na siebie. Tom zacisnął zęby.

\- DOŚĆ! Powiedziałem już, że to wystarczy... - Po tym pierwszym grzmiącym okrzyku Harry zniżył głos do przyjętego poziomu, uwalniając w zamian swoją aurę, aby pokazać, że jest poważny.

Tom nie był zaskoczony tym wybuchem, spodziewał się tego - nie było mowy, by jego partner to zignorował. Co mógłby sobie odpuścić, to odepchnięcie go do tyłu, ale rozumiał _\- i doceniał -_ jego powody...

 _I tak miał w każdym razie rachunki do wyrównania..._

\- Evans. - Bones wcale nie brzmiał na zadowolonego...

Ale jego Harry był całkowicie spokojny i nie mniej stanowczy.

\- W porządku, Sir, rozumiem, naprawdę... Ale żeby zakończyć sprawy, postawiłeś nam pewne żądanie i zostało ono spełnione. - Przerwał.

\- Teraz wydaje się to spóźnione - aczkolwiek zrozumiałe - czy nie może poczekać, aż skończymy z Grindelwaldem? - Pomimo całej uprzejmości sformułowania to nie była prośba.

Bones kompletnie oniemiał a Tom aż drżał z radości ...

 _\- Pomimo całej mowy o zrozumieniu - jakkolwiek całkowicie szczerej - Harry nie pozostawił żadnych wątpliwości, którego z nich popiera... (nie wspominając, że było dość mało prawdopodobne, by Bones mógł ich zaatakować, w żaden sposób, kiedy pokonają Grindelwalda...)_

... _Doprawdy,_ Tom oszukiwałby siebie, jeśli kiedykolwiek zaprzeczałby jak zupełnie nieodparty i hipnotyzujący był widok jego kochanka w tym stanie - zapierający dech _! (...a od jakiegoś czasu przestał to robić...)_ Wspaniały - zwycięski - jego aura choć raz całkowicie rozpalona, a jego zielone oczy - błyszczały pewnością siebie i mocą...

 _(Prawdopodobnie jego najbardziej ulubiony widok na całym świecie!)_

...A najlepsza część: Harry był obecnie bardzo zły, ale nie wściekły, daleki od niebezpiecznej krawędzi - _co oznacza, że mógł rzeczywiście cieszyć się tym bez ryzyka i nieustannego zmartwienia!_

...Część niego nie chciała cieszyć się tym po prostu jako zwykły widz, chciał rozszerzyć też swoją własną aurę i pozwolić, by igrała, łączyła się z Harry'ego - po prostu dla czystej radości i wolności, ale to nie był jeszcze ani czas ani miejsce _\- ani prywatność_ \- na takie przyjemności...

 _Jego partner dał mu czas na grę, nawet jeśli nie całkowicie zgadzał się z jego metodami, mógł zrobić to samo dla niego._

Harry jednak jeszcze nie skończył...

\- ...Co więcej, zatrzymałeś nas tu podobno na sprawy Aurorów, czy było w tym coś jeszcze czy tylko chciałeś pozbyć się Amelii, aby jej dalej nie zawstydzać?

Wielki niedźwiedziowaty Auror wyglądał zdecydowanie, odpowiadając Harry'emu równie ostrym spojrzeniem.

\- Oczywiście, że są bardzo poważne sprawy Aurorów, ale naprawdę musiałem też zostawić to za nami. - Rozłożył ramiona, aby okazać swoje honorowe zamiary.

Harry obdarzył go lekkim uśmiechem.

 _Mimo wszystko, nie trzymał się całkowicie poza tym - niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo mu pomógł, on tez mógłby się wtrącić nie obniżając jego pozycji._

Z tą myślą też rozwinął swoją aurę, nie jako zagrożenie lub rozproszenie, ale jako subtelny dodatek do swojego partnera. Bones, już nieco oszołomiony przez Harry'ego, teraz zareagował jeszcze bardziej na ten dodatek, ale tylko na chwilę, nie więcej. Już w następnej sekundzie wielkolud wydawał się znowu skoncentrowany, oczy przeniósł na niego zimne i twarde, ale także _\- bardzo pochlebnie_ \- okazywał również niejakie ślady przestrachu.

Harry zauważył zmianę i także wrócił całą swoją uwagą do niego.

\- ...I lepiej przestań go nakręcać. - To było wyrażone dość bezceremonialnie - niemal jak zwykły komentarz - i miało być kontynuacją demonstracji po czyjej stronie stał, ale to tylko warstwa zewnętrzna ...

Twarz Harry'ego była całkiem obojętna, ale jego spojrzenie stalowe i bezlitosne.

Tom odczekał chwilę a potem niezauważalnie skinął na zgodę.

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Harry'ego**_

Głowa Harry'ego pulsowała od presji i z całego serca pragnąłby być wszędzie tylko nie tutaj - już na treningu lub przynajmniej mogąc ich opuścić, z czystym sumieniem, by sobie nawzajem rozerwali gardło. Problemem tej opcji była zbytnia dosłowność tego powiedzenia ...Cała rodzina Bonesów, działała na jego partnera jak czerwona płachta na byka.

Szczerze nie rozumiał ognia ani ogromu nienawiści swego kochanka, ani jego ogólnej niechęci do ukrywania jej... Tom był w pełni zdolny do utrzymania bez zarzutu, choć lodowatej, uprzejmości wobec Dumbledore'a jednocześnie snując najbardziej makabryczne _(..i czasem zabawne ..)_ fantazje o jego śmierci...

 _(Dokładnie tak, jak to robił z Lestrange'm: mężczyzna mógł nie mieć pojęcia, ani zrozumienia, dlaczego nagle znalazł się na czarnej liście Toma, ale pozostał równie nieświadomy i w żaden sposób nie mógł przewidzieć, że jego partner czekał na jego jeden niewłaściwy krok do zrobienia z nim porządku - aż do tej ostatniej chwili...)_

 _Dlaczego nie mógł grac choćby odrobinę w ten sposób?_ (... poza ostatnią częścią, oczywiście...)

To nie tak, że albo wuj lub siostrzenica mogliby stać się jakiegokolwiek rodzaju osobistym zagrożeniem dla jego kochanka. Harry nie mógł nawet zgadywać, dlaczego Tom może tak myśleć... _Naprawdę._

Mimo, że nie chciał widzieć Amelii zranionej (lub jeżeli byłby całkowicie szczery, bardziej zranionej) to nigdy nie myślał o pogodzeniu się z nią, nawet gdyby próbowała tego, _nieważne jak natarczywie._ (...Nawet jeśli Tom byłby jego bratem a nie ukochanym...)

To już dawno było skończone.-

Nie wierzył też, że dzieje się to dlatego, że Tom czuł się zagrożony jej mocą - nie było żadnego zaskoczenia z jego strony na jej rozbłysk (a on sam wyczuł tę aurę wcześniej, po prostu nie wiedział wtedy, co to konkretnie znaczy) - a on nigdy nie uznawał jej za godną jakiejkolwiek szczególnej uwagi _\- z wyjątkiem związku z nim_.

Co do Aurora Bones, szanował go, bardzo go szanował - za jego otwartość i szczerość - ale sama myśl, że mógłby się nim interesować _\- jak twierdził Tom_ była przerażająca nie do pomyślenia, jak możliwość by Minerwa McGonagall, stara McGonagall - startowała do niego...

Nie chodziło też o politykę - w takim przypadku Tom byłby o wiele subtelniejszy...

(...a gdyby chodziło o Jasne powiązania rodziny, to zrobiłby aferę dawno temu...)

Mimo, że nie był naiwny, (...bez względu na powtarzane od czasu do czasu insynuacje Toma..)

Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że gdyby skończył zadłużony u rodziny Bones - jak to jego partner tak trafnie opisał - skorzystaliby z wszystkich korzyści, jakie to daje - bez jakichkolwiek ruchów z ich strony (...zarówno dla zasady, jak także ze względu na samą nieprzewidywalność tych szczególnych okoliczności..), ale wykorzystaliby to...

Co więcej, Auror Bones i sama Amelia nie byli tu zupełnie niewinni... Miał już doświadczenie ze skłonnością Szefa do drażniących komentarzy i wiedział, że celowo rozegrali rzeczy dzisiaj - w próbie zastraszenia, zmieszania lub rozwścieczenia ich wystarczająco, aby się wygadali albo pokazali swoje prawdziwe kolory i temperamenty...

 _(Podejrzewał, że co dziwnie, Tom wpadł całkowicie na tym froncie)_

Więc spędził całe spotkanie wahając się pomiędzy gniewem, że Tom mógł być tak okrutny - i lekkomyślny - żeby słowami rozerwać ją na strzępy, praktycznie ryzykując rozlew krwi - lub gorzej - rzucenie się do gardeł ( _i też częściowo był wściekły i na nią - zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jej prywatną wiedzę co do jego poglądów na pewne rzeczy - ale szczerze wierzył, że ma prawo do własnego zdania);_ upokorzony nie do wiary, że zrobił to w jego imieniu - a jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać kolejnych fal wstydliwej / ciepłej przyjemność, że jego Tom posunie się tak daleko dla niego - co napędzało jego wstyd jeszcze bardziej...

 _(...Mimo wszystko, nie wyobrażał sobie, co by było gdyby nie poprosił go, aby zachował się grzecznie...)_

Ale przede wszystkim był po prostu mocno zadowolony, że Tom nie zrobił jej czegoś gorszego ...

 _(Był taki czas, że gdyby został poinformowany o jej śmierci - nawet przed tym okropnym zrozumieniem - byłby smutny, tak ale głownie ze względu na Amelię z jego czasu i jej teraz niespełnionej wielkości, a nie obecnej dziewczyny (którą teraz uważał za nie do zniesienia) byłby za to całkowicie wściekły na Toma, ale wina byłaby w końcu jego, że jego opieka nie było wystarczająca, aby właściwie ją zabezpieczyć...)_

* * *

...Nawet teraz, choć tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, w jakim Tom zmierza kierunku względem rodziny Bones (z wyjątkiem tego, że oczywiście to nie było morderstwo - i taki był pewny plan) jego partner patrzył na Szefa z poważnym, zaangażowanym wyrazem...

 _Jednak było to cholernie przekonujące..._

Zwłaszcza, gdy otworzył ramiona w geście niemal bezradności...

...Naśladując _(...i wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa kpiąc z niego...)_ gest Bones'a, ale także wyglądając znacznie łagodniej i szczerze od oryginału - Tom był rzeczywiście bezbłędnym aktorem!

\- Wierzę, że zaszło tu nieporozumienie, nigdy nie chciałem fizycznie skrzywdzić panny Bones - Mam jednak pewne normy - nawet jeśli rzeczywiście powtórzyłaby taki atak. Jej kara - na myśl o której sam Harry tak się denerwuje - byłaby niczym więcej niż odbiciem dokładnie takiej zniewagę lub -inaczej - okazanie opinii, o jaką oparła wyżej wymienioną zniewagę.

Szef rozgryzał to kilka chwil.

\- Rozumiem... I nadal mi się to nie podoba, ale przypuszczam, że mogę to zaakceptować. - Auror Bones był jeszcze daleki od entuzjazmu, ale już nie patrzył morderczo na Toma.

\- Możesz wyjaśnić, tę część o jej rodzinie? - Najlżejszy sygnał zagrożenia.

\- Ależ oczywiście, Szefie.

Tom zaprezentował Aurorowi słodki, niewinnie wyglądający - _mógłby nawet być anielskim -_ uśmiech. Harry miał bardzo złe przeczucia...

\- Miałem na myśli, że cała krzywda emocjonalna, jaką mogłem wyrządzić pannie Bones moim tak ostrym odwetem, to ostatecznie nic, nawet nie dziesiąta część w porównaniu ze stałą postępującą krzywdą emocjonalną jakiej już doznała - i wciąż doznaje - z rąk jej kochającej rodziny. - mimo miękkiego tonu, był w nim błysk stali.

\- RIDDLE!

Tak po prostu cały postęp ( _choćby udawany_ ) zniknął. Szef pienił się ze wściekłości (...albo był blisko udaru...). Niezdolny w tym momencie do działania w gwałtownej intencji.

Harry zamknął mocno oczy, by nie walić głową w dłoń i powstrzymał jęk. Zaczął rozumieć do czego zmierza Tom, ale nadal korciło go by go przekląć, zanim zrobi to Bones. Było bardzo mało prawdopodobne, że faktycznie uda mu się to osiągnąć...

 _Wyglądało na to, że pisany im jest rozlew krwi_

Tymczasem jego partner utrzymał zupełny spokój w obliczu wściekłości drugiej osoby i nawet utrzymywał niewielki ślad tego - och jak niewinnego i nieszkodliwego uśmiechu...

 _(To było irytujące - Harry chciał albo zetrzeć go pięścią… albo ustami)_

\- Wysłuchaj mnie, sir a jeśli potem nie zgodzisz się ze mną, przeproszę zarówno ciebie i pannę Bones i zaakceptuję każdego rodzaju restytucję, jakiej będziesz domagać się ode mnie.

To zapewniło mu pełną uwagę Bones'a.

\- Masz tupet, chłopcze, to na pewno. Kontynuuj.

Tom nie zawahał się.

\- Dlaczego panna Amelia nie została wybrana w tym roku Prefektką zamiast Hermiony Granger? Czy to dlatego, że nie miała wystarczających wyników... jej zachowanie nie było wystarczająco wzorowe? Dlaczego panna Granger - po roku obecności - została wybrana mimo "pełnego wykształcenia" panny Bones? - Długa chwila ciszy.

\- A może dostała odznakę, ale wybrała oddanie jej, aby uniknąć dzielenia przestrzeni życiowej ze mną.

Bones prychnął niegrzecznie na ostatnia wypowiedź, podczas gdy Harry powstrzymał westchnienie.

 _Jeśli Amelia odmówiła odznaki z tego powodu była o wiele mądrzejsza od niego, który znał Toma - najmądrzejsza - i wcale nie znała rozmiarów jego niechęci do niej, tylko najogólniej..._

\- Skończyłeś Riddle? - Auror brzmiał niemal uprzejmie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, to było tylko pierwsze pytanie, istnieje tak wiele zagadkowych spraw co do niej... - Tom zaoferował kolejny, zapierający dech, piękny i zupełnie prowokacyjny, uśmiech.

Szef odpowiedział wąskim uśmieszkiem i gestem wskazał, aby kontynuował.

\- Inną bardzo kłopotliwą rzeczą była jej aura... miałem razem z nią wiele zajęć w ciągu roku, nie wszystkie z nich teoretyczne, a jednak podczas gdy niezaprzeczalnie miała potencjał, wystarczający aby być w pierwszej piątce jej faktyczne wyniki były zawsze ledwo dobre... Dopiero kiedy zauważyłem ją pojedynkującą się z Harry'm, pokazała swoje prawdziwe możliwości i nawet dzisiaj widziałem jej aurę uwolnioną w naturalny sposób.

Bones pozostał całkowicie bez wyrazu a Tom, po głębokim wdechu, kontynuował.

\- Aby być z tobą szczery, Szefie, nigdy nie widziałem nikogo, nie mówiąc już o tym kogoś tak potężnego, by potrafił stłumić swoją aurę w tak szczelny sposób - oprócz niej... Ja mogę to zrobić, do pewnego stopnia, nauczyłem się tego na pierwszym roku i wzmacniałem to do tej chwili. - Ponownie była w jego głosie sztuczna ale brzmiąca autentycznie niewinność.

\- Nawet Harry nauczył się tego, z konieczności, na długo zanim go poznałem go, choć jest daleki od doskonałości... Zezłość go trochę i może nią wypełnić pokój - może nawet całą Wielką Halę Hogwartu. - Była łagodna pochwała w głosie Toma.

Harry przeszywał go wściekłym wzrokiem.

 _Bones'a nie dotyczyły jego prywatne sprawy i co to za bzdurne "z konieczności"? Co gorsza, jak on śmie chwalić się nim, jakby był jego medalowym pupilem..._

Naprawdę, broniłby go dzisiaj _\- i stał między nim a Bones'em_ \- ale tylko z konieczności, aby nie eskalować spraw z Aurorem, nie żeby Tom potrzebował jego obrony, albo faktycznie na nią zasługiwał...

 _(...miał zamiar zamordować go podczas treningu...)_

Mimo to, z jakiegoś powodu, komplement sprawił mu przyjemność. Czuł ciepło na policzkach, najlżejsze.

Tom odpowiedział mu spokojnym spojrzeniem:

 _Nic nie wyjawił Aurorowi: "z konieczności" mogło oznaczać milion rzeczy._

Potem okazał ciepło _: ...i nie, nie chwalił się nim jak swoim pupilem (zbyt wiele było w tym szacunku...) Był dla niego kimś o wiele więcej, od lat i naprawdę - szczerze - doceniał jego moc..._

Harry poczuł jak jego łagodny rumieniec zmienia się w gorący i pośpiesznie wrócił uwagą do Bones'a, zanim jego ciało odpowiedziałoby na to zaborcze nieme uwielbienie.

\- Zauważyłem to. - Bones teraz nie brzmiał już wcale wrogo a może nawet nieco z rozbawieniem. Tom spojrzał na niego z bardzo poważną miną.

\- Jedynym możliwym wytłumaczeniem dla tak znaczącej różnicy, byłoby, gdyby nie miała specjalnego szkolenia na ten temat, na długo przed postawieniem stopy w szkole. - Przerwał.

Bones nie zaprzeczył.

\- Ale to jest całkowitym zaprzeczeniem jej braku wcześniejszego szkolenia w innych sprawach... Choć zawsze umiała bardzo dobrze zrozumieć w programie nauczania zatwierdzone taktyki obrony była żałośnie niewykształcona we wszystkim innym. - I kompletnym ignorantem w Wyższej Magii. - Nieśmiałe spojrzenie.

\- Czy nie mam racji, Harry?

Wszelka nuta rozbawienia zniknęła z twarzy Bones'a, spojrzał wyczekująco na Harry'ego.

Harry z trudem powstrzymał się od wulgaryzmów, ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał to branie udziału w tej szczególnej pyskówce, a tym bardziej dotyczącej prywatnych spraw rodziny - zwłaszcza tej rodziny, ale tak naprawdę - szczerze - nie mógł trzymać się z dala od tego. Po pierwsze: Tom miał absolutną rację w swoich twierdzeniach o niej i po drugie: to rzeczywiście zaczęło wyglądać jakby została jej wyrządzona krzywda...

Ponadto przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo chciała się uczyć, ale również wycofywała się, jakby to było coś brudnego...

Harry sztywno skinął głową, ale nic więcej.

Może już nieszczególnie lubił dziewczynę, ale to nie znaczy, że zacznie paplać o jej sekretach Tomowi, czy komukolwiek innemu - nawet jej wujowi - _nie teraz, nigdy. -_

 _Takich rzeczach jak jej dziewczęca radość i klaskanie gdy zobaczyła po raz pierwszy jego Patronusa (dziwnie zgodne z jej dojrzałą reakcją na niego, na jego procesie u jej starszej Wersji) lub jej ogromna radość po tym, gdy w końcu jej samej udało się go wyczarować..._

Kwestie te były bardzo osobiste i pozostaną tylko między nimi już na zawsze.

Auror Bones, już skrzywiony po wywodach Toma, stał się jeszcze bardziej po jego potwierdzeniu.

\- Zasady i regulacje istnieją z bardzo konkretnych powodów. Istnieje zasadniczy powód, na przykład dla programu nauczania i ograniczeń wiekowych do niektórych zaklęć, które mogą okazać się niebezpiecznie osłabiające, nawet śmiertelne dla pewnych grup wiekowych... - Nauczał ich, tak samo robił w obozie Aurorów.

 _...I był w tym dobry._

Tom - i tak, on sam też - przyjęli bardziej czujną i niebezpieczną postawę.

\- Mogę to przyjąć, na zasadach ogólnych, ale nie w odniesieniu do niej. Według moich szacunków miała zarówno dojrzałość emocjonalną jak i ogromne magiczne rezerwy, aby móc osiągnąć poziom Mistrza, a nawet wyższej Magii mając piętnaście lat. - Głos Toma zaczął mieć szczególnie miękką barwę.

 _Według niego, na pewno mogłaby w wieku szesnastu lat._

Bones posłał go bardzo jadowite spojrzenie, pozostając całkowicie nieświadomym niebezpieczeństwa i parsknął raczej szyderczo.  
\- Ty na pewno, Merlin wie jakimi rzeczami się zajmowałeś. - I w jakim wieku.

Temperatura spadła jeszcze niżej, ale to nie Tom był tym, który eksplodował, ale Harry...  
\- To czyste szczęście, że dożyłem piętnastu lat mając tylko Drętwotę, Expelliarmus a później jeszcze Accio jako moją bazową - jedyną - obronę... - Ledwo zdołał utrzymać swój głos cywilizowanym.

Szef popełnił błąd próbując go ułagodzić.

\- Są świetną obroną, w większości przypadków...

Głowa Harry'ego pulsowała z wściekłości - _dlaczego kiedykolwiek wierzył, że Bones był kimś innym niż kolejnym ministerialnym urzędasem?_

\- ... Właściwie nie, - w końcu odpowiedział, na zewnątrz spokojny, - Umarłbym w wieku trzynastu lat, gdybym nie mógł rzucić Patronusa ... - Szczęka Bones'a opadła na to stwierdzenie. - ... Jesteśmy w stanie wojny, na Salazara!

Wreszcie usta Aurora się zamknęły, słyszalnie, ale krzywił się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, choć było coś miękkiego w jego twarzy.

\- Nie wiem, co to za wojna czy okoliczności spotkały ciebie, ponieważ nie pochodzisz z tego czasu, ale jest mi naprawdę przykro, że musiałeś znosić takie rzeczy i w tak młodym wieku. - Głos Bones'a był szorstki, ale nie niemiły.

Harry chętnie odrzuciłby miłe słowa Bones'a, jako próbę ułagodzenia, zwłaszcza

po takim pokazie ministerialnej zaściankowości niestety wiedział, że Auror był szczery w swoich uczuciach. ( _Również było to pierwsze otwarte przyznanie do wiedzy, że jest podróżnikiem w czasie - u tak wysokiego pozycja Aurora było to prawie oczywiste, ale było trochę niepokojące, dlaczego zdecydował się przyznać to teraz_ ). Kolejny raz skinął sztywno głową.

Tom przejął rozmowę.

\- Nawet jeśli weźmiemy twoje słowa za dobrą monetę, nadal istnieje rażąca luka - jej obecny wiek - skończyła siedemnaście lat w maju, prawda? W rzeczywistości, po obserwowaniu jej ponownie w tym roku, w klubie pojedynkowym, mogę stwierdzić z pewnością, że w sumie jej poziom wiedzy pozostał dokładnie taki sam jak z poprzedniego roku. – Pogardliwe spojrzenie.

\- Coś, co szczerze mówiąc jest nie do przyjęcia zarówno przy jej poziomie mocy, jak i byciu twoją siostrzenicą. - Wszelkie postępy w jej Mistrzostwie z Obrony został zatrzymane, gdy zerwała z Harrym. - Tom miał odwagę _– lub bezczelność_ \- pouczać Aurora.

Bones wydawał się coraz bardziej blady z wściekłości po każdym kolejnym słowie Toma, choć nie zrobił nic, aby go powstrzymać. Na słowo „Mistrzostwo" jednak pękł, odwracając się demonstracyjnie plecami do niego, a kiedy w końcu przemówił, _bardzo – bardzo -_ umyślnie, zwrócił się tylko do Harry'ego.

\- Powiedz mi, że źle zrozumiałem i ty wcale nie zaangażowałeś Riddle'a do nauczania mojej siostrzenicy? - ...To był bardziej rozkaz niż pytanie i z dziwną – _prawie przerażającą_ \- intensywnością.

Harry szczerze nie wiedział, z czym miał problem, to nie było przecież tak, że ją nauczył jakiejś mrocznej sztuki (była oporna nawet na niektóre jasne) i te lekcje odbyły się prawie rok temu. Jeśli ona lub jej rodzina mieli z tym jakiś problem powinni skarżyć się wieki temu, nie teraz.

 _Nie wspominając, że Tom wtedy zachowywał się idealnie._

 _Albo, że faktycznie nie był aż tak zaangażowany._

\- On tylko dał jej kilka wskazówek, nic więcej ... - Harry pośpiesznie zapewnił Aurora.

 _Mimo to, część niego, chciała zmusić go, by przełknął swoją pogardę..._

Jeśli coś wiedział na pewno, to że jego partner nie zrobił, - _nie zrobiłby_ – nic by sabotować / dawać jej złe wskazówki podczas tych lekcji, bez względu na to, jak bardzo jej nie lubił, czy jak ciężkim jest tyranem - było to jedną z nielicznych rzeczy, do których miał swoje zasady.

(Voldemort stracił to _\- ale stracił także dużo więcej_ ).

\- ... Ale ja uparłem się na te wskazówki, ponieważ był najlepszym, jaki kiedykolwiek nauczał mnie i chciałem to, co najlepsze dla niej. - Stwierdził szczerze i czuł Toma dyskretne, ale niezmierne rozbawienie nim.

Bones, wręcz przeciwnie, wcale nie wyglądał na rozbawionego... Wyglądał na chorego.

\- A co z tak zwanym Klubem Obrony, czy wy dwaj nauczaliście wielu na poziomie Mistrzowstwa? – W jego głosie była tym razem ledwie skrywana pogarda.

Harry zagryzł wargi, by nie odpowiedzieć mu, jak na to zasłużył i nawet Tom zaczął promieniować prawdziwą furią. Nie miał pojęcia, co tu chodzi, ale jego złe przeczucia urosły pod niebiosa ...

\- Nie, nie całkiem. Są tacy na wyższych latach, które wydają się gotowi ale prawie nie mamy czasu na takie skoncentrowanie wysiłku na pojedynczych osobach.

Bones okazał ulgę.

\- Możesz wyjaśnić, dlaczego pytasz, sir? - Zapytał Harry bardzo chłodno a Tom przesunął się i stanął tuż za nim.

Było niemożliwe, żeby Bones nie wyczuwał w jakim jest teraz niebezpieczeństwie ale po chwili zaskoczenia, jego oczy zwęziły się w szparki.

\- Nie udawaj ze mną ignorancji, Evans, to nie zadziała. Sam mi powiedziałeś, że Riddle był – _jest_ \- twoim nauczycielem i jesteście kochankami, więc przestań grać.

\- Grać? Co do cholery masz na myśli? - Przez chwilę Harry był pewien, że źle usłyszał albo źle zrozumiał, ale wyraz twarzy Bones'a pozostał dokładnie taki sam, co potwierdzało wszystko. Czerwona mgła przesłoniła mu wzrok. Harry po prostu wybuchnął.

Mógłby wtedy zaatakować _– zaatakował_ \- ale Tom już stojący za nim, zaczął działać. Jego dłonie wbiły się jak pazury w jego ramiona, chwytając go i zatrzymując w miejscu, używając swojej wagi, by trzymać go nieruchomo, dopóki się nie uspokoi.

Ale Harry nie chciał się uspokoić: znosił, akceptował i zmusił się do zbyt wielu okropnych realizacji jak na jeden dzień, a ta obraza i dołączone insynuacje od tego człowieka, przekroczyły miarę. Walczył z całą siłą by wyrwać się z jego ramion.

Tom był jednak nieugięty w swoim uścisku, używając nawet znaku, aby powstrzymać jego walkę i szepcząc cichutko w wężomowie, dla tego samego efektu.

 **\- Cii, cii, kochany. Co ci mówiłem o Aurorze rozpryskanym na suficie? Chcesz go zabić, za zniewagę, umrze - krzycząc. Ale nie tu i nie teraz.**

Otworzył ich więź, po cichu prosząc Harry'ego, aby uwolnił tam swoją wściekłość.

Coś z bardzo miękko szeptanych słów Toma przebiło się – chciał Aurora zranionego do krwi jego własnymi rękami ale nie konieczne martwego... Co więcej: był tu Tom, był bezpieczny, mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Bardzo niewielka część odtajała wewnątrz niego.

Walczył teraz by obrócić się, Tom pozwolił mu na to.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym? - Harry pół-oskarżył pół-zapytał swojego partnera, werbalnie a następnie umysłem, kierując całą swą wściekłość na niego. Tom mógł to wytrzymać.

Oczy Toma błysnęły, on też był daleki od spokoju w tej kwestii.

\- Słyszałem o pewnych wariantach dotyczących tej praktyki, ale nigdy jako coś obowiązkowego, tym bardziej nie jako bezpośrednio dotyczącego nas...- Ledwo powstrzymywał swój własny gniew i to _– paradoksalnie_ \- uspokoiło go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Chcecie bym uwierzył, że byłem w błędzie co do was? - Głos Bonesa był zabarwiony ostrym niedowierzaniem, ale także dyskomfortem, jakby ich intymność nagle była dla niego bardzo niewygodna.

Harry'ego, choć raz, nie obchodziło, że tak działali na innych ludzi.

Odwrócili się do niego i tym razem Bones zrobił przerwane pół kroku do tyłu z powodu spojrzeń jakie otrzymał.

\- To się nazywa samodyscyplina. - Tom powiedział swoim najbardziej aroganckim i sarkastycznym tonem ale też najbardziej szczerym.

\- Samodyscyplina? - Bones popełnił błąd parskając. - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, macie niecałe osiemnaście lat a to trwa od wielu lat. Może i minęły dekady odkąd byłem nastolatkiem ale pamiętam jak było.

\- Naprawdę? - Tom odparł przeciągle, tonem najwyższego niedowierzania.

Bones wyglądał na niemal rozwścieczonego.

\- Nie chowaj się za maską bezczelnego nastolatka Riddle, nie pasuje to do ciebie po dzisiejszym przedstawieniu... Ale czekaj, może jednak tak, może miałem rację od samego początku i nie jesteś niczym więcej jak rozpieszczonym dzieckiem.

Tu była kolej Harry'ego by chwycić za rękę Toma i powstrzymać go.

\- Czy mógłbyś przestać obrażać nas i to wyjaśnić, ja nadal nie rozumiem, co jedno ma wspólnego z drugim.

Auror Bones spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Twój kochanek już wie, co mam na myśli i wierzę, że nawet ty nie jesteś tak naiwny ale dla dobra dyskusji opiszę to jak zielonym kadetom. - Zakaszlał.

Harry zacisnął zęby słysząc jego ton, ale pozostał całkowicie milczący. _Oczywiście, że wiele podejrzewał, ale jeśli czegoś nauczył się w ciągu ostatnich lat, to że lepiej mieć wszystkie fakty, a nie tylko niektóre i własne domysły ..._

\- Magia tworzy przypływ euforii, to jest faktem. Im wyższa, potężniejsza magia tym bardziej intensywny, zwłaszcza jeśli ktoś uczy lub jest uczony Wyższej Magii – w konsekwencji otwierając się całkowicie na drugą osobę co zwiększa ryzyko i potrzebę związania między Mistrzem a uczniem. – Przerwał.

\- I nie istnieje nic - żadna inna magia ani przyjemność, która może osiągnąć taki poziom - nic nigdy temu nie dorówna i to tworzy pewne emocjonalne, - znowu zakaszlał. - Lub bardziej pierwotne więzi - wywołując konieczność dla praktykującego albo znalezienia zaspokojenia z tym z którym się uczy, albo - jeśli jest uczony przez kogoś z rodziny znaleźć kogoś innego. Inaczej jest wysokie rzeczywiste ryzyko uzależnienia się od samej magii i – czasami - nawet seksualne - czy inne - zaspokojenie nie wystarcza jako zabezpieczenie i lepiej niektórych praktyk w ogóle unikać. – Dłuższa przerwa, gdy zbierał się w sobie.

\- ...Ale żaden z was nie wykazuje oznak uzależnienia.

Tom i Harry wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Więc chcesz żebyśmy sie ograniczyli do magicznych sztuczek - jako czarodzieje - i po prostu zapomnieli naszą długą tradycję? - Głos Toma był morderczo łagodny.

Szef westchnął, bardzo zmęczony i zmartwiony.

\- Skąd wiedziałem, że dokładnie tak odpowiesz? - Kolejne zmęczone westchnienie. - Nasze magiczne dziedzictwo to jedno - i dla mnie jest najważniejsze na świecie - ale muszą być pewne ograniczenia, jakimi się kierujemy, nie jesteśmy już dzikusami, prawda?

Tom uśmiechnął się swoim najbardziej niebezpiecznym, anielskim uśmiechem.

\- Więc uważasz tradycjonalistów za dzikusów i uzależnionych, gdzie tu stawiasz granicę? - Skończył ostro.

\- Nie przekręcaj moich słów, Riddle. - Sztywny ton.

Przyszła kolej, by Harry wzdychał słuchając tego dialogu, dzięki czemu obaj skupili się na nim.

Znał poglądy Toma _\- dogłębnie_ \- ale punkt widzenia Bones'a (...chociaż faktycznie na nim się wychował...) nigdy nie został mu wyjaśniony tak szczegółowo.

Harry zagryzł wargi, wymieniając kolejne spojrzenie z Tomem, podczas gdy rozważał każde słowo tej małej przemowy porównując z każdym skrawkiem teorii, jaką kiedykolwiek studiował i własnymi doświadczeniami.

* * *

Częściowo miały one sens, w pokręcony sposób - do pewnego stopnia i w jakiś sposób wyjaśniały ich stosunki innym... Może nawet miały jakiś wpływ na ich rozwój seksualny, ale dość dyskusyjny... Była możliwość, że wcześniej zostaliby kochankami, gdyby ich libido było bardziej aktywne - lub gdyby nie poświęcali tyle energii na przekonanie siebie nawzajem, czy po prostu pozostanie przy życiu...

Jeśli chodzi o część o uzależnieniu, może była w tym wykładzie jakaś odrobina prawdy i nie okazywali objawów przez stały nadmiar magii podczas ćwiczeń - ogromne ilości dla każdego innego czarodzieja.

Ale z drugiej strony, nawet gdyby to była prawda - lub pół prawda - było coś wątpliwego w całym kazaniu i jego konkluzji, to na przykład, jak bardzo to pasowało do aktualnej etyki i zatwierdzonej przez Ministerstwo _\- wymuszonej_ \- kultury - dla powstrzymanie populacji od przekroczenia pewnych - _niskich_ \- standardów...

To na pewno wyjaśniało publiczną dezaprobatę dla coraz wyższego wykształcenia dziewcząt, zamiast małżeństwa, a nawet - _mniej ostrą -_ dla chłopców... Jeśli społeczeństwo jako całość spodziewało się nieskrępowanego zachowania lepiej wykształconych (lub tradycjonalistycznych) członków - a mroczne domy, z tego, co zaobserwował zawsze były w pierwszej linii nie zgadzając się z takimi ograniczeniami - wtedy, prędzej czy później, do nich dochodziło.

Poczuł uczucie satysfakcji Toma, gdy doszedł do tego wniosku i ledwo powstrzymał jęk, ale to on utrzymał więź otwartą więc nie miał prawa narzekać.

Ale najgorszą rzeczą, która naprawdę go dotknęła było to po trzykroć przeklęte słowo: _zmuszony._ Jakoś nie sądził, by mugolaki miały prawo wyboru w kwestii takich związków, a może nikt nie miał i to była tylko wymówka Bones'a aby je zaakceptowali. Na samą myśl o takiej dziewczynie jak Tonks praktycznie zmuszonej, by być z kimś takim jak Szalonooki Moody robiło mu się niedobrze.

Ich więź była jeszcze otwarta, ale tym razem nie było żadnej odpowiadającej emocji. Ale ta cisza była wystarczająco wymowna w obliczu tak emocjonalnie świętoszkowatych poglądów.

Nie dlatego, że faktycznie wierzył, że seks sam w sobie był całkowicie niezbędny jako środek kanalizowania - lub że nie zgadzał się z tym, że to działało, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy miał rzeczywiste pojęcie - po prostu nie sądził, że był to jedyny sposób. Radzili sobie z Tomem świetnie, przez wiele lat, do teraz i nie wierzył, że to ze względu na ich mniejsze potrzeby seksualne - istnieje wiele sposobów radzenia sobie - nie tylko to - nigdy nie wierzył w jedną drogę wyjścia...

* * *

W każdym razie, nawet gdyby Bones mówił prawdę od początku do końca, Harry nie miał zamiaru wyjaśniać a tym bardziej dyskutować z nich o ich osobistej historii, to nie była jego cholerna sprawa. Mimo to istniało kilka rzeczy, o których i mógł i chciał ...

\- Dałeś mi _– nam_. – Przekazał wzrokiem Tomowi, by nie protestował. - Dużo do myślenia, sir jednak nie sądzę, że możemy rozstrzygnąć to dzisiaj. - Znaczące spojrzenie. - Za wyjątkiem faktu, że wzór który opisałeś faktycznie nie pasuje do nas – musisz wierzyć mi na słowo. –

Wziął wdech..  
\- Nie skłamałem wcześniej Amelii. Czy naprawdę wierzysz, że mógłbym choćby rozważać umawianie się z nią, gdybym był z Tomem? - Zapytał Aurora wprost.

Szef wyglądał, jakby się pocił z nerwów, ale i tak odpowiedział.  
\- Celowo ją oszukując, nie. Nie sądzę, że jesteś do tego zdolny, nigdy. Ale cóż, nie byłbyś pierwszym młodym człowiekiem, który czując niewygodę – lub przerażenie – że czuje pociąg do swojego _– także chłopca_ \- najlepszego przyjaciela, w konsekwencji próbował to ukryć - a także jakieś żenujące wypadki – w objęciach dziewczyny... - Znaczące spojrzenie.

\- ... Sama obecność panny Hermiony Jane Granger w życiu twojego kochanka pokazuje, że przynajmniej on rozważył to i nie ma takich problemów etycznych by grać w tę grę.

Harry spojrzał groźnie i miał gotową bardzo ostrą ripostę:

Pytanie, czy Bones sam postąpił w ten sposób, w młodości a więc czy było to w tym wypadku dopuszczalne w stosunku do siostrzenicy lub córki kogoś innego... ale wtedy ręka Toma na jego ramieniu, ścisnęła delikatnie powstrzymując go.

\- Szczerze, Szefie twoje zainteresowanie naszym życiem osobistym dotyka, o ile nie przekracza niezdrowych granic... Ale, jeśli chcesz tak bardzo wiedzieć, panna Granger jest naszą ukochaną przyjaciółką, który nam pomaga, nic więcej .. – Drapieżny uśmiech, dostrzegalny nawet w głosie.

\- .. Harry wybrał ją dla mnie.

Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć wściekle, na takie stwierdzenie, ale bezwzględna, stalowa szczerość jaką zobaczył w oczach partnera sprawiła, że się zarumienił. - _Może mu się to nie podobać – wcale- ale prawda była taka, że rzeczywiście wybrał Hermionę dla niego._

Wrócił swoją uwagą z powrotem do Bones'a - coś go niepokoiło – a raczej wściekało - nawet bardziej niż myśl, że byłby w stanie wykorzystać Amelię w taki okropny sposób ...

\- Dla twojej informacji, Szefie nigdy bym nie zaczął z Amelią, gdybym miał choćby cień wątpliwości do swoich intencji. I nigdy nie próbowałem jej wykorzystać - w jakikolwiek sposób. - Przerwał

\- Ale czego naprawdę chcę się dowiedzieć to dlaczego zaproponowałeś mi stanowisko swojego ucznia? Czy tak bardzo byłeś pod wrażeniem mojej mocy i rzeczywiście wierzyłeś, że mam coś do zaoferowania w Korpusie czy ze względu na bardziej osobiste powody? - Czuł mdłości nawet zadając to pytanie ...

 _Na szczęście Tom miał dość taktu, aby powstrzymać się od pomyślenia "a nie mówiłem"._

Bones mienił się blisko tysiącami kolorów.

\- Oczywiście, że ze względu na twój magiczny talent, - warknął: -... czy myślisz, że wybieram chłopców z powodu ich atrakcyjności i skłonności, w nadziei, że mogę skończyć ich wykorzystując? – Przesunął się groźnie krok do przodu, górując nad nim swoją okazałą osobą.

\- Myślisz, że jestem tak nieprofesjonalny, chłopcze – i to w takich czasach? Czy już nie wyjaśniałem, że aby ćwiczyć potrzebujesz kogoś, by pozbyć się napięcia, a nie że musisz automatycznie być ze swoim Mistrzem? – Bones dosłownie wypluł te słowa.

\- Myślałem, że znasz mnie lepiej, by choćby tak pomyśleć." – Rozczarowane spojrzenie skierował na nich obu.

\- Ale jesteś dzieckiem, oboje jesteście tylko dziećmi – niech Helga pomoże nam wszystkim...

Harry pozostał spokojny.  
\- Chcę ci wierzyć, sir, naprawdę. Jednak czy nie jest to ani trochę interesujące, że zaproponowałeś mi szansę zostania Operacyjnym, dokładnie w tym czasie gdy byłem ostro skłócony z moim partnerem? – Twarde spojrzenie.

\- Jedyne inne wytłumaczenie jakie przychodzi do głowy to, że jest to standardowa praktyka by zdobywać rekrutów w ich najgorszym okresie, dla większego oddania organizacji - Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Szef zaoferuje mu właściwą odpowiedź ...

* * *

 _ **Punkt widzenia Toma**_

Tom cieszył się ogromnie, jego Harry był genialny radząc sobie z Bones'em - czekał od kilku dni na chwilę, gdy jego partner ostatecznie pojmie prawdziwe intencje Aurora i usadzi go na właściwym miejscu - rzeczywistość była lepsza niż cokolwiek, co mógł sobie wyobrazić. Może i nienawidził Dumbledore'a bardziej niż cokolwiek w swoim życiu i głęboko odrzucał go wpływ jaki miał na wychowanie jego partnera, ale - w takich chwilach - ukończenie z wyróżnieniem szkolenia Dumbledore'a we wzbudzaniu poczucia winy było plusem.

Bones wyglądał jak zwiędła sałata.

 _Ale chwilę, co to było za termin użyty przez Harry'ego? Operacyjny._

Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się. _To wymagało głębszego zainteresowania._

Spotkał się z nim tylko w czasie, gdy próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z młodszymi Aurorami i kadetami ale musiał rzeczywiście się wysilić, by przywołać szczegóły.

Operacyjni byli najbardziej elitarnymi siłami Aurorów, zajmowali się najbardziej skomplikowanymi i delikatnymi zadaniami i pracowali bardzo blisko z Niewymownymi.

Właściwie uważano ich za wewnętrzny wydział akredytowanych i tajnych służb, co jeśli się temu przyjrzeć miało sens - nie przydzielano takich zadań niższej służbie oficerskiej ale tej najwyższej.

Skinął dyskretnie Harry'emu, by przynajmniej udawał, że słucha wymówek Aurora, nie – Głównego Oficera Operacyjnego ... musieli dowiedzieć się wszystkiego co się da na temat wspomnianego działu i jeśli Harry zdoła uzyskać pełny dostęp, to tym lepiej ...

Harry delikatnie się spiął, ale w żaden inny sposób nie okazał swojego zainteresowania.

Tymczasem Bones wydawał się poważnie rozważać swoją odpowiedź.

\- Możesz mi nie wierzyć, Evans, ale nie było żadnego złowrogiego, tym bardziej nieprzyzwoitego, ukrytego motywu w którejkolwiek z moich intencji, przynajmniej nic, co wy Ślizgoni nie uznalibyście za dopuszczalne. Nigdy nie dotknąłem żadnego z moich uczniów seksualnie ani intymnie bez jego wyrażonej zgody, faktycznego życzenia aby to zrobić, ani nie przekonywałem i nie planowałem zmiany tego wzorca z tobą - nie teraz, nigdy... – Ostre spojrzenie.

 _(Gdzieś tam była ciężka aluzja, że nie musiał tego robić, Tom nienawidził tego (i jego) za to, że miał rację. Nawet jak na swój wiek (70-tka) obiektywnie rzecz biorąc był dość przystojny, aby nie mieć problemów ze znalezieniem chętnych)._

\- Ja, Jasper Alexander Bones, przysięgam to na moją magię - Niechaj tak będzie. - Brzmiał oficjalne wymawiając swoje imię mocno, dzięki czemu dźwięk bliżej Caspar.

To znaczy, że rzeczywiście był szczery, ale zostawił bardzo wygodną furtkę lub bardziej prawdopodobne, nadzieję na możliwość, że pewnego dnia Harry sam się do niego zwróci...

 _(.. nawet w najgorszym przypadku, całkiem nieprawdopodobne - nawet gdyby go rzucił, Harry wolał kiedy to jego zdobywano, a nie na odwrót, w innym przypadku o wiele trudniej byłoby mu pozbywać się kobiet, gdyby jego partner celowo o nie zabiegał..)_

Harry też to zauważył i ledwo powstrzymał się od zrobienia miny, Tom odetchnął. Wciąż chciał pogonić Bones'a po rozżarzonych węglach –za to, że ośmielał się o tym myśleć - ale teraz mógł czekać, aż do dnia, kiedy będzie mu to na rękę – kiedy przestanie być mu przydatny.

Szef zauważył ich reakcje i bardzo paradoksalnie, roześmiał się.

\- ... Może wam się to wydawać wątpliwe, ale jeżeli Riddle nie okaże się całkowitym idiotą, naprawdę nie widzę możliwości, byście mogli się rozstać, na podstawie swoich obserwacji. Ale na pewno nie spodziewałem się, że to coś tak słodkiego.

Tom i Harry wymienili niemal przerażone spojrzenia, na co Bones śmiał się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nastolatki, tak dramatyczne i intensywnie uczuciowe!

Jeśli Tom żywiłby wątpliwości co do nienaruszalności swojej samokontroli to ten moment uspokoiłby go, aż go bolały zęby od zaciskania, tak bardzo chciał rzucić Crucio. Harry znowu rumienił się wściekle i on też poczuł, ku swemu niewypowiedzianemu przerażeniu, że i jego własne uszy również się rozgrzewają.

Drań nie miał żadnego prawa mówić o nim, jakby go tam nie było, a tym bardziej o ich osobistych sprawach.

\- Jak bardzo miłe z twojej strony, że to zauważyłeś, Szefie. - Głos Toma ociekał drwiną.

Ale Harry też odzyskał pełne opanowanie.

\- Rozumiem, że przyznanie mi dostępu i udostępnienie pozwolenia było testem. - Bones przytaknął z powagą.

\- Oczywiście, nie są to sprawy, o których można decydować pochopnie. Chciałem zobaczyć, co zdecydujesz się wypożyczyć na zewnątrz.

\- Rozumiem. - Uśmiech Harry'ego był niemal drapieżny. - Ale zrozum też nas i właściwie wyjaśnij ukryte motywy – w całości - żeby była jasność, nic więcej.

Tom uśmiechnął się w duchu, podczas gdy Bones zdołał przykryć swoje zadławienie się kaszlem.

\- Masz ogromny potencjał i już wyraziłeś swoją chęć zostania Aurorem, czy to nie jest wystarczające, żebym dał ci szansę, oferując wybór także, może oddalenia cię od mrocznych ścieżek? – Kolejny raz próbował niknąć odpowiedzi.

Wyraz twarzy jego partnera stał się lodowaty.

\- Mogę przyjąć to, jako jeden z powodów, ale to nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego mnie do tego wybrałeś, dlaczego nie pan Riddle lub panna Granger, są z pewnością znacznie bardziej biegli w magicznej teorii niż ja - i to nie jest kwestia zaufania, to zostało udowodnione.

Boines zaczął znów gorzej wyglądać.

\- To nie jest w rzeczywistości tak teoretyczna praca, jak zdajesz się myśleć, - odkaszlnął, - i są różne poziomy zaufania, o czym powinieneś wiedzieć. - Wycedził.

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego pozostał uprzejmy, ale też twardy.

\- Wiem, ale to wciąż zbyt głęboka przepaść, by miała sens ... w końcu to była dopiero pierwsza księga, byłoby strasznie głupie pożyczyć coś obciążającego teraz, ale kto wie, co to mogłoby być w przyszłości.

Tom nie wiedział, czy chciał pocałować go za stanięcie tak całkowicie po jego stronie – to, o co walczył tak zaciekle od lat czy śmiać się z ostrożnej ekspresji Bones'a, czy zawstydzić go za uniemożliwienie użycia takiej przewagi.

Bones wreszcie zaniemówił i Harry kontynuował w zamyśleniu.

\- Nie wspominając już, że chociaż to wyjaśnia odrzucenie pana Riddle'a, to nie działa w stosunku do panny Granger. Hermiona jest tak samo genialna, ale także zupełnie Jasna, to nie ma żadnego sensu ...

Szef milczał, a ton Harry'ego stał się ostrzejszy.

\- ... Ale jeśli przyczyną jest to, że jest kobietą, to stracę wszelkie dobre zdanie...

Teraz Bones spojrzał na niego gniewnie, szczerze urażony.

\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś głęboko zuchwały, Evans, ale nie spodziewałem się głupoty... O tym, że jesteś podróżnikiem w czasie wiedzą prawie wszyscy pracownicy wyższego szczebla, nie ma sposobu, by to zmienić, ale czy naprawdę chcesz, aby i ją zdemaskować?

Po tym Harry zaniemówił, a Bones kontynuował.

\- Prince zrobił bardzo dobrą robotę, ukrywając to ale wszystkie jego deklaracje i nawet łapówki w odpowiednich miejscach nie zmienią faktu, że dziewczyna nie ma absolutnie żadnej dokumentacji, datowanej przed latem 1944. Nawet gdyby dorastała samotnie w mugolskim świecie nie byłoby to usprawiedliwieniem, a wręcz przeciwnie. – Odkaszlnął.

-... Jeśli ma jakieś ambicje na karierę w Ministerstwie musi albo to wyznać akceptując konsekwencje lub znaleźć sposób, aby to naprawić.

Harry był zupełnie oniemiały i odwrócił się do niego, ale i Tom był bardziej niż trochę zaskoczony, a nawet zaniepokojony ...

 _To nie pasowało do tego, jak ocenił jego charakter - taka pomoc im uchylaniu się przed prawem, nawet po to, żeby potem mieli u niego dług – choć to, że tak dokładnie ich prześwietlił - nawet Hermionę – na pewno tak._

Wtedy jego partner odzyskał równowagę i odwrócił się do Bones'a.

\- Ja ... - zakaszlał na pokrycie swojej nieporadności. - Dziękuję, sir, naprawdę dziękuję, naprawdę to doceniam.

Tom pospiesznie powielił jego minę i powtórzył za nim. Nie miał takiej żarliwości, aby chronić Granger, ale to było przydatne, a im mniej Bones widział pod jego maską, tym lepiej.

Szef wyglądał tak samo niezręcznie, _\- jeśli nie bardziej_ \- niż Harry, z ich wdzięcznością, przykrywając to surowym spojrzeniem i oferując sztywne skinięcie głowy.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zapanował nad sobą.

\- Czy teraz powiesz mi o innych powodach, sir? - Zapytał bardzo cicho.

Ta miękkość po surowych żądaniach wzięła Bones'a z zaskoczenia i odpowiedział mu bez namysłu.

\- Jest to sprawa honoru dla mnie, dług. Przypominasz mi kogoś, bardzo, dokładniej dwóch... Jestem winien moim wspomnieniom i sobie, aby dać Ci tak wiele szans na Akademii, jak to możliwe.

Wreszcie do czegoś doszli, ale Tomowi na pewno się to nie spodobało...

\- Czy możesz nam powiedzieć o nich? - Harry wiedział, by teraz utrzymać głos w tym samym tonie.

 _\- Ale jeśli utrzyma to przyjazne spojrzenie - bardzo zbliżone do zarezerwowanego tylko dla niego – to spędzi wieczór twarzą do dołu na jego kolanach, czy mu się to podoba czy nie..._

Zboczony staruszek był jeszcze bardziej podatny - miękki – na te zielone spojrzenie i już z tym nie walczył.

\- Nazywał się James Potter i choć wiem, że na pewno to nie był twój ojciec, pomimo całego uporu Leonarda Pottera .. - Harry nie zdołał na to powstrzymać jęknięcia, ale wiedział, że lepiej nie czynić więcej zamieszania. Bones to zauważył, ale nie oderwało go od jego wewnętrznej zadumy.

-... Podobieństwo jest rzeczywiście bardzo silne, a tym bardziej w cechach osobowości. – Uśmiechnął się. - Był tak samo odważny i wygadany jak ty, - westchnienie, - ... ale był także bardziej marzycielem i tak samo uczciwym i sprawiedliwym w poglądach ... – Długa przerwa.

\- James był jednym z najlepszych stażystów pod moim kierunkiem w Akademii, tak naprawdę najlepszym w tej dekadzie. Niezwykle utalentowany – chociaż daleko od twego poziomu - i dość wykształcony, by stać się moim uczniem i ewentualne następcą w moim wydziale... Ale prosił mnie, aby i jego kochanek uczestniczył dokładnie w tym samym kształceniu, prośba ani niespotykana, ani całkowicie irracjonalna, szczególnie, że austriacki chłopiec był tak samo utalentowany we własnych dziedzinach ... - Ciągnął cicho.

Teraz Tom miał cały obraz i w duchu wręcz zacierał ręce:

 _Jeśli filisterstwo Bones'a przedtem drażniło Harry'ego, na tą sprawę może po prostu wyjść z siebie ..._

Jednak, niestety lub na szczęście do jego partnera albo to nie dotarło _– jeszcze_ \- lub było to zbyt wiele i chciał dać Bones'owi szansę wytłumaczenia się.

\- Co się stało, sir?

Obecnie Szef Aurorów musiał przynajmniej podejrzewać reakcję, jaką miał zainspirować bo przerwał, aby dodać na głębokim wdechu.

\- Jego prośba została odrzucona, a on i Von Bernstorff zakończyli jak najszybszy kurs i jako Czarodzieje- wojownicy zniknęli z kraju w ciągu roku. Od chwili, gdy zginęli pod różdżką Grindelwalda nie minęło siedem lat. – W jego głosie był głęboki żal, ale również chłód i dystans, przynajmniej w odniesieniu do drugiej śmierci.

Tom nie był zaskoczony.

Tak nie było w przypadku jego _tak emocjonalnego_ Harry'ego. W połowie wyjaśnienia jego aura zaczęła trzeszczeć po raz kolejny, zmuszając go ponownie do stanięcia bezpośrednio za nim.

 _Jeśli ten przeklęty Auror stworzył kolejny kryzys jego przerażająca śmierć będzie przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie -_

Ale wydawało się, że Bones miał przynajmniej ślad mózgu, bo zaczął mówić, zanim Harry całkowicie się nakręcił.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny za szansę, aby wyjaśnić moje stanowisko, zanim mnie potępisz.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- W porządku, nie sądzę, żeby to zaszkodziło... - Jego ton był prawie tak miły jak wcześniej, cień chłodniejszy, jednak odpychająca postawa oraz brakujący szacunek - i implikowana utrata jakiegokolwiek poważania – była znaczną różnicą, zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do tego, jakie okazywał Bones'owi do tej pory...

Auror to zauważył.

\- Nie ma osoby, która żałowałaby utraty tych mężczyzn, tak bardzo jak ja – obu z nich - nie ma dnia, żebym nie czuł ciężaru tej winy i nie brał pod uwagę _„co jeśli"_ \- Głęboka, prawie torturująca przerwa.

\- Chodzi o to, że nawet gdybym był absolutnie pewny lojalności von Bernstorff'a wciąż nie zmieniłbym – nie pozwoliłbym sobie zmienić – mojego stanowiska. - Odważył się spojrzeć Harry'emu prosto w oczy.

\- Von Bernstorffowie byli najbardziej znanymi zwolennikami Grindelwalda w Austrii i nawet jeśli nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z ich poglądami, byli nadal jego rodziną i nie został nawet oficjalnie wydziedziczony. Jeśli byłoby zagrożenie dla nich lub jakikolwiek rodzaj szantażu, nie było wiadomo, jak by zareagował ani czy można mu zaufać. - Zbyt duże ryzyko. - Jego głos był smutny ale pewny.

 _Mimo to jego oczy pozostały wpatrzone w Harry'ego i była nieskrywana prośba głęboko w nich .._

Tom był głęboko zirytowany, że został całkowicie pominięty jako nieistotny, ale wykorzystał ten wrażliwy stan Bones'a, by mu się dokładniej przyjrzeć, kiedy może - było szczerze mało prawdopodobne, że jeszcze będzie miał taką szansę ...

\- Rozumiem. - Głos Harry'ego był miękki, ale z nutą stali. - ... Jeśli taka była twoja ocena sytuacji, naprawdę nie mogłeś postąpić w inny sposób. Jednak właśnie dlatego, że to rozumiem, myślę, że powinieneś wycofać swoją propozycję, na razie i może powtórzyć ją później, w spokojniejszych czasach, kiedy już wszystko przemyślisz .. - Stal stała się o wiele bardziej wyraźna.

Znowu tylko jego samodyscyplina powstrzymała Toma przed uśmieszkiem na zdumione spojrzenie Aurora po tym co Harry mu powiedział. Chociaż było ironiczne ale bynajmniej nie zabawne, by jego kochanek mówił o dokładnym przemyśleniu wszystkiego.

Mimo to wyglądało, że był co najmniej tak samo uparty jak jego Harry bo nawet ta dość obcesowa odmowa nie wystarczyła, by go zatrzymać.

\- Zrobiłem wtedy jak mogłem najlepiej i dwóch niewinnych ludzi zginęło z tego powodu, wolałbym spróbować innej opcji, nawet jeśli nie wydaje się tak bezpieczna. - Harry próbował coś powiedzieć, ale spojrzenie Bones'a zatrzymało go w pół słowa.

\- Ufam, że dokonasz właściwych wyborów, co więcej ufam Ci że sam odejdziesz, jeśli nadejdzie dzień, że nie będę mógł ci zaufać. - Bones wyglądał na głęboko przekonanego do tego, co on proponuje.

 _Pięknie! To stworzyło sytuacje na okazanie dobrej woli przez Harry'ego, ale także, co ważniejsze, dawało Auroriwi rodzaj systemu ostrzegania..._ Tom był niemal pod wrażeniem.

Szczerze mówiąc to było coś, nad czym faktycznie mógł pracować... (Mózg Toma rozpalił się możliwościami)

* * *

To mogło dawać Aurorowi pewien wgląd do jego działalności, ale nie było aż takim kosztem, za jaki go uważał... Jak mogłoby być inaczej, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie tylko otwarta wojna, która teraz nie wchodziła w grę, ale faktycznie wszystkie inne – oprócz najlżejszych - opcji także zostały oficjalnie zakazane, ze względu na nieprzewidywalną _(i nadal nieco irytującą)_ przysięgę Harry'ego..

A jednak nie narzekał na rezultat _\- na pewno nie teraz_ \- skoro zyska równą _– jeśli nie większą_ \- pozycję w jednej z najbardziej niejasnych i prawdziwie wpływowych części Ministerstwa (..i Bones musiał wiedzieć, że musi dać Harry'emu uczciwą szansę, bo prędzej piekło zamarznie niż sam uzyska informacje jakie chciał ..)

Chociaż prawdopodobnie zajmie mu lata dojście do wniosku, że nie są Wrogiem Publicznym Numer Jeden w społeczeństwie, kiedy do tego dojdzie, będzie już za późno... tak bardzo się zaangażował by ich skusić albo złapać w pułapkę tyle będzie miał zainwestowane, że nie będzie miał innego wyboru niż ich wspierać...

(Wyglądało na to, że Harry jednak _w końcu_ dostanie sojusz jaki chciał)

Tak, zdecydowanie jest nad czym pracować!

* * *

Jednak ani on, ani tym bardziej Bones nie byli prawdziwie przygotowani na upór Harry'ego. (A Tom powinien, miał bogate doświadczenie z tym zjawiskiem)

\- Co z Tomem, sir. - Jego głos był miękki, ale faktycznie nie wycofał się nawet o cal.

Dzięki długiemu doświadczeniu Tom powstrzymał jęk zmieszany ze śmiechem niedowierzania i cicho pomachał na pożegnanie dostępowi do służb specjalnych i Niewymownych.

\- Evans ?! – Twarz Bones'a zastygła w szoku, niedowierzaniu i rozdrażnieniu - _zdecydowanie nie wyglądał z tym atrakcyjnie._

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego pozostał zupełnie bez zmiany.

\- Co z Riddlem? Już ci mówiłem ... – Bones brzmiał na wykończonego.

To wydawało się ostatnią kroplą dla Harry'ego, jego oczy błysnęły jak zabójcza klątwa i uczynił niecierpliwy i nieświadomy rozkazujący gest, zatrzymujący go w miejscu.

\- Tak, sir, już mi powiedziałeś. – Wstrzymywane prychnięcie. - Powiedział też do mnie coś o naprawiania błędów, które kosztowały niewinne ludzkie życie ale nie widziałem żadnej próby naprawiania spraw a raczej powtarzanie tego samego starego błędu. – Kontrolowane wciągnięcie powietrza przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Bones absolutnie nie był przekonany.

\- Von Bernstorff owie nie byli nawet w jednej dziesiątej potencjalnym zagrożeniem, jakim jest Riddle – sam jeden - byłoby czystym samobójstwem po prostu ufanie mu, biorąc to pod uwagę.

Harry nie wycofał się, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. _(Tom nie był tym zaskoczony)._

\- Może i tak, przyznał. - Ale jeśli naprawdę chcesz coś zmienić, jak mi powiedziałeś, zwalczać nieprawidłowości Czarodziejskiego Świata i zmienić wzorce historii, możesz ... Daj Tomowi szansę. - Głos i ciało Harry'ego praktycznie wibrowały jego przekonaniem i pasją. (Jego słowa miały ten efekt.)

\- ... Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz, chłopcze. - Głos Bones, w odróżnieniu brzmiał słabo.

Harry był nieubłagany.

\- Nie wiem? – Twarde spojrzenie. – Przez wszystkie moje lata, w świecie czarodziejów, wysłuchiwałem, żyłem, skargami Jasnych na Mrocznych - a sporo z nich było słusznych - i vice versa, ale - podczas gdy Mroczni zawsze trzymał twardsze stanowisko a Jaśni bardziej pojednawcze - było tylko zewnętrzna warstwa słowa... – Chwila przerwy.

\- Pod tą całą otwartością, przyjaźnią i przebaczeniem granice byy tak samo postawione - ostre, twarde i rygorystyczne jak u Mrocznych - Jego ton był daleki od poziomu agresywnego, ale prawdziwie emocje i zupełne przekonanie jego słów były po prostu niemożliwe do zaprzeczenia.

Bones, który słuchał uważnie kolejnych słów Harry'ego, nie tracąc ani jednego, zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym przemówił.

\- Nie kłamałem ci w naszych rozmowach, miałem na myśli każde słowo.

 _(Co oznacza, że nie jestem zwykłym Jasnym hipokrytą_ ). Tom ukrył uśmieszek.

\- Czy naprawdę - Harry nie cofał się o cal – Zatem nie sądzę, by było tak strasznie niemożliwe dopasowanie działań do przekonań i prawdziwe danie Tomowi – i cholernym Mrocznym – choć połowy należnej szansy, prawda ? – Otwarte wyzwanie, ale nie brutalnie wyrażone.

Mimo to spowodowało skurcz irytacji ...

\- Twój przyjaciel może mówić za siebie, Evans, mam na to wystarczająco dużo dowodów.. - Twarde spojrzenie.

Tom bardzo ostrożny, nie zareagował na przytyk, po prostu zapisał to na konto Bonesa – _dla późniejszej zemsty._ Harry lekko się zarumienił, ale znowu się nie wycofał.

Bones westchnął.

\- Odpowiadając na to pytanie, Evans, tak Riddle normalnie byłby pierwszym kandydatem do programu, Mroczny, czy nie, z takimi SUM-ami i już zgłosiwszy się do testów na początku szóstego roku. To jego własne działania, sprawiły, ze tak się nie stało i tak, już robiłem co w mojej mocy dla niego, znacznie więcej szans, niż zostało danych komukolwiek i nie znając nawet połowy...

Powiedzenie, że był zaskoczony byłoby zbyt łagodne, aby opisać, co czuł Tom.

Błyskawicznie szukał odpowiedzi.

Deklaracja nie miała żadnego sensu. Nie zrobił nic tak wątpliwego, _przynajmniej tak widocznego_ , podczas swego piątego roku, aby uzasadniało taki rezultat - nawet Dumbledore nie miał nic konkretnego przeciwko niemu. Jedyna wąska możliwość - sprawa Watkins - nie było i tak z nim powiązana i nawet jeśli Amelia podejrzewała coś i zgłosiła swojemu wujowi _\- jak powinna dziedziczka_ (byłaby do tego dość sprytna, pomijając jej obecną nudną mdłą maskę) nawet nie było jej na tej konkretnej lekcji eliksirów by to powiązać. Ani Watkins też był na tyle szalony, aby jej powiedzieć - ani nikomu, nawet gdyby miał skłonności samobójcze ... Harry był jeszcze z nim na tyle blisko, by chłopca od tego odwieść, jeśli nie go ostrzec. Więc nie, nawet nie to ...

Harry spojrzał na niego tak samo zaskoczony i Tom był bezgranicznie zdenerwowany, że nie miał odpowiedzi.

Bones uśmiechnął się na ich rozterki, nie zimno, ani nie pseudo- sympatycznie.

\- Wciąż nie pamiętasz, Riddle? -Nie było życzliwości w jego glosie, pomimo drwiny. Tom go nienawidził.

 _(jeszcze bardziej)_

 _Ta ruda broda, ta jego szpakowata, przycinana ruda broda._


	20. Chapter 20

**Rozdział 20: Kolejne Negocjacje –Polityczne i Nie tylko - Część 2**

 _ **(Przeszłość kształtuje przyszłości)**_

 **Punkt widzenia Jaspera**

Cisza był ogłuszająca, nawet ich oddechy nie przełamywały tej zaklętej chwili.

Riddle nadal utrzymywał ten pusty, jak wykuty w kamieniu wyraz twarzy, podczas gdy Harry zaczął wyglądać na lekko zaniepokojonego i Bones postanowił im pomóc, _trochę..._

\- Nie pamiętasz mnie, panie Riddle? To było zaledwie półtora roku temu, niemal co do dnia.

Jasper był prawie rozbawiony zmieszaniem chłopców, zwłaszcza Riddle'a _(..postawiłby duże pieniądze że to nie zdarzało mu się zbyt często..)_ Jednak ta kompletnie szalona rozmowa musiała się skończyć. _Teraz._

 _(Zanim w pełni przypomni sobie tamten dzień i zacznie współczuć Riddle'owi)_

\- Ja jednak cię pamiętam... – Krótka przerwa na wspomnienie - ...Pamiętam, że tego czerwcowego dnia... Ile miałeś lat...? Szesnaście, a jednak mogłeś ujść za dorosłego, wyglądając jak w swoim żywiole, ze swoimi przyjaciółmi dookoła i resztkami ludzi Grindelwalda rozrzuconymi na ulicy. Prawdziwy obraz zwycięskiego obrońcy…

Twarz Riddle'a nie uległa zmianie, ale wyczuł jego przyjemność na ten opis.

 _To nie miało długo trwać..._

\- Było to jednak tylko pierwszym wrażeniem... Z bliska byłeś blady jak ściana, ledwo się trzymałeś na nogach, nawet opierając się o ścianę, całkowicie rozbity...

… _Jak te nieszczęsne kilka osób, które przeżyły ataki Grindelwalda, które napotkał albo szczęśliwcy, których ominął atak, albo pozostawieni przy życiu, by dać świadectwo... – szczęśliwi,_ a jednak nie _– kiedy ich najbliżsi byli torturowani na śmierć, a z ich domów zostały gruzy.._

Bones ledwo powstrzymał skurcz współczucia – nie był zupełnie zaskoczony dowiadując się, że to najbliższy przyjaciel Riddle'a zaginął w akcji (ani tym, że to on wszczął obronę wsi), nie był też zaskoczony wynikami swoich analiz...

… Szczerze, spodziewał się, że zmasakrowane ciało dzielnego młodzieńca odnajdzie się za dzień lub dwa na ulicy, porzucone / wystawione dla przykładu - _najszczęśliwsze błędne założenie w jego życiu)_

Zielone oczy wspomnianego odważnego młodzieńca rozszerzyły się niewiarygodnie po tym zwięzłym opisie, jakby było to dla niego całkowitym zaskoczeniem a Riddle po raz kolejny całkowicie panował nad sobą - chociaż nie, tak jednak nie było...

Przez chwilę dostrzegł błysk w jego oczach, natychmiast skryty przez te długie, gęste rzęsy, ale to wystarczyło. Jasper teraz wiedział, że Riddle nienawidził go, nie tylko zdecydowanie go nie lubił powodowany swoją zaborczą zazdrością lub jego uciążliwym wścibstwem - ale byłby zdolny do napadnięcia go w ciemnym zaułku i powolnego zamordowania go - ten rodzaj nienawiści.

Dreszcz czystego przerażenia przeszył jego ciało, ale Bones zignorował go, prostując ramiona.

 _Dzień, w którym miałby bać się nastolatka, nieważne jak obłąkanego czy niebezpiecznego -_ nieważne jak rzadko magicznie uzdolnionego _\- będzie dniem, w którym odda odznakę i stanowisko, jak i swój sygnet, a także przeniesie swoją rodzinę do Tybetu, dla bezpieczeństwa._

 _Niech ten mały drań tylko zechce spróbować._

W tym duchu, po prostu kontynuował swoją interpretację _– tego_ \- dnia.

\- Próbowałem też przesłuchać Riddle'a, zgodnie z procedurą; pamiętasz je ze szkolenia, ale było to niemożliwe. - Wyjaśniał Harry'emu.

\- Był całkowicie nieprzytomny, niemal w afazji i martwe ciała czy nie - nie mogłem zabrać go do wydziału w tym stanie, a tym bardziej go przez nie aresztować, nie z taką oczywistą sytuacją samoobrony.

 _Gdyby aresztowano kogokolwiek z nich tam walczącego – nieważne jaką magią i jak krwawą - to mogliby po prostu zrezygnować, poddać się Grindelwaldowi,_ tak było.

\- Wziąłem go zamiast tego do Św. Munga ale nawet po tym jak został zwolniony, dzień później, dostawałem z Kotła raporty, że nadal pozostawał w jakimś szoku, ledwie jadł i z trudem komunikował się, na bardzo podstawowym poziomie... Powinienem być bardziej ostrożnym - i osobiście to sprawdzić, zamiast odpuścić.

Teraz oczywiście wiedział lepiej, ale na początku, tak dotkliwa strata i załamanie były z całą pewnością prawdziwe _\- nawet najlepszy aktor Teatru Królewskiego nie mógłby udawać takiej reakcji..._

Śmiertelny błysk dawno zniknął z oczu Riddle'a, ale młody człowiek patrzył na niego z cichą stalową intensywnością, jak wąż obserwuje swoją zdobycz - dziesięć razy bardziej niebezpiecznie niż wcześniej.

Evans wręcz przeciwnie, już dawno przestał zwracać na niego uwagę, wątpił, czy w ogóle słyszał jego ostatnie słowa. Nie odezwał się, ani nie poruszył, ale cała uwaga chłopaka była skupiona na Riddle'u, twarzą i ciałem dopasowując się i promieniując taką surową intensywnością, że Jasper czuł gorąco w brzuchu i zgubił oddech, a nie na niego przecież to spojrzenie było skierowane.

Riddle w jakiś sposób czuł to i odwrócił się, by patrzeć na niego.

Bones widział teraz tylko jego profil, skrzywione drwiąco, sarkastycznie wygięte usta i nic więcej co zdradzało jego emocje, to samo z Harrym, ale nawet bez pełnego obrazu, by rzeczywiście ich odczytać, nie mógł nie odczuć absolutnej intymności tej chwili, jakby byli _(po raz kolejny_ ) zupełnie sami w pokoju ( _.. a nawet bardziej niż wcześniej..)_ To nie było nawet tak, że jego ignorowali, nawet cały batalion Aurorów nie byłby teraz przez nich zauważony.

 _Podziękował wszystkim celtyckim i hinduskim bóstwom, że jego mała dziewczynka była inteligentna i uciekła z tego ogromnego bałaganu tak szybko jak mogła!_

Chwilę później rozdrażnienie Jaspera wzrosło. _\- To nie tak, że nie mogli tego stonować!_ \- Przyglądał się im jak to robią, całymi dniami - _każdego dnia_ \- prawie od tygodnia _\- po prostu nie przejmowali się nim._ Był na 90% pewien, że Riddle robił to celowo, aby zawstydzić go lub odwrócić jego uwagę na tyle, by porzucił ten szczególny temat dyskusji.

 _Nie uda im się..._

 _Mimo, że było to dość rozpraszające -_ musiał to przyznać... _i tak intensywne! Nie dotykali się nawet palcem a jednak nie wątpił, że nie byłoby bardziej intymnie, nawet gdyby nakrył ich w schowku na miotły._

Nie chodziło tylko o niego, sporo Aurorów (nawet zupełnie heteroseksualnych) miało problem, gdy ci dwaj stawali przeciw sobie na platformie do pojedynków...

Całkowicie zdegustowany sobą Jasper hałaśliwe oczyścił gardło.

\- Skończyliście chłopcy?

Dostał bliźniacze spojrzenia i uśmiechnął się.

\- Dobrze. A teraz spójrzmy na kilka interesujących zbiegów okoliczności, w porządku... ? - Chłopcy wyprostowali się, _bardzo dobrze_.

\- Fakty – tak jak je znam - są takie: Harrison Evans, znany podróżnik w czasie z przyszłości, zniknął i Riddle znika, podczas gdy najbardziej zauważalnie - _pozostaje_ – t _ym razem -_ jeszcze w granicach Czarodziejskiego Świata przez lato, _ciekawa rzecz, prawda?_

-... Jest jeszcze więcej... - Bones niemal uśmiechnął się na ich idealnie zaskoczone spojrzenia.

Chłopcy obserwowali go niby tylko z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, ale wiedział lepiej, _czas ściągnąć żyłkę._

\- W tym samym czasie kilka pewnych rzadkich tajnych artefaktów znika z Departamentu Tajemnic - takich samych artefaktów, o jakie pewien podróżnik w czasie poprosił od razu po pojawieniu się w tym czasie. - Znowu brak reakcji tylko najlżejsze zaciśnięcie warg... Jasper był zbyt doświadczony, aby pozwolić sobie na nerwy.

\- Co ciekawsze jednak, niecały miesiąc później Evans powrócił znów bezdyskusyjnie do żywych.

Chłopcy pozostali zupełnie nieporuszeni, nie pokazując nic poza odruchem zaskoczenia z jego oczywistego wniosku - _który doskonale odegrali_ \- naprawdę musiał im to przyznać. Nawet najmniejszej sugestii przedwczesnej reakcji czy nadmiernej przesady, Harry zbladł nieco ale nawet to było usprawiedliwione, nawet spodziewane...

 _Byli dobrzy! Bardzo dobrzy._

Tak jak oczekiwał, to Riddle stanął w ich obronie z tym swoim słodkim głosem użytym w pełni. ( _Nadal cholernie skutecznym, mimo że wiedział iż to manipulacja)_

\- To brzmi bardzo niebezpiecznie, muszę to przyznać, ale to tylko zbiegi okoliczności, zupełnie niepowiązane ze sobą fakty, musisz uwierzyć. - ... Podczas gdy jego oczy błysnęły zadowoleniem. _Udowodnij to, jeśli możesz..._

Bones zacisnął zęby i odpowiedział wprost na ukryty przekaz.

\- To nie jest proces, nie ma potrzeby niczego udowadniać, jestem jedyną osobą decydującą, kogo przyjmę do mojego wydziału a kogo nie, - urwał. - .. I niech mnie szlag, jeśli wydam wam zmieniacze czasu.

Potem nieco złagodził głos.

\- Macie cholerne szczęście, że to nie jest proces Wizengamotu, karą dla takiej interwencji w czasie - lub za ujawnienie sekretów przyszłości jest piętnaście do dwudziestu lat w Azkabanie. - _I nikomu nigdy nie udało się przetrwać przez więcej niż siedem lat, bez naruszenia lub utraty co najmniej niektórych, jeżeli nie wszystkich zdolności umysłowych._

Nawet z tym na stole chłopcy – _wyglądający raczej jak mężczyźni, niech ich cholera_ – pozostali całkowicie niewzruszeni...

 _Jakby była to jakaś dyskusja akademicka czy coś w tym stylu._

* * *

 _Jasper obwiniał oczywiście siebie za cały ten bałagan..._

Coś mu nie pasowało w tym zaginionych zmieniaczach czasu, nawet jeśli wszystkie późniejsze raporty opisywały je jako zniszczone w czasie eksperymentu.

 _Nikt, nawet w połowie profesjonalny, nie eksperymentowałby z taką ilością..._

Jego myśli w bardzo niewytłumaczalny sposób kierowały się na nastolatka - tego boleśnie pięknego, dotkniętego tragedią młodzieńca (który miałby odwagę - _i Tak_ , najprawdopodobniej wiedzę, by tego spróbować), ale wtedy zdecydował się odrzucić ten pomysł, zarówno aby uniknąć wyśmiania, ale także z nieuniknionego - jeszcze niepotwierdzonego współczucia.

... Później, gdy dowiedział się o ponownym pojawieniu Harry'ego, nie był w stanie prawidłowo przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek z tego, ale wciąż pochwalał to z całego serca.

Nawet teraz, _zwłaszcza teraz_ po poznaniu chłopaka, był naprawdę bardzo zadowolony z dalszej obecności i przeżycia Harry'ego – w podejrzanych okolicznościach, czy też nie. Jednak niewzruszony wyraz twarzy Riddle'a (a nawet Harry'ego) bardzo go niepokoił...

 _W jakie skrywane sprawy są aż tak uwikłani, że nawet bardzo realna perspektywa dwudziestu lat w Azkabanie nie zdołała ich poruszyć?_

 _Niewiedza, jak przypuszczał - lub miał nadzieję..._

Bones wiedział, że z tego będą kłopoty _\- znacznie gorsze niż to, co przewidywał - biorąc pod uwagę że kiedy zażądał należnego uznania / szacunku dla jego stanowiska chłopcy mieli czelność odpowiedzieć mu jak równi._

 _Ale to stawało się już śmieszne..._

* * *

A jednak, Riddle'a mógł w połowie zrozumieć.

... To Evansa nie mógł odczytać, gdy przyjął tak bardzo osobliwy wyraz twarzy... Wreszcie chłopak wydawał się zdecydować.

\- Czy zmieniacz czasu jest standardowym, zwykłym wyposażeniem Operacyjnych?

Bones zamrugał, raz i drugi.

 _To właśnie z tego wszystkiego przykuło jego uwagę?  
Czy ten chłopiec był zdrowy na umyśle?_

 _Evans wydawał się rozsądny, nawet szczery, w ich dotychczasowych rozmowach (nawet bardzo jak na mrocznego, czy mrocznawego czarodzieja), ale teraz zastanawiał się, czy to mogło być fasadą (..bezgranicznie mało prawdopodobne, ale jednak..)_

 _Evans może być, pod tym wszystkim, tak zły jak Riddle - albo jeszcze gorszy..._

 _Nie zależało mu szczególnie, aby wykluczyć Riddle'a z tej konkretnej tematyki - nie był na tyle naiwny, aby wierzyć, że Evans będzie utrzymał tajemnice przed swoim kochankiem - gdyby rzeczywiście został przyjęty - o ile to nie byłyby te osobiste. To nie to sprawiało, że brzydził się i drżał na samą myśl o przyjęciu Riddle'a do swojego Wydziału..._

Wewnętrznie wzruszył ramionami, decydując się zrobić dziecku przyjemność – i tak wydawało się to jedynym sposobem, aby naprawdę zrozumieć, co się dzieje w jego głowie...

\- Zwyczajne, nie... Ich użycie jest dozwolone tylko w wyjątkowych okolicznościach, w najbardziej tajnych misjach i tak dalej... Ale gdy uczeń wykazuje ekstremalny potencjał, to jest od dawna trwający zwyczaj, by podarować mu jeden, tradycyjnie po SUM-ach, dzięki czemu może być testowany przy stosunkowo drobnych zadaniach... Jak sobie z nimi poradzi, a także jak zarządza swoim czasem - by stwierdzić, czy jest odpowiedni do pracy w Wydziale.

Evans wydawał się odprężyć.

\- Czy ktoś może być rozważany i / lub otrzymać zmieniacz czasu przed swoim szóstym rokiem?

Bones zwęził oczy.

\- Rozważany tak. - _Riddle był bardzo wcześnie.  
_ \- Otrzymać zmieniać czasu absolutnie nie.

Evans zdawał się nad tym rozmyślać.  
\- Ciekawe.

Bones'owi nie podobało się to, (zwłaszcza ten cichy, prosty sposób, z jakim Riddle pozwolił Evansowi ponownie przejąć prowadzenie rozmowy, promieniując tylko rozbawieniem.. _. nie był typem który przyjąłby tak dobrze tego rodzaju odsunięcie..._ ), ale musiał zapytać.

\- Co jest tak ciekawe, Evans?

Chłopak spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Hermiona. Panna Granger otrzymała zmieniacz czasu podczas naszego trzeciego roku, aby mogła wybrać wszystkie przedmioty i uczestniczyć w każdej lekcji.

Tylko poczucie jego stanowiska i godności powstrzymało Bones'a przed opadnięciem ciężko na krześle słuchając tego. _Trzynastolatka!_ Ktoś dał trzynastoletniej dziewczynie zmieniacz czasu - _i po co?!_

 _W jakiego rodzaju popieprzonej przyszłości to mogło się stać?_

Nawet gdyby to był jeden z prostszych modeli, powracający na kilka godzin, a nie więcej, potencjał chaosu wciąż był ogromny! Ktoś musiał wypaczyć test!

 _... I znał tylko jedną osobę z autorytetem -_ w obu miejscach / czasach - _i tego rodzaju twórczym i kapryśnym umysłem, by kiedykolwiek rozważać umożliwienie tego._

Gdy myśli Jaspera zaczęły się powoli uspokajać, wpadł na pewien, przynajmniej pół-logiczny powód, dla jakiego Albus - a był całkowicie pewien, że to był plan Albusa bez względu na to w jak odległej przyszłości - pozwoliłby na to:

Po pierwsze, panna Granger była mugolaczką i kobietą (oczywiście tak, mimo wszelkiego wsparcie od Domu Prince), a to – będąc poważnymi przeszkodami – jeszcze nie wszystko. Jeżeli podmiot był inteligentny (znacznie powyżej swoich męskich rówieśników) i dość zdeterminowany (całkowicie oddany), to mógł wciąż być nadal brany pod uwagę i otrzymać zmieniacz czasu. Ale kto wie, jak złym mogło się to okazać w przyszłości.

Klimat polityczny już się zmieniał... Minister i ci związani z jego frakcją tracili u bardziej fanatycznych czystokrwistych _każdego, kto unikał konieczności walczenia z Grindelwaldem_. Nawet Albus nie użył swojej sławy uznanego uczonego, by z tym walczyć: z dokładnym wskazaniem, że tylko Jasna magia miała być nauczana w brytyjskich szkołach magicznych (także tych zwykłych, nie tylko w Hogwarcie) a z wszelkich pozostałości mrocznych teorii musiały być oczyszczone.

Zgodzili się na to, _co uważał za bardzo podejrzane..._

Szczerze mówiąc był dumny ze swego jasnomagicznego pochodzenia i nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, aby jakikolwiek czarnoksiężnik mógł uważać inaczej, ci chłopcy byli tu bardzo dobrym przykładem. Więc Jasper poglądy Albusa, że: mroczni czarodzieje mogą i wybraliby odrzucenie swoich wrodzonych skłonności, jeśli przekona się ich wystarczająco delikatnie i nauczy bardzo wcześnie, by to zrobili (...coś podobnego do oswajania zwierzęcia...) lub, że potem, właściwie zrezygnują z oferowanych przywilejów tylko dlatego, że to jest właściwe (bardzo naiwne i uczciwie: obraźliwe) do tego stopnia, że jego drogi przyjaciel i pół-emerytowany kolega nie był w stanie tego pojąć.

Mimo to, mogła to być jedyna taka szansa, dla dziewczynki – albo utonie, albo wypłynie - i nie mógł sobie wyobrazić tej dziewczyny niedojrzałej, nawet w wieku trzynastu lat, więc jeśli przyszły Szef Niewymownych chciał ją zatopić to jego zdaniem Albus przyjął to z nadzieją, że jednak wypłynie.

Gdy Bones się znowu skoncentrował zdał sobie sprawę, że Riddle i Evans obserwowali go drapieżnie z błyszczącymi oczami. Evans tylko nieco łagodniejszymi...

 _Ten mały gówniarz celowo zadał mu to pytanie by go rozproszyć!_

\- Rozumiem twoje opory, sir. - Teraz Evans się odezwał. - Ale skoro poszedłeś już tak daleko, wybierając by nie dochodzić pewnych rzeczy, to dlaczego nie pójdziesz o krok dalej i nie dasz Tomowi szansy, jaką dajesz mi... ? – Pełen nadziei, piękny i jakże szczery uśmiech.

 _Uparty mały drań!_ Bones westchnął.

\- Evans, jak już mówiłem wcześniej... Są rzeczy, które mogą wydawać się proste, nawet stosunkowo nieszkodliwe, ale jestem zobowiązany, aby widzieć większy obraz. Muszę starać się dostrzec mniej szkodliwą drogę, a następnie podjąć odpowiednie działania.

\- Sir? - Evans brzmiał ostro nieco z zaskoczeniem. - Czy możesz wyjaśnić to bardziej szczegółowo? W jaki sposób danie Tomowi trochę luzu, ale nie pozwalanie mu na prawdziwy dobrobyt i / lub karierę według jego talentów pozwala na lepszą i mniej szkodliwą przyszłość?

Bones znowu westchnął.

 _To było pytanie, prawda? - Ale jak to wytłumaczyć?_ (A dokładniej jak to wytłumaczyć i sprawić, by Evans zrozumiał, ale Riddle już na pewno nie).

Riddle, z kolei wydawał się nieszczególnie przejmować (lub przejmować bardzo) i był mocno rozbawiony całą sprawą, w tej właśnie chwili posyłając Harry'emu czułe poirytowane spojrzenie (bardziej jak wizualną pieszczotę) i Bones poczuł jak jego serce ściska się boleśnie na ten widok. Naprawdę nienawidził, kiedy Riddle to robił. Było mu o wiele łatwiej mieć się na baczności ( _i tak: nie lubić go)_ , gdy chłopiec pozostawał za maską, nieważne jak czarującą...

 _Cholernie łatwo było mu zaufać, gdy patrzył tak na Harry'ego, kiedy był opiekuńczy. Tak łatwo naprawdę rozważać a nawet wierzyć w słowa Evansa, że zasłużył na szansę... Ale nie mógł, tak po prostu nie mógł..._

Mimo to, czasami zastanawiał się, czy to nieufność ma prawdziwe powody, czy wynika z jego lęków wpływających na jego decyzję – a nawet czy sam konflikt nie był po prostu bardzo zewnętrznym wyrazem walki jego osobistego podejścia z profesjonalnym...

 _... A jednak, tak było bezpieczniej!_

* * *

Zawsze było mu łatwo podejrzewać skrywaną arogancję, wręcz zarozumiałość pod zewnętrznym urokiem, gotowy szyderczy uśmieszek. Nigdy nie pozwolił sobie tego w pełni pokazać, nieważne z kim rozmawiał, no chyba że był to Harry, a i to tylko chwilami.

(Był mroczny w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa - _nic nie mogło kiedykolwiek_ – być Jasne w jego życiu)

 _To nie była jego wina._

Nie było to też oczywiście winą Riddle'a - nieważne jak oczywiście ekspertem był w wykorzystywaniu swojego wyglądu (..tak jak i mózgu..), aby uzyskać cokolwiek chciał - choć był to dokładnie właśnie ten wygląd, od którego zaczęły się jego problemy. To przecież nie było jego winą (ani nie mógł o tym wiedzieć), że wykazywał niesamowite podobieństwo (podobnie jak Harry, choć w mniejszym stopniu) do człowieka, który już dawno leżał w grobie.

Podobieństwo nie było wystarczająco silne, by choćby sugerować bliskie pokrewieństwo - jedynie kształt oczu, owal twarzy, te ledwo opanowane loki - ale człowieka od blisko trzydziestu lat w żałobie po stracie kochanka, to doprowadziło niemal do zawału serca.

Ledwo był w stanie spojrzeć na niego, za pierwszym razem. Młodość, oczywista bezbronność i te tragiczne okoliczności uczyniły to o wiele cięższym a podobieństwa jeszcze bardziej bolesnym i drażniącym...

 _Szesnaście! Miał szesnaście lat i wpakował się w takie bagno!_

Profesjonalizm Jaspera był poważnie testowany. Te komplikacje były ostatnią rzeczą, jaką mógł znieść. _Nie teraz -po tych wszystkich latach - nie teraz, kiedy rzeczywiście zaznał w jakiejś mierze spokoju._

Mimo to pozostał profesjonalny – tak w większości. Czekał w szpitalu, aż w końcu został poinformowany, że dzieciak przetrwał z tylko małymi otarciami i siniakami, nic poważnego (i nie było też rzeczywistej obawy o trwałe uszkodzenia psychiczne - choć stwierdzono na pewno emocjonalne urazy), a następnie udał się do pierwszego z obskurnych barów jakie można znaleźć na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i próbował utopić swój szok, przy tym prawie dostając zatrucia alkoholem.

 _Robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby zapomnieć, że tam teraz mieszka – oddycha - chłopiec o imieniu Tom Riddle, który ma twarz jego Wertha..._

Przynajmniej tak to wtedy wyglądało.

W rzeczywistości, oglądanie Riddle'a na co dzień, pozwalało mu łatwiej sobie z tym radzić. Jego osobowość nie mogła być już bardziej różna od jego ukochanego (.. co było w pewnym stopniu zarówno rozczarowaniem, jak ulgą..) ale wciąż nie mógł zmusić się do rzucenia całego ciężaru prawa przeciwko niemu, chociaż Riddle był już legalnie dorosły. Ale to bardziej przez jego poglądy / doświadczenia a mniej przez wygląd chłopca...

 _Dorosły czy nie - był jeszcze tak bardzo młody..._

(I szczerze nie mógł potępić dziecka lub niemal dziecka, nie po zobaczeniu, jak tak wiele z nich umierało bezsensownie w tej lub poprzedniej Wielkiej Wojnie)

* * *

Prawdę mówiąc, nie był całkowicie przekonany do umożliwienia Riddle'owi czy nawet Evansowi odejścia całkowicie bez szwanku, bez względu na to jak bardzo ich rozumiał. Tydzień lub dwa w Azkabanie byłyby odpowiednie, aby zmierzyli się – _poza strachem -_ z rzeczywistymi konsekwencjami swoich działań...

Niestety – pomijając jego osobiste poglądy na sprawy - jeżeli ich przestępstwa stałyby się jawne ich kara nie byłaby nauczką, ale surową rzezią dla nich obu. Co gorsza te konsekwencje ich działań i kary sięgałyby daleko poza nich, zagrażając samemu Czarodziejskiemu Światu.

Nie było to ryzyko, które był gotowy podjąć (i to zanim jeszcze zaangażowali się tak w walkę)

Zwrócił się do Evansa gwałtownie, podnosząc istotną kwestię.

\- Powiedz mi, panie Evans, co stanie się jeżeli pan Riddle otrzyma tę pozycję? Wojna nie będzie trwać wiecznie, miejmy nadzieję, że skończy się w ciągu tygodnia.

Błysk w oczach Riddle'a zastąpił natychmiast tłumiony uśmieszek. Evans chwilę później się zarumienił wymieniając z nim spojrzenia.

 _Zrozumieli go, znali prawdziwą stawkę._

\- Mówiłem ci wcześniej, panie Evans... Ani Korpus ani nawet mój wydział nie może nic zaoferować panu Riddle'owi w czasie pokoju. Ledwo co może zaoferować coś dla ciebie, więc dlaczego miałbym marnować zasoby i wysiłek szkolenia na niego, gdy wszystko będzie w najlepszym przypadku, przejściowe?

 _..i ogólnie wrzodem na tyłku.., ale miał wystarczające maniery / doświadczenie polityczne by nie powiedzieć tego na głos._

Riddle na to wreszcie raczył sam otworzyć usta.

\- Taki będzie punkt wyjścia, nie mogę temu zaprzeczać... – Opuścił wzrok, zagryzając pełne wargi, - ale jaki wspaniały... - Trochę koloru pokazało się wysoko na policzkach, czyniąc go (jeśli rzeczywiście jest to możliwe) jeszcze piękniejszym.

(A podobieństwo do Wertha jeszcze bardziej porażającym)

\- ... Takie możliwości! Zarówno wysokiej jakości badań i przyszłego rozwoju, a nawet ekscytacji... Nigdy nie znajdę nic lepszego. - Jego oczy błyszczały, gdy podniósł je na niego i Jasper chciał zranić go za to, że ośmielił się tak wyglądać... Gdyby nie był pewien niewiedzy Riddle'a zabiłby go za to, co przez niego czuł...

Niemniej wzmocnił tarcze oklumencji i odchrząknął.

\- Tak może być, panie Riddle, ale dla ciebie wcale się na tym nie kończą, są na o wiele wyższym, nawet na najwyższym poziomie... Jestem pewien, że nawiązałeś już wystarczająco wysokie kontakty przez te pięć dni, dzięki którym mógłbyś łatwo uzyskać licencję Silverora już w czerwcu lub lipcu, co jest wcale nie mało ekscytujące i wymagające intelektualnie. - Jego głos stał się bardziej twardy, -... a wszystko za ułamek wysiłku jakiego wymagałoby to od innych młodych mężczyzn w twoim wieku lub starszych, nawet tych urodzonych i wychowanych w czarodziejskim świecie.

\- Rozumiem. – Stwierdził chłopak poważnie. Ale błysk w tych oczach ujawnił jego prawdziwe zdanie. _Riddle na pewno nie wierzył, że był taki sam jak inni ludzie._

\- Ale uważam, że mam też coś do zaoferowania także pana organizacji.

 _Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości._

\- Nie wątpię, panie Riddle, ale jest równie niepodważalne, że mógłbyś zrobić ogromne szkody, jeśli chciałbyś, więc wolałbym uniknąć tej debaty.

* * *

Prawdę mówiąc to dokładnie te możliwości zmuszały go tak bardzo do odmowy. Gdyby chodziło tylko o samego Riddle'a Jasper dałby sobie z nim radę, bez wątpienia. Może stanowiąca wyzwanie praca i kontakty z równymi mu inteligencją - lub wystarczająco blisko - (mężczyznami i kobietami w wieku trzydziestu i czterdziestu lat, najlepszymi w swoich dziedzinach) zmusiłyby go do ponownego przewartościowania jego światopoglądu i naprawdę stałby się wybitnym członkiem społeczeństwa.

Jego przyjaciele również byli śmietankę swojego pokolenia, ale oni za bardzo szanowali go, więc - nawet gdyby byli prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, a nie zwolennikami, jak twierdził Albus - to było prawie niemożliwe, aby mieli na niego taki wpływ.

Ale jeśli rzeczywiście przyjąłby go do swego wydziału było mało prawdopodobne, że Riddle pozostałby tam przez dłuższy okres czasu, zanim zostałby przechwycony przez Niewymownych na stałe zatrudnienie... Riddle sam ciężko by na to pracował (Jasper dawał mu na to nie więcej niż pięć lat, a i to było zawyżone).

Evans może mieć rzeczywisty charakter do takiej pracy, inteligentny, ale zdecydowanie nastawiony praktycznie, a Riddle był przede wszystkim teoretykiem z silnym naciskiem na stosowanie swoich teorii. Evans by rozkwitał ciągle w akcji z okazjonalnymi przerwami na badania, podczas gdy Riddle zanurzyłby się w swoich badaniach ciesząc się ze sporadycznych działań... Oni pracowali i pracowaliby dobrze, ale to było sprawą bardzo drugorzędną.

 _Chodziło o to, że nie czułby się dobrze dając Riddle'owi tego rodzaju dostęp do władzy, nie za około pięć lat, nawet nie za dziesięć._

Sol zawsze mawiał: "Niewymowni zaspokajają wiele pragnienia mocy i Mrocznych i Jasnych Panów„ _co ciekawe, zazwyczaj patrząc wprost na twarz Albusa_ (Jasper nigdy nie poprosił o szczegóły, to nie jego sprawa) i w większości przypadków miałby rację.

Było wielu niewymownych (z mocą Pana lub nie), którzy - nieoficjalnie - rządzili Czarodziejskim Światem z cienia na przestrzeni wieków. Bardzo chytrze przekazując swoje poglądy bez większej walki lub ledwie kosztem kropli krwi...

 _Ale nie mógł zaufać Riddle'owi, nie w tym._

Pierwszym i najbardziej znanym rozróżnienie pomiędzy jasną i mroczną magią zawsze były emocje, które napędzały zaklęcia. (...Nie ma w tym nic złego...) Zdecydowana większość mrocznych zaklęć były nieco podejrzana, ale nic nie uzasadniało jej wytępienia. - _Tu nie chodziło o naprawdę Najwyższą Magię_ \- Drugą ważną różnicą między jasną i mroczną magią - jak podawała Bogini - była ofiara.

Starożytne Mroczne i Jasne rytuały i zaklęcia były napędzane przez ofiary...

 _|Ofiarowanie siebie i ofiary z innych.|_

Ofiara by zdobyć władzę ponad wszystkim, długowieczność, bogactwo, piękno... - cokolwiek można sobie wyobrazić - lub - _jeśli ofiara była wystarczająco czysta i dobrowolnie złożona -_ moc, aby chronić rodzinę, przyjaciół - nawet cały naród - lub osobiste, oddające własne zdrowie dla bliskiej osoby...

 _Wszystko w końcu sprowadzało się do intencji i poświęcenia._

... Jasper raczej skoczyłby - na głowę - do jeziora kwasu niż dałby Riddle'owi dostęp tego rodzaju wiedzy.

* * *

\- To twoja decyzja, sir... - Riddle był bardzo wyraźnie znacznie sztywniejszy, ale przyjął jego odmowę ze spokojem.

... O wiele bardziej spokojna obojętność niż należałoby się spodziewać, biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie zniszczył jego marzenie zostania Niewymownym _(. po co innego miałby chcieć pozycję w jego wydziale..)_ zaledwie kilkoma słowami. Riddle na pewno musi chcieć go żywcem obedrzeć ze skóry.

Bones był poważnie pod wrażeniem jego samokontroli.

Reakcja drugiego chłopaka była znacznie mniej spokojna.

\- Odrzucasz go z powodu jego potencjału? - Głos Harry'ego pozostał na wymaganym poziomie szacunku, ale jego cicha wściekłość i tak nie budziła wątpliwości.

\- Spokojnie, Harry, ma do tego prawo... - Riddle mówił wciąż spokojnie, może nawet trochę cieplej, ale jego głos wywołał dreszcz na plecach Jaspera.

To wrażenie stało się jeszcze gorsze, kiedy Riddle ponownie na niego spojrzał.

\- Jeśli to twoje ostatnie słowo na ten temat, zatem nadszedł czas, aby powrócić do tematu Panny Bones.

I natychmiast to chłodne przeczucie na kręgosłupie Jaspera rozpaliło się do białości jak gorąca lawa.

\- Co z Amelią?

 _Jeżeli Riddle odważy się zagrozić jego dziewczynce będzie skończony, kaput. Bez względu na koszty, czy konsekwencje._

Riddle uśmiechnął się.

\- Nic złego, zapewniam cię... Jednak przed naszym spektakularnym zejściem z tematu, mówiliśmy o niej i jej wymuszonych niedociągnięciach...

Bones wcale nie poczuł się uspokojony.

\- Mów, co chcesz powiedzieć, Riddle, - warknął.

Wyraz twarzy Riddle'a nie był ani mściwą przyjemnością, ani złością, ani chłodem.

\- Dlaczego ją okaleczyłeś? - Zapytał bardzo _– bardzo_ \- cicho.

Oskarżenie było gorsze niż zabójczy cios.

\- Co powiedziałeś? - Spytał słabo. - Jak śmiesz?

Tym razem to Riddle patrzył na niego surowo, bezlitośnie jak sędzia.

\- To niezaprzeczalny fakt, że poziomy mocy panny Bones są bardzo bliskie, może nawet równe Harry'ego i moim. - Odpowiedział.

Jasper nie wpadł w pułapkę poprawienia go, że nie było co do tego wątpliwości, ale też nie kwestionował reszty.

Riddle kontynuował.

\- ... A jednak, jak mi powiedziano, panna Amelia nie jest twoim spadkobiercą. – Znacząca przerwa. - Masz siostrzeńca, co prawda...

Bones zastygł z natychmiastowej wściekłości, ale potem, bardzo świadomie, zmusił się, żeby się uspokoić. _Riddle nie był ani tak głupi ani naiwny, by prosto w twarz odważyć się grozić jego rodzinie._

-... Na pewno znasz prawo, zarówno mugolskie jak i magiczne.. - Odpowiedział nonszalancko, próbując zyskać na czasie i dowiedzieć się o celu drugiej strony.

\- Rzeczywiście. - Riddle posłał mu mroczne spojrzenie, wyraźnie daleki od zadowolenia z tego, jak rodzina Bones potraktowała Amelię i jej wybitne talenty.

\- Ale, chociaż trzeba rozważyć pewne opcje dotyczące magicznej strony spraw, jestem o wiele bardziej zbulwersowany szkodą umyślnie jej wyrządzoną, jej osobowości i pewności siebie, wychowaniem celowo zmuszonej, - głęboki wdech, - aby nie prezentować jej rzeczywistych możliwości i inteligencji: wszystkiego co jej brat miał słabsze i tym co to uczyniło jej psychice, niż faktycznie sukcesją.

Zdenerwowanie Jaspera rosło coraz bardziej. Nie spodobała mu się ani trochę wzmianka o opcjach magicznych, ale przez natarczywe _– chłodne_ \- słowa Riddle'a (..a także milczące wsparcie i rozczarowane spojrzenie drugiego chłopca..) poczuł się bardzo niewygodne.

 _Zawsze wierzył, że robił to co najlepsze dla swojej małej Ami, ale co jeśli nie miał racji?_

Przechylił głowę.  
 _Ale i tak: dobrze, czy źle – to nie była sprawa tego aroganckiego chłopaka._

\- Szczerze mówiąc nie widzę, w jaki sposób to miałoby cię dotyczyć. - Niemal ryknął. - …Ale Edgar jest dobrym chłopcem, dzięki jego wychowaniu, który szczerze kocha swoją siostrę i dba o nią. Amelia nie zrobiła wcale mniej ni więcej niż jakakolwiek kochająca siostra...

Teraz także Riddle spojrzał na niego z rozczarowaniem.

\- Nie kwestionuję, że to dobry chłopiec. – Niewielki chłodny uśmiech. - I silny w swojej prawości: niemal na szczycie magicznego potencjału w swojej grupie wiekowej, ale szczerze mówiąc, jest niczym w porównaniu do swojej siostry. To jak porównywanie eksplozji wulkanu z pożarem domu. I wątpię, aby wybranie jego zamiast Amelii przysłużyło się waszemu Domowi w dłuższej perspektywie.

Bezczelność chłopaka - _wprost pouczającego go, jak powinien zarządzać wewnętrznymi sprawami jego Domu_ \- wraz z jego bardzo niedelikatną wskazówką, że rzeczywiście nauczał jego bratanka naciągnęło ostatnie struny cierpliwości Bonesa do ich granic wytrzymałości.

\- Riddle, wystarczy. - Polecił a właściwie wywarczał, gdy część niego zastanawiała się, jak chłopiec ledwie dziewiętnastoletni może tak łatwo zaleźć mu za skórę.

Ale Riddle nie wycofał się i choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, posunął się o krok dalej.

\- Myślisz, że ta odważna i wygadana kobieta, jaką widzieliśmy dzisiaj to zwykła Amelia? Nie mógłbyś być już bardziej w błędzie! - Jego oczy błysnęły z oburzenia.

\- Dziewczyna, którą spotykałem na zajęciach w ciągu ostatnich siedmiu lat była nieśmiałą, szarą myszką. Mało znaną, nawet w jej własnym domu, nigdy niewyróżniającą się w jakikolwiek sposób poza nauką, chociaż nawet w tym była przeciętna. W ogóle nie zauważałem jej obecności poza sprawdzaniem listy. - Wręcz wypluł te ostatnie słowa.

Evans wyglądał na oniemiałego taką gwałtownością, ale Riddle bynajmniej jeszcze nie skończył.

-... Gdy Hermiona spędziła poprzedni rok dając korepetycje komukolwiek i każdemu kto poprosił ją o pomoc, jedyną zauważalną rzeczą zrobiona przez Amelię, _jej jedyną godną uwagi rzeczą w ciągu ponad siedmiu lat_ było poproszenie o pomoc Harry'ego. Aby mieć ułamek szansy na jej wymarzoną karierę - a nawet to było krótkotrwałe. Szczerze wątpię, że w rzeczywistości kiedykolwiek zaproponowano jej odznakę.

Bones nie chciał tego słyszeć, _nic z tego._

Raczej by wypatroszył przemądrzałego drania żywcem, ale w jego słowach była prawda i (mimo że wątpił, by robił to z prawdziwej dobroci swego serca) nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Riddle bronił jej tak, jak mógł... Nawet ta część o odznace Prefekta była prawdziwa.

(... Dostał latem wezwanie Fiuu od profesora Dippeta - bezpośrednio nie łączące tego oczywiście jako przyczynę i skutek - nic tak brutalnego - ale z zapytaniem, czy chce złożyć datek na rzecz szkoły, ale Jasper i tak zrozumiał - i nie pochwalał takich praktyk, więc grzecznie odmówił, w rzeczywistości nigdy nie dbając, czy Prince'owi także złożono później taką samą ofertę czy dotyczyło to tylko jego).

\- Nigdy nie próbowałem odebrać jej marzeń. - Powiedział w końcu.

\- To ucz ją do cholery! - Evans zawołał z uczuciem, jakby stracił jakąkolwiek odrobinę cierpliwości do tego tematu.

Riddle posłał go pół czułe / pół zirytowane spojrzenie i wydawało się jakby przekazali sobie jakąś wiadomość, a potem spojrzał na niego po raz kolejny.

\- Doprawdy? - Zapytał bardzo cicho. - Dlaczego jednak oferowałeś je dla niej tylko w połowie?

Jasper ledwie zdołał powstrzymać wściekłość, chciał _\- musiał -_ zobaczyć, jak daleko Riddle się w tym posunie.

Riddle zauważył jego walkę, ale udawał że nie.

\- ...Tylko tak daleko może sięgać, tylko tyle może osiągnąć... - Głos Riddle'a był coraz cichszy, bardziej miękki, zmuszając go, aby wsłuchiwał się w każde słowo.

\- To nie jest spełnianie marzeń ale jałmużna, odrobina, która ma ją zadowolić - tak by zaakceptowała okoliczności bez walki - _nie szantaż, NIE_ \- ale taki drobny przykład czułej rodzinnej opieki. - Przerwał gwałtownie, jakby to było już zbyt wiele, nawet dla niego.

\- Harry ma rację, jeśli dbasz o nią chociaż w połowie tak jak mówisz, to zrób przynajmniej tyle... - Zakończył o wiele bardziej opanowanym tonem, emocje zniknęły jakby nigdy ich nie było.

\- Riddle! - Jasper czuł się, jakby tonął.

Sadząc po szeroko otwartych oczach Evansa, nie był jedynym, który cierpiał.

\- Wszyscy potomkowie rodów czystej krwi, jakich znam, mieli prywatnych nauczycieli albo specjalne szkolenie w domu, by ich przygotować... Ona będzie w porównaniu do nich żałośnie nieprzygotowana. - Rzeczowa odpowiedź.

Bones tak zacisnął dłonie, że prawie złamał różdżkę, po czym odetchnął głęboko.

Nie mógł podważyć pierwszej części argumentacji, nie teraz, więc skupił się tylko na tej ostatniej. _Mimo to, był głęboko wstrząśnięty obroną Riddle'a._

\- Nie dbam o obyczaje i metody twoich znajomych, To, co jest wystarczająco dobre dla części uczniów jest więcej niż dopuszczalne dla wszystkich... Hogwart oferuje prawdziwie doskonałe wykształcenie. Moja siostrzenica będzie testowana i tak, zda: rzetelnie, czysto i w oparciu o własne mocne strony. Amelia nie potrzebuje nielegalnej wiedzy a nasza rodzina - nasz Dom - stoi ponad takimi podstępnymi metodami _. Ślizgoni!_

Uniesienie brwi.

\- Zatem oczekujesz, że zostanie przyjęta ze względu na szacunek dla twojego Domu, jeśli nie Ciebie osobiście. – Rzucił lekkim tonem, niedbale.

To już było zbyt wiele.

Magia Jaspera eksplodowała wprawiając cały pokój w drżenie i roztrzaskując wszystkie szklane przedmioty a nawet kryształowy żyrandol nad ich głowami. Żaden z odłamków nie dotknął chłopców, byli zbyt dobrze przygotowani i postawili osłony. Nawet nie przymknęli oczu.

Harry patrzył na niego z odrobiną zrozumienia, ale jego usta były zaciśnięte a różdżka wyciągnięta w gotowości.

Bones poczuł się nielekko zażenowany tym wybuchem, ale w żadnej mierze go nie żałował.

To musiało się skończyć, tak czy inaczej.

\- Jesteś świadomy, Riddle. - Powiedział z wymuszonym spokojem. - ...że to są podstawy wystarczające do wyzwania - dziesięciokrotnie.

Riddle spojrzał na niego poważnie. ( _Nawet odrobinę nie wstrząsnął tym małym draniem)._

\- Jestem tego świadomy i gotowy, by ponieść konsekwencje.

 _(Nie było nawet cienia sztuczności w jego twarzy czy głosie, dokładnie to miał na myśli!)_

Jasper poczuł falę niechętnego podziwu.

Po chwili Riddle kontynuował.

\- Szanuję i nawet częściowo rozumiem twój idealizm, ale to nie może być wszystko. Nie jesteś aż tak naiwny i są to czasy wojny. Nie ma mowy, żeby została przyjęta do Aurorów na takim poziomie. Może zrobić więcej niż pokazała podczas walki w Hogsmeade, a nawet dostać Wybitny ze wszystkich istotnych SUM-ów, ale będzie poproszona o ponowne podejście później lub otrzyma stanowisko ściśle sekretarskie. - Chwila na oddech.

\- Czy mógłbyś to wyjaśnić?

Bones powstrzymał się od głębokiego westchnienia.

\- Czy naprawdę muszę to wyjaśniać, panie Riddle? Sam powiedziałeś, że to są czasy wojny. Ostatnie słowa mojego brata _(..tego samego brata, którego opuścił by żyć własnym życiem..)_ były, abym chronił i opiekował się jego małą dziewczynką...

 _(Jego dumą i radością, tą dziewczynką, która dała mu jeszcze jeden powód do życia, po tym jak stracił wszystko - po raz drugi)_

\- Po wojnie będzie wystarczająco dużo czasu na szkolenia i / lub karierę.

Riddle wydawał się to zaakceptować, ale mimo, że Harry wydawał się czuć sympatię na jego opiekuńczość, ostre poczucie zdrady w jego oczach prawie zwaliło go z nóg.

Pamiętał, aż nazbyt dobrze, pierwszą rozmowę i sugestię aby ich przepędzić, że powinni sami stawić czoła Grindelwaldowi. To w porównaniu, musiało wydawać się Evansowi teraz zbyt okrutne i niesprawiedliwe.

Żałował tego.

(I część niego zadrżała na myśl że poprowadzi _także_ _ich_ do walki, byli tacy młodzi. Nieważnie jak bardzo doświadczeni okazali się w walce..

Nie wiedział, jak do tego doszło, a nawet kiedy, ale ci chłopcy mieli zarówno odruchy, doświadczenie i dojrzałość do dania sobie rady nawet w najgorszej walce. - Porównanie pierwszej bitwy w Hogsmeade i ostatniej było bardziej niż decydujące - żałował wyboru jakiego dokonał, ale nie miał zamiaru zaglądać darowanemu koniowi w zęby _, przynajmniej nie teraz_..)

Jednak był winien Evansowi wyjaśnienie.

\- Panie Evans, panie Riddle, stanęliście do tej wojny dobrowolnie. Nie mogę nic z tym zrobić bez względu na moją opinię, Amelia jest mądrzejsza – _zwykle_. - Smutne spojrzenie. – I nie idzie na oślep w niebezpieczeństwo bez formalnego wykształcenia, za co mogę być tylko wdzięczny, wolę ją zachować przy życiu.

 _(Nie jestem pewien, czy wybaczyłbym któremukolwiek z was włączenie jej do walki...)_

Evans pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, ale nie rozluźnił się.

Bones wewnętrznie westchnął.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek słyszeliście o Janie Marii Potockim, któryś z was?

Nie niespodziewanie Riddle nie był wcale zaskoczony podczas gdy Harry spojrzał na niego tępo.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że słyszałem, kim był? – _I jak to, do cholery, pasuje do aktualnej rozmowy? -_ Najprawdopodobniej pomyślał, ale Evans był wciąż dość uprzejmy i trzymał język za zębami.

\- Jan Maria Potocki był polskim uczniem na piątym roku w Durmstrangu w 1939. Prymusem, potężnym, niektórzy mówią, że nawet na poziomie Pana. Protestował przeciwko inwazji na swój kraj i odmówił przyłączenia do armii Grindelwalda. Co więcej, zachęcał kolegów szkolnych, by także odmawiali i walczyli przeciw niemu.

Wziął oddech przed ciężką częścią...

\- Grindelwald wyzwał go na pojedynek i zabił go klątwą gnicia żywcem... – Przerwał. – Miał piętnaście lat.

Evans i Riddle wymienili znaczące spojrzenia, Evans zamruczał coś zbyt cicho dla niego do uchwycenia a Riddle rzucił mu uśmieszek.

Następnie głos Evansa znowu stał się słyszalny.

\- Wiedziałeś jednak o tym, prawda? To dlatego byłeś tak wkurzony na mnie. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - Mógł wychwycić najlżejsze echo zranienia.

Riddle'owi jakoś udało się zmienić uśmieszek w prośbę o cierpliwość.

\- Wtedy to nie miało znaczenia, już nieodwołalnie narażaliśmy siebie, konfrontacja z Grindelwaldem była tylko kwestią czasu.

Obaj spojrzeli na niego, Harry ponuro..

\- Amelia walczyła z nami i walczyła dobrze. Grindelwald obserwował całą sprawę, ona już jest odsłonięta. Unikanie trenowania jej w tym momencie, aby trzymać ją z dala od kłopotów, jest w najlepszym razie wątpliwe. - _Nie musiał mówić, że w najgorszym zabójstwem._

\- Rozważ to, sir. - Riddle powiedział swoim najbardziej skromnym głosem. - Nawet jeśli Panna Bones uniknie wszelkich możliwych konformacji z aktualnym Czarnym Panem, czy można powiedzieć to samo o przyszłości? Tylko do dwudziestu jeden lat można właściwie pracować z jej magią, nie więcej... A jeśli byś umarł?

Pytania padały na Jaspera bez litości.

\- RIDDLE. - Ryknął i pozwolił swojej mocy wzrosnąć ponownie. _Jakiejkolwiek retoryki drań używał, to była bezpośrednia groźba._

Riddle znowu pozostał niewzruszony, piękny i nieruchomy jak posąg boga.

\- Co zrobisz, jeśli ja ją wyzwę? – Zapytał miękko.

Jasper poczuł się kompletnie chory. Mógł mu za to grozić, zniszczyć go na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że ten nędzny drań byłby w stanie skrzywdzić jego małą dziewczynkę, zanim zdążyłby go złapać.

\- Tom! - Harry był niemal równie przerażony i wściekły jak sam Jasper i starał się fizycznie go powstrzymać.

Nie miało to wielkiego, raczej żadnego efektu. Riddle posłał mu groźne spojrzenie i kontynuował tym samym upiornym miękkim głosem.

\- To nie miałoby wielkiej różnicy, czy by przyjęła wyzwanie, czy nie, prawda? Skończyłaby albo martwa, okaleczona na całe życie, albo - jeżeli by odmówiła - poniżona i emocjonalnie zniszczona, nigdy już nie trzymałaby głowy wysoko.

Jasper czuł smak żółci.

\- Nie odważyłbyś się, całkowicie straciłbyś twarz, jeśli próbowałbyś pojedynkować się z dziewczyną.

Riddle spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Nie był chełpliwy, nawet nie uśmiechał się chłodno. Był tak poważny jak grób i to właśnie wrażenie, zmroziło krew Jaspera.

\- Ale tu nie chodzi o mnie, prawda? ...Ona może odmówić, ukrywając się za swoją płeć, ale co to spowoduje? Wie, że byłaby w stanie stanąć przeciw mnie, by przeciwstawić się każdemu, gdyby tylko była właściwie wyszkolona. Czy uważasz, że fakt, że to nie jest "właściwe" dla dziewczyny wyjdzie jej na dobre? Jak wielu przeciwnikom będzie ustępować, gdy zacznie teraz? Ona chce zostać Aurorem, a nie gospodynią!

 _Jakim demonem był ten człowiek?_ Wyciągnął jego najgłębsze, najskrytsze lęki bez wysiłku i bez wahania. Jasper nie mógł znieść słuchania tych słów.

\- Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia, Riddle i rozważę to w odpowiednim czasie. - Próbował odzyskać swoją godność.

Riddle łaskawie skinął głową, najwyraźniej zadowolony, ale Evans, wyglądając na tak rozbitego, jak czuł się Jasper, zaoferował mu mały smutny uśmiech.

\- Mogłaby być wielka, wiesz? Promieniem światła i bezkompromisowej sprawiedliwości w świecie, w którym obojga brakuje. Nawet w lepszym świecie byłoby żałosnym żartem, gdyby stała się kimś mniejszym. - Jego głos był pełen ciepła i szczerości.

Jasper rozważał każde słowo.

Jakby widział ją oczyma wyobraźni - dorosłą i stojącą na jego miejscu. Ta sama Amelia, którą uczył odróżniać dobro od zła, wpajając te zasady i zapewnienie, że sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość bez względu na wszystko...

 _Tak, widział jej blask, nawet w takim miejscu._

... Mimo tego całego ciepła, to nie były słowa młodego człowieka, który był zakochany: było w nich zbyt wiele grozy, a Harry był podróżnikiem w czasie...

Posłał Evansowi ostrzejsze spojrzenie..

 _Nie, to nie było przewidywaniem, ale rzeczywistą oceną!_

Serce Jaspera zamarło na myśl, że jego mała Ami miała stawić czoła takiej przyszłości, podczas gdy jego umysł starał się znaleźć sposoby, aby upewnić się, że to nie nastąpi.

Riddle widział to spojrzenie i tym razem otwarcie się uśmiechnął.

\- Cokolwiek możesz sobie wyobrazić, dla nas jest oczywiste, że to jest własnym najgorętszym życzeniem Panny Bones: aby być wyszkoloną w zakresie Wysokiej Magii przez ciebie, nawet jeśli jest nieśmiała i najwidoczniej zna swoje miejsce i za bardzo Ciebie szanuje, aby bezpośrednio o to zapytać... Z jakiego innego powodu umawiałaby się z Abbottem, czy Daviesem, jeśli nie ten? – Ostre spojrzenie.

Bones nie był pewien, że dobrze usłyszał.

\- O co chodzi z Abbottem i Daviesem? To są dobrzy, grzeczni chłopcy, z porządnych Domów.

Riddle uniósł szyderczo brwi.

\- ... Są daleko od jej poziomu: i mocy i umysłu nie wspominając o ich osobowości ciepłych kluch. Abbott może pochwalić się znakomitym rodem, ale raczej niczym więcej... Myślałem, że to tylko kwestia tradycyjnych zalotów, ale twój wykład o magii stawia to w zupełnie innym świetle, czy nie?

I nagle wszystko dla Jaspera przekręciło się o 180 stopni.

Cała rozmowa wyglądała teraz zupełnie inaczej, a zwłaszcza fakt, że klątwa Riddle'a miała faktycznie nie fizycznie ranić Amelię a po prostu uczynić ją romantycznie niedostępną dla innych mężczyzn.

Czuł się słabo.

Harry musiał dojść dokładnie do tego samego wniosku, bo wyglądał morderczo i wypuścił długi ciągły syk, zupełnie niezrozumiały we wszystkim, poza wściekłością.

Jasper zamrugał. Minęły dziesięciolecia, odkąd ostatnio słyszał wężomowę.

Riddle odpowiedział jednym wysyczanym słowem, wyglądając na raczej zadowolonego z wybuchu zazdrości swojego partnera mimo całej obojętnej maski.

Harry wciąż nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, ale już nie na gotowego go zamordować.

 _To była jedna pozytywna rzecz w całym tym bałaganie. Miał teraz kolejny dowód, gdyby musiał z tymi dwoma walczyć w sądzie. Wałczyłby w każdy dostępny sposób, aby chronić dziecko swego serca._

Odzyskawszy równowagę Bones powstrzymał uśmieszek. Teraz znając jego cel wiedział jak sobie z chłopakiem poradzić. Miał zamiar nauczyć tego chamskiego, zbyt ambitnego, bardzo aroganckiego dzieciaka to i owo przed usadzeniem go na swoim miejscu.

 _Próbuje położyć ręce na jego małej dziewczynce? Po jego trupie._

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż takim tradycjonalistą, Riddle. - Powiedział niemal szczerze, ale ze skrywaną nutą sarkazmu.  
\- Jeszcze trochę i będziesz próbował naśladować założycieli!

Riddle odparł z pięknym, promiennym, ale równie fałszywym uśmiechem.

\- Bynajmniej... Nigdy nie miałem jakiegokolwiek osobistego zainteresowania Panną Bones ani nigdy naprawdę nie rozważałem zbliżenia się do niej w żaden sposób, a tym bardziej by być z nią w związku. Po prostu spodziewałem się tolerować jej obecność. - Stwierdził to z rozbrajającą szczerością.

Bones sceptycznie uniósł brew.

\- Naprawdę? Trudno mi w to uwierzyć, biorąc pod uwagę twoje rzeczywiste opinie o kobietach w ogóle i zdecydowaną poprawę twojej pozycji społecznej, jaką dałoby małżeństwo, a nawet nieformalny sojusz społeczny z nią. - Teraz była jego kolej na błyśnięcie fałszywym uśmiechem.

\- ... Zwłaszcza pamiętając że spędziłeś zdecydowaną większość godziny broniąc jej praw przede mną.

To w końcu dotknęło Riddle'a.

\- Mój status społeczny bynajmniej nie jest niższy od niej. Mój ród jest równie imponujący. - Okazało się, że niewielki przytyk o jego niższości bardzo uraził Riddle'a.

\- ... Jeśli chodzi o obronę jej praw, sama myśl o kimś na jej poziomie - moim poziomie - wciąż pomijanym głęboko mnie obraża. - Ukazując prawdę w jego wściekłości.

Jasper bezlitośnie wykorzystał daną przewagę.

\- To bardzo ciekawe - magicznie potężny czy nie - zważywszy, że jedyny dowód twego szlachetnego pochodzenia jest tylko z jednej strony i to zarówno ubogiej jak i znanej z szaleństwa rodziny. - Nie kładł osobiście dużego znaczenia na te sprawy, w porównaniu do własnej wartości danej osoby, ale z całą pewnością wiedział, jak skorzystać z nich, szczególnie w obronie swojej rodziny.

Riddle zupełnie zamarł, jak drapieżnik, blady jak śmierć z wściekłości, fiołkowe oczy błysnęły morderczo, a jednak po tej chwilowej wpadce, ani jedno nawet napięcie mięśni nie zdradziło jego prawdziwych emocji.

 _To nie było tchórzostwo, ale wyrachowanie._

Bones miał wrażenie, że w przeciwieństwie do innych, którzy musieliby zmusić się do użycia niewybaczalnych, dla Riddle'a było wręcz odwrotnie... Widział, jak potrzebował każdego skrawka swojej silnej woli, by nie przekląć go z zemsty; nie sprawić, by Jasper w konwulsjach krzyczał na podłodze, błagając o litość.

To było dezorientujące - i przerażające - ten zupełny brak normalnych granic... Ale mimo tego, Jasper naprawdę nigdy nie szanował Riddle'a bardziej niż w tej chwili!

 _Gdyby tylko umiał tak panować nad sobą i w innych sprawach..._

Harry zaś wcale nie wyglądał na spokojnego, nawet nie udawał. Jego magia była jak wulkan przed wybuchem... Jednak nawet on, powstrzymał się od gorących obraźliwych protestów, które wyglądały na gotowe wyrwać się z jego ust i nie zabierał głosu aż do chwili później, kiedy miał swój gniew pod kontrolą.

\- Uważam to za bardzo interesujące, że takie słowa wychodzą z twoich ust, sir. Wydaje się, że cały twój otwarty umysł i liberalne przekonania znikają, gdy wchodzą w grę sprawy rodzinne. Szkoda.

To była słowna wersja uderzenia, od jakiego Harry się powstrzymał a jednak zabolało znacznie bardziej niż jakikolwiek ból fizyczny.

\- Evans.

\- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie, nienawidzisz tego czy nie, Szef Aurorów przeważnie ma rację... - Wąski, całkowicie pozbawiony radości uśmiech posłał w jego kierunku.

Jakkolwiek mało prawdopodobnie, to właśnie teraz spokojny Riddle przyszedł mu na ratunek i gdy Bones próbował zrozumieć dlaczego, irytujący chłopiec kontynuował.

\- Chociaż, chciałbym wiedzieć, którzy z tych, uważanych przez niego za lepszych ode mnie prawdziwie byliby w stanie konkurować. - Spojrzenie pełne wstrzymywanej dumy.

 _Evans na przykład. - Ale Jasper nie był tak szalony, aby rzucić to nazwisko... Byli już wystarczająco wściekli._

\- ... Ale przecież to tylko teoria, nigdy nie zgłosiłem się do rywalizacji o rękę Panny Bones.

I szokując Jaspera przysiągł to w sposób niebudzący wątpliwości i używając bardzo dokładnych słów.

Bones był tym głęboko wstrząśnięty i w kropce... Riddle miałby teraz prawo wyzwać go za jego obelgi, gdy jednocześnie, będąc szczerym, jego własne były tak niepokojące prawdziwe, że jego honor nie pozwoliłby o nie walczyć.

\- Czego chcesz, panie Riddle? - Zapytał, bardzo zmęczony.

Niby nieśmiałe spojrzenie i oficjalny ton były dla niego jedynymi ostrzeżeniami.

\- Chcę, abyś ogłosił Pannę Amelię Bones swoją oficjalną następczynią podczas oficjalnej sesji Wizengamotu, uzasadniając to poziomem jej mocy z wnioskiem, aby potwierdzili to za pomocą testów. Ponieważ chodzi tylko o Twój Dom, nie będzie potrzebowała innej rekomendacji.

Jasper zakrztusił się powietrzem, gdy dotarł do niego pełny zakres szalonych, ogromnych ambicji Riddle'a i głód mocy. Było to jeszcze gorzej niż jego początkowe obawy, o wiele gorzej... Nie miał wątpliwości, że jego propozycja dla Amelii nie miała żadnego innego celu, niż ponowne wprowadzenie badania poziomu mocy bez alarmowania ani postępowej ani konserwatywnej części społeczeństwa...

Potem znalezienie sojusznika, który poleci jego lub Harry'ego, prawdopodobnie obu, byłoby po prostu dziecinnie proste, a jeśli do tego dojdzie - a dojdzie z pewnością - po klęsce Grindelwalda, połowa Wizengamotu ustawi się w kolejce, aby ich wspierać...

 _Jak starannie dobrze przemyślane! Jak całkowicie przebiegłe!_ Po jego trupie!

 _Pokonanie Grindelwalda w wieku osiemnastu lat, oraz uznanie za Pana i zostanie członkiem Wizengamotu przed dwudziestką. Co, do cholernych Założycieli, planuje po trzydziestce? Panowanie nad Światem!?_

Evans nie było dużo lepszy, w końcu wiedział o tym, nic z tego nie było dla niego zaskoczeniem...

Ale zdaje się, że na zbyt długo zatonął w myślach, albo Riddle stał się niecierpliwy, bo zaczął mówić ponownie.

\- No dalej, sir. - Jego głos był ciepły i zachęcający, jakby zdradzał mu sekret. - Na pewno sam już myślałeś o takiej możliwości... - Słodki, _jakże słodki_ uśmiech.

\- Dlaczego inaczej pozwoliłeś swojej siostrzenicy na poważne wiązanie się z Harrym: bez grosza, bez nazwiska, podróżnikiem w czasie?

Bones zaniemówił, _rzeczywiście to zrobił..._

...Ale branie czegoś pod uwagę a faktycznie doprowadzenie do tego to dwie całkiem różne sprawy; zwłaszcza, że musiał myśleć o siostrzeńcu.

 _(Ale nawet gdyby chciał tego w 100%, nadal obawiałby się pomagania im)_

\- Tom!- Harry brzmiał, jakby jego cierpliwość się wyczerpała i byłby gotowy fizycznie wyciągnąć Riddle'a z pokoju, by to zakończyć, ale Jasper chyba odkrył szczelinę w jego pancerzu, nareszcie mógł rozwiązać sprawy, nie sięgając do ostateczności. Jeszcze.

 _Harry nie zrozumiał o co mu chodziło z tradycjonalistą..._

\- Coś jest nie tak z panem Evansem? - Zapytał najbardziej zrzędliwym tonem.  
\- Pomijając jego orientację, jest naprawdę porządnym chłopcem.

Dostał dwa intensywne spojrzenia, jeden lekko zaskoczone i wdzięczne mimo podejrzliwości, a drugie wyłącznie podejrzliwe, ale Riddle niemniej jednak odpowiedział - nawet jeśli wiedział, że to pułapka.

\- Nie ma nic nie w porządku z panem Evansem, per se. - Twarde spojrzenie wyzywające go, by zaprzeczył...

Jasper uśmiechnął się.

\- Jednakże, nie może oferować żonie, ani nazwiska, ani majątku ani nawet żadnych pożytecznych znajomości ze szkoły, ani nawet swojej pełnej historii... Nic z tego, czego ci inni chłopcy nie mają aż nadto, a dałeś do zrozumienia ile te rzeczy dla ciebie znaczą.

Milczące oburzenie Evansa kryło obietnicę i Jasper ukrył głęboką satysfakcję z ukłonem potwierdzając.

\- ... Ale żaden z nich nigdy by nie rozważał porzucenia swojego nazwisko na rzecz jej, zapewniając jej tytuł, jak na rozkaz królowej Wiktorii - i życzenie Lorda Xeniusa Fawley'a zezwalającego jego córce i w konsekwencji jakiejkolwiek innej jedynej córce z rodziny czarodziejów do dziedziczenia i kontynuowania linii. - Riddle gładko dopowiedział.

Jasper spodziewał się, że będzie mieć o tym bardzo ogólne pojęcie, ale dokładne podsumowanie 1850 niejasnych przepisów prawa (obojga światów) sprawiło, że zamrugał.

 _W porządku, Riddle rzeczywiście zasługuje na tę licencję Silverora!_

Mimo to, taka intensywna staranność tylko podkreśliła niezmierzoną ambicję Riddle'a, nic innego... Martwa twarz Harry'ego i mocno wstrzymywana magia to potwierdzała.

 _Bones wcale nie współczuł mu, że tak gładko wpadł w jego pułapkę._

\- Więc oferujesz rękę pana Evansa dla mojej siostrzenicy? - Zapytał niemal grzecznie, ale nie zachęcająco.

* * *

Cały pokój wydawał się zastygnąć, Harry który wcześniej otworzył usta - niewątpliwie by zaprzeczyć, że dobrowolnie zmieniłby swoje nazwisko - lub ją poślubił - teraz zbladł jeszcze bardziej, z kamienną twarzą patrząc przed siebie, jakby stał przed plutonem egzekucyjnym.

 _Riddle zapłaci za to boleśnie, ale sam to na siebie ściągnął._

Napięcie utrzymywało się jeszcze przez chwilę, stając się coraz bardziej nie do zniesienia, ale wówczas rozbiło je jedno ostre słowo Riddle'a.

\- NIE. - W jego głosie była taka gwałtowność i przekonanie, że Jasper nie mógł mu nie wierzyć, nawet bez potwierdzającego to przyrzeczenia.

Dzieciak był zbyt ślizgoński by otwarcie pokazać ulgę, ale jego język ciała, choć wciąż dumny stał się znacznie mniej sztywny i bardziej naturalny, jego spojrzenie na Riddle'a zarówno lekko przepraszające i ciepłe.

Riddle odpowiedział spojrzeniem karcącym, ale z uśmieszkiem.

Następnie zwrócił się do Jaspera.

\- Prawie rok temu Panna Bones doszła do pewnych, jeśli nie całkowicie błędnych to bardzo przedwczesnych wniosków i podjęła oparte na nich pochopne działania, praktycznie podając mi pana Evansa, jak rzecz. - Jego głos promieniował dezaprobatą do czegoś takiego.

\- Nie ma żadnej nawet najmniejszej możliwości, bym kiedykolwiek rozważał postąpienie w ten sam sposób. - Podstawowe przesłanie była bardziej niż oczywiste: wolałby złamać każdą kość w ciele Amelii niż pozwolić jej na kolejną szansę ze swoim kochankiem.

\- Rany, Tom, dzięki! - Harry brzmiał lekko i sarkastycznie, ale miał podejrzane zaczerwienienie na policzkach.

Jasper powinien być tym rozczarowany, jego pomysł zawiódł, Riddle i Evans byli bliżej niż kiedykolwiek, zamiast się poróżnić - jeśli nie całkiem rozstać - _(...śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, gdyby sprawy źle poszły...)_ a jednak, choć nie całkiem zaskoczony wynikiem, nie mógł nie poczuć ulgi.

 _Przynajmniej Riddle nie był zimnokrwistym draniem, który przehandlowałby ukochanego w swoim dążeniu do władzy, to było coś!_

 _Może, gdyby osiągnęli absolutny impas, obawiał się, że zaakceptuje ostatecznie jego oferowane rozliczenie. Fakt, że -_ jeszcze _\- nie pokonali Grindelwalda - i nie chodzili -_ jeszcze _\- w chwale na pewno pomagał._

Jednak wolałby uniknąć tego konkretnego burdelu jak długo mógł.

* * *

Mając to na uwadze, jedyną alternatywą dla niego był powrót do poprzedniego tematu i albo zakończenie spraw albo przeciągnięcie ich jak długo się da.

Szczegół, którym w rzeczywistości, - głęboko - go martwił w tym temacie, był więcej niż tylko czynnikiem.

\- Tak więc, jeśli nie chcesz poślubić mojej siostrzenicy - ani zawiązać z nią sojuszu - inną możliwą opcją / wnioskiem jest, że chcesz doprowadzić do jej śmierci... Jaką mam gwarancję, że to nie nastąpi gdy Grindelwald wciąż nadal jest na wolności.

 _... Gdyby udało mu się uzyskać od nich wprost -_ z własnej woli _\- złożone przysięgi, że jej nie skrzywdzą, cała żmudna dyskusja będzie tego warta..._

 _Zderzenie było nieuniknione, ale może nie nazbyt szalone i nieodwracalne._

Riddle zdołał wyglądać na zupełnie oszołomionego jego pytaniem, ale Evans groźnie i ostro interweniował, biorąc sprawy w swoje ręce.

\- Mamy już ustalone, że nie spotka jej żadna krzywda. - Twarde, ostateczne stwierdzenie.  
\- Jeżeli, kiedykolwiek, będzie potrzebowała naszej ochrony otrzyma ją... - Harry był zmęczony, ale zdecydowany (i miał dość ich obu)

Tym razem jego spojrzenie w kierunku Riddle'a nie przewidywało żadnego kompromisu.

Riddle choć raz zareagował jak nastolatek, obrażaniem się i niecierpliwością, ale przewracając oczami pokiwał na zgodę.

\- Naprawdę, Szefie, uważam, że przesadzasz. - Wyglądał czarująco. - ... To wcześniej było przenośnią, prezentowaniem sprawy, nic więcej... Mam na myśli, że nic złego nie spotka panny Bones i nawet jeśli Grindelwald byłby dla niej zagrożeniem - to będzie w grobie albo w więzieniu, na długo zanim się o tym dowiesz.

Niewinne spojrzenie.

\- Chyba, że bałeś się innego czarodzieja o mocy Pana? - Zapytał łagodnie.

Jasper nie był co do tego przekonany - chociaż naprawdę wierzył, że Riddle nie miał zamiaru krzywdzić Ami - _w tej chwili_ \- ale jego nacisk, by trenował ją zadziałał. Nie mógł wiele zrobić na dwa dni przed bitwą (...i nie był tak naiwny, aby być całkowicie pewny, że to przetrwa...), ale miał kilku przyjaciół, jakim ufał i miał zamiar napisać do nich o tym. Do tego czasu Harry'ego oferta obrony i Riddle'a braku wrogości musiały wystarczyć.

Wtedy ostatni przebiegły komentarz Riddle'a dotarł do niego i Bones zamrugał w zupełnej dezorientacji.

 _Kolejny czarodziej o mocy Pana?_

 _Jedynymi innymi czarodziejami na poziomie Pana w Brytanii byli Evans i Dumbledore!_

 _Czy on poważnie sugerował, że uważał Albusa za zagrożenie?_

Sugestia Riddle'a była więcej niż szokująca - bo skierowana przeciwko zastępcy dyrektora jego szkoły - ale mimo że chciałby go wyśmiać za zniżenie się do tego poziomu, może jednak nie było to w stu procentach złośliwe lub całkowicie nieuzasadnione.

(Te paskudne bezpodstawne pogłoski o morderstwie dziedzica Diggory'ego były nadal w obiegu, w końcu dotarły nawet do niego - Albus nie powiedział wiele ani bezpośrednio nie oskarżał, - po prostu zapytał go, czy wie, co zrobił. Niestety, z powodu prawie emerytury drugiego czarodzieja i zupełnej tajności operacji, Bones nie miał prawa z nim o tym rozmawiać)

. _.. A - jeżeli Jasper miał być z sobą szczery - jednym z powodów dlaczego nigdy nie poprosił swojego starego przyjaciela, aby osobiście trenował jego siostrzenicę - do tej pory - było niewątpliwie jego zaniepokojenie silnym zainteresowaniem Albusa mocą bardzo konkretnego ucznia, a nie tylko jego zachowaniem._

 _(Może powinien przetrawić to później i napisać do Etiena de Bois, w Lyonie - tam będzie bezpieczniejsza - nie, lepiej wysłać tam całą rodzinę nie tylko ją)_

To był naprawdę niepokojący problem...

Albus skarżył się jemu i Solowi na Riddle'a już od lat, ale aby pozwolił uczniowi się o tym dowiedzieć?

 _To po prostu prosiło się o kłopoty._

* * *

Szczerze wierzył, że jego przyjaciel po prostu wtedy przesadzał, jak to miał w zwyczaju (zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie dał im konkretnej podstawy oskarżenia), ale - nawet kiedy sam stawił czoła pełnemu niebezpiecznemu potencjałowi Riddle'a - nie uważał, że Albus załatwił to właściwie - _w końcu był podobno nauczycielem._

Miał niebezpiecznie inteligentne, magicznie silne, bardzo niebezpieczne dziecko i wypuścił go bez jakichkolwiek wskazówek, _ponieważ Riddle nie poprosił o to,_ samego i walczyłby z nim, gdyby miał okazję... Pozostawiony do samodzielnego zdobywania wiedzy, nie miał solidnych podstaw etycznych i oczywiście za dużo wolnego czasu...

To nie był sposób, by wychować dziecko, tyle i Jasper wiedział.

 _Nic dziwnego, że obecnie mieli ten bałagan._

Albus jednak nie był tutaj jedynym winnym. Sol i on sam powinni bardziej nalegać, zbadać sprawę i wprowadzić dziecko wcześniej, może już na drugim roku, a może zabierając go całkiem z mugolskiego świata...

 _Może wtedy mieliby jakąś szansę poradzenia sobie z tym w normalny sposób._

Jasper znowu westchnął. Nie było sensu płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem.

* * *

Rozwiał te myśli z suchym kaszlem... _Miał znacznie bardziej nieuchronne problemy do rozwiązania niż to._

\- Chcę ci wierzyć, panie Riddle, ale w kwestiach bezpieczeństwa rodziny same słowa nigdy nie są wystarczające.- Wyłożył oschle, wyzywając Riddle'a i wymagając czegoś więcej niż jedynie gwarancji.

 _Od Evansa mógłby to zaakceptować, ale nie Riddle'a._

Riddle zmarszczył się na chwilę rozważając to, po czym powoli skinął głową.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Szefie.  
\- Jeżeli Panna Bones pierwsza bezpośrednio nie zaatakuje mnie - z wrogą intencją - zawsze będzie całkowicie bezpieczna ode mnie - ale nawet wtedy szczerze nie mogę zagwarantować jej pełnego bezpieczeństwa... Masz moje słowo. - Potwierdził to wszystko odrobiną mocy.

To nie była Czarodziejska Przysięga, tym bardziej Wieczysta, ale niemniej ważna.

Potem uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Ale, jeśli kiedykolwiek poprosi o moją opieką, oczywiście ją zapewnię.

To już był inny poziom ochrony - i również wielka ulga dla niego ( _chociaż znając Ami wolałaby umrzeć, niż prosić Riddle'a o obronę)_ zamierzony jako dokuczanie Evansowi i groźba / ostrzeżenia zmieszane z uznaniem dla niego, ale Jasper wiedział, że oficjalne przyrzeczenie nieagresji było najlepszym co mógł dostać, więc je przyjął.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo.

Na to Riddle uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Ale nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jestem przeciwny sojuszowi z nią - lub Domem Bones – w końcu nie wszystkie takie sojusze wymagają potwierdzenia przez małżeństwo.

Jasper zacisnął zęby, żeby nie powiedzieć pierwszego co mu przyszło do głowy.

\- To prawda, - przyznał z wahaniem, - ale...

Riddle uśmiechnął się ciepło i pełen zrozumienia. Bones ugryzł złośliwie tą swoją miękką, idealistyczną część, która miała nadzieję, że to było prawdziwe.

\- ... Ale to jeszcze długa droga do dnia, w którym zdobędę twoje zaufanie na tyle, aby rzeczywiście doszło do zawarcia takiego sojuszu. - Dokończył za niego uprzejmie.

Jasper nie mógł uwierzyć, że udało mu się zamknąć to w taki sposób...

 _Do czasu zanim nie rozprawią się z Grindelwaldem nie obchodziło go, czy Riddle naprawdę ma to na myśli, czy planuje jego zabójstwo._

 _I tak nie byłby w stanie nadążyć za jego szalonymi knowaniami._

\- To może trwać lata, - ostrzegł, w połowie prawdziwie, - ale porozmawiamy po walce.

Część niego czuła się trochę źle z powodu oszustwa - to było plamą na jego honorze, nieważne jak małą - ale, jak zapewnił siebie z przelotnym spojrzeniem na ich ręce i ich różne inne małe glamour miał im w zamian coś naprawdę wartościowego do zaoferowania.

Riddle uśmiechnął się i bardzo uprzejmie skinął głową - najbardziej słusznie zakładając, że będzie miał przewagę w odpowiednim czasie... ( _na podstawie tego co rzeczywiście wiedział)_

\- Bardzo dobrze, sir, zatem po walce. - Podał mu rękę w magiczny sposób zatwierdzając umowę.

Jasper uścisnął ją mocno, cały czas mając nadzieję, że rzeczywiście znajdą sposób, aby to zadziałało. Ale podczas gdy Evans także podał mu swoją dłoń, jego brwi były zmarszczone, a oczy pociemniały ostrzeżeniem i pewną podejrzliwością.

 _Dzieciak znał go na tyle, aby wyczuć, że poddał się nieco zbyt łatwo._

Niemniej jednak dawał mu szansę...

Jednak Evans nie był jedynym, z pewnymi podejrzeniami...

Nawet kiedy - bardzo elegancko – ustąpił mu w drzwiach Riddle wymamrotał coś o Lady Dorei i przystąpił do – niewerbalnego i bezróżdżkowego - naprawiania szkód, jakie Bones wywołał. Dawał mu coś do zrozumienia i nie chodziło o jego zachowanie.

Jasper westchnął na taki pokaz a Evans wzniósł oczy na dramatyzm swojego partnera i przystąpił do otwarcia drzwi - ale jego wesołość zgasła, kiedy stanął twarzą w twarz z Amelią, który wciąż tam czuwała, zapewniając im spokój.

\- Witaj Amelio, przepraszam że czekałaś tak długo. - Jego głos brzmiał prawdziwie ciepło, ale niezręcznie.

\- W porządku, Harry, - Brzmiała jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie, choć równie ciepło i z najlżejszą nutą smutku.

-... Ale były pytania i prośby o waszą obecność...

 _... To było głównie dla niego._

Całkiem zabawnie, Riddle od razu się tam pojawił, zaborczo oplatając ramiona Harry'ego.

\- Panno Bones. - Był pełen formalnej uprzejmości, mimo że jej przerwał.

\- Panie Riddle. - Amelia odparła tak samo, choć znacznie mniej chłodno niż wcześniej i to nie z powodu jej doskonałych manier.

Ale to wyraz jej twarzy był naprawdę alarmujący: zupełne odraza zmieszana z wdzięcznością i odrobiną podziwu. Jasper naprawdę miał nadzieję, że na tym poprzestanie. Że jego siostrzenica zamierza pozostać silna, a nie nagle zacząć podziwiać Riddle'a.

 _Jednak miał swoją zemstę._

Chłopakowi nie spodobał się ten pokaz dominacji i po długim, ale ledwo słyszalnym syku wyśliznął się z uścisku i oferując miękkie:

\- Wybacz mi, - szybko wyminął Amelię, z godnością oddalając się.

Riddle zamarł na chwilę, także oferując uprzejme słowa, a następnie zdecydowanie za nim pobiegł, jednocześnie udając, że wcale tak nie było.

 _Oj boleśnie za to wszystko zapłaci!_

Ale nawet to nie dało Jasperowi nic więcej niż ulotne rozbawienie.

Amelia nadal stała, częściowo blokując drzwi i patrząc na niego zdradzonym, cierpiącym wzrokiem.


End file.
